


I Vincoli Del Silenzio

by Enedhil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: King Aragorn, M/M, Mirkwood, Post-War of the Ring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 308,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gondor, le Terre della stirpe Mortale, ed il Bosco di Foglieverdi, il reame dove ancora le creature immortali dimorano.<br/>Due regni divisi da montagne, vallate, fiumi e immense distese, ma uniti da quattro cuori che battono nella furia dei sentimenti e da altrettanti spiriti che bramano di trovarsi, per potersi assaporare ancora una volta o per scoprirsi e conoscersi per la prima.<br/>L'Inverno è ormai  alle porte e diversi mesi sono trascorsi da quando Aragorn ha lasciato proprio figlio agli Elfi per farlo divenire un guerriero. Ma cos'è cambiato per quel giovane che era fuggito da casa per scoprire una fiaba tanto sognata? Possono le regole ed il rispetto mutare un desiderio nato violentemente in pochi giorni?<br/>E per Aragorn cosa è cambiato in quel tempo passato lontano dalla creatura che possiede metà della sua anima? Per quanto ancora due amici possono perdersi in una passione che diventa ogni singolo giorno più ardente senza venire avvolti e bruciati dalle fiamme affascinanti della lussuria?<br/>Per quanto, Aragorn e Legolas, potranno mantenere quelle effimere barriere tra ciò che erano diventati e ciò che, più volte, si erano ripetuti che non avrebbero mai potuto essere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ 1 ~

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE SULLA STORIA: Questa storia fa parte della serie "Dall'Oscurità Alla Luce". Rimando alle note di Ricorda Il Passato QUI per altri eventuali chiarimenti ^_^  
> PERSONAGGI PRINCIPALI: Legolas, Aragorn, Eldarion, Lanthir (OC), Thranduil, Elfi vari del reame Boscoso (OC), Arwen, Éomer.  
> RATING: ROSSO.  
> GENERE: Sentimentale/Romantico/Introspettivo  
> RIASSUNTO: Gondor, le Terre della stirpe Mortale, ed il Bosco di Foglieverdi, il reame dove ancora le creature immortali dimorano. Due regni divisi da montagne, vallate, fiumi e immense distese, ma uniti da quattro cuori che battono nella furia dei sentimenti e da altrettanti spiriti che bramano di trovarsi, per potersi assaporare ancora una volta o per scoprirsi e conoscersi per la prima. L'Inverno è ormai alle porte e diversi mesi sono trascorsi da quando Re Elessar ha lasciato proprio figlio agli Elfi per farlo divenire un guerriero.. ma cos'è cambiato in quel tempo? Cos'è cambiato per quel giovane che era fuggito da casa per scoprire una fiaba tanto sognata? Possono le regole ed il rispetto mutare un desiderio nato violentemente in pochi giorni? Possono un nome ed un titolo far dimenticare la seduzione di una probabile realtà, nascosta tra le pieghe di un futuro incerto? E per lui, per il sovrano del più grande regno degli Uomini, cosa è cambiato in quel tempo passato lontano dalla creatura che possiede metà della sua anima? Quanto è mutato il corso del suo Destino dopo la scelta di quell'ultima notte trascorsa nel Reame Boscoso? Per quanto ancora due amici possono perdersi in una passione che diventa ogni singolo giorno più ardente senza venire avvolti e bruciati dalle fiamme affascinanti della lussuria? Quanto possono unirsi due corpi fatti di carne e sangue, senza bramare le lascive promesse che quelle stesse unioni lasciano intendere? Dov'è il confine tra l'essere amici e l'essere amanti quando l'amore e la devozione non diventano altro che semplici parole, in confronto ad un sentimento a cui non si può dare un nome? Per quanto, Aragorn e Legolas, potranno mantenere quelle effimere barriere tra ciò che erano diventati e ciò che, più volte, si erano ripetuti che non avrebbero mai potuto essere?  
> DISCLAIMER: I personaggi canon non sono miei, ma dell'incommensurabile genio di Tolkien e sono liberamente ispirati alle interpretazioni degli attori nella trilogia dei film de “Il Signore degli Anelli”.  
> I personaggi originali come Lanthir, capitano dei Guardiani di Bosco Atro, e gli altri Elfi e Uomini di cui leggerete sono di mia invenzione, ovviamente ^_^
> 
> A chi, come me, continua a credere nei sogni e cerca di non perdere mai la speranza.
> 
> ~ ** ~

_**  
  
**_  
  
~ ** ~

 

 

  
_\- Eryn Lasgalen, Bosco di Foglieverdi -_  
 

“E così è la fine.”

Un vento insolitamente tiepido si era alzato nella limpida nottata autunnale appena scesa nel Bosco di Foglieverdi.  
Le giornate si erano accorciate e le ore di luce andavano via via diminuendo, lasciando presto spazio alle ombre della sera. Anche i raggi del sole sembravano aver perso il loro naturale calore, e non appena l'intenso chiarore delle mattine svaniva lentamente oltre l'orizzonte, il freddo pungente della notte iniziava a permeare l'aria, in un'anticipazione di quello che sarebbe stato il clima dei mesi successivi.  
Gli alberi e le piante avevano assunto già da tempo le calde tonalità dell'Autunno, ricoprendo l'intera foresta ed i giardini di un manto coi colori che, dal verde scuro, variavano ai rossi e marroni, uniti insieme in quelle indefinite sfumature di incredibile ed indescrivibile bellezza ed intensità che solo la Natura era in grado di ricreare, sotto gli occhi ammaliati degli abitanti della Terra di Mezzo.

L'Inverno era ormai alle porte, e come ogni anno in quei giorni, i giovani Elfi che dimoravano nell'antico regno, venivano sottoposti a delle prove pratiche per dimostrare il loro livello di apprendimento e le capacità tecniche che erano riusciti a raggiungere, dopo essersi dedicati, per tutta la Primavera e l'Estate, a lunghe e dure ore di studio ed addestramento, sotto gli occhi vigili e la guida esperta dei Maestri e dei Guardiani anziani.  
Ed era proprio Sire Thranduil, uno dei pochi Signori degli Elfi rimasti a camminare su quella Terra, ad esigere che quegli esami venissero svolti regolarmente e, quando gli era possibile, desiderava assistere personalmente per appurare le capacità del proprio popolo, di chi si sarebbe aggiunto a breve alla schiera del suo esercito e di chi sarebbe stato assegnato invece ad altri compiti più adatti al tipo di preparazione conseguita.

In quei giorni colmi di agitazione e aspettative che gli allievi attendevano con ansia e trepidazione, perché di lì a poco per loro si sarebbero spalancate le porte di quel futuro tanto sognato, c'era tuttavia qualcuno che guardava al domani con timore e rammarico.  
Qualcuno che sapeva di stare terminando il proprio tempo a disposizione in quel luogo.  
Qualcuno che presto si sarebbe dovuto ridestare da quel sogno che, invece, stava già vivendo.

Fu il suo sospiro demoralizzato a riecheggiare nel silenzio e a perdersi nell'aria, sospinto lontano dalla brezza notturna in un inutile tentativo di allontanare dal suo cuore quella pena.  
Sotto uno degli estesi porticati di pietra che davano sui cortili interni dell'immenso palazzo scavato nella montagna, un giovane dai lunghi capelli scuri che gli ricadevano in morbidi riccioli fino a superare le spalle, stava immobile come in attesa di qualcosa, con le mani posate sul cornicione davanti a sé. I palmi premuti su di esso sembravano alla ricerca di una stabilità fisica a quel tormento emotivo che invece provava, come anche le labbra strette, incurvate in un lieve broncio infelice, mentre i limpidi occhi azzurri scrutavano in lontananza, percorrendo le arcate, discendendo le alte scalinate fino a gettarsi nelle grandi fontane dove l'acqua scorreva incessantemente.  
Allo stesso modo, un insieme sempre più indistinto e continui di pensieri confluivano nella sua mente, senza lasciargli un solo istante di tregua, da quando aveva scelto, come unica soluzione all'impossibilità di trovare riposo, l'alternativa di uscire all'aperto sotto la Luna e di cercare, nel suo pallido e costante abbraccio, una parvenza di conforto.

Un brivido gli percorse la schiena e quel corpo, apparentemente statico, tremò all'improvviso, rubando un debole lamento dalle labbra serrate dell'unico appartenente alla stirpe degli Uomini che dimorava nel Reame Boscoso.  
Il principe di Gondor, figlio di Re Elessar e di Arwen Stella del Vespro, erede al trono del più grande regno dei Mortali, abbassò allora le palpebre, cercando di acquietare nuovamente quel freddo che, già da diverso tempo, aveva iniziato a provare. Nonostante quei soffi di vento che sentiva contro di sé non fossero per niente gelidi, la sua pelle aveva immediatamente reagito al cambio di temperatura, quasi a metterlo in guardia per spronarlo a rientrare, visto che il sottile strato di stoffa candida che indossava come tunica e come pantaloni per coricarsi, non era a sufficienza per proteggerlo dal clima ormai autunnale.

Ma Eldarion era di quello che aveva bisogno.

Voleva essere scosso e sospinto lontano da quelle raffiche che desiderava diventassero più violente, per impedirgli di pensare a quello che, nel giro di pochi giorni, sarebbe avvenuto.  
Forse ne sarebbero passati tre o quattro, o forse una settimana.. forse due o, al massimo, un mese, ma presto tutto sarebbe finito.  
La fine del suo viaggio nelle Terre Selvagge, della sua avventura nel regno degli Elfi e dell'addestramento come un appartenente a quel popolo che ora amava con tutta l'anima.  
Era stato tutto troppo veloce, troppo intenso, troppo confuso e nonostante avesse dato tutto se stesso in quei giorni, per studiare, apprendere e fare propria ogni arte che il Popolo Immortale possedeva, ora che stava per arrivare al termine del suo percorso, cominciava a sentire un vuoto dentro di sé che, prepotentemente, si faceva largo tra la miriade di certezze che aveva accolto nel proprio spirito.  
Ed era quel vuoto ad essere gelido, opprimente e pungente più di qualsiasi brezza notturna che avesse potuto sferzarlo in quel momento.

Provava in ogni modo di allontanare la mente dall'idea che presto sarebbe tornato a Minas Tirith, ma quei pensieri che, alcune volte, riusciva a celare o ad accantonare, tornavano prepotentemente a farsi sentire non appena si ritrovava da solo nella propria stanza.  
Era stremato da quegli estenuanti tentativi e l'ultima cosa che voleva per sé, era trascorrere quei pochi giorni rimasti in quello stato angosciante e insopportabile.. avrebbe solo voluto un po' di tregua per poter tornare indietro a quando tutto era cominciato, quando il suo cuore era leggero e batteva per la contentezza di essere giunto in quella fiaba al cospetto del principe delle Verdi Foreste, quando i suoi timori ed i suoi pensieri di giovane Uomo avevano iniziato ad essere ben diversi da quelli di fanciullo, protetto dalle braccia della madre.. quando quello stesso cuore aveva preso ad accelerare per delle sensazioni sconosciute, e quel corpo che ancora stava rabbrividendo, aveva assaporato il primo calore di un fuoco che mai avrebbe pensato di desiderare.

Ma ormai quello era il passato.  
Giorno dopo giorno, durante le lunghe ore trascorse a studiare nella biblioteca, o ad addestrarsi con gli altri allievi, era riuscito ad allontanare quelle emozioni contrastanti e quei dubbi assillanti, in favore di sensazioni più consone e notevolmente più semplici da affrontare.  
Ma benché la sua mente, ora, fosse certa del comportamento adeguato da tenere in determinate situazioni, quella continua lotta interiore non si era totalmente assopita, ed il suo avversario principale era diventato il suo stesso corpo.  
Pur avendo appreso, almeno in parte, le capacità per tenere un determinato controllo su di sé, alcune volte il suo cuore riprendeva quel battito accelerato, i suoi muscoli tremavano e sotto la pelle ricominciava a percepire quei fremiti caldi che diventavano sempre più piacevoli.

E tutto questo era, come sempre, causato da quell'unica creatura immortale che, durante quelle settimane, aveva imparato a chiamare Maestro.  
All'inizio era stato complicato, estremamente complicato, più di quanto avesse mai immaginato.. solo il restare seduto ad ascoltarlo in rispettoso silenzio, mentre spiegava le tecniche di attacco e difesa, sembrava essere una tortura.  
Eppure si era presto reso conto che il capitano dei Guardiani del Bosco, pareva in grado di scindere in maniera perfetta i suoi ruoli. Di fronte ai propri allievi, era quell'insegnante severo e scrupoloso che esigeva l'eccellenza da chiunque, e al tempo stesso, era capace di dare le proprie attenzioni e i propri consigli ad una singola persona anche per ore, fino a quando otteneva lo scopo sperato. Diversamente, quando il tempo dell'addestramento terminava, sul suo viso sembrava calare nuovamente la maschera di quell'elfo egocentrico e superbo che aveva imparato a conoscere, con quegli atteggiamenti irritanti e le battute dal chiaro intento provocatorio.

E lui stesso, inizialmente, aveva incontrato non poche difficoltà a tenere separate le due cose. Per gran parte della giornata doveva essere lo studente modello che si era ripromesso di essere davanti a tutti.. e principalmente, davanti a lui.. mentre per le ore restanti, poteva tornare ad essere quel ragazzo diretto e avventato che non si lasciava più intimorire da qualche parola seducente o qualche gesto azzardato.

In alcuni momenti però, la concentrazione necessaria per essere questi due giovani diversi tra loro, gli veniva a mancare, e si ritrovava a fissare silenziosamente quell'elfo con cui si era confidato e che conosceva alcuni suoi intimi segreti, chiedendosi nuovamente se quelle visioni che aveva avuto su di lui, si fossero davvero risolte in quella lontana serata sulla cima dell'alto albero da cui si potevano scorgere i confini della Foresta.  
Lo osservava mentre scherzava con qualche allievo, dopo un allenamento, e non poteva evitare di pensare alla prima lotta fisica che aveva avuto con lui e di farsi domande sul perché, da quando si era unito agli altri elfi per essere addestrato, Lanthir non lo avesse mai affrontato direttamente su quel campo, ma piuttosto, quando arrivava il suo turno, lasciava il proprio compito a qualcun altro.  
Incrociava per dei brevi attimi i suoi occhi chiari, quando invece era impegnato a lottare contro un avversario, per dimostrare l'esatta esecuzione di alcune mosse, e gli sembrava di scorgere una strana scintilla in quello specchio d'acqua limpida.  
Ed inevitabilmente quei suoi vaghi pensieri andavano a riflettersi ulteriormente sulle reazioni del suo corpo quando gli capitava di stare di nuovo solo con lui, anche per pochi istanti. Così l'unica soluzione che era riuscito a trovare, era stata quella di difendersi da quegli attacchi esterni esattamente nello stesso modo. Quando l'elfo lo provocava con qualche frase azzardata, lui aveva imparato a rispondere con gli stessi toni volutamente accattivanti, celando dietro a quella parvenza di sicurezza del proprio fascino, quel desiderio che inconsciamente lo faceva ancora tremare per ogni singolo tocco o parola sussurrata.

Un desiderio che, per un breve istante però, gli sfiorò di nuovo la mente, anche in quel momento.. quando udì una voce alla propria destra.

“Dovresti risposare!”

Non gli servì voltare la testa in quella direzione per capire chi si stesse avvicinando a lui, dopo aver percorso la scalinata ed essersi incamminato lungo il corridoio all'aperto, sotto il portico.  
Era qualcuno che non aveva visto per tutto il giorno, qualcuno che era rimasto però in cima ai suoi pensieri, qualcuno che l'aveva fatto tremare nuovamente, e questa volta, non era stato per il freddo della serata.  
Accennò solo un sorriso, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi sull'acqua che zampillava da una delle fontane sotto di lui... e quel debole richiamo divenne subito un'esclamazione quasi spazientita.

“Ragazzino, mi stai ascoltando? O ti sei addormentato sulle tue stesse gambe?”

Il Guardiano del Bosco lo raggiunse e si fermò ad un passo da lui, appoggiandosi col fianco al parapetto sul quale il principe di Gondor teneva ancora posate le mani.  
Restò in silenzio, in attesa di una risposta che non giungeva, e nel frattempo fece scorrere lo sguardo lungo quel corpo visibilmente tremante per la la bassa temperatura, coperto soltanto da un sottile strato di cotone bianco.  
“Devo dedurre che sei stato colto da sonnambulismo, quindi? Perché nessun Mortale sarebbe così stupido da uscire in piena notte solo con quello addosso..” accennò un sorriso e incrociò le braccia sul petto “..e dunque, non posso svegliarti perché, a quanto ho appreso, può essere pericoloso.. ma posso sempre divertirmi a vedere cosa può fare il tuo corpo addormentato..”

“Ti ho sentito,” mormorò a quel punto Eldarion, scuotendo la testa per nulla sorpreso da quelle affermazioni. “Stavo solo pensando.”

“Oh, che i Potenti ce ne scampino!” ribatté subito Lanthir alzando gli occhi al cielo. “E da quando hai scoperto di possedere anche questo dono?”

Il giovane si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso e gli lanciò un'occhiata distratta con l'intenzione di ribattere a tono, ma il suo sguardo venne di nuovo attirato dall'elfo al suo fianco e dall'abbigliamento insolitamente elegante che portava.  
Una lunga tunica di velluto grigia, stretta fino ai fianchi che scendeva poi morbida fino alle caviglie, con un'apertura sul davanti, oltre la quale si intravedevano gli stretti pantaloni di qualche tonalità più scura. Delle decorazioni argentate sulle maniche e lungo i bordi, la facevano sembrare di una stoffa pregiata, e le stesse ripercorrevano anche i bracciali di pelle nera che teneva stretti dal polso ai gomiti, rendendo quell'abito all'apparenza adatto anche per un combattimento, nonostante la lunghezza e la splendore dei ricami.  
“Perché sei vestito così?” gli chiese istintivamente. “Pensavo aveste solo una riunione con Sire Thranduil riguardo le prossime prove da svolgere.”

“E di quello abbiamo discusso, infatti... cosa ti sconvolge del mio abito?”

“Non sono... sconvolto!” esclamò Eldarion con una lieve risata. “Mi sembra solo... molto elegante e... bello... per una riunione, tutto qui!”

“Lo so di esserlo.”

“Non tu! Intendevo il vestito.”

“Oh... così non sono bello ed elegante?” sussurrò il Guardiano, chinandosi in avanti verso di lui fin quasi a sfiorarlo. “Potrei offendermi... e da chi ricevo queste critiche, poi? Da un ragazzino che se ne sta a congelare qui fuori con nient'altro che una tunica per riposare addosso?”

Il principe di Gondor respirò intensamente nel sentire quella vicinanza, ringraziandolo però mentalmente perché, per merito suo, un po' di quel freddo che sentiva era stato improvvisamente spazzato via da quel solito, e ormai famigliare, calore.  
“Non farmi iniziare a dire cosa sei, perché potrei continuare tutta la notte... e ti sentiresti molto più che offeso!”

“Io invece potrei mostrartelo cosa sono... ed anche io posso continuare tutte la notte.”

A quella frase, voltò la testa verso di lui ed incrociò i suoi occhi limpidi e, all'apparenza, luminosi come quelle stelle che, silenziosamente, li stavano osservando dall'alto. Restò a fissarlo per un lungo istante, in attesa di qualche gesto o qualche altra battuta che sottolineasse quell'intenzione, ma l'elfo si rialzò, sempre con un sorrisino sulle labbra, senza aggiungere altro a riguardo.

“Dovresti rientrare e posare quella testa sul cuscino,” riprese Lanthir, spostandosi di schiena ai giardini sotto di loro. “Devi essere in forze per domani pomeriggio. Non è una prova semplice quella che ti aspetta.” Con la coda dell'occhio vide il movimento del giovane che, lentamente, girava di nuovo la testa avanti a sé, e sospirò.

Da quando Aragorn era ripartito per Gondor, da quando gli aveva promesso di addestrare suo figlio come uno di loro, aveva tentato in ogni modo di mutare il proprio comportamento nei suoi confronti per evitare di ricadere ogni singola volta in quelle provocazioni che tanto si divertiva ad usare con lui.  
Funzionava quando erano in mezzo agli altri elfi, quando li allenava e discuteva con tutti loro degli atteggiamenti in battaglia.. e finché non rimaneva solo con Eldarion, riusciva ad essere quel Maestro che si era imposto di essere.  
In quei momenti però, quando solo un passo lo divideva da quel corpo Mortale che non aveva mai smesso di tentarlo, ricominciava a sentire quella lotta dentro di sé tra desiderio e ragione che, molte volte, andavano a sbattere prepotentemente contro quelle barriere che si era costruito per impedirsi di cedere, rischiando pericolosamente di infrangerle.  
Fortunatamente però, già da tempo gli era parso che anche il giovane erede al trono degli Uomini avesse trovato un modo per evitare che quei loro attacchi verbali che, inevitabilmente, avvenivano, raggiungessero dei limiti oltre ai quali sarebbe stato impossibile tornare indietro.  
A volte la sfrontatezza nelle risposte che otteneva era di gran lunga superiore a qualsiasi altra replica ricevuta in precedenza da quel ragazzino impaurito e tremante che aveva attirato la sua attenzione fin dal primo istante, tanto da fargli credere che, quello stesso ragazzino che ostentava sicurezza dietro ad un'espressione confusa e intimorita, ormai fosse diventato un Uomo certo delle proprie parole ed in grado di difendersi facilmente, e di questo gli era grato.  
Nonostante bramasse ancora con tutto se stesso ciò che non poteva avere, aveva imparato a convivere con questo desiderio come mai aveva fatto prima di allora, ed anche se le frasi intenzionalmente provocanti che ascoltava dal principe di Gondor, molto spesso, gli riaccendevano dentro quella fiamma ardente che non avrebbe mai domato, ora poteva restargli accanto con la consapevolezza che entrambi sapevano gestire quella relazione diventata, apparentemente, stabile e definita.

“Me l'hai ripetuto per lo meno una cinquantina di volte negli ultimi giorni!” sospirò Eldarion reclinando indietro la testa come per stiracchiare il collo. “Sono pronto... e sarò pronto anche domani. E se non hai intenzione di rivelarmi di cosa si tratta perché altrimenti mi privilegi rispetto agli altri allievi... beh, non c'è nient'altro da dire a riguardo.”

Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio sorpreso da quella richiesta e rise debolmente.  
“Quindi... o ti svelo in cosa consiste la tua prova... o mi inviti ad andarmene?” si rialzò e fece qualche passo per mettersi dietro di lui, fingendo di volersi allontanare. “Le tue maniere sono alquanto peggiorate, principino.. mi sarei aspettato altro da te.” Fece ancora un passo, ma subito sorrise nell'udire la replica immediata del compagno.

“E cosa ti saresti aspettato da me?” mormorò il giovane continuando però a dargli le spalle. “Di certo non avrai creduto che mi sarei inginocchiato ai tuoi piedi, supplicandoti per ottenere delle risposte.” Usò volontariamente un tono sensuale e percepì dietro di sé il movimento dell'elfo che, lentamente, si avvicinava di nuovo a lui.

“Non ti ho mai visto inginocchiato davanti a me,” gli bisbigliò il Guardiano all'orecchio, fermandosi dietro di lui ma prestando massima attenzione a non toccarlo. “Potrebbe essere un buon inizio per ottenere quello che vuoi.” Allora vide il giovane voltarsi su se stesso ed incrociò i suoi occhi azzurri, vicini, troppo vicini, tanto quanto quelle labbra che restavano lievemente socchiuse come pronte a ribattere da un momento all'altro. Istintivamente allungò le braccia ai lati e posò le mani sul parapetto di pietra, intrappolandolo tra di esso e il proprio corpo... e quelle labbra si incurvarono in un sorrisino stranamente consapevole.  
Ormai era diventato così tra loro. Avevano imparato troppo presto come ottenere una certa reazione dall'altro durante quei loro giochi e nessuno dei due tradiva mai le aspettative.  
Scioccamente forse, sconsideratamente, e di sicuro rischiosamente.

“Quello che voglio...” iniziò a quel punto Eldarion continuando a sostenere il suo sguardo “...è conoscere ciò che mi aspetta domani.” Per un istante guardò quella bocca ad un soffio dalla sua e deglutì, tentando però con tutte le sue forze di ritrovare la determinazione che stava simulando. “Se faccio quello che mi chiedi, me lo dirai?” si perse un lungo momento in quegli occhi limpidi che sembravano volergli leggere dentro la mente, ma poi inclinò il volto e si avvicinò maggiormente a lui per parlargli con un tono sensuale all'orecchio. “Se mi inginocchio davanti a te... mi dirai ogni cosa?”

Lanthir abbassò le palpebre, respirando intensamente quel profumo che ancora riusciva a fargli perdere la testa.. il profumo tra i riccioli scuri, di quell'erba pipa che il giovane continuava a fumare di nascosto da tutti per paura che qualcuno potesse rivelarlo al padre.. da tutti, ma non da lui. Decine di sere l'aveva trovato all'esterno di quell'abitazione sull'albero con la pipa tra le labbra e lo sguardo perso in pensieri che, alcune volte, era anche riuscito a farsi rivelare. Ed erano rimasti così, seduti l'uno accanto all'altro, mentre condividevano quell'usanza tipicamente Mortale che però anche lui amava, a differenza degli altri appartenenti al suo popolo.  
A volte parlavano di niente, a volte delle lezioni tenutesi quel giorno, altre riusciva a carpire qualche nuovo piccolo segreto riguardo la vita che il giovane teneva a palazzo ed altre ancora era lui quello che raccontava delle azioni compiute in passato.  
A volte sembravano essere diventati confidenti, alcune volte anche amici.. ed altre, per via di quelle continue battute provocanti, parevano amanti che si stuzzicavano a vicenda per pregustare gli atti fisici che sarebbero avvenuti.. ma niente, in realtà, era mai accaduto. Quelle provocazioni, come rapidamente iniziavano, tanto velocemente terminavano, lasciandoli di nuovo distanti con un sorriso di circostanza.  
Ma così doveva essere.  
“No...” fu allora la sua debole risposta, dopo aver stretto i pugni per controllare quell'impulso di assoggettare il principe di Gondor al proprio volere.

“No?” ripeté Eldarion con un velo di delusione nella voce, avvicinando però la bocca all'orecchio dell'elfo senza però sfiorarlo completamente. Lasciò che il proprio respiro l'accarezzasse come però avrebbero voluto fare le labbra, ma si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro sorpreso quando invece sentì quelle morbide del Guardiano del Bosco lambirgli lievemente lo zigomo.

“No,” gli bisbigliò allora Lanthir senza riuscire ad impedire al suo tono di assumere quella intenzionale cadenza tentatrice. “Ti inginocchierai davanti a me di tua iniziativa senza chiedermi niente in cambio... solo per placare il desiderio di essere sottomesso ai miei occhi.”

“Fino a quel momento...” cercò di ribattere subito il giovane, ma dovette fermarsi un istante per controllare il proprio respiro che si era fatto improvvisamente rapido “...fino a quando non vorrò altro che quello da te, allora... possiamo evitare di parlarne. Buonanotte.” Con quelle parole si abbassò sotto il braccio della creatura immobile davanti a lui, scivolando via da quella situazione che era diventata troppo intensa da sostenere.

Percorse a lunghi passi il porticato, senza voltarsi indietro, e non vide l'elfo alzare lo sguardo al cielo e poi abbassarsi su di sé, per appoggiare i gomiti al parapetto e scuotere la testa.  
Arrivò alla propria stanza ed entrò rapidamente, lasciandosi poi subito cadere seduto a terra, con la schiena contro la porta.  
Inaspettatamente si perse in una debole risata liberatoria che per un attimo allentò quell'incredibile tensione che aveva sentito lungo il corpo.  
Ormai quelle situazioni erano diventate un'abitudine alla quale si era, in parte piacevolmente, adeguato. Riusciva anche a gestirle e ad averne la meglio a volte, e non era più l'unico a restare immobile, oppresso dalla confusione per i comportamenti allusivi e contraddittori dell'altro.. ma poi accadevano quei deboli sfioramenti, come poco prima, che gli facevano perdere il controllo, e doveva assolutamente allontanarsi.  
Aveva imparato a lottare e a vincere a parole, ma per quanto riguardava il suo corpo, ancora temeva ogni contatto con lui perché sapeva bene di essere l'unico, tra i due, a non avere l'esperienza necessaria per gestirlo.  
Fece un profondo respiro e gattonò fino al letto, salendo sul materasso per poi infilarsi sotto le coperte e tentare in ciò che ancora non era riuscito: dormire.  
E mentre il suo sguardo vagava sull'alto soffitto sopra di sé, la sua mente si perse per diverso tempo nelle supposizioni di ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere se fosse restato davanti al Guardiano del Bosco e avesse risposto con una carezza invece che con quell'affermazione all'apparenza indifferente.

Proprio nel luogo che il principe di Gondor aveva da poco lasciato, l'elfo dai lunghi capelli ondulati era rimasto chinato in avanti, con gli occhi puntati sotto di sé, come se qualcosa avesse attirato la sua attenzione.  
In realtà però, gli avvenimenti interessanti stavano occupando solo i suoi pensieri, portandolo comunque a sorridere per quel qualcosa che si era trattenuto dal compiere.  
Se non avesse avuto davanti l'erede al trono del più grande regno degli Uomini, l'avrebbe sospinto contro il parapetto dopo quella frase, sussurrandogli che era proprio quello che invece voleva.. gli avrebbe strappato quella tunica dal petto per poi torturarlo con baci, morsi e parole lascive fino a quando si fosse realmente ed irrimediabilmente inginocchiato.

“Lanthir...”

La voce dell'amico lo riportò subito alla realtà, e con un sospiro amaro si rimise diritto, voltandosi verso il proprio principe che lo stava raggiungendo.  
“Sì, mio signore?”

“Perché mi chiami così?” esclamò Legolas divertito quando si fermò davanti a lui. “Non era di certo un ordine il mio richiamo.”

“No, mio signo...” fece per ribattere il Guardiano, ma si bloccò all'istante, passandosi una mano sul viso con una debole risata “...perdonami. Sono ore che mi rivolgo a tuo padre in questo modo. La mia mente deve essere rimasta bloccata sull'uso di questa reverenza.”

“Nessuna reverenza con me, adesso,” disse allora l'elfo dai profondi occhi blu, andando ad appoggiarsi al suo fianco. “Ti cercavo solo per chiederti se sei davvero certo che Eldarion sia pronto per domani.”

“Sì, lo è. Ha appreso quello che gli è necessario per affrontare una battaglia reale, ed è in grado di difendersi ed attaccare con la maestria del nostro popolo e con quella spavalderia degli Uomini che comunque gli appartiene. Non ho dubbi sulla sua capacità di maneggiare un'arma.”

Il principe del Reame Boscoso attese il termine del suo discorso, osservando il viso dell'amico vicino a sé, ma per un momento gli parve di scorgere un indistinto timore, in quelle parole, che attirò subito la sua attenzione.  
“Cosa temi allora?” gli sussurrò. “Se non dubiti delle abilità che ha fatto proprie come volevamo accadesse... cosa turba i tuoi pensieri?”

“Le sue emozioni,” rispose senza un attimo di esitazione Lanthir, appoggiando le mani dietro di sé sulla roccia. “Dentro di sé ha le debolezze dello spirito Umano, e per quanto possiamo spingerlo a tenere i nostri comportamenti durante un combattimento o nella vita, quell'insieme di insicurezze e paure continueranno ad essere una parte di lui.” Sospirò, lanciando un'occhiata al compagno. “Già da tempo è in contatto col suo spirito, l'hai appurato anche tu, ma è quello stesso spirito a farlo agire in maniera stupida e avventata, nonostante conosca i rischi ai quali può venire esposto. L'ho visto battere senza fatica cinque di noi e venire sopraffatto da uno soltanto, solo perché s'è soffermato ad aiutare un compagno.”

“Chiunque di noi lo farebbe.”

“No, nessuno di noi volterebbe le spalle al nemico per proteggere col proprio corpo un compagno in difficoltà! Cercheremmo per prima cosa di abbattere quel nemico.”

“Ma se non ci riuscissimo, quel compagno sarebbe perduto.”

“Non cadiamo di nostra volontà per un inutile tentativo di protezione!” esclamò a quel punto alzando leggermente la voce, con lo sguardo perplesso fisso sul proprio principe. “È semplicemente stupido!”

“È semplicemente amicizia!” replicò Legolas all'istante con un tono deciso, addolcendolo però subito dopo nel continuare. “Daresti la tua vita per un amico che sta combattendo al tuo fianco, non mentirmi perché so che è così!” lo vide allontanare lo sguardo nervosamente e sorrise. “È così... come lo è stato per me con Aragorn durante la Missione. Io stesso mi sarei gettato spontaneamente tra le braccia della Morte se fosse servito a salvarlo. So bene che vorresti ogni tuo allievo perfetto sotto ogni aspetto perché temi per le loro vite che in parte anche tu hai aiutato a plasmare, ma ognuno di loro ha dei sentimenti che entrano in gioco ogni singola volta che mettono piede su un campo di battaglia. Non puoi pretendere che dimentichino di avere un cuore per essere dei freddi guerrieri addestrati solo a combattere per il proprio regno...” Inclinò la testa cercando di ritrovare i suoi occhi, e quando ci riuscì, continuò “...perché è per quello stesso cuore che batte per ciò che hanno caro in questa Terra che combattono e, se necessario, sacrificano la propria vita. I sentimenti e le emozioni che fanno agire Eldarion in quel modo, non sono una debolezza.. sono la forza che lo spingono ad andare avanti.”

Il Guardiano del Bosco restò a fissarlo in silenzio per un lungo momento, condividendo in parte quel discorso, senza però riuscire a comprenderlo completamente.  
“Io non sono un freddo guerriero ma nonostante questo non ho mai agito in quel modo sconsiderato.”

“No, non lo sei,” gli mormorò dolcemente il principe del Reame Boscoso. “Ma sono certo che, se fosse necessario, anche tu daresti ogni cosa per salvare la vita ad un tuo amico. Conosco il tuo cuore, anche se lo tieni ben nascosto il più delle volte perché temi che qualcuno possa di nuovo raggiungerlo...” sentì il suo sospiro e cercò di cambiare discorso “...e sono convinto che lo faresti.” Alzò le spalle con un sorrisino. “Per me lo faresti.”

“Perché sei il mio principe...” replicò debolmente Lanthir lanciandogli un'occhiata, ma quando vide la sua espressione divertita, guardò al soffitto e fece qualche passo in avanti alzando le braccia in un gesto arrendevole “...e va bene, perché sei mio amico, è vero!” Sentì subito la risata del compagno ed a sua volta sorrise, osservandolo per un momento prima di aggiungere. “E tu lo faresti... per me?”

“Sì,” rispose immediatamente Legolas incrociando i suoi occhi, per poi fingere di ripensarci. “No, aspetta... forse no, tu non hai mai bisogno del mio aiuto! Te la cavi fin troppo bene da solo. Quando ci addestravamo, una volta battuti i tuoi nemici, mi raggiungevi per sconfiggere anche i miei!”

Il Guardiano scoppiò a sua volta a ridere, indicando l'amico davanti a sé.  
“Mantieni fede a questa tua nuova scelta perché in caso contrario, dovrò cercare il modo per evitare per centinaia di anni il tuo caro amico Mortale che passerà ogni giorno della sua vita a darmi la colpa per la tua dipartita.”

“Quindi credo sia meglio mantenerlo all'oscuro di questo discorso.”

Notò il sorriso sul volto del proprio principe che si affievoliva fino a prendere una piega quasi intristita, ed incuriosito, fece di nuovo un passo verso di lui.  
“Quando ritornerà, intendi dire?” lo vide annuire e aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Non hai ancora ricevuto notizie del suo arrivo? Pensavo che Ethilian fosse già tornato con le lettere da Minas Tirith per il ragazzino e per te.”

“Sì, difatti è tornato due giorni fa,” rispose Legolas unendo le mani davanti a sé con lo sguardo basso su di esse. “Avevo avvertito Aragorn che suo figlio avrebbe tenuto la sua prova domani e, sinceramente pensavo... o meglio, ho osato sperare che desiderasse giungere in tempo per assistere lui stesso ma ho ricevuto le parole di Arwen al suo posto.” Sospirò pesantemente. “Dice che Aragorn si è dovuto trattenere ad Edoras per un breve periodo, ma che lo avrebbe informato il prima possibile lei stessa con un messaggero, seppur dubitasse che gli sarebbe stata concessa la possibilità di assentarsi da quelle riunioni.”

“Ho sentito che a nord di Rohan sono stati avvistati dei gruppi di orchi armati di lance e spade appena forgiate. Forse stanno solo decidendo come agire a riguardo.”

“Lo so. Lo so bene,” mormorò allora, accennando un sorriso. “Come so anche che prima dell'Inverno tornerà a riprendere Eldarion.”

“Che non si azzardi a lasciarci ancora quel ragazzino invadente e viziato fino alla prossima primavera!”

Le parole del compagno lo fecero sorridere con più decisione questa volta e respirò profondamente rialzando gli occhi su di lui.  
“Tornerà presto,” disse con un tono deciso, forse più a se stesso che a lui. “Non preoccuparti.”

“Oh io non mi preoccupo...” replicò Lanthir seguendo con lo sguardo il proprio principe che, nel frattempo, si era rialzato dal parapetto e, dopo avergli fatto un cenno col capo in saluto, si era avviato nuovamente lungo il corridoio “...ma se alla prima neve non avrà superato i nostri confini, andrò a prenderlo e lo rialzerò di peso da quel bel trono per trascinarlo fino a qui!” Udì in lontananza la risata di Legolas e sorrise tra sé, voltandosi a sua volta per rientrare.

Fece qualche passo e vide sopraggiungere un altro elfo nella direzione opposta alla sua, che sembrava passeggiare tranquillamente senza intenzioni precise.

“Lanthir,” esordì l'altro Guardiano apparentemente sorpreso quando si incrociarono. “Ti credevo a riposare. Sembravi esausto durante la riunione.”

“Ero esausto di ripetere gli stessi complimenti e le stesse critiche ad ogni richiesta di spiegazione da parte di Sire Thranduil.”

L'elfo dai lunghi capelli biondi scuri, racchiusi in due punti dietro alle spalle, sorrise annuendo, per poi indicare con un cenno della testa l'ingresso del palazzo.  
“Là dentro non sei l'unico a pensarla così. Potremmo proporre di mandare al nostro sovrano le opinioni per iscritto, così da risparmiare del tempo a tutti quanti.”

“Hai problemi di tempo, Ferydir?” gli chiese divertito Lanthir, lasciando che il suo sguardo vagasse lungo il corpo del compagno davanti a sé, su quell'abito molto simile a quello che lui stesso indossava, se non per il colore che tendeva ad un pallido verde.

“A dire il vero... no!” ribatté sorridendo a sua volta Ferydir, seguendo coi propri occhi di un intenso grigio, lo stesso percorso effettuato da quelli dell'altro elfo. “Penso soltanto che quello che abbiamo a disposizione può essere impiegato in maniera più... proficua.”

“Decisamente,” sussurrò il Guardiano dai lunghi capelli ondulati, facendo un passo verso di lui, ed allora incrociò il suo sguardo. Un breve istante gli bastò per comprendere quell'indistinta richiesta che velava quegli occhi immortali ed irrimediabilmente i pensieri che, prima dell'arrivo di Legolas, gli avevano occupato la mente con immagini tutt'altro che innocenti, ricominciarono a pervaderlo. “E dunque, hai già pensato a come occupare questo tempo che ora abbiamo a disposizione?”

“Non esattamente. Tu invece? Hai già qualcosa in mente?”

Lanthir si bagnò impercettibilmente le labbra e si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisino malizioso. Forse non sarebbe stato appagante come vedere il principe di Gondor ai suoi piedi e perdersi in quel desiderio ardente che continuava ogni singolo giorno a tormentarlo.. ma sarebbe stato comunque un ottimo modo per tenere i pensieri per un po' lontani da quella tentazione proibita.  
E così, accorciò ulteriormente la distanza che lo divideva dall'altro elfo, e gli sussurrò..  
“Ho sempre qualcosa in mente.”

~ * ~  
  
_\- Rohan, Palazzo D'oro di Meduseld -_

  
Un soffio di vento sospinse all'indietro i lembi del lungo mantello scuro posato sulle spalle dell'uomo che stava da solo, in silenzio, a contemplare nella notte le ampie distese che si estendevano all'esterno delle mura di Edoras.  
Un lieve tremore percorse quel corpo, fino a poco prima, immobile, ma a differenza di quanto ci si potesse aspettare per via della bassa temperatura di quella serata, quel brivido era tutt'altro che gelido.

Re Elessar, sovrano del più grande regno degli Uomini nella Terra di Mezzo, si strinse nelle braccia e dalle sue labbra socchiuse uscì un sospiro.  
Da quando si era soffermato in quel punto, fuori dal palazzo di Meduseld, la sua mente aveva iniziato a ripercorrere gli avvenimenti che l'avevano visto protagonista in quel luogo, oltre vent'anni prima, ed il suo cuore aveva, inevitabilmente, sussultato al ricordo delle discussioni e dei gesti che lui e la persona sempre presente nei suoi pensieri, si erano scambiati.  
Momenti unici, importanti ed indimenticabili, che a volte sembravano appartenere ad un passato ormai troppo lontano, ma altre invece, diventavano prepotentemente un presente vivido che lo aiutava a superare ogni singola giornata che era costretto, per necessità, a trascorrere lontano da quell'amico che per l'eternità sarebbe stato Signore incontrastato di gran parte del suo cuore.

Erano passati quasi tre mesi da quando aveva lasciato il Reame Boscoso, ma nonostante fosse un tempo inferiore rispetto a quello passato, negli anni precedenti, senza averlo vicino, quella lontananza lo stava distruggendo, giorno dopo giorno, come se nel petto avesse un macigno che premeva sui suoi polmoni impedendogli di respirare come avrebbe dovuto.  
Cercava di non darlo a vedere e di continuare la sua vita a palazzo come sempre, ma era incredibilmente difficile svegliarsi la mattina e sapere di non poter ascoltare la sua voce, passare la giornata senza avere occasione di perdersi nei suoi occhi, o coricarsi la sera con la consapevolezza di non avere le sue braccia che lo stringevano.  
Poteva sembrare sciocco ed insensato, ma si sentiva solo, benché fosse circondato da decine di persone, ed ogni mattina, ogni pomeriggio ed ogni sera, non desiderava altro che risalire a cavallo e galoppare senza sosta fino a quando lo avrebbe raggiunto.  
Inoltre, come se non bastasse, l'assenza di Eldarion rendeva quelle giornate, un tempo ricche di imprevisti talvolta anche divertenti, vuote e monotone, tanto da farlo sperare con tutto il cuore che l'Inverno giungesse prima quell'anno.

Ma alla fine sembrò che tutte quelle richieste silenziose fossero state esaudite.  
Quella stessa mattina, quando il sole si stava ancora risvegliando come tutti gli abitanti di Rohan, un messaggero era giunto da Minas Tirith, portando con sé delle comunicazioni urgenti destinate a lui.  
Più e più volte aveva riletto quel semplice pezzo di carta, come se quelle parole scritte con l'inchiostro nero, avessero potuto riportargli quel sorriso ormai spento. E così era stato.  
Gli era bastato vedere il sigillo di Sire Thranduil che legava la lettera per sentire il cuore riprendere a battere con forza, ma più proseguiva nella lettura, più quella gioia si velava di amarezza, perché sapeva bene che non avrebbe potuto esaudire né il proprio desiderio, né quello di Legolas.  
Quel pomeriggio aveva dovuto partecipare alle ultime riunioni, ed anche partendo al termine di queste, non sarebbe mai arrivato in tempo per assistere alla prova di suo figlio.  
Così non poté fare altro che presenziare come era suo dovere alle discussioni con gli altri membri del Consiglio degli Uomini ed attendere che giungesse l'alba.

“E dunque sei intenzionato a ripartire domani?”

Quella voce conosciuta lo distolse dai propri pensieri, e con un cenno del capo in segno di saluto, si voltò verso l'altro sovrano che l'aveva raggiunto.  
“Sarei partito oggi stesso se avessi potuto, ma nemmeno mettendo le ali al mio destriero sarei giunto a destinazione in così poche ore.”

“A Minas Tirith?”

“Nel Bosco di Foglieverdi,” lo corresse subito, accennando un sorriso. “Legolas mi ha mandato a chiamare per avvertirmi che mio figlio ha terminato il suo addestramento e domani pomeriggio si terrà la sua prova per determinare la preparazione ottenuta. Avrei potuto raggiungerlo se la lettera mi fosse arrivata giorni fa a Gondor, ma trovandomi qui... purtroppo non mi è possibile andare. Non posso di certo volare fin laggiù.”

Éomer annuì, fermandosi al suo fianco con le mani unite dietro alla schiena.  
Il suo aspetto si era fatto più serio e maturo, anche per via degli abiti regali che indossava per adempiere al suo nuovo ruolo e per la corona dorata che, dal giorno della sua incoronazione successiva a quella di Aragorn, gli cingeva i lunghi capelli castani, ora screziati dai primi fili d'argento di quel tempo che per lui, fatalmente, trascorreva come per tutti gli altri abitanti Mortali della Terra di Mezzo.  
“Purtroppo non abbiamo ancora trovato un rimedio per annullare le distanze, amico mio. Ma sono certo che Eldarion sarà diventato un guerriero nobile e valoroso come il padre... e che non gli dispiacerà ripetere la sua prova davanti ai tuoi occhi quando giungerai da lui.”

Il re di Gondor gli sorrise, respirando però profondamente prima di continuare.  
“Anche tuo figlio sicuramente seguirà le orme del proprio padre! Potresti mandarlo nell'Ithilien per qualche tempo, in modo che, a sua volta, possa venire addestrato dagli Elfi. Quando Legolas tornerà...” a quel pensiero si fermò per qualche istante, come se quell'ipotesi non ancora certa, avesse turbato di nuovo la sua tranquillità interiore, ma infine proseguì “...sono certo che sarà felice e onorato di partecipare all'istruzione anche dell'erede al trono di Rohan.”

“Se riuscissi a distogliere l'attenzione di Elfwine dai libri e dalle dame... sì, sarebbe un'ottima idea!” esclamò Éomer ridendo debolmente. “Oramai ha l'età per impugnare una spada, ma sembra che il suo interesse sia concentrato solo sullo stringere tra le mani quelle delle giovani fanciulle delle quali si invaghisce per poi narrare loro i versi romantici delle poesie che impara.” Udì anche la risata divertita dell'altro uomo e sospirò. “E sicuramente Lothiriel non mi è d'aiuto in questo mio intento di spingerlo verso le armi.”

“Deve aver preso più dalla madre che dal padre, allora! Perché è insolito che il figlio di colui che è stato Maresciallo del Mark non desideri diventare un combattente.”

“A quanto sembra, mentre Eldarion invece ha il tuo sangue che scorre vigoroso nelle sue vene... a meno che anche Arwen non sia una guerriera, tanto quanto il suo sposo.”

Aragorn si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso sorpreso ma divertito a quell'affermazione.  
“A dire il vero, lo è... o per lo meno, lo è stata un tempo, prima di divenire regina. Non ha mai combattuto una battaglia od una guerra, questo è certo ma e stata addestrata da Sire Elrond e dai suoi stessi fratelli all'uso della spada per necessità.” Gli lanciò un'occhiata “Come anche tua sorella, se la memoria non mi inganna.”

“No, ricordi bene! Visto che proprio le tue mani hanno guarito le sue ferite per quel gesto folle e sprovveduto.”

“Non è follia il desiderio di lottare e scendere in campo con coraggio e determinazione per coloro che si amano e per ciò in cui si crede,” ribatté allora con un tono però comprensivo e lo vide annuire, seppur con una certa riluttanza. “Arwen ha avuto la fortuna di non essere stata costretta dagli eventi a partecipare alla battaglia, ma per il loro popolo è una consuetudine che anche le fanciulle imparino presto i segreti e l'arte della spada. In epoche passate molte dame elfiche hanno seguito i guerrieri per dare loro sostegno e aiuto, e non meno di questi possono essere abili e forti. Il loro addestramento avveniva senza distinzione alcuna di genere, ed ancora oggi, ogni arte viene insegnata a maschi e femmine con identica accuratezza.”

Il sovrano di Rohan restò a fissare l'amico sbalordito per qualche momento, fin quando incrociò le braccia sul petto con un nuovo sorriso ironico.  
“Beh, mia sorella immagino quindi che avrebbe preferito di gran lunga nascere tra gli Elfi!” replicò, scuotendo la testa divertito. “E oltretutto, queste pratiche mi erano ancora sconosciute. Forse rammento solo in parte il tuo discorso quando, anni fa, ti chiesi di parlarmi del popolo immortale ma... questi particolari riguardanti delle dame guerriere mi sarebbero rimasti impressi.”

“Non credo di avertelo accennato allora,” mormorò Aragorn spostando di nuovo lo sguardo in lontananza con un'espressione improvvisamente malinconica. “Immagino di aver concentrato le mie spiegazioni solo su un guerriero in particolare che entrambi conoscevamo.”

“E sono quelle parole colme di ammirazione, devozione e immenso affetto che ancora oggi ricordo quando penso a quelle creature eterne.” L'uomo dai lunghi capelli castani restò un attimo in silenzio, in attesa di qualche replica a quelle parola, ma nel vedere lo sguardo triste del compagno perso nel nulla, non poté fare a meno di continuare. “Sono trascorsi molti anni dall'ultima volta che ho avuto occasione di salutare il principe del Reame Boscoso, e cresce in me la curiosità di constatare di persona se veramente nel suo aspetto il tempo non ha lasciato traccia... ma suppongo che a questo mio interesse potrei già dare una risposta.”

“Non è cambiato,” sussurrò a quel punto il re di Gondor accennando un sorriso con un tono estremamente dolce, e fu quasi grato all'altro uomo per avergli dato la possibilità di parlarne, anche solo per qualche breve istante. “L'immagine che hai di lui nella mente è ancora la stessa che potresti vedere coi tuoi occhi. Se lo desideri però, posso mandarti a chiamare non appena tornerà nell'Ithilien, in questo modo potresti anche discutere con lui per quanto riguarda l'istruzione di tuo figlio.”

Éomer alzò un sopracciglio in parte stupito da quella proposta.  
“Oh, certo. Trovo che sia un'ottima soluzione. Verrei volentieri a scambiare di nuovo qualche opinione con lui. Ma correggimi se sbaglio, durante quella cena in cui mi parlasti del popolo elfico e principalmente di Legolas, mi era parso di intuire che non gradissi la mia presenza quando questa andava ad interferire con le occasioni che voi due avete per stare insieme.”

A quella risposta, Aragorn si lasciò sfuggire una risata quasi imbarazzata e si strinse nelle braccia, alzando le spalle.  
“È accaduto molti anni fa. Il mio cuore era confuso e facile alle incertezze, e la mia mente ottenebrata dalla birra.. non avevo diritti in quei giorni sul tempo che Legolas era intenzionato a dedicarti, come non ne ho ora. Ma non nego di essere stato infastidito dalla vostra vicinanza a quel tempo, come non rinnego le espressioni che ho usato per parlarti di lui, perché come niente è mutato sul suo viso, allo stesso modo il mio cuore è ancora vincolato a quegli stessi sentimenti.”

“Ed ancora io non posso che provare profondo rispetto ed ammirazione per quello che vi lega, Aragorn,” ribatté l'uomo posandogli amichevolmente la mano sulla spalla. “La vostra amicizia e i sentimenti che provate l'uno per l'altro... questa profonda unione che non affievolisce nemmeno di fronte al tempo e alla lontananza, è qualcosa che raramente si vede tra due Uomini ed è tanto più importante quando esiste tra due popoli alleati. Dovresti essere fiero ed onorato di poterlo vivere... e ancor di più dovresti gridarlo al Cielo e non sussurrarlo di nascosto tra due boccali di birra.” Strinse la mano per un momento, fissandolo con un sorriso, e dopo aver ricevuto un cenno da parte dell'amico come approvazione, si voltò per rientrare a palazzo.

Il re di Gondor rimase in silenzio con lo sguardo basso, fino a quando si sentì nuovamente solo in quel luogo, ed allora respirò profondamente l'aria fredda della notte e bisbigliò debolmente tra sé:  
“Vorrei poterlo fare.”  
 

~ * _~_

 


	2. ~ 2 ~

 

~ 2 ~   
_\- Eryn Lasgalen, Bosco di Foglieverdi -_

  
Il sole risplendeva alto nel cielo limpido di quel pomeriggio ed i suoi raggi erano ancora caldi e piacevoli da sentire sulla pelle. Bagnavano gli alberi e il terreno circostante l'ampia radura in cui molte creature immortali erano riunite, come se Anor stesso si fosse volutamente avvicinato alla Terra per osservare ciò che, di lì a poco, sarebbe avvenuto.  
Diversi giovani elfi erano intenti a scambiarsi delle parole concitate, riuniti in piccoli gruppi ai piedi degli alti tronchi secolari, alcuni di loro appoggiati ad essi ed altri accovacciati tra le radici, tutti però in attesa di quello che, uno dopo l'altro, li avrebbe visti partecipi.  
Ai margini della radura, più avanti rispetto agli altri presenti, il principe di quel regno stava in silenzio, con le mani unite dietro la schiena e lo sguardo fisso nella direzione in cui sapeva che, da un momento all'altro, sarebbe giunto il primo degli allievi che, quel giorno, sarebbe diventato un guerriero del suo popolo.  
I profondi occhi blu tradivano però l'apparente freddezza della sua immagine, resa più austera e regale dalla lunga tunica di velluto bianca che doveva indossare in quelle occasioni e dalla corona d'argento posata sulla sua fronte. Quel giorno doveva presenziare anche in nome del proprio padre che ancora era occupato a decidere, dopo le ultime notizie giunte nel Reame Boscoso, su come intervenire per porre freno al nuovo dilagarsi del Nemico nella Terra di Mezzo. Ma se ciò non fosse stato necessario per dovere, per nessuna ragione sarebbe mancato alla prova di colui che aveva iniziato ad amare come un figlio.  
Ed era un lieve velo di nervosismo per ciò che stava per iniziare che si percepiva in quegli occhi, insieme a quella tristezza che, inevitabilmente l'aveva raggiunto nell'essere in quel luogo senza la presenza di colui il cui sangue scorreva nelle vene del giovane Uomo che si stava avvicinando.  
  
Un repentino e rispettoso silenzio calò in quella radura, quando l'unico appartenente alla stirpe Mortale che abitava quella Foresta si fece avanti, passo dopo passo, sotto lo sguardo attento di tutti i presenti.  
Il figlio di Re Elessar di Gondor raggiunse il centro della radura e si voltò verso il principe del Reame Boscoso in attesa delle istruzioni necessarie per dare inizio a quella prova tanto attesa e al tempo stesso, temuta.  
  
“Vieni Eldarion, figlio di Aragorn,” iniziò allora Legolas con un tono autoritario, indicandogli con la mano un punto accanto a sé. “Quest'oggi sei chiamato a dimostrare la tua preparazione ed il tuo coraggio davanti a coloro che, come fu un tempo, proseguiranno a mantenere l'Alleanza che unisce i nostri popoli. Nelle tue mani è posta la tua stessa vita ed a nessuno è concesso interferire in ciò che il Fato ha scelto per te. Che i Potenti siano testimoni della tua ascesa come Uomo e futuro sovrano del regno Mortale.” Fece un passo verso di lui e lo fissò intensamente, accennando un sorriso prima di sussurrargli, ora dolcemente: “Sei pronto?”  
  
Eldarion tirò un lungo sospiro e, deglutendo, lasciò uscire l'aria dai polmoni, limitandosi ad annuire con le labbra tese, quanto lo era tutto il suo corpo in quel momento. Era stato inutile il tentativo di convincersi a rilassarsi perché, non appena aveva messo piede in quel punto, ogni singola incertezza e timore l'avevano di nuovo avvolto. In silenzio però ringraziò l'elfo che aveva di fronte perché quel semplice sorriso di buon augurio l'aveva, almeno in parte, risollevato.  
  
“Che la tua prova abbia inizio!”  
  
All'ordine del proprio principe, alcuni dei Guardiani presenti si misero sul fianco, ricreando un passaggio delimitato tra gli alberi, dal quale, in lontananza, giunsero dei borbottii e dei lamenti sgarbati e furibondi.  
Passarono solo pochi momenti e agli occhi di tutti i presenti si fecero avanti due guerrieri che trascinavano con loro uno degli orchi catturati in una perlustrazione del Bosco e che, da allora, era rimasto nelle prigioni della montagna.  
Raggiunsero a loro volta il centro della radura e lì si fermarono, continuando a tenere quel nemico con mano salda, nonostante i continui tentativi di quest'ultimo di liberarsi.  
  
Il principe di Gondor si inumidì le labbra che aveva sentito inaridirsi nell'istante stesso in cui la sua mente era diventata consapevole di quale sarebbe stata la prova a cui doveva essere sottoposto.  
Il suo sguardo si era fissato su quell'essere all'apparenza forte e sicuramente adirato, benché fosse di stazza inferiore alla sua, e i suoi pensieri erano ancora alla ricerca di ogni singola nozione appresa sui libri e dai Maestri riguardo quei nemici.. quando, da quella stessa direzione, sopraggiunse un altro Guardiano con una spada riposta nella propria elsa, stretta in un pugno, mentre nell'altro teneva l'arma che, vista la lama ricurva e deformata, con tutta probabilità era appartenuta all'orco.  
  
Lanthir si avvicinò al giovane e, dopo aver scambiato un'occhiata d'intesa col proprio principe, spostò la spada in posizione orizzontale per consegnarla a chi ne aveva diritto.  
Non disse una parola quando Eldarion, la prese dalla sua mano e cercò di mantenere quell'espressione impassibile che era solito tenere durante quegli avvenimenti, anche quando incrociò il suo sguardo palesemente intimorito e incerto.  
Si voltò subito dopo e con un movimento rapido fece roteare l'altra arma e la conficcò nel terreno, davanti all'essere che, in quel momento, parve quietarsi nel rivedere quell'oggetto dal quale era stato privato e che poteva significare, per lui, una possibilità di fuga.  
  
“In posizione!” esclamò il capitano dei Guardiani del Bosco, indietreggiando questa volta, fino a raggiungere Legolas che si era spostato nuovamente ai margini della radura.  
A quell'ordine i due elfi abbandonarono la presa sulle braccia dell'orco che istantaneamente afferrò la propria arma con un ghigno famelico.. e al tempo stesso, Eldarion sguainò la propria, lanciando di lato il fodero e puntando di nuovo l'attenzione sul proprio avversario.  
  
“Apri le orecchie,” continuò allora l'elfo, guardando verso l'infima creatura. “Tenta la fuga, e sarai morto ancor prima di fare dieci passi!” udì un grugnito e un'imprecazione come risposta ma non gli diede peso e proseguì. “Ma se lo uccidi... sei libero.”  
  
“Cosa?” gemette Eldarion a quella frase, spostando lo sguardo da lui a Legolas, completamente incredulo.  
  
“E chi mi dice che non mi ucciderai tu stesso quando quel moccioso sarà riverso a terra?” intervenne l'orco con una smorfia disgustata. “Non mi fido della parola di un viscido Elfo!”  
  
“La mia parola dovrà bastarti!” ribatté Lanthir, sostenendo i suoi occhi colmi d'ira e disprezzo senza minimamente vacillare. “Questo è il mio popolo e quelli che ti hanno portato qui, i miei guerrieri.. rispondono a me e hanno questi ordini. Ti è stata concessa una possibilità, se rifiuti... un altro sarà preso al tuo posto.”  
  
Un attimo di silenzio e di nuovo la voce gracchiante dell'orco risuonò nella radura.  
“Saluta le tue budella, marmocchio!” gridò in direzione del principe di Gondor. “Presto tutti le vedranno penzolare dal tuo corpo senza vita!”  
  
A quel punto il Guardiano dai lunghi capelli ondulati si girò verso il giovane, mantenendo lo stesso tono deciso ed autoritario che aveva tenuto in precedenza.  
“Tu non devi ucciderlo, puoi solo difenderti... la lama è smussata.”  
  
“Cosa?” esclamò quasi gridando Eldarion con la voce tremante, spalancando gli occhi azzurri in preda al panico.  
  
“Il tuo scopo è quello di batterlo e mantenere te stesso in vita,” continuò Lanthir sostenendo quel suo sguardo visibilmente terrorizzato. “Credi di farcela?” attese qualche istante una risposta e non poté fare a meno di notare il lieve tremore in quelle braccia piegate e nelle mani che stringevano l'elsa della spada ma ripeté ad ogni modo, alzando la voce: “Ti ho chiesto se credi di farcela!”  
  
“Sì...”  
  
Udì quel debolissimo sussurro senza un minimo di convinzione ed allora esordì nuovamente per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
“Non ti ho sentito!” un tono duro e prepotente questa volta. “Ti ho chiesto se...”  
  
“Sì!” ripeté a quel punto Eldarion, interrompendolo e fissandolo ad occhi stretti con quella sicurezza nello sguardo e nella voce che prima gli era mancata. “Sì.” Un'altra affermazione per sottolineare ancora la propria risposta, come se il tono usato dall'elfo l'avesse improvvisamente scosso da tutti quei timori che avevano fatto tremare il suo spirito... e lo vide sorridere.  
Vide le labbra del Guardiano del Bosco, all'inizio quasi tentennanti, incurvarsi in uno di quei sorrisini che aveva imparato a riconoscere.  
  
“E allora... combatti!” disse a quel punto Lanthir, continuando ancora per un lungo momento a fissarlo intensamente, compiaciuto dell'espressione ora seria e determinata sul bel viso del giovane.  
Lo vide rialzare l'arma in posizione di difesa e lanciare un'occhiata al proprio nemico.. ma subito sentì di nuovo su di sé quegli occhi azzurri luminosi ed ansiosi per ciò che stava per cominciare, così li sostenne di nuovo, quasi volesse infondergli quel coraggio che prima sembrava essergli svanito. E presto notò quella bocca, che il più delle volte gli ribatteva con sfrontatezza, arricciarsi in un sorriso convinto.  
  
Ma le labbra del principe di Gondor si spalancarono per la sorpresa pochi istanti dopo, quando si ritrovò a dover parare il primo attacco dell'orco che, senza attendere oltre, si era avventato su di lui, con una serie di colpi continui e violenti.  
Riuscì a sostenere quell'impeto furibondo ed infine, a respingerlo all'indietro per ottenere una tregua e riprendersi dalla sorpresa, ma quell'essere gli diede giusto il tempo di tirare un respiro prima di ricominciare coi propri brutali fendenti, spinto dall'odio e dalla collera.  
Proseguirono con quell'andamento a lungo, fino a quando il giovane si rese conto che non sarebbe riuscito ancora per molto a sottostare a quei colpi, perché le sue braccia stavano iniziando a sentire lo sforzo delle repentine parate, così decise che era arrivato il momento di reagire a sua volta.  
Spinse lontano il nemico con un grido e, alzando la spada oltre la spalla, incominciò a colpire con tutta la forza che possedeva, compiaciuto dell'immediato indietreggiamento che stava ottenendo. Lo sentì ansimare e grugnire parole incomprensibili nella sua lingua che, dall'espressione sulla sua faccia deforme, non potevano essere altro che insulti, ma non si fece intimorire e le sue mani acquistarono velocità, cambiando angolazione ai fendenti in modo da disorientarlo ulteriormente.  
Funzionò proprio come si aspettava e vagamente alle sue orecchie giunsero dei sussurri d'ammirazione da parte degli altri giovani elfi presenti. Sorrise tra sé e con un ultimo e violento colpo riuscì a far piombare il nemico a terra, proprio ad alcuni passi di distanza da dove Legolas e gli altri Guardiani erano fermi, con lo sguardo attento puntato su di loro.  
E in quell'istante spostò istintivamente l'attenzione dal proprio nemico ad un punto oltre le spalle del principe del Reame Boscoso.. ed incrociò gli occhi chiari di colui che era stato suo Maestro.  
Ci lesse approvazione ma anche una leggera preoccupazione che raramente aveva visto in quegli specchi d'acqua limpida. Si perse per qualche attimo in quello sguardo, chiedendosi a cosa fosse dovuta e se realmente l'elfo potesse essere agitato per lui.. ma subito vide le lunghe sopracciglia su quel viso aggrottarsi e immediatamente si trovò a ribattere all'ultimo la lama ricurva dell'orco che, prontamente, dopo un primo momento di stordimento, si era ripreso.  
Fu lui ora, ad indietreggiare sotto i colpi che stava ricevendo, colto alla sprovvista in quel momento di deconcentrazione che si era, incautamente, concesso, ed udì il sospiro allarmato dei suoi compagni un attimo prima di incespicare e finire con la schiena sul terreno.  
Con la spada parò il fendente, probabilmente mortale, che il nemico gli inferse senza la minima esitazione e si ritrovò a sostenere con essa tutto il suo peso, quando questi premette con forza per arrivare ad ottenere lo scopo desiderato.  
Piegò le ginocchia per darsi più sostegno in quella posizione che non era affatto a suo favore e strinse i denti nel sentire le braccia sempre più deboli che, lentamente, iniziavano a perdere stabilità sotto l'incedere di quella creatura assetata del suo sangue in cambio della libertà. E per un brevissimo attimo pensò di essere perduto, sopraffatto da quella ferocia che mai aveva effettivamente affrontato prima di allora.  
  
In quello stesso brevissimo attimo, Legolas strinse i pugni che teneva uniti dietro la schiena nell'impossibilità di intervenire come il suo cuore lo stava prepotentemente spingendo a fare, andando contro a quel divieto che per secoli era stato imposto a chi osservava quelle sfide. Molte volte era stato immobile mentre davanti ai suoi occhi i giovani elfi venivano colpiti e feriti, alcuni anche gravemente e, seppur nessuno di loro fosse mai stato in pericolo di vita, anche in questa circostanza non si sarebbe potuto esimere dall'agire altrimenti. Benché la parte razionale della sua mente lo esortasse a desistere ed attendere il naturale svolgimento di quella lotta come era suo dovere fare, i sentimenti che lo legavano a quel ragazzo che ora si trovava in difficoltà proprio a qualche passo da lui, lo convinsero che nessuna legge del suo popolo lo avrebbe fermato dal correre in sua difesa se solo quella lama, che lo stava obbligando a terra, si fosse avvicinata ancora di poco a lui. Non gli sarebbe importato sopportare le conseguenze di quell'azione, la punizione o la prigionia imposta dal suo stesso padre se fosse accaduto, ma mai, per nessuna legge o comando, avrebbe permesso che il figlio di Aragorn venisse ferito davanti a lui senza fare l'impossibile per impedirlo.  
E fu allora che scorse, con la coda dell'occhio, qualcosa che per nessuna ragione si sarebbe aspettato di osservare.  
Sentì un movimento inconsueto alle proprie spalle e vide il capitano dei propri Guardiani fare qualche passo avanti fin quasi a superarlo.. notò quell'espressione contratta ma decisa sul suo viso, velata da quello che gli sembrò timore per ciò che lui stesso avrebbe voluto interrompere.  
Superato però lo stupore iniziale per quell'atto che mai gli aveva visto compiere in quasi duemila anni al suo fianco durante quelle sfide, non poté far altro che rialzare una mano e serrarla sul suo braccio per impedirgli di proseguire ed andare in soccorso del principe di Gondor.  
Vide la sua gola contrarsi nervosamente mentre le labbra si stringevano come nel tentativo di sopprimere quell'impulso irragionevole che l'aveva sopraffatto, senza però distogliere lo sguardo da quello che stava avvenendo di fronte a loro.  
Ed allora il principe di quelle Terre allentò la stretta, chiedendosi però fino a che punto sarebbe arrivato Lanthir se lui non fosse intervenuto a fermare quel suo intento che l'avrebbe portato, con ogni probabilità, a perdere consapevolmente tutti i diritti e le libertà che possedeva in quel regno.. quegli stessi diritti e libertà ai quali però, lui stesso, avrebbe rinunciato senza il minimo rimorso per salvare la vita dell'erede al trono di Gondor.  
  
Dei sussurri sorpresi e sollevati riempirono a quel punto il silenzio teso in cui tutti i partecipanti erano caduti, quando Eldarion, facendosi forza nelle gambe, respinse violentemente all'indietro l'avversario in un ultimo disperato tentativo di uscire da quella posizione nella quale stava per essere sconfitto.  
Come se quell'azione gli avesse improvvisamente ridato le forze per continuare, si rialzò rapidamente in piedi e si avventò impetuosamente verso di lui con un grido di sfida, brandendo la propria spada e ribattendo con una furia inaudita i vari tentativi di difesa del nemico che, a quell'attacco imprevisto, iniziò a perdere la convinzione, fino a quel momento, dipinta nel suo ghigno soddisfatto, che divenne in poco tempo un'espressione palesemente terrorizzata nel percepire tutto quel vigore nelle mani di quello che sembrava un insulso Mortale.  
Furiosamente allontanò la sua lama bloccando il vano tentativo dell'orco di reagire e non si fece scappare l'occasione di colpirlo più volte col gomito al volto quando questo gli si parò davanti senza più difesa. In un susseguirsi di movimenti fulminei gli diede diversi pugni alla gola e, prendendolo alla sprovvista, gli raggiunse le caviglie con un calcio laterale, facendolo cadere rovinosamente a terra.  
Senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di comprendere cosa fosse accaduto, gli bloccò la mano che ancora impugnava l'arma con un piede e all'istante si piegò di lui, appoggiando l'altro ginocchio a terra per bloccarlo sotto di sé col proprio corpo. Fece roteare la spada e, impugnandola con entrambe le mani, la rialzò davanti a sé e gli rivolse la punta della lama alla gola.  
  
In quel momento tutto intorno a lui parve fermarsi.  
Non un movimento, non una parola, non un sussurro.  
Un silenzio statico e quasi opprimente, disturbato solo dal suo respiro affannoso che non riusciva a controllare per via della foga di quell'ultimo attacco che l'aveva prosciugato di tutte le forze rimaste.  
Restò fermo in quella posizione, in attesa di qualcosa che però non conosceva, con gli occhi fissi sull'essere sotto di sé che continuava a digrignare i denti senza però osare nessuna mossa ulteriore.. e ad un tratto percepì qualcuno avvicinarsi lentamente e, dopo qualche istante, nella radura risuonò la voce del principe del Reame Boscoso.  
  
“Hai superato la tua prova, Eldarion, figlio di Aragorn. I Potenti sono testimoni delle tue azioni e da quest'oggi, ai nostri occhi e a quelli del tuo popolo, sarai un guerriero che impugnerà la propria spada con onore.”  
  
Il giovane vide allora i due Guardiani che avevano portato l'orco, avvicinarsi a lui e, barcollando leggermente per la fatica, si rialzò, facendo alcuni passi per allontanarsi ma guardando però incuriosito come questi, senza il minimo sforzo, lo rialzavano di peso da terra per trascinarlo via nuovamente con loro dopo averlo privato dell'arma.  
Subito però la sua attenzione venne attirata da colui che, da sempre, era uno dei protagonisti di quella fiaba che tanto amava, il quale, con un andamento lento e regale, lo stava raggiungendo, seguito da un altro elfo che teneva tra le mani un scrigno di legno.  
  
“Avvicinati, Eldarion,” esclamò Legolas fermandosi davanti a lui per poterlo guardare negli occhi. “È tradizione che i nuovi guerrieri del nostro popolo ricevano un dono che possa essere per loro un ricordo di questo importante giorno.” Lo guardò, continuando a tenere sul viso quella serietà che doveva possedere in quei momenti, nonostante sentisse il cuore colmo di gioia e fierezza. “Tu non sei un Elfo, ma ti sei battuto con lo stesso valore e l'identica audacia che ci aspettiamo appartenga ad uno di noi. Per questo motivo e per il sangue che ti scorre nelle vene grazie al quale sarai legato alla stirpe Immortale per tutte le Ere che verranno, ti consegno questo...” allungò una mano e prese qualcosa dallo scrigno che l'elfo al suo fianco aveva aperto “...in memoria di questo giorno e come vincolo di eterna Alleanza.”  
  
Eldarion rimase senza fiato quando vide la sottile corona d'argento formata da due filamenti intrecciati tra loro, con un lieve prolungamento sul davanti dal quale pendeva una gemma a forma di goccia di un azzurro limpido e luminoso, quasi quanto i suoi stessi occhi che, inevitabilmente, si erano spalancati colmi d'ammirazione per quel dono inaspettato.  
Vide il principe di quelle Terre rialzarla davanti a lui, così chinò la testa e sentì le sue dita che, delicatamente, posavano quell'oggetto prezioso sui suoi capelli.. ma il suo cuore, che già batteva all'impazzata per quell'emozione, ebbe un nuovo sussulto nel sentire le parole seguenti.  
  
“Congratulazioni... sei uno di noi adesso!”  
  
Allora rialzò lo sguardo di lui e vide le labbra di Legolas rilassarsi in quel sorriso colmo di felicità che per troppo tempo aveva trattenuto.  
Fece per ribattere qualcosa ma dalla sua gola non uscì una sola parola. La sua voce venne soffocata invece da una debole risata liberatoria e sollevata che si unì all'applauso elevatosi senza indugio dagli altri allievi che l'avevano accolto tra loro fin dal primo momento come amico e compagno.  
Incrociò di nuovo lo sguardo dell'elfo davanti a sé e, senza riuscire a controllare la felicità che stava provando, fece un passo e circondò i suoi fianchi con le braccia, stringendosi a lui.  
  
Subito Legolas rispose a quell'abbraccio e lo strinse a sua volta teneramente a sé, mormorandogli all'orecchio:  
“Sono così orgoglioso di te, Eldarion. Avrei tanto voluto che tuo padre potesse assistere a questo evento e provare la stessa fierezza e gioia che ora riempie il mio cuore!”  
  
“L'avrei voluto anche io,” gli rispose il giovane respirando profondamente il suo profumo come poche volte aveva fatto, e si sentì pervaso da un senso di sicurezza e protezione come se tra quelle braccia non avesse nulla di cui temere. “Ma gli racconteremo ogni singolo particolare quando farà ritorno.. e tu gli dirai che adesso sono in grado di badare a me stesso, vero?” udì la risata divertita e il corpo dell'amico tremare contro di sé, così si discostò, sorridendogli a sua volta. “Me lo prometti?”  
  
“Sì... certo!” ribatté il principe del Reame Boscoso annuendo. “Posso farlo parlare direttamente con quell'orco se lo desideri. Di certo lui ha provato la tua... capacità di difendere te stesso sulla propria pelle!” gli accarezzò dolcemente il viso ma poi gli fece un cenno col capo. “Ora va a riposare. Tra poco riprenderemo con le prove degli altri allievi e questa sera dovrai partecipare ai festeggiamenti che si terranno in vostro onore... non puoi mancare.”  
  
Eldarion annuì all'istante e, con ancora quel sorriso stampato sul viso, si diresse verso gli alberi dove alcuni dei giovani elfi con cui aveva più legato lo stavano attendendo.. ma impulsivamente si guardò attorno, alla ricerca di qualcuno che si sarebbe aspettato di vedere proprio al termine del suo combattimento. Si sarebbe aspettato qualche commento pungente, qualche battuta sarcastica o anche solo uno sguardo almeno compiaciuto per il risultato ottenuto, eppure niente di tutto questo era avvenuto. Quella creatura che l'aveva accompagnato in quel percorso sembrava essere svanita nel nulla, proprio nel momento in cui avrebbe voluto vederlo per ringraziarlo e per condividere con lui quella gioia.  
Così, nonostante il sorriso raggiante che gli illuminava il volto, andò incontro ai propri compagni anche con un senso di delusione e rammarico in fondo al cuore per quell'assenza.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Scese presto la sera, in quella giornata ricca di eventi e piena di emozioni per tutti gli abitanti della Foresta di Foglieverdi.  
Alle prime tenui luci del crepuscolo, i canti e le dolci melodie dei menestrelli elfici iniziarono a riempire di dolcezza e allegria l'aria fresca di quell'Autunno che sembrava ancora avvolto dal persistente calore dell'Estate ormai terminata.  
Lunghi tavoli imbanditi con frutta e dolci erano preparati nei giardini esterni, adornati da ghirlande di fiori e foglie, come ogni altra costruzione presente in quel luogo.  
Eleganti calici di vetro, con manici d'argento lavorato, erano pronti con acqua e vino per dissetare i giovani e le fanciulle che già stavano danzando in coppia o in gruppi, ed in ogni punto i partecipanti erano intenti a scambiarsi dei pareri sulle prove avvenute quel pomeriggio, mentre gli stessi allievi, ognuno con una corona sul capo ed una gemma di diverso colore, tra una risata e l'altra, ripetevano a mano nuda le mosse che avevano eseguito, per avere dai compagni delle opinioni o delle critiche a riguardo.  
In questa atmosfera festosa, l'unico appartenente al popolo Mortale, aveva da poco raggiunto l'esterno della montagna, e si stava ancora guardando attorno, ammirando le bellezze di quei festeggiamenti in parte diversi da quelli che si svolgevano a Minas Tirith.  
Poche ore prima era stato chiamato dal sovrano del Bosco di Foglieverdi in persona, il quale voleva congratularsi con lui per il suo comportamento e per i risultati che aveva ottenuto in così poco tempo, e non gli erano sfuggiti i continui riferimenti agli atteggiamenti sconsiderati che invece suo padre aveva tenuto all'epoca del suo addestramento, tanto che, più volte, era stato sul punto di ribattere per difendere l'onore di colui che gli aveva dato la vita.. ma poi vedeva i sorrisi sul volto di Legolas che l'aveva accompagnato, e quegli istinti di protezione si affievolivano, come se quei toni usati da Sire Thranduil fossero dettati più da un sentimento di famigliarità e affettuosa consuetudine, piuttosto che dall'intento di offendere veramente.  
Infine aveva indossato quella tunica di velluto celeste, lunga al ginocchio e finemente lavorata sui bordi, che gli era stata preparata per quell'occasione, ed era sceso nei giardini esterni per partecipare come tutti gli altri alla festa in loro onore.  
Era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso nel notare che tutti i giovani elfi presenti portavano ancora sulla testa, come lui, le corone che avevano ricevuto in dono e si accorse anche che i Guardiani invece avevano addosso dei lunghi abiti particolarmente eleganti, di un taglio molto simile tra loro, stretti sui polsi da dei bracciali di pelle.. quello stesso abito che la notte precedente aveva visto su quel Guardiano che, invece, ancora non era riuscito a scorgere.  
  
Si incamminò lentamente verso i tavoli e sorrise ad alcune fanciulle che gli passarono di fronte, osservandolo e mormorando qualcosa tra loro con altrettanti sorrisi sui visi dai profili perfetti e delicati. Non badò più di tanto a loro perché subito vide in lontananza Legolas, impegnato in una conversazione all'apparenza divertente con uno dei suoi scudieri, come ormai aveva appreso, al quale sembrava essere particolarmente legato. Si era chiesto più volte se i due fossero amanti o addirittura uniti da qualcosa di più, ma si era sempre frenato dal fare delle domande del genere al migliore amico di suo padre come in segno di rispetto per un aspetto della sua vita così privato.  
In quel momento però, nonostante i due elfi fossero particolarmente vicini tanto da sfiorarsi, gli parve di vedere una certa malinconia nello sguardo del principe di quelle Terre, come se, pur allietandosi con quella presenza accanto a sé, non fosse completamente felice in quella situazione.. e di certo in quegli occhi non c'era la luce sfavillante che più volte aveva intravisto quando era in presenza di suo padre.  
Subito però scansò dalla mente l'idea di raggiungerlo per domandargli ciò che, al momento, gli premeva sapere, ma d'un tratto sussultò nel sentire sulla spalla una pacca amichevole.  
  
“Eldarion! Non ho ancora avuto l'occasione di farti i miei complimenti!”  
  
“Oh... Ferydir,” mormorò allora, voltandosi verso di lui e accennando un sorriso. “Grazie... io... beh, è stato vostro il merito della mia preparazione!”  
  
“Sei stato tu capace di apprendere in così poco tempo,” ribatté il Guardiano dagli intensi occhi grigi. “E tuo padre sarà orgoglioso di avere un figlio che si destreggia con la spada con la stessa abilità di uno di noi! Lui stesso non era mai stato in grado di arrivare a tanto alla tua età!”  
  
“Io ho... una piccola parte del vostro sangue ad aiutarmi però.”  
  
“Anche questo corrisponde a verità.”  
  
Eldarion sorrise nuovamente alla risata divertita che ottenne in risposta, ed allora osò fare quella domanda che continuava a tormentargli i pensieri.  
“Io... mi chiedevo se avessi visto Lanthir,” esitò un istante ma poi proseguì con più convinzione. “È dal termine della mia prova che non lo vedo e desidererei ringraziarlo per il tempo che mi ha dedicato, perché è anche per suo merito se ho ottenuto questa preparazione ma... non riesco a trovarlo.”  
  
Ferydir aggrottò le sopracciglia per qualche istante, pensieroso, ma poi scosse la testa, lasciandosi sfuggire un'altra debole risata.  
“Poco fa l'ho intravisto mentre si dirigeva a nord, oltre quelle querce,” gli indicò quel punto con un cenno della testa. “Ma non era solo. Quindi se lo conosco bene, ti conviene attendere il suo ritorno qui, altrimenti non ti dedicherà l'attenzione che chiedi.” Con quelle parole, gli diede un'altra pacca sulle spalle e si allontanò nuovamente, andando a complimentarsi con gli altri allievi.  
  
Il giovane annuì quasi tra sé, con gli occhi puntati in quella direzione.. ma mentre la sua mente stava ancora elaborando il consiglio dell'elfo, le sue gambe si mossero di volontà propria e lo portarono ad inoltrarsi esattamente tra quegli alberi.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“Non te l'ho chiesto.”  
  
“Ma io desidero farlo... concedimi di iniziare, almeno questa volta.”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco fece un semplice cenno d'assenso col capo e subito vide la dama che aveva davanti, inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi.  
Le accarezzò lievemente i lunghi capelli biondi, guardandola mentre quelle dita sottili indugiavano tra i lembi della sua tunica grigia, per arrivare a discostare quella sottostante dei pantaloni e compiere quel gesto che, come era solito avvenire tra loro, ne avrebbe preannunciato un altro.  
Posò la testa all'indietro contro il tronco della betulla sulla quale era adagiato e non appena iniziò a sentire quelle attenzioni particolarmente intime sul proprio corpo, allargò leggermente le gambe per avere una stabilità maggiore.. e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi solo su di lei come sempre faceva, parlarle per incitarla a continuare o sfiorarle il viso o il collo per rassicurarla che ciò che stava facendo gli era molto gradito.. ma quella sera non ci riusciva.  
Benché fosse stato lui a cercarla e a stuzzicarla con frasi colme di lascive promesse, ricevendo poi le risposte che già si aspettava di udire, ora che aveva ottenuto proprio lo scopo sperato, quasi non gli importava di quello che stava ricevendo.  
La sua mente ogni istante tornava a quello che era avvenuto quel pomeriggio.. a quel gesto incredibilmente sconsiderato e assurdo che stava per compiere.  
  
Se Legolas non lo avesse fermato, avrebbe proseguito senza il minimo dubbio verso il punto in cui il principe di Gondor era stato bloccato a terra dal suo avversario e sarebbe intervenuto come gli era espressamente vietato fare.  
Avrebbe spinto lontano quell'essere spregevole, interrompendo il combattimento e andando contro ad ogni legge del suo popolo che lui stesso aveva sempre fatto rispettare.. solo per impedire che il giovane venisse ferito.. per non vederlo sanguinante ai propri piedi, come centinaia di volte era purtroppo accaduto con altri suoi allievi.. ma per qualche motivo?  
Perché aveva assistito impassibile alla loro sconfitta senza provare altro che un lieve dispiacere, ed invece per Eldarion si sarebbe buttato senza esitazione nelle prigioni in cui, indubbiamente, sarebbe stato rinchiuso come punizione per quel gesto inammissibile?  
Perché avrebbe rinunciato al proprio ruolo di capitano, dal quale sarebbe stato privato con disonore, e avrebbe volutamente perso ogni altro diritto acquistato con fatica agli occhi del proprio sovrano, solo per impedire che il figlio di Aragorn potesse soffrire in quel modo?  
Era quella la risposta, forse.. la promessa che aveva fatto a quell'Uomo mesi prima e che per nessuna ragione avrebbe voluto infrangere. Gli aveva giurato che si sarebbe preso cura di lui e che lo avrebbe trasformato in un guerriero, e sicuramente lasciarlo ferire gravemente da un orco non rientrava in questa prospettiva.. o forse c'era anche qualcosa di diverso?  
Deglutì e si lasciò sfuggire un debole sospiro di piacere quando i gesti della fanciulla iniziarono a farsi più continui ed insistenti.. ma di nuovo si perse nei propri pensieri.  
  
E tornò a riflettere su quel senso di soddisfazione e ammirazione che l'aveva pervaso nel vedere Eldarion ribaltare quella situazione a proprio vantaggio e trovare, in poche e corrette mosse, la vittoria che tanto agognava.. al battito del cuore che gli era aumentato improvvisamente nel vedere quello sguardo deciso mentre puntava la propria arma al collo del nemico, senza paure o esitazione.. ed anche all'inesplicabile rabbia che invece aveva provato pochi istanti dopo, quando alcuni particolari di quel combattimento gli erano divenuti più chiari.  
Quel giovane era in vantaggio e avrebbe potuto capovolgere e tenere tra le mani quella situazione facilmente per tutto il tempo.. se solo non si fosse distratto.  
Il figlio di Aragorn aveva perso la concentrazione solo perché aveva rialzato gli occhi dal proprio nemico e aveva guardato lui.. aveva incrociato il suo sguardo in quel momento e gli era sembrato di vedere curiosità o una vaga ricerca di approvazione per ciò che stava facendo.. ma allora era accaduto quello che avrebbe potuto portarlo alla rovina.. solo a causa di quello sguardo.  
  
La collera per quell'insulso gesto lo aveva fatto voltare proprio nel momento in cui il principe di quelle Terre si era avvicinato al vincitore per premiarlo, e l'aveva spinto ad allontanarsi con la scusa di andare alle prigioni per scegliere il nuovo avversario per il prossimo allievo che avrebbe dovuto dimostrare le proprie capacità. Quell'indignazione, mista alla consapevolezza dell'azione che lui stesso stava scioccamente per compiere, l'avevano portato a stare lontano per tutto il resto della giornata dai luoghi in cui avrebbe potuto incontrare Eldarion, fino ad indurlo a cercare presto quella compagnia femminile appena aveva messo piede alla festa, solo per tentare di allontanare quelle indistinte sensazioni che ancora provava.  
Ma evidentemente, non aveva funzionato.  
  
Spalancò la bocca in un debole gemito e strinse il pugno tra i capelli della compagna ancora chinata ai suoi piedi, quando questa lo portò a raggiungere il piacere fisico in un tempo enormemente più breve rispetto a quelli che solitamente si concedeva. Ma in quel momento non gli interessava provocare, giocare o divertirsi come sempre accadeva.. voleva solo allentare, anche di poco, quella tensione che gli scorreva lungo il corpo, e quando questo avvenne, riaprì gli occhi e guardò le fronde dell'albero sopra di sé.  
  
“Non avevi molto tempo da dedicarmi a quanto sembra,” gli mormorò la dama rialzandosi davanti a lui con un sorriso comunque soddisfatto sulle labbra.  
  
“Richiederanno presto la mia presenza alla festa,” le rispose allora l'elfo, riportando l'attenzione su di lei. “Ma questo non mi impedirà di portare a termine le mie intenzioni.” Rapidamente le circondò la vita con un braccio e invertì le posizioni, facendola adagiare a sua volta contro il tronco.  
  
“E quali sono le tue... intenzioni?” bisbigliò la fanciulla con una lieve risata che si spense quasi subito in un gemito d'approvazione quando sentì le mani del compagno risalire lungo le sue cosce per alzare il lungo abito di un tenue color lavanda che portava.  
  
“Ora lo vedrai.”  
  
A quella risposta, il principe di Gondor riabbassò lo sguardo con un'espressione palesemente sorpresa e a stento trattenne una debole risata nervosa.  
Era giunto in quel punto facilmente, spinto da quell'istinto che, dopo i lunghi ed impegnativi mesi d'addestramento, ormai sapeva riconoscere e seguire, ed era rimasto immobile ad osservare la scena che gli si era parata davanti agli occhi, nascosto dietro ad un'altra betulla ad una distanza di sicurezza per non essere scorto.  
Sapeva che era sbagliato spiare in quel modo due amanti, ma inizialmente aveva visto solo Lanthir, appoggiato a quel tronco con il piacere dipinto sul viso e non era riuscito a distogliere gli occhi da lui, come era accaduto quella lontana notte in riva al fiume.  
Quei tratti perfetti, lievemente distorti dall'estasi che l'altra persona che era con lui, ma della quale ancora non riusciva a scorgere la presenza, gli stava facendo provare, l'avevano irrimediabilmente ammaliato, impedendogli qualsiasi movimento.  
Ma ora che l'altro elfo aveva un volto definito, ed era lo stesso di quella fanciulla dalla quale lui stesso era stato attratto tempo addietro tra quegli stessi alberi, quando ella le parve la visione di un sogno in quella fiaba a lungo immaginata, si era sentito improvvisamente in imbarazzo.  
La cosa più sensata sarebbe stata quella di allontanarsi, ma la curiosità di ragazzo al quale ancora quei gesti d'amore e di lussuria erano sconosciuti, lo portò a rialzare gli occhi su di loro e a perdersi in quelle carezze intime che stavano avvenendo sotto le vesti fluenti della dama e in quei lunghi baci profondi che il Guardiano del Bosco rubava in continuazione dalle labbra socchiuse della compagna.  
  
Inevitabilmente sentì il proprio corpo reagire d'impulso di fronte a ciò a cui stava assistendo, con quei brividi ardenti e quei fremiti che si concentravano nel basso ventre e che molte volte gli avevano impedito un sonno tranquillo e regolare.. ma pur cercando di mantenere la propria attenzione sul bel viso della fanciulla e sui deboli gemiti di appagamento che si lasciava sfuggire, ben presto si rese conto di non poter fare a meno di fissare quello dell'elfo: le labbra incurvate in quel sorrisino soddisfatto o la lingua che, di tanto in tanto, andava a lambire la guancia e l'orecchio della compagna alla quale stava dando piacere. E fu quando vide una delle sue mani rialzarsi lentamente lungo l'addome della dama e andare ad accarezzare con foga il seno morbido, che quella curiosità divenne all'improvviso evidente.  
Le desiderava.  
Desiderava quelle mani su di sé in quel modo intimo e selvaggio.. quelle mani che, mesi prima, aveva sentito stringergli i polsi e imprigionarlo in morse piacevolmente dolorose.. come non era più successo. Dopo quella notte piena di avvenimenti ed emozioni, Lanthir non si era più avvicinato a lui così tanto da toccarlo.. alcuni lievi sfioramenti durante i loro dibattiti pungenti quando erano soli, o vaghe strette sulle braccia durante gli allenamenti per mostrargli come impugnare saldamente l'arco o la spada, ma niente di più. Niente che lo portasse di nuovo a pensare che anche l'elfo desiderasse ancora quel genere di vicinanza con lui, se non quelle continue provocazioni fatte di parole e sospiri che erano diventate via via sempre più naturali, ma al tempo stesso, quasi insopportabili a causa delle sensazioni che lo portavano a dover nascondere.  
Ed ora mentre lo guardava dare quelle attenzioni a qualcuno, nello stesso modo in cui decine di volte aveva immaginato di provare su di sé come conseguenza delle provocazioni che si scambiavano, si sentì pervaso da un'inspiegabile gelosia verso quel qualcosa che a lui non era concesso assaporare, apparentemente per via di quel nome che gli apparteneva.  
  
Si voltò su se stesso e si avviò di nuovo con l'intenzione di tornare dove si stavano svolgendo i festeggiamenti, e per un attimo gli passò per la mente l'idea di raggiungere una delle belle fanciulle che gli avevano sorriso dolcemente poco prima, delle quali sapeva semplicemente il nome, ed iniziare a corteggiarla per riuscire ad allontanare quei pensieri e forse, per placare almeno in parte quel desiderio che gli infiammava il corpo.  
Ma dopo una ventina di passi, le sue gambe gli impedirono di avanzare oltre e lo costrinsero a fermarsi e sedersi tra le radici di un albero, in attesa.  
  
Un lunghissimo momento di attesa ed infine dei fruscii tra i cespugli, seguiti da una voce dal tono sorpreso.  
“Eldarion? Cosa fai qui tutto solo? Perché non sei a divertirti con gli altri allievi alla festa?”  
  
Allora rialzò lo sguardo sulla bella fanciulla, accennando un sorriso però di circostanza.  
“Cercavo proprio questo, qualche attimo di solitudine, Erialnín. Tornerò con gli altri tra poco!” la vide annuire ma avvicinarsi lentamente, fino ad accosciarsi davanti a lui ad un passo da dove era seduto.  
  
“Devo farti le mie congratulazioni per quest'oggi,” continuò allora la dama, sorridendogli e posando per qualche istante la mano su quella che il giovane teneva su un ginocchio. “Le tue gesta resteranno a lungo nei nostri racconti perché mai un Mortale si era comportato con tale audacia in uno di quei combattimenti.”  
  
“Grazie,” le mormorò allora con un cenno del capo, senza però l'intenzione di proseguire quella conversazione come se si sentisse a disagio per un'infinità di ragioni. Così si limitò a seguirla con lo sguardo quando l'elfo, sempre sorridendogli dolcemente, si rialzò, proseguendo a passo svelto e leggero verso la festa dalla quale si era assentata.  
  
Per qualche istante pensò alle varie volte in cui si era intrattenuto con lei durante quei mesi, dopo aver conosciuto il suo nome e aver appreso che fosse una delle ancelle del principe, ma discutendo insieme a lei di argomenti generici e di poca importanza, si era accorto presto che quei grandi occhi verdi lo guardavano sempre con l'affetto che si dedica ad un fanciullo e non con l'interesse che si può manifestare per un giovane Uomo, e così si era ritrovato spesso a ripetersi le parole di quella fiaba che amava: per lei non era altro che un germoglio in confronto ad una betulla di molti estati.  
  
E ad un tratto, quei pensieri vennero interrotti dall'altra voce che si aspettava di ascoltare.  
  
“Cosa stai facendo da solo in mezzo al Bosco?”  
  
Rialzò lo sguardo e lo vide avvicinarsi con un passo estremamente lento, mentre l'ampia tunica si discostava morbidamente attorno alle lunghe gambe.  
Non rispose subito, quasi attendesse qualche altro commento a riguardo, ma appena vide l'elfo rialzare entrambe le mani per tirarsi indietro i capelli oltre le spalle, inarcando la schiena con un movimento sensuale, provò una nuova ondata di imbarazzante calore nel ricordare il gesto appena compiuto da quelle stesse mani, ed abbassò la testa, guardando i propri piedi.  
“Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa,” mormorò fingendo disinteresse.  
Quando udì però la sua replica, capì che era inutile girare attorno all'evidenza.  
  
“Io non ero solo.”  
  
“Lo so,” deglutì e dopo un istante aggiunse con un filo di voce. “L'ho visto.”  
  
Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio stupito da quelle parole e non trattenne una debole risata per essere riuscito ad ottenere senza il minimo sforzo quella confessione che, ad ogni modo, gli provocò un brivido piacevole lungo il corpo.  
“E dunque... ciò che ti ho rivelato riguardo le punizioni inflitte ai Mortali che osavano spiare delle creature eterne in momenti privati, non ha avuto nessuna conseguenza sulla tua insolenza!”  
  
“Non temo più delle minacce verbali che mai verranno messe in reale pratica.”  
  
“Posso punirti per la tua sfacciata curiosità con le mie stesse mani.”  
  
“Fallo allora,” mormorò a quel punto Eldarion, rialzando gli occhi su di lui non appena si accorse che si era fermato a qualche passo di distanza. “Ho osservato di nascosto te e la tua compagna mentre vi scambiavate quelle...” cercò il termine adatto ed accennò un sorriso quasi infastidito “...effusioni... e quindi dovrei essere condannato in nome di quell'antica legge.” Reclinò indietro la testa e lo guardò dal basso, facendo scivolare lo sguardo lungo il suo corpo immobile per terminare poi con un tono sensuale, dal quale però traspariva quella malinconia per la consapevolezza che non sarebbero state altro che parole gettate al vento. “Puniscimi... posa le tue mani su di me e dammi quello che mi merito!”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco strinse le labbra, cercando di controllare quel solito istinto che troppo spesso gli faceva dimenticare ogni cosa quando era in sua presenza, e si limitò a fare solo un passo verso di lui, incrociando le braccia sul petto quasi a volersi imporre una distanza fisica necessaria.  
“Perché sei qui, ragazzino? Dovresti essere a divertirti coi tuoi compagni e a festeggiare di avere ancora tutte le parti del tuo corpo attaccate al punto giusto.”  
  
“Perché te ne sei andato questo pomeriggio senza nemmeno congratularti con me come hanno fatto tutti?” gli chiese in risposta il giovane, ora con un tono più convinto.  
  
“Perché avrei dovuto congratularmi per qualcosa che già sapevo avresti portato a termine?”  
  
“Perché...” respirò profondamente e sostenne quel suo sguardo insistente e incuriosito a causa di quel suo comportamento che di sicuro poteva sembrargli insolito “...non mi hai concesso nemmeno di avvicinarmi a te quando la festa è iniziata, prima di appartarti qui con lei, per permettermi almeno di ringraziarti?”  
  
“Perché mai dovresti ringraziarmi?” replicò a quel punto l'elfo alzando gli occhi al cielo quasi sfinito da quella serie di domande senza senso. “Non ho agito con te in maniera diversa da come mi sono comportato con tutti gli altri allievi. Se dovessi ricevere la gratitudine di ognuno di loro dovrei attendere l'alba per liberarmi.”  
  
“No, non l'hai fatto,” mugugnò quasi tra sé il principe di Gondor, scuotendo la testa con un sospiro rassegnato mentre, facendosi forza nelle gambe, si rimetteva in piedi. Era inutile continuare con quella discussione che aveva assunto dei toni assurdamente sconclusionati e che, di sicuro, non avrebbe portato a niente... e men che meno dove neppure lui sapeva di voler arrivare.  
  
“Cosa ti prende, ragazzino?” ribatté Lanthir osservandolo perplesso da quella reazione, e restò ancor più allibito nel sentire il cambio repentino di tono che ricevette questa volta.  
  
“Smettila di chiamarmi così!” gli gridò Eldarion immediatamente, facendo un passo verso di lui con un fare intimidatorio e i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi. “Non sono più quel ragazzino che è giunto qui e che ti divertivi a prendere in giro! Sono un guerriero adesso! Tu stesso hai contribuito a farmi diventare quello che sono ora!” lo fissò intensamente e gli parve di vedere gli angoli delle sue labbra tremare come per trattenere un sorriso. “Mi merito almeno un briciolo di rispetto da chi dovrei chiamare Maestro!” e solo allora si accorse di aver accorciato completamente la distanza che lo divideva da lui, ed ora stava guardando direttamente in quei luminosi specchi d'acqua ad un soffio dal suo stesso viso.  
  
“Quella corona che porti sulla fronte non ti rende un guerriero,” gli mormorò Lanthir senza abbassare lo sguardo. “Questo pomeriggio hai solo avuto fortuna! Non doveresti ringraziare me, ma i Valar che in quel momento ti stavano proteggendo, perché altrimenti a quest'ora saresti ancora disteso su quel terreno con la lama del tuo nemico conficcata nella gola.” Vide il primo segno di insicurezza velargli quell'espressione aggressiva e non si fece scappare l'occasione di continuare, spinto anche da quel sentimento di rabbia nei suoi confronti non ancora assopito che, improvvisamente, lo fece fremere di nuovo. “Hai commesso un errore sul campo. Un errore che poteva esserti fatale e hai perso la concentrazione.. hai perso il vantaggio che avevi su di lui... e avresti potuto perdere anche la vita!” lo spinse all'indietro col proprio corpo e si accorse che il giovane iniziò ad indietreggiare di propria volontà per non entrare in contatto con lui. “Per quale stupido e insensato motivo mi hai guardato?”  
  
“Non ti ho guardato!” il principe di Gondor tentò di reagire con la stessa fermezza di poco prima. “Ho solo... alzato lo sguardo e tu eri lì.”  
  
“Stai mentendo!” incalzò subito l'elfo senza smettere di farsi avanti. “Mi hai guardato! Hai cercato i miei occhi e ti sei distratto... ed ora mi dirai perché hai fatto una cosa così sciocca e imprudente!”  
  
“Non ho fatto...” gli gridò quasi sul viso il giovane ma quelle parole gli si spensero in gola quando andò a sbattere di schiena contro un albero e si ritrovò in trappola come altre volte era accaduto “...niente.” Continuò quasi in un gemito, stringendo con forza le labbra ma cercando di mantenere la calma per non rendere palese l'ansia che l'aveva colto nuovamente.  
  
“Oh no? Invece di combattere, te ne sei rimasto ad osservarmi come se non ci fosse stato un orco assetato del tuo sangue ad un passo da te!” inveì ancora il Guardiano alzando la voce e fermandosi ad un soffio da lui. “Potevi essere colpito in quell'istante! Potevi essere ferito a morte! Tu...” digrignò quasi i denti per il nervosismo ed alzò entrambe le mani, colpendo con violenza il tronco sopra la sua testa “...stupido, folle e sconsiderato Mortale! Dimmi perché mi hai...”  
  
“Non lo so!” gli urlò a quel punto Eldarion inarcandosi leggermente in avanti verso di lui nella foga di quella situazione che non aveva previsto. “Non lo so, dannazione!” si immobilizzò per evitare di andare a toccare il suo corpo tremendamente vicino, ma non si trattenne dal continuare con quelle grida, anche se il suo interlocutore era praticamente addosso a lui. “Ho solo... alzato gli occhi e ho cercato i tuoi! Per avere... non lo so... una conferma di stare facendo la cosa giusta! Ma poi ho visto il tuo sguardo e mi sono chiesto perché mi stavi guardando in quel modo. Perché sembrava che fossi preoccupato per me.” Sospirò, stringendo i pugni nervosamente per controllarsi. “E ho sbagliato! Me ne rendo conto. Mi sono distratto, d'accordo. Ma ho comunque vinto quel combattimento.” Un attimo di silenzio e deglutì nel sentire la gola bruciare. “Eppure sembra che avresti voluto il contrario! È per questo motivo che mi attacchi così? Volevi che perdessi per dimostrare che non ho appreso niente in tutto questo tempo? Per compiacerti dell'errore che ho commesso per tutti i giorni a venire?” guardò in quegli occhi chiari cercando in essi quella risposta che però temeva di ricevere. “Perché non lo dici e la facciamo finita? Volevi vedermi a terra ferito e sanguinante solo per divertirti a ricordarmi che sono solo un Mortale inferiore a te? Dillo! O volevi addirittura che perdessi la vita per non avermi più tra i piedi? È questo? Dillo che...”  
  
“Non l'avrei mai permesso!” lo interruppe bruscamente Lanthir, battendo di nuovo con forza i palmi sul tronco. “Mai! Stupido ragazzino impertinente!”continuò a sua volta a gridare, pur non essendoci la reale necessità di un comportamento così aggressivo. “Se quella lama si fosse avvicinata ancora di un soffio a te, sarei intervenuto e avrei ucciso quell'essere con le mie stesse mani! E avrei rinunciato al mio titolo... alla libertà e all'onore solo per salvare questa tua vita della quale sembra non importarti!” tentò di controllare il proprio respiro che si era fatto rapido a causa di quella rabbia che ormai lo stava facendo agire senza ragione e si costrinse ad abbassare il tono della voce quando vide il giovane spalancare quegli occhi che sembravano brillare alla luna come bagnati dalla sua pallida luce. “Avrei infranto ogni legge che io stesso ho sempre fatto rispettare e mi sarei rinchiuso volontariamente nelle prigioni del mio popolo solo per evitarti un'inutile sofferenza! Tu... sciocco Mortale che agisce senza pensare!” restò un breve istante con le labbra socchiuse come se insultarlo ancora con quelle parole fosse l'unico modo per riprendere le distanze che non riusciva più a tenere ed infine aggiunse quasi mormorando: “Non sarei mai rimasto impassibile a guardarti mentre quell'essere spregevole ti feriva. Avrei agito per impedirlo... ed avrei perso ogni cosa.”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
Una parola. Una sola parola, appena accennata, lasciò allora le labbra di Eldarion, in parte nascosta dal suo respiro frenetico e irregolare.  
Una parola pronunciata con insicurezza e una punta di innocenza che fece crollare improvvisamente tutte le barriere che l'elfo aveva tentato di rialzare tra di loro dopo quella notte in cui si erano, almeno in parte, rivelati l'un l'altro dei segreti.  
Si ritrovò senza nemmeno rendersene conto ad inclinare la testa con l'apparente intenzione di raggiungere quelle labbra rimaste lievemente dischiuse e subito avvertì sulle proprie un sospiro di quell'evidente desiderio che, nonostante tutto ciò che era accaduto da quando si erano conosciuti, ancora faceva fremere quel ragazzo venuto da Gondor col solo proposito di visitare quella Terra.  
  
Fu allora, quando il nome di quel regno gli si formò nella mente, insieme alla discendenza alla quale il giovane apparteneva, che ritrovò una piccolissima parte di quel controllo e di quel decoro che doveva mantenere al suo cospetto. Si bloccò, frenando quell'impulso che comunque lo stava devastando, e rispose con l'unica cosa logica che potesse dire..  
“Perché l'ho promesso a tuo padre,” continuò a guardarlo, intensamente, permettendo solo ai propri occhi di farlo suo come invece avrebbe voluto fare la sua bocca, e premette con forza le mani sul tronco ruvido ai lati della sua testa per lasciar confluire in quel gesto tutte le altre emozioni selvagge che lo scuotevano. “Gli ho promesso che ti avrei addestrato come uno di noi e che avrei badato a te e alla tua sicurezza... ed io mantengo sempre fede alla parola data.” Si ascoltò pronunciare quella scusa che lui stesso si era dato poco prima, ma si rese conto che non rimaneva altro che quella: una scusa. E che i reali motivi per quella sua reazione erano differenti.  
  
“Ed è solo per questo?” gli sussurrò il giovane abbassando per un istante lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, quasi inconsapevolmente, come se il suo corpo lo spingesse verso quello che ancora non era avvenuto. “È solo per via di quella promessa che hai fatto a mio padre che... avresti rinunciato a tutto ciò che sei?” Sapeva che era una domanda inutile da porgli, ma qualcosa in quegli occhi che sembravano volerlo divorare lo portavano prepotentemente a pensare che c'era qualcosa d'altro.. qualcosa che però aveva paura anche solo a immaginare perché avrebbe significato che, in quei mesi, non era cambiato niente per nessuno dei due e che entrambi avevano semplicemente finto di essere ciò che, in realtà, non erano diventati.  
  
“Hai avuto la mia risposta... quella ti deve bastare.”  
  
Una frase fredda e indifferente che però veniva tradita irrimediabilmente dal tono languido con cui l'elfo l'aveva pronunciata, da quell'insistente sguardo e dal respiro veloce che il principe di Gondor continuava a sentire sul viso perché, nonostante quel discorso sembrasse terminato, Lanthir non l'aveva ancora lasciato libero di allontanarsi.  
“Non ti credo,” gli bisbigliò allora, faticando però a tenere alzate le palpebre quando ritrovò quegli occhi famelici che iniziava a sentire su di sé come bramose carezze.  
  
“Sei libero di credere ciò che vuoi... ragazzino.”  
  
“Allora crederò che non l'avresti fatto solo per mio padre,” ribatté subito, accennando un leggero sorriso all'ennesimo tentativo del Guardiano del Bosco di tenerlo lontano a parole con quel nomignolo, come invece non stava però facendo coi fatti. “Crederò che mi avresti salvato la vita perché non mi trovi così... sciocco e insopportabile come sempre mi dici... che in fondo ti fa piacere restare con me... e che...” trattenne quasi il fiato quando lo vide inclinare il volto dalla parte opposta e percepì la distanza tra le loro labbra diminuire ulteriormente, così posò le mani sull'albero dietro di sé quasi fosse l'unico posto in cui metterle per tenere a bada il proprio corpo che stava bruciando nell'attesa di quello che sembrava dovesse succedere da un attimo all'altro.  
  
“Cos'altro?” gli sussurrò Lanthir, premendo disperatamente le mani contro il tronco ai lati del suo viso per darsi quel contegno che stava perdendo. Sentiva ogni singolo muscolo vibrare ed ardere nel tentativo di ottenere quello che da troppo tempo desiderava, ed ora quell'istinto che non era mai stato in grado di controllare, come invece ci si dovrebbe aspettare da una creatura di luce come lui, stava per prendere il sopravvento su ogni ragione e dovere. “Dimmi... Eldarion...” mormorò sensualmente il suo nome senza accorgersene e udì un debole sospiro in risposta “...perché avrei dovuto salvarti?”  
Era sbagliato, enormemente sbagliato ma non riusciva a fare quel passo indietro che, forse, avrebbe riassopito quell'impulso di possederlo.. ed era una tortura. Ogni singolo giorno di quei mesi passati ad addestrarlo e a provocarlo quando erano soli, era stato una tortura, ed ora che la prova del giovane, nel pomeriggio, aveva segnato la parola fine a quel compito che doveva portare a termine, percepiva il proprio corpo cercare con ancor più vigore quella vicinanza. Più lo guardava negli occhi, più vedeva quella stessa bramosa richiesta e, al tempo stesso, iniziava ad essere consapevole che se Eldarion avesse trovato quel minimo di coraggio, che sempre sembrava mancargli, per ottenere quello che davvero voleva, lui sarebbe inevitabilmente crollato e gli avrebbe concesso ogni cosa.  
  
“Perché... forse in fondo... molto in fondo... ti importa qualcosa di me.”  
  
E nell'udire quelle parole, dovette far fronte a tutta la forza di volontà che possedeva per trattenere le proprie mani che tentarono di raggiungere il suo volto per trascinarlo in quel bacio che si stava obbligatoriamente negando.  
“Non ho mai detto il contrario,” mormorò, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito quando la corteccia gli ferì i palmi, trafiggendo la pelle per via dell'estrema forza con cui stava premendo su di essa.  
  
“Dunque ho ragione.”  
  
“Non ho nemmeno mai detto che sia così.”  
  
“Allora non dirlo,” replicò il giovane quasi ansimando, mentre il cuore gli pulsava nella gola impedendogli ogni altro ragionamento coerente. “Dimostramelo. Non mi interessa del resto.”  
  
“E come dovrei dimostrarti quello che è solo nella tua mente?”  
  
“Non è... solo nella mia...” fissò nuovamente le sue labbra e in un movimento quasi involontario, inclinò di più il viso verso il suo “...e lo sai... come...” lasciò la frase a metà, intimorito e al tempo stesso, stupito dal fatto che l'elfo non avesse minimamente alterato la propria posizione, come se anche lui non stesse aspettando altro.  
  
“Non chiedermi ciò che non posso concederti,” bisbigliò l'elfo, chiudendo gli occhi con un profondo sospiro. “Sai già che non lo farei.”  
  
“Ma... lo vorresti e...”  
  
“Sai già anche questo,” lo interruppe subito, perché restare ad ascoltare quella voce nella quale era evidente quello che lui ancora voleva, vanamente, nascondere lo tormentava soltanto di più, così cercò di cambiare tono. “Ed ora smettila di dire ovvietà! Tornatene alla festa dove dovresti stare e va a importunare qualcun altro con la tua lingua insolente!” e senza rendersene conto, accennò un sorrisino malizioso.  
  
“Non voglio andare...” Eldarion sorrise a sua volta prima di continuare “...a importunare nessun altro con la mia lingua.” Finalmente riuscì ad incrociare di nuovo i suoi occhi, non appena il Guardiano del Bosco li riaprì per appurare se le sue parole avessero avuto un minimo di successo, e rivide quella scintilla che non si era spenta. “Ma puoi tornarci tu e cercarti un'altra povera sventurata da sottomettere con la tua arroganza.” Respirò intensamente. “Sempre che tu abbia le forze necessarie per farlo.”  
  
Lanthir sorrise ancora una volta, ora con una piega sorpresa e divertita, nel comprendere che ormai non ne sarebbe uscito facilmente come invece accadeva mesi prima, quando quel giovane ancora tentennava a ribattergli a tono in quel modo provocante.  
“Non hai la minima idea di quanta forza ci sia ancora nel mio corpo,” gli sospirò sulle labbra e vide le sue palpebre abbassarsi pesantemente. “Mi imploreresti di fermarmi dopo ore quando invece potrei continuare fino all'alba.”  
  
“Parole... parole,” cercò di ribattere il giovane con la voce però spezzata al pensiero di quella prospettiva. “Sto ascoltando solo parole..”  
  
“Le parole ti devono bastare, è tutto quello che riceverai da me. Le mie mani non si muoveranno.”  
  
“Non voglio che mi tocchi,” mormorò a quel punto, deglutendo per ritrovare un po' di fermezza e riassunse quell'atteggiamento provocatorio, spostando leggermente la testa per arrivare con le labbra al suo orecchio. “Hai appena finito di toccare lei.”  
  
“Come avresti voluto fare tu dal primo momento che l'hai vista,” gli sussurrò sensualmente l'elfo dopo aver respirato il suo profumo che ora poteva sentire. “Ancora ricordo il tuo sguardo bramoso di quella notte.”  
  
“Non ho desiderato il suo corpo a quel tempo, come non lo desideravo prima,” continuò Eldarion, trattenendo l'impulso di affondare il viso tra i suoi capelli per immergersi in quella nuvola d'acqua profumata che sempre rivedeva nei pensieri quando gli stava così vicino. “Non era il suo corpo che volevo contro il mio... o le sue mani su di me... o le sue labbra.” Era conscio di stare usando oramai un tono supplichevole ma non riusciva più a controllarsi perché sarebbe bastato così poco e avrebbe finalmente vissuto quel momento intimo tanto agognato.  
  
“Smettila,” bisbigliò debolmente il Guardiano, ritraendo il volto quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi e su di esso comparve per un istante una smorfia di dolore quando il legno gli penetrò di nuovo nei palmi che aveva premuto ancora con forza per impedirsi di reagire. “Tu... devi smetterla.” In quel momento arrivò a sfiorargli la fronte con la propria senza accorgersene e percepì il respiro del principe di Gondor aumentare ancora di più di intensità, prima che pronunciasse quell'ennesima provocazione.  
  
“Fammi smettere.”  
  
“Tu non ti rendi conto,” gemette in una lieve risata agitata. “Sei solo un ragazzino invadente che vuole sperimentare qualcosa di nuovo con uno di noi. Non sai cosa significa.” Si fermò all'improvviso, come se pronunciare ad alta voce quei pensieri non facesse altro che peggiorare la situazione già abbastanza precaria in cui si trovavano, così tirò un profondo respiro e ripeté le parole che già una volta gli aveva detto. “Chiudi quegli occhi e quando li riaprirai, ricomincia a guardarmi come un maestro... un confidente... un...”  
  
“Non posso!” gemette il giovane mordendosi nervosamente il labbro. “Non ce la faccio più a fingere!” cercò nuovamente quel leggero contatto col suo viso, chiudendo però gli occhi come gli era stato detto. “Quelle... visioni che ho avuto su di noi...” deglutì e sentì il cuore riprendere un battito ancor più frenetico “...non sono finite quella notte. Mon posso credere che siano finite. Io... non può essere stato solo quello.”  
  
“Eldarion,” l'elfo scosse la testa e per qualche istante osservò quel ragazzo davanti a sé, osando chiedersi se potesse avere, in qualche modo, ragione. Se, forse, quelle visioni avessero potuto seriamente significare qualcosa, ma erano ipotesi troppo complicate da affrontare per uno come lui, ipotesi che non voleva affrontare. “Ti è stato insegnato che quel dono può giungere a te semplicemente perché tu possa modificare quegli eventi...” rialzò lentamente una mano dall'albero e con la punta delle dita sfiorò la corona che il principe di Gondor portava, scendendo sulla gemma azzurra sulla sua fronte “...e questo è uno di quei casi. La tua mente ti ha mostrato quel futuro probabile solo per fare in modo che tu lo impedissi, ed è quello che devi continuare a fare, perché sarebbe sbagliato permettere che avvenga.”  
  
“Non è... sbagliato.”  
  
“Fa silenzio!” lo interruppe accennando però un sorriso. “È sbagliato. Per te e per ciò che devi diventare.” Vide la sua espressione delusa e angosciata e non si trattenne dal posare la mano sulla sua guancia con un'inaspettata dolcezza, accarezzandogli col pollice il profilo delle labbra. “Tu sei figlio di Re, erede al trono del più grande regno degli Uomini. Non sei destinato ad una semplice notte di lussuria con me.”  
  
“Sono io a plasmare il mio Destino,” ribatté Eldarion con un'impensata sicurezza nella voce, fissandolo intensamente e spingendo la testa verso quel tocco. “Posso scegliere cosa è giusto o cosa è sbagliato. Non sarà una visione ad obbligarmi verso una direzione che non desidero.”  
  
“Il Destino di tutti noi è già stato scritto,” gli mormorò Lanthir, continuando a tenere il palmo sul suo viso per sentire ancora per qualche momento il calore della sua pelle che sembrava penetrargli attraverso le vene, insieme ad una insolita sensazione di pungente dolore. “Ogni scelta che facciamo, ogni decisione che ci sentiamo spinti a prendere. Non possiamo sfuggirgli.” A quelle parole respirò profondamente, facendo scivolare le dita sul suo mento, con l'intenzione di raggiungergli il collo, ma in quell'istante allontanò lentamente la mano dal suo viso.  
  
“E dunque come sai che il mio non è...” iniziò il principe di Gondor, fermandosi però quando vide la sua espressione stranamente turbata “...cosa?”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco aggrottò le sopracciglia come se solo in quel momento si fosse reso conto dell'evidenza, e si guardò il palmo della mano ferito per poi rialzare lo sguardo sul volto del giovane e vedere il proprio sangue sulla guancia e le labbra che aveva, poco prima, sfiorato.  
“Mi dispiace,” bisbigliò con un filo di voce mentre indietreggiava, serrando con forza entrambi i pugni. Di scatto si voltò e si avviò velocemente per allontanarsi, aggiungendo bruscamente prima di svanire tra gli alberi. “Torna alla festa!”  
  
Eldarion spalancò gli occhi sorpreso da quel gesto improvviso, ma non poté far altro che fare qualche passo come se volesse seguirlo.  
“No... no, aspetta!” tentò di richiamarlo benché sapesse fosse inutile. “Lanthir!” sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo per riprendere possesso di quella ragione che stava completamente perdendo e l'unica cosa che fece, istintivamente, fu rialzare la mano sulla guancia come per assaporare ancora quel liquido calore che l'aveva pervaso a quel semplice tocco, ma nel riabbassarla, poco dopo, vide le dita e il palmo bagnate di sangue.  
Non riuscì a darsi subito una spiegazione razionale, anche se comprese che, con tutta probabilità, era stato per quello che l'elfo era fuggito in tutta fretta.. ed era ancora impegnato a guardare quel liquido scuro sulla propria pelle, pensando al momento in cui Lanthir potesse essersi ferito, quando sentì il respiro aumentare d'intensità violentemente ed assumere lo stesso ritmo frenetico del suo cuore. Iniziò a tremare e fece solo in tempo ad indietreggiare di nuovo fino all'albero per appoggiarsi ad esso alla ricerca di un sostegno.. ed un lampo di accecante luce lo avvolse, rapendo il suo spirito.  
  
_Era disteso su quel pavimento di legno che ormai conosceva e seduta sopra di lui, la creatura immortale dai lunghi capelli biondi ondulati, lo stava guardando con gli occhi limpidi e luminosi._  
  
“ _E dov'è il mio posto?” mormorò ad una domanda silenziosa e sentì le dita di quella mano che gli stringeva i polsi sopra la testa, scivolare ed intrecciarsi con le sue. “Sotto di te?”_  
  
_Il viso ad un soffio dal suo si avvicinò ulteriormente, ma le labbra carnose e perfettamente disegnate si fermarono poco prima di raggiungere le sue... e l'elfo si rialzò, guardandolo con un'espressione sbalordita, lasciandogli la mano per premere le dita sulle sue guance._  
  
_Pioggia. Un'improvvisa pioggia battente iniziò a bagnargli il viso e sentì sotto di sé quel pavimento duro divenire soffice e cedevole come fango._  
_La pressione sulle guance era aumentata, ed ora vedeva quella creatura sopra di sé completamente intrisa d'acqua: i lunghi capelli gli aderivano al corpo nudo e lo stupore sul suo volto si stava tramutando in un sorriso piacevolmente sorpreso._  
  
“ _Chi sei tu? Come puoi farmi questo?” udì la sua voce un attimo prima di sentire quelle mani scendere sul petto e accarezzare sensualmente la pelle costellata dalle gocce di pioggia._  
  
“ _Sono solo quel giovane che ti spiava da dietro un cespuglio,” glielo mormorò col respiro rapido. “Quel giovane che è fuggito, perdendo la borraccia. Quel giovane che non trovava riposo tra le radici di un albero perché continuava a pensare al tuo corpo e a quello che ha provato nel vederlo.” Rialzò le mani su quelle della creatura che si erano fermate, e le spinse più in basso, dove ancora la stoffa dei pantaloni gli copriva il bacino. “Cosa avresti fatto con quel giovane?”_  
  
“ _Avrei fatto... questo.”_  
  
_La risposta dell'elfo si perse in un gemito, soffocato tra le labbra che, violentemente, si erano unite in un bacio selvaggio, mentre le mani, con abile esperienza, allentavano i lacci della stoffa bagnata._  
  
Eldarion sentì di nuovo il respiro riempirgli i polmoni e, sbattendo più volte le palpebre, si rese conto di stare ancora osservando la propria mano aperta dove il sangue del Guardiano del Bosco sembrava essersi ormai asciugato.  
Fece istintivamente un passo, come per sentire le proprie gambe che ancora rispondevano ai suoi comandi, ma ad un tratto un brivido ardente gli percorse il corpo e tutte quelle, altrettanto brucianti, sensazioni che la visione di quel probabile futuro gli aveva trasmesso, lo pervasero con un'intensità tale da costringerlo di nuovo ad appoggiare l'altra mano al tronco per sostenersi.  
Era stato reale. Incredibilmente reale questa volta, a differenza di quelle precedenti.  
La prima visione che aveva dopo i mesi trascorsi ad apprendere come ascoltare il proprio spirito.. e non poteva essere una coincidenza che il protagonista fosse ancora Lanthir.  
Non credeva alle coincidenze e il cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata nel petto, le labbra sulle quali gli sembrava di sentire ancora quelle morbide dell'elfo, i fremiti che lo attraversavano come se quelle dita ancora lo stessero toccando, lo convinsero con ancor più determinazione che quel futuro doveva essere vissuto.  
Ma quell'indeterminato timore che continuava comunque a provare, lo spinse a cercare l'appoggio di qualcuno di cui si fidava e al quale avrebbe potuto parlare, sebbene non apertamente, di quei dubbi che ancora lo facevano vacillare.  
  
_~ * ~_

 


	3. ~ 3 ~

 

~ 3 ~   
  
_\- Eryn Lasgalen, Bosco di Foglieverdi -_

  
“Desideri che ti lasci solo?”  
  
Le parole pronunciate dall'elfo dagli intensi occhi grigi, fermo al centro della stanza, accanto al grande letto ricoperto dalle sottili lenzuola verde smeraldo, risuonarono nel silenzio e per diversi istanti non vennero seguite da altro se non un profondo respiro.  
  
“No, certo che no. Ti ho chiesto io di seguirmi,” rispose ad un tratto Legolas, riprendendosi da quello stato di apparente torpore in cui era caduto nell'avvicinarsi alla finestra che dava sui cortili interni del palazzo. Il suo sguardo era scivolato come di soppiatto verso l'esterno e si era soffermato in lontananza, verso un punto opposto a dove si trovava, all'estrema destra di uno dei livelli superiori.. in quell'apertura nella roccia che dava sulla camera che, da sempre, era stata destinata a quell'appartenente alla stirpe Mortale diventato ormai un ospite abituale di quel luogo da quasi cento anni.  
Era stato qualcosa di incontrollabile. Qualcosa che ogni notte avveniva quando si ritirava nelle proprie stanze per riposare. I suoi occhi cercavano quella finestra nel buio, e il suo spirito fremeva al ricordo di ciò che era avvenuto ormai tre mesi prima al di là di quelle mura.  
A volte quei pensieri lo facevano sorridere, altre gli riscaldavano il sangue fino a farlo avvampare.. ed altre lo spingevano ad uscire di nuovo dalla porta e raggiungere rapidamente quella camera, solo per passare qualche ora in quel letto dove tutto continuava ad essere come era stato lasciato.  
E lo stesso era accaduto quella sera, nonostante non fosse solo.  
  
“Sì, mio signore, ma forse preferisci riposare dopo la lunga giornata che hai trascorso.”  
  
“È questo che ti è sembrato poco fa, Gilíen?” esclamò a quella frase con un tono più presente, rispetto alla replica precedente, voltandosi poi verso lo scudiero che ancora lo fissava in attesa. “Quando ho richiesto la tua compagnia per.. l'intera notte?” accennò un sorriso e fece alcuni passi per raggiungerlo “Hai pensato che ti volessi con me per... riposare?”  
  
“No... no, non ho avuto questa impressione,” mormorò l'elfo, abbassando lo sguardo con un sorriso divertito. “In verità ho sperato che i servigi che mi richiedevi fossero... di ben altro tipo.” Riportò l'attenzione sul proprio principe e presto sentì sul viso la sua mano in una lieve carezza.  
  
“Ora vedremo se i nostri pensieri sono gli stessi,” gli sussurrò Legolas chinando la testa per arrivare a lambirgli le labbra con le proprie. Ottenne all'istante l'accesso, come ogni volta succedeva, e sospirò con una punta di insoddisfazione, come se quella facilità nel sentire realizzata ogni richiesta da un lato lo infastidisse, ma sapeva bene che non poteva aspettarsi un atteggiamento diverso da lui.. non avrebbe mai osato contrapporsi in nessuna maniera al suo principe ed era anche per quello che, il più delle volte, lo cercava. Era consapevole che avrebbe ottenuto ogni singola cosa senza dover nemmeno chiedere, senza problemi, senza fatica... senza emozioni.  
Come con tutti gli altri amanti coi quali passava delle ore.. bastava un suo cenno ed ognuno di loro gli concedeva ogni desiderio perché mai avrebbero rinunciato all'onore di poter dividere quei momenti intimi col proprio Signore.  
  
Portò le mani sui suoi fianchi per farlo indietreggiare fino al letto, e senza esitazioni lo spinse con decisione a distendersi, seguendolo nel movimento col proprio corpo; ad un tratto però, sentì sulle tempie le dita del compagno che, timidamente, stavano per raggiungere la corona d'argento ancora posata sul suo capo.  
“No,” lo fermò con un tono secco e autoritario che fece immobilizzare l'altro elfo, ma subito aggiunse più dolcemente: “Lo faccio io. Sciogliti i capelli.” Mentre quell'ordine veniva ovviamente eseguito, si rialzò seduto su di lui e si liberò le gambe, spostando sui lati la lunga tunica di un regale bianco che indossava. Lo guardò con un sorriso come per scusarsi del tono usato e lentamente si sfilò la corona per posarla sul cuscino di velluto nero, dentro allo scrigno anch'esso d'argento, dalla quale l'aveva presa diverse ore prima.  
Anche questo era qualcosa di incontrollabile. E di sciocco e infantile forse.  
Non permetteva più a nessuno di toccare quell'ornamento, né tanto meno di toglierlo dalla sua fronte quando non era più necessario che la indossasse.  
Non lo permetteva più a nessuno.. da quando Aragorn gliela aveva posata sul capo oltre vent'anni prima. Da quando Aragorn, nella foga di quella passione sconvolgente in cui i loro spiriti fremevano per ritrovarsi, gliel'aveva presa e fatta cadere a terra e da quando Aragorn, con un sorriso dolce tanto quanto il suo sguardo nel quale vedeva la fiamma abbagliante della loro unione, l'aveva posata nuovamente tra i suoi capelli, sussurrandogli quelle parole che lui stesso aveva pronunciato durante quella lunga notte.  
  
“ _Ecco di nuovo il principe che ha regno nel mio cuore e castello tra le mie braccia.”_  
  
Era la parte irrazionale che ad ogni modo gli apparteneva e che non poteva controllare.  
Non aveva un senso logico.. ma era così.  
Nessuno doveva posare quella corona sulla sua testa. Nessuno, eccetto colui che la disegnava sulla sua fronte ogni volta che lo toccava.  
  
Gilíen restò in silenzio ad osservarlo, dopo essersi liberato sulle spalle i lunghi capelli di un biondo molto scuro, aspettando un suo cenno per continuare come solitamente erano abituati a fare, e finalmente vide il proprio principe sdraiarsi sul letto accanto a lui, e allungare una mano per accarezzargli la nuca e tirarlo verso di sé.  
Senza farlo attendere un solo istante, si mise in ginocchio e si posizionò tre le gambe che teneva leggermente divaricate, iniziando ad aprire i lacci della tunica bianca.  
  
Legolas gli sorrise dolcemente quando incrociò i suoi occhi grigi e vide l'immensa devozione e affetto che l'elfo provava per lui.. continuò a guardarlo senza dire niente, perché quella semplice unione fisica nella quale si perdevano per qualche ora, non aveva bisogno di commenti. Era qualcosa di naturale ed istintivo che iniziava e finiva senza portare altro se non un appagamento confortante dei sensi. Solo quando sentì sul petto ormai nudo le dita agili e sottili che lo sfioravano, seguite dalle labbra e dalla lingua che percorsero il tragitto fino all'inguine, distolse lo sguardo e girò la testa in direzione della finestra. E benché con la mano avesse iniziato ad accarezzargli la nuca, stringendo le dita tra i lunghi capelli di tanto in tanto, nel sentire i brividi di piacere farsi più intensi, i suoi occhi rimasero puntati in lontananza verso un luogo segreto dove solo i suoi pensieri potevano giungere.. ed in quel luogo, quei pensieri avevano, da qualche tempo, timorosamente e azzardatamente, iniziato a dare, con sua immane sorpresa, un volto diverso a quel piacere che stava ricevendo.  
  
Due deboli colpi alla porta.  
Seguiti senza indugio da altri due più convinti.  
“Legolas... posso disturbarti?”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre la sua mente tornava a malincuore alla realtà, allontanando quelle visioni audaci che si era concesso di immaginare.  
Immediatamente posò la mano sulla guancia dell'altro elfo per esortarlo a fermarsi, ma aspettò di sentire quella bocca calda, nella quale stava per trovare il piacere, allontanarsi, in modo da soffocare tra le labbra il debole lamento per la sua improvvisa assenza, prima di rispondere alla persona che lo stava cercando,  
“Aspetta un istante, Eldarion,” esclamò allora, tirando qualche intenso respiro prima di rimettersi seduto sotto lo sguardo deluso del compagno. “Stavo per coricarmi. Ora ti apro!” si richiuse rapidamente l'abito e, prima di rialzarsi in piedi, si piegò per dare un fugace bacio sulle labbra al proprio scudiero e bisbigliargli: “Quando ho lasciato la stanza, attendi qualche momento e poi va.”  
  
“Posso restare e aspettare il tuo ritorno,” gli sussurrò Gilíen incuriosito da quello strano comportamento. “Non sarebbe la prima volta che i tuoi doveri interrompono i miei... servigi quando ancora non li ho svolti appieno.”  
  
“Non importa,” ribatté Legolas, sorridendogli però divertito dai toni sempre apparentemente intimoriti che usava ogni volta per riferirsi ai loro rapporti carnali. “Per questa sera non è necessario. Ti chiederò di svolgerli interamente in un'altra occasione che di sicuro non mancherà.” Con quelle parole si allontanò dal letto e raggiunse la porta, socchiudendola quel tanto che bastava per uscire.  
  
“Legolas... io... perdonami,” disse subito il principe di Gondor quando lo vide davanti a sé “Non pensavo che fossi già andato a riposare... io...”  
  
“Non scusarti. Ti ho ripetuto altre volte che non importa dove sono o cosa sto facendo,” intervenne Legolas sorridendogli teneramente. “Ho sempre tempo per te. Ora vieni, andiamo in un luogo più appropriato di un corridoio.” Gli mise una mano dietro la schiena e lo spinse debolmente verso destra, per allontanarlo da quella porta da dove il suo amante doveva uscire.  
  
Arrivarono al salone dove generalmente i Guardiani si ritrovavano per passare il tempo libero che, quella particolare sera però, era vuoto visto che tutti gli Elfi erano all'esterno ancora occupati con danze e musica, e non appena entrarono, il principe di quelle Terre indicò una delle poltrone per invitare il figlio di Aragorn a sedersi.  
  
“Dunque dimmi... cosa turba i tuoi pensieri?” lo osservò intensamente e le sue sopracciglia assunsero una piega incuriosita. “E per quale motivo hai i capelli bagnati? Fuori non sta piovendo.”  
  
“Oh, no... io ho solo...” Eldarion si passò una mano sulla fronte e sulla testa, abbozzando un sorrisino insicuro “...mi sono solo rinfrescato il viso, tutto qui!” non lo guardò nel pronunciare quella piccola bugia perché di certo non poteva rispondere che, prima di cercarlo, aveva raggiunto velocemente una delle fontane per ripulirsi il volto e la mano dal sangue di Lanthir. “Ecco io... avevo bisogno di parlarti di una cosa, e forse avrei potuto attendere l'alba, ora che ci penso ma...”  
  
“Dimmi solo di cosa si tratta.”  
  
“Riguarda il mio dono...” esclamò allora nel sedersi dove l'elfo gli aveva indicato “...ed il suo utilizzo... e la possibilità di mutare il corso degli eventi che mi vengono mostrati.” Strinse le mani sui braccioli nervosamente ma nel vedere l'espressione tranquilla che stava ricevendo in risposta, si sentì spinto a continuare. “Vedi io... da quando mi è stato insegnato ad ascoltare il mio spirito, non ho più ricevuto quelle visioni e quindi mi sono semplicemente detto che forse, avendo appreso il modo per controllare queste sensazioni, forse avrei deciso io quando permettere a questo dono di arrivare a me.” Alzò le spalle e respirò profondamente. “Ma invece è accaduto nuovamente quando meno me l'aspettavo.”  
  
“Cos'hai visto?  
  
“No, niente di importante... solo...” abbassò di nuovo gli occhi, guardando il pavimento “...alcune cose riguardo dei Fatti che forse sarebbero accaduti vicino ad un albero, ma quello che mi ha fatto pensare è che le ho viste dopo aver toccato questo... albero...”  
  
Legolas sorrise e incrociò le braccia, avvicinandosi a lui fino ad appoggiarsi col fondo schiena al grande tavolo di legno al suo fianco.  
“Mi stai mentendo Eldarion,” mormorò con un tono però divertito dopo aver ascoltato quelle frasi per niente convincenti. “Se non vuoi rivelarmi cosa la tua mente ti ha mostrato, non importa, ma spiegami almeno cosa ti preoccupa.”  
  
Il giovane deglutì e gli lanciò un'occhiata, tirando un profondo respiro a quelle parole comprensive per cercare di rilassarsi.  
“Io mi chiedevo se è possibile che ora questo dono giunga a me nel momento in cui poso le mani su... qualcosa alla quale questi avvenimenti probabili sono collegati?”  
  
“Sì, è una possibilità,” replicò allora l'elfo annuendo. “Alcuni veggenti dei Mezzelfi avevano la capacità di scorgere il futuro della persona sulla quale posavano la mano... o su di un oggetto che avrebbe deciso le sorti di avvenimenti ancora incerti. La preveggenza non è un'arte ancora compresa in modo definito, ognuno di voi può avere doti diverse ed essere in grado di gestirle con più o meno precisione, ma non devi temere questo dono. Col tempo e col nostro continuo aiuto imparerai a gestirlo nella maniera più opportuna e come i Potenti hanno deciso per te.”  
  
Eldarion sospirò quasi sollevato e si appoggiò all'indietro contro lo schienale, ora guardando il principe del Reame Boscoso con un sorriso più sicuro.  
“Ho ancora tanto da imparare allora.” Si inumidì le labbra prima di continuare con l'altra domanda che gli premeva porre. “Questa capacità, oltre ad essere difficile da gestire, è anche... ambigua ed incerta. Come posso comprendere quale sia il modo giusto per intervenire? Voglio dire... ricordi quando ti parlai dei boccali di birra dei miei amici che vidi cadere dal parapetto molte ore prima che accadesse realmente?” Lo vide annuire e sospirò. “In quel caso la mia mente mi ha mostrato quell'avvenimento ed io sono stato a guardare mentre succedeva davanti ai miei occhi senza fare niente per impedirlo, ed ora mi chiedo... avrei dovuto impedirlo? Mi era stato mostrato che sarebbe successo solo perché io potessi evitarlo? Come posso sapere se ciò che vedo è qualcosa che deve accadere o qualcosa a cui devo porre rimedio?” Alzò le mani e se le passò tra i capelli con una lieve risata inquieta. “Io non capisco come devo agire! Come comprendo se quel futuro probabile deve diventare una realtà o se deve mutare per merito delle mie azioni?”  
  
Legolas restò un lungo momento in silenzio con lo sguardo basso, riflettendo su quelle domande legittime alle quali però, non sapeva dare una risposta certa. Ed infine si ricordò delle parole che aveva pronunciato proprio al padre di Eldarion..  
“I Potenti, nella loro immensa saggezza, ci hanno lasciato liberi di scegliere come agire, nella maniera più appropriata alcune volte, ma altre anche di sbagliare e di fallire. Non conosciamo cosa è stato scritto per noi, Eldarion. Il Destino è un velo di mutevole nebbia che cela un cammino ai nostri occhi e ce ne apre un altro in base al modo in cui decidiamo di agire.” Cercò i suoi occhi e continuò con un tono più dolce. “Ma non possiamo sfuggirgli. Ogni azione che ci sentiamo spinti a compiere, ci conduce proprio dove dobbiamo arrivare. Questo dono ti mostra cosa può avvenire e ti lascia la scelta di intraprendere la via che ritieni più giusta... ma in un modo o nell'altro, qualsiasi sia questa via che decidi di percorrere, ti condurrà allo stesso luogo che eri destinato a raggiungere.”  
  
Il giovane annuì lentamente al termine del suo discorso e voltò lo sguardo verso una delle grandi finestre che davano all'esterno della montagna.  
“Quindi... se quei boccali sono destinati a cadere...” iniziò mormorando appena quelle parole, come se lui stesso dovesse comprenderle mentre le pronunciava “...posso afferrarli una volta, o quella successiva, impedire agli altri di colpirli inavvertitamente con le mani... ma presto o tardi, quei boccali cadranno comunque?”  
  
“Sì, è quello che credo,” rispose subito l'elfo guardando a sua volta in quella direzione. “È come un labirinto. Inizi dall'entrata e segui il percorso che credi corretto. E non importa se ti troverai costretto a tornare indietro o se nella ricerca ti sentirai perso, perché qualsiasi strada prenderai, che sia quella più veloce o quella più tortuosa, prima o poi, inevitabilmente, arriverai al centro.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor tirò un profondo respiro come se quei dubbi indistinti che ancora lo turbavano si fossero dissolti al solo suono di quelle frasi.. e le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso stranamente compiaciuto.  
  
~ * ~

_\- Gondor, Minas Tirith -_

  
“Re Elessar è tornato!”  
  
Le voci si rincorrevano dal primo all'ultimo livello della città, ed ogni abitante di Minas Tirith che non era impegnato in lavori o faccende di importanza prioritaria, si affacciava alle porte della propria dimora per salutare e accennare un inchino al passaggio del proprio sovrano che, lentamente come era suo dovere fare, stava risalendo la via principale che l'avrebbe condotto all'entrata del palazzo.  
Quando infine raggiunse il punto dove l'Albero Bianco di Gondor si stagliava sotto i deboli raggi di quel sole pomeridiano, discese dal proprio destriero e lo consegnò ad uno degli scudieri che era accorso. Con un cenno del capo salutò i due uomini di guardia al portone e, non appena aprì le pesanti ante di legno scuro, vide la propria sposa lungo il corridoio che, a passo svelto, gli stava andando incontro, con addosso un abito color amaranto dai ricami dorati, come d'oro era anche la corona lavorata posata sui suoi lunghi capelli scuri.  
  
“Non hai avvertito del tuo ritorno!” esclamò Arwen quando ormai era ad un passo da lui. “Gli uomini hanno temuto fosse accaduto qualcosa.” La sua espressione era seria e preoccupata ma non appena gli fu davanti, le sue labbra si distesero in un sorriso mentre accennava un debole inchino.  
  
“Non è accaduto niente di diverso da ciò che era stato previsto,” rispose Aragorn sorridendole a sua volta prima di allungare una mano e posarla sulla sua guancia. “Ma forse i Consiglieri gradiscono maggiormente gli ordini della loro regina piuttosto che quelli del re.” Si chinò in avanti e la baciò dolcemente, respirando poi quel profumo famigliare della fragranza mista di elanor, mughetto e qualche altro fiore segreto che ancora gli era ignoto, che la dama era solita portare.  
  
“Gli ordini sono graditi solo se corrispondono a ciò che loro desiderano...” ribatté l'elfo accarezzandogli per qualche istante il viso “...ma non ho fatto altro che controllare che i tuoi venissero rispettati. Siete arrivati a delle conclusioni con gli uomini di Éomer?”  
  
L'uomo annuì e, dopo averle posato un rapido bacio sulla fronte, si avviò lungo il corridoio per recarsi alle proprie stanze e togliersi di dosso quell'abito da viaggio che portava oramai da troppo tempo.  
Restò in silenzio fino a quando la sua sposa richiuse la porta dietro di loro, solo allora respirò profondamente e rispose.  
“Qualcosa si sta muovendo a nord. Orchi e Selvaggi sono stati avvistati con armature ed armi appena forgiate, temiamo che i nemici sopravvissuti alla caduta di Sauron si siano riuniti ed abbiano trovato una guida sotto cui ritrovarsi per sferrare dei nuovi attacchi ai nostri regni e a quelli degli Elfi ancora popolati.” Mentre parlava, aveva iniziato a slacciarsi la cinta dove teneva la spada e, una volta depositata Andúril, passò a sfilarsi il mantello e ad aprirsi la tunica “Ancora nessuno ha idea di dove sia il loro covo. I cavalieri andati in perlustrazione non sono tornati, ed Éomer inizia a temere il peggio. Dobbiamo scovarli e sterminarli prima che diventino troppo potenti... e soprattutto, prima che il loro capo, Uomo, Orco o qualsiasi creatura sia, inizi a fare dei piani per diffondere una nuova Oscurità nella Terra di Mezzo.”  
  
“Volete muovere battaglia ad un nemico che ancora non conoscete?” gli chiese Arwen aiutandolo a togliersi la tunica per poi posarla sul letto e riportare l'attenzione su di lui.  
  
“No, la guerra è ancora ben lontana dai nostri propositi,” replicò subito il re di Gondor, andando poi all'armadio. “Ma dobbiamo recuperare più informazioni possibili sul nostro probabile avversario ora che ne abbiamo il tempo, in modo da essere preparati ad una sua futura mossa.” Si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise. “Ma fino a quel momento, quello che mi preme fare è tornare nel Bosco di Foglieverdi e riprendere nostro figlio.” Tornò a soffermarsi tra i propri abiti e prese una tunica e dei pantaloni puliti da indossare. “Domani darò disposizione ai Consiglieri per indire una riunione del Consiglio e al più tardi tra un paio di giorni, risalirò a cavallo.”  
  
A quelle parole, la dama aggrottò le sopracciglia in un'espressione sorpresa.  
“Così presto?” mormorò appena, alzando però la voce quando si rese conto di non essere stata udita. “Così presto intendi ripartire? Sei appena rientrato. Ancora l'Inverno è lontano, nostro figlio può passare un'altra settimana con loro.”  
  
“Sono mancato alla sua prova, lo sai...” replicò Aragorn, continuando a darle le spalle “...e sicuramente non ne sarà stato felice. Se vado ora, riuscirò a recuperare almeno qualcuno dei giorni che non ho potuto dedicargli.”  
  
“Se conosco bene Eldarion, per renderlo felice devi solo lasciarlo libero. Non ha bisogno di un padre che segue ogni suo passo.”  
  
“Difatti non ho mai agito in questo modo.”  
  
“E lui te ne è sempre stato grato,” continuò Arwen avvicinandosi silenziosamente a lui fino a mettersi al suo fianco, dietro all'anta che l'uomo aveva aperto. “Non iniziare ora soltanto perché i motivi che ti spingono a raggiungerlo sono ben altri.”  
  
A quelle parole Aragorn si rialzò e richiuse l'armadio, guardando poi incuriosito e in parte anche turbato, la propria sposa che lo fissava con un insolito sorriso divertito.  
“Non credo di comprendere.”  
  
“Comprendi benissimo, Estel,” lo interruppe l'elfo, usando il nome con cui lo chiamava solo quando i loro discorsi si indirizzavano verso un soggetto ben definito. “Sei ansioso di tornare nel Reame Boscoso per riprendere tuo figlio solo per poter rivedere il nostro amico principe, non è così?”  
  
Il re di Gondor deglutì istintivamente e, pur notando l'espressione ancora rilassata e ironica sul volto della propria sposa, non poté fare a meno di passarsi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli e dirigersi al letto per tenere di nuovo una certa distanza ed evitare così che lei potesse scorgere nei suoi occhi, qualcosa di più di quanto già sapesse.  
“Questo non lo nego, ma il mio compito resta quello di riaccompagnare Eldarion qui.” Si sedette sul materasso con l'intenzione di togliersi gli stivali, nel mentre però, percepì un altro lieve peso alla propria destra e, lanciando un'occhiata, vide che anche la compagna si era messa al suo fianco.  
  
“E dunque il tuo compito non puoi svolgerlo tra una settimana, quando ti sarai riposato e ripreso dal viaggio che hai appena intrapreso?”  
  
“Potrei, è vero... è solo che preferirei andare ora e dimostrare ad Eldarion che la mia scelta di lasciarlo con gli Elfi non è stata dettata solo dalla necessità ma principalmente dalle intenzioni di vederlo crescere anche coi loro insegnamenti e le loro arti...” a quel punto Aragorn rialzò gli occhi su di lei e poi li puntò verso la finestra, mormorando “...e abbiamo ancora molto di cui parlare. Qui a palazzo sembra non essercene mai il tempo per via delle mie riunioni, delle sue ore di addestramento coi cavalieri e le uscite con gli amici. È tutto così diverso da quando era fanciullo.”  
  
“Un tempo era lui a cercarti, ma ora è cresciuto, non per il mio popolo forse, considerato il fatto che venti anni non sono altro che pochi granelli di sabbia in una spiaggia infinita, ma per il tuo... è un Uomo.”  
  
“Lo so e a volte mi domando per quanti anni ancora avrà bisogno dei miei consigli o del mio appoggio.” Alzò le spalle e accennò un debole sorriso malinconico. “Forse già ora non ne sente più la necessità. Con loro avrà ormai appreso a cavarsela da solo e ad ascoltare il proprio spirito. Credo di... temere di perdere questi momenti con lui, e più passa il tempo, più ogni giorno sembra diventare importante.” In quell'istante si fermò, quando i suoi pensieri si spostarono, quasi inevitabilmente, dal figlio all'altra persona che disperatamente voleva rivedere e debolmente aggiunse: “Lui ha davanti a sé ancora un'intera e lunga vita... ma questi sono i miei giorni, i miei momenti e non voglio perderli... non ora, che ho la possibilità di stargli accanto.”  
  
Arwen lo guardò intensamente a lungo e ad un tratto rialzò la mano e gli accarezzò dolcemente la guancia per attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione.  
“Stiamo ancora parlando di nostro figlio?” subito vide gli occhi azzurri abbassarsi come colpevoli di qualcosa di cui però non avevano piena coscienza, così gli sfiorò la tempia con la punta delle dita, in un tentativo di rassicurarlo.  
Oramai lo conosceva, dopo quei lunghi anni trascorsi finalmente insieme, più di quanto lui conoscesse se stesso e sebbene l'uomo tentasse molte volte, inutilmente, di nascondersi, lei sapeva benissimo cosa turbava il suo cuore o cosa invece lo faceva risplendere dalla gioia.  
Era sempre stata consapevole di avere il suo amore ed il suo cuore, come altrettanto bene sapeva però che c'era un altro genere di amore in quello stesso cuore; un amore nato da una semplice amicizia e che, col tempo, si era trasformato in qualcosa di così potente da farla dubitare, in alcuni momenti, sull'importanza che il suo sposo dava a queste unioni.  
Ma erano solo incertezze dettate dagli anni dei Mortali che si era trovata a vivere, perché in cuor suo era sicura di non dover temere nulla. Non esisteva rivalità con l'altra persona che occupava i pensieri di Aragorn perché entrambi erano per lui come il giorno e la notte che si susseguono, uno dopo l'altro, irrimediabilmente, concedendosi le ore di luce e di buio senza competizione alcuna.  
Entrambi necessari perché la giornata cominci e finisca, entrambi indispensabili come il Sole e la Luna che risplendono, l'uno in assenza dell'altro.  
E nel vedere il proprio sposo tentennare a rispondere, decise che era arrivato il momento per risollevare quello spirito in preda all'angoscia e all'ansia.  
“Ti manca così tanto?” gli bisbigliò cercando nuovamente i suoi occhi che l'uomo però si ostinava a tenere bassi.  
  
“Sì, molto. Non avrei mai immaginato che la vita qui potesse sembrare così vuota senza di lui. Sarei tornato a riprenderlo dopo solo poche settimane se...”  
  
“Non parlo di nostro figlio,” intervenne allora, lasciandosi sfuggire una lieve risata. “Sono solo tre mesi che non lo vedi e da tempo invece, oltre sei ne trascorrevano prima che tornasse da noi.” Fece scivolare le dita tra i suoi capelli ed iniziò ad accarezzarli. “Da quando sei rientrato senza Eldarion, il tuo spirito è irrequieto e sembra che la lontananza da Legolas ti provochi sofferenza.”  
  
“Mi dispiace,” sussurrò allora Aragorn allungando la mano per prendere quella che la dama teneva sulle cosce. “Sono stato assente con la mente e con il corpo in questi mesi. Quei giorni che ho passato nel Reame Boscoso mi hanno riportato indietro nel tempo... ed è stato qualcosa di imprevisto che, per qualche attimo, mi ha fatto dimenticare chi sono ora.” Respirò profondamente e le baciò il dorso. “Vorrei solo che tutto tornasse come era oltre dieci anni fa, quando una sera ridevamo delle marachelle che combinava Eldarion mentre stavamo seduti nei giardini e lui si addormentava tra le nostre braccia. Quella dopo la passavamo soli in questa stanza ad amarci senza che i problemi del regno ci disturbassero... e quella successiva...” socchiuse le labbra per proseguire ma quelle frasi non lasciarono la sua gola come le precedenti, rimasero bloccate come se non fosse corretto pronunciarle... ed allora le udì dalla voce della propria compagna quasi provenissero, inspiegabilmente, dai suoi stessi pensieri.  
  
“Quella successiva salivi a cavallo e partivi per l'Ithilien per passare dei giorni con Legolas,” mormorò Arwen sorridendogli nel vedere il suo sguardo stupito. “Per confidarti con lui ed ascoltare i suoi consigli... e ridere di niente come quando eri solo un ragazzo senza...” rise debolmente e gli strinse la mano che ancora stava accarezzando la sua “...un regno, un figlio o una sposa. Non mi sbaglio, vero?”  
  
Il re di Gondor scosse la testa e a sua volta sorrise, quasi imbarazzato dalle constatazioni appena ascoltate che, in tutto e per tutto, corrispondevano alla verità.  
“Devo sembrarti un Uomo sciocco e infantile. In realtà sono un sovrano, un padre e un marito ma... non faccio altro che lamentarmi per quell'unica parte mancante nella mia vita che non posso avere ogni giorno.”  
  
“Se per te è importante e riesce a ridarti il sorriso... non è sciocco,” replicò la dama avvicinando il viso al suo per baciargli la guancia e mormorargli all'orecchio. “Io lo comprendo, Aragorn, e sai bene che non mi sono mai opposta a queste tue... fughe dalla realtà quotidiana, perché lo vedo nei tuoi occhi che ne hai bisogno come l'aria per respirare. Vorrei soltanto riaverti qui completamente al tuo ritorno.” Vide lo sguardo interrogativo del compagno a quelle parole e gli lambì le labbra con le proprie, teneramente. “Vorrei riavere l'uomo che amo, i suoi pensieri e i suoi sorrisi, non un corpo che fatica a rialzarsi dal letto la mattina e che resta a fissare il vuoto mentre la sua mente raggiunge il luogo dove invece a lui non è concesso andare. Puoi recarti da Legolas e continuare ad essere il giovane senza corona che tempo fa raggiunse quelle Terre, ma quando ritorni qui... devi tornare sul serio e devi portare il tuo spirito, la tua mente ed il tuo cuore con te... e non te lo chiedo solo per me, ma anche per il tuo popolo.”  
  
“Ti chiedo perdono. Io non immaginavo...” iniziò a quel punto Aragorn scuotendo la testa e sostenendo i suoi grandi occhi azzurri nei quali però non vedeva rimprovero ma solo speranza e amore. “Sono consapevole di essere stato... assente in questi mesi, non credevo però a tal punto.”  
  
“Avrò anche passato oltre vent'anni col vostro popolo, ma riesco ancora a percepire quando il tuo spirito è distante... nello stesso modo in cui sento la stessa distanza nei tuoi abbracci... o nei tuoi baci.”  
  
“I miei baci ti sono sembrati distanti?” gli chiese allora aggrottando le sopracciglia, veramente sorpreso da quella affermazione. “Mai le mie braccia ti hanno stretto con meno sentimento di quando l'hanno fatto la prima volta.”  
  
“In verità, i timori del vostro popolo hanno in parte compromesso la mia sicurezza sulla comprensione del tuo cuore...” sussurrò Arwen sorridendo nervosamente “...e frequentemente mi sono trovata ad indugiare sulla supposizione che i tuoi pensieri potessero essere rivolti altrove nei nostri momenti d'intimità... e te lo sto confidando con vergogna ma...” sospirò e cercò i suoi occhi “...ancora mi chiedo se hai mai desiderato le grazie di un'altra dama al posto delle mie durante quelle notti...” vide i suoi occhi spalancarsi perplessi ma proseguì “...come è accaduto quando eravamo lontani ed Éowyn ti ha fatto dubitare del tuo amore per me. Oggi mi domando se è l'avvenenza di una delle mia ancelle o di una fanciulla del popolo a risvegliare il tuo corpo.”  
  
“Ah... no...” replicò il re di Gondor con una certa insicurezza nella voce, non per la risposta della quale era, oltre ogni ragione, convinto, ma per quei dubbi infondati che potevano essere affiorati nella mente della sua sposa “...no... decisamente no!” si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata ma appena vide l'espressione imbarazzata sul suo bel viso, lo prese tra le mani e la baciò dolcemente. “Sono un Uomo e non posso essere immune alla bellezza fisica, ma nessun'altra dama, che sia essa ancella o popolana o della tua stessa stirpe, potrà mai mostrarsi ai miei occhi con un'avvenenza superiore a come mi appari tu.” Posò di nuovo le labbra sulle sue e questa volta con più passione. La strinse a sé e la spinse delicatamente all'indietro sul materasso, seguendola nel movimento fino a distendersi al suo fianco. “Ho amato il tuo volto dal primo istante che ti ho visto e tutt'oggi, ogni volta che ti guardo, rivedo quel sogno in cui mi sono smarrito a quel tempo.” Riprese quel bacio con la stessa intensità fino a quando sentì un debole gemito da parte della compagna ed allora si fermò, solo per bisbigliarle: “Nessun'altra donna potrà mai competere con quel sogno.”  
  
Arwen rispose a quelle labbra appassionate che, finalmente, la stavano di nuovo cercando come una volta, e comprese di avergli rivelato quei dubbi probabilmente solo per ottenere una reazione simile dal compagno.. ora però che l'aveva avuta e aveva percepito ancora una volta la passione che li univa, si rese conto che quello non era il momento migliore per perdersi in quello scambio di sensuali attenzioni.  
“E tu continuerai ad essere l'unico Uomo che affascina il mio sguardo e che ha rapisce ogni giorno il mio cuore,” gli sussurrò sulle labbra, cercando però di allontanarsi quando il re di Gondor tentò nuovamente di incatenarla in un altro bacio profondo. “Aragorn... non ora.” Sorrise e gli posò le mani sulle guance per fermarlo. “Sei stanco e accaldato per il viaggio... e tra poche ore richiederanno la tua presenza nella sala del trono. È più opportuno che tu vada a lavarti e a cambiarti d'abito.”  
  
“Non è più opportuno che passi queste ore con la mia sposa?” le mormorò allora l'uomo, chinandosi per raggiungerle l'orecchio mentre con le mani riprendeva ad accarezzarle i fianchi. “Conosco dei modi efficaci per allontanare questi dubbi infondati dai suoi pensieri.” Iniziò a lambirle il profilo con la lingua e quando arrivò alla punta, per un attimo si rammaricò di non ottenere altro che qualche sospiro in risposta... e si sforzò di non pensare all'effetto che invece quelle attenzioni avevano su altri appartenenti al popolo immortale.  
  
“Quei dubbi sono già svaniti... e avrai il tempo di dimostrarmi il tuo amore al calare del sole, quando le guardie non percorrono i corridoi e le mie ancelle non sono alla mia ricerca.”  
  
“Lascia che il sole assista,” replicò nuovamente con un tono più basso e sensuale a causa del proprio corpo che stava reagendo alla sua vicinanza. “Non provo imbarazzo al suo cospetto.” Fece scivolare una mano lungo la sua coscia e cercò di rialzarle l'abito. “E la porta è chiusa... nessuno ha il permesso di mettere un solo piede qui dentro...” sentì subito sul polso la stretta dell'elfo che tentava di rallentare quella sua carezza, così raggiunse ancora una volta le sue labbra “...ed anche se entrassero, non mi importerebbe.”  
  
Arwen si lasciò sfuggire una risata divertita ma scosse la testa, appoggiandogli due dita sulla bocca per proibirgli di trascinarla in un ennesimo bacio.  
“Allora è mio dovere impedire al sovrano di perdere la dignità che deve possedere, perché non sarebbe appropriato che i suoi cavalieri lo vedano in questi atteggiamenti con la propria regina.”  
  
“Non mi vedranno,” sospirò a quella reazione l'uomo con un sorriso però innervosito. “Arwen, siamo soli. Permettimi di amarti come da troppi giorni i miei pensieri mi hanno impedito di fare.”  
  
“Questa notte, come sempre,” gli mormorò la dama sfiorandogli con le dita la fronte ed il profilo del naso. “Quando sarai tornato ad essere il mio re... ed i tuoi capelli non saranno sudici di polvere.” Rise divertita nel vedere il compagno alzare un sopracciglio allibito e approfittando di quella situazione, scivolò via dalle sua braccia, rialzandosi in piedi. “Abbiamo tempo, ora che sei tornato e che nostro figlio è ancora lontano. Non dobbiamo rubare pochi momenti al giorno quando le ore notturne ci aspettano.”  
  
Aragorn si rialzò a sedere, passandosi una mano sul viso per placare quegli istinti che, inevitabilmente, si erano risvegliati, e tirò un profondo respiro quasi rassegnato all'idea che non avrebbe potuto fare altro che attendere la sera per concedersi quell'intimità con la propria sposa, come sempre accadeva.  
Oramai sapeva che Arwen desiderava l'assoluta tranquillità per concedersi a quei momenti e, nonostante si lasciasse andare con lui alla passione, questo non accadeva mai se non quando erano soli in quella stanza con la sicurezza che nessuno li avrebbe interrotti.  
Era ancora perso in quei pensieri quando all'improvviso, uno diverso si fece largo tra gli altri e tramutò la sua espressione demoralizzata in una incuriosita.  
“Arwen,” la richiamò pochi istanti prima che la regina raggiungesse l'uscita. “Come sai che ho dubitato del mio amore per te quando ho conosciuto Éowyn? Non ne abbiamo mai parlato.” Rialzò lo sguardo su di lei giusto in tempo per vedere un sorrisino allusivo incurvare quelle labbra morbide ed allora alzò gli occhi al soffitto con un sospiro e pronunciò quel nome che aveva cercato di allontanare dalla mente quando aveva iniziato a cercare le sue attenzioni poco prima. “Legolas.” udì una debole risata in risposta e poco dopo la porta che si richiuse, così si lasciò cadere indietro con la schiena sul letto e lo sguardo fisso sopra di sé.  
  
Era ancora capace di stupirsi per quel legame che univa i due elfi. Quella specie di fratellanza e di complicità che a volte lo infastidiva perché, nonostante tutti quegli anni, ancora non era riuscito a farsi narrare dei loro incontri e delle infinite discussioni che avevano avuto su di lui e su ciò che lo riguardava. Dei segreti che nessuno dei due era intenzionato a violare e che, solo in parte, era stato in grado di carpire da delle frasi o, quando aveva avuto più fortuna, da dei racconti che, in momenti particolari, Arwen o Legolas avevano deciso di rivelargli.  
Ma continuava a restare allo scuro di cosa sapesse di preciso l'uno e l'altra.  
Per un momento si chiese se l'elfo del Reame Boscoso avesse mai accennato alla sua sposa del potente vincolo che li legava, ma questo forse era un qualcosa che andava oltre anche le loro confidenze e che doveva restare solo tra chi lo viveva in prima persona. Forse perché Arwen, essendo della stirpe dei Mezzelfi, non avrebbe compreso, o come donna e moglie, non l'avrebbe accettato; forse perché avrebbe potuto intaccare in qualche modo la loro vita privata e il legame d'amore che si erano giurati al cospetto dei Potenti; forse perché... era semplicemente qualcosa di troppo intenso perché chiunque altro, ad eccezione di lui e Legolas, potesse capire.  
Chiuse gli occhi e sulle sue labbra si dipinse un sorriso, nell'istante stesso in cui i pensieri lo riportarono all'ultima notte passata nel Bosco di Foglieverdi: a quelle mani che lo cercavano con disperazione e non badavano agli abiti sporchi di sangue di Orco che ancora lo fasciavano, o all'acqua e alla terra dalle quali i suoi capelli erano ancora intrisi; quella foga nel trovarsi a vicenda senza pensare a niente o a nessuno; quell'incredibile intimità che avevano raggiunto l'uno con l'altro in un modo così naturale che ancora lo impressionava. Un attimo prima si sentiva in imbarazzo solo a pensare di stare senza vestiti a contatto con lui e quello dopo non avrebbe più voluto allontanarsi dal suo corpo. Quel corpo che aveva sempre guardato, fin dal primo momento, con ammirazione ma senza la minima malizia, e che ora aveva assunto un'attrattiva completamente diversa e inaspettata.  
Più volte si era soffermato a rivivere quella seconda notte in cui i loro spiriti si erano ricongiunti e le emozioni che aveva provato.. e se il suo spirito si risvegliava prepotentemente al ricordo portandolo a desiderare una nuova unione, presto il sangue che gli ribolliva nelle vene aveva iniziato a farlo ardere anche nel fisico, spingendolo verso dei pensieri azzardati e a delle immagini che mai avrebbe creduto di arrivare a fantasticare.  
A volte si diceva che era solo a causa di quello che aveva fatto con Lanthir, che si insinuava nella sua mente e lo confondeva a tal punto da farlo dubitare sui propri istinti.. ma altre volte era conscio di non immaginare il volto del Guardiano del Bosco in quegli atteggiamenti lussuriosi, ma bensì quello dell'altro elfo che gli aveva fatto conoscere una passione così sconvolgente e travolgente da annullare ogni altra cosa.  
E si sentiva in colpa.. enormemente colpevole per quei pensieri assurdi, non solo verso Arwen che invece avrebbe meritato ogni sua attenzione durante quei momenti, ma anche verso Legolas, perché non era corretto nei suoi confronti considerato il fatto che, proprio al termine di quella notte, entrambi si erano rassicurati del fatto che non era la lussuria a spingerli l'uno verso l'altro.  
Quella volta, lui stesso era convinto, nonostante la confusione iniziale, di non bramare carnalmente il corpo che gli faceva raggiunge quell'estasi assoluta durante le loro unioni, eppure dopo i mesi di lontananza.. iniziava a dubitare anche delle proprie convinzioni.  
  
Perché quel bacio violento e appassionato a cui il principe del Reame Boscoso l'aveva sottomesso quando ancora i loro spiriti non erano in contatto, continuava a tormentarlo nelle notti insonni, svegliando il suo corpo e portandolo rapidamente in uno stato fisico che con immane fatica riusciva a nascondere.  
Perché, da quando era tornato, tentava ostinatamente di non pensare a Legolas in quel modo, costringendo il più delle volte le proprie fantasie verso quelle più verosimili e meno importanti che ancora aveva sull'altro elfo che fingeva di detestare.. ma irrimediabilmente, il suo cuore aveva la meglio e lo sospingeva verso ciò di cui ancora non voleva essere consapevole.  
I sentimenti si confondevano coi desideri e, nel silenzio della solitudine, le sue mani riprendevano quella via lungo il suo corpo ormai bollente, andando a raggiungere quel punto al quale il Guardiano del Bosco aveva già concesso più volte attenzioni ma al quale, il principe del Reame Boscoso invece, non sembrava essere interessato. Quei volti di nuovo si confondevano e le carezze di uno diventavano quelle dell'altro... e avveniva quello che Lanthir, fin dall'inizio, continuava a ripetergli.  
  
“ _Non puoi fare a meno di desiderarlo, tanto quanto sogni quell'unione che non vi è permesso concedervi. È più forte di te... ogni singolo momento pensi alle sue carezze... ai suoi baci... al suo corpo.”_  
  
Delle parole che aveva sempre negato a se stesso con una certezza che pensava di possedere, eppure da quando era tornato a Minas Tirith, quelle stesse parole sembravano aver assunto un senso inaspettato.  
  
“ _Vuoi essere bendato, Estel? Così possiamo ricominciare e tu puoi immaginare di farlo con Legolas?”_  
  
E poi quella domanda che, a quel tempo, l'aveva riacceso come se una lingua di fuoco l'avesse avvolto all'improvviso ma che allora aveva tentato di ignorare.  
Ora però, gli era sempre più difficile ignorarlo.. negare a se stesso di volerlo davvero.. nel modo in cui mai aveva pensato di poterlo desiderare.  
  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia e permise alla propria mano di scendere per qualche istante dove quel desiderio, risvegliato poco prima dalla sua sposa, ormai era più che evidente dopo quei pensieri, e lasciò che il palmo si soffermasse in quel punto, sopra la stoffa tesa dei pantaloni da viaggio che ancora indossava, premendo e accarezzandosi quasi timidamente, come ogni volta accadeva durante quelle intime riflessioni... e come ogni volta, si concedette solo qualche momento di quella debolezza. Quando i fremiti di quel piacere segreto iniziarono a percorrerlo, strinse l'altra mano sulle coperte sotto di sé e, con un lamento insoddisfatto, allontanò quella che ancora indugiava sul basso ventre che ora sentiva in fiamme.  
Si rimise seduto e, dopo aver tirato alcuni profondi respiri per calmarsi, ritornò all'armadio per prendere quegli abiti puliti che gli servivano prima di recarsi dove, un bagno freddo, avrebbe riassopito quegli istinti.  
  
~ * ~

 


	4. ~ 4 ~

 

~ 4 ~   
  
_\- Eryn Lasgalen, Bosco di Foglieverdi -_

  
“Mio signore, vostro padre vi sta cercando!”  
  
Il richiamo dell'elfo lo raggiunse mentre, in tutta fretta, si stava dirigendo all'armeria dove sapeva di poter trovare ciò che gli era necessario per placare quell'irrequietezza che dal giorno prima sentiva pressargli lo spirito.  
“Non ora, Namhar,” rispose Legolas, lanciandogli una veloce occhiata. “Riferisci a mio padre che lo raggiungerò prima del crepuscolo... in questo momento ho degli impegni.” Senza aggiungere altro, proseguì, senza badare all'espressione stranita del servitore.  
  
La notte precedente, dopo aver salutato Eldarion, si era ritirato nuovamente nelle proprie stanze ma non aveva trovato riposo dai propri pensieri. Più volte era stato sul punto di scendere negli alloggi riservati agli scudieri per concedersi quel momento di piacere con Gilìen che era stato interrotto dal giovane principe di Gondor, ma non appena si convinceva che fosse la scelta più opportuna per placare l'agitazione del suo corpo, altre riflessioni e domande incominciavano ad affollare la sua mente, e il desiderio fisico tornava in un angolo nascosto della ragione.  
Continuava ininterrottamente a domandarsi perché Aragorn non aveva mandato un messaggero per confermare la sua impossibilità di giungere per la prova del proprio figlio... perché non aveva scritto una lettera con anche solo poche frasi per fargli sapere che, ad ogni modo, si rammaricava di non poter essere presente... perché non aveva fatto giungere almeno una sua notizia riguardante il fatto che avrebbe passato quel periodo a Rohan, considerando il fatto che, in quel caso, avrebbe potuto agire in anticipo e avvisarlo per tempo.  
Un perché dopo l'altro l'avevano tormentato in quelle ore di buio, ed anche il sorgere del Sole non aveva mutato quel suo stato d'inquietudine e di leggera collera in cui era caduto... ed era qualcosa di irrazionale che lo turbava ancora di più. Non poteva essere seriamente adirato con Aragorn perché non l'aveva informato di quel viaggio e tanto meno poteva esserlo perché l'uomo non era tornato per quell'evento importante... eppure sentiva una sorta di delusione crescere dentro che stava divenendo insopportabile... perché, in fondo, ci aveva sperato.  
Una flebile speranza di rivederlo così presto l'aveva fatto sorridere per tutti i giorni successivi all'invio di quella pergamena, ma la risposta ricevuta, aveva spento presto quel sorriso sulle sue labbra, trasformando la fremente attesa in amaro dispiacere.  
Ed ora non poteva fare altro che ricominciare a sperare ogni giorno di veder arrivare uno dei Guardiani con le lettere portate dal messaggero di Gondor, recanti la notizia del suo ritorno.  
  
Fino a quel momento però, doveva trovare un rimedio a quello spirito irrequieto che non gli dava pace... e l'unico che era riuscito a trovare, era quello di perdersi per qualche ora in quegli allenamenti che gli avrebbero permesso di lasciar confluire nel combattimento tutte quelle frementi sensazioni di impotenza.  
Arrivò davanti alla porta dell'armeria e con un gesto deciso l'aprì con entrambi le mani, facendo poi qualche passo nel salone, sotto lo sguardo perplesso dell'altra creatura immortale presente.  
  
“Non dirmi che è accaduto qualche evento imprevisto che richiede la mia presenza!” esclamò Lanthir finendo di stringersi sul polso sinistro il bracciale di pelle scura, come aveva fatto poco prima anche col destro. “Ho il pomeriggio libero e a dir la verità l'ultima cosa che desidero fare è sedare qualche discussione troppo accesa tra gli allievi o andare da tuo padre per riconfermargli ancora una volta le mie opinioni su di loro.”  
  
“Ho bisogno di te,” replicò il principe del Reame Boscoso, raggiungendo l'amico che, a quelle parole, si era voltato completamente verso di lui, alzando un sopracciglio incuriosito. Restò qualche attimo in silenzio a guardarlo, chiedendosi che cosa avesse intenzione di fare con quei bracciali da battaglia, i guanti anch'essi di pelle nera che solitamente metteva per andare a caccia, e solo la camicia bianca, lasciata morbida fuori dai pantaloni, con le maniche arricciate sui gomiti, ma tenne quella curiosità per sé, e appena udì l'affermazione ironica del compagno:  
  
“Questa ipotesi sembra più interessante delle precedenti.”  
  
Si decise ad esporgli le proprie intenzioni, dopo aver accennato però un sorrisino divertito.  
“Ho bisogno di te... per un combattimento,” terminò questa volta, indicando col capo i pugnali d'addestramento posati ordinatamente ad un passo da loro, nell'espositore di legno. “Ho bisogno di lottare e... scaricare questa tensione impressionante che mi sta crescendo dentro... e nessuno riesce a tenermi testa come fai tu!”  
  
“Mi correggo...” mormorò allora il Guardiano sorridendogli “...questa prospettiva è molto più interessante delle precedenti!” si inumidì le labbra all'idea di poter passare qualche ora con lui a sfidarsi come facevano anni e anni prima, ma non si trattenne dal chiedergli ciò che riusciva a scorgere già evidentemente dai suoi occhi. “Toglimi solo una curiosità... è a causa del mancato arrivo di chi entrambi conosciamo bene che ti senti così... agitato?”  
  
Legolas tentennò qualche attimo prima di rispondere, poi conscio che era inutile negarlo, abbassò lo sguardo e sussurrò:  
“Sì...” alzò le spalle e sospirò pesantemente “...non posso fare a meno di pensare che... se mi avesse avvertito prima che non si trovava a Minas Tirith, avrei potuto mandarlo a chiamare ad Edoras e forse ora...”  
  
“...sarebbe qui?” Lanthir lo interruppe con una debole risata. “Credi davvero che se quella testa vuota avesse anche solo lontanamente immaginato che la prova di suo figlio si dovesse svolgere ora, non avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per tornare?” lo vide alzare nuovamente le spalle ormai rassegnato e scosse la testa. “Oramai la sua memoria non è più quella di una volta... non pretendere che ti avverta per dei viaggi che probabilmente nemmeno lui ricorda di dover fare.” A quelle parole finalmente notò un sorriso convinto sul viso del proprio principe ed aggiunse sussurrando: “Arriverà presto, non temere... se ancora avrà memoria di come salire a cavallo!” ed allora si spostò all'espositore e prese due lunghi pugnali con la lama smussata, lanciandoli uno dopo l'altro verso di lui. “Ma fino a quel momento, penserò io al modo di... allentare questa tensione che la sua lontananza ti procura.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso li afferrò rapidamente e osservò l'amico che, a sua volta, ne impugnava altrettanti, facendoli roteare davanti a sé con l'abilità tipica di chi può insegnare quell'arte nella quale è maestro.  
“Se Aragorn fosse stato presente...” mormorò con un sorrisino malizioso “...avresti sicuramente cercato di alludere ad altro con queste parole.”  
  
“Se quello stolto Mortale fosse stato presente...” ribatté il Guardiano senza la minima esitazione, mentre si dirigeva alla porta, indietreggiando per continuare a guardare l'amico “...non mi sarei limitato a pronunciare parole allusive.”  
  
Legolas scoppiò a ridere e alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
“Sei così sfacciato... a volte stupisci ancora anche me!” fece qualche passo verso di lui e lo vide aprire la porta e indicargli con lo sguardo di precederlo verso l'uscita.  
  
“Sono molte cose... e sfacciato, lo ammetto, è tra queste.”  
  
“Conserva questa presunzione per il combattimento che dovrai affrontare,” gli sussurrò mentre gli passava davanti. “Ho davvero molta molta...” sorrise “...molta tensione dentro di me... e mi aspetto di avere a che fare con il guerriero impavido che sei sempre stato.”  
  
“Non resterai deluso, mio signore,” ribatté Lanthir seguendolo con lo sguardo per qualche istante, mentre l'altro elfo si avviava lungo il corridoio lentamente, e prima di seguirlo, lo richiamò: “Legolas...” attese che l'amico si voltasse verso di lui per continuare “...vuoi farlo come una volta?” e il principe del Reame Boscoso arricciò le labbra in un sorrisino.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Eldarion uscì nei cortili interni del grande palazzo e si soffermò per qualche istante accanto ad una delle fontane, la stessa in cui, la sera precedente, si era ripulito il volto dal sangue che l'aveva bagnato.  
Passò la mano sotto il getto d'acqua zampillante e si guardò il palmo come se cercasse su di esso delle ulteriori conferme di ciò che, ormai, aveva chiaro nella mente.  
Per ore, dopo aver salutato Legolas quando la Luna risplendeva già da tempo nel cielo, era rimasto a fissare il soffitto della propria camera, pensando semplicemente a come avrebbe potuto concludersi quella situazione che si era ritrovato a vivere, ancora una volta, contro uno degli alberi di quella Foresta.  
Sembrava un segno del Destino... un antico albero gli aveva sbarrato la strada quella prima notte, conducendolo al fiume proprio nel punto in cui il Guardiano del Bosco si stava immergendo nei flutti... un albero l'aveva visto intrappolato la mattina successiva sotto la lama del suo stesso pugnale... e sempre un albero aveva continuato ad essere un appoggio durante gli altri incontri con quell'elfo che si divertiva a bloccarlo contro quei tronchi col suo fare deciso e aggressivo.  
Aveva rivisto con la memoria tutti quegli episodi e ad ognuno aveva dato una conclusione differente nell'immaginazione... ed ognuna di esse, iniziava con quel gesto che però non aveva ancora vissuto.  
Un bacio.  
Desiderava quel bacio come se fosse davvero qualcosa di unico e irrealizzabile... e lo desiderava con quella creatura immortale.  
Non con una delle splendide fanciulle che molte volte, in quei mesi, avevano cercato la sua compagnia per conoscerlo... e nemmeno con una delle altre ragazze Mortali che conosceva a Minas Tirith, anche se alcune di queste, più di una volta, erano state protagoniste di alcune sue fantasie romantiche. Eppure quel semplice desiderio di contatto fisico con loro, non era niente paragonato alla brama che sentiva da qualche tempo e che lo spingeva violentemente verso Lanthir.  
Per alcuni istanti, prima che la sua mente prendesse inevitabilmente a vagare su atti di passione immaginari con lui, ancora provava un leggero disagio al pensiero che quella sua lussuria era indirizzata verso un guerriero e non verso le leggiadre grazie di una dama, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che quei timori, dettati dalle consuetudini degli Uomini, svanivano nell'attimo stesso in cui entrava in contatto con lui.  
In quell'attimo, quando udiva la sua voce o percepiva il suo profumo ed il calore di quel corpo immortale, non esisteva più nient'altro, nessun dubbio e remore... e men che meno gli importava se quel corpo fosse maschile o femminile perché era soltanto quella creatura che desiderava sentire.  
  
Ad un tratto la sua attenzione venne richiamata da delle voci che si susseguivano come una cantilena dal piano più alto alle scalinate che conducevano proprio al luogo dove si era fermato.  
Le ascoltò in silenzio, tentando di comprendere ma quando vide alcuni allievi sfrecciargli di fianco con un'espressione euforica sui visi, non poté fare a meno di seguirli e alzare la voce.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?”  
  
“Una sfida!” gli rispose subito uno, riprendendo a camminare a passo svelto, seguito da un altro che concluse la sua frase.  
  
“Il principe e il capitano! Si stanno sfidando nella radura! Eravamo ancora fanciulli l'ultima volta che è accaduto... vieni! Sarà divertente!”  
  
Il giovane aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso ma continuò in quella direzione come se non riuscisse a fermare le proprie gambe.  
“Legolas... e Lanthir? Stanno combattendo?”  
  
“Sì! Andiamo Eldarion, muoviti! È un evento da non perdere!”  
  
A quella risposta accennò allora un sorriso incuriosito e prese a correre insieme ai due amici verso il punto dove il combattimento era già cominciato.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Le due creature eterne spinsero le lame le une contro le altre, incrociandole davanti a loro ancora una volta, prima di allontanarsi all'unisono all'indietro e fare qualche passo per riprendere le distanze.  
I loro corpi erano bagnati dai raggi del sole che scivolava sulla pelle nuda del torace, rincorrendosi tra i muscoli piatti e scolpiti dei pettorali e degli addominali, lucidi a causa dell'olio per il riscaldamento che si erano passati prima di cominciare.  
Le lunghe gambe di entrambi erano fasciate dai pantaloni, ma mentre quelli del principe del Reame Boscoso erano di un verde simile al muschio ed erano l'unico indumento che aveva addosso, quelli del Guardiano avevano la stessa tonalità scura del cielo prima di un temporale e si combinavano al nero della pelle di cui erano fatti i bracciali e i guanti che ancora portava.  
Di tanto in tanto, tutti e due i contendenti si fermavano per spostare dal viso e oltre le spalle alcune ciocche dei lunghi capelli che, nella foga di iniziare quella lotta, non avevano rinchiuso nei lacci come avrebbero dovuto, ma in quei brevi momenti né uno né l'altro tentava di avere la meglio per portare a proprio vantaggio quella sfida, restava anzi in attesa senza fare un solo movimento... come stava avvenendo in quell'istante.  
  
Legolas aveva rialzato un braccio e aveva sospinto oltre la fronte una ciocca di capelli che gli era ricaduta sul viso durante l'ultimo attacco del compagno, ed ora stava approfittando di quella pausa per riprendere quel fiato che, immancabilmente, perdeva durante le mosse rapide e frenetiche che si trovava a compiere per difendersi e reagire.  
Combattere contro un appartenente al suo stesso popolo non era semplice come ci si poteva aspettare, avevano stessa forza e destrezza nel maneggiare le armi, e quella velocità e acutezza dei sensi che li portava ogni volta a riconoscere in anticipo le mosse dell'altro e a controbatterle.  
Una sfida del genere poteva durare anche ore se nessuno dei due accennava a dare la vittoria all'altro e il risultato l'avrebbe sicuramente visto stremato e coi muscoli indolenziti per tutto il giorno seguente... ma era quello che voleva.  
Voleva sentire il corpo e lo spirito esausti per evitare che quei pensieri e quei desideri azzardati che da qualche mese faceva, continuassero a turbarlo.  
  
“Sei già stanco, mio signore?”  
  
Il richiamo dell'amico gli strappò un sorrisino e restò immobile, seguendolo solo con lo sguardo mentre l'altro elfo gli girava attorno con un passo lento ma vigile, un braccio disteso sul fianco con un pugnale mentre faceva roteare l'altro davanti a sé con un movimento delle dita e del polso fluido e costante.  
  
“Non è stanchezza...” esclamò allora nel voltarsi verso il punto in cui si era finalmente fermato “...è pentimento per non aver legato i capelli prima di iniziare!”  
  
“Posso tagliarteli io stesso se ti infastidiscono,” replicò Lanthir sorridendogli e fendendo l'aria davanti a sé con la lama. “Ti ricresceranno in poco tempo.”  
  
“Ed io posso tagliarti la lingua se non smetti di dire stupidaggini!” reclamò subito Legolas rimettendosi in posizione di difesa. “Ma sono certo che quella non ti ricrescerà con altrettanta facilità.”  
  
Il tempo di un respiro e il Guardiano del Bosco gli fu di nuovo addosso, ricominciando quell'insieme di mosse estremamente veloci e insistenti che però riuscì a parare con facilità, e contemporaneamente iniziarono anche quelle, altrettanto rapide. discussioni che facevano da sfondo al loro combattimento.  
  
“Non siamo più soli... l'hai notato?”  
  
“Da prima che tu te ne accorgessi, Lanthir.”  
  
“Vuoi smettere.?”  
  
“No. Lascia che osservino. Hanno solo da imparare.”  
  
Si fermarono di scatto, di nuovo vicini con entrambe le lame incrociate davanti a loro e con lo sguardo si soffermarono qualche istante oltre gli alti alberi dietro i quali, più di una ventina di allievi erano in parte nascosti, ad una certa distanza, per poter assistere senza causare interferenza coi propri commenti.  
  
“Si staranno domandando perché proprio ora,” mormorò Lanthir riprendendo la lotta. “Sono oltre trent'anni che non ci vedono farlo.”  
  
“A meno che tu non voglia andare a spiegare loro la verità... lascia che se lo domandino.”  
  
“No, preferisco restare qui e vederti a terra, ansimante e sfinito dai miei colpi.”  
  
“Non funziona con me,” gli sussurrò Legolas nell'arrivargli alle spalle con un fendente che l'altro elfo parò senza problemi, rialzando la lama dietro la schiena. “Non mi pieghi coi tuo commenti allusivi.”  
  
“Non ho mai usato parole realmente allusive con te,” gli ribatté il Guardiano, abbassandosi e invertendo le posizioni con un gesto fulmineo, fino a finire a sua volta dietro di lui, con la lama puntata orizzontalmente al suo collo, bloccata però da quella immobile e ferma dell'amico. “Non mi sono mai permesso di farlo...” continuò mormorandogli all'orecchio “...ma se osassi, ti piegheresti, come chiunque altro, senza poter... o voler fare altrimenti.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso aggrottò lievemente le sopracciglia a quelle affermazioni e si stupì di se stesso quando percepì un fremito lungo la schiena, eppure nonostante quel piacevole calore inaspettato, i suoi pensieri finirono incredibilmente alla notte che Lanthir aveva passato con Aragorn nella costruzione in cima all'albero, e si chiese se davvero fossero quei toni lascivi a far perdere la testa all'uomo e a come avrebbe reagito lui a quelle frasi.  
  
“A cosa stai pensando ora?” gli domandò Lanthir incuriosito da quel silenzio, ma dovette far fronte a tutta la propria abilità quando l'amico si riprese e lo respinse con forza all'indietro, iniziando questa volta ad attaccare.  
  
“Stavo pensando a... al perché indossi quei guanti,” replicò allora Legolas cambiando volutamente quel discorso. “Eri intenzionato ad andare a caccia?”  
  
“No... è stato solo un incontro troppo appassionato nel Bosco ieri sera,” mentì l'altro elfo abbassando per qualche istante lo sguardo. “La corteccia di un albero mi ha ferito i palmi mentre...” scosse la testa fingendo quella sicurezza che era solito avere “...una delle tue ancelle mi stava concedendo qualche attenzione, tutto qui.” La risata divertita che ottenne in risposta lo convinse di essere riuscito nel proprio intento, così rialzò gli occhi su di lui con un sorrisino provocatorio. “Al più tardi domani non ne avrò più i segni e le mie mani saranno di nuovo pronte... a fare ciò in cui sono abili.”  
  
“E non è solo combattere, immagino.”  
  
“No, decisamente.”  
  
In quel momento però, la creatura eterna dai limpidi occhi azzurri come il Grande Fiume, guardò in lontananza in un punto preciso tra gli alberi e quel suo attimo di esitazione non sfuggì al suo avversario che rimase immobile, in attesa di riottenere la sua attenzione, lanciando un'occhiata però in quella stessa direzione.  
  
“Perché non gli parli?” gli chiese allora Legolas, attaccandolo con meno violenza delle volte precedenti, e nel vedere la sua espressione allibita, aggiunse. “A Eldarion... da ieri pomeriggio... ho notato che te ne sei andato subito dopo la sua prova, alla festa sei sparito poco prima che arrivasse e questa mattina quando ti ho chiesto di andare a chiamarlo per la colazione, hai detto che avevi un altro impegno improrogabile.” lo vide allontanare di nuovo lo sguardo ed allora sussurrò: “È per via di quello che è accaduto durante il suo combattimento?”  
  
Lanthir respirò profondamente, allontanando tutti i pensieri riguardanti quello che era stato l'incontro con il giovane principe di Gondor nel Bosco, e concentrandosi invece su quel motivo che l'aveva spinto a reagire in quella maniera irrazionale che l'aveva avvicinato pericolosamente a quel desiderio che doveva restare proibito.  
“Avrei dovuto ringraziarti invece di allontanarmi.”  
  
“Se non ti avessi trattenuto... saresti intervenuto, non è così?” vide l'amico annuire debolmente ancora con gli occhi bassi come a disagio “Sai bene quali sarebbero state le conseguenze di quella tua azione. La prigionia per mesi e la perdita del tuo titolo e dei tuoi doveri e privilegi. Conosci i divieti durante le prove degli allievi. Perché stavi per... gettare via tutto?”  
  
“L'ho promesso a quello... stolto Mortale, prima che partisse,” bisbigliò il Guardiano, deglutendo nervosamente ma rialzando finalmente lo sguardo sul proprio principe. “Gli ho giurato che avrei fatto tutto ciò che era in mio potere per trasformare suo figlio in un guerriero e che... avrei impedito che mettesse la sua vita in pericolo...” strinse le labbra prima di proseguire, convincendosi di nuovo che l'unica verità fosse quella “...e quando l'ho visto cadere sotto l'arma del nemico, non ho potuto... non potevo restare a guardare, tutto qui. Tu non l'avresti impedito? Saresti rimasto a guardare il figlio di Aragorn che veniva trafitto senza fare niente?”  
  
Legolas scosse impercettibilmente la testa e per un istante abbassò le palpebre ripensando a quei momenti angoscianti.  
“No... avrei fatto lo stesso. Avrei interrotto il combattimento e ne avrei pagato le conseguenze ma... ho esitato, fino all'ultimo, sperando che riuscisse a ribaltare la situazione a suo favore come infine è stato. Tu invece no.”  
  
“Non sono un principe,” replicò Lanthir con un sorriso agitato. “Sono un guerriero che mantiene fede alla parola data. E in questo caso... non potevo esitare. Esitare poteva significare dolore, sofferenza... morte. Non potevo esitare.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso, nell'udire quelle parole, gli sorrise dolcemente e non si trattenne dal mormorare:  
“Lo stolto Mortale sarà molto sorpreso e felice di sapere cosa avresti fatto per suo figlio. E forse cambierà idea una volta per tutte su di te.”  
  
“Non glielo dirai!”  
  
“Oh, sì invece. Quando mi chiederà di quel pomeriggio... gli racconterò ogni cosa.”  
  
“Non... Legolas! Non osare.”  
  
“Non puoi darmi ordini, mi dispiace. Puoi solo... richiederlo come ricompensa ad una tua eventuale vittoria a questa sfida.”  
  
“Allora vincerò!”  
  
Ai margini della radura, nascosto dietro ad un albero insieme ad altri giovani elfi che, con esaltazione, stavano ammirando la lotta, il principe di Gondor ascoltava distrattamente i loro commenti, rispondendo solo con qualche sorriso o cenno del capo, perché, da quando era giunto in quel luogo, i suoi occhi erano rimasti fissi sui due contendenti che ancora proseguivano quella sfida dove non sembrava esserci né un probabile vincitore né un apparente perdente.  
All'inizio si era soffermato su Legolas ed aveva sorriso divertito e stupito nel vederlo agire in quel modo, dato che, dal primo momento, gli era sempre parso quel principe distinto e regale dai comportamenti seri e pacati... mentre quello che guardava ora, sembrava solo un giovane alle prese con un gioco divertente insieme ad un amico. Ma forse era sempre a causa di quelle idee che s'era fatto su di lui fin da quando era fanciullo... e ancora doveva rendersi conto che il principe delle Verdi Foreste, intrepido guerriero che aveva salvato centinaia di volte la vita a sua padre, era ad ogni modo una creatura come tutte le altre presenti in quel luogo... eterea, magica e affascinante oltre ogni dire, ma pur sempre simile a lui.  
E poi il suo sguardo si posava inevitabilmente sull'altra creatura impegnata nella sfida, ed a differenza dell'ammirazione e dell'affetto che provava nel guardare Legolas, il suo corpo, il suo cuore e i suoi pensieri, reagivano nella solita, disperata maniera.  
Iniziò a immaginare come sarebbe stato accarezzare quella pelle bagnata dall'olio e dal sudore... far scivolare le dita lentamente lungo quell'addome perfettamente scolpito e seguire i contorni dei muscoli, fino ad arrivare alle ossa del bacino che scendevano più in basso, celati dalla stoffa stretta dei pantaloni scuri che indossava... raggiungere quel corpo maschile così simile al suo, sentirlo contro di sé... tentò di riportare alla mente le fugaci immagini delle due volte che l'aveva visto completamente senza abiti, ma erano confuse e legate ad emozioni violente e contrastanti... e fu solo quando sentì un forte calore al viso che si accorse di essere arrossito a quei pensieri avventati.  
Così chinò la testa, stringendo le labbra nervosamente e ricominciò a guardare con meno intensità i due elfi, tentando di concentrarsi sulla battaglia... eppure non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se quei guanti che il Guardiano indossava, fossero stati necessari per celare le ferite che si era causato la sera prima quando era con lui.  
  
“E così... sembra che tu debba arrenderti, mio signore,” sussurrò soddisfatto Lanthir dopo aver costretto il compagno a terra ed essersi posizionato sopra di lui.  
Entrambi avevano perso un pugnale durante gli ultimi movimenti, ed ora il Guardiano aveva avvicinato pericolosamente quello che gli era rimasto al collo dell'altro elfo; con la mano libera aveva frenato il percorso della sua lama sul terreno, e rialzando un ginocchio, gli aveva bloccato col piede anche l'altro braccio.  
  
“Non posso credere...” ansimò Legolas in una risata comunque piacevolmente sorpresa “...che tu mi abbia sconfitto nuovamente! Mai una volta... mai, da quando ci conosciamo, sono riuscito a batterti! Nemmeno quando tu avevi appena iniziato il tuo addestramento mentre io era da anni che impugnavo la spada!”  
  
“Tu puoi battermi con l'arco...” gli mormorò allora sorridendo l'altro elfo “...non ho la stessa maestria che hai tu con quell'arma!” si inumidì le labbra, riprendendo lui stesso fiato. “O forse...” ma si fermò, lasciando quella frase in sospeso che però il compagno subito colse, ridendo di nuovo e alzando per un istante gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“Oh, avanti... dillo.”  
  
“...forse potresti riuscire a battermi su un terreno che ancora non hai esplorato,” terminò con quel tono intenzionalmente provocante e vide il principe accennare a sua volta un sorrisino malizioso, ma quell'allusione iniziò e terminò in quel breve attimo, seguita da una risata divertita e da un sussurro appena percepibile. “E dunque... vuoi che ti lasci vincere per fare bella figura davanti al tuo popolo?”  
  
“Se non ti disturba troppo, sì. Ma so già che non lo farai, sei troppo vanitoso!”  
  
“Non lo farei per nessuno...” ribatté a quell'affermazione, continuando a sorridere “...ma per te, è diverso.” Lentamente lasciò scivolare il piede dal suo braccio quel tanto che bastava per fare in modo che si liberasse... e nel giro di pochi istanti si ritrovò disteso sul terreno, questa volta imprigionato sotto al proprio principe, con una mano premuta sul collo e la lama del pugnale poco sotto di essa.  
  
“Grazie,” gli bisbigliò Legolas respirando poi profondamente. Per un momento fissò l'amico sotto di sé, quasi incredulo nel vederlo in quella posizione di totale sottomissione così insolita per uno dal suo temperamento, ma poi gli sorrise dolcemente e gettò di lato l'arma per rialzarsi. “Non lo dimenticherò!” allungò una mano per aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi ed udì la sua debole risposta...  
  
“So che non lo farai.”  
  
...prima che gli applausi degli altri elfi risuonassero nel silenzio, insieme a grida ed apprezzamenti entusiasti.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Era passata poco meno di un'ora da quando il combattimento era terminato, e tutti gli gli spettatori che avevano assistito divertiti a quello scontro, erano già ritornati alle proprie faccende e ai propri interessi. Tutti tranne l'unico Mortale presente che, a grandi passi svelti e decisi si stava dirigendo verso l'armeria da dove il principe del Reame Boscoso si era appena allontanato, dopo aver consegnato le armi utilizzate durante la sfida al suo avversario.  
  
Eldarion arrivò al portone e posò entrambe le mani su di esso, si fermò un solo istante per tirare un lungo respiro e lo aprì, scivolando all'interno ed appoggiandosi poi alle ante di legno quasi volesse tenerle chiuse col proprio corpo.  
E lì, quando rivide di nuovo la creatura eterna che turbava e rapiva ogni suo pensiero, si sentì ancora una volta vacillare e dovette trovare tutta la concentrazione che possedeva per tenere quell'apparente sicurezza che intendeva dimostrare e non iniziare a tremare.  
  
Lanthir lanciò solo un'occhiata all'entrata e quando lo riconobbe, si limitò a riabbassare lo sguardo sui pugnali che stava ripulendo e lucidando.  
“Vattene ragazzino,” mormorò, fingendo quell'indifferenza che però, oramai non riusciva più a manifestare con lui. “Non è posto per te, questo.”  
  
“Devo parlare con te,” esclamò il principe di Gondor, restando completamente immobile in quel punto ma permettendo però ai suoi occhi di perdersi languidamente lungo il corpo ancora in parte svestito dell'elfo, sui muscoli delle braccia che si contraevano per i movimenti continui che stava facendo lungo la lama, sui capelli riuniti su una spalla che andavano a sfiorargli il petto, sulla pelle chiara ancora lievemente lucida per via dell'olio usato per riscaldarsi... e quella piacevole sensazione di calore gli raggiunse di nuovo le guance. Abbassò lo sguardo per riprendere il controllo ed allora udì la sua fredda risposta.  
  
“Tu non devi. Tu vuoi, è diverso.”  
  
“D'accordo... voglio parlare con te,” ribatté, aspettandosi già una nuova replica negativa e rimase quindi spiazzato nel sentire le sue parole.  
  
“Parla dunque, non voglio che Legolas pensi di nuovo che io ti stia evitando.”  
  
“Pensa questo?” incrociò per un attimo lo sguardo palesemente innervosito dell'elfo, ed aggiunse mormorando quasi timidamente: “Ed è così?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
Un sospiro appena udibile e la domanda successiva lasciò le sue labbra senza che quasi se ne accorgesse.  
“Perché?”  
  
Lanthir alzò gli occhi al soffitto e appoggiò con violenza il pugnale sul grande tavolo di legno scuro.  
“Sai il perché,” rispose con tono seccato. “Se sei venuto qui per dire altre ovvietà, quella è la porta!” non si girò a guardarlo, sapeva bene che non l'avrebbe allontanato con così poco.  
  
“Ieri sera... stavamo parlando e te ne sei andato prima che...”  
  
“Non stavamo parlando!” lo interruppe, afferrando l'altra arma per scaricare la tensione in quei gesti che compiva ritmicamente senza nemmeno prestarci attenzione. “Le tue... stupide richieste e i tuoi occhi supplicanti mi stavano facendo arrivare a quel confine che non posso superare, e non deve più accadere!”  
  
“Come sai che il mio Destino non è quello che il mio dono mi sta mostrando?”  
  
Di nuovo quel tono disperato e strinse con forza nel pugno il panno con cui stava ripulendo la lama smussata.  
“Io non so niente, ragazzino,” sussurrò, scuotendo debolmente la testa. “Non posso sapere cosa il Fato ha deciso per te. Conosco solo il mio posto... ed è ben lontano dall'essere l'amante dell'erede al trono di Gondor.”  
  
“Lo sei già stato...” mormorò allora Eldarion, chiudendo i pugni lungo i fianchi per tenere a bada l'agitazione che le sue stesse affermazioni gli avevano procurato “...prima che io nascessi.”  
  
“Non conoscevo il suo nome. Non me l'ha rivelato a quel tempo... altrimenti non l'avrei mai toccato.”  
  
“Smettila di mentirmi.” Questa volta alzò la voce e fece un passo avanti. “L'hai fatto di nuovo solo qualche mese fa!”  
  
“E' diverso, Eldarion,” sospirò quasi rassegnato il Guardiano, lasciando cadere il pugnale accanto al precedente e questa volta, gettando sopra di essi lo straccio... ma non accennò a voltarsi verso di lui, nemmeno quando udì la sua replica violenta.  
  
“Perché con mio padre è sempre tutto diverso?” gli gridò il giovane nel sentire, alle sue parole, quel senso di disagio e inadeguatezza che aveva provato altre volte da quando aveva scoperto del rapporto che c'era stato tra l'elfo e suo padre “Perché puoi passare una notte con un Uomo che è anche marito e... soprattutto re di Gondor, senza che ti crei nessun problema, mentre invece solo...” respirò profondamente cercando di non pensare al nodo alla gola che gli stava spezzando la voce “...starmi vicino ti infastidisce?” strinse le labbra e avanzò ancora di qualche passo. “Non sono ancora... niente... sono solo un ragazzino, come mi chiami tu! Perché non puoi guardarmi come guardi tutti gli altri?” Non udì nessuna risposta per un lungo momento, vide solo le mani del Guardiano del Bosco, ancora fasciate dai guanti di pelle, posarsi sul ripiano di legno e chiudersi a pugno quasi stesse tentando di trattenersi dal reagire... ed allora prese quel coraggio che sapeva di possedere e accorciò la distanza rimasta tra di loro, arrivandogli dietro e mormorando con un tono debole e sconsolato. “Solo per una volta... perché... non puoi vedere in me solo uno di quei giovani che ti fissano nelle locande degli Uomini che ti piace frequentare?”  
  
E in quel momento Lanthir si voltò verso di lui, lentamente, e nel ritrovarlo così vicino si immobilizzò contro al tavolo, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi.  
“Tu non sai cosa mi stai chiedendo,” gli sussurrò, fissandolo però con un'intensità tale che il giovane, istintivamente, deglutì, quasi riuscisse a sentire quello sguardo penetrargli dentro e andare a risvegliare il desiderio che lo spingeva ogni singolo istante verso di lui.  
  
Non riuscì a pensare. Quegli occhi chiari e al tempo stesso splendenti come se il sole si rispecchiasse sul profilo di quell'acqua limpida, gli fecero perdere il controllo e si sentì possedere come la sera precedente, senza possibilità di fuga nonostante, questa volta, fosse completamente libero. Abbassò il proprio sguardo per cercare di sfuggirgli e di ricomporsi ma inevitabilmente, scese sul suo petto nudo che si alzava e abbassava rapidamente, tradendo la freddezza che fino a quel momento l'elfo aveva dimostrato. Per qualche istante ammirò quel corpo perfetto da vicino, come non aveva mai potuto fare... quella statua di marmo della quale però ora sentiva il calore e il profumo, e non riuscì più a frenarsi.  
Alzò la mano, timidamente e con estrema lentezza, con l'intenzione di sfiorargli il petto... e si rese conto di stare tremando quando vide le proprie dita oscillare poco prima di raggiungere la pelle liscia e lucida... e quello che avvenne dopo fu qualcosa di così frenetico che a mala pena lo comprese.  
  
Sentì un sospiro da parte del Guardiano del Bosco nell'istante stesso in cui carezzò con la punta delle dita il pettorale.  
Sentì una stretta improvvisa e quasi dolorosa al polso e rialzò gli occhi su di lui appena Lanthir gli fermò quel gesto, allontanandogli la mano.  
Sentì un altro respiro profondo che si unì a quello sconfortato che lui stesso si lasciò sfuggire.  
E si sentì sospinto all'indietro con forza fino ad andare a sbattere contro la porta dalla quale era da poco entrato.  
Sentì il colpo alla schiena e alla testa, e per un attimo strinse gli occhi, ma nel riaprirli, si accorse di essere, per l'ennesima volta, intrappolato tra il legno e il corpo di quella creatura immortale con il polso ancora stretto nella morsa del suo pugno, bloccato all'altezza della spalla.  
Di nuovo in quella posizione di apparente sottomissione, ritornò con la mente a quella notte alla costruzione sulla cima dell'albero e senza più riflettere se fosse giusto o meno quel suo comportamento, sussurrò quelle parole:  
“Ti voglio...” con la stessa disperata sensualità con cui le aveva pronunciate quella volta, ma ora, senza il timore di ciò che sarebbe potuto avvenire.  
  
“Tu non vuoi me,” gli sospirò il Guardiano sulla guancia, inclinando il viso per evitare il pericoloso contatto con le sue labbra come la sera precedente. Aveva già perso la ragione un momento prima, non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto imprigionarlo nuovamente contro di sé, ma era stato qualcosa di irrefrenabile: quel semplice gesto azzardato, quel debole sfioramento, l'aveva fatto fremere con una potenza incredibile ed era stato sul punto di afferrarlo, spingerlo sul tavolo e possederlo senza più pensare a regole e doveri. Ma quello che era accaduto il pomeriggio precedente, l'aveva trattenuto, ed ora stava imparando a temere quell'effetto violento e irrazionale che il principe di Gondor iniziava ad avere su di lui. “Tu... vuoi solo sperimentare qualcosa che non hai mai vissuto con uno di noi. Te l'ho già detto... o forse vuoi solo provare un'unione con un altro uomo... assaporare un corpo simile al tuo... sei solo curioso.”  
  
“Lascia che lo assapori allora,” gli bisbigliò sensualmente Eldarion a sua volta, cercando di raggiungergli l'orecchio. “Fammi provare questa... unione.” Premette con forza l'altra mano contro la porta dietro di sé per sostenersi quando percepì quella dell'elfo sul fianco; si posò semplicemente, restando poi immobile, ma quel solo tocco, nonostante ci fossero ancora due strati di stoffa ed il guanto che fasciava le dita, lo sentì quasi sulla pelle, e quel calore si diffuse immediatamente fino ai lombi.  
  
“Non è un gioco ragazzino. Se ti avvicini troppo all'acqua profonda, questa volta andrai a fondo! E non potrai più tornare a riva.”  
  
“No... non accadrà.”  
  
“Non puoi saperlo, sciocco Mortale invadente,” gli sussurrò allora Lanthir, muovendo lievemente il viso contro il suo. “Non conosci ancora il potere del desiderio. Ti troveresti senza fiato prima di raggiungere la superficie di quei flutti nei quali vuoi tanto gettarti.”  
  
“Non accadrà. Tu non lo permetterai... non permetterai che mi accada niente.”  
  
A quelle parole, l'elfo si abbandonò per qualche istante ad un sospiro, respirando quel profumo così Umano che, da solo, era in grado di fargli perdere la testa, e che, unito a quel tono di voce provocante e accondiscendente, e a quel corpo tremante così vicino, lo stava spingendo a rinunciare ad ogni volontà  
“Tu... sei solo un ragazzino stupido, impertinente e impulsivo,” pronunciò quelle nuove offese come se servisse ad allontanare dalla sua mente la tentazione di cedere agli istinti, ma la reazione che ottenne questa volta fu l'esatto contrario di quella sperata.  
  
“Puoi continuare ad insultarmi ma non cambierà niente,” ribatté il giovane, sfiorandogli nuovamente la guancia con la propria per sentire ancora il calore della sua pelle. “Ti voglio,” glielo ripeté pericolosamente vicino all'orecchio, tanto da lambirlo con le labbra. “Voglio te, non un altra creatura immortale o un altro uomo... non lo capisci?” sentì il suo gemito soffocato e gli parve che la mano che continuava a tenergli il polso fermo, tremasse debolmente. “Sono già stato attirato in quei flutti... sono già alla deriva e sto già andando a fondo. Ho bisogno d'aria... e ne ho bisogno adesso.”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco abbassò le palpebre, cercando di liberare la mente, cercando di non pensare a quella richiesta invitante, cercando con tutte le proprie forze di allontanarsi, ma non ci riuscì, e per la prima volta nelle centinaia di anni che aveva passato a contatto col popolo degli Uomini, si sentì come loro.  
Sentì la debolezza dei sensi distruggerlo attimo dopo attimo, sentì l'incoerenza delle proprie parole che contrastava con la brama del proprio corpo ed iniziò a dubitare di ogni certezza, ritrovandosi ad un soffio dal perdere quella lotta interiore che lo aveva tormentato fin dal primo momento in cui aveva posato gli occhi su di lui.  
“Perché mi stai facendo questo?” gli sussurrò, inclinando di poco la testa ed arrivando con le labbra al suo collo. “Come puoi... sei solo un Mortale, solo un Uomo...” glielo lambì in un modo appena percettibile, come aveva già fatto tempo addietro, quando, per una stupida intenzione di provocarlo, aveva cominciato ad avvicinarsi a lui come non doveva “...non puoi avere questo potere su di me.”  
  
“Non sono solo un Uomo,” sussurrò Eldarion, reclinando indietro il capo per concedergli l'accesso a quel lato senza la minima resistenza. Ribatté in quel modo istintivamente, senza riflettere sul fatto che, quell'affermazione, risultasse in completo disaccordo rispetto a ciò che gli aveva appena detto poco prima riguardo al modo in cui doveva guardarlo, ma gli venne spontaneo, e continuò ripetendo le stesse parole con cui proprio l'elfo l'aveva descritto in quella notte che mai avrebbe dimenticato. “Nelle mie vene scorre l'antico sangue degli Uomini dell'Ovest, coloro che hanno avuto in dono dai Potenti la possibilità di vivere tre volte più a lungo di ogni altro Mortale e di decidere quando dipartire... e nel mio corpo...” si interruppe per sospirare quando sentì le labbra morbide sfiorargli la mandibola e raggiungergli il mento “...nel mio corpo risplende sia la luce dei Mezzelfi, sia i doni che solo ad essi sono stati riservati.” Ed allora incrociò di nuovo quegli occhi, ancora ardenti e famelici, e si spinse in avanti cercando di arrivare finalmente alle labbra ad un soffio dalle sue. Nel non riuscirci perché, ancora una volta, l'elfo discostò il volto, ribadì quella frase, stringendo però i denti e sibilandola disperatamente con un tono avvilito e, al tempo stesso incollerito per quell'ennesimo tentativo fallito: “Non sono solo un Uomo, dannazione!”  
  
L'effetto insperato che però ottenne, lo lasciò improvvisamente senza fiato, col cuore pulsante nella gola ed una sensazione di ardente calore come se il sangue nelle sue vene avesse preso a scorrere con una velocità inaudita.  
  
Lanthir gli afferrò anche l'altro polso e glieli portò entrambi sopra la testa, contro la porta di legno, stringendoli con una forza tale da sembrare un tentativo di trattenerlo per non farlo precipitare nel vuoto.  
“Non imprecare...” un sospiro appena udibile, pronunciato contro le sue labbra, e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, per l'agitazione forse, o per la consapevolezza che ormai non riusciva più a combattere contro quella tentazione. Accostò debolmente il viso al suo, profilo contro profilo, e percepì il respiro rapido del principe di Gondor dentro di sé, attraverso quella bocca socchiusa e allettante.  
E in quell'istante udì delle voci, ancora distanti, troppo distanti perché potessero raggiungerli in breve tempo, ma abbastanza vicine per diventare un'interruzione a quel qualcosa che sembrava stesse per avvenire. Così allentò leggermente la presa sui suoi polsi, facendo scivolare due dita sui suoi palmi, in un tocco soltanto accennato, e finse... finse quel controllo che ormai non possedeva più “Non posso... non posso farlo.” Parole che volevano dimostrare l'opposto di quello che il suo corpo lo costrinse irrimediabilmente a fare. Gli afferrò con una nuova foga i polsi e lo spinse indietro contro la porta, selvaggiamente, permettendo al proprio corpo di aderire completamente a quello del giovane e udì il suo gemito sorpreso di piacere a quel contatto a lungo sperato, ma di nuovo, tentò di esprimersi rinnegando a se stesso i propri desideri, come centinaia dei suoi amanti Mortali avevano fatto in sua presenza. “Devi starmi lontano. Stammi lontano, Eldarion,” continuò a parlargli contro le labbra, lambendogliele ad ogni parola ed imponendosi però di non andare oltre quegli sfioramenti. “Vattene... va via Eldarion... non posso...”  
  
“Non ci riesco,” gemette il giovane, faticando a tenere gli occhi aperti per quell'insieme di furiose sensazioni che lo stavano scuotendo. Finalmente lo stava sentendo contro di sé, nonostante la stoffa dell'abito che indossava; sentiva il petto di quella creatura eterna contro il proprio, muoversi convulsamente con lo stesso respiro che stava facendo ansimare anche lui, l'addome premuto sul proprio tanto quanto i fianchi che adesso aderivano totalmente, e riusciva a distinguere il vigore di quel desiderio trattenuto che stava devastando entrambi. “Non ci riesco... ti prego... non... non allontanarmi.” Si ascoltò sussurrare quelle suppliche, mettendo da parte ogni orgoglio che aveva sempre manifestato con lui, e nel sentire contro di sé quel corpo che si spingeva di nuovo con la stessa forza, sorrise debolmente sulle labbra che ancora non azzardavano altro che un timoroso contatto. “Non smettere, Lanthir... ti prego... continua...”  
  
Nell'udire il proprio nome pronunciato con quell'angosciato bisogno e con un insieme di dolcezza e trepidazione come nessuno aveva mai fatto, come nessuno dei Mortali ai quali si era concesso aveva mai fatto, perché mai lo aveva rivelato loro, l'elfo sentì un inconsueto brivido lungo il corpo che gli raggiunse con prepotenza il cuore, e comprese che, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta con quel giovane, sarebbe stata diversa da ogni altro incontro passionale o notte di lussuria, e quel senso di protezione ed affetto che aveva iniziato a provare per lui, lo avrebbe costretto ad agire come mai aveva fatto.  
E quel fugace pensiero, probabilmente anche avventato, incoerente e dettato solo dagli estenuanti tentativi di lottare contro quel desiderio proibito, lo terrorizzò a tal punto da fargli recuperare improvvisamente la ragione che ormai aveva perduto.  
“Non posso farlo, Eldarion.” Chiuse gli occhi e chinò la testa fin quasi a posarla sulla sua spalla e sentì l'immediato lamento avvilito del principe di Gondor all'allontanamento delle sue labbra. “Non posso prendere il tuo corpo senza distruggere il tuo spirito. Te l'ho già ripetuto quella notte... e tu non lo meriti... non meriti questo.” Premette il viso contro l'incavo del suo collo per qualche istante, respirando intensamente il suo profumo. “Non voglio distruggerti... non posso permetterlo.” Rialzò la testa e fece scivolare le mani lungo le sue braccia, lentamente, mentre si allontanava. “Trova un ragazzo come te. Qualcuno che possa condividere con te questo desiderio, qualcuno che ti faccia tremare per il piacere e che si conceda a te senza freni e inibizioni. Qualcuno che sia in grado di farti sorridere. Qualcuno che ti resti comunque accanto... io non posso farlo.” Indietreggiò quasi barcollando ed udì nuovamente quelle voci farsi più vicine. “Non cercarmi più in questo modo, Eldarion... e non permettere che mi avvicini a te così.”  
E dopo quelle frasi, gli diede le spalle, tornando al tavolo da lavoro e fingendo di concentrarsi ancora su quelle armi che aveva abbandonato poco prima... e non riuscì a voltarsi per sostenere un solo istante di più quello sguardo incredulo, smarrito e sconvolto.  
  
Eldarion rimase fermo in quel punto per un momento che gli parve infinito... immobile, nonostante sentisse ogni singolo muscolo del corpo fremere e pulsare come quel cuore che batteva con un ritmo angosciante nel suo petto. Avrebbe voluto gridare, prendere qualsiasi oggetto presente in quel salone e gettarlo a terra, distruggere ogni sedia, ogni mobile, ogni scaffale ed infine andare da quella creatura che lo stava facendo impazzire e colpirla con tutta la forza che possedeva per svuotarsi da quella tensione terribile che sentiva esplodergli nelle vene.  
Stava davvero per perdere la ragione. Non era solo per il desiderio che lo accecava ogni attimo di più... erano anche quelle sensazioni contraddittorie e devastanti che lo divoravano... e non comprendeva se fosse tutto dovuto alla lussuria, perché mai aveva provato qualcosa di così tremendamente selvaggio, ma non riusciva più a sopportarlo.  
  
Udì distintamente delle presenze fuori dalla porta contro cui era ancora appoggiato, dei saluti amichevoli, e subito dopo l'anta di legno alla sua destra si aprì con decisione e uno dei Guardiani che ormai conosceva bene, entrò con passo spedito nel salone senza minimamente notarlo... così, dopo aver lanciato un'ultima occhiata all'altro elfo, scivolò all'esterno senza dare segno della sua esistenza al nuovo arrivato, prima che il portone si richiudesse.  
  
Fuori, nel corridoio silenzioso, si lasciò cadere di nuovo contro la porta, come se le gambe non fossero ancora in grado di sostenerlo per permettergli di allontanarsi e, distrattamente udì il dialogo che si stava svolgendo all'interno.  
  
“ _Dunque hai vinto nuovamente! Mi è dispiaciuto non poter assistere.”_  
  
“ _Ti hanno informato male, Ferydir... Legolas ha vinto.”_  
  
“ _Alcuni allievi sostengono che la vittoria era tua... e che solo all'ultimo istante il principe sia riuscito, per un caso fortuito, a ribaltare le sorti della contesa! Qual è quindi la verità?”_  
  
“ _La verità è diversa a seconda degli occhi di chi osserva.”_  
  
“ _Ed i tuoi occhi cosa hanno visto?_  
  
“ _Lui ha vinto.”_  
  
“ _Nessuno ti ha mai sconfitto, nemmeno Legolas. Non dovresti mentire solo per dimostrare che è il nostro signore.”_  
  
“ _Preferisco evitare questo tipo di conversazione ora. I pensieri che occupano la mia mente non mi permettono di essere coerente...”_  
  
“ _Oh... e che tipo di pensieri ti impediscono di ragionare sulle tue azioni?”_  
  
Qualche momento di silenzio, poi all'improvviso dei colpi sordi e metallici, come se delle lame fossero cadute rovinosamente sul pavimento di pietra: rumori echeggianti come di sedie che si rovesciavano ed uno successivo, molto più violento, contro la porta.  
Eldarion spalancò gli occhi nel sentire la vibrazione di quell'impatto sul legno dietro di sé e stava già per voltarsi con un'espressione perplessa ed incuriosita, quando udì quelle stesse voci più vicine.  
  
“ _Non ti sono bastate le mie attenzioni due notti fa, Ferydir? Ora mi cerchi per ottenerle?”_  
  
“ _Sei stato tu quello a ricevere... attenzioni... e il mio intento ora, non era quello di richiedertele.”_  
  
“ _Non le desideri?”_  
  
“ _Sì... come sempre.”_  
  
“ _Quali?”_  
  
“ _Tutte quelle che puoi darmi.”_  
  
Socchiuse le labbra in un sospiro sbalordito quando percepì un gemito e di seguito, altri colpi costanti e altrettanto forti contro la porta... ma sebbene la ragione e la decenza lo esortassero ad andarsene via il prima possibile, il suo corpo non si mosse di un solo passo.  
  
“ _Cosa... cosa turba il tuo spirito? Non sei mai stato... così... irruento.”_  
  
“ _Niente... ma se i miei modi non ti... soddisfano... posso sempre fermarmi.”_  
  
“ _Ah... no...”_  
  
“ _No... cosa, Ferydir?”_  
  
“ _No... mio capitano, non fermarti.”_  
  
Strinse gli occhi e sussultò nel sentire ogni singolo colpo vibrare oltre il legno e direttamente attraverso il corpo, come se provasse ognuno di quei movimenti selvaggi contro di sé... e si sentì uno stupido ed un folle perché non poteva fare a meno di immaginare quello che stava accadendo a pochi passi dietro di lui e di desiderare di essere al posto dell'elfo che era entrato nel salone prima che lui lo lasciasse.  
Ma fu quando sentì un altro gemito di piacere che quei pensieri si trasformarono in rabbia e frustrazione...  
  
“ _...non smettere, Lanthir... continua...”_  
  
...le stesse parole che anche lui aveva pronunciato ma come una richiesta di bisogno disperata, completamente diversa dal tono lussurioso di chi invece sa già di poter ottenere tutto quanto.  
E tentando di tenere a bada il nodo che gli si era stretto in gola, si avviò quasi correndo verso la propria stanza.  
  
~ * ~

 


	5. ~ 5 ~

 

~ 5 ~   
  
_\- Gondor, Minas Tirith -_

  
  
Un altro tiepido giorno era da ore iniziato nel più grande regno degli Uomini, dopo il ritorno di Re Elessar, e benché il sole pomeridiano risplendesse alto nel cielo, la sua luce era in parte offuscata da grosse nubi che, dal bianco splendente, stavano assumendo al loro passaggio il grigio denso della pioggia che preannunciavano.

Ed anche quel giorno, come il precedente, era stato pieno di lunghe discussioni e importanti riunioni con i Consiglieri durante le quali, il sovrano, aveva dovuto esporre nei minimi dettagli le decisioni che erano state prese nel regno di Rohan.  
Ora, al termine di una queste, Aragorn era rimasto di nuovo solo, seduto sul suo trono, nell'ampio salone delimitato dalle pareti candide e dalle alte colonne di un nero lucido.  
Sulla fronte portava l'elegante e lavorata corona d'argento e la sua testa era reclinata all'indietro come se quel peso fosse troppo da sopportare e non gli consentisse di tenere il capo rialzato.  
Finalmente il silenzio, dopo quell'intero pomeriggio passato a discutere, delle volte anche animatamente, di ciò che ormai conosceva a memoria e aveva ripetuto per giorni anche davanti ai cavalieri e agli Uomini di corte ad Edoras. Ed in quel silenzio, la sua mente ritrovò infine una via di fuga... l'unica che poteva portargli un po' di sollievo e ridargli quel sorriso che troppo spesso non trovava più spazio sulle sue labbra.  
Ancora poche giornate ad ottemperare ai suoi doveri e poi sarebbe salito a cavallo e, senza ulteriori indugi, sarebbe partito alla volta del Bosco di Foglieverdi.

“Vostra Maestà.”

Una voce femminile, titubante ma dalla tonalità alta e squillante, echeggiò tra gli angoli e le volte della sala, e incuriosito da quell'inaspettata visita, rialzò la testa e puntò gli occhi in quella direzione. E vide la giovane figlia di una delle ancelle della sua sposa, avvicinarsi al trono lentamente, ma fermarsi ancora ad una discreta distanza e inchinarsi con reverenza.  
Aveva lunghi capelli corvini, leggermente mossi in morbide onde ben delineate, portati raccorti in una coda sulla spalla destra, che contrastavano con la pelle insolitamente chiara per chi passa gran parte delle proprie ore sotto il sole. Il viso dai lineamenti sottili con labbra rosate e carnose e sopracciglia lunghe e inarcate in un'espressione decisa, la rendeva particolarmente avvenente per una fanciulla di modeste origini ma l'uomo, che in quegli anni l'aveva vista crescere, sapeva che la curiosa leggiadria del suo volto veniva spesso sopraffatta dal temperamento ardito e dal piglio sicuro che aveva ricevuto in dono dal proprio padre, cavaliere di Gondor da prima ancora che lui salisse al trono.

“Vostra Maestà... perdonate l'intrusione... la regina mi ha detto che vi avrei trovato qui, non avevo intenzione di disturbarvi.”

“Non rechi disturbo, Sedrin,” disse subito Aragorn facendole un cenno con la mano per invitarla a rialzarsi. “Come puoi vedere, le riunioni sono terminate ed ero solo coi miei pensieri. Dimmi cosa ti porta qui, dunque.”

La fanciulla si rimise in piedi e, prima di rispondere, si spolverò la lunga gonna di velluto blu che indossava, sotto lo sguardo divertito del sovrano per quel gesto inconsueto.  
“Mio signore io... ho appreso da mia madre che presto partirete verso il Reame Boscoso per raggiungere vostro figlio e ricondurlo qui.”

“Sì, il mio intento è questo e spero di poter intraprendere il viaggio il prima possibile, visto che l'Inverno è ormai alle porte.”

“Ebbene io...” continuò allora, guardando verso di lui a testa alta, senza il timore rispettoso che avrebbe dovuto tenere al suo cospetto “...in questi mesi ho ricevuto diverse lettere da vostro figlio, come le hanno ricevute anche gli altri suoi amici ma, a differenza di questi ultimi, egli non ha mai ricevuto una mia risposta perché, per quanto mi riguarda.” Fece un profondo respiro e proseguì con un tono incalzante e irritato. “Il suo gesto di scappare nella notte come un ladro è stato alquanto avventato, disdicevole e soprattutto irriguardoso nei rispetti di chi pensava di avere la sua completa fiducia ed invece non ha ricevuto nemmeno un suo accenno su queste sue intenzioni altamente sciocche che avrebbero potuto mettere a rischio la sua incolumità! Per non parlare dei toni che ha invece usato nelle sue lettere, fingendo un rammarico e un profondo rincrescimento per i sentimenti di chi ha lasciato indietro senza curarsene... come se le sue azioni non fossero abbastanza sconsiderate da impensierire anche un semplice conoscente!”

Il re di Gondor rialzò un sopracciglio perplesso da quel discorso, ma non riuscì a trattenere una lieve risata all'udire quel giusto rimprovero, esposto però da una ragazza solo di un paio d'anni più grande di Eldarion.  
“Sedrin... ho compreso,” la interruppe, ancora sorridendo divertito, mentre si rialzava in piedi e scendeva gli scalini per raggiungerla. “E hai il mio totale appoggio in queste parole visto che io stesso le ho ripetute a lui mesi fa quando l'ho raggiunto.”

“Oh... perdonatemi, io... non intendevo annoiarvi.”

“In verità, non mi hai annoiato. Sono solo sorpreso che un'amica di mio figlio possa avere i miei stessi pensieri riguardo quella sua fuga senza dare spiegazioni a nessuno, se non a sua madre in una lettera scritta in tutta fretta.” Si fermò davanti a lei e incrociò le mani dietro la schiena “Dunque desideri che riferisca questo ad Eldarion? La tua delusione per il suo modo d'agire sgarbato nei confronti delle amicizie che ha lasciato qui?”

“Sì... beh, non proprio con le parole che ho pronunciato ora,” ribatté la giovane sorridendo quasi imbarazzata prima di prendere la busta che aveva riposto nella cintura legata sui fianchi. “Io gli ho scritto una... specie di risposta questa volta. So che gli altri non l'hanno fatto perché le sue notizie precedenti dicevano che probabilmente presto sarebbe tornato, ma io vorrei che leggesse i miei pensieri a riguardo prima del suo ritorno, perché...” sospirò e alzò lo sguardo al soffitto “...se mi si parasse di fronte con quell'aria innocente che è solito avere quando sa di essere in torto... mi dovrete senza dubbio far arrestare e rinchiudere da mio padre, visto che non limiterei alle parole il mio sdegno verso il suo comportamento indifferente per chi si è preoccupato tutto questo tempo per lui!” notò l'espressione stupita sul volto del sovrano e abbassò gli occhi. “Perdonatemi io... vorrei solo, se non vi è di troppo disturbo, che gli consegnaste questa.” Allungò la mano e gli porse la lettera ma non appena l'uomo la prese, accennò un inchino e si avviò rapidamente verso l'uscita.

Aragorn scosse la testa ridendo debolmente tra sé, richiamandola però prima che lasciasse la sala.  
“Sedrin!” incrociò di nuovo i suoi grandi occhi verdi apparentemente allarmati, nei quali era palese però l'affetto che provava per Eldarion ma anche la delusione e la tristezza per ciò che era avvenuto. “Gliela consegnerò personalmente e, se al suo ritorno, il tuo intento sarà ancora quello di infondere un po' di responsabilità nella sua testa vuota, allora ti prometto che fingerò di non notare il tuo comportamento aggressivo nei suoi confronti e che tuo padre non dovrà di certo condurti alle prigioni.” La vide sorridere compiaciuta e inchinarsi di nuovo prima di lasciare definitivamente il salone.  
Guardò la busta e si lasciò sfuggire un'altra risata al pensiero dell'espressione di suo figlio nel vedere quella risposta che, fino ad ora, non aveva ottenuto e dei toni per niente comprensivi che sicuramente erano stati utilizzati dalla fanciulla. La ripose con attenzione nella tasca della tunica verde che indossava ed in quel momento udì un'altra voce femminile, questa volta più debole e dolce, rompere il silenzio.

“Ho incontrato la figlia di Saminieth qui fuori, desiderava parlarti.”

“L'ha fatto,” ribatté Aragorn, incamminandosi verso la propria sposa che stava avanzando nel punto in cui si era fermato. “Mi ha consegnato una lettera per Eldarion, ma dubito che lui sarà compiaciuto dei toni che la sua amica ha usato per giudicare il suo atteggiamento impulsivo.”

“È stata in pensiero per lui fin dal primo istante della sua scomparsa, e a dire il vero, credevo che nostro figlio le avesse parlato delle sue intenzioni, considerata l'amicizia che li lega ma... mi sbagliavo.”

 

“Eldarion, quando vuole, sa essere molto astuto e introverso...” mormorò quando la raggiunse, sorridendole dolcemente “...e sa che è meglio tenere per sé dei pensieri che potrebbero essere uditi da altre orecchie e mandare a monte dei piani a lungo progettati.” Alzò la mano e le accarezzò i lunghi capelli castani che la dama aveva lasciato sciolti sulle spalle, sopra l'abito di un tenue rosa dalla profonda scollatura che lasciava esposta la candida pelle alla base del collo e la curva accennata dei seni.

“Sarà anche scaltro, ma è pur sempre un uomo...” ribatté Arwen sorridendogli “...e deve ancora apprendere che un comportamento irrispettoso verso un amico forse può essere facilmente perdonato, ma riottenere la fiducia di una dama è cosa alquanto più complessa.” Prese la mano dello sposo nelle proprie e ne baciò il palmo, senza allontanare gli occhi chiari dai suoi. “Se promette lealtà e amicizia, deve anche mantener fede alle sue parole.”

Aragorn abbassò leggermente le palpebre a quel bacio, ed appena la stretta della dama si allentò, si soffermò con le dita sul suo viso, sfiorandole le labbra e la guancia.  
“Riguardo alle promesse...” le sussurrò accennando un sorrisino “...conosco qualcuno che ieri notte non ha mantenuto fede alle proprie.”

“Ti eri già assopito quando ti ho raggiunto nel nostro letto... svegliarti dopo la lunga e faticosa giornata che avevi affrontato non mi sembrava corretto.”

“Questa ha tutto l'aspetto di una scusa, mia signora,” continuò allora, facendo scivolare il palmo sul suo collo. “Non desideravi ricevere il mio amore dopo i giorni passati distanti?” col pollice le carezzò la gola e lentamente scese più in basso, raggiungendo con la punta delle dita la scollatura.

“Qualche giorno distante da te non è niente in confronto agli anni che abbiamo passato separati,” gli sussurrò Arwen sorridendo però nel sentire quelle attenzioni. “Il mio pensiero non ti ha mai abbandonato allora, come non lo ha fatto a questo tempo.” Alzò a sua volta la mano e gli accarezzò una guancia ma subito l'uomo si inclinò in avanti e le raggiunse le labbra, incatenandole in un bacio inizialmente appena accennato che crebbe però presto d'intensità.

“Non parlavo dei pensieri,” le sospirò il re di Gondor prima di rubarle un altro bacio. “Non hai sentito la mancanza del mio corpo?” fece scorrere un braccio attorno alla sua vita sottile e la strinse a sé con fare possessivo, permettendo all'altra mano di indugiare sulla curva morbida del seno.

“Ogni ora ho desiderato essere stretta tra le tue braccia...” replicò la dama con un sorriso però nervoso mentre cercava, inutilmente di indietreggiare “...ma i miei desideri della tua vicinanza erano ben lontani dal pensiero di essere un'esibizione per gli occhi di chiunque possa entrare in questo salone per cercarti.” Così dicendo portò due dita sulle sue labbra per frenare un nuovo bacio. “Questo non è il luogo appropriato per concederci all'amore.”

“L'amore non è mai inappropriato,” sussurrò Aragorn, chinando allora la testa per parlarle all'orecchio mentre tentava di spingerla all'indietro per portarla in un punto più nascosto. “Dammi la possibilità di dimostrartelo... qui o in qualunque altro luogo.” Le prese il polso per allontanarle la mano e le catturò la bocca in un altro bacio al quale l'elfo rispose timidamente, cercando di trattenere un sorriso stupito da quell'avventatezza.

“Cosa rende così inquieto il tuo spirito? Incapace di attendere anche solo qualche momento per arrivare dove è più appartato e consono che due sposi si uniscano... o sei curioso di vedere le espressioni allibite di chi potrebbe scorgerci?”

“Ovunque, Arwen...” rispose l'uomo, scendendo con le labbra sul suo collo e riempiendolo di languidi e continui baci “...e in ogni momento. Non è necessario attendere il crepuscolo e quattro mura silenziose attorno a te.” Si spinse contro il suo corpo ed udì il sospiro sorpreso della propria sposa a quel contatto improvviso, seguito da una flebile risata. “Lascia che te lo dimostri.” Risalì fino a raggiungerle l'orecchio e le bisbigliò sensualmente: “E non è la curiosità a spingermi... ma la brama di sentire ciò che...” si interruppe all'improvviso, prima di pronunciare le parole successive.

_...questi corpi senza veli possono scambiarsi._

Chiuse gli occhi, tentando di allontanare il pensiero dell'istante in cui le aveva dette a qualcun altro e con un intento apparentemente molto diverso.

“Non bramare troppo qualcosa, Aragorn,” gli disse a quel punto la dama, reclinando la testa per riuscire a scorgere i suoi occhi. “Potrebbe diventare una debolezza in grado di distruggere!”

Il re di Gondor respirò profondamente e rialzò il viso per guardarla, accennando comunque un sorriso comprensivo.  
“No, mia signora... è la tua splendida avvenenza e il modo in cui ti ritrai da me a distruggermi.”

“Non da te...” ribatté Arwen sorridendogli e sfiorandogli le labbra socchiuse con l'indice “...dagli sguardi di chi non deve conoscere la nostra intimità.” Si chinò verso di lui e gli parlò all'orecchio dolcemente: “Andrò ad attenderti nelle nostre stanze... e sarò pronta per il tuo amore e per tutto ciò che vorrai dimostrarmi.” Con quelle parole, si voltò, avviandosi rapidamente verso l'uscita.

Aragorn alzò gli occhi al soffitto mentre si passava una mano sul viso con fare sconsolato e per un lungo momento si appoggiò alla colonna di marmo nero, tentando di riportare i pensieri lontano da quel fugace ricordo che l'aveva improvvisamente distratto dalle azioni che stava compiendo.  
Poi con passo lento e quasi incerto, si avviò a sua volta in direzione del corridoio che l'avrebbe condotto alle proprie stanze dove la sua sposa lo stava attendendo, per passare insieme quella notte d'amore dopo il suo ritorno.

~ * ~   


_\- Eryn Lasgalen, Bosco di Foglieverdi -_

  
  
“Ti assicuro che è accaduto! Forse non di recente ma ne sono certo.”  
“Sono solo voci che gli Anziani lasciano correre per avvertirci del pericolo che potremmo correre ad avventurarci.”  
“Io credo che, se questi sussurri continuano a rincorrersi negli anni, un fondo di verità deve esserci!”  
“Sì, la verità che voi fanciulle non avete uno spirito intrepido per sfatare queste voci.”  
“Nessuno di voi quattro ha mai dato prova di questo coraggio che tanto affermate.”

“Di cosa state discutendo?”

La voce del nuovo arrivato fece voltare tutto il gruppo di elfi presenti e, mentre le due dame accennarono un sorriso sorpreso a quell'incontro inaspettato, gli altri quattro giovani fecero spazio all'amico e compagno d'addestramento che oramai stimavano come se fosse un'appartenente al loro stesso popolo.

“Eldarion, finalmente! Avevamo perso ogni tua traccia da ieri pomeriggio! Dove ti eri nascosto?” esclamò uno di loro mettendogli amichevolmente una mano sulla spalla per farlo avvicinare.

“Sono rimasto nelle mie stanze,” rispose il principe di Gondor sorridendogli e spostando lo sguardo anche sugli altri, incuriosito nel vedere anche quelle due fanciulle con loro. “Avevo bisogno di un altro po' di riposo... ma che state facendo qui?” lanciò un'occhiata all'entrata del labirinto a pochi passi da dove erano fermi e subito ottenne quella replica che, vagamente, si poteva immaginare.

“Discutevamo su chi, tra noi, avesse il coraggio di entrare lì dentro e dimostrare una volta per tutte che non servono giorni per arrivare al centro.”

“Giorni?” ripeté sbalordito, portando l'attenzione sull'elfo che aveva parlato. “Mi era stato detto che non fosse una passeggiata e che era facile smarrirsi ma... da questo all'impiegarci giorni.”

“Difatti non è così!” esordì allora una delle dame sospirando. “Sono solo voci che narrano di qualcuno che è entrato all'alba e ne uscito a notte fonda...”

“...e che a sua volta ha raccontato di strane sensazioni provate lungo il percorso che lo spingevano verso la via sbagliata, inducendolo all'errore,” continuò uno degli altri giovani con un tono più intimorito. “Dicono che gli Spiriti della Foresta abbiano assistito e partecipato con la loro magia alla sua realizzazione, e che ogni sentiero e ogni siepe sia impregnata della loro mistica forza.”

“Ed anche che chiunque osi oltrepassare quell'entrata, venga costretto a proseguire senza possibilità di tornare indietro, fino a quando, per volontà degli stessi Spiriti del Labirinto, gli verrà di nuovo mostrata la giusta via,” terminò un altro elfo, accennando poi un sorriso divertito. “O almeno così si dice.”

“Smettetela con queste dicerie!” replicò a quel punto la seconda fanciulla, allungando la mano per stringere il braccio di Eldarion e scuoterlo leggermente quando vide la sua espressione sempre più allibita da quelle dichiarazioni. “Non c'è niente di vero, non gli credere.”

“Io... beh, anche io penso siano solo leggende,” disse a quel punto il principe di Gondor con un debole sorriso. “Mio padre è entrato in questo labirinto e non mi ha mai raccontato niente del genere e men che meno che...”

“Tuo padre è il Mortale che ha fatto adirare gli Spiriti?” intervenne il primo elfo che aveva parlato, spalancando gli occhi. “Tuo padre è colui che ha tentato di imbrogliare, raggirando il percorso per scoprire la via corretta ed è stato punito?”

“Ah io...” a quelle domande Eldarion aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardando con un'espressione smarrita gli amici attorno a sé “...questo non lo so, non sono a conoscenza del suo imbroglio.”

“Non è stato molto astuto da parte sua.”  
“Avanti, basta! Non è qui per difendere suo padre da accuse infondate!”  
“È la semplice verità! Se il principe non l'avesse seguito, sarebbe rimasto celato all'interno del labirinto per giorni!”  
“Insisti con questa certezza? Non è così immenso!”  
“Se non lo è, perché non varchi l'entrata e ce lo dimostri?”

“Andrò io!”

A quell'affermazione tutti gli elfi si zittirono per guardare l'unico appartenente alla stirpe Mortale presente tra loro... e nel sentire i loro sguardi su di sé, il giovane accennò un sorriso e si strinse nelle braccia. Aveva addosso solo una leggera maglia grigia con un profondo scollo a punta che gli raggiungeva i pettorali, e su di essa una tunica senza maniche di pelle marrone che gli arrivava alle ginocchia, sopra ai pantaloni più scuri. Un abbigliamento fin troppo leggero, adatto per un pomeriggio ancora tiepido sotto al sole, ma di certo non ad una nottata all'aperto in quel periodo dell'anno. Era uscito tranquillamente in quel modo e sicuramente non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarsi di fronte a quell'eventualità, ma non poteva più tirarsi indietro adesso, e in fin dei conti, nemmeno voleva.  
Non gli importava avere freddo o passare un'intera giornata in un labirinto alla ricerca della via d'uscita. L'unica cosa che voleva, era non pensare al giorno precedente e a quello che, ancora una volta, gli era stato negato.  
Aveva pianto quella notte. Lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione che non era più riuscito a trattenere e delle quali si vergognava, perché mai avrebbe pensato che il desiderio lo avrebbe spinto a tanto, a mettere da parte l'orgoglio e a supplicare per un tocco che quella creatura, evidentemente, non era intenzionato a concedergli, nonostante tutto ciò che era avvenuto.  
Nessuno dei suoi amici a Minas Tirith sarebbe mai sceso così in basso per qualcuno... nemmeno per quelle splendide dame per le quali, segretamente, spasimavano da tempo, e si sentiva incredibilmente stupido per aver agito così, senza il minimo rispetto per quello che era.  
Un principe. Quello era. E a Gondor avrebbe comunque potuto richiedere chiunque come compagnia e di sicuro, chiunque sarebbe stato onorato di ricevere le sue attenzioni.  
Doveva solo attendere di tornare a casa e avrebbe vissuto tutte quelle esperienze che tanto voleva, e non gli importava più se quel desiderio irrefrenabile continuava ad essere destinato all'affascinante e spregiudicato Guardiano del Bosco. Ormai non aveva altra speranza se non quella di dimenticare tutte le violente sensazioni che era in grado di provocargli la sua vicinanza. Doveva solo ignorarle e andare avanti. In fondo, era solo un desiderio.  
Ne aveva così tanti, fin da quando era fanciullo. Alcuni si erano avverati, altri no. E questo, nonostante le visioni, forse doveva far parte del secondo gruppo.

“Andrò io!” ripeté con più convinzione e respirando profondamente. “Se è vero che mio padre è il Mortale che ha fatto adirare questi... Spiriti del Labirinto, riscatterò il suo onore con la lealtà e arriverò al centro senza espedienti. E al tempo stesso, scoprirò se le leggende che riguardano questo posto incantato corrispondono alla realtà o sono solo finzione.”

“Eldarion... non devi farlo per dimostrare niente,” gli mormorò l'elfo che l'aveva accolto poco prima. “Le nostre erano solo futili discussioni, non è necessario.”

“No, voglio farlo,” ribadì nuovamente il giovane ora con un tono più deciso. “Capisco che abbiate detto tutto quanto solo come provocazione ma... ci voglio comunque provare.” Fece qualche passo oltre i compagni e si fermò quando solo uno lo divideva dalla grande arcata che conduceva, dopo un primo tratto diritto alla scelta tra due sentieri distinti. “Se domani non sono ancora tornato... avvertite Legolas.” Lanciò un'occhiata all'indietro e sorrise in direzione delle due fanciulle che, nonostante le parole pronunciate precedentemente, ora lo stavano fissando con impensata ammirazione.  
Chiuse per qualche istante gli occhi ripetendosi mentalmente che era solo un labirinto... solo siepi, alberi, sentieri, polvere... niente di così tremendo, e fece quell'ulteriore passo che lo portò a varcare completamente la soglia.

Un improvviso soffio di vento gli sospinse all'indietro, oltre le spalle, i riccioli scuri ma non si fermò, sebbene alle sue orecchie, le voci stupite e concitate degli amici, iniziarono a giungere lontane ed ovattate, come se una cupola di vetro li separasse.

“Ma è... impazzito?”  
“Non è pazzia... è coraggio.”  
“Quel coraggio che tu tanto nomini ma che non ti appartiene!”  
“Ci sarei andato... ma non ora! Guarda il cielo... le nuvole ci stanno raggiungendo, tra poco inizierà a piovere.”  
“Forse è meglio andare a dirlo al principe.”  
“Concedetegli almeno l'opportunità di tentare. Se quelle leggende sono fandonie, tra poco tornerà indietro.”  
“E se non fossero solo fandonie?”

~ * ~

Un'alta figura si stagliava sulla cima della scalinata che portava ai giardini interni del palazzo, illuminata languidamente dai timorosi raggi di sole che ancora si arrischiavano oltre le pesanti nubi cariche di pioggia.  
I lunghi capelli biondi, lisci e sottili, gli ricadevano morbidamente sulle spalle, sopra al cappuccio del mantello di velluto grigio che indossava, e sembravano emanare una dorata luminosità più calda di Anor stesso in quel frangente.  
Da tempo quelle ciocche non venivano imprigionate nelle classiche trecce con cui l'elfo, per tradizione, era solito adornarle durante i viaggi o in prospettiva di una battaglia, ed essi sembravano aver assunto una consistenza e una vitalità ancor più splendente di quanto, solitamente già avessero.  
La lieve brezza fredda che preannunciava il temporale imminente fece volteggiare i lembi dell'ampia stoffa che attorniava quel corpo immobile, e insieme ad essa, anche quei fili d'oro vennero sospinti nell'aria, assumendo il profilo di una placida onda.  
In quel momento, la creatura eterna abbassò le palpebre ed un delicato sorriso gli incurvò le labbra nel sentire i gradevoli fremiti sulla nuca che quella circostanza gli stava procurando... e la sua mente lo portò a ricordare delle sensazioni simili, ma alquanto più intense, che delle mani Umane gli avevano provocato. Quel tocco leggero tra i capelli, le dita che li percorrevano quasi volessero sciogliere dei nodi inesistenti... e che infine scesero sulla pelle nuda delle spalle e della schiena.  
E dalle labbra sorridenti sfuggì un sospiro malinconico.  
Non era servito a niente il combattimento accanito del giorno precedente. Forse solo per qualche ora successiva si era sentito fisicamente esausto, ma presto, troppo presto, aveva riacquistato ogni forza e lo stesso era avvenuto al suo spirito. Lo sentiva anzi più inquieto e esagitato di prima, come se quella lotta non avesse fatto altro che risvegliarlo maggiormente e spingerlo alla ricerca di quella parte mancante che non poteva ottenere.  
Ed era insolito. Non gli era mai successo in passato di non sentire dentro di sé le conseguenze di una sfida di quel tipo con un suo simile, ma probabilmente era un altro di quei lievi cambiamenti causati da ciò che si scambiava con Aragorn, che stava iniziando a notare anche nel proprio corpo.  
Il suo spirito stava assumendo, forse proprio grazie all'antico potere del re di Gondor, un vigore inaspettatamente costante, tanto che, dopo quell'ultima notte condivisa con l'uomo, per un intero mese non aveva sentito la necessità di riposare e ritrovare se stesso in quei pensieri che lo allontanavano dal mondo materiale.  
Contemporaneamente però, aveva iniziato a provare una frustrante incapacità di autocontrollo e di dominazione dei propri istinti che non gli era mai appartenuta. Molte volte aveva agito senza riflettere ed addirittura irresponsabilmente, rispetto al ruolo che invece doveva tenere e se ne era reso conto quando ormai era tardi. Aveva evitato volutamente suo padre, si era allontanato senza dare spiegazioni plausibili e si era lasciato sopraffare, troppo spesso, dai desideri della carne come in oltre duemila anni non gli era mai accaduto.  
Se fosse stato completamente in sé, in quell'istante si sarebbe fermato a riflettere sui propri comportamenti impulsivi e sull'ipotesi che potesse seriamente essere un effetto potenzialmente pericoloso di quell'unione segreta... tanto quanto l'improvvisa capacità di Aragorn di percepire i nemici grazie ai propri sensi.  
Ma quello stesso corpo che aveva iniziato a reagire con una debolezza fisica tipicamente Umana, lo esortò a proseguire verso il luogo che era intenzionato a raggiungere... così si rialzò il cappuccio di velluto sulla testa, e scivolò quasi furtivamente attraverso i giardini, seguito dalle prime ombre che stavano rubando quelle ultime ore di luce al giorno.

Passò quasi inosservato attraverso i cortili del lato nord della montagna dove avevano dimora la maggior parte dei Guardiani con le loro famiglie, e proseguì fino alle abitazioni riservate agli scudieri e ai maniscalchi. Rallentò il passo quando intravvide che ancora, alcuni di essi, erano intenti a sistemare degli attrezzi al coperto, prima di ritirarsi dentro le proprie case per sfuggire alla violenza del temporale. Solo quando fu certo di non attirare la loro attenzione, riprese a camminare con passo spedito verso le stalle, dove l'oscillante luce di alcune fiaccole aveva iniziato ad illuminare quel luogo diventato repentinamente buio.  
Il portone di legno era socchiuso, così scivolò all'interno silenziosamente e lo richiuse alle proprie spalle quasi non volesse farsi notare dall'unico elfo presente... ma nell'istante in cui posò lo sguardo su di lui, mentre era chinato contro la staccionata, intento ad accarezzare il muso del cavallo tenuto dietro ad essa, la sue mente gli giocò uno scherzo sleale e l'immagine dello scudiero si confuse con il ricordo del re di Gondor che, mesi prima, era fermo in quello stesso punto, solo pochi momenti prima della sua partenza.  
Non si fece però intimidire e proseguì, limitandosi a reclinare in avanti la testa e distogliere lo sguardo per qualche attimo, in attesa che la realtà tornasse nei suoi pensieri... ed allora l'altro elfo si accorse di non essere più solo, e si voltò nella sua direzione con un'espressione piacevolmente sorpresa.

“Mio signore...” chinò rispettosamente il capo prima di continuare “...i cavalli sono al sicuro ma nervosi per il temporale che sta giungendo, stavo tentando di calmarli con qualche parola. Cosa ti porta qui?”

“Sono qui perché...” iniziò Legolas arrivando al suo fianco e accarezzando a sua volta distrattamente il destriero “...sapevo di trovarti a svolgere questo compito, come fai sempre quando il cielo si oscura e la pioggia è imminente.” Gli lanciò un'occhiata e lo vide sorridere incuriosito da quelle parole “Mi chiedevo solo... se avessi terminato di accudirli o se fossi ancora impegnato fino a tarda notte.”

“Ho terminato, mio signore,” rispose l'elfo scrutando negli occhi del proprio principe per intuire le sue intenzioni e quando gli parve di averle comprese, cercò di nascondere un nuovo sorriso ed aggiunse. “Stai richiedendo la mia presenza... altrove? Per questo sei giunto fin qui?”

“Se desideri accettare la mia richiesta... sì.”

“Niente potrebbe rendermi più felice che accettare. Vuoi che ti segua dunque?”

“No...” replicò a quel punto il principe del Reame Boscoso, alzando le mani per farsi scivolare il cappuccio sulle spalle “...resteremo qui.” Vide il compagno guardarsi attorno con un'aria dubbiosa e sorrise perché sapeva bene che non si erano mai intrattenuti nelle stalle per quei momenti di intimità e che, di certo, lo scudiero non lo riteneva un posto adeguato per il figlio del proprio sovrano. Così, senza alcuna esitazione, si spostò contro la palizzata di legno ed allungò una mano, mettendola dietro la sua nuca per tirarlo delicatamente davanti a sé.

“Mio signore... ne sei certo? Non è mai accaduto prima che...”

“C'è sempre una prima volta per tutto, Gilíen,” gli mormorò quando incrociò i suoi occhi ancora evidentemente incerti. “Nessuno ci disturberà questa sera e se la mia memoria non mi inganna, hai ancora dei... servigi da portare a termine.”

“No, ricordi bene,” rispose allora lo scudiero sorridendogli con più sicurezza e abbassando lo sguardo lungo il corpo del compagno. “Mi domandavo solo se non fosse indecoroso per te restare...” ma quelle parole vennero soffocate immediatamente in un bacio che Legolas gli rubò, attirandolo a sé con decisione.

“Non fare domande sciocche...” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra “...se l'avessi ritenuto sconveniente, ti avrei fatto chiamare a palazzo.” Intrufolò la mano libera tra di loro ed iniziò a slacciarsi rapidamente gli alamari della tunica di un pallido verde che portava. “Non voglio badare al decoro questa sera... non voglio...” si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di soddisfazione quando sentì le dita dell'altro elfo sulle proprie che, con la stessa velocità, proseguivano quel gesto da lui cominciato “...pensare a niente.” Presto, come si aspettava, sentì le labbra dello scudiero sul petto nudo ed allargò lateralmente le braccia, discostando i lembi del mantello per afferrare con entrambe le mani, la trave di legno orizzontale contro cui era appoggiato, ed abbassò lo sguardo su di lui quando percepì quei baci scendere lungo l'addome e sempre più sotto.

~ * ~  
 _\- Gondor, Minas Tirith -_

Un debole tuono, ancora incerto e lontano, risuonò nella calma della sera ed un fugace e timido lampo illuminò lievemente il buio sceso più presto del solito quel giorno. Quest'ultimo andò a rischiarare brevemente le ombre calate anche all'interno delle stanze dei due sovrani del regno degli Uomini che si stavano amando nel grande letto, già da qualche momento.

Il re di Gondor rialzò di scatto la testa nell'udire quel suono distante e il suo sguardo si puntò verso l'alta finestra, come se la sua intenzione fosse di scorgere l'effettiva presenza di ciò che aveva sentito.

“Aragorn...”

Un debole richiamo, seguito da una altrettanto lieve carezza sul volto, attirò di nuovo la sua attenzione, e tornò a guardare verso la compagna sotto di sé.  
“Perdonami,” le sussurrò sulle labbra, ricominciando quei lenti ma costanti movimenti dentro al suo corpo. “Sta arrivando un temporale.” Riprese anche a baciarla intensamente e con una mano scese lungo la sua coscia, percorrendola più volte per sentirne la pelle morbida e liscia.

“Lascia che giunga...” rispose Arwen non appena le fu possibile “...non ci recherà alcun disturbo.” Alzò entrambe le mani e le unì dietro al collo del proprio sposo quando egli le catturò le labbra, iniziando ad esplorare la sua bocca con la stessa cadenza possessiva e flemmatica delle sue spinte.  
Non passò molto che sentì le labbra dell'uomo lasciare le sue e scivolarle lungo il mento, così abbandonò le braccia ai lati per concedergli spazio, e presto iniziò a sentire i suoi baci sull'orecchio.

Aragorn sorrise dolcemente nel sentire quell'arrendevolezza ad ogni suo tocco ed istintivamente seguì con le labbra il profilo fino a raggiungere la punta, ripetendo poi il percorso con la lingua.  
Per qualche momento percepì il respiro della compagna aumentare di velocità ed a sua volta gemette piacevolmente sorpreso da quella reazione che non aveva mai ottenuto, ma si rese subito conto che quella crescita di piacere che la dama stava probabilmente provando, non era dovuto a quell'attenzione particolare, bensì alle sue spinte che, senza che lui stesso se ne accorgesse, si erano fatte più intense e rapide.  
“Arwen...” le sussurrò sensualmente contro l'orecchio per poi riprendere quella via fatta di languidi baci mentre con lo sguardo tentava. di tanto in tanto, di scorgere la sua espressione.  
Dopo poco però, ricominciò ad udire solo dei deboli sospiri, nonostante le mani della dama avessero iniziato ad accarezzargli in rimando la schiena e i glutei, quasi volessero incitarlo a proseguire. Così, dopo averle lambito più volte il profilo dell'orecchio con la lingua, salì alla punta ed iniziò a succhiarla... e come sempre succedeva quando si dedicava a quelle attenzioni, la mente lo portò a ricordare invece le reazioni estremamente appassionate e provocanti che riusciva ad ottenere quando si era dedicato con la stessa dedizione a quella parte del corpo di un altro elfo.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia e sbatté le palpebre ma rivide inevitabilmente davanti a sé il viso conturbante di Lanthir, durante quella seconda notte passata con lui, quando, nel bel mezzo del loro ultimo amplesso, l'aveva tirato violentemente a sé per concedergli quel tipo di baci, ed aveva sentito ogni suo muscolo tremare e il suo tono di voce, fino a poco prima, arrogantemente determinato, spezzarsi in gemiti di immenso piacere.  
Deglutì e chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, senza però mai smettere quella dolce tortura sulla compagna e, come in un gioco di luci ed ombre, l'immagine del Guardiano del Bosco che aveva tentato di allontanare, divenne sfuocata e assunse altri contorni conosciuti... e rivide nitidamente il viso incantevole e a sua volta pervaso dal piacere di Legolas, contro l'Albero Bianco, in quella volta che aveva azzardato quel gesto con lui; risentì contro di sé il suo corpo incredibilmente caldo e luminoso che tremava ad ogni più piccolo contatto e la stretta delle sue dita tra i capelli in quell'indecisione di trattenerlo o allontanarlo.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più elevato ma di scatto spalancò gli occhi e tornò alla realtà, in tempo per sentire i sospiri dell'elfo che invece stava amando in quel momento, tramutarsi in una flebile risata quasi divertita...

“Amore mio, all'inizio è piacevole ma...” gli mormorò la dama cercando di discostare la testa “...dopo tutto questo tempo inizio a non sentire altro che solletico.”

“Oh... scusami... io non...” cercò di replicare, accennando un sorriso quasi imbarazzato e, tentando di ignorare i pensieri appena fatti, tornò a baciare teneramente le sue labbra, riprendendo però a possedere il suo corpo con un vigore inaspettato.

Più rapidamente di quanto ci si potesse aspettare, i fulmini presero a rincorrersi nel cielo scuro, intervallati dai tuoni che avevano acquisito maggiore vicinanza, e al tempo stesso, i movimenti del re di Gondor divennero a loro volta più continui ed insistenti, come esortati da quella forza naturale che stava per scatenarsi sopra le mura di Minas Tirith.

“Aragorn... cosa...” gemette allora la dama in un sorriso però gradevolmente sorpreso da tutto quell'ardore che da tempo l'uomo sembrava non possedere e le sue parole vennero soffocate da un bacio profondo, prima che Aragorn stesso, per poter parlare, scendesse sul suo collo con le labbra.

“Ti amo, Arwen,” le sussurrò contro la pelle morbida, trattenendosi però dal lasciare segni evidenti su di essa, considerato il fatto che ormai conosceva la sua regina, e lei non avrebbe gradito essere costretta a nascondere il collo in un modo bizzarro per non far notare quei baci troppo possessivi. “Ti amo.”

“Ti amo anche io, mio re,” cercò di replicare Arwen, aggrappandosi però alle spalle del compagno quando egli fece scivolare le mani sotto la sua schiena per raggiungerle i glutei e intensificare maggiormente le sue spinte.

Ma in quell'istante Aragorn, senza rendersene conto, commise di nuovo quell'errore.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
Prepotentemente, l'insoddisfazione per non riuscire ad ottenere l'effetto sperato poco prima, si mescolò a quel frenetico desiderio che lo stava bruciando e, vividamente come non gli era mai accaduto, la sua memoria prese il sopravvento sulla realtà che stava vivendo e sull'amore che si stava consumando in quel letto.  
E con la stessa violenza crescente di quei tuoni che rimbombavano nel silenzio della notte, si rivide in un'altra stanza e su di un letto differente, mentre si stava unendo ad una diversa creatura immortale.

Questa volta però, non riuscì ad obbligare i pensieri verso gli atti carnali che aveva avuto con Lanthir e quel corpo sotto di sé assunse immediatamente le fattezze del principe del Reame Boscoso.

Un tuono.

E vide Legolas sorridere e inarcarsi per ottenere il completo contatto contro di lui, pelle contro pelle senza più veli a dividerli.  
Vide il suo corpo divenire luminoso, mentre quell'alone caldo e protettivo iniziava a circondare entrambi.

Un tuono.

E udì i suoi gemiti che crescevano di intensità, mentre quel fiume di argento liquido ed abbagliante si diffondeva lungo i loro corpi.  
Udì Legolas sospirare il suo nome con una disperata sensualità ed implorarlo di tenere le mani su di lui.

_Non ti allontanare Estel... continua a toccarmi..._

Un tuono.

E percepì il profumo famigliare dei suoi capelli, quando Legolas invertì le posizioni per mettersi sopra di lui e prendere il controllo di quella situazione come oltre vent'anni addietro aveva fatto per la prima volta.  
Percepì l'odore della sua pelle calda e lievemente velata dal sudore, quando, per un lungo momento, riuscì a baciargli il collo.

Un tuono.

E sentì la bocca di Legolas che, avidamente, cercava di nuovo l'accesso alla sua con quella foga che, fin dal primo bacio che si erano scambiati, lo faceva tremare e bruciare con un ardore devastante.  
Sentì le sue labbra vellutate che, un istante prima lo sfioravano appena, quasi con tenerezza, nonostante quei momenti durante i quali la loro unione diventava sfrenata e incontrollabile, e quello dopo lo divoravano quasi volessero possederlo fino a raggiungere lo spirito che stava aggressivamente bramando la fusione con l'altro.

Un tuono.

E provò la sensazione selvaggia del corpo di Legolas di nuovo sotto di sé, quando senza accorgersene, lo spinse sul materasso coi palmi ancora premuti contro la sua schiena, in un abbraccio possessivo, poco prima che i loro spiriti raggiungessero il legame completo e si fondessero, divenendo un'unica arcana potenza di immane e accecante luce.  
Provò quel piacere fisico incontenibile e prorompente che diveniva un tutt'uno col resto del loro rapporto e lo spingeva a cercare violentemente il contatto con quel corpo immortale bollente...

...e come se fosse parte di quei ricordi, i suoi pensieri lo condussero azzardatamente lungo quel corpo.  
Ed immaginò le cosce di Legolas contro i fianchi, la forza di quei muscoli che lo imprigionavano e sospingevano verso la carnalità che quella posizione poteva portare.  
Immaginò di infrangere e superare quell'ultima apparente barriera che era rimasta tra di loro... quella tra l'essere amici e l'essere amanti... quella tra l'amore e la lussuria... quella tra ciò che erano diventati e ciò che, più volte, si erano ripetuti che non avrebbero mai potuto essere.  
Immaginò di spingersi dentro di lui e di possederlo con la stessa ardente e selvaggia intensità con la quale, il potere derivato dal sangue antico che gli scorreva nelle vene, già percorreva il suo corpo rifulgente.

Immaginò l'espressione di puro e sconvolgente piacere sul suo volto, i suoi sensuali sospiri e le grida incontrollabili, il profumo afrodisiaco della sua pelle vellutata bagnata dal sudore della passione, il sapore tra le sue labbra socchiuse che si concedevano nella stessa licenziosa e provocante maniera... ed infine l'appagante sensazione dell'essenza stessa dell'estasi contro la propria pelle, come se quel liquido e bruciante fiume d'argento fosse defluito dal corpo stesso dell'elfo, abbandonandolo ansimante ed esausto sotto di lui.

Un tuono violento rimbombò nel silenzio, facendo tremare i vetri delle finestre del palazzo e lo seguì un lampo che squarciò ferocemente la notte cupa. Aragorn inarcò la schiena in un ultimo, energico movimento, spalancando gli occhi verso quella stessa finestra che dava all'esterno delle mura... e in essi scintillò una profonda, splendente e fiammeggiante luce.

~ * ~    


_\- Eryn Lasgalen, Bosco di Foglieverdi -_

  
  
Gli antichi alberi della Foresta presero a scuotersi sotto le raffiche, ancora apparentemente deboli, del vento che aveva iniziato a soffiare, recando con sé quelle gonfie nuvole scure che ora ricoprivano interamente il cielo, fino a quel pomeriggio, ancora parzialmente limpido.  
Un tuono fiacco, come massi che rotolano pigramente giù da una bassa collina, fece da sfondo alla pallida luce di un fulmine che per pochi attimi illuminò il grigiore di quella sera.  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso voltò d'istinto la testa verso il portone di legno dal quale, poco prima, era entrato, ed i suoi occhi blu scrutarono in quel punto, quasi tentassero di scorgere all'esterno ciò che stava avvenendo.

“Vuoi che mi fermi? Desideri tornare a palazzo prima che inizi a piovere?”

Quella domanda dal tono, ad ogni modo, sconfortato per l'ipotesi appena pronunciata, attirò subito la sua attenzione, e con un sorriso, riportò lo sguardo sull'elfo inginocchiato davanti a lui.  
“No... desidero solo che tu continui,” abbassò una mano e gli accarezzò i lunghi capelli legati dietro la sua nuca. “Non badare alla Natura. Lei non bada a noi.” Incrociò i suoi occhi, luminosi per via di quella certezza che ora possedeva, e fece scorrere due dita lungo il suo viso fino a raggiungergli le labbra. “Si scatena senza remore e non frena i suoi intenti fino a quando la Terra intera non la ammira... disperandosi per la sua potenza.” Le percorse con l'indice e accennò un sorrisino malizioso nel sentirle umide per quel gesto che aveva interrotto... ma incurvò lievemente le sopracciglia come stupito quando lo scudiero inclinò di nuovo il viso e gli baciò il ventre, poco sotto l'ombelico.

Imprevedibilmente i suoi pensieri lo spinsero a ricordare quella stessa azione, compiuta però molti anni prima da qualcun altro, un altro elfo, durante la Benedizione del Bosco nell'anno della Grande Guerra e della decisione dei Sovrani degli Elfi sulla ripartizione dei loro regni.  
Ma quel viso che conosceva, divenne presto vago e indistinto... fino ad assumere i lineamenti dell'unico appartenente al popolo Mortale che a quel tempo aveva, a sua volta, partecipato a quella magica notte.  
Portò la mano sulla sua guancia, per accarezzare quel viso nella realtà, eppure vide davanti ai propri occhi il volto di Aragorn che gli sorrideva e ripeteva quel gesto amorevole e apparentemente ingenuo.  
Abbassò per un momento le palpebre quando sentì che Gilíen aveva ricominciato a concedergli la propria bocca in quelle attenzioni estremamente intime, eppure rivide nitidamente quel momento passato in cui l'allora futuro sovrano di Gondor, gli aveva percorso il corpo col profilo del viso fino a raggiungergli la guancia per sussurrargli quelle parole incoraggianti.

_Non avere paura di mostrarmi il desiderio del tuo corpo perché... io non ne ho di vederlo..._

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito piacevolmente sorpreso nel sentire il proprio corpo percorso da un forte brivido di piacere a quel semplice pensiero, ma di scatto, riaprì gli occhi, come se quella semplice consapevolezza l'avesse turbato.

Guardò all'istante il compagno, cercando le sue mani per portarsele sui fianchi e condurle all'indietro fino alle curve dei glutei, come in una silenziosa richiesta di intensificare quelle attenzioni... e quando questo avvenne, quando lo scudiero riprese a muovere la bocca e la lingua sul suo corpo per concedergli quel momento intimamente carnale in cui sembrava desiderasse perdersi. Un tuono più violento dei precedenti ruppe quel silenzio intervallato solo dal respiro rapido del principe del Reame Boscoso.

Legolas strinse le dita tra i capelli dell'altro elfo e guardò di nuovo verso l'ingresso, nonostante, col bacino, cercasse a sua volta di spingersi con forza in quel calore che stava ricevendo.  
Ma più i rumori sordi della furia della Natura si susseguivano ad intervalli sempre minori, avvicinandosi a quel luogo... più sentiva il sangue ribollire nelle vene per quel piacere che stava per raggiungere... e le sue palpebre si abbassarono, pesantemente, sospingendolo lontano da quella realtà, in una dimensione immaginaria che già altre volte aveva timorosamente sfiorato i suoi pensieri.

E si rivide in piedi contro l'Albero Bianco di Minas Tirith, con gli abiti aperti, squarciati dal pugnale del re di Gondor, mentre egli gli stava di fronte, anche lui con la tunica completamente aperta.

Un tuono.

E vide Aragorn sorridergli, mentre cercava quel contatto tanto agognato col suo corpo, spingendolo contro il tronco dietro di lui, diventato l'unico sostegno per entrambi.  
Vide la pelle ambrata risplendere sotto le sue carezze ed assumere una lucentezza simile a quella del Sole.

Un tuono.

Ed udì i suoi sospiri rochi e sensuali quando venne pervaso dalla luce eterna che lui stesso gli stava donando senza più ritegno.  
Udì Aragorn gemere il suo nome contro le sue labbra, nell'istante in cui quel potere nelle mani dell'uomo si fuse selvaggiamente con l'immortale corso d'argento che attraversava i loro corpi.

Un tuono.

E percepì il profumo dei suoi capelli bagnati dalla pioggia, quando Aragorn chinò la fronte contro il suo collo per baciarlo e succhiarlo come se volesse bere direttamente da lui in quel modo.  
Percepì l'odore Mortale e incredibilmente provocante della sua pelle quando riuscì, a sua volta, ad arrivare a lambirgli la spalla e l'incavo del collo dove, per qualche attimo, aveva nascosto il viso.

Un tuono.

E sentì la bocca di Aragorn divorarlo in lunghi e feroci baci mentre la barba ruvida gli graffiava le guance e il mento, provocandogli delle sensazioni di doloroso piacere, in quell'unione intimamente completa che sembrava essere indispensabile per lui in quei momenti.  
Sentì quelle labbra salire fino all'orecchio e soffermarsi in quel punto con la stessa identica foga, leccandolo e trattenendolo tra di esse mentre coi denti e la lingua lo torturava in quel modo che gli faceva perdere ogni decenza e controllo.

Un tuono.

E provò l'avvolgente ed inebriante sensazione del corpo di Aragorn contro il proprio, quando lo strinse con una disperata decisione a sé, nel sentire quel liquido fuoco argenteo scorrere nelle proprie vene e bruciarlo.  
Provò l'immenso ardore con cui l'uomo spingeva il bacino contro il suo, alla ricerca di quell'incontrollabile piacere fisico che era spinto a raggiungere per arrivare al completamento di quel legame misterioso e pericoloso...

...e come parte di quelle distinte memorie passate, i suoi pensieri lo condussero verso un epilogo diverso.  
Ed immaginò di nuovo le labbra bramose di Aragorn sul collo che lo percorrevano con languidi baci fino a scendere oltre la gola e soffermarsi sulla carne turgida sopra ai pettorali, torturandolo e graffiandolo in quei punti come aveva fatto col profilo del suo orecchio.  
Immaginò di far scorrere le dita tra le onde scure dei suoi capelli e spingerlo con entrambe le mani a proseguire in quel percorso, per condurlo nuovamente ad inginocchiarsi, questa volta però, senza il minimo timore che l'uomo potesse notare il desiderio evidente che ancora gli bruciava il basso ventre.  
Immaginò che quella bocca scendesse oltre il confine della stoffa che, in quella notte, ancora portava e si aprisse per lui, concedendosi in quel gesto incredibilmente intimo e carnale, come più volte aveva fatto, senza esitazioni, sotto la richiesta della sua lingua, andando oltre quell'apparente impossibilità di essere una fonte di semplice piacere fisico, l'uno per l'altro.

Immaginò il volto di Aragorn in quel momento e i suoi occhi ardenti che lo fissavano dal basso, il suo respiro rapido e soffocato attorno a sé, il calore impossibile della sua bocca che lo stringeva per condurlo al limite della passione, le dita strette sui fianchi che graffiavano la pelle mentre si spostavano e si chiudevano possessivamente sul suo fondoschiena, pochi istanti prima che lo portasse a raggiungere quell'incontenibile piacere carnale... ed infine di nuovo le labbra bagnate e pulsanti dell'uomo sulle proprie che, in un ultimo impeto appassionato, cercavano l'accesso alla sua bocca per fargli assaporare la sua stessa essenza in un bacio lascivo e violento che abbatteva ogni altro muro rimasto a dividere l'amicizia dalla sfrenata lussuria.

Un tuono violento rimbombò nel silenzio, facendo tremare le pareti di legno della stalla e lo seguì un lampo che squarciò rabbiosamente la notte cupa. Legolas rialzò improvvisamente le mani per aggrapparsi alla palizzata contro cui era ancora appoggiato. Gettò indietro la testa, socchiudendo la bocca in un ultimo gemito silenzioso e spalancò gli occhi... nei quali il profondo e vellutato blu era reso brillante ed ardente da una argentea e sfolgorante luce.

~ * ~   


 


	6. ~ 6 ~

 

  
Il vento era aumentato di intensità, ed ora sferzava con raffiche continue il corpo del principe di Gondor, il quale, improvvisamente, si strinse nelle braccia nel sentire un brivido di freddo percorrergli la schiena.  
Si guardò indietro, lungo il percorso che aveva appena effettuato e con un pesante sospiro riprese poi a camminare, dritto davanti a sé, come aveva fatto da quando aveva scelto la direzione sinistra dopo quel primo punto in cui le alte siepi lo costringevano a decidere.  
Aveva proseguito intrepidamente per diverso tempo, quando ancora il cielo non era del tutto coperto e i tuoni erano solo vaghi rumori all'orizzonte, ma ora che sopra di sé vedeva solo un manto di colori cupi e su tutto era calata l'oscura incombenza del temporale, le sue gambe avevano iniziato a vacillare, rallentandogli il passo ed inducendolo a guardarsi di nuovo alle spalle come se qualcosa, attorno a lui, stesse mutando.  
  
Finalmente svoltò un angolo, e cercando di non pensare, seguì l'istinto che lo conduceva a percorrere un sentiero specifico ma più si addentrava nel labirinto, più percepiva una strana ed indistinta sensazione di timore e agitazione dentro di sé, come se quello spirito che aveva imparato ad ascoltare, lo stesse mettendo in guardia.  
  
Un tuono più rumoroso e vicino dei precedenti lo fece bruscamente arrestare, andando a risvegliare quella paura di fanciullo che oramai, pensava svanita dietro lo sfrontato coraggio dell'adolescenza.  
Ed in quel momento si diede dello stupido per essersi buttato in quell'impresa proprio in quel giorno, solo per sfuggire ad un ennesimo pomeriggio di solitudine nella quale si sarebbe, altrimenti, rinchiuso.  
  
Quando la luce di un fulmine gli rischiarò per un istante la strada, il giovane strinse con decisione i pugni lungo i fianchi, e riprese il cammino, trovando però, come unica maniera per non perdere il controllo, quella di esporre a voce alta ciò che gli passava per la mente.  
“Bravo Eldarion! Complimenti! Una splendida idea.... cosa volevi dimostrare? Di essere più coraggioso degli altri? Di essere più bravo di tuo padre?” Aumentò di nuovo il passo quando i rumori violenti nel cielo parvero assumere lo stesso ritmo frenetico del suo cuore. “Non interessa a nessuno questo stupido gioco.... e nemmeno a te. Perché sei entrato? Potevi essere al sicuro nella tua stanza ora... e non qui in mezzo al... nulla... durante un temporale!” Sbuffò quando quel tratto di sentiero gli parve non cambiare mai. “E per cosa? Solo per evitare di pensare a quello... sciocco elfo egocentrico! Bravo, davvero bravo!” Alzò lo sguardo al cielo come per rimproverarsi per i suoi stessi pensieri ma appena lo riabbassò, spalancò gli occhi perplesso nel ritrovarsi improvvisamente in un vicolo cieco. “Ma cosa...” fissò la siepe davanti a sé per qualche istante ed infine scosse la testa, lasciandosi sfuggire una debole risata nervosa. “Perfetto... ora sono così impegnato a parlare con me stesso che perdo di vista anche la strada giusta!” e con quelle parole sospirò, voltandosi subito per tornare indietro, solo per bloccarsi nuovamente di scatto dopo solo alcuni passi, quando si rese conto che la via da dove gli sembrava di essere giunto, ora era chiusa.  
“No questo... è impossibile,” mormorò con un velo di panico nella voce e, nel guardarsi attorno, notò che l'unica strada che poteva intraprendere, era alla sua sinistra. “D'accordo... forse... forse mi sono solo sbagliato... sta diventando troppo buio e... queste siepi sono tutte uguali! Forse mi sono solo... girato senza accorgermene.” Si avviò nuovamente, questa volta con passo lento ed incerto ed in silenzio si chiese quanto tempo fosse passato dal suo ingresso.  
  
“Due ore!” esclamò uno dei giovani elfi, alzandosi in piedi. “Sono due ore che lo aspettiamo! Avevo ragione!”  
“Ricominci? Non può semplicemente essere che si sia perso? Due ore non sono così tante.”  
“Lo sono quando da un istante all'altro può scoppiare un temporale,” proseguì allora, guardando la fanciulla che gli aveva risposto. “Dovremmo andare ad avvertire il principe Legolas.”  
  
“Per cosa dovreste avvertirlo?”  
  
La voce autoritaria del capitano dei Guardiani del Bosco mise istantaneamente in allarme tutti i presenti che, uno dopo l'altro, si rimisero in piedi, voltandosi verso colui che stava sopraggiungendo in quel punto.  
  
“No, ecco noi... pensavamo...”  
  
“Cosa fate tutti qui?” esclamò Lanthir squadrando dal primo all'ultimo gli allievi e le dame che, nel vederlo avvicinarsi, erano indietreggiati di qualche passo quasi intimoriti “Di cosa dovete avvertire Legolas?”  
  
“Noi pensavamo fosse meglio...” iniziò a rispondere un altro elfo timidamente cercando con lo sguardo l'appoggio dei compagni, ma le sue parole vennero precedute da quelle di una delle due fanciulle, che, prendendo coraggio, indicò l'arco a pochi passi da loro.  
  
“Noi stavamo discutendo sulle leggende e le voci riguardo la costruzione del labirinto ed Eldarion ha deciso di intraprendere il percorso per arrivare al centro ma... sono due ore che attendiamo il suo ritorno.”  
  
“Ed il cielo è ormai tetro, il temporale è sopra di noi,” continuò a quel punto uno degli altri. “Volevamo avvertire Legolas come lui ci ha chiesto di fare nel caso non fosse uscito a breve.”  
  
Nel ricevere quelle risposte completamente inaspettate, il Guardiano alzò gli occhi al cielo, suggerendosi mentalmente di mantenere il più possibile la calma di fronte a loro, nonostante il solo udire quel fatto l'avesse immediatamente agitato come raramente gli accadeva.  
“Me ne occuperò io. Tornate a palazzo, ora!” esordì quindi con un tono inflessibile. “E per il futuro, evitate di parlare di qualsiasi cosa che riguarda il nostro popolo davanti a quel ragazzo!” Per qualche attimo spostò lo sguardo verso l'entrata del labirinto, domandandosi se non fosse stato più consono andare veramente a chiamare Legolas per informarlo, anche perché l'ultima cosa che si sentiva di fare, era entrare di nuovo in contatto col principe di Gondor dopo quello che era accaduto tra loro il pomeriggio precedente.  
Aveva paura di se stesso, delle proprie reazioni e di quelle irragionevoli sensazioni che lo portavano ad agire senza più pensare alle conseguenze pericolose che ne sarebbero derivate. Non era mai stato bravo a resistere alle tentazioni e a controllare gli istinti, ma non aveva mai permesso che questi gli annebbiassero la ragione, facendolo andare contro ogni convinzione e razionale giudizio.  
Non aveva mai perso realmente la testa per appagare un fantasia carnale come invece obbligava i suoi amanti a fare... non aveva mai provato quell'inesorabile fragilità e quella totale confusione dei sensi... non aveva mai ceduto irrimediabilmente al desiderio senza avere la certezza di potersene liberare con la stessa facilità con la quale aveva iniziato a bramarlo... non gli era mai successo, fino al giorno prima.  
E mai, per nessuna ragione, avrebbe permesso che accadesse ancora.  
Ma in quella circostanza, ne andava della sicurezza dell'erede al trono di Gondor, ed il rispetto per il titolo che portava, insieme all'onore e all'impegno che aveva preso, gli impedivano di ignorare i suoi doveri solo per il timore di una debolezza fisica.  
  
Riportò l'attenzione sui giovani e nel vederli ancora immobili in attesa di qualcosa, alzò la voce. “Andate ora! Via da qui!” li seguì con lo sguardo mentre rapidamente si allontanavano, tutti tranne una delle due fanciulle che tentennò ancora qualche momento per mormorargli:  
  
“È veramente pericoloso come dicono?”  
  
“Lo è solo potenzialmente,” le rispose allora, guardando però verso il labirinto. “Ogni azione che viene compiuta al suo interno, ogni scelta, porta ad un risultato diverso... ma certamente percorrere quei sentieri quando è in arrivo un temporale di queste dimensioni è da incoscienti...” fece una pausa e sussurrò con un tono irritato “...e da stupidi!” con la coda dell'occhio vide anche l'ultima dama incamminarsi, ed allora raggiunse la grande arcata d'ingresso, slacciandosi nel mentre la cinta coi lunghi pugnali che aveva legata in vita.  
Li lasciò cadere lentamente sul terreno e passò a sciogliersi i lacci del mantello, per liberarsi anche di quello e restare solo coi soliti abiti color della Foresta che usava indossare. In quel modo non avrebbe avuto impedimenti durante la corsa contro il tempo che avrebbe dovuto fare per raggiungere quel giovane prima dell'arrivo della tempesta.  
  
Ed era vicino, troppo vicino.  
Abbassò le palpebre e chinò in avanti la testa, rimanendo totalmente immobile per ascoltare quella Natura che, per via della sua nascita, poteva percepire nello spirito in quei momenti che precedevano il suo violento manifestarsi sulla Terra.  
Sentì il Suo inarrestabile incedere riecheggiare nella testa e le Sue lunghe dita folgoranti percorrergli il corpo... e quando udì distintamente un tuono percuotere furiosamente il cielo, riaprì gli occhi.  
La luce abbagliante di un fulmine gli illuminò il viso, mentre lo rialzava e la prima goccia di pioggia si infranse sulla sua guancia, scivolando velocemente verso il mento.  
Ed allora, prima di fare quel passo che ancora gli mancava per superare la soglia del labirinto, sussurrò delle parole nel vento che gli aveva mosso con forza all'indietro i lunghi capelli biondi, discostando, al tempo stesso, i lembi della tunica sulle sua cosce.  
“Se ti ritrovo ancora vivo... giuro che questa volta ti uccido con le mie mani!”  
  
“No!” gemette Eldarion nel trovarsi davanti un altro vicolo cieco. Si passò le mani sul viso e girò su se stesso più volte, tentando di non cedere all'agitazione e al timore di quei tuoni diventati incredibilmente più violenti. “No... così non è corretto!” ritornò sui propri passi, aumentando istintivamente la velocità come per sfuggire ad un nemico immaginario, ma svoltando nuovamente in un tratto diritto, cominciò a sentire sulla pelle ciò che ormai era inevitabile.  
La pioggia prese a scendere, all'inizio solo con sporadiche gocce che però divennero nel giro di pochi momenti una cascata continua e vigorosa che gli inzuppò i capelli e gli abiti prima ancora che giungesse ad un nuovo punto del sentiero in cui cambiare direzione, ed allora le sue gambe cedettero.  
Si ritrovò immobile, circondato da quelle alte siepi che, da verdeggianti quali gli erano parse al suo ingresso, ora sembravano aver assorbito lo stesso grigiore minaccioso ed incombente del cielo che lo sovrastava. Si guardò attorno ma non vide altro che quel percorso polveroso che proseguiva a perdita d'occhio sia da un lato che dall'altro... e quando un nuovo dirompente tuono fece tremare il terreno stesso sotto i suoi piedi, sentì tutti gli anni che gli appartenevano crollare con la stessa irruenza. Sentì la conoscenza e la saggezza che aveva appreso, scivolare via insieme a quell'acqua che lo bagnava e ritornò a provare le stesse terribili sensazioni di solitudine, impotenza e paura che lo avevano terrorizzato quando era solo un bambino rimasto a giocare troppo a lungo nei giardini, disubbidendo al padre.  
“Non è... corretto così!” cercò di gridare ma la voce gli lasciò la gola spezzata dal respiro convulso che non poteva controllare “D'accordo...” deglutì più volte, cercando disperatamente un minimo di coraggio e ripetendosi che era solo un labirinto, solo siepi, solo polvere “...d'accordo, avete vinto voi! Non ce la faccio! Mi arrendo!” Tuttavia parlò nuovamente come se qualcuno lo stesse osservando e giudicando. “Sono solo un... Mortale... non riesco a raggiungere il centro! Avete vinto! Ora lasciatemi...” in quell'istante però percepì dei movimenti dietro di sé, come se tutto d'un tratto, non fosse più il solo a percorre quei sentieri, e si voltò di scatto, indietreggiando nella parte opposta fino a fermarsi con la schiena contro la siepe.  
Una fugace e probabilmente immaginaria sensazione dovuta semplicemente alla situazione, che l'aveva però spaventato ulteriormente provocandogli un tuffo intenso al cuore che già batteva ad un ritmo insostenibile.  
“Ho detto che... mi arrendo... vi prego...” gemette ancora con la voce tremante quasi quanto il suo corpo che rabbrividiva in continuazione per il freddo “...lasciatemi uscire!”  
  
Lanthir si bloccò all'improvviso quando udì quell'implorante richiamo, ma il rumore assiduo della pioggia aveva confuso quelle parole, impedendogli di percepire da dove provenissero.  
Così chiuse gli occhi, cercando di usare i propri sensi acuti per distinguere i rumori che lo circondavano.  
La violenza del tuono, le gocce d'acqua sulle foglie e nel terreno ormai fangoso...  
“Avanti... parla... parla ancora...” bisbigliò tra sé, aggrottando le sopracciglia per prestare maggiore attenzione “...stupido ragazzino incosciente... parla.”  
  
“ _Vi prego... lasciatemi uscire... vi prego...”_  
  
In quell'istante le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso compiaciuto, prima di voltarsi nella direzione opposta e correre il più velocemente possibile.  
  
“Voglio andarmene... per favore...” la voce del principe di Gondor era ormai diventata debole, quasi si fosse reso conto che nessuno lo stava ascoltando e quelle sue suppliche non sarebbero di certo state esaudite, ma nonostante questa certezza, continuò a mormorarle “...vi prego... non ce la faccio a stare qui... ho... paura... vi prego...” rialzò entrambe le mani sulle orecchie per coprirsele e rendere il fragore dei tuoni meno intenso, come aveva fatto quando era solo un bambino impaurito, nascosto sotto al tavolo di pietra dei suoi giardini “...vi prego... basta... vi prego...” chiuse gli occhi e li strinse come faceva per sfuggire agli incubi, immaginando di chiamare il nome di sua madre che, quando era un fanciullo tremante nel letto, lo raggiungeva nel giro di pochi momenti per stringerlo tra le braccia e consolarlo.  
Ed era sul punto di crollare a terra, sotto quelle gocce di pioggia che si facevano sempre più grosse e pesanti e scoppiare a piangere... gridare aiuto con tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste, sperando che qualcuno dall'esterno che forse si era attardato, lo udisse.  
Le gambe gli tremarono, pronte a cedere da un attimo all'altro sotto la furiosa potenza della Natura che già una volta aveva avuto la meglio sul suo giovane spirito ancora ingenuo e facilmente suggestionabile... ma nell'istante in cui sentì ogni forza venir meno, una mano gli si chiuse su un polso in una stretta vigorosa, e lo costrinse a riabbassarlo.  
Senza riuscire a comprendere cosa stesse accadendo, si sentì trascinare via, ancor prima di riaprire completamente gli occhi, e le sue gambe si mossero di conseguenza, seguendo i passi decisi e svelti della creatura immortale che lo stava conducendo con sé, lungo quel sentiero che pareva infinito.  
  
Lo riconobbe ancor prima di vederlo, solo nel sentire le sue dita stringerlo in quel modo dolorosamente piacevole al quale si era purtroppo abituato. Ma nel guardarlo mentre lo precedeva, guidandolo tra quelle vie con una naturalezza quasi incomprensibile, si accorse di non riuscire a decifrare quello che stava avvenendo attorno a loro.  
I suoi occhi percepivano solo il corpo dell'elfo un passo avanti a lui, mentre tutto il resto erano solo immagini mosse e indistinte di foglie che si susseguivano troppo velocemente per avere un senso nella sua mente. Forse era a causa della pioggia che gli annebbiava la vista, diventata così martellante da provocare quasi dolore sulla pelle, ma pur sbattendo continuamente le palpebre, non riuscì a riprendere possesso dei propri sensi fino a quando davanti a loro la strada venne interrotta da una siepe.  
Istintivamente rallentò il passo ma venne strattonato con forza dal Guardiano che, al contrario, non aveva minimamente modificato la sua andatura.  
Spalancò gli occhi quando ormai si vide contro quel muro di intricati rami e stava già per esclamare qualcosa, quando gli parve che quelle foglie si discostassero come una morbida tenda, sotto la mano di Lanthir che si era alzata un momento prima.  
E di nuovo venne trascinato, senza un attimo di tregua, attraverso i sentieri che ora formavano continui svincoli e deviazioni nei quali, se fosse stato solo, avrebbe già perso l'orientamento.  
Si passò la mano libera sul viso per cercare di asciugarlo e nel riabbassarla, scorse finalmente davanti a sé un paesaggio diverso.  
Un'ampia radura circondata da quelle stesse siepi che formavano il labirinto, al cui esatto centro, un basamento quadrato formato da alcuni scalini di pietra bianca, conducevano ad un lungo tavolo rettangolare anch'esso di un candido marmo striato da sfumature argentee, che gli donavano l'effetto della costante luce della Luna languidamente posata su di esso.  
Si perse per qualche istante in quella visione inaspettata, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro d'ammirazione e stava ancora spostando lo sguardo per scorgere la magica bellezza di quel luogo, quando sentì distintamente le gocce di pioggia tramutarsi in grandine.  
Alzò istintivamente il braccio per proteggersi il viso, ma prima ancora di formulare nella mente un ipotesi sul posto in cui ripararsi, la creatura immortale lo portò con sé fino ad arrivare agli scalini, li salì senza esitare e, voltandosi infine verso di lui, gli mise l'altra mano sulla testa, costringendolo ad abbassarsi per poi spingerlo quasi brutalmente sotto al tavolo.  
  
E lì, in quel punto celato e protetto, finalmente il Mondo parve fermarsi.  
  
Eldarion tirò contro il petto le ginocchia, circondandole con le braccia e accovacciandosi proprio come aveva fatto quando aveva solo otto anni alle spalle e un mare di paure a scuoterlo, tanto quanto i brividi gelidi che lo attraversavano anche in quel momento.  
Abbassò la testa e nascose il volto contro gli avambracci, tentando di riprendere il pieno possesso del proprio respiro e di quei sensi che l'avevano tradito proprio quando più ne aveva avuto bisogno... e vagamente percepì i movimenti dell'elfo che, a sua volta, si riparava sotto il ripiano di marmo, vicino a lui.  
Sentiva l'incessante grandine che colpiva il tavolo e rotolava a terra e lungo i gradini, formando uno strato ghiacciato attorno a loro, che mutava consistenza e spessore in base all'intensità con cui la Natura decideva di infrangersi sulla Terra.  
Lentamente però, quel rumore all'apparenza assordante, divenne lontano alle sue orecchie, ed iniziò ad ascoltare il respiro rapido di Lanthir per quella corsa forsennata. Gli parve distante, come se si fosse spostato al lato opposto di quel nascondiglio, ma al tempo stesso, talmente vicino da distinguere ogni profondo sospiro che faceva per farlo tornare regolare.  
Ad un tratto aggrottò le sopracciglia quando lo perse, come se il Guardiano lo stesse trattenendo... e pochi istanti dopo, sentì sulle spalle un lieve peso ed un inaspettato e tiepido calore avvolgergli la schiena.  
Rialzò la testa con un'espressione incuriosita e vedendo con la coda dell'occhio Lanthir, poco lontano da sé, con solo la camicia bianca, ancora in parte asciutta, se non per una macchia umida sotto al collo, non riuscì a trattenersi dal mormorare timidamente:  
“Grazie...” alzò le mani e afferrò la tunica verde che aveva sulle spalle, stringendosi in essa per ritrovare un po' di quel calore che aveva perso “...anche per... questo...” gli lanciò un'occhiata ancora incerta quando non udì nessuna risposta e vide che l'elfo teneva gli occhi puntati oltre gli scalini, fissi su quel terreno fangoso nel quale la grandine si gettava, schizzando l'acqua che si era formata nelle pozze. Era immobile, anche lui con le ginocchia piegate davanti a sé ma leggermente divaricate e le braccia appoggiate ad esse in un atteggiamento quasi sprezzante e indifferente, e per un momento Eldarion pensò che, se fosse stato un artista e avrebbe dovuto ritrarlo nel modo più efficace per rendere su un quadro la sua personalità, sarebbe stato così: una statua di marmo dai lineamenti freddamente perfetti che non manifestava nessuna emozione, ma con quel selvaggio e bagnato velo di naturale umanità che gli dava un tocco di imperfezione.  
“Io... non avrei dovuto...” cercò di parlare nuovamente con un filo di voce, guardando nella sua stessa direzione. “Alcuni dei miei compagni mi avevano avvertito che non era così semplice ma... non credevo che il temporale sarebbe sopraggiunto così presto.” Strinse le labbra nervosamente quando non ricevette altro che un sospiro come sola replica e si chiese perché l'elfo non avesse iniziato coi suoi soliti e, in questo caso, meritati, rimproveri, intervallati dagli insulti a cui ormai era abituato.  
  
Passarono un tempo lunghissimo in quel silenzio pesante e opprimente come mai era accaduto tra loro, fino a quando la grandine andò via via mutando nuovamente in pioggia, ancora continua ma più leggera e appena percettibile, ed allora il Guardiano del Bosco allungò le gambe davanti a sé e si lasciò scivolare da sotto il tavolo, per poi rialzarsi in piedi accanto ad esso e scrutare l'orizzonte.  
Quando vide quel movimento, anche il principe di Gondor si spinse fuori da quel riparo, spostò con gli stivali la grandine e, lentamente, si rialzò a sua volta accanto a lui.  
“Sembra che... la furia del temporale si sia attenuata,” sussurrò guardandolo ancora con quella insicurezza. “Puoi... accompagnarmi fuori?” azzardò quella domanda alla quale sperava di ricevere una risposta questa volta e vide l'elfo annuire debolmente senza però accennare minimamente a dargli attenzione, e improvvisamente provò dentro di sé un intenso senso di irritazione e delusione per quell'atteggiamento freddo e distaccato dopo tutto ciò che era successo tra loro il pomeriggio precedente.  
Incontrollabilmente la sua mente lo portò a pensare di essere stato solo usato come divertimento fin dal primo giorno ed ora che si era sottomesso a lui in quel modo accondiscendente, senza più dignità e rispetto per se stesso, ora che quella creatura superba l'aveva avuto ai propri piedi ad implorare di essere toccato, poteva dirsi soddisfatta di aver ottenuto l'effetto desiderato e poteva cominciare ad ignorarlo come se non fosse nessuno di importante.  
Strinse con forza i pugni lungo i fianchi e ancora prima di comprendere che quelli non erano altro che deduzioni insensate, la rabbia lo spinse ad allontanarsi per avviarsi verso il labirinto e cercare da solo la via d'uscita.  
Fece un passo deciso, senza nemmeno badare a dove mettesse il piede, ed appena posò la suola sullo scalino inferiore per ridiscendere, perse la stabilità per via della grandine che lo ricopriva e si sentì scivolare verso il basso... ma i suoi sensi fecero giusto in tempo a risvegliarsi e a fargli rialzare all'indietro un braccio nel tentativo di sorreggersi al tavolo, quando quello di Lanthir scivolò dietro la sua schiena, cingendogli la vita istantaneamente per impedirgli di cadere rovinosamente lungo i gradini.  
Spalancò gli occhi azzurri quando percepì quella stretta energica e si rese conto di aver posato la mano, invece che sul ripiano di marmo, sulla spalla dell'elfo e che ora era adagiato contro il suo fianco, aggrappato a lui come se ancora temesse di crollare al suolo.  
E non poté far altro che guardarlo.  
Guardò quel viso ancora lievemente umido vicinissimo al proprio, sul quale la pioggia fine si stava posando in continuazione, costellandolo di minuscole gocce che, al contatto con la pelle probabilmente ancora accaldata per la corsa, dopo soli pochi attimi svanivano, perdendo consistenza. Una ciocca di capelli aveva abbandonato le altre e gli era ricaduta sulla guancia durante quel movimento fulmineo, andando a rovinare quell'apparente perfezione del suo aspetto che aveva visto in lui poco prima. Così, senza riflettere minimamente sul gesto che stava per compiere, Eldarion rialzò l'altra mano e discostò quell'unica onda bionda dal suo volto, portandogliela dietro all'orecchio. Non si rese nemmeno conto che, nel farlo, gli aveva sfiorato il profilo col pollice perché il suo sguardo era fisso sulla guancia che aveva appena liberato. Non vide nemmeno le palpebre dell'elfo accennare ad abbassarsi in quell'istante perché tutto quello che gli importava era toccare quella pelle chiarissima e bagnata.  
E lo fece.  
Invece di riabbassare la mano, posò il palmo sulla sua guancia e sentì finalmente quel calore vellutato, la tenne ferma come se temesse che anche solo un leggero movimento avrebbe mutato quella posizione e solo allora cercò i suoi occhi.  
Lanthir lo stava già fissando e in quegli specchi d'acqua cristallina incredibilmente luminosi e intensi in quel momento, gli sembrò di leggere una silenziosa e dilaniante richiesta, la stessa che gli aveva mormorato il pomeriggio precedente.  
  
_Perché mi stai facendo questo? Non posso farlo... non chiedermelo..._  
  
Ma al tempo stesso vide quell'intensa ed ardente onda che sembrava volerlo avvolgere e possedere solo con uno sguardo, come se quella cascata sotto la quale altre volte si era placidamente perso, lo stesse lambendo con l'intenzione di trascinarlo con sé e farlo proprio.  
E si perse sotto quella maestosa potenza, irrimediabilmente e consapevolmente questa volta perché, nonostante ogni pensiero contrario o stentato risentimento, era l'unica cosa che voleva.  
L'ultimo cenno che vide, furono le sopracciglia della creatura immortale incurvarsi in una piega sbigottita, quasi avesse compreso i suoi intenti ancor prima che lui stesso se ne rendesse conto, dopodiché il buio.  
Chiuse gli occhi, strinse gli occhi come da bambino gli era stato insegnato a fare per esprimere un desiderio, ed inclinò la testa in avanti per posare le labbra sulle sue.  
Le premette su di esse, quasi con forza, aspettandosi di essere respinto violentemente all'indietro e cercando di far proprio quel brevissimo attimo in cui poteva sentire quella bocca morbida contro la propria in quel gesto tanto agognato.  
Presto sarebbe terminato e, presumibilmente, sarebbe stato allontanato e riempito di insulti... ma quel brevissimo momento era suo... come nelle sue visioni.  
O almeno, quasi come nelle sue visioni, ora non c'era il calore o la passione di quei momenti che aveva visto e provato con gli occhi della mente, ma era comunque quel qualcosa che non era mai riuscito ad ottenere.  
Strinse quasi inconsciamente la mano che teneva sulla spalla dell'elfo, afferrando la stoffa della camicia bianca, forse in un tentativo di evitare un suo distacco e quando il timido pensiero di essere riuscito nel proprio intento gli stava per affiorare nella testa, provò quella nuova morsa piacevolmente dolorosa al polso e rialzò le palpebre, proprio mentre Lanthir gli faceva discostare la mano che aveva posato sul suo viso, ritraendosi all'indietro per interrompere quel contatto.  
  
“No...”  
  
Un ordine... un lamento... un sospiro... una parola appena accennata... non comprese subito cosa avesse lasciato quelle labbra che era stato costretto ad abbandonare. Si ritrovò soltanto ad arrossire per la vergogna di quel gesto azzardato che aveva appena compiuto e per la sensazione ardente che, tuttavia, gli aveva percorso il corpo anche per quel minimo sfioramento.  
Tentennò quando guardò negli occhi davanti a sé, perché vide quella lucentezza ancora più abbagliante e avvolgente di prima e gli fu terribilmente difficile abbassarli quando cercò di fare quel passo indietro per distanziarsi da lui quel tanto che bastava per ritornare ad ignorarsi a vicenda come sembrava dovesse essere.  
Allora il cuore gli sussultò nel petto.  
Non ci riusciva... e non perché non trovasse le forze per farlo, ma perché l'elfo non glielo stava permettendo.  
Quel braccio ancora posato attorno alla sua vita era immobile e gli sembrava quasi che lo stesse trattenendo con un vigore che prima non aveva... e ne ebbe l'assoluta certezza quando il Guardiano del Bosco, invece di lasciarlo libero, lo attirò a sé, voltandosi al tempo stesso verso di lui.  
  
Eldarion si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro stupito che si sciolse in un gemito quando sentì la stretta sul polso allentarsi e quella stessa mano, l'attimo successivo, si alzò, richiudendosi con maggiore fermezza tra i suoi capelli.  
  
“No...”  
  
Ancora quella parola, ed ora la percepì insieme al respiro veloce dell'elfo, contro le proprie labbra.  
No. Fu il suo turno di ripeterselo nella mente. No... questa volta non sarebbe rimasto immobile ad attendere un suo segno come aveva fatto le due successive, quando si era trovato così vicino a lui, non ora che era riuscito a sfiorare quella morbidezza per qualche istante, non ora che lo desiderava più di prima.  
Forse era un errore, forse sarebbe stato davvero distrutto da tutto questo... e se il suo Destino era quello di gettarsi in quel mare e andare a fondo, allora l'avrebbe fatto, si sarebbe lasciato travolgere da quei flutti attraenti senza fare resistenza ma prima di rimanere senza aria... avrebbe nuotato.  
  
E in quel momento, quando trovò dentro di sé quel coraggio per accorciare quella minima distanza che si era di nuovo creata tra i loro volti, ignorando la stretta tra i capelli che lo costringeva in quella posizione, sentì quelle dita aprirsi e posarsi sulla sua nuca, e Lanthir stesso lo tirò a sé, posando le labbra sulle sue e soffocando un ultimo:  
  
“No...”  
  
Rimasto in sospeso tra l'insicurezza della ragione e l'indomabile potere del desiderio.  
  
Una calda e accogliente camera dove l'aria è impregnata dall'odore pungente del fumo e nel mezzo, il letto è ancora intatto, con le lenzuola di un rosso passionalmente scarlatto ripiegate accuratamente in modo da lasciar intravedere, sotto di esse, il morbido materasso candido e inviolato, in un desiderabile invito a scivolare in quel giaciglio e profanarlo senza inibizioni.  
  
Fu quella la visione che il Guardiano del Bosco vide coi propri sensi nell'istante stesso in cui permise alla propria lingua di scivolare tra le labbra che il giovane aveva, timidamente, socchiuso dopo solo pochi attimi da quel suo primo, esitante, contatto.  
Aveva perso e si era perso.  
Aveva perso quella lotta contro se stesso, contro i doveri e contro la ragione... e, contemporaneamente, si era perso in quel disperato desiderio di sentire quel corpo Mortale ma anche simile al suo.  
Ogni tuono lo aveva fatto vibrare fin da quando aveva chiuso la mano sul suo polso per trascinarlo al riparo, ed ogni fulmine lo aveva percorso, facendo avvampare quella brama di possederlo... la pioggia aveva iniziato a scivolare languidamente sulla pelle abbronzata di quel viso che aveva davanti, donandogli un'affascinante velo di selvaggia malizia, ed ogni sua ultima misera barriera che aveva innalzato il giorno prima, era crollata. Si era distrutta sotto l'inesorabile potenza di quel temporale che si stava scatenando attorno a loro e che percepiva dentro di sé come se ne facesse parte.  
Non poteva più combattere contro quella tentazione proibita quando la stessa Natura, dalla quale era stato concepito, lo avvolgeva e spingeva spietatamente a perdersi in quel corpo che nascondeva dentro di sé ogni pregio del suo stesso popolo e difetto di quello degli Uomini, ogni forza e debolezza, ogni dono ed ogni imperfezione.  
  
E senza più controllarsi, scivolò nel tiepido calore di quel letto che lo accolse, concedendogli fin da subito ogni angolo nella maniera più arrendevole che avesse mai percepito. Gli percorse l'interno delle guance, il palato ed il profilo dei denti come se lo stesse esplorando e quando gli lambì intenzionalmente la lingua, accarezzandola con la propria fin troppo dolcemente, per quanto di solito era abituato a fare, sentì il corpo del giovane lasciarsi andare nelle sue braccia, tanto che, se non lo stesse stringendo a sé in quel modo, sicuramente si sarebbe accasciato al suolo.  
Continuò per un lungo momento a baciarlo così, come se stesse imparando a conoscere quell'umido sapore misto a quello del fumo che centinaia di volte aveva già assaporato in altri Mortali, ma che, quella bocca quasi totalmente sottomessa a lui, rendeva ancor più eccitante... e infine lo sentì. Una timida risposta, dei tocchi appena accennati di quella lingua che pareva essersi ridestata solo in quell'istante, ripetendo le stesse carezze ricevute in precedenza ma con la stessa incertezza che la tratteneva ancora dall'arrischiarsi oltre quella caverna protettiva nella quale era custodita.  
  
Allora si fermò, come se all'improvviso un vago dubbio gli avesse attraversato la mente. Uscì dal tepore di quelle lenzuola che si erano sollevate per lui, ma ne restò comunque in contatto, senza riuscire a trovare dentro di sé la capacità di allontanarsene totalmente. In quel momento sentì quel corpo che ancora abbracciava, recuperare ogni forza e tornare teso e reattivo, ed il principe di Gondor gli chiuse di nuovo la mano sulla spalla e con l'altra gli ghermì il fianco, quasi impaurito dall'idea di perdere quella vicinanza.  
“Pensavo volessi questo da quando ti sei azzardato a chiedermelo mesi fa,” gli sussurrò, cercando quella risposta anche nei suoi occhi azzurri spalancati e ansiosi, ed ottenendola da essi ancor prima di notare il debole cenno col capo che ricevette. “E dunque non era un bacio quello che bramavi, ma soltanto la mia lingua nella tua bocca?” lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia con quella evidente confusione che lo fece sembrare ancor più attraente ai suoi occhi e non si trattenne dal sorridere divertito contro le sue labbra. “Se vuoi essere baciato... devi anche baciare a tua volta.” Percepì un sospiro insicuro e sul suo viso notò chiaramente l'agitazione che quelle parole gli avevano provocato, così si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata e non gli diede il tempo di pensare ad una risposta.  
Lo sollevò da terra senza la minima fatica e lo sospinse all'indietro sul tavolo e, prima di costringerlo su di esso, allungò un braccio per liberare il ripiano dalla grandine che ancora lo ricopriva.  
“Sei troppo prevedibile, ragazzino,” gli sussurrò sensualmente mentre lo costringeva a distendersi sul marmo col proprio corpo. “Tu vuoi questo.” Si mise subito in ginocchio sopra al suo bacino e, restando chinato sopra di lui, portò una mano sulla sua gola, stringendola debolmente. “Vuoi stare sotto di me come la tua mente ti ha mostrato, vero?” percepì distintamente il battito frenetico del suo cuore sotto le dita e si passò la lingua tra le labbra, sorridendo nel sentire il suo sapore insieme a quello della pioggia. “Ora ci sei... mostrami come dovrebbe andare a finire.” Ed allora lo vide rialzare entrambe le braccia sopra la testa, spostando dei chicchi di grandine rimasti per sottomettersi a lui in quella posizione, come nella notte passata insieme mesi prima.  
E lui stesso agì nell'identico modo. Allungò l'altra mano e la strinse sui suoi polsi, imprigionandolo saldamente prima di socchiudere le labbra sopra le sue e violare di nuovo quell'accogliente letto.  
Questa volta però, ottenne proprio la reazione sperata, all'inizio ancora timorosamente ma poi, via via, con più decisione, la lingua di Eldarion cominciò a rispondere a quelle sensuali carezze nello stesso modo e lo sentì addirittura rialzare la testa per seguire quei movimenti quando lui stesso accennava ad allontanarsi per respirare.  
Rialzò la mano dalla sua gola, fino al mento, tenendolo nel palmo come se volesse immobilizzarlo in quel punto quando percepì quella debole difesa trasformarsi rapidamente in un tentato ed incerto attacco, ma più quel bacio cresceva di intensità, più si sentiva spinto a possedere non solo quella bocca che gli stava permettendo ogni cosa, pur tentando di reagire come gli era possibile, ma ogni singola parte di quel corpo tremante che sentiva sotto di sé con una violenza tale da metterlo quasi in allarme.  
Si rialzò di scatto, liberandogli i polsi e respirando rapidamente tanto quanto il giovane che, a quell'assenza inaspettata, rimase a bocca semiaperta a fissarlo, con le gocce di pioggia che si rincorrevano su di essa, scivolando tra le labbra che si asciugò istintivamente con la punta della lingua.  
  
Lanthir alzò le mani riportando i capelli bagnati dietro alle orecchie, senza smettere però di guardarlo negli occhi che sembravano implorarlo di ricominciare.  
“Quindi... era così? Questo hai visto?”  
  
“Non... non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a... questo,” mormorò Eldarion, ritrovando la voce per la prima volta da quando quel sogno apparentemente impossibile si era trasformato in realtà.  
Era accaduto. Era davvero riuscito a baciare quella creatura. Aveva sentito il suo sapore, ancora lo sentiva sulla lingua, eppure non riusciva a pensarci in quel momento. Pensare significava perdere la possibilità di sentirlo di nuovo, e aveva imparato che non aveva questo lusso. Doveva cogliere ogni singolo attimo senza riflettere, perché con la stessa impensata rapidità con cui era iniziato, poteva fugacemente anche terminare.  
Così senza aggiungere una sola parola, si rialzò seduto e, afferrando tra le dita la camicia sul petto dell'elfo, lo tirò a sé, inarcandosi per arrivare ancora alle sue labbra.  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco gli permise quel contatto solo per un breve momento, quasi preso alla sprovvista da quell'avventata iniziativa, subito dopo però gli mise una mano sul torace e lo respinse, forzandolo a distendersi ancora sul ripiano.  
“Sdraiati,” gli ordinò con un tono basso ed autoritario, ma si perse in una lieve risatina sorpresa quando il giovane, nel giro di pochi istanti, ritentò lo stesso gesto. “Ho detto... che devi stare giù!” tornò serio e lo bloccò sul tavolo con entrambe i palmi, curvandosi su di lui. “Sono io quello che decide cosa fare e quando farlo.” Finse di baciarlo questa volta, ritraendosi di scatto prima di sfiorarlo. “Nessun Uomo può sottomettermi al suo volere!”  
  
“Io non sono un Uomo.”  
  
Gli sorrise nell'udire quell'affermazione appena sospirata e subito sentì anche le sue mani accarezzargli le spalle con l'evidente indecisione sull'azione da compiere, e così non riuscì a trattenersi dal mormorargli all'orecchio con un tono sarcastico:  
  
“No... sei solo un ragazzino alla sua prima esperienza.”  
  
E prima ancora di rendersi conto dell'effetto che, effettivamente, avrebbe potuto avere quella provocazione, si trovò scaraventato di lato oltre il bordo del tavolo con una forza tale da finire quasi giù dagli scalini.  
Si stava ancora ricomponendo per rimettersi in piedi, con una mano posata sul ripiano, quando sentì il grido del principe di Gondor che, a sua volta, si stava lasciando scivolare sul piano lentamente.  
  
“Vattene! Allontana le mani da me!”  
  
“È la verità dunque,” esclamò con ancora un'espressione leggermente allibita per essere stato respinto in quella maniera. “Non hai mai diviso il tuo letto nemmeno con una donna?” lo seguì con lo sguardo e vide il suo, basso sugli scalini, mentre con attenzione questa volta, li scendeva un passo incerto dopo l'altro. “Sentivo quell'insicurezza nelle tue labbra ma non pensavo...”  
  
“Non pensare allora!” lo zittì Eldarion arrivando sul terreno fangoso. “Non voglio essere un tuo pensiero!” continuò con un tono stizzito col quale tentava di celare la vergogna che gli aveva colorato le guance. “Non voglio essere niente per te!” si incamminò per una breve distanza, titubante, come se quell'azione gli venisse spontanea ma, in realtà, non sapesse né quale fosse la direzione da intraprendere, né se lo volesse seriamente, ed allora udì la nuova replica dell'elfo che, a sua volta, era ridisceso dalla scalinata per seguirlo.  
  
“Avanti... ti infastidisce una verità che già conosci? Sei così permaloso? In fondo è divertente.”  
  
A quelle parole che giunsero alle sue orecchie come un evidente scherno nei suoi riguardi, la rabbia, la frustrazione ed ogni altra singola emozione negativa che aveva provato in quei giorni, presero il sopravvento sulla ragione, e con uno scatto fulmineo si voltò e colpì al volto il Guardiano del Bosco con un pugno violento.  
“È divertente?” ripeté, gridandoglielo sbigottito e ferito al tempo stesso, tanto da sentire gli occhi bruciare istantaneamente per le lacrime, benché avesse reagito con una forza impensata. “Sono divertente?” accennò una debolissima risata nervosa per mascherare la sofferenza quando incrociò i suoi occhi spalancati ed evidentemente adirati per quello che aveva subito “Divertiti da solo allora! Non voglio più avere niente a che fare con te!” fece per ritornare sui propri passi ma prima di riuscire a farne solo uno, si sentì afferrare per le braccia e trascinare all'indietro in direzione del tavolo di marmo. Barcollò cercando di mantenere l'equilibrio, ciononostante finì con un piede su uno dei gradini e scivolò, cadendo su di essi e riuscendo solo all'ultimo ad appoggiare le mani per non colpirli con la schiena.  
  
“È divertente...” cominciò Lanthir raggiungendolo per chinarsi sopra di lui, fingendo di ignorare il fastidioso dolore al labbro inferiore e al mento dove era stato colpito “...perché anche per me lo è!” non riuscì quasi a terminare la frase che dovette bloccare all'improvviso un altro pugno, allontanandogli bruscamente la mano questa volta e sbuffando spazientito nell'udire quel lamento in risposta.  
  
“Prenditi gioco di qualcun altro! Non sono così stupido da crederti!”  
  
“No, sei così stupido da non ascoltare!” gli gridò allora, chiudendo le mani sulle sue braccia e costringendolo a restare seduto, mentre si abbassava davanti a lui, posando un ginocchio su un gradino per arrivare alla sua altezza. “Per nessuno dei miei amanti sono stato il primo! Non ho mai passato la notte con qualcuno che non si era ancora concesso ad essa per conoscerne i segreti ed i piaceri!” notò i grandi occhi azzurri spalancarsi e poi richiudersi come se si fosse reso conto dell'errore commesso. “Per questo lo trovavo... divertente,” abbassò la voce e sospirò, accennando un sorriso che divenne però una smorfia di dolore quando sentì il taglio all'interno del labbro. “Da come ti comportavi, ho sempre pensato che ti fossi già trovato a giacere con una donna, ma a quanto pare, mi sbagliavo.” Lo lasciò libero e col dorso di una mano si ripulì il mento dal sangue che aveva sentito scivolare su di esso un attimo prima. “Non ti avrei mai deriso per questo.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor provò un intenso tuffo al cuore a quelle parole perché, nonostante conoscesse ormai le sue maniere e la sua insolenza, sapeva che erano sincere, ed impensabilmente sentì ogni rancore svanire come quella grandine che, gradualmente stava iniziando a disciogliersi in acqua... e quando vide l'elfo asciugarsi le labbra in quel modo, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, l'esitazione lasciò subito spazio alla certezza. Allungò la mano e, posandola sulla sua spalla per sostenersi, si sporse in avanti verso di lui, quasi accovacciandosi, per arrivare a sfiorargli il viso.  
“Io...” gli lambì le labbra con le proprie e sentì all'istante le sue mani sui fianchi che lo strinsero come a volerlo sostenere “...mi dispiace... non avrei dovuto colpirti.”  
  
“No... non avresti dovuto...” gli bisbigliò Lanthir, restando fermo per vedere quali fossero le sue intenzioni “...e con questa sono due... e le pagherai entrambe.” continuò con quel tono sensualmente provocatorio che aveva usato con lui anche mesi addietro, quando il giovane aveva osato un gesto simile per sfuggirgli ed andare dove credeva fosse scoppiato un incendio. “Griderai per il dolore e piangerai così disperatamente che ogni altra lacrima che hai versato fino ad ora, al confronto, ti sembrerà questa pioggia fresca che ti bagna placidamente le guance.” Intravide un sorrisino incurvare le sue labbra e terminò in un sospiro: “Mi implorerai di avere pietà.”  
  
“Hai intenzione di... farlo ora?” sussurrò Eldarion, socchiudendo le labbra a un soffio dalle sue quando sentì la reazione prepotente del proprio corpo a quelle frasi. “Vuoi... punirmi per quello che ti ho fatto?” cercò di spingersi contro il suo corpo per poterlo sentire ancora come prima, ma le mani del Guardiano lo tenevano troppo saldamente, così azzardò di più a parole, come si era abituato a fare. “Puniscimi... fammi piangere... fammi... gridare... non dirlo soltanto... sono più di tre mesi che aspetto questa puni...” la sua voce si perse nella bocca dell'elfo che, senza indugio, aveva di nuovo preso possesso della sua, ed era ancora alla ricerca del modo migliore per cominciare a rispondere a sua volta a quell'attacco, assaporando anche il gusto metallico del sangue che, inevitabilmente, stava sentendo, quando perse la stabilità sotto i piedi e si trovò prima tra le braccia del compagno, poi con le ginocchia sul terreno bagnato, ed infine completamente disteso su di esso, ancora con quella creatura immortale seduta su di sé, come se quel rituale non fosse stato interrotto.  
  
E all'improvviso, proprio quando un fulmine squarciò il cielo sopra di loro, quella visione di alcune sere prima divenne reale.  
Sentì la pioggia ricominciare a cadere sul suo viso con più intensità ed il terreno fangoso sotto di sé quando Lanthir interruppe quel bacio profondo per rialzarsi e poi premere le dita sul suo viso.  
  
“Chi sei tu? Come puoi farmi questo?”  
  
E nell'udire quelle domande che già conosceva, sorrise dolcemente e gli prese i polsi, portandoseli sul petto, prima di mormorargli:  
“Sono solo quel giovane che ti spiava da dietro un cespuglio...” il suo respiro era rapido, proprio come nelle immagini che la sua mente gli aveva mostrato “...quel giovane che è fuggito, perdendo la borraccia... quel giovane che non trovava riposo tra le radici di un albero perché continuava a pensare al tuo corpo e a quello che ha provato nel vederlo.” A quel punto, come incoraggiato da ciò che ormai era certo che dovesse accadere, cercò di spingere le mani della creatura più in basso, nonostante avesse ancora addosso tutti i vestiti. “Cosa avresti fatto con quel giovane?”  
  
“Avrei fatto... questo...”  
  
La bocca dell'elfo intrappolò nuovamente la sua in un altro bacio appassionato e, abilmente, quelle dita che lui stesso aveva invitato a scendere, gli slacciarono i lacci della tunica, ma solo per intrufolarsi sotto di essa ed iniziare ad accarezzargli i pettorali e l'addome da sopra l'altra maglia che portava.  
Il giovane gemette comunque a quel gesto, anche se era diverso da quello che si aspettava e, istintivamente, alzò le mani sul viso del compagno, ma appena gli sfiorò le orecchie coi palmi, percepì contro le proprie labbra il fremito violento che doveva aver scosso il suo corpo.  
Non fece in tempo però a realizzare l'accaduto perché si sentì rialzare seduto e si perse in un bacio ancor più intenso e profondo dei precedenti, tanto che faticò anche solo a concedergli l'accesso alla propria bocca, vista la foga con cui sembrava che stesse venendo divorato.  
  
“La tua... punizione dovrà aspettare,” gli sussurrò Lanthir prima di spingerlo ancora a sdraiarsi per poi chinarsi sopra di lui con i palmi ora posati ai lati della sua testa sul terreno. Vide il suo sguardo allarmato da quelle parole e sorrise divertito. “No, non temere. Non avrai pietà da me... ma questa sera voglio farti sentire le mie mani in una maniera... più piacevole che dolorosa.” Fece scivolare le dita lentamente lungo il suo viso, poi sul collo e sempre più giù, fino al ventre, compiaciuto nel vedere il risultato ottenuto. “Dovresti vederti... sei così eccitante...” si bagnò le labbra sensualmente e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro quando lo vide deglutire nervosamente, quasi fosse in imbarazzo “...sei completamente bagnato dalla pioggia e... sporco di fango...” Premette i palmi sui suoi pettorali e lo sentì gemere, così tornò a sfiorargli le labbra ad ogni parola “...e sei così caldo... sento il calore della tua pelle anche attraverso questi abiti. Il tuo corpo che grida per ricevere le attenzioni che non ha ancora avuto.” Allargò maggiormente le cosce e permise al proprio bacino di entrare completamente in contatto con quello del giovane. “Nessuno ti ha mai... accarezzato così? Nessuno ti ha mai... toccato col proprio corpo?”  
  
Eldarion chiuse gli occhi a quel punto e gli afferrò con le mani la camicia intrisa di pioggia, tentando goffamente di rialzargliela fino alle spalle con l'intenzione di sfilargliela, pur essendo consapevole che non ci sarebbe di certo riuscito fintanto che l'elfo fosse rimasto in quella posizione, ma non gli importava perché oramai era in bilico tra il voler sprofondare definitivamente in quel fango per la vergogna a quelle domande, e il rispondergli invece con tutta l'innocenza che ancora possedeva... ed infine, nel sentire un lieve movimento del bacino premuto contro il proprio, decise irrimediabilmente per la seconda.  
“No... no, ti prego... continua...” glielo sospirò con quel tono arrendevole che già altre volte aveva usato, sperando con tutto se stesso che la sua reazione, questa volta, fosse diversa “...mostramelo... fammi provare quelle sensazioni... fammi... ciò che vuoi ma ti prego...” si fermò solo per respirare profondamente e terminare quasi con timidezza mentre incrociava di nuovo i suoi occhi ardenti “...fammi qualcosa...”  
  
“Sei sicuro di volerlo?” gli chiese con un sorrisino Lanthir, intervallando poi le frasi successive con dei languidi ma rapidi baci “Sei sicuro di... farcela? Ti cavalcherei ininterrottamente per l'intera notte, senza lasciarti nemmeno il tempo per respirare.” Si alzò seduto per osservare sul suo viso l'effetto che aveva ottenuto e rimase per un istante a bocca aperta.  
  
Eldarion si era rialzato a sua volta, seguendo il suo movimento e si era rapidamente sfilato dalle braccia la tunica senza maniche, gettandola di lato.  
“Cosa stai aspettando allora?” gli mormorò col respiro affannoso per l'attesa di ciò che aveva appena ascoltato. “Sono qui... fallo!” con decisione si sfilò dalla testa anche la maglia grigia, che fece la fine dell'altro indumento e poi allungò le mani per riuscire nel suo intento di poco prima... agguantò la camicia dell'elfo e gliela risollevò con forza, guardandolo negli occhi intensamente fino a quando Lanthir, con un sorrisino compiaciuto, gli permise di togliergliela.  
Allora il principe di Gondor sospirò e, dopo essersi liberato della stoffa, posò le mani sul petto nudo davanti a sé. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie dita che, ancora incerte, scivolavano con estrema cautela sulla pelle bagnata dalle gocce di pioggia che, in quell'atmosfera cupa e serale, sembrava essere più chiara e luminosa di quanto non lo fosse il pomeriggio prima nell'armeria, ed infine sorrise quasi sollevato per non essere stato bruscamente interrotto questa volta.  
Proseguì con quella lieve carezza lungo i muscoli dell'addome, senza osare altro che quel tocco, ma quando sfiorò il profilo dei pantaloni, vide distintamente le proprie mani tremare e tentennò per alcuni istanti nello scorgere la curva sotto la stoffa tirata, rialzando gli occhi su di lui come se attendesse delle istruzioni su come proseguire.  
  
Lanthir restò a fissarlo quasi fosse anch'egli indeciso su ciò che fosse giusto o meno fare, ma quegli occhi così limpidi e innocenti gli sbarrarono ogni porta che gli si era socchiusa verso la ragione, permettendogli di proseguire lungo un'unica e sola via.  
“Resta qui,” gli mormorò mentre gli allontanava le mani da quel punto per riuscire a rialzarsi in piedi, e nel vedere l'espressione preoccupata che già si aspettava, lo ripeté, indicandolo con l'indice come decine di volte glielo aveva ordinato durante l'addestramento. “Resta lì, non ti muovere!” si chinò su se stesso per sfilarsi velocemente gli stivali ed aggiunse con un sorrisino: “Non vado da nessuna parte.”  
  
Il giovane annuì, appoggiandosi però ai gomiti per poter seguire i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo senza dover sopportare la pioggia direttamente negli occhi... occhi che si aprirono ancora di più quando videro il Guardiano far scivolare con decisione i pantaloni lungo le cosce, e liberarsene subito dopo, restando così completamente nudo davanti a lui.  
Strinse incontrollabilmente le mani nel terreno fangoso sotto di sé e non si trattenne dal permettere ai propri occhi di scendere istantaneamente lungo quel corpo, come già la pioggia stava facendo, bagnandone ogni singola parte ora raggiungibile. Lo ammirò per la perfezione di ciascun muscolo e lo desiderò così ardentemente da trattenere il fiato per quel lungo momento, nel tentativo di non farsi sopraffare da quel calore pulsante e inarrestabile al basso ventre che non riusciva più a tenere a bada.  
  
“Tornando a noi...” esclamò a quel punto l'elfo, allargando le braccia ai lati e fissando il compagno mentre si riavvicinava a lui fino ad arrivargli sopra, a gambe leggermente divaricate “...è questo che eri così interessato ad osservare quando sei giunto qui quella notte?” scese di nuovo in ginocchio sulle sue cosce e sorrise divertito nel vedere gli occhi di Eldarion seguire quella sua azione ma abbassarsi come se fossero fissi su un punto preciso. “Ora è il mio turno di contemplare quello che tieni celato.” Senza attendere nessun tipo di risposta, gli aprì i lacci dei pantaloni e glieli abbassò fino alle ginocchia, soddisfatto di essere riuscito in quell'intento prima ancora che il principe di Gondor se ne potesse rendere conto.  
  
“No! Aspetta... non...” tentò di reclamare il giovane, ma alzò lo sguardo al cielo e si lasciò cadere di nuovo schiena a terra con un sospiro, non appena sentì l'aria fredda della sera e la pioggia battente in quel punto bollente che il Guardiano aveva privato di ogni copertura. Deglutì, cercando con tutte le sue forze di ignorare il pudore e la vergogna e posò di nuovo gli occhi su lui. Lo vide inumidirsi sensualmente le labbra mentre era intento ad osservare ciò che, fino a quel momento, aveva sentito ma mai visto... e quello sguardo, se possibile, lo infiammò ancora di più, portandolo a bramare con disperazione anche un minimo contatto. “Ora... ora resterai a guardarmi così per tutta la notte?”  
  
“Adesso che ti ho visto...” gli sussurrò Lanthir riportando l'attenzione sul suo viso “...la mia intenzione è tutt'altro che restare a guardarti.” Fece scivolare le mani sul suo petto come se volesse bagnarle e lentamente gli raggiunse l'inguine. Fermò un palmo sul suo ventre e con l'altro racchiuse la carne bollente, cominciando a muovere le dita su di essa. “Voglio toccarti.” Sentì subito il bacino del giovane rialzarsi a quel solo tocco e tutto il suo corpo tremare violentemente, così continuò, fermandolo però con l'altra mano e tenendo gli occhi puntati sul suo viso. “Voglio sentirti gemere e gridare mentre ti porto con me ai confine di quell'estasi che ancora con conosci.” Lo vide alzare una mano e passarsela sulla fronte e tra i capelli con gli occhi serrati, come se temesse di guardare ciò che stava avvenendo, lo vide inarcare la schiena nel tentativo di riuscire dove prima aveva fallito, vide le sue labbra socchiudersi ad ogni sospiro e la brama di possederle ancora lo fece desistere dall'intento di proseguire con quelle intime carezze. Si abbassò su di lui e gliele catturò, baciandolo intensamente mentre, spingendosi contro il suo corpo, faceva entrare in completo contatto i loro bacini, soffocò il suo gemito di piacere e sentì subito le sue mani sui fianchi che lo spingevano a continuare quell'azione.  
“Questa è la tua ultima possibilità per scegliere,” gli bisbigliò, lambendogli poi le labbra con la lingua. “Guardami e scegli...” si fermò un attimo fino a quando incrociò i suoi occhi azzurri e terminò in un soffio con delle parole che gli vennero spontanee “...per tutti e due.”  
  
Eldarion riuscì solo a fare dei lunghi respiri perché, nonostante quella domanda, continuava a provare le violente onde di piacere attraverso il corpo per via di quei movimenti che non erano cessati... e quando, oltre la testa della creatura immortale, vide un lampo illuminare il cielo tetro, seguito da un tuono rumoroso che altro non facevano se non precedere il nuovo diluvio, accennò un sorriso sicuro.  
“Ho fatto questa scelta già da tempo...” ansimò, pronunciando quelle frasi contro le sue labbra “...da quando ti ho visto al Fiume... io...” un sospiro e terminò con le stesse parole che Lanthir stesso gli aveva mormorato mesi prima “...ti volevo da prima di conoscerti.”  
Il fragore frastornante di un nuovo tuono celò il suo ultimo gemito che segnò la fine della sua fanciullezza... ed un abbagliante ed intenso fulmine gli illuminò la strada verso quel suo primo atto di tanto desiderata lussuria.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Sotto quello stesso temporale che aveva ripreso ad abbattersi sulla Terra di Mezzo, altri due spiriti inquieti tentavano di ritrovare una tranquillità dalla quale erano stati strappati a causa di azzardati ma comprensibili pensieri.  
Quando le lacrime della Natura ricominciarono a scendere con inesorabile e incessante ferocia, a Minas Tirith, il sovrano di quel regno spalancò gli occhi nell'oscurità col respiro rapido e si rialzò dal letto, discostando le coperte sotto le quali aveva tentato di trovare riposo.  
Indossò rapidamente i pantaloni e gli stivali, lanciando un'occhiata alla propria sposa profondamente addormentata, mentre si infilava la pesante vestaglia di velluto, e subito dopo lasciò la stanza in cui il loro amore si era appena consumato.  
  
Nel Reame Boscoso, il principe di quelle Terre si rialzò il cappuccio sulla testa e aprì il pesante portone di legno delle scuderie da dove, poco prima che ricominciasse a piovere, il suo amante era già uscito per ritornare alla propria dimora.  
Rimase da solo, sull'uscio, con gli occhi puntati verso il cielo grigio come se attendesse che quella insistente cascata smettesse di scorrere, ma in realtà non era quello che lo turbava.  
Era l'opprimente sensazione che gli premeva il cuore e l'impossibilità di far tornare il proprio respiro alla regolarità, così seguì l'istinto e si avviò a passo spedito, noncurante della pioggia battente, verso il luogo che la sua anima bramava raggiungere.  
  
Aragorn spalancò le porte del palazzo ed uscì sul livello più alto della città, superò l'Albero Bianco senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo, e arrivò al parapetto.  
Posò le mani su di esso e sentì la pietra bagnata sotto i palmi mentre con gli occhi pareva cercare una risposta a quelle violente emozioni che lo stavano torturando. Le gocce d'acqua incessanti gli annebbiarono la vista e sbatté più volte le palpebre, perdendosi in un profondo respiro. Ma nonostante fosse fuori all'aperto, nel freddo pungente della notte, continuava a provare una fortissima necessità d'aria.  
Restò immobile quasi fosse in attesa di qualcosa e chiuse gli occhi, tentando di concentrarsi solo sulla pioggia che ormai gli aveva inzuppato gli abiti, ma nel chinare all'indietro la testa per sentirla scorrere sul volto, gli parve di intravedere oltre le palpebre abbassate, il potente fulmine che aveva rischiarato la notte... ed insieme ad esso, un viso.  
Lo stesso sul quale, quella sera, la sua mente e i suoi desideri si erano soffermati.  
  
Legolas lasciò la protezione della Montagna e si mise a correre. Corse tra gli alberi, senza guardarsi attorno, seguendo quel percorso che, negli anni, aveva impresso nella mente come l'unica via di fuga per ritrovare se stesso e i propri ricordi. Corse fino a raggiungere la radura che aveva fatto da sfondo alla notte in cui si era unito per la prima volta con colui che, a quel tempo, doveva essere il suo migliore amico.  
Arrivò all'albero che era stato suo sostegno in quei momenti di incertezza e incredulità, e si appoggiò di schiena ad esso, alzando gli occhi tra le alte fronde scosse violentemente dalla furia del vento e cercando, come aveva fatto allora, una risposta a quelle emozioni disperate che gli toglievano il fiato. Ma la persistente pioggia continuava a cadere sul suo viso, attraversando anche gli aggrovigliati rami e le foglie su di essi, così abbassò le palpebre e le gocce d'acqua parvero disegnare in quel buio, in cui si era volontariamente nascosto, i contorni di un volto... lo stesso che aveva preso possesso dei suoi pensieri e l'aveva trasportato verso l'estasi dei sensi come mai avrebbe immaginato potesse accadere.  
  
L'uomo si voltò di scatto verso la direzione da cui era giunto e in quell'istante si soffermò sull'Albero Bianco, poco lontano da lui, che pareva uno scettro di legno intagliato candido e luminoso in quella notte buia che gli faceva da mantello.  
Lo raggiunse, inconsapevolmente, senza riuscire a badare a dove le sue gambe lo stavano conducendo e quando arrivò ad un passo da esso, un lampo di luce gli offuscò la visuale, come se il fulmine esploso nel cielo dietro di lui fosse invece caduto proprio ai piedi del simbolo di Minas Tirith. E in quel bagliore rivide la figura eterea dell'elfo che, oltre vent'anni prima, era appoggiato proprio in quel punto. Allungò una mano, illudendosi di poterlo sfiorare e che, compiendo quel gesto, avrebbe ritrovato la pace e l'aria per respirare, ma premette semplicemente il palmo contro la corteccia bagnata dell'albero.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” bisbigliò tra sé, avvicinando stancamente la fronte al tronco, quasi gli servisse quel contatto ruvido per ritornare alla realtà. “Cosa mi sta succedendo, Legolas?”  
Domande che si persero nel fragore di un tuono che sembrò celarle volutamente col suo rumore possente.  
  
L'elfo riaprì gli occhi, guardando dinnanzi a sé prima di procedere con dei passi lenti e decisi verso un punto indefinito al centro della radura.  
Una raffica di vento gli scosse furiosamente l'ampio mantello, rialzandolo nel vuoto come grandi ali vellutate e gonfiò la stoffa del cappuccio, costringendola all'indietro ed infine lasciandola ricadere sulla sua schiena... e lui stesso si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, crollando al suolo come se, fino a quel momento, fosse stato quel vento a sospingerlo a proseguire.  
Alzò entrambe le mani e se le passò sul viso e tra i capelli, chinando indietro la testa per sentire di nuovo la pioggia sul volto, socchiuse le labbra per permettere ad essa di scivolare nella sua bocca e riportargli quell'aria che non riusciva più a inspirare. Ma benché stesse bevendo dalla Natura stessa la sua vitale forza, quella bruciante sensazione di insopportabile vuoto continuava ad opprimerlo come se lunghe dita fossero strette attorno al suo collo impedendogli di ritrovare il respiro.  
Si aprì il mantello e lo lasciò cadere dietro di sé, passando poi a slacciarsi velocemente gli alamari della tunica che indossava... e solo quando iniziò a percepire le gocce di pioggia sul petto nudo, che cominciarono a tamburellare sulla pelle chiara, si lasciò sfuggire un profondo sospiro.  
“Perché mi sento così?” chiuse gli occhi, piegandosi sulle cosce, e si inarcò all'indietro, col volto rivolto al cielo, per appoggiare le mani nell'erba e sentire l'acqua percorrergli ogni muscolo esposto. “Cosa ci stiamo facendo, Estel?”  
In risposta ricevette solo un tuono che rotolò rumorosamente nel silenzio fino ad affievolirsi di nuovo, dando spazio ad una folata di vento che scompigliò i lunghi capelli biondi che gli sfioravano la schiena, sospingendoglieli sul viso e tra le labbra ancora dischiuse.  
  
Il re di Gondor girò su se stesso, adagiandosi di schiena contro il tronco come se non si reggesse più in piedi. Si passò una mano sul volto e sul collo, si sfiorò la gola con le dita ma poi ripeté quel percorso quasi graffiando la pelle bagnata con le unghie, come se tentasse di allontanare quel qualcosa che gli frenava il respiro. Chiuse gli occhi e proseguì convulsamente fino a discostare la vestaglia, tirandola di lato ed esponendo il petto nudo alla notte, dentro al quale, il cuore gli batteva freneticamente.  
“Legolas...” gemette debolmente quel richiamo, conscio che sicuramente non avrebbe avuto nessuna risposta, ma nell'istante in cui posò l'altra mano sull'albero per sostenersi, sentì il fulmine esploso nel cielo sopra di lui, attraversargli il corpo e scuoterlo violentemente, provocandogli delle sensazioni intense e brucianti come quelle che solo la luce immortale del suo migliore amico sapeva trasmettergli. Spalancò la bocca in un grido che però non gli lasciò la gola e rialzò le palpebre verso gli alti rami che danzavano vorticosamente sopra di lui, sconvolto e impaurito, alla ricerca di una spiegazione razionale.  
L'azzurro dei suoi occhi divenne ardente e fiammeggiante, manifestando il risveglio di quello spirito che lo stava devastando come un fuoco perpetuo. Il sangue antico che gli apparteneva, prese a scorrergli con impeto nelle vene, incendiandogli la pelle sulla quale le gocce d'acqua sembrarono volatilizzarsi nell'attimo stesso in cui si posavano sul suo volto e sul suo petto.  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso strinse le mani nell'erba quando la pioggia prese a colpirlo con veemenza, provocandogli un'intensa sensazione di bruciante dolore nonostante fosse fredda e pungente. Iniziò ad ascoltare il battito del proprio cuore che divenne più violento e scatenato dei tuoni stessi e quelle gocce assunsero, nella sua mente, la consistenza delle mani Mortali che lo avevano accarezzato proprio sotto un temporale simile.  
“Aragorn...” lo sospirò, aggrottando le sopracciglia in un'espressione stupita e intimorita per quell'insieme sconvolgente di emozioni che stava provando, il respiro gli divenne incontrollabilmente veloce e all'improvviso spalancò gli occhi.  
L'oceano blu dentro di essi si accese di sfolgorante argento e la sua pelle, candida come quella luna che veniva celata dalle nuvole gonfie e minacciose, assunse un bagliore caldo ed etereo, creando attorno al suo corpo un alone luminoso che divenne presto incandescente, fino ad impedire alle stesse gocce di acqua di arrivare a lambirlo.  
  
E così, benché vallate, montagne e confini li dividessero, lo spirito dell'Elfo e quello dell'Uomo si risvegliarono all'unisono sotto l'impetuosa forza della Natura che si stava scatenando senza remore sulla Terra di Mezzo. Quella Natura che, crudelmente, aveva concesso loro delle ore di solitudine quella lontana notte in cui i due amici si erano ritrovati lungo un cammino che, forse, mai avrebbero pensato di poter condividere insieme. Crudelmente, sì... perché spietato è il tempo che continua a scorrere e non permette a due anime di restare unite, e doloroso è il ritrovarsi quando il vincolo che le unisce è così potentemente tormentato da compromettere la sicurezza proprio di coloro che ardono per rivedersi.  
Fiamme che bruciano i loro corpi e si innalzano nel cielo fino a lambire le stesse nuvole cariche di lacrime che i due compagni avrebbero voluto versare proprio in quel momento, devastati da quegli spiriti che bramavano di fondersi in quell'unico corso di fiammeggiante argento che li faceva sentire completi.  
Entrambi restarono in balia di quelle sensazioni che li facevano scuotere e tremare dall'interno in quell'estenuante ricerca che sapevano di non poter portare a termine, fino a quando la Natura ebbe pietà di loro e si placò dopo un ultimo violento attacco ai loro cuori martellanti, che parve rubare ai due amici il respiro stesso in un grido alla notte.  
  
La pioggia cessò. I fulmini si spensero, lasciando che il cielo tornasse cupo e buio... e i tuoni rotolarono lontano, diventando un sottofondo vago e indistinto.  
  
Legolas chiuse le palpebre pesantemente come se non ci fosse riuscito fino a quell'istante, e quando le rialzò, i suoi occhi tornarono del profondo blu di quel cielo vellutato nascosto dalle nuvole. Si lasciò cadere all'indietro nell'erba, con le gambe ancora leggermente piegate, e restò immobile in quella posizione con lo sguardo perso sopra di sé,  
Aveva ricominciato a sentire l'aria fluire dentro i polmoni come se non fosse accaduto niente d'insolito, ma li sentiva, nonostante tutto, bruciare ad ogni respiro, come se quell'aria fosse densa di calore. Anche la sua pelle aveva assunto nuovamente il pallido e naturale chiarore, ma tuttavia continuava a sentirsi pervaso da quella luce che, incontrollabilmente l'aveva fatto risplendere come l'unica stella in quella notte tetra.  
  
Aragorn restò con gli occhi spalancati mentre, lentamente, la luce fiammeggiante dentro di essi si andava via via affievolendo fino a riportarli all'azzurro limpido che apparteneva loro, in quel momento però, offuscato da un velo liquido di lacrime troppo violente da trattenere.  
Scivolò a terra, con le ginocchia piegate davanti a sé e il capo ancora appoggiato stancamente contro il tronco, cercando di riprendere il controllo del proprio corpo che aveva reagito in quella maniera assurda e incomprensibile. Si sentiva ancora bruciare come se quello spirito ansioso gli avesse incendiato il sangue nelle vene alla ricerca della propria metà, ma l'avesse infine lasciato insoddisfatto e irrequieto.  
  
Restarono in quelle posizioni a lungo, come se nessuno dei due riuscisse a trovare una spiegazione razionale a quell'avvenimento ma, contemporaneamente, come se nessuno dei due volesse veramente trovarla. Nell'inconscio entrambi, probabilmente, sapevano la risposta, benché fosse difficile riconoscerla, ed il pensiero di dover ammettere a loro stessi di aver davvero oltrepassato quel limite con le loro azioni e di essersi spinti troppo oltre in quelle unioni proibite ed enormemente pericolose, era troppo da sostenere.  
Così si limitarono al silenzio in quell'oscurità ovattata e quasi irreale che seguiva il temporale... ma inevitabilmente, i pensieri di uno corsero dall'altro, e viceversa.  
Si trovarono di nuovo insieme, abbracciati in quel letto che li aveva visti uniti per l'ultima volta, avvolti dal tepore delle lenzuola e dei loro stessi corpi accaldati, dopo essersi dissolti in un unica sfera di abbagliante ed ardente lucentezza... e lì, in quel ricordo malinconico e al tempo stesso incredibilmente dolce, persi l'uno negli occhi dell'altro, entrambi sorrisero.  
  
~ * ~  
  
I respiri rapidi del principe di Gondor sfociarono in un ultimo incontrollabile gemito quando i selvaggi flutti che lo avevano travolto, lo trasportarono al limite dell'estasi, rapendolo per un lungo momento, durante il quale, tutto quello che riuscì a provare fu un impensabile senso di appagamento e completezza.  
Abbassò le palpebre come se non potesse fare altrimenti, anche se, da quando quell'atto carnale era cominciato, aveva tentato in ogni modo di tenere gli occhi aperti per non perdersi nemmeno un istante di quella creatura che si muoveva sopra di lui e lo stringeva con ogni parte del suo corpo in un abbraccio così voluttuoso da fargli dimenticare perfino dove si trovasse, perso in quel calore avvolgente in cui si era sentito scivolare.  
Non riusciva ad intuire quanto tempo fosse passato da quando quel desiderio si era realizzato, benché sentisse un vago torpore lungo le gambe per quella posizione che non aveva osato modificare nel timore che il compagno potesse fermarsi. Ne aveva sentito il bisogno ed avrebbe voluto più di una volta adagiarlo a terra e mettersi sopra di lui per spingersi liberamente in quel corpo che lo stava facendo impazzire ma non l'aveva fatto perché, nonostante tutto, Lanthir sembrava capire quando c'era la necessità di aumentare la velocità delle sue mosse o quando, invece, bastava ad entrambi una danza lenta e profonda.  
Ed ora che quella sua prima esperienza di passione si era consumata, non era in grado di dire o fare nient'altro, se non restare seduto in silenzio tra quelle braccia che ancora lo cingevano possessivamente, stretto tra le cosce dell'elfo che gli imprigionavano i fianchi in una morsa che tuttavia continuava ad essere estremamente piacevole, anche se entrambi ora erano immobili, in attesa che gli ultimi stralci di quel temporale svanissero definitivamente in lontananza.  
Percepiva il respiro del Guardiano contro la tempia che stava assumendo di nuovo quella cadenzata regolarità e le dita che fino ad allora erano rimaste chiuse tra i suoi capelli, ora rilassarsi e sfiorargli lievemente la nuca... e non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
Voleva chinare la testa e nascondere il volto contro l'incavo del suo collo per sentire il profumo della sua pelle bagnata, lambirla per assaggiarne il sapore, cose che avrebbe desiderato fare fin da quando quel momento di lussuria era cominciato, ma era stato rapito troppo presto da quel piacere sconosciuto per trovare la forza di concentrarsi su altro, se non quei movimenti frenetici e quel fuoco che gli cresceva violentemente nel profondo.  
Inaspettatamente, i suoi occhi furono attirati da un punto poco distante, e vide la tunica verde che Lanthir gli aveva messo sulle spalle quando si erano riparati sotto al tavolo, abbandonata lungo gli scalini di pietra. Solo allora si rese conto che, con tutta probabilità, l'indumento gli era scivolato dalle spalle durante quel primo e vero bacio che si erano scambiati senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse, e quel pensiero gli percorse la schiena con un nuovo, tiepido, fremito.  
Ad un tratto però, tutte quelle sensazioni gradevoli si interruppero, quando la creatura immortale sciolse l'abbraccio lentamente e si rialzò da lui, discostandosi per indietreggiare con ancora le ginocchia premute nel terreno fangoso.  
  
“Rivestiti...” mormorò Lanthir a quel punto, con la voce ancora sensualmente roca per quel piacere che l'aveva sconvolto “...o ti prenderai un malanno.” Gli lanciò solo un'occhiata mentre si alzava per recuperare i propri abiti e indossarli rapidamente senza badare alla terra bagnata che gli ricopriva le gambe e il corpo nei punti in cui il giovane l'aveva stretto e accarezzato. “Dobbiamo uscire da qui prima che qualcun altro venga a cercati.”  
  
“Chi altro dovrebbe venire a cercarmi?” ribatté Eldarion, stringendo poi le labbra e allungandosi per rialzarsi i pantaloni ancora un po' intontito da quell'improvvisa assenza di calore al quale si era abituato. Lo seguì con gli occhi, mentre a sua volta si rivestiva quasi goffamente, facendo delle smorfie disgustate per via del fango che sentiva ovunque sulla pelle, e si chiese se quel cambio repentino d'atteggiamento fosse normale dopo quello che avevano appena vissuto insieme. Quel tono così diverso, quasi distaccato e indifferente, rispetto a quello con cui gli aveva parlato fino a poco prima, la noncuranza con cui si era allontanato senza quasi degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
  
“Qualcuno dei tuoi compagni che sono stati così stupidi da accennarti a quei fatti per infervorare la tua fantasia di sciocco ragazzino incosciente!”  
  
Ed ora di nuovo quelle parole all'apparenza fredde che non lasciavano trasparire niente riguardo a ciò che era avvenuto.  
Per un attimo provò di nuovo quel senso di disagio che già l'aveva scosso in precedenza, portandolo a pensare di essere stato per lui, null'altro che un passatempo o una divertente sfida che ora aveva vinto... ma proprio mentre quei pensieri stavano iniziando a farlo infuriare e vergognare di se stesso, vide il Guardiano allungare la mano nella sua direzione per aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi.  
  
“Muoviti... andiamo!” esclamò l'elfo, tirandolo verso di sé non appena Eldarion gli afferrò incerto la mano. “Tra poco ricomincerà a piovere. Questa notte la Natura non ha ancora terminato di scuotere la nostra Terra. Rientriamo prima che la sua ira si scateni nuovamente.” Lo fissò intensamente quando tornarono ad essere uno di fronte all'altro e si costrinse a lasciare subito la presa e voltarsi per evitare di essere trascinato ancora dal desiderio di penetrare quelle labbra socchiuse. “Seguimi!”  
  
Si avviò lungo il sentiero, seguito dal principe di Gondor che, di tanto in tanto, rallentava solo per guardarsi alle spalle come se tentasse di memorizzare il percorso che stavano facendo, ma in realtà stava solo cercando di distrarre la propria mente da quelle sensazioni fastidiose che lo stavano tormentando.  
In un tempo infinitamente inferiore rispetto a quello che avevano impiegato per raggiungere il centro del labirinto, si ritrovarono all'ingresso, e il Guardiano del Bosco si chinò per raccogliere le proprie armi e il mantello, indossandoli in poche e rapide mosse.  
  
“Non... credevo ci volesse così poco per... uscire...” Eldarion accennò quell'affermazione, aspettandosi una qualche risposta che comunque mettesse a tacere quei dubbi che l'avevano invaso, ma ottenne soltanto un ordine con quello stesso tono autoritario che non ammetteva repliche.  
  
“Torna a palazzo.”  
  
Deglutì, guardando la creatura al proprio fianco con un'espressione visibilmente disorientata e quando vide che i suoi occhi limpidi erano puntati in lontananza, non si controllò e gli si mise davanti per cercare di ottenere almeno la sua attenzione.  
“Quando mi dai degli ordini...” gli sussurrò senza però quella convinzione che voleva esprimere “...potresti almeno guardarmi, non credi?”  
  
“Torna a palazzo,” ripeté allora l'elfo, spostando lo sguardo su di lui ma stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi quando quella vicinanza lo fece tentennare ancora una volta sui propri propositi. Puntò gli occhi in quelli azzurri ed ancora, nonostante gli avvenimenti, tremendamente innocenti del giovane e chinò la testa di lato, avvicinando le labbra alle sue, dalle quali usciva un respiro veloce e agitato. “Torna a palazzo... togliti questi abiti sporchi... ripulisciti dal fango che ti ricopre il corpo,” sospirò e la sua voce venne velata all'istante da quella sensualità che non riusciva a controllare, al solo pensiero di quella pelle ambrata bagnata e infangata, durante quell'atto selvaggio che avevano compiuto. “Va nelle tue stanze... va a dormire.” Gli sfiorò le labbra e percepì sulle proprie lo stesso gemito di trepidante attesa per quel gesto, come se, fino a pochi momenti prima, non si fossero già sentiti e posseduti l'un l'altro in quel modo. Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso quasi sorpreso da quella reazione inconsueta che non aveva mai ottenuto dagli innumerevoli amanti Mortali che aveva avuto, ma infine respirò profondamente per riprendere possesso della ragione ed aggiunse: “Avanti, torna a palazzo... e non parlarne con nessuno.”  
  
“Come?”  
  
Udì il debole sussurro del principe di Gondor, una sola parola nella quale aveva però percepito l'insicurezza e la confusione che vedeva anche chiaramente nei suoi occhi, così continuò a parlargli da quella minima distanza che, per qualche strana ragione, non riusciva a riportare ad un normale spazio di conversazione.  
“Quello che è accaduto deve rimanere solo tra noi.” Inclinò la testa dal lato opposto e gli lambì istintivamente l'angolo delle labbra con le proprie. “Nessuno deve saperlo... soprattutto Legolas.”  
  
Eldarion sospirò ed alzò istintivamente una mano sul petto del compagno, sfiorandogli il collo con la punta delle dita come se, con quel semplice bacio appena accennato che aveva sentito sul viso, tutte le sue paure fossero svanite lontano.  
“Ma... hai detto che legge nei tuoi occhi le menzogne... come vuoi tenerglielo nascosto?” osservò per un breve istante i movimenti coi quali, lentamente gli stava percorrendo la gola e poi rialzò lo sguardo per incrociare il suo con un sorrisino. “O forse... quella era solo una scusa per poter entrare nelle mie stanze e... mettere le mani su di me, fingendo di volermi curare la ferita al braccio?”  
  
“Non era una scusa,” gli bisbigliò Lanthir, tentando di nascondere il sorriso a sua volta divertito con uno provocatorio. “Non ho bisogno di scuse per entrare nelle tue stanze e metterti le mani addosso. Mi apriresti la porta ancor prima che le mie nocche si accingessero a bussare.”  
  
“Sapevo che l'avresti detto,” mormorò il principe di Gondor, bagnandosi volutamente le labbra lascivamente quando sentì di nuovo quelle del compagno a un soffio di distanza. “E dunque, come credi di nascondergli la verità ed evitare che lo scopra?”  
  
“Quello è un mio problema. Ora va e tieni quella bocca insolente chiusa!”  
  
Si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata a quella risposta perché, nonostante quell'ordine, l'elfo stesso non aveva minimamente accennato ad allontanarsi da quella posizione, e così ritrovò curiosamente quel coraggio che aveva dato il via ad ogni cosa.  
“Baciami,” gli ordinò in un sospiro, facendo salire il palmo sulla sua guancia.  
  
“No...” disse subito con un tono convincente Lanthir, discostando quel poco che bastava il volto per evitare che quel pericoloso contatto avvenisse comunque per volontà dell'altro, ma quando guardò di nuovo il suo viso, con quell'espressione che aveva preso una piega amareggiata e scontenta, si ascoltò aggiungere delle parole senza nemmeno rendersene conto “...non ora... non qui.”  
  
“Quando? Dove?”  
  
Poté solo sorridere a quelle domande che sembravano più che logiche e comprese di aver creato in quel modo, inavvertitamente, una nuova aspettativa di incontri futuri... cosa che invece avrebbe dovuto accuratamente evitare.  
“Si bado! (Va ora)” esclamò istintivamente nella propria lingua, con tutta la convinzione che possedeva, ma appena vide Eldarion sorridere di nuovo, questa volta quasi incuriosito, ripeté quell'ordine nel linguaggio corrente. “Vattene nelle tue stanze, ragazzino impaziente! Ora!”  
  
“Avevo compreso,” replicò il principe di Gondor a quel punto, sospirando però mentre faceva un passo indietro e, con altrettanta fatica, allontanava la mano dalla sua guancia per poi lanciargli un'ultima occhiata, prima di incamminarsi rapidamente verso l'entrata nella montagna.  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco restò ad osservarlo fino a quando i suoi occhi lo persero definitivamente di vista e per un attimo, nella sua mente, si fece strada la futile curiosità di scoprire se il giovane conoscesse sul serio la lingua degli Elfi, una cosa che non aveva mai attirato la sua attenzione, fino a quel momento almeno. Ma quando si ritrovò solo nei giardini, un'improvviso ed insopportabile peso iniziò a gravargli di nuovo sullo spirito, come se il riconoscimento di ogni singola azione sbagliata che aveva compiuto avesse cominciato ad opprimerlo, insieme al senso di colpa per non essere stato in grado di impedirle.  
Si voltò di scatto e, a grandi passi, si diresse verso uno dei grandi alberi che lo circondavano... ed ancor prima di raggiungerlo, alzò il braccio destro, stringendo la mano, per arrivare poi a colpire con forza il tronco.  
Due, tre... quattro pugni violenti contro la corteccia ruvida e bagnata, con gli occhi puntati davanti a sé come a fissare quel nemico inesistente sul quale stava sfogando la propria collera, i denti stretti e il respiro quasi trattenuto nell'impeto di quel gesto inutile, insensato ed impulsivo, fino a quando quella rabbia verso se stesso, lasciò spazio al rimorso e alla ragione.  
  
Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, ai piedi dell'albero ed appoggiò stancamente la fronte ed entrambe le mani ad esso, quasi intendesse, con quella posizione mortificata, rimediare all'azione sconsiderata di poco prima.  
“Perdonami... perdonami te ne prego,” mormorò con un tono triste e avvilito dopo aver chiuso gli occhi. “Perdonami... non avrei mai dovuto...” ma poi quella debole preghiera, sussurrata all'antico albero, si trasformò in un'invocazione differente verso qualcuno ben lontano da quel luogo. “Perdonatemi... Vi scongiuro... perdonate la mia debolezza... io ho tentato in ogni modo... io... che il mio spirito possa essermi testimone... ho provato a stare lontano da questa... tentazione ma ho fallito.” La sua voce divenne sempre più flebile, appena udibile, quasi non fosse nemmeno necessario pronunciare quelle parole perché Coloro ai quali erano destinate, avrebbero ascoltato ugualmente. “Ho fallito miseramente e ho tradito ogni onore, ignorando la ragione e il rispetto per il Vostro volere. Ho permesso al desiderio di annebbiare i miei sensi e ho smarrito ogni decenza. Ho abbandonato i miei doveri e ho...” deglutì come se sentisse la gola bruciare per delle frasi gridate che, in realtà, altro non erano che deboli sussurri “...corrotto con le mie debolezze la sua innocenza. Non sono stato in grado di evitarlo, nonostante questa volta ne fossi a conoscenza, io ho... smarrito il senno e l'ho piegato alla mia lussuria. Non sono degno di essere Vostro figlio... mi sono abbassato alla stregua di chi ho sempre deriso per i loro difetti e le loro fragilità... ed io non sono da meno! Vi prego... perdonatemi... io... Vi imploro... perdonate le mie azioni riprovevoli.” Rialzò lentamente le palpebre e rivolse lo sguardo verso l'alto, tra le fronde dell'albero sopra di sé. “Chiedo la vostra indulgenza perché ho disonorato il mio titolo ed il mio popolo. Non sono riuscito a farmi da parte e non ho potuto sottostare alle priorità imposte dal suo nome. Chiedo la Vostra comprensione perché ho compromesso l'integrità dell'erede al trono degli Uomini...” infine, in un ultimo disperato sussurro: “...e non posso più tornare indietro.”  
  
Dei passi lenti e cadenzati interruppero il silenzio che era seguito a quell'implorazione disperata, ma Lanthir non fece altro che rimettersi in piedi e voltarsi, per dare la schiena al tronco, senza quasi curarsi di chi, oramai, stava a poca distanza da lui.  
  
“Cosa stai facendo qui?”  
  
La voce del principe del Reame Boscoso era bassa e debole, ed il tono usato in quella domanda non faceva trapelare, in realtà, un vero interesse in una risposta... ma si avvicinò ad ogni modo all'amico, guardandolo con un'espressione quasi impassibile.  
  
“Il figlio di Aragorn si era perduto nel Labirinto,” replicò debolmente il Guardiano senza rialzare però lo sguardo su di lui. “La sua insulsa curiosità l'ha spinto ad entrarci prima che il temporale cominciasse, gli altri allievi che erano con lui hanno iniziato a preoccuparsi e volevano avvertirti.”  
  
“Non ero a palazzo.”  
  
“L'ho raggiunto e l'ho condotto fuori,” proseguì subito, come se l'altro elfo non avesse nemmeno parlato. “Ora è al sicuro nelle sue stanze, almeno credo.”  
  
“Grazie,” mormorò allora Legolas, tentando di ignorare il fremito che l'aveva scosso solo nel sentir pronunciare il nome dell'uomo, ed incurvando poi lievemente le sopracciglia, come se manifestasse solo in quell'istante un vago interesse, quando vide il compagno alzare la mano destra e guardarsi le escoriazioni sanguinanti sulle nocche. “Ti sei ferito... vuoi dirmi cos'è accaduto?” fece un passo verso di lui e chinò la testa di lato, stupito da quella vacua espressione sul suo viso. “È avvenuto nel Labirinto? Anche Eldarion si è...”  
  
“No...” lo interruppe all'istante Lanthir, scuotendo la testa e stringendo con una smorfia di dolore il pugno, prima di riabbassarlo come se niente fosse “...no, lui è...” una pausa e con un tono quasi insicuro, terminò “...incolume... non è niente.” Solo allora posò gli occhi sul proprio principe e si rese conto che anche lui era stato, con tutta probabilità, fuori sotto la pioggia battente visto com'erano ridotti i suoi abiti, così accennò quella domanda, pur essendo inconsciamente consapevole che nemmeno lui avrebbe desiderato, in verità, rispondere. “E cos'è accaduto a te? Perché ti sei attardato fuori dalla Montagna con questo tempo?”  
  
“Ero con Gilíen... lui è tornato prima che cominciasse a piovere,” sussurrò Legolas fingendo di guardare distrattamente in lontananza. “Io mi sono... soffermato a pensare e il temporale mi ha colto alla sprovvista.” riportò l'attenzione sull'altro elfo e lo vide annuire, ringraziando quasi quel suo apparente ed insolito disinteresse, ma non si chiese altro e si limitò a proseguire quando il Guardiano, con un solo cenno della mano, gli indicò di precederlo per poter, finalmente, rientrare a palazzo.  
  
Camminarono lentamente, fianco a fianco, fino a quando arrivarono all'armeria, restando per quei lunghi momenti in silenzio come mai accadeva, entrambi assorti nei propri pensieri e domande... ma entrambi troppo impegnati a dipanare i propri dubbi e timori per accorgersi di quelli che tormentavano l'altro.  
Solo quando Lanthir rallentò il passo fino a fermarsi, il principe di Bosco Atro riportò lo sguardo su di lui.  
  
“Vuoi che ti aiuti a ripulire quelle ferite?”  
  
“No, non è necessario, posso farlo da solo... sembri esausto.”  
  
“Credo di esserlo. A domani dunque. Buon riposo.”  
  
“Buon riposo anche a te... mio signore.”  
  
Un lieve sorriso tirato come saluto e i due elfi continuarono ognuno per la propria strada, ma consci che, probabilmente, nessuno dei due quella notte avrebbe realmente trovato riposo.  
  
~ * ~


	7. ~ 7 ~

 

  
_~ Eryn Lasgalen, Bosco di Foglieverdi ~_  
  
Il sole era sorto tardi quel giorno, come se ancora temesse i furiosi temporali che per tutte le ore di buio si erano scatenati a poca distanza l'uno dall'altro.  
Infine però, le nuvole cupe si diradarono, lasciando spazio al cielo limpido, apparentemente ancora più azzurro e pacifico delle giornate precedenti.  
Ogni creatura eterna del Reame Boscoso aveva ripreso la propria vita e si stava apprestando ad adempiere ai propri compiti... ed anche i giovani allievi, che da poco erano stati incoronati guerrieri dopo aver superato la prova finale del loro addestramento, erano usciti sotto i caldi raggi di Anor, per passare quelle giornate autunnali all'aria aperta prima dell'arrivo dell'Inverno.  
Un gruppetto se ne stava tranquillamente a parlare nei giardini interni della Montagna, alcuni seduti nell'erba, altri in piedi appoggiati alle fontane, e tra loro, il principe erede al trono degli Uomini aveva, già da diverso tempo, preso la parola, per raccontare ai compagni la sua bizzarra avventura all'interno del Labirinto, ovviamente tralasciando quell'unico avvenimento che però, per lui, aveva avuto un'importanza incredibilmente maggiore delle vaghe sensazioni di essere seguito o degli strani scherzi che la sua mente spaventata gli aveva giocato.  
  
Anche in quel momento, il giovane appartenente alla stirpe Mortale, aveva appena accennato all'insolito fatto di essersi trovato di fronte a strade chiuse quando era invece certo di averle appena percorse, ma mentre gli altri elfi si erano soffermati con curiose constatazioni a riguardo, l'attenzione di colui che aveva appena narrato quell'aneddoto era stata attirata altrove. Il suo sguardo si era rialzato verso uno dei corridoi esterni dove stavano passeggiando alcuni Guardiani, e tra di essi, proprio quello protagonista di quella parte del suo racconto che doveva rimanere segreta.  
  
Non riuscì ad impedire alle proprie labbra di arricciarsi in un sorrisino e ai propri occhi di seguire i passi di quella creatura fino a quando anch'egli si fermò, con le mani posate sul parapetto, mentre annuiva distrattamente al dialogo degli altri due amici... ed allora, quegli occhi che avevano agito di volontà propria, incrociarono quelli di Lanthir per un istante che sembrò durare un'ora.  
E benché si trovassero notevolmente distanti, gli parve di sentire quegli specchi d'acqua limpida penetrargli nel profondo, fino a risvegliare il desiderio di quella vicinanza che ora, assurdamente, era più intenso di prima.  
Sentì le guance infiammarsi ed inevitabilmente rivide col pensiero ogni gesto lussurioso compiuto solo una manciata di ore prima, risentì ogni parola ed ogni emozione... e istintivamente allontanò lo sguardo con un profondo respiro, sperando che nessuno dei presenti l'avesse notato.  
Dopo qualche attimo, benché provasse ancora un evidente imbarazzo, riguardò in quel punto dove i Guardiani si erano soffermati e gli sembrò di vedere l'elfo sorridergli maliziosamente, poco prima di voltarsi e riprendere il cammino.  
  
Passò ancora diverso tempo, durante il quale Eldarion cercò di prestare attenzione alla discussione che continuava a protrarsi, andando a toccare argomenti più o meno fantasiosi, sempre inerenti alla creazione del Labirinto e agli Spiriti che vi regnano, ma ora quello ad ascoltare senza quasi intervenire, era lui, visto che la sua mente era intenta ad esplorare un altro genere di fantasie molto meno ingenue.  
Ad un tratto però, il gruppo di elfi che aveva scorto prima, discese a sua volta in quei giardini, e di nuovo, come se fosse più forte di lui, tornò a seguire con lo sguardo ogni singolo movimento di Lanthir, sorridendo tra sé e sentendo ancora il viso in fiamme quando incrociò i suoi occhi per un breve istante.  
Ma allora avvenne qualcosa che non aveva previsto. I Guardiani raggiunsero proprio il posto in cui lui e i suoi amici erano riuniti, richiamandoli per ottenere la loro attenzione, così l'unica cosa sensata che pensò di fare per mascherare almeno in parte quel suo evidente imbarazzo, fu quella di indietreggiare lentamente, invece di farsi avanti come invece stavano facendo gli altri.  
Rimase a testa bassa, lanciando solo delle fugaci occhiate verso Thamais che aveva iniziato ad esporre ai giovani l'intenzione di portare alcuni di loro in una perlustrazione della Foresta, quel pomeriggio, ed appena si accorse che, su di sé, erano invece fissi gli occhi chiari e penetranti di qualcun altro, si morse il labbro inferiore e, se possibile, si nascose maggiormente dietro al gruppo per evitare di essere notato.  
In seguito i Guardiani si incamminarono nuovamente e con essi, anche i giovani allievi che iniziarono a scambiarsi commenti euforici su quell'opportunità che veniva data loro... ed a quel punto anche il principe di Gondor, dopo qualche istante d'esitazione, fece per seguirli, fingendo di ignorare l'unico Maestro che, invece, si era trattenuto in quel punto, restando indietro.  
  
“Fermati!”  
  
Quel richiamo lo fece bloccare all'improvviso, e non poté far altro che voltarsi e rialzare, con una timidezza che non riusciva a spiegarsi, gli occhi sulla creatura immortale davanti a sé.  
  
“Mi cercavi, Eldarion?” gli chiese Lanthir avvicinandosi a lui e pronunciando il suo nome quasi in un sussurro “Volevi dirmi qualcosa...?” si mise a girargli lentamente attorno, come se lo stesse studiando, con le mani unite dietro la schiena per celare quella destra ricoperta da un guanto, in un atteggiamento serio e composto.  
  
“No... non credo... perché...?”  
  
L'immediata risposta, per niente convincente, del giovane gli rubò comunque un sorriso, che tentò di nascondere dietro ad una nuova esclamazione.  
“Perché hai cercato il mio sguardo da quando ho messo piede all'esterno del palazzo...” continuò con la voce bassa, quasi non volesse farsi sentire dagli altri che, comunque, ormai erano lontani “...e quando lo incrociavi, abbassavi il tuo fingendo di guardare altrove...” si assicurò con un'occhiata che nessun altro fosse presente in quei giardini e si fermò dietro di lui, chinandosi per parlargli all'orecchio “...e le tue guance si tingevano immediatamente di rosso vivo. Vuoi spiegarmi il motivo?”  
  
“Io... non... non è...” balbettò Eldarion preso alla sprovvista e fissando all'istante i propri piedi nervosamente “...questo non è vero!” lo disse pur consapevole che, anche in quel momento, l'imbarazzo gli aveva colorato le gote e sentì il calore crescere ulteriormente quando, evidentemente, non avrebbe potuto mascherarlo in nessun modo al Guardiano che lo stava osservando attentamente, restandogli comunque alle spalle.  
  
“Una delle poche cose in cui non sei bravo, è mentire...” gli mormorò l'elfo, respirando intensamente il suo profumo e sorridendo subito divertito nell'avvertire che sicuramente il principe di Gondor, quella mattina, aveva fumato di nascosto come suo solito “...ma devi smettere di arrossire quando mi vedi, altrimenti qualcuno potrebbe pensare che tra noi è accaduto qualcosa!”  
  
“Perché dovrebbero pensare proprio... questo?” gli chiese a quel punto il giovane, voltando leggermente la testa per riuscire a guardarlo e cercando dentro di sé quell'audacia che l'aveva mosso la sera prima e che, da quando aveva rivisto il compagno però, sembrava essersi tramutata in quella fastidiosa insicurezza che provava all'inizio della loro conoscenza “Non potrebbero solo credere che io abbia iniziato ad avere delle...” cercò il termine più adatto e proseguì con un tono più sensuale “...peccaminose fantasie sul mio Maestro? E che ogni volta che ti vedo, i miei pensieri indugiano su ciò che immagino di fare con te, portando il mio corpo a... scaldarsi in questo modo?” udì la debole risata del Guardiano ed allora girò su se stesso per parlargli faccia a faccia... ed all'istante notò la luce del desiderio che faceva brillare i suoi occhi limpidi, come la sera precedente “Non posso controllare lo scorrere del sangue nelle mie vene... vorrei, sarebbe tutto più semplice ma... non posso.”  
  
“Non sai controllare niente, ragazzino!” asserì Lanthir, sostenendo però il suo sguardo con la stessa intensità “Non controlli il tuo sangue, il tuo corpo, i tuoi... impulsi... e ancor meno le tue...” accennò un sorrisino prima di ripetere le sue parole “...fantasie peccaminose su di me.”  
  
“Io almeno ammetto di averne... non fingo che non sia accaduto niente.”  
  
“Non sto fingendo, sciocco Mortale che si perde nei propri pensieri nei momenti meno opportuni!” replicò allora, tentando di mantenere quella distanza da lui che il principe di Gondor stava, lentamente, annullando con ogni più piccolo movimento “Non è accaduto niente per cui qualcuno degli altri deve esserne messo a conoscenza! Immagina quello che desideri, ma non quando sei in mezzo ai tuoi compagni!”  
  
“Non posso smettere di pensare a quello che abbiamo fatto!” sospirò Eldarion con un tono quasi avvilito mentre, inevitabilmente, scendeva con lo sguardo sulle labbra carnose che si erano dischiuse leggermente come pronte a ribattere “Non riesco a controllare anche i pensieri!”  
  
“Non posso fare questo... non posso fare quello...” ripeté l'elfo scuotendo la testa debolmente “...non ti ho insegnato niente in questi mesi? Dovresti aver appreso come tenere a bada sia la tua mente che il tuo spirito... che i tuoi sensi...” trattenne quasi il respiro quando il principe di Gondor fece un passo in avanti, avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lui, ma non riuscì ad indietreggiare come la ragione lo stava esortando a fare per evitare spiacevoli inconvenienti da dover spiegare ad eventuali passanti “...dovresti saper controllare te stesso...”  
  
“Non mi hai mai insegnato come fare a fingere di non... volerti! E comunque non lo comprenderei... non prima, e di certo, non ora... dopo quello che è successo la scorsa notte...”  
  
“Fa silenzio!”  
  
“Come posso gestire io tutto questo quando anche tu...” il giovane deglutì e socchiuse le palpebre qualche attimo nel percepire il calore del suo corpo nonostante ancora un passo li dividesse “...anche tu non ne sei in grado... altrimenti il tuo respiro non sarebbe così rapido...” lo guardò intensamente e vide le lunghe sopracciglia aggrottarsi in un'espressione esitante.  
  
“Io sono in grado di controllare me stesso...” mormorò a quel punto il Guardiano con una sicurezza che sapeva però di non possedere “...se non lo fossi stato, a quest'ora tutti gli abitanti del palazzo starebbero assistendo alle stesse gesta che ti ho portato a compiere disteso nel fango la scorsa notte!”  
  
Eldarion sentì il proprio cuore prendere a battere con forza a quell'affermazione e venne pervaso da un'ondata di incredibile calore che gli fece avvampare non solo il viso, ma ogni singola parte del corpo... e faticò quasi a sussurrare quella provocazione che però la sua mente aveva formulato.  
“Ma non puoi controllare anche me...”  
  
E Lanthir si inumidì le labbra d'istinto prima di sorridere rassegnato, come se quella fosse una delle poche cose veritiere dette dal giovane.  
Forse avrebbe anche potuto riprendere il possesso della ragione e ricominciare ad agire come ci si dovrebbe aspettare da un appartenente al popolo di luce... a quel popolo saggio, forte ed altruista... ma c'era comunque quella rischiosa ed imprevedibile incognita che, davvero, non poteva gestire.  
Proprio come aveva temuto, già una volta Eldarion aveva trovato quel coraggio dentro di sé e aveva dato inizio a quello che lui, con immane fatica, aveva tentato di evitare... ed ora che lo aveva davanti con quella nuova e provocante scintilla negli occhi azzurri, non aveva impiegato molto a comprendere che, da quel momento, non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di se stesso, ma di quel giovane Uomo che continuava però a guardarlo con quell'aria ancora incredibilmente innocente.  
“No... questa è una delle poche cose che non posso fare.” replicò sospirando e chinando di lato il capo incuriosito per tentare di percepire le sue intenzioni, durante quel momento di silenzio che seguì le sue parole... ed infine lo vide sorridere soddisfatto.  
  
“Possiamo baciarci adesso?” azzardò allora il principe di Gondor con un tono appena udibile, prima però di stringere le labbra come vergognandosi delle propria richiesta che aveva pronunciato senza esitazione e senza nemmeno riflettere sulla sua assurdità... e difatti sentì subito sul petto la mano sinistra del Guardiano che lo spingeva all'indietro con decisione.  
  
“Chiudi la bocca, ragazzino!” lo zittì l'elfo, fissandolo ad occhi stretti per quella sfrontatezza, ma lasciandosi comunque sfuggire un lieve sorriso “Non siamo soli...” cominciò ad indicare con dei cenni della testa alcune direzioni “...due elfi sono lassù...altri tre stanno per arrivare al corridoio centrale... uno è uscito ora al terzo livello e come se non bastasse... Legolas e Sire Thranduil stanno per giungere alle scalinate e ridiscenderle... ti basta come risposta?”  
  
Eldarion cercò di scorgere con lo sguardo tutte quelle presenze ma si limitò ad annuire e fare, faticosamente, qualche passo indietro, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Ho capito... allora me ne andrò a leggere in biblioteca dove... nessuno potrà farsi idee sbagliate dei mie pensieri...” fece una pausa ma poi aggiunse “...o del colore delle mie guance.” vide il Guardiano indicargli con la mano di allontanarsi ed allora fece qualche passo, solo per fermarsi di nuovo ed esclamare “In cosa sono bravo?” notò l'espressione giustamente dubbiosa del compagno e proseguì “Hai detto che una delle poche cose in cui non sono bravo, è mentire... quindi in cosa sono bravo?”  
  
Lanthir scoppiò a ridere e si passò la mano sul viso prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo con un sospiro.  
“Ancora non sono certo se sia una frase coerente con la verità o se ho solo apprezzato troppo presto le tue...” riportò gli occhi su di lui e continuò con una tonalità volutamente provocante “...capacità, quindi mi riservo il diritto di confutarla qualora gli eventi mi dimostrassero il contrario.”  
  
Il giovane sorrise e si strinse nelle braccia, sostenendo però il suo sguardo.  
“Ed io allora mi riservo il diritto di chiedere che questi... eventi che dovrebbero dimostrare la qualità delle mie capacità... avvengano con una frequenza tale da permettermi di dare il meglio in ciò che mi verrà... richiesto.” e con quelle parole si voltò, incamminandosi a passo svelto verso l'entrata del palazzo, dando le spalle all'elfo che si avviò in direzione opposta con un sorrisino compiaciuto sulle labbra.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“E dunque, resterai per l'intero Inverno nelle nostre Terre?” chiese Legolas, mantenendo lo stesso passo lento del padre al proprio fianco. Avevano appena terminato di discutere dei nuovi aggiornamenti riguardanti l'incedere del nemico dentro e fuori i loro confini ed era passata poco più di un'ora, ma già stava fremendo dall'impazienza di liberarsi da quei doveri per tornare a riflettere, in solitudine, su ciò che era accaduto la notte precedente. Quel qualcosa di incontrollabilmente travolgente che l'aveva in parte spaventato, perché mai, in tutti i lunghi anni che aveva vissuto, si era trovato a perdere il controllo del proprio spirito in quella maniera, ma l'unica persona che avrebbe potuto probabilmente dargli una spiegazione, era quella che gli camminava accanto... ed era anche l'unica alla quale non poteva di certo rivelare quei suoi timori. Oramai suo padre era a conoscenza del dono eterno che aveva fatto ad Aragorn per sconfiggere l'Oscurità che l'aveva avvolto, ma per nessuna ragione avrebbe approvato quelle loro successive e, dal suo punto di vista, rischiose, inutili e insensate, unioni. Forse avrebbe potuto parlarne con Lanthir per avere, almeno, un qualche genere di appoggio morale, eppure la sera prima, durante quel loro breve incontro, gli era parso troppo distratto e immerso nei propri pensieri, ed in effetti nemmeno lui stesso era dell'umore migliore per intavolare una discussione.  
Quindi non gli rimaneva altro da fare, per il momento, che tenere tutti quei dubbi e quelle riflessione per sé, rincuorandosi almeno con la prospettiva che, nei mesi a seguire, con molta probabilità sarebbe potuto tornare nell'Ithilien.  
  
“Questo è il mio intento, sì.” rispose allora Thranduil dopo un lungo momento di silenzio “Se Celeborn non deciderà diversamente, desidero restare qui per meglio far fronte ad eventuali attacchi di quegli esseri spregevoli, e se necessario, comandare il nostro esercito alla battaglia.” lanciò un'occhiata al figlio e lo vide annuire ma con lo sguardo vagamente distratto verso un punto imprecisato, così aggiunse “E questo, non per mancanza di fiducia nei tuoi confronti, perché fino ad ora hai sempre mantenuto fede ai tuoi doveri ed hai preso il mio posto con saggezza... ma vedo nei tuoi occhi la nostalgia di ciò che hai lasciato ai confini di Gondor, ed è evidente il tuo desiderio di tornare a svolgere quel compito che hai deciso di portare a termine anni fa.”  
  
“Sì, desidero ripartire per l'Ithilien...” rispose allora il principe del Reame Boscoso, stringendo le labbra e guardando ora davanti a sé “...ma non se questo può creare a te dei problemi per la guida del nostro regno. Una... parte del mio cuore resterà sempre in quel luogo, con gli appartenenti al nostro popolo che ancora stanno dando aiuto agli Uomini e...” respirò intensamente, abbassando la voce senza rendersene conto “...con le altre persone che lì vi dimorano, ma nonostante questo, seguirò il tuo volere e se mi chiedi di restare qui, accetterò.”  
  
Il sovrano rallentò il passo fino a fermarsi, prima di raggiungere la scalinata che portava ai giardini, e si voltò verso di lui, prendendogli un braccio per trattenerlo.  
“Quello che ti chiedo, figlio mio, è di rivelarmi cosa turba il tuo spirito...” iniziò con un tono dolce, cercando di incrociare lo sguardo che l'altro elfo teneva comunque basso “...perché dal mio ritorno, ho visto una nuova agitazione nei tuoi occhi che prima non possedevi e nelle ultime settimane, si è tramutata in una pena che non riesco a comprendere. Non sei più un fanciullo, l'amore e il rispetto che ho per te, mi impediscono di cercare le risposte che bramo avere senza il tuo consenso, sebbene potrei trovarle con la stessa facilità con cui potrei sfogliare un libro posato aperto su di un tavolo...” alzò l'altra mano e gli accarezzò i capelli teneramente, accennando un sorriso “...ma non lo farò, perché violare i pensieri di mio figlio sarebbe come ignorare il nostro legame e l'onore che ogni singolo giorno mi riempie di gioia per poter essere tuo padre.” finalmente vide le sue labbra distendersi in un sorriso più sicuro e continuò “Quindi ti chiedo di dirmi perché il tuo cuore è in pena... perché non trovi più pace nella tua casa? Ti ho visto fuggire in questi giorni, alla ricerca di una solitudine che non placa le tue ansie... perché la luce che ti ha sempre fatto risplendere ora è fioca e inquieta?”  
  
Legolas chinò la testa in avanti per nascondere ancora il proprio volto come se si sentisse a disagio, pur sapendo che niente, nelle sue parole, poteva anche solo lontanamente avvicinarsi ad un rimprovero, ed infine replicò debolmente con l'unica verità che poteva dargli.  
“Ti chiedo perdono per la mia incostanza e la mia... lontananza di questi giorni. Il mio cuore bramava ricevere delle risposte che non gli sono giunte, e per quanto possa trovarle con la ragione, non cessa mai, nemmeno per un istante di domandarsi le motivazioni di ciò che non ha ricevuto. E scioccamente quei dubbi sono diventati preoccupazioni che hanno oppresso il mio spirito... non avrei mai voluto impensierirti coi miei comportamenti irresponsabili... perdonami.”  
  
“Non ho chiesto le tue scuse, figlio mio...” ribatté subito Thranduil posandogli la mano sulla spalla “...ma ora ti sto domandando quali sono queste risposte che non sei riuscito ad avere e che agitano il tuo spirito a tal punto...”  
  
“Non è niente di importante, padre...” mormorò il principe sospirando per poi fare un passo indietro e appoggiarsi stancamente al parapetto “...solo...” ancora un istante di esitazione e poi scosse la testa quasi comprendesse la futilità di ciò che stava per rivelargli “...Aragorn.” pronunciò quel nome e subito guardò in lontananza nel sentire il proprio cuore aumentare istintivamente i battiti “Gli ho mandato notizie della prova di suo figlio diversi giorni fa, chiedendogli se desiderasse partecipare a quell'evento... ma da allora ho ricevuto parole solo dalla sua sposa che mi avvertivano della sua assenza da Minas Tirith...” deglutì e alzò le spalle “...niente da lui... e sebbene il mio cuore mi dica che non devo impensierirmi per questo silenzio, non posso fare a meno di chiedermi perché non ha mandato un messaggero con sue notizie... anche solo un rammarico per non poter essere presente...”  
  
Il sovrano di quelle Terre accennò un sorriso comprensivo e si mise davanti a lui, tentando nuovamente di incrociare il suo sguardo.  
“Non è più quel ramingo in fuga dal suo Destino che è giunto qui cercando riparo e protezione, lo sai bene... come sai anche che, in quanto re degli Uomini, ha dei doveri che vanno ben oltre ogni suo desiderio, e quelli devono avere la precedenza su ogni suo pensiero perché da essi dipendono non solo le sorti delle sue Terre ma anche di coloro che le abitano.” lo vide annuire debolmente e proseguì “Ciononostante, conoscendo quel Mortale che in quei lunghi anni di pellegrinaggio nelle nostre Terre è diventato come un figlio per me, non dubito che una parte del suo cuore sia corsa qui non appena gli è giunta voce della tua lettera, e che l'altra metà sia in pena quanto lo è il tuo spirito per non poter essere stato presente all'ascesa di Eldarion come nuovo guerriero.” alzò entrambe le mani sul suo viso e lo guardò intensamente quasi volesse infondergli quella sicurezza che gli mancava “Ti giungeranno presto sue notizie, non temere... ma devi ricordarti che dalla sua esistenza, ora, dipendono quelle di molti altri, non gli è più possibile fare quelle scelte che avrebbe fatto quando era un giovane Uomo sprovveduto e avventato...” si chinò in avanti e gli baciò la fronte, sussurrandogli “...non è più solo tuo amico.”  
  
Legolas, a quelle parole, abbassò di scatto lo sguardo, tentando di dissimulare l'agitazione che quella semplice affermazione gli aveva provocato, con una replica apparentemente divertita.  
“Mi parli come se fossi un fanciullo che deve essere rassicurato, padre... io stesso sono consapevole di ciò che hai detto... anche se, nel profondo, forse vorrei che a volte, fosse ancora quel ramingo per poter riavere quella... amicizia che si era instaurata tra noi a quel tempo ma che ora... dobbiamo mettere da parte per i nostri regni.”  
  
“Non scorderà mai il vostro legame...” ribatté Thranduil facendo un passo indietro “...come non gli sarà permesso dimenticare il dono che gli hai fatto per salvare il suo spirito dall'Oscurità.” vide all'istante lo sguardo perplesso del figlio su di sé e gli sorrise “Ne sono certo, come nessun dubbio mi impedisce di assicurarti che presto riceverai quelle notizie che tanto attendi.” e con quelle frasi riprese il cammino con lo stesso passo cadenzato, sotto gli occhi incuriositi e confusi dell'altro elfo per quelle parole misteriose.  
  
~ * ~  
  
_\- Gondor, Minas Tirith -_  
  
La regina del più grande regno degli Uomini percorse a passo svelto la distanza che la separava dal portone di ingresso del palazzo. Risalì con la stessa rapidità gli scalini, alzando le lunghe vesti lilla che portava e si diresse senza indugio verso la sala del trono con una chiara espressione turbata sul bel viso incorniciato dalle morbide onde corvine.  
  
“Stavi per colpire un Consigliere!” esclamò a voce alta quando entrò, lasciando che le pesanti ante di legno si richiudessero con noncuranza dietro di sé “Stavi per colpire un Consigliere e solo perché non concordava con la tua richiesta di prolungare le ricerche del nemico oltre l'Ithilien!” rallentò l'andatura solo quando il sovrano di quelle Terre, ancora seduto sul proprio trono, risollevò la testa che teneva reclinata stancamente di lato sulla propria mano, col gomito posato al bracciolo “Stavi per colpire un tuo uomo per una ragione sciocca come questa!” restò in silenzio dopo quella serie di affermazioni che, in realtà, avrebbe voluto far apparire come domande per concedere al proprio sposo almeno il beneficio del dubbio e la possibilità di reclamare le proprie ragioni per quell'atto altamente sconsiderato del quale era venuta a conoscenza mentre passeggiava nei giardini con le proprie ancelle. Qualcosa però, la spingeva a credere che quelle dichiarazioni non contenevano menzogne, e difatti ottenne questa sicurezza proprio pochi istanti dopo.  
  
“Se lo meritava!” replicò Re Elessar, facendo seguire a quella sentenza un profondo respiro sfinito mentre posava lo sguardo sull'elfo ferma a pochi passi da lui con un'espressione severa che gli incurvava i lineamenti delicati “Non posso stare per ore a ribattere ad ogni singola protesta, che provenga da uno stalliere, da un fabbro o da un Consigliere, non fa differenza... sono io che prendo le decisioni e loro devono rispettarle.”  
  
“E difatti è questo che sei! Colui che prende le decisioni!” disse allora la dama, scrutandolo come se tentasse di comprendere il motivo di quel suo atteggiamento “Sei un sovrano! Non ti è permesso agire in questo modo... l'impulsività e la scortesia non devono appartenerti!” abbassò la voce ed aggiunse con un tono più dolce “Non puoi agire così, Aragorn... non sei più solo un ramingo...”  
  
L'uomo alzò gli occhi al soffitto, cercando di trattenere l'impulso ad alzare la voce che quella frase gli aveva causato.  
Aveva ragione in ogni singola parola, ma anche se lo comprendeva, dalla notte precedente sentiva dentro di sé un qualcosa che gli impediva di reagire con quel controllo che doveva mantenere.  
Qualunque cosa fosse successa sotto quel temporale, l'aveva agitato e scosso a tal punto da non riuscire più a ritrovare una tranquillità interiore. Era stato come se quello spirito che sentiva prepotentemente dentro di sé ogni volta che si trovava con Legolas, si fosse risvegliato improvvisamente e con una violenza inaudita, facendolo ardere sotto quella pioggia alla disperata ricerca della propria parte mancante, ma nel non potersi fondere con essa, l'aveva lasciato stremato e sconvolto con un vuoto nel profondo che non poteva essere colmato.  
Ed ogni cosa era diventata impensabilmente più difficile da compiere, anche solo l'alzarsi dal letto quella mattina... letto nel quale, comunque, non aveva più trovato riposo nonostante la stanchezza fisica per quell'esasperante incapacità di sentirsi completo. Poi quella riunione coi Consiglieri, durante la quale, come sempre, quegli uomini mettevano in dubbio le sue decisioni, benché gli portassero il rispetto che meritava, ma questa volta però, invece di controbattere con la sua solita indulgenza e pacatezza, aveva perso la pazienza ed aveva reagito come avrebbe fatto anni addietro proprio quel ramingo solitario se fosse stato attaccato e giudicato in quella maniera.  
“Lo sono Arwen...” mormorò allora, rimettendosi in piedi lentamente “...sono sempre quell'uomo... un titolo non cambia il mio essere.”  
  
“Un titolo no, ma la ragione sì...” rispose la regina avvicinandosi a lui “...dov'è finita la ragione, mio signore?” alzò una mano e gli accarezzò la guancia teneramente “Il tuo comportamento da qualche tempo sta impensierendo non solo me ma anche i tuoi uomini... e se io posso comprendere la tua agitazione e vedere nei tuoi occhi ciò che turba il tuo cuore, loro non ne hanno la capacità, ed anche se l'avessero...” un breve silenzio ed un ultimo sussurro “...non comprenderebbero.”  
  
Aragorn le prese quella mano e la strinse nella propria, guardando in quegli specchi azzurri che amava alla ricerca delle risposte che non poteva ottenere.  
“Ho sempre agito come mi veniva richiesto... non ho mai mancato di eseguire i miei doveri e accertarmi che altri svolgessero i propri, di cosa dovrebbero preoccuparsi?”  
  
“Non parlo delle tue mancanze, e nemmeno loro...” ribatté Arwen, accennandogli un debole sorriso “...ma ultimamente agli occhi di chi ti ama come marito e come sovrano, è ben visibile la tua incostanza ed i tuoi atteggiamenti volubili... e non puoi biasimarli se invece desiderano per il loro regno quell'uomo scrupoloso e accorto che si è seduto su quel trono oltre vent'anni fa.” posò anche l'altra mano su quella del compagno che ancora teneva la sua “Possiedi ancora quella forza e quella perseveranza dentro di te, dimostralo anche a loro... dimostra a tutti quanti che sei ancora quell'uomo.”  
  
“Io sono...” iniziò Re Elessar, scuotendo però subito dopo la testa “...è questo il problema, Arwen!” fece scivolare via la mano da quelle della propria sposa e se la passò sul viso, facendo qualche passo e dandole le spalle “È questo che non capisci! Io sono un Uomo!” alzò la voce come se non potesse più trattenere quel nervosismo che lo faceva fremere “Sono un sovrano ed un marito ma... sono soprattutto un Uomo... e non è questa corona... questa...” afferrò l'ornamento che portava sul capo e lo gettò sul trono, provocando un rumore metallico che rimbombò nel salone “...dannata corona a rendermi perfetto!” si voltò verso l'elfo che, a quel gesto, aveva spalancato gli occhi stupita “Non lo sono! Non lo sono mai stato e mai lo sarò!” sospirò e si mise le mani sui fianchi “Mi conosci ormai... da quando ci siamo uniti in matrimonio, mi conosci più di quanto tu abbia potuto fare in quell'unica stagione che abbiamo passato insieme prima di giurarci amore... e lo sai! Sai che non sarò mai quello sposo o quel sovrano prefetto che tu ti aspettavi... che tutti si aspettavano, ma non riesco a cambiare! Non posso...” abbassò il tono fino a sussurrare “...perdere me stesso per essere ciò che volete... non posso e non voglio.”  
  
Un momento di silenzio seguì quella reazione improvvisa del re di Gondor, e la dama non fece altro che fissarlo intensamente e sostenere quel suo sguardo nel quale poteva percepire ogni emozione violenta ed ogni sentimento che turbava il suo spirito... e, pur non riuscendo a comprendere appieno quel suo stato di evidente frustrazione e scontentezza, fece l'unica cosa che ormai sapeva, l'avrebbe reso di nuovo l'uomo che aveva amato. Mise da parte l'irrazionalità e la gelosia della donna che, inevitabilmente, a volte sentiva dentro di sé per via degli anni passati a contatto coi Mortali, e ritrovò la saggezza della creatura millenaria che in realtà era.  
“Allora va!” esclamò, arrivando di fronte a lui quando, a quelle parole, Aragorn si voltò titubante verso di lei “Ritorna nel Reame Boscoso... va da Legolas.” continuò più dolcemente appena vide i suoi occhi illuminarsi all'istante e solo all'udire il nome dell'elfo “Torna da lui e prima che giunga l'Inverno, riporta qui nostro figlio e riporta anche l'uomo che ho conosciuto e che ha conquistato il mio amore e il mio rispetto... quell'uomo che ancora possiede entrambi...” gli accarezzò i capelli, liberi dalla corona argentata di Gondor “...lo stesso uomo che è in grado di governare questo regno con onore come faceva un tempo.”  
  
“Arwen...”  
  
Gli mise due dita sulle labbra per impedirgli di dire qualsiasi cosa e scosse la testa con un sorriso rassicurante.  
“Im darthathon le a darthanner le i 'waith lîn (Io ti aspetterò e ti aspetterà anche la tua gente)” lo vide chiudere gli occhi e sorridere a sua volta mentre le prendeva il polso per arrivare a baciarle il palmo amorevolmente “Melin le, aran nîn... i ardh lîn mêl le, a aníram i 'lass lîn (Ti amo, mio re... il tuo regno ti ama, e desideriamo vederti felice.)”  
  
L'uomo fece per ribattere ma anche questa volta l'elfo lo zittì semplicemente con un cenno del capo in direzione della porta, prima di sussurrare...  
“Ora va ad avvertire i tuoi Consiglieri della tua intenzione di partire prima del tramonto per andare dal loro principe e riportarlo a casa.” chiuse gli occhi e assaporò il dolce bacio che il sovrano le diede sulle labbra, per poi avviarsi verso l'uscita, ma prima che questi potesse raggiungerla, parlò di nuovo “Aragorn... se ti è possibile...” attese di ottenere la sua attenzione e con un sorriso proseguì “...insieme a nostro figlio, cerca di riportare anche Legolas a questi confini... non sei l'unico qui a sentire la mancanza e il bisogno di una voce amica... ed a differenza tua, non vedo il suo volto da quando è tornato nelle sue Terre anni fa.”  
  
Re Elessar socchiuse per qualche istante le labbra sorpreso, come se solo allora si fosse ricordato che, effettivamente, quando Legolas si recava a palazzo nei tempi passati, prima del suo obbligato ritorno nel Reame Boscoso, passava molte ore a parlare con Arwen e lui stesso reprimeva il desiderio di passare quei momenti con lui per concedere a loro quella riservatezza che sembravano aver bisogno. Spesso metteva davanti le proprie estreme esigenze della sua compagnia, dimenticando che la sua sposa era vicina all'altro elfo da molto prima che lui stesso nascesse e che quel rapporto di confidenza che avevano, sicuramente doveva mancare ad entrambi, anche se nessuno dei due lo faceva mai pesare a lui e nemmeno lo accennavano nei loro discorsi.  
Ma ora gli era più che evidente il desiderio della sua regina di quella vicinanza con qualcuno appartenente al popolo eterno che potesse comprendere i suoi pensieri, meglio di quanto potesse fare lui o qualunque delle ancelle con le quali, comunque, era entrata in amicizia.  
  
E così non poté far altro che annuire e sorriderle.  
“Lo farò.”  
  
~ * ~  
  
_\- Eryn Lasgalen, Bosco di Foglieverdi -_  
  
“Ma è... assurdo!” bisbigliò tra sé il principe di Gondor, appoggiandosi poi con la schiena all'alto schienale di legno intarsiato della sedia di pelle su cui era seduto.  
Una lieve risata sconcertata gli lasciò le labbra e per qualche attimo guardò distrattamente il libro che aveva aperto davanti a sé, sul lungo tavolo dell'immensa biblioteca dove erano raccolti millenni di storia della Terra di Mezzo.  
Non era però il contenuto di quelle pagine a sorprenderlo, bensì la sua incapacità di concentrarsi per più di poche righe su ciò che stava leggendo perché, per qualche strana ragione, la sua mente si allontanava irrimediabilmente da quelle frasi scritte sulla carta e andava a soffermarsi sui fatti molto più materiali che si erano compiuti proprio in quel Labirinto di cui stava tentando di apprendere i segreti in quel volume.  
Era già da diverse ore intento in quella lettura che, inizialmente, gli era anche parsa interessante, ma più continuava, più i suoi occhi perdevano di vista l'inchiostro e ridisegnavano quelle pagine con le memorie di ciò che era avvenuto la notte precedente. Aveva tentato di concentrarsi ogni singola volta, adesso però aveva capito che quella ricerca era diventata spossante e, di certo, molto meno piacevole di quello che invece quei ricordi gli provocavano.  
  
Così si concesse la leggerezza di ripensare al suo incontro passionale sotto la pioggia, senza più fingere con se stesso di volergli sfuggire... e con lo sguardo smarrito su quel libro che ormai aveva perso consistenza, i suoi pensieri lo riportarono ancora disteso nel terreno fangoso con quella creatura eterna che lo soggiogava coi propri movimenti sinuosi e frenetici...  
  
“ _Sei vicino...?” gli chiese l'elfo dopo essersi chinato su di lui per parlargli contro le labbra e permettere alla propria lingua di lambirle lentamente con la stessa andatura delle sue mosse, ora diventate lente e costanti._  
  
“ _Vicino a cosa...?” sussurrò il giovane con un tono flebile e roco, come se la gola gli si fosse seccata per tutto quel tempo passato senza esprimere altro se non continui ed intensi gemiti di quello sconosciuto piacere che lo aveva pervaso, da quando si era sentito avvolgere dal corpo bollente del compagno._  
  
_Un sorriso quasi sbalordito si formò sulle labbra carnose che stavano sfiorando le sue, e poi ancora quella voce seducentemente sospirata..._  
“ _Come puoi essere così innocentemente provocante? Se non avessi l'esperienza di controllo dei miei sensi, il mio corpo avrebbe già ceduto.” il Guardiano posò i palmi sui suoi pettorali e premette con forza la punta delle dita, lasciando dei percorsi di terra bagnata su di essi che la pioggia non poté subito raggiungere e lavare via “Vicino al piacere...” gli bisbigliò quella risposta prima di cercare l'accesso alla sua bocca che ottenne con estrema facilità, anche grazie ai movimenti dei suoi fianchi che, per quel momento, aumentò ancora di velocità, solo per rallentarli quando udì il suo sussurro contro le labbra._  
  
“ _Io non... non lo so...”_  
  
“ _Dimmi come ti senti...”_  
  
“ _È... non lo so... è come...” farfugliò Eldarion, tentando disperatamente di esprimere quell'incredibile fuoco che lo percorreva ad ogni più piccola mossa che i loro bacini compivano “...è come se qualcosa stesse crescendo e... crescendo dentro di me... e mi attraversasse ad ogni tuo... movimento... ogni parte del mio corpo vibra e... non riesco più a controllarlo...” sapeva di essere arrossito probabilmente nell'incrociare i suoi occhi mentre gli descriveva quelle sensazioni e così gli mise le mani sui fianchi, cercando di spingerlo ad intensificare ancora, come prima, quella danza che stava compiendo “...e non... voglio controllarlo... voglio che quel... qualcosa continui a crescere ancora... e ancora... non so fino... a dove ma... voglio raggiungere quel punto perché mi sembra di impazzire!”_  
  
“ _Non sei ancora pronto per esplodere?” gli sussurro Lanthir con un sorrisino quasi stupito “Non ci posso credere! Hai la bellezza di un Uomo e la resistenza di un Elfo... come può essere possibile...?” si lasciò sfuggire una risata ma poi di scatto afferrò i polsi del compagno, allontanandogli le mani da dove si erano posate per trascinarlo seduto verso di sé “È davvero... davvero crudele...” gli cinse le spalle con un braccio mentre arriva con le dita a stringergli le ciocche scure dietro la nuca per tirargli indietro la testa e guardare il suo viso, bagnato dalla pioggia e velato di quella tinta imbarazzata per quei discorsi e quei gesti che non aveva mai compiuto._  
  
“ _Ho... cosa...?” gemette il principe di Gondor, sottomettendosi però ad ogni sua azione, anche quando l'elfo gli fece scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi, fino a chiuderla, insieme alla propria,_  
_su di sé e fargli compiere quel gesto intimo e frenetico che, all'inizio del loro rapporto, aveva appena accennato._  
  
“ _Per tutte le stelle del firmamento... sarei perduto...” gli sospirò l'elfo prima di possedere nuovamente le sue labbra, violandole con una forza tale da lasciare il giovane, al termine di quel bacio, con la bocca ancora aperta in un'espressione disorientata “...sarei perduto... se solo tu non fossi...” pronunciò quelle ultime parole con un velo di sconforto che però non sfuggì, nonostante tutto, ad Eldarion, il quale, quasi col timore che quel pensiero potesse frenare quella loro passionale unione, lo interruppe bruscamente, stringendo con forza il pugno su di lui e tentando, allo stesso tempo, di spingersi in quel calore che lo circondava._  
  
“ _No... non dire il mio nome! Non ho un nome... chiamami ragazzino... o sciocco Mortale... non m'importa... ma non... non smettere!”_  
  
Il principe di Gondor si perse in un sospiro e stancamente appoggiò la testa indietro sullo schienale quando ricordò il sorrisino estremamente provocante che ricevette a quelle parole e la successiva, sensuale e quasi indecente risposta...  
  
“ _Non smetterò... non smetterò finché non sarò appagato e sentirò il tuo corpo sciogliersi dentro di me... finché griderai la tua lussuria alla notte e gemerai esausto il mio nome... ed anche se dovessi cavalcarti senza tregua fino all'alba per farti scoprire il piacere che due corpi possono scambiarsi... non smetterò...”_  
  
Sentì le palpebre pesanti e, spinto dal calore che l'aveva pervaso a quei ricordi, chiuse gli occhi e si rivide seduto a terra con quella creatura sopra di sé.  
Le sue mani tremarono sul ripiano di legno, quasi tentennassero nel compiere quel gesto che il desiderio, che si era di nuovo impadronito di lui, lo stava esortando a fare... ma dopo solo un breve istante, ogni pudore venne meno, e lentamente raggiunse con entrambe le mani il proprio bacino, discostò la tunica grigia che portava e slacciò il laccio che gli teneva chiusi i pantaloni scuri.  
Abbassò leggermente la stoffa, diventata incredibilmente stretta nel giro di così poco tempo, ma prima di accostare la mano a quel punto bollente che sembrava non chiedergli altro che quelle carezze lussuriose, si morse nervosamente il labbro, consapevole di non aver mai osato un gesto simile su di sé prima di quel momento.  
Ma la voglia di provare nuovamente le sensazioni selvagge della sera precedente prese il sopravvento su ogni pudore e, timidamente, cominciò a sfiorarsi con la punta delle dita.  
Un fremito gli percorse prepotentemente il corpo e perse all'istante ogni contegno nel sentirsi pervaso da un'ondata di calore come se si fosse accostato ad una fiamma imponente. Richiuse il pugno con un profondo respiro ed iniziò a muoverlo lentamente, mentre sul suo viso si dipingeva un'espressione incerta, quasi dovesse prendere famigliarità con la sua stessa stretta per riuscire a lasciarsi andare.  
Ma presto le immagini dell'atto che aveva compiuto durante il temporale ripresero il possesso dei suoi pensieri e quei movimenti divennero più continui e decisi, nonostante tenesse ancora gli occhi serrati in un'apparente imbarazzo verso ciò che lui stesso si stava provocando.  
E ricominciò ad immaginare.  
Immaginò di avere ancora quella creatura avvenente e spregiudicata sopra di sé... immaginò le sue carezze e il suo respiro veloce contro il viso... immaginò le sue labbra che lo divoravano e la sua lingua che lo possedeva... ed immaginò di spingersi nel suo corpo invece che nel proprio pugno.  
  
Si mosse incontrollatamente sulla sedia ed iniziò ad udire i propri rapidi sospiri nel silenzio che lo circondava... e si perse. Si perse in quel momento di solitudine che non si era mai concesso prima di allora, ascoltando soltanto i propri muscoli che si contraevano ed il cuore che aveva preso a battere freneticamente, mentre quell'intenso fuoco lo stava facendo ardere dall'interno.  
Si perse in se stesso e nel piacere che si stava procurando e non sentì più nient'altro.  
  
Non sentì la porta aprirsi e richiudersi silenziosamente quando qualcuno scivolò furtivamente all'interno, e non sentì nemmeno i passi lenti ma estremamente leggeri della creatura immortale che si stava avvicinando... e di certo, non vide l'espressione piacevolmente sbalordita che comparve sul suo viso.  
  
Lanthir si fermò dietro alla colonna che, già in passato, era stata il suo nascondiglio per poter osservare il principe di Gondor senza essere visto, ma questa volta, quello che si ritrovò di fronte, lo spiazzò a tal punto da lasciare la sua mente completamente priva dei pensieri razionali che invece l'avevano frenato nelle occasioni precedenti.  
Le sue intenzioni erano semplicemente quelle di appurare, solo per una inutile curiosità, se realmente il giovane fosse in quel luogo come gli aveva detto quella mattina, per poi dirigersi all'armeria dove aveva degli impegni con alcuni guerrieri, ma appena aveva posato lo sguardo su di lui, quella visione lascivamente seducente lo aveva rapito, impedendogli di pensare ad altro se non a quel corpo che stava bruciando a pochi passi da dove si era nascosto.  
  
Restò a fissarlo in silenzio, godendo di quell'innocente bellezza che lui stesso aveva sottomesso la sera precedente e gli fu tremendamente difficile resistere alla tentazione di raggiungerlo, per portare a termine con le proprie mani quello che Eldarion aveva invece cominciato da solo.  
Lo vide alzare all'improvviso la mano sinistra e passarsela sul viso costellato da gocce di sudore, farsela scivolare tra i capelli e poi indietro fino ad afferrare lo schienale della sedia, mentre dalle sue labbra socchiuse continuavano ad uscire deboli, ma sempre più frequenti, gemiti per quel piacere che, visti i movimenti svelti del suo pugno impegnato in un altro punto, avrebbe raggiunto presto.  
Si inumidì istintivamente le labbra quando il principe di Gondor piegò con uno scatto il ginocchio destro ed appoggiò il piede sul bordo del tavolo, facendo slittare inevitabilmente indietro la sedia che provocò un rumore sordo sul pavimento di pietra, senza però dare segno che quello spostamento avesse minimamente disturbato le sue azioni.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisino mentre, lentamente, faceva un passo sull'altro lato della colonna per poter osservare meglio quello che stava avvenendo e quasi lo ringraziò di aver rialzato proprio quella gamba, perché in quel modo, niente gli veniva celato... ma nel vederlo inarcare la schiena con dei gemiti più elevati e spingere in avanti il bacino sul sedile, come per contrastare e rendere più frenetici i movimenti della sua mano, comprese che quella passione carnale nella quale il giovane bramava perdersi, era ormai alle soglie, così decise che era giunto il momento di intervenire, nonostante si fosse ripetuto più volte che non avrebbe più dovuto cercarlo o desiderarlo ora che l'aveva avuto.  
  
Lanciò una rapida occhiata al suo fianco, verso lo scaffale pieno di libri riposti con cura ed allungò la mano... riportò subito lo sguardo sull'altra persona presente per non perdersi la sua reazione quando, dopo aver percorso con l'indice alcuni volumi, si fermò su uno di essi e lo spostò in avanti, facendolo cadere a terra.  
  
“Dannazione...” sospirò senza quasi rendersene conto Eldarion, spalancando gli occhi ed allontanando di scatto la mano da sé. Tentò di ricomporsi il più possibile, rialzando la stoffa dei pantaloni e sistemandosi la tunica mentre si spostava nuovamente con la sedia verso il tavolo.  
Deglutì e posò lo sguardo sulle pagine ancora aperte davanti a sé, cercando disperatamente di non ascoltare il calore che gli bruciava il basso ventre e concentrandosi invece sul battito scatenato del proprio cuore che ora sentiva in gola, insieme a quel vergognoso terrore di poter essere scorto da qualcuno mentre si stava concedendo quelle libidinose attenzioni.  
  
“Mi chiedo cosa mai ci sarà in quel libro da portarti ad imprecare durante la sua lettura!”  
  
Nell'udire quella voce che ben conosceva, invece che tranquillizzarsi, si sentì pervadere ancora di più dall'agitazione e non riuscì nemmeno a rialzare gli occhi su di lui, perché sapeva di avere il volto in fiamme, tanto quanto quell'altro punto del suo corpo che bramava, più di ogni altra cosa, liberare da quella barriera di stoffa nel quale l'aveva imprigionato e che ora stava diventando dolorosamente stretta.  
“Ho solo...” cercò di rispondere trovando un po' della voce che doveva possedere, ma gli uscì solo un flebile sussurro “...ho solo perso il segno... e devo ricominciare...”  
  
“Oh... non sei molto concentrato allora!” esclamò l'elfo avvicinandosi lentamente e sfilando il pugnale dalla cintura per muoverlo distrattamente tra le mani “E di cosa parla questo... libro che ti costringe a ripetere la sua lettura...?” raggiunse il tavolo e si appoggiò ad esso col fondo schiena, proprio sul lato dove il principe di Gondor era seduto.  
  
“Solo... è solo la storia del Labirinto...” mormorò il giovane, continuando a tenere gli occhi bassi e i gomiti appoggiati al ripiano, accanto al volume “...ero curioso di... leggere di quello che mi hanno raccontato gli altri...”  
  
“Sei curioso davvero...” replicò il Guardiano, puntando il pugnale sul tavolo e facendolo roteare sotto al palmo, cercando di incrociare i suoi occhi, ma quando comprese che gli era impossibile perché il suo viso era chinato in avanti e seminascosto dai riccioli scuri, trovò come unica soluzione quella di stringere l'impugnatura e far scivolare la lama lentamente sotto al suo mento “...e fino a dove ti spingerà la tua curiosità, questa volta?” sorrise compiaciuto nell'ottenere l'effetto desiderato, perché infatti Eldarion si spostò all'indietro a quel gesto, e appoggiò la schiena dietro di sé, guardandolo allibito “Quale altra avventata ed audace azione compirai, ragazzino curioso?” fece scorrere la punta del pugnale lungo il suo petto, seguendo con lo sguardo il percorso, fino ad arrivare a scostare con essa i due lembi della tunica che gli ricopriva il ventre, ed allora sorrise rialzando gli occhi su di lui “Leggi coi pantaloni slacciati?”  
  
Eldarion restò per un momento immobile, come pietrificato da quel gesto provocatorio che, di certo, avrebbe potuto aspettarsi, fino a quando però quel disagio che lo faceva sentire ancora esageratamente nervoso, ebbe la meglio.  
Gli allontanò sgarbatamente la mano e si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi con passo deciso ad una delle librerie.  
“Non sono affari tuoi come intendo passare il mio tempo per rilassarmi!” sbottò, fingendo di cercare un libro tra le decine allineati sugli scaffali e ordinandosi mentalmente di ignorare quel piacevole sfregamento della stoffa che aveva sentito contro di sé, durante quel movimento.  
Pensò di essere riuscito nel suo intento di riprendere le distanze quando non udì nessuna risposta a riguardo, ma presto si rese conto di non aver fatto altro che peggiorare quella situazione imbarazzante... non appena percepì una presenza alle spalle.  
  
“Puoi leggere anche senza abiti addosso per quanto mi riguarda...” gli mormorò Lanthir fermandosi dietro di lui “...ma quando lo fai... ti conviene chiudere la porta a chiave...” gli afferrò un braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi e facendo, al tempo stesso, cadere dalle sue mani il libro che il principe di Gondor aveva preso “...altrimenti qualcuno potrebbe entrare e sfogliare te con lo sguardo invece di uno di questi volumi!” alzò un braccio sopra la sua testa, piegandolo contro la libreria e fece scivolare l'altra mano lungo il suo petto, finendo subito con l'insinuarla sotto l'abito per fermarla tra la sue gambe.  
  
“No....!” esclamò a voce alta il giovane, tentando di bloccargli il polso anche se il compagno non aveva accennato nessun movimento “Non toccarmi...” lo fissò con gli occhi azzurri spalancati, implorandolo anche con lo sguardo di desistere da quella provocazione, perché era consapevole di aver ormai raggiunto un punto oltre al quale il suo corpo avrebbe facilmente ceduto senza controllo “...non farlo... non... adesso...”  
  
“Adesso che hai tenuto per te tutto il divertimento?” gli sussurrò l'elfo sulle labbra, sorridendo divertito quando subito vide le sue guance infiammarsi per non poter più nascondere l'evidenza “Sei proprio un Mortale...” continuò a parlargli con quel tono sensuale ed iniziò al tempo stesso a muovere il palmo su di lui, lentamente ma con costanza, compiacendosi del respiro rapido che sentiva sul viso “...hai appena imparato a conoscere il piacere e già cerchi il modo per procurartelo da solo. È molto più soddisfacente quando è qualcun altro a dividerlo con te...”  
  
“Io non stavo...” cercò di ribattere Eldarion, ma le sue parole vennero interrotte da un gemito quando le dita del Guardiano si richiusero su quel punto, avvolgendolo in una presa ferma e possessiva che lo fece fremere all'istante per il desiderio di poterla sentire sotto quella stoffa che ancora lo ricopriva.  
  
“Non mentire!” lo interruppe allora anche a parole Lanthir, allentando la stretta ma riprendendo coi movimenti continui “Ho percepito ogni sospiro... ho visto come ti cercavi... come hai aperto le gambe per trovare una posizione che ti permettesse di sentirti completamente...” gli lambì con la lingua le labbra e sorrise nel vederlo così perso in quello che stava ricevendo da non tentare nemmeno di ottenere quel bacio che tanto agognava quella mattina. Così non aggiunse altro e si limitò ad accarezzarlo velocemente, senza mai smettere però di guardarlo... lo vide appoggiarsi su un lato ad uno scaffale con una mano, mentre rialzava l'altra per aggrapparsi a qualsiasi cosa e facendo cadere, durante quell'azione convulsa, anche alcuni libri.  
Trovò divertente come il principe di Gondor cercasse ogni altro appiglio piuttosto che abbracciare lui o reggersi alle sue spalle, quasi non volesse, nonostante tutto, dimostrargli che aveva ragione, ma presto quei sospiri divennero dei gemiti molto elevati, uniti a parole appena comprensibili...  
  
“...ti prego... non... è troppo... non... riesco... a... ti prego...”  
  
...parole che fecero ribollire il suo stesso sangue, risvegliato dal desiderio di sottomettere di nuovo quel ragazzino insolente ed incredibilmente eccitante per quell'innocenza che ancora sembrava possedere.  
Eppure la sua mente riuscì per un istante a ricordare dove si trovavano e che, di certo, delle grida di piacere avrebbero attirato l'attenzione del custode della biblioteca, così abbassò la mano libera sulla sua bocca per zittirlo.  
“Shh... sei troppo rumoroso ragazzino!” gli bisbigliò, fissando intensamente quegli occhi bagnati dalla lussuria che, stranamente, non l'avevano lasciato nemmeno per un attimo da quando aveva iniziato quella gradevole tortura su di lui “Se non plachi questi lamenti, qualcuno presto si unirà a noi!” ma quando ancora stava per terminare la frase, vide quelle iridi chiare rialzarsi al soffitto mentre le mani si contraevano con forza nei punti ai quali si erano aggrappate, come fece tutto il resto di quel corpo che teneva imprigionato davanti a sé.  
Allora rallentò il gesto che stava compiendo, limitandosi ad accarezzare quel punto che sentì inumidirsi contro il palmo, e contemporaneamente percepì, contro quello che teneva premuto sulla sua bocca, le labbra aprirsi in quell'ultimo gemito soffocato.  
“Spero che tu non abbia raggiunto l'estasi pensando al custode che entrava da quella porta...” gli disse con un sorrisino ironico prima di liberarlo e fare un passo indietro, continuando però ad osservarlo compiaciuto del risultato.  
  
Eldarion deglutì, chiudendo gli occhi e restando per un lungo momento in silenzio mentre sentiva gli infuocati brividi del piacere appena provato lungo tutto il corpo. Poi, quando riprese possesso della ragione e del proprio respiro, guardò l'elfo davanti a sé.  
“Non potevo pensare ad altro...” sussurrò debolmente, bagnandosi le labbra “...se non alla mano posata su di me...” si rese conto che era una risposta sciocca, ma era la verità. Sentiva solo quella pressione e quei movimenti veloci... e non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quel volto ad un soffio dal suo... da quegli occhi limpidi che sembravano volerlo possedere con lo stesso ardore di quelle dita che lo stringevano.  
  
“Bene... almeno di quella ti sei accorto!” ribatté il Guardiano, percorrendo il suo corpo con lo sguardo quando il giovane abbassò il braccio con l'intenzione di ricomporsi “Perché per il resto... sembrava che stessi godendo della vicinanza di quegli scaffali invece che della mia.” notò l'espressione allibita sul suo viso e gli si avvicinò di nuovo, solo per sussurrargli “Se ci sarà una prossima volta, avvertimi prima con chi o... cosa... vuoi divertirti, almeno non mi farò false speranze di essere quantomeno sfiorato mentre ti porto al piacere.” e con quelle parole gli diede le spalle, incamminandosi a grandi passi verso l'uscita ma sorridendo divertito, pur non vedendola coi propri occhi, della reazione smarrita e confusa che aveva ottenuto.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Come ogni sera, il lungo tavolo nel salone accanto alle cucine venne preparato per la cena del sovrano, e quando tutto l'occorrente, incluso i vini, l'acqua e le pietanze vennero portati su di esso, anche Sire Thranduil raggiunse il proprio posto, a capotavola, e con un cenno salutò le altre due persone già presenti.  
Legolas ed Eldarion gli sorrisero all'unisono e, tra una portata e l'altra, avviarono una discussione futile ma divertente, riguardo le usanze tipicamente Umane dello stare riuniti durante i pranzi e di quelle molto più festose che invece intrattenevano i Mezzuomini.  
Il principe di Gondor parlò per diverso tempo, riferendo ciò che aveva udito dal proprio padre riguardo questo popolo e spesso però si accorgeva che, ogni volta che nominava l'uomo, l'elfo davanti a lui abbassava lo sguardo con un debole sorriso malinconico, molto simile a quelli che vedeva riaffiorare sulle labbra del proprio genitore durante i racconti di quella storia che gli narrava ogni anno.  
Ad un certo punto però, il sovrano di quelle Terre posò il calice sul tavolo e sorrise.  
“Ma ora dimmi, Eldarion... mi sono giunte voci che riguardavano il tuo tentativo di intraprendere la stessa impresa che tuo padre si accinse a compiere all'incirca alla tua stessa età... ma che al suo tempo ebbe risvolti per lo più disastrosi...” incrociò lo sguardo incuriosito del giovane ed alzò un sopracciglio divertito “...il Labirinto... alcuni tuoi compagni ne stanno ancora parlando con ammirazione...”  
  
“Oh...” Eldarion deglutì e lanciò un'occhiata a Legolas come se cercasse un supporto morale, ma nel vederlo sorridere dolcemente per rassicurarlo di non temere, si decise a continuare “...è stato... un tentativo troppo imprudente, sire...” alzò le spalle, giocando con la forchetta che poco prima aveva posato in attesa del dolce che doveva essere servito “...credo che la mia curiosità e il desiderio di dimostrare le mie qualità mi abbiano spinto ad ignorare la ragione e percorrere quei sentieri nel momento meno opportuno...”  
  
“Non sono semplici sentieri...” mormorò Thranduil con un tono comunque comprensivo “...ed occorre molto più del coraggio e della testardaggine per riuscire dove, anche molti appartenenti al nostro popolo, hanno fallito.” vide il giovane aggrottare le sopracciglia, quasi offeso da quelle parole e si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata “Non fraintendermi, non mi sto pronunciando contro le tue capacità di trionfo in quest'impresa, ma per metterti in guardia nel caso intendessi riprovarci! Potresti chiedere a tuo padre che, con la sua insistenza, non ha fatto altro che procurarsi una ferita... ma i Potenti, già a quel tempo, seguivano i suoi passi perché mio figlio l'ha raggiunto in tempo e condotto al sicuro.” guardò verso l'altro elfo e sentì il suo profondo respiro.  
  
“In verità era stata mia la colpa.” iniziò allora Legolas, lanciando un'occhiata al padre che annuì sorridendogli, prima di guardare il principe di Gondor “Ho sfidato io tuo padre ad entrarci per gioco, e sapevo bene che il suo orgoglio gli avrebbe impedito di desistere... così l'ho seguito a mia volta... non era solo.”  
  
In quel momento dall'arcata principale, opposta al lato dove Thranduil era seduto, si fece avanti il capitano dei Guardiani del Bosco, seguito da altri due guerrieri. Tutti e tre si fermarono dopo solo qualche passo, come avevano l'ordine di fare, ed il primo, dopo aver lanciato un rapido sguardo ai presenti, si rivolse al sovrano.  
“Mio signore, le armi sono pronte come avete ordinato, ma temo che, dall'ultima battaglia, molte lame debbano essere riforgiate... inoltre è necessario realizzare un gran numero di frecce, quelle a nostra disposizione non sono a sufficienza per un eventuale attacco.”  
  
“Avete intenzione di attaccare il nemico?” chiese Eldarion istintivamente nell'udire quelle affermazioni ma subito vide il principe del Reame Boscoso scuotere la testa.  
  
“No, non temere... il nostro popolo si sta solo preparando. Avviene ogni volta ai primi segni di pericolo.”  
  
“Continuiamo a sperare che non sia necessario...” gli fece eco Thranduil, sospirando “...ma il tempo di pace che per pochi anni abbiamo condiviso, reca con sé l'ombra di coloro che abbiamo sconfitto, non ci è permesso abbassare la guardia.” notò che entrambi i commensali avevano chinato la testa, annuendo con un'espressione scura in viso, così volle tornare agli argomenti più leggeri che stavano intrattenendo poco prima. “Potete andare ora.” esclamò, facendo cenno ai guerrieri di accomiatarsi, ma nel notare che anche il capitano si era inchinato e voltato, lo richiamò “Lanthir... vorrei che restassi, avvicinati!” attese che l'elfo, con passo incerto, arrivasse al suo fianco ed allora proseguì “Prima che giungessi, stavamo discutendo dell'azzardata impresa del nostro giovane amico che, per dimostrare le proprie qualità, ha varcato la soglia del Labirinto...” spostò lo sguardo da Eldarion al proprio Guardiano ed inaspettatamente percepì una strana tensione tra i due, che divenne più evidente quando aggiunse l'ultima frase “...e, visto che mi è stato riferito che sei stato tu a salvarlo da quei sentieri ingannatori, desideravo ascoltare anche il tuo racconto.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor strinse le labbra nervosamente, fissando l'elfo in piedi accanto al sovrano e sentì il proprio cuore prendere a battere velocemente nel timore di ciò che potesse essere rivelato. Inoltre, più lo guardava, più veniva tormentato da quelle ultime affermazioni che aveva ascoltato quel pomeriggio nella biblioteca e che non si era spiegato... e come se non bastasse, si aggiungeva il ricordo di ogni altro particolare che rendeva l'intera situazione enormemente scomoda.  
  
Lanthir respirò profondamente, unendo le mani dietro la schiena e assumendo quella posizione d'attesa che era solito tenere prima di ricevere degli ordini dal proprio sovrano.  
“Non credo sia molto interessante, mio signore...” esordì a quel punto, spostando per alcuni istanti gli occhi su Legolas che, a sua volta, aveva iniziato a fissarlo “...ho udito gli altri allievi che lo attendevano all'ingresso e mi è sembrata l'azione più sensata da compiere. Il temporale stava giungendo e di certo quel ragaz...” si interruppe accennando un lieve sorriso “...il principe di Gondor non sarebbe giunto al centro, incolume... così mi sono addentrato a mia volta nel Labirinto, ho percepito la sua presenza e l'ho condotto di nuovo all'entrata.”  
  
“Ed hai atteso sotto la pioggia?” chiese all'improvviso Legolas, spinto dalla curiosità di sapere il motivo della presenza dell'amico in quel luogo, quando ormai il temporale si era già scatenato in tutta la sua furia “L'hai riportato subito all'esterno e sei rimasto lì nonostante il temporale?”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco, si inumidì nervosamente le labbra, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e, per evitare anche gli occhi del proprio sovrano che comunque sentiva su di sé, lo puntò su Eldarion come se cercasse in quell'azzurro palesemente intimorito, delle risposte convincenti. Lo vide muoversi sulla sedia e stringere i pugni con nervosismo... e non trovò altro modo per uscirne se non quello di usare, in parte, la verità.  
“No... quando l'ho raggiunto, aveva già iniziato a piovere. Lui era... immobile e terrorizzato per il temporale, così l'ho dovuto trascinare fino al centro, in tempo per evitare la grandine e ripararci sotto al Tavolo Sacro.” vide il giovane spalancare gli occhi allibito ma continuò “Quando la pioggia ha ripreso a cadere... solo allora...”  
  
“Non ero... terrorizzato!” lo interruppe Eldarion alzando la voce e, nel vedere i sorrisini divertiti sul viso degli altri due presenti, sentì un'ondata di imbarazzo colorargli il viso.  
  
“Sì, lo eri...”  
  
“No...! Non... non lo ero!” ribadì con ostinazione, fissando ad occhi stretti il Guardiano “Avevo solo smarrito la via! Ero... confuso...”  
  
“Stavi tremando per la paura!” lo corresse Lanthir, lasciandosi sfuggire a sua volta un sorriso per quella reazione che però non si aspettava “Se non ti avessi raggiunto in quel preciso momento, probabilmente saresti scoppiato in lacrime come un bambino!” lo vide abbassare lo sguardo con una strana espressione turbata e comprese subito il motivo, ma se fosse tornato indietro su quelle affermazioni, di sicuro gli altri due elfi si sarebbero insospettiti, così continuò imperterrito “L'ho trovato appena in tempo, prima che crollasse a terra, e l'ho trascinato fino alla radura, con non poche difficoltà visto che anche le sue gambe tremavano per la paura...”  
  
“Lanthir...” mormorò a quel punto Legolas come se volesse fermarlo, nel notare la reazione che Eldarion aveva avuto a quelle parole.  
  
“Mi ero solo...” iniziò debolmente il giovane, solo per aumentare gradualmente il tono della voce fino a gridare “...perduto in un luogo che non conoscevo!” si rialzò di scatto in piedi sotto lo sguardo attonito degli altri e fissò il Guardiano con rabbia e delusione per quelle frasi “Forse sono stato uno stupido ed entrare proprio poco prima che arrivasse il temporale, ma non sono un codardo!”  
  
“No...” sussurrò Lanthir sostenendo i suoi occhi per tentare di non far trapelare nessuna delle altre emozioni che, ad ogni modo, sentiva e che gli altri elfi avrebbero potuto intuire “...perdi solo la testa per qualche soffio di vento e ti paralizzi per un po' di gocce d'acqua sul volto...”  
  
Eldarion aggrottò le sopracciglia sconvolto da quella freddezza e da quell'atteggiamento completamente indifferente nei suoi confronti, dopo quelle confidenze che gli aveva fatto durante tutti quei mesi. Gli aveva rivelato quelle sensazioni orribili che aveva provato da fanciullo in quel giardino, ne avevano parlato più volte, ed ora l'elfo lo stava deridendo proprio su quegli aspetti della sua infanzia che più lo avevano angosciato.  
Così l'ira, la vergogna e la delusione presero il sopravvento sulla razionalità e sbatté violentemente le mani sul tavolo.  
“Perché non scendi da quel tuo piedistallo dorato e ti guardi attorno ogni tanto?” glielo gridò con tutta la voce che aveva senza badare alle espressione perplesse di Legolas e suo padre “Posso anche essere un bambino che trema per il temporale ma almeno io provo qualcosa! Anche se è... paura e confusione... almeno io sento qualcosa! Tu...” deglutì quando gli si strinse un nodo alla gola “...tu non hai sentimenti! Sei solo un pezzo di ghiaccio che si diverte a deridere gli altri solo perché temono qualcosa che non comprendono! Tu non... non senti niente! Sei come quella grandine che si abbatte sulla Terra senza dare importanza a chi colpisce!” vide i suoi occhi alzarsi al soffitto in quella che gli parve una smorfia annoiata e scosse la testa sospirando “Dovresti ricordare però... che anche la grandine si scioglie.” chinò la testa e si morse il labbro, cercando di riprendere il controllo.  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso spostò lo sguardo sugli altri elfi... vide quello del padre che fissava il Guardiano accanto a sé con negli occhi qualcosa che però non riuscì a decifrare e quest'ultimo, invece, che stava socchiudendo le labbra per ribattere, ma allora intervenne per mettere fine a quell'inaspettata discussione.  
“Basta... questo è abbastanza!” tornò a guardare il giovane davanti a sé e accennò un sorriso comprensivo “Siediti Eldarion... è stato solo un equivoco, non intendeva prendersi gioco di te.”  
  
“Perdonatemi...” bisbigliò debolmente Eldarion continuando a tenere la testa china “...io... perdonatemi...” e con quelle parole si voltò e lasciò rapidamente il salone.  
  
A quel punto Legolas si mise in piedi all'improvviso e si volto verso l'amico con un'espressione severa sul viso.  
“Perché gli hai parlato in quel modo?” gli chiese nel sentire dentro di sé un intenso moto di protezione verso il principe di Gondor “Perché lo tratti sempre con questa arroganza? È ancora un ragazzo, non è uno di noi... ha vissuto solo pochi anni su questa Terra, gli è permesso avere paura di qualcosa che gli è ignoto!”  
  
“Non è più un bambino che può correre tra le braccia della madre ogni volta che sente un tuono!” replicò subito il Guardiano con un tono risoluto, guardando l'altro elfo a pochi passi da sé “È un uomo per il suo popolo e a quanto ricordo, ora anche un guerriero per il nostro!” strinse un istante le labbra ed aggiunse “Aragorn alla sua età era in grado di affrontare l'esercito nemico senza vacillare e di certo non sarebbe fuggito al primo fulmine che rischiara il cielo!”  
  
Il principe di quelle Terre spalancò gli occhi allibito e scosse la testa per quelle frasi incomprensibili.  
“Eldarion non è stato allevato dai Mezzelfi!” esclamò con un sospiro meravigliato, sostenendo i suoi occhi e cercando inutilmente una spiegazione a quell'atteggiamento “Non ha appreso da Sire Elrond e non ha viaggiato coi suoi figli! Come puoi pretendere che si comporti nello stesso modo? È qui proprio per acquisire quell'esperienza che non possiede, ma non può certo riuscirci se gli ricordi con questa durezza le sue mancanze!” lo vide abbassare lo sguardo con reverenza ma senza il minimo segno di pentimento, così mormorò “Lui non è Aragorn.”  
  
“Tutto questo non è una giustificazione per la sua imprudenza e la sua leggerezza, mio signore.” rispose allora Lanthir senza guardarlo perché sapeva bene che, se l'avesse fatto, l'amico avrebbe visto chiaramente che quelle sue critiche non erano altro che espedienti per girare attorno a quella verità che non poteva rivelargli “Gli è stato insegnato a mantenere il controllo delle proprie emozioni e dei sentimenti che possono farlo esitare.”  
  
“Tre mesi, Lanthir!” lo interruppe Legolas, passandosi una mano sulla fronte sempre più basito “Sono solo tre mesi che lo stiamo addestrando! Non è uno di noi! Non è...” a quel punto però, quando ricevette solo un'occhiata quasi infastidita dall'amico, sospirò indicandolo all'altro elfo presente nella speranza di un suo intervento “Padre!”  
  
Thranduil che, in tutto quel tempo, era rimasto in silenzio ad osservarli, pur appoggiando le obiezioni del proprio figlio, si alzò lentamente e si mise davanti al Guardiano che, a quel movimento, fece un passo indietro, chinando la testa in segno di rispetto.  
“Guardami Lanthir.” gli sussurrò con un tono comunque pacato e quando incrociò i suoi occhi proseguì “Mio figlio ha ragione, non appartiene al nostro popolo, benché nelle sue vene scorra una parte del nostro dono eterno, il suo sangue è Mortale e reca con sé le debolezze e le insicurezze di quella stirpe. Non ti aspettare da lui ciò che sai di non poter ottenere.” con quelle parole si fermò e lo fissò intensamente per comprendere cosa turbasse il suo spirito in quella maniera... ed allora, incredibilmente, vide i suoi occhi abbassarsi come mai accadeva, nemmeno quando il Guardiano sapeva di essere in torto.  
  
“Vi chiedo... perdono per la mia insolenza, sire.” mormorò Lanthir, stringendo i pugni dietro la schiena nel tentativo di mantenere la calma. Aveva sentito il suo sguardo dentro di sé... quella saggezza millenaria scrutarlo alla ricerca di quella spiegazione che lui stesso non poteva dargli ed era conscio che, se non avesse distolto gli occhi, il sovrano avrebbe scorto facilmente ogni cosa.  
Un lungo momento di silenzio e finalmente udì nuovamente la sua voce...  
  
“Puoi andare ora...”  
  
...ad allora si inchinò e lasciò rapidamente il salone.  
  
Legolas respirò profondamente prima di sedersi di nuovo e alzare lo sguardo sconsolato.  
“Io non riesco a spiegarmi il motivo di questo suo atteggiamento! Fin dal primo momento l'ha trattato con questa... superiorità e so che fa parte del suo carattere... lo conosco e non lo fa con cattiveria, ma credevo che col tempo imparasse a comprenderlo.” sospirò e guardo il padre che pareva assorto nei propri pensieri “Sembrava andare meglio durante l'addestramento... perlomeno interagivano civilmente ed invece ora, da quando Eldarion ha portato a termine la sua prova, mi sembra che nemmeno si tollerino... o si ignorano o discutono in questo modo...”  
  
Il sovrano degli Elfi riportò allora l'attenzione sul proprio figlio e gli accennò un debole sorriso.  
“Dobbiamo solo sperare che il comportamento del tuo amico nei suoi confronti, sproni il figlio di Aragorn a reagire come ci si aspetterebbe da uno della sua stirpe e non si lasci invece intimidire da semplici frasi pronunciate con l'intento di suscitare una reazione. Il suo tempo qui sta per terminare...” lo vide annuire ma non gli sfuggì il velo demoralizzato calato sul suo viso, così aggiunse “...suo padre tornerà presto, e si aspetterà di ritrovare un guerriero avveduto e coraggioso invece del giovane insicuro che ha lasciato.”  
  
“L'unica cosa che vorrà...” sussurrò il principe, incurvando le labbra in un dolce sorriso al pensiero di quel momento “...sarà riabbracciarlo e rivedere la felicità sul suo viso.”  
  
Thranduil lo raggiunse e gli accarezzò teneramente i capelli, chinandosi poi per baciargli il capo.  
“Come vorrebbe ogni padre per il proprio figlio...” gli mormorò “...ora va a riposare e non lasciare che questi pensieri affliggano il tuo spirito. Tutto si risolverà... ed il tuo amico Mortale manterrà fede alla parola data... ti farà giungere presto sue notizie. In caso contrario, quando si presenterà qui in futuro...metterò in pratica le stesse intenzioni per niente amichevoli che più volte ho avuto intenzione di compiere quando non faceva altro che procurarmi affanni!” udì la debole risata del figlio a quella frase ed allora lo lasciò solo, incamminandosi oltre l'arco.  
  
Legolas rimase un lungo momento immobile, con lo sguardo fisso sul calice mezzo vuoto davanti a sé, poi rapidamente si rialzò e si allontanò a sua volta, per dirigersi dove sapeva di poter trovare un po' di sollievo da quell'insieme di sensazioni che lo tormentavano.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Il principe di Gondor bevve un lungo sorso dalla borraccia, facendo poi una lieve smorfia per il sapore intenso del liquido in essa contenuto, dopodiché si appoggiò coi gomiti al parapetto di legno della costruzione sull'albero dove, come sempre, si rifugiava per poter stare solo.  
Subito dopo aver lasciato il salone, era andato nelle proprie stanze per prendere quel recipiente e si era poi diretto nelle cucine, dove si era intrufolato, approfittando dell'assenza delle ancelle, impegnate a ripulire il tavolo, e, in tutta fretta, l'aveva riempito con quel vino che non gli permesso bere a tavola.  
Era sbagliato ma non gli importava. Si sentiva così arrabbiato e deluso... confuso e irritato... perplesso e intristito da quello che era accaduto da non voler sentire più nient'altro, nemmeno i suoi stessi pensieri contraddittori che, da un lato lo spingevano ad odiare quell'elfo altezzoso per quella mancanza di rispetto per i suoi sentimenti, e dall'altro, lo portavano a credere che avesse detto quelle cose per un motivo e che non avrebbe tradito la sua fiducia e i suoi segreti in quel modo se non ci fosse stata una ragione.  
Ma prima ancora di permettere a quelle ipotesi di prendere piede nella sua mente, intravide una figura tra gli alberi che si stava avvicinando lentamente e che, senza ombra di dubbio, si stava dirigendo proprio dove lui stesso si era nascosto.  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco arrivò nella radura e lanciò una rapida occhiata verso l'alto, senza stupirsi nel vedere il giovane proprio dove si aspettava di trovarlo. Quando ancora diversi passi lo dividevano però dal tronco che era intenzionato a risalire, percepì un movimento oscillatorio, in caduta dalla sommità dell'albero, e si fermò di scatto, in tempo per evitare che un ramo spezzato lo colpisse.  
  
“Vattene!”  
  
Udì quell'ordine ed inarcò un sopracciglio stupito dall'attacco insolito ricevuto.  
“Dobbiamo parlare!” esclamò, proseguendo poi con la stessa decisione, ma si ritrovò a scansare abilmente altri ramoscelli più o meno grandi che Eldarion si ostinò a lanciargli addosso.  
  
“Vattene via! Non voglio parlare con te! Non voglio nemmeno ascoltarti!”  
  
“Smettila di fare il ragazzino viziato! Dobbiamo parlare di quello che...” si bloccò, indietreggiando per non essere investito da un altro ramo con una circonferenza maggiore rispetto ai precedenti.  
  
“Non ti avvicinare!” gli gridò nuovamente il principe di Gondor, cercando con lo sguardo altri frammenti che, il temporale della sera precedente, aveva accatastato lungo il ripiano di legno della costruzione, insieme alle foglie “Non osare avvicinarti a me! O giuro che inizio a colpirti coi sassi!”  
  
“Non ci sono pietre lassù!” replicò l'elfo, sbuffando e immobilizzandosi però in quel punto con le mani sui fianchi e gli occhi alzati verso di lui.  
  
“Allora ti lancerò ogni altra cosa che troverò qui dentro! Vattene!”  
  
“D'accordo...” iniziò a quel punto alzando la voce per farsi sentire ed arrendendosi all'idea di restare a terra per non peggiorare la situazione “...lo so, non avrei dovuto dire quelle cose, ma non avevo altra scelta!”  
  
“Non mi interessa.”  
  
“Si aspettavano una risposta! Non potevo semplicemente ignorarli... sono i miei signori!”  
  
“E così mi hai fatto passare per un vigliacco piagnucoloso invece di dir loro la verità?”  
  
“Quella era... in parte... la verità...” ribatté senza riflettere e si spostò di lato quando un ennesimo ramoscello lo sfiorò.  
  
“Va via!”  
  
Allora Lanthir perse però quel minimo di autocontrollo che aveva tenuto ed alzò lo sguardo al cielo.  
“Ora basta... questo è stupido!” e senza aspettare un solo istante di più, corse fino al tronco e abilmente salì gli scalini sotto gli occhi del giovane che, oramai, non aveva più modo per fermarlo.  
  
Raggiunse il parapetto in tempo per vederlo mentre, indietreggiando, tentava di rientrare nella costruzione e chiudere la porta dietro di sé, ma con la velocità che caratterizzava la sua razza, riuscì a percorrere quella breve distanza che ancora lo separava dall'ingresso e a fermare con una mano il tentativo del principe di Gondor di rinchiudersi.  
“Questo è più che stupido!” inveì, contrastando facilmente, col solo palmo premuto sull'anta di legno, i suoi continui sforzi di riuscire nel proprio intento “Smettila con questi comportamenti infantili! Non sei un bambino che scappa per nascondersi nella propria stanza!”  
  
“Sì, invece! Lo sono! L'hai detto tu!” replicò Eldarion, cercando con tutte le proprie forze di chiudere quella porta di legno e allontanare la creatura immortale da sé “Sono solo un bambino che scoppia a piangere per il temporale!”  
  
“Oh... ti prego, questo è abbastanza!” sospirò esausto il Guardiano per quella lotta senza senso “Cos'altro avrei dovuto dire? Che non ti ho riportato subito all'entrata perché mi sono intrattenuto per ore sotto la pioggia con te?” sentì quelle spinte contro l'anta cessare di intensità ed allora continuò “Che non ti ho condotto fuori perché ci siamo concessi quella sfrenata lussuria l'uno per l'altro che da mesi tentavamo di nascondere? Che ho preferito costringerti a quegli atti di passione nel fango, piuttosto che portarti al sicuro nelle tue stanze?” a quelle parole si rese conto che, dalla parte opposta, non c'era più nessuna resistenza, così fece pressione sulla porta che si aprì, mentre colui che, fino a quel momento, gli aveva impedito l'entrata, stava indietreggiando di qualche passo con le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
  
“Quella era la verità...” mormorò il principe di Gondor, osservandolo mentre varcava la soglia e richiudeva la porta dietro di sé, con ancora un'espressione visibilmente irritata sul viso.  
  
“Non quella che avrebbero voluto ascoltare.”  
  
“Quindi continuerai ad insultarmi e a prenderti gioco di me ogni volta che ti chiederanno qualcosa che mi riguarda?”  
  
Lanthir alzò le spalle e percorse con lo sguardo il suo corpo, tentando di trattenere un sorrisino malizioso quando si rese conto che il giovane indossava dei pantaloni neri, sotto la tunica porpora, diversi da quelli marroni che invece portava nel pomeriggio.  
“Continuerò ad inventarmi qualcosa, se mi verranno poste quel tipo di domande, sì...” fece un passo verso di lui ed incrociò i suoi occhi azzurri ancora ardenti per la furiosa reazione di poco prima “...ma non posso preoccuparmi anche dei tuoi sciocchi atteggiamenti stizziti alle mie parole! Se non vuoi essere definito bambino, dimostra di non esserlo più.”  
  
“Voglio solo il rispetto che mi dimostravi quando, nei mesi passati, mi ascoltavi proprio qui fuori...” mormorò Eldarion mordendosi nervosamente il labbro ma senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi “...e vorrei essere certo che le tue frasi comprensive, quando ti confido degli avvenimenti del mio passato, siano sincere come sembrano e non solo una scaltra maniera per carpire i miei segreti e le mie debolezze, per poi usarli contro di me quando più ti conviene!”  
  
L'elfo proseguì e si fermò davanti a lui con le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
“Hai il mio rispetto...” gli sussurrò, fissandolo intensamente con un'espressione seria sul volto “...e non è mai stata mia intenzione deriderti per ciò che ti è capitato nella tua infanzia... se ti sei sentito offeso, ti chiedo perdono.” attese qualche istante e lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia come sorpreso di essere riuscito ad ottenere così facilmente delle scuse, ed in quel momento chinò in avanti la testa per arrivare a parlargli all'orecchio “Ma devo sapere se ho a che fare con il ragazzino capriccioso che mi getta addosso i rami per non parlarmi... o con il giovane che possedeva il mio corpo la scorsa notte, perché questo non è più un gioco infantile, Eldarion... non puoi più iniziarlo quando vuoi divertirti e interromperlo quando ti ha annoiato...” percepì il suo respiro farsi rapido a quelle parole ed accennò un debole sorriso “...o sei dentro o sei fuori. O mi segui in queste menzogne che dovrò raccontare senza badare al modo in cui devo esprimerle... oppure lasceremo che quella mezza verità che ho detto a loro, sia l'unica che dovranno ascoltare.” respirò profondamente e strinse i pugni, rendendosi conto solo in quell'istante della proposta che gli aveva appena fatto.  
Forse aveva lui stesso perso la ragione, perché non avrebbe mai dovuto chiedere al principe erede al trono degli Uomini una cosa simile. Chiedergli di mentire e fingere su quei loro incontri segreti che nemmeno avrebbe dovuto permettere che si ripetessero... aveva ceduto una volta, due... e se Eldarion gli avesse dato anche solo un debole segno di volerlo ancora, avrebbe perso ogni controllo anche la terza e la quarta volta.  
Eppure l'aveva fatto.  
Gli aveva espressamente detto che c'era quella possibilità... che avrebbero potuto ancora concedersi quei momenti passionali, e l'unica condizione era quella segretezza che dovevano mantenere agli occhi di chiunque altro.  
Era stato incoerente, impulsivo e incosciente... per centinaia di anni lui stesso aveva approfittato di queste debolezze negli amanti Mortali che aveva avuto, ed ora, era lui quello a non riuscire più a fare niente per contrastarle... e proprio a causa di uno di questi Mortali che tanto si divertiva a sedurre, distruggere e abbandonare.  
  
“Perché la verità è così disonorevole?”  
  
Udì quella domanda apparentemente ingenua e sospirò, sfiorandogli l'orecchio con le labbra, prima di rispondergli.  
“Sai che è stato un errore... sai che non dovrebbe più ripetersi...” sentì un debole gemito di disapprovazione e una lieve pressione delle sue dita sul petto “...lo sai. Ho perso il mio onore e il rispetto per il mio titolo sotto quella pioggia... e ti ho trascinato con me dove non avresti mai dovuto giungere. La lussuria mi ha annebbiato la ragione e continua...” sospirò e chiuse gli occhi “...continua a spingermi lungo questo sentiero che non dovrei percorrere.”  
  
“Non sono più quel bambino spaventato...” mormorò allora Eldarion, spostando la testa per sfiorargli il viso col proprio “...non puoi continuare a darti la colpa per questo... non mi hai trascinato in nessun luogo in cui non volessi essere condotto e non...” deglutì, accennando un sorriso nel sentire la pelle calda della sua guancia contro la propria “...non mi hai costretto a quegli... atti di lussuria... l'ho voluto io! Se proprio vuoi incolpare qualcuno per ciò che è avvenuto... incolpa me per averti sedotto...” udì una lieve risata e si inumidì le labbra nervosamente “...sto parlando sul serio! Non sono più un fanciullo, forse tutto questo è ancora nuovo per me ma... so di volerlo, ora più che mai! Se devo mentire o inventarmi delle verità per fare in modo che Legolas o suo padre...” una pausa “...o mio padre, non lo scoprano perché non lo accetterebbero a causa del... sangue che scorre nelle mie vene, d'accordo, lo farò!” posò il palmo contro il suo petto, all'altezza del cuore, e gli parve di sentirlo battere con forza “Ma quel sangue, sono io a sentirlo scorrere e bruciare nelle vene quando ti sono vicino... è il mio corpo ad andare a fuoco per il desiderio di... toccarti e ricevere quelle carezze che... finalmente... ti sei deciso a concedermi! Loro non... possono capire...”  
  
“Loro capiscono invece...” lo interruppe il Guardiano, abbassando la testa per lambirgli il collo con le labbra ad ogni parola “...capiscono che è sbagliato... capiscono che non doveva succedere... capiscono che, presto o tardi, questa cosa ti distruggerà... e sarà a causa mia.” strinse i denti, cercando di allontanarsi da quel corpo che sembrava chiamarlo disperatamente “Dovevi ascoltarmi... dovevi ascoltare le tue visioni ed impedirlo... perché non l'hai fatto?”  
  
“Le ho ascoltate...” gli bisbigliò il principe di Gondor discostandosi solo per riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi “...una dopo l'altra... e mi hanno condotto qui, con te!”  
  
Lanthir lo fissò per qualche istante, poi alzò lo sguardo al soffitto con una debole risata quasi incredula.  
“Come puoi essere così testardo! Vuoi sempre avere ragione! Perché non dai ascolto a chi ha vissuto duemila anni più di te su questa Terra?”  
  
“Perché sono io quello che vede il futuro... e mi piace ciò che ho visto!”  
  
Socchiuse le labbra a quella risposta e non poté far altro che sorridergli ma poi, lentamente, indietreggiò sotto lo sguardo perplesso del compagno.  
“Pensa a quello che ti ho detto, ragazzino... hai ancora quest'ultima possibilità per cambiare quel futuro.” si voltò, con più difficoltà di quanto avesse previsto, e si diresse di nuovo alla porta... ma prima di riuscire a raggiungerla, il giovane lo superò con uno scatto e si appoggiò di schiena all'anta di legno, impedendogli di proseguire.  
“Poco fa non volevi farmi entrare, ed ora non mi permetti di uscire? Cos'è... lo trovi divertente?”  
  
“Non andare... ho già fatto quella scelta!”  
  
“Ti ho detto di pensarci! Pochi attimi di silenzio non è pensare!”  
  
“Resta...”  
  
“Cosa vuoi ora...?”  
  
Eldarion sostenne il suo sguardo senza tentennare, ma quando non vide nessun movimento da parte dell'altro, fece un profondo respiro e, con dei passi lenti, si avviò verso di lui.  
“Lo sai...” gli sussurrò un momento prima di raggiungerlo. Vide la sua espressione stranamente incuriosita ed allora alzò entrambe le mani e, posandole sul suo viso, lo ripeté “...lo sai.” per poi lambire le sue labbra con le proprie in un bacio appena accennato. Non ottenne nessuna risposta nemmeno a quel gesto, ma percepì la curva divertita che presero quelle labbra, così sospirò tentando di ottenere la reazione sperata con un tono più sensuale “Toccami, avanti... lo vuoi quanto lo voglio io... perché deve essere sempre così... difficile?” riprovò di nuovo con quel lieve contatto ma quando ancora non avvenne ciò che si aspettava, aggrottò le sopracciglia “Cosa devo fare per...” fermò quella frase a metà, come se si fosse ricordato di qualcosa, e con delle mosse veloci, nonostante il lieve tremore delle mani, gli aprì il mantello e lo lasciò ricadere a terra, per poi passare alla cinta con le armi che teneva in vita.  
Quando anche queste finirono accanto alla stoffa, rialzò lo sguardo su di lui e, lentamente, si abbassò, posando prima un ginocchio e poi l'altro sul pavimento...  
“Sono... inginocchiato davanti a te, solo per placare il desiderio di essere... sottomesso ai tuoi occhi...” gli parve di vedere quegli specchi limpidi avvampare come pervasi da un forte bagliore e gli sorrise maliziosamente “...ora che sono qui... dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia...”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco perse solo qualche attimo per sorridere a sua volta, stupito e divertito al tempo stesso, dopodiché afferrò la tunica del giovane ai suoi piedi e lo rialzò con forza da terra, solo per spingerlo violentemente contro la porta dietro di lui.  
“Tu... stupido ragazzino insolente e presuntuoso!” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra prima di baciarle con la stessa frenesia con la quale sentiva il cuore battere nel petto per quel desiderio che non poteva più controllare. Le sentì dischiudersi nell'istante stesso in cui le sfiorò e di nuovo, come la sera precedente, non ottenne risposta per un lungo momento, così si distaccò per guardarlo negli occhi “Baciami! Se vuoi ottenere ancora il mio corpo... se vuoi ardere per il piacere sotto di me... devi farmi capire che mi desideri!” notò quella luce insicura nel suo sguardo e si spinse istintivamente contro di lui, facendo strusciare i fianchi contro i suoi “Non sono quel pezzo di ghiaccio che tu credi che io sia... non sempre, almeno...” fece un sorrisino provocatorio e gli prese i polsi, per portarglieli sopra la testa “...avanti, ragazzino... fammi sciogliere...”  
  
Il principe di Gondor recuperò, dopo pochi istanti, il fiato che gli era venuto a mancare e cercò di non pensare all'imbarazzo e alla timidezza per quei gesti che, ancora, non riusciva a compiere con quella naturalezza che invece possedeva l'elfo... ma quella richiesta inaspettata gli provocò un'ondata talmente violenta di desiderio che non poté fare a meno di premere subito le labbra su quelle carnose del compagno, rimaste socchiuse in attesa, e insinuarsi tra di esse alla ricerca di quel tiepido ed umido calore che ricordava. All'inizio gli parve di essere impacciato ed indeciso in quelle movenze, ma presto sentì anche la lingua dell'altro adeguarsi alle sue carezze e prese più sicurezza. Continuò a penetrare la sua bocca, senza poter evitare alla propria mente di pensare a come un'altra parte del suo corpo aveva violato quello della creatura immortale che sembrava concedersi a lui in quei momenti... e si sentì quasi senza fiato, tanto da dover discostarsi dal suo viso per recuperarlo.  
“Ti voglio...” gemette con un filo di voce mentre tentava di muovere il bacino contro quello del compagno “...ti prego... ti prego, prendimi... come ieri sera... prendimi!”  
  
“Non ti ho preso...” gli sussurrò sensualmente Lanthir, lasciandogli i polsi, solo per arrivare con le dita alla sua tunica ed aprirne i lacci rapidamente “...tu hai preso me.” sorrise soddisfatto del gemito che ottenne a quelle semplici parole ed allora fece, all'improvviso, dei passi indietro, mentre si apriva a sua volta gli abiti e li gettava con noncuranza a terra, seguito dagli occhi del principe di Gondor che, imitando le sue azioni, si sfilò ogni indumento ma, a differenza del compagno, si fermò titubante dopo aver aperto i pantaloni.  
“Oh... a quanto vedo li hai cambiati...” lo schernì con un sorrisino ironico, indicando la stoffa scura che gli fasciava le gambe “...mi chiedo come mai...” si fece avanti di nuovo verso di lui, senza nessun timore di mostrarsi con nient'altro che la propria nuda pelle “...forse perché qualcuno ti ha toccato fino a farti gridare per il piacere questo pomeriggio?” alzò la mano destra che aveva usato su di lui in quell'occasione e l'avvicinò alla sua bocca, sospirando compiaciuto quando, senza nemmeno chiederlo, il giovane gli lambì il palmo con le labbra “Se non fossi stato così egoista... le mie dita ti avrebbero stretto senza nessuna barriera... e ti avrei fatto provare il tuo stesso sapore.” vide le sue palpebre socchiudersi, mentre le guance gli si tingevano di rosso “Non l'avevi mai fatto prima, vero...?” gli bastò un lieve e titubante cenno del capo e perse ogni controllo.  
  
Lo tirò a sé e lo costringe ad inginocchiarsi nuovamente, questa volta per farlo distendere sul pavimento di legno e sfilargli con facilità gli ultimi indumenti che ancora lo coprivano.  
“Come puoi essere così...?” lo osservò per un breve momento, restando in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, e sorrise nel vedere come Eldarion le richiuse, unendo le cosce con quell'evidente vergogna che ancora provava “Come puoi essere così... ingenuo...?” gliele percorse con le mani e risalì lungo i suoi fianchi “Come puoi essere così... provocante...?” si chinò e gli lambì il ventre con la lingua, costringendosi, con molta difficoltà, ad evitare quel punto bollente che percepiva poco distante dal mento, per continuare sul petto e succhiargli debolmente i capezzoli, uno dopo l'altro, fino a quando sentì le mani del giovane tra i capelli e il suo bacino che si rialzava ritmicamente per ottenere qualsiasi tipo di contatto. Allora si alzò, mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra di lui per poi sfiorargli le guance arrossate dall'imbarazzo con la punta delle dita “Mi rubi il respiro con quest'innocenza sul tuo viso... vorrei stringerti tra le cosce per tutta la notte fino a fartela gridare e... gridare...” vide il suo sguardo abbassarsi e subito sentì un timido accenno sul ventre, seguito da una carezza più convinta lungo quel punto che, in altre circostanze, avrebbe già spinto il proprio amante a soddisfare “...e resterei a guardarti mentre mi implori di smettere... esausto sotto di me...”  
  
“Ti prego... fallo...” gli mormorò a quel punto il giovane, sentendosi bruciare sempre di più solo ad ascoltare quelle frasi “...non farmi implorare già da ora!” sentì quegli sfioramenti sulle guance raggiungergli le labbra ed allora, istintivamente, le socchiuse, permettendo all'indice della creatura immortale di scivolare all'interno e percorrergli il profilo dei denti. Chiuse gli occhi e, con dei tocchi insicuri, iniziò a lambirlo con la lingua, sentendo però un tuffo al cuore quando udì un gemito come reazione a quel gesto, che lo fece arrossire ulteriormente.  
  
“Tu sarai la mia rovina...” sospirò il Guardiano allargando di più le ginocchia mentre con l'altra mano cercava convulsamente la posizione più consona sopra al corpo del compagno, come se non potesse attendere un solo istante di più “...non posso...” il respiro a sua volta rapido quasi quanto quello del principe di Gondor “...non posso controllarmi davanti a questo...”  
  
Eldarion gli afferrò subito i fianchi non appena si sentì sprofondare nel suo calore, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di abituarsi nuovamente a quelle meravigliose sensazioni che l'elfo gli strinse la mano tra i capelli, sotto la nuca, e lo costrinse a mettersi seduto. Rialzò quel poco che bastava lo sguardo per incrociare i suoi occhi e si sentì avvampare quando vide il suo sorrisino provocatorio ed udì il suo sussurro...  
  
“Credi di riuscire a concentrarti abbastanza su di me per baciarmi e prendere il mio corpo all'unisono?”  
  
...e non riuscì a far altro che annuire e gemere contro le sue labbra...  
“Posso fare tutto ciò che mi chiedi...”  
  
~ * ~


	8. ~ 8 ~

  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso era immobile già da diversi momenti al centro dei giardini, all'interno della Montagna, ed il suo sguardo aveva preso a vagare in una direzione diversa rispetto a quella che era intenzionato a prendere.  
Aveva lasciato a sua volta il salone ed era sceso per dirigersi oltre le dimore dei Guardiani, dove anche la sera precedente si era spinto, per cercare quella persona che, come ben sapeva, sarebbe stato felice ed onorato di passare qualche ora in sua compagnia per fargli dimenticare ogni pensiero opprimente che lo turbava.. ma poi aveva alzato gli occhi.  
Senza rendersene conto, si era fermato ad osservare in alto, verso quella finestra che troppo spesso aveva attirato le sue attenzioni e le sue memorie.. e lentamente, i suoi desideri erano mutati, da quelli fisici che lo spingevano a continuare verso l'alloggio del proprio scudiero, a quelli nostalgici e dolci che invece gli chiedevano di salire quella rampa di scale e rinchiudersi in quel mondo fatto di ricordi, dove si perdeva per ritrovare se stesso.  
Ed infine il cuore ebbe il sopravvento sul corpo.  
Percorse rapidamente la distanza che lo separava da quella camera in cui custodiva gelosamente il proprio passato e varcò la soglia che non permetteva a nessuno di superare.. e quando richiuse la porta dietro di sé, fece un profondo respiro e lo trattenne dentro il petto a lungo, prima di lasciar uscire il fiato dai polmoni, per riuscire di nuovo a sentirlo.  
Sorrise dolcemente ma con una lieve piega di malinconia che non poteva evitare di provare.  
Sentiva Aragorn in quelle stanze.  
Ogni singolo oggetto ed ogni angolo era permeato dal suo spirito. Percepiva il suo profumo nell'aria e poteva udire ancora la sua voce riecheggiare tra le volte.

Avanzò fino al letto e per un momento fissò le lenzuola sfatte che, lui stesso, aveva rialzato alla bene e meglio all'alba, dopo l'ultima notte che aveva trascorso in solitudine tra quelle mura.  
Ancora non si era dato una spiegazione coerente sul perché bramasse in quel modo restare in quella camera.. o almeno, inconsciamente, lo sapeva, ma la saggezza dei millenni che gli apparteneva, gli impediva di ammettere, anche con se stesso, che era semplicemente perché non riusciva più a colmare quel vuoto dentro di sé che la lontananza di Aragorn gli provocava.  
Dopo l'ultima, inaspettata, visita del re di Gondor, aveva cominciato a sentire la sua mancanza in un modo totalmente irrazionale e terribilmente violento.. e quei pochi mesi passati distanti gli erano parsi anni.  
Oramai immaginava che la causa di quell'intensificarsi delle sue sensazioni era la loro nuova unione che, dopo tutto il tempo passato a controllarsi le volte che si erano rivisti nei vent'anni passati, era stata di un intensità e di una potenza superiore a quelle precedenti e, in un modo o nell'altro, aveva mutato i loro spiriti.  
E sapeva fin troppo bene che avevano raggiunto un confine oltre al quale non avrebbero più potuto tornare indietro.. lo percepiva dentro di sé, in tutti quei piccoli cambiamenti nei suoi atteggiamenti, e ne aveva avuto la prova durante quel temporale che aveva scosso la sua anima fino a farlo ardere incondizionatamente.  
No, non aveva più modo né volontà di tornare indietro.

Si sedette sul materasso, sfilandosi uno dopo l'altro gli stivali, prima di passare alla tunica di velluto verde e quando rimase coi soli pantaloni, scivolò sotto le lenzuola e rimase seduto ad osservare la porta che lui stesso aveva chiuso.

La vide riaprirsi, con gli occhi di una memoria ormai lontana, e gli parve di assistere alla prima volta in cui l'aveva socchiusa per mostrare, a quel ramingo giunto nel suo regno durante uno dei viaggi che stava intraprendendo lungo la Terra di Mezzo, la camera che l'avrebbe accolto per il tempo che avrebbe desiderato passare a Bosco Atro.  
Rivide il suo sorriso, colmo di gratitudine, mentre entrava e posava sul letto le poche cose che portava con sé, e l'espressione spaesata ma sognante che apparve sul volto del giovane, quando si voltò nuovamente verso di lui, dopo avergli mostrato gli abiti presenti negli armadi e che erano a sua disposizione.

La vide aprirsi ancora, ed erano insieme, di ritorno da uno dei loro primi allenamenti e a stento stava trattenendo una risata nel vedere Aragorn lasciarsi ricadere esausto sul letto, senza nemmeno togliersi la spada dalla cintura. Si era avvicinato silenziosamente nel crederlo assopito, ed era rimasto a guardarlo a lungo, quasi stesse memorizzando ogni singolo particolare del suo volto come non aveva avuto occasione di fare, in altre circostanze, per non sembrare inopportuno a quello straniero allevato dai Mezzelfi e con una discendenza temuta alle spalle.

Poi quell'immagine si dissolse in una simile.

Era sempre in piedi, accanto a quel materasso, ed il giovane sembrava profondamente addormentato, ma il sole era alto nel cielo, la camera illuminata dai suoi caldi raggi, e si era chinato su di lui, con un sorriso divertito. L'aveva osservato da vicino, il viso ad un soffio dal suo per comprendere se stesse fingendo come spesso faceva per evitare gli addestramenti che riteneva più noiosi, e aveva visto chiaramente le sue guance tingersi di un intenso rosso.. così gli aveva chiuso il naso con una mano per impedirgli di respirare e, di conseguenza, Aragorn aveva aperto gli occhi lamentandosi e imprecando per dissimulare l'imbarazzo.

Legolas sorrise dolcemente a quel ricordo e si distese sotto le lenzuola, mettendosi su un fianco per continuare a guardare verso l'entrata.. e di nuovo la porta si aprì..

..si spalancò, ed entrambi entrarono di corsa, per richiuderla poi rapidamente e scoppiare a ridere, trafelati e scomposti come se fossero fuggiti da un nemico. Nella stanza risuonarono per un lunghissimo momento solo le loro risate e i respiri rapidi, anche quando iniziarono a togliersi di dosso a vicenda, le armi, i bracciali e gli indumenti che si erano messi per quell'allenamento che, in maniera astuta, erano riusciti a saltare per potersi concedere del tempo insieme, lontano dai doveri e dalle regole. Gli sguardi che si incatenavano per degli attimi per poi abbassarsi e sciogliersi in sorrisi soddisfatti, mentre continuavano quei gesti privi di malizia o vergogna.. e gli occhi luminosi che tornavano a cercarsi, scintillanti per quell'amicizia e quella confidenza che era esplosa senza esitazioni in quel modo che non riuscivano, e nemmeno volevano, spiegarsi.

Ed ancora una volta quella soglia venne varcata.. timorosamente la porta venne socchiusa e l'allora futuro sovrano di Gondor aveva fatto il suo ingresso, seguito dal principe di quelle Terre. I volti tesi in lievi sorrisi di circostanza, dietro ad un velo di tristezza per quel tempo che, di lì a poco, avrebbero dovuto passare separati.. gli occhi si erano cercati allora, erano rimasti fissi gli uni negli altri, scambiandosi quello che le parole non avrebbero potuto dire.

E mentre gli sguardi colmavano il silenzio, Aragorn aveva rialzato una mano, afferrandogli il polso per trattenerlo quando, dopo un lieve inchino col capo, l'elfo aveva fatto un passo all'indietro per lasciarlo riposare in quell'ultima notte che avrebbe passato nel suo regno.  
Aveva visto una richiesta disperata in quell'azzurro che aveva iniziato ad amare e, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, aveva ripercorso quella distanza, rientrando nella camera e richiudendo con la mano libera quella porta dietro di sé.  
Aveva proseguito, sempre in silenzio, gli occhi ancora fissi nei suoi, mentre il ramingo indietreggiava senza allentare la presa, come se temesse di perdere la compagnia che sembrava essere riuscito ad ottenere.. ma ad un tratto l'aveva visto barcollare ed inciampare nella borsa che era stata lasciata sul pavimento senza troppe attenzioni.  
E così, con la stessa mano che l'amico gli aveva imprigionato, aveva afferrato il suo polso e l'aveva tirato a sé, salvandolo da quell'improbabile caduta sul pavimento e portandolo al sicuro tra le proprie braccia.. in quel primo abbraccio che, nonostante tutto quel tempo passato insieme e quell'intimità raggiunta, non si erano ancora scambiati.

Chiuse gli occhi al ricordo di quel profondo respiro compiaciuto che aveva percepito all'orecchio e sorrise teneramente nell'udire ancora le parole che l'uomo gli aveva sussurrato..

“ _Devo finire a terra ogni volta per ricevere un abbraccio da te?”_

..alle quali, però, non era riuscito a rispondere perché il compagno aveva aggiunto, in un soffio appena percettibile ma con un tono estremamente dolce..

“ _Resta con me.. non andare questa notte..”_

Il principe del Reame Boscoso si morse debolmente il labbro inferiore, rigirandosi tra le coperte e mettendosi sull'altro fianco.. e guardò sul lato del letto ora vuoto, dove, a quel tempo, era disteso il giovane ramingo. Erano rimasti per ore a parlare, confidarsi e scherzare, mentre le candele accese si andavano via via esaurendo.. e quando la stanza non era più illuminata da altro, se non dalla luce pallida della luna, aveva sentito il respiro di Aragorn divenire lento e regolare nel sonno.  
L'aveva guardato in silenzio, scrutando il suo profilo nella penombra e tentando di comprendere se fosse una finta o se, veramente, si fosse assopito per la stanchezza.. e ne ebbe la certezza quando lo vide voltarsi, dandogli le spalle per raggomitolarsi su se stesso.  
Allora si era rialzato per arrivare a prendere le lenzuola, lasciate ai piedi del letto, e ricoprirlo, ma nell'istante in cui, con la mano, era giunto all'altezza del suo petto, quella dell'uomo gli aveva afferrato la sua e lo aveva costretto a circondarlo col braccio, impedendogli ogni tentativo di allontanamento.  
E lui stesso non aveva fatto niente per liberarsi.  
Era rimasto sdraiato dietro all'amico e l'aveva stretto a sé in quell'abbraccio tenero e protettivo per tutte le ore di buio che ancora li dividevano dall'alba, assaporando quelle sensazioni nuove ed intense che lo attraversavano.  
Mai prima di allora aveva trascorso una notte in un letto con un Mortale.  
Mai aveva tenuto stretto, contro il proprio corpo, un altra persona con la sola intenzione di stargli accanto.  
Mai aveva desiderato, semplicemente, quella vicinanza con qualcuno soltanto per dargli quel calore che sembrava avere bisogno.  
E mai aveva sentito il proprio cuore battere così prepotentemente ed incessantemente nel petto.

Allungò la mano e con le dita accarezzò gli abiti di Aragorn che, quella lontana mattina, prima della sua partenza per Gondor, gli aveva rubato per poter uscire da quella stanza, visto che quelli indossati la sera precedente erano sporchi del sangue degli orchi sconfitti.  
Li aveva accuratamente posati su quel letto, una volta ripreso i propri, ma non era riuscito a farli lavare come se, inconsciamente, volesse continuare a sentire il profumo dell'uomo su quella stoffa.. come tra quelle lenzuola che li avevano visti abbracciati ed uniti in quel legame che andava oltre la lussuria e la passione.  
E su quei cuscini, dove aveva visto le lacrime di amara tristezza versate dall'amico, durante quel discorso colmo d'amore che non avrebbe dovuto udire ma che, in realtà, ancora ricordava come se lo stesse ascoltando in quell'istante..

“ _Ti amo.. lo so che non vuoi sentirtelo dire.. che non vuoi nemmeno dirmelo.. perché.. non è necessario.. perché sono solo parole e non significano niente.. non sono niente in confronto a quello che veramente sentiamo l'uno per l'altro.. in confronto a quello che ci lega e che ci diamo..”_

Abbassò le palpebre con un sospiro e immaginò di essere ancora sdraiato sotto le lenzuola in quella mattina d'estate, quando, con immane fatica, aveva finto di essere addormentato.

“ _..quelle ridicole e vuote parole le sento impresse a fuoco sul mio cuore e non riesco più a fingere che per me non sia importante dirlo.. ti amo.. vorrei sentirtelo ripetere.. anche solo un'altra volta, per poter ricordare il tono della tua voce quando lo dici.. e la piega delle tue labbra mentre lo pronunci..”_

Accennò un sorriso quando, per un istante, rivide l'espressione perplessa ma radiosa sul volto di Aragorn quando glielo aveva sussurrato nelle stalle, poco prima che risalisse a cavallo e si allontanasse.. ma poi di nuovo le sue frasi gli riempirono i pensieri.

“ _..sono solo.. lettere una dietro all'altra.. non dovrebbero essere così importanti.. ma è l'unico modo in cui posso esprimerlo.. e vorrei gridarlo, Legolas..vorrei uscire da qui e gridarlo al cielo, al Sole, alla Luna, alle stelle.. perché è troppo violento e travolgente da tenere dentro.. da sentire..”_

Strinse il pugno sulla camicia di cotone verde sulla quale aveva posato la mano, come se lui stesso provasse dentro di sé quell'irrefrenabile e violento bisogno di esprimere quello che sentiva ma che, fin dalla più tenera età, aveva imparato a controllare.

“ _..che i Potenti mi perdonino anche per questo! Se questo è un torto nei confronti della mia sposa.. se tradisco le mie promesse e chiamo l'amore con un nome diverso.. perché se Arwen è il mio amore, che i Valar mi diano un nuovo titolo che io possa usare per chiamare te..”_

Riaprì gli occhi con un sospiro stremato per quei sentimenti che non riusciva a sua volta a definire.  
Cos'era diventato quell'Uomo per lui? Cos'era diventata quella forte amicizia in tutti quei lunghi anni trascorsi a frenare l'impulso di concedersi quelle unioni proibite dalla ragione che altro non facevano se non spingerli selvaggiamente l'uno verso l'altro? Cosa l'aveva portato, in quei mesi, a sentire anche il bisogno fisico di quel corpo Mortale come mai gli era successo?  
Cosa.. cosa.. cosa.. un'infinità di domande senza risposte sensate, nascoste dietro a quell'ultimo velo di ragione che non poteva abbassare per via del rispetto che, tuttavia, continuava a nutrire nei confronti di quell'altro tipo di amore a cui Aragorn era legato.

“ _..o forse non serve altro.. il nome che ti appartiene è davvero abbastanza.. e chiamarti Legolas è l'unica possibilità che mi rimane per esprimere il mio cuore..”_

Un altro profondo respiro e questa volta sorrise, stringendo a sé quella camicia di cotone verde e affondando il volto nel cuscino sul quale, il re di Gondor, aveva posato il capo l'ultima notte passata in quel luogo.  
Sentì il cuore palpitare nell'attesa di poter ascoltare ancora il proprio nome pronunciato dall'uomo, perché ora sapeva che, ogni volta che l'avrebbe fatto, avrebbe detto quel.. ti amo.. e non solo.  
No, in realtà, avrebbe significato molto di più.. nel suo nome, come in quello di Aragorn, era rinchiuso tutto quello che non si erano mai detti, tutto quello che non potevano dirsi, tutto quello che non poteva essere espresso a parole.  
E tutto quello che provavano l'uno per l'altro, perché non esisteva parola creata da Elfo, Uomo o altro popolo in grado di esprimere quello che davvero li univa.

~ * ~

Eldarion era ancora disteso sul pavimento di legno da un tempo ormai indefinito, col respiro affannoso che, solo in quel momento stava riprendendo un andamento regolare.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi quando il piacere l'aveva di nuovo avvolto con la stessa selvaggia intensità della sera precedente, e si era lasciato adagiare all'indietro dalla creatura immortale come se non avesse più forze.  
Aveva percepito un lieve bacio a fior di labbra prima che quel morbido calore nel quale era immerso, lo abbandonasse, ed ora era così frastornato da quei sensuali fremiti lungo il corpo da non riuscire a pensare ad altro che a se stesso e a quell'eccitazione che lo aveva fatto bruciare.  
Poi però rialzò le palpebre e voltò la testa di lato.. e si accorse di non essere il solo ad aver bisogno di recuperare il fiato, perché al suo fianco, anche il Guardiano del Bosco si era disteso sul pavimento con gli occhi chiusi, un braccio piegato stancamente sopra la fronte e l'altra mano adagiata sul ventre, vicino a quel punto dove le loro dita si erano unite poco prima, quando entrambi si stavano disperatamente portando ai confini di quell'estasi che avevano raggiunto a pochi momenti l'uno dall'altro.

Si bagnò le labbra ed istintivamente si passò la mano sul petto, per poi farla scendere più in basso.. e sentì sulla pelle la calda essenza che l'aveva bagnato in quegli istanti e che, la notte prima, per via della pioggia e dell'insieme di sensazioni incredibili che stava provando, non aveva notato.  
Ricordò l'espressione sul bel volto dell'elfo quando era successo, le sopracciglia incurvate in quella che sembrava concentrazione, quasi tentasse di mantenere un certo controllo anche in quegli attimi di totale perdizione per non dimostrare la debolezza di quell'atto al quale stava inevitabilmente cedendo. Ma le labbra sensualmente socchiuse dalle quali non poteva impedire ai respiri frenetici e ai gemiti di uscire, tradivano quella sua ostentata padronanza di se stesso, anche durante quei rapporti carnali ai quali sottometteva i suoi amanti.  
Il giovane sorrise tra sé mentre lo osservava perché, nonostante Lanthir continuasse a dimostrare quegli atteggiamenti autoritari fino alla fine di quella danza lussuriosa.. nonostante fosse comunque lui ad avere il dominio di ogni posizione e di ogni movimento fino all'ultimo.. in quei pochi ma appassionati attimi in cui veniva bruciato dal piacere, anche lui si perdeva totalmente.

“Dovresti uscire a recuperare quella borraccia che hai portato con te per darti una ripulita!”

Nell'udire quella frase rimase un attimo in silenzio, incuriosito su come il compagno avesse potuto notare il suo gesto senza nemmeno riaprire gli occhi, ma poi si schiarì la voce e rispose, continuando però a fissarlo.  
“Oh.. no, non importa.. resterò così.” in quel momento però vide le sue labbra incurvarsi in un sorrisino.

“E questo non ha niente a che vedere col fatto che quella borraccia è piena di vino invece che acqua?”

“Come.. come lo sai?”

A quella nuova replica sconcertata, l'elfo si lasciò sfuggire una risata ma mantenne ancora quello stato di apparente riposo in cui si era rinchiuso, senza alterare la sua posizione.  
“Mi credi così ingenuo da non riconoscerne il sapore nella tua bocca? Se non volevi farmelo scoprire, non avresti dovuto permettere che ti baciassi.”

“Non m'importa essere messo in punizione per aver rubato del vino.”

“No, altrimenti non ti saresti gettato addosso a me in quel modo!”

Il principe di Gondor sospirò, alzando per un attimo lo sguardo al soffitto quasi rassegnato all'idea di non poterne uscire facilmente, così gli chiese con un tono preoccupato..  
“Lo dirai a Legolas..?”

“Certo..” ribatté subito Lanthir fingendo di mantenere una vaga serietà nella voce “..e quando mi chiederà come l'ho scoperto, gli dirò che ho spinto il figlio del suo amico Mortale contro la parete e ho violato le sue labbra..” un sospiro “..e ho sentito il sapore del vino quando la sua lingua ha iniziato a rispondere alla mia.” solo allora rialzò le palpebre e voltò la testa per guardarlo “Tu cosa credi?”

“No..” mormorò il giovane sorridendogli “..non lo farai.”

“Rivestiti e torna a palazzo, ragazzino!” continuò il Guardiano, scendendo con lo sguardo lungo quel corpo nudo accanto a sé ed ammirandone silenziosamente i muscoli ben delineati, bagnati dalla luce della luna che rendeva quella pelle abbronzata ancor più attraente “E pensa a come ripagarmi anche di questo segreto, oltre al mio silenzio per quanto riguarda il tuo vizio di fumare l'erba pipa!”

Eldarion rise debolmente ma si rialzò seduto, con una lieve smorfia a causa dell'intorpidimento alle gambe per quella posizione che il compagno gli aveva fatto mantenere a lungo.. nemmeno questa volta però, se l'era sentita di chiedergli di cambiarla, né tanto meno aveva osato un qualche movimento che gli avrebbe permesso di prendere il controllo di quella situazione.  
“Posso restare fino all'alba..” sussurrò riportando l'attenzione sull'elfo al suo fianco che però scosse subito la testa.

“No, non puoi.. qualcuno potrebbe venire a cercarti nelle tue stanze.. va!”

Il principe di Gondor strinse allora le labbra, amareggiato da quel tono che sembrava non ammettere altre repliche e si rialzò, andando a riprendere i propri abiti sparsi sul pavimento.  
Si rivestì senza fretta mentre, di tanto in tanto, lanciava delle vaghe occhiate alla creatura immortale che se ne stava ancora sdraiata sul pavimento con gli occhi chiari fissi su di lui, fino a quando trovò il coraggio di pronunciare ancora delle parole per obiettare a quel suo ordine.  
“Non dovresti.. accompagnarmi tu per assicurarti che io raggiunga le mie stanze vivo ed incolume?”

“Se sei così ardito da spingerti fin qui da solo.. non vedo perché non potresti ripercorrere il percorso inverso con nient'altro che la tua audacia a farti da compagnia!”

“Sì.. ma..” tentò di replicare, ma l'elfo lo interruppe, proseguendo.

“Ad ogni modo, questa zona e tutta quella che circonda il palazzo è ben protetta da decine di Guardiani che io stesso ho mandato in perlustrazione.. non devi temere.”

“Oh.. d'accordo allora..” deglutì nervosamente quando si rese conto di non avere altra scelta che andarsene, benché desiderasse con tutto se stesso restare ancora in quel luogo per avere di nuovo l'opportunità di condividere altri momenti di lussuria con lui “..io vado.” fece un intenso respiro e si diresse alla porta, ma prima di aprirla, tentennò qualche istante, iniziando timidamente una frase..  
“Quando credi che..”

..che Lanthir stroncò sul nascere senza nascondere però un sorrisino divertito.  
“Vai! Ora!”

~ * ~

_~ Minas Tirith, Gondor ~_

I primi raggi del sole stavano facendo capolino dalle alte vette delle montagne, iniziando la loro discesa sulla Terra di Mezzo per dar luce al nuovo giorno.  
Ed in piedi, accanto al parapetto di pietra sul livello più alto della città, il sovrano di quel regno attese che Anor giungesse fino da lui. Restò immobile fino a quando venne bagnato languidamente dal suo tiepido calore.. ed allora le labbra incorniciate dalla barba scura si incurvarono in un raggiante sorriso.

Il tempo di un profondo respiro e si voltò, incamminandosi rapidamente in direzione delle stalle, mentre il lungo mantello scuro si discostava, rialzandosi alle sue spalle e rivelando, agli occhi dei pochi abitanti di Minas Tirith che già si erano destati, gli abiti da semplice ramingo che Re Elessar aveva indossato quella mattina.  
La mattina che avrebbe visto la sua partenza alla volta del Bosco di Foglieverdi dove suo figlio e metà del suo spirito e del suo cuore, lo attendevano.

Partì al galoppo, senza guardarsi indietro e senza badare minimamente agli sguardi incuriositi e ai mormorii confusi di chi lo vedeva sfrecciare per le strade e ridiscendere i vari livelli fino a lasciarsi alla spalle le porte della città.  
Solo quando una discreta distanza lo divideva da quelle mura, fece rallentare il destriero e rialzò gli occhi azzurri al cielo altrettanto limpido e sgombro dalle nubi che la sera prima l'avevano oscurato.  
E gli parve di percepire dentro di sé l'aria fresca come da tempo non gli accadeva.

Quella notte l'aveva passata a preparare l'occorrente per il viaggio, sotto lo sguardo divertito della propria sposa che, ad ogni suo tentennamento, aveva tentato di consigliarlo sugli indumenti più consoni da portare in quel periodo dell'anno e su quali, invece, fossero troppo regali persino per una riunione col Signore degli Elfi in persona.  
Avevano riso e scherzato tra loro come in quella stagione trascorsa insieme a Lothlórien, quando tutto sembrava un bel sogno e quel presente che invece stavano vivendo, era ancora una probabilità incerta.  
Si erano presi in giro con discussioni spiritose e, una volta che il borsone era pronto, erano finiti sul letto, sopra agli abiti lasciati in disparte, ad amarsi come da tanto non accadeva.  
Ad ogni bacio, aveva visto il suo dolce sorriso ed era certo che anche Arwen, sul suo volto, aveva ritrovato la stessa gioia che lui stesso stava provando in quei momenti.  
Entrambi sapevano che quella passione era probabilmente accresciuta dal fatto che per un periodo non si sarebbero visti.. e lui soprattutto, era conscio che quella felicità che non poteva fare a meno di manifestare, lo rendeva raggiante per quello che, all'alba si sarebbe apprestato a fare.. ma negli occhi della dama non vedeva altro che comprensione e amore.  
Così erano rimasti insieme, abbracciati nel letto in quelle poche di riposo che rimanevano.. l'aveva salutata ed era uscito vicino all'Albero Bianco ad attendere quell'alba che, a differenza del passato, ora bramava che arrivasse con ogni fibra del suo essere.

Ed ora era di nuovo a cavallo verso il Reame Boscoso come centinaia di volte aveva fatto.. e dentro di sé, si sentiva ancora quel ramingo in viaggio per la Terra di Mezzo.. senza corona, senza trono, senza pensieri.. ma con un'unica meta.. quella di raggiungere il prima possibile il principe delle Verdi Foreste che aveva regno nel suo cuore.

~ * ~

_\- Eryn Lasgalen, Bosco di Foglieverdi -_

 

 

“Mi avete mandato a chiamare, sire?”

Il sovrano del Reame Boscoso si voltò verso l'altro elfo e percorse con lenti passi la distanza che li separava, fino a raggiungerlo in quel lato del grande salone dove troppo spesso, ultimamente, doveva tenere delle riunioni riguardanti la nuova minaccia ai Popoli Liberi della Terra di Mezzo.  
“Sì, desidero parlarti di una questione.. vieni.” fece un cenno al Guardiano di avvicinarsi ed accennò un sorriso “Ti inviterei a sederti ma so bene che non ti troveresti a tuo agio.”

“Come dite giustamente, mio signore..” rispose Lanthir chinando la testa “..preferirei ascoltarvi e tornare ad adempiere ai miei doveri quando lo riterrete opportuno.”

Thranduil annuì e si fermò ad una distanza sufficiente per guardarlo negli occhi, senza però compromettere quegli spazi che era conveniente mantenere per i loro titoli.  
“Lanthir..” iniziò allora con un tono basso “..mi sembra inutile ricordarti l'affetto che mi lega ai tuoi genitori e quello che provo per te, da quando loro hanno scelto di lasciare queste sponde per dirigersi nelle Terre al di là del Mare.” lo vide asserire col capo ma accennare un'espressione incuriosita e così continuò “Sei diventato uno degli amici più cari di mio figlio fin da quando eravate fanciulli, e di conseguenza, i miei occhi non possono fare a meno di osservarti come se tu stesso fossi sangue del mio sangue.”

“Sì, mio signore, e ne sono onorato..” sussurrò il Guardiano, abbassando però lo sguardo quando si sentì pervaso, a quelle parole comunque amorevoli, da una strana sensazione “..e sapete che sono legato a vostro figlio più che alla mia stessa vita.”

Il sovrano chinò di lato la testa, sorridendo dolcemente prima di fare però un profondo respiro.  
“Quindi, col cuore di padre, non posso esimermi dal porti le domande che da qualche tempo impensieriscono la mia mente.” fece una pausa e unì le mani dietro la schiena “Questo è il quarto giorno trascorso da quando ho assistito alla discussione che è avvenuta tra te e il principe di Gondor, ed ogni sera a cena, ho rivisto gli stessi modi irriverenti da parte tua nei suoi riguardi. Poco più di qualche frase e i vostri toni si fanno offensivi e irritanti oltre ogni misura..”

“Con tutto me stesso provo a stare al mio posto, sire..” cercò allora di ribattere l'elfo per dissimulare l'agitazione a quelle affermazioni “..ma se il.. principe.. si rivolge a me con quell'atteggiamento, io non posso..”

“Non ho terminato.” lo interruppe però subito Thranduil, aggrottando le sopracciglia stupito per quell'intervento.

“Perdonatemi.”

“Non intendo incolparti di questa mancanza di rispetto, quando quel giovane non ne manifesta nei tuoi confronti come dovrebbe, per giusta regola, fare..” continuò, facendo un ulteriore passo verso di lui “..e d'altro canto, ricordo dei diverbi molto simili che intrattenevi con suo padre, senza che, per questo, la considerazione che avevate l'uno per l'altro, diminuisse.” cercò di incrociare i suoi occhi che però l'elfo, anche a seguito di quel richiamo, si ostinava a tenere bassi “Non intendo parlarti dei comportamenti che tieni con lui in mia presenza..” un istante di silenzio e mormorò “..bensì di quelli che tenete in assenza di chiunque altro.”

Lanthir sentì il cuore iniziare a battere violentemente nel petto e per un lungo momento non riuscì a far altro che stringere con forza i pugni lungo i fianchi e fissare il pavimento lucido, come se quella pietra contenesse la risposta che avrebbe dovuto dare al proprio re.  
“Io non.. comprendo a cosa vi state riferendo, mio signore..” un'inutile replica che sapeva bene, non sarebbe servita a niente.. e ne ebbe la conferma pochi istanti dopo.

“Mio figlio forse non vuole aprire gli occhi..” disse a quel punto il sovrano di quelle Terre, scuotendo leggermente la testa quasi rassegnato da quella reazione che già si aspettava “..è troppo legato ad Aragorn e a quel bambino che per molti anni ha visto crescere, per rendersi conto che non è più un fanciullo quello che ha davanti. Ma io vedo oltre le paure e le incertezze.. vedo il giovane uomo che è diventato.. vedo le emozioni che lo spingono a reagire con quell'irriverenza alle tue parole..” proseguì fino ad arrivare di fronte all'altro elfo e sussurrò “..e vedo lo stesse emozioni nei tuoi occhi.” gli mise una mano sotto al mento e lo costrinse a rialzare la testa “Cosa stai facendo, Lanthir?”

Il Guardiano del Bosco, nel ritrovare quegli occhi profondi che sembravano cercare, nel silenzio del suo sguardo, le risposte, strinse nervosamente le labbra, tentando di mantenere un minimo di controllo al suo cospetto.  
Era stato così stupido da credere che quei finti litigi in sua presenza non lo insospettissero, ed ancor di più, era stato così stolto da pensare di potergli nascondere quello che stavano facendo semplicemente con quei modi sfrontati. Ma quando ancora stava cercando il modo più opportuno per rispondere, udì nuovamente la voce del sovrano.

“Ascolta le mie parole..” gli mormorò Thranduil continuando a fissarlo “..oramai gli svaghi che ami intrattenere in questo regno, e non solo, mi sono noti e non sono qui per biasimarti per le attenzioni che concedi o per quelle che altri ti richiedono, perché l'amore del fisico è un dono tanto quanto l'unione degli spiriti..” gli accennò un debole sorriso come per rassicurarlo “..sebbene ora i lunghi anni passati in queste Terre gravino sul mio essere con altri pensieri, io stesso ho avuto il privilegio di passare il mio tempo nei modi più stravaganti in giovane età, e ricordo quel periodo con gioia e leggerezza, perché non dovrebbe essere che questo..” vide il suo sguardo ancora titubante ed intimorito e sospirò “..ma non posso fingere di non vedere quando uno di questi.. svaghi, potrebbe condurre a qualcosa di ben più importante e potenzialmente pericoloso di una notte tra le lenzuola con un amante.”

“Mio signore.. io non..”

“Non dirmi niente.. lo vedo nei tuoi occhi che non hai una risposta, benché tu sappia già a cosa potrebbe portare quello che hai iniziato.” lo sentì respirare pesantemente ed allora gli lasciò libero il volto, che subito il Guardiano abbassò nuovamente, in un vago tentativo di nascondersi al suo sguardo “Non ti ricorderò chi è quel giovane e la stirpe alla quale appartiene perché conosci bene entrambi. Non ti ricorderò nemmeno che esiste un tempo per svagarsi ed uno per guardare al futuro con saggezza..” si fermò a lungo, in attesa.

E a quell'improvvisa interruzione, Lanthir non poté far altro che riportare l'attenzione su di lui e guardarlo ancora una volta negli occhi.

“Ti ricorderò soltanto..” continuò il sovrano con un tono più serio rispetto a quello usato in precedenza “..che presto o tardi, quel tempo arriverà, e che allora, ogni svago, dovrà cessare.” lo vide annuire lentamente e terminò sussurrando “Ora va.. Legolas non ne sarà informato, da parte mia, perché non lo ritengo opportuno.. a te la scelta di rivelarglielo o meno.”

“Vi ringrazio.. sire..” bisbigliò allora il Guardiano inchinandosi e voltandosi per uscire, ma in quell'istante sentì un ulteriore richiamo.

“Lanthir.. ti parlo ancora con lo stesso affetto che nutro per mio figlio..” esclamò Thranduil restando immobile con gli occhi puntati su di lui “..qualsiasi cosa sia avvenuta, o avverrà, deve iniziare e terminare in quel momento. Ci sono molti mali che possono portare un Uomo alla distruzione, ma ciò che è tutto fuorché un male può superare di gran lunga ogni sciagura.. il desiderio e l'amore sono in grado di devastare e rendere uno spirito schiavo per l'eternità. Fa in modo che niente di tutto questo accada.. e fa in modo che non mi debba pentire di non averti ordinato in questo preciso istante di abbandonare ogni tua intenzione verso quel giovane.”

Un altro profondo inchino e il Guardiano del Bosco si avviò rapidamente verso l'uscita.  
Camminò fino a raggiungere l'esterno del palazzo e solo quando si immerse completamente tra gli alti alberi della Foresta, riprese a respirare.. affannosamente e irregolarmente, ma lasciò che l'aria gli riempisse di nuovo i polmoni.  
Le parole del sovrano gli rimbombavano nella mente, insieme a quella sola certezza che aveva.. ossia che l'unica cosa sensata da fare era scrivere la parola fine su quel breve capitolo di quel libro appassionato che aveva iniziato con Eldarion in quei giorni.  
Non era complicato, non doveva esserlo.  
Non aveva mai affrontato delle difficoltà a salutare un amante prima di allora. Con gli altri Elfi non aveva nemmeno mai avuto bisogno di chiarire le cose, perché chiunque di loro già sapeva che quella unione carnale come iniziava, tanto facilmente terminava.. per poi ripetersi in altre occasione se ce n'era il desiderio, ma con le stesse semplici modalità.  
Con i Mortali invece, un'ultima nottata insieme per divertirsi e poi di nuovo a cavallo verso un altro regno. O almeno, con i pochi coi quali si era intrattenuto per più di una volta, era stato così.. con gli altri gli bastava andarsene prima che questi si risvegliassero.

Era semplice.

Fatta eccezione che, in questo caso, non poteva risalire in sella e partire per allontanarsi dalla tentazione e men che meno, poteva sperare che il principe di Gondor avesse inteso quel susseguirsi di incontri negli ultimi giorni, come un evento che doveva restare solo o sporadico.

Così si concesse del tempo per riflettere sul modo migliore per far cessare quello che nemmeno avrebbe dovuto permettere che cominciasse.. e con più difficoltà, doveva trovare dentro di sé la forza per controllarsi ed impedirne il ripetersi, perché la cosa più ardua non era allontanare Eldarion.. ma riuscire nell'intento di stargli lontano.

~ * ~

Al crepuscolo del terzo giorno di viaggio, Re Elessar di Gondor interruppe la propria corsa per concedersi qualche ora di riposo, perché, nonostante il desiderio di giungere il prima possibile nel Bosco di Foglieverdi, il suo fisico aveva un'indispensabile bisogno di ritrovare le forze che quella cavalcata senza soste gli stava sottraendo.

Così, disteso nel giaciglio che aveva portato con sé, iniziò a guardare le stelle in quel vellutato manto scuro che lo sovrastava.. e come ogni volta accadeva, anche questa, non poté impedire alla propria mente di riportarlo indietro nel tempo, alle notti passate col suo più caro amico ad osservare quelle stesse luci abbaglianti e lontane.  
Spesso in silenzio per ore, o più frequentemente, scambiandosi pensieri sugli argomenti più disparati, talvolta talmente assurdi da portare entrambi e lunghe risate divertite che si attenuavano in dolci sorrisi quando l'uno voltava la testa verso l'altro e i loro sguardi si incrociavano.  
Ed allora pareva che nessuno dei due sentisse più la necessità di guardare verso il cielo, perché quell'eterno splendore nel quale era adorabile perdersi, lo vedevano davanti a loro.

L'uomo sorrise tra sé ed alzò le mani dietro la nuca per mettersi in una posizione più comoda.. e l'unico pensiero che lo invase in quel momento fu quello dell'incredibile mancanza che sentiva di quelle notti.  
Desiderava passare quelle ore con Legolas a parlare di niente e a sorridere per delle sciocchezze più di ogni altra cosa.. rivoleva così ardentemente quell'amicizia immensa che, alcune volte, avrebbe preferito di gran lunga che quelle loro unioni non fossero mai avvenute, per poter avere di nuovo il suo amico accanto a sé che lo stringeva tra le braccia, senza che nessuno dei due sentisse la necessità di ottenere dell'altro.

Ma poi dava ascolto a quel cuore che gli batteva con forza nel petto solo al pensiero di ciò a cui avrebbe rinunciato e si rendeva conto che quella possibilità era inconcepibile e nemmeno l'avrebbe realmente voluta.  
Era passato ormai il tempo di nascondere quei sentimenti contraddittori e incerti, e con la saggezza degli anni che ora gli appartenevano, poteva riconoscere facilmente, perfino con se stesso, che quello che lo legava al principe del Reame Boscoso era sempre stato qualcosa di immensamente più grande di una semplice amicizia.  
Qualcosa che non poteva essere definito, questo era vero, perché tutt'ora non avrebbe saputo descriverlo con una parola e nemmeno voleva farlo.  
In fondo gli bastava viverlo e sentirlo crescere con quel bruciante ardore che lo faceva sentire vivo e libero.  
Andava oltre l'amicizia per l'intensità e la possessività che provava, e superava l'amore in un'infinità di piccole sfumature che lo rendevano più unico e totale.. e nemmeno poteva essere paragonato alla semplice lussuria, benché ultimamente i suoi pensieri gli avessero fatto percorrere più volte quella via nei suoi confronti.

E in quel momento ripensò a delle parole che Legolas stesso aveva pronunciato molti anni prima, quando ancora tra loro quel vincolo impetuoso e rischioso non si era creato.. quando gli aveva chiesto come potesse essere certo che Arwen fosse la persona a lui destinata..

“ _Il tuo cuore e il tuo corpo l'hanno scelta tempo fa, questo è certo! Puoi aver dubitato e esserti concesso dei desideri carnali ma quando sarai unito a lei, non vorrai più nessun altro, perché.. sentirai il suo spirito scorrere dentro di te in un'accecante bagliore di passione che rapirà ogni singola fibra del tuo essere.. e ti sentirai completo, perso nella devozione per quel corpo che starai abbracciando. E nessun altro corpo ai tuoi occhi avrà più la stessa seducente luce.”_

..chiuse per qualche momento gli occhi e si fece quella domanda che spesso lo aveva tenuto sveglio la notte, mentre in silenzio, osservava la sua sposa distesa nel letto.  
Aveva davvero fatto la scelta giusta?  
Si dava sempre la stessa risposta e ne era certo.. amava la figlia di Elrond, la amava come compagna e come moglie, come madre di suo figlio, ed aveva imparato ad amarla come regina di quel regno che doveva governare. Non avrebbe voluto nessuna altra dama al suo posto.  
Eppure non poteva mentire a se stesso perché, nonostante quell'amore lo rendesse felice, non si sentiva completo.  
E più si ripeteva nella mente quelle parole di un sentimento potente ed incondizionato, e più ad esse associava il viso di Legolas e le sensazioni violentemente seducenti e, al tempo stesso, di una purezza sconvolgente, che provava quando si univa a lui.

A tutto questo, come se non bastasse, si aggiungevano quelle altre constatazioni che avevano fatto, sempre durante quel viaggio verso il luogo dove gli Elfi di Lórien e Bosco Atro si erano riuniti, ed il modo in cui l'elfo aveva descritto le maniere in cui unirsi a qualcuno.. quella notte del quarto tipo, come si erano divertiti a chiamarla.. quella notte..

“.. _in cui Terra e Cielo si incontrano per dei momenti di pura estasi in cui ogni altro ricordo svanisce e, al confronto, ogni singola notte passata tra le braccia di qualcun altro diventa solo un indistinto eco di sospiri ormai perduto, dietro l'eterna passione che il tuo spirito sta provando..”_

..e l'avevano vissuta. Insieme.  
Non una.. due, tre volte. E tutte erano state in quel modo.  
Indimenticabili, appassionate, selvagge, tenere.. non avrebbe saputo descriverle con parole che davvero esprimessero ciò che erano state, come ogni altra cosa che riguardava il loro rapporto, in fondo.  
Ancor più insolito, era che con quelle frasi, il principe del Reame Boscoso, si stava riferendo ad un unione non soltanto spirituale ma soprattutto fisica.. quella che invece, tra loro, non era mai avvenuta.  
E non poteva fare a meno di pensarci, soprattutto dopo i risvolti inaspettati degli ultimi tempi, come sarebbero diventati quei loro incontri se si fossero concessi l'uno all'altro anche in quel modo intimo.

Si passò una mano sul viso, accennando una lieve risata e respirò intensamente l'aria della notte.  
Ne avevano già discusso dopo quell'ultima volta insieme, in maniera alquanto imbarazzante oltretutto, ma se a quel tempo era abbastanza certo che quel desiderio fisico che si impadroniva del suo corpo quando stava con Legolas, fosse solo dovuto a quell'estrema vicinanza durante le loro unioni, ora iniziava a dubitare anche di quelle certezze.

Gli era diventato molto difficile fingere e negare ciò che, in altre circostanze, sarebbe sembrato palese.. troppo spesso si era soffermato ad immaginare il suo corpo come per tanti anni non aveva mai osato fare, nonostante ne riconoscesse l'evidente bellezza e il fascino. E dopo il temporale di qualche giorno prima, aveva dovuto, irrimediabilmente, cedere all'evidenza.

Forse a causa della lontananza, forse per quei pensieri continui, forse sempre per via dello spirito irrequieto che lo tormentava giorno dopo giorno.. o forse perché, semplicemente, aveva iniziato a desiderarlo anche fisicamente, spinto da quei sentimenti sempre più incontrollabili.

Sospirò e si girò su un fianco, stringendo gli occhi come per costringersi a smettere di pensare.  
Mancava solo un giorno e mezzo a cavallo e sarebbe giunto ai confini del Reame Boscoso.. e probabilmente nel riabbracciare Legolas tutti quei dubbi si sarebbero dissolti come neve al sole.. l'unica cosa che gli importava, era arrivare da lui.

E con un ultimo, fugace ma intenso, ricordo dell'elfo che, disteso dietro di lui, lo stringeva a sé in quel modo tenero e protettivo, si addormentò.

~ * ~

“Ma quanto ci metti..?”

Il principe di Gondor sbuffò prima di rientrare, per la decima volta, nella costruzione dalla quale si era affacciato per cercare di scorgere la creatura immortale che ancora non l'aveva raggiunto.  
Erano passate due ore, se non di più, da quando era salito in cima all'albero, ed era strano quel ritardo, visto che, in quei giorni, passavano praticamente l'intera giornata insieme, quando il Guardiano non era occupato nei suoi doveri.

Si lasciò cadere su alcuni sacchi di sabbia che aveva accatastato in maniera simile ad una poltrona, per stare più comodo nell'attesa. ma ormai che aveva terminato anche l'erba pipa che aveva portato con sé, stava iniziando ad annoiarsi.  
Si guardò attorno e la sua mente iniziò a fargli degli strani ma piacevoli scherzi, perché, ovunque posasse gli occhi, rivide quello che era avvenuto in quei punti le serate precedenti.

Quei pochi giorni erano stati così intensi e pieni da stordirlo. A partire dalle mattinate e dai pomeriggi durante i quali, per una ragione o per l'altra, incrociava il cammino di Lanthir e finivano, dopo qualche battuta o frase provocatoria, dietro a qualche angolo nascosto a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi, a volte talmente selvaggiamente che entrambi perdevano il controllo e faticavano a distaccarsi quando l'elfo percepiva l'avvicinarsi di qualcuno.  
Invece le sere, durante le cene con Legolas e suo padre, all'arrivo del Guardiano, iniziavano in tacito accordo una sfida verbale che, ogni volta, culminava con la sua uscita dal salone in un finto atteggiamento offeso, mentre Lanthir lo seguiva pochi istanti dopo e lo raggiungeva, trascinandolo con sé nella biblioteca, o in altre sale che sapeva vuote a quell'ora.. ed inevitabilmente si perdevano in atti lussuriosi che, quasi tutte le volte, lo portavano al raggiungimento di un piacere violento ed intenso, tra le mani del compagno, reso ancor più appagante ed eccitante da quell'insieme di pericolo e segretezza, e per la possibilità di doversi interrompere in ogni istante.

Ed in ultimo c'erano le notti.  
Lunghe e insonni notti passate tra quelle quattro pareti di legno, dove ormai ogni discorso sembrava essere diventato superfluo in confronto alle unioni impetuose che si consumavano.  
Lasciava all'elfo il tempo di entrare e di liberarsi delle armi, osservando i suoi movimenti e precedendo quasi con lo sguardo quelli successivi.. ma quando quelle dita sottili ma dalla presa forte tipica di un guerriero, iniziavano a slacciare i lacci degli abiti, perdeva ogni controllo e si avventava su di lui per compiere lui stesso quei gesti frettolosi e poter di nuovo godere di quel corpo nudo contro di sé.

E l'aveva sentito. Notte dopo notte.. in modi che non credeva nemmeno possibili.  
Non aveva avuto esperienze nelle arti amatorie prima di allora, né con donne, né tanto meno con un altro uomo.. ma ad ogni unione carnale che compivano, gli sembrava che le sensazioni ed i fremiti fossero più forti ed intensi delle volte precedenti.  
Si sentiva in suo possesso, ad ogni movimento, ad ogni bacio, e non voleva fare niente per impedirlo.. non per timidezza, ma perché non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro se non a quello che quella creatura immortale gli stava facendo.

L'aveva guardato, ammirato, adorato mentre l'elfo si muoveva sopra di lui portandolo all'estasi e cercando, al tempo stesso, la propria, e non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare che, pur essendo soggiogato dai movimenti dei suoi fianchi, era sul suo corpo che Lanthir trovava piacere.. era lui che si spingeva, quando gli era permesso, in quell'ardente corpo eterno ed era sulla sua carne che quel Guardiano, che si dimostrava sempre autoritario e arrogante, si perdeva ai limiti di quella passione sfrenata che condividevano.

Quel semplice pensiero gli fece ribollire il sangue nelle vene e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa indietro sui sacchi dietro di sé.  
Ricordò la notte precedente, quando Lanthir aveva interrotto i suoi movimenti per voltarsi e ridiscendere su di lui, dandogli però le spalle, ed in quel momento aveva osservato, per la prima volta, l'atto che stavano compiendo, senza timore e senza l'imbarazzo per quegli occhi limpidi su di sé.  
Si era visto scivolare in quel corpo più e più volte, scomparire in quel calore per poi ripetere quell'azione con una naturalezza che lo aveva fatto avvampare maggiormente, ed aveva iniziato a contrastare istintivamente le sue mosse, rialzando il bacino, per rendere quelle spinte più intense.  
Aveva ascoltato quei sospiri che l'elfo sembrava sempre trattenere, diventare più alti, sensuali e incontrollabili, fino a quando si era sentito trascinare seduto per le mani che teneva ferme sui suoi fianchi.. ed allora, appena il Guardiano aveva allargato di più le cosce per seguire quella danza, non era riuscito a resistere ed aveva iniziato ad accarezzarlo, con un pugno stretto su quel vigore verso il quale il compagno lo stava spingendo, e l'altra mano lungo il suo petto che quasi graffiava la pelle chiara pervasa dal chiarore pallido della luna.

Per un momento.. per un solo momento, gli era sembrato di avere il controllo di quella situazione ed era stata una delle cose più eccitanti che aveva mai provato da quando era stato iniziato a quel piacere carnale.  
Aveva sentito Lanthir tra le braccia che si concedeva a lui in quel modo totalmente privo di autorità e presunzione.. aveva percepito il tremore violento lungo il suo corpo quando l'elfo aveva chinato indietro la testa sulla sua spalla e lui, senza nemmeno pensare, aveva cominciato a baciargli la guancia e lambirgli con le labbra il profilo dell'orecchio.. ed il gemito di estremo piacere che aveva ottenuto quando, per un breve istante, era riuscito a sfiorargli la punta, prima che il Guardiano si rialzasse di scatto, l'aveva quasi sospinto al limite facendogli perdere la testa.

Eldarion sospirò intensamente e sorrise tra sé con una punta di imbarazzo quando, facendosi scivolare la mano sulla coscia, si rese conto di avere già il corpo pervaso dal desiderio al solo pensiero di quello che era accaduto.. e che presto sarebbe successo di nuovo.  
Per qualche istante si soffermò in quel punto, passando lentamente il palmo sulla stoffa tesa, ma poi ritirò la mano, mordendosi il labbro e cercando di darsi quel minimo di contegno necessario per non apparire di nuovo come un ragazzino troppo infervorato da quello che aveva da poco scoperto, per riuscire ad attendere il proprio compagno.  
Così si limitò a tenere le palpebre abbassate, mentre le immagini provocanti delle ore passate con Lanthir si ripetevano.. ma la stanchezza fisica per quelle notti passate ad ogni modo, senza trovare riposo, iniziò a farsi sentire e ben presto, quelle piacevoli visioni si dissolsero in un profondo sonno.

Quando riaprì gli occhi però, vide la luce del sole, già da tempo alto nel cielo, penetrare dalle finestre nella parete.  
Sul suo volto apparve un'espressione confusa e disorientata che ben presto divenne una assorta e preoccupata davanti all'evidenza di ciò che era avvenuto, o meglio.. di ciò che non era avvenuto.

~ * ~

Le ore mattutine trascorsero rapidamente e nel primo pomeriggio, i Guardiani del Bosco tennero un consiglio nella radura, insieme al loro principe, per delle nuove disposizioni decise dal sovrano quella mattina stessa, riguardanti l'addestramento degli allievi e le posizioni che da quel momento, avrebbero mantenuto.  
Lanthir era immobile, ad un passo da Legolas che ascoltava le opinioni degli altri compagni, ed il suo sguardo era fisso sull'amico perché, nonostante i pensieri che affliggevano la sua mente, non poteva fare a meno di notare quel velo malinconico che, già da giorni, vedeva sul suo viso.  
Poteva immaginare il motivo di quella tristezza, eppure non si spiegava cosa l'avesse spinto, all'improvviso, a sentire così fortemente la mancanza di quel Mortale.  
Ad un tratto quelle supposizioni vennero interrotte da una presenza ai margini della radura che, lentamente, stava passeggiando tra gli alberi, con gli occhi puntati, insistentemente, nella sua direzione.  
Non impiegò che pochi istanti per riconoscere chi fosse e per un lungo momento non riuscì a fare a meno di seguirlo con lo sguardo, mentre tutte le parole e gli avvertimenti di Sire Thranduil si riformavano nella sua mente. Quando vide il giovane allontanarsi verso nord a passo ancor più lento, come se non aspettasse altro che essere seguito, capì che forse il tempo di chiudere quel libro era giunto.  
Un ultimo incontro, come con gli altri Uomini ai quali aveva concesso le proprie attenzioni e poi l'avrebbe allontanato, in ogni modo e con ogni mezzo, come era giusto che fosse.

Appena la riunione terminò e Legolas diede l'ordine al gruppo di sciogliersi, si avviò rapidamente dove era certo di trovare il principe di Gondor.. tra quelle pareti di legno, sulle sommità dell'antico albero, che avevano assistito, fin dall'inizio, a quel loro complicato rapporto.  
E quando giunse alla costruzione e socchiuse la porta, non si stupì di vedere la persona che stava cercando, seduta su dei sacchi di sabbia con un'espressione severa e indispettita sul viso.  
Ma prima ancora di riuscire a rompere quel silenzio con qualche battuta ironica, Eldarion lo anticipò..

“Ti ho aspettato tutta la notte.. dove sei stato?”

“Ho dei compiti da svolgere qui, ragazzino..” rispose all'istante, mentendogli come era ovvio che facesse, perché di certo, non avrebbe potuto rivelargli che Sire Thranduil aveva scoperto ogni cosa e la sera prima, non l'aveva raggiunto perché era troppo occupato a pensare al modo migliore per porre fine a quei loro incontri segreti. Così, dopo aver fatto qualche passo verso di lui, aggiunse “..non sono solo il tuo giocattolo.”

A quelle parole, il giovane aggrottò le sopracciglia allibito e per qualche attimo rimase ad osservare l'elfo che si sfilava le armi ed il mantello e le posava in un angolo. Ma questa volta, invece di seguire l'impulso e raggiungerlo per spogliarlo degli abiti, per poter cominciare quello che la sera prima non aveva potuto fare, si limitò a rialzarsi in piedi in attesa di ritrovare il suo sguardo.  
“Non sei il mio giocattolo..” sussurrò quando questo avvenne, e notò la strana espressione sul suo bel viso, apparentemente fredda e distaccata, rispetto alle volte precedenti “..non lo sei, perché lo dici?”

“E cosa sono?” replicò allora il Guardiano, iniziando distrattamente ad aprirsi la tunica “Il tuo Maestro? Il tuo confidente?” accennò un lieve sorriso e scosse la testa “No, non sono più il primo da quando è stata posata quella corona da guerriero sulla tua fronte.. ed il secondo, forse all'inizio lo sono stato, ma abbiamo appurato proprio poco tempo fa che non mi hai mai considerato sotto questo aspetto, quindi non resta che l'ultima alternativa.”

“Perché parli così?” esclamò Eldarion, incrociando le braccia sul petto e abbassando lo sguardo ancor più agitato da quel comportamento insolito “Ero solo.. preoccupato.. credo, mi aspettavo che venissi come le altre volte.. potevi, non lo so, almeno avvisarmi che avevi degli impegni, così non..”

“Non ti ho promesso niente, principino!” lo interruppe l'elfo continuando ad ostentare, seppur con non poche difficoltà, quell'indifferenza nei suoi confronti “Hai dei diritti nel tuo regno ma non sei il mio sovrano e non hai priorità sul mio tempo. Forse qualcun altro ha richiesto le mie attenzioni ieri notte ed io gliele ho concesse, non ci hai pensato?” vide le labbra del principe di Gondor stringersi nervosamente ma proseguì “Non sono solo il tuo giocattolo, forse hai ragione.. non sono solo il tuo amante.. posso esserlo di chiunque altro, qui o in qualunque altro luogo..” gli arrivò di fronte e fissò il suo volto anche se gli occhi azzurri che aveva davanti continuavano a restare bassi “..e lo sapevi. Quindi non ti aspettare più niente da me! Solo perché in questi giorni ho avuto a disposizione delle ore per dedicarmi a te, non significa che sarà sempre così.”

“Io.. lo so questo..” mormorò Eldarion, trovando la forza per rialzare gli occhi su di lui, anche se quelle frasi gli avevano per un attimo raggelato il sangue.. e si diede dello stupido per aver inconsciamente pensato che, dopo tutto quello che c'era stato tra loro da quando si erano conosciuti, forse la creatura immortale gli desse una considerazione maggiore rispetto agli altri amanti che aveva. “..ho solo creduto che venissi, tutto qui.. dopo quello che mi avevi detto la mattina, nei giardini.. prima che..” deglutì nel vedere il compagno rialzare lo sguardo al soffitto quasi annoiato e terminò debolmente “..ma non è importante.. mi sono sbagliato.”

“E adesso, cosa..? Metterai il broncio come un bambino capriccioso?” replicò Lanthir con una rista divertita mentre allungava la mano per mettergliela sotto al mento e fargli alzare la testa che il giovane aveva riabbassato “Sono qui ora, no? Puoi avermi come le altre sere..” fece per chinarsi in avanti e baciarlo ma il principe di Gondor lo discostò da sé e fece un passo indietro, alzando la voce..

“Smettila! Smettila con questo.. tono e questo atteggiamento! Vuoi prenderti gioco di me perché ho.. desiderato passare la scorsa notte con te? Bene! Ho compreso di essere stato uno sciocco a sperarlo! Ma adesso basta!”

Il Guardiano accorciò nuovamente la distanza fino a sfiorarlo ma quando lo fissò negli occhi, riuscì a percepire in quelle iridi azzurre e limpide, il suo tentativo di comprendere cosa ci fosse di diverso, perché nonostante tutto, lui stesso non riusciva ad essere completamente naturale in quel comportamento distante e indifferente che voleva mantenere. Così dovette reclinare la testa di lato ed iniziare a sussurrargli all'orecchio, per non sostenere il suo sguardo.  
“E tu smettila con queste lamentele infantili!” percepì il suo respiro aumentare di velocità e gli lambì lievemente il lobo con la punta della lingua “Credevo avessi deciso di fare l'uomo, non il marmocchio piagnucoloso.. ma se hai cambiato idea, posso sempre andare a cercare la compagnia di qualcun altro.. sono certo di sapere dove trovarla..” con la coda dell'occhio intravide il movimento delle mani del giovane che si stringevano con forza come per controllarsi e abbassò le palpebre, respirando profondamente per trovare la decisione necessaria e terminare quella provocazione con un sorrisino tirato “..di sicuro ad Erialnín non dispiacerà passare qualche ora con me.. la vedi ancora danzare tra quelle betulle come nella tua bella fiaba, principino?” a quelle parole si sentì respingere all'indietro, ma non fece niente per riconquistare la vicinanza perduta e si limitò a fissare il principe di Gondor che scuoteva la testa e si passava la mano tra i capelli con un'espressione visibilmente confusa e contrariata.

“Ti diverti, Lanthir?” mormorò Eldarion con la poca voce che era riuscito a trovare “Lo trovi così divertente...? Sei venuto qui per deridermi sulle mie debolezze?” quando l'elfo rimase in silenzio ad osservarlo con un sorriso sfrontato sulle labbra, perse però quel minimo di contegno che stava tenendo ed alzò il tono, gridandogli con quella rabbia che aveva sentito crescergli dentro fin dalle prime frasi di quella creatura “Cosa vuoi da me? Dillo e basta! Non mi piace questo gioco!”

“Io non voglio niente!” replicò Lanthir con una lieve risata “Sei tu che vuoi qualcosa da me, non è così?” allargò le braccia e si indicò con le mani “Vuoi il mio corpo.. sono qui, prendilo!” in quel momento vide nei suoi occhi anche la luce della collera spegnersi in un qualcosa simile allo sconforto e all'amarezza, insieme alla frustrazione per non riuscire a comprendere quel suo improvviso cambiamento, e lui stesso era conscio di essere stato troppo diretto, troppo brusco, troppo indifferente, ma non poteva fare altrimenti se voleva realmente porre fine a quegli incontri segreti.. eppure quando vide il principe di Gondor indietreggiare e abbassare lo sguardo, sentì dentro di sé una strana sensazione di calore che non poté controllare..  
“Dove vai ora?” gli sussurrò con un tono che lasciò le sue labbra in maniera totalmente diversa rispetto a quello indisponente e insensibile di poco prima.

“Io.. torno a palazzo..” bisbigliò tra sé Eldarion, trattenendo quasi il fiato per cercare di controllare tutte quelle sensazioni contrastanti che provava dentro di sé e che, in quel momento, non voleva nemmeno decifrare con chiarezza per paura di dimostrare a quella creatura quanto si sentisse debole e fragile dopo quelle frasi.  
Quando però sentì sul polso la sua stretta che pareva quasi volerlo dissuadere da quell'intento e, al tempo stesso, una richiesta pronunciata quasi disperatamente in un sospiro, così differente ed opposto a tutto ciò che aveva dovuto ascoltare in precedenza..

“Resta qui!”

..non poté più dominare quell'istinto che lo stava spingendo a reagire e si liberò violentemente dalla sua mano, cominciando a gridargli addosso senza ritegno.  
“Non voglio restare qui! A te non importa se resto o meno! Non t'importa di niente e di nessuno!” lo fissò intensamente quasi volesse percepire almeno un minimo di pentimento nei suoi occhi chiari “Non è per la tua nascita, è per come sei che continui ad essere solo un amante!”

“Non parlare di cose che non conosci!” cercò di interromperlo Lanthir sospirando, ma quel suo tentativo venne annullato da un nuovo fiume di parole del giovane.

“Fa silenzio!” inveì subito il principe di Gondor, facendo un passo per fronteggiarlo quando notò lo sconcerto per quella reazione sul suo viso “Non ti importa di niente! Non ti importa di come si sentono quelli che sottometti alle tue attenzioni! Vuoi solo avere il controllo su tutto, ma non ti interessa cosa provano mentre vengono gettati da una parte all'altra! Sei solo un egoista che non pensa ad altro se non a prendersi gioco di chi è così stupido da cedere alle tue lusinghe! Ti impossessi dei loro corpi e confondi le loro menti solo per divertimento.. e credi..” deglutì quando sentì la gola arida, ma appena gli parve che l'elfo stesse per ribattere qualcosa, continuò “..credi di essere forte.. credi di dominarli perché, nonostante tutto, cadono irrimediabilmente ai tuoi piedi.. ma sei solo un vigliacco che non è in grado nemmeno di affrontare se stesso! Ti nascondi dietro questo atteggiamento autoritario, facendoti passare per un grande amatore, ma non è con.. qualche attenzione e qualche movimento che puoi avere il dominio sull'altro!”

“Smettila ragazzino!” lo fermò allora il Guardiano alzando a sua volta la voce con decisione “Non ho chiesto io di diventare il tuo amante!” lo indicò e fece un passo verso di lui “Tu hai continuato a cercarmi!”

“Tu non sei un amante!” gli gridò Eldarion con un tono angosciato e spezzato dalle lacrime di delusione che stava trattenendo a fatica “Tu non.. ami quando stai con qualcuno! Tu distruggi.. devasti.. vuoi solo vincere e non t'importa cosa accade al perdente! Tu sei un guerriero anche quando dividi il tuo corpo con qualcuno! È un'infinita e continua battaglia con te! Ed io..” si bloccò all'improvviso, scuotendo debolmente la testa prima di terminare in un soffio “..sono stanco di lottare.” abbassò subito gli occhi come se non volesse nemmeno vedere la reazione che aveva ottenuto con quelle accuse, e si voltò su se stesso, avviandosi verso la porta.  
Udì i deboli passi del compagno che lo seguivano e difatti, poco prima di raggiungere l'uscita, sentì nuovamente le dita dell'elfo che si chiudevano sul suo polso per trattenerlo.  
Restò immobile alcuni istanti in quella posizione, attendendosi almeno una qualche replica se non delle scuse, ma nel ricevere nient'altro che silenzio, senza nemmeno girarsi verso di lui, mormorò..

“E ora lasciami.. a meno che tu non voglia prendere il mio corpo contro la mia volontà!” appena percepì la stretta allentarsi, spalancò la porta ed uscì, costringendosi a discendere dall'albero e proseguire, senza cedere al bisogno di sfogare quella rabbia e quell'angoscia con le lacrime che ora gli bruciavano gli occhi.

~ * ~

“Shh.. va tutto bene!” mormorò Aragorn, accarezzando la criniera del destriero che aveva nitrito, scuotendo la testa. Ormai le prime ombre della notte erano calate sulla Terra di Mezzo ed il viaggio che stava intraprendendo stava per giungere al termine.  
Poche ore prima aveva superato il guado sul Grande Fiume e non gli mancava molto per raggiungere i confini del Reame Boscoso. Avrebbe potuto cavalcare tutta la notte ed arrivare al sentiero che conduceva alla Montagna prima dell'alba, ma sapeva bene che la Foresta era controllata dai Guardiani, e arrischiarsi al buio tra quegli alberi senza aver dato notizia del suo arrivo, avrebbe potuto portare a spiacevoli inconvenienti.  
Così si limitò ad addentrarsi ancora per una breve distanza, fino a trovare quella piccola radura dove già altre volte, nei suoi viaggi precedenti, aveva trovato riposo. Legò il cavallo e preparò il giaciglio tra le radici di un albero secolare, dopodiché prese le borracce e si incamminò per quel tragitto, appena superato, che lo avrebbe riportato al fiume.. ma prima di arrivare al corso d'acqua, guardando ciò che portava con sé, si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata.  
“Spero che questa volta nessuno si stia bagnando in questi flutti.. o potrebbe essere molto imbarazzante..” bisbigliò tra sé nel ricordare quell'avvenimento che aveva, in parte, cambiato la sua giovinezza, accaduto fin troppi anni prima, lungo il torrente più a nord rispetto a dove si trovava ora.  
Niente di insolito avvenne, e dopo aver riempito le borracce d'acqua, il re di Gondor ritornò all'accampamento e si distese per riposare fino alle prime luci del sole.  
Benché le sue intenzioni fossero quelle di dormire, in quelle ore di buio però, il sonno non lo rapì, e rimase ad osservare ancora le stelle, oltre le fronde dell'albero sotto il quale era coricato, mentre la mente lo portava ad immaginare il momento in cui avrebbe riabbracciato Legolas di lì a poche ore.

~ * ~


	9. ~ 9 ~

 

All'interno del grande salone nel palazzo celato nella Montagna, il figlio di quel viaggiatore che stava per giungere, era seduto su una delle grandi poltrone di velluto, accanto al fuoco acceso nel camino di pietra che lui stesso aveva acceso qualche ora prima.  
Tra le mani teneva un libro e i suoi occhi percorrevano rapidamente le frasi scritte, nel vano tentativo di memorizzare gli aneddoti raccontati... vano per via dei pensieri che non gli permettevano di concentrarsi per più di qualche riga.  
Aveva cercato in ogni modo di distrarsi per non riflettere sull'accaduto, perché una parte razionale del suo essere gli diceva che, inconsapevolmente, già doveva sapere che quanto era successo qualche ora prima, sarebbe stato inevitabile, ma non poteva evitare al suo cuore di provare una forte tristezza insieme ad un senso continuo di rabbia, sconforto e vergogna, per essere stato così folle in quei giorni passati, durante i quali, tutta quella relazione segreta e pericolosa col Guardiano del Bosco l'aveva fatto sentire vivo e libero come mai gli era accaduto.  
  
Ad un tratto il portone si aprì, e da esso entrarono alcuni elfi, intenti a discutere tra loro, che accennarono un saluto col capo al giovane, prima di mettersi ad un lato del lungo tavolo di quercia al centro del salone e proseguire col loro dibattito. Alcuni posarono le armi su di un armadio, prima di concedersi quel momento di riposo, e quando il principe di Gondor, dopo aver osservato i loro movimenti ed aver risposto al saluto, fece per riabbassare gli occhi sul libro, la sua attenzione venne attirata nuovamente dall'entrata che venne varcata ancora una volta... e non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo da quell'ultima creatura immortale che aveva fatto il suo ingresso.  
  
Lanthir sentì su di sé quegli occhi azzurri ancor prima che la porta si richiudesse dietro di lui e non poté fare a meno di guardare in quella direzione, mentre si toglieva a sua volta le armi e le posava su uno scaffale libero.  
Vide lo sguardo di Eldarion abbassarsi timidamente ad un certo punto, fingendo di leggere, ma rialzarsi pochi attimi dopo con una insolita determinazione, così fu lui a distogliere il proprio e a dargli le spalle quando si unì agli altri compagni.  
Ascoltò distrattamente la conversazione, senza tuttavia partecipare, e si chiese ancora se, in fondo, quel suo tentativo di allontanare il giovane da sé fosse servito e soprattutto, se fosse stato davvero necessario. Per tutte le ore che aveva passato a pattugliare il Bosco, dopo la loro lite, ci aveva riflettuto e la ragione lo rassicurava sul fatto di aver agito nell'unica maniera coerente con quella visione che voleva dare di sé. Ma una parte del suo cuore, quella che teneva celata a quasi tutti e che ancora, a volte, gli faceva provare delle emozioni, gli ricordava l'affetto che, nonostante tutto, aveva cominciato a sentire per quel ragazzino impertinente, e che forse, proprio per via di questo affetto, quel semplice atteggiamento indifferente non era la soluzione giusta... forse avrebbe dovuto rivelargli la verità e sperare che Eldarion la comprendesse.  
  
All'improvviso, un altro elfo raggiunse quel salone, e al suo ingresso tutte le varie discussioni cessarono, affievolendosi in un rispettoso silenzio, che però il nuovo arrivato ruppe con un sorriso ed un cenno della mano.  
“Proseguite! Non badate a me!” disse Legolas, guardando divertito gli altri appartenenti al proprio popolo “Non ho ordini o notizie... siete liberi fino a quando i vostri doveri ve lo permetteranno.”  
  
Gli elfi fecero un lieve inchino, ricominciando a discutere animatamente tra loro come se niente fosse, ma Lanthir si voltò incuriosito quando sentì una stretta al braccio che lo stava allontanando dal gruppo.  
“Legolas...?”  
  
“Hai terminato il tuo turno di guardia?” gli mormorò il principe del Reame Boscoso, lanciando però un'occhiata ad Eldarion e sorridendogli dolcemente quando si rese conto del suo sguardo insistente verso di loro.  
  
“Sì, mio signore, un'ora fa... hai altri compiti da assegnarmi...?” rispose subito il Guardiano, notando però a sua volta gli occhi del giovane che sembravano fissi in quella direzione.  
  
“Seguimi.”  
  
Annuì, avviandosi insieme al proprio principe e guardando ancora verso l'unico Uomo presente in quel salone. Vide la sua gola contrarsi con nervosismo, mentre le sue labbra si stringevano con forza... e non riuscì a controllarsi dal desiderarle nuovamente.  
Poteva fingere, quello sì, ma non con se stesso, e nonostante quello scontro e quella sua apparente freddezza nei suoi confronti, continuava a volerlo... tremendamente e ardentemente.  
  
Restò in silenzio, assorto in quelle constatazioni fino a quando arrivarono ad una stanza ed allora aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito, pur continuando a mantenere quell'atteggiamento riflessivo e composto, fino a quando entrarono e l'altro elfo richiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
“Non voglio sembrarti scortese o impaziente ma...” esclamò allora, accennando un sorriso e guardando l'amico che aveva continuato fino ad arrivare al centro, accanto al proprio letto “...è una questione così riservata da doverla discutere nelle tue stanze?” ed in quel momento le sue labbra assunsero una piega meno divertita, quando il presentimento che, alla fine, Sire Thranduil poteva non aver taciuto su quella loro discussione, si fece largo tra i suoi pensieri “Di cosa devi parlarmi?”  
  
“No...” mormorò Legolas stringendosi nelle braccia “...non è niente di grave o... importante... è solo una richiesta...”  
  
“D'accordo... mi ero preoccupato!” ribatté il Guardiano con una risata liberatoria “Ti ascolto... quale richiesta...?”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso abbassò qualche istante lo sguardo, quasi timidamente, per poi rialzarlo e chiedere con un tono quasi insicuro...  
“Vuoi... restare con me...?”  
  
“Certo!” rispose subito l'altro elfo alzando le spalle “Sai bene che mi piace passare il tempo con te... dove dobbiamo andare?”  
  
“No... no intendevo...” sussurrò Legolas, sorridendo nervosamente “...se volevi restare con me... qui...”  
  
“Come desideri...”  
  
Vide l'amico raggiungere una delle poltrone e sedersi con un sospiro su di essa, rialzando poco dopo una gamba per piegarla con fare scomposto su uno dei braccioli. Per un momento lo guardò senza riuscire ad aggiungere altro e si limitò ad ascoltarlo...  
  
“Di cosa vuoi parlare? Ti prego... qualsiasi cosa ma non costringermi ad un altra discussione sugli allievi! Tuo padre questa mattina mi ha fatto perdere il senno con tutte quelle domande... e lo comprendo, è giusto che si preoccupi per i suoi nuovi guerrieri... ma dal mio punto di vista non dovrebbe...”  
  
“Lanthir!” lo interruppe a quel punto, cercando di incrociare i suoi occhi... e non appena ci riuscì, cercò dentro di sé il coraggio per chiedere quello a cui, da giorni stava pensando. Ogni notte che aveva passato da solo in quella stanza ai piani alti del palazzo, riflettendo su tutto ciò che aveva vissuto con Aragorn e su quello che provava quando stava con lui, su quello che era stato e su quello che avrebbe voluto, su ciò di cui era certo e su ciò di cui aveva iniziato a dubitare, su ciò che aveva avuto e su ciò che aveva cominciato a desiderare.  
E debolmente, con una insicurezza che solitamente non possedeva in quelle circostanze, sussurrò...  
“Le mie intenzioni non sono quelle di... parlare...”  
  
A quelle parole il Guardiano del Bosco spalancò gli occhi e dalle sue labbra uscì solo un...  
“Oh...” di meraviglia quando comprese dal suo sguardo cosa realmente intendesse. Per qualche istante restò ad osservare l'amico che, dopo quella rivelazione, aveva fatto qualche passo incerto nella sua direzione, fermandosi però poco dopo con quell'evidente agitazione che riusciva a percepire nel suo spirito “Tu vuoi...” accennò un lieve sorriso incredulo quando, a quella prospettiva che non aveva mai vissuto, era stato scosso da un brivido ardente lungo il corpo “...vuoi che passi la notte con te?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
Si perse in una debole risata sorpresa e chiaramente nervosa che cercò però di soffocare subito, schiarendosi la voce e riassumendo una parvenza di serietà, non appena vide lo sguardo impensierito ed agitato dell'amico.  
“Non fraintendermi, ne sono onorato...” mormorò allora, cercando le parole più adatte tra tutte quelle domande che gli avevano all'improvviso affollato la mente “...voglio dire, sono onorato che tu abbia scelto me, ma non capisco perché...” sorrise, passandosi una mano sulla fronte “...insomma... dopo duemila anni che ci frequentiamo...? Ti ho sempre visto chiedere la compagnia delle tue ancelle, degli scudieri e di Gilíen in particolare... anche di alcuni Guardiani, ma nonostante abbiamo scherzato spesso in passato su di noi, non mi è mai parso che fossi... interessato ad avere le mie attenzioni...”  
  
“Non lo so io...” ribatté subito Legolas senza nemmeno riflettere su ciò che effettivamente avrebbe voluto dire, così nel ritrovarsi senza una risposta precisa, alzò le mani ai lati con un gesto arrendevole, prima di lasciarsi cadere seduto sul materasso con un profondo respiro e lo sguardo basso “...forse non ci ho mai realmente pensato fino ad ora!” lanciò un'occhiata all'altro elfo che lo fissava in attesa di una spiegazione più dettagliata e scosse la testa sospirando “No, in verità... diverse volte ho valutato questa ipotesi ma credo di non aver mai trovato il coraggio per metterla in pratica... ma d'altro canto mi sono detto che questa occasione potrebbe essere l'ultima ed anche quella più... giusta...”  
  
“Aspetta, fermo...” intervenne a quel punto Lanthir indicandolo con l'indice e rimettendosi seduto con entrambi i piedi sul pavimento “...così mi spaventi!” riuscì ad incrociare gli occhi blu dell'amico e gli sorrise per dissimulare la sua stessa ansia “Parli per enigmi come se non volessi rivelarmi qualcosa! Adesso ricomincia e fingi di stare parlando con me... con un tuo amico che ti conosce e che, la maggior parte delle volte, ti capisce e sa cosa ti passa per la mente!”  
  
“Non devo... fingere...”  
  
“Appunto.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso rise debolmente, ispirando intensamente e guardando per qualche istante il soffitto... e alla fine si decise a parlare.  
“In passato... spesso ho pensato di richiedere le tue attenzioni e, pur non conoscendo il tuo punto di vista a riguardo perché non ne abbiamo mai parlato esplicitamente e seriamente, mi è sempre sembrato che anche tu fossi incline ad... ammettere che questa possibilità potesse esserti gradita... o che potesse essere una divertente alternativa per entrambi tentare questa via...”  
  
“Quante parole per dire che tutti e due ci siamo chiesti come poteva essere!”  
  
Sorrise al tentativo del compagno di smorzare quella tensione che si era creata e posando lo sguardo su di lui, continuò.  
“...ad ogni modo, non ti ho mai esposto apertamente questi pensieri per via dei racconti che ho sempre sentito su di te.” lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia confuso e si morse lievemente il labbro come in imbarazzo “Sono ben lontano dall'essere un fanciullo innocente nelle arti amatorie, ma le esperienze che mi sono state narrate e che ti riguardano, mi hanno sempre... intimidito... e lo so che può sembrarti folle e insensato ma... questi modi intensi che, a quanto ho ascoltato, pare che tu possiedi, così... irruenti e selvaggi... e...” deglutì con un altro sorrisino insicuro “...dominanti... hanno sempre fatto da freno a questa mia curiosità.”  
  
Lanthir lo fissò con un'espressione divertita e al tempo stesso stupita da quelle rivelazioni, ma pur tentando di mantenere un certo contegno, non riuscì a controllare le labbra che assunsero una piega maliziosa.  
“Non posso rivelarti che queste storie non corrispondano alla realtà, perché non le ho potute udire direttamente ma da quanto hai detto... posso supporre che ci sia del vero in ciò che ti hanno raccontato.” lo guardò negli occhi ma non ci vide timore, solo una punta di incertezza che, in altre situazioni, avrebbe vinto senza troppe difficoltà, eppure percepiva da quel mare profondo che c'era ancora qualcosa di nascosto dietro a quelle parole “D'altronde non so con chi ne hai parlato e potrei quindi aggiungere che, probabilmente, nessuno di loro è stato capace di sottomettermi al proprio volere come forse intendevano fare.”  
  
“La maggioranza è composta da altri tuoi compagni...” mormorò Legolas, stringendo le dita sulle lenzuola sotto di sé quando comprese in quell'ultima affermazione una, non molto velata, provocazione “...e vagamente ho sentito dei commenti di alcune fanciulle e poi c'è...” una pausa e sospirò quell'ultimo nome riabbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento “...Aragorn.”  
  
“Oh... ecco cos'era!” bisbigliò il Guardiano, sorridendo ora con più convinzione “Vuoi sapere se il caro Estel ti ha detto la verità? Hai parlato con lui di quello che è accaduto tra noi due sulla costruzione?”  
  
“Sì... o meglio... non proprio ma... dall'ultima notte che ha passato qui, con me... qualcosa è cambiato e... non lo so... io...” il principe del Reame Boscoso respirò profondamente ed infine puntò gli occhi in quelli dell'amico che ancora lo scrutavano incerti “...lo desidero.” capì dall'espressione dell'altro elfo che stava per ribattere e così alzò una mano verso di lui per fermarlo “Non dire che già lo sapevi e che è naturale e via dicendo, ascoltami! Quella notte quando ci siamo uniti, ho desiderato il suo corpo con un ardore che non avevo mai provato... e non solo perché bramavo sentire il potere del suo sangue dentro di me... volevo renderlo di nuovo... mio... perché sapevo che era stato con te.” sorrise nervosamente, alzando le spalle “Forse non ha un senso, ma mentre lo baciavo... mentre possedevo le sue labbra e lui si sottometteva alle mie senza opporre resistenza... volevo lui e non solo il suo potere e in quei momenti... quando pensavo solo alla gelosia che avevo provato e al piacere, invece, nel sentire il suo corpo ancora tra le mie mani, il mio spirito si placava e non cercava più così violentemente il suo, perché era come se sapesse che... lo avrebbe avuto.” notò la sua espressione palesemente allibita e pensierosa e si nascose per un istante il viso tra le mani “È illogico, me ne rendo conto, ma in tutti questi giorni non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare che forse... se ci concedessimo l'uno all'altro anche fisicamente durante le nostre unioni, i nostri spiriti non si cercherebbero più con quella violenza inaudita, come è successo per qualche istante quella volta... e con tutta probabilità potremmo... permetterci quei momenti senza rischiare di... bruciarci...” si fermò sospirando e terminò sussurrando “...credi sia così assurdo?”  
  
“Credo sia assurdo che non ci abbiate ancora provato!” esclamò Lanthir con un sorrisino, ma poi cercò di tornare serio e rialzò di nuovo la gamba sul bracciolo, muovendo lentamente il piede come se lo aiutasse a riflettere “A dire il vero credo sia... possibile... il nostro popolo può donarsi vicendevolmente la luce senza che si creino dei vincoli di dipendenza come il vostro perché ha il controllo del proprio spirito, e per noi non è necessario il rapporto fisico...” si bagnò le labbra guardandolo intensamente “...anche se è molto piacevole quando avviene.” lo vide rispondere con un sorrisino complice e continuò “Con lui... con un Mortale che ha bisogni e desideri estremamente fisici e per natura non può essere in completo contatto col proprio spirito... forse portare le vostre unioni sul piano carnale, potrebbe favorire anche il legame dei vostri spiriti e di conseguenza la tua luce ed il suo potere antico si fonderebbero spontaneamente senza essere spinti in quel modo devastante e, so che non dovrei ricordartelo ma... pericoloso, a trovarsi.”  
  
“Quindi non è irrazionale e azzardato...?”  
  
“No, per niente... ma...” restò in silenzio un istante e chinò la testa di lato, osservando l'amico che continuava a guardarlo alla ricerca di quella sicurezza che sperava di ottenere “...hai pensato alle conseguenze? Saresti pronto ad affrontarle?” abbassò la voce, mormorandogli “Diventereste amanti... sei sicuro di volerlo?”  
  
Legolas accennò un sorriso e guardò verso la finestra dalla quale, troppe volte, aveva scrutato in lontananza quell'altra apertura che dava sulle stanze che ormai appartenevano al re di Gondor, e con un tono debole ma estremamente dolce, rispose...  
“Non saremo mai amanti... non potrei mai concedergli il mio corpo senza donargli anche la mia anima... e li possiede già entrambi.” scosse la testa e riportò l'attenzione sull'altro elfo “Non sarà mai un semplice amante per me.”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco sostenne il suo sguardo in silenzio per un lungo momento, cercando di carpire di più da quelle iridi blu, di ciò che l'amico gli aveva appena detto... fino a quando, dopo aver tirato un profondo respiro, replicò...  
“Anni fa, proprio la notte in cui vi uniste consapevolmente per la prima volta, ti dissi che un giorno, Aragorn ti avrebbe ringraziato per tutto l'amore che gli dai... e ti pregai anche di fare attenzione a non perdere te stesso prima di quel giorno. Tu mi hai risposto che non sarebbe accaduto, che gli avresti donato tutto ciò che avrebbe richiesto da te, ma che avresti continuato ad essere te stesso per l'eternità. Sei ancora certo di conoscere i limiti del tuo cuore?”   
  
“So chi sono e so chi è lui...” sussurrò il principe del Reame Boscoso, sorridendogli dolcemente “...conosco il mio posto e conosco il suo... e sono pienamente consapevole delle mie scelte.”  
  
“Legolas... na Fair... (è un Mortale)”  
  
“A ir telitha i Amarth lîn... aphadathon i nîn. (E quando il suo Destino si compirà... io seguirò il mio)” rispose subito, continuando a guardarlo intensamente per fargli comprendere la consapevolezza di quelle convinzioni “Ma fino ad allora, saremo entrambi su queste Terre ed è qui... ora... che dobbiamo vivere! Ora possiamo scegliere, ora abbiamo questa possibilità... ora abbiamo queste certezze... non nel domani, ma nel presente!”  
  
“E quali sono queste certezze? Di cosa sei così sicuro?”  
  
“Io lo voglio. Voglio condividere quei momenti con lui... e voglio farlo ogni volta che mi sarà possibile. Io...” si rialzò di scatto e si avvicinò alla finestra indicando oltre ad essa con la mano “...ho passato quasi ogni notte nelle sue stanze a ripensare al nostro passato insieme... a ricordare ogni singolo giorno che abbiamo vissuto da quando il Destino ci ha fatto incontrare... e l'unica cosa di cui sono completamente certo, è che non voglio più passare nemmeno uno dei giorni che verranno nell'insicurezza di ciò che siamo stati, che siamo o che potremmo diventare.” mosse debolmente la testa all'indietro con le labbra socchiuse come se cercasse le parole ma poi guardò l'altro elfo e mormorò in una debole risata “Io lo amo... se è questa la definizione degli Uomini che desidera sentirsi dire, ha il mio amore di amico, il mio amore di compagno e sono pronto a dargli l'amore di un amante... non voglio più nascondermi dietro al timore di quello che potrebbe accadere se superiamo quest'ultimo confine!”  
  
Lanthir rimase a lungo in silenzio, riflettendo su ciò che l'amico aveva appena detto e per un istante, in tutto quel discorso, i suoi pensieri tornarono al principe di Gondor, su ogni fatto che era avvenuto e sulla possibilità che, forse, anche lui avrebbe potuto guardare solo al presente che stavano vivendo, abbandonando tutti quei dubbi riguardo al futuro e godersi quell'avventura segreta con Eldarion fintanto che le circostanze lo avrebbero permesso. Mentre era ancora immerso in quelle considerazioni però, udì la voce dell'altro elfo che, fievolmente cercava di nuovo la sua attenzione...  
  
“Dimmi qualcosa, te ne prego...”  
  
...ed allora appoggiò la testa allo schienale e lo guardò sorridendogli.  
“Conosci già il mio pensiero a riguardo. Ho sempre creduto che il Fato vi avesse fatto incontrare per farvi divenire molto più che amici, perché certi vincoli non si creano se non sono destinati a perdurare...” lo indicò con una mano ed appoggiò il gomito all'altro bracciolo “...e suppongo che sia inutile ripeterti che, a mio modesto parere, voi due avreste dovuto approfittare di questa vostra estrema vicinanza già da anni ormai, perché è alquanto sciocco ed inutile continuare a negare a voi stessi e agli altri l'attrazione che provate... che essa sia nata in passato, mutata e accresciuta per via del sentimento che vi lega, oppure che sia scaturita in questo ultimo periodo, aiutata dalle vostre unioni materiali, non fa differenza. Dunque se questa probabilità, oltretutto, può anche essere una soluzione od una...” fece un sorrisino malizioso “...piacevole alternativa a quel vostro disperato bisogno che avete l'uno dell'altro... non vi resta che lasciare da parte quegli ultimi insensati timori che ancora vi impedivano di mettere in pratica queste intenzioni e...” alzò le spalle ridendo debolmente “...metterle in pratica!” osservò il proprio principe che, con un profondo respiro sollevato, si rimetteva seduto sul letto ed aggiunse un'ultima domanda che in quel preciso istante, gli era passata per la mente “Solo una cosa... hai pensato al fatto che... qualcuno potrebbe non trovare questo vostro nuovo rapporto... appropriato?” lo fissò intensamente per fargli comprendere a chi si riferisse, e dopo solo pochi attimi, vide l'amico scuotere la testa e sorridere con convinzione.  
  
“No, non accadrà.”  
  
“Come puoi esserne così sicuro?”  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
A quella risposta decisa, unita alla luce del suo sguardo, il Guardiano non poté far altro che annuire e fare un cenno col capo.  
“Bene!” esclamò mentre allungava le braccia sopra la testa per stiracchiarsi “Tralasciamo allora questo argomento in favore di un altro che attira maggiormente la mia curiosità...” fece una pausa solo per il gusto di vedere l'espressione dubbiosa dell'altro elfo e gli sorrise, piegando entrambi i gomiti, per arrivare con le mani a stringere lo schienale dietro di sé “...quindi quella tua... richiesta iniziale è stata una scusa per arrivare a parlarmi di quello stolto Mortale, rivelarmi queste tue nuove intenzioni... ed avere così il mio sostegno?”  
  
Legolas si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando le parole più consone ma senza allontanare gli occhi dal compagno.  
“In realtà... quella richiesta è ancora... valida.” accennò un sorriso agitato e si passò la mani tra i capelli che quella notte portava ancora sciolti sulle spalle “Ci sono molte, moltissime cose che conosco di Aragorn, oserei dire, quasi tutto ciò che lo riguarda... ma è dai tempi in cui aveva alle spalle poco più di venti anni Mortali che i nostri discorsi non si soffermano nei... dettagli delle sue esperienze passionali... quindi non conosco ciò che...” sospirò, ridendo tra sé “...non ci credo che lo sto dicendo veramente ma... non conosco il modo migliore per far sì che ciò di cui ti ho parlato... avvenga.” gli lanciò un'occhiata ed abbassò subito lo sguardo in imbarazzo “Tra i miei amanti non c'è mai stato un Uomo... e non voglio... sbagliare con lui perché non potrei sopportarlo. Con tutti gli altri è semplice... qualche frase e ci basta guardarci per capire cosa vogliamo, ma con lui... io non...” deglutì e unì le mani tra le ginocchia, muovendo nervosamente le dita “...non so cosa... voglio dire, lo posso immaginare e le volte che ci siamo uniti, soprattutto l'ultima... riuscivo a capire cosa sembrava gli... piacesse... ma non ho certo cercato di ottenere qualcosa di più se non la semplice vicinanza dei nostri corpi... e quindi non...” si piegò su di sé, coi gomiti sulle ginocchia, e nascose il volto tra le mani, mugugnando tra di esse “...mi sento uno sciocco a chiedertelo... ma non voglio rovinare tutto quanto con qualche azione sbagliata!”  
  
“Sai... non hai idea di quanto sei tenero e impacciato in questo momento!” gli sussurrò Lanthir senza riuscire a trattenersi dal sorridere dolcemente quando rivide gli occhi blu dell'amico su di sé .  
  
“Oh, ti ringrazio... mi mancava questa considerazione!”  
  
“Dico sul serio... non è un'offesa! Il solo fatto di sentire il bisogno di conoscere cosa piace o cosa...” un sorrisino, questa volta provocatorio “...fa ardere il caro Estel, per riuscire a concedervi questa possibilità insieme nel migliore dei modi, e donargli tutto ciò che potrebbe aspettarsi da te... è qualcosa di... incredibile! Non ti nego che non ho mai pensato a niente di simile per quanto mi riguarda.”  
  
“Non ti sei mai unito a qualcuno che contasse davvero qualcosa per te...” mormorò il principe del Reame Boscoso “...e da questo punto di vista, è così anche per me... non sarà solo per passare qualche ora insieme per divertirsi o per appagare degli istinti naturali... è questo che mi confonde e mi fa sentire così... insicuro su ogni cosa! È stato così fin dalla notte della Benedizione... con lui è tutto diverso, tutto più complicato e tutto più importante ed unico! Devo... devo sapere di stare facendo la cosa giusta!”  
  
“Io credo che ti basterà fargli intendere che lo desideri e perderà talmente la ragione che non avrai bisogno nemmeno di dire una singola parola!” disse il Guardiano sorridendo divertito “Ma ad ogni modo, se vuoi qualche sicurezza in più... chiedimi ciò che vuoi, e ti risponderò nel modo più esauriente possibile!”  
  
Legolas strinse le labbra per un lungo istante, poi si fece forza e si rimise in piedi, avvicinandosi con passi lenti all'amico che osservò il suo movimento con un'espressione incuriosita sul viso.  
“Non sono sicuro se anche lui... possa volerlo realmente.” iniziò, continuando però ad avanzare “Quella notte, quando ne abbiamo parlato, mi ha confermato di non desiderare il mio corpo, come invece... desidera il tuo...” lo vide alzare un sopracciglio perplesso da quella affermazione “...e che le sue reazioni fisiche incontrollabili sono dovute essenzialmente alla vicinanza e alla confusione per quello che ci scambiamo...”  
  
“Sono menzogne...” replicò l'altro elfo, scuotendo la testa con un sospiro rassegnato “...il caro Estel ti desidera da tanto di quel tempo che probabilmente non ne ha ricordo!” sorrise, fissando dal basso il compagno che oramai l'aveva raggiunto e si era fermato davanti alla poltrona “Ti avrebbe voluto al mio posto durante la notte della Benedizione, quando tentai di sedurlo per spingerlo verso di te... e sono certo che più di una volta, quella sera sulla costruzione, ha immaginato di avere te tra le braccia... lo vedevo sul suo viso, quando chiudeva gli occhi e i suoi sospiri diventavano frenetici...” abbassò la voce, continuando con un tono sensuale “...nella sua fantasia eri tu che lo cavalcavi... ed era il tuo corpo che accarezzava... in alcuni momenti, quando le sue mani salivano e mi sfioravano il viso ed i capelli con una dolcezza esasperante... nei suoi pensieri c'eri tu.” si bagnò le labbra, ed istintivamente si alzò in piedi, davanti all'amico per fissarlo intensamente negli occhi come se volesse fargli percepire le stesse emozioni che aveva provato a quel tempo “Ogni volta che si è sottomesso a me quella notte, avrebbe voluto farlo con te... per quello mi ha cercato... sapeva che avrebbe potuto avere facilmente ciò che non avrebbe mai osato domandare a te, e non sto parlando della sola fusione dei vostri spiriti.” fece un passo fino a sfiorare l'altro elfo col proprio corpo e gli bisbigliò “Aragorn avrebbe voluto gridare il tuo nome quando lo stavo possedendo... e se non gli avessi parlato per spingerlo a raggiungere il piacere che cercava, forse l'avrebbe anche fatto.”  
  
Legolas sentì il proprio respiro aumentare di velocità nell'ascoltare quelle parole, ma pur essendo consapevole che l'altro elfo non gli avrebbe mentito in quella occasione, non si trattenne dal sussurrare quella domanda...  
“Come sai che è così? Forse era solo... te che bramava avere...”  
  
Lanthir socchiuse le labbra per ribattere all'istante, ed invece di farlo sostenendo il suo sguardo, inclinò la testa di lato per parlargli all'orecchio.  
“Conosco gli Uomini, mio signore...” gli bisbigliò ancora con una intonazione volutamente sensuale “...e riesco a comprendere senza nemmeno guardarli negli occhi quando sono io l'oggetto del loro desiderio e quando, invece, si concedono a me con nella mente qualcun altro a cui dare attenzione... e sebbene la maggior parte dei Mortali che hanno diviso il mio letto appartengano alla prima categoria, Estel invece, in quest'ultima occasione che ho avuto con lui, fa senza alcun dubbio parte della seconda.”  
  
“Allora... ho bisogno di te.” replicò in un sospiro il principe del Reame Boscoso nel sentire il suo respiro in quel punto particolarmente sensibile. Per un attimo la vicinanza del compagno l'aveva intimorito, ma nell'udire quelle rivelazioni da un lato inaspettate, non poté nascondere a se stesso di aver provato un enorme compiacimento nel sapere di essere stato nei pensieri di Aragorn durante quella notte... e al tempo stesso, non poté nemmeno impedire a dei fremiti caldi di attraversarlo nell'immaginare cosa l'uomo avesse fatto in quei momenti passionali col suo viso nella mente ed il suo nome sulle labbra...  
  
“Qualsiasi cosa tu mi richieda, mio principe.”  
  
...sentì la risposta dell'altro elfo e gli parve dal suo tono che fosse già conscio di ciò che gli avrebbe chiesto. Eppure notò un lieve velo di stupore sul suo viso quando, allontanandosi leggermente per poterlo guardare di nuovo, pronunciò quell'ordine che non aveva mai dato...  
  
“Mostramelo.” un respiro intenso e proseguì, cercando di mantenere la stessa sicurezza nella voce “Mostrami cosa è avvenuto tra di voi quella notte... non chiamarmi signore o principe, comportati con me come se fossi...” deglutì “...Aragorn. Voglio conoscere ogni cosa... tutto ciò che lo fa ardere dal desiderio e gridare per la lussuria... ogni gesto che lo fa cadere ai tuoi piedi ed ogni parola che lo spinge a bramare la tua compagnia... voglio provare ogni sensazione ed imparare come procurargliele con ancor più intensità.” si fermò per riprendere fiato e poi terminò “Puoi farlo...?”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco annuì ancora prima che l'altro elfo ponesse quella domanda, senza nemmeno riflettere su ciò che, effettivamente, gli veniva richiesto... sul fatto che colui che aveva davanti non era un Uomo, né tanto meno era qualcuno che avrebbe potuto sottomettere al proprio volere con facilità in altre circostanze, ma il solo pensiero di dover affrontare quella sfida che non gli era mai stata proposta, gli aveva fatto bruciare ogni muscolo del corpo e quindi non poté far altro che annuire con ancora più certezza.  
“Se me lo chiedi, sì... anche se non sono certo che ti piacerà come invece soddisfa quello stolto Mortale.”  
  
“Te lo sto chiedendo io, Lanthir.”  
  
“D'accordo allora...” lo fissò negli occhi a lungo, indeciso su come agire per iniziare dove, ogni singola altra volta, non aveva nemmeno bisogno di fermarsi un istante a pensare, poi fece un profondo respiro e gli bisbigliò “...in ogni momento, se desideri che mi fermi o... per qualsiasi altra ragione, ricordami chi sei...” vide l'insicurezza nel suo sguardo e gli sorrise “...dimmi che sei il mio principe... ed io mi fermerò.”  
  
Attese in silenzio fino a quando l'amico annuì, ed allora si discostò da lui e fece qualche passo nella stanza, guardandosi attorno come pensieroso mentre, distrattamente si apriva i lacci della tunica verde che indossava. Non appena sentì gli occhi del proprio principe su di sé, si bloccò in un punto, dandogli però ancora le spalle... e tirò un lungo e profondo respiro prima di mormorare...  
“Inginocchiati.”  
  
“Come...?” mormorò incerto Legolas nel sentire quella richiesta del tutto inattesa, ma subito si ritrovò a spalancare gli occhi blu per la sorpresa nel sentire quel sussurro divenire un ordine.  
  
“Ho detto... inginocchiati!” ripeté Lanthir voltandosi verso di lui ed indicando con una mano a terra “In ginocchio, sul pavimento, ora!” vide l'amico, questa volta, eseguire l'ordine senza aggiungere altro, ed allora lo raggiunse, sfilandosi rapidamente l'abito e lasciandolo ricadere dietro di sé “Vuoi essere trattato come uno stupido Mortale? Bene... sarai accontentato!” arrivato davanti a lui, chiuse il pugno tra i suoi capelli e lo costrinse a reclinare indietro la testa “Inizia a spogliarti... togliti questo abito regale... non ti servirà.” percepì nel suo sguardo la difficoltà con cui restava in quella posizione, eppure si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisino compiaciuto nel notare che subito, l'altro elfo, aveva iniziato ad aprire gli alamari della tunica argentata che indossava, abbandonandola su un lato poco dopo.  
  
“Ed ora...?”  
  
“Ora stai zitto!” esclamò a quella domanda, limitandosi poi a sfilarsi la camicia bianca per restare a sua volta, solo con gli stretti pantaloni che non nascondevano quanto, per entrambi gli elfi, quella situazione stesse, nonostante tutto, diventando molto piacevole “Devi imparare quando è il momento di aprire bocca e quando invece devi tenerla chiusa.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso fece per ribattere di nuovo, ma si controllò, annuendo semplicemente, prima di allungare le mani su di lui. Rialzò gli occhi sul compagno e fece scorrere le dita lungo il suo addome, disegnando con la punta ogni muscolo e sorridendo lievemente per quel gesto che altre volte aveva fatto ma solo per scherzo, quando si confrontavano su chi fosse più in forze. Una volta arrivato alla stoffa dei pantaloni però, si inumidì le labbra e aprì il laccio, per prepararsi a compiere quell'azione che, la maggior parte delle volte, coi suoi amanti, era lui a ricevere... ma in quell'istante l'altro elfo gli bloccò le mani con una debole risata.  
  
“No...! Cosa...” mormorò Lanthir con un'espressione allibita sul viso che mutò quella apparentemente dominante di poco prima “...cosa fai?”  
  
“Io... credevo che volessi questo...”  
  
Nell'udire la replica sorpresa dell'amico, scosse la testa e gli sorrise di nuovo.  
“Aragorn non l'avrebbe mai fatto!” disse divertito “Sono più che certo che non l'abbia mai fatto con nessuno, a dire il vero... credo anzi che le sue esperienze amatorie, al di fuori di questi confini, si fermino a fanciulle.”  
  
“Oh... io non...” Legolas strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi e abbassò lo sguardo “...non capisco allora perché mi hai fatto inginocchiare.” e per un attimo il pensiero di ciò che l'amico gli aveva appena rivelato lo fece distrarre, tanto da non far caso al nuovo ordine che gli era stato impartito...  
  
“Sdraiati...”  
  
...e così si ritrovò ad essere spinto indietro sul pavimento. Aggrottò le sopracciglia a quel gesto azzardato ma appena rialzò lo sguardo su chi l'aveva assalito in quel modo, restò per un istante senza fiato nel vederlo spogliarsi degli ultimi indumenti senza il minimo imbarazzo.  
Lo osservò in silenzio, con gli occhi di chi sa di stare per ottenere qualcosa da quel corpo e non solo con fugaci occhiate durante dei bagni nel Fiume come spesso gli era successo, ed in quel momento pensò a cosa potesse esserci nella mente di Aragorn quando, a sua volta, aveva ammirato il Guardiano quella notte...  
  
“Non devi capire... devi solo fare ciò che ti dico!”  
  
...il tono autoritario dell'amico lo rapì nuovamente e restò immobile quando lo vide chinarsi e mettersi a cavalcioni sopra di lui.  
“Dunque dimmi cosa devo fare!” gli sussurrò “A meno che le tue intenzioni non siano quelle di lasciarmi disteso sul pavimento tutta la notte, in qual caso, non credo che resterò molto soddisfatto dal...”  
  
Lanthir alzò lo sguardo al soffitto e con un sospiro afferrò le mani dell'altro elfo e gliele portò sopra la testa, imprigionandolo in quella posizione, per poi abbassarsi su di lui e parlargli sulle labbra...  
“Non puoi darmi ordini... non adesso!” gliele lambì con la punta della lingua e le vide socchiudersi, pronte per rispondere a quel bacio non ancora iniziato e questa volta trovò molte difficoltà a controllarsi, perché non poteva negare a se stesso di voler di nuovo assaporare quelle labbra come da anni non aveva più fatto “Non sei nessuno ora...” riprese il controllo di sé e, tenendogli saldamente entrambi i polsi incrociati con una mano, fece scendere l'altra sul suo collo “...sono io che comando... il tuo posto è a terra!” sentì sotto il palmo, la gola dell'amico contrarsi nervosamente ma nel suo sguardo non vi lesse nessun timore, così proseguì, stringendo debolmente le dita “Adesso dillo! Dimmi che mi vuoi e ti farò gridare alla notte la tua lussuria...” restò in silenzio per ricordare le esatte parole che aveva detto ad Aragorn e poi, sorridendo, inclinò la testa sul lato e gli lambì il profilo dell'orecchio con la lingua, prima di aggiungere “...ti farò assumere le forme del piacere fino a farti bruciare e sciogliere in un fiume di liquida estasi sotto di me...”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso abbassò le palpebre a quella provocazione e si sentì pervaso da un improvvisa fiamma che lo portò a gemere lascivamente ad ogni più piccolo sfioramento che l'altro elfo continuava a procurargli in quel punto. Non comprese se fossero state le parole, il tono o l'impossibilità di reagire in alcun modo per come il compagno lo stava tenendo soggiogato, ma quell'insieme di eccitazione, frustrazione e sottomissione era estremamente irritante da un lato, per come era solito comportarsi in quelle situazioni, ma dall'altro, al tempo stesso, nuova ed incredibilmente piacevole. Quella stretta alla gola imprevista che lo faceva sentire vulnerabile e completamente in suo possesso, lo riportò però al suo scopo iniziale.  
“È questo che... lo fa bruciare?” sussurrò, senza rendersi conto di aver rialzato il bacino nel tentativo di liberarsi “Sentirsi... così... sotto di te...?”  
  
“Sì...” gli bisbigliò il Guardiano all'orecchio, soffermandosi a succhiargli la punta per qualche istante e poter così ascoltare ancora quei gemiti incontrollabili “...vuole essere dominato, come molti Uomini che ho conosciuto... finge ogni giorno dall'alba al tramonto di avere il potere su tutto e tutti, ma al calare delle ombre, vuole sentire quel potere su di sé...” gli lasciò il collo per scendere con la mano lungo il suo petto ed arrivare ad aprirgli i pantaloni “...vuole essere sottomesso... vuole credere per qualche momento di avere di nuovo il controllo, per poi lasciarsi andare alla passione ed eseguire ogni mio...” sorrise, facendogli scivolare la stoffa sui suoi fianchi per liberargli il bacino e si corresse “...tuo desiderio.” lo accarezzò in quel punto, stringendo tra le dita la carne bollente e si lasciò sfuggire a sua volta un sospiro compiaciuto nel sentire quelli di piacere che ottenne subito dal compagno “A quanto sembra... non è solo Aragorn ad apprezzare questi modi... dominanti...” sentì il corpo sotto di sé tremare come nel tentativo di controllare l'impulso a seguire il suo gesto ed allora ricominciò a dare attenzione al lato del suo viso, leccandogli l'orecchio lascivamente “...anche il nostro principe desidera essere assoggettato al mio volere?”  
  
Legolas strinse le labbra per soffocare i gemiti che non riusciva a trattenere e tentò di allontanare la testa per recuperare almeno un po' di controllo su di sé.  
“No io... è solo... strano...” mormorò con un sorriso agitato “...è la prima volta che mi trovo in questa posizione... non mi era mai successo di non...” le sue parole si spensero in un sospiro quando si sentì scivolare improvvisamente e senza il minimo avviso nel corpo dell'altro elfo, e a lungo non riuscì a far altro che sottostare ai suoi movimenti che, fin da subito, si erano fatti veloci e continui. Chiuse i pugni che ancora non poteva muovere e, piegando le ginocchia, cercò di contrastare le sue mosse rialzando come meglio poteva, i fianchi da terra.  
  
Lanthir, a sua volta, si perse in quell'atto che non aveva mai avuto l'opportunità di vivere col proprio principe, e rimase ad osservarlo senza aggiungere altro, fino a quando i tentativi dell'amico di avere il comando dei movimenti, divennero più violenti e determinati. Allora si abbassò di nuovo su di lui e gli lambì le labbra con le proprie...  
“Quindi... non sei mai stato così? Imprigionato sotto ad un amante... in completa balia del suo volere?” non attese la risposta che già conosceva e proseguì “Ebbene, prima che il sole sorga, ti farò finire in talmente tante posizioni che faticherai ad avere memoria di ognuna...”  
  
“Sei sempre così... modesto...?” gli chiese il principe del Reame Boscoso con un lamento quando non riuscì ad ottenere, nemmeno questa volta, un bacio, così cedette alla frustrazione e cercò con forza di liberare le braccia “Lanthir... lasciami andare! Non posso fare niente così!”  
  
“Questo è un ordine...?” esclamò il Guardiano sorridendo maliziosamente “Devo ripeterti che non puoi darne? L'unica cosa che ti è permessa fare è... implorare, se proprio vuoi ottenere qualcosa da me!”  
  
“Ma è...” iniziò a replicare Legolas, chiudendo però gli occhi quando i movimenti dell'amico gli fecero per un momento perdere il contatto con la realtà... e così si ritrovò ad accettare quella condizione “...d'accordo...” deglutì e continuò in un debole sussurro “...ti prego... lasciami libere le mani... desidero toccarti... ti prego...”  
  
Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio a quella supplica che non sembrava per niente convinta, ma la curiosità di vedere le intenzioni dell'amico, lo spinse ad acconsentire e lentamente lasciò la presa sui suoi polsi, facendo poi scivolare le mani sul suo petto.  
“Bene... stai imparando a...” all'improvviso si trovò a rispondere ad un bacio violento e appassionato, quando il principe del Reame Boscoso, dopo essersi messo di scatto seduto, lo afferrò per i capelli, tirandolo a sé. Ebbe giusto il tempo di far risalire le mani sul suo viso e nel giro di pochi istanti venne spinto di lato, con la schiena sul pavimento, mentre l'altro elfo riprendeva quella posizione di supremazia che era solito tenere durante quegli atti carnali. Soffocò nella sua bocca un gemito sorpreso ma al tempo stesso, chiuse con forza le cosce contro i suoi fianchi, concedendogli il totale predominio di quei movimenti, almeno fino a quando Legolas smise di possedergli la bocca per respirare. In quel momento si lasciò sfuggire una risata divertita...  
“Se Aragorn avesse osato fare una cosa simile...” gli sussurrò sensualmente tra i sospiri “...ora se ne starebbe ancora pentendo!”  
  
L'altro elfo lo osservò stupito, senza smettere però quella danza frenetica dentro e sopra di lui.  
“Ma non gli è permesso fare niente?” gli chiese, cercando con la mano quella dell'amico per intrecciare le dita con le sue e portargliela sopra la testa “Non ti concede attenzioni ai tuoi piedi... e non può nemmeno...” un gemito lo costrinse a interrompere quella frase, quando il compagno rialzò le ginocchia e, incrociando le caviglie dietro la sua schiena, lo attirò con forza a sé “...cosa... cosa può fare...?”  
  
“Nessun Uomo può sottomettermi...” gli sospirò il Guardiano sulle labbra con un sorrisino provocante “...ed a quell'Uomo in particolare è concesso solo restare in silenzio a godere delle mie abilità...” arrivò con la mano libera dietro alla sua nuca e gli strinse i capelli nel pugno “...oh, e non c'è altro che avrebbe desiderato di più in quei momenti, se non essere posseduto senza ritegno, ancora e... ancora.” vide le palpebre del compagno abbassarsi leggermente a quelle parole e continuò, soddisfatto dell'effetto che riusciva ad avere su di lui “Vuoi che ti mostri cos'altro fa avvampare quel corpo Mortale?” udì solo un gemito come risposta ma subito dopo lo vide annuire con più decisione, ed allora gli bisbigliò “Allora alzati e raggiungi il tuo letto, mio signore... mani e ginocchia sul materasso...” gli sorrise quando incrociò il suo sguardo e terminò “...e forse così, domani, riuscirai ancora a reggerti in piedi.”  
  
~ * ~  
  
Eldarion richiuse il libro e sospirò pesantemente, lanciando un'occhiata esasperata verso il gruppo di Guardiani che ancora stava discutendo allegramente sull'altro lato del salone.  
Non erano le loro voci a distrarlo dalla lettura, ne era ben conscio, eppure aveva preferito spostare la propria indignazione verso gli elfi, piuttosto che ammettere con se stesso che, nonostante tutto, non aveva altri pensieri per la testa se non quelli inerenti a quella creatura immortale che aveva lasciato quella stanza più di due ore prima.  
Quando l'aveva visto entrare, aveva stupidamente sperato in un saluto, o quanto meno, un cenno che avrebbe, almeno minimamente, riaperto la possibilità di un nuovo dialogo dopo quel discorso imprevisto, più simile ad uno sfogo insensato dettato dalla confusione e della collera, che ad uno scambio razionale di opinioni, ma non era successo.  
Lanthir l'aveva appena degnato di qualche sguardo e non gli serviva avere i sensi acuti di un elfo per capire che c'era qualcosa che non andava tra loro... qualcosa che era, stranamente, cambiato dal giorno precedente e che non riusciva a spiegarsi.  
In quel momento avrebbe disperatamente voluto accanto a sé la sua amica Sedrin, l'unica con cui si confidava e che lo ascoltava, dandogli consigli e pareri schietti e sinceri, senza troppi giri di parole... ma la ragazza era a Minas Tirith, e a lui non restavano altro che quelle domande e quelle insicurezze che di nuovo attanagliavano la sua mente.  
L'unica alternativa che aveva trovato, era quella di tornare da Legolas ed esporgli i suoi pensieri confusi come aveva fatto già una volta, limitandosi a degli avvenimenti accennati senza scendere nei dettagli, e sperare di ottenere da lui qualche consiglio sul modo migliore per comportarsi.  
  
Posò il libro sulla poltrona e senza ulteriori indugi, lasciò il salone sotto lo sguardo incuriosito degli altri presenti. Non aveva idea di dove il principe del Reame Boscoso si fosse diretto, e nemmeno se fosse solo o se, con lui, ci fosse ancora proprio il Guardiano del Bosco che tormentava i suoi pensieri, ma vista l'ora tarda, provò nel posto dove anche la scorsa volta, l'aveva trovato.  
Percorse rapidamente il corridoio ed arrivò alla stanza di Legolas, respirò profondamente per darsi coraggio ed alzò la mano per bussare... mano che però si posò aperta sulla porta quando udì delle voci provenire dall'interno...  
  
“ _Ma come puoi farlo... questo...?_ _È impensabile che... riesca a...”_  
“ _No... non così... devi... l'altra gamba...”_  
“ _Ho compreso ma... oh... così...”_  
“ _Sì... decisamente... così...”_  
  
Parole intervallate da risate in un momento, e da dei gemiti di piacere quello successivo che lo fecero bloccare come pietrificato in quel punto.  
Sapeva a chi appartenevano, ed era certo di non sbagliarsi... una aveva iniziato ad amarla come quella di un fratello e l'aveva ascoltata decine e decine di volte, restando in ammirazione di quella creatura che, in quei mesi, era diventata da sogno di bambino a splendida realtà, mentre l'altra... per l'altra aveva provato così tanti sentimenti contrastanti da esserne frastornato, e l'aveva udita anche con quel tono, sensuale e lascivo, durante le loro notti di passione.  
  
“ _Girati adesso...”_  
“ _Mmm... no, mi piace così... continua...”_  
“ _Legolas... fa come ti dico...”_  
“ _Sì... d'accordo... ma questo era più...”_  
  
Un grido di piacere lo fece deglutire e stringere gli occhi, sia per la vergogna sia per la consapevolezza che quella non era di certo la prima volta che spiava di nascosto un incontro amoroso di Lanthir, ed in ognuna di quelle occasioni, non aveva fatto altro che desiderare ancora di più quello che, in precedenza pensava di non poter avere, mentre ora, era convinto di non riuscire più ad ottenere.  
Si voltò di spalle alla porta e si lasciò cadere seduto a terra, con le ginocchia piegate contro il petto come in attesa che quell'atto di lussuria terminasse, ma più restava in silenzio, più quelle voci divenivano nitide, ed ogni sospiro più palese...  
  
“ _Alzala di più... così... no, sulla spalla...”_  
“ _Credo di stare per... spezzarmi...”_  
“ _Vieni qui... continua così allora...”_  
“ _No io... Lanthir non credo di... poter continuare ancora... è troppo... ho bisogno di...”_  
“ _Shh... sì che puoi... puoi farlo e vuoi farlo...”_  
“ _Veramente non... oh... sì... sì così è...”_  
“ _Lo vedi...”_  
“ _Mmm... no no... fermati... sono troppo...vicino... ti prego...”_  
“ _Oh... adesso mi implori di tua iniziativa senza nemmeno che io te lo chieda?”_  
“ _Sì... posso implorarti o posso... ordinartelo...”_  
“ _E immagino che tu preferisca la seconda...”_  
“ _Se mi è permesso... scegliere... sì...”_  
  
...altre risate che parvero affievolire la tensione di quei momenti, rendendo però i due amanti più complici ed uniti di quanto il solo piacere potesse fare... ed il giovane si morse il labbro consapevole che con lui non era mai avvenuto niente di simile. Non sembravano realmente due amanti, ma due amici che si stavano divertendo in un modo alquanto più peccaminoso di quanto ci si potesse aspettare.  
E quella lieve gelosia che non poteva fare a meno di provare, crebbe ulteriormente quando iniziò ad udire delle frasi dal Guardiano del Bosco che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter sentire...  
  
“ _Ti è permessa ogni cosa, mio signore...”_  
“ _Sono... di nuovo il tuo principe adesso?”_  
“ _Sì... ed io sono ai tuoi ordini... ogni tua richiesta verrà esaudita...”_  
“ _Oh... allora credo che...”_  
“ _Questo...?”_  
“ _Sì... sì, questo...”_  
“ _Non smettere... sì, mio signore... continua... ti prego...”_  
  
Eldarion si rialzò di scatto e, scuotendo la testa come se volesse allontanare dalla mente quel tono di voce tremante e totalmente sottomesso, si allontanò a passo svelto, tornando nel luogo che aveva appena lasciato.  
  
_~ * ~_  
  
“Come puoi... cambiare in questo modo?” sospirò Legolas con un sorrisino stupito, riprendendo a spingersi con forza nel corpo del compagno sotto di sé “Sembri due... persone... completamente opposte...” afferrò con entrambe le mani la testiera del letto per intensificare ancor di più quei movimenti e vide l'altro elfo fare lo stesso ma per contrastarlo.  
  
“Posso essere... in qualsiasi modo tu voglia... mio signore...” replicò il Guardiano bagnandosi le labbra sensualmente ed inarcandosi sotto di lui “...ma ho capito che... è questo che desideri sentire... da me, perlomeno...” rialzò il bacino per seguire le sue mosse e cercò di mormorargli all'orecchio “...più forte... ti prego... ancora più forte...”  
  
“Lanthir... smetti... è...” il principe del Reame Boscoso chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi trasportare da quel ritmo frenetico ma dopo qualche momento, gli gemette debolmente “...puoi... essere te stesso? Solo per... adesso...”  
  
Lanthir a quella richiesta inaspettata sorrise e raggiunse le sue labbra, catturandogliele in un lungo e profondo bacio che distrasse l'altro elfo anche dai movimenti che stava facendo.  
“Se desideri questo... sì...” gli bisbigliò, prima di bloccargli con le cosce i fianchi impedendogli di proseguire “...fammi alzare.” sentì subito sotto la schiena il braccio dell'amico che lo aiutava in quella richiesta, e non appena Legolas si mise accosciato sulle ginocchia, ridiscese su di lui, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e ricominciando quell'atto di lussuria con una danza frenetica e selvaggia “Questo sono io...” sospirò, accennando un sorriso quando sentì subito le braccia dell'altro elfo stringersi attorno alla sua vita “...so come ottenere ciò che voglio... chi voglio... e so cosa vogliono gli altri da me... posso avere tanti difetti ma in una cosa sono bravo... in questo...” percorse con una mano il suo collo fino alla nuca e gli fece chinare indietro la testa per baciarlo di nuovo voracemente fino a lasciarlo senza fiato, ed allora continuò “...comprendo il desiderio e lo vedo negli occhi di chi mi sta davanti...” lo fissò intensamente e vide le sopracciglia dell'amico incurvarsi in una piega esitante, così gli sorrise “...come nei tuoi ora... lo riconosco e sono in grado di concederti ogni più celata, proibita e concupiscente brama...”  
  
“E... tu...?” cercò di ribattere Legolas ansimando però per quel piacere che ormai lo stava per raggiungere prepotentemente “Cosa desideri per te...?”  
  
A quella domanda, il sorriso sfrontato sulle labbra del Guardiano prese una piega tirata e, pur continuando a mantenere quell'ostentata sicurezza nell'atto che stava compiendo, la sua mente per qualche istante si perse nella risposta... ed incontrollabilmente i suoi pensieri lo portarono verso quell'unica persona che invece avrebbe dovuto tenere il più lontano possibile da sé...  
  
“Lanthir... sono... mmm... non fermarti... non fermarti...”  
  
...il gemito del compagno lo fece tornare però alla realtà, e riportò subito l'attenzione su di lui, concentrandosi solo sul proprio piacere e su quello che stava provocando.  
“Non lo farò...” iniziò a sussurrargli sensualmente all'orecchio “...e tu non ti fermerai con lui... quando starai possedendo il suo corpo... quel corpo Mortale fremente... velato dal sudore della passione...” vide le sue palpebre abbassarsi per lasciarsi andare a quelle immagini e proseguì “...quando ti implorerà di continuare, con la sua voce calda e roca, spezzata dal piacere che gli stai dando... ti spingerai dentro di lui sempre più... forte... e lo colpirai nel profondo fino a fargli gridare alla notte la sua... estasi...” sentì su di sé la mano dell'altro elfo che, insieme alla sua, aveva intensificato i movimenti del suo pugno e si morse il labbro per non gridare lui stesso, quando si perse improvvisamente nel proprio piacere. Subito dopo però, quando ancora i brividi ardenti lo stavano percorrendo, percepì alcune parole indistinte che Legolas stava bisbigliando tra i respiri frenetici mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi e con le dita quasi gli graffiava la schiena, ed allora, sorridendo maliziosamente, ricominciò a parlargli all'orecchio, lambendolo con le labbra ad ogni parola.  
“Sei lì con lui... sei con Aragorn... il suo corpo ti sta ancora abbracciando... si sta concedendo a te...”  
  
“Sì...”  
  
“... sta sussurrando... lasciati andare, Legolas... perditi dentro di me... voglio sentirti gridare il mio nome... adesso...”  
  
“Sì...”  
  
“...adesso... Legolas... dì il mio nome...”  
  
“Sì... Aragorn...”  
  
Un'ultima spinta violenta e il principe del Reame Boscoso raggiunse il limite col nome dell'uomo sulle labbra ed ancora i pensieri rivolti a quella immaginata ed estremamente eccitante fantasia che era stato portato a vivere.  
Solo quando sentì l'altro elfo rialzarsi ed allontanarsi per sdraiarsi con un profondo respiro, riaprì le palpebre lentamente e, a sua volta, allungò le gambe per riprendere una posizione più comoda... e quando incrociò nuovamente gli occhi limpidi che lo stavano scrutando, mentre quelle labbra carnose, che aveva più volte posseduto in quelle ore, si incurvavano in un sorrisino compiaciuto, non trattenne una risata liberatoria ed in parte imbarazzata.  
“Non ci posso... credere!” lo indicò con un'espressione sbalordita e poi si passò quella mano sul viso “Non posso credere che tu... mi abbia spinto a... dirlo! Io non...” scosse la testa, ridendo nuovamente “...io l'ho detto! Ho detto... sul serio... il suo nome mentre... non è possibile!”  
  
“È meglio che inizi a crederci...” replicò il Guardiano, spostandosi solo per prendere le lenzuola dall'altro lato del letto e ricoprire le gambe di entrambi che ancora si sfioravano, visto che erano rimasti seduti uno davanti all'altro “...perché l'hai appena fatto.” gli sorrise e poi a sua volta scoppiò in una risata divertita “Non ho mai vissuto un'esperienza carnale così... insolita e al tempo stesso, divertente... devo dire la verità!”  
  
“Ed io dovrei dire la stessa cosa ma... immagino tu lo sappia già...”  
  
“Ne ho una vaga idea...” mormorò, sorridendogli ancora una volta per poi alzare lo sguardo al soffitto con un sospiro “...ed inoltre, dovrei forse sentirmi deluso ed amareggiato visto che quest'unica volta che ti sei deciso a richiedere le mie attenzioni, è stato solo per poter conoscere i segreti più intimi del caro Estel.” vide che stava per ribattere ma lo fermò con una lieve risata “Non è importante... sto scherzando! Anzi, oltretutto credo sia stato meglio così perché in una circostanza... normale, probabilmente non saremmo andati molto lontano...” fece una smorfia divertita, facendo oscillare la testa da un lato all'altro “...mi dispiace dirlo ma... credo che noi due come... amanti... non siamo molto...”  
  
“...compatibili?”  
  
“...esattamente!” esclamò alla domanda dell'altro elfo, ed entrambi scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere all'unisono, dandosi poi dei leggeri colpi con le ginocchia quando le risate divennero dei sorrisi complici “A tutti e due piace troppo avere il controllo e nonostante a volte mi diverta anche assumere il ruolo opposto a quello che di solito svolgo...”  
  
“...tu sei così...” continuò Legolas, muovendo leggermente le gambe per stiracchiarle “...tu dai ordini e vuoi che vengano eseguiti... e adori quando l'altra persona è completamente persa, in balia di ogni tuo più piccolo gesto o parola... l'ho compreso... molto bene, per essere sinceri!”  
  
“E tu sei un principe...” gli sussurrò allora Lanthir con un sorrisino malizioso “...è nella tua natura vedere gli altri sottomessi alla tua autorità...” fece una pausa ed aggiunse alzando un sopracciglio “...forse solo... un re... potrebbe piegarti al suo volere...”  
  
L'altro elfo sospirò, sorridendo però dolcemente e guardando le lenzuola candide che li ricoprivano, prima di replicare...  
“Non è mai stato re per me... e non lo sarà mai. Ogni singola volta che lo guardo, lui è... e sempre resterà... soltanto Aragorn...” un profondo respiro e terminò con un sussurro volutamente sensuale, rialzando gli occhi sull'amico “...forse sarà semplicemente quello stolto Mortale a sottomettermi al suo volere.”  
  
“Oh, ti prego! Se mai accadrà... non raccontarmelo! Piuttosto una menzogna, ma non dirmi che quell'Uomo testardo e incoerente è riuscito dove io ho fallito!”  
  
Spalancò la bocca a quelle frasi ma ne comprese subito il tono ironico ed allora sorrise, scuotendo la testa ed osservando l'altro elfo che, nel frattempo, si stava portando i lunghi capelli ondulati dietro le spalle... ed allora ricordò una cosa...  
“Parlando di menzogne... perché mi hai mentito sul luogo in cui incontrasti Aragorn per la prima volta?” vide l'espressione confusa e perplessa dell'amico ed incrociò le braccia sul petto “Non fingere di non sapere a cosa mi riferisco! Mi hai sempre detto che quella vostra prima avventura insieme era avvenuta sulle sponde del Grande Fiume, ed invece... il giovane Uomo insicuro che concupisti in quella notte, si era soffermato ad oltre mezza giornata da quel punto, in riva al torrente che attraversa la Foresta.”  
  
“Oh... mi sarò inteso male...”  
  
“Più di una volta?”  
  
“Forse non rammento con precisione...”  
  
“Prova di nuovo! Ricordavi ogni frase provocatoria e allusiva che gli hai pronunciato ed hai... fortuitamente scordato il posto in cui l'hai assoggettato senza pudore?”  
  
“Ti stavo seguendo.” mormorò a quel punto il Guardiano, alzando le spalle ed accennando un sorriso arrendevole quando vide l'espressione sbalordita dell'amico “Ero a pattugliare quella zona e ti ho visto con Ferydir e Thamais... vi ho seguiti per un po' fino a quando avete lasciato i cavalli e vi siete addentrati nella radura... ed anche allora, sono rimasto nascosto ad osservarvi mentre vi sfidavate l'un l'altro... per curiosità, suppongo... ma quando stavo per tornare ai miei doveri...” gli lanciò un'occhiata e lo vide stringere le labbra nervosamente “...ho visto come quell'allenamento si è tramutato in un incontro alquanto più... vizioso...”  
  
“Ci hai spiato...?  
  
“Mi sono soffermato solo qualche momento, non lo chiamerei... spiare!” replicò con un tono ora divertito “Dopodiché mi sono diretto al torrente per placare nelle acque fredde quel fuoco che mi aveva pervaso... il Fato ha voluto però che, curiosamente, qualcun altro stesse invece osservando me... ed il resto lo conosci.” sentì la debole risata allibita del compagno e gli sorrise “Ora posso rivelarti che il mio interesse era principalmente quello di scoprire per quale ragione il mio principe continuava a preferire la compagnia di altri Guardiani invece che la mia per quelle... uscite insolite...”  
  
“Adesso credo che tu conosca quella ragione.”  
  
“Credo di averla... ben intuita, mio signore...”  
  
Legolas si inumidì le labbra che presero dopo alcuni attimi, una piega seria mentre un'espressione assorta comparve sul suo viso.  
“La sera in cui Aragorn mi rivelò questo dettaglio...” iniziò a bassa voce, conscio di essere comunque udito “...fu la stessa in cui venimmo attaccati da quel gruppo di orchi, e lui, dopo la nostra unione, mi disse che, durante la lotta, i suoi sensi lo avevano portato a riconoscere le posizioni del nemico anche quando esso era al di fuori del suo campo visivo. Ne abbiamo discusso e... entrambi crediamo che questa sua nuova ed insolita capacità sia derivata dalle nostre unioni che, in qualche modo, hanno amplificato le sue sensazioni Mortali, rendendole più simili alle nostre.” gli parve di sentire il compagno trattenere quasi il fiato ma proseguì “Gli ho promesso che l'avrei aiutato a comprendere meglio questo suo nuovo... dono... ma non sono il più esperto tra noi per quanto riguarda l'addestramento e quindi mi chiedevo se...” alzò lo sguardo su di lui e lo guardò intensamente.  
  
“Vuoi che addestri il re di Gondor per fargli comprendere come utilizzare una capacità che nemmeno dovrebbe possedere?” gli chiese il Guardiano, accennando poi un sorriso sbigottito “Supponiamo che riesca anche a farlo, o perlomeno, a fargli intuire come ascoltare queste sensazioni che per noi sono naturali... tuo padre per prima cosa deve esserne messo a conoscenza...”  
  
“Ci ho pensato... ma fino ad ora, nessuna creatura immortale ha mai donato la propria luce ad un Uomo dell'Ovest dal sangue antico, dunque nemmeno mio padre conosce, seppur nella sua immensa saggezza, cosa avrebbe potuto comportare questa scelta.”  
  
“E quindi credi che accetterà senza obiettare la possibilità che Aragorn abbia acquisito questo dono a causa di quella lontana volta in cui lo salvasti dall'Oscurità di Mordor?” respirò profondamente non del tutto convinto ma infine annuì “E sia... è una scusa plausibile... e se anche Sire Thranduil non si opporrà, farò tutto ciò che mi è possibile per portare quel Mortale alla preparazione più adeguata.” una pausa e sostenne gli occhi blu che, silenziosamente, lo stavano ringraziando. Ad un tratto però, nella mente gli balenò un'altra eventualità e, prima ancora di esprimere a parole quella domanda, vide lo sguardo dell'amico abbassarsi “Cos'è mutato in te...?” non ottenne subito una risposta, così cercò di usare un tono più comprensivo “Legolas... se a causa delle vostre unioni, Aragorn ha avuto la grazia di un dono che appartiene solo agli Immortali... cos'è cambiato invece nel tuo spirito?”  
  
“Niente che sia paragonabile a questa sua capacità...” sussurrò il principe del Reame Boscoso “...o potrei dire, assolutamente niente... non ho ancora compreso appieno.”  
  
“Legolas... parla...!”  
  
“Il mio spirito...” ricominciò a quel punto con un sospiro “...credo stia iniziando a possedere un vigore costante... è come se si rigenerasse da solo ed io non sentissi più il bisogno di riposare, dall'ultima notte che abbiamo passato insieme... per molti giorni non ho sentito la necessità di ritrovare me stesso.” gli lanciò un'occhiata e poi abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani con le quali, distrattamente, si stava accarezzando le gambe “Mi preoccupa solo un altro... aspetto... perché da tempo non sono più in grado di controllare e dominare i miei istinti... spesso ho agito in maniera infantile, senza nemmeno riflettere sulle conseguenze... forse anche questa notte, in fondo, è dovuta a questa mia incapacità di autocontrollo...” strinse le labbra e alzò le spalle “...non sono mai stato così.... impulsivo e irrazionale nei miei comportamenti... lui lo era! Aragorn è sempre stato quello avventato ed io riuscivo a farlo ragionare perché sapevo che quella debolezza faceva parte dell'animo Umano... ora però... temo che abbia iniziato a far parte anche di me. Non posso però affermare con sicurezza se sia a causa del nostro legame o se... non so... forse è solo una conseguenza dei sentimenti che provo per lui e che mi spingono a reagire così.”  
  
Lanthir chiuse qualche istante gli occhi mentre con le dita si massaggiava la fronte come se gli dolesse alla scoperta di tutti quegli avvenimenti sconosciuti. Quando riportò l'attenzione sull'amico, aprì la bocca, indicandolo come se stesse per ribattere qualcosa, ma rimase in silenzio e si limitò a sospirare rassegnato, e solo dopo un altro lungo momento, riuscì ad esprimersi...  
“Non so cosa dire... seriamente! Io davvero... non ho parole! O almeno, le avrei ma sarebbero più che irrazionali e avventate! Io non...” scosse la testa e con un lamento alzò lo sguardo al soffitto “...questo è potenzialmente molto pericoloso! Per entrambi... voglio dire, immaginavo che, in un modo o nell'altro i vostri spiriti potessero subire delle conseguenze... ma speravo fosse solo quel crescente desiderio di unione! Questo invece è...” un altro profondo sospiro “...ho già detto pericoloso?”  
  
“Non possiamo tornare indietro... non più! L'unica cosa che dobbiamo fare ora, è riuscire a comprendere meglio questi... doni... ed utilizzarli nel miglior modo possibile se ce ne sarà la necessità!”  
  
“E ti aiuterò in questo, come sempre!” replicò, ancora in parte allarmato da quelle rivelazioni “Addestrerò di nuovo quell'Uomo come se fosse uno di noi... come mi è stato chiesto di fare con suo figlio... ma tu devi promettermi che farai attenzione, Legolas! Forse ad Aragorn può giovare questo cambiamento, ma per te...”  
  
“Lo so... non preoccuparti per me!” lo interruppe il principe del Reame Boscoso sorridendogli dolcemente “Risolveremo questa situazione non appena Aragorn tornerà... quello che mi premeva sapere era di avere il tuo appoggio anche in questo.”  
  
“Ce l'hai... ti aiuterò. Ed aiuterò anche quello stolto Mortale... non gli renderò di certo la vita facile! Anche con questo suo nuovo... istinto, non gli sarà facile battermi!”  
  
“Grazie...” gli mormorò Legolas allungando la mano per stringere la sua “...per ogni cosa!” lo guardò per un lungo momento in silenzio ed infine aggiunse “Ed allora, io tacerò su ciò che è avvenuto durante la prova di Eldarion... non saprà mai da me a cosa avresti rinunciato per salvare suo figlio.”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito da quell'affermazione e ribatté...  
“Io ti ho battuto quel giorno nella radura! Avresti dovuto mantenere il segreto in onore di quella promessa!”  
  
“Oh davvero? Se non ricordo male, sono stato io ad essere acclamato vincitore... puoi chiedere a chiunque.”  
  
“Tu non...” iniziò a replicare di nuovo ma poi scoppio a ridere, scuotendo la testa “...sì, hai ragione... per tutti sei stato tu a battermi quel giorno! Te lo concedo...”  
  
“Perché insisti con questa indifferenza nei suoi confronti? Con Eldarion...” gli chiese allora Legolas, aggrottando subito le sopracciglia incuriosito quando vide gli occhi chiari dell'amico abbassarsi all'improvviso “...ogni sera a cena, discutete per degli argomenti futili e a nessuno dei due sembra importare di offendere l'altro con quegli atteggiamenti irriguardosi. Posso comprendere che lui sia ancora in collera con te per come gli hai parlato la sera successiva il temporale... ma tu non fai niente per andargli incontro e rimediare. Nemmeno con suo padre ti sei ostinato a tal punto a mantenere questi comportamenti arroganti nei suoi riguardi. È solo un ragazzo... gli è concessa qualche azione avventata e sciocca.”  
  
Lanthir accennò un lieve sorriso, quasi divertito nell'ascoltare quelle frasi totalmente opposte alla verità, ma sapeva bene di non poterlo contraddire in nessun modo senza rivelargli quel segreto che doveva tenere ancora solo per sé, così tentò di seguire quel suo ragionamento, senza però fissarlo direttamente negli occhi.  
“Aragorn era solo un giovane Uomo che aveva imparato dal nostro popolo fin dall'infanzia... con lui non è mai stato altro che un gioco fatto di provocazioni e risposte tenaci che entrambi sapevamo quando era il momento di interrompere. Suo figlio...” strinse le labbra e continuò mormorando “...ha sangue Mezzelfo nelle vene, possiede alcuni dei nostri doni più preziosi... dovrebbe imparare la saggezza del nostro popolo ed invece continua con queste... reazioni da stupido Mortale che non fanno altro che accrescere la sua debolezza! L'abbiamo incoronato guerriero e sul campo di battaglia forse può anche farsi valere ma... non comprende ancora quali sono i rischi che alcune sue azioni possono provocare.”  
  
“Ha vent'anni... e solo qualche mese di esperienza con noi... è più che naturale che sia ancora confuso ed inesperto!”  
  
“Non è una scusante per la sua stoltezza!” continuò subito e non riuscì ad impedire ai propri pensieri di finire sul rapporto che si era instaurato tra loro “Lui non ascolta, o finge di non ascoltare... è testardo e irragionevole! Non segue i consigli che gli vengono dati, ed anzi... fa di tutto per agire esattamente all'opposto! Dovrebbe possedere almeno la capacità di riconoscere cosa è giusto e cosa non lo è... ed invece... sembra che ogni singola volta faccia proprio ciò che serve per ripetere lo stesso errore!”  
  
“Gli hai mai parlato, Lanthir? Parlato per davvero, intendo. Non da maestro ad allievo che è obbligato ad ascoltare ed ubbidire... ma da confidente, da amico... l'hai mai ascoltato?”  
  
Si lasciò sfuggire una risata a quella domanda ma tentò subito di tornare serio, scuotendo la testa.  
“Non cambierebbe niente... posso dirgli qualsiasi cosa ed ascoltarlo in ogni modo, ma vorrebbe comunque avere ragione lui!”  
  
“Questo non è vero...” replicò Legolas cercando di incrociare inutilmente i suoi occhi “...tu, come suo padre, date per scontato troppe cose di Eldarion senza nemmeno tentare di tornare sui vostri passi ed ammettere di stare sbagliando. Credimi, dagli una possibilità almeno... parla con lui e vedrai che ti stupirà e che riuscirete ad appianare le vostre divergenze e a ricreare un rapporto di fiducia e d'amicizia come quello che ha con me!”  
  
“Oh... ne dubito...” sussurrò il Guardiano sorridendo e finalmente, si decise a rialzare lo sguardo su di lui “...ne dubito davvero ma, se insisti, ci proverò.” notò il sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra dell'amico ed aggiunse “Ma non certo ora! All'alba mi aspetta una nuova riunione con tuo padre e subito dopo, quella con gli altri Guardiani... e devo ammettere di essere fisicamente esausto grazie alla tua esigenza di apprendere come meglio soddisfare il tuo Uomo!”  
  
“Non è il mio Uomo!” lo corresse ridendo il principe del Reame Boscoso, guardando l'amico che lentamente si rimetteva in piedi, stiracchiandosi, prima di andare a recuperare i propri abiti dal pavimento e rivestirsi “Anche se, non nego che mi piacerebbe che lo fosse... solo mio...”  
  
“A lui di certo non dispiacerebbe... e di certo già ti considera suo, quindi...” Lanthir si fermò un istante mentre si riallacciava la tunica sul petto e con un sorrisino divertito aggiunse “...dovreste fuggire insieme, lasciare i vostri regni e partire... così non vi dovreste più dividere con niente e nessuno!”  
  
“Sembra una bella idea ma... non ho ancora perso la ragione a tal punto! E nemmeno lui...”  
  
“Magari in futuro...”  
  
“Magari...”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco guardò l'amico negli occhi, sorridendogli con la stessa tenerezza che era ben visibile anche sul viso dell'altro elfo e senza bisogno di dire altro, tornò al letto e si abbassò per posargli un lieve bacio sulla fronte, prima di voltarsi e lasciare quelle stanze.  
  
~ * ~


	10. ~ 10 ~

 

  
L'ultima fiammella, rimasta ad ardere per l'intera notte nel camino del salone centrale, si spense definitivamente quando la porta si riaprì, e Legolas fece il suo ingresso, seguito dalla tiepida luce del sole che già da alcune ore era sorto.  
Raggiunse la poltrona sulla quale il principe di Gondor era ancora profondamente addormentato, accovacciato su se stesso, e per un momento non fece altro che osservarlo con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra, ripensando a quante volte si era soffermato a fissare Aragorn in quello stesso modo, ed anche alle ore passate, proprio accanto all'uomo, a guardare quello stesso ragazzo che, molti anni prima, non era altro che un tenero bambino rannicchiato sotto le coperte.  
Fece un intenso respiro e posò le lettere che portava con sé sul ripiano di marmo del camino, per poi chinarsi su di lui e accarezzargli col dorso delle dita una guancia.  
“Eldarion...” lo richiamò con un filo di voce e sorrise nuovamente quando il giovane mosse la testa in quella stessa direzione per strusciare ancora il viso contro la sua mano “Eldarion... è mattina, svegliati.” lo sentì mugugnare qualcosa e vide le sua palpebre rialzarsi lievemente e poi richiudersi di nuovo, mentre sulle sue labbra però si formava un debole sorriso.  
  
“Mm... stavo sognando...” mormorò Eldarion con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno “...credo di essermi addormentato mentre leggevo...” si mosse sulla poltrona, allungando le gambe e stiracchiandosi, prima di rimettersi seduto e guardare l'elfo davanti a sé. Restò in silenzio, mettendo a fuoco l'immagine del viso sorridente del principe delle Verdi Foreste e ad un tratto quella realtà alla quale aveva assistito, o perlomeno, aveva udito, alcune ore prima, ritornò a farsi largo nella sua mente e non poté controllarsi dal pensare che quella gioia e soddisfazione sul suo volto, probabilmente, era dovuta a ciò che aveva fatto con Lanthir, così abbassò subito lo sguardo e riprese il libro che gli era ricaduto sul pavimento.  
  
“Sì, gli altri elfi che erano qui mi hanno avvertito poco fa...” iniziò allora Legolas rialzandosi e facendo un passo indietro “...e a dire il vero, ti stavo cercando perché avrei un compito da affidarti.”  
  
“Oh, sì, certamente! Se posso esserti utile in qualche modo...”  
  
“Io devo uscire quest'oggi, devo arrivare ai confini per dei controlli con altri guerrieri e l'ora è già tarda... quindi mi chiedevo se potessi consegnare tu questi documenti che riguardano i giudizi su voi allievi ai Guardiani che sono in riunione nella biblioteca.”  
  
Il giovane annuì subito e solo allora si accorse dell'effettivo abbigliamento da viaggio che l'elfo indossava, diverso dalle tuniche lunghe e regali che portava quando stava a palazzo.  
“Sì, posso farlo...” vide con la coda dell'occhio le buste e si alzò in piedi “...devo solo portarle?”  
  
“Non in questo preciso istante...” replicò il principe del Reame Boscoso sorridendogli “...prima puoi andare a cambiarti e a lavare il sonno dal tuo viso... resteranno in consiglio ancora per ore.”  
  
“Sì... allora... vado nelle mie stanze...”  
  
Lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre Eldarion prendeva le lettere e lentamente si avviava alla porta con ancora un atteggiamento intontito per via del brusco risveglio. Non gli era sfuggita quella strana espressione sul suo viso quando aveva riaperto gli occhi, ma quello che gli premeva ora, era riuscire a far appianare quella apparente inconciliabilità che si era venuta a creare tra il giovane figlio di Aragorn ed il Guardiano del Bosco che lo aveva addestrato e reso un guerriero... e forse con quel piccolo espediente ci sarebbe riuscito.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Il principe del più grande regno degli Uomini si fermò solo un breve attimo fuori dalla grande porta di legno della biblioteca perché sapeva che, con tutta probabilità, lì dentro insieme agli altri Guardiani, ci sarebbe stato anche quell'unico in grado di fargli perdere ogni ragione. Nonostante avesse tentato di rifletterci per ore, prima di addormentarsi per la stanchezza, non era riuscito ad arrivare ad un punto di svolta in quella situazione che ogni giorno sembrava diventare più complessa. Era arrivato anche a pensare che forse, Lanthir l'aveva allontanato proprio perché era diventato l'amante di Legolas e non aveva di certo più tempo per lui... eppure c'era qualcosa che non riusciva a chiarire perché, se quella fosse stata la realtà, l'elfo glielo avrebbe detto senza tante questioni, ed invece gli sembrava che nascondesse qualcosa. Ad ogni modo, aveva fatto solo un mare di supposizioni e non avrebbe mai ottenuto una risposta sincera e veritiera se prima non fosse riuscito a riparare a quella sua sfuriata del giorno prima... e questo rimedio implicava, per forza, domandare delle scuse e cercare di nuovo un dialogo con lui. Forse non in quel momento, ma era comunque un inizio.  
  
Continuando a farsi coraggio mentalmente, socchiuse la porta ed entrò, rimanendo però spiazzato quando, invece del gruppo di Guardiani che si aspettava di trovare attorno al grande tavolo di legno, vide che era presente un solo elfo, seduto su uno dei lati più corti, intento a scrivere su una pergamena, mentre altri documenti erano sparpagliati attorno ad essa.  
  
“Pensavo... ci fosse una riunione con gli altri Guardiani.” esclamò allora, avvicinandosi comunque lentamente con le lettere che Legolas gli aveva dato, strette in una mano.  
  
“Abbiamo terminato.” disse Lanthir continuando con le proprie azioni, senza nemmeno rialzare gli occhi dal foglio, nonostante avesse compreso all'istante chi fosse “Ho chiesto di essere lasciato solo per terminare i miei compiti e di non essere disturbato... e questo mio ordine riguardava chiunque.”  
  
“Difatti ho incontrato il bibliotecario in fondo al corridoio e ha tentato di fermarmi ma... porto la parola del tuo principe, non ci sono divieti per me.”  
  
A quella replica, le labbra carnose si incurvarono in un sorrisino, quasi avesse inteso da quelle sole parole, il motivo per cui proprio il giovane era stato mandato da lui.  
“No, a quanto sembra...” mormorò, lanciandogli allora una rapida occhiata per poi riportare l'attenzione sui fogli davanti a sé “...dunque sentiamo, cosa rechi con te?”  
  
“Questi sono i giudizi degli altri Maestri riguardo i vostri giovani allievi...” disse Eldarion facendo un passo avanti verso di lui per posare le lettere sul tavolo. Lo guardò da vicino, stringendo però i pugni quando ancora non gli parve di ottenere nessun segno da parte sua, e così provò ad aggiungere “...e penso ci sia anche il mio lì in mezzo.”  
  
“Oh, ora comprendo! Speri di ricevere da me qualche informazione che ti riguarda... e come intendi carpire da me ciò che ti interessa, sentiamo...?”  
  
Deglutì nell'udire quelle frasi che, da un lato gli davano l'opportunità di continuare con quel discorso, ma dall'altro, la freddezza del tono e la noncuranza del suo comportamento, gli facevano intendere che ancora l'elfo non era minimamente intenzionato a parlargli.  
“No io...” cercò le parole più adatte per iniziare almeno con quelle scuse che voleva dare ma nel vedere che il Guardiano nemmeno lo degnava di uno sguardo, nonostante fosse a poco più di un passo di distanza, si sentì pervadere da un senso di disagio e impotenza “...volevo solo...” ci riprovò ma la voce gli si spense in gola nuovamente, così perse quella poca decisione che gli era rimasta ed abbassò lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa “...non importa.”  
Respirò profondamente e si girò su se stesso per andarsene, ma in quel momento sentì una stretta al polso sinistro e si accorse che Lanthir l'aveva improvvisamente fermato.  
Restò immobile, aspettandosi ora un qualche intervento da parte sua, ma non ricevendo altro che un nuovo silenzio, nonostante la presa della sua mano, si convinse che non poteva più tirarsi indietro, così, dandogli comunque le spalle, mormorò...  
“Lo so che è... tardi per delle scuse, o almeno credo che lo sia ma...” deglutì nel sentire subito la gola secca “...mi dispiace per ciò che ho detto ieri. Ho esagerato e non avrei dovuto rivolgermi a te in quel modo, non solo perché sei il mio...” si corresse con un sospiro “...sei stato il mio Maestro, ma soprattutto perché non ho nessun diritto di... importi con chi passare il tuo tempo ed infastidirmi quando non lo passi invece con me. Ero solo... arrabbiato e confuso per tutto quello che è avvenuto ultimamente, ma non dovevo sfogarmi con quella... mancanza di rispetto nei tuoi riguardi. Io... volevo solo dirti questo... e speravo che intendessi di nuovo parlarmi, almeno... perché so di esserti sembrato un...” alzò le spalle “...ragazzino infantile e viziato... ma in realtà, non lo sono... o perlomeno, non sono solo quello... e...” tentò di ritrovare un ordine nei propri pensieri per aggiungere altro, quando non ci riuscì, però, si limitò a terminare in un soffio “...niente, solo questo... mi dispiace.”  
  
Lanthir non disse una parola per tutto quel tempo, restando semplicemente ad ascoltare delle scuse non necessarie e che nemmeno si aspettava di ricevere. Aveva sorriso debolmente, più di una volta, durante quel discorso, e quasi ad ogni frase aveva seriamente pensato di interromperlo per rivelargli la verità sul motivo di quel suo comportamento distaccato ed insensibile... ma non l'aveva fatto. Forse in fondo non era necessario, e metterlo a conoscenza degli avvertimenti di Sire Thranduil avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose... forse sarebbe bastato che il giovane intendesse che quei loro incontri non dovevano essere certi e continui... che potevano interrompersi in qualsiasi momento e per qualsivoglia ragione, e che l'unica cosa che li legava, in realtà, era quel solo vincolo di silenzio che si erano imposti.  
Si rese conto, nel sentirlo tentare di nuovo un allontanamento, che quell'assenza di risposta immediata aveva fatto credere ad Eldarion di non essere riuscito nelle proprie intenzioni, ed allora gli strinse con più forza il polso e lo tirò indietro verso di sé, obbligandolo a sedersi, lateralmente, sulle sue ginocchia.  
“Non dispiacerti...” gli sussurrò a quel punto, allentando la stretta lentamente come col timore che, liberandolo, il principe di Gondor si sarebbe rialzato, ma quando questo non avvenne, continuò “...è la verità. Ogni singola frase che mi hai gridato corrisponde a verità...” sentì il suo corpo immobile e rigido per l'agitazione e così, senza neanche pensare, alzò la mano destra e la passò lungo la sua schiena, accarezzandolo “...ma lo sapevi, ne eri consapevole prima che tutto questo cominciasse, ed è anche per questo motivo che ho tentato per mesi di restarti lontano.” lo sentì tremare lievemente a quel contatto probabilmente inaspettato e vide le sue mani unirsi sopra le sue cosce e muoversi nervosamente “Non volevo arrivare a questo... non volevo distruggerti...”  
  
“Non mi stai distruggendo!” lo interruppe a quel punto Eldarion, ritrovando il coraggio dentro di sé a quel tocco stranamente dolce “Sono più forte di quanto credi... non hai prestato molta attenzione mentre mi addestravi!” si spostò leggermente all'indietro e lanciò un'occhiata sul lato per scorgere il suo viso e lo vide sorridere, così si fece forza e continuò per arrivare al punto che gli premeva maggiormente “E nonostante sia convinto veramente di molte delle cose che ti ho detto... c'è una cosa che invece non è vera... una cosa che non penso davvero...” respirò profondamente per qualche istante e di scatto si rialzò, solo per voltarsi e, allargando le gambe, sedersi nuovamente a cavalcioni delle sue cosce, verso di lui “...non è vero che sono... stanco di lottare con te.”  
  
Il Guardiano sostenne il suo sguardo in silenzio per un momento, tenendo però le mani lungo i fianchi, nonostante la posizione assunta ora dal compagno. Gli sarebbe bastata quella frase per capire cosa, in realtà, intendesse e nel guardare la luce ardente in quelle iridi azzurre e limpide, ogni minimo dubbio era svanito. Ed inoltre, nel sentire nuovamente quel corpo Mortale contro il proprio, anche ogni singola insicurezza su ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare, era svanita.  
Lo desiderava... ardentemente e violentemente, come non gli era mai accaduto con un altro Uomo ed il motivo era perché, forse, quello che aveva davanti non era un semplice Uomo. Aveva un insieme di tutte quei pregi e quei difetti che lo attraevano sia nei Mortali che nel popolo elfico e quelle caratteristiche lo rendevano unico e, irrimediabilmente, affascinante ai suoi occhi.  
Una parte del suo spirito, tuttavia, lo esortava a desistere e ad allontanarlo ancora, adesso che ne aveva l'opportunità, ma l'altra... non sentiva ragioni.  
Era quest'ultima che voleva ascoltare.  
Ed avrebbe ascoltato Eldarion, proprio come Legolas gli aveva consigliato di fare.  
L'avrebbe ascoltato e gli avrebbe dato quella fiducia che, fino ad ora, gli aveva negato, perché forse, in fondo, il giovane poteva essere nel giusto.  
Forse era davvero in grado di sostenere quel rapporto segreto senza venirne devastato.  
Forse quelle visioni li avevano portati in quel punto perché entrambi avrebbero potuto affrontarlo.  
Forse era semplicemente così che doveva essere.  
E con quei pensieri più simili ad incertezze che a convinzioni, decise che era arrivato il momento di riportare quella loro situazione come era sempre stata.  
“Vuoi dirmi che sei anche tu un guerriero e vuoi continuare a batterti con me?” gli disse con un sorrisino malizioso, fissandolo intensamente ma restando immobile anche quando sentì, prima di un'effettiva risposta, le mani del compagno sulle spalle e sul collo.  
  
“Io... voglio te...”  
  
“Non vedo nessun altro qui che potresti volere.” replicò allora con una punta di ilarità, pur consapevole di ciò a cui si stava riferendo, eppure si ritrovò a stringere con forza i pugni ai lati della sedia per controllarsi, alla reazione inconsueta dell'altro.  
  
“No, io...” gli sospirò Eldarion sulle labbra, chinando poi di lato la testa “...intendo te...” continuò, lambendogli il profilo dell'orecchio ad ogni parola e sorridendo soddisfatto nel sentire subito il corpo sotto di sé, tremare “...voglio sentirti... come fai tu...”  
  
“Come faccio... io?”  
  
Udì quel lieve sussurro e, seppur con un evidente rossore sul viso, pronunciò quella richiesta sulla quale si era soffermato fin troppo durante le sue ore di riflessione...  
“Dentro di me...” deglutì subito dopo nel sentire l'elfo irrigidirsi all'improvviso e per un istante si diede dello stupido perché, probabilmente, non era una cosa che il Guardiano desiderava fare con lui, come invece gli era parso che facesse con Legolas quella notte senza il minimo pudore.  
D'altro canto però, non era nemmeno stato respinto in quell'istante, e quindi forse, quel suo desiderio di concedersi in quel modo a lui, forse non era poi così irrazionale...  
  
“Perché me lo stai chiedendo?”  
  
...a quella domanda però inattesa, non poté far altro che rispondere innocentemente con la realtà.  
“Perché... tu non me lo hai mai chiesto... e pensavo che non l'hai mai fatto perché credevi che io non volessi... ed invece...” si bagnò le labbra e cercò di usare un tono sensuale “...io voglio... vorrei provare... se anche tu...”  
  
“No...” lo fermò Lanthir, chiudendo però gli occhi nel sentire ancora la bocca pericolosamente vicino a quel punto sensibile “...non chiedermelo... non qui... non ora...” sospirò ed afferrò con forza le gambe della sedia dietro di sé per darsi quel contegno che stava, rapidamente, perdendo alla sola idea di ciò che il principe di Gondor gli aveva appena proposto. Se fossero stati in un altro posto, non avrebbe esitato un solo istante a quella prospettiva che troppe volte gli aveva attraversato la mente ma che, per un insieme di motivi, aveva allontanato. In quel luogo però, sarebbe potuto sopraggiungere qualcun altro con degli ordini del principe o del sovrano, o peggio ancora, Legolas stesso... era rischioso, molto rischioso... e terribilmente eccitante. Tanto quanto quel giovane che non accennava ad allontanarsi ed anzi, continuava a strusciarsi contro di lui, mentre con le labbra gli sfiorava il viso... e senza rendersene quasi conto, aggiunse “...non quando sei così...”  
  
“Come sono...?” gli bisbigliò Eldarion, accennando un sorriso nel percepire chiaramente il corpo del compagno reagire contro il proprio, così continuò con quei deboli movimenti, mentre con le labbra gli sfiorava e baciava il collo da un lato e dall'altro, nonostante l'elfo insistesse a spostare la testa per cercare di allontanarsi.  
  
“Provocante... caldo... va via... non me lo chiedere più...”  
  
Si morse il labbro inferiore con un nuovo sorrisino malizioso a quelle parole, perché era più che evidente che il Guardiano le avesse pronunciate senza una reale intenzione di vederle realizzate, anche se ancora non aveva azzardato nessun gesto nei suoi confronti e si fosse limitato a ricevere quell'attacco fisico senza però far niente per impedirlo veramente.  
E quell'improvvisa sottomissione gli fece battere con forza il cuore e ardere il sangue nelle vene.  
“Perché...?” gli raggiunse di nuovo l'orecchio con la bocca e si azzardò questa volta a muovere le labbra sulla punta, ottenendo un gemito di piacere, soffocato dalla replica appena accennata...  
  
“Perché... ti distruggerei...”  
  
“No... no, te l'ho già detto...” gli bisbigliò, facendo scivolare una mano lungo il suo petto, fino a intrufolarla tra le proprie cosce ed arrivare a posarla sopra quell'evidente eccitazione che l'elfo non nascondeva “...non accadrà...” iniziò a muovere lentamente il palmo in quel punto come più di una volta il Guardiano aveva fatto con lui, durante quei brevi incontri segreti nell'arco della giornata, e lo vide reclinare indietro la testa, con le palpebre semi abbassate sugli occhi chiari illuminati dalla luce incandescente del desiderio che ancora tentava di trattenere “...toccami, Lanthir... ti prego...” ricominciò con quel tono supplichevole col quale ormai, aveva imparato, poteva fargli perdere anche quell'ultimo controllo, mentre passava da un lato all'altro del suo collo con languidi baci “...è questo che vuoi...? Vuoi che ti implori ancora una volta? Posso farlo... ti prego...” portò anche l'altra mano sul suo ventre e gli aprì la stoffa, facendo scivolare poi le dita all'interno e gemendo a sua volta nel sentire la carne bollente nel palmo al pensiero di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere se l'elfo avesse acconsentito a quella sua richiesta “...smettiamola di fingere... è assurdo... non serve a niente... anche tu mi vuoi altrimenti... mi avresti già mandato via... ti prego...mettimi di nuovo al mio posto... sotto di te...”  
  
Nel salone risuonarono all'unisono i sospiri di entrambi i presenti, quando il Guardiano del Bosco, perdendo quell'ultima parvenza di controllo, afferrò i fianchi del principe di Gondor e lo rialzò da sé, sospingendolo con forza contro il tavolo dietro di lui.  
La sedia, per lo spostamento repentino, ricadde a terra con un tonfo, ma nessuno dei due parve curarsene, troppo impegnati nello slacciare gli abiti e abbassare quelle stoffe che, per lungo tempo, non avrebbero più dovuto ricoprire i loro corpi ardenti e frementi di essere finalmente di nuovo in contatto.  
Alcuni indumenti finirono sul pavimento, altri rimasero soltanto sufficientemente aperti per consentire ai due amanti di continuare con quei gesti che significavano il preludio dell'atto carnale al quale si sarebbero abbandonati.  
Lanthir si avventò su di lui, divorandogli le labbra con le proprie in un bacio selvaggio, tanto quanto i movimenti di bacino che stava compiendo contro il suo, ora coi fianchi liberi dai pantaloni che entrambi avevano calato sulle cosce. Lasciò la sua bocca per scendere con la lingua lungo il suo collo, solo il tempo di allungare un braccio dietro il compagno, per liberare il ripiano dalle carte che finirono, a loro volta, sparpagliate a terra ai suoi piedi.  
Sentì, tra i capelli, le dita del giovane che si chiudevano per tirarlo di nuovo verso l'altro, e senza dire una sola parola, lo accontentò, riprendendo un bacio appassionato e profondo quanto i precedenti, ma questa volta, contemporaneamente, lo rialzò da terra e lo spinse a sedersi sul tavolo.  
In quell'istante si fermò, allontanandosi quella minima distanza che gli permetteva di guardare il suo viso, quasi cercasse la sicurezza nei suoi occhi azzurri per ciò che avrebbero fatto, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava il petto e l'addome fino ad arrivare a quel punto che chiedeva attenzioni.  
Chiuse il pugno su di lui ed iniziò a muoverlo lentamente, sorridendo compiaciuto dai continui gemiti che riusciva a rubare da quelle labbra rimaste ancora socchiuse, in attesa di essere di nuovo profanate. In quel momento si chinò verso di lui, per parlargli all'orecchio e chiedergli quell'implicito permesso a continuare, perché, nonostante tutto, voleva che Eldarion fosse certo delle proprie azioni, anche se difficilmente sarebbe riuscito comunque a fermarsi... ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a pronunciare, fu un sospiro di piacere, quando in quello stesso istante, anche il giovane strinse le dita sul suo corpo, ripetendo i suoi stessi movimenti con identica intensità.  
  
“Sì... sì, non ti fermare! Ti voglio... ti voglio... ti voglio...”  
  
Udì quel sussurro quasi disperato come se il giovane gli avesse letto nella mente la domanda che gli avrebbe posto e si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata, prima di riuscire, a sua volta, a mormorare...  
“Allora scendi dal tavolo e girati, ragazzino... ora sei mio!”  
  
~ * ~  
  
La mattinata trascorse regolarmente per tutti gli altri abitanti della Foresta di Foglieverdi, ma poco prima di mezzogiorno, quando il sole brillava alto nel cielo con ancora un calore costante rispetto a quanto ci si potesse aspettare in quel periodo dell'anno che precedeva l'Inverno, un insolito fermento iniziò a dilagare da un angolo all'altro del palazzo celato all'interno della Montagna.  
Voci incredule e gioiose si rincorsero fino ad arrivare alle orecchie del sovrano in persona, che abbandonò le proprie occupazioni per dirigersi nel salone del trono e dare il benvenuto, come era suo dovere fare, ad un altro signore della Terra di Mezzo che era appena giunto.  
Dopo un primo, ed inconsuetamente lungo, momento di perplessità per quella visita inattesa, il re degli Elfi e quello degli Uomini, iniziarono un lungo ed importante discorso in merito agli avvenimenti potenzialmente preoccupanti che avevano fatto da sfondo a quegli ultimi tempi di pace, e stabilirono delle sommarie linee di intervento qualora si fosse prospettata la necessità.  
Prima di tornare ad argomenti più leggeri, Sire Thranduil rimarcò però che, nonostante quelle Terre appartenessero oramai agli Uomini visto che le creature immortali, presto o tardi, avrebbero abbandonato definitivamente quelle sponde, se ci fosse stata una nuova battaglia, gli Elfi sarebbero stati al loro fianco, per onorare l'Antica Alleanza ancora una volta.  
Dopo quella promessa, re Elessar ascoltò divertito il racconto dell'altro sovrano, riguardante l'apprendimento di Eldarion e le varie vicissitudini delle quali si era reso protagonista, sorridendo poi dolcemente nell'ascoltarlo pronunciare parole affettuose e rispettose nei suoi confronti.  
  
Ed infine il Signore degli Elfi raggiunse l'uomo e gli mise una mano sulla spalla con un sorriso comprensivo.  
“Ora va, Aragorn... vedo nei tuoi occhi la stanchezza per il viaggio che un tempo non ti affliggeva, avremo altre occasioni per discutere di questo e di altro!”  
  
“Certo, sire...” disse allora Aragorn, chinando la testa con reverenza “...la mia intenzione è quella di restare per qualche giorno, se lo consentite, e ripartire con mio figlio prima che la neve inizi a cadere.”  
  
“Se Gondor lo permette, non vedo motivo per cui dovrei essere contrario! Buona permanenza, dunque.” rispose Thranduil annuendo e facendo un passo indietro, fingendo di guardare altrove prima di aggiungere “La mia speranza è che la presenza di due appartenenti al popolo degli Uomini non rechi però lo stesso trambusto che tu solo eri in grado di portare ai tempi della tua giovinezza, Estel...”  
  
“No...” replicò l'uomo, abbassando la testa per nascondere una lieve risata che non era riuscito a trattenere “...no, farò del mio meglio per impedire che questo accada.” gli lanciò un'occhiata e vide le sue labbra incurvate in un sorrisino, così con un mezzo inchino, si voltò, dirigendosi alla porta ma fermandosi poco prima di lasciare il salone “Sire, avete per caso idea di dove possa trovare vostro figlio?”  
  
“Che Anor mi sia testimone, attendevo questa domanda da quando hai varcato quella soglia!” esclamò il sovrano girandosi verso di lui con un'espressione divertita “Solitamente la udivo dopo il tuo saluto... devo ammettere che quella corona che, tuttavia, ora non porti sul capo, ha cambiato radicalmente i tuoi modi!” vide che l'uomo stava per ribattere ed allora lo fermò con un cenno della mano “Non è a palazzo quest'oggi... si è diretto a nord con alcuni guerrieri per controllare le Terre ai confini, rientrerà prima che faccia buio. Puoi approfittare di queste ore per riposare ed incontrare tuo figlio... sarà sorpreso del tuo arrivo!”  
  
Aragorn gli fece un nuovo inchino con la testa per ringraziarlo ed uscì dalla porta. Proseguì per qualche momento lungo il corridoio che lo avrebbe condotto ai piani superiori e alle proprie stanze, ma dopo alcuni passi si fermò.  
Ore. Doveva attendere ore per riabbracciare Legolas quando erano entrambi nelle stesse Terre e sarebbe bastata una cavalcata per incontrarlo?  
Senza nemmeno rifletterci ulteriormente, si disse che di certo ad Eldarion non sarebbe dispiaciuto restare ancora per un po' senza il pensiero di dover ripartire a breve, così tornò indietro e ridiscese nei giardini per salire nuovamente in sella.  
  
Quello che il re di Gondor non poteva sapere, era che gli elfi erano in viaggio dalle prime luci dell'alba e che, dopo aver pattugliato il confine a nord, avevano deciso di proseguire verso est e ridiscendere poi a sud per tornare a palazzo.  
Poco prima di giungere a destinazione, incontrò casualmente alcuni Guardiani e da loro ottenne quelle informazioni che, purtroppo però, non fecero altro che demoralizzarlo, lasciandolo di nuovo in quella spossante attesa di ritrovare il principe di quelle Terre. Così non gli restò altro da fare che far voltare il destriero e ripetere il percorso appena effettuato per dirigersi nuovamente alla Montagna dove, ora, era certo di poter trovare la persona che bramava più di ogni altra cosa incontrare.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“Guarda guarda... il principino ha lasciato le sue stanze e riesce ancora a reggersi in piedi!”  
  
Eldarion si fermò all'improvviso, voltandosi su se stesso con un'espressione sorpresa nell'udire quel richiamo a pochi passi da dove si trovava.  
In effetti, era restato per diverse ore nella propria camera dopo aver lasciato la biblioteca, ma si era reso conto del tempo trascorso solo quando era uscito nei giardini esterni ed aveva visto il sole che ormai stava per calare dietro la Montagna.  
Si era disteso sul letto, sia per riposare, sia per ripensare a ciò che era accaduto e che ancora non riusciva a credere. Si sentiva strano dopo quell'esperienza estremamente selvaggia che mai avrebbe pensato di desiderare così ardentemente, ma più riviveva nella mente quei momenti, più si convinceva di non aver mai provato, in quei giorni, un'estasi talmente assoluta ed intensa come quella che Lanthir l'aveva portato ad assaporare.  
Era stato in completa balia dei suoi movimenti, fin dal primo istante in cui l'aveva sentito dentro di sé in quella profonda intimità che gli aveva concesso, e quell'iniziale dolore aveva presto assunto le forme sensuali di un piacere carnale travolgente e senza freni che l'aveva letteralmente sconvolto dall'interno, facendogli perdere, in quei momenti, anche la consapevolezza di dove si trovasse.  
Non era riuscito a trattenere nemmeno un gemito da quando aveva iniziato ad essere posseduto con quella provocante violenza, e più di una volta, il Guardiano, gli aveva posato una mano sulla bocca per soffocare le grida che, altrimenti, sarebbero rimbombate tra le arcate nel silenzio di quel luogo dove nessuno era solito tenere atteggiamenti così spudorati.  
Aveva provato un vago senso di vergogna nel ripensare a come si era lasciato andare senza inibizioni a quell'atto che non aveva mai vissuto in precedenza ma, se ne avesse avuto l'opportunità, l'avrebbe rifatto anche in quel preciso momento, tali erano state le sensazioni meravigliose che aveva sentito dentro di sé.  
E nell'udire quella voce che, all'orecchio, solo qualche ora prima, gli aveva mormorato lascivamente le più sfrenate e indecenti promesse per spingerlo a concedersi senza più contegno, sentì di nuovo le guance in fiamme e non poté far altro che accennare un sorriso nervoso, ricercando dentro di sé quella sicurezza che, ultimamente, riusciva a manifestare di fronte a lui.  
“Perché mai non dovrei riuscirci?” si guardò rapidamente attorno ed appena si rese conto che, oltre a loro, in quel punto e nei dintorni del Labirinto, non c'era nessun altro, esclamò “Il mio corpo può affrontare più di una cavalcata e non sentirne la fatica, non sono uno dei... semplici Mortali che sei abituato a frequentare.”  
  
“No davvero...” mormorò Lanthir avvicinandosi lentamente a lui con gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Si era già preparato per uscire di pattuglia, ma nel trovarselo a pochi passi di distanza non era riuscito a frenare l'impulso di provocarlo ancora in qualche modo, per compiacersi della reazione che sapeva di poter ottenere, prima di proseguire coi propri doveri. Ed ora che si era concesso questa possibilità, non si sarebbe di certo trattenuto ancora.  
Così continuò verso di lui, spingendolo ad indietreggiare prudentemente fino a quando il tronco di un albero impedì al giovane di andare oltre, ed allora si chinò in avanti, prestando comunque attenzione a non sfiorarlo col proprio corpo, aggiungendo “...se lo fossi stato, a quest'ora saresti ancora piegato su quel tavolo senza nemmeno la forza per rialzarti e rivestirti!”  
  
“Oh, dici?” replicò il principe di Gondor, sostenendo il suo sguardo ma incrociando le braccia sul petto, fingendo disinteresse “Beh, oramai la tua arroganza mi è nota ma... non credi di sopravvalutarti un po' troppo?”  
  
“Mi sopravvaluto quindi?” ripeté l'elfo con un sorrisino divertito “In verità, mi erano sconosciute tutte queste... esperienze con le quali hai potuto fare un paragone.” socchiuse le labbra ed inclinò il mento fingendo di baciarlo ma si fermò ad un soffio dalle sue “Sarei curioso di ascoltarne il racconto... perché non cominci...?”  
  
“Sai bene che non esistono...” ribatté debolmente il giovane, cercando a sua volta di compiere quel gesto ma inutilmente, visto che il compagno si scansò con un'espressione ironica sul viso, così non gli rimase che provocarlo come era solito fare “...però... mi piacerebbe poterne avere.” lo fissò intensamente e gli sembrò di vedere, ancora una volta, quell'azzurro limpido e profondo come il Grande Fiume, brillare di una luce languida.  
  
“Forse le avrai... o forse no... niente è certo...” disse a quel punto il Guardiano, cercando di controllare il proprio desiderio di mettere in pratica all'istante quella esplicita richiesta di attenzioni “...ad eccezione di una cosa...” si spostò più avanti ed ora gli sfiorò volutamente la guancia con la propria, andando a sussurragli all'orecchio “...se accadrà di nuovo, non avrai nessuna pietà da me e te la farò pagare per tutte le questioni che abbiamo in sospeso da mesi.” percepì chiaramente il respiro rapido che ottenne in risposta e nell'udire anche delle parole appena accennate...  
  
“Fallo ora, quindi... baciami!”  
  
...fu certo di aver ottenuto l'effetto sperato.  
“No.” gli bisbigliò allora, restando immobile nel sentire però il viso del giovane strusciare contro il proprio in un tentativo di ottenere un minimo contatto.  
  
“Perché...?”  
  
Al tono usato per quella domanda si sentì improvvisamente cedere... voleva semplicemente provocarlo e poi andarsene ma quello stesso impulso che l'aveva portato fino a lui, ora insisteva per farlo andare oltre quelle intenzioni.  
“Perché...” pensò ad una scusa da usare per interrompere quella vicinanza ma all'improvviso aggrottò le sopracciglia, quando i suoi sensi lo portarono a distinguere una presenza che si stava avvicinando... e spostando lo sguardo oltre al tronco, sul suo viso di dipinse un'espressione stupefatta “...c'è tuo padre.”  
  
Eldarion spalancò a sua volta gli occhi sbalordito da quell'affermazione ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di chiedersi se fosse solo un altro scherzo del Guardiano, perché all'istante vide il compagno ricomporsi ed allontanarsi, assumendo nuovamente quell'aria autoritaria e sprezzante che teneva di solito davanti a chiunque.  
  
“Che fortuna!” esclamò Lanthir, avviandosi lentamente verso un punto oltre l'albero contro cui il principe di Gondor era appoggiato “Due stolti Mortali che si aggirano da soli dove non dovrebbero... cosa potrei chiedere di più?”  
  
“Ben ritrovato anche a te, Lanthir.” ribatté Aragorn, fermandosi non appena intravide l'elfo comparire da dietro il tronco. Gli sorrise, divertito dalla palese sorpresa sul suo volto ma ancor prima di trovare una risposta abbastanza pungente con cui controbattere quelle sue frasi, notò uno spostamento in quello stesso punto e le sue labbra si socchiusero di nuovo in un'espressione raggiante e, al tempo stesso, meravigliata.  
  
“Ada...?”  
  
“Eldarion...” restò immobile solo qualche breve attimo, osservando il figlio che gli stava andando incontro, ma quando ancora alcuni passi li dividevano, lasciò le redini del destriero che conduceva con sé e gli andò incontro, stringendolo subito tra le braccia “...Eldarion... sei... così cambiato!”  
  
“Sono passati solo pochi mesi...” mormorò il giovane lasciandosi cullare dall'abbraccio del padre senza fare resistenza e dimenticando, per quei momenti, che il suo arrivo in quel luogo poteva significare una sola cosa “...non sono cambiato.”  
  
“Sì, lo sei...” continuò il re di Gondor, allontanandolo quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo “...sembri più grande... sembri cresciuto... sembri...” lasciò la frase in sospeso e gli sorrise nuovamente, sfiorandogli dolcemente la guancia con la mano “...sei un guerriero ora! Vedo una nuova luce nei tuoi occhi... hai appreso ciò che desideravi conoscere?”  
  
“Sì... sì ma... non...” Eldarion deglutì provando tutto d'un tratto una strana agitazione a quelle parole, e, pur continuando a sorridergli, abbassò lo sguardo dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata al Guardiano del Bosco ancora fermo a pochi passi da loro “...non è il caso di parlarne ora. Io non ti aspettavo... voglio dire... nessuno mi ha avvertito del tuo arrivo... è forse accaduto qualcosa a Minas Tirith?”  
  
“Oh... certo...” disse allora l'uomo, ricordandosi che non erano i soli in quel posto e che forse il figlio non voleva mostrarsi in quegli atteggiamenti con lui davanti ad un suo Maestro. Così si allontanò leggermente annuendo “...avremo tempo per parlarne in altre occasioni.” guardò verso l'elfo che se ne stava immobile ad osservarli e continuò “Lanthir, potresti lasciarci...? Vorrei stare qualche momento con mio figlio.”  
  
Lanthir alzò inizialmente un sopracciglio basito da quella richiesta ma poi scosse la testa con un sospiro ed accennò un mezzo inchino.  
“Me ne vado di mia iniziativa e solo perché non desidero di certo assistere alle vostre smancerie!” borbottò, fingendo quasi un'espressione di disgusto “A presto, dunque... e tieni d'occhio tuo figlio!” lanciò un'occhiata ad Eldarion che aveva gli occhi fissi su di lui e gli fece un sorrisino “Non ha ancora imparato a restare al suo posto.” vide le sue labbra dischiudersi come per replicare ma non gliene diede il tempo e si voltò, allontanandosi rapidamente verso dove era diretto in precedenza.  
  
Il principe di Gondor riportò subito l'attenzione sul padre, continuando il discorso che aveva cominciato anche per richiamare il suo sguardo incuriosito che aveva seguito il Guardiano per un lungo momento dopo quella frase.  
“E dunque sei qui... per riportarmi a casa?” trattenne quasi il fiato nel ritrovare i suoi occhi azzurri nel timore della risposta che stava per avere “L'Inverno è oramai alle porte... sei tornato perché il mio tempo qui è terminato?”  
  
“Non partiremo domani, se è questo che ti preme sapere!” ribatté Aragorn con una lieve risata “Ho intenzione di restare per qualche giorno... ho molto da discutere con Sire Thranduil e voglio conoscere ogni avvenimento che ti ha riguardato dalla mia partenza...” vide di nuovo il suo sguardo abbassarsi con evidente nervosismo e gli mise una mano sulla spalla “...che siano gesta ammirevoli o atti di sfrontata imprudenza, non importa... non ti giudicherò né riceverai rimproveri da me, è una promessa!” gli sorrise per rendere quelle parole ancor più convincenti ed allora fece un passo indietro e prese dalla tasca della tunica una lettera “E per farti comprendere che questo mio intento è reale, ti lascerò libero fin da subito di proseguire la tua giornata come volevi fare... e mi limiterò a consegnarti questa!”  
  
Eldarion prese la busta e la osservò per qualche istante... ma gli bastò vedere la calligrafia con la quale era scritto il suo nome per comprendere.  
“Sedrin...?” sussurrò, respirando profondamente al solo pensiero di cosa potesse esserci su quel foglio e appena vide il padre annuire, chiuse per un attimo gli occhi “Era... arrabbiata quando te l'ha consegnata?”  
  
“Arrabbiata, dici?” ripeté il re di Gondor trattenendo una risata “Decisamente no, direi piuttosto... irritata... furibonda... e pronta a farti pagare questa tua sconsiderata idea che non le hai rivelato, una volta che sarai tornato a casa.”  
  
“Già... lo immaginavo...”  
  
Gli sorrise e, mettendogli una mano dietro la nuca, lo tirò di nuovo a sé per un altro abbraccio.  
“Ma ti vuole bene ed è in pensiero per te... rifletti su come rimediare al tuo errore in questi giorni!” gli baciò la tempia ed indietreggiò, riprendendo le redini del cavallo. Vide il figlio intento ad aprire la busta e sorrise, voltandosi per proseguire, ma dopo aver percorso una breve distanza, si fermò nuovamente “Eldarion... sai dove posso trovare Legolas? Mi hanno detto che è tornato a palazzo qualche ora fa...”  
  
“Come...?” esclamò sovrappensiero il giovane che aveva appena sfilato la lettera e stava iniziando a leggere “Oh... no, cioè... era qui, o almeno, lo era circa un'ora fa... lui e i guerrieri sono ritornati dall'esplorazione ai confini, ma l'ho visto uscire nuovamente in tutta fretta a cavallo.”  
  
“Capisco...” mormorò tra sé l'uomo, aggrottando le sopracciglia confuso prima di accennare un nuovo sorriso “...allora a più tardi, Eldarion... credo che andrò a riposare fino all'ora di cena.” e con quelle parole si diresse lentamente verso l'ingresso della Montagna.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Quello che difatti il re di Gondor non poteva immaginare quando aveva deciso di tornare a palazzo dopo il suo incontro nella Foresta col Guardiano, era che il principe del Reame Boscoso, rientrando con gli altri elfi, aveva appreso la notizia del suo arrivo, e senza perdere nemmeno un istante, era rimontato in sella per dirigersi nuovamente da dove era venuto, supponendo che l'uomo, seguendo le tracce dei loro cavalli, avrebbe percorso la sua stessa via, proseguendo verso est, ma purtroppo avrebbe presto scoperto che la sua intuizione era stata errata.  
  
Giunse infine la sera ed Aragorn, dopo essersi soffermato qualche ora nelle proprie stanze per ripulirsi dal viaggio e cambiarsi d'abito in occasione della cena col sovrano, ora era pronto per scendere nel salone con addosso una lunga tunica nera di velluto ricamata da sottili intrecci dorati che disegnavano l'intera stoffa.  
Per un lungo momento si guardò all'alto specchio rettangolare nell'angolo della camera e si perse in un profondo respiro. Era già da ore in quel luogo in cui tanto desiderava tornare, ed ancora non era riuscito a ritrovare quell'unica persona in grado di placare l'angosciante senso di frustrazione, inquietudine e vuoto che sentiva dentro di sé.  
Aveva sentito quasi una pugnalata al petto quando Eldarion gli aveva detto che Legolas si era allontanato proprio poco prima del suo arrivo, e pur immaginando che, con tutta probabilità, l'elfo era uscito di nuovo proprio per cercare lui, non aveva potuto controllare una strana sensazione di disagio ed ansia perché, scioccamente, non aveva minimamente pensato che, forse, in quei mesi, qualcosa poteva essere cambiato... qualcosa che non aveva intuito dalle lettere che ogni dieci giorni all'incirca venivano portate dai messaggeri a Minas Tirith... qualcosa che, ingenuamente, nemmeno aveva chiesto nelle risposte che, a sua volta, gli inviava... qualcosa che non gli era nemmeno passato per la mente e che, forse, avrebbe potuto accennargli in quell'avvertimento del suo ritorno che non gli aveva però mandato.  
Aveva voluto fargli una sorpresa, ma quanto gli sarebbe costato questo silenzio se, veramente, qualcosa era cambiato nella mente, nel cuore e nelle intenzioni di colui al quale aveva donato irrimediabilmente ogni singola parte di sé?  
Cercò di accantonare quelle insicurezze e trovò la forza per voltare le spalle allo specchio e lasciare la propria camera.  
Una volta uscito nel corridoio, si incamminò lentamente verso la scalinata che l'avrebbe portato al salone dove si sarebbe tenuta la cena, ma ad un certo punto però si fermò di scatto e sentì una morsa dolorosa al torace.  
Il cuore iniziò a battergli con una velocità inaudita come se avesse corso per ore senza una tregua e spalancò gli occhi, portandosi una mano sul petto per stringere l'abito che indossava quasi fosse l'unica cosa che potesse fare.  
Lo sguardo, confuso e terrorizzato, prese a vagare nel vuoto e al tempo stesso, il respiro gli divenne rapido e affannoso come se i polmoni non trovassero più aria a disposizione... aria che gli parve essersi fatta densa e calda quasi si trovasse di fronte ad alte fiamme incandescenti... le stesse fiamme che in quell'istante, erano avvampate nell'azzurro limpido dei suoi occhi.  
Si appoggiò al muro sempre più sconvolto da quelle sensazioni opprimenti, tanto simili a quelle che aveva vissuto diversi giorni prima, in quella notte dove alcuni suoi pensieri erano diventati più evidenti, e per un lungo momento restò in attesa, come se dovesse ascoltare quello spirito che si era risvegliato improvvisamente e poi, senza riflettere sul motivo, si voltò e prese a camminare rapidamente nella direzione opposta a dove si stava dirigendo.  
  
Legolas stava camminando con passo spedito lungo il corridoio esterno con un'evidente apprensione sul bel viso. Era tornato il più velocemente possibile a palazzo, dopo la sua inutile uscita nella Foresta per trovare il re di Gondor, ma ancora non era riuscito nel suo intento.  
E di certo, le continue interruzioni da parte degli altri elfi non l'avevano aiutato. Anche in quel momento, mentre si stava dirigendo dal proprio padre per domandare direttamente a lui del nuovo arrivato, era stato fermato da alcuni Guardiani che, con pochi convenevoli, era riuscito però a scansare.  
All'improvviso sentì un brivido lungo il corpo e le gambe lo fecero rallentare fino a fermarsi a metà strada, prima di arrivare alla scalinata che l'avrebbe fatto ridiscendere ai piani inferiori.  
Si guardò attorno ma riuscì solo ad appoggiare una mano alla parete accanto a sé per sostenersi, quando una violenta ondata di calore lo scosse. Si portò l'altra alla gola, quando gli parve che lunghe dita gliela avessero ghermita, impedendogli di respirare regolarmente come solo poco prima stava facendo e contemporaneamente, un insopportabile peso iniziò a premergli sul cuore, costringendolo ad aumentare a dismisura i battiti, rendendoli convulsi e violenti.  
Strinse gli occhi, cercando di controllare quelle sensazioni che già una volta aveva provato dentro di sé con la stessa bruciante e soffocante foga, e quando li riaprì, nelle iridi blu come il mare, sfavillò una luce argentea.  
Socchiuse le labbra nel tentativo di ritrovare quell'aria che gli stava mancando, ma in quel momento, insieme ai respiri frenetici, si lasciò sfuggire anche un sospiro...  
“Aragorn...”  
...e nel pronunciare quel semplice nome, lo spirito che si era destato improvvisamente senza una precisa ragione, lo obbligò a girare su se stesso e a ritornare sui suoi passi, ripercorrendo velocemente quello stesso corridoio.  
Iniziò a correre e, con lo stesso ritmo repentino del suo cuore e del suo respiro, arrivò al termine del porticato e svoltò l'angolo.  
  
Istintivamente rialzò entrambe le mani e le posò sul petto dell'uomo che, nello stesso istante, stava giungendo in quel punto. Gli afferrò gli abiti e, senza rallentare il passo, lo spinse con forza contro la parete dietro di lui... fece scivolare i palmi ai lati del suo collo in un movimento quasi convulso e sentì subito quelle del compagno che, dai suoi fianchi, sui quali si erano appoggiate nell'attimo in cui si erano ritrovati uno davanti all'altro, stavano ripercorrendo quello stesso tragitto, per fermarsi, a loro volta, sul suo viso.  
  
Ed allora si guardarono.  
  
Gli occhi blu e sfavillati d'argento dell'elfo si fissarono in quelli azzurri e ardenti del re di Gondor, le labbra di entrambi rimasero socchiuse ed estremamente vicine per permettere al respiro di uno di fluire nell'altro, quasi fosse l'unica maniera per farlo tornare alla normalità... ed i corpi restarono premuti con violenza, l'uno contro l'altro, nell'impossibilità di allontanarsi in quella che pareva un'attrazione magnetica indomabile, tanto quanto le dita, immobili sui loro volti, che sembravano l'unico sostegno che i due compagni potessero trovare in quel momento.  
  
Passarono un tempo indefinibile in quella stessa posizione, in un irreale silenzio, persi in un unico sguardo e legati da un solo frenetico respiro, fino a quando quegli spiriti che li avevano nuovamente spinti a ritrovarsi, parvero placarsi in un'apparente tranquillità esteriore.  
  
Ed allora Aragorn trovò finalmente il fiato per pronunciare delle parole.  
“Solo nei miei peggiori incubi ho provato qualcosa di così... angosciante! Non riuscivo a trovarti...”  
  
“Ora io ho trovato te...” gli sussurrò Legolas senza spostarsi minimamente da lui, la voce ancora debole e lievemente soffocata dall'emozione che, nonostante tutto, non riusciva a trattenere “...ti ho trovato.” gli sorrise dolcemente con una piega quasi incredula, benché sapesse già da ore del suo arrivo.  
  
“Legolas...” sospirò l'uomo perdendosi con lo sguardo sul suo viso così vicino “...Legolas...” lo ripeté come se, lui stesso, non riuscisse a crederci “...Legolas...” un sorriso ed ancora “...Legolas...” una lieve risata che però si spense all'improvviso, lasciando spazio ad un'espressione quasi intimorita quando l'elfo, pur continuando a sorridere, reclinò leggermente il capo per allontanarsi. Così aumentò la pressione delle dita sulle sue guance, tentando di trattenerlo, e questa volta fu il principe di quelle Terre a ridere debolmente, prima di bisbigliargli teneramente...  
  
“Shh... calmati... sono qui... non vado da nessuna parte.” l'elfo respirò intensamente quel profumo così famigliare che amava e fece quello che, alcuni attimi prima, aveva cercato di fare... si spostò quel tanto che bastava per poterlo guardare. Lasciò che i propri occhi percorressero ogni singolo punto del suo viso fino a gettarsi di nuovo in quell'azzurro adesso limpido e bagnato semplicemente da un languido velo di commozione “Sei tornato... perché non mi hai avvertito? Se avessi saputo del tuo arrivo, ti avrei atteso anche tutto il giorno ai confini.”  
  
“Era una sorpresa...” riuscì a mormorare Aragorn solo dopo aver posato teneramente la fronte a quella dell'amico “...volevo... farti una sorpresa... ma non pensavo di doverti rincorrere l'intera giornata in lungo e in largo per la Foresta!”  
  
“Ed io non avrei dovuto uscire a cercarti nell'istante stesso in cui ho appreso del tuo ritorno.”  
  
“No... avresti dovuto restare qui!” continuò allora, iniziando ad accarezzargli le guance con la punta delle dita “Tutte queste... ore... le avremmo trascorse insieme e non in quell'estenuante ricerca l'uno dell'altro!” non gli diede il tempo di ribattere e gli sussurrò dolcemente, con la voce quasi spezzata “Mi sei mancato... che ogni stella del firmamento mi sia testimone... ho sentito la tua mancanza come non mai!”  
  
“Anche tu mi sei mancato, Estel... non credere che...”  
  
“No, ascoltami!” lo interruppe però con un sorriso, mentre con le mani proseguì oltre le guance per arrivare a sfiorargli i capelli “Parlo sul serio... mi sembrava di impazzire! Stavo... veramente perdendo la ragione... e qualche giorno fa, l'ho perduta definitivamente! Una notte, durante il temporale... mi sono sentito improvvisamente senza fiato e con un incredibile vuoto dentro e... ho provato delle sensazioni violenti e ardenti simili a quando noi...” vide i suoi occhi spalancarsi a quelle parole ed aggrottò le sopracciglia “...cosa...?”  
  
“...simili a quando noi ci uniamo?” terminò Legolas, ricevendo dal suo sguardo la risposta che già conosceva “Come se il tuo spirito bruciasse e divampasse con un'impetuosa e selvaggia intensità senza però poter trovare ciò che brama?” lo vide annuire debolmente e strinse le labbra qualche istante per poi sorridergli “È accaduto anche a me... e non ho mai provato delle sensazioni così terribili... mi sentivo perso... e solo e... vuoto...”  
  
“Non lo sei più...” gli disse Aragorn, facendo scorrere le dita tra i lunghi fili dorati “...ora sono qui... siamo insieme...” la replica che udì, però, gli provocò un tuffo al cuore che lo fece riprendere a battere ferocemente...  
  
“Per quanto tempo...? Per quanto resterai...? Quando ritornerai a Gondor...?”  
  
“Legolas... non lo so... e non è importante adesso!” replicò a quel punto, stringendo una mano dietro la sua nuca come col timore che si potesse allontanare, mentre con l'altra ricominciò ad accarezzargli il viso “Non ci voglio pensare... non voglio pensare a niente... se non a noi...!”  
  
L'elfo lo guardò perplesso ma si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata.  
“Questo è assurdo e irrazionale, Estel! Non possiamo agire così... non possiamo...” un gemito soffocò quella replica quando le dita dell'uomo gli sfiorarono il profilo dell'orecchio intenzionalmente e in quello stesso momento, risentì quel brivido ardente attraversargli il corpo. Improvvisamente tutti quegli intricati ed azzardati pensieri, che aveva fatto in quei mesi, presero il possesso della sua mente e trovarono, come alleato, quello spirito bramoso ed inquieto che si era destato poco prima nel sentire soltanto la vicinanza della propria metà.  
Il cuore riprese quel ritmo frenetico nel suo petto e senza quasi rendersene conto, si ritrovò a passare l'indice sulle labbra del compagno, come con l'intento di sentire quell'umido tepore che in quei lunghi giorni aveva tanto sognato.  
“Dove stavi andando...?” gli chiese, seguendo con gli occhi il proprio gesto quasi si fosse scordato il discorso precedentemente iniziato.  
  
“Nel salone... per cenare con tuo padre...” replicò l'uomo, sorridendo e socchiudendo al tempo stesso le labbra “...e con te, credo.” istintivamente gli baciò il dito e lasciò scivolare la punta all'interno, lambendola appena percettibilmente con la lingua, quasi non fosse certo di ciò che entrambi stavano facendo, ma nell'udire un sospiro sensuale in risposta, sentì il proprio sangue iniziare a scorrere furiosamente nelle vene, andando a risvegliare ogni singola parte del suo corpo che, in quel tempo passato lontano dall'amico, aveva iniziato ad ardere per pensieri e fantasie che non aveva mai osato fare “E tu...? Dove ti stavi recando?”  
  
“Non lo ricordo...”  
  
A quelle parole rise debolmente per poi tornare all'istante serio e chinare la testa verso di lui.  
“Allora abbiamo ancora tempo per andare a cenare e per recarci... dove non ricordi...” lo vide sorridere e si inumidì le labbra prima di avvicinarle alle sue “...abbiamo... tempo...”  
  
“Estel non... non possiamo farlo...” sospirò l'elfo, chiudendo gli occhi per controllarsi dal compiere quello che, a sua volta, desiderava disperatamente fare “...non qui... non adesso, quando ancora decine di elfi passeggiano per il palazzo... la scorsa volta siamo stati fortunati ma ora qualcuno potrebbe...”  
  
“Copriremo le finestre con le tende... le fessure della porta con gli abiti... e a costo di nasconderci in un armadio o sotto il letto... ti voglio!” gli mormorò Aragorn tutto d'un fiato e riuscì ad incrociare di nuovo gli occhi blu luminosi del compagno che, a quelle affermazioni, si erano riaperti “Non riuscirò a fare un passo lontano da te, altrimenti... non importa come o dove ma ho bisogno di te! Quello che sento dentro mi sta devastando... non riesco più a tenerlo a bada... non dopo quello che è successo durante quel temporale! Ho bisogno della tua luce, Legolas... ti prego...”  
  
L'elfo gli sorrise dolcemente a quell'ultima frase, seppur nel profondo avesse provato un vago senso di delusione, come se quell'intenzione che proprio la sera prima aveva rivelato anche a Lanthir riguardo il portare le loro unioni anche su un piano carnale, fosse stata all'improvviso disattesa da quella precisa richiesta del re di Gondor.  
Ma nel sentire nuovamente quelle tenere carezze sul viso, non poté far altro che annuire ed inclinare la testa in avanti per sussurrargli all'orecchio...  
“L'ultima volta che sei stato qui, ti ho detto di non desiderare ciò che è già tuo...” un sospiro sensuale “...devi solo prenderlo.”  
  
“Legolas...”  
  
Udì il proprio nome pronunciato con quel tono colmo di immensa dolcezza e affetto come ancora lo ricordava in quella lontana mattinata d'estate prima che Aragorn ripartisse per Minas Tirith, e non riuscì più a frenarsi dal compiere ciò che l'amico invece, tentennava ancora a fare.  
Gli afferrò l'abito sul petto e lo allontanò dal muro, solo per spingerlo ad indietreggiare rapidamente fino alla porta delle sue stanze, sotto il suo sguardo allibito ma al tempo stesso, infiammato da quell'azione inaspettata.  
“Ora apri... e prendi ciò che è tuo!”  
  
A quelle parole, l'uomo deglutì e senza attendere oltre, spalancò l'anta di legno e lo trascinò dentro con sé. Quando furono di nuovo soli, ed il Mondo chiuso all'esterno, rimase un momento a guardare l'elfo che velocemente si stava aprendo la tunica, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento per poi fermarsi immobile, con un'espressione incuriosita, nel notare che l'amico non aveva fatto lo stesso.  
  
“Estel...? Cosa...”  
  
“Come ho potuto essere così cieco...?” mormorò debolmente con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. Si avvicinò lentamente a lui, mentre a sua volta si apriva il lungo abito chiuso solo poco tempo prima “Come può l'amicizia rendermi cieco di fronte a tale bellezza...?” lo vide alzare un sopracciglio palesemente allibito e confuso da quelle parole ed allora scosse la testa, mascherando quei pensieri con una risata scherzosa “Sei... attraente anche dopo un'intera giornata passata a cavalcare nei Boschi a causa mia...” lo raggiunse e gli posò una mano sulla guancia, respirando profondamente “...ma di cosa mi stupisco? Lo sei stato ogni giorno, in ogni momento durante la Missione...”  
  
“Smetti di parlare così!” lo interruppe il principe del Reame Boscoso con un sorrisino quasi imbarazzato “Se non ti conoscessi... penserei che stai cercando di sedurmi...” alzò una mano e fece scivolare le dita lungo il suo petto, sospirando nel vedere la pelle abbronzata assumere quella pallida luminosità al loro passaggio “...e questo non è davvero necessario.”  
  
Aragorn si lasciò sfuggire un gemito nel sentire quell'improvviso calore e subito rialzò gli occhi su di lui.  
“Non lo è...?” lo vide scuotere la testa ed allora si lasciò scivolare l'abito dalle spalle, spostandosi poi lentamente dietro di lui. Con un mano gli discostò i capelli e glieli raccolse tutti insieme sulla spalla destra per liberargli la schiena “Forse credevo che... ce ne fosse bisogno dopo...” la percorse con le dita, dalle spalle fino al profilo degli stretti pantaloni che ancora l'elfo indossava, mordendosi il labbro inferiore nel vedere la pelle candida assumere un sfolgorio rosseggiante “...questi mesi.” sentì il suo corpo inarcarsi a quel tocco e qualche istante dopo, Legolas stesso gli afferrò i polsi e si portò le sue mani sul petto, sotto le proprie.  
  
“Non è cambiato niente in questi mesi, Estel...” gli mormorò l'elfo, chinando indietro la testa sulla sua spalla “...niente.” si perse in un gemito quando sentì i palmi dell'uomo premere sui pettorali mentre quel bruciante calore iniziava a scuoterlo da quel punto, e senza pensare si spinse contro di lui per ottenere maggiore contatto col suo corpo. Subito percepì quell'eccitazione fisica che già aveva infiammato il basso ventre del compagno e non si trattenne dal voltare il viso verso il suo per guardarlo. Vide che aveva gli occhi chiusi e quell'espressione concentrata che ogni singola volta aveva ammirato in quei momenti, così, trovando un minimo di coraggio, cercò di fargli spostare una mano verso il basso, sull'addome e ancora più sotto... ma allora sentì le dita dell'amico richiudersi e frenare la corsa. Riportò lo sguardo su di lui ed ora vide gli occhi azzurri socchiusi ed incerti, così si limitò a sorridergli dolcemente e baciargli il mento “Dobbiamo... chiudere le finestre... e...”  
  
“No.” replicò Aragorn in un soffio. Lo fissò per qualche istante, leggermente confuso da quel gesto che, lui stesso però, aveva avuto l'impulso di compiere proprio quando aveva sentito quel corpo caldo contro il proprio. Quella non era più una fantasia... era la realtà, e nella realtà Legolas stava per donargli la sua luce ed il suo spirito ma non il suo corpo, come invece aveva immaginato tante volte ultimamente. Di una cosa però ora era certo... le sue intenzioni non erano cambiate come aveva invece temuto poco prima ed avrebbero continuato a stare insieme, nonostante il pericolo e la violenza di quelle unioni. Così ritrovò la decisione per proseguire...  
“No... nell'armadio!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso spalancò gli occhi nel sentirsi sospinto verso quel lato della stanza e non trattenne una risata divertita quando vide l'uomo allungare un braccio, discostare le tende ed aprire l'anta di legno del grande armadio che ricopriva quasi metà della parete.  
“Non stavi scherzando... hai davvero intenzione di...” ma non riuscì nemmeno a terminare la frase che si ritrovò all'interno, seguito dall'amico che, subito dopo, richiuse l'anta dietro di sé. Si mise contro un lato, spostando come meglio riusciva i vestiti appesi per fare spazio e percepì distintamente il respiro rapido del re di Gondor che, a tastoni, tentava di fare la stessa cosa. “Ma quanti abiti hai portato? Non è da te indossarne così tanti per...” si sentì afferrare per le braccia e spingere contro una delle pareti più strette e, nel buio di quel posto, riuscì con lo sguardo acuto che possedeva, a scorgere il viso del compagno davanti a sé. Restò in silenzio mentre il cuore prendeva a battergli all'impazzata al pensiero di quello che stavano per fare, all'avventatezza di quell'azione e al modo bizzarro in cui si stavano nascondendo... ma nonostante tutto, sorrise.  
  
“Forse non è stata una grande idea...” gli mormorò Aragorn, cercando di sfiorargli il viso col proprio “...così non riesco a vederti.” sentì sul petto le mani dell'elfo che salivano fino a raggiungergli le spalle e nell'attimo stesso in cui i palmi si fermarono sul suo collo, udì anche la sua voce...  
  
“Ma io vedo te...”  
  
...e all'improvviso quelle labbra morbide si posarono sulle sue, rapendolo in un intenso bacio che divenne subito profondo e appassionato... e non appena le loro lingue iniziarono a danzare all'unisono, l'oscurità di quell'armadio svanì dietro alla luce sprigionata dalla pelle diafana di Legolas. Vide i contorni del suo viso e di ogni punto che la stoffa dei vestiti rimasti non celavano, risplendere davanti a sé, rendendolo incredibilmente irreale e magico, tanto quanto il blu dei suoi occhi nel quale era evidente un bagliore d'argento che cresceva man mano che il bacio aumentava di voracità.  
E l'unica cosa che poté fare, fu posare entrambe le mani sulla sua schiena e stringerlo con forza a sé, perdendosi irrimediabilmente in quell'unione mistica che oramai faceva parte di loro. Il suo sangue antico cominciò ad ardere insieme alla luce immortale che stava ricevendo, e a sua volta prese a fluire nel corpo lucente dell'elfo, percorrendogli le vene con quel selvaggio corso di lava abbagliante che avrebbe significato per entrambi la perdita della ragione e di ogni altro limite che li rendeva due singoli individui, trasportandoli infine verso quell'esplosione simile ad un astro disceso sulla Terra.  
  
Quando questo avvenne, i due compagni fermarono i movimenti violenti che li avevano spinti l'uno verso l'altro alla ricerca di ogni contatto possibile, ed Aragorn riuscì, dopo alcuni tentativi, a recuperare quella lucidità mentale necessaria per appoggiare la mano all'anta e discostarla quel tanto che bastava alla luce naturale del tramonto di illuminare anche quell'angolo nascosto in cui si erano rinchiusi.  
Non riuscì però a distogliere lo sguardo dalla creatura che ancora teneva tra le braccia e imprigionava tra il proprio corpo e la parete di legno. Si perse sul suo viso, ora di nuovo candido ma bagnato da piccole gocce di sudore e da quel velo di rosso scarlatto che raramente poteva contemplare su di lui... si perse nei suoi occhi tornati di un vellutato blu ma nei quali poteva ancora vedere, nel profondo, la fiamma di ciò che si erano appena scambiati... e benché entrambi avessero ancora il respiro affannoso per quell'aria che, insieme, avevano reso rovente, non si trattenne dall'inclinare ancora il volto verso il suo e lambirgli le labbra.  
All'inizio accennò solo un timido bacio, quasi certo che l'elfo l'avrebbe discostato visto che oramai la loro unione era terminata e che gli spiriti erano appagati, invece contro ogni aspettativa, Legolas portò una mano dietro la sua nuca e rispose con la stessa insicura dolcezza per un lungo momento.  
E quando l'uomo, con un lieve sorriso, fece per allontanarsi senza arrischiarsi a chiedere di più, fu il principe del Reame Boscoso ad impedirglielo, spingendolo contro la parete opposta, tra i vestiti che, alla bene e meglio, avevano spostato prima, per poi far scivolare la lingua tra quelle labbra rimaste socchiuse per la sorpresa.  
Ricominciarono allora una lotta appassionata della quale l'elfo ebbe, per quasi tutto il tempo, il predominio e solo quando entrambi sentirono l'impellente necessità di tornare a respirare regolarmente, quel bacio improvviso e sensuale, terminò, divenendo uno scambio di sguardi intensi, sbalorditi ed incerti... fino a tramutarsi in una lieve risata liberatoria ed imbarazzata che allentò quella tensione venutasi a creare tra di loro.  
  
“Ci siamo... davvero chiusi in un armadio, te ne rendi conto?” disse allora il re di Gondor, cercando di non pensare a quel bacio estremamente passionale che si erano scambiati. Era stato qualcosa di impetuoso e irrazionale al quale non era preparato e si era sentito di nuovo avvampare ma in una maniera totalmente diversa rispetto a poco prima. Aveva ricominciato a sentire quel desiderio che risvegliava il suo corpo durante le notti a Minas Tirith, quando non trovava riposo per quei pensieri azzardati e lussuriosi, e per qualche istante gli era sembrato che anche il compagno non volesse altro che assaporare quel bacio con quella semplice e violenta carnalità.  
Ma la risposta che ascoltò, gli fece intendere che, in realtà, era stato solo una conseguenza di ciò che avevano appena condiviso...  
  
“Sì... e non oso immaginare dove finiremo la prossima volta.” mormorò Legolas con un sorriso, facendo un passo indietro per uscire e raggiungere di nuovo il suo abito. Lanciò una rapida occhiata all'uomo ed aggiunse “Perdonami per... poco fa... non avevo intenzione di costringerti a quello... mi sono lasciato soltanto trasportare da ciò che è avvenuto...”  
  
“Non mi hai... costretto...”  
  
Udì la replica quasi allibita dell'amico e si limitò però ad alzare le spalle con un profondo respiro e rivestirsi, abbassando poi lo sguardo “Ad ogni modo, ora è meglio che vada a cambiarmi per la cena... ti raggiungerò nel salone.” continuò a sentire quegli occhi azzurri su di sé ma non riuscì ad incrociarli coi propri, perché quel gesto sconsiderato che aveva compiuto, l'aveva in parte scosso. Forse Aragorn gli aveva sfiorato le labbra solo per affetto e lui, invece, aveva approfittato di quella situazione per mettere in pratica quelle intenzioni che non riusciva ad accantonare. Ma c'era qualcosa che ancora lo frenava... l'insicurezza sui reali desideri dell'amico e la paura di rovinare quella loro apparente stabilità che, nonostante le parole incoraggianti di Lanthir, non poteva scordare così facilmente.  
Era successo tutto troppo in fretta. Da quando aveva appreso dell'arrivo dell'amico, si era catapultato a cercarlo senza minimamente pensare a come agire con lui ed ora si ritrovava con quell'insieme confuso di emozioni che lo facevano comportare senza criterio, e non doveva andare così.  
Doveva riuscire a calmarsi, a riprendere possesso della ragione e ad arrivare dove voleva senza mettersi fretta e, principalmente, solo se anche l'uomo ne avrebbe manifestato espressamente l'intento.  
Allora si voltò verso di lui accennandogli un sorriso, costringendosi poi a varcare la soglia e a lasciare quelle stanze, sotto lo sguardo però stupito e preoccupato del re di Gondor.  
  
~ * ~  
  
La cena nel grande salone era già iniziata da diverso tempo ed i quattro commensali si erano intrattenuti con le più disparate conversazioni, ma avevano accuratamente evitato ogni discorso riguardante la minaccia dei servi di Mordor sopravvissuti alla Grande Guerra, per non velare quella serata allegra coi toni del timore e del sospetto.  
Il re di Gondor si fece raccontare dal proprio figlio le esperienze vissute in quel luogo, sotto l'occhio attento dei due elfi che ascoltarono a loro volta divertiti il punto di vista del principe, e tra le risate e i sorrisi, gli sguardi delle due persone sedute una di fronte all'altra si incrociavano, restando uniti per lunghi momenti senza scambiarsi altro che quell'intenso silenzio fatto di ricordi e pensieri complici... fino a quando uno dei due compagni veniva richiamato o dal giovane o dal Sire di quel regno, e quel malizioso gioco doveva interrompersi.  
Ma le menti di entrambi continuavano a concedersi quelle supposizioni ardite su ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere qualche ora prima, se non si fossero fatti prendere dalle incertezze per quel bacio appassionato scaturito dal semplice desiderio e dalla foga del ritrovarsi dopo quei mesi di dubbi e cambiamenti interiori.  
D'improvviso, quella tranquillità venne interrotta dall'arrivo del capitano dei Guardiani del Bosco che, com'era suo dovere, era giunto per informare il sovrano sugli appostamenti per la nottata.  
  
“Mio signore, i Guardiani sono ai loro posti...” esclamò Lanthir, fermandosi poco dopo aver superato l'arcata d'ingresso “...tutti i confini sono coperti e come avete ordinato, il numero è stato raddoppiato in occasione della presenza del re di Gondor.” spostò lo sguardo sui presenti, soffermandosi qualche istante di più su Eldarion che, subito dopo averlo visto, aveva rialzato il calice d'acqua alle labbra per mascherare un sorriso.  
  
“Hai dato ordine di aumentare la guardia?” chiese allora Legolas al padre con un'espressione incuriosita sul viso.  
  
“In verità, è stata un'idea di Lanthir...” rispose il sovrano guardando verso il figlio “...per garantire la massima sicurezza ai nostri ospiti, considerato il fatto che si tratterranno con noi ancora per diverso tempo... ed io non ho potuto che condividere ed accettare questo suo consiglio visto che da domani Aragorn stesso dovrà iniziare il suo nuovo addestramento nei Boschi.”  
  
  
L'uomo fermò a mezz'aria la mano col calice dal quale stava per bere e spostò lo sguardo perplesso dal principe del Reame Boscoso, che sembrava sorpreso quanto lui, al Signore degli Elfi che aveva appena terminato di parlare.  
“Sire...? Non ne ero a conoscenza...”  
  
“No di certo, non l'avevo ancora rivelato nemmeno a mio figlio...” disse allora Thranduil sorridendogli “...ma tempo fa, prima che giungessi, mi ha esposto la sua preoccupazione per questa tua nuova... capacità della quale sei entrato in possesso grazie all'immenso dono che lui stesso ti ha fatto durante la vostra Missione, e non posso esimermi dal concederti l'opportunità di apprendere il modo migliore per utilizzarla in battaglia.”  
  
“Oh... non posso che ringraziarvi, dunque...” mormorò Aragorn, ancora stordito da quella inaspettata notizia e non poté fare a meno che guardare l'amico davanti a sé e sorridergli “...farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per assimilare ogni segreto e ripagare, almeno in questo modo, il dono che ho ricevuto.” vide Legolas abbassare lo sguardo con le labbra a sua volta incurvate in un dolce sorriso e a stento trattenne una lieve risata.  
  
“Quindi ora sarà mio padre l'allievo!” esclamò Eldarion, accennando a sua volta un sorriso divertito, nonostante non comprendesse appieno a cosa si stessero riferendo “Non sarò più io l'unico giovane Mortale ad allenarsi!” lanciò un occhiata all'uomo ma poi la sua attenzione venne attirata dalle parole del sovrano degli Elfi...  
  
“Effettivamente no, Eldarion... Lanthir dovrà pensare ad un altro appartenente al vostro popolo, a quanto sembra!”  
  
“Oh... sarà... lui ad occuparsi dell'addestramento?” chiese a quel punto, spalancando gli occhi allibito. All'istante guardò verso l'elfo, rimasto immobile ed in silenzio per tutto quel tempo, e non gli sfuggì la curva divertita che avevano assunto le sue labbra. Non gli aveva rivelato niente a riguardo e di certo non era una cosa che era stata decisa all'ultimo momento... e l'idea che suo padre dovesse passare del tempo, da solo, con quella creatura immortale, l'aveva improvvisamente scosso ed irritato.  
  
“Come avrai di sicuro notato...” iniziò allora Thranduil, sorridendogli per quella domanda insolita “...visto che è stato anche tuo Maestro, l'addestramento fa parte dei doveri che ha in queste Terre e non affiderei a nessun altro questo compito, soprattutto se l'allievo in questione è il sovrano del regno degli Uomini...” lanciò un'occhiata al Guardiano, notando il sorrisino sulle sue labbra e gli occhi fissi sul giovane “...a meno che non fosse lui stesso a rifiutarsi.”  
  
Lanthir chinò leggermente il capo a quelle parole e mormorò...  
“Per me è un onore, sire.”  
  
Ma in quel momento l'attenzione di tutti venne di nuovo attirata dal principe di Gondor che si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata infastidita.  
“Figuriamoci se arrogante ed altezzoso com'è, avrebbe lasciato il compito a qualcun altro!”  
  
“Eldarion!” lo richiamò subito Aragorn, aggrottando le sopracciglia per quella battuta sgarbata.  
  
“Non importa...” disse subito il Guardiano del Bosco continuando a fissare il giovane “...temo che il principe sia solo preoccupato perché potrebbe essere superato in bravura ed abilità dal suo stesso padre.”  
  
“Non sono in competizione con mio padre!” esclamò Eldarion, ricambiando lo sguardo ad occhi stretti.  
  
“No di certo! In pochi mesi, nemmeno se ti allenassi giorno e notte acquisiresti la sua destrezza in battaglia!”  
  
“Di questo potrei anche attribuire la colpa al mio Maestro... visto che non ha mai dimostrato lo stesso interesse nell'addestrarmi, come invece sembra avere per questo suo nuovo incarico!”  
  
“Hai ricevuto le stesse attenzioni che ho concesso agli altri allievi, non ti spettava nessun trattamento di favore... incolpa te stesso piuttosto, se non ti sei impegnato quanto loro!”  
  
I due sovrani e il principe di quelle Terre restarono in un silenzio sconcertato ad assistere a quello scambio repentino di frasi pungenti, senza trovare un modo sensato per intervenire. Ma se lo sguardo dei due amici si spostava in continuazione da uno all'altro dei due interlocutori, quello di Thranduil era immobile sul proprio Guardiano e ad esso non sfuggi quella luce nei suoi occhi chiari che già altre volte aveva scorto.  
  
“Non sono... come loro!” gridò a quel punto Eldarion, stringendo nervosamente i pugni sul tavolo “Non sono un elfo! Ho fatto del mio meglio!” sentì la rabbia crescere dentro di sé ma questa volta era reale, non una semplice finzione come ormai era abituato a fare per allontanarsi ed essere seguito da Lanthir. Quella notizia l'aveva scosso e indispettito come mai si sarebbe aspettato e non riusciva più a controllarsi.  
  
“Nemmeno tuo padre lo è! Ma non mi sembra si stia lamentando ancor prima di impugnare un'arma!”  
  
“Non mi sono mai lamentato!”  
  
“Perché non te ne ho mai dato il tempo...” continuò l'elfo, senza mostrare il minimo turbamento esteriore seppur avesse presto compreso che quell'atteggiamento e quel tono incollerito non era di certo paragonabile a quelli che di solito mostrava in quelle occasioni “...ma eri libero di scegliere se ritirarti o proseguire! Eppure ancora sei qui a piagnucolare!”  
  
“E tu eri libero di scegliere di non addestrarmi!” sbottò il giovane rialzandosi di scatto in piedi “Potevi rifiutarti visto che non avevi voglia di farlo!”  
  
“Era un mio dovere... quel compito era assegnato a me!”  
  
“Ed ora quel compito è terminato!” aggiunse a quel punto Eldarion, sostenendo ancora per un momento, in silenzio, gli occhi del Guardiano che non si erano mai allontanati da lui e, con un'evidente amarezza sul viso, si voltò su stesso, continuando con un tono basso “Mi è passato l'appetito... scusate...” per poi chinare la testa ed allontanarsi rapidamente dal salone.  
  
Dopo qualche attimo, anche il Guardiano del Bosco accennò un inchino, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Perdonatemi... ora ritorno ai miei doveri.” e senza dire altro tornò a sua volta sui propri passi, lasciando gli altri presenti a guardarsi ancora allibiti.  
  
“Bene!” sussurrò Aragorn finendo infine il vino nel proprio calice “A quanto sembra non è cambiato niente da quando me ne sono andato!”  
  
“Io ho tentato...” iniziò allora Legolas, appoggiandosi stancamente allo schienale con un sospiro rassegnato “...ho tentato di farli parlare civilmente e durante l'addestramento mi era anche parso che andassero d'accordo... o almeno ci provassero ma ora...” alzò le spalle e osservò l'amico davanti a sé per decifrare la sua espressione, ma quando non ci vide rabbia o delusione, gli sorrise debolmente “...mi dispiace.”  
  
“Non è di certo tua la colpa!” ribatté subito l'uomo, scuotendo la testa e rispondendo al sorriso “Conosco mio figlio e sono più che certo che Lanthir non gli renda le cose facili... quindi non mi stupisco di questi loro atteggiamenti. Quello che conta davvero, è che Eldarion abbia appreso ciò che doveva dal suo Maestro... questo importa! Non sono certo obbligati a discutere o a stare nella stessa stanza per più di qualche momento.”  
  
Sire Thranduil restò in silenzio, annuendo semplicemente quando il figlio cercò con lo sguardo il suo consenso, ma dentro di sé comprese che le sue parole di qualche giorno prima, erano state vane.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Eldarion continuò a passo svelto lungo i corridoi, borbottando tra sé le frasi che aveva ascoltato e dando delle risposte molto più villane rispetto a quelle che aveva pronunciato... ed era così occupato a parlare tra sé che non si rese conto di essere seguito.  
Svoltò l'angolo ed arrivò davanti alla porta delle proprie stanze, ma fece solo in tempo ad aprirla, prima di essere scaraventato dentro con forza.  
  
“Che cosa pensavi di fare, ragazzino?” esclamò Lanthir, sbattendo l'anta dietro di sé e facendo qualche passo nella camera “Cos'erano quelle risposte insensate?”  
  
“Hai iniziato tu!” ribatté il giovane voltandosi subito verso di lui “Tu hai cominciato a parlare di mio padre! Di quanto fossi... esaltato dall'idea di addestrarlo!”  
  
L'elfo rise stupefatto da quell'affermazione.  
“Non ho mai detto niente del genere!”  
  
“Oh, no ma l'hai pensato! Era evidente!”  
  
“Leggi i miei pensieri, ora? Non possiedi questo dono, principino viziato!”  
  
“Perché non me l'hai detto?” proseguì il principe di Gondor ignorando quelle parole “Perché non mi hai detto che ti era stato chiesto di allenare mio padre in queste... nuove capacità che ha acquisito?”  
  
“Non c'era niente da dire... non ti riguardano i miei doveri!”  
  
“Sì invece!” si avvicinò a lui, fissandolo intensamente “Sì... quando questi implicano il trascorrere l'intera giornata con... mio padre!”  
  
“E questo cosa...” iniziò l'elfo, fermandosi però all'istante quando riconobbe, negli occhi azzurri che lo guardavano, una scintilla di quel sentimento che aveva imparato a conoscere nel popolo Mortale ma che alle creature di luce, solitamente, non apparteneva “...oh...” percorse lentamente la distanza che lo separava dal compagno e si bagnò le labbra provocatoriamente “...sei geloso, ragazzino?”  
  
“Cosa...?” esclamò a voce fin troppo alta Eldarion, abbassando poi lo sguardo nervosamente “No...!”  
  
“Sei geloso del tempo che passerò con lui...” continuò con un tono sensuale e lo costrinse col proprio corpo ad indietreggiare fino alla scrivania sulla quale erano presenti alcuni libri che il principe del Reame Boscoso aveva preso dalla biblioteca “...temi che mi divertirò di più ad allenare lui, piuttosto che a...” chinò la testa in avanti e gli sussurrò all'orecchio, lasciando però quella frase in sospeso “...non mischio mai i miei doveri col piacere, se ancora non te ne sei accorto... il mio compito è quello di aiutare il re di Gondor a comprendere le sue nuove capacità, e quello farò... non toccherò il suo corpo in altro modo se non per apprendimento...” gli sfiorò il lato del viso con proprio, sorridendo al sospiro che ricevette in risposta “...e queste labbra...” gli lambì il lobo dell'orecchio con la punta della lingua e subito sentì le mani del giovane sui fianchi “...non baceranno tuo padre come fecero quella volta... quindi ora puoi scegliere se continuare a volere le mie attenzioni, oppure...” si fermò quando udì un debole...  
  
“Sì...”  
... in risposta, mentre Eldarion strusciava la guancia contro la sua lentamente, fino ad allontanarla e riportare i volti uno davanti all'altro.  
  
Si guardarono in silenzio, ma quasi subito il principe di Gondor inclinò la testa e posò le labbra sulle sue. Gliele sfiorò per qualche momento, limitandosi a sentirle, morbide e calde contro le proprie, ed appena si socchiusero e quel bacio iniziò a diventare più profondo, si scordò di ogni singola emozione negativa che l'aveva turbato poco prima e si perse nel respiro dell'elfo che aveva cominciato a fluire dentro di lui.  
L'andatura di quel movimento crebbe rapidamente d'intensità e nel mentre, le mani di entrambi cominciarono a slacciare gli abiti e a discostare le stoffe, fino a quando il Guardiano del Bosco cercò di fare un passo indietro per trascinare il compagno al centro della stanza.  
“Sdraiati sul letto, ragazzino insolente... non abbiamo tutta la sera...” glielo sussurrò contro le labbra, ma si stupì del sorriso e del cenno di rifiuto che ricevette “...no...?”  
  
“No... voglio...” bisbigliò ancora insicuro il giovane, facendosi però scivolare i pantaloni dai fianchi “...voglio... che lo faccia tu...” si girò su se stesso, dandogli le spalle e, timidamente, iniziò a muoversi contro di lui “...fammi vivere quelle... esperienze... che ancora non posseggo.”  
  
Lanthir chiuse per un istante gli occhi nel sentire quel corpo caldo contro il proprio che si stava concedendo a lui, supplicandolo nel silenzio di quella movenza estremamente eccitante che gli stava facendo avvampare il basso ventre. Si chiese perché non l'avesse allontanato nel riconoscere la gelosia nel suo sguardo... quel sentimento che non doveva esistere tra due semplici amanti che non sono legati da vincoli o promesse, ma soltanto dalla lussuria... e si chiese anche perché, quando aveva accettato il compito di addestrare Aragorn, nella sua mente non era affiorato nessun pensiero malizioso a riguardo, ma solo la curiosità di vedere la reazione di Eldarion...  
  
“...ti prego... fallo...”  
  
...la richiesta sussurrata del giovane lo scosse all'improvviso da quelle riflessioni, così alzò una mano sulla sua gola, facendogli piegare all'indietro la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“Ne sei certo...? Perché se entrasse qualcuno...”  
  
“...mi vedrebbe chinato su questa scrivania col tuo corpo nel mio...” lo interruppe il principe di Gondor, muovendo con più decisione il fondo schiena contro i fianchi del compagno “...ed io non farei niente per fermarti... ti implorerei soltanto di continuare a possedermi...”  
  
“Oh... e griderai? Potrebbero sentirci...”  
  
“E... pensare che mi sto concedendo con te ad atti di sfrenata passione?” ripeté le parole che l'elfo stesso gli aveva detto mesi prima, quando era stato costretto da lui a quell'insolita procedura per medicare il braccio contuso “Beh... dovrebbero averlo già pensato una volta se non mi sbaglio... ed anche ora...” girò il viso verso il suo e cercò i suoi occhi “...non mi importa...!” fece in tempo solo a scorgere il suo sorrisino d'intesa prima di essere sospinto con forza in avanti sul ripiano di legno... e strinse i denti per trattenere i gemiti, afferrando ogni oggetto che gli capitava davanti, nel tentativo di controllarsi e controbattere le spinte violente che, fin dal primo istante, avevano iniziato a farlo bruciare.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“E così... ti sei scordato di avvertirmi, poco fa, che tuo padre era a conoscenza di quello di cui abbiamo discusso prima della mia partenza.” disse il re di Gondor, una volta ritrovatosi solo con l'amico, dopo che Sire Thranduil si era congedato “Non hai pensato che, forse, avrei dovuto conoscere la verità che gli hai raccontato per spiegare questo mio nuovo ed insolito... dono?”  
  
“Non immaginavo che te ne avrebbe parlato così presto!” replicò Legolas, alzandosi e avviandosi verso il corridoio, subito seguito dal compagno che abbandonò all'istante il tavolo per affiancarsi a lui “E nemmeno credevo che avesse già preso una decisione a riguardo, ma a quanto pare, mi sbagliavo.” gli lanciò un'occhiata e vide che stava comunque sorridendo “Ad ogni modo, non gli ho raccontato altro che una parte della verità... quello che è accaduto ventidue anni fa dopo che hai guardato nella Pietra Veggente.”  
  
“E ci ha creduto? Voglio dire... ha creduto che è stato solo per quel motivo che ora ho queste... sensazioni simili alle vostre?”  
  
“A quanto sembra...”  
  
“Beh, meglio così!” esclamò allora Aragorn con un sospiro sollevato “Anche se, a dire il vero, essere costretto a sottostare ai comandi del tuo caro amico, non mi entusiasma per niente.”  
  
L'elfo fece per ribattere ma si morse il labbro per trattenersi dal pronunciare quello che gli era passato per la mente. Nel vedere però l'uomo proseguire come se niente fosse dopo quell'affermazione, finse a sua volta indifferenza, guardando avanti a sé, e mormorò...  
“Se non ricordo male, non ti è mai dispiaciuto passare del tempo con lui.”  
  
Il re di Gondor restò qualche istante a bocca aperta e girò la testa verso di lui.  
“Sì ma... non quando devo per forza dimostrargli rispetto per il ruolo che ricopre ed eseguire ogni suo ordine senza poter obiettare!”  
  
“Oh... certo...” bisbigliò tra sé Legolas, senza poter trattenere un sorrisino divertito a quel tentativo di nascondere ciò che ormai anche lui conosceva.  
Iniziarono a risalire gli scalini che li avrebbero condotti alle stanze che, qualche ore prima, entrambi avevano lasciato, ma dopo solo qualche attimo, udì di nuovo la replica perplessa dell'amico...  
  
“Cosa significa... oh, certo?”  
  
“Niente, quello che ho detto...”  
  
“Non è solo... quello che hai detto! Non usi quel tono per dire... solo... oh, certo!” l'uomo attese una risposta che però non giunse e nell'accorgersi dell'insolito sorriso sulle sue labbra, lo chiamò con evidente preoccupazione nella voce “Legolas...?”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso si lasciò sfuggire una risata e scosse la testa, voltandosi poi verso il compagno che era rimasto indietro di qualche passo.  
“Andiamo Estel... stavo scherzando! Vieni, ti accompagno alle tue stanze... devi riposare, sarai stremato per il viaggio e domani all'alba devi alzarti!”  
  
L'uomo lo raggiunse, alzando però gli occhi al soffitto con un sospiro non del tutto convinto, ma quando arrivarono davanti alla porta, entrambi sorrisero quasi all'unisono, ripensando al modo in cui l'avevano varcata poche ore prima.  
Aragorn la aprì ed entrò lentamente, guardando poi incuriosito il compagno che invece continuava a sostare all'entrata  
“Non intendi entrare?”  
  
“No io... non credo sia la decisione più opportuna...” mormorò l'elfo stringendosi nelle braccia “...è meglio che ti lasci per questa notte e...” si interruppe però quando la mano destra dell'uomo si rialzò ed afferrò la sua, allontanandogliela dal braccio per poi indietreggiare e trascinarlo con sé dentro la stanza. Come se fosse l'unica cosa da fare, con quella libera, spinse la porta a richiudersi ed avanzò con gli occhi fissi in quelli azzurri davanti a sé... ma quando superarono il centro, non trattenne un lieve sorriso che gli incurvò teneramente le labbra.  
  
“Perché ridi...?” gli chiese il re di Gondor, fermandosi e sorridendo istintivamente a sua volta, senza allentare però la stretta.  
  
“Rido perché... è già accaduto qualcosa di simile...” rispose Legolas, sfiorandogli la mano col pollice e guardando quel gesto “...molti anni fa... volevo lasciarti riposare ma tu mi hai trattenuto in questo stesso modo...”  
  
“...io stavo inciampando nella mia borsa e tu mi hai abbracciato per la prima volta...”  
  
A quelle parole, aggrottò le sopracciglia in un'espressione piacevolmente stupita e rialzò gli occhi su di lui.  
“Lo ricordi...?”  
  
“Come potrei dimenticarlo...?” sussurrò Aragorn avvicinandosi a lui. Solo in quel momento gli liberò il braccio per poter alzare le proprie oltre le sue spalle e stringerlo a sé “Non scorderò mai quello che ho provato nel sentire il calore del tuo corpo contro il mio...” gli passò una mano dietro la nuca, facendo scivolare le dita tra i capelli sottili e si accorse che l'amico gli aveva, a sua volta, cinto la vita e con le mani gli stava accarezzando la schiena “...e il senso di protezione e di sicurezza che mi hanno trasmesso le tue braccia...” spinse lievemente la testa del compagno con la propria per parlargli all'orecchio “...e il tuo respiro così... rapido contro la mia guancia...” sorrise dolcemente “...tanto che credetti che da un momento all'altro mi avresti spinto lontano e saresti fuggito.”  
  
“Non avevo mai stretto a me un Mortale prima di allora...” gli mormorò l'elfo, abbandonandosi contro di lui senza nessuna resistenza “...e nemmeno avevo mai desiderato di passare la notte ad abbracciare uno di voi... era tutto nuovo per me.”  
  
“A quanto pare non è ti è dispiaciuto, visto che dopo di allora, lo hai fatto molte altre volte.”  
  
“Direi di no...” sorrise e lo abbracciò con più forza “...ma il... Mortale è rimasto sempre e solo uno.”  
  
L'uomo strinse le labbra e sentì un tuffo al cuore, pur conoscendo già quella verità.  
“Lo farai anche questa notte...?” un sospiro ed aggiunse “Ti prometto che non ti costringerò a parlare per ore... non ne ho le forze... mi limiterò a sdraiarmi e dormire.” udì la debole risata del compagno prima della risposta...  
  
“Se è questo ciò che desideri... sì...”  
  
...ed allora, a quelle parole, pensò per un istante a quello che avrebbe davvero voluto in quel momento, ed era ben lontano dal dormire... ma si ripeté di nuovo che quella era realtà e non fantasia, così si limitò a bisbigliargli...  
“Veramente... ciò che desidero è stringere te tra le braccia... ed almeno, in questo modo, sarò certo che non riuscirai a svignartela nel bel mezzo della notte senza svegliarmi!”  
  
“Non ho mai...” iniziò Legolas, allontanandosi per guardarlo con una finta espressione allibita, solo per ridere e sospirare “...d'accordo, alcune volte è accaduto! Ma solo per valide ragioni!” scivolò a malincuore dalle braccia dell'amico, nonostante fosse conscio che ci sarebbe tornato a breve, ed andò a sedersi sul letto, come decine di altre sere aveva fatto.  
Si sfilò gli stivali e la tunica, ed una volta rimasto con gli stretti pantaloni grigi, si infilò sotto le lenzuola, lanciando poi delle fugaci occhiate al compagno che, a sua volta, ripeteva le stesse azioni.  
Quando percepì il suo peso sul materasso, si voltò sul fianco, dandogli la schiena, e in pochi attimi si ritrovò di nuovo nel calore del suo abbraccio.  
“Sai... ho passato molte notti in questo letto durante la tua assenza.” iniziò allora, sorridendo nel sentire il respiro trattenuto per lo stupore a quella rivelazione “Mi chiudevo qui per pensare al nostro passato in queste stanze... e solo in questi giorni mi sono reso conto di quanto, di noi, hanno visto queste pareti. Da quando ti ho accompagnato qui la prima volta al tuo arrivo in queste Terre... a quando sei ripartito mesi fa... c'è molto della nostra...” si fermò un istante pensando al termine più adatto ma poi sussurrò “...amicizia qui dentro.”  
  
“Spero non si siano sconvolte dopo aver assistito all'ultima nottata che abbiamo trascorso insieme in questo letto, allora!” esclamò Aragorn sorridendo ed udì la risata divertita del principe del Reame Boscoso...  
  
“Non hanno assistito a niente di così... sconvolgente...”  
  
“No... forse no...” mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi ed affondando il viso tra i capelli biondi adagiati sul cuscino “...ma di certo non ci avevano mai visti entrambi senza abiti addosso... uno sopra o... sotto l'altro... in quegli atteggiamenti...” sentì il suo respiro intenso a quelle parole e gli parve che l'elfo si fosse spostato ulteriormente all'indietro verso di lui, facendo in modo che i loro corpi fossero completamente in contatto.  
  
“Chissà cosa avranno pensato allora...”  
  
Intuì dal suo tono che stesse continuando ironicamente quel discorso, eppure le mani di Legolas si posarono sulle sue, sopra al proprio petto, per impedirgli di allontanarsi.  
“Una... mezza idea l'avrei ma... non corrisponderebbe alla verità di ciò che è avvenuto...” glielo bisbigliò vicino al profilo dell'orecchio ed udì un debole sospiro che gli provocò un fremito ardente lungo il corpo. Senza poterle controllare, tutte quelle fantasie che lo avevano fatto bruciare in quei mesi presero il sopravvento nei suoi pensieri e si ritrovò ad immaginare che, quel semplice momento di tenerezza che stavano passando, assumesse dei risvolti inaspettati e alquanto più lascivi di un amichevole abbraccio. Il suo corpo reagì all'istante e deglutì per l'imbarazzo nel rendersi conto di non aver alcuna possibilità di nascondere il proprio stato fisico in quella situazione che era ben lontana dall'essere parte di una delle loro unioni durante le quali, quell'eccitazione, era più che comprensibile.  
  
“Possono... pensare ciò che vogliono...” bisbigliò allora l'elfo, stringendo le labbra nervosamente per quella circostanza imprevista. Sentiva il proprio corpo reagire sempre di più alla vicinanza di quello dell'uomo, soprattutto ora che percepiva, distintamente, quel desiderio fisico contro di sé, e con chiunque altro non avrebbe avuto il minimo dubbio su come agire... ma non con lui.  
E quella sensazione frustrante, oltre che a frenarlo, lo rendeva agitato e intimorito perché non poteva sbagliare.  
Avrebbe voluto voltarsi ed iniziare a baciarlo, ad accarezzarlo fino a portarsi di nuovo, l'un l'altro vicino a quel punto di non ritorno e, questa volta, unirsi a lui in ogni modo che i loro due corpi, insieme, avrebbero trovato... nel silenzio di quelle stanze però, invece dei gemiti di piacere e passione, risuonò soltanto una rapida conversazione.  
  
“Legolas... io... perdonami... è solo che...”  
“Shh... non importa Estel... non c'è niente da perdonare...”  
“Non ho potuto non pensare a ciò che è.... accaduto e il mio corpo...”  
“Lo comprendo... non preoccuparti... va tutto bene... ora dormi.”  
  
~ * ~  


	11. ~ 11 ~

  
Diversi giorni passarono dal ritorno del sovrano del più grande regno degli Uomini nella Foresta di Foglieverdi.  
Giorni che, per quasi tutti gli abitanti di quelle Terre, trascorsero nella più assoluta consuetudine e tranquillità, fatta eccezione per quegli allenamenti insoliti che avvenivano dalla mattina ad inoltrato pomeriggio nella radura e nelle aree adibite a questa necessità.  
Nessuno si azzardava a disturbarli e, nemmeno, ad assistere senza esserne espressamente invitati, per ordine di Sire Thranduil in persona. Nessuno, tranne il principe di quel Reame ed il figlio di quell'improbabile nuovo allievo che, più o meno di nascosto, si azzardavano per lunghi momenti in quei luoghi.  
Coloro che presenziavano, per nessuna ragione però, si permettevano di interrompere, perché entrambi comprendevano l'importanza di ciò che stava avvenendo davanti ai loro occhi.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Era sera.  
E dall'alto della costruzione di legno, anticamente usata come torre di vedetta dal popolo immortale, Legolas era intento a scrutare in lontananza, verso la via dalla quale si aspettava di veder giungere colui che stava attendendo.  
Strinse le mani sulla palizzata che circondava l'abitazione con un evidente nervosismo che gli contraeva i muscoli del viso e, nell'attesa, non poté far altro che ripensare a tutti quegli avvenimenti che, dall'arrivo di Aragorn, l'avevano portato a decidere ciò che, di lì a poco, sarebbe avvenuto.  
  
Molti giorni erano passati da quella prima notte in cui era rimasto con gli occhi spalancati tra le braccia dell'amico, riflettendo su centinaia di possibilità per arrivare dove voleva, ma scartandole una dietro l'altra per timore o vergogna.  
La mattina successiva, gli addestramenti del re di Gondor erano quindi cominciati, ed ogni volta si recava nel luogo in cui sarebbero avvenuti e presenziava per diverso tempo a quelle lezioni teoriche ed alle successive lotte per mettere in pratica gli insegnamenti ricevuti.  
Alcune volte si mostrava, altre rimaneva celato tra gli alberi per assistere senza essere scorto, ed era durante queste ultime che notava dei cambiamenti nei comportamenti dell'allievo e del Maestro.  
Atteggiamenti più disinvolti e sfacciati, sorrisi complici e parole allusive, ciò a cui era abituato e che mai superava quel limite imposto dai ruoli, ma che, nonostante tutto, lo innervosiva e gli provocava quell'inaspettato e pungente sentimento di gelosia che non poteva più evitare di provare e che, ogni singolo momento, lo faceva fremere per l'impossibilità di trovare una soluzione a riguardo.  
Spesso, in quegli istanti, scorgeva quell'altro osservatore che, altrettanto scaltramente, si nascondeva tra gli alti tronchi per presenziare a quegli allenamenti, ma che non poteva sfuggire alla sua vista. E seppur fosse consapevole che, niente, in ciò che il principe di Gondor vedeva, fosse in qualche modo inappropriato o sconveniente, molte volte aveva percepito nel suo sguardo e nei suoi modi un'evidente irritazione per ciò che accadeva davanti ai suoi occhi, come se quell'innocuo addestramento fatto di battute e colpi d'arma, lo infastidisse quasi quanto quell'altra scena, alquanto più indecente, alla quale aveva assistito mesi prima.  
Gli era anche capitato di discutere col giovane, in un'occasione inattesa dove il figlio di Aragorn stesso l'aveva cercato per chiedergli consigli riguardo tutt'altra faccenda... ed in quei momenti, benché Eldarion fosse concentrato sul proprio sentimento per una fanciulla che aveva in amicizia a Minas Tirith, gli era parso che nascondesse qualcosa, e che quelle insistenti domande riguardo la gelosia ed il desiderio, in realtà avessero tutt'altro scopo. Ma durante quel dibattito, erano finiti a parlare del ruolo degli amanti, e si era ritrovato a dover eludere, come meglio poteva, alcune richieste di chiarimento riguardo la sua apparente relazione con Lanthir che, a quanto sembrava, il principe di Gondor aveva inavvertitamente scoperto. E quell'inattesa rivelazione, correlata al fatto che il giovane avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa al padre, l'aveva spiazzato a tal punto da non prestare poi molta attenzione al suo continuo interesse che sembrava essere rivolto principalmente al Guardiano del Bosco in questione.  
  
Era giunto poi quel pomeriggio dove aveva assistito in silenzio ad un particolare tipo di addestramento deciso dal Maestro del sovrano degli Uomini.  
Si era avvicinato in questa circostanza, fermandosi sul perimetro della radura, quando Lanthir l'aveva notato e gli aveva fatto un cenno d'intesa, dopo che egli stesso aveva legato una benda nera sugli occhi di Aragorn per constatare a quale livello era giunta la sua padronanza degli istinti.  
In quel frangente, durante il combattimento che comunque stava avvenendo, aveva ascoltato a bocca aperta un susseguirsi di battute e frasi intenzionalmente provocanti da parte del Guardiano che avevano il solo scopo di portare l'uomo a tradire il proprio desiderio nei confronti del principe del Reame Boscoso, essendo lui inconsapevole della presenza dell'amico.  
E quando questo avvenne, quando Aragorn si lasciò sfuggire alcune considerazioni che avevano, ad ogni modo, un fondo di verità, gli sguardi dei due elfi si incrociarono con un'evidente soddisfazione di uno ed un, altrettanto palese, stupore dell'altro.  
Ma quella capacità della quale il re di Gondor era entrato in possesso, aveva rischiato di scoprire quel gioco che si era svolto alle sue spalle, così Legolas si era dovuto allontanare rapidamente, senza però nascondere a se stesso un senso di euforia e al tempo stesso, stordimento, per ciò che aveva udito.  
  
Nelle ore successive era rimasto in solitudine a riflettere e si era infine deciso a tentare quella soluzione che, da tempo ormai, aveva nella mente. Così, una volta scesa la sera, era uscito nei Boschi con l'amico e, tra un discorso e l'altro, erano giunti a quella abitazione tra gli alberi dove, sapeva, avrebbero potuto trovare la riservatezza necessaria per portare a termine i suoi intenti.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“ _Qui decisamente è cambiato qualcosa dall'ultima volta che sono salito!” esclamò il re di Gondor dopo aver fatto solo alcuni passi oltre la soglia. Si guardò attorno, alzando un sopracciglio sorpreso nel notare che, al centro della costruzione, era stato montato un letto di legno scuro, alquanto basso ma con una testiera finemente lavorata con dei rami intrecciati tra loro, mentre attorno ad esso, anche i pochi mobili ed i sacchi erano stati sistemati per dare un aspetto più confortevole a quel posto che ormai non fungeva più da torre di vedetta._  
  
“ _L'ultima volta che sei salito... non eri con me.”_  
  
_A quella risposta, si voltò verso di lui e lo vide avvicinarsi lentamente con le braccia lungo i fianchi ed una strana luce negli occhi blu che le fiaccole accese lungo le pareti non potevano nascondere._  
“ _Quindi... tutto questo è stato creato apposta per te?”_  
  
_Legolas sorrise, abbassando un istante lo sguardo per poi scuotere la testa._  
“ _Vorrei dirti di sì ma... in realtà è stato Lanthir a costruirlo. A dire il vero non ne sono mai stato a conoscenza ma con l'arrivo dell'Inverno, usa questo luogo per passare del tempo con...” alzò le spalle “...coloro ai quali decide di concedere attenzioni.” vide l'espressione allibita dell'amico e rise divertito “Non temere... le lenzuola sono pulite... e nell'armadio ci sono dei cambi!”_  
  
“ _Oh certo! Ora mi sento molto più sollevato!” ribatté l'uomo, sorridendo però a sua volta mentre rialzava le mani sui fianchi sospirando “Perché, per una ragione o per l'altra, c'è sempre il tuo... amico, dietro a ciò che ci riguarda?”_  
  
“ _Lo trovi inopportuno?” mormorò l'elfo incuriosito da quelle parole, proseguendo verso di lui con passo estremamente lento. In effetti, era stato Lanthir a consigliargli quel luogo quando ne avevano parlato qualche ora prima, gli aveva raccontato di quel letto che aveva ricostruito e che quel posto era perfetto per non essere né visti né uditi... e non poteva farsi scappare quell'occasione. Si era sentito però lievemente in imbarazzo quando gli aveva necessariamente chiesto di badare ad Eldarion quella sera, per evitare che, durante una delle esplorazioni del giovane, questi finisse proprio su quella costruzione come già era accaduto, ma in fondo gli era parso che al Guardiano non dispiacesse, benché avesse dovuto insistere all'inizio._  
_Ora che si ritrovava proprio dove voleva e con colui che più desiderava però, aveva ricominciato a sentirsi incredibilmente nervoso, tanto che ogni ipotesi che aveva ricreato nella sua mente, era andata in fumo._  
  
“ _Inopportuno, no... soltanto... insolito...”_  
  
_Guardò il compagno che ancora stava immobile a pochi passi dal materasso e respirò profondamente per trovare quel coraggio che sapeva di possedere._  
“ _Perché non... ti siedi sul letto? Credo sia più comodo del pavimento.”_  
  
_Aragorn rise debolmente annuendo e si sedette, cercando goffamente una posizione naturale che, a quella minima altezza, non era facile da trovare._  
“ _Sarebbe stato più comodo se solo fosse sollevato un poco di più da terra!” lanciò un'occhiata all'elfo che lo stava raggiungendo e strinse le mani tra le ginocchia divaricate con fare palesemente agitato “Legolas è... non credo sia stata una buona idea venire qui... voglio dire... sì, siamo soli ma... qui...” deglutì e si guardò di nuovo attorno, senza riuscire ad impedire alla propria mente di riportargli alla memoria ciò che era avvenuto in quel luogo mesi prima “...proprio qui... è un po' imbarazzante... non credi?” sospirò in una risata nervosa “Tralasciamo il fatto che su questo letto sia successo... di tutto... e altro a cui non voglio nemmeno pensare... io non...” scosse la testa “...ho delle memorie di questo posto ed anche se mi sforzo di non pensarci... beh, è difficile...”_  
  
“ _Non ascoltare i tuoi pensieri allora...” rispose il principe del Reame Boscoso, fermandosi davanti a lui. Lo fissò per qualche istante dall'alto ed infine si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, aprendogli fin troppo rapidamente la tunica scura... lo vide spostarsi istintivamente all'indietro ma, fortunatamente, l'uomo non fece niente per impedirglielo, anche se nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi poteva scorgere facilmente la perplessità e l'insicurezza. “...non ascoltarli... bada solo a ciò che stiamo facendo.”_  
  
“ _Sei sicuro...? Sono passati solo alcuni giorni dall'ultima volta...”_  
  
“ _Sì... sì, sono sicuro.” gli sussurrò allora sorridendogli, mentre faceva scivolare l'abito dalle sue spalle per poi compiere le stesse azioni col proprio e rimanere, a sua volta, solo coi pantaloni. Allungò allora la mano verso il suo ventre con l'intenzione di aprire anche quella stoffa ma percepì un lieve tremore nelle proprie dita, così la ritirò, stupendosi quasi di se stesso per quell'improvvisa incapacità... ed in quel momento sentì il palmo dell'amico sulla guancia, un tiepido calore che lo pervase da quel punto, andando a risvegliare quell'istinto che l'esitazione aveva trattenuto._  
_Abbassò le palpebre per qualche istante e quando le rialzò, guardò dritto negli occhi del compagno._  
“ _Sdraiati sul letto, Estel...” esclamò con una cadenza ancora incerta “...sdraiati e alza le braccia!”_  
  
_Aragorn accennò un sorriso stupito da quelle frasi ma si ritrovò ad esaudire la richiesta, spostandosi all'indietro fino a posare la testa sui cuscini._  
“ _Perché devo alzare le braccia...?”_  
  
_Legolas di scatto si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui, premendogli le dita sul petto._  
“ _Mani sopra la testa! È un ordine!” lo disse con un tono ora autoritario e, nonostante percepisse la perplessità nello sguardo dell'uomo, lo vide eseguire e rialzare le braccia ai lati del viso. Si chinò sopra di lui, continuando a fissarlo, e prese da sotto i cuscini una benda di velluto nero “Non hai poteri questa notte, giovane Uomo...” gli bisbigliò all'orecchio per poi rialzarsi e legargli facilmente i polsi alla testiera del letto “...il principe delle Verdi Foreste ti sottometterà al suo volere!”_  
  
_Il re di Gondor restò per qualche attimo senza fiato, col cuore che aveva preso a pulsargli prepotentemente nel petto a quelle parole, tanto quanto il sangue che gli stava già bruciando le vene ed ogni altra parte del corpo che aveva, immediatamente, reagito a quell'atteggiamento._  
“ _Perché... lo stai facendo?” riuscì però a mormorare “Parli come...”_  
  
“ _Come...?”_  
  
“ _Qualcun altro...”_  
  
“ _Chi...?”_  
  
“ _Lo sai chi...”_  
  
“ _E questo ti infastidisce...?”_  
  
“ _No... ma...” sentì le dita dell'elfo percorrergli lentamente le braccia, dai polsi imprigionati fino alle spalle e ripeté, sospirando sensualmente “...no...”_  
  
“ _Ti piace...?”_  
  
“ _Sì... ma questo lo sai già.” rialzò gli occhi su di lui e lo vide sorridere con un'espressione compiaciuta “Ne hai parlato con lui? Ti ha raccontato di come...” lasciò la domanda in sospeso, certo che l'amico avrebbe comunque compreso._  
  
“ _Qualcosa del genere...”_  
  
_La risposta che ottenne però lo turbò improvvisamente e senza nemmeno riflettere, sussurrò..._  
“ _Sei stato con lui...?” se possibile, i battiti del suo cuore aumentarono ancora di più la velocità e nel notare semplicemente le labbra del compagno che si stringevano, come nell'indecisione di ribattere o meno, sentì quello stesso cuore martellargli direttamente nella testa, spingendolo a ripetere quella domanda con un tono più prepotente “Dimmelo! Sei stato con lui?”_  
  
“ _Non ti riguarda, Estel...” mormorò debolmente il principe del Reame Boscoso, perdendo però quella sicurezza che aveva manifestato poco prima. E non trovò altro modo per rispondere se non usare le stesse parole che gli aveva già detto mesi prima “...sei mio amico, non sei il mio compagno...”_  
  
“ _Sì invece!” gridò allora Aragorn senza riuscire a controllarsi per quell'insieme di violente sensazioni che aveva cominciato a provare “Lo sono! Sono il tuo amico, il tuo compagno, il tuo...” si fermò nello scorgere l'espressione allibita dell'elfo a quella reazione, così abbassò di nuovo la voce “Dimmelo e basta...”_  
  
“ _Se fosse accaduto... ne saresti geloso?”_  
  
“ _Sì... da impazzire...”_  
  
_Legolas accennò un sorriso e abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani con le quali aveva ricominciato a sfiorare dolcemente la pelle del compagno._  
“ _E cosa cambierebbe? È stato solo un amante come tutti gli altri.”_  
  
_L'uomo chiuse per qualche istante gli occhi quando, nel venire a conoscenza di quell'accaduto, non poté evitare di pensare ai due elfi insieme e quell'incredibile e selvaggia gelosia iniziò a tormentarlo._  
“ _Lanthir... non è come gli altri...” bisbigliò a denti stretti, cercando di mantenere la ragione e non reagire come aveva fatto tutte le altre volte “...lui... lui lo sa... sa di noi!”_  
  
“ _Il fatto che lui sia a conoscenza delle nostre unioni non cambia la realtà.” replicò l'elfo, respirando profondamente prima di continuare nell'unico modo possibile, pur sentendo una stretta al cuore “Non hai diritti sul tempo che desidero passare con Lanthir o con chiunque altro... come io non ne ho sul tuo.”_  
  
“ _Lo so... ma...”_  
  
_Quella debole risposta gli provocò un senso di tenerezza improvvisa e non poté fare a meno di accarezzargli il viso e passare l'indice sulle sue sopracciglia, col desiderio di rivedere quegli occhi aprirsi per poter scorgere, attraverso essi, lo spirito che già percepiva irrequieto e turbato._  
“ _Ma... cosa...?”_  
  
“ _Tu sei mio!” disse allora Aragorn rialzando le palpebre e fissandolo intensamente “Sei mio, Legolas! E quando penso a ciò che fai con gli altri... a come ti senti... libero di fare quello che più desideri con loro...” sospirò rassegnato “...la gelosia mi divora... non posso farci niente! Non ci riesco... tu...” scosse leggermente la testa e d'istinto tirò la benda come se volesse liberarsi per uscire da quella situazione, ma non riuscendoci, non gli restò altro che sussurrare di nuovo “...tu sei mio...”_  
  
_Legolas socchiuse le labbra, osservandolo per alcuni istanti durante i quali tutto l'astio e le incertezze di poco prima, svanirono, e si ritrovò a posare nuovamente le mani sul suo petto._  
“ _Io sono tuo in un modo che nemmeno puoi immaginare...” gli bisbigliò allora dolcemente, iniziando a sfiorargli con la punta delle dita il collo e le spalle e permettendo alla propria luce di scendere dentro di lui “...la gelosia non è altro che un sottile strato di vetro che si frantuma sotto le mie mani.” si chinò su di lui, lambendogli le labbra con le proprie e sorrise nel sentire il suo respiro rapido e l'immediato tentativo di ottenere un bacio “Dov'è la gelosia ora...?”_  
  
“ _Legolas... liberami...”_  
  
_Ignorò quella richiesta e proseguì con dei lievi baci lungo il suo mento, il collo e scendendo sul petto._  
“ _A nessuno ho mai concesso la mia anima con queste carezze...” passò le mani sui suoi fianchi iniziando, nel mentre, a baciargli sensualmente i pettorali “...o questi baci.” si inumidì le labbra e gli lambì con esse i capezzoli come non aveva mai fatto. Sentì il suo corpo inarcarsi sotto di sé e sorridendo, proseguì, succhiandoli e giocandoci con la lingua, passando da uno all'altro e continuando a trasmettergli il proprio dono eterno attraverso i palmi delle mani premuti contro la sua pelle._  
  
_L'uomo spalancò la bocca in un gemito di piacere nel sentirsi pervaso da quella luce che lo cullava dolcemente mentre quelle passionali carezze riscaldavano il suo corpo, e dopo solo pochi momenti, afferrò la benda, cercando di sciogliere i nodi._  
“ _Liberami...” all'inizio lo mormorò soltanto, troppo perso in quelle sensazioni estremamente piacevoli per trovare la forza di reagire in altro modo, ma quando il suo spirito prese ad ardere prepotentemente nella brama di ricongiungersi con quello del compagno, perse ogni controllo, ed i sussurri divennero ordini, ed infine, grida disperate “Liberami! Liberami! Legolas... non... non ce la faccio così! Devo toccarti!” mosse di nuovo i polsi con violenza, noncurante del dolore per la stretta “Mi sembra di esplodere! Liberami!”_  
  
“ _Shh... calmati...” gli mormorò a quel punto Legolas, guardandolo quasi stupito da quella reazione furiosa, ma nell'incrociare i suoi occhi nei quali la fiamma bruciante che ben conosceva era già infuocata, si rese conto di aver portato quel gioco e quelle provocazioni iniziali troppo oltre._  
  
“ _Liberami! Dannazione! Non ci riesco... ti prego!”_  
  
_Rialzò le mani da lui ancora incerto ma alla fine non riuscì a vederlo con quell'espressione sconvolta sul viso per un solo attimo di più, così le allungò e sciolse rapidamente i nodi._  
_E da quel momento perse ogni contatto con la realtà._  
_Si sentì avvolto dalle braccia di Aragorn e da quell'accecante fiume incandescente così selvaggiamente da non comprendere nemmeno se l'uomo si fosse rialzato seduto o se l'avesse afferrato e trascinato con lui sul letto._  
_Si sentì bruciare e sciogliere contro di lui mentre il suo respiro veniva rapito in ogni istante dalle labbra del compagno._  
_E non gli importò di aver fallito quella volta nelle proprie intenzioni, perché ora sapeva che, prima o poi, ci sarebbe riuscito, perché quando stava dando quelle attenzioni al suo corpo, aveva percepito il proprio spirito fluire senza furia dentro l'uomo sotto di sé ed era certo che presto, sarebbero riusciti a trovarsi di nuovo._  
  
_~ * ~_  
  
Il principe della Foresta di Foglieverdi abbassò per un momento lo sguardo con un sorrisino nel ripensare a quella sera.  
All'imbarazzo che entrambi avevano manifestato quando la loro unione era giunta all'apice per lasciarli ansimanti, l'uno disteso accanto all'altro. Non si erano detti niente per lungo tempo, probabilmente entrambi persi in ciò che era avvenuto e alle circostanze che li avevano portati a quello scambio di poteri in un modo, però, molto diverso rispetto al solito, e difatti, il loro discorso successivo fu alquanto illogico come se tutti e due volessero evitare un chiarimento a riguardo.  
Parlarono di quel letto, dei troppi cuscini e delle lenzuola da cambiare... e si rivestirono in silenzio, scambiandosi solo degli intensi sguardi.  
Quella notte la passarono ognuno nelle proprie stanze, uniti però dalle stesse insicure, azzardate ma al tempo stesso, dolci e desiderose, riflessioni.  
  
Alzò una mano e si tirò all'indietro i lunghi capelli biondi con un sospiro e nella sua memoria si fece strada un altro evento che l'aveva piacevolmente scosso e, al tempo stesso, lasciato con un immane senso di frustrazione.  
  
~ * ~  
  
_Era tardo pomeriggio e Legolas era già da ore impegnato nelle fucine che aveva richiesto solo per sé per quel giorno. Da mesi aveva deciso di portare a termine dei doni per Eldarion, in onore del suo nuovo titolo di guerriero e per quel compleanno che aveva mancato, e la scelta era ricaduta su di un arco ed una spada, questa volta non più di legno intagliato, ricreati apposta per lui. Aveva chiesto l'aiuto dei fabbri per la forgiatura dell'elsa e della lama, ma era intenzionato a realizzare di mano propria l'incisione elfica su di essa e sul fodero, come già aveva fatto con l'arco. Non si era ancora deciso su cosa scrivere ed ancora stava cercando di perfezionare la tecnica che gli era stata insegnata ma che ancora non padroneggiava alla perfezione._  
_Ed era intento ad incidere su di una lama quando la porta della stanza incavata nella roccia si aprì a qualche passo dalla panca su cui era seduto._  
  
“ _Avevo detto che desideravo restare solo!” esclamò con un tono spazientito senza nemmeno rialzare gli occhi, ma nell'udire la replica, abbandonò per qualche istante il lavoro per lanciare un'occhiata al nuovo arrivato._  
  
“ _E quindi avresti dovuto chiudere a chiave!”_  
  
“ _Estel...? Ti credevo ad addestrarti...”_  
  
“ _Lo ero...” disse l'uomo avvicinandosi a lui “...ma il mio... mi suona strano dirlo... Maestro, è stato richiamato per delle questioni ed abbiamo dovuto interrompere.” respirò profondamente e si passò una mano tra i capelli “Fa un caldo insopportabile qui dentro! Sono appena entrato e mi sembra di non riuscire nemmeno a respirare!”_  
  
_L'elfo indicò con un cenno del capo le rientranze coi fuochi accesi sull'altro lato del tavolo da lavoro e sorrise._  
“ _Fucine, sai...? Serve che le fiamme siano alte e sempre ardenti.”_  
  
“ _Giusto!” ribatté allora Aragorn, rispondendo al sorriso e ringraziandosi mentalmente per avere ancora addosso solo la camicia di cotone marrone che usava per gli allenamenti. Raggiunse l'amico e guardò incuriosito ciò che stava facendo anche se il suo sguardo, poco dopo, si perse irrimediabilmente sul suo corpo... sui capelli legati dietro la nuca in una coda che li teneva domati, sulle spalle e i muscoli delle braccia che la leggera tunica senza maniche bianca che indossava, non nascondevano... sulla pelle lievemente costellata da gocce di sudore e macchiata in alcuni punti dalla cenere dei bracieri... e le parole successive gli uscirono dalla bocca con un sospiro roco ed instabile “Cosa stai facendo...?”_  
  
“ _È un dono per tuo figlio.” rispose il principe del Reame Boscoso, riprendendo il proprio lavoro “Ho pensato che, visto l'impegno che ha dimostrato per divenire un guerriero, meritasse una spada degna del suo nuovo titolo... ma ancora non sono certo dell'incisione più adatta per la lama...” respirò profondamente nel sentire l'amico chinarsi in avanti su di lui per osservare le sue azioni “...ed inoltre... per farmi perdonare l'assenza per questo suo compleanno, ho realizzato anche un...” girò la testa e vide il suo volto ora vicinissimo, tanto da poter percepire il suo respiro stranamente veloce “...arco.”_  
  
“ _Oh... Eldarion ne sarà entusiasta!” mormorò allora l'uomo, rialzandosi subito e passandosi nuovamente la mano sul viso._  
_Avrebbe dovuto andarsene... o almeno, quello gli consigliava la ragione perché la sola vicinanza dell'elfo in quel luogo già estremamente torrido, aveva innalzato, in pochi attimi, la temperatura del suo corpo ad un livello impensabile._  
_Avrebbe dovuto inventarsi una scusa ed uscire... ma non lo fece._  
“ _Sai, non ho mai... appreso seriamente quest'arte! A Imladris, molte volte ho visto Elladan ed Elrohir destreggiarsi abilmente con questi attrezzi, ma la mia comprensione si è sempre fermata al ferro ardente e alla forgiatura della lama.”_  
  
“ _Non è così complicato come sembra... vuoi provare?”_  
  
“ _E rovinare il dono per mio figlio?”_  
  
“ _No...!” esclamò divertito Legolas, posando il ferro e rialzandosi per dare il proprio posto all'amico “Questa non è la sua spada... stavo solo facendo delle prove!” gli fece cenno di sedersi sulla panca e quando il re di Gondor si mise al tavolo, non del tutto convinto, si spostò dietro di lui “Puoi rovinare ciò che vuoi... questa lama verrà di nuovo fusa! Ora prendi questo e provaci!” attese qualche istante che cominciasse, ma nel vedere quell'azione tremante ed incerta, sorrise e si chinò su di lui, mettendo le mani sulle sue per guidarlo “Così, Estel... la mano più ferma...”_  
  
“ _Credo sia più facile uccidere un Orco!” sussurrò con una lieve risata Aragorn, cercando di concentrarsi su ciò che stava facendo... ma funzionò per i primi momenti. Subito dopo il suo sguardo si allontanò dal lavoro che l'elfo lo stava spingendo a svolgere e si soffermò sul suo viso estremamente vicino. Sentiva le mani del compagno sulle proprie che lo guidavano in quell'attività ma non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo... quell'espressione concentrata e attenta... le labbra lievemente socchiuse tra le quali poteva scorgere, di tanto in tanto, la punta della lingua che le inumidiva in maniera appena percettibile._  
  
“ _No, Estel...” gli mormorò il principe del Reame Boscoso ridendo debolmente quando le dita dell'uomo allentarono leggermente la presa “...è il contrario... devi fare più...” gli lanciò un'occhiata e sentì un tuffo al cuore nel notare quegli occhi azzurri fissi su di sé “...pressione.”_  
  
“ _Più pressione...?”_  
  
“ _Sì...” una risposta più simile ad un sospiro e tentò di riportare l'attenzione sulle proprie azioni, ma più ci provava, più si doveva spingere in avanti contro la schiena del compagno e al tempo stesso, continuava a percepire il suo respiro irregolare contro la guancia, insieme a dei lievissimi sfioramenti delle sue labbra visto che l'uomo, invece di osservare ciò che gli veniva mostrato, era ancora voltato verso di lui “...devi avere mano... più ferma...”_  
  
“ _Sì...?” Aragorn oramai rispondeva senza nemmeno far caso al risultato, perché gli era impossibile distogliere gli occhi dalla creatura che gli stava parlando. Senza riflettere su cosa effettivamente stesse avvenendo in quel momento, rialzò quel tanto che bastava la testa ed arrivò a pronunciare le parole successive esattamente contro il suo orecchio “Me l'hai già detto prima...” sentì per prima cosa un sospiro che gli percorse la schiena come un fremito ardente e lo stesso gli provocò il tono di voce dell'elfo, che gli parve significare tutt'altro invece che l'effettiva replica alla sua frase..._  
  
“ _Forse... dovresti farlo... Aragorn...”_  
  
_...lo guardò, cercando il suo sguardo ma notò che le sue palpebre erano socchiuse ed anche quel tentativo di mostrargli il modo giusto per effettuare le incisioni era cessato, così si rifiutò di dar peso alle insignificanti domande che la ragione lo stava esortando a fare ed ascoltò semplicemente l'istinto._  
“ _Sì... d'accordo...” gli bisbigliò debolmente prima di iniziare a lambirgli il profilo dell'orecchio con le labbra “...così...?”_  
  
_Legolas si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di piacere a quell'evolversi inaspettato di una situazione che era nata nel modo più ingenuo possibile e, per qualche breve attimo, si disse che avrebbe dovuto impedirlo... che non era il luogo più opportuno o la circostanza più adeguata, eppure si ritrovò a lasciar cadere il ferro che stringeva, e che l'uomo, già da tempo, aveva completamente dimenticato, per accarezzargli il dorso della mano sotto la propria, con la punta delle dita, fino a farle scorrere tra le sue con una movenza delicata ma contemporaneamente dolce e sensuale._  
“ _Così...” gli bisbigliò, bagnandosi le labbra per poi dischiuderle in un altro gemito quando sentì quelle del re di Gondor salire fino alla punta dell'orecchio e lì soffermarsi con dei languidi movimenti della lingua “... sì... così...”_  
  
_Aragorn riuscì a resistere solo qualche momento in quella posizione precaria, perché quando iniziò a sentire le carezze dell'amico che, da sole, erano bastate per fargli infiammare ogni singola parte del corpo, perse completamente ogni controllo che ancora lo tratteneva dal compiere quei gesti che solo nella sua fantasia aveva osato fare, e afferrò con la mano libera, l'altro braccio del compagno. Si voltò verso di lui scavallando, con la gamba, la panca di legno su cui era seduto e, contemporaneamente, lo trascinò a sedersi, a sua volta, a cavalcioni._  
_Si ritrovarono così uno di fronte all'altro, con gli sguardi ancora incerti che un istante si incrociavano e quello successivo si abbassavano... ma appena vide le labbra del principe del Reame Boscoso aprirsi come per pronunciare una specie di spiegazione a quello che stava avvenendo, non glielo permise, e si chinò nuovamente verso di lui, alzando una mano dietro la sua nuca e ricominciando quelle dolci e lascive attenzioni in quei punti particolari del suo volto._  
  
_L'elfo chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò trasportare da quelle incredibili sensazioni che lo stavano scuotendo con forza... e strinse le mani sui fianchi del compagno quando iniziò a percepire il proprio spirito destarsi tanto quanto già aveva fatto il suo corpo._  
_Più lo lasciava fare, reclinando la testa da un lato all'altro per concedergli l'accesso che Aragorn gli chiedeva, più perdeva ogni controllo su di sé, sui battiti frenetici del cuore e sui gemiti che si lasciava sfuggire e che crescevano velocemente di intensità. Ed infine non si trattenne dall'agire a sua volta come quel desiderio che, nonostante tutti i timori e le incertezze, era diventato palese in quei mesi di distanza, lo spingeva a fare._  
_Fece scivolare le mani sotto la camicia dell'uomo e cominciò a percorrergli il petto con la punta delle dita, salendo fino al collo per poi scendere fino al profilo dei pantaloni... percepì i muscoli degli addominali contrarsi ad ogni singolo passaggio e, insieme, udì i sospiri dell'amico contro l'orecchio. Ma fu quando risalì sui pettorali ed iniziò a muovere in circolo i palmi sulla carne turgida in quei punti, che sentì il proprio nome, pronunciato con un tono roco e sensuale quasi in una richiesta implicita a continuare._  
“ _Aragorn... sei sicuro che...” accennò una parvenza di domanda che gli venne naturale come se ancora temesse di non avere la sua approvazione, ma sentì all'istante le mani del re di Gondor cingergli i fianchi e trascinarlo in avanti. Alzò le cosce sopra le sue, appoggiando i piedi sulla panca, dietro la sua schiena... ed allora lo guardò._  
  
“ _Aníron le...(Ti voglio)” gli sussurrò dolcemente Aragorn senza riuscire a distogliere gli occhi da quelli blu della creatura immortale che sembravano averlo calamitato. E benché sapesse che quel luogo non era affatto sicuro per concedersi a quell'unione passionale, non si trattenne dall'alzare di nuovo una mano per posarla sulla sua guancia e col pollice iniziò a carezzargli le labbra, sorridendo nel sentirle dischiudere sotto a quel tocco._  
  
“ _Ú aníron nad na lîn... (Non desiderare qualcosa che è già tuo)” gli disse Legolas, continuando a fissarlo e lambendo timidamente le sue dita con la lingua “...manen ha boe i bedin na le? (Quante volte te lo devo dire?)” al tempo stesso, con le proprie, non smise quella provocante tortura lungo i suoi pettorali che era in grado di far aumentare ancora di più il respiro già rapido dell'amico._  
  
“ _Dan... ú moe sí... (Ma non possiamo qui)”_  
  
_Nell'udire quella replica del tutto sensata però, chinò la testa in avanti, abbassando lo sguardo e lentamente scosse la testa. Aveva ragione in fondo, era troppo rischioso tentare quel nuovo approccio tra di loro proprio in quel posto dove chiunque sarebbe potuto sopraggiungere, nonostante la sua richiesta di solitudine... ma era difficile, troppo difficile allontanarsi da lui proprio in quel momento... proprio quando sembrava che anche il re di Gondor fossi intenzionato a dargli delle attenzioni che andavano oltre l'unione delle loro anime... e come se avesse letto proprio nei suoi pensieri, udì quella disperata supplica..._  
  
“ _Avon im vedi haer o le! (Non voglio allontanarmi da te)”_  
  
_...rialzò subito gli occhi su di lui e si accorse che il viso dell'uomo ora sfiorava il suo._  
“ _Ú garo ha... (Non farlo)” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra, accarezzandole con le proprie ad ogni parola“Forse possiamo semplicemente... stare vicini... così...”_  
  
“ _Così...?” sospirò Aragorn ridendo debolmente “Non credo di poter continuare a... sfiorarti soltanto! Mi sento già bruciare... dentro e fuori...” deglutì e tirò un profondo respiro “...e questo caldo pazzesco non aiuta!”_  
  
_Il principe del Reame Boscoso chiuse gli occhi e, inclinando la testa, cominciò a baciarlo dolcemente, lasciando scorrere le sue labbra tra le proprie più volte, fino a quando sentì di nuovo una stretta sui fianchi che, con fare possessivo, lo trascinava ancora più avanti._  
“ _Perché non provi a...” si fermò nell'ascoltarsi usare quel tono incerto e ripeté a se stesso che non era quell'insicurezza che ad Aragorn piaceva, bensì quell'autorità che possedeva ma che ancora si sentiva in imbarazzo ad usare con lui, così ci riprovò... fece scivolare una mano dalla sua camicia e la portò dietro la sua nuca, per stringerla tra i suoi capelli e con più decisione gli mormorò “Toccami! Toccami con le tue mani, non con il tuo spirito... e forse per un po' riusciremo ad avere il controllo!” ma nell'incrociare di nuovo i suoi occhi azzurri che parevano brillare alla luce ondeggiante delle fiamme, perse ancora ogni intento dominante ed aggiunse “Se... se vuoi farlo...”_  
  
_L'uomo si sentì pervadere da un'ondata ancora più ardente di calore nell'ascoltare quei cambiamenti di toni così insoliti per l'amico che aveva di fronte. Gli parve lo stesso comportamento insicuro della sera precedente, come se da un lato volesse prendere il controllo di quella situazione, ma dall'altro ne fosse intimorito e non l'aveva mai visto così... nemmeno quella lontana notte durante la Benedizione del Bosco, di cui ora aveva vagamente memoria, quando nessuno dei due era conscio di cosa sarebbe effettivamente avvenuto. Legolas era sempre stato deciso ad andare fino in fondo, e lui invece era stato, fin dal primo momento, in balia delle sue parole e dei suoi gesti... ora però qualcosa era diverso, qualcosa lo faceva indugiare._  
_Per un istante si chiese se l'elfo avesse potuto, inavvertitamente, scorgere nei suoi occhi alcuni di quegli azzardati pensieri che lui stesso non poteva più impedire alla propria mente di fare in qualsiasi momento, ed il cuore gli mancò un battito perché mai avrebbe permesso al desiderio fisico di rovinare quella perfetta sintonia che esisteva tra loro. Eppure Legolas stesso non gli avrebbe concesso di iniziare quel malizioso gioco poco prima che li aveva portati in quel punto, se non avesse voluto sentire a sua volta quelle attenzioni... ed era ancora assorto in quelle considerazioni quando si rese conto di essere rimasto semplicemente in silenzio alle parole del compagno e che, quel silenzio, era stato interpretato come un rifiuto._  
  
“ _Non importa... forse... è davvero meglio evitare inutili... rischi...”_  
  
_Rialzò la testa per seguire, ancora sovrappensiero, il suo movimento, quando lo vide alzarsi con l'intenzione di scavalcare la panca ed allontanarsi, e fu allora che il solo timore di perdere la sua vicinanza, spazzò via all'istante ogni altro dubbio._  
_Gli ghermì i fianchi con le mani per fermarlo in quel punto, ancora davanti a sé, e quando incrociò il suo sguardo perplesso e velato da quella che sembrava delusione, accennò un sorriso._  
“ _Non ho mai avuto paura di rischiare... con te al mio fianco.” non attese una risposta e si chinò in avanti per baciargli il ventre... un debole tocco che però ripeté, dopo aver rialzato la leggera tunica bianca, sulla nuda pelle poco sopra l'ombelico._  
  
“ _È avventato...” sussurrò Legolas, sorridendo dolcemente a quel gesto che già in passato aveva ricevuto “...ed anche pericoloso... se andiamo troppo oltre e non riusciamo a fermarci in...” un sospiro soffocò l'ultima parola “...tempo...” quando sentì quelle labbra indugiare ancora in quel punto per percorrergli il ventre da un fianco all'altro con altri lievi ma continui baci._  
_Istintivamente mise una mano dietro la sua nuca e fece scorrere le dita tra le ciocche scure, ma chiuse subito l'altra a pugno per cercare di impedire ai propri pensieri di finire dove, molte volte ultimamente, l'avevano portato... con quello stesso uomo in una posizione molto simile ma affaccendato in attenzioni molto più peccaminose._  
_Ma fallì... miseramente._  
_Sentì il proprio corpo percorso dai fremiti brucianti del piacere che si intensificarono maggiormente quando l'amico intraprese quegli stessi percorsi anche con la lingua, soffermandosi attorno e dentro l'ombelico, salendo fino a dove riusciva ad arrivare e scendendo pericolosamente ai confini di quella stoffa, oramai fin troppo stretta, che gli fasciava il bacino._  
_In quel momento incrociò i suoi occhi, mentre lo guardavano dal basso, e ci lesse una determinazione ed un desiderio che prima non aveva mai visto... o non aveva mai voluto vedere. Sentì le sue mani scivolare dai fianchi verso il basso, le dita premere lievemente sul lato esterno delle cosce e poi, con qualche tentennamento in più, risalire nella parte posteriore ed assumere un andamento ancora più debole quando raggiunsero le curve del fondo schiena._  
_Piegò indietro la testa ed abbassò le palpebre come se non potesse fare altrimenti quando sentì i palmi dell'uomo, per la prima volta, accarezzargli i glutei con una consapevolezza che non era dettata dalla necessità di un'unione appassionata, come quella che, più volte, avevano condiviso, ma dal semplice desiderio di quel tocco più intimo e, nel percepire le sue dita premere poi con sempre più decisione in quel punto, a sua volta, fece scivolare le proprie sotto la camicia, dietro al suo collo, e cominciò a sfiorargli con la stessa cadenza, lenta ma incredibilmente sensuale, la pelle nuda della schiena fin dove gli era possibile._  
  
_Aragorn riuscì a restare a fissarlo dal basso solo per qualche momento, perché presto perse anche quell'ultimo controllo che ancora lo frenava. Alzò una mano, mentre l'altra continuava a toccarlo ancora timorosamente, e gli afferrò la tunica, costringendolo a sedersi nuovamente sulla panca. Sentì di nuovo le cosce del compagno circondargli i fianchi dopo che Legolas aveva rialzato i piedi dietro la sua schiena come poco prima, ed allora cercò le sue labbra in un bacio che, inizialmente accennato, divenne in pochi istanti appassionato e profondo._  
_Si perse nel calore della sua bocca e non pensò ad altro se non a quella lingua che lo possedeva con una foga che, ancora, gli sembrava inconcepibile per qualcuno che, più volte, aveva affermato che non esisteva lussuria tra loro e che erano solo i loro spiriti a spingerli l'uno verso l'altro... quegli spiriti che lui stesso iniziava a sentire anche in quel momento, ma per qualche strana ragione, non erano irrequieti e impazienti come al solito. Vedeva davanti a sé il tenue chiarore della pelle dell'elfo e percepiva quella luce iniziare a fluire nel proprio corpo, eppure era come se tutta la violenza venisse assorbita da quel bacio, rendendolo passionale e selvaggio, mentre veniva cullato nelle morbide e calde onde del dono eterno che stava ricevendo._  
_Si smarrì facilmente in quelle sensazioni insolite ed estremamente eccitanti, tanto da non rendersi conto di aver riportato le mani sul fondo schiena dell'amico e di averlo rialzato con forza sulle proprie cosce. Se ne accorse solo quando sentì distintamente contro il ventre, quello dell'elfo, mentre entrambi si strusciavano lentamente uno addosso all'altro, alla ricerca impulsiva di un contatto maggiore in quel punto che, oramai, nessuno dei due poteva più nascondere._  
“ _Legolas...” gemette il suo nome con un tono quasi interrogativo, contro quelle labbra morbide che si erano discostate per respirare, ed incrociò gli occhi blu, screziati leggermente dall'argento di quello spirito che si era destato “...cosa stiamo facendo?” gli fece quella domanda senza riflettere perché era l'unica cosa che gli era passata per la mente in quell'istante... l'unica cosa diventata più chiara in mezzo alle decine di altri pensieri che lo facevano ardere per quel corpo che aveva tra le braccia e che stava toccando come mai aveva osato fare._  
  
“ _Vuoi fermarti...?” gli bisbigliò il principe del Reame Boscoso, cercando però una risposta nell'azzurro limpido che lo stava fissando... un azzurro nel quale vide però sfolgorare una fiamma rosseggiante. Ottenne pochi attimi dopo quel cenno del capo che gli serviva per proseguire, così lo spinse indietro fino a farlo distendere sulla panca e si chinò sopra di lui. “Nemmeno io.” gli catturò ancora le labbra in un lungo ed intenso bacio fino a quando sentì di nuovo il proprio spirito ardere, ed allora abbandonò la sua bocca per scendere lungo il collo e sul petto, mentre con le mani gli rialzava la camicia. Si soffermò sui pettorali, come la sera sulla costruzione che però non aveva avuto l'esito sperato, e prese a lambire la pelle nuda e velata dal sudore, prima con le labbra e poi con la lingua, disegnando dei percorsi indefiniti attorno ai capezzoli e sorridendo nel sentire la mano dell'uomo dietro la nuca che cercava di sciogliere il laccio per liberargli la lunga chioma._  
_Alzò la propria ed eseguì quella silenziosa richiesta con una rapida mossa, ma appena quelle dita iniziarono a scorrergli tra i capelli, provocandogli dei fremiti lungo tutto il corpo, perse il controllo anche sulle proprie azioni e cominciò a succhiare sensualmente la carne turgida che fino ad allora aveva volutamente ignorato. Udì subito dei gemiti più forti in risposta che crebbero ancor più d'intensità quando, alle labbra, aggiunse i denti con dei deboli ma efficaci morsi che passavano da un punto all'altro senza dargli tregua._  
_Sorrise nello stupirsi di quanto gli piacesse farlo e di quanto avesse voluto vedere quel corpo inarcarsi ancora e ancora sotto di sé solo per quei semplici baci... e per un breve attimo si chiese come avesse potuto ignorare, per tutto quel tempo, quel desiderio che ora gli sembrava così naturale ed inevitabile._  
_Abbandonò quella dolce tortura per proseguire lungo il percorso sull'addome dell'amico che si alzava e abbassava freneticamente e, rialzando lo sguardo su di lui, vide la sua espressione completamente persa ma con ancora un lieve velo di timore per ciò che stava succedendo... così fece un profondo respiro e si decise a raggiungere quella stoffa lungo i suoi fianchi._  
_Avvicinò le dita al laccio ma ancor prima di apprestarsi ad aprirlo, sentì una presa sulle braccia che lo obbligò a rialzarsi._  
“ _Perdonami... non...” fece appena in tempo a sussurrargli, credendo di essere andato troppo oltre con quei suoi intenti, ma subito venne spinto all'indietro e costretto a distendersi sulla panca nella stessa posizione in cui si trovava il re di Gondor qualche attimo prima, con la sola differenza che le sue cosce erano ancora alzate a circondare la vita dell'uomo._  
  
“ _Per cosa dovrei perdonarti...?” gli chiese allibito Aragorn, sorridendogli prima di baciarlo con ardore per un lungo momento mentre con le mani gli alzava la tunica per fargliela sfilare dalla testa. Interruppe il bacio per riuscire in quell'intento, sotto lo sguardo però incerto dell'amico ed allora chinò la testa per mormorargli all'orecchio “Per avermi fatto quasi perdere la ragione con queste tue attenzioni? L'altra sera mi hai preso alla sprovvista e non ho saputo mantenere il contegno ma ora... è il mio turno.” gli succhiò lascivamente la punta dell'orecchio e al sospiro di piacere di Legolas si unì anche il suo, nel sentirsi stretto tra le sue gambe mentre l'elfo si inarcava sotto di lui, spingendo con forza il bacino contro al suo. Alzò una mano e quando trovò la sua, gliela portò sulla panca, dietro la testa, ed intrecciò subito le dita con le sue._  
  
“ _Aragorn... aspetta... non possiamo... arrivare fino a...”_  
  
“ _Lo so...” gli bisbigliò con un sospiro profondo nel sentire una nuova scossa ardente attraverso il palmo che aveva fatto tremare anche il corpo della creatura immortale “...lo so... ma non posso allontanarmi da te... non ci riesco più...” gli percorse il profilo dell'orecchio con la punta della lingua e proseguì lungo il collo, la gola, fino a giungere sul petto liscio del compagno e poter, a sua volta, cominciare la stessa provocante tortura che lui stesso aveva subito... ed ogni movimento, ogni sospiro, ogni gemito di piacere che otteneva faceva ardere sempre di più quel desiderio ormai fin troppo evidente di un'unione che andava oltre quella degli spiriti che già sapevano di poter ottenere. E non poteva più pensare ad altro, perché quel corpo che stava accarezzando e baciando come non aveva mai fatto in tutto quel tempo, gli toglieva ogni capacità ed ogni ragione._  
_Quello che più lo stordiva di quella situazione, era che avrebbe continuato anche per ore con quei baci e quelle attenzioni solo per vederlo in quel modo e solo per ascoltare il suono della lussuria che lasciava le sue labbra socchiuse... e sapeva che ci sarebbe riuscito, nonostante quel potere che gli scorreva prepotentemente nelle vene. Quel potere che anche ora sentiva ma che sembrava scivolare nel corpo dell'elfo con un'apparente calma, attraverso la mano unita alla sua, e le dita con le quali percorreva dolcemente la sua pelle nuda, resa luminosa da un pallido e costante chiarore etereo._  
_Era consapevole che avrebbe potuto continuare e continuare senza il bisogno spasmodico di arrivare ad una fine che li facesse bruciare da quel fiume di lava argentata, perché quello che bramava in quell'istante... era semplicemente lui._  
_Legolas._  
_Non solo la sua luce o il suo spirito._  
_Desiderava Legolas... dal primo all'ultimo passionale bacio, dalla prima all'ultima languida carezza o lasciva attenzione... dal primo all'ultimo sospiro di quel piacere carnale che sentiva crescere a dismisura ogni istante che teneva le mani su di lui o che sentiva quelle dell'elfo percorrergli il corpo. Il cuore gli batteva follemente nel petto come non gli era mai successo, per il timore di un gesto sbagliato, o per l'emozione di avergli donato invece una sensazione piacevole, fino quasi ad esplodere ogni volta che incrociava i suoi occhi e vedeva in quel blu profondo bagnato d'argento le stesse violente sensazioni._  
_Come aveva potuto, per tutti quei lunghi anni, non rendersi conto di ciò che ora gli era così evidente?_  
_Si era nascosto dietro a quell'anima che condividevano perché era troppo complicato ammettere che non era solo quella che bramava e che gli aveva donato... il suo amico, il suo compagno, quello che ora sembrava un amante... Legolas... possedeva tutto di lui... e forse era sempre stato così, ma solo ora se ne rendeva veramente conto, solo ora, dopo quegli ultimi mesi di lontananza, aveva compreso._  
  
“ _Ed io non riesco più ad allontanarti...” gemette a quel punto Legolas, piegando una gamba dietro la sua schiena per tenerlo contro di sé “...non riesco a... fermarti...” passò la mano libera tra le onde scure che erano ricadute sul viso dell'uomo, portandone alcune dietro il suo orecchio per poter vedere i suoi gesti e scorse le labbra e la lingua che gli stavano provocando quelle sensazioni favolose, insieme a quel provocante lieve dolore pungente dato dalla barba sul suo mento “...continua... non fermarti... non... fermarti...” chiuse gli occhi mentre faceva scivolare quella mano dietro le sue spalle e lungo la schiena, premendo con le dita sulla stoffa della camicia che ancora Aragorn indossava e desiderando che svanisse all'istante per poter sentire la pelle bagnata sotto di essa. Per un attimo provò un lieve imbarazzo per essere arrivato quasi sul punto di supplicare l'amico per avere quelle attenzioni, ma quelle continue scariche di calore bruciante che riceveva attraverso il palmo e da ogni altro punto in contatto con lui, gli ricordavano che era la soluzione giusta... e l'unica che veramente voleva. Perché, anche se non lo fosse stata, non avrebbe più rinunciato per nessuna ragione a quello che aveva iniziato a provare restandogli accanto in quel modo._  
  
“ _Potrei continuare a baciarti anche fino all'alba...” gli bisbigliò il re di Gondor, raggiungendo però di nuovo le sue labbra “...fino a quando non ci sarà più forza nel mio sangue ed il mio corpo non ricorderà altro che il tuo.” cercò l'accesso alla sua bocca e lo ottenne all'istante, iniziando un bacio del quale, con sua sorpresa, riuscì ad avere la supremazia... e mentre spingeva la lingua a danzare con quella del compagno, non poté impedire alla propria mente di ricreare quelle fantasie irrazionali che però, ora, parevano essere diventate molto più verosimili._  
_Si vide sfilare quei pantaloni che fasciavano le lunghe gambe dell'elfo e liberare da quelle costrizioni il corpo bollente e pronto a ricevere quel piacere carnale che mai si erano concessi._  
_Si vide abbassare i propri poco prima di abbattere quell'ultima barriera tra di loro ed iniziare a possederlo con forza, intensità, passione e tutto quell'amore, o comunque lo si voleva chiamare, che provava per lui._  
_Quei pensieri incontrollabili fecero avvampare anche il suo spirito e difatti sentì la creatura eterna sotto di sé gemere intensamente e tremare violentemente per quelle onde infuocate che lo attraversavano ed in quel momento, nonostante fosse lui ad avere la posizione di predominio, si sottomise ad un nuovo e selvaggio bacio dopo che l'elfo prese possesso delle sue labbra._  
_Non fece resistenza fino a quando sentì quel sapore e quegli sfioramenti ubriacarlo come se fosse uno dei vini più intensi che avesse mai assaggiato ed allora, senza riuscire più ad avere il minimo controllo dei propri impulsi, iniziò a muovere il bacino tra le cosce del compagno, con delle spinte lente ma continue che imitavano quell'azione che non aveva ancora il coraggio di chiedergli._  
  
_Legolas soffocò un gemito nella sua bocca quando sentì quei movimenti contro di sé e, se solo fossero stati in una delle loro stanze, o su quell'abitazione in cima all'albero, non avrebbe esitato un solo istante a concedersi a lui senza più riserve, tanto era quel desiderio che gli stava togliendo il fiato e quella brama di un'unione estrema e completa._  
_Iniziò irrimediabilmente ad immaginare quell'atto fisico appassionato e si ritrovò ad incanalare tutto quell'ardore trattenuto nel bacio che si stavano scambiando, rendendolo famelico e feroce quanto le spinte dell'uomo che, a loro volta, si fecero altrettanto violente e veloci, tanto da far scivolare il corpo dell'elfo lungo la panca di legno sulla quale era disteso._  
  
“ _Aragorn...” un sospiro appena distinguibile tra quelli convulsi che lo scuotevano insieme a quel flusso continuo di bruciante calore che, oltretutto, continuavano a scambiarsi._  
  
“ _Legolas...” un sussurro roco e sensuale che il re di Gondor si lasciò sfuggire appena prima di abbandonare le sue labbra in favore del suo collo. Scese su di esso fino ad arrivare alla base, nell'incavo con cui si unisce alla spalla, e lì si fermò, succhiando voracemente la pelle morbida di quel punto fin quasi a morderla quando sentì il corpo del compagno scuotersi e i suoi gemiti di piacere crescere ancora di intensità._  
  
_Ma in quel preciso momento, un altro richiamo risuonò nelle fucine, reso debole e attenuato dalla pesante porta._  
“ _Legolas...” alcuni colpi sul legno e poi di nuovo “...Legolas... mi dispiace disturbarti, ma tuo padre desidera vederti subito.”_  
  
_Il principe del Reame Boscoso spalancò gli occhi nell'udire quelle parole ma strinse la mano tra i capelli dell'uomo che, a sua volta, aveva accennato a fermare le proprie azioni non appena la voce del Guardiano aveva interrotto quella situazione che avrebbe avuto una sola conclusione possibile._  
“ _Ora non posso, Thamais...” esclamò col tono più autoritario e calmo che era riuscito a trovare “...devo completare un... lavoro importante... digli che lo raggiungerò quando mi sarà possibile!” accostò le labbra all'orecchio di Aragorn e gli bisbigliò dolcemente “Continua... io non mi muoverò da qui...”_  
  
_Ma di nuovo l'altro elfo parlò, ora con una certa indecisione._  
“ _Sì, mi è stato detto ma... tuo padre ha bisogno di parlarti ora, ha fatto convocare anche Lanthir poco fa... è una questione che riguarda Aragorn.”_  
  
_Nel sentire il proprio nome, anche il re di Gondor aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito e, cercando dentro di sé tutta la forza di volontà che possedeva, si rialzò da lui per guardarlo._  
“ _Devi andare...” gli mormorò debolmente, accennando poi un sorriso nel vederlo scuotere la testa..._  
  
“ _Non voglio...”_  
  
“ _...ma devi!” ripeté dolcemente, rimettendosi seduto e trascinandolo nella stessa posizione per la mano che ancora teneva. Vide il bagliore argenteo nei suoi occhi disciogliersi nel mare blu vellutato che era solito possedere e si rese conto che, quella volta, il distacco dal suo spirito senza averlo assaporato completamente, non era stato così doloroso ed impossibile, anche se ora però, era il suo corpo a gridare per ottenere ciò di cui stava per essere privato._  
  
_Legolas fece dei respiri intensi e lentamente annuì._  
“ _D'accordo...” disse, alzando la voce per farsi sentire dal proprio Guardiano “...sto arrivando!” abbassò lo sguardo sulle dita intrecciate a quelle dell'amico che faticava a sciogliere da quell'unione che, per loro, aveva sempre significato molto più di una semplice stretta di mano e sospirò pesantemente “Avrei voluto... restare qui... per...” le sue parole vennero però interrotte dalla bocca dell'uomo che, ancora una volta, si posò sulla sua in un lieve e dolce bacio, tanto simile a quelli che lui stesso gli dava quando ancora tra loro non era nato quel rapporto intenso ed assoluto._  
  
“ _Abbiamo tempo...” gli mormorò Aragorn, lambendogli più volte le labbra prima di discostare il volto “...questa sera nelle mie stanze o... dove vorrai... potremo di nuovo stare insieme, da soli, e parlare di ciò che è accaduto... e che stava accadendo...” si accorse del tono insicuro che aveva usato così rialzò gli occhi su di lui e gli sorrise con più convinzione “...o forse potremmo... farlo accadere e basta.” vide l'elfo inumidirsi le labbra ed annuire prima di rialzarsi. Restò a fissarlo mentre indietreggiava lentamente per lasciare le due mani unite fino a quando non fosse stata la distanza tra loro a costringerli a sciogliere la stretta, e quando questo avvenne, notò un dolce sorriso illuminargli il viso._  
  
“ _A stasera dunque...” gli disse il principe del Reame Boscoso prima di dargli le spalle e raggiungere la porta... ma appena prima di posare la mano su di essa, udì un nuovo richiamo..._  
  
“ _Legolas!”_  
  
_...e si voltò verso di lui giusto in tempo per afferrare al volo la tunica che l'amico gli aveva lanciato._  
  
“ _Dimenticavi questa!”_  
  
“ _Oh... giusto...” rise debolmente mentre si infilava nuovamente l'abito “Non sarebbe appropriato presentarmi da mio padre solo coi pantaloni addosso.”_  
  
“ _Credo che... dovresti proprio cambiarti...” continuò allora l'uomo, indicandolo con un cenno del capo per poi toccarsi la base del collo come per mostrargli quel punto “...quella non nasconde...” non poté fare a meno di fissare il segno rosso rimasto sulla pelle chiara che la stoffa non ricopriva e strinse le labbra per mascherare un sorrisino compiaciuto e divertito nel vedere l'elfo spalancare leggermente gli occhi e portarsi i lunghi capelli su quel lato, prima di guardarlo in una richiesta silenziosa di approvazione “...sì, così può andare.”_  
  
_Legolas allora gli sorrise dolcemente un'ultima volta prima di voltarsi nuovamente e lasciare le fucine._  
  
_~ * ~_  
  
Il principe di quelle Terre si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata e, con un profondo respiro, si fece scivolare due dita lungo il lato destro del collo, nello stesso punto sul quale ancora era evidente quel marchio che l'uomo gli aveva lasciato... qualcosa che non aveva mai permesso a nessuno di fargli.  
Ripensò a come gli fu difficile ascoltare il proprio padre per quasi un'ora mentre ancora sentiva il corpo pervaso dal potere del re di Gondor e dai baci sensuali che l'avevano percorso... ed ancora più complicato fu controllare quel piacere che aveva ricominciato a farlo ardere poco dopo, quando aveva sentito l'estremo bisogno di parlare con Lanthir di ciò che era avvenuto.  
Si era fatto seguire dal Guardiano, quando la loro riunione era terminata, e gli aveva raccontato ogni cosa ed ogni particolare, forse con troppa abbondanza di dettagli viste le espressioni stupefatte e divertite che riceveva ogni istante dall'amico, ed il suo corpo aveva reagito di nuovo semplicemente alle proprie parole, facendo crescere ancora di più quel desiderio che ancora aveva dovuto trattenere.  
  
Ma molto più complesso, era stato salutare Aragorn quella sera e lasciarlo riposare da solo, a causa della decisione che Thranduil aveva preso. L'indomani, avrebbe dovuto affrontare una prova per stabilire il suo livello di apprendimento e non sarebbe stato adeguato costringerlo ad una notte di passione e ad una nuova unione spossante proprio prima di quell'evento importante.  
Anche l'uomo parve comprenderlo ma non di meno fu faticoso per entrambi dividersi dopo quel lieve e fugace bacio che si scambiarono davanti alla porta delle sue stanze, quando, al solo contatto, i loro corpi reagirono prepotentemente per quella tensione che si era creata e che ancora non avevano potuto calmare.  
  
Ed infine, arrivò il pomeriggio successivo ed in silenzio, assistette all'inizio di quella lotta che parve un semplice addestramento ma sotto lo sguardo di altre due persone che, oltre a lui, ancora si nascondevano tra gli alberi... Eldarion, il quale, saputo di quella circostanza imprevista durante la cena, si era recato in quel punto che più volte gli aveva fatto da nascondiglio, e lo stesso sovrano di quel regno che, a sua volta, attendeva dietro ad un tronco di intervenire.  
  
~ * ~  
  
_Il re di Gondor mantenne ancora per qualche istante la lama della spada alla gola del proprio Maestro fino a quando entrambi, scambiandosi un sorriso nonostante il respiro affannoso per il combattimento appena terminato, fecero un passo indietro chinando lievemente la testa in segno di rispetto._  
“ _A quanto sembra... ho vinto io!” esclamò con un'espressione soddisfatta sul viso e roteando lentamente l'arma, riforgiata dagli Elfi, davanti a sé._  
  
“ _A quanto sembra, infatti.” ripeté Lanthir, lanciando un'occhiata tra gli alberi che circondavano la radura “Ma purtroppo per te...” si spostò su di un lato, indietreggiando fino a fermarsi ad una certa distanza dall'uomo “...non sempre le cose sono come sembrano!”_  
  
_A quelle parole, le altre due creature immortali presenti in quel luogo fecero notare la propria presenza, facendosi avanti fino ad affiancare il Guardiano che, fissando con un sorrisino il proprio allievo, mormorò..._  
“ _Pensavi di aver già terminato, Estel...? Non hai nemmeno cominciato.”_  
  
_Aragorn spalancò gli occhi perplesso da quei nuovi arrivi e, benché sui volti di tutti e tre gli elfi non ci fosse altro che un'espressione divertita, non poté fare a meno di sentire un leggero timore al pensiero di dover affrontare una nuova lotta in minoranza._  
“ _È... quello che penso?” sussurrò, spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro prima di soffermarsi su Legolas che, in quell'istante, gli sorrise dolcemente ma sfoderò il lungo pugnale che portava alla vita._  
  
“ _Dobbiamo essere certi delle tue abilità...” gli disse allora il principe del Reame Boscoso con un tono accondiscendente e percependo però l'evidente insicurezza che l'aveva avvolto, aggiunse “...non temere.”_  
  
“ _Impugna la tua spada, Aragorn...” intervenne infine Thranduil, stringendo le dita sull'elsa dell'arma che recava con sé e facendosi avanti verso di lui “...ascolta il tuo spirito e metti in pratica tutto ciò che hai appreso... la tua prova sta per iniziare ora!”_  
  
_L'uomo fece solo in tempo a guardare un'ultima volta i propri avversari, prima di essere costretto a difendersi in un combattimento rapido e continuo. Repentine schivate e colpi ben assestati si susseguirono senza tregua mentre i tre elfi, a volte circondandolo e a volte affrontandolo direttamente tentarono in ogni modo di metterlo alle strette._  
_Ogni volta però, il loro avversario riusciva con l'astuzia e con l'intuito ad evitare gli attacchi, a controbatterli e spesso anche ad infliggerne senza nessuna apparente difficoltà, se non per una leggera lentezza nei movimenti rispetto alle creature eterne che, d'altro canto, gli apparteneva per via della stirpe Mortale di cui faceva parte._  
_Ad un tratto, dopo che la lotta si era protratta già per diverso tempo, Aragorn riuscì ad allontanare il sovrano di quelle Terre ed il Guardiano del Bosco e, non appena rimase dinnanzi a Legolas, i loro sguardi si incrociarono tanto quanto fecero le lame che stringevano nelle mani._  
_L'uno vide negli occhi dell'altro la fiamma ardente degli spiriti che si erano inevitabilmente risvegliati e per un attimo tutto attorno a loro svanì... gli altri due contendenti, la radura, la Foresta che li circondava... rimasero solo loro, i respiri affannosi che riempivano l'aria e quel bruciante desiderio di unione che li spingeva prepotentemente ad abbandonare ogni arma per fondersi insieme ancora una volta._  
_Un attimo che parve infinito, persi in quell'unico e languido sguardo mentre entrambi si obbligavano ad un controllo del proprio corpo che sembrava, via via, venir meno... fino a quando una voce spezzò il silenzio..._  
  
“ _Avanti, stolto Mortale! Non hai più le forze per rialzare la spada?”_  
  
_...una provocazione che riportò i due compagni al presente e alla consapevolezza di non essere veramente soli ma alla vista di qualcuno che avrebbe potuto facilmente intuire che c'era ben altro dietro quell'improvvisa capacità della quale il re di Gondor era entrato in possesso._  
  
_Così l'uomo sospinse con forza l'amico ed abbandonò quella posizione per voltarsi ed incrociare la lama col Guardiano che si era fatto avanti._  
“ _Ti ho già detto una volta di non preoccuparti del punto che raggiunge la mia spada!” replicò, ed ottenne subito un sorrisino complice in risposta._  
_Per un lungo momento ribatté ad una serie di continui colpi da parte del proprio Maestro, sotto lo sguardo dell'ultimo elfo rimasto in disparte quasi a voler osservare l'andamento del combattimento, prima di intervenire nuovamente._  
_Girando su se stesso, si trovò ancora ad affrontare Legolas che non gli diede tregua ora, infliggendogli più e più colpi col proprio pugnale, fino a quando brandirono entrambe le armi incrociate l'una contro l'altra davanti al viso_  
_Si guardarono intensamente ma questa volta l'uomo riuscì a deviare la sua lama. Gli diede una testata, colpendolo alla fronte con la propria e, approfittando della sua sorpresa, mise una gamba dietro la sua e lo spinse, facendolo cadere all'indietro._  
_Non appena l'elfo finì rovinosamente schiena a terra con un gemito, si mise di scatto inginocchiato sopra di lui, premendogli un ginocchio alla gola. Scorse il suo sguardo stupefatto ma in quel mentre, percepì l'avvicinamento degli altri due avversari così, con un susseguirsi rapido di mosse, afferrò il pugnale dalla mano dell'amico che aveva sottomesso e lo puntò in avanti, facendo compiere contemporaneamente un movimento rotatorio alla propria spada, fino a dirigerla verso l'alto alle proprie spalle._  
  
_E d'improvviso tutti si arrestarono._  
  
_Lanthir restò con l'arma alzata e si guardò l'inguine contro il quale era immobile la punta della lama che il re di Gondor aveva sottratto a Legolas. Alzò un sopracciglio come curiosamente sorpreso ma poi lanciò un'occhiata al proprio allievo con un sorrisino malizioso, senza però dire niente._  
  
_Lo stesso stupore aveva velato per qualche istante il volto di Sire Thranduil che si era ritrovato Anduríl rivolta esattamente al cuore prima ancora di poter rialzare la propria arma in un'apparente difesa del figlio caduto._  
  
_Un silenzio interrotto soltanto dai respiri frenetici dei quattro contendenti, fino a quando Aragorn, deglutendo, riabbassò entrambe le lame, lasciandole ricadere nell'erba e restando però, in ginocchio, sopra al petto dell'amico che ancora esitava a muoversi._  
  
“ _Questo è abbastanza!” esclamò allora il sovrano di quel regno con un sorriso compiaciuto “Il tuo addestramento è terminato, Elessar di Gondor, hai fatto tuo il dono che ti è stato concesso...” attese di incrociare i suoi occhi ed aggiunse “...che i Potenti siano testimoni della tua ascesa in ciò che ad ogni altro Mortale non è stato permesso.” vide l'uomo chinare il capo in segno di ringraziamento ed allora, a sua volta, fece un cenno sorridendogli, prima di voltarsi ed avviarsi tra gli alberi, subito seguito da Lanthir che non trattenne però una lieve risata..._  
  
“ _Mi aspetto almeno un ringraziamento...” bisbigliò, guardando i due amici che all'unisono avevano rialzato lo sguardo su di lui “...da parte di entrambi!” e con quelle parole proseguì lungo lo stesso cammino intrapreso dal proprio sovrano._  
  
_In quel momento Aragorn riportò l'attenzione sul compagno sotto di sé e sul suo viso comparve un'espressione preoccupata._  
“ _Ti ho fatto male...?” disse, alzando una mano per sfiorargli la fronte “Non volevo arrivare a tanto ma non avevo altra scelta.”_  
  
“ _Mi sottovaluti, Estel!” rispose l'elfo, accennando un sorriso nel quale era visibile l'orgoglio per ciò a cui aveva assistito “Ora avrai anche le nostre capacità in battaglia, ma sono sempre più forte di te!” intese subito che l'amico avrebbe controbattuto, così proseguì “Hai intenzione di restare sopra di me ancora per molto?”_  
  
“ _Ho battuto tuo padre...” iniziò a quel punto l'uomo con un sorrisino sprezzante “...ho battuto il mio Maestro e ho battuto te! Posso restarci finché lo desidero.”_  
  
“ _Oh... ma questo non significa che te lo lascerò fare!” esclamò Legolas prima di rialzarsi all'improvviso per spingerlo di lato e mettersi sopra di lui... ma fallì in quel tentativo, perché subito il re di Gondor gli afferrò i fianchi e lo ribaltò nuovamente sul terreno, riportando le posizioni come erano in precedenza._  
  
“ _Vuoi tentare di impedirmelo di nuovo?”_  
  
_A quella domanda, rise debolmente ma appena lo vide chinarsi sopra di sé, con le mani appoggiate nell'erba ai lati della sua testa, quella risata divenne un sospiro..._  
“ _Forse lo farò...” restò però immobile sotto di lui e non poté fare a meno di fissare quelle labbra che ora gli sembravano pericolosamente vicine._  
  
_Aragorn, a sua volta, fece scendere lo sguardo sul suo volto fino ad osservare quella bocca socchiusa in una piega dubbiosa._  
“ _Tuo padre si è allontanato...?” gli sussurrò, assaporando quel calore che già poteva percepire dentro e fuori di sé, e gli parve che anche gli occhi del compagno fossero persi nei suoi mentre entrambi respiravano quell'unico respiro, l'uno dall'altro, ancora veloce e irregolare._  
  
“ _Non lo so... perché me lo chiedi?”_  
  
_Si lasciò sfuggire una risata divertita prima di riuscire a ribattere._  
“ _Non percepisci se tuo padre è vicino? Dove sono finiti i tuoi sensi da elfo?”_  
  
_Il principe del Reame Boscoso rise a sua volta con una punta di imbarazzo ed annuì._  
“ _Oh... sì... sì è lontano...” vide il volto del compagno avvicinarsi a socchiuse leggermente le palpebre aggiungendo “...credo.”_  
  
“ _Credi...?”_  
  
_Sentì il debole sfioramento del suo naso contro la guancia che lo percorse fino ad arrivare all'orecchio e terminò in un sospiro..._  
“ _Credo... sono un po' distratto al momento...”_  
  
“ _Pensavo che... questo...” continuò allora Aragorn, parlandogli in quel punto per poi lambirgli leggermente la punta con le labbra ad ogni parola “...non ti distraesse... o almeno così mi hai detto una volta.” percepì il suo respiro aumentare di velocità e si rese conto che quello non era il luogo adatto per lasciarsi andare nuovamente a quell'intimità che stavano raggiungendo il giorno prima, ma lo spirito che si era destato durante il combattimento, insieme alla vicinanza di quel corpo immortale che oramai lo affascinava irrimediabilmente, non lo fece ragionare._  
  
“ _Sì ma... Estel... aspetta... fermati...”_  
  
_Udì quel richiamo e, al tempo stesso, sentì una mano dell'elfo che risaliva dietro la sua nuca fino a stringersi tra i capelli scuri con una vago intento di allontanarlo. Gli accarezzò la guancia con la propria dolcemente e nel farlo, sentì la calda luce dell'amico percorrerlo debolmente._  
“ _Vuoi davvero che smetta...?” gli disse con un sospiro prima di trovare l'altra mano ed intrecciare le dita con le sue, tra l'erba poco sopra la sua testa “Perché io non voglio smettere...”_  
  
_Legolas chiuse gli occhi nel sentirsi prepotentemente spinto per l'ennesima volta a concedergli ogni cosa senza il minimo ripensamento e senza badare a dove fossero o a chi potesse sopraggiungere da un momento all'altro._  
“ _Non possiamo qui...” provò comunque a ribattere con un tono per nulla convincente “...qualcuno potrebbe...” un tentativo inutile che venne annientato all'istante dal gesto dell'uomo che sembrava non voler desistere dalle proprie intenzioni. Inarcò la schiena, spingendosi contro di lui nel sentire la lingua dell'amico lungo il profilo dell'orecchio e le parole successive che voleva pronunciare diventarono l'eco di un sospiro sensuale “...mio padre... potrebbe...”_  
  
“ _Cosa direbbe tuo padre se ci vedesse mentre ti faccio... questo...?”_  
  
_Gemette con più intensità quando le labbra incorniciate dalla barba appena accennata ricominciarono, come il giorno precedente, a succhiargli la punta dell'orecchio in quelle attenzioni che non aveva mai ricevuto dall'amico con il solo scopo di provocare delle reazioni puramente fisiche. Strinse con forza le dita tra i suoi capelli, senza poter fare a meno però di sorridere soddisfatto da quelle azioni per le quali, ancora, provava un vago senso di vergogna e di sbalordimento._  
  
“ _Cosa direbbe se ci vedesse mentre ci baciamo?”_  
  
“ _Se ci stessimo solo... baciando...” sussurrò, rialzando istintivamente le ginocchia piegate come se non riuscisse a controllarsi “...probabilmente niente... non si è mai preoccupato dei miei amanti e non teme per le scelte del mio corpo ma...” si bagnò le labbra quando quei baci gli strapparono degli altri gemiti di piacere “...quello che succede dentro di noi... l'unione delle nostre anime...” un profondo respiro “...questo non lo approverebbe mai.”_  
  
“ _Trovo difficile...” iniziò allora a mormorargli il re di Gondor, fermando però quelle attenzioni per poterlo guardare di nuovo negli occhi che, lentamente, si riaprirono in uno sguardo quasi dispiaciuto per quell'interruzione “...credere che non mi riempirebbe di schiaffi se scoprisse come tocco suo figlio.” gli sorrise e con la mano libera prese a carezzargli con la sola punta delle dita il viso “Forse però potremmo fargli credere che siamo...” aggrottò le sopracciglia come stupito di stare per esprimersi in quel modo “...solo amanti... così non dovremmo nasconderci anche solo per scambiarci una carezza.”_  
  
_L'elfo lo fissò intensamente con un'espressione seria e pensierosa che presto però si sciolse in un dolce sorriso._  
“ _Non ci riuscirei mai...” rispose, chinando la testa per strusciare la guancia contro quel lieve tocco “...sì, forse potrei mentire a lui ma non potrei mai fingere che tu sia un mio amante.” un sospiro e proseguì con le frasi che già una volta aveva detto a Lanthir “Non posso concederti il mio corpo senza donarti anche la mia anima...ed è più che evidente che tu possiedi già entrambi.”_  
  
_Aragorn sentì un tuffo al cuore che lo pervase con la stessa potenza con cui già il desiderio di un'unione col compagno lo stava consumando._  
“ _Ed io non posso continuare così...” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra “...dobbiamo trovare quella soluzione Legolas... ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno di essere abbracciato e percorso dalla tua luce... io sto diventando...” si fermò un istante e sorrise, correggendosi “...no, io sono diventato ormai dipendente dalla tua luce...” lo guardò negli occhi, in quel blu velato dall'argento che ormai riconosceva e non trattenne dall'aggiungere anche quella nuova realtà della quale era diventato consapevole ma che ancora, in parte, temeva “...e dal tuo corpo che arde sotto le mie mani e non solo per via del potere del sangue che mi scorre nelle vene.” lo sentì sospirare e vide le sue palpebre abbassarsi quando i loro spiriti entrarono in contatto con quell'inarrestabile flusso attraverso i due palmi uniti e le parole successive divennero una richiesta interrotta da languidi gemiti“Ti prego... Legolas... ti supplico... troviamo quella soluzione...” e non poté far altro che posare le labbra sulle sue._  
  
_A quella sola pressione, il principe del Reame Boscoso non resistette oltre e con un colpo di bacino lo ribaltò di lato come aveva tentato di fare anche all'inizio di quel loro insolito dialogo. Questa volta si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui e gli afferrò i polsi, bloccandogli le braccia a terra con decisione, senza però toccare le sue mani... e lo baciò._  
_Un bacio insistente, passionale, violento, del quale ebbe la totale supremazia fin dal primo istante._  
_Un bacio che esprimeva tutta quella tensione e quel desiderio che lo stavano bruciando da mesi._  
_Un bacio che non aveva più niente di timido o incerto._  
_Un bacio che non celava più dubbi o azzardati pensieri._  
_Un bacio possessivo e carnale che non conosceva ragioni, dettato solamente dalle regole della lussuria che oramai non poteva più essere trattenuta._  
  
_Ed Aragorn si sottomise a quel bacio... perdutamente e volutamente._  
_Si sottomise a quelle labbra che premevano e succhiavano le sue, fino a morderle per quei brevi attimi in cui Legolas permetteva ai loro respiri di fluire dentro di loro._  
_Si lasciò possedere dalla sua lingua in un movimento continuo e provocante che un momento prima lo percorreva e quello dopo indugiava in una silenziosa richiesta di ottenere lo stesso tipo di danza sensuale._  
_Ma anche quando quell'ardente combattimento finiva nella bocca dell'elfo, era sempre quest'ultimo ad avere il controllo e a dettare il ritmo o la voracità di quello scambio al quale, ben presto, si unì anche quel vincolo potente che non potevano più controllare._  
  
_Entrambi iniziarono a sentire quell'onda di bruciante argento avvolgerli ma con una dolcezza e persistenza simile al flusso costante dell'oceano che lambisce la spiaggia, lasciando la sabbia bagnata al suo passaggio, solo per ritornare poco dopo e ripetere l'atto appena compiuto._  
_Ma in quel momento, Legolas allontanò le labbra da quelle del compagno e inclinò di lato il volto, guardandolo con un'espressione piacevolmente compiaciuta._  
_Era quella la soluzione, ora ne era certo... ed era anche certo che quello non era il luogo per metterla in pratica._  
  
“ _Non fermarti...” sussurrò a quel punto l'uomo, ansimando mentre cercava di rialzare la testa per raggiungere di nuovo quella bocca che l'aveva fatto infiammare in un modo che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile “...Legolas... ti prego... non fermarti...”_  
  
“ _Non possiamo ora... non qui... lo sai anche tu.”_  
  
_Nonostante la dolcezza del tono usato dall'elfo però, non riuscì a controllarsi dal tentare di liberare le braccia e rialzare prepotentemente i fianchi da terra per strusciarli contro il suo bacino, provocando così una lieve risata sorpresa nell'amico._  
  
“ _Aragorn...!” esclamò il principe del Reame Boscoso, lasciando la presa per appoggiare i palmi sul suo petto, tornando poi serio “Guardami... lo comprendi anche tu, non è questo il posto adatto!” lo vide annuire con un pesante respiro ma tuttavia sentì subito le sue mani partire dalle ginocchia e risalirgli le cosce fino al fondo schiena “Aragorn...” le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso e lasciò ricadere indietro la testa con gli occhi socchiusi quando quelle mani si chiusero con forza sui suoi glutei, senza la minima insicurezza che avevano dimostrato il giorno prima._  
  
“ _Sì... comprendo che questo non è il posto adatto...” mormorò l'uomo col respiro ancora affannoso “...ma comprendo anche di stare per impazzire!” cominciò ad accarezzarlo in quel punto, massaggiando e stringendo quelle curve “Non ti ho mai voluto in questo modo... così... disperatamente... non ho mai avuto questi desideri su di te... io...” lo percorse con lo sguardo e la sua mente si riempì di immagini lascive degli atti sfrenati che quella posizione li avrebbe potuti portare a compiere, così chiuse gli occhi sospirando“...non ho mai bramato il tuo corpo con questo... devastante ardore... perdonami! Non so perché sta succedendo ora... o perché anche tu sembri volerlo... se è solo una conseguenza delle nostre unioni... o se è qualcosa che è sempre esistito ma che temevo di vedere... io non...” in quell'istante sentì le dita dell'amico stringergli la camicia sul petto e costringerlo a mettersi seduto._  
  
“ _Fa silenzio, Estel!” gli sussurrò dolcemente Legolas, guardandolo con la stessa tenerezza nello sguardo ma con una punta evidente di malizia, lambendogli poi le labbra ad ogni parola “Non devi dire niente adesso.” socchiuse la bocca e percepì lo stesso movimento in quella che attendeva un nuovo bacio ma non annullò quella distanza, nonostante i respiri frenetici e le mani che stringevano con foga per sentirsi vicini “Questa sera, dopo cena, avremo tutto il tempo per noi... avremo ore per parlare... l'intera notte per comprendere... ed ogni singolo istante per...” lasciò quella frase in sospeso come se non ci fosse la necessità di terminarla e, prima di ritrovare le forze e la volontà per rimettersi in piedi ed allontanarsi, accostò il viso al suo e gli bisbigliò all'orecchio “Ti aspetterò alla costruzione sull'albero... non tardare.”_  
  
_~ * ~_


	12. ~ 12 ~

 

  
Legolas respirò intensamente l'aria della sera e si voltò su se stesso per lanciare un'occhiata oltre la soglia che aveva lasciato aperta. Guardò le fiaccole lungo le pareti che ricreavano delle ombre danzanti nella stanza, la brocca con l'acqua pulita sul tavolo ed infine il basso letto, perfettamente rifatto, coi morbidi cuscini posizionati uno sull'altro per dare ad esso un aspetto ancor più confortevole... e su uno di questi, quella benda di velluto nero che la volta precedente lui stesso aveva legato ai polsi di Aragorn ma con un esito in parte diverso rispetto a quanto si era immaginato.  
Si rasentò il labbro inferiore coi denti nel rendersi conto di quanto, ad un osservatore esterno, tutta quella preparazione accurata potesse sembrare ridicola ed inutile per due compagni che si conoscono da un'intera vita e che non devono fare colpo uno sull'altro. Ancor di più quando entrambi sono ben consapevoli di poter ottenere ciò che desiderano senza bisogno di accorgimenti o attenzioni particolari, eppure si sentiva agitato come mai gli era accaduto.  
Un'agitazione ancora maggiore rispetto a quella che aveva provato due sere prima, perché questa volta sapeva che, in un modo e nell'altro, tra di loro qualcosa sarebbe di certo accaduto ed il loro rapporto sarebbe, inevitabilmente, cambiato. Ed entrambi lo volevano disperatamente.  
  
Sorrise tra sé e gli tornò alla mente quello che era successo solo qualche ora prima, nel salone dove stavano attendendo il sovrano di quelle Terre per iniziare la cena.  
Un breve scambio di insolite battute, velate da una malizia che non avevano mai usato tra loro e che l'avevano fatto fremere come se fosse tornato un giovane alle prese con la sua prima esperienza di corteggiamento.  
  
~ * ~  
  
_Aragorn guardò distrattamente verso Sire Thranduil che, già da diversi momenti, si era soffermato sotto l'arcata d'ingresso della sala per terminare una discussione con alcuni Guardiani, nonostante la cena fosse stata già servita ed i piatti si stessero raffreddando._  
“ _Credi che si unirà a noi a breve o dovremo attendere un'altra ora per cominciare?” disse con un tono basso, riportando l'attenzione sull'amico seduto al tavolo davanti a lui “Ho già poco appetito, ma se dobbiamo anche aspettare ancora, giuro che la fame mi passerà del tutto!”_  
  
_Il principe del Reame Boscoso lanciò a sua volta un rapido sguardo al padre prima di spostarlo di nuovo sul compagno e tamburellare con le dita sulle posate ancora riposte accanto al piatto._  
“ _Potremmo iniziare senza di lui ma sarebbe scortese...” rispose, alzando poi le spalle “...e d'altro canto nemmeno tuo figlio è ancora sceso, quindi ad ogni modo le persone da attendere sono due.” aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo fissò però incuriosito “Non ti senti bene, Estel? È strano che tu non abbia appetito dopo una giornata faticosa come quella che hai passato.”_  
  
_L'uomo allungò una mano verso il bicchiere ed accennò un sorriso._  
“ _A dire il vero... quello che mi contrae lo stomaco e non solo, è un tipo di appetito... diverso...” pronunciò quella frase rialzando solo all'ultimo gli occhi su di lui, in tempo per leggere in quelli blu dell'elfo, quella scintilla di comprensione e di imbarazzo per quell'affermazione avventata._  
  
“ _Oh...” sospirò subito Legolas, stringendo le labbra per nascondere un sorrisino “...temo che per quello dovrai... attendere ancora un po'.” senza rendersene conto iniziò a sfiorare con la punta delle dita le posate, con un movimento lento e molto più sensuale di quanto, in realtà, quel gesto potesse significare “Dovrai iniziare a riempire il tuo stomaco, mentre per le altre tue... necessità... provvederemo più tardi.”_  
  
_Il re di Gondor si portò alla bocca il bicchiere, finendo in un solo sorso tutta l'acqua in esso contenuta come se non bevesse da giorni quando ascoltò quella replica allusiva, ed irrimediabilmente i suoi occhi furono attratti da quelle semplici carezze accanto al piatto dell'amico, quasi le sentisse direttamente sulla propria pelle._  
“ _Quando arriverà il... più tardi?” gli mormorò, fissandolo intensamente e mantenendo il calice davanti al viso “Perché non andiamo ora? Inventati una scusa e andiamo alla costruzione adesso.” respirò profondamente e si sfiorò le labbra col bordo di vetro quasi per celarne il movimento ad occhi indiscreti, prima di aggiungere “Non posso starti così lontano... mi sento bruciare ad ogni tuo singolo gesto e la tua voce mi percorre come una lingua di fuoco ad ogni parola andando a risvegliare ogni più taciuto desiderio...” un sospiro “...ti voglio!”_  
  
_L'elfo sentì le palpebre pesanti a quella dichiarazione azzardata che gli fece battere il cuore all'impazzata istantaneamente, provocandogli un forte calore che, dal petto, si estese in ogni altro remoto angolo del suo corpo, ma per dissimulare quelle sensazioni, lanciò di nuovo una vaga occhiata al padre prima di tornare a guardare l'amico davanti a sé._  
“ _Non puoi dire queste cose...” gli bisbigliò debolmente, cercando di fargli intendere con lo sguardo il pericolo di quelle esternazioni “...non qui... mio padre potrebbe sentirti!”_  
  
“ _Allora mi limiterò a pensarle...”_  
  
_Quella replica lo lasciò per qualche istante basito, ma nel sentire quegli occhi azzurri fissi su di sé con un'intensità tale da farlo tremare per quello che stava passando in quel momento nella mente dell'uomo, non poté far altro che sorridere maliziosamente ed abbassare lo sguardo. Lo rialzò poco dopo, pensando che quella provocazione fosse terminata, ma nell'incrociare di nuovo quegli specchi d'acqua luminosi e bagnati dalle promesse di lascive attenzioni, spalancò la bocca, pronunciando il suo nome in segno di rimprovero..._  
“ _Aragorn...!”_  
  
“ _Scusate! Scusate!”_  
  
_All'improvviso entrambi i compagni vennero scossi da quel gioco seducente e all'unisono cercarono di riprendere il possesso della ragione._  
_Aragorn posò distrattamente il calice sul tavolo, ma lo appoggiò in bilico sul bordo di un vassoio, e ricadde quindi disastrosamente sulle pietanze liquide in esso contenute, mentre Legolas spostò di scatto la mano ed urtò le posate, facendole scivolare con un rumore metallico sul pavimento._  
_Si guardarono, deglutendo con agitazione e cercando di rimettere le cose a posto sotto lo sguardo allibito del giovane che era appena arrivato nel salone._  
  
“ _Pensavo di essere in ritardo...” esclamò Eldarion, sedendosi affianco al padre e guardando ancora incuriosito i due amici “...invece non avete ancora iniziato!”_  
  
“ _No... no stavamo...” tentò di ribattere il re di Gondor schiarendosi la voce “...aspettando voi.” incrociò gli occhi dell'elfo e tutti e due non poterono nascondere un sorrisino._  
  
_~ * ~_  
  
L'elfo si passò le mani sul viso e le fece scorrere tra i capelli, alzando lo sguardo al cielo stellato prima di tornare al parapetto. Avevano davvero iniziato a comportarsi come ragazzini avventati alla loro prima infatuazione e a nessuno dei due sembrava importare.  
Rise debolmente ma in quel momento il suo cuore prese a battere con forza.  
Vide Aragorn sbucare dal sentiero che conduceva a quella radura e procedere con grandi passi svelti fino all'albero. Chiuse gli occhi, costringendosi a calmarsi, e strinse le mani sulla protezione per darsi quel contegno che solitamente possedeva ma che, la sola visione dell'amico, gli aveva fatto perdere.  
Percepì lo scricchiolio delle assi di legno lungo le quali il re di Gondor stava salendo e solo quando fu certo del suo arrivo, rialzò le palpebre e si voltò verso di lui.  
“Quanto tempo hai impiegato per... alzarti dal... tavolo... e giungere... qui...”  
Quelle parole furono intervallate da pause e intensi respiri che non fu in grado di trattenere quando rivide davanti a sé quel semplice ramingo che quasi cento anni prima aveva raggiunto le sue Terre.  
L'uomo si era cambiato d'abito. Aveva tolto quello regale e degno del titolo che ora aveva, per indossare le vesti umili di quel viaggiatore che amava intraprendere l'Antica Via Silvana per giungere a quello che, un tempo, si chiamava Bosco Atro. Era avvolto in un pesante mantello scuro per mantenere caldo il corpo, coperto da una camicia di cotone rossa e da una tunica, senza maniche, di pelle marrone, sopra a dei pantaloni dello stesso colore.  
  
“Credo il... triplo di quello che ci hai messo tu per cambiarti e compiere lo stesso tragitto.” rispose Aragorn, sorridendogli e percorrendo l'amico con lo sguardo nel notare che anche il suo abbigliamento era diverso rispetto a quello che portava durante la cena “Com'è possibile...” continuò allora con un tono basso, scuotendo la testa mentre, lentamente, si avvicinava a lui “...è piena notte ma tuttavia... mi sembri un raggio di sole disceso sulla Terra, tale è la luce e lo splendore che mi sta abbagliando.” si fermò un passo prima di raggiungerlo e lo guardò intensamente.  
Legolas era fasciato dallo stesso abito con cui l'aveva conosciuto la prima volta... una candida stoffa vellutata, ricamata da sottili fili d'argento che si specchiano su un riflesso dorato, come se fosse stata cucita direttamente dal placido profilo dell'acqua di un torrente bagnato dalla luce di Anor in piena estate.  
  
“Ricordi questo abito?” gli chiese l'elfo con un dolce sorriso, senza riuscire però a smettere di osservarlo “L'ho indossato così poche volte che pare ancora appena realizzato...” si passò la mano sul petto, fino alla cintura lavorata cucita sulla vita che si univa sul suo ventre formando un disegno simile ad una stella con più punte “...quando sei arrivato quel giorno, me l'avevano appena consegnato ed il trambusto per la tua venuta era stato tale da non concedermi il tempo di...”  
  
“Come potrei dimenticarlo...” lo interruppe il re di Gondor, facendo quell'ultimo passo che lo divideva da lui per alzare una mano che, tremando leggermente, gli spostò dietro le spalle l'unica ciocca di capelli rimasta sul davanti “...come potrei dimenticare la prima volta che mi hai tolto il respiro? La prima volta che la tua luce mi ha rapito e che mi hai fatto desiderare di essere uno specchio, solo per poter guardare ed ammirare il tuo riflesso su di me ogni singolo istante che mi stavi davanti?”  
  
“E tu sembri... lui...” mormorò Legolas sorridendogli dolcemente ed allungando, altrettanto timidamente le dita per passarle lungo i lacci della tunica del compagno “...sembri quel giovane Uomo che per un lunghissimo momento mi ha seguito in silenzio per i corridoi del palazzo senza fare obiezioni o domande su ciò che gli stavo dicendo... e che mi ha sorriso con gratitudine solo quando gli ho mostrato le stanze che gli sarebbero appartenute da quell'istante in poi.”  
  
“Non sono più così... giovane...” replicò l'uomo con una lieve risata che però gli si spense sulle labbra, diventando un sospiro, nell'udire la dolcezza con cui il compagno pronunciò le parole successive...  
  
“Ma sei ancora quell'Uomo per me... lo sarai sempre.”  
  
...ed il suo cuore prese a cavalcargli nel petto, spinto da quei sentimenti indescrivibili che sarebbero andati oltre ogni gesto od azione che, quella notte, avrebbero probabilmente compiuto.  
“Quell'Uomo non avrebbe osato fare molte delle cose che, invece, quello che hai di fronte, ha fatto in questi giorni.”  
  
“Forse avrebbe dovuto...” gli sussurrò l'elfo, chinando di lato la testa per incontrare di nuovo i suoi occhi.  
  
“Se l'avesse fatto... probabilmente sarebbe stato rinchiuso nelle prigioni da tuo padre dopo solo il primo tentativo!”  
  
Una lieve risata di entrambi risuonò nel silenzio della notte, fino a quando il principe di quelle Terre parlò nuovamente ma con lo stesso tono incredibilmente dolce.  
“E con altrettanta probabilità... io mi sarei fatto rinchiudere con lui.”  
  
“No...” obbiettò subito Aragorn, scuotendo però la testa divertito “...non a quel tempo. Ero solo un Mortale che si era spinto fino al tuo regno e che aveva disturbato la vostra quiete con la gravosa discendenza che portava sulle spalle... non avresti mai sacrificato la tua libertà per me.”  
  
“Ora lo farei...”  
  
“Ora sarei io stesso ad impedirtelo!” ribatté a quel punto, sorridendogli e chinandosi in avanti per sfiorargli il viso col proprio e nel mentre, con la mano lungo il fianco, raggiunse quella dell'amico ed intrecciò le dita con le sue.  
  
“Potresti provarci, sì...” gli sussurrò l'elfo sulle labbra, socchiudendole in un sospiro quando percepì, attraverso il palmo, una debole ondata di quel calore che si stava risvegliando nei loro corpi “...ma falliresti.” alzò la mano libera e la chiuse dietro alla nuca dell'uomo per trattenerlo contro di sé in caso di un eventuale tentativo di allontanamento “Ti ho tenuto la mano in tutti questi lunghi anni, Estel... ti ho visto ridere, ti ho visto piangere, ti ho visto gioire e ti ho visto soffrire... ti ho visto crescere e cambiare... lottare, perdere e vincere... ho visto la paura nei tuoi occhi, ho visto il rancore, ho visto la delusione, ho visto...” un respiro profondo “...l'amore... semplicemente ho visto...” sorrise “...ho visto te... e per questo sacrificherei ogni cosa, non solo la mia libertà...” lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia, deciso a ribattere e subito posò le labbra sulle sue, lievemente, pronunciando l'ultima frase “...darei tutto solo per vederti sorridere ancora una volta.”  
  
Aragorn lo tirò all'improvviso a sé per la mano che teneva, cingendogli la vita con l'altro braccio prima di catturare quelle labbra vicine in un bacio intenso e appassionato.  
“Ho solo bisogno di te...” gli sospirò, discostandosi quel poco che bastava per parlare, per poi ricominciare a baciarlo “...per sorridere...” ripeté quel gesto e sentì tra i capelli le dita dell'elfo chiudersi con più forza “...per gioire...” e di nuovo “...per lottare...” e ancora, questa volta trovando più difficoltà a lasciare quella bocca che si stava concedendo a lui come raramente succedeva “...per amare...” quelle ultime parole si persero in un gemito di entrambi quando vennero pervasi da un'intensa lingua incandescente ed allora compresero che quell'unione che, solitamente, cominciava in modi alquanto differenti, aveva tuttavia avuto già inizio.  
  
Legolas guardò per un istante gli occhi ardenti davanti a sé, dove l'azzurro si stava accendendo delle fiamme di quello spirito che condividevano, e l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare, fu prendere nuovamente il possesso della bocca del compagno mentre lo spingeva all'indietro per entrare nella costruzione.  
Una volta dentro e richiusa con un colpo la porta, fu lui quello a ritrovarsi sospinto contro il legno mentre la foga del bacio diveniva via via sempre più selvaggia. Iniziò a sentire, al tempo stesso, la mano libera dell'uomo su di sé, che gli percorreva la schiena e scendeva sui glutei con delle carezze bramose e possessive, ma in quel momento si fece forza e lo respinse indietro, liberandosi dalla sua stretta sotto lo sguardo perplesso del compagno.  
Si voltò, passandogli accanto ed indietreggiò, guardandolo però negli occhi mentre, lentamente, si slacciava il lungo abito e lo lasciava cadere sul pavimento.  
“Abbiamo un letto...” mormorò, tentando un tono seducente “...forse dovremmo usarlo.” fece scivolare le dita fino al profilo dei pantaloni e li aprì, tentennando però qualche attimo quando vide l'indecisione sul volto dell'amico. Respirò profondamente per darsi quella sicurezza che oramai sapeva di avere, e si abbassò la stoffa lungo le gambe, sfilando gli stivali uno dopo l'altro fino a rimanere completamente nudo davanti a lui... ed allora rialzò gli occhi per incrociare i suoi.  
Vide la sua gola contrarsi per l'agitazione mentre le mani tentavano, con non poche difficoltà, di togliersi quegli abiti che ancora indossava, ma quei lacci parevano non voler collaborare in quella direzione ed allora gli sorrise, facendogli cenno con la testa di avvicinarsi.  
“Vieni qui, Estel...” attese finché l'amico gli fosse nuovamente di fronte ed osservò divertito l'espressione imbarazzata sul suo viso.  
  
“Mi dispiace io...” mormorò l'uomo, abbassando lo sguardo con un sospiro rassegnato, indicandosi la tunica “...prima devo averli stretti troppo...” udì la lieve risata dell'elfo e scosse la testa “...di certo non l'avevo immaginato così!”  
  
“Oh, dunque avevi immaginato questo nostro incontro? Sentiamo allora... cosa succedeva nella tua fantasia?”  
  
Alzò un sopracciglio stupito da quella richiesta ma subito iniziò a sentire le dita abili dell'amico su di sé che tentavano dove lui aveva fallito, così finse di non pensare a quel corpo nudo davanti a sé e cominciò a raccontare...  
“Beh io... di sicuro riuscivo a spogliarmi.” una nuova risata in risposta e proseguì “Ci baciavamo mentre ci toglievamo gli abiti ed io ti spingevo sul...” seguì con lo sguardo i suoi gesti quando Legolas si chinò per arrivare con la bocca ai lacci ed aiutarsi a sciogliere quelli più difficili coi denti “...letto...” respirò profondamente e alzò gli occhi al soffitto per evitare di soffermarsi su quelle stravaganti azioni che però gli provocavano comunque dei brividi intensi lungo la schiena man mano che l'elfo proseguiva verso il basso “...e... non lo so... ho immaginato che... questa volta saresti stato tu quello ad essere... legato...” deglutì e strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, tentando di richiamarlo quando comprese che ormai era finito in ginocchio ai suoi piedi e quella nuova posizione portò ulteriori immagini peccaminose alla sua mente “...Legolas...”  
  
In quell'istante il principe del Reame Boscoso si rialzò con un sorrisino malizioso sulle labbra.  
“Vuoi legarmi, Estel?” gli bisbigliò, prima di afferrare l'abito che era, finalmente, riuscito ad aprire, e sfilarglielo con forza dalle braccia, seguito dalla camicia che gli strappò via, alzandogliela dalla testa con poca delicatezza “Vuoi vendicarti per l'altra notte?”  
  
“Non per vendetta ma...” iniziò a ribattere Aragorn, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi quando sentì le mani dell'amico all'apertura dei pantaloni “...sì, vorrei legarti...” li riaprì ed incrociò i suoi che, nonostante si fosse abbassato per sfilargli la stoffa dalle gambe, dopo gli stivali, continuavano a restare fissi sul suo viso “...vorrei legarti per poter percorrere il tuo corpo con le labbra e con la lingua come ieri pomeriggio nelle fucine...” attese che l'elfo fosse di nuovo alla sua altezza e sospirando intensamente, proseguì “...per disegnare la tua pelle coi miei baci fino a vederla risplendere della tua calda luce e poi...” chinò la testa come per baciarlo ma si fermò, restando ad assaporare il suo respiro rapido contro le labbra “...accarezzare ogni muscolo con le mie dita fino a vederli incendiati dal mio spirito che si unisce al tuo...” sentì le sue mani sulle spalle che, lentamente, scivolavano verso la schiena per abbracciarlo e gli sorrise “...voglio vedermi scorrere dentro di te e bruciarti per tutta la notte.”  
  
“Che cosa stai aspettando allora?” gli sussurrò l'elfo “Perché non provi a farlo?”  
Aveva usato quelle parole di sfida volutamente e subito comprese dalla sua espressione che non si sarebbe tirato indietro, difatti si sentì cingere la vita e rialzare da terra mentre il compagno proseguiva a passo incerto per la distanza che li separava dal letto. Rise debolmente, aggrappandosi al suo collo come già altre volte aveva fatto ma piegò con uno scatto anche le gambe, stringendo le cosce ai suoi fianchi e incrociando le caviglie dietro la sua schiena per facilitargli i movimenti. “Ricordati che questa notte non c'è l'Albero Bianco contro cui farmi appoggiare!”  
  
“No... no, veramente...” cercò di ribattere il re di Gondor con un filo di voce quando si sentì attorniato dal corpo dell'amico “...c'è qualcosa di meglio a quanto sembra...” arrivato finalmente al materasso, si inginocchiò su di esso, spostandosi in avanti per arrivare al punto giusto dove farlo cadere ma esitò qualche istante ad abbandonare la presa, sebbene l'elfo avesse già allungato indietro le mani tra i cuscini. Respirò profondamente e permise al proprio sguardo di scivolare languidamente lungo il corpo immortale che si era inarcato davanti a lui, fino al bacino che teneva ancora innalzato col braccio, contro al proprio, e si stupì di quanto potesse desiderarlo veramente... di un desiderio violento e palpabile come mai gli era successo. Udì una risata sorpresa per quella posizione insolita che stavano tenendo ed allora lo lasciò adagiare sulle lenzuola, allungando la mano per prendere la benda nera. “...per lo meno è più morbido...” mormorò sorridendogli e spostandosi per legare i polsi che, senza dire una parola, la creatura eterna sotto di lui aveva già rialzato sopra la testa “...e di sicuro qui non pioverà!”  
  
Legolas seguì ogni suoi movimento e quando si sentì imprigionato, in completa balia di ciò che il compagno avrebbe voluto fargli, provò un vago senso di inquietudine perché a nessuno dei suoi amanti aveva mai permesso una cosa simile, per nessuna ragione... ma poi lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi e quelle sensazioni svanirono all'istante, annullate dalle miriadi di altre emozioni che aveva cominciato a provare.  
“Mi piace la pioggia...” sussurrò, sorridendo nel vedere l'uomo chinarsi per iniziare a baciargli il mento “...mi piace sentirla scorrere su di me...” un sospiro e si inumidì le labbra appena sentì quelle circondate dalla barba ispida salire fino all'orecchio “...ma anche questo mi... piace...” guardò il soffitto per cercare di mantenere un certo controllo quando quegli sfioramenti divennero presto dei lunghi baci che si soffermavano sulla punta dove ormai Aragorn sapeva di poter ottenere le reazioni più forti, ma inevitabilmente cedette poco dopo. Sentì il corpo pervaso dai fremiti del piacere che andavano a risvegliare quello spirito a sua volta bramoso di attenzioni ed anche quando quella dolce e provocante tortura discese lungo il suo collo, per ripetere gli stessi languidi gesti sul suo petto, non riuscì a trattenersi dall'inarcare la schiena per cercare più contatto con quelle labbra che succhiavano ogni punto della sua pelle, graffiandola al tempo stesso col mento... con la lingua che lasciava dei sentieri caldi ed umidi, asciugati subito dopo dal respiro veloce ed irregolare... ed infine con le mani che il re di Gondor aveva cominciato ad usare su di lui.  
Afferrò coi pugni la testiera del letto nell'istante in cui iniziò a percepire l'antico potere penetrargli nelle vene attraverso le dita che lo sfioravano solo leggermente, ma durante quei fugaci tocchi con cui l'amico lo accarezzava sui fianchi e sul ventre usando completamente i palmi, si accorse di aver commesso un piccolo errore.  
Non riusciva a sopportarlo... non riusciva a restare fermo e a sottostare a quelle carezze che lo scuotevano dall'interno con una potenza tale da farlo tremare, senza reagire a sua volta. L'impossibilità di rispondere e posare le mani su di lui allo stesso modo gli provocava un senso di tale devastante frustrazione che si sarebbe messo a gridare in quell'istante, e quelle sensazioni sconvolgenti, insieme al piacere fisico che stava provando a causa dei baci sempre più insistenti e sensuali, gli fece capire il motivo per cui il re di Gondor, due sere prima, aveva perso la testa nel giro di così poco tempo.  
“Aragorn... liberami...” gemette a quel punto, stringendo i denti quando iniziò a sentirsi bruciare dalla propria luce “...liberami... voglio... devo toccarti...”  
  
L'uomo sospirò e si rialzò in ginocchio quel tanto che bastava per vedere la pelle luminosa dell'elfo assumere delle tonalità rosseggianti, mentre disegnava dei percorsi immaginari con la punta delle dita lungo il suo addome.  
“Questo è... meraviglioso...” gli mormorò, sorridendo e socchiudendo le labbra in un gemito nel percepire a sua volta il proprio potere ridiscendere in lui mentre i loro spiriti si lambivano dolcemente “...non ti ho mai visto così... sei splendidamente irreale e al tempo stesso...” premette i palmi sui suoi pettorali per poi graffiarli con le unghie e vide il compagno inarcarsi con forza sotto quel tocco e piegare indietro la testa con un grido soffocato e sensuale “...talmente provocante ed attraente da farmi impazzire.”  
  
“No... sarò io quello ad impazzire!” ribatté Legolas tra i sospiri, tenendo con forza la testiera per controllarsi “Liberami...! Avevi ragione tu la scorsa volta... è troppo... difficile così...!” tentò di muovere i polsi per allentare i nodi ma inutilmente, così si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di insoddisfazione e lo fissò intensamente, usando come ultima possibilità, quel tono autoritario che gli era stato suggerito “Liberami, Aragorn! Adesso! È un ordine!”  
  
Il re di Gondor spalancò gli occhi e sentì il cuore aumentare ancora di più i battiti quando quelle parole si fecero strada lungo il suo corpo, finendo direttamente lungo il basso ventre dove già si sentiva bruciare, ma per qualche istante, anche il desiderio fisico passò in secondo piano rispetto a quelle sensazioni disorientanti e sublimi che stava provando, così scosse leggermente la testa.  
“Non ancora...” gli sussurrò con un sorrisino malizioso “...ora sono io ad avere il comando, principe delle Verdi Foreste!” vide l'amico deglutire nervosamente e muovere nuovamente con forza i polsi ma senza successo “Hai permesso a questo giovane Uomo di sottometterti senza fare resistenza... e adesso dovrai sottostare ad ogni mia richiesta.”  
  
“No...! Liberami!”  
  
“Ti libererò solo quando lo vorrò!”  
  
“No... io... Estel... ti prego... liberami, avanti!”  
  
Sorrise, mordendosi il labbro per non cedere a quella voce dolce e implorante che, in altre situazioni, sarebbe stata in grado di ottenere ogni cosa da lui, e proseguì con le dita fino a raggiungergli il ventre. Lì tentennò, quasi incerto se spingersi in quella parte del suo corpo che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di accarezzare, nemmeno durante quelle lunghe ed intense unioni che avevano condiviso.  
“Non funziona... mi dispiace...” rialzò lo sguardo su di lui e vide gli occhi blu, brucianti d'argento, spalancarsi increduli e intimoriti per ciò che lui stesso aveva inteso, mentre il suo corpo riprendeva a muoversi convulsamente in quel tentativo di fuga.  
  
“No... no... no... Estel... aspetta! Non riesco... così... è... è troppo!”  
  
“Non ti farò del male...”  
  
“Lo so!” esclamò allora Legolas con una risata agitata “Non è il male che temo ma... la mia reazione a... quello che farai! Non riesco a controllarmi così... sto perdendo la testa! È... troppo... liberami!” notò un nuovo sorrisino malizioso sulle labbra dell'uomo e per un istante rimase senza fiato.  
  
“Tra un momento...”  
  
“ Non tra un momento... ora!”  
  
“No...”  
  
“Aragorn!”  
  
Con quell'ultimo richiamo perse però ogni contegno e afferrò con decisione la testiera del letto, usando tutta la forza che possedeva. I rami intrecciati si spezzarono sotto quella violenza, dopo gli insistenti colpi che già avevano subito, e l'elfo riuscì a sfilare facilmente la benda da essi.  
Si mise di scatto seduto e rialzò la stoffa dietro la testa del re di Gondor, tirandolo all'istante a sé per un bacio ardente e famelico nel quale mise tutta la frustrazione e le sensazioni selvagge che aveva provato in quei momenti appena terminati. Chiuse le mani sulla benda per impedirgli di allontanarsi e, continuando a possedere voracemente la sua bocca, si lasciò cadere di nuovo all'indietro sul letto, tra le braccia dell'uomo che, comunque, si erano chiuse attorno a lui, nonostante quell'attacco inaspettato.  
Allentando la presa, fece allora scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli, fino a raggiungere le spalle che percorse con dei continui massaggi, scendendo anche sulla schiena fino a dove poteva arrivare per via di quella costrizione che continuava ad impedirgli i movimenti. Soffocò in quel bacio, che proseguiva con la stessa bruciante passione, il piacere nel sentirsi finalmente scivolare con la propria luce dentro di lui ed unirsi a quel corso di liquido argento che, insieme, ancora una volta, stavano ricreando. Ma a quelle onde infuocate che lo percorrevano, si unirono subito quelle altrettanto roventi ma molto più materiali che quel corpo Mortale gli provocava ad ogni mossa sinuosa che i fianchi dell'uomo compivano tra le sue cosce.  
Ed in quel momento lo sentì... per la prima volta, come non gli era successo in quell'ultimo incontro passato dove erano comunque senza abiti addosso ed uno sull'altro, ancora troppo persi nei desideri dei propri spiriti per badare a quelli del corpo. Percepì distintamente il calore conturbante della carne rigida del compagno contro il ventre... quel vigore che strusciava contro il suo con delle mosse violentemente eccitanti alla ricerca della carnalità che quell'atto avrebbe potuto portare.  
In quel momento, ogni barriera che ancora aveva tenuto alzata tra di loro, crollò irrimediabilmente e spinto dal respiro affannoso di Aragorn all'orecchio... dalle sue mani che sembravano incendiargli la pelle ovunque si posavano... e da quel cuore che avvertiva battere contro il proprio petto con una rapidità tale da sembrare un eco a quello che lui stesso sentiva correre freneticamente dentro di sé, si decise a superare definitivamente quell'ultimo confine che, per un infinità di ragioni, ancora non avevano osato oltrepassare.  
Riportò le mani tra i capelli del compagno e strinse le dita tra di essi per fargli rialzare quel poco che serviva la testa e riuscire a parlargli all'orecchio... ed in un sospiro sensuale pronunciò quelle parole...  
“Prendi il mio corpo...” sentì all'improvviso i movimenti tra le gambe fermarsi e discostando il volto, scorse quello velato da un'espressione sconvolta ed esterrefatta del re di Gondor.  
  
“Come...?”  
  
In quella debole domanda poté distinguere tutto quell'insieme di emozioni contrastanti che lui stesso provava, eppure nei suoi occhi, nelle iridi limpide ma fiammeggianti come se un fuoco stesse galleggiando su di un torrente in piena, vide la certezza del desiderio e la sicurezza di quel sentimento indescrivibile che li legava. Così strinse le cosce contro i suoi fianchi e rialzò il bacino contro il suo, riprendendo, per quanto gli era possibile, quelle sensuali mosse che si erano interrotte.  
“Prendi il mio corpo, Aragorn...” ripeté, sorridendogli dolcemente “...fidati di me.”  
  
Aragorn rimase in silenzio a guardarlo per un lungo momento, riuscendo a sopraffare il proprio desiderio di esaudire all'istante quella richiesta e perdersi in quella fantasia diventata prepotentemente una seducente ed effettiva realtà. Si chiese come potesse provare ancora così tanti timori e dubbi per quel qualcosa che gli sembrava così naturale ed inevitabile e, contemporaneamente, si diede dello stupido perché mai, prima di allora, era stato più convinto di volere così disperatamente qualcuno fisicamente, mentalmente e con quell'anima che ormai già possedeva e divideva con lui. Un briciolo di quella razionalità rimasta lo mise in guardia che, sicuramente, non sarebbe stato solo quella volta perché, con altrettanta enorme sicurezza, sapeva bene che l'avrebbe bramato ancora e ancora... e che ad ogni azione, pur considerata e vagliata nei minimi dettagli, corrisponde una reazione.  
Ci sarebbero state delle conseguenze, ne era più che certo... ma in quel caso, le avrebbero affrontate insieme, ancora una volta.  
“Mi fido di te con tutto me stesso...” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra, facendo scivolare i palmi sotto di lui fino a raggiungergli il fondo schiena “...con la mia mente...” lo baciò dolcemente e sentì le gambe dell'elfo alzarsi ulteriormente e le sue caviglie incrociarsi dietro la schiena “...con il mio cuore...” un altro bacio, questa volta più profondo prima che le mani, ancora legate tra loro dalla benda di velluto nero, gli arrivassero alla nuca e sul collo “...con la nostra anima.” chiuse le dita sui suoi glutei e, facendo forza nelle ginocchia, si spinse lentamente nella calda intimità di quel corpo eterno che solo i suoi pensieri si erano azzardati a violare.  
Lo guardò, senza potere o volere allontanare gli occhi da quelli blu bagnati di languido argento che lo stavano fissando spalancati e restò immobile, con le labbra socchiuse posate lievemente sulle sue per permettere ai loro respiri di fondersi come già i loro spiriti, ed ora, i loro corpi, stavano facendo.  
  
Per quei brevi attimi, che ad entrambi però parvero infiniti, persero il contatto con la realtà materiale che li circondava, tanto che il silenzio stesso divenne inconsistente, sembrando semplicemente un ovattato eco del battito dei loro cuori anch'esso rallentato, in un tempo che smarrì la propria continuità.  
Si sentirono circondati da un pallido ed etereo alone luminoso dalle tonalità rosseggianti, come se le loro anime avessero infine raggiunto una fusione estrema e completa, fino a quando quel velo che li attorniava, si dissolse in un'impalpabile nebbia che ricadde su di loro, riportandoli al presente che stavano vivendo.  
  
Ed in quel presente, erano due amici, due compagni, due amanti... erano ogni cosa, ma soprattutto, due corpi, bollenti e frementi, uniti per raggiungere quell'estasi carnale che non avevano mai assaporato insieme.  
  
L'uomo prese a muoversi con una lentezza esasperante, continuando a guardare il viso sotto di sé, quasi tentasse di comprendere da ogni sua singola espressione se, in qualche modo, gli stesse provocando dolore, arrivando perfino a trattenere il bisogno selvaggio di quell'atto che lo stava divorando. Ma presto sentì le dita dell'elfo stringersi tra i suoi capelli mentre le sue labbra ancora dischiuse, si incurvavano in un sorriso.  
  
“No, non me ne stai facendo...” gli sussurrò Legolas, facendo scivolare le caviglie verso l'alto per spingersi contro di lui ed incitarlo a continuare “...non mi farai del male, Estel... lasciati andare...”  
  
“Come sai che...”  
  
“Ti conosco...” rispose subito, senza nemmeno lasciarlo terminare “...e lo vedo nei tuoi occhi.” piegò la testa per catturargli le labbra in un lungo e passionale bacio fino a quando entrambi ebbero bisogno d'aria ed allora aggiunse “Il tuo potere non mi ha mai ferito e non lo farà il tuo corpo...” afferrò di nuovo la testiera e rialzò i fianchi contro i suoi, gemendo nel sentirlo completamente dentro di sé “...prendimi... prendimi e donami te stesso!”  
  
E nell'udire quella seducente richiesta, Aragorn non riuscì a far altro che perdersi in quel corpo che si stava concedendo a lui senza la minima inibizione. Iniziò a possederlo con dei movimenti più rapidi e costanti, aiutandosi con le ginocchia in quella posizione che mai aveva tenuto con un altro appartenente al genere maschile. Cercò di scorgere ancora il suo viso ma il principe del Reame Boscoso teneva il capo reclinato all'indietro sui cuscini, lasciando esposto il collo e la gola... e non si controllò dal baciare e leccare quella pelle morbida che aveva davanti, sfiorandola quando col bacino rallentava le spinte, per poi succhiarla con bramosa voracità quando riprendeva a sospingersi in quell'estremo calore che lo avvolgeva.  
Solo quando udì dei vaghi sospiri, più simili a parole che a gemiti di piacere, smise di torturare il collo del compagno per risalire con la punta della lingua lungo la sua gola ed incontrare ancora la sua bocca. Cercò di baciarlo ma, per non alterare quella posizione apparentemente perfetta che aveva trovato, riuscì solo a lambirgli le labbra aperte come aveva fatto con la pelle candida pervasa da quel rifulgente chiarore etereo. Per qualche attimo non sentì alcuna risposta, così gli percorse il profilo dei denti fino a quando, finalmente, ritrovò la sua lingua ed insieme, ripresero quella danza voluttuosa.  
  
“Aragorn...” gemette ad un tratto l'elfo, discostandosi per parlargli e riaprendo gli occhi che aveva chiuso per lasciarsi trasportare da quelle sensazioni incredibili che lo stavano scuotendo. Si sentiva pervaso in ogni singolo punto da lui, dal punto più estremo del corpo, a quello più interno... era circondato dal suo bruciante fuoco che lo faceva avvampare ad ogni singola azione che compiva, e più cercava di mantenere il controllo per poter assaporare quel piacere carnale che mai aveva vissuto con l'amico, più veniva scosso da una parte all'altra in quell'intima unione che gli raggiungeva il profondo con altrettante roventi lingue di fuoco.  
Ed ebbe la certezza che le due cose erano ormai inscindibili... i loro spiriti avrebbero continuato a possedersi a vicenda durante quel loro atto fisico, continuando a scorrere e a danzare attorno e dentro i loro corpi, fondendosi con la selvaggia dolcezza che l'estasi avrebbe potuto portare.  
“Slegami...” riuscì infine a sussurrargli quando incrociò i suoi occhi che ardevano tanto quanto il resto di lui “...toglimi questa benda!”  
  
Il re di Gondor annuì e, spostandosi su di un gomito, tentò inutilmente con una mano di slacciare i nodi che però, a causa dei movimenti violenti di poco prima, si erano serrati ancora di più.  
“Li hai... stretti troppo quando cercavi di liberarti... aspetta...” mormorò allora con un lieve sorriso, avvicinando le labbra ai suoi polsi per allentarli coi denti e aiutarsi con essi in quell'operazione. Per tutto il tempo percepì sul viso il respiro affannoso del compagno ed appena pronunciò la parola “...fatto!” con soddisfazione, si sentì attirare nuovamente in un bacio possessivo ed intenso.  
Passò un lungo momento in balia delle sue labbra e di quelle mani, ora libere da costrizioni, che lo accarezzavano con foga in ogni punto che potevano raggiungere. Le dita presero a stringergli le braccia, salire sulle spalle e ridiscendere lungo la schiena che l'elfo aveva liberato dalla morsa delle caviglie... e soffocò un gemito nella sua bocca quando le sentì sul fondo schiena che tastavano e premevano sui glutei per incoraggiarlo a riprendere con quei movimenti che aveva interrotto.  
“Legolas...” bisbigliò il suo nome con un sorriso quasi stupito da quell'atteggiamento aggressivo e quando lo guardò negli occhi, gli parve di sentire il cuore esplodergli nel petto per il desiderio ardente che ci vide “...devi...” deglutì, tentando però di assecondare quelle mosse e ricominciando a spingersi come meglio poteva dentro di lui “...devi dirmi cosa... vuoi... non sono mai stato così con... un altro...”  
  
“Fammi alzare!” lo fermò allora il principe del Reame Boscoso, sorridendogli però divertito nel vedere la sua espressione confusa “Spostati... indietro... inginocchiati! Fammi stare sopra di te!” attese qualche istante ma quando non ottenne una reazione da parte sua, aggiunse con un tono più deciso “Adesso!”  
Finalmente sentì la mano dell'uomo scorrere sotto il bacino e di scatto venne rialzato dal letto, per finire poi nuovamente tra le sue braccia quando Aragorn si accosciò, allargando le ginocchia tra le sue. Si aggrappò subito alle sue spalle e prese a salire e scendere sul suo corpo senza un attimo di esitazione, ora che poteva avere il pieno controllo di quella posizione.  
“Così... per ottenere ciò che voglio...” gli sussurrò sulle labbra che l'uomo aveva spalancato nel sentirsi sprofondare in quella maniera totale dentro di lui “...devo ordinartelo...?”  
  
“Non mi sembra che ti dispiaccia... farlo...” sospirò il re di Gondor sorridendogli prima di cingergli i fianchi per aiutarlo in quella danza lussuriosa che l'elfo stava compiendo “...anzi, direi che ti trovi molto a tuo... agio...” chiuse gli occhi, reclinando indietro la testa quando quelle sensazioni incredibilmente appaganti ripresero a scuoterlo e rimase a lungo in balia dei suoi gesti, non badando ad altro che a quel corpo immortale che lo stava circondando, riempiendolo contemporaneamente di quel dono eterno che possedeva. I fremiti del piacere carnale iniziarono a percorrerlo con forza, rincorrendosi con una rapidità ed una potenza che mai aveva provato e, se non avesse udito la voce dell'amico, probabilmente si sarebbe già perduto irrimediabilmente in quell'estasi che stava crescendo dentro di lui.  
Una specie di ordine ma sussurrato così timidamente al suo orecchio da sembrare nient'altro che un sospiro soffocato dalla passione di quei momenti...  
  
“Toccami...”  
  
...e improvvisamente sentì quel desiderio aumentare ancora di più di intensità nel comprendere a cosa Legolas si stesse riferendo. Alzò una mano e gli accarezzò i capelli, sfiorandogli lievemente l'orecchio quando capì di non poterlo guardare negli occhi, perché l'elfo teneva il volto nascosto contro di lui.  
“Lo vuoi davvero?” gli mormorò con la voce roca al solo pensiero di quel gesto, ed ottenne dopo solo un istante la risposta che sperava...  
  
“Sì... se lo vuoi anche tu...”  
  
...sorrise e, respirando profondamente, passò il palmo lungo il suo collo. Lo rallentò sul petto, sopra al cuore e lo sentì battere all'impazzata.  
“Lo voglio.” bisbigliò dolcemente prima di continuare quel percorso. Scese sull'addome ed arrivato al ventre, carezzò con la punta delle dita quel vigore che sentiva premere e bruciare contro di sé. Ascoltò in silenzio il respiro del compagno fermarsi e poi riprendere erraticamente nell'attesa spasmodica di quel gesto, prima di parlare di nuovo...  
“Voglio accarezzare ogni singolo punto del tuo corpo...” abbassò le palpebre e, lentamente, chiuse il pugno su di lui, tenendolo però immobile per godere di quelle sensazioni “...e posare le mani su di te fino a raggiungere la tua anima.” la voce gli tremò lievemente, come fece invece con più evidenza il corpo che teneva tra le braccia. Avrebbe voluto ammirare il suo viso in quel momento per leggere nei suoi occhi quello che stava provando, visto che percepiva il proprio potere diffondersi dentro il compagno anche tramite quel tocco, ma non poté far altro che ascoltare i suoi sospiri convulsi fino a quando, prendendo più sicurezza con quell'azione, iniziò a muovere la mano lungo quella carne bollente che stringeva, seguendo lo stesso ritmo lento ma continuo che l'elfo stesso stava tenendo coi propri movimenti.  
Gli parve di udire una debole richiesta di continuare e ne ebbe la certezza quando quella danza lussuriosa che Legolas stava tenendo su di lui, incrementò rapidamente di velocità.  
“Sei... ancora qui con me?” gli bisbigliò, nel tentativo di ottenere di nuovo la sua attenzione, e finalmente lo vide reclinare indietro la testa, mentre, dalle labbra aperte, uscivano dei gemiti di piacere sempre più frequenti.  
  
“Sono sempre... con te...” sussurrò allora il principe del Reame Boscoso, circondandogli il collo con le braccia per darsi un ulteriore sostegno in quelle mosse. Solo in quel momento riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò intensamente, smarrendosi in quell'infuocato fiume in piena e lasciandosi trasportare da quell'atto che aveva irrimediabilmente annullato ogni singola altra esperienza carnale che aveva avuto in precedenza.  
Non aveva mai provato niente di così assoluto con qualcuno.  
Niente che potesse essere anche solo lontanamente paragonato a quell'estasi che lo stava percorrendo ad ogni singolo movimento della mano di Aragorn... una stretta rude e vigorosa che stava diventando sempre più veloce, tanto quanto le fiamme che lo penetravano a partire da quello stesso punto, attraverso il palmo.  
Sensazioni di una sconvolgente intensità che andavano ad unirsi a quelle altrettanto selvagge che lo scuotevano dall'interno, facendolo divampare anche per il più piccolo spostamento che faceva sul suo corpo.  
“Non smettere...” gemette sulle sue labbra prima di possederle con un lungo bacio, fino a quando iniziò a sentire delle spinte violente dal basso e si rese conto che l'uomo aveva cominciato a contrastare le sue mosse per arrivare a colpirlo nel modo più profondo possibile. Si lasciò sfuggire un grido di piacere che mutò in una lieve risata piacevolmente stupita quando scorse il sorrisino malizioso che era comparso sulle labbra del compagno.  
“In questa posizione... sai come muoverti, a quanto sembra...” gli mormorò, stringendo una mano tra i suoi capelli quando venne quasi rovesciato all'indietro alle spinte successive.  
  
“No... no, sei tu...” ansimò Aragorn, passandogli il braccio libero dietro la vita per tenerlo contro di sé “...sei tu che mi fai... perdere la testa.” avvicinò la bocca al suo collo e gli succhiò con foga la pelle morbida alla base, dove già era presente il segno che gli aveva lasciato nelle fucine. Senza quasi accorgersene, sollecitato dai gemiti dell'elfo, iniziò a morderlo e leccarlo per un lungo momento, fino a quando sentì distintamente le sue unghie premergli nella schiena “Ti voglio, Legolas... e non posso più chiedere il perdono di nessuno...” gli percorse la gola con la lingua fino ad incontrare nuovamente le sue labbra “...ti voglio da impazzire! Il mio spirito ti vuole... il mio corpo ti desidera... e il mio cuore sta esplodendo per quello che sto provando...” non resistette e lo baciò con ardore, tentando in ogni modo di mantenere il contatto con le sue labbra anche quando i movimenti dei loro bacini si fecero selvaggi e furiosi. Istintivamente fece per allontanare la mano impegnata su di lui per ghermirgli i fianchi ma subito sentì sul polso quella dell'elfo.  
  
“Toccami... toccami, ti prego...” gli bisbigliò con un tono implorante Legolas, trattenendogli il pugno fino a quando lo sentì di nuovo richiudersi su di sé e riprendere con la stessa foga quel gesto “...sì... continua a... prendermi... non ti fermare... non ti fermare... ti prego...” le parole gli lasciavano le labbra tra i gemiti di quel piacere che lo stava facendo fremere nell'attesa spasmodica di poterlo raggiungere ed oramai era troppo perso in quelle sensazioni per badare a cosa stesse pronunciando “...prendi il mio corpo e la mia... anima... sono...” gettò indietro la testa, tenendosi alle sue spalle e sentì quel fiume di lava incandescente percorrerlo fino ad un punto di non ritorno “...sono tuo... Aragorn... sono... solo... tuo...” un gemito spezzato che divenne un grido soffocato dal piacere “...sì... Aragorn...!” spalancò gli occhi, nei quali, le iridi blu divamparono di una fiamma argentata, e si perse nell'estasi che l'aveva impetuosamente sopraffatto.  
  
Il re di Gondor trattenne quasi il fiato nel sentire l'essenza della passione sgorgare dal corpo del compagno su di sé, come se quello stesso corso di bruciante argento l'avesse attraversato fino a lasciarlo esausto ed ansimante... e la semplice visione della creatura eterna completamente indifesa in quella conturbante posizione tra le sue braccia, gli fece scorrere il sangue così brutalmente nelle vene che perse ogni minima ragione.  
Si rialzò sulle ginocchia e lo spinse all'indietro, continuando a passargli un braccio sotto al bacino per tenerglielo rialzato contro di sé. Non appena l'elfo arrivò con le spalle al materasso, riprese a muoversi dentro e fuori quel corpo ancora tremante per il piacere carnale appena provato.  
“Legolas...?” lo chiamò debolmente con un'espressione insicura sul viso per ciò che stava facendo, ma subito sentì le mani del compagno sulle cosce che lo incitavano a continuare.  
  
“Sono qui...” gli rispose dolcemente il principe del Reame Boscoso, rialzando stancamente le palpebre “...sono con te.” incrociò i suoi occhi dove era evidente la fiamma di quel fuoco che ancora lo stava devastando e gli sorrise “Ti voglio, Aragorn...” chiuse le caviglie dietro la sua schiena per aiutarlo in quei movimenti ed aggiunse in un sussurro “...ti ho sempre voluto.”  
  
L'uomo incurvò a sua volta le labbra in un sorriso ma presto le dovette spalancare per vie dei gemiti che non riusciva più trattenere. Le sue spinte, contrastate dai fianchi dell'elfo, si fecero sempre più selvagge ed irruente, e senza rendersene conto, presto i suoi sospiri divennero una parola... un nome...  
“Legolas...”  
  
...all'inizio ancora soffocato ed incerto...  
  
“Legolas...”  
  
...poi sempre più evidente...  
  
“Legolas...”  
  
...un solo nome nel quale era racchiuso quell'immenso sentimento che stava provando...  
  
“Legolas...”  
  
...un nome che significava tutto ciò che non poteva essere espresso dalle parole dell'uomo...  
  
“Legolas...”  
  
...un nome che lo portò alle soglie della completa estasi e che rimase a lambirgli le labbra in un gemito seducente quando la raggiunse...  
  
“Legolas...!”  
  
...ricadde senza più forze sopra di lui e sentì vagamente la morsa attorno ai fianchi allentarsi, pur continuando però a percepire distintamente il calore delle sue cosce che ancora lo stringevano.  
Ed ascoltando il silenzio dei respiri rapidi di entrambi, nei suoi pensieri si formarono delle frasi...  
  
_...sentirai il suo spirito scorrere dentro di te in un'accecante bagliore di passione che rapirà ogni singola fibra del tuo essere... e ti sentirai completo, perso nella devozione per quel corpo che starai abbracciando. E nessun altro corpo ai tuoi occhi avrà più la stessa seducente luce..._  
  
...ed era quello che aveva appena provato.  
L'avverarsi di un sogno fatto di carne e di seduzione... con la stessa persona che aveva pronunciato quelle parole.  
Con Legolas.  
  
Attimo dopo attimo, respiro dopo respiro, i due compagni sentirono i propri cuori ricominciare a tenere un battito regolare, e fu solo dopo quel lungo tempo passato in silenzio, ancora uno tra le braccia dell'altro, che il principe del Reame Boscoso accennò a muovere le gambe, per allungarle a lato di quelle dell'uomo che stava disteso sopra di lui.  
“Aragorn...” un debole sospiro seguito da un sorriso e poi da un finto lamento “...sei pesante!” subito sentì il tentativo dell'amico di rialzarsi ed allora si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata mentre, con entrambe le mani, cercava di trattenerlo su di sé “No... resta... mi prendevo gioco di te!” percepì il suo intenso sospiro ed allora gli permise di discostarsi per sdraiarsi al suo fianco, chiudendo però gli occhi quando lo sentì scivolare dal proprio corpo.  
  
“Puoi farmi ciò che vuoi in questo momento...” gli bisbigliò il re di Gondor, mantenendo però un braccio sul suo petto ed una gamba leggermente piegata tra le sue. Guardò quel viso accanto al proprio e, incredibilmente, non riuscì a pensare a niente.  
Nessun pensiero, nessuna preoccupazione, nessun timore, nessun dubbio, nessuna incertezza... era come se non esistesse più nient'altro e, lui stesso, non sentisse altro bisogno se non quello di restare vicino a quella creatura immortale che sembrava fissare distrattamente il soffitto.  
  
“Non tentarmi...!” mormorò l'elfo, accennando un sorrisino allusivo prima di voltare la testa verso di lui e incrociare, di nuovo, i suoi occhi... quegli occhi che aveva visto bruciare con furia e spegnersi nell'appagamento dell'estasi poco dopo... quegli occhi che ora sembravano non volersi allontanare da lui.  
  
“Immagino che... ora tu saresti già pronto per ricominciare...” disse Aragorn, rispondendo al sorriso e sfiorandogli con le dita il collo “...anzi, probabilmente non avresti nemmeno smesso poco fa...”  
  
“Perché immagini questo...?”  
  
A quella domanda si inumidì le labbra e il suo sguardo venne attirato dall'evidente segno rossastro dalle sfumature violacee, che era rimasto sulla pelle candida che stava accarezzando.  
“Perché... ho imparato che voi avete una resistenza maggiore rispetto alla nostra...” come attratto da quel marchio che lui stesso aveva lasciato, iniziò a percorrerlo con l'indice, disegnandone i contorni “...potete scegliere quanto tempo concedervi a queste unioni e siete in grado di... terminarle e ricominciarle senza dovervi arrendere alla stanchezza del fisico.”  
  
Legolas abbassò le palpebre nel sentire quelle lievi carezze lungo il collo che avevano cominciato a provocargli dei piacevoli fremiti attraverso il corpo.  
“Quando te ne ho parlato... ne eri rimasto affascinato, ancora lo ricordo.” ribatté sorridendo ed alzando a sua volta una mano per passarla lungo la sua schiena.  
  
“Quindi è così...?” gli chiese l'uomo, scivolando con lo sguardo lungo il suo petto e sull'addome, fino ad arrivare all'inguine “Potresti ricominciare anche ora?”  
  
“Non comprendo tutta questa curiosità ma... no!” esclamò l'elfo aggrottando le sopracciglia divertito “No, Estel... in circostanze normali potrei, questo è vero... ma quello che ci siamo scambiati non è... una circostanza normale!” respirò intensamente e avvicinò il viso al suo per sfiorarlo col proprio “Credo di avere solo le forze per parlare...” sentì le palpebre pesanti e le tenne chiuse, continuando però a sussurrargli “...ed anche quelle, stanno via via diminuendo.”  
  
“Le altre volte... non ti sentivi stanco. Avevo creduto che ti fossi addormentato ma non era così...”  
  
“Questa volta... è stato alquanto diverso...”  
  
Il re di Gondor restò per qualche momento in silenziosa contemplazione di quel volto che sembrava aver assunto il placido abbandono del sonno e pensò a quanto fosse curioso che, a differenza sua, lui non sentisse la necessità di dormire benché il suo corpo fosse comunque esausto per l'atto appena compiuto... ed allora sentì un tuffo al cuore.  
Quello che avevano appena compiuto... quell'atto che andava oltre la passione carnale e il rapporto d'amore... quel qualcosa di indefinibile che li aveva uniti ancora di più.  
“Legolas...” lo richiamò con un filo di voce quasi non volesse disturbare la sua quiete, ma nell'udire solo un mugolio, lo ripeté “Legolas... mi senti...?”  
  
“Mmm...”  
  
“Noi abbiamo... appena fatto...”  
  
“Mmm...”  
  
Non proseguì e si limitò a guardarlo mentre l'elfo scivolava dolcemente in quello stato tanto simile al sonno dei Mortali, dove il suo corpo ed il suo spirito avrebbero acquisito di nuovo la forza.  
Non proseguì... non era necessario.  
  
~ * ~


	13. ~ 13 ~

 

  
Era mattina.  
Un giorno nato timidamente e rimasto incerto dietro le pieghe di un cielo plumbeo, velato da indistinte nuvole cariche di una pioggia che però tentennava a cadere, quasi che anch'essa stesse in attesa del verificarsi di alcuni avvenimenti prima di bagnare la Terra.  
All'interno della dimora degli Elfi, celata nella Montagna, una creatura immortale era sola, seduta sul grande tavolo al centro del salone centrale del palazzo che era ritrovo per abitudine di tutti i Guardiani.  
I suoi occhi limpidi e profondi come il tempo che avevano potuto osservare, erano fissi sul fuoco che ardeva nel camino di fronte a lui... un fuoco a cui aveva dato vita in prima persona, benché non sentisse il bisogno fisico di calore.  
Un fuoco che già da diverse ore bruciava in quell'eterno e continuo flusso costante di movimenti languidi che si rincorrevano, fiamma su fiamma, verso l'alto di quella prigione di pietra oltre la quale non era possibile, per lui, librarsi libero.  
  
Molti giorni erano passati da quando era stato incaricato di addestrare il re di Gondor per aprire la sua mente ai segreti dello spirito e, sebbene ora quel compito fosse terminato dopo la prova che Aragorn aveva portato a termine egregiamente il pomeriggio precedente, sulle sue labbra si era formato un sorriso divertito nel ripensare alle ore passate in compagnia di quell'uomo che aveva conosciuto ragazzo ma che ancora, come a quel tempo lontano, non aveva mai smesso di attirarlo e incuriosirlo con la sua avventata incoscienza e i suoi modi impetuosi e insolenti.  
Era stato lui stesso a proporsi al proprio sovrano per quell'incarico, come aveva promesso a Legolas durante quella insolita notte che avevano passato insieme, eppure aveva impiegato molto più del previsto per rendersi conto del motivo per cui aveva accettato senza la minima esitazione.  
La cosa più logica sarebbe stata la possibilità che avrebbe avuto per passare delle giornate con quel Mortale che l'aveva affascinato ed attratto fin dal primo istante che aveva posato gli occhi su di lui ed invece, si era accorto che quella non era altro che la scusa più semplice da darsi.  
In realtà, non gli interessava del tempo che avrebbe trascorso con lui, voleva semplicemente farlo per quello che, forse, considerava l'unico vero amico che aveva.  
Voleva aiutarlo... voleva vederlo felice senza il peso di pensieri per qualcosa che ancora non poteva essere compreso, e non aveva esitato a mettere da parte quella particolare attrazione che aveva nei confronti di Aragorn per divenire il suo Maestro.  
Aveva accettato quel ruolo senza ripensamenti, tuttavia ancora si domandava, conoscendosi, come fosse stato possibile che nella sua mente non fosse passato nemmeno uno stralcio di intenzione maliziosa a riguardo... nemmeno quando, volutamente, provocava il sovrano degli Uomini con frasi ambigue ed allusive solo per vedere la sua reazione e mostrarla al proprio principe che osservava da poco lontano.  
Si era divertito ad allenarlo, si era divertito a provocarlo ma non aveva mai, nemmeno minimamente pensato, ad andare oltre quelle parole.  
Da un lato si rassicurava dicendosi che era per via degli intenti che Legolas stesso gli aveva rivelato di avere nei confronti di Aragorn, e quindi sarebbe stato alquanto inopportuno ed intollerabile qualsiasi suo gesto verso quell'uomo, ma dall'altro, sapeva che la ragione era ben diversa.  
E quella ragione, aveva un nome... Eldarion.  
  
Era quel nome che gli era subito affiorato nei pensieri quando aveva avuto la certezza di quel compito... quel nome e la curiosità di vedere come avrebbe reagito il giovane nell'apprendere di quegli allenamenti che, di certo, avrebbero tolto tempo ai loro incontri segreti.  
  
Aveva visto nei suoi occhi azzurri la gelosia ardente dopo quello scontro verbale durante la cena, ed invece di allontanarlo per quel sentimento inutile ed irrazionale, l'aveva rassicurato che non sarebbe accaduto niente con suo padre e l'aveva posseduto per quasi un'ora contro la scrivania della sua stanza.  
  
Lanthir respirò intensamente in quell'istante nel ripensare alle grida che gli aveva strappato, a quelle che aveva ascoltato con soddisfazione e a quelle che aveva soffocato con la mano, mentre quelle del principe di Gondor arrancavano alla ricerca di un sostegno, gettando sul pavimento diversi libri ed altri oggetti presenti su quel ripiano di legno che continuava a scricchiolare sotto i loro movimenti come se, da un momento all'altro, avrebbe dovuto spezzarsi.  
  
Ma quella, non era stata altro che una delle decine di volte in cui si erano concessi quelle peccaminose attenzioni, all'oscuro da tutti e nelle situazioni più impensate, rischiando incoscientemente di essere colti sul fatto, soprattutto da chi non doveva, per nessuna ragione, venirne a conoscenza.  
  
~ * ~  
  
_La porta della biblioteca si aprì e richiuse quando il Guardiano del Bosco varcò la soglia, proseguendo rapidamente per arrivare dall'unica persona presente in quel luogo che, solo dopo un lungo momento, si rese conto di avere compagnia e rialzò lo sguardo dal libro che teneva tra le mani._  
  
“ _Cosa fai qui?” esclamò incuriosito Eldarion, aggrottando le sopracciglia nel vedere la creatura immortale a pochi passi da sé “Non dovevi essere alla radura ad allenare mio pa...” quella frase gli si bloccò nella gola, sostituita da un gemito strozzato quando si sentì stringere le braccia per poi venire sospinto con forza contro uno degli scaffali, accanto al tavolo al quale era appoggiato._  
_Il libro gli ricadde per la sorpresa ed in quell'istante, l'elfo gli ghermì i polsi, portandoglieli sopra la testa su uno dei ripiani dietro di lui._  
_Spalancò gli occhi allibito da quell'azione ma nel guardare quelli chiari e luminosi del compagno che gli stava davanti, comprese senza bisogno di una risposta... ed il cuore prese a battergli convulsamente nel petto._  
“ _Quanto tempo abbiamo...?” gli sussurrò subito, scendendo con lo sguardo sulle labbra carnose che erano rimaste incurvate in un sorrisino compiaciuto e pregustando ciò che sarebbe successo di lì a poco, come sempre avveniva in quei momenti troppo brevi che si rubavano l'un l'altro durante la giornata._  
  
“ _Pochi istanti.” ribatté allora Lanthir, continuando a tenerlo intrappolato ma prestando attenzione a non toccarlo col proprio corpo, con quell'atteggiamento provocatorio che teneva un tempo con lui, quando ancora non erano divenuti amanti “Legolas sta arrivando... devi andare con lui per delle questioni.”_  
  
“ _Cosa...?” sospirò il giovane, scuotendo la testa sconfortato quando tutte quelle attraenti illusioni che si erano formate nella sua mente andarono in frantumi “Perché lo stai facendo allora?”_  
  
“ _Solo per vedere il tuo corpo bruciare dal desiderio...” gli bisbigliò a quel punto il Guardiano sulle labbra. Finse di baciarlo ma si ritrasse appena sentì quelle impazienti del principe di Gondor dischiudersi, così si limitò a sorridergli e a fissarlo intensamente._  
  
“ _Sto già bruciando! Liberami! Toccami!”_  
  
_Udì quel tono autoritario che spesso il giovane tentava di usare con lui, ed alzò un sopracciglio senza però alterare quella posizione, nonostante sentisse i suoi evidenti ma inutili tentativi di liberare i polsi per ottenere ciò che non gli veniva dato._  
“ _Non puoi darmi ordini, ragazzino.”_  
  
_Eldarion sospirò pesantemente, deglutendo nel sentire però il proprio corpo reagire impulsivamente a quella costrizione, come sempre accadeva. Il sangue gli pulsava violentemente nelle vene e già aveva risvegliato quella parte che aveva un ruolo predominante durante quei loro incontri dove la lussuria sembrava assumere dei contorni vivi e materiali._  
“ _E cosa posso fare allora?” gli chiese nel percepire quelle labbra sempre più vicine eppure ancora troppo lontane per essere raggiunte come desiderava fare “Supplicarti...?” reclinò di lato la testa per arrivare a parlargli all'orecchio con quel tono seducente col quale sapeva di ottenere, solitamente, una determinata reazione da parte sua “Ti prego... toccami... ho bisogno delle tue mani su di me... adesso...”_  
  
“ _Puoi pregarmi...” replicò l'elfo, chiudendo però un istante gli occhi per cercare di controllare quella brama di esaudire la richiesta del compagno “...ma non otterrai niente da me... se non...” si allontanò leggermente per guardarlo... e si rese conto troppo tardi di aver commesso un errore._  
  
_Il giovane si spinse in avanti e posò la labbra sulle sue all'improvviso, premendo su di esse nella speranza di ottenere una risposta... che arrivò dopo un breve attimo. Lanthir le socchiuse quando ormai comprese di non essere più in grado di tornare indietro, e spinse la lingua nella sua bocca, portandolo con sé in un bacio che partì da subito con un andamento selvaggio e appassionato._  
_Non poteva più contare sull'insicurezza di quel ragazzino impacciato, perché ora quella timida inesperienza era diventata un punto a favore del principe di Gondor che aveva imparato ad usare come arte di seduzione._  
_E lo faceva impazzire perché, nonostante tutto, ai suoi occhi continuava ad essere così innocentemente provocante come se non fosse passato nemmeno un giorno da quella sera in cui l'aveva portato con sé, per la prima volta, alla scoperta dell'estasi._  
_Gli lasciò i polsi e posò i palmi sul suo viso, iniziando a divorare quelle labbra e a spingersi contro il suo corpo mentre assaporava quel calore dal sapore dell'erba pipa che, di certo, il giovane aveva fumato da poco tempo._  
  
“ _Prendimi!” gli gemette Eldarion contro le labbra, prima di ricominciare a baciarlo con la stessa foga e, nel riavere finalmente le mani libere, ne fece scivolare una dietro la sua schiena per poi intrufolare l'altra tra i loro bacini ed arrivare ad accarezzare vigorosamente quel punto che sentiva premere contro la coscia._  
  
“ _Non posso adesso.” ribatté all'istante, con un sospiro soffocato, l'elfo quando sentì quelle dita chiudersi con decisione sopra la stoffa che gli ricopriva il gonfiore del basso ventre “Allontana quella mano, ragazzino... non puoi avere sempre quello che vuoi!”_  
  
“ _E tu non puoi venire qui, farmi perdere la testa e andartene!” gli mormorò il giovane, sorridendo però soddisfatto nel sentire un gemito lasciare le labbra dell'elfo quando cominciò a muovere il palmo su di lui “È crudele!”_  
  
“ _Io sono crudele...”_  
  
“ _Ed io posso esserlo di più!”_  
  
_Lanthir gli sorrise e piegò indietro leggermente la testa per impedire un nuovo bacio ma continuando però a guardarlo negli occhi._  
“ _No... tu sei solo un ragazzino...” fece scivolare le dita dal suo viso lentamente, spingendone la punta nella sua pelle fino ad arrivare alla base del collo “...viziato... e sfrontato.” vide la sua bocca aprirsi in un sospiro silenzioso e gliela lambì provocatoriamente con la lingua._  
  
“ _Sì... lo sono... davvero... davvero... tanto...”_  
  
_Sentì una stretta più energica tra le cosce e di scatto portò entrambe le mani sul suo fondo schiena, afferrandogli i glutei per tirarlo a sé con forza, prima di ricominciare a baciarlo._  
  
_Il giovane gemette nel venire attirato e sospinto violentemente contro la libreria, ma tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era quel corpo contro il suo che lo stava rapendo dal presente per trasportarlo in quella dimensione fatta di lascive promesse. Non allontanò la mano da quel punto tra i loro bacini nemmeno quando iniziò a sentire se stesso contro il dorso, durante quei movimenti irruenti che li portavano a strusciarsi, uno addosso all'altro, alla ricerca di quel contatto disperato che però sapevano di non poter avere... fino all'istante in cui vide gli occhi chiari del compagno spalancarsi._  
  
_L'elfo fissò le iridi azzurre che aveva davanti quando i suoi sensi, seppur distratti da ciò che stava avvenendo, percepirono l'avvicinarsi di qualcuno alla porta._  
_Ma non smise di baciarlo... proseguì con possessività a percorrere la sua lingua con la propria ed a succhiare ardentemente le sue labbra come se non riuscisse a distaccarsene, finché avvertì la porta aprirsi._  
_Solo allora, quando la creatura eterna che era appena arrivata, stava già chiudendo l'anta dietro di sé per proseguire lungo il salone, il Guardiano fece alcuni rapidi passi indietro e diede le spalle al principe di Gondor, chinandosi sul tavolo per fingere di cercare un volume tra quelli presenti su di esso, mentre, con tutta la volontà che possedeva, tentava di ricomporsi._  
  
_Eldarion a sua volta, dopo qualche attimo di confusione, deglutì e si inginocchiò sul pavimento iniziando lentamente a raccogliere i libri che, quei gesti frenetici, avevano fatto cadere dagli scaffali su cui erano ordinatamente riposti._  
  
“ _Eldarion... mi chiedevo se...” iniziò il principe del Reame Boscoso, rallentando però il passo quando si rese conto che anche qualcun altro era presente “...ti andava di passare qualche ora in mia compagnia.” aggrottò le sopracciglia, spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro per poi soffermarsi sull'altro elfo “Lanthir... pensavo fossi con Aragorn all'addestramento...”_  
  
“ _Sì, difatti mi stavo recando da lui...” rispose allora Lanthir, respirando profondamente “...ma ho pensato che a quello stolto Mortale servisse integrare l'allenamento fisico allo studio teorico di ciò che sta mettendo in pratica.” prese un paio di libri tra le mani, per poi voltarsi verso l'amico con un sorrisino per camuffare tutto ciò che in realtà era avvenuto“Sempre che si ricordi ancora come si legge!”_  
  
_Legolas scosse la testa, sorridendogli divertito prima di accennargli col capo l'uscita._  
“ _Non sarà felice di sapere che lo costringerai a rimettersi sui libri ma... sei tu il Maestro... va pure allora!”_  
  
_Lanthir fece un cenno col capo, superando il proprio principe ma, prima di allontanarsi troppo, lanciò un'occhiata al giovane ancora intento a fingere di sistemare i volumi che stava accatastando uno sull'altro... ed incrociò per un fugace istante i suoi occhi ancora bagnati dal languido fuoco che aveva scatenato in lui._  
  
_~ * ~_  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco unì le mani tra le ginocchia lievemente divaricate e sospirò nel ripensare a quanto a lungo il suo corpo era rimasto in balia del desiderio anche durante l'addestramento con Aragorn. Gli era stato volutamente lontano il più possibile per non farglielo notare e si era ripetuto più volte che non avrebbe più dovuto esagerare in quel modo con Eldarion, perché erano stati sul punto di essere scoperti e solo per un... semplice e stupido bacio che gli aveva fatto perdere però la ragione.  
Un bacio... come quelli che, spesso, nemmeno si scambiava con gli amanti Mortali o con gli altri Elfi che avevano diviso il suo letto, perché quell'unione di labbra non era altro che un preludio non indispensabile per quell'atto fisico che doveva avvenire.  
Un bacio che, invece, quel giovane sembrava bramare ogni singola volta che stavano insieme come se fosse inevitabile e necessario.  
Ed ogni volta, nonostante tutto, lui stesso si sentiva spinto a concederglielo per il solo e spasmodico piacere di ritrovarsi in quel candido letto dalle lenzuola scarlatte e invitanti che fin dall'inizio aveva visto in lui.  
Stavano per essere scoperti... per uno sciocco ed inutile bacio.  
  
Si chiese se era stato per quel motivo che, senza indugi, aveva ricostruito quel letto nell'abitazione sulle sommità dell'antico albero che, da diversi anni, era rimasto nient'altro che rami e assi accatastate in un angolo.  
Si chiese se era stato per quella necessaria segretezza che aveva sistemato quel luogo come se fosse un'accogliente stanza con tutto l'occorrente per lunghe nottate di passione, dove avrebbero potuto stare soli senza il pericolo di incorrere in chi doveva rimanere all'oscuro di tutto.  
Si disse che sarebbe stato un ottimo rifugio dove portare i propri amanti come faceva un tempo, per dissimulare quel vago timore che invece gli aveva attraversato la mente e che gli aveva ricordato che, invece, da quella notte nel Labirinto, non aveva più richiesto né concesso le proprie attenzioni a nessun altro, fatta eccezione di Legolas.  
E si chiese se, nell'ascoltare le intenzioni dell'amico qualche giorno prima, non gli avesse volutamente rivelato di quel luogo nascosto dove si sarebbe potuto recare con Aragorn, proprio per fingere che, in realtà, non aveva costruito quel letto esclusivamente per stare con Eldarion lontano da tutti.  
  
Ma poi, in quell'occasione, il principe del Reame Boscoso l'aveva pregato di badare proprio al giovane per evitare un suo arrivo inaspettato su quella costruzione, e non aveva potuto fare a meno di acconsentire, benché avesse tentennato per diversi momenti solo per assistere divertito all'imbarazzo dell'altro elfo per quella richiesta.  
  
Oramai aveva condotto il principe di Gondor sull'alto di quell'albero e tra quelle lenzuola molte volte in quei giorni, convincendosi però che non sarebbe stato di certo l'unico a distendersi e a supplicarlo su quel materasso, ma fu in quella notte, lontana da cuscini e pareti di legno protettive, che quelle sicurezze che aveva tentato di infondersi, iniziarono a vacillare.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“ _Perché siamo passati di qui...?” esclamò spazientito Eldarion, incrociando le braccia sul petto, pur continuando a seguire la creatura immortale che lo precedeva di diversi passi “La costruzione è nella parte opposta della Foresta! Oramai gli alberi non mi confondono più!”_  
  
“ _Bene, ed ora che mi hai ripetuto di nuovo questa tua immensa capacità di orientarti, perché non chiudi la bocca e mi segui fino a quel torrente?”_  
  
_Nell'udire quella replica indifferente, sbuffò ed aumentò la velocità fino a raggiungerlo e superarlo._  
“ _Dobbiamo arrivare lì? D'accordo! Arriviamoci!” non fece caso allo sguardo allibito dell'elfo al suo passaggio perché aveva mantenuto gli occhi fissi avanti a sé. ma quando si ritrovò in una radura, circondato da alti salici i cui rami scendevano morbidamente attorno a lui, mentre una lieve nebbia celava il terreno ai suoi piedi, dando a quel luogo un alone di magico mistero, quella inquietudine che lo faceva reagire bruscamente ad ogni frase del compagno, per un attimo, si dissolse, come quello stesso velo di nebbia nelle vicinanze del corso d'acqua che distava solo qualche passo da dove si era fermato in totale ammirazione._  
_Da quel pomeriggio si sentiva strano e, nonostante avesse discusso con Legolas per alcune ore riguardo quelle sensazioni che lo affliggevano, ancora non era riuscito a dimenticare ciò che aveva visto e provato._  
_Si era ripetuto che era stato solo uno dei soliti addestramenti, e che ormai doveva essersi abituato ai comportamenti provocatori del Guardiano del Bosco, ma quando l'aveva visto seduto a cavalcioni su suo padre, dopo un combattimento finito male per il re di Gondor, si era sentito pervadere da un violento senso di disagio e impotenza, tanto che avrebbe voluto oltrepassare quell'albero dietro il quale sempre si nascondeva per andare da loro ed allontanarli._  
_Non era accaduto niente di compromettente in fondo, dopo qualche frase probabilmente indisponente da parte dell'elfo che però non aveva potuto udire, l'uomo l'aveva spinto di lato ed aveva invertito le posizioni, solo per rialzarsi con una risata divertita quando Lanthir stesso l'aveva spinto via da sé con un fare brusco e adirato._  
  
_Eppure si era sentito... geloso. Perché non poteva essere altro che quel sentimento che, da poco, aveva imparato a riconoscere. Aveva allora cercato Legolas, l'unico a cui avrebbe potuto chiedere un vago consiglio per quel male interiore che però ancora non comprendeva in pieno, fingendo un interesse per quell'amica che aveva a Minas Tirith, con la scusa della lettera che aveva ricevuto._  
_Ma non aveva funzionato perché, quando il Guardiano l'aveva raggiunto e gli aveva detto di seguirlo senza quasi guardarlo negli occhi, tutte quelle opprimenti sensazioni lo avevano di nuovo pervaso, facendolo reagire in malo modo ad ogni sua frase._  
  
“ _Finalmente hai chiuso la bocca! Ce ne hai messo di tempo!”_  
  
_A quella nuova affermazione infatti, perse di nuovo il controllo, e si voltò verso di lui._  
“ _Beh, forse potevi chiudermela come fai con mio padre!” replicò, lanciandogli un'occhiata per poi spostare lo sguardo altrove come se non volesse degnarlo di attenzione “Con lui, a quanto sembra, ci riesci sempre così bene.”_  
  
_Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio basito da quell'affermazione e fece qualche passo nella sua direzione._  
“ _Non comprendo a cosa ti stai riferendo...”_  
  
“ _Oh, non comprendi...?” ripeté il giovane con una risata nervosa “Per fortuna non ho assistito all'intera scena perché se... tu avessi compreso... probabilmente a quest'ora saresti ancora indaffarato con lui!”_  
  
“ _Davvero non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando!” esclamò allora l'elfo, scoppiando a ridere però per quell'accusa infondata ma tornando serio, qualche istante dopo, quando vide lo sguardo adirato del compagno su di sé “Se vuoi dirmi qualcosa, principino, dimmela e basta! Non ho voglia di fare questo gioco insulso con frasi accennate e sottintese!”_  
  
“ _No, certo! Perché se non ne hai voglia tu, allora non possiamo farlo!” ribatté Eldarion avvicinandosi ulteriormente a lui con un fare però minaccioso “Ed io invece non ho voglia di restare qui con te dopo che ti ho visto... quasi baciare mio padre questo pomeriggio!” notò l'espressione allibita sul suo viso ed alzò la voce con un tono ancor più irritato “E non fingere di non capire! Ti ho visto sopra di lui... ho visto la tua bocca vicino alla sua! Se non ti avesse spinto a terra e non si fosse... messo su di te come, a quanto ho capito, non ti piace stare, ora saresti a divertirti con lui!”_  
  
“ _Oh... e quindi stai ammettendo di aver spiato gli addestramenti di tuo padre!”_  
  
“ _Non è questo il punto!” gli gridò all'improvviso, spingendolo con forza all'indietro quando l'elfo, dopo aver pronunciato quella frase, aveva annullato la distanza che li separava con un sorrisino malizioso sul viso “Avevi detto che... non mischi mai il dovere con il piacere! E che non...” deglutì quando scorse negli occhi del compagno una scintilla d'ira per quel gesto che era stato costretto a subire ma continuò imperterrito “...che non lo avresti baciato come avevi fatto mesi fa, ma era proprio quello che stavi per fare!”_  
  
“ _Smettila con questa assurda...” iniziò col rispondere Lanthir, fermandosi però prima dal dire la parola... gelosia... come se lui stesso ancora non ne comprendesse la necessità e continuò con le uniche espressioni che gli parvero sensate “...smettila e basta! Non ho agito in nessuna maniera sconveniente con tuo padre! Ma anche se l'avessi fatto, non dovrei di certo renderne conto a te!”_  
  
“ _E quindi mi hai soltanto mentito?” reagì subito il giovane, respingendolo di nuovo con più violenza “Mi hai rassicurato che non avresti più fatto niente con lui solo per farmi stare zitto? Erano solo menzogne... i tuoi... doveri che restano semplicemente quelli, non è così? Con lui puoi unire le due cose... con lui o con tutti... tranne che con me...?” una lieve risata rassegnata ed alzò gli occhi al cielo “Ed io ancora me ne sorprendo!”_  
  
“ _Fa silenzio, ragazzino!” intervenne allora l'elfo sempre più stupito da quella reazione esageratamente fuori misura e completamente senza senso “Stai dicendo un insieme di assurdità! Sei...” una pausa ed infine proseguì “...geloso di niente! Ti ho già detto che non ho intenzioni verso tuo padre!”_  
  
“ _Ti ho visto!”_  
  
“ _Tu non hai visto niente!”_  
  
“ _No... ma...” Eldarion si fermò di colpo, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi con le labbra socchiuse come indeciso se aggiungere quell'ultima frase che gli era passata per la mente, ma quando notò la sua espressione visibilmente alterata ed esasperata, mormorò “...non riesco a guardarti mentre stai con lui...”_  
  
“ _Allora girati dall'altra parte!” replicò istintivamente il Guardiano, alzando poi lo sguardo con un sospiro e si rese conto delle proprie parole solo quando sentì un colpo in pieno viso che gli fece voltare di lato la testa violentemente..._  
_Riportò all'istante l'attenzione su di lui, mentre quel calore gli si diffondeva sulla guancia e lo vide stringere nervosamente le labbra con gli occhi sbarrati per quell'azione inconsulta che aveva compiuto._  
_Si guardarono in silenzio per qualche istante, senza che nessuno dei due trovasse delle parole sensate per mettere fine a quell'irrazionale lite che era cominciata dal nulla, fino a quando l'elfo fece un passo verso di lui con un atteggiamento intimidatorio..._  
  
“ _Tu... non sei altro che uno stupido...”_  
  
_...ancora un colpo sul volto lo interruppe, ma questa volta si limito a passarsi la lingua sull'angolo delle labbra per poi continuare, lentamente, verso il principe di Gondor che aveva iniziato invece, prudentemente, ad indietreggiare senza però rispondere a parole._  
  
“ _...folle... testardo...”_  
  
_...un altro schiaffo ma non si fermò..._  
  
“ _...capriccioso... invadente...”_  
  
_...ed un altro, questa volta meno violento dei precedenti..._  
  
“ _...insolente... ragazzino!”_  
  
_...la mano si alzò ancora, ma con un movimento fulmineo, gli impedì di arrivare a segno, bloccandola con l'avambraccio per poi spingere il giovane prepotentemente all'indietro... usando con molta probabilità troppa forza, perché Eldarion perse l'equilibrio e ricadde rovinosamente di schiena nel torrente che scorreva dietro di lui._  
_Ed allora restò immobile a fissarlo dall'alto con un'espressione dubbiosa sul viso._  
_Lo vide rialzare lo sguardo al cielo con un gemito scocciato per poi guardarsi immerso nell'acqua che gli arrivava alla vita, ed infine incrociò i suoi occhi... ci lesse rammarico, insicurezza, timore e quella flebile fiamma della gelosia che ancora sembrava turbarlo._  
_Così, senza pensare se fosse giusto o meno, allungò la mano verso di lui per aiutarlo a rialzarsi._  
“ _Andiamo...” mormorò, trascinandolo in piedi non appena il principe di Gondor gliela afferrò “...non è la serata più adatta per fare un bagno!”_  
  
“ _Non era nelle mie intenzioni.” ribatté a bassa voce Eldarion, stringendosi nelle braccia quando rabbrividì per via dell'acqua fredda che gli inzuppava quasi completamente la parte bassa del corpo, dalla tunica ai pantaloni “Ora... è meglio che torni a palazzo.” fece per voltarsi ma sentì subito una stretta poco sopra il gomito, ed allora si girò nuovamente verso il compagno, rialzando gli occhi su di lui timidamente per quelle azioni sconsiderate e altamente sciocche che aveva compiuto._  
_Non voleva sembrargli uno stupido ragazzino ma, per una ragione o per l'altra, finiva inevitabilmente col reagire in quel modo alle sue provocazioni senza nemmeno rendersene conto e, come sempre, si ritrovava con l'imbarazzo e la paura di aver esagerato._  
  
“ _Aspetta...” disse allora l'elfo, scuotendo leggermente la testa mentre con le mani gli slacciava rapidamente la casacca “...toglila o continuerai a tremare per tutta la notte.” gliela sfilò dalle braccia sotto lo sguardo insicuro del compagno, dopodiché si aprì il mantello e, con un movimento rotatorio lo portò sulle sue spalle, chiudendogli il laccio attorno al collo“Con questo starai al caldo, finché raggiungerai la Montagna.”_  
  
“ _Grazie.” bisbigliò debolmente il giovane, chiudendo gli occhi con un lieve sorriso quando percepì all'istante, contro la schiena, il tiepido calore della creatura immortale che ancora permeava quella stoffa. Così, spinto anche da quel gesto inaspettato, continuò “Mi dispiace... io... non avrei dovuto reagire così... accusarti e...”_  
  
“ _Ed io non avrei dovuto farti cadere nel torrente.” lo interruppe il Guardiano, alzando le spalle quasi con noncuranza “Ma oramai è successo.” lo guardò negli occhi... quell'azzurro limpido che sembrava ricolmo di domande ed emozioni contrastanti... ed istintivamente, invece di riabbassare le mani, fece scivolare la punta delle dita sul suo mento e sul collo._  
_Lo sentì tremare, improvvisamente e violentemente per l'aria gelida della notte, ed allora, accennando un sorriso, gli passò i palmi lungo le braccia con movimenti lenti e continui, tentando in quella maniera di riscaldarlo almeno un po'._  
“ _Ti conviene incamminarti ora... di certo i tuoi abiti non asciugheranno qui fuori.”_  
  
_Eldarion respirò profondamente nel sentire, a quei tocchi, delle onde calde attraversargli il corpo ed annullare, in parte, i brividi di freddo che lo scuotevano... ma l'ultima cosa che voleva, ora, era tornare indietro, così ignorò quel consiglio e fece un incerto passo verso di lui._  
“ _Non è tua la colpa... io ti ho colpito quattro volte... mi meritavo anche di peggio...”_  
  
“ _Cinque...”_  
  
“ _Cosa...?”_  
  
“ _Cinque volte...” ripeté Lanthir sorridendogli e facendo scivolare le mani anche sulla sua schiena “...hai tentato di colpirmi per cinque volte... ma la quinta ti è andata male.” vide il compagno annuire con ancora quell'espressione colpevole sul viso e, senza nemmeno rendersi conto del gesto che stava compiendo, lo circondò con le braccia e lo strinse a sé “D'altronde... ti ho chiamato stupido, folle, invadente e... qualcosa d'altro... quindi avevi le tue buone ragioni.”_  
_Sentì subito contro al collo il respiro rapido del giovane ed il suo corpo tremare ancora per qualche momento, prima di rilassarsi... e solo allora, mentre lo teneva a sé in quell'abbraccio insolito, si chiese perché l'aveva fatto._  
_Un insieme insensato e contorto di risposte gli affollarono la mente, e si diede quella più razionale, ossia che aveva agito così semplicemente per scaldarlo, visto che quegli abiti erano bagnati a causa di una sua reazione esagerata. E per qualche attimo se la fece anche bastare... almeno fino a quando non ricominciarono a parlare tra loro con un tono basso e quasi dolce._  
  
“ _Mi chiami sempre in tanti di quei modi che oramai non dovrei più offendermi per niente. Lo pensi sul serio? Pensi che sia... tutto quello che hai detto?”_  
  
“ _Approssimativamente... sì...”_  
  
_Una debole risata ed il principe di Gondor replicò..._  
“ _Cosa significa... approssimativamente? Lo sono... o non lo sono?”_  
  
_L'elfo sorrise, ricominciando a passare i palmi lungo la sua schiena con movimenti lenti e circolari._  
“ _Molto spesso lo sei...” mormorò, rialzando una mano dietro la sua nuca “...dipende dai momenti...” deglutì nel percepire le proprie dita tremare lievemente in quell'istante, proprio poco prima di farle scivolare tra i suoi capelli, così cercò di dissimulare quella strana sensazione, riassumendo quel tono che lo contraddistingueva “...ed ora basta domande, ragazzino! Torna nelle tue stanze e cambiati questi vestiti!” ma nonostante quell'ordine, non si discostò da lui... nemmeno quando sentì le braccia del giovane cingergli timorosamente la vita._  
  
“ _E cosa sono... ora?” gli chiese Eldarion, circondando il corpo dell'elfo con un movimento graduale ed insicuro nell'aspettarsi una qualche reazione brusca da un attimo all'altro che però non avvenne. Gli parve di udire un lieve sospiro all'orecchio quando quell'abbraccio divenne più deciso, ed allora tutte le emozioni negative che lo avevano fatto agire stupidamente poco prima, svanirono dietro a quel calore costante e dolce che lo stava circondando._  
_Non era mai stato abbracciato in quel modo da lui... con quell'apparente tenerezza e per il semplice piacere di stare vicini senza voler altro in cambio, e le sensazioni che lo stavano percorrendo in quel momento lo frastornavano e gli facevano battere il cuore con una potenza inaudita._  
_Era qualcosa di simile a quello che provava nell'essere stretto da Legolas ma, al tempo stesso, qualcosa di completamente, impetuosamente e irrazionalmente diverso, perché i battiti che sentiva nel petto non crescevano semplicemente per il senso di protezione ed affetto che sentiva, ma aumentavano a dismisura ogni attimo che passava e li avvertiva nella testa, nello stomaco, nella gola... gli pulsavano nelle vene fino ad arrivare a svegliare dal desiderio quel punto estremo del suo corpo, celato dalla stoffa bagnata sui fianchi._  
  
_Lanthir abbassò le palpebre appena avvertì quella risposta fisica che non aveva previsto, ma non riuscì ad allontanarsi. Si limitò a restare immobile in quella posizione cercando di concentrarsi sulla replica che avrebbe dovuto dargli._  
“ _Ora sei... solo un ragazzino tremante e bagnato.” gli bisbigliò, ed allora percepì la lieve risata del giovane riecheggiare tra i loro corpi uniti prima che le sue mani si alzassero dalla vita per arrivare ad accarezzargli lentamente, a loro volta, la schiena._  
_Aggrottò le sopracciglia quasi stesse in ascolto di qualcosa, ma presto si accorse che non proveniva dall'esterno quello che i suoi sensi lo stavano portando a riconoscere... ma da dentro di sé._  
  
“ _E nient'altro...?”_  
  
_Quella nuova domanda, sussurrata vicino al suo orecchio, gli provocò un fremito rovente che gli attraversò il petto, incrementando il battito irregolare di quel cuore che non riusciva più a tenere a bada per qualche irrazionale motivo... quel cuore che si era ripromesso di mantenere nascosto da tutti._  
“ _Sei caldo...” continuò a quel punto con un debole sorriso, tentando di riportare quel dialogo sui toni passionali che solitamente usavano tra loro“...sei provocante... e la tua bellezza Mortale unita all'eternità del sangue e dello spirito che comunque ti appartiene mi fa...” si fermò, spingendogli la testa con la propria per arrivare a pronunciare le parole successive contro il suo orecchio “...perdere ogni ragione.” udì il debole gemito del compagno e subito sentì le sue mani scivolare in basso e rallentare solo sul fondo schiena._  
_Ma benché percepisse le dita sui glutei e, contemporaneamente, lo strusciare del bacino del giovane contro il proprio che, in pochi istanti, gli aveva infiammato i lombi, continuò a provare per un lungo momento quell'indefinita sensazione dentro di sé che lo riportò con la mente a qualcosa che doveva e voleva aver dimenticato._  
  
“ _Perdila allora...” sospirò Eldarion, spingendosi con forza contro di lui quando quell'insieme di prepotenti ed incredibili nuove emozioni gli fecero smarrire completamente il contatto con la realtà, alla ricerca di ciò che aveva invece imparato a riconoscere e a bramare con tutto se stesso “...perdila dentro di me... adesso...” accostò la labbra al suo viso e gli percorse il profilo dell'orecchio con la lingua “...o lascia che... sia io a prenderla da te... spingimi di nuovo in questo torrente e cavalcami fino all'alba... non mi importa del freddo... non lo sentirò!”_  
  
_Il Guardiano serrò le dita tra i suoi capelli e lo costrinse a reclinare indietro la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi dopo aver ascoltato quel tono, nonostante tutto, dolce ed insicuro._  
“ _Come puoi pronunciare queste promesse viziose...” scese con lo sguardo sulla sua bocca socchiusa e sorrise maliziosamente “...con quell'innocenza sulle labbra?” non attese una risposta e lo strinse a sé, rialzandolo per qualche passo da terra fino a sospingerlo contro l'albero più vicino._  
_Soffocò in un bacio il debole lamento del compagno quando andò a sbattere con la schiena contro il tronco ma poi, di scatto, allontanò il viso per continuare a parlare._  
“ _Voglio sentirtela gridare alla notte...” gli sussurrò in modo seducente, prima di iniziare a baciargli il mento ed il collo, scendendo poi lungo il petto, mentre con le mani, agilmente, gli slacciava i lacci dei pantaloni “...voglio che mi implori di farti raggiungere un'estasi che non hai mai provato...” gli lanciò un'occhiata e vide gli occhi azzurri spalancarsi increduli e intimoriti quando si inginocchiò davanti a lui “...e voglio assaporare ogni goccia del tuo piacere quando l'unica cosa che sarai in grado di fare, sarà gemere il mio nome.”_  
  
_Il principe di Gondor rimase a guardarlo dall'altro troppo sconvolto da quelle frasi per poter rispondere qualcosa di sensato._  
_Sapeva cosa stava per avvenire... quell'atto enormemente intimo che, tuttavia, l'elfo non aveva mai compiuto su di lui, nonostante molte volte, durante le sue provocazioni verbali, lo avesse accennato in più di un modo, ed ora, la consapevolezza che stava realmente per accadere, lo fece divampare nell'attimo stesso in cui sentì l'aria fredda della notte in quel punto._  
“ _Io... non...” balbettò qualche parola senza senso mentre le sue guance si tingevano di quel fuoco che gli percorreva le vene, ma quel tentativo di replica si tramutò in un susseguirsi di deboli ed erratici sospiri quando iniziò a sentire la lingua dell'elfo su di sé._  
_Venne percorso da quel morbido calore, dal basso verso l'alto per un lungo momento, come se Lanthir lo stesse dipingendo scrupolosamente, senza dimenticare nemmeno un punto di quella_  
_voluttuosa tela e, per esserne completamente certo, ripeté subito dopo gli stessi tragitti con le labbra che sfioravano e baciavano con una lentezza quasi esasperante._  
_Abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, quasi a voler osservare quell'atto che gli era ancora sconosciuto, anche se, inevitabilmente, non riusciva a concentrarsi con accuratezza come avrebbe voluto e per quel tempo, notò che le palpebre del Guardiano erano rimaste abbassate e le sue mani, ferme sui fianchi davanti a sé._  
_Accennò un sorriso e si inumidì le labbra quando vide quelle del compagno fare lo stesso poco prima di raggiungere il punto superiore della carne bollente alla quale stava dando quelle particolari attenzioni... ma in quell'istante si lasciò sfuggire un intenso gemito di piacere._  
_Appoggiò di scatto le mani sul tronco dietro di sé per sostenersi appena iniziò a sentire l'umido calore della sua bocca, circondarlo attimo dopo attimo, sempre di più, fino a quando l'aria gelida di quella serata di fine Autunno non fu altro che un ricordo lontano, in confronto al liquido fuoco che l'aveva avvolto._  
“ _Aspetta... aspetta così... è...” strinse gli occhi ed il respiro gli aumentò rapidamente di velocità quando si rese conto di non avere nessun controllo su quello che stava avvenendo._  
_Era in completa balia di quel gesto che lo stava rapendo selvaggiamente dalla realtà come forse, nemmeno il corpo dell'elfo era riuscito in precedenza a fare... si sentiva soggiogato da quelle labbra che un istante lo lambivano e quello dopo lo succhiavano voracemente, mentre la bocca, nella quale adorava danzare con la lingua durante i loro baci appassionati, si muoveva con una movenza rapida e continua, lungo quel vigore che oramai sentiva quasi esplodere dal piacere che lo stava attraversando._  
_Ad un tratto però, la mano del Guardiano abbandonò quella salda posizione sul suo fianco e gli raggiunse il polso, così rialzò leggermente le palpebre per guardarlo ed incrociò, per la prima volta da quando tutto quello era cominciato, il suo sguardo._  
  
“ _Sono io quello che ti sta portando all'estasi... non l'albero... tocca me!”_  
  
_Non se lo fece ripetere e, seppur tentennando, portò entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle per sostenersi come stava facendo prima col tronco, ma in quel momento sentì i palmi dell'elfo sui glutei che lo attivano in avanti per intensificare ancora di più quelle mosse._  
_Inarcò la schiena con un gemito sorpreso e d'istinto fece scivolare le dita tra i suoi capelli, stringendole con forza quando quel nuovo ritmo frenetico lo portò fin troppo rapidamente alle soglie di quell'estasi che sentiva scorrere violentemente dentro di sé._  
“ _Lanthir... fermati... sono... troppo... vicino...” ansimò delle parole con la vaga intenzione di avvertire il compagno, visto che non comprendeva perché continuasse ancora, invece di proseguire come solitamente accadeva tra loro, ma infine ogni domanda svanì dalla sua mente, spazzata via dalle fiamme incandescenti dell'estasi che l'aveva sopraffatto._  
_Si piegò in avanti con un grido di piacere strozzato, serrando entrambe le mani tra i lunghi capelli biondi del Guardiano, fino a quando il suo corpo smise di essere attraversato dal piacere ed i suoi sensi tornarono ad una parvenza di normalità._  
_Solo allora appoggiò nuovamente la schiena contro il tronco e, continuando però a tenere le dita intrecciate a quelle onde dorate, seguì con lo sguardo il compagno, il quale, lentamente, si rimetteva alla sua altezza dopo avergli allacciato la stoffa ancora umida, sul ventre._  
  
“ _Ora non stai più tremando...” gli mormorò Lanthir a quel punto, fissandolo intensamente mentre gli spostava dietro alle orecchie le ciocche di capelli che gli erano ricadute sul viso poco prima, durante quel movimento “...non per il freddo, almeno.” lo vide scuotere leggermente la testa e socchiuse le labbra per aggiungere qualcosa ma subito notò lo sguardo del giovane scendere proprio sulla sua bocca quasi con curiosità, così, accennando un lieve sorriso, inclinò la testa verso di lui, restando poi immobile, in attesa che quella domanda che leggeva palesemente nei suoi occhi trovasse la propria risposta._  
_Percepì il respiro ancora rapido di Eldarion sulle labbra, prima che la sua lingua, timidamente le lambisse per poi insinuarsi tra di esse e iniziasse a percorrergli la bocca in una esitante esplorazione alla scoperta di quel sapore che gli apparteneva. Gli lasciò libero accesso, limitandosi a sfiorargli debolmente la lingua con la propria nello scorgere l'espressione incerta sul suo viso, ma presto si ritrovò in una lotta appassionata quando il principe di Gondor, stringendo di nuovo le dita tra i suoi capelli, si avventò su di lui in un bacio famelico._  
  
_Il giovane si perse in quella bocca, assaporando i brividi lungo la schiena al pensiero di ciò che era appena accaduto e che, ancora, poteva avvertire con la propria lingua... ma al tempo stesso, percepiva anche il corpo del compagno contro di sé, ancora pervaso dal desiderio, nonostante l'elfo non accennasse a nessun contatto con lui, se non per quel bacio al quale rispondeva avidamente. Così dopo un lungo momento, discostò le labbra da lui per bisbigliargli..._  
“ _Adesso è il mio turno di vederti tremare...” vide le lunghe sopracciglia aggrottarsi ma fece comunque scivolare le mani dai suoi capelli per raggiungergli la stoffa attorno ai fianchi, nonostante si sentisse nervoso e insicuro per ciò che, effettivamente, stava per compiere._  
_Ma lo voleva... voleva sentirlo dentro di sé anche in quel modo, e sa da un lato la cosa lo intimoriva, dall'altro il solo pensiero di vedere quella creatura che perdeva il controllo per quel gesto, lo faceva impazzire._  
_Non fece però nemmeno in tempo ad abbassarsi che il Guardiano gli afferrò le braccia e lo fermò, scuotendo con decisione la testa._  
  
“ _No, non devi. È il momento di rientrare.”_  
  
“ _Io... voglio farlo...”_  
  
“ _No...” lo interruppe subito l'elfo, facendo un passo indietro “...non è necessario.”_  
  
“ _Sì... invece! Tu...”_  
  
_Gli lanciò solo un'occhiata decisa e il principe di Gondor strinse le labbra, annuendo._  
“ _Torniamo a palazzo.”_  
  
_~ * ~_  
  
  
Lanthir chiuse per qualche istante gli occhi, ascoltando lo scoppiettare del fuoco davanti a sé.  
Erano rimasti in silenzio per tutto il tempo, mentre camminavano uno dietro l'altro lungo il sentiero, e in quei momenti non si era chiesto cosa stesse passando per la mente di Eldarion perché era troppo occupato a dimenticare ciò che invece era riaffiorato nella sua.  
Quello che gli aveva fatto battere il cuore per qualcosa di ben diverso dal desiderio carnale per un giovane Mortale comparso dal nulla nelle sue Terre in una notte d'Estate come tante altre.  
Emozioni, sentimenti, affetto.  
Tutte sensazioni che si era ripromesso di tenere alla larga e che non voleva mai più provare, perché insieme ad esse, inevitabilmente, arrivavano anche sofferenza, tristezza e dolore.  
Come era stato quella sola ed unica volta, lo stesso sarebbe accaduto ora e non poteva permetterlo.  
Per più di mille anni era riuscito ad evitare che i sentimenti lo raggiungessero di nuovo, infiltrandosi nel suo spirito fino a farlo vacillare dai suoi propositi, e adesso invece, stupidamente ed incautamente, si era ritrovato a provare ancora qualcosa che andava oltre la semplice lussuria.  
Non voleva che accadesse... non doveva permetterlo.  
E soprattutto, non con qualcuno con il quale, fin dal principio, era ben conscio che non avrebbe mai potuto avere un futuro.  
Per quello l'aveva allontanato quella sera... perché se gli avesse permesso di ricambiare quell'atto estremamente intimo, si sarebbe perduto irrimediabilmente in quelle emozioni che erano riemerse nei suoi pensieri, benché fossero, ad ogni modo, completamente lontane e diverse dal rapporto che, invece, si era instaurato tra di loro.  
  
Rialzò le palpebre e fissò le fiamme, chiedendosi come fosse possibile desiderare ad ogni modo di essere lambiti da quell'ardente calore, conoscendone tuttavia le capacità distruttive.  
Era riuscito quella volta, sì... ma per quanto tempo ancora la brama di possedere il suo corpo avrebbe tenuto lontano la sensuale seduzione che si nasconde dietro a quel sentimento che non voleva più provare?  
  
Il giorno precedente, dopo aver affrontato Aragorn in quella che doveva essere la sua prova finale, aveva seguito il proprio sovrano tra gli alberi, lasciando soli i due amici nella radura, ed era stato per una pura coincidenza che il suo sguardo aveva scorto, all'ultimo, il figlio di colui che era stato suo allievo fino a quel momento, nascosto dietro ad uno degli alti tronchi.  
Aveva rallentato e, silenziosamente, l'aveva raggiunto alle spalle, sorprendendosi del fatto che il principe di Gondor non avesse minimamente percepito la sua presenza... ma allora aveva notato gli occhi azzurri fissi in un punto e l'espressione curiosa e, al tempo stesso, stupita, sul suo viso.  
E gli era bastata un'occhiata in quella direzione per comprendere cosa avesse attirato in quel modo la sua attenzione... qualcosa che quel giovane ancora non doveva sapere né, men che meno, vedere.  
Così gli aveva afferrato all'improvviso un braccio e l'aveva trascinato via con forza, senza nemmeno badare alle sue parole perplesse e ai tentativi di far resistenza.  
Era rimasto solo pochi momenti con lui, perché dopo poco, Legolas l'aveva chiamato e, di nuovo, gli aveva chiesto, con la solita titubanza, di tenere il figlio di Aragorn lontano dalla costruzione quella notte, se gli era possibile... e visto che il suo compito per quelle ore, sarebbe stato proprio quello di pattugliare quella zona, non poté far altro che accettare.  
  
Ma quando ancora si stava apprestando a prendere il necessario per quell'uscita, qualcosa cambiò i semplici piani per quella serata.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“ _Non sei passato nel salone durante la cena!”_  
  
_La voce del principe di Gondor attirò subito l'attenzione della creatura immortale intenta ad allacciarsi in vita i due lunghi pugnali._  
“ _Sì, credo di saperlo...” mormorò con un sorrisino, riabbassando però gli occhi sulle proprie azioni senza badare al giovane che, lentamente, si stava avvicinando a lui dopo aver richiuso la porta dell'armeria dietro di sé “...ma ora non ho tempo di ascoltare ciò che già conosco.”_  
  
“ _Devi uscire di pattuglia...?”_  
  
“ _Sì...” sospirò di nuovo, lanciandogli allora un'occhiata quando lo vide al suo fianco che, passo dopo passo, accorciava la distanza che li separava, sfiorando nel mentre il lungo tavolo con la punta delle dita “...e se stai per chiedermi di unirti a me, la risposta è no. Non ti è permesso.” udì una lieve risata ed alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito da quell'atteggiamento “Va a giocare da qualche altra parte, ragazzino... lascia perdere i Boschi questa notte.”_  
  
“ _Non mi interessano i Boschi, posso... unirmi a te... anche qui.”_  
  
_A quella replica pronunciata con un tono decisamente allusivo, si voltò verso di lui, giusto in tempo per sentire la mano di Eldarion abbandonare il ripiano e risalire con la stessa sensuale lentezza lungo il suo braccio._  
“ _Stai tentando di sedurmi, principino?” gli chiese, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso divertito che si unì a quello provocatorio del compagno non appena quelle dita, in viaggio sul suo corpo, scesero fino alla cinta di cuoio che l'elfo aveva appena chiuso._  
  
“ _Forse. Sta funzionando...?”_  
  
“ _No... devi impegnarti di più.” replicò con una risata che si dissolse però in un profondo respiro quando sentì all'improvviso le mani del giovane aprire la cintura e gettare le armi sul tavolo dietro di loro, per poi fare lo stesso col mantello che gli ricopriva le spalle._  
  
“ _Così... invece?” gli bisbigliò allora Eldarion, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi prima di chinare la testa ed arrivare con le labbra al suo orecchio “Ho chiuso la porta... non potrà entrare nessuno...” gli passò entrambi i palmi sul petto, slacciando via via gli alamari della tunica che il Guardiano indossava, per poi intrufolare le dita sotto ai due lembi ed arrivare a torturare, con le dita, i capezzoli attraverso la stoffa leggera della camicia sottostante “...e c'è... qualcosa che hai iniziato in questo posto e non hai mai portato a termine.” non sentì risposta da parte sua, fatta eccezione per il respiro che era aumentato di velocità, ma non si diede per vinto e gli lambì con la punta della lingua il profilo dell'orecchio “Fallo ora... spingimi di nuovo contro quella porta e arriva fino alla fine questa volta!” gli parve di percepire, sotto la propria mano, anche il battito del suo cuore divenire più frenetico ed allora sorrise compiaciuto._  
_Sapeva che non era del tutto corretto quel comportamento, ma non gli era venuto in mente altro modo per abbassare le sue difese e indurlo a farsi rivelare ciò che voleva conoscere. Da quel pomeriggio, una serie di domande avevano iniziato a tormentarlo e l'unica persona che, di sicuro, avrebbe potuto dargli una risposta, era Lanthir._  
_Non era nemmeno certo che quelle provocazioni avessero funzionato e se fosse stato in grado di portarle a termine senza cedere e diventare lui stesso la preda, ma doveva almeno provarci... doveva sapere se quelle strane sensazioni che aveva avuto nel vedere suo padre con Legolas, dopo la prova, erano veritiere._  
  
“ _Ho dei doveri da svolgere...” rispose a quel punto l'elfo, chiudendo però gli occhi nel sentire quelle particolari attenzioni che lo facevano, comunque, impazzire “...tieni a freno quella lingua e... tutto il resto di te fino a quando avrò tempo da concederti.” ma si rese conto di non aver ottenuto nessun effetto con quelle parole, perché il giovane si spinse contro di lui, costringendolo contro il tavolo. Si lasciò sfuggire una risata sorpresa e si inarcò all'indietro per riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi “Cosa ti prende, ragazzino? Questo pomeriggio ho faticato a condurti via con me... ed ora non riesco a farti allontanare?”_  
  
“ _Questo pomeriggio ero... distratto...” replicò il principe di Gondor, mordendosi il labbro soddisfatto per quell'accenno che la stessa creatura eterna aveva appena fatto “...ma se ne vuoi parlare... beh... ci sono alcune cose che mi hanno incuriosito e che potresti... spiegarmi...”_  
  
“ _Oh... quindi mi hai rinchiuso qui dentro con te e stai tentando di sedurmi solo per avere delle spiegazioni?” esclamò allora il Guardiano, ridendo ancora tra sé e scuotendo la testa con un'espressione divertita “D'accordo dunque!” scivolò via dal corpo del compagno e prese una delle sedie poco distanti. La girò, posizionandola davanti a lui e si sedette, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Eldarion che, a quel gesto, si era voltato su se stesso, dando la schiena al tavolo “Hai tutta la mia attenzione!” appoggiò i gomiti ai braccioli ed alzò, uno dopo l'altro, entrambi i piedi, puntando i talloni sul ripiano di legno ai due lati del giovane ed imprigionandolo così tra le proprie gambe divaricate. Infine posò la testa contro lo schienale e lo fissò dal basso con un sorrisino “Ti ascolto.” notò la sua espressione sconcertata e si rese conto di essersi allontanato da lui e di aver ripreso un atteggiamento arrogante, per evitare che quei fugaci pensieri ritornassero ad occupargli la mente, ma solo così riusciva a controllare quelle preoccupanti sensazioni._  
  
_Il principe di Gondor respirò profondamente per qualche istante e si inumidì le labbra mentre rifletteva su come riportare quella situazione a proprio vantaggio... ma permettendo al proprio sguardo di vagare sulle gambe che lo circondavano e sull'elfo seduto ad un passo da lui, trovò subito quel modo._  
“ _Sono amanti...?” gli chiese debolmente, trovando il coraggio per cominciare._  
  
“ _Chi...?”_  
  
“ _Sai di chi sto parlando...” continuò e vide palesemente gli occhi chiari che lo scrutavano, allontanarsi in un punto imprecisato quasi alla ricerca della risposta che ben conoscevano “...mio padre e Legolas.”_  
  
“ _Perché...?”_  
  
_Accennò un sorriso, aspettandosi già quella riluttanza, così posò le mani sulle caviglie del compagno ed iniziò a percorrergli le gambe lentamente coi palmi._  
“ _Perché... non è una risposta.” salì fino alle ginocchia leggermente piegate e, arrivando alle cosce, percepì i muscoli contrarsi “Sì o no... sono amanti...?”_  
  
“ _No. Sono solo amici... compagni...” replicò a quel punto Lanthir, fissandolo di nuovo e cercando di mantenere quel controllo su di sé per non fargli intendere nient'altro... ma era difficile. Non solo per quelle carezze che gli stavano provocando dei fremiti piacevoli lungo il corpo e, dalle quali, non poteva allontanarsi senza infondergli altri dubbi, ma anche per quella consapevolezza che vedeva negli occhi azzurri davanti a sé, sempre più vicini... la consapevolezza che, in fondo, per qualche ragione, nel suo cuore, conoscesse già quella risposta. Doveva immaginare fin dal principio che il giovane si stesse riferendo a quell'accadimento di cui era stato testimone dopo la prova di Aragorn, eppure non si sarebbe mai aspettato un tentativo di approccio così diretto da parte sua._  
  
“ _Non sono così stupido... non lo sono più da un pezzo.” mormorò Eldarion, proseguendo con le mani fino a raggiungergli i fianchi e, nel farlo, si chinò verso di lui “Vedo la luce nei loro occhi quando sono insieme... vedo il modo in cui cercano di stare soli... vedo i sorrisi sui loro volti che si scambiano ogni momento... vedo... le loro mani che si sfiorano quando credono che nessuno li noti...” sospirò ed aggrottò le sopracciglia “...non sono più un... ragazzino ingenuo... e forse non conosco Legolas, questo è vero, non so se si comporti così con chiunque ma conosco mio padre... e come vedo l'amore nei suoi occhi quando guarda mia madre, non posso fingere di non riconoscere lo stesso sentimento o... qualcosa di molto simile... quando è insieme al tuo principe.”_  
  
“ _Non sai di cosa stai parlando.”_  
  
“ _No, non lo so... hai ragione...” proseguì con lo stesso tono debole, incuriosito però dalla strana luce in quegli specchi d'acqua limpida che aveva davanti “...non so se la lussuria o... l'amore c'entri qualcosa... e a dire il vero, forse nemmeno mi importa perché mi basta che siano felici. Come ho detto una volta a mio padre... io non sono nessuno per intromettermi in faccende che, probabilmente, esistono da ancor prima della mia nascita... è solo che...” una pausa “...vorrei comprendere.”_  
  
_L'elfo lo guardò per un momento in silenzio, cercando una risposta sensata oltre a quella che, evidentemente, non poteva dare, ed infine si limitò a mormorargli..._  
“ _Alcune cose non possono essere comprese... ci sono epoche, avvenimenti, situazioni, che cambiano ogni singola sicurezza che pensiamo di avere... quindi non farti domande che non possono avere una risposta... e non...” sospirò, scuotendo lievemente la testa “...non cercare a tutti i costi una definizione. Legolas e tuo padre... sono amici e sono compagni... fatti bastare questo.”_  
  
_Il principe di Gondor sostenne il suo sguardo senza dire altro fino a quando vide le sue labbra socchiudersi per parlare di nuovo, ed allora lo interruppe._  
“ _Come lo siamo tu ed io?” notò che la sua gola si contrasse nervosamente a quelle parole, così, lentamente, si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e sentì le gambe dell'elfo abbassarsi all'istante ai lati, con la stessa lentezza, mentre sul suo viso appariva un'espressione difensiva “Perché è questo che dovevamo essere, giusto? Dovevo guardarti come un amico... o un confidente... quindi è questo che siamo?”_  
  
“ _Sono i tuoi occhi a non avermi mai guardato in quel modo.” gli sussurrò il Guardiano continuando a fissarlo, benché percepisse le mani del giovane avvicinarsi pericolosamente al profilo dei pantaloni “Incolpa te stesso quindi, perché se non avessi tentato... stupidamente e senza il minimo criterio, di ottenere qualcosa di più da me... ora avresti quella semplice parola per definirci!”_  
  
“ _Stai mentendo...” ribatté Eldarion sorridendo e, timidamente, slacciò i lacci della stoffa che ricopriva il bacino del compagno “...nemmeno tu mi hai mai visto come un... allievo... o un amico.” si spostò in avanti per raggiungergli le labbra e le lambì debolmente con le proprie “Abbiamo finto tutti e due in questi mesi di essere qualcosa che non eravamo... e che non potevamo essere.” lo baciò senza però cercare subito l'accesso alla sua bocca e sentì la stessa tentennante risposta da parte sua, benché il suo sguardo continuasse a rimanere fisso come se non volesse concedersi quel momento “Io ti desidero... e tu desideri me... ora che mi hai insegnato ad ascoltare i miei sensi, posso percepirlo...” un altro bacio, più lungo questa volta ma appena tentò di abbassargli i pantaloni quel poco che bastava per compiere l'atto che aveva nella mente, sentì le mani del compagno sui polsi che lo fermarono. Così deglutì, cercando la forza per proseguire e che, nonostante tutto, quegli occhi luminosi e languidi dal desiderio, gli stavano comunque infondendo_  
“ _...noi siamo amanti... noi...” fece scivolare la lingua tra le sue labbra sensualmente “...siamo amanti... è questo che siamo... è inutile continuare a negarlo o a nasconderlo a noi stessi... io voglio esserlo... voglio essere il tuo amante...” avvertì un sospiro sul viso e sorrise “...lascia che te lo dimostri.”_  
  
“ _Non c'è un noi, ragazzino.” cercò di replicare il Guardiano con un tono però decisamente meno certo di quanto volesse far intendere “Quello che facciamo, comincia e finisce in quel momento... e non doveva nemmeno più ripetersi dopo quella prima volta nel Labirinto.” vide le sue sopracciglia incurvarsi in una piega insicura ma al tempo stesso, lesse quella convinzione nei suoi occhi che lo fece desistere dal continuare con quelle frasi per aggiungerne invece altre “A causa della tua... curiosa testardaggine siamo arrivati fino a qui e mia è la colpa per non essere riuscito a dominare i miei istinti, questo lo ammetto. Ma è, ad ogni modo, un errore. Non dovevo permetterlo.” comprese di stare per ricevere una replica così alzò subito l'indice per fermarlo “No, sta zitto! Te l'ho già ripetuto altre volte ma sembra proprio che tu non voglie fartelo entrare in testa... non posso essere l'amante dell'erede al trono di Gondor! Forse può essere accettabile una singola volta ma non posso trascinarti con me in questo... vincolo di silenzio come abbiamo fatto fino ad ora. Il tuo Destino è diverso!”_  
  
“ _Non mi importa qual è il mio Destino! Non sono solo... un erede al trono... sono...”_  
  
“ _Dovrebbe importarti invece! Un giorno...”_  
  
“ _No!” esclamò allora il giovane alzando leggermente la voce ma senza modificare in alcun modo la propria posizione “Adesso! Adesso, Lanthir! Non in quel... giorno di cui tu parli... quando tu avrai tremila e non so quanti anni, ed io... cento o...” alzò le spalle con un mezzo sorriso quasi incredulo nel dire quei numeri “...duecento... o quanti saranno! Stiamo vivendo adesso! Forse voi Elfi non avete molta considerazione del presente o del tempo dato che non ha mai una fine... ma io sono in parte Mortale e so cosa significa!” lo fissò intensamente nello scorgere una insolita scintilla negli occhi limpidi e gli sorrise “È vero, probabilmente tra qualche anno o poco più, cambierà ogni cosa, ne sono consapevole, ma fino ad allora...” un profondo respiro “...voglio solo essere me stesso e continuare quello che... te lo concedo, io ho voluto ostinatamente che iniziasse... non mi importa del silenzio che devo tenere o dei modi bizzarri in cui dobbiamo nasconderci... voglio solo viverlo.” si avvicinò nuovamente a lui per bisbigliargli sulle labbra “Voglio essere ancora il tuo amante... adesso. Tu vuoi essere il mio...?”_  
  
_Lanthir sostenne il suo sguardo un lunghissimo momento senza rispondere niente. Fin dal principio di quel discorso, in parte, sconclusionato, non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare a quanto, le parole del principe di Gondor, fossero simili a quelle pronunciate da Legolas durante quella notte che avevano trascorso insieme, e che, lui stesso, per qualche attimo, aveva considerato._  
_La ragione lo esortava a desistere da quegli intenti, soprattutto ora che altre sensazioni, che dovevano rimanere assopite in quella parte nascosta del suo cuore, avevano avuto un lento ed insolito risveglio._  
_Ma il desiderio non conosce regole._  
_Quello lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Non sarebbe riuscito a restare lontano da Eldarion, non quando, per una ragione o per l'altra, avrebbe incrociato più volte in una sola giornata, il suo cammino. Non avrebbe potuto smettere di osservare quel corpo Mortale e bramare disperatamente di possederlo o di sentirlo nel proprio... non avrebbe resistito a quegli occhi imploranti e seducenti e alle innocenti perversioni che quelle labbra erano in grado di sospirare._  
_Non ci sarebbe riuscito, ormai si conosceva. Almeno, non fino a quando se lo sarebbe ritrovato davanti ad ogni ora._  
_Forse un giorno, quando le loro strade si sarebbero, inevitabilmente, divise, le cose sarebbero potute cambiare... e quel giorno, probabilmente, sarebbe arrivato presto visto l'arrivo di Aragorn nel Reame Boscoso._  
_Doveva solo attendere quel giorno... quando il principe di Gondor sarebbe ritornato nel proprio regno ed ogni tentazione sarebbe svanita dai suoi occhi._  
_E così, alzò per qualche istante lo sguardo al soffitto, fingendo di riflettere, per poi riportare l'attenzione sul compagno davanti a sé con un sorrisino malizioso ed un tono provocatorio._  
“ _Non dirmi che... ti sei inventato tutta questa storia, partendo addirittura da tuo padre con Legolas solo per...” si indicò con le mani il ventre, alzando un sopracciglio “...portare a termine quello che ti ho impedito di fare quella sera vicino al torrente!” vide il giovane guardare in quel punto mentre le sue guance si tingevano di rosso vivo e non trattenne una risata divertita “Oh... questo sì che è sorprendente! La tua mente è in grado di elaborare delle strategie davvero fantasiose per ottenere ciò che desidera!”_  
  
“ _No... io... veramente...” balbettò allora Eldarion, deglutendo nervosamente a quelle frasi ma, nel ritrovarsi completamente spiazzato, aggiunse “...beh... ha funzionato?” scorse la punta della lingua dell'elfo passare sensualmente tra le sue labbra carnose ed allora sorrise a sua volta._  
_Non era stato così in realtà. I suoi propositi erano veramente quelli di comprendere cosa legasse suo padre al principe di quelle Terre, ma poi tutte quelle domande erano svanite in confronto a quello che lui stesso stava invece vivendo con quella creatura immortale che gli stava davanti._  
_Il timore di poter essere allontanato, come quella notte al torrente, per dei motivi che non riusciva a spiegarsi, l'avevano fatto parlare in quel modo senza che nemmeno se ne rendesse conto. Ma in fondo, non gli importava come erano arrivati a quel punto perché, dall'espressione complice sul viso del compagno, aveva capito che quelle intenzioni alquanto lascive che continuava ad avere nei suoi confronti, non sarebbero state disattese._  
_E ne ebbe l'assoluta certezza quando il Guardiano, invece di rispondere a parole, si spostò in avanti e gli catturò le labbra in un bacio da subito profondo e selvaggio. Gli tenne testa a lungo, fino a quando iniziò a percepire, sotto alla mano che aveva posato sul suo ventre, il desiderio dell'elfo crescere sempre di più, tanto quando aveva sentito il proprio nell'istante stesso in cui la sua lingua aveva preso a possederlo._  
_Cominciò allora a passare il palmo tra le sue cosce, senza però interrompere quel bacio, fino a quando fu Lanthir stesso a discostarsi per bisbigliargli..._  
  
“ _Non è necessario che tu lo faccia solo per dimostrare che ne sei in grado... non è importante.”_  
  
_Il giovane lo fissò incuriosito ma poi le sue labbra assunsero una piega divertita e, al contrario di ciò che gli era stato appena chiesto, abbassò quel tanto che bastava la stoffa dai suoi fianchi per liberare quel punto che era intenzionato a raggiungere._  
  
“ _Non farlo...”_  
  
_Rialzò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui e respirò profondamente, sorridendogli._  
“ _Perché le tue labbra dicono una cosa mentre i tuoi occhi chiedono l'esatto opposto?” e senza attendere una replica, si abbassò tra le sue gambe, iniziando un timido accenno a ciò che aveva osservato fare qualche notte prima._  
_Per qualche istante rimase disorientato dalle sensazioni nuove ed insolite che il contatto con quella carne calda e pulsante gli diedero, così abbassò le palpebre e si concentrò su quello che, lui stesso, aveva ricevuto, per ripetere quell'atto carnale così intimo ed intenso... fino a quando la voce sospirata e lievemente tremante dell'elfo gli diede il coraggio di continuare ed osare._  
  
“ _Dimmelo tu...” sussurrò Lanthir, lasciandosi però sfuggire dei sospiri nel sentire ogni singolo tocco della sua lingua che lo percorreva con ostentata sicurezza “...sei tu il... Mortale... credo di aver passato troppo tempo a contatto con... voi...” accennò un sorriso quando percepì le labbra del giovane ripetere più volte quegli umidi percorsi e poco dopo si sentì pervaso da un fremito di calore violento nell'incrociare i suoi occhi azzurri che, timorosamente, si erano rialzati su di lui come nel tentativo di comprendere se stesse agendo nel modo più giusto. Li vide riabbassarsi quasi subito, quasi non riuscissero a sostenere, per vergogna, il suo sguardo in quel momento e quell'innocenza, unita al gesto estremamente concupiscente che invece stava compiendo, lo fece nuovamente ardere dal piacere in un modo che non credeva più possibile dopo le centinaia di volte che aveva già ricevuto attenzioni simili da altri amanti._  
_Sapeva che il motivo non era la semplice lussuria di quell'atto a farlo reagire così violentemente, e se ne rese conto quando, con l'intento di alzare una mano per posarla sulla nuca del compagno, vide le proprie dita tremare nell'aprirsi, poco prima di scendere tra i suoi capelli e scivolare, lentamente, tra i riccioli scuri._  
_Ma non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo da Eldarion nemmeno allora... nemmeno quando, con quel tono autoritario che solitamente usava con lui, lo esortò a continuare..._  
“ _Fallo, ragazzino... mostrami cosa hai imparato quella volta...”_  
_...e socchiuse la labbra in un gemito silenzioso nell'attimo in cui il giovane, senza esitare, lo lasciò scivolare nella propria bocca._  
  
_Eldarion, dopo qualche attimo di incertezza, prese un andamento continuo e deciso, cercando di ignorare il desiderio che aveva iniziato a scorrergli prepotentemente lungo il corpo, per concentrarsi solo su ciò che stava provocando all'elfo. Continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi, fece attenzione ad ogni suo sospiro, per ripetere con la lingua o le labbra il gesto che aveva fatto aumentare il respiro al compagno o incrementare di velocità quello che gli aveva fatto contrarre all'improvviso i muscoli delle cosce e dell'addome che percepiva sotto le mani._  
_E nonostante iniziasse a sentire, dopo un lungo momento, le gambe e il collo indolenziti a causa di quella posizione statica e dei movimenti ripetuti che stava compiendo, non diede nessun cenno di voler rallentare quelle attenzioni che, al contrario, divennero ancora più insistenti._  
_Ad un tratto però, percepì tra i capelli le dita di Lanthir chiudersi e tremare quasi convulsamente e, al tempo stesso, udì uno scricchiolio accanto all'orecchio. Rialzò leggermente le palpebre e vide l'altra mano del Guardiano stretta con forza al bracciolo di legno della sedia, quasi in un tentativo di controllo... ed allora portò lo sguardo su di lui, senza però interrompere ciò che stava facendo._  
_Un'ardente vampata lo pervase nello scorgere quella creatura, per la maggior parte delle volte, autoritaria e indisponente, completamente persa nell'estasi che stava per provare... la testa reclinata indietro contro lo schienale con le labbra socchiuse e gli occhi serrati... la schiena inarcata come se tentasse di costringersi a non spingere il proprio corpo nel calore che lo circondava, mentre il petto si alzava e abbassava freneticamente alla ricerca d'aria._  
_Per qualche attimo allora, si fermò, contemplando quella visione che raramente aveva potuto osservare durante i loro incontri passionali perché troppo indaffarato a trovare anche il proprio piacere e non poté negare a se stesso quanto l'elfo fosse immensamente affascinante... un fascino che faceva dimenticare ogni altra cosa in quei momenti e che, oramai, non lo intimidiva più per il fatto che fosse un altro appartenente al genere maschile._  
_Si disse che, probabilmente, non avrebbe mai potuto desiderare nessun altro in quel modo, donna o uomo, perché quello che stava provando in quei momenti, per quel solo atto carnale, era così sorprendentemente intenso che lui stesso avrebbe potuto essere sopraffatto dall'estasi ad un solo tocco e, semplicemente, per aver portato quella creatura alle soglie del piacere con la propria bocca._  
_Poi però, quelle indiscrete considerazioni, svanirono davanti all'evidenza di ciò che stava per avvenire e che, invece, stranamente, il Guardiano sembrava intenzionato ad interrompere._  
  
“ _Basta così...” bisbigliò in quell'istante Lanthir, alzando a sua volta le palpebre per guardare il compagno “...è abbastanza... ragazzino... fermati!” si rese subito conto di non aver usato un tono convincente, anche perché i sospiri intensi avevano, in parte, soffocato quella richiesta, ed appena incrociò gli occhi azzurri del giovane che, al contrario, aveva ripreso con quel movimento ancora più continuo e rapido, comprese anche di aver ormai superato il punto in cui avrebbe potuto ritrovare il contegno. La ragione tentava ancora di farlo ritrarre ma la lussuria gli aveva annebbiato anche quell'ultimo briciolo di controllo, e benché provasse ancora, a parole ad opporsi a quella brama di raggiungere il limite in quella maniera, il suo corpo aveva già cominciato a seguire quell'atto, facendogli spingere il bacino per sprofondare in quell'umido calore per la prima volta._  
“ _Fermati... ragaz...” deglutì, stringendo ancora di più il pugno sul bracciolo ma istintivamente, alzò la gamba su quello stesso lato, appoggiando nuovamente il piede sul tavolo, mentre, con un movimento sinuoso dei fianchi, scivolava tra quelle labbra che gli stavano concedendo l'accesso incondizionato “...non è... necessario... che...” un sospiro di piacere gli spense in gola quell'ennesima frase e non riuscì più a ritardare ciò che era inevitabile e ciò che, in ogni altra situazione simile, era sempre stato in grado di gestire con le proprie regole e con quell'autocontrollo di sé che, solitamente, possedeva._  
_Serrò le dita tra i riccioli scuri del compagno e piegò indietro la testa sulla spalliera, gemendo debolmente qualcosa che non aveva mai, volutamente, pronunciato durante le loro unioni carnali “...sì... Eldarion... così... sì...” spalancò gli occhi quando l'estasi lo scosse selvaggiamente, insieme a quel vago senso di stupore per essersi lasciato andare in quel modo._  
_Non si rese conto di quanto tempo passò a fissare il soffitto con ancora il corpo percorso dai roventi fremiti del piacere, mentre nella sua mente si rincorrevano i pensieri sul perché il nome del principe di Gondor fosse riaffiorato così prepotentemente sulle sue labbra, ma quella sensazione piacevole e, contemporaneamente, preoccupante, svanì non appena sentì quella bocca allontanarsi._  
_Rialzò la testa con un'espressione quasi sorpresa sul viso e vide il giovane spostarsi all'indietro con un sorriso imbarazzato e le guance tinte da un vivido rossore._  
  
“ _Credo di... non sentire più la mascella...” bisbigliò timidamente Eldarion, portandosi una mano al mento come per massaggiarlo. Abbassò lo sguardo nel sentire quello insistente dell'elfo su di sé e non riuscì a controllare alcuni deboli colpi di tosse nel percepire ancora il sapore caldo del compagno lungo la gola._  
  
_Il Guardiano socchiuse le labbra per ribattere qualcosa ma restò in silenzio, limitandosi a fissarlo intensamente per un lungo momento fino a quando, scuotendo la testa, rise debolmente._  
“ _Forse ho io un rimedio per quello...” sussurrò prima di chinarsi in avanti, portando entrambe le mani sulle sue guance, per trascinarlo in un bacio profondo eppure insolitamente lento e appassionato._  
_Assaporò se stesso in quel bacio, percorrendo la bocca del giovane come non aveva mai fatto con nessun altro Mortale dopo quell'atto intimo e nel sentire, ancora una volta, le lenzuola scarlatte di quel morbido e accogliente letto candido, scostarsi per lasciarlo scivolare all'interno, perse irrimediabilmente di nuovo il controllo._  
_Fece scorrere le dita fino ai suoi abiti e li strinse nei pugni, costringendolo a rialzarsi per poi sospingerlo indietro fino al tavolo, ma quando arrivò con una mano al suo ventre, sopra a quel punto che premeva contro la stoffa dei pantaloni, sentì inspiegabilmente la stretta del compagno sul polso._  
  
“ _Non devi... non...” mormorò il principe di Gondor, discostandosi leggermente dalle sue labbra “...non è necessario... ti ho già trattenuto fin troppo... hai dei compiti da svolgere, lo capisco.” un profondo respiro e gli sorrise nel notare l'espressione allibita dell'elfo “Sul serio... va ora... posso aspettare.”_  
  
“ _Oh... puoi aspettare...?” gli chiese Lanthir alzando un sopracciglio incuriosito “Il principino che mi salta addosso appena apro la porta dell'abitazione sull'albero... può aspettare?” lo vide stringere le labbra per mascherare un sorrisino ed annuire, così continuò “Vediamo... non andrai a cercare qualcun altro per soddisfare la lussuria che ancora ti scorre nelle vene?”_  
  
“ _Cosa...?” esclamò il giovane spalancando gli occhi con una risata stupita “No...! Certo che no!” abbassò le palpebre nel sentire le labbra dell'elfo scendere lungo il collo e gli portò le mani sui fianchi, sussurrando di nuovo “No... non andrò da... nessuno...”_  
  
“ _Potresti...” continuò allora il Guardiano, lambendogli la pelle morbida con la punta della lingua con l'intento di provocarlo, nonostante volesse, con le proprie parole, quasi allontanarlo da sé “...non sei obbligato ad attendere... niente ti vincola a me.” chiuse gli occhi, sospirando nel rendersi conto di stare pronunciando quelle frasi quasi più a se stesso che al giovane, come se tentasse di dimenticare quelle intense sensazioni provate in quegli ultimi giorni “Posso dare le mie attenzioni a chiunque io voglia e tu... puoi fare lo stesso... forse non qui... ma quando tornerai tra i Mortali...”_  
  
“ _Lo so...” lo interruppe debolmente il principe di Gondor, passandogli però le braccia attorno ai fianchi per stringersi a lui e reclinando, al tempo stesso, la testa di lato per esporre maggiormente il collo “...ho capito... lo so... non devi ripetermelo.”_  
  
“ _Bene... e non farai nemmeno scivolare quella mano impaziente tra le cosce come quel pomeriggio nella biblioteca?”_  
  
“ _No...!” replicò all'istante sorridendo, pur sentendo un lieve calore infiammargli il viso “No... le mie mani resteranno al loro posto... andrò semplicemente a dormire... ma ora...” sospirò quando quei lievi baci proseguirono fino alla spalla per poi risalire ed accennare a proseguire indietro oltre i capelli “...ora va... prima che cambi idea... va a compiere i tuoi doveri.”_  
  
_Lanthir gli leccò un'ultima volta il collo, ritornando al mento per poi bisbigliargli sensualmente sulle labbra..._  
“ _Tu riesci a farmeli dimenticare i miei doveri.” gli sorrise maliziosamente ed accennò a baciarlo, discostandosi però un soffio prima di sfiorarlo. Si voltò e prese rapidamente le proprie armi ed il mantello, uscendo dalla stanza._  
  
_~ * ~_  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco piegò all'indietro la testa e guardò per qualche istante il soffitto del salone sopra di sé. Erano trascorse diverse ore da ciò che era avvenuto dopo quell'incontro nell'armeria, ed ancora non riusciva a darsi delle spiegazioni razionali sul proprio comportamento.  
Aveva lasciato quel luogo per dirigersi nel Bosco ed iniziare a pattugliare la zona ma, quasi inconsapevolmente, si diresse nella radura sottostante la costruzione dalla quale doveva tenere lontano il figlio di Aragorn.  
Si era fermato in quel punto, appoggiandosi ad un albero con lo sguardo diretto verso gli alti rami tra i quali poteva facilmente vedere l'abitazione di legno. Aveva scorto le fiamme tremanti delle fiaccole accese, delle fugaci ombre ed un'altra rifulgente e flebile luce che, di tanto in tanto, cresceva d'intensità.  
Aveva sorriso nell'immaginare vagamente cosa stesse accadendo tra quelle quattro pareti ma poi presto, troppo presto, i suoi pensieri si erano rivolti nuovamente verso la persona che aveva lasciato nell'armeria.  
Si era rassicurato che ormai le cose tra loro erano chiare dopo quei discorsi... che potevano essere amanti senza la preoccupazione che Eldarion potesse fraintendere quelle attenzioni e che, lui stesso, poteva continuare a concedersi quella tentazione irresistibile mettendo di nuovo a tacere quelle insistenti sensazioni che aveva provato negli ultimi giorni.  
Eppure alla fine, era stata proprio una di queste sensazioni a spingerlo a ritornare sui suoi passi ed a rientrare a palazzo, dopo aver chiesto ad un altro Guardiano di pattugliare quella zona per qualche ora.  
  
~ * ~  
  
_Lanthir percorse a grandi passi i corridoi, scivolando oltre gli angoli silenziosamente per non attirare l'attenzione dei pochi elfi ancora presenti, ed arrivò alla porta della stanza che cercava._  
_Si fermò, fissando l'anta di legno di fronte a sé e solo allora si chiese cosa stesse in realtà facendo. Aveva abbandonato la propria postazione e si era diretto immediatamente lì solo perché voleva avere la sicurezza che Eldarion non gli avesse mentito._  
_Solo perché voleva avere la certezza che fosse davvero nella sua stanza a dormire._  
_Solo perché, nonostante quello che gli aveva detto, voleva essere sicuro che non ci fosse nessuno con lui._  
_Erano pensieri sciocchi ed insensati perché sapeva bene che, ad ogni modo, nessun'altra creatura immortale di quelle Terre avrebbe osato approcciarsi all'erede al trono di Gondor come aveva fatto lui, nemmeno le fanciulle che avevano comunque dimostrato interesse nei suoi confronti._  
_E si rese conto che non erano altre che scuse... ogni pensiero che gli era passato per la mente, ogni dubbio, non erano altro che scuse per mascherare il reale desiderio di tornare da quel ragazzino Mortale... quel desiderio che non riusciva più a tenere a bada._  
_Ma era ancora per poco... presto quella tentazione si sarebbe allontanata da lui e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima._  
_Mentre rialzava lentamente la mano, si disse che, se la porta fosse stata chiusa, se ne sarebbe andato all'istante e non l'avrebbe cercato più di sua iniziativa._  
_Fece una fragile promessa con se stesso mentre, dentro di sé, provava un'insieme contrastante di emozioni e si stupì di sentire il cuore battere rapidamente per quel qualcosa di estremamente futile._  
_Respirò profondamente e posò il palmo sulla maniglia, ritrovandosi a bisbigliare debolmente..._  
“ _Dimmi che hai chiuso, ragazzino...” delle parole che contrastavano con la reale speranza che invece gli cresceva nel profondo “...dimmi che hai chiuso, avanti... tienimi fuori... mandami via...”_  
_Abbassò le palpebre e trattenne il fiato per un istante... ma quello successivo, la porta si aprì sotto al suo tocco._  
  
_Scosse leggermente la testa mentre sulle sue labbra però, si formava un lieve sorriso._  
_Sgattaiolò all'interno, richiudendola dietro di sé, e rimase immobile sull'ingresso, osservando il corpo del giovane disteso sotto le coperte, illuminato solamente dalla pallida luce della luna._  
  
_Eldarion si girò su stesso, mettendosi sul fianco, rivolto proprio verso la porta d'entrata. Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono come in ascolto di qualcosa, benché i suoi occhi fossero chiusi in quell'apparente stato di dormiveglia._  
_Alzò un palmo sul cuscino, accanto al volto, discostando le lenzuola dal braccio quasi gli dessero fastidio... e lentamente le sue palpebre si rialzarono._  
_Guardò qualche attimo in quella direzione prima di richiudere gli occhi e sorridere dolcemente tra sé con un indistinto e basso mugolio... ma subito dopo li riaprì, fissando ancora quello che, in un primo momento, gli era parso solo l'eco di un vago e piacevole sogno._  
_Ed allora, quando si accorse di essere completamente sveglio, spalancò gli occhi e si rialzò seduto di scatto._  
“ _Lanthir...” si perse in una risata agitata e si passò le mani sul viso, proseguendo con un tono ancora incerto “...mi hai spaventato! Pensavo... di stare sognando...” sbatté le palpebre e lo osservò incuriosito “...cosa fai qui...?”_  
  
_Il Guardiano non disse niente e si limitò ad avvicinarsi a lui, sfilandosi rapidamente la cinta con le armi ed il mantello. Passo dopo passo si tolse ogni singolo indumento che indossava sotto lo sguardo allibito del principe di Gondor, fino a raggiungere il letto senza che nessuna stoffa celasse più il suo corpo agli occhi del compagno._  
  
_Il giovane deglutì nel sentirsi subito pervaso da una forte ondata di quel desiderio che aveva, faticosamente, dimenticato da qualche ora, ed istintivamente percorse l'elfo con lo sguardo, mentre cercava di esprimere ancora qualcosa a parole con un tono palesemente sbalordito per quella visita inaspettata._  
“ _Ah... io...” balbettò, sorridendo sempre più nervosamente e passandosi di nuovo una mano sugli occhi “...questo non è un sogno, vero? Perché... ha tutto l'aspetto di esserlo... voglio dire... tu che entri qui e ti spogli... non è molto... reale come situazione...” vide il compagno inclinare la testa di lato senza mai smettere di fissarlo e, sentendosi in imbarazzo, piegò le ginocchia, tirandole al petto “...no è... decisamente assurda... cosa... cosa fai qui?”_  
  
“ _Perché non hai chiuso la porta?” disse allora Lanthir chinandosi verso di lui. Discostò le coperte e scivolò sotto di esse, tra le gambe leggermente divaricate del principe di Gondor che non poté far altro che bisbigliare..._  
  
“ _Io non pensavo di doverla chiuderla... non... non credevo ce ne fosse bisogno...”_  
  
“ _Perché non hai chiuso...?” ripeté l'elfo, guardandolo negli occhi mentre faceva scorrere le mani sulle sue cosce, sfilandogli rapidamente i leggeri pantaloni di cotone che indossava per riposare “Perché?” gli afferrò anche la tunica e gliela strappò quasi dalle braccia appena il giovane le rialzò verso l'alto come se non potesse fare altrimenti._  
  
“ _Io non...” mormorò Eldarion con un sorriso ancora stupito, senza però fare assolutamente niente per impedire quelle azioni. Si ritrovò sospinto sul materasso col compagno sopra di sé che gli percorreva il collo ed il petto con le labbra e la lingua e, prima di trovare la capacità di continuare a parole, si lasciò sfuggire dei deboli gemiti di piacere “...forse perché è... da quando sono qui che speravo questo... speravo che arrivassi e...” deglutì quando il Guardiano si spostò a cavalcioni su di lui ma subito fece scivolare una mano lungo il suo addome, disegnando i muscoli con la punta delle dita fino ad arrivare a sfiorargli il vigore tra le cosce “...mi facessi... ogni cosa...” un profondo sospiro e subito si sentì afferrare il polso._  
  
_Lanthir si portò quella mano alle labbra e gli leccò sensualmente il palmo, inumidendolo prima di riportarglielo in basso ma sul suo corpo, chiudendogli il pugno, insieme al proprio, sulla carne rigida alla quale, poche ore prima, non aveva dato attenzioni._  
“ _Cosa speravi...?” gli sussurrò, fissando gli occhi azzurri che accennavano a chiudersi a quei movimenti lenti e insistenti “Cosa ti facevo...?” si chinò su di lui e gli lambì le labbra socchiuse con la lingua, tracciandone il profilo più volte e sorridendo nel sentire il respiro veloce ed irregolare del compagno._  
  
“ _Non so... io...” gemette il giovane inarcandosi sotto di lui “...erano solo... pensieri azzardati...” cercò più volte, in quei momenti, di baciarlo ma sempre il Guardiano si ritraeva con un sorrisino divertito, quasi lo stesse volutamente provocando per portarlo vicino al limite senza però concedergli niente “Lanthir... ti prego...” si passò la mano libera sulla fronte, girando la testa di lato e subito sentì quelle labbra morbide lungo il collo che succhiavano lievemente la pelle, punto dopo punto._  
  
“ _Ti prego... cosa?” gli bisbigliò il Guardiano, rasentandogli coi denti l'incavo della spalla “Cosa vuoi che ti faccia...?”_  
  
“ _Quello... che vuoi tu...”_  
  
_Sorrise di nuovo e, senza attendere un solo istante di più, si spostò sui suoi fianchi e, allargando di più le cosce, scese sul suo corpo, lasciandolo scivolare dentro di sé completamente._  
“ _Quello che voglio io...” gli sussurrò sensualmente all'orecchio, restando però immobile nonostante sentisse il bacino sotto di sé, alzarsi per incitarlo a muoversi “...è spingerti su questo letto e cavalcarti fino a quando la tua schiena lascerà un solco nel materasso...” gli prese entrambe le mani e gliele portò sui cuscini, di fianco al suo volto “...fino a quando ogni muscolo ti dolerà e mi implorerai di concederti un momento di tregua.” iniziò a scendere lentamente su di lui ma appena gli diede spazio di movimento, sentì subito le spinte inverse del compagno, così continuò con un tono più autoritario “Sta fermo, ragazzino... decido io quando e come farlo!” un lamento e pochi attimi dopo quell'impeto si placò, strappandogli una risatina compiaciuta “Bravo... ed ogni volta che ti coricherai sotto queste coperte... ricorderai ciò che è avvenuto e come... ti sei sottomesso a me senza la minima resistenza.”_  
  
_Eldarion annuì, strusciando il viso contro il suo e a lungo, fece proprio quello... si assoggettò a quella creatura come succedeva praticamente ogni volta, restando in balia di ogni suo gesto ed ogni suo desiderio come se non fosse altro che quel corpo sopra al quale l'elfo stava trovando il proprio piacere. Sentì il sangue scorrere come lava nelle vene ed i fremiti violenti e imperterriti dell'estasi pervaderlo, ma non fece niente che potesse, in qualche modo, turbare quella danza cadenzata e continua che stava avvenendo sopra di lui... fino a quando riaprì gli occhi che aveva, inevitabilmente, chiuso, e vide quelli limpidi e ardenti di Lanthir fissi su di sé._  
_Per la prima volta, durante quegli atti carnali, si rese conto che la completa attenzione del compagno era rivolta a lui... le sue palpebre non erano abbassate alla ricerca dell'estasi o del modo migliore per procurarla, ma quegli specchi profondi e luminosi lo stavano osservando insistentemente, nonostante il Guardiano si fosse inarcato all'indietro durante i movimenti che, in quel momento, rallentarono all'improvviso, divenendo appena accennati._  
_Allora il suo cuore prese a battere all'impazzata e, senza più riflettere su ciò che stava avvenendo, gli ghermì i fianchi con le mani, iniziando a sua volta a rialzare il bacino dal materasso per possedere il suo corpo con delle spinte insistenti e vigorose che strapparono più di un gemito di piacere dalle labbra dell'elfo spalancate per la sorpresa._  
_Continuò e continuò, troppo infervorato da quel nuovo approccio per darsi un contegno e si sentì ancor più in balia delle emozioni quando le dita di Lanthir, dopo avergli percorso i pettorali e l'addome, quasi graffiandogli la pelle sudata, gli raggiunsero una mano e la costrinsero ad abbandonare il fianco per chiudersi su quel vigore che chiedeva disperatamente di essere soddisfatto._  
_E lo fece. Iniziò a muovere il pugno su di lui con la stessa selvaggia foga con la quale, la creatura eterna, gli stava permettendo di muoversi dentro di sé fino a quando sentì una presa violenta sulle spalle._  
_Il suo gemito si unì a quello di piacere dell'elfo quando quest'ultimo si perse in quell'estasi devastante che l'aveva scosso, ma non fece nemmeno in tempo ad abbassare lo sguardo su di sé per vedere ciò che aveva sentito scivolare sul petto in quel momento, perché il Guardiano, appena ripresosi da quel momento di perdizione, gli afferrò entrambi i polsi e glieli portò di nuovo sul cuscino._  
_Le dita di Lanthir passarono tra le sue lentamente e si intrecciarono insieme un istante prima che quel corpo eterno riprendesse a scendere sul suo con la stessa, rapida e bramosa, foga._  
_Cercò di sostenere ancora quello sguardo persistente in quegli attimi che precedettero il suo stesso piacere ma quelle sensazioni lo stordivano e ammaliavano a tal punto che venne trasportato al limite della passione ancor prima che se ne rendesse conto._  
_Strinse con forza le mani del compagno tra le proprie, mentre le onde dell'estasi lo percorrevano col loro impeto bruciante e solo quando riuscì a rialzare la palpebre, con ancora il respiro affannoso, si accorse di avere le labbra a contatto con quelle del Guardiano e che gli occhi chiari ed ora apparentemente spossati, erano ancora puntati nei suoi._  
  
_~ * ~_  
  
L'aveva baciato, in quel momento, senza dire niente. Lasciando semplicemente le labbra unite in un languido e lungo bacio, fino a quando percepì quelle del giovane incurvarsi contro le sue, in un dolce sorriso...  
  
“ _Se questo è stato un altro sogno... vi prego, non svegliatemi...”_  
  
...aveva sussurrato Eldarion a quel punto e lui stesso non aveva saputo fare altro che sorridergli e rialzarsi lentamente da lui.  
L'aveva osservato, restando inginocchiato sul materasso, mentre il compagno si passava le mani lungo il petto quasi a volersi asciugare dal sudore e dall'altra essenza che l'aveva cosparso, e se la sua voce non fosse risuonata ancora nel silenzio di quelle stanze, probabilmente sarebbe restato in quella posizione a lungo, indeciso su cosa fare e su ciò che l'aveva spinto ad agire in quel modo.  
Infine il principe di Gondor gli aveva chiesto se sarebbe restato, e la sua mente lo aveva subito riportato a quell'atteggiamento difensivo e distaccato che gli apparteneva.  
Con la scusa di dover tornare a pattugliare la Foresta, si era rivestito ed aveva lasciato quel letto, eppure dopo le ultime ore passate tra gli alberi, i suoi pensieri continuavano insistentemente a riportarlo in quello stesso luogo.  
Ed ancora adesso, con gli occhi fissi tra quelle alte fiamme che ancora ardevano nel camino, si chiese come fosse possibile ignorare volutamente i consigli della ragione solo per essere baciati da quel fuoco attraente e, al tempo stesso, enormemente pericoloso.  
  
~ * ~ 


	14. ~ 14 ~

 

  
La stessa titubante mattina era cominciata anche nel lato opposto del Bosco di Foglieverdi e, tra le cime dell'alto albero che celavano la costruzione, un tempo usata come torre di vedetta dagli Elfi, un'altra creatura immortale si stava lentamente destando da quello stato di torpore in cui il suo corpo esausto l'aveva costretta a cadere.  
Le labbra sottili si incurvarono in un dolce sorriso prima ancora che le palpebre si alzassero per permettere agli occhi blu sottostanti di riprendere il contatto con la realtà, mentre la mano, che indugiava sul cuscino accanto al volto, si spostava gradualmente sul lato verso cui il principe di quelle Terre, era voltato.  
Fu in quell'istante che le lunghe sopracciglia si incurvarono, prendendo una piega sbigottita... quando le dita, proseguendo lungo quel tragitto, non incontrarono ciò che invece si aspettavano di trovare.  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi e sul suo viso, fino a prima sereno e riposato, calò un velo sconvolto ed intimorito.  
Era solo.  
E probabilmente lo era già da un pezzo, visto che nelle lenzuola al suo fianco il calore di quell'altro corpo che aveva condiviso con lui quell'intima e appassionata unione la notte appena trascorsa, era ormai svanito.  
Si mise seduto, fissando ancora quella parte del letto come se non riuscisse a comprendere la realtà che si trovava di fronte ma poi, prima ancora di permettere a domande, dubbi e supposizioni di assillargli la mente, si rialzò in piedi e si rimise addosso gli abiti che, la sera prima, aveva tolto rapidamente sotto lo sguardo sorpreso dell'uomo che era con lui.  
Un'ultima occhiata a quelle lenzuola disfatte ed ai cuscini che, durante quell'atto irruento e passionale, erano ricaduti sul pavimento di legno, e si voltò, abbandonando quel luogo per dirigersi nell'unico altro posto dove sperava di poter trovare una risposta a quell'evidenza che non si aspettava di trovarsi di dover affrontare.  
  
Aveva raggiunto rapidamente la Montagna e si stava apprestando a salire la scalinata che l'avrebbe condotto alle stanze del re di Gondor, quando rallentò il passo e si girò verso l'altro lato dei corridoi... in tempo per vedere suo padre intento in un discorso, apparentemente serio, proprio con quell'appartenente alla stirpe Mortale che bramava incontrare.  
Lo fissò come se Thranduil non esistesse in quel momento e nient'altro attorno a lui, fosse materiale, ad eccezione di Aragorn e di quella devastante ed opprimente sensazione che gli stava crescendo dentro... ed in quell'istante incrociò i suoi occhi.  
Un fugace ed inconsistente attimo, dopodiché lo sguardo dell'uomo si allontanò nuovamente, quasi con indifferenza, per posarsi sul suo interlocutore.  
Si voltò davanti a sé, guardando semplicemente il percorso che gli si parava davanti e proseguì, passo dopo passo, lentamente, costringendosi ad ignorare quelle voci che avevano iniziato a far battere violentemente il suo cuore, fino a quando arrivò davanti al salone centrale del palazzo.  
  
Lo aprì e continuò con quell'andatura flemmatica verso l'altro elfo presente in quel luogo, quasi sapesse, inconsapevolmente, di trovarlo lì e di voler arrivare proprio da lui in quel momento.  
E si fermò solo quando percepì, sulla pelle, un forte calore costante provenire dal camino.  
Inclinò di lato la testa, lanciando un'occhiata incuriosita al fuoco prima di riportare l'attenzione sull'amico che stava seduto, in silenzio, sul lungo tavolo di legno scuro.  
Solo allora, avvicinandosi ulteriormente a lui, esclamò con un tono basso e quasi timoroso...  
“Perché l'hai acceso?” per alcuni istanti non udì altro che profondi respiri, ma poi, finalmente, l'altra creatura eterna si decise a parlare.  
  
“A volte mi chiedo come sia possibile desiderare di essere pervasi da quelle fiamme...” mormorò debolmente Lanthir continuando a fissare, quasi sovrappensiero, il fuoco che stava lasciando ardere già da alcune ore “...bramare quel doloroso calore fino a quando ci avvolge totalmente senza possibilità di scampo... ed anche se riusciamo a fuggire, insistiamo inesorabilmente a voler essere... bruciati.” un sospiro pesante e solo allora rialzò lo sguardo sul compagno appena giunto, scuotendo debolmente la testa “Perdonami... sono solo pensieri dovuti alla stanchezza di una notte di guardia... mi cercavi?”  
  
Legolas, prima di rispondere, si girò spalle al tavolo e si sedette a sua volta sul ripiano, accanto a lui, fissando quelle stesse fiamme.  
“Non vorrei disturbarti ancora con le mie ansie...” sussurrò “...se vuoi andare a riposare posso...”  
  
“Sei diverso...” lo interruppe il Guardiano, osservandolo attentamente per un lungo momento “...qualcosa ti rende radioso e al tempo stesso, triste... cos'è accaduto?” non gli diede la possibilità di ribattere perché subito spalancò la bocca meravigliato “Non ci credo! È quello che sto pensando?”  
  
“Considerando il fatto che tu pensi spesso a quello...” rispose allora l'altro elfo con un lieve sorriso “...credo di sì.”  
  
“E dunque? Per quale motivo sei turbato? Non è stato come ti aspettavi? Quello stolto Mortale non è stato all'altezza? Non è la soluzione che stavi cercando? Parla!”  
  
A quel susseguirsi imperterrito di domande, Legolas si lasciò sfuggire una risata che si spense però, poco dopo, in un'espressione seria e riflessiva.  
“Non ho mai vissuto un'esperienza carnale così profonda, intima ed incredibilmente appagante. In tutti questi lunghi anni, non mi sono mai sentito più... completo con qualcuno. Mentre i nostri corpi su univano, in una selvaggia lotta di lussuriosa passione, i nostri spiriti danzavano attorno a noi e si fondevano dolcemente, lambendoci col loro bruciante e luminoso liquido calore. Mi sembrava di... annegare in quel fiume d'argento, ma ogni volta che stavo per rimanere senza fiato, le sue labbra mi ridavano nuovamente l'aria... io...” sorrise al ricordo di quei momenti come se li rivedesse dinanzi a sé tra quelle fiamme che si rincorrevano sensualmente nel camino “...ogni istante annegavo dentro di lui, e sentivo il suo corpo, allo stesso tempo, perdersi nel mio, come se con ogni movimento risalissimo insieme quei flutti.” abbassò un istante lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore prima di continuare con quelle parole che non riusciva a trattenere “Cedevo di impazzire per il modo in cui le sue mani mi percorrevano... con una rude insicurezza all'inizio, fino a diventare delle carezze intense e vigorose... e quando si sono spinte dove non avevano mai osato arrivare... quando le sue dita mi hanno circondato...” sentì un fremito ardente lungo il corpo a quei pensieri e alzò gli occhi al soffitto con un sospiro “...ero suo... veramente, completamente e... perdutamente suo.” percepì lo spostamento dell'amico che si era lasciato scivolare dal tavolo per mettersi tra le sue ginocchia e poterlo guardare, ed allora riabbassò gli occhi su di lui, fissandolo intensamente “Ho perso ogni contegno ed ogni inibizione... l'ho implorato di toccarmi... l'ho supplicato di prendere il mio corpo e la mia anima... e l'ho pregato, in silenzio, con ogni sguardo, di continuare... ancora e ancora... perché non volevo che finisse.” abbassò le palpebre quando sentì l'imbarazzo per ciò che stava per narrare e, dopo una breve pausa, proseguì sussurrando “Ho gridato il suo nome quando mi ha portato ad essere travolto dal piacere... ma non mi sono mai sentito così indifeso e... vulnerabile davanti a lui... mai... e per un istante ho temuto di apparire debole ai suoi occhi, quando invece per lui sono sempre stato una forza, qualcuno su cui contare... eppure poco dopo...” un sorriso più convinto e riportò l'attenzione sull'elfo di fronte a sé “...ho sentito il suo corpo tremare tra le mie braccia... ho visto le fiamme nei suoi occhi divampare e svanire... l'ho udito mentre gemeva il mio nome così tante volte da divenire una dolce melodia di sospiri... ed ho percepito la sua estasi dentro di me nell'attimo in cui lo sconvolgeva. Io ero suo... e lui era mio... l'ho sentito... mio...” restò con le labbra socchiuse quasi a voler proseguire con delle frasi che però non trovavano il modo di formarsi con un senso compiuto ed allora ascoltò il proprio silenzio, insieme al respiro rapido del compagno che, inevitabilmente, attraverso i suoi occhi, aveva percepito quelle intense e sconvolgenti emozioni che lo avevano scosso.  
  
“Se stavamo parlando dello stesso Uomo...” bisbigliò Lanthir, cercando di controllarsi dopo quell'insieme violento di sensazioni che lo avevano pervaso a quel racconto “...credo di dover essere geloso perché le mie esperienze passate, non sono nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile alla tua!” lo vide ridere debolmente, scuotendo la testa, ma poi lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro sconsolato “Anche se... ancora non comprendo a cosa sia dovuta questa tua tristezza... dopo quello che hai appena detto, dovresti essere raggiante!”  
  
“Non era con me questa mattina.” replicò allora il principe del Reame Boscoso in un sussurro, prima di guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi “Ero stremato per tutto quanto... nel corpo e nello spirito e senza quasi accorgermene, mi sono addormentato... e al mio risveglio, se n'era andato. L'ho visto poco fa con mio padre ed anche lui si è accorto di me ma... a malapena mi ha degnato di uno sguardo... ed io non sono riuscito a raggiungerlo.”  
  
“Ed ora temi che questa sua indifferenza nei tuoi confronti sia dovuta a quello che è accaduto?”  
  
“E a cos'altro?” proseguì a quel punto, stringendo le labbra nervosamente “Forse si è semplicemente reso conto di aver fatto un errore... ha compreso che, in realtà, non voleva che il nostro rapporto arrivasse a questo ed ora... si sente in imbarazzo anche solo a guardarmi... io non...” chinò mestamente la testa in avanti sospirando “...non posso permettere che accada... non voglio perdere quello che abbiamo solo per una... notte di passione che forse non doveva mai accadere.”  
  
Lanthir accennò un sorriso ed istintivamente, si spostò in avanti tra le sue gambe, per permettergli di posare la fronte sulla propria spalla.  
“Perché non può essere semplicemente che si sia accorto di essere stato uno sciocco fino ad ora?” alzò una mano e gli accarezzò teneramente la nuca nel sentire i suoi respiri profondi “È sempre un Mortale in fondo, pieno di dubbi ed insicurezze... e probabilmente starà solo pensando a cosa si è perso in tutti questi anni durante i quali ha voluto negare a se stesso ciò che veramente provava per te.” portò l'altra mano su quella che Legolas teneva posata sulla coscia e la strinse “Dagli il tempo di capire ed assimilare tutte quelle sensazioni che, sicuramente, anche lui ha provato la scorsa notte perché... d'accordo, mi duole ammetterlo ma... dietro quell'apparente atteggiamento stolto ed irriverente, anche Aragorn a volte ha un cuore e prova qualcosa...” percepì una lieve risata attraversare il corpo dell'amico e sorrise dolcemente “...sarà solo confuso e... senza ombra di dubbio, sorpreso e ammaliato dalle tue incredibili capacità amatorie... visto che hai avuto un Maestro eccezionale.”  
  
“Non ho... dimostrato queste... immense capacità...” replicò allora Legolas, ridendo di nuovo e ringraziando l'amico per quel suo tentativo di sollevargli l'umore “...non ho agito come avevo in mente ed anzi, credo di essergli sembrato alquanto insicuro e... impacciato...” rialzò la testa per guardarlo negli occhi con un sorrisino imbarazzato “...ed inoltre... ti ho... rotto la spalliera del letto.” vide l'espressione allibita dell'amico e fece una smorfia, appoggiando la fronte alla sua ed abbassando lo sguardo “Gli ho permesso di legarmi all'inizio, come avevo fatto io con lui e... diciamo che mi sono liberato da solo...”  
  
“Oh... ti prego, avrei tanto voluto vedere la sua faccia!” gli bisbigliò Lanthir trattenendo a stento una risata divertita.  
  
“Cosa sta succedendo?”  
  
In quell'istante entrambi gli elfi voltarono la testa verso il portone d'ingresso, dal quale, il sovrano del regno degli Uomini protagonista del loro discorso, era appena entrato ed ora si stava, lentamente, avvicinando al punto dove si trovavano con una strana espressione sul viso.  
  
“Oh, guarda guarda cosa ci ha portato il nuovo giorno!” esclamò a quel punto il Guardiano del Bosco, restando però immobile in quella posizione, nonostante avesse percepito la tensione dell'amico attraverso il suo corpo vicino “Aragorn! Hai dormito bene?”  
  
“Va via Lanthir...” ribatté subito l'uomo, lanciando un'occhiata al principe di quelle Terre solo per poi riportare l'attenzione sull'altra creatura immortale “...devo parlare con Legolas.” strinse istintivamente i pugni per trattenere quella violenta sensazione che aveva provato nel vedere i due elfi così vicini appena aveva varcato la soglia. Inevitabilmente la sua mente gli aveva mandato delle conturbanti immagini di ciò che Legolas stesso gli aveva rivelato riguardo quello che era accaduto tra di loro durante la sua assenza e, pur non conoscendone i dettagli, non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentire una crescente gelosia per quell'apparente intima vicinanza.  
  
“No, a quanto sembra no...” mormorò allora Lanthir, accennando un sorrisino “...qualcosa deve aver disturbato il tuo sonno.” guardò verso il re di Gondor quasi volesse accertarsi di avere la sua attenzione, dopodiché si chinò in avanti e posò un dolce bacio sulla fronte dell'amico davanti a sé.  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso, respirò profondamente, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi con un sorriso, nel comprendere le intenzioni dell'altro elfo, ma appena udì il tono di voce irritato col quale Aragorn aveva quasi gridato...  
  
“Vattene, allontanati da lui!”  
  
...comprese che avrebbe dovuto intervenire prima che gli animi si agitassero inutilmente più del necessario.  
“Stavamo parlando Estel... non...” scosse debolmente la testa cercando gli occhi dell'uomo, subito però sentì su di sé quelli dell'amico che aveva di fronte ed aggrottò le sopracciglia nell'intendere dal suo sguardo di aspettare.  
  
“Perdonami ma... non credo proprio che dobbiamo giustificarci con te!” intervenne in quel momento il Guardiano, stringendo ancora la mano di Legolas prima di voltarsi verso l'altro presente “Posso restare vicino al mio principe fintanto che lui lo desidera... che la cosa ti faccia piacere oppure no.” si avviò con passo lento nella sua direzione, sostenendo gli occhi stretti dell'uomo nei quali poteva scorgere facilmente la gelosia e la collera che gli stava crescendo nel profondo, così, soddisfatto, continuò “Siamo amici e stavamo discutendo... non hai alcun diritto di arrivare qui e...”  
  
“Non usare quel tono innocente con me, Lanthir!” lo interruppe improvvisamente Aragorn, proseguendo a sua volta per arrivare a fronteggiarlo “So che siete stati amanti!”  
  
La creatura eterna dai lunghi capelli ondulati alzò un sopracciglio perplesso da quell'affermazione e guardò indietro verso il proprio principe.  
“Lo sa...?” lo vide scivolare coi piedi sul pavimento ed udì, dopo un profondo sospiro, la risposta che già immaginava...  
  
“Sì, gli ho accennato... molto vagamente... qualcosa...”  
  
...così alzò gli occhi al soffitto, quasi rassegnato da ciò che avrebbe dovuto già aspettarsi, per poi rivolgersi nuovamente all'unico appartenente alla stirpe Mortale presente in quel salone.  
“Oh... che peccato!” mormorò “Se l'avessi saputo prima, mi sarei divertito a raccontarti qualche... interessante aneddoto durante i tuoi allenamenti...”  
  
“Sta zitto!”  
  
Non si fece intimorire da quell'ordine pronunciato a denti stretti e proseguì fino a quando solo una breve distanza li divideva, e continuò con un tono volutamente provocatorio.  
“Sai una cosa, Estel? Questo non cambia comunque niente. Siamo amici e siamo liberi di dividere un letto, se lo vogliamo, e la volta dopo, tornare a confidarci come stavamo facendo poco fa... e tu non devi permetterti di piombare qui con questo atteggiamento insolente solo perché sei geloso!”  
  
“Non sono...” replicò subito a voce alta Aragorn, solo per riabbassarla e bisbigliare l'ultima parola “...geloso.” come se lui stesso non ne fosse convinto, perché dentro di sé sapeva benissimo che era così, e non era l'unico, in quel luogo, ad esserne consapevole.  
  
“Ah, no? Ho assistito a scene simili ogni giorno quando percorrevo le terre degli Uomini e tu non puoi ordinarmi di allontanarmi da lui perché non hai diritti sul suo corpo!”  
  
Fissò intensamente quegli specchi d'acqua limpida che aveva davanti e riconobbe la luce che spesso ardeva in essi durante i loro dibattiti accesi e le continue provocazioni che si scambiavano ma, per qualche ragione, non riuscì a far scorrere su di sé quelle parole come al solito. Le sentì anzi dentro di sé, penetrargli nel petto come una lama e raggiungergli quel cuore che aveva preso a battere più velocemente dal suo ingresso in quella stanza... e la frase successiva gli fece perdere completamente la ragione.  
  
“Non credere che il solo fatto di averlo posseduto una volta te ne dia la proprietà assoluta!”  
  
Alzò di scatto una mano e colpi il Guardiano al mento con un pugno violento, stringendo poi le dita con una lieve smorfia sul volto per il dolore alle nocche che lui stesso aveva, ovviamente, sentito.  
  
In quell'istante udì il grido dell'altra creatura eterna presente...  
  
“Basta!”  
  
...e posò allora lo sguardo sul compagno che si era avvicinato in tutta fretta a loro con un'espressione sconvolta sul viso.  
“Glielo hai detto?” gli chiese quando lo vide davanti a sé, a sua volta confuso e disorientato sia da quel fatto che dal proprio gesto inconsulto ed esagerato che non era riuscito a trattenere.  
  
“D'accordo questo... me lo sono meritato...” mormorò in quel momento Lanthir, indietreggiando semplicemente per far spazio al proprio principe e massaggiandosi la mascella, senza però reagire minimamente come, in altre occasioni, avrebbe sicuramente fatto.  
  
Legolas fissò per qualche istante il compagno, inclinando la testa di lato con le labbra socchiuse nell'indecisione sulla risposta migliore da dare, ed infine bisbigliò...  
“Io... avevo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno...”  
  
“Potevi venire da me...! Perché non...”  
  
Alle parole dell'uomo però, sentì improvvisamente dentro di sé il ricordo di quell'insieme di sensazioni opprimenti che, tuttavia, ancora lo pervadevano da quando si era ritrovato solo nel letto quella mattina, e così, senza potersi controllare come invece avrebbe voluto, alzò la voce con un tono adirato.  
“Tu non c'eri!” lo zittì e fece, istintivamente un passo verso di lui, con gli occhi spalancati nella foga di quelle emozioni impetuose che lo facevano fremere “Te ne sei andato, Aragorn! Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Ho aperto gli occhi e tu non eri al mio fianco! Non hai pensato che, forse, avrei potuto preoccuparmi per un fatto simile? Non mi hai mai lasciato senza avvertirmi... e proprio la mattina dopo... quello che è accaduto tra noi, tu decidi di alzarti e tornare qui senza dirmi niente?” fece una pausa solo per riprendere fiato e proseguì, giusto un istante prima che il re di Gondor riuscisse a ribattere “Ed inoltre, quando mi hai visto poco fa, non mi hai nemmeno rivolto un cenno! Lo ammetto, sto perdendo la mia pazienza e probabilmente la ragione e... sto agendo troppo impulsivamente da qualche tempo ma... questo! Tutto questo, insieme, era insolito e...” sospirò, scuotendo la testa e indicando l'altro elfo che era rimasto in disparte ad osservarli “...Lanthir è l'unico che mi conosce e che sa di noi... sa cosa è successo fin dal principio e... non puoi agire in questo modo... stupido e sconsiderato con lui solo perché...”  
  
Quell'ultima frase però venne soffocata dalle labbra di Aragorn che, impulsivamente, accorciò la distanza che li separava, mettendogli le mani sulle guance e tirandolo a sé in un bacio improvviso e, probabilmente, insensato.  
Ma subito il principe di quelle Terre rispose con la stessa foga, dopo qualche breve attimo di sorpresa, chiudendo tra i pugni la stoffa dell'abito sul suo petto per far voltare l'uomo e spingerlo contro il tavolo dietro di lui. Entrambi lasciarono svanire in quella danza sensuale che percorreva le loro bocche, tutte quelle sensazioni astiose e ambigue che avevano provato, fino a trasformare i dubbi e le insicurezze che sentivano, in un'unione di un solo respiro che passava da un corpo all'altro, incatenandoli con l'unica certezza che avevano bisogno... loro stessi.  
  
Quando quel bacio, lentamente, divenne uno sfioramento di labbra e gli occhi blu velati d'argento dell'elfo, incontrarono nuovamente quelli azzurri e ardenti del re di Gondor, nel silenzio del salone, disturbato dagli ultimi strascichi e scoppiettii del fuoco che si stava spegnendo nel camino, risuonò la voce dell'altra creatura immortale ancora presente...  
  
“E questa è la verità, amico mio... niente è cambiato!”  
  
In quel momento, il principe del Reame Boscoso sorrise dolcemente e fece un passo indietro, facendo scivolare le mani lungo il petto del compagno prima di girarsi verso l'amico.  
“Grazie...” gli sussurrò, allungando la mano per accarezzargli la guancia che Aragorn, poco prima, aveva colpito “...ora puoi andare.”  
  
L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia nel ricevere lo sguardo divertito del Guardiano prima che quest'ultimo, ridendo tra sé, accennasse un inchino e lasciasse rapidamente il salone. Lo seguì con gli occhi fino a quando la porta si richiuse dietro di lui, ed allora guardò di nuovo l'elfo di fronte a sé.  
“L'ha fatto apposta...?” lo vide annuire e sorridere, così piegò indietro la testa, sospirando “No... adesso dovrò chiedergli un'altra volta perdono!”  
  
“Non sarà necessario... parla con me ora. Perché sei andato via in quel modo?”  
  
“Ero...” fece per rispondere a quella semplice domanda, ma prima di farlo, ci rifletté qualche istante, per poi accennare un sorriso quasi imbarazzato “...stregato da te. Non potevo smettere di guardarti e di sfiorarti... ed ogni volta che toccavo la tua pelle mi sembrava di andare a fuoco dal desiderio di provare di nuovo tutto quanto.” notò l'espressione stranita del compagno e strinse le labbra, inumidendosele prima di continuare “Non hai idea di quante volte sono stato sul punto di svegliarti e di ricominciare a baciarti e... accarezzarti... lo vedevo che eri stremato ma... impazzivo dalla brama di possederti col mio spirito e col mio corpo... non ho mai provato niente di così assoluto ed intenso.” si fermò qualche istante, guardandolo intensamente e si ritrovò a rispondere ad un lieve bacio, non appena Legolas, reclinò in avanti il viso quasi a voler sentire quelle parole direttamente contro le labbra “Poi, per distrarmi, pensavo al perché non l'abbiamo fatto prima e... non trovavo più una risposta... i timori e... le insicurezze che mi avevano sempre frenato, erano svaniti nel nulla e mi ritrovavo di nuovo a fissarti e a... desiderarti ancora di più... dovevo allontanarmi o avrei perso la ragione in poche ore... almeno quella che mi era ancora rimasta dopo...” un respiro profondo, seguito da una lieve risata nervosa che soffocò nella bocca del compagno, durante un nuovo bacio più passionale del precedente, e poi riuscì a proseguire “Ho adorato ogni singolo istante della scorsa notte, Legolas... ogni sensazione che ha sconvolto i miei sensi... ogni parola che mi ha fatto avvampare per il desiderio... ogni imbarazzo che ci ha fatto agire come due giovani alla loro prima esperienza...” lo vide sorridere ed aggiunse sussurrando “...e quando hai gridato il mio nome mentre il piaceva ti percorreva... la Luna stessa che ha assistito in silenzio, può essermi testimone... avrei dato ogni cosa per restare in quel momento per l'eternità... la mia corona, il mio regno, la mia vita... ogni cosa... solo per sentirti scorrere su di me e bruciarmi col mio nome sulle tue labbra.” gli sfiorò le labbra con l'indice, disegnandole e osservando quel gesto che, diversi mesi prima, aveva compiuto su di lui quando lo credeva profondamente addormentato “E mi sono... perso dentro di te... ho perduto irrimediabilmente me stesso nel tuo corpo... ed il modo in cui ti sei concesso a me... io... avrei voluto ripeterti all'infinito... che...” discostò il volto dal suo per arrivare a bisbigliargli debolmente all'orecchio “...ti amo...” lo sentì sospirare e sorrise dolcemente, ripetendolo con lo stesso tono tenero e sensuale al tempo stesso “...ti amo, Legolas... e lo so che non è necessario dirlo perché... non è soltanto amore, non è soltanto amicizia, non è...” si interruppe con una debole risata “...ecco, questo è l'unico problema... so soltanto cosa... non è... ma va bene così... davvero.”  
  
“Io... non so cosa dire...” mormorò a quel punto Legolas, chiudendo per qualche istante gli occhi e scuotendo la testa “...credo di aver frainteso tutto quanto...”  
  
“Non dire niente...” intervenne subito Aragorn, seguendo il lato del suo viso dalla tempia al mento con la punta delle dita “...non è necessario. Quello che è accaduto... non ha bisogno di spiegazioni. O per lo meno, l'unica che sono riuscito a darmi è che...” alzò le spalle quando vide il suo sguardo incuriosito e terminò “...doveva succedere.” proseguì con quelle lievi carezze lungo il suo collo e percepì la gola contrarsi al passaggio “E se... lo vorrai... potrà succedere ancora...”  
  
“Lo vorrò.” sussurrò l'elfo, sorridendogli mentre, a sua volta, coi palmi iniziava a percorrergli il petto, lentamente “Ne sono certo.”  
  
“Sì...?”  
  
“Sì.” ripeté con ancor più decisione. Per un momento rimase in silenzio, perdendosi semplicemente negli occhi azzurri che aveva davanti e gli parve di scorgere in profondità, vagamente, quella fiamma liquida conosciuta, che stava, via via, assumendo un'intensità sempre maggiore. Socchiuse le labbra per parlare di nuovo ma si sentì all'improvviso cingere i fianchi, prima di essere trascinato contro il compagno a rispondere ad un bacio che prese, da subito, un andamento possessivo e appassionato. Si lasciò trasportare da lui e richiuse le braccia dietro al suo collo mentre le loro lingue iniziavano a lambirsi e a cercarsi con ardore, ma quando si sentì pervadere selvaggiamente dalle stesse passionali sensazioni della sera precedente e percepì, contro il proprio, il corpo dell'uomo reagire subito allo stesso modo, ritrovò un minimo di lucidità e reclinò indietro la testa con un sospiro sensuale...  
“Ma non... qui...” si rese all'istante conto di non aver compiuto il gesto più consono, perché il re di Gondor, invece di desistere, scese con la bocca lungo il suo collo, leccandolo e baciandolo con un impeto che lo fece bruciare interamente dal desiderio “...Estel...” tentò di richiamarlo ma non ottenendo risposta, sorrise quasi stupefatto da quelle incredibili ondate che lo percorrevano e andavano a risvegliare il suo spirito in quel nuovo modo seducente. Appena sentì però quelle attenzioni diventare ancor più selvagge ed insistenti, mormorò più volte il suo nome, cercando, contemporaneamente, di fare un passo indietro “...Aragorn... Aragorn... Aragorn... fermo!”  
  
“Mmm...” mugugnò l'uomo contro il suo collo, mordendogli debolmente la pelle ma permettendogli poi di allontanarsi quel poco che bastava perché non si trovasse più a quella distanza minima che lo avrebbe tentato nuovamente “...almeno a quattro passi, altrimenti non ti prometto niente!” udì una risata divertita e stupita, e a sua volta sorrise, passandosi una mano sul viso “Perdonami... hai ragione ma è... difficile!” appoggiò le mani sul tavolo e si mise seduto sul ripiano, allargando leggermente le ginocchia “Ora il mio spirito si... limita, per così dire, a bruciarmi il sangue nelle vene... ma devo badare al mio corpo che mi fa avvampare appena mi sei vicino!”  
  
“Dunque... credi anche tu che sia una soluzione per riuscire a controllare quella brama devastante che ci spinge ad unirci?”  
  
“Quale...? Quella dei nostri spiriti... credo di sì...” iniziò a ribattere Aragorn, unendo le mani tra le cosce con un lieve sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra “...ma adesso, cosa mi impedirà di desiderarti ogni singola volta che poso gli occhi su di te?”  
  
Legolas incrociò le braccia sul petto, sostenendo il suo sguardo nel quale scorse un velo di apprensione e dopo qualche momento, gli sorrise dolcemente.  
“Niente te lo impedirà... come niente impedirà a me di provare lo stesso ogni volta che mi sfiori. Ma ora che i nostri spiriti sono legati, non dobbiamo più temere di bruciarci e di farci del male.” fece un passo verso di lui e vide il suo sguardo scendere lungo il proprio corpo prima di rialzarsi nuovamente “Possiamo stare insieme e... concederci l'uno all'altro se... e quando... e...” si inumidì le labbra sensualmente mentre il suo tono assumeva una cadenza provocante “...come... vogliamo.” proseguì lentamente fino a posare le mani sulle ginocchia del compagno con gli occhi ancora puntati nei suoi “Possiamo passare tutta la notte a parlare come un tempo... o possiamo...” salì coi palmi lungo le sue cosce e percepì i muscoli contrarsi all'istante “...unirci e possederci a vicenda mentre parliamo... e saremo liberi di farlo senza distruggerci.” si mise tra le sue gambe e sentì sul viso il suo respiro rapido in quel tentativo di autocontrollo che lui stesso stava, volutamente, mettendo alla prova con evidente malizia “Non credi sia una cosa... buona?”  
  
Aragorn deglutì con un sorriso nervoso mentre cercava di limitarsi ad accarezzargli semplicemente i fianchi con le dita.  
“Oh, è una cosa molto... molto buona... ma...” un sospiro rassegnato “...non qui e non ora, vero?” lo vide scuotere la testa e fece, a sua volta, lo stesso gesto prima di proseguire “No... infatti. Quindi inizia a parlarmi di qualcosa che non mi faccia... immensamente... desiderare di essere ancora su quella costruzione ed in quel letto con te!”  
  
“D'accordo... di cosa stavi discutendo con mio padre?”  
  
“È giunto un messaggero da Gondor questa mattina.” ribatté allora, abbassando lo sguardo sulle mani dell'elfo che ancora indugiavano con lievi carezze lungo le sue cosce “Éomer ha mandato notizie a Minas Tirith sui cavalieri che erano andati in perlustrazione... soltanto alcuni di loro sono tornati incolumi. Sono stati attaccati ed hanno subito molte perdite.”  
  
“Orchi...?”  
  
“Sì... molti... un'imboscata a quanto ho capito. Sembra che abbiano trovato rifugio a nord, lungo le Montagne Nebbiose ma ancora l'esatta posizione non è stata individuata. Arwen ha convocato Faramir come io stesso le avevo detto di fare se ce ne fosse stata la necessità... ma mi ha pregato di tornare il prima possibile per indire un consiglio e decidere in merito a questo attacco che, insieme a quello che voi avete subito nei vostri confini, sta delineando una nuova situazione alquanto preoccupante.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso annuì, inspirando profondamente e guardando, a sua volta, le proprie dita che sfioravano distrattamente le gambe del compagno.  
“Quando intendi partire, dunque?” cercò di moderare il tono della voce per non rendere palese l'ansia e la tristezza che l'avevano colto all'improvviso alla sola idea di dover restare ancora una volta senza di lui per un tempo indefinito, ma poi la risposta del re di Gondor gli provocò un inaspettato tuffo al cuore...  
  
“Al più tardi dopodomani... e tu verrai con me.”  
  
“No io... non credo di poter lasciare il regno almeno fino a quando...”  
  
“Non era una domanda!” lo fermò allora Aragorn, incrociando il suo sguardo confuso “Era un'affermazione! Ho parlato anche di questo con tuo padre... e non ha nulla in contrario al tuo ritorno nell'Ithilien per dare aiuto al mio popolo insieme agli altri elfi che ancora vi dimorano.”  
  
“Oh...”  
  
“Oh...?” gli sorrise nell'udire quel sussurro meravigliato e rialzò subito una mano sulla sua guancia “È tutto quello che hai da dire? Ho usato tutti i modi... accondiscendenti che conoscevo e che ho appreso da te per ottenere questo permesso... e mi ringrazi solo con un... oh...?”  
  
Legolas alzò un sopracciglio divertito da quelle parole e si chinò subito in avanti per raggiungergli le labbra.  
“Ti prometto che penserò al modo migliore per ringraziarti...” gliele sfiorò lievemente per poi chiedere ed ottenere l'accesso con la lingua, intervallando a quel bacio lento ma passionale, delle brevi frasi per proseguire in ciò che stava dicendo “...non questa sera forse... dovrò discuterne con mio padre e tu... dovrai parlare anche con Eldarion e...” lo sentì annuire con un lieve cenno del capo senza però interrompere quell'unione e non riuscì a controllare le proprie mani che salirono istintivamente fino ai suoi fianchi mentre i pollici premevano sul lato interno delle cosce, arrivando poi ad accarezzare il punto d'unione tra di esse “...dovremo preparare il necessario per il...” udì il gemito dell'uomo che, per un breve istante, smise di baciarlo per guardarlo stupito ed incuriosito da quel gesto “...viaggio.” gli sorrise maliziosamente e, ora con più convinzione, fece scorrere lentamente il palmo sul rigonfiamento sotto gli stretti pantaloni scuri che la tunica senza maniche non poteva nascondere “Credi di... riuscire ad aspettare fino a domani per ricevere il mio ringraziamento?”  
  
Aragorn socchiuse le labbra in un sospiro sensuale nel sentire sia quella carezza inaspettata che la seducente promessa pronunciata con quel tono allusivo e non poté fare a meno di afferrare con una mano l'abito dell'elfo per tirarlo ancora più vicino, mentre faceva scivolare l'altra sotto i due lembi di stoffa che gli scendeva sulle gambe.  
“Ti aspetterò...” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra, sorridendo compiaciuto del gemito che ottenne non appena posò il palmo a sua volta sull'inguine del compagno, muovendolo debolmente su quel desiderio che era cresciuto anche in lui durante quello scambio di baci “...ho aspettato quanti? Novant'anni per comprendere... riuscirò di certo a trascorrere un'altra notte solo col pensiero di ciò che è avvenuto quella passata...” continuò a toccarlo in quel modo, cercando faticosamente di controllare anche se stesso nel sentire le stesse carezze lussuriose su di sé mentre gli sfiorava dolcemente il viso col proprio “...anche se... ancora mi sembra così... impossibile che stia succedendo veramente... solo qualche mese fa... non avrei mai immaginato di sentire le tue mani su di me in questo modo...”  
  
“Dovrai farci l'abitudine... perché le sentirai... ogni volta che starai solo con me...”  
  
“Oh... spero davvero che anche questa sia una promessa...”  
  
“Lo è.” gli sussurrò sorridendo il principe di quelle Terre, catturandogli di nuovo le labbra in un lungo bacio fino a quando, per il bisogno d'aria, dovette discostarsi... ed allora, un fugace pensiero gli fece aggrottare le sopracciglia in un'espressione incerta. Così fermò quell'intima carezza e tentò di parlare con un tono più serio, incrociando nuovamente i suoi occhi.  
“Estel... forse dovremmo parlare di... Arwen... perché quando torneremo a Gondor...” ma quel tentativo venne subito fermato dall'uomo che, scuotendo la testa, interruppe a sua volta quel gesto e fece salire le dita che stringevano l'abito dell'elfo, fino alla sua bocca, posandone due su di essa per zittirlo.  
  
“Non adesso, Legolas.” mormorò Aragorn fissandolo intensamente “Tu sai bene che lei è sempre nel mio cuore e nei miei pensieri... come io so, altrettanto bene, che un giorno, molto presto probabilmente, dovrò parlarle di ciò che sta avvenendo tra noi due e...” strinse le labbra “...spero soltanto che capisca... come fino ad ora ha sempre compreso semplicemente dai miei occhi le mie ansie ed i miei tormenti quando ti stavo lontano.” vide che stava per replicare qualcosa ma non glielo permise “Adesso non è necessario.”  
  
Legolas rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, limitandosi a guardare quegli occhi azzurri che lo stavano implorando di non continuare con quel discorso difficile e, forse, troppo complesso da affrontare. Così annuì debolmente e gli sorrise, fino a quando, pochi istanti dopo, il re di Gondor riabbassò la mano...  
“Quindi... credo sia arrivata l'ora di andare a cambiarci d'abito visto che entrambi indossiamo gli stessi della scorsa notte.” notò subito la piega maliziosa che avevano assunto le sue labbra a quella frase ed allora fece un passo indietro, scandendo quelle due parole “Non... insieme!” ed ascoltando la risata divertita del compagno, continuò ad indietreggiare con lo sguardo incatenato al suo fino a quando raggiunse la porta e solo allora, fece un cenno col capo e si voltò, lasciando solo l'uomo che, ridendo di nuovo, si passò le mani sul viso e scendette dal tavolo per recarsi, a sua volta, nelle proprie stanze.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Due ore.  
Forse poco di meno. O forse poco di più.  
Era quello il tempo che Eldarion aveva passato seduto, in silenzio, ai piedi del basso letto al centro della costruzione sull'albero.  
Lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento di legno e le mani unite tra le ginocchia mentre la sua mente cercava un qualche tipo di spiegazione, abbastanza razionale, che desse un senso a tutto l'insieme contorto di emozioni che sentiva dentro di sé.  
Si era svegliato, quella mattina, con ancora il corpo pervaso dalle piacevoli sensazioni che l'avevano travolto durante la notte, quando quella visita, decisamente inaspettata, l'aveva trascinato in un sogno ad occhi aperti alquanto più intenso ed eccitante di quello che stava facendo nel breve sonno in cui era caduto poco prima dell'arrivo della creatura eterna.  
Quando quell'unione carnale si era conclusa e Lanthir l'aveva lasciato nuovamente solo, si era ripromesso che, all'alba del nuovo giorno, avrebbe pensato ad un modo per scusarsi con lui per averlo fatto tardare nei suoi doveri quella sera e, al tempo stesso, ringraziarlo per quella situazione imprevista ma estremamente piacevole che gli aveva fatto vivere.  
Così, benché il sole, quel giorno, tentennasse a bagnare la Terra coi suoi raggi, giunta la mattina si era vestito e, dopo aver fatto colazione, si era diretto nel luogo dove erano soliti passare molte ore in segreto, durante la giornata.  
Varcata però la soglia dell'abitazione sull'albero, si era ritrovato ad osservare allibito qualcosa che non si aspettava di certo di trovarsi davanti.  
Il letto era sfatto. Le lenzuola ammucchiate su un lato ed alcuni cuscini sparpagliati sul pavimento... la testiera di rami intrecciati era spezzata e sul materasso, una benda nera faceva intuire, senza lasciare molto all'immaginazione, quello che poteva essere avvenuto in quel posto poche ore prima.  
Allora aveva avanzato fino a raggiungere quel punto e si era seduto, come se le sue gambe non lo reggessero in piedi.  
Cercò di frenare la corsa del proprio cuore che aveva mancato un battito, per poi prendere a galoppare furiosamente, alla visione di quel campo di battaglia su cui si era, sicuramente, svolta una lotta passionale e lussuriosa senza vincitori né vinti, se non quelli che l'estasi stessa poteva portare.  
E quando riuscì in questo intento, la sua mente lo portò a riflettere su tutto quello che era avvenuto in quegli ultimi giorni passati.  
  
La gelosia. Quel sentimento che non aveva mai provato in quella maniera opprimente e violenta, e che era diventato più palese nel vedere l'elfo col quale si intratteneva spesso, a contatto con suo padre durante quegli addestramenti nella radura. All'inizio aveva pensato a semplice malumore per quelle situazioni che gli ricordavano quel suo ingresso improvviso, in quello stesso luogo in cui si trovava ora, mesi prima... ma giorno dopo giorno, aveva capito che il fastidio sempre più inteso che provava non era più per l'inadeguatezza in confronto ad un fatto avvenuto in maniera simile a suo padre, ma per l'invidia che provava per il tempo che il Guardiano passava col nuovo allievo, per quei sorrisi, quegli sguardi e quella vicinanza, molto spesso, esagerata e non necessaria per un semplice allenamento di quel tipo.  
Quell'irritante frustrazione che lo scuoteva, l'aveva addirittura portato a cercare un aiuto e delle risposte nel principe di quelle Terre, l'unico al quale si sarebbe potuto rivolgere. E le sue parole, seppur deviate da quella mezza verità che era stato costretto a raccontargli per non rivelargli ciò che, realmente, lo turbava, lo avevano portato a riconoscere quello che, nel profondo, già sapeva.  
Era geloso, non poteva più fingere il contrario. Geloso di quel tempo, di quei sorrisi, degli sguardi e della vicinanza... perché li voleva per sé. E si rese anche conto che, se ci fosse stato chiunque altro al posto del re di Gondor, quelle sensazioni, molto probabilmente, sarebbero state identiche.  
Lo aveva capito proprio durante la discussione con Legolas, quando lui stesso aveva, vagamente, portato il discorso sull'incontro che aveva udito tra l'elfo ed il Guardiano, solo per ascoltare qualcosa su quest'ultimo... ed il modo in cui il suo interlocutore aveva descritto ed aveva parlato di Lanthir, lo aveva innervosito ancora di più.  
Era geloso, decisamente, geloso.  
  
Il desiderio. Sempre più ardente, violento, soffocante. Qualcosa che non riusciva più a controllare e che lo spingeva a concedersi in ogni modo ed in ogni occasione a colui che glielo aveva fatto conoscere per la prima volta. Non era più riuscito a dirgli di no... un no reale... da quando era stato mandato da lui nella biblioteca, e aveva colto l'occasione per scusarsi della sua reazione esagerata di quella passata mattina. Da quel momento, da quando si era lasciato volutamente sottomettere come non avrebbe mai creduto possibile di volere, aveva perso qualunque dignità e qualsivoglia decenza.  
Lui stesso, a volte, l'aveva cercato, proprio come la sera precedente, e aveva tentato quella seduzione con le arti che aveva, progressivamente, appreso e nel riuscirci, quel desiderio era aumentato ancora di più.  
Si stupiva, ripensando alle proprie azioni disinibite, del punto che aveva raggiunto in soli pochi giorni, ma per nessuna ragione, avrebbe voluto tornare indietro.  
  
Ed infine... la sera prima. La lite insensata accanto al torrente, scaturita sempre da quella gelosia che non era riuscito a controllare... e che si era tramutata però in qualcosa di piacevolmente inaspettato. Un abbraccio, caldo, avvolgente... delle carezze dolci e premurose... delle parole e dei sorrisi che sembravano esprimere una tenerezza ed un affetto che non aveva mai assaporato prima di quel momento. Tutto quello, insieme, gli aveva fatto battere il cuore in un modo imprevisto ed insolito perché, nonostante sentisse quel desiderio fisico crescere al contatto con il Guardiano del Bosco, c'era anche qualcosa di più profondo e ardente che lo avrebbe fatto restare tra quelle braccia anche per tutta la notte senza chiedere nulla di più.  
Qualcosa che non riusciva ancora a spiegarsi.  
Qualcosa che lo confondeva ulteriormente.  
Qualcosa che aveva provato di nuovo, poco dopo, nel vedere quella creatura eterna nel suo letto che si concedeva a lui senza quell'apparente arroganza e prepotenza che solitamente usava.  
C'era qualcosa di diverso in quegli occhi limpidi e illuminati dalla fiamma della lussuria, in quei momenti... quegli occhi che l'avevano fissato, stranamente, per tutto il tempo, senza desistere in quell'intento, nemmeno quando il piacere stesso li aveva fatti esplodere, uno dopo l'altro.  
Non era riuscito a darsi una spiegazione, l'unica cosa di cui era certo, era che quel nuovo rapporto che si era creato tra di loro in quel solo giorno, gli piaceva e avrebbe voluto che si ripetesse ancora ed ancora.  
  
Ma poi era giunto lì, e tutte quelle splendide ed emozionanti illusioni che si erano create inevitabilmente nella sua mente, si erano frantumate al suolo, non appena il suo sguardo si era posato su quel letto dove, senza ombra di dubbio, Lanthir aveva portato qualcun altro durante le ore passate. Prima o dopo il loro incontro... non poteva saperlo e forse, nemmeno voleva venirne a conoscenza perché avrebbe solo fatto stringere di più il nodo che sentiva alla gola.  
Era ben consapevole di non essere l'unico amante di quella creatura affascinante e disinvolta, glielo aveva ripetuto proprio la sera precedente nell'armeria, eppure quella strana luce negli occhi limpidi che l'avevano fissato intensamente durante la loro ultima unione, gli aveva fatto immaginare che qualcosa, forse, poteva essere diverso... e lo era stato.  
Quell'atto carnale che avevano condiviso era stato diverso da tutti gli altri che avevano avuto in precedenza... era stato più passionale, più impetuoso, più travolgente, più... dolce.  
Forse erano state tutte sensazioni irreali che aveva provato solo lui, troppo stordito da quella sorpresa per razionalizzare gli eventi, ma non poteva fingere che quel rapporto fosse stato identico agli altri, perché non era così.  
  
Però ora si trovava seduto su quel letto, dove un altro rapporto appassionato era di certo avvenuto durante quelle ore di buio e non poteva di certo negare a se stesso l'evidenza.  
Si voltò lentamente all'indietro con un sospiro abbattuto e i suoi occhi si fissarono sulla benda di velluto nera. Un insieme di domande sciocche lo invasero ed istintivamente, allungò la mano e la prese, rigirandola per qualche istante tra le dita.  
Chi era stato l'amante del Guardiano del Bosco? Si era fatto legare od era stato Lanthir stesso a sottomettersi volutamente con quella stoffa? E perché lui non aveva mai ricevuto una proposta di quel tipo? Forse l'elfo non lo riteneva adatto a quel gioco malizioso e particolare... forse sapeva fin troppo bene di poter ottenere comunque tutto ciò che voleva senza il bisogno di quegli espedienti... forse si era concesso troppo a lui in quei giorni ed ora quella creatura eterna non lo trovava più interessante e attraente come all'inizio...  
Strinse le labbra e, al tempo stesso, anche la benda scura nel pugno, rimproverandosi mentalmente per quei pensieri assurdi e privi di ogni senso... ma proprio quando, l'altra parte meno razionale del proprio essere, gli confermò che, invece, voleva davvero conoscere quelle risposte, un potente lampo di luce gli offuscò la vista e quel tremore ormai conosciuto lo colse, nuovamente, impreparato quando meno se lo aspettava...  
  
_Vide il velluto nero stringersi attorno ai polsi, contrastando con la pelle chiara di chi, in quel momento, non stava facendo nessuna reazione per impedire quel gesto._  
  
_Un lampo._  
  
_Vide le mani chiudersi con forza sui rami della testiera provocando degli scricchiolii che andavano ad unirsi ai respiri affannosi che già risuonavano nella stanza._  
  
_Un altro lampo._  
  
_E poté scorgere i lunghi capelli biondi sparsi in maniera scomposta sul cuscino, tra le braccia alzate di quella creatura eterna._  
_Vide i contorni del suo viso, illuminato dal pallido bagliore delle fiaccole accese e gli occhi blu spalancarsi... ed infine le sue dita richiudersi violentemente sul legno al quale era legato come con l'intento di spezzarlo..._  
  
...e in quel momento si rialzò di scatto dal letto, lasciando ricadere, senza quasi rendersene conto, la stoffa nera sul materasso.  
Indietreggiò, intimorito ed allibito da quella nuova visione che era giunta a lui in un modo totalmente inatteso e che, sicuramente, non gli aveva rivelato un evento probabile ma uno che, invece, era già accaduto.  
Deglutì e si portò entrambe le mani sui fianchi per recuperare il fiato e far calmare il cuore che gli stava martellando nel petto, non solo per lo stupore di quella impensata capacità che non pesava di possedere, ma anche per ciò che, nonostante tutto, ora conosceva.  
L'incredulità infatti venne quasi subito spazzata via da quelle certezze che gli erano state mostrate in quella singolare ed imprevista maniera.  
  
Legolas era stato l'amante di Lanthir quella notte e si era lasciato sottomettere intenzionalmente a quel gioco accattivante.  
  
Ma mentre era impegnato ad elaborare quelle nuove informazioni, la porta si aprì di colpo e si ritrovò a trasalire per lo spavento, voltandosi ad occhi spalancati in quella direzione.  
  
“Cosa... fai qui?” mormorò Lanthir, fermandosi sull'ingresso con le sopracciglia aggrottate nel ritrovarsi davanti il principe di Gondor... ma gli bastò una rapida occhiata al resto della stanza per comprendere che, la sua semplice intenzione di sistemare quel luogo non poteva essere portata a compimento così facilmente come aveva previsto.  
  
“Ah... io...” cercò di rispondere Eldarion scuotendo debolmente la testa e abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento per recuperare un po' di lucidità mentale “...ero solamente...” deglutì e, alzando le spalle, si passò una mano tra i capelli, tentando di usare un tono pacato “...niente, ero passato di qui per... non lo so... volevo farmi perdonare per averti fatto tardare la scorsa sera con le mie... domande e... beh...” riportò entrambe le mani sui fianchi in un atteggiamento all'apparenza convinto “...con tutto il resto... ma oramai credo sia tardi.”  
  
L'elfo fece qualche passo, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé e spostando rapidamente lo sguardo dal giovane al letto sul quale erano ben evidenti i segni di quella lotta d'amore che s'era consumata durante la notte e non gli servì molto tempo per decifrare, dagli occhi azzurri che si alzavano timidamente solo per pochi istanti su di lui, cosa stesse passando per la testa del compagno.  
“Volevi farti perdonare...?” gli chiese allora, provando a riportare i suoi pensieri sul suo scopo iniziale “E sentiamo... come vorresti farlo?”  
  
Il principe di Gondor sorrise nervosamente, alzando nuovamente le spalle.  
“Non ne ho idea... non ci avevo ancora riflettuto ma...” indicò a quel punto, con la mano, il materasso vicino a sé con un sospiro “...credo che tu ti sia... concesso abbastanza svaghi nelle ore passate e che quindi posso aspettare a farmi perdonare un'altra volta.” incrociò il suo sguardo per qualche attimo ma poi chinò la testa e si diresse alla porta “Devo rientrare adesso.”  
  
Il Guardiano non ribatté subito, ancora incerto su quale menzogna raccontargli che sembrasse abbastanza credibile da giustificare quello che il figlio di Aragorn si era ritrovato di fronte, perché di certo non poteva rivelargli ciò che, effettivamente, era successo in quel letto. Infine si limitò a seguire quella specie di verità che, a quanto sembrava, lui si era già dato.  
“Puoi restare...” mormorò per fermarlo, un istante prima che Eldarion arrivasse all'uscita “...non c'è un limite per questi... svaghi...” si avvicinò a lui quando lo vide voltarsi di nuovo ma incrociare le braccia sul petto come se volesse mantenere una certa distanza “...altrimenti, in questi ultimi giorni, tu ed io lo avremmo decisamente già superato!” gli accennò un sorrisino malizioso e notò anche le sue labbra incurvarsi ma con una piega quasi sconfortata.  
  
“L'offerta è invitante...” sussurrò il giovane, guardando ancora una volta verso il materasso e mascherando con tutta la volontà che possedeva, le sensazioni opprimenti che stava provando “...ma sinceramente... non ho desiderio di restare con te nel letto che hai diviso con Legolas... senza nulla togliere a lui, ovviamente.” respirò intensamente e riportò l'attenzione su di lui “Magari in un'altra occasione.”  
  
“Legolas...?” esclamò l'elfo, senza riuscire a nascondere la perplessità nel sentire pronunciare proprio quel nome “Come sai che Legolas...” ma venne subito interrotto da una lieve risata e da una replica che lo confuse ancora di più.  
  
“L'ho visto. Mi ero seduto e... toccando quella benda ho avuto una visione... strana a dire il vero ma... ho visto che era legata ai polsi di Legolas...”  
  
“Ti è stato mostrato il passato?”  
  
“Sì... beh, almeno credo... dovresti dirmelo tu questo. Se eri in quel letto con il tuo principe e lui era imprigionato alla testiera... sì, decisamente era il passato.”  
  
Si avvicinò ulteriormente a lui fino a quando solo un passo li divideva e lo fissò intensamente negli occhi quasi a voler scrutare dentro di essi alla ricerca della verità.  
“E mi hai visto insieme a Legolas?” glielo bisbigliò con apprensione quasi che, ancora, fosse incerto sul reale significato delle immagini che quel dono gli aveva mostrato...  
  
“No... ho visto solo lui... ma mi è bastato.”  
  
...a quelle parole tirò quasi un sospiro di sollievo perché, se Eldarion avesse assistito a qualcosa d'altro, sarebbe stato più difficile camuffare quell'avvenimento. Sicuramente però, se avesse visto anche il proprio padre insieme al principe del Reame Boscoso, sul suo volto non ci sarebbe stato quell'evidente velo di delusione e gelosia ma altri sentimenti più contrastanti... e così si rassicurò, riportando allora quella discussione su toni che avrebbe saputo come gestire più facilmente.  
“E dunque...” iniziò, sussurrandogli con un tono volutamente sensuale “... le tue interessanti intenzioni sono svanite solo perché hai scoperto chi ho portato in questo letto?” annullò la distanza rimasta tra loro e si mise dietro di lui, quasi a volergli sbarrare la strada in caso di un suo nuovo allontanamento “Sai bene che queste pareti possono assistere all'arrivo di chiunque... o ti turba che abbia portato qui proprio lui?”  
  
“Non mi importa di chi... conduci quassù...” replicò Eldarion, tenendo gli occhi fissi davanti a sé, benché quella vicinanza ed il respiro caldo del Guardiano vicino al collo iniziasse già a fargli scordare quel proposito di tornare nelle proprie stanze “...e sono già a conoscenza delle attenzioni che concedi a Legolas... so che siete amanti...”  
  
“Oh... tu lo sai?” gli chiese Lanthir trattenendo a stento una risata “E cosa sai... sentiamo...” avvicinò il volto alla sua nuca con l'intento di provocarlo in qualche modo ma il suo profumo, per alcuni istanti, lo disorientò, riportando in superficie quei pensieri che l'avevano tormentato per tutta la notte, e restò così in silenzio, con le palpebre abbassate mentre col profilo del viso gli sfiorava i riccioli scuri, fino a quando udì le parole del principe di Gondor...  
  
“Vi ho sentiti... una sera... nelle sue stanze... stavo cercando Legolas per parlargli di... alcune cose... ma era già occupato con te...”  
  
...quella rivelazione gli strappò un sorrisino divertito e lo ricondusse subito al presente.  
“Sei stato ad origliare, quindi?” alzò una mano e gli spostò i capelli su una spalla per riuscire a lambirgli il collo con le labbra “Ragazzino curioso e ficcanaso... quante volte ti ho ripetuto che non devi spiare una creatura eterna in momenti privati?”  
  
“Non... abbastanza... a quanto sembra.” disse il giovane con un filo di voce nel sentire quei lievi baci a fior di pelle proprio sul retro del collo che, fin da subito, gli provocarono dei brividi roventi lungo la schiena. Chinò in avanti la testa per dargli più spazio ma si rese conto che, quella semplice azione, lo stava già privando di ogni contegno che, invece, avrebbe voluto dimostrare, con grande soddisfazione di Lanthir, probabilmente. Così, ricordandosi delle considerazioni che aveva fatto poco prima, si fece forza, e fece un passo avanti, girandosi su se stesso per distanziarsi nuovamente da quella creatura che, con semplicemente qualche sfioramento, l'aveva fatto avvampare dal desiderio.  
“Ma... mi infliggerai questa famosa punizione che merito un'altra volta...” affermò con tutta la sicurezza che era riuscito a trovare dentro di sé “...ora devo rientrare.”  
  
“Tu non vuoi rientrare...” mormorò subito il Guardiano, incrociando i suoi occhi non appena si riaprirono “...vuoi restare qui con me e lasciarti sciogliere nelle ardenti mani della lussuria in ogni altro angolo ad eccezione di quel materasso.” un sorrisino provocante e proseguì “Non puoi mentirmi, principino... riesco a sentire le fiamme che hanno già scaldato il tuo corpo anche da qui.”  
  
Eldarion deglutì, consapevole che l'elfo aveva pienamente ragione su quel punto, visto che sentiva la stoffa che gli fasciava il bacino sempre più stretta, eppure un insieme di altre sensazioni lo spingevano a reagire ed a desistere dall'accettare quella lasciva proposta.  
“E lo sono, infatti...” gli bisbigliò, usando a sua volta quel tono seducente col quale si difendeva a parole in quei mesi passati a contatto con lui quando quei rapporti fisici ancora non erano iniziati “...sono caldo e il mio corpo è pervaso dalle fiamme del desiderio e voglio...” si inumidì le labbra sospirando “...sciogliermi nelle tue mani più di ogni altra cosa.” fece un passo verso di lui ed aggiunse “Ma per questa volta, farò qualcosa che non voglio.” e con quelle parole lo superò ed uscì rapidamente dalla porta, lasciando Lanthir con un'espressione sorpresa sul viso che divenne subito dopo una divertita e quasi compiaciuta.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Arrivò il pomeriggio e, con esso, altre nuvole grigie e cariche di pioggia a coprire il cielo cupo e minaccioso.  
Durante quelle ore, Aragorn si era chiuso nelle proprie stanze per iniziare a sistemare i bagagli per l'imminente partenza, ma spesso, le sue azioni erano rallentate a causa delle miriadi di pensieri che gli affollavano la mente e che lo riportavano a ciò che era avvenuto la notte appena trascorsa, provocandogli dei piacevoli fremiti lungo il corpo e dei dolci sorrisi sulle labbra.  
  
Legolas aveva raggiunto il proprio padre ed aveva discusso a lungo con lui di argomenti seri ed importanti per il regno e per il loro popolo, elaborando delle alternative nell'eventualità di un attacco nemico sempre più probabile. Frequentemente però, la sua attenzione veniva rapita da fugaci immagini di quello che aveva vissuto nelle ore passate... il suo sguardo si perdeva nel vuoto, in un punto indefinito, e la sua espressione si velava di una tenera euforia al pensiero di ciò che, ancora, sarebbe avvenuto.  
Al termine di questa riunione, si era diretto nelle stanze del re di Gondor, senza riuscire a mantener fede alla promessa che aveva fatto con se stesso di non disturbarlo almeno fino all'arrivo della sera, ma una volta giunto in quel luogo e socchiuso la porta, aveva visto l'uomo disteso sul letto, profondamente addormentato, così non se l'era sentita di svegliarlo. Era rimasto sulla soglia a fissarlo per un lungo momento, assaporando ogni dolce e caldo fremito che lo attraversava semplicemente a quella visione, ed infine si era allontanato nuovamente, uscendo nei corridoi esterni.  
  
Ed era fermo lungo uno di questi, con le mani posate sul parapetto di pietra e gli occhi alzati verso il cielo scuro, quando percepì una presenza avvicinarsi e fermarsi proprio al suo fianco.  
“Era ridotto male...?” chiese allora, senza il bisogno di guardare chi fosse.  
  
“Niente di irreparabile... da come avevi raccontato l'evolversi della situazione, pensavo decisamente peggio!”  
  
Rise debolmente ma aggrottò subito le sopracciglia nell'udire le successive parole dell'amico...  
  
“Ricordati che la scorsa notte l'hai passata con me, ed io ti ho legato a quella testiera. Quel ragazzino curioso è salito lassù questa mattina e la sua mente gli ha mostrato che in quel letto c'eri stato tu... quindi gli ho dovuto far intendere che c'eravamo concessi qualche ore di piacere in quel luogo.”  
  
“Ha avuto una visione del passato?” gli chiese allora perplesso, voltando la testa verso l'amico in tempo per vederlo annuire “Il suo dono sta crescendo... dobbiamo continuare ad osservare i suoi passi...”  
  
“Il sangue Mezzelfo nelle sue vene è più potente di quanto pensavamo...” mormorò a quel punto Lanthir, incrociando le braccia sul petto con un sospiro “...speriamo che anche il suo spirito e la sua mente siano abbastanza forti per sostenere quel peso.” qualche momento di silenzio e poi continuò “Tuo padre mi ha convocato poco fa... mi ha detto che quello stolto Mortale ripartirà per Gondor domani e che tu andrai con lui.”  
  
“Sì... tornerò dagli altri nell'Ithilien...” ribatté Legolas, spostando lo sguardo nei giardini sottostanti “...fintanto che mio padre resterà qui, il mio posto è in quelle Terre insieme ai nostri compagni ed accanto ad Aragorn.” pronunciò quelle frasi istintivamente, senza il minimo dubbio o timore e nell'ascoltarsi, provò un intenso calore al cuore che lo fece sorridere dolcemente, tanto quanto fece l'altro elfo al suo fianco.  
  
“Chissà perché lo immaginavo!” esclamò il Guardiano, dandogli un debole colpo con la spalla, continuando poi con un tono più grave “Sire Thranduil mi ha chiesto di scegliere se seguirti come in passato e riprendere a dirigere i lavori in quel regno... oppure comandare i guerrieri che, tra poco meno di un mese, intraprenderanno una missione ricognitiva a nord, lungo le Montagne Nebbiose.” una pausa e, senza però guardare l'amico accanto a sé, aggiunse “Tu cosa preferiresti...?”  
  
“Sai già cosa preferirei...” rispose poco dopo Legolas, voltandosi per guardare il suo viso “...mentre io conosco bene te e so dove ti ha sempre spinto il coraggio e l'onore... ma non sono io a dover decidere. È una scelta che spetta a te.”  
  
Lanthir respirò profondamente, lanciandogli un'occhiata ed accennando un sorrisino quando vide i suoi occhi blu fissi su di sé.  
“Lui è il mio Re... ma tu sei il mio principe.” sussurrò “Se mi chiedi di restare al tuo fianco e svolgere i miei doveri nell'Ithilien, lo farò con lo stesso onore e la stessa audacia che userei in battaglia.”  
  
“Non posso ordinartelo quando mio padre ti ha dato l'opportunità di scegliere.” replicò il principe del Reame Boscoso, allungando una mano per posarla su quella che, l'altra creatura eterna, aveva appena appoggiato sul parapetto “Ascolta il tuo cuore... ascoltalo e lui saprà guidarti verso la decisione più giusta.”  
  
Un profondo respiro e il Guardiano si voltò a sua volta verso il compagno, ostentando un sorriso sicuro a differenza dell'insieme confuso di emozioni che lo stavano turbando da quando gli erano state proposte quelle due alternative.  
“Se fosse così semplice...”  
  
“Lo è... devi solo comprendere cosa desideri...”  
  
A quell'affermazione si lasciò sfuggire una risata e si chinò verso di lui, sussurrandogli...  
“Lo ripeto... se fosse così semplice...” vide il sorriso comprensivo dell'altro elfo in risposta e con un cenno del capo, si allontanò nuovamente per scendere nei giardini ed uscire all'esterno dove, forse, la Natura gli avrebbe potuto consigliare.  
  
Legolas rimase ancora a lungo in quel punto mentre alle sue orecchie giungevano degli indistinti ed ancora lontani echi dei tuoni di quel temporale che le nuvole pesanti stavano trattenendo da troppo tempo.  
Non si rese conto delle ore che passarono, fino a quando percepì dei passi alla propria destra che, lentamente, si avvicinavano a lui.  
Un sorriso soddisfatto seguì il brivido ardente che gli aveva percorso la schiena al riconoscimento della persona che lo stava per raggiungere, ma anche ora, non si voltò in quella direzione, fingendo di rimanere assorto nei propri pensieri.  
  
“Ho fatto uno strano sogno...” iniziò il re di Gondor ancor prima di arrivare al suo fianco ma con la voce bassa come per non farsi udire da nessun altro “...stavo dormendo e tu entravi nelle mie stanze, ma invece di unirti a me nel letto, restavi sulla soglia a fissarmi e poi te ne andavi.”  
  
“Pensavo stessi già dormendo...” replicò l'elfo sorridendo divertito “...e non volevo disturbarti. E di certo se mi fossi disteso accanto a te... non avresti riposato.”  
  
“Come lo sai...? Ero stanco... mi sarei addormentato sicuramente poco dopo...”  
  
“No... non te lo avrei permesso.”  
  
Quella replica allusiva e pronunciata con quel tono sensuale provocò una fulminea ondata di calore lungo il corpo dell'uomo che, posizionandosi vicino al compagno, cercò di ignorare quel desiderio che era violentemente riaffiorato.  
“Noi... partiremo domani, dunque...” esclamò “...ho cercato Eldarion poco fa, in lungo e in largo per il palazzo e in ogni angolo dei giardini e dei cortili ma deve essere uscito all'esterno. Volevo parlargli del nostro ritorno ma ho dovuto rinunciare.”  
  
“Sicuramente si sarà attardato nel Bosco. Non ti preoccupare, tornerà prima che cominci a piovere.”  
  
“Lo spero... ma ad ogni modo gli ho lasciato un foglio nella sua stanza con scritte le nostre intenzioni... prima che faccia buio dovrà pur tornarci!” sospirò quasi rassegnato prima di continuare “Mi ero ripromesso di passare più tempo con lui per parlargli, ma tra una cosa e l'altra... il mio addestramento, i suoi impegni e... tutto il resto che è successo... beh, i giorni sono trascorsi senza avere avuto una reale occasione di dibattito.”  
  
“Non abbatterti Estel... quando sarete di nuovo a casa e riprenderete con le vostre abitudini, sono certo che troverai il modo ed il momento migliore per restare con lui.”  
  
“Sì, lo spero.” sussurrò Aragorn, accennando un sorriso e girando la testa verso di lui “Cosa stavi facendo qui fuori?”  
  
Legolas, abbassò le palpebre, restando per qualche istante in silenzio come se stesse in ascolto di qualcosa, e solo quando le rialzò, gli rispose.  
“Il temporale... sta per arrivare.” bisbigliò debolmente “L'ultima volta che la Natura si è abbattuta su di noi... eravamo divisi e lontani... ma ci ha condotti l'uno dall'altro in quella maniera brutale e devastante.” un sospiro “Cosa credi accadrà questa notte?”  
  
Il re di Gondor cercò i suoi occhi, ma quando non riuscì ad incontrarli, si limitò ad alzare una mano e a farla scivolare lentamente lungo la sua schiena, percependo sotto il palmo, oltre al morbido velluto dell'abito verde che indossava, i muscoli tesi sotto di esso.  
“Qualsiasi cosa sarà... l'affronteremo insieme.” scorse il sorriso che aveva incurvato le sue labbra e proseguì con quelle carezze costanti, incuriosito nel vedere i pugni della creatura immortale stringersi sul parapetto davanti a lui “Siamo qui adesso, no? Insieme... non dobbiamo temere niente.”  
  
L'elfo reclinò indietro la testa, socchiudendo le labbra in un lieve sospiro nel venire pervaso da delle brucianti scosse di piacere a quel solo tocco, e solo dopo qualche istante riuscì a bisbigliare, tra i respiri divenuti più rapidi...  
“Aragorn... sento le tue dita sulla mia pelle come se attraversassero la stoffa dell'abito...” un gemito sensuale “...devi smettere.”  
  
“E se non smettessi...?”  
  
“Allora qualcuno dovrà venire e trascinarmi via perché sto per voltarmi, spingerti contro quella parete e prendere il tuo corpo proprio qui al centro del corridoio!”  
  
L'uomo fermò all'istante la mano, più allibito da quella frase che dall'effettiva minaccia in essa contenuta, ma subito sul suo viso tornò un'espressione divertita quando vide la stessa ironia su quella del compagno che, solo allora, si era voltato verso di lui, prima che entrambi scoppiassero in una risata.  
“Non le dovresti dire queste cose!” esclamò allora, scuotendo la testa e spostandosi per dare la schiena ai giardini “Stavo quasi per crederti!” gli sorrise, sostenendo i suoi occhi blu che si erano fissati su di lui.  
  
“Se tu puoi farmi quelle proposte viziose a pochi passi da mio padre...” iniziò Legolas inclinando la testa di lato “...io posso esprimere ad alta voce quello che mi passa per la mente...” scese a quel punto con lo sguardo lungo il suo corpo, ricoperto da una lunga tunica porpora con ricami dorati e sorrise maliziosamente “...ma ad ogni modo... era la verità. Sentivo le tue carezze su di me... credo che il mio spirito si stia risvegliando per via del temporale, come durante quello passato. Tu no?”  
  
“Oh... io...” il re di Gondor deglutì, passandosi una mano tra i capelli nervosamente “...sento tante di quelle sensazioni in questo momento che non saprei davvero come definirle!” rise di nuovo per tornare però subito serio e perdersi qualche istante negli oceani profondi che lo stavano scrutando... ed allora, come se fosse riuscito a percepire se stesso, aggiunse “Sì... lo sento anche io. Il mio spirito s'è destato e sta gridando per poter assaporare nuovamente il tuo... e il mio sangue sta scorrendo con impeto nelle mie vene, bruciandole al passaggio ed è...” socchiuse le labbra come per trovare le parole più adatte e si fece scivolare lentamente una mano sul collo “...è strano... come lo era questa mattina nel salone... mi sembra che... la mia anima ed il mio corpo si siano fusi insieme e mi spingano verso di te... ed è...” sorrise, stupito dalle stesse emozioni che gli stavano facendo battere il cuore e si nascose gli occhi contro il palmo, quasi in imbarazzo “...ti giuro, Legolas... è strano! Potrei restare qui a parlarti anche per ore ma... non puoi immaginare quanto...” una pausa e infine in un sospiro “...ti desidero in questo preciso istante!” timorosamente riabbassò la mano e guardò di nuovo il compagno “Credi sia... una cosa buona?”  
  
“Io credo...” mormorò il principe del Reame Boscoso facendo poi degli intensi respiri “...credo che dovremmo smettere di parlare!” appena concluse la frase, afferrò il polso dell'uomo e lo trascinò con sé lungo il corridoio per ridiscendere nei giardini ed uscire poi all'esterno della Montagna.  
  
“Legolas...!” esclamò piacevolmente sorpreso il re di Gondor senza fare però la minima resistenza “Dove stiamo andando? Tra poco comincerà a piovere!” ma la rapida risposta che ottenne non fece altro che meravigliarlo ancora di più...  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
~ * ~  
  
Il principe del più grande regno degli Uomini tirò una lunga boccata dalla pipa che si era appena portato alle labbra e, reclinando all'indietro la testa, lasciò fuoriuscire il fumo lentamente, osservando al tempo stesso le nuvole scure che lo sovrastavano.  
Nuvole cariche di pioggia che, già una volta, aveva visto sopra di sé quando era disteso nel fango a compiere quel suo primo atto carnale con la creatura eterna che tanto aveva desiderato durante quei mesi trascorsi nel Bosco di Foglieverdi.  
Sospirò mentre, sospingendosi con le gambe, si spostava all'indietro sul grande masso circolare sul quale era seduto, piegando poi le ginocchia davanti a sé.  
Era rimasto a girovagare tra gli alberi, anche se la sua intenzione era quella di rientrare a palazzo, ed alla fine, si era diretto lì per stare ancora un po' da solo coi propri pensieri e i propri vizi.  
Ed era così occupato a districarsi tra quelle supposizioni e quelle certezze che dalle prime ore di quella giornata l'avevano suggestionato che solo all'ultimo si accorse di non essere più l'unico in quel luogo.  
Sobbalzò quando sentì una mano sulla propria, chiusa attorno alla pipa e pochi istanti dopo si ritrovò costretto ad avvicinarla alle labbra del Guardiano de Bosco che, silenziosamente, si era messo inginocchiato dietro di lui.  
  
“Così avevi intenzione di partire senza salutarmi?” gli mormorò Lanthir, soffiando volutamente il fumo sul suo viso ed accennando un lieve sorriso nello scorgere, oltre ad esso, le sopracciglia del giovane incurvarsi in un'espressione sbigottita.  
Immaginava già che Aragorn non gli avesse ancora accennato niente a riguardo ed era curioso di vedere la reazione del principe di Gondor a quella notizia.  
Almeno, questa era la scusa che si era dato quando, dopo aver lasciato Legolas a palazzo, era uscito a cercarlo.  
In realtà, non poteva nascondere a se stesso che voleva semplicemente vederlo e passare quel poco tempo che ancora gli rimaneva, in sua compagnia.  
Una notte... ancora un'ultima e lunga notte... ed Eldarion sarebbe tornato a Gondor.  
Quel Mortale che l'aveva tentato disperatamente dal primo istante che aveva messo piede in quel reame fino a fargli dimenticare ogni ragione e dovere, stava per andarsene e, con lui, anche quelle insopportabili e profonde sensazioni che aveva cominciato a provare.  
Ancora una notte, e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.  
  
“Come...?” l'unica parola che riuscì a pronunciare il giovane, fu quella. La gola gli si serrò all'improvviso e, con essa, il suo cuore perse un battito, ricominciando poi a correre freneticamente quasi nella speranza di allontanarsi da quella verità che aveva appena appreso.  
  
“Domani, nel tardo pomeriggio, ripartirete per Gondor. Possibile che nessuno ti avvisi mai in tempo?”  
  
“Io non...” deglutì più volte per ritrovare la voce ed anche se l'elfo aveva probabilmente detto quella frase per farlo sorridere, tutto quello che poté fare, fu abbassare lo sguardo e, con esso, anche la pipa.  
Era finita. Davvero finita questa volta. Avrebbe lasciato quegli alberi secolari, quei giardini, quelle fontane, quelle stanze immerse nella Natura... e avrebbe lasciato quella creatura che lo stava osservando in silenzio. Chiuse per dei lunghi attimi gli occhi, quasi cercasse dentro di sé la forza per proseguire senza rendere palese la tremenda tristezza che l'aveva pervaso e l'unico modo che trovò, fu quello di sfoggiare ancora una volta quell'azzardata sicurezza di sé.  
“...non me l'avevano ancora detto, infatti. Beh...allora sarai contento... da domani sarai libero di portare tutti gli amanti che vuoi in quel letto.”  
  
L'elfo alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito da quell'insolita affermazione che, di certo, non si aspettava, ma a quel punto si rese conto che non aveva altro modo per continuare in quella circostanza, se non quello che li aveva legati fin dal primo momento.  
“Sì... hai ragione...” gli bisbigliò, chinandosi contro di lui per parlargli all'orecchio “...ma questa notte, voglio portarne solo uno.”  
  
“E chi sarà questo povero malcapitato che dovrà sopportarti...?”  
  
Sorrise soddisfatto nell'udire quella replica, così con la mano gli discostò i lunghi riccioli scuri, raccogliendoglieli su una spalla per arrivare a baciare lievemente il collo sotto di essi, come aveva accennato a fare quella stessa mattina.  
“Lasciami pensare... non ho ancora deciso...”  
  
Eldarion ricominciò a sentire dei piacevoli ed eccitanti fremiti lungo la schiena a quegli sfioramenti continui, ed inevitabilmente, il suo respiro aumentò di velocità, allontanandolo rapidamente dai pensieri che lo avevano rabbuiato.  
“Dovresti sbrigarti allora...” cercò di ribattere con la stessa freddezza di prima, ma quando alle labbra carnose si unì anche la lingua che prese a lambirgli la pelle dall'attaccatura dei capelli fino alle spalle, le sue parole iniziarono ad essere intervallate da dei sospiri “...ormai... si sta facendo... buio... e potresti... non...” un gemito e reclinò in avanti la testa, muovendosi leggermente per fare in modo che quei baci arrivassero nei punti che gli provocavano più piacere “...fallo... più a destra... sì... sì... lì... continua...” percepì la lieve risata del compagno contro la pelle che non fece altro che pervaderlo con un'ennesima ondata di calore.  
  
“Ti piace essere baciato sul collo, ragazzino?”  
  
“Io... a dire il vero... non lo so... ma credo di sì...”  
  
Il Guardiano allargò di più le ginocchia, per riuscire ad avvicinarsi maggiormente a lui ed iniziò a parlargli sensualmente all'orecchio.  
“Se non avessi questi abiti addosso... percorrerei ogni punto del tuo corpo con le mie labbra e disegnerei con la lingua quei sentieri come se fossi un territorio inesplorato...” passò la mano lungo la sua schiena e lo sentì tremare “...e ti farei scoprire ogni confine del tuo piacere che ancora non conosci.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor sorrise e lasciò cadere indietro la testa sulla sua spalla, con le palpebre semi chiuse, per lasciarsi andare a quelle attenzioni.  
“Posso privarmi di questi vestiti all'istante... non fa poi così freddo quest'oggi.” glielo mormorò cercando di non palesare quanto già si stesse perdendo per così poco, ma la replica del compagno lo lasciò senza fiato...  
  
“Non avresti freddo nemmeno se fosse Inverno e non indossassi altro che la tua nuda pelle... ti scalderei col mio respiro fino a farti bruciare e poi asciugherei il tuo sudore con le mie mani da ogni singolo e fremente muscolo.”  
  
“Fallo...” gemette allora, cercando col viso il suo e riuscendo però solo a sfiorargli una guancia “...non parlare più e fallo!”  
  
“Qui...? Adesso...?”  
  
“Sì...”  
  
Lanthir sorrise a quell'arrendevolezza ma si limitò a lambirgli più volte il lato del collo fino all'orecchio, giocando col lobo tra le labbra, mentre gli bisbigliava con quella seducente cadenza che ormai sapeva usare nei momenti più opportuni...  
“E se arrivasse qualcuno? Ti vedrebbero disteso su questo masso, completamente nudo, con le mie dita che ti sfiorano e scorrono lungo il tuo corpo... cosa faresti?”  
  
“Io... direi solo che mi stai insegnando a riconoscere quei percorsi che mi erano sconosciuti e che lo stai facendo sull'unica mappa che posseggo... e che ti ho permesso di aprire,”  
  
La voce di Eldarion era debole e tremante, tanto quanto quel corpo che sentiva scuotersi contro il proprio ad ogni singolo bacio che gli concedeva. Avrebbe potuto smettere di torturarlo e condurlo subito con sé alla costruzione, eppure quel gioco provocante e dolce al tempo stesso, era troppo piacevole per essere interrotto, così continuò con la stessa sicurezza.  
“Non ho bisogno del tuo permesso per disegnare i confini delle mie terre sulla tua pelle...”  
  
“No, da quando questa... mappa è diventata di tua proprietà...”  
  
Quella nuova affermazione gli provocò un'insolita vampata ardente nel petto che, oltre a risvegliare con foga ogni muscolo che già si era destato fin dal primo contatto, gli accelerò i battiti del cuore.  
“Oh... e così posseggo il tuo corpo?” fu l'unica replica che riuscì a dargli e si rese conto di non averla pronunciata con la stessa convinzione che aveva usato fino ad ora.  
  
Il giovane attese qualche istante, assaporando semplicemente il respiro veloce dell'elfo contro la pelle sensibile del collo e quei baci che si erano fatti più lievi e quasi incerti... ed alla fine, si decise ad esprimere ad alta voce quello che i suoi pensieri stavano gridando già da tempo.  
“Fino a quando continuerai a percorrere i sentieri del piacere su di me...” un intenso sospiro “...sì.”  
Gli parve di udire un debole gemito e per qualche attimo si sentì a disagio per quella curiosa situazione in cui si era ritrovato.  
Era di nuovo tra le braccia di quella creatura immortale che, il giorno seguente, avrebbe dovuto salutare per chissà quanti mesi ed inoltre, dentro di sé, insieme a tutte quelle incertezze della mattina, si erano aggiunte quelle pesanti emozioni che gli soffocavano lo spirito.  
Non voleva andarsene. E questa volta, non poteva negare a se stesso che il motivo principale era uno soltanto... ed era proprio dietro di lui.  
Non riusciva ad immaginare un giorno senza quelle carezze, quei baci e quelle unioni violente ed eccitanti... non più.  
Non poteva nemmeno pensare a settimane o peggio ancora, mesi senza vedere quel viso davanti e sopra di sé... senza sentire quegli abbracci possessivi, quei sospiri di piacere che lo facevano bruciare e quel corpo perfetto che danzava con il suo al limite della più sfrenata passione che aveva imparato a conoscere.  
Così non poté far altro che rialzarsi dal compagno con l'intenzione di fargli quella domanda che gli premeva, più di ogni altra cosa sapere... ma quando ancora stava riflettendo su come formularla per non sembrargli un ragazzino infervorato che non pensa ad altro che a quegli atti fisici, sentì una stretta violenta tra i capelli che lo costrinse a reclinare indietro il capo.  
Un istante dopo, stava rispondendo ad un bacio famelico che gli tolse il fiato nel giro di pochi attimi... un bacio che gli fece dimenticare ogni altro pensiero e preoccupazione... un baciò che lo incendiò con una rapidità incredibile... un bacio che terminò proprio quando stava per voltarsi verso colui che l'aveva intrappolato.  
  
Lanthir si concesse solo qualche profondo respiro sulle labbra umide che aveva appena abbandonato e subito dopo, gli bisbigliò quell'ordine che, fin dall'inizio, avrebbe voluto dare...  
“Seguimi!”  
  
~ * ~  
  
“Dove...” il re di Gondor girò su stesso più volte, guardandosi attorno “...dove sei finito?” si lasciò comunque sfuggire una risata divertita e, dopo qualche altro passo incerto, si fermò nuovamente con le mani sui fianchi in attesa.  
Era stato trascinato da Legolas fino all'esterno della Montagna, tra gli alberi circostanti, e già da diverso tempo l'aveva seguito in quel gioco, per alcuni aspetti, infantile che non aveva più fatto con nessuno da quando Eldarion era cresciuto abbastanza per trovare dei passatempi più interessanti.  
Ma più si rincorrevano tra gli alberi, nascondendosi l'uno all'altro per dei lunghi momenti, più il desiderio di ritrovarsi aumentava, trasformando i lievi baci a fior di labbra dei primi istanti, in lunghe ed appassionate unioni che toglievano il fiato ad entrambi. Ed ogni volta, separarsi per riprendere quello svago, sembrava diventare ancor più difficoltoso.  
Eppure si sentiva così bene che avrebbe potuto continuare a correre nel Bosco anche per tutto il pomeriggio, benché la pioggia avesse già iniziato a scendere su di loro con gocce via via sempre più continue. Il cuore gli batteva con una forza inaudita e cresceva ad ogni singolo tocco con l'elfo che compariva dal nulla, lo prendeva tra le braccia e poi fuggiva di nuovo per celarsi dietro agli alti tronchi come era abituato a fare in altre occasioni.  
Era infantile, sì... ed era sciocco, probabilmente, che un uomo adulto, per di più sovrano di un regno, si divertisse in quel modo, ma la gioia che stava provando, la libertà che sentiva scorrere dentro di sé, andava oltre ogni giudizio o carica.  
E presto, ogni altro fugace pensiero, svanì ancora una volta, non appena sentì, dietro di sé, le braccia del compagno, cingergli all'improvviso la vita mentre le sue labbra gli sussurravano all'orecchio...  
  
“Sono qui... dove sono sempre stato... proprio dietro di te...”  
  
...sorrise quando, a quelle parole, seguirono alcuni lenti baci che scesero lungo il suo collo, e incontrò alcune difficoltà a voltarsi verso di lui, interrompendo inevitabilmente quelle dolci attenzioni.  
“Da quando stai sempre dietro di me?” gli mormorò, guardando il suo viso costellato dalle piccole gocce d'acqua. Non udì alcuna risposta ad eccezione di un sorriso divertito e così si chinò in avanti per baciarlo, ma proprio in quell'istante, il principe del Reame Boscoso si discostò per ribattere...  
  
“Forse non l'hai mai notato ma... in Missione o dovunque andassimo, non dovevi far altro che voltarti e mi avresti trovato.”  
  
“Oh... e cosa facevi sempre lì dietro?”  
  
“Tenevo d'occhio la mia proprietà...” sussurrò Legolas, avvicinando la bocca alla sua senza però baciarlo “...il tuo cuore è il mio regno e le tue braccia sono il mio castello...” gli sorrise dolcemente, ripetendogli quelle parole che oltre vent'anni prima gli aveva detto “...le tue mani disegnano la mia corona quando mi tocchi e darei ogni cosa per proteggere ciò di cui sono principe!”  
  
Aragorn fece per ribattere qualcosa ma ogni frase gli parve insensata in quel momento, davanti alla luce che poteva vedere negli occhi blu che lo stavano fissando.  
Era sempre stato così evidente, per tutti e due.  
Si appartenevano in quella maniera assoluta e, per una ragione o per l'altra, avevano continuato a nasconderlo dietro a parole accennate o mezze verità.  
Come avevano potuto lasciare che il tempo scorresse tra di loro a tal punto, rinnegando qualcosa del quale i loro spiriti invece avevano piena coscienza fin dal principio?  
  
In quel momento la pioggia prese a cadere con più decisione, e l'elfo reclinò indietro la testa, chiudendo gli occhi per sentirla sul viso.  
L'uomo lo guardò, quasi ammaliato dal quel volto ridisegnato dall'acqua che lo rendeva incredibilmente affascinante e perfetto in ogni contorno, donandogli però un velo di provocante e selvaggia sensualità. Osservò le gocce che scorrevano sulla pelle chiara fino al colletto della tunica che indossava, mentre alcune di esse si gettavano direttamente tra le labbra che la creatura eterna aveva socchiuso, ricadendo su di esse e scivolando poi all'interno con un andamento continuo ed incredibilmente lascivo.  
Alzò una mano e con le dita gli accarezzò la guancia, percorrendolo come stava facendo la pioggia fino a raggiungere quelle stesse labbra che si erano lievemente incurvate in un sorriso. Le sfiorò con l'indice come se non riuscisse a controllare la gelosia per quella strada che le gocce d'acqua, a differenza sua, potevano intraprendere e, dopo pochi attimi, sentì sul dito la lingua di Legolas in un tocco accennato ma dolorosamente conturbante.  
“Come si può essere gelosi della Natura stessa...” gli mormorò “...quando baci lei al mio posto?”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso rialzò allora la testa e fissò intensamente gli occhi azzurri davanti a sé.  
“Ho già baciato la pioggia quando eri lontano ed avevo bisogno di te...” avvicinò subito la bocca alla sua e proseguì rapidamente in un sospiro “...ma le mie labbra erano aride e insoddisfatte.” lo strinse a sé, richiudendo con forza le braccia attorno alla sua vita “Solo i tuoi baci mi dissetano e placano la mia fame...” socchiuse le labbra contro quelle del compagno che, a loro volta, si aprirono senza però cercare di ottenere qualcosa di più che quel debole contatto “...prova invidia per te stesso, Aragorn, perché nessun altro potrà mai appagare i miei istinti...” sentì la sua mano dietro la nuca e l'altra attorno le spalle, allora tentò di terminare “...nessuno, all'infuori dell'Uomo che...” ma non ci riuscì perché l'impulso di ottenere quel bacio agognato ebbe la meglio su entrambi.  
  
Si strinsero con tutta la forza che possedevano, spingendosi l'uno contro l'altro mentre le loro lingue si battevano in una lotta irrefrenabile e focosa, tanto che le dita presero a chiudersi violentemente tra i capelli biondi di uno e sulla stoffa della tunica porpora dell'altro per non essere allontanati in quei movimenti che li facevano barcollare avanti e indietro sul posto.  
Ed erano ancora legati con quella bramosa furia quando Legolas riuscì a discostare le bocca quel tanto che bastava per concludere tra i respiri affannosi...  
“...possiede il mio cuore, la mia anima e il mio... corpo...”  
  
“Lascia che li possieda allora!” gli gemette subito Aragorn e, nel non riuscire a ritrovare le sue labbra, scese con le proprie lungo il suo collo, leccando la pelle bagnata e succhiandola selvaggiamente tra una frase e l'altra “Andiamo alla costruzione... adesso! Ho mentito questa mattina... non ci riesco... non posso attendere fino a domani!” udì i sospiri del compagno ad ogni bacio che lasciava dei segni evidenti al passaggio e si sentì pervadere ancora di più dal desiderio “Ti voglio, Legolas... sto bruciando solo al pensiero di possederti e...” chiuse gli occhi e salì con la lingua fino al suo orecchio, lambendolo prima di sussurrargli sensualmente “...se solo immagino di sentirti dentro di me...” non controllò un gemito di piacere quando, a quelle parole, venne attirato violentemente contro al corpo dell'elfo e percepì distintamente, sul proprio, quel vigore che aveva stretto nel pugno la sera precedente “...il mio cuore ed il mio spirito già ti appartengono... sono sempre stati tuoi... vuoi possedere anche il mio corpo?” a quella domanda si sentì spinto con forza all'indietro solo per essere afferrato nuovamente per un polso e si ritrovò a seguire l'elfo che, rapidamente, si era avviato lungo il sentiero che conduceva di nuovo alla Montagna.  
  
“La costruzione è troppo lontana...” esclamò allora Legolas, tenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé come se gli servisse per concentrarsi sui propri passi e non sulla lussuriosa proposta che aveva appena ricevuto e che, per un istante, avrebbe voluto accettare in quel punto preciso, senza nemmeno riflettere sul fatto che qualche Guardiano avrebbe potuto scorgerlo mentre faceva suo il sovrano del più grande regno degli Uomini. Quel solo pensiero lo attraversò di nuovo con un fremito eccitante che gli fece aumentare ancora di più l'andatura fino a raggiungere l'entrata del Labirinto.  
  
Varcò l'arcata e proseguì imperterrito nonostante la risata che aveva udito in quel momento alle proprie spalle, ma quando arrivarono in prossimità della scorciatoia che li avrebbe condotti al centro, si fermò e si voltò nuovamente verso il compagno.  
  
“Non vorrai farmi ripetere il percorso a memoria, vero?” gli chiese l'uomo, sorridendogli perplesso da quella strana reazione “Ti giuro che non lo ricordo e... decisamente ora sono troppo distratto da te per riuscire a prestare attenzione a qualcosa d'altro!”  
  
“Vediamo se riesci a seguirmi senza perderti!” ribatté allora l'elfo con un sorrisino provocatorio mentre, lentamente, indietreggiava, passandosi una mano sul viso per asciugarlo dalla pioggia che ancora cadeva incessantemente su di loro e ormai, aveva inzuppato completamente i loro abiti.  
  
“No... avanti... non è...” tentò di replicare Aragorn, lanciandosi un'occhiata alle spalle, ma quella lamentela divenne un grido seccato quando, nel voltarsi nuovamente in quella direzione, non vide più traccia dell'amico “...divertente! Legolas!” fece qualche passo, scuotendo la testa e proseguendo lungo quel sentiero “Non voglio rompermi seriamente una gamba questa volta! Questo...” deglutì e si guardò attorno aggrottando le sopracciglia “...tuo Labirinto non mi sopporta, lo sai! Se si rende conto che sto di nuovo percorrendo queste vie da solo... beh, non oso nemmeno pensare a cosa potrebbe succedermi!” si guardò nuovamente indietro sospirando “Andiamo, dove sei? Non è diverten...” quella parola gli si bloccò in gola quando incespicò in una radice che non aveva notato e già si vide cadere rovinosamente a terra... ma prima che ciò avvenne, due braccia lo afferrarono saldamente, trascinandolo oltre una parete di foglie e rami che parve discostarsi come una tenda al loro passaggio.  
  
“Sai solo lamentarti, Estel?” gli mormorò divertito Legolas, ridendo appena l'uomo fece un passo indietro da lui, fingendo di sistemarsi gli abiti per non dimostrargli l'imbarazzo che aveva provato.  
  
“Non mi stavo... lamentando!” esordì a quel punto il re di Gondor, alzando le spalle e tenendo lo sguardo basso “Ma non comprendo perché mi hai trascinato in questo posto nel quale, di certo, non ho passato ore felici in passato! E ad ogni modo pensavo...”  
  
“Vieni qui, furfante!” lo interruppe subito l'elfo, scuotendo la testa con un dolce sorriso prima di posare le mani sulle sue spalle e tirarlo nuovamente a sé.  
  
“Furfante...?”  
  
L'espressione stupefatta dell'uomo gli strappò un'altra risata e avvicinò le labbra alle sue, lambendole con le proprie.  
“Sì... sei un ladro...”  
  
“Un ladro...?” ripeté Aragorn, sorridendogli però a sua volta quando tutte quelle sensazioni irritanti lasciarono di nuovo spazio al desiderio di quel corpo caldo ed estremamente vicino “E di grazia, cosa avrei rubato...?”  
  
“Il mio cuore...” gli bisbigliò il principe del Reame Boscoso, baciandolo rapidamente prima di aggiungere “...la mia anima...” un altro bacio e sentì sulla bocca la debole replica del compagno...  
  
“Li rivuoi indietro...?”  
  
...attese qualche istante, permettendo al proprio sguardo di fondersi con quello dell'uomo davanti a sé come se non fosse necessaria nessuna risposta, ed infine, in un sospiro, pronuncio quell'unica parola...  
“Mai.”  
...che li avrebbe accompagnati, insieme al rumore continuo e imperterrito della pioggia, fino a raggiungere il centro del Labirinto.  
  
~ * ~


	15. ~ 15 ~

 

  
“Chiudi la porta!”  
  
“Quando mai l'ho lasciata aperta?” replicò con un tono quasi seccato il principe di Gondor, alzando lo sguardo al soffitto dopo avere eseguito quell'ordine.  
Aveva seguito la creatura eterna a passo svelto lungo il sentiero che li aveva condotti all'abitazione sull'albero, ma fino a quel preciso momento, non aveva ricevuto nessuna risposta, se non qualche brontolio distratto, alle domande ed alle frasi dei vari discorsi che aveva tentato di intavolare con lui durante il tragitto, e quel comportamento stranamente distaccato, completamente opposto alle parole seducenti di poco prima, l'aveva irritato fin da subito.  
E stava già per esclamare stizzito qualcosa, quando vide il compagno slacciarsi, con poche e veloci mosse, la cinta con le armi ed il mantello, per posarli sul pavimento con noncuranza, mentre si voltava finalmente nella sua direzione.  
  
“Sei nervoso, principino?” gli chiese l'elfo nello scorgere la sua espressione “Se preferisci recarti da qualche altra parte, sai bene dove si trova la porta e come rientrare a palazzo!” continuò però imperterrito a togliersi gli abiti. Si sfilò la tunica verde e la camicia di cotone sotto di essa, fermandosi solo dopo aver gettato lontano gli stivali ed aver aperto il laccio dei pantaloni sul ventre “E dunque...?”  
  
“Dunque... cosa...?” ribatté Eldarion, mordendosi leggermente il labbro inferiore senza poter allontanare gli occhi da quel corpo che si era, nuovamente, mostrato a lui senza la minima inibizione.  
  
“Dunque... che hai intenzione di fare?” proseguì Lanthir con un sorrisino provocatorio “Questa è la tua ultima notte qui... tra qualche giorno rientrerai nel tuo bel palazzo e passerai le serate coi tuoi cari amici ai quali, di certo, racconterai ogni singolo atto di sfrenata lussuria che hai fatto con me, inventandoti qualche insolita e stupefacente verità per non rivelare a loro il mio nome.” lo vide abbassare la testa con un sorriso evidentemente imbarazzato ma non appena incrociò di nuovo il suo sguardo, si fece passare i pollici sotto la stoffa sui fianchi, allargandola quel tanto che bastava per farla scivolare lungo le cosce e privarsene.  
  
“Io non credo che lo farò... alcuni di loro non capirebbero...”  
  
“Oh... hai ragione...” mormorò allora, raggiungendolo lentamente fino a fermarsi di fronte a lui “...voi Mortali e i vostri pensieri limitati. Spogliati!” disse l'ultima parola con un tono deciso e sorrise soddisfatto nel vedere quel comando eseguito all'istante. Attese finché il giovane si tolse l'abito che indossava e quindi continuò “Racconterai loro che che hai vissuto la tua prima passionale esperienza con una fanciulla? Che l'hai portata con te tra gli alberi, l'hai adagiata nell'erba e vi siete concessi alla notte mentre la pioggia scendeva su di voi? Gli stivali!” seguì il suo movimento rapido e goffo, nel tentativo di non perdere l'equilibrio, ed istintivamente rialzò una mano tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandoli per qualche attimo fino a quando il principe di Gondor si rialzò per guardarlo e sussurragli...  
  
“Vorrei poter dire la verità... qualunque essa sia.”  
  
Lanthir lo fissò intensamente per qualche istante, riconoscendo facilmente in quelle iridi azzurre tutte le domande che lui stesso si stava ponendo, ma alle quali non poteva dare ascolto.  
E stava per esclamare un nuovo ordine per allontanare quei pensieri, quando Eldarion stesso si aprì i pantaloni e se li portò fino alle caviglie, facendo poi un passo avanti verso di lui per abbandonarli sul pavimento e, al tempo stesso, avvicinarsi col proprio corpo al suo, sfiorandolo.  
“La verità è che ti sei concesso a me...” gli bisbigliò allora sulle labbra sensualmente “...mi hai implorato coi tuoi occhi di possederti e con la tua bocca, di renderti schiavo della passione.” sentì le sue dita sul petto che, timidamente, accennavano delle carezze, soffermandosi sui capezzoli e gli sorrise “Puoi raccontar loro ciò che desideri... ma tu ed io siamo gli unici a sapere cosa è realmente accaduto fino ad oggi. E così deve restare. Ho ignorato la ragione ed accantonato il mio titolo ed il mio onore per te...” aggrottò le sopracciglia nel sentirsi pronunciare quella frase e, come se fosse obbligato, si corresse “...per concederti quello che bramavi, ma... quello che abbiamo cominciato nel Labirinto sotto al temporale, finirà domani al sorgere del sole.”  
  
Eldarion chiuse gli occhi all'udire quelle parole che, la parte razionale del suo essere, probabilmente già aveva ben chiaro, eppure non poté fare a meno di provare una violenta fitta al cuore che gli fece stringere la mano a pugno sul petto del compagno.  
“Così... questa è l'ultima notte che passo con te? È questo che vuoi dirmi...?” un pesante sospiro “Non ti rivedrò più?”  
  
“Certo che mi rivedrai, sciocco ragazzino!” replicò con una lieve risata l'elfo “È proprio questo il punto... quello che è accaduto in queste Terre, dovrà rimanere qui, non potrà ripetersi fuori da questi confini per quell'infinità di motivi che già conosci.” alzò una mano dietro la sua schiena e gliela percorse con la punta delle dita, dalla spalla fino ai glutei con un tocco appena accennato che fece però tremare quel corpo Mortale dal quale non riusciva a distaccarsi “Da domani, tu tornerai ad essere l'erede al trono di Gondor ed io il Guardiano di questi Boschi che è stato tuo Maestro in questi mesi... e nient'altro. É chiaro questo...?”  
Era assurdo come insistesse su quei punti come se dovesse convincere il compagno, quando invece ripeteva quelle frasi più che altro per se stesso, perché sapeva di non possedere la convinzione necessaria per chiudere quel libro che avevano iniziato a scrivere e soprattutto, sapeva di non avere, in realtà, ancora fatto quella scelta che gli era stata chiesta.  
  
“Sì... sì... io... lo sapevo...” farfugliò il giovane mentre cercava di ritrovare un po' di contegno dopo quelle carezze estremamente piacevoli “...è solo che quando ne abbiamo parlato la scorsa sera... beh, non pensavo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato così presto.” fissò quel viso davanti a sé per un lungo momento e gli parve di perdersi ancora una volta in quegli specchi d'acqua e di ritrovarsi sotto quell'imponente cascata che sembrava avvolgerlo e possederlo... e lì, bagnato da quei flutti che lo lambivano, si rese davvero conto che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima possibilità che avrebbe avuto con lui. Risalendo a cavallo, avrebbe detto addio a quella passione e a tutte le sensazioni che in quei mesi aveva iniziato a provare, e tra quei confini avrebbe lasciato il ragazzo che era stato, la propria innocenza e, insieme ad essa, qualcosa che ancora non riusciva a decifrare e a comprendere.  
Ma tra il passato e il futuro, c'erano ancora quelle lunghe ore e le avrebbe trascorse con quella creatura che desiderava, un'ultima volta.  
Rialzò entrambe le mani e, pur tentennando, le posò sulle sue guance per poi spostargli dietro le orecchie le lunghe ciocche ondulate.  
“Ma c'è... ancora questa notte, giusto?” gli bisbigliò, accennando un debole sorriso nel vederlo annuire con un'espressione un po' incuriosita “Allora non voglio sprecare nemmeno un istante del tempo che mi rimane...” premette subito il corpo contro il suo e sospirò nel sentire i palmi dell'elfo lungo la schiena in una carezza lenta ma molto più decisa di quelle precedenti “...sono qui con te e voglio... vivere tutto quello che non mi sarà più permesso avere.”  
  
“Che stai dicendo, ragazzino...?”  
  
“Sto dicendo che... sono ancora il tuo amante per questa notte e...” deglutì, perdendo una parte della sicurezza che invece sentiva dentro di sé, quando le mani del Guardiano gli raggiunsero il fondo schiena e lo strinsero, facendo entrare in pieno contatto i loro bacini che premevano l'uno sull'altro, già pervasi dal desiderio “...sono pronto a fare tutto ciò che mi chiedi.” gli lambì le labbra con le proprie appena le vide socchiudersi per ribattere qualcosa e non gliene diede il tempo “Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia da me... ogni richiesta... ogni recondita brama che ti concedi con... gli altri... io voglio farlo. Voglio provare tutto quello che mi perderò a causa del mio titolo.”  
  
“Parli sul serio, principino incosciente?” gli sussurrò allora Lanthir, alzando un sopracciglio piacevolmente stupito da quelle affermazioni “Tu non hai idea di cosa stai desiderando... mancano molte... molte ore all'alba e tu non riuscirai nemmeno a salire in sella domattina se accetto quello che mi stai chiedendo.”  
  
“Non mi importa... andrò a piedi...”  
  
“Oh, certo... e cosa racconterai a tuo padre...?”  
  
“Che mi sono lasciato possedere da te per tutta la notte...” ribatté Eldarion, chinando la testa di lato per continuare a mormorargli all'orecchio con un tono provocante “...che ti sei spinto fino al limite del mio corpo abbattendo ogni barriera dettata dal pudore e dall'insicurezza... che mi hai fatto gridare quell'estasi che prima non conoscevo, gettando da una parte all'altra l'innocenza che vedevi sul mio viso... che mi sono fatto sedurre dalle promesse della carne e ti ho permesso di violare la mia bocca perché morivo dal desiderio di sentirti scorrere lungo la gola.” percepì il respiro dell'elfo farsi improvvisamente più veloce, mentre proseguiva con quelle frasi allusive che mai avrebbe creduto di pronunciare e l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto era smettere di parlare. Eppure quell'apparente posizione di predominio che gli sembrava di avere in quel momento stava iniziando a piacergli, così fece scorrere le dita tra i lunghi capelli biondi del compagno e glieli riunì dietro le spalle, continuando a bisbigliargli mentre con le labbra gli sfiorava l'orecchio “E gli racconterò di come mi hai distrutto, imprigionandomi tra le tue cosce e... domandomi per ore senza smettere mai fino a quando ti ho implorato di darmi qualche attimo di tregua... e di come... mi hai reso schiavo delle tue labbra che sono state capaci di succhiare da me ogni ragione ed ogni...” quell'ultima provocazione terminò con un gemito, quando sentì il pugno del Guardiano tra i riccioli scuri che lo costringeva a reclinare indietro la testa.  
  
“Ogni...?” gli chiese a quel punto Lanthir, fissandolo con l'ardente luce del desiderio ben visibile negli occhi chiari. Non si aspettava una reazione del genere che l'aveva fatto avvampare violentemente fin dalla prima frase provocatoria e quell'inattesa sicurezza del proprio fascino da parte del principe di Gondor l'aveva, nei primi attimi, disorientato, portandolo poi ad immaginare ogni singolo atto descritto da quella bocca che ora era rimasta dischiusa ad un soffio dalla sua.  
  
“Non... ricordo cosa volevo... dire...”  
  
Udì quella replica incerta e sorrise divertito nel rendersi conto che, nonostante quell'atteggiamento, aveva sempre davanti quel giovane che gli aveva fatto perdere la testa proprio per quella tenera insicurezza mascherata da falsa padronanza di sé.  
“Da chi hai imparato a parlare così, ragazzino?”  
  
“Dal... mio Maestro... credo...”  
  
Scosse leggermente la testa, ridendo, prima di sussurrargli...  
“Hai ancora quell'innocenza sul tuo viso...” fece per baciarlo ma si trattenne all'ultimo, costringendosi a lasciare la presa ed indietreggiare lentamente fino a raggiungere il letto “...ed è con quella che riesci sempre ad ottenere da me quello che vuoi. Non è del tuo titolo che dovevo preoccuparmi... ma del timore nei tuoi occhi e del pudore sulle tue guance.” sorrise tra sé e si inginocchiò sul materasso, arrivando a sedersi con le spalle contro i cuscini, per poi rialzare le lenzuola rosse fino a ricoprire l'inguine ed una gamba e tenendo invece l'altra piegata “L'ho solo compreso troppo tardi.”  
  
“Avresti voluto capirlo prima per far sì che non accadesse niente tra di noi?” gli chiese istintivamente il giovane, proseguendo a sua volta fino a fermarsi ai piedi del letto.  
  
“Non sarebbe cambiato niente in ogni caso, no? Doveva succedere... ti era stato mostrato nelle tue visioni.”  
  
A quella replica sorrise ed annuì, facendo poi un intenso respiro mentre vagava con lo sguardo sul compagno e su dove si era adagiato.  
“Hai riparato la testiera...”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“Ed hai cambiato le lenzuola.”  
  
Una lieve risata prima della nuova risposta.  
“Decisamente!”  
  
“Non avevo mai visto la coperta di quel colore...”  
  
Lanthir alzò lo sguardo al soffitto fingendo di essere scocciato ma poi accennò un sorriso e lo guardò nuovamente negli occhi.  
“Sei tu. In qualche modo, questo letto dai cuscini candidi e le lenzuola scarlatte, è ciò che i miei sensi mi mostrano ogni volta che ti ostini a volermi baciare.” scorse la sua espressione allibita ma curiosa e sospirò “Non farti strani percorsi con la mente, ragazzino... è solo la purezza attorniata dal velo della passione.” non comprese perché glielo avesse rivelato visto che a lui stesso sembrava alquanto sciocco, eppure vide le sue labbra incurvarsi in un dolce sorriso e quell'incertezza svanì all'improvviso, riportandolo prepotentemente al desiderio per quel corpo che stava completamente nudo a pochi passi da lui.  
  
“Oh... quindi hai preparato questo letto apposta per me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Eri già intenzionato a passare la notte in mia compagnia, dunque...”  
  
“No... fa silenzio! Resta fermo dove sei e inizia a toccarti.”  
  
A quella richiesta però, Eldarion sentì un tuffo al cuore e venne pervaso all'improvviso da un senso di eccitazione e, al tempo stesso, imbarazzo.  
“Cosa...?”  
  
“Hai capito. Poco fa hai detto che avresti fatto tutto ciò che volevo... ed ora voglio guardarti mentre ti procuri piacere come ti divertivi a fare quel giorno nella biblioteca.”  
  
“Ma ero... solo... e non...” iniziò inevitabilmente a balbettare delle parole trattenute dalla vergogna per quel gesto che non aveva più osato fare dopo essere stato scoperto quella volta, benché molte altre si fosse ritrovato nelle condizioni di solitudine adatte e con il corpo infiammato da ciò che, in quel momento, non poteva ottenere “...non c'eri tu... voglio dire... perché ora... se anche tu...” lo indicò, deglutendo nervosamente per poi passarsi la mano sulla fronte quando comprese benissimo dal suo sguardo che non stava scherzando “...davvero vuoi che lo faccia...?”  
  
“Tu cosa credi...?” replicò l'elfo con un sorrisino malizioso “Non è difficile... fa scivolare quella mano laggiù e immagina che sia la mia... oppure il mio corpo... a cosa pensavi quella volta?”  
  
“Al tuo... corpo...” mormorò Eldarion, avvicinando timidamente la mano al ventre e mordendosi il labbro prima di chiudere gli occhi, appena si sfiorò la carne bollente con le dita “...a quello che... mi avevi fatto la sera prima...” le richiuse su di sé e, pur con un'espressione titubante sul viso, prese a muoverle lentamente.  
  
“Oh... e quante altre volte ti sei concesso questa... viziosa solitudine?”  
  
“Mai dopo... quella...”  
  
Il Guardiano si perse nella visione lussuriosa dinnanzi a sé per un lunghissimo momento, percorrendo il compagno con lo sguardo fino a sentire il proprio respiro farsi rapido, tanto quanto il suo, mentre quel pugno incrementava, attimo dopo attimo, la velocità.  
Era qualcosa che raramente aveva ordinato ai propri amanti Mortali di compiere, perché in ogni altra situazione, trovava più soddisfacente farlo in prima persona o riceverlo, piuttosto che restare ad osservare... ma non con lui. Guardare Eldarion che si portava al limite del piacere da solo, mentre l'altra sua mano si stringeva con forza lungo il fianco quasi in un tentativo di controllarsi, benché sul suo volto riuscisse a scorgere le espressioni dell'estasi che già aveva ammirato in lui, gli stava facendo perdere la ragione in una maniera inaspettata e selvaggia, tanto che lui stesso arrivò al punto di far scorrere il palmo sulla propria coscia e posarlo sopra di sé per accarezzarsi, attraverso la stoffa della coperta, come non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di fare.  
“Apri gli occhi...” gli ordinò allora, tentando di immobilizzare quella mano “...guardami e avvicinati.” finalmente incrociò di nuovo quegli occhi azzurri bagnati dal desiderio e si inumidì le labbra lascivamente “Vieni qui... inginocchiati sul letto e continua.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor non se lo fece ripetere e salì sul letto, mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, ma prima di proseguire, gli sussurrò debolmente...  
“Toccami tu... ti prego... voglio sentire le tue mani su di me...” un lamentò gli lasciò le labbra quando lo vide scuotere la testa “...resterò giorni e giorni in compagnia di me stesso... non possiamo semplicemente fare come...”  
  
“Silenzio!” lo interruppe l'elfo con un tono però divertito “Abbiamo un'intera e molto lunga notte davanti... e prima che giunga al suo termine, mi ringrazierai per averti concesso quest'unico e solo momento... da solo, con te stesso.” si rialzò quel tanto che bastava per lambirgli le labbra ed aggiunse “Ed ora ricomincia. Non otterrai nessuna parte di me fino a quando ti sentirò gemere il tuo piacere!”  
  
“Quindi... prima lo raggiungo e prima potrò averti?” gli chiese con un filo di voce Eldarion, sentendosi percorrere da un fremito rovente nell'ottenere da un suo sorriso la risposta.  
Ed allora strinse le labbra con un'espressione più decisa sul viso e riprese a muovere il pugno su di sé, questa volta velocemente e senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello insistente del compagno.  
Proseguì a lungo senza concedersi nemmeno un istante di tregua e sentì le ondate roventi dell'estasi crescere e crescere sempre di più, andando a scuotergli ogni singolo angolo del corpo ed ogni muscolo che vibrava al gesto della sua mano.  
Quando questi movimenti si fecero frenetici e il suo fisico iniziò, irrimediabilmente, a condurlo a quel punto che ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere, non riuscì più a controllarsi e si chinò in avanti, afferrando con la mano libera, la testiera poco distante dalla testa del compagno.  
Il cuore gli pulsava nella gola, tanto quanto la carne che richiudeva tra le dita e che stava stringendo quasi disperatamente alla ricerca di quel piacere che stava per pervaderlo, ma fino all'ultimo riuscì a tenere gli occhi aperti, fissi in quelli limpidi della creatura eterna che sembrava bere quella stessa estasi da lui attraverso quello sguardo intenso.  
Ed infine si perse in quell'insolito e, tuttavia, imbarazzante, momento di intimità. Dei gemiti elevati e continui fecero da sfondo ai brividi roventi che lo attraversarono, e solo allora, abbassò le palpebre e lasciò cadere la testa in avanti, posando la fronte a quella dell'elfo.  
Trascorse qualche istante ascoltando il proprio respiro rapido e solo quando sentì una lieve carezza lungo la coscia, riaprì stancamente gli occhi e li abbassò sotto di sé.  
Vide la propria essenza scivolare lungo il petto liscio che si alzava e abbassava velocemente ma fece appena in tempo a sorridere prima di venire spinto con forza di lato.  
Nel ritrovarsi sotto di lui e con il Guardiano disteso tra le ginocchia divaricate, si lasciò sfuggire un profondo respiro sollevato che venne però interrotto all'istante dalle labbra carnose premute con foga sulle sue.  
  
Lanthir possedette la sua bocca senza il minimo ritegno a lungo, bloccandogli il volto sui cuscini con entrambi le mani mentre rilasciava in quel bacio selvaggio e improvviso una piccola parte della tensione che aveva sentito crescere a dismisura nel vederlo smarrire il controllo in quel modo davanti a sé. Quando comprese che il giovane stava iniziando a perdere quel poco fiato che aveva recuperato, scese con la lingua lungo il suo collo e proseguì sulla spalla fino a seguire il braccio che Eldarion aveva piegato accanto alla testa. Superò il gomito ed arrivò a leccargli lascivamente il palmo e le dita che l'avevano condotto all'estasi poco prima, strappandogli un nuovo gemito sorpreso.  
“Queste mani non ti serviranno più per un bel po'...” mormorò, lanciandogli un'occhiata mentre raggiungeva con le proprie qualcosa tra i cuscini “...è arrivato il momento di soddisfare una tua richiesta.” si rialzò in ginocchio e fece scivolare una lunga benda di velluto rosso sul petto e l'addome del principe di Gondor che spalancò gli occhi perplesso “Non penserai davvero che non me ne sia accorto questa mattina...” proseguì allora con un sorrisino provocatorio “...non eri infastidito solo per la tua visione ma anche per questo... divertente svago che non avevo ancora provato con te.”  
  
“Io non...” il principe di Gondor tentò di recuperare il respiro che aveva inevitabilmente perso nel vedere quella costrizione al quale sarebbe stato sottoposto e alle, relative, peccaminose immagini che gli si erano subito ricreate alla mente “...sì, è vero ma... ho pensato che forse non avevi... desiderio di farlo con... me...” l'ultima parola divenne un gemito quando sentì il nodo su un polso, seguito pochi attimi dopo da quello sull'altro che lo obbligò a restare con entrambe le braccia alzate ai lati della testa senza più nessuna possibilità di fuga e reazione.  
  
“Non hai ancora abbastanza fantasie licenziose per immaginare tutto quello che vorrei fare con te!” gli bisbigliò l'elfo, facendo scivolare le mani lungo le sue braccia fino ad arrivare al suo petto, continuare lungo i fianchi ed allargargli le cosce mentre si posizionava tra di esse “Vuoi gridare l'estasi che prima non conoscevi? Bene... questo è il momento per cominciare!” e rialzandogli il bacino, si spinse con un movimento vigoroso dentro di lui.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Il re di Gondor spalancò la bocca meravigliato, dopo solo qualche passo, quando mise finalmente piede nella piccola radura che racchiudeva il cuore di quel Labirinto.  
Per un momento la sua mente si perse nell'eterea bellezza di quel luogo, sulla scalinata che portava al grande tavolo ed infine sul ripiano che pareva realizzato del materiale candido e luminoso di quella Luna celata dalle pesanti nuvole cariche di pioggia.  
“Non lo ricordavo...” mormorò debolmente tra sé, sbattendo le palpebre a causa delle gocce d'acqua che gli impedivano la piena visuale “...non ricordavo la magia di questo luogo!”  
  
“Qui è dove il mio popolo purifica le stoffe e gli ornamenti che portiamo durante le Benedizioni del Bosco.”  
  
La voce di Legolas era più vicina di quanto si aspettasse, tanto che sussultò con un sorriso quasi sorpreso nel sentire la sua presenza proprio dietro le spalle.  
“Su quel tavolo? Sotto la luce della Luna, giusto?” percepì un sospiro sul collo e subito dopo, la flebile risposta della creatura eterna all'orecchio...  
  
“Sì... la sua luce li bagna durante la notte e la loro essenza si disperde su quel marmo, donando ad esso quel pallido argento che colpisce i tuoi occhi.”  
  
...respirò profondamente quando sentì le sue labbra sulla pelle in un lieve tocco che però gli provocò un fremito attraverso il corpo, come se quelle parole, in realtà, fossero una promessa di lascive intenzioni, e stava già per voltarsi verso di lui quando udì quell'ordine...  
  
“Avvicinati!”  
  
Non se lo fece ripetere e proseguì, salendo lentamente gli scalini fino ad arrivare al tavolo, ed una volta giunto in prossimità, allungò istintivamente entrambe le mani su di esso.  
Subito una violenta ondata di calda luce lo pervase, scorrendogli lungo le braccia, nell'istante in cui i suoi palmi si posarono sul ripiano e non poté far altro che chiudere gli occhi per lasciarsi cullare da quella piacevole sensazione che stava risvegliando ogni suo senso e, immancabilmente, quello spirito che era già inquieto per via del temporale.  
  
“Estel...”  
  
Quel debole richiamo però lo scosse e, di scatto, rialzò le mani, voltandosi con un'espressione incuriosita verso il compagno che stava attendendo dietro di lui con un dolce sorriso e un'ammaliante e particolare scintilla negli occhi blu.  
“Cos'è...? Cos'è stato...?”  
  
“Come posso risponderti...?” gli sussurrò l'elfo, sostenendo però il suo sguardo mentre faceva scorrere le dita lungo il suo petto, slacciando come se niente fosse i lacci dell'abito, al passaggio “È il dono che tutti noi offriamo alla Natura e alla Foresta durante quelle notti... quello che permane negli ornamenti che portiamo e negli indumenti che indossiamo...” arrivato al termine, fece il percorso inverso col dorso delle mani, direttamente sul suo addome nudo, lentamente ed osservando i lineamenti del suo viso mutare dalla curiosità alla sorpresa per quel gesto, fino a ritornare sulle spalle e lì, discostare la stoffa per fargliela scivolare dalle braccia “...è eternità... è purezza...” sospirò e le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso quando, in pochi istanti, gli aprì la chiusura dei pantaloni per poi posare i palmi sui suoi fianchi in una stretta possessiva “...è passione... è amore...” infilò le dita sotto la stoffa e gliela abbassò fino alle ginocchia, senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi, nemmeno quando si dovette abbassare per togliergli gli stivali e privarlo di quell'ultimo indumento “...è desiderio... è lussuria...” risalì, sfiorandogli il corpo col mento fino a tornare alla sua altezza ed allora sentì, sulla guancia, la mano dell'uomo in una carezza appena accennata ed incerta “...è dolcezza... è tenerezza...” gli sorrise di nuovo quando scorse, nell'azzurro limpido davanti a sé, la fiamma di quello spirito che già percepiva col proprio essere, e così aggiunse con un sospiro “...siamo noi... tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso quella volta... tutto quello ci siamo dati l'un l'altro.” portò le mani su di sé ed in pochi istanti lasciò cadere a terra la propria tunica, socchiudendo le labbra con un gemito quando sentì la pioggia percorrergli la pelle nuda e in ultimo, si chinò e si tolse anche la stoffa che gli fasciava le gambe, restando a sua volta senza veli dinnanzi a lui “È il nostro passato, Aragorn... la mia luce... il tuo potere...” allungò la mano sinistra, cercando e trovando in pochi attimi quella del compagno mentre con l'altra gli afferrava il polso destro “...la nostra unione.”  
  
Quelle ultime parole divennero un'eco nella mente del re di Gondor quando, all'improvviso, venne avvolto da una bagliore sfolgorante, come se uno di quei fulmini che intravedeva in lontananza nel cielo, fosse caduto proprio su di lui.  
Aveva sentito distintamente le dita dell'elfo intrecciarsi con le sue da un lato mentre, con la mano destra, gli aveva fatto posare nuovamente il palmo sul ripiano di marmo... dopodiché un'incredibile sensazione disorientante che gli aveva fatto perdere il contatto con la realtà.  
Piegò la testa all'indietro con gli occhi spalancati verso quelle nuvole che, era certo, li stavano sovrastando, ma non le vide... e nemmeno sentì la pioggia sul viso in quel momento, perché l'unica cosa che riusciva a percepire, erano le immagini vivide e intense, nella propria memoria, di quella lontana notte nel Bosco dove l'amicizia col principe del Reame Boscoso aveva assunto dei nuovi ed incredibili contorni.  
  
Legolas premette il proprio corpo contro il suo, restando a lungo con le palpebre abbassate e le labbra socchiuse sul suo collo, quasi stesse bevendo dalla sua pelle sempre più calda quelle travolgenti sensazioni che lo stavano percorrendo.  
Sorrise dolcemente nel sentire l'uomo tremare e scuotersi, mentre quel ricordo diventava reale e palpabile anche per lui, ma fu quando si decise a rialzare il capo per guardare il suo volto che si perse totalmente in quel nuovo e profondo legame.  
Vide i suoi occhi incendiarsi dalla passione per ciò che stava rivivendo e sentì, attraverso la mano che teneva stretta alla sua, il potere di quel sangue antico fluire dentro di sé insieme a quel recente e selvaggio desiderio che aveva infiammato i loro corpi a quel minimo contatto.  
  
“ _Aragorn...”_  
  
Gli parve di pronunciare il suo nome per richiamarlo ma si accorse di aver appena dischiuso le labbra per parlare, quando l'uomo stava già rialzando la testa per incrociare il suo sguardo, ed allora aggrottò le sopracciglia stupito ma, senza lasciarsi intimorire, gli lasciò il polso e portò quella mano sul suo collo.  
Presto sentì anche quella dell'uomo su di sé che, con la stessa fermezza, si posava dietro la sua nuca, sotto ai lunghi capelli biondi, ed allora, anche i loro corpi ricominciarono a sentirsi e a volersi tanto disperatamente quanto già si stavano trovando le loro anime.  
Presero a muoversi con un'incredibile lentezza, l'uno contro l'altro, con gli occhi ancora incatenati in uno sguardo fatto di fiamme ardenti da una parte e da liquido argento dall'altra, ma benché i loro fianchi ondeggiassero all'unisono come alla ricerca di un contatto fisico maggiore, era tramite le due mani unite che quell'atto si stava consumando.  
Attraverso quella stretta, non si stavano più scambiando solamente quel fiume di fuoco argentato, ma anche ogni singolo e conturbante fremito che il desiderio carnale li portava a provare in quel momento.  
Un'unione degli spiriti che ora stava facendo fondere insieme i loro corpi, spingendoli a raggiungere l'estasi completa nel donarsi l'uno all'altro e facendoli assaporare un piacere che andava oltre il vincolo fisico e la lussuria della carne.  
  
Ma fu quando quell'impetuoso legame stava per raggiungere il limite estremo che Aragorn, con un gemito roco, lasciò cadere la testa sulla spalla del compagno, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo prima di stringere con forza le dita tra i suoi capelli.  
“Legolas...” un debole e disperato richiamo nel quale era evidente la brama di perdersi in quella voluttuosa ebbrezza ma anche lo stupore per quel qualcosa di incomprensibilmente potente che stava avvenendo per la mente di un Mortale.  
  
Ed allora il principe del Reame Boscoso chiuse per qualche istante gli occhi e, con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra, liberò la mano dalla sua stretta e gli circondò le spalle con entrambe le braccia.  
Lo strinse a sé come quella lontana sera in cui, per la prima volta, gli aveva concesso il suo dono eterno, legandosi a lui in un modo che solo i Potenti avrebbero potuto permettere.  
Sentì subito le sue mani sulla schiena che lo accarezzavano come allora, con la stessa bramosa foga, mentre le dita premevano sulla pelle chiara e luminosa quasi graffiandola come se stessero cercando di trattenere ciò che era inevitabile... e in quel momento, udì un altro debole bisbiglio contro il collo, soffocato dal respiro rapido e forse, dalla timidezza per quella nuova intimità che da poco avevano veramente raggiunto...  
  
“Rendimi tuo... riempimi del tuo corpo... non solo della tua luce...”  
  
...quella sola e semplice richiesta gli strappò un gemito e lo riportò selvaggiamente a quella passionale carnalità che si erano negati per troppo tempo e che, in quegli istanti, entrambi si stavano scambiando senza però permettere ai loro corpi di goderne appieno.  
Così fece scorrere le dita tra le onde scure, bagnate da quella pioggia che, da quando quell'intenso momento era cominciato, non era più stata in grado di scendere su di loro, ostacolata dall'alone luminoso e bruciante che li attorniava, e stringendogliele, lo costrinse a rialzare la testa.  
“Mi vuoi davvero...?” gli sussurrò sensualmente, fissandolo con un'intensità tale da farlo tremare soltanto per quella domanda.  
  
“Non ho mai voluto nessun altro in questo modo...” rispose a quel punto Aragorn, con un tono di voce debole e roco per quel piacere che sentiva intrappolato dentro di sé e sostenendo i suoi occhi, languidi e velati da quell'argento che li rendeva incredibilmente attraenti e provocanti “...così perdutamente da sentirmi...” un sospiro “...incompleto. Ti voglio Legolas... ora lo so, ne sono certo... come ho desiderato disperatamente la tua amicizia da quando ti ho conosciuto... la tua luce da quando mi hai salvato oltre vent'anni fa...” chiuse le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo tirò con forza a sé, spingendo volutamente la propria virilità contro la sua in un tentativo di sentirlo per placare, anche solo per alcuni brevi attimi, quella brama irrazionale che gli aveva fatto ormai perdere ogni contegno “...voglio il tuo corpo, adesso! Sopra di me... sotto di me... dentro di me... in qualunque modo tu scelga!” intravide le labbra dell'elfo dischiudersi per ribattere qualcosa ma non glielo permise, trasformando quelle parole in un gemito di piacere quando, lasciandogli i fianchi, arrivò coi palmi ai suoi glutei e li racchiuse in una stretta possessiva “Prendimi... prendi il mio corpo...” continuò a sussurrargli contro la bocca, assaporando i loro respiri rapidi che si mescolavano “...sto impazzendo, Legolas... ho bisogno di sentirti, non solo attraverso le nostre mani e i nostri spiriti... voglio te! Ogni... parte di te...” gli sorrise quasi imbarazzato dalle proprie parole “...ora ricordo ogni cosa della nostra prima unione... ogni sensazione che ho provato quella notte... ogni sentimento... e mi detesto per essere stato così... cieco per tutto questo tempo! Per non aver voluto aprire davvero gli occhi...” sentì la stretta tra i capelli diminuire d'intensità ed entrambe le mani dell'elfo scivolare lentamente sulle spalle per fermarsi poi sui pettorali “...per non averti... guardato come ti sto guardando ora.” non si trattenne più e gli catturò le labbra in un lieve bacio prima di proseguire “Avremmo dovuto farlo quella volta... avremmo dovuto abbattere queste barriere tra di noi fin dal primo giorno... avremmo dovuto perderci l'uno nell'altro da quando le nostre anime si sono unite... perderci in questo legame... in questa passione... in questa lussuria... in questo...”  
  
“Aragorn...”  
  
_...amore..._  
Stava per dire quello, prima che il richiamo appena percettibile della creatura eterna lo interrompesse, ed allora si limitò a fissarlo intensamente e vide palesemente, sulla tenera e comprensiva espressione del suo viso, scendere il velo di una nuova e seducente malizia.  
  
“...abbiamo parlato per anni di questo qualcosa che non possiamo definire.” continuò a quel punto Legolas, certo di aver ottenuto la sua attenzione “Sono quasi cento anni che parliamo e... parliamo...” la sua voce divenne subito sussurrata e sensuale “...e ora di smettere di parlare!” attese un solo attimo per vedere le sopracciglia dell'uomo incurvarsi confuse, dopodiché, rapidamente, fece un passo indietro e, afferrandogli le braccia, lo costrinse a girarsi verso il tavolo di marmo.  
Sorrise soddisfatto tra sé quando vide le sue mani posarsi subito sul ripiano come per sostenersi in attesa di ciò che, oramai, era certo che dovesse avvenire e quell'immediata sottomissione lo fece tremare prepotentemente dal desiderio che, fino a quell'istante, aveva faticosamente, trattenuto.  
Come era avvenuto la sera precedente, si lasciò andare a quello che era inevitabile e si perse subito in tutte quelle fantasie che gli avevano fatto da compagne negli ultimi tempi.  
Ma quello non era un pensiero azzardato... era davvero Aragorn che si stava concedendo a lui senza la minima riserva, ed era arrivato il momento di mettere in pratica tutto ciò che aveva tanto voluto apprendere dall'unico altro elfo che aveva condiviso, in precedenza, quell'atto carnale con il re di Gondor.  
Così, spinto anche dal proprio spirito che si era risvegliato selvaggiamente per via del temporale che, ora, si stava per scatenare sopra di loro, fece un intenso respiro e richiuse la mano tra i capelli del compagno per fargli piegare indietro la testa.  
“Vuoi essere mio, giovane Uomo...?” gli bisbigliò all'orecchio, lambendolo lascivamente con la punta della lingua “Vuoi essere sottomesso al volere del principe delle Verdi Foreste?” udì un gemito e subito, una parvenza di risposta soffocata tra i sospiri...  
  
“Sì...”  
  
“Sì... cosa...?”  
  
“Sì... ti prego...” sussurrò Aragorn, deglutendo e stringendo le mani a pugno sul tavolo da cui, fortunatamente, ora non stava più ricevendo nessuna nuova sensazione piacevole ed inebriante, altrimenti avrebbe ceduto all'estasi nel giro di pochi attimi dopo quelle provocazioni “...Legolas non...” cercò le parole ma dalla bocca gli uscì solo una lieve risata nervosa per quell'atteggiamento insolito ma tremendamente eccitante che già una volta aveva ottenuto da lui “...non credo di farcela così... quello che è successo poco fa mi ha portato troppo oltre per...”  
  
“Per cosa...?” lo interruppe all'istante l'elfo, percorrendogli la schiena con l'altra mano e graffiandola al tempo stesso lievemente con le unghie “Per stare in silenzio e fare tutto quello che ti dico”  
  
“Per... queste provocazioni...” gemette l'uomo, chiudendo gli occhi quasi sentisse quella carezza direttamente in quel punto del basso ventre che ora andava a sfiorare pericolosamente il bordo del tavolo ad ogni più piccolo movimento che la creatura eterna faceva contro di lui “...sto bruciando... e solo il pensiero che sto facendo questa cosa con te mi fa...” un profondo respiro “...perdere la testa... e lo so... immagino cosa ti abbia raccontato Lanthir di noi ma...” in quell'istante sentì la stretta tra i capelli diventare più energica e, al tempo stesso, la mano che gli scendeva lungo la schiena, chiudersi con forza proprio tra le sue cosce, restando però immobile, in una presa dolorosamente eccitante, su quella carne che già pulsava irrimediabilmente per trovare soddisfazione.  
  
“Non osare nominarlo mentre sei con me!” gli mormorò Legolas in un ordine velato da quella gelosia che continuava, nonostante tutto, a provare “Non farlo mai più! Mai! Dimentica il suo nome, Aragorn! Dimentica tutto quello che hai fatto con lui!” proseguì con lo stesso tono severo e autoritario, stringendo ancora di più le morse con cui lo stava trattenendo ed udì un debole gemito di dolore che si dipinse anche sul viso del re di Gondor che, da quella posizione, riusciva comunque a scorgere. Inevitabilmente perse ogni intento vendicativo e le sue parole assunsero subito una cadenza dolce e provocante, mentre con le labbra riprendeva a lambirgli lievemente il collo che lo stava costringendo a tenere esposto in quel modo “Ti farò dimenticare ogni esperienza che hai vissuto con lui... ogni estasi che hai gridato in sua presenza...” al tempo stesso, lasciò la chioma scura per dirigere la mano sul suo petto e sfiorargli con l'indice la carne turgida sui pettorali “...ogni ordine che hai eseguito per soddisfare i suoi desideri... ogni... posizione con la quale ti sei concesso...” sentì distintamente il suo cuore che batteva furiosamente, mentre le sue labbra non azzardavano più nessuna replica ed allora sorrise dolcemente, tornando a baciargli la mandibola “...ti farò dimenticare il suo corpo col mio... è una promessa, Aragorn. Anche se per riuscirci, dovessi passare ogni notte seduto sui tuoi fianchi a cavalcarti fino allo stremo delle forze... ed ogni giorno a possederti contro tavoli, alberi, pareti e rocce...” iniziò allora un lento movimento del pugno col quale ancora racchiudeva il suo vigore e lo sentì sospirare quasi sollevato, così aggiunse “...tu ricorderai soltanto me.” gli parve allora di udire delle parole che però non comprese “Come...?”  
  
“Possiamo anche... andare in un letto... qualche volta...” ripeté a quel punto l'uomo, con quell'unica flebile voce che era riuscito a ritrovare dopo quelle frasi che l'avevano infiammato in maniera indescrivibile “...solo se... tu vuoi...” terminò con quell'ultima affermazione, sorridendo poi divertito nel sentire la debole risata del compagno.  
  
“Lo voglio...” ribatté allora il principe del Reame Boscoso, chiudendo gli occhi e succhiandogli il lobo dell'orecchio per qualche istante prima di bisbigliargli “...ti ho fatto male prima?” lo sentì scuotere la testa debolmente e gli fece di nuovo quella domanda “Mi desideri, Estel...? Vuoi sentirmi...?”  
  
“Sì... sì, Legolas... come te lo devo dire...? Sì...!”  
  
“Così va bene...” rispose con un sorrisino prima di respirare intensamente “...ora scegli... vuoi sentirmi in questo modo...?” allentò la mano su di lui e, prendendo contatto con lo spirito che gli ardeva nel profondo, permise alla propria luce di scendere nel corpo che stava stringendo a sé.  
Ascoltò i gemiti dell'uomo farsi più frequenti ed intensi e lo sentì tremare con forza senza però cercare minimamente di liberarsi dalla posizione in cui si trovava.  
Ed allora si decise a riprendere quell'atto che non aveva mai compiuto su di lui mentre gli concedeva il proprio dono eterno. Richiuse le dita sulla carne rigida che ancora gli sfiorava il palmo ed iniziò a lasciarla scorrere tra di esse, pervadendolo anche da quel punto con quel costante e penetrante flusso ardente.  
Venne sospinto quasi violentemente all'indietro e si ritrovò a dovergli circondare la vita con l'altro braccio per tenerlo saldamente contro il proprio corpo, quando subito Aragorn, lasciandosi sfuggire un grido di piacere, prese a dibattersi come percorso dagli stessi violenti e insistenti fulmini che stavano esplodendo nel cielo scuro attorno a loro.  
Lo vide afferrare con una mano il bordo del tavolo mentre con l'altra, cercava disperatamente ogni altro appiglio col suo corpo che non lo portasse però a interrompere quel contatto che aveva scatenato in lui qualcosa di indecentemente conturbante.  
Stava ancora ammirando quella reazione che era riuscito ad ottenere, quando intravide il braccio dell'uomo piegarsi di scatto e sentì le dita tra i capelli che, violentemente lo obbligavano a chinare il volto verso il suo... e si trovò a rispondere ad un bacio impetuosamente passionale, dove le labbra si cercavano convulsamente per quella posizione instabile, le lingue leccavano ogni angolo raggiungibile, toccandosi e sfiorandosi, ed i denti mordevano e graffiavano negli attimi in cui i polmoni esigevano quel respiro rovente che si stavano scambiando.  
  
Ed infine udì quell'insieme sensuale di gemiti rochi e sospiri profondi che aveva ascoltato la sera precedente, poco prima che l'uomo superasse le soglie dell'estasi.  
La mano che ancora gli imprigionava i capelli si chiuse quasi con furia un'ultima volta, strattonandolo forse inconsciamente all'indietro e quel bacio venne interrotto, lasciando le labbra di Aragorn socchiuse e umide mentre da esse risuonava quel piacere carnale che l'aveva sconvolto.  
  
Legolas restò in silenzio, ansimando quanto il compagno nonostante, per lui, quell'atto fisico non avesse ancora trovato pieno appagamento e restò a guardarlo fino a quando riuscì ad incrociare nuovamente gli occhi azzurri languidi per quell'estasi fisica che ancora stava, dolcemente, percorrendo il corpo del re di Gondor, insieme alla luce immortale che ora, stava diminuendo di intensità quasi a volergli concedere quei momenti per riprendersi.  
  
“Non ho mai... provato niente di simile prima d'ora...” sospirò Aragorn, portando la mano, con la quale si era aggrappato al tavolo davanti a sé, sopra a quella dell'elfo che era risalita lentamente sul suo ventre “...non riesco a...” sorrise dolcemente, inumidendosi le labbra che sentiva pulsare per quel bacio furioso e appassionato “...credere che tu mi abbia... sconvolto in questo modo solo con un tuo tocco...”  
  
L'elfo rispose a sua volta al sorriso e gli sfiorò il viso col proprio per qualche istante, perso nell'intima tenerezza di quel momento, ma presto il suo stesso corpo riprese a reagire al contatto con quello del compagno che ancora restava adagiato contro di lui, e la curva delle sue labbra assunse una piega maliziosa.  
“Con un solo tocco...?” ripeté in un sussurro seducente prima di spostarsi all'indietro quel poco che bastava per alzare una mano dietro la nuca dell'uomo e spingerlo a chinarsi in avanti “Oh... Aragorn, dimentichi una cosa...” fece scivolare il palmo lungo la sua schiena, che si inarcò sensualmente sotto a quella carezza e gli raggiunse i glutei, permettendo all'indice di scorrere lentamente tra di essi per sentire il corpo dell'uomo vibrare nuovamente in attesa di quell'atto che, fin dal principio, gli stava chiedendo.  
  
“Cosa...?” gemette il re di Gondor, trattenendo il fiato e appoggiando i gomiti sul ripiano davanti a sé per dargli completo accesso al proprio corpo senza la minima esitazione.  
Non riusciva più a pensare, a ragionare e ad ascoltare altro se non il cuore che ancora gli batteva freneticamente nel petto e il basso ventre dove già percepiva il crescente calore che quell'aspettativa gli stava provocando.  
  
“Devi ancora scegliere...” continuò a quel punto Legolas, abbassando lo sguardo su di sé per guidarsi verso quel confine che ancora non aveva varcato “...se sentirmi in quel modo... oppure...” si passò la lingua tra i denti e aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia mentre, lentamente, si spingeva in quel corpo Mortale che aveva iniziato a bramare con tutto se stesso “...in questo.”  
Rimase immobile quando venne avvolto completamente dal suo intimo calore e dovette premere con forza le dita sui suoi fianchi per controllarsi e impedire ai propri sensi di fargli superare in quel preciso istante, la soglia fisica del piacere.  
Cercò di fare dei profondi respiri mentre si chinava sulla sua schiena ed arrivava a posare la guancia alle sue spalle e l'unica cosa che si rese conto di essere in grado di compiere, era semplicemente essere inebriato da quelle nuove e potenti sensazioni che stava provando per un gesto che aveva condiviso con altri elfi centinaia di volte... ma che mai l'aveva sospinto con quell'impeto inaudito a perdere se stesso senza nemmeno un singolo movimento.  
“Come posso venire rapito dall'estasi solo nel restare dentro di te...?” trovò infine la forza per mormorargli, lambendogli lievemente la pelle bagnata con le labbra ad ogni parola “Non avrei mai... immaginato che essere circondati da qualcuno potesse essere... così... giusto... così perfetto... così... incredibilmente appagante... aspetta!” strinse i denti e cercò di bloccargli fermamente i fianchi quando l'uomo mosse lentamente all'indietro il bacino verso di lui “Aspetta... un...” un gemito seguito da una lieve risata quasi incredula “...concedimi ancora un momento... o mi perderò senza nemmeno aver cominciato.”  
  
Aragorn trattenne a sua volta un sospiro compiaciuto a quella rivelazione e sorridendo, posò la fronte al braccio che aveva piegato davanti a sé.  
“Hai tutto il tempo che desideri.” rispose debolmente, cercando con non poca fatica di controllare il proprio corpo che lo stava devastando dall'interno per ottenere quelle voluttuose e carnali sensazioni che poche volte, da quando aveva conosciuto la passione fisica, aveva assaporato con un altro appartenente al genere maschile.  
Ma quello che lo stava stringendo e dominando in quel momento, non era solo un altro uomo o l'unico altro elfo al quale si era già concesso... era Legolas.  
Non un semplice amante ma il compagno della sua stessa anima, e quella consapevolezza gli scatenava qualcosa di così potente, nel profondo, da farlo tremare e avvampare solo per quell'intima posizione che, da alcuni momenti, stavano tenendo.  
“Potrei restare per l'intera notte piegato su questo tavolo per te...” continuò allora con tono dolce e sensuale “...solo per sentire il tuo respiro veloce sulla schiena... e questo vigore con cui mi stai... possedendo...” accennò un sorriso nel sentire su di sé la bocca del compagno aprirsi in un gemito soffocato e, subito dopo, i suoi denti che si chiudevano sulla pelle della spalla in un leggero morso... ma in quel momento venne il suo turno di gemere e si trovò ad afferrare di scatto il bordo del tavolo alla propria sinistra quando quella posizione, da statica, si tramutò rapidamente in un continuo di movimenti decisi e intensi.  
  
“Non parlarmi... così... Aragorn...” bisbigliò il principe del Reame Boscoso dopo essersi rialzato ed aver iniziato a spingere il bacino contro il fondo schiena dell'uomo davanti a sé “...non farlo o non andremo molto... lontano...” ormai era ben conscio che non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi a lungo, perché quell'atto era troppo diverso da quelli a cui era abituato... troppo importante... troppo unico e indescrivibile perché riuscisse a scindere il piacere carnale da tutto l'insieme di emozioni che provava per lui e si accorse presto di non poter fare altro che lasciarsi sopraffare da quello che si era sempre negato.  
  
“Non mi importa, Legolas...” sospirò il re di Gondor, inarcando di più la schiena per contrastare le sue spinte che diventarono, in pochi istanti, più frenetiche e profonde “...non importa quanto... lontano andrai... te l'ho già detto vent'anni fa...” sorrise tra sé “...sono tuo... e lo sarò sempre.”  
  
“Aragorn... non...” l'elfo gemette il suo nome ma non trattenne a sua volta un dolce sorriso, nonostante sentisse il proprio corpo in fiamme per quell'estasi che cercava disperatamente di contrastare ma che, ormai, stava per avere la meglio sui suoi sensi. Così alzò una mano dietro la sua nuca, sul collo nudo e, continuando a tenere l'altra saldamente sul suo fianco, chiuse gli occhi e concesse anche al proprio spirito di fondersi completamente in quell'atto appassionato che stavano compiendo.  
“È la verità... mi fai... sciogliere solo con le tue parole... non mi sono mai sentito... così...” sentì il corpo del compagno scuotersi e cercare di incrementare ancora di più quel movimento continuo col proprio bacino... e in quell'istante comprese di essere un tutt'uno con lui.  
Lo stava facendo proprio, stava scivolando nel suo essere col dono eterno che gli apparteneva e con la danza lussuriosa della propria carne... ed il pensiero di possederlo così totalmente lo portò precipitosamente al limite.  
Si abbassò nuovamente su di lui e lo abbracciò, circondandogli la vita con un braccio e passando l'altro sotto al suo petto, arrivando a posare la mano sul suo cuore che percepì battere furiosamente sotto al palmo.  
“Aragorn... non riesco a... continuare...”  
  
“Lasciati andare, Legolas... perditi dentro di me...”  
  
Udì quella debole richiesta pronunciata tra i respiri affannosi che scuotevano anche il re di Gondor e non poté far altro che soddisfarla.  
“Aragorn...” gemette un'ultima volta il suo nome e si lasciò sconvolgere dal piacere carnale con delle spinte profonde e violente che diminuirono poi di intensità, fino a diventare un debole susseguirsi di movimenti oscillatori, mentre si sentiva fluire dentro di lui anche in quel nuovo e licenzioso modo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Anche all'esterno della costruzione sull'antico albero, il temporale aveva cominciato a imperversare col suo selvaggio impeto, ma all'interno delle pareti di legno invece, un tipo diverso di foga, altrettanto travolgente e molto più passionale, stava per consumarsi, dopo un lungo tempo trascorso in un silenzio fatto di gemiti lascivi e sospiri sensuali.  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco si mise di nuovo sulle ginocchia, rialzando al tempo stesso il bacino del giovane che stava ancora possedendo, per scivolare sotto di esso con le proprie cosce.  
Sentì un profondo respiro per l'ennesima variazione improvvisa di quel movimento e, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, si portò le gambe del principe di Gondor sulle spalle, accennandogli un sorrisino quando vide gli occhi azzurri, languidi per il piacere che stava per raggiungere, spalancarsi.  
Gli fece un cenno con la testa, fingendo un'espressione interrogativa come se volesse farsi dire il motivo di quello stupore, ma non pronunciò una parola e ricominciò a spingersi nel suo corpo, trascinandolo contro il proprio con forza e mantenendo una presa salda sui suoi fianchi.  
Vide le sue palpebre riabbassarsi mentre con le mani si aggrappava alla testiera, inarcandosi per seguire quelle movenze, e presto percepì un tremore lungo le sue cosce in quel tentativo di trattenersi dal perdere il controllo.  
Ascoltò ancora per qualche attimo i suoi gemiti affannosi, quasi volesse portarlo proprio al confine dell'estasi prima di concedergli quella carezza che glielo avrebbe fatto superare... e si rese conto che gli piaceva quella dolce tortura. Sfiorarlo semplicemente e scorgere i suoi sguardi imploranti mentre le sue labbra si aprivano in lunghi sospiri silenziosi che gli sembrarono più seducenti di ogni altra frase o provocazione che, in quel momento, non riusciva più a pronunciare.  
Gli piaceva... tanto... troppo.  
Chiuse gli occhi per controllare i propri sensi e continuare con le altre intenzioni che aveva per quella lunga notte... e quando li riaprì, spostò una mano dal fianco di Eldarion per chiuderla attorno a quel punto a cui non aveva ancora dato attenzione.  
Gli bastarono poche rapide mosse per ottenere l'effetto di totale perdizione che già si aspettava ed allora sorrise, rallentando i propri movimenti per permettere che il giovane venisse consumato dal piacere che l'aveva pervaso.  
“Oh... la tua resistenza è diminuita ragazzino...” mormorò dopo poco, lasciandosi scivolare le gambe del compagno attorno ai fianchi “...la prima volta, a quest'ora, non eri nemmeno arrivato a metà del tuo viaggio.”  
  
“No... è solo...” ansimando, il principe di Gondor tentò di ribattere, ma dovette deglutire e bagnarsi le labbra per riuscire in quell'intento “...la benda... e la posizione... non me l'aspettavo... non ero preparato...” cercò di recuperare almeno un po' di fiato che quelle mosse selvagge e continue gli avevano fatto perdere e, girando la testa di lato, tentò anche di asciugarsi la fronte e il viso contro il braccio, come meglio poteva per via della costrizione ai polsi, dal sudore che aveva iniziato a sentir scorrere sulla pelle.  
  
“Queste mi sembrano scuse...”  
  
“No... è vero...” replicò di nuovo, sorridendo nel sentire alcune lievi carezze lungo le cosce “...e poi quella volta ero nervoso, agitato, confuso... ed era tutto nuovo e incredibile...”  
  
“Ma davvero? Ed ora non è stato incredibile?”  
  
Alzò lo sguardo su di lui e notò il sorrisino ironico che incurvava quelle labbra carnose che, da troppo tempo, non sentiva sulle proprie e non trattenne una risata per quell'insolita domanda.  
“Se non lo fosse stato... non avrei già perso il controllo del mio corpo, non credi?” mosse leggermente i fianchi contro i suoi, mordendosi il labbro nel percepire ancora la sua virilità dentro di sé ed aggiunse con un tono provocatorio “Il Guardiano sempre sicuro di sé inizia ad avere dei dubbi sulle proprie capacità?”  
  
Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio, basito da quella domanda, ma poi si chinò lentamente sopra di lui.  
“Non ho mai dubbi sulle mie capacità, ragazzino insolente...” finse di baciarlo ma appena vide il tentativo del giovane di rispondere, si allontanò di nuovo “...vediamo quante volte riesci a perderlo questo... controllo... prima che succeda a me.” cercò di liberarsi dalle sue gambe per spostarsi all'indietro ma non ci riuscì a causa della morsa che ancora lo circondava “Allarga le cosce, principino... abbiamo finito con questa posizione.”  
  
“No...” esclamò subito Eldarion, trattenendolo a sé e ricominciando a premere il bacino contro di lui per riprendere quelle mosse che l'elfo aveva interrotto “...io ho finito... non tu... continua!”  
  
“Ho altro in mente per...” cercò di replicare Lanthir a quel punto, ma nel sentire le sue spinte decise in quella direzione, socchiuse le palpebre istintivamente, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di quel piacere che lui, invece, aveva volutamente trattenuto “...continuare.”  
  
“Lo faremo più tardi... adesso continua così fino alla fine!”  
  
“Ho duemila anni di esperienza del controllo dei miei sensi in questi momenti...” mormorò allora, posando nuovamente le mani sui suoi fianchi per fermarlo “...non arriverò a nessuna fine se non sarò io a volerlo.” ma le parole che il principe di Gondor gli sussurrò sensualmente, gli provocarono uno strano e piacevole fremito lungo il corpo...  
  
“Allora lasciati andare e non ti controllare! Almeno per quest'ultima notte... metti da parte il guerriero e sii solo... l'amante.”  
  
...una richiesta che non aveva mai udito, da nessuno dei Mortali che aveva sedotto in quei lunghi anni... e qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto, né mai ne aveva sentito il bisogno.  
Ogni singola volta che si concedeva a qualcuno, era lui stesso a decidere quando e come perdersi nell'estasi... quando permettere che quegli atti proseguissero per ore e quando invece, solo il tempo necessario per un rapido appagamento del corpo.  
Non si lasciava mai andare veramente a qualcosa che non poteva gestire, non voleva e nessuno glielo aveva mai chiesto... fino a quel momento.  
“Questo è... ridicolo... non importa se...” fece per replicare ma il compagno lo interruppe con la stessa dolce ed estremamente, seducente, proposta.  
  
“Importa a me!” disse con convinzione il giovane, fissandolo intensamente per fargli capire che parlava sul serio “Non puoi semplicemente lasciarti andare quando ne senti il bisogno? Voglio solo... guardarti e ascoltarti mentre succede... anche se dovessi restare legato così per ore... o solo qualche momento... andrà bene!” notò la sua espressione allibita e confusa ma non si demoralizzò, sorridendogli allora dolcemente “Non pensare a come... provocarmi o come farmi perdere di nuovo la testa... non è una battaglia dove devi sempre vincere per dimostrarmi di essere superiore... fa solo quello che senti il desiderio di fare.”  
  
“Da dove provengono queste frasi profonde, ragazzino testardo? Devi aver letto troppi libri ultimamente!”  
  
Scosse la testa, cercando le parole per continuare ma si rese conto di non avere nemmeno idea di come avesse pronunciato quelle precedenti.  
Non aveva pensato a niente, se non al desiderio di vedere di nuovo quella creatura eterna con quello splendido velo di passione sul viso che rendeva i suoi tratti ancora più conturbanti. Ora però che percepiva il suo sguardo penetrante, e per niente convinto, su di sé, stava iniziando a perdere quel coraggio che aveva avuto.  
Restò in silenzio per un lungo momento, limitandosi soltanto a guardarlo con le labbra socchiuse e il respiro rapido, nell'indecisione su come e soprattutto, se proseguire con quella richiesta che, con tutta probabilità, l'elfo non aveva la minima intenzione di esaudire.  
Si sentì all'improvviso nervoso, inadeguato, confuso come quella prima, lontana, notte che aveva trascorso con lui nel Labirinto ed era ancora indaffarato a cercare il modo migliore per uscire dall'imbarazzo che lui stesso si era causato... quando iniziò a sentire nuovamente i movimenti del compagno tra le cosce.  
Spalancò gli occhi quasi perplesso ma presto, quella sorpresa divenne l'insieme di stupefacenti e selvagge sensazioni che il corpo della creatura eterna sapeva trasmettergli.  
Ed allora sorrise soddisfatto, lasciandosi guidare dalle spinte lente e profonde che Lanthir stava compiendo... ma quel qualcosa di indefinito che in quel momento aveva preso a fargli battere prepotentemente il cuore senza una reale ragione, non appena aveva iniziato a sentire sul viso il respiro rapido della creatura eterna, gli diede ancora l'audacia per esprimersi con un tono appena udibile.  
“Mi è piaciuta la... scorsa notte...” il respiro che gli scaldava la guancia divenne un lungo sospiro “...mi è piaciuto guardarti dal basso mentre ti scioglievi nella mia bocca e... mi è piaciuto ancora di più quando sei entrato nella mia stanza...” sentì la stretta sui fianchi diminuire e le mani scorrere sotto la schiena che lui stesso aveva inarcato, fino a raggiungergli le spalle, e quel semplice gesto gli strappò un gemito di piacere più intenso di quelli che già gli lasciavano in continuazione le labbra.  
In quell'istante desiderò di avere i polsi liberi per stringersi a lui, per circondargli il collo e accarezzarlo come non avrebbe più potuto fare... quel pensiero gli sfrecciò per la mente come uno dei fulmini che illuminavano quel luogo attraverso le aperture sulle pareti, per poi svanire senza lasciare una traccia evidente del loro passaggio, e difatti, pochi attimi dopo, ricominciò a sussurrargli “...non lo credevo possibile e invece è stato... incredibile... molto più incredibile delle volte precedenti...”  
  
Lanthir strinse gli occhi quasi stesse tentando di non ascoltare veramente quelle frasi che altro non facevano se non riportargli alla mente, e non solo, quelle sensazioni disorientanti che aveva provato in quella circostanza, ma alla fine, non trovò altro modo se non zittirlo come avrebbe fatto con qualunque altro suo amante.  
“Se vuoi davvero che mi perda...” gli mormorò contro al collo, aumentando la potenza delle spinte nel suo corpo “...questo non è il momento migliore per un dibattito! Fa silenzio e ricomincia a muovere questi fianchi!”  
  
“Menti...” replicò però Eldarion, accennando un sorrisino ma cercando di accontentarlo con le proprie azioni “...adori parlare mentre lo fai... con le tue frasi pungenti e allusive... coi tuoi sospiri sensuali...” rialzò per quanto riusciva la testa per potergli bisbigliare all'orecchio “...resti in silenzio solo quando permetti all'estasi di avere la meglio su di te... solo quando ti concedi...” una breve pausa per leccargli il profilo e terminò “...completamente.”  
  
Il Guardiano si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso a quel punto e, sospirando, gli sfiorò la guancia con la propria per poi guardare il suo viso con una finta espressione esausta.  
“Non vuoi proprio... smetterla, vero? Cosa devo dire per farti chiudere quella bocca sfrontata?”  
  
Un momento di silenzio, durante il quale entrambi ascoltarono semplicemente il suono fluido dei loro corpi che si distanziavano per poi riunirsi con forza.  
Ed in quel momento, il principe di Gondor ripensò a ciò che aveva udito quella sera passata fuori dalla stanza di Legolas... quelle suppliche che l'elfo aveva mormorato al proprio principe con un'arrendevolezza così insolita e, al tempo stesso, eccitante.  
Allora, impulsivamente, gli rispose con un tono basso e seducente...  
“Implorami di smettere!”  
  
“Mai...” sospirò all'istante Lanthir, dissimulando con un sorrisino sfrontato quel violento tuffo al cuore che aveva provato nell'udire quella richiesta “...non ho mai implorato un Uomo da quando ho conosciuto il primo troppi anni fa per ricordare il suo volto. Tu implora piuttosto, se vuoi che raggiunga quel limite che tanto ti preme vedermi superare!”  
  
E a quella replica che, comunque, già si aspettava, il giovane gli sorrise, cominciando a sussurrare sulle sue labbra con quella cadenza che usava ogni volta per cercare di fargli perdere la testa  
“Ti prego... ti prego non ti fermare... continua Lanthir...” gemette quando le spinte del compagno si fecero immediatamente più frenetiche e violente per poi proseguire “...prendimi... non smettere... non...” si accorse di essere riuscito nel proprio intento quando, con un grido, dovette afferrare la testiera per contrastarlo “...sì... sì così... continua... più forte... ancora...” un bacio appassionato gli tolse il fiato e, subito dopo, si ritrovò a guardare negli specchi limpidi e profondi che sembravano brillare alla flebile luce delle fiaccole.  
  
“No... no... se vuoi cavalcare in maniera decente domattina...”  
  
“Non domattina... ora...!” ribatté subito, ansimando per i movimenti continui che gli impedivano anche di parlare correttamente “Lasciami stare sopra di te! Lascia che sia io a cavalcarti per tutta la notte!” cercò di catturargli di nuovo le labbra ma il Guardiano glielo impedì, pronunciando quella frase che già conosceva...  
  
“No... nessun Mortale può sottomettermi...”  
  
“Non sono solo... un Mortale... lascia che te lo provi... slegami!”  
  
“Silenzio... sei solo un ragazzino presuntuoso... non hai la minima idea di cosa stai dicendo!”  
  
Era consapevole che le sue, in fondo, sarebbero state pretese gettate al vento, ma non poteva più controllare né se stesso, né le proprie fantasie in quei momenti. Non riusciva a razionalizzare niente ad eccezione di quelle movenze talmente impetuose e rapide che lo avevano sospinto fino a raggiungere, col capo, la testiera tra le proprie mani legate, e le parole gli uscivano dalle labbra senza nemmeno passare per la mente, dove forse, la ragione, gliele avrebbe fatte rivedere e modificare.  
“Posso farlo... posso fare ogni cosa... se solo tu non fossi così arrogante e altezzoso te lo proverei!”  
  
“Non puoi fare... niente! Hai scoperto il piacere carnale da solo qualche giorno e già credi di conoscerne i segreti? Non lo sai... non puoi saperlo...”  
  
Fece per ribattere ancora una volta con la stessa insistenza ma sentì la mano destra del compagno risalirgli lungo il braccio piegato sul cuscino e, improvvisamente, le sue dita tra le proprie, intrecciarsi come in quella sua prima, e ormai lontana visione. Così la sfrontatezza di pochi attimi prima, assunse dei toni più languidi...  
“Qualche giorno con te... sono mesi con chiunque altro... ho imparato più di quanto tu creda!”  
  
“Sei un folle se credi di comprendere la lussuria...”  
  
“Io...” un gemito strozzato lo interruppe quando cominciò a sbattere ad ogni mossa contro la testiera, un lieve dolore alla nuca che passò presto in secondo piano rispetto alle lingue di fuoco che lo attraversavano violentemente come faceva la virilità della creatura immortale, e con la poca voce che riuscì a trovare tra i sospiri, pronunciò rapidamente quei pensieri “...respiro il fuoco quando mi possiedi e mi sciolgo come ghiaccio al sole quando mi... domi tra le cosce... ora so cos'è il desiderio... so quanto è impetuoso... so quanto è potente... so quanto è... doloroso...” strusciò il viso contro il suo, lambendoglielo sensualmente con le labbra per assaporare quella pelle candida velata dal sudore “...la... passione che mi sconvolge i sensi quando da un tuo sguardo comprendo che... mi vuoi...”  
  
“La passione è lo spirito dell'esistenza...” gemette allora Lanthir, stringendogli energicamente la mano “...hai solo vent'anni, non hai nemmeno iniziato ad... esistere in queste Terre... non la conosci...” ed aggrottò le sopracciglia stupito quando, inevitabilmente, comprese di stare arrivando pericolosamente vicino a quel limite che il compagno voleva fargli superare... e non per sua volontà.  
Erano state quelle parole... quei gemiti... quelle imploranti richieste... quel corpo che stringeva e possedeva con un impeto passionale che mai aveva usato con lui... e quei seducenti riferimenti che gli aumentavano inspiegabilmente il battito del cuore, più di quanto quell'atto selvaggio già non facesse.  
Ed infine, un sospiro... debole e soffocato, dolce e seducente, deciso e velato da quell'incantevole innocenza che poteva lasciare solo le labbra ad un soffio dalle sue...  
  
“Io conosco te...”  
  
...ed in quel preciso istante si fermò... immobile tra le sue cosce, con gli occhi puntati in quelli semichiusi di Eldarion che, a quel brusco rallentamento, li spalancò, incurvando le sopracciglia in una piega confusa e quasi intimorita.  
Lo fissò intensamente, smarrendosi in quell'azzurro languido per l'emozione, il piacere e qualcosa che, in quel momento non riuscì a definire.  
Si perse nel suo sguardo come già altre volte aveva fatto, una inconsapevolmente e l'altra per necessità, ma non lo trascinò con sé per rapire il suo spirito dalla realtà che stava vivendo come in quelle occasioni, si limitò a guardarlo, veramente e profondamente.  
E rivide coi propri sensi tutto ciò che era avvenuto tra loro, dal primo incontro sotto la luce di Anor agli sfioramenti e le provocazioni verbali che li avevano portati a quella serata insolita proprio all'esterno della costruzione in cui si trovavano anche ora.  
I mesi in cui il loro rapporto tra Maestro e allievo aveva assunto quell'instabile apparente normalità ed i giorni durante i quali, invece, il desiderio si era liberato di quella insulsa imposizione e li aveva avvicinati disperatamente l'uno all'altro.  
Ed infine quel temporale, tanto simile a quello che si stava scatenando anche ora attorno all'abitazione, che aveva distrutto ogni maschera e annullato qualsivoglia ragione.  
Lo guardò semplicemente per un lunghissimo momento... fino a quando fu lui stesso a spalancare gli occhi chiari nel sentirsi incredibilmente superare la soglia della passione senza più nessuna possibilità di ritorno.  
Socchiuse le labbra in un gemito sbalordito e di scatto gli afferrò nuovamente i fianchi, allontanandosi coi propri solo per spingersi poi, prepotentemente, in quel calore che già da tempo lo circondava...  
  
“Ah... dannazione!”  
  
...il grido del compagno gli raggiunse le orecchie smorzato dal martellante battito del cuore che gli pulsava nella testa quanto nel petto, e non poté controllare il proprio corpo dal ripetere quell'azione vigorosa...  
  
“Non...” mormorò a denti stretti prima di un'ultima spinta altrettanto poderosa “...imprecare!” e si perse irrimediabilmente in quel piacere ardente, attraente ed appassionato.  
  
I momenti si susseguirono inesorabilmente, tanto quanto i tuoni che spezzavano, col loro rotolante lamento, quella notte di fine Autunno.  
I cuori dei due amanti ritrovarono, con molte difficoltà, un battito quanto meno conveniente a quella situazione in cui ora, si trovavano... uno ancora disteso tra le cosce dell'altro mentre gli ultimi postumi del piacere carnale, assaporato dalla creatura eterna, lasciavano il suo corpo apparentemente esausto.  
E fu proprio mentre questo calore appagante ancora permeava ogni fibra del suo essere, che Lanthir, debolmente, strusciò il viso, costellato dalle gocce di sudore, contro il collo del principe di Gondor.  
“Perché...” bisbigliò con un tono interrogativo, quasi velato da una vaga disperazione, tenendo però le palpebre abbassate come se, in realtà non cercasse di ottenere una risposta “...perché sei così...?”  
  
“Così... come...?”  
  
Ascoltò quella domanda ovviamente sensata alla quale non intendeva comunque replicare e, pochi istanti dopo, sentì le dita del giovane che, dolcemente, gli sfioravano la guancia per poi scorrere tra le onde scompigliate che gli erano ricadute sulle spalle e la schiena.  
Per un attimo si lasciò carezzare, abbandonandosi sotto quel tocco come se qualcosa, in quella circostanza, gli sembrasse talmente irreale da non necessitare una reazione da parte sua... come se fosse solo una sensazione piacevole di un sogno... come se non stesse percependo veramente quel gesto affettuoso che, per nessuna ragione, in passato, aveva permesso ad un amante di compiere.  
Ma infine, riprendendo coscienza di sé, si accorse del perché quelle carezze lo avevano in parte disorientato.  
“Hai spezzato la testiera!” esclamò allora allibito, rialzando la testa e scivolando dal corpo del compagno per rimettersi seduto.  
  
“Tu l'hai spezzata...” replicò Eldarion con un lieve lamento nel sentirsi privato da quell'unione fisica, come sempre accadeva, senza il minimo avvertimento “...con la mia testa a dire il vero.” aggiunse poi, accennando un sorriso imbarazzato nell'incrociare lo sguardo interdetto dell'elfo che era rimasto letteralmente senza parole... almeno per qualche istante, perché subito dopo, udì una domanda apprensiva...  
  
“Ti sei ferito...?”  
  
...alla quale però non fece in tempo a rispondere perché si sentì afferrare per i fianchi e trascinare più in basso lungo il materasso... un'azione che gli strappo un gemito di dolore a causa dei muscoli indolenziti di tutto il corpo per quella posizione che aveva tenuto per molto tempo.  
“No... no, non credo.” riuscì a mormorare con una smorfia. Permise al Guardiano di liberargli finalmente i polsi dalla benda, lanciando poi un'occhiata all'indietro oltre i cuscini per vedere il risultato di quell'atto selvaggio che era appena terminato e si lasciò scappare una risata sorpresa e divertita “Non l'avevi riparata molto bene a quanto sembra.” riportò l'attenzione su di lui e lo vide sorridere a sua volta.  
  
“Per tua fortuna, sono un guerriero e non un falegname...” ribatté a quel punto Lanthir, scuotendo la testa “...altrimenti non sarebbero stati quei rami intrecciati a rompersi, ma qualcosa di ben diverso e molto più importante... almeno per te!” accennò un sorrisino ma poi tornò serio e, chinandosi in avanti, allungò la mano e gli accarezzò la nuca, massaggiandogliela lievemente “Sei certo di non esserti ferito?”  
  
“Se dico di sì... troverai un modo per farti perdonare?”  
  
La risposta maliziosa del principe di Gondor lo fece sorridere nuovamente, ma allora si rialzò in piedi e lasciò il letto, dirigendosi al tavolo dove erano posati una grande brocca e una bacinella d'argento.  
“Chiederò il tuo perdono soltanto quando tu implorerai veramente il mio per tutti i gesti sconsiderati che ho dovuto sopportare in questi mesi da parte tua!” e con quelle parole versò dell'acqua nel contenitore per poi immergere entrambe le mani e bagnarsi il viso.  
Lasciò che le gocce scorressero liberamente lungo il corpo accaldato e ripeté più volte quell'azione, scendendo successivamente coi palmi sul collo, sul petto e l'addome, arrivando infine al ventre e alla propria virilità. Si rinfrescò per qualche momento, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso in quello specchio d'acqua che infrangeva con le dita di tanto in tanto, quasi cercasse, con quel gesto ripetuto, di far dimenticare a se stesso e al proprio corpo tutto ciò che aveva, irrimediabilmente, provato poco prima.  
Ad un tratto però, percepì un movimento sul fianco e voltò la testa in quella direzione, in tempo per vedere Eldarion che, con un andamento lento e barcollante, si metteva in piedi e lo raggiungeva.  
“Torna a sdraiarti, ragazzino...!” gli intimò, spinto da quel senso di protezione che, nonostante tutto, aveva cominciato a provare per lui fin da quando aveva iniziato ad addestrarlo come allievo “Le tue gambe a mala pena riescono a fare qualche passo... resta nel letto e riposa!”  
  
“Le gambe sono... il male minore.” disse allora il giovane, mascherando però la smorfia dolorante del suo viso con un sorriso “In questo momento farei volentieri a meno di braccia, spalle, schiena e...” restò con le labbra socchiuse quando arrivò davanti a lui senza aggiungere altro, ma notò comunque quelle carnose del compagno incurvarsi maliziosamente. Mosse il collo da un lato all'altro come per sgranchirsi ed infine indicò con un cenno alcuni calici posati poco distanti dalla bacinella. “Quelli sono... più di due... quanti amanti insieme porti di solito quassù?” non si accorse nemmeno di aver pronunciato ad alta voce quella domanda che gli era, d'istinto, passata per la mente, e nell'alzare gli occhi su di lui, quasi timidamente, scorse un'insolita espressione seria sul suo bel viso.  
Curiosità e gelosia lottarono strenuamente dentro di lui per qualche attimo, ma vinse palesemente la seconda che lo portò a scuotere la testa ed abbassare lo sguardo nervosamente nella consapevolezza di non volerlo davvero sapere.  
“Quella... quella si può anche bere, giusto?” mormorò allora, allungando una mano verso la brocca e l'altra in direzione del calice più vicino “È un peccato... avrei potuto prendere in prestito del vino dalle cucine se l'avessi saputo... prima...” l'ultima parola rimase intrappolata in un sospiro tra le sue labbra quando sentì le dita dell'elfo chiudersi sulla mano che si stava apprestando ad afferrare il contenitore con l'acqua, e non poté far altro che guardarlo leggermente perplesso da quel gesto.  
  
Il Guardiano reclinò di lato la testa, prima osservando il suo volto, incredulo per quella risposta che gli era affiorata nei pensieri alla domanda sfacciata del principe di Gondor.  
Stava davvero per dirgli che nessuno dei suoi amanti aveva mai bevuto da quei bicchieri perché nessuno aveva oltrepassato in sua compagnia la soglia dell'abitazione da quando lo aveva costretto ad aprire quella porta, che il giovane invece voleva, ostinatamente, tener chiusa per non parlargli, dopo quella loro prima lite verbale durante la cena con Legolas e Sire Thranduil.  
Si stupì di se stesso, si stupì dei propri pensieri... e si stupì ancora di più del proprio cuore quando ebbe un sussulto nel notare i segni, lasciati dalla benda che, nonostante la pelle abbronzata, erano comunque ben visibili ai polsi del compagno.  
“Dovevi dirmelo che era troppo stretta...” gli sussurrò, abbassando ancora lo sguardo sulla mano che aveva preso e andando a sfiorare delicatamente col pollice, quel punto.  
  
“Perché...? L'avresti allentata...?”  
  
Nel sentire quella domanda, alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito e vide il sorriso già consapevole sul suo viso, così si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata che alleviò quell'inutile senso di apprensione e preoccupazione che l'aveva pervaso.  
“No...” bisbigliò allora sensualmente “...l'avrei stretta ancora di più per sentirti gridare ed implorare di essere liberato!” lo fissò compiaciuto quando Eldarion, restando però in silenzio con gli occhi fissi nei suoi, si morse il labbro inferiore a quella provocazione ed infine, lui stesso ascoltò semplicemente dentro di sé, la stessa cosa che vedeva ardere in quelle iridi azzurre.  
  
Il desiderio che, l'indomani, entrambi avrebbero dovuto dimenticare.  
  
Prese la brocca e la alzò quel tanto che bastava per inclinarla verso la bocca del compagno che, a quel gesto, comprendendo le sue intenzioni, sorrise stupito ma socchiuse le labbra, accettando l'acqua fresca che, lentamente, l'elfo stava iniziando a fargli scorrere tra di esse.  
Dopo qualche attimo però, il giovane mosse istintivamente la mano verso il braccio della creatura eterna per intimargli di rallentare perché il getto stava diventando troppo continuo, ma si rese presto conto che il suo intento non era quello di farlo bere.  
Sentì l'acqua, che inevitabilmente non riusciva completamente a deglutire, scorrergli sul mento e lungo il collo... e proseguire quel percorso sopra ai muscoli del petto fino ad arrivare a quel vigore tra le cosce che, tuttavia, era stato risvegliato poco prima dall'atto di passione che si era consumato e dalla nuova, invitante, provocazione.  
  
In un susseguirsi rapido di mosse, Lanthir appoggiò allora la brocca sul tavolo e prese a baciare quella pelle che aveva appena, volutamente, bagnato senza però concedere ad essa una particolare attenzione... scese soltanto con le labbra lungo il corpo del principe di Gondor, lambendolo e succhiando rapidamente ogni punto per arrivare infine ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.  
Senza una parola, senza una frase lasciva... senza ulteriori indugi questa volta, accolse la carne bollente nella bocca e cominciò a concentrare su di essa ogni singolo movimento conturbante che era in grado di compiere con la lingua e con le labbra.  
Subito gli ghermì i fianchi con le mani per sostenerlo quando sentì il corpo del compagno tremare e lo mantenne fermo in quella posizione, proseguendo insistentemente con quell'intima attenzione anche quando Eldarion si piegò in avanti, accasciandosi quasi con le braccia attorno al suo collo.  
Ascoltò i suoi gemiti crescere di intensità, divenire erratici e frenetici, fino a quando comprese di averlo portato proprio dove voleva... a fargli raggiungere un piacere potente e devastante nel giro di pochi momenti. E quando sentì una stretta violenta tra i capelli, spostò le mani sul suo fondo schiena e gli afferrò i glutei, tirandolo possessivamente a sé fino al limite estremo che poteva concedergli.  
Si fermò non appena la bruciante essenza del compagno gli scivolò lungo la gola e restò ad ogni modo immobile, permettendogli di godere di quella stretta e di quel calore finché tutti i suoi sensi fossero totalmente appagati dall'estasi.  
Solo allora, appena percepì il corpo che teneva rilassarsi, si spostò all'indietro per alzare lo sguardo verso di lui... ma si ritrovò costretto a prenderlo all'improvviso tra le braccia quando anche le gambe del principe di Gondor cedettero, come aveva appena fatto tutto il resto di lui, a quella nuova e spossante lussuria.  
Lo lasciò scivolare contro di sé, fino a quando anch'egli fu in ginocchio a terra ed allora, passandogli un braccio dietro al collo, lo fece adagiare sul pavimento, seguendolo nel movimento per distendersi al suo fianco.  
Restò appoggiato al gomito, in quella posizione leggermente rialzata, a scrutarlo come se dovesse percepire qualcosa da quegli occhi che si stavano, fiaccamente, riaprendo fino a quando la voce esausta del giovane si unì al rumore costante della pioggia che cadeva...  
  
“Com'è possibile che... siamo finiti ancora una volta sul pavimento...?”  
  
...ascoltò in silenzio quella domanda appena accennata e sorrise divertito.  
“È tua la colpa, ragazzino ostinato.” ribatté, sfiorandogli distrattamente l'addome ancora umido con la punta delle dita “Ti avevo detto di tornare a letto... non ti reggi in piedi!”  
  
“Non c'è... alcun bisogno di restare in piedi, no?” gli sussurrò allora Eldarion, percorrendo il suo volto con lo sguardo prima di alzare lentamente una mano per spostargli dietro l'orecchio le ciocche di capelli che gli erano ricaduti in avanti “Possiamo fare qualsiasi cosa anche restando sdraiati.” aggrottò le sopracciglia quando sentì il braccio tremare per quel semplice movimento che aveva compiuto ed allora strinse ed aprì più volte il pugno “Credo di... iniziare solo ora a sentire di nuovo il sangue scorrere nelle vene...” rise debolmente e si inarcò istintivamente verso di lui con un lamento “...e ogni singolo muscolo che conosco mi duole... mm... e anche quelli che ancora mi sono ignoti!” fece per riabbassare la mano ma in quel momento Lanthir gliela fermò con la propria. Deglutì nel sentire quelle labbra morbide e carnose sul polso che, con dei lievi tocchi, gli percorrevano il segno rossastro lasciato dalla benda di velluto... e riuscì soltanto a guardare gli occhi chiari fissi su di sé, mentre quei baci proseguivano nella parte interna.  
La lingua dell'elfo iniziò a disegnargli il palmo con delle fantasie indefinite ed ogni sfioramento lo percepì sulla pelle sensibile come un'incisione a fuoco, tanto da strappargli dei sospiri sempre più frequenti che divennero un evidente gemito di piacere quando il compagno gli permise di violargli la bocca con l'indice.  
Si perse ad ammirare quel lento e costante movimento che lui stesso, irrimediabilmente, aumentò di intensità nel sentire la lingua del Guardiano lambirgli il dito con la stessa provocante sensualità che aveva concesso, poco prima, a quell'altra parte del suo corpo, ed all'istante una nuova e violenta ondata di desiderio lo percorse.  
“Lanthir... cosa...”  
  
“Shh...”  
  
Venne zittito subito dall'elfo che abbandonò l'indice solo per dedicare la stessa conturbante attenzione al dito successivo, lasciandolo di nuovo scivolare tra le labbra... ed ancora, quel gesto non fece altro che accrescere ulteriormente il fuoco che aveva ripreso ad ardere nel basso ventre del principe di Gondor.  
Quest'ultimo infatti, dopo alcuni momenti di quella piacevole e lasciva tortura, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito sensuale, seguito da una, altrettanto seducente, richiesta.  
  
“Prendimi... prendimi ancora... prendimi adesso!”  
  
Lanthir gli sorrise, soddisfatto di essere riuscito facilmente in quel suo intento, e si chinò sopra di lui per parlargli contro le labbra.  
“E se io non volessi...?” notò subito la luce incerta nei suoi occhi e continuò, non prima di aver insinuato il ginocchio tra le sue per poter strusciare la coscia tra quelle leggermente aperte del compagno “Se desiderassi guardarti mentre ti possiedi da solo...?” gli riprese il polso e, senza allontanare le labbra dalle sue, gli leccò lascivamente l'indice, facendoglielo scivolare poi tra le sue, socchiuse per lo stupore “Potrei ordinarti di portare queste dita tra le cosce e di spingerle dentro il tuo stesso corpo...” vide le sue palpebre abbassarsi mentre le guance gli si tingevano di quel rosso scarlatto che lo faceva impazzire e sospirò sensualmente, cominciando a muovere con più intensità la gamba tra le sue, contro quel vigore che già sentiva premere su di sé “...e tu raggiungeresti da solo un piacere che non hai mai assaporato...” gli fece abbassare la mano sul fianco e non sentì nessuna resistenza, così sorrise maliziosamente “...vuoi farlo, principino insicuro?”  
  
“Sì...” gemette Eldarion in un soffio, senza però trovare il coraggio di aprire gli occhi e guardare il viso sopra il suo “...sì... se mi prometti che dopo prenderai il posto delle mie dita e mi farai gridare il tuo nome per tutte le ore che mancano all'alba...” sentì la stretta sul polso allentarsi e la mano dell'elfo scivolargli sul fianco, così poté alzare la propria e chiudere le dita tra i suoi capelli “...perché... è il tuo corpo che voglio ricordare nel mio dal sorgere del sole e per tutti i giorni che ne seguiranno.” alzò timidamente le palpebre ed incrociò il suo sguardo ardente “Farò... ogni singola cosa che mi chiederai ma solo se mi prometti che alla fine sarai tu a... possedermi e a farmi sciogliere nelle tue mani.” lo baciò lievemente, cercando di tirarlo su di sé per abbracciarlo e, con suo stupore, ci riuscì... almeno per qualche momento, perché presto l'elfo si discostò quel poco che bastava per ribattere...  
  
“Non dire sciocchezze... quando tornerai a casa, troverai centinaia di ragazzi che brameranno le tue attenzioni e ti concederanno ogni fantasia ed ogni...”  
  
“Non voglio centinaia di altri ragazzi!” lo fermò con un sorriso, trattenendolo con le mani per impedirgli di allontanarsi “Non voglio i loro corpi... voglio il tuo... voglio te! Te lo ripeto fin dal primo giorno... e se questa deve essere l'ultima volta che posso averti per me, d'accordo! Me ne farò una ragione ma smettila di... spingermi lontano già da ora!” sospirò e strinse gli occhi per qualche istante “Sono qui! Sono in questi confini e ci resterò fino all'alba! Quindi fino ad allora...” rialzò la testa premendo disperatamente le labbra contro le sue ma continuando a parlare su di esse “...sarò ancora il tuo amante e tu il...”  
  
“Shh...” lo zittì a quel punto Lanthir, baciandolo poi con forza per un lungo momento “...shh... fa silenzio...” fece scivolare il braccio sotto di lui e lo portò con sé fino a trascinarlo in piedi. Lo strinse con possessività quando sentì di nuovo il suo corpo barcollare leggermente ma indietreggiò fino al letto, spingendolo infine sul materasso “...non dire... niente.” e per le ore che seguirono, nemmeno dalle sue labbra uscirono parole di senso compiuto.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Attorniati dal segreto delle alti siepi che formavano l'antico Labirinto, i corpi ancora uniti dei due compagni, ricominciarono ad essere bagnati dalla pioggia, quando la luce eterea della creatura immortale si affievolì fino a privarli di quell'alone luminoso che li aveva protetti durante quel legame fisico e spirituale che si era appena consumato.  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso si rialzò lentamente dall'uomo sotto di sé e, con un debole e fiacco gemito, abbandonò il corpo nel quale aveva trovato quel piacere sorprendente che mai aveva provato. Fece scorrere i palmi lungo la sua schiena dove le gocce d'acqua, ora, si andavano a infrangere e riuscì chiaramente a percepire l'estremo calore che ancora permeava quella pelle abbronzata.  
Fece un solo passo indietro per permettergli di voltarsi e, finalmente, si trovò di nuovo ad incrociare i suoi occhi... ma quello che vi vide, benché si sentisse spossato per ciò che aveva appena vissuto, gli fece spalancare i propri in un'espressione di piacevole incredulità e gli riaccese all'istante la passione.  
Quell'azzurro che amava con tutto se stesso, era ancora bagnato dal desiderio e sul profilo di quegli specchi limpidi, era ardente la fiamma dello spirito che ancora non aveva trovato appagamento.  
Socchiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa ma si limitò a sorridergli maliziosamente quando sentì la sua mano partire dalla guancia e scendergli con un tocco sensuale lungo il petto e l'addome... e poi udì anche la sua voce, bassa e calda quasi quanto quella carezza durante la quale aveva percepito il suo potere antico scorrere dentro di sé ed incendiarlo con una seducente richiesta silenziosa.  
  
“Non sarò in grado di cavalcare domattina... questo lo sai, vero?”  
  
Rise a quella domanda, scuotendo leggermente la testa come se quello che avevano fatto poco prima non fosse stato altro che una delle loro solite sfide che tanto si divertivano a tenere in passato, ma appena le dita del re di Gondor iniziarono ad indugiare con dei timidi tocchi lungo quel punto che già aveva ripreso a reagire al contatto col compagno, la risata divenne un sensuale sospiro...  
“E tu sai che... il temporale non è ancora terminato e la sera è appena giunta?” abbassò lo sguardo tra le sue cosce solo per un breve attimo e si inumidì le labbra con un sorriso nello scorgere quel nuovo desiderio che si era impadronito di lui.  
  
“Sì...? Tu invece... sai che non credo di ricordare il percorso per uscire da questo Labirinto al buio?”  
  
“Oh... davvero...?” mormorò allora con un finto tono sorpreso “Forse questo è il momento per rivelarti che...” si chinò verso di lui, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie “...non lo ricordo nemmeno io.”  
  
Aragorn gli sorrise a sua volta e lo tirò a sé, circondandogli la vita con un braccio mentre portava l'altra mano sul suo viso.  
“Dunque è un peccato ma... temo proprio che dovremo restare qui ancora per un po'.” di scatto si voltò, invertendo le posizioni e spingendo la creatura immortale contro il tavolo. Lo fissò intensamente e sentì il suo palmo sulla fronte e sulle guance che, affettuosamente, gli asciugava, per quanto poteva, la pelle, per poi passare con le dita, a portargli le ciocche di capelli dietro alle orecchie “Lascia che ci bagni...” gli sussurrò dolcemente “...non ho più paura di lei come quella notte... non ora che sei al mio fianco.”  
  
“Non ti farà mai più del male...” ribatté l'elfo, sostenendo il suo sguardo con la stessa intensità “...non lo permetterò. Anche se dovessi battermi contro la Natura stessa... resterò sempre al tuo fianco. Questo è il mio posto.”  
  
Il re di Gondor scosse lievemente la testa senza riuscire a trovare delle parole altrettanto profonde e colme d'affetto e d'amore... restò semplicemente ad ammirare il suo viso come se non lo avesse mai visto in quella maniera prima di quel momento.  
“Sei così attraente sotto la pioggia...” gli accarezzò una guancia per poi percorrergli il profilo del naso e della bocca con l'indice “...la tua pelle così liscia e perfetta... e le tue labbra così... morbide ed invitanti...” una lieve risata “...sono stato davvero... davvero cieco per non vedere la tua bellezza durante tutti i giorni e le notti che abbiamo trascorso sotto ad essa.”  
  
“Non incolpare te stesso, Estel... entrambi lo siamo stati. Eravamo troppo occupati a guardare gli amici che eravamo a quel tempo per scorgere, dietro a noi stessi, quello che potevamo essere e che... ora siamo diventati.”  
  
“E cosa siamo diventati adesso?”  
  
A quella domanda, Legolas alzò un sopracciglio quasi perplesso e fissò il compagno davanti a sé.  
“Vuoi seriamente ricominciare a parlarne... ora?” rimarcò quell'ultima parola facendogli intendere con lo sguardo l'evidenza della situazione in cui si trovavano e difatti, dopo solo un attimo, si sentì rialzare da terra e non poté far altro che sedersi sul ripiano di marmo dietro di sé.  
  
“Oh, assolutamente no!” esclamò a quel punto l'uomo, sorridendogli “Possiamo parlare... dopo...”  
  
“Dopo... cosa...?”  
  
La replica decisamente maliziosa del compagno lo fece sorridere ed allora accorciò di nuovo quella minima distanza rimasta, mettendosi tra le cosce che istantaneamente si erano divaricate per fargli spazio.  
Reclinò di lato la testa e subito gli leccò il profilo dell'orecchio, rasentandogli coi denti la punta, prima di sussurrargli con un tono provocante...  
“Dopo che mi sarò spinto così profondamente dentro di te da permettere ai nostri spiriti di fondersi direttamente l'uno dall'altro...” sentì il sospiro sensuale dell'elfo e proseguì, premendo le labbra contro quella parte sensibile del suo volto ad ogni parola che pronunciava “...e la raggiungerò, Legolas... raggiungerò la tua anima e la trascinerò con la mia fino a dove non hanno mai osato arrivare insieme.”  
  
“Aragorn... mi fai perdere la ragione fin da ora se parli così...” bisbigliò Legolas, ascoltando il proprio cuore che riprendeva lo stesso ritmo frenetico di poco prima. Gli cinse il collo con le braccia e si strusciò lascivamente contro di lui, spostando il bacino fino al bordo del tavolo per favorirgli quel gesto che sperava compisse il prima possibile.  
  
“Pensavo di essere io quello che cede facilmente alle provocazioni...”  
  
“Sì ma... anche io sono facile alla seduzione e sentire la tua voce che pronuncia queste frasi viziose come non ha mai fatto... mi fa smarrire ogni minimo contegno!”  
  
“Non tenere nessun contegno con me...” gli disse a quel punto il re di Gondor, permettendo alla propria virilità di entrare in contatto con quella dell'elfo mentre, lentamente, muoveva i fianchi tra le sue gambe “...noi siamo una cosa sola... non ci devono essere pudori, timori o insicurezze... non deve esserci niente a dividerci, mai più... promettimelo!” si discostò per guardarlo negli occhi e vide la sua espressione però dubbiosa, così proseguì come per cambiare quel discorso che, anche nella sua mente, aveva riacceso per un attimo dei pensieri inadatti a quel momento “Sei mio, Legolas...?”  
  
Un dolce sorriso incurvò allora le labbra del principe del Reame Boscoso in quell'istante.  
“Sì... lo sai già da molto... molto tempo...”  
  
“Allora dimmelo...” gli sussurrò, continuando a fissarlo benché stesse piegando le ginocchia per guidarsi in quel percorso che, fino alla notte prima, era rimasto per lui inesplorato “...dimmi che sei mio...” sentì subito le cosce della creatura eterna circondargli i fianchi appena iniziò a violare il suo corpo e, trattenendo il fiato fino a quando fu completamente dentro di lui, ricominciò a ripetergli dolcemente “...dimmelo... dimmelo, Legolas...”  
  
“Sì...”  
  
Lo strinse con forza a sé ed iniziò a spingersi con un andamento lento ma vigoroso, fissando quegli oceani profondi che si stavano illuminando d'argento sotto le palpebre che, di tanto in tanto, si abbassavano per lasciarsi trasportare dai movimenti.  
“Dimmelo... dimmi che sei mio...”  
  
“Sono tuo, Aragorn...” esclamò l'elfo, stringendo però le mani tra i suoi capelli e trascinandolo in un immediato e passionale bacio che proseguì a lungo, diminuendo di intensità solo per permettergli di esprimersi ancora “...sono tuo amico... il tuo compagno... il tuo amante... sono tutto ciò che desideri...” un sorriso che divenne un gemito di piacere quando si sentì toccare nel profondo, ed allora portò una mano dietro di sé, sul ripiano, solo per darsi la forza per contrastare le sue mosse “...tu mi possiedi da ancora prima che me ne rendessi conto! E te lo posso ripetere all'infinito... sono tuo... lo sono sempre stato!” ed in quel momento, all'insieme già eccitante di sensazioni, si aggiunse quella ardente ed impetuosa del potere antico dell'uomo che prese a fluire lungo il suo corpo attraverso i palmi che Aragorn aveva posato sulla sua schiena.  
  
Perse subito il contatto con ogni realtà che lo stava circondando e, proprio come la loro prima notte insieme, si lasciò lambire e bruciare da quelle fiamme avvolgenti che gli percorrevano le vene, fuse al suo stesso sangue.  
I suoi occhi, da quando si era lasciato ricadere all'indietro sul tavolo senza quasi accorgersene, gli mostravano il cielo scuro sopra di loro, i lampi che, sempre più frequentemente, lo illuminavano e alle orecchie gli giungevano i brontolii sommessi dei tuoni che si avvicinavano rapidamente, ma era come se non li sentisse veramente.  
Si stava unicamente lasciando possedere da quel fuoco che, per anni, aveva tanto bramato e sognato ed il suo corpo, al tempo stesso, era divenuto schiavo di quelle mosse voluttuose che lo privavano di ogni minima inibizione che pensava di avere.  
Attimi... lunghi momenti... intere ore... non si rese conto di quanto rimase in balia di quelle mani incandescenti, fino a quando percepì, distintamente dentro di sé, quel piacere fisico che stava, a sua volta, gridando per essere soddisfatto.  
Ed allora dalle sue labbra iniziarono ad uscire, insieme ai sospiri, delle richieste...  
  
“Toccami... toccami... Estel... toccami...”  
  
...lo ripeté più e più volte, debolmente, perdutamente, dolcemente, fino a quando la brama di quel gesto lo privò anche della pazienza, e quei sussurri divennero dei comandi intransigenti...  
“Toccami! Chiudi quella... mano su di me! Aragorn!”  
  
“Sì... aspetta un...”  
  
“Ho detto... toccami! Adesso! Non... tra un istante... ora!”  
  
L'ordine della creatura eterna risuonò in un gemito disperato nel silenzio ovattato di quel luogo, fatto soltanto dai loro respiri ansimanti e dal liquido suono sensuale dei loro corpi bagnati che scivolavano l'uno sull'altro in quella danza di spinte e mosse ondeggianti sempre più convulse e profonde.  
Ed il re di Gondor si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata sorpresa per quell'ennesimo cambio repentino di atteggiamento dell'elfo che stava ancora rendendo suo, in quella posizione instabile sul bordo del tavolo di marmo.  
Non comprendeva più lo scorrere del tempo da quando aveva iniziato a possederlo in quella maniera totale come la sera precedente, perché le sensazioni inebrianti del proprio potere che scorreva dentro quel corpo immortale, unito alla luce che assimilava da lui attraverso ogni singolo punto con cui gli restava in contatto e, come se non bastasse, a tutto l'insieme di ardenti fremiti del piacere carnale che lo scuotevano, gli avevano fatto perdere ogni tipo di ragione.  
Sentiva, contro i fianchi, le sue cosce stringere con forza un istante e scivolare lascivamente, a causa della pioggia e del sudore, quello successivo... ed i muscoli, poco dopo, contrarsi nuovamente per permettere alle ginocchia di risalire e alle caviglie di incrociarsi dietro la sua schiena.  
E più volte, era stato sul punto di restare immobile, semplicemente con le mani sui suoi fianchi per permettergli quei movimenti sinuosi ed estremamente conturbanti che Legolas compiva col bacino alla ricerca della propria estasi.  
Ma poi sentiva le sue mani tra i capelli ed incrociava per dei lunghi attimi i suoi occhi che bruciavano di quella luce argentea che aveva imparato a riconoscere... lo sentiva sospirare il suo nome seguito da parole senza senso che solo un atto d'amore di quel genere può portare a pronunciare.  
Infine lo vide perdere il controllo di ogni azione e lasciarsi cadere all'indietro sul ripiano di pietra, con le braccia rialzate sopra la testa in quella posizione di totale perdizione, ed ogni sua volontà svanì di fronte a quella visione in grado di far arrossire la lussuria stessa.  
Era Legolas... il suo amico da oltre novant'anni ed il compagno di decine di viaggi e missioni... ma in quei momenti, riusciva a vedere davanti a sé solo quella creatura incredibilmente attraente che accendeva ogni suo più spregiudicato e nascosto desiderio.  
E l'unico gesto che riuscì a compiere, fu quello che la voce autoritaria ma velata dalla passione dell'elfo gli aveva appena ordinato.  
  
Abbandonò la presa della mano destra sul suo fianco e la fece scorrere sul suo ventre, sospirando nel vedere la pelle luminosa assumere la tonalità fiammeggiante della sua carezza... ed infine la chiuse sulla carne bollente che non aveva ancora sfiorato.  
Rialzò subito lo sguardo su di lui e questa volta, lo vide.  
Lo vide inarcare la schiena ed aggrapparsi con una mano al tavolo, vide l'espressione del piacere rovente che lo stava sconvolgendo ed infine riuscì ad incrociare i suoi occhi.  
Poté scorgere se stesso in quel mare in tempesta e più il movimento del suo pugno cresceva di velocità, più il blu argenteo si infuocava come se lui stesso fosse divenuto quel liquido fuoco e stesse scorrendo direttamente in quel corpo che risplendeva più di ogni stella che quella notte veniva celate dalle nubi.  
Ed in quel momento si fermò. Rallentò il proprio bacino perché gli sarebbero bastati solo pochi movimenti per venire sopraffatto dal piacere che, questa volta però, non voleva raggiungere, e si concentrò su di lui.  
Fece scivolare la mano libera lungo il suo addome e la posò sopra al suo cuore, continuando però ad incrementare la velocità dell'altra, senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Subito sentì le dita di Legolas sfiorargli quel braccio che aveva allungato e fermarsi sul dorso della mano che aveva fermato sul suo petto per tentare di intrecciarsi con le sue come poteva... ed in quegli istanti che precedettero l'estasi carnale di entrambi, lasciò libero non solo il proprio desiderio, ma anche il proprio cuore.  
  
Mentre i loro corpi si univano in quell'atto lussurioso e le loro anime si possedevano e si fondevano in un corso impetuoso di bruciante luce... mentre le loro dita si stringevano per legarsi nello stesso amplesso che i loro occhi stavano consumando... Aragorn socchiuse le labbra e pronunciò dolcemente...  
  
“Avrei dovuto gridarlo al cielo dal primo momento che ti ho conosciuto...” un sospiro profondo “...ti amo, Legolas...”  
  
...e un attimo dopo, vide quelle della creatura eterna dischiudersi con l'intenzione di ribattere.  
Non udì alcun suono provenire da esse ma, incredibilmente, sentì delle frasi nei propri pensieri...  
  
“ _Ed io avrei dovuto ascoltare i tuoi silenzi e comprendere il mio cuore dall'istante stesso in cui ha iniziato a battere per te... hai sempre avuto il mio amore, Aragorn... da ancora prima che ti rendessi conto di cosa significasse amare qualcuno... ma siamo rimasti in questo vincolo silenzioso fino ad ora...”_  
  
...vide un sorriso sulle sue labbra e ne rimase affascinato come se non avesse mai visto una tale dolcezza prima di allora e, senza quasi rendersene conto, si ritrovò ad abbracciare di nuovo il compagno che si era rimesso improvvisamente seduto, e a stringerlo con possessività e tenerezza.  
I loro bacini si mossero all'unisono e nell'arco di pochi momenti, entrambi si lasciarono consumare da quell'amore carnale in un ultimo grido profondo che celò alla notte le parole sussurrate da Legolas all'orecchio dell'uomo...  
  
“Melin le, Aragorn...(Ti amo)”  
  
...parole che la pioggia battente fece scivolare via, riprendendo a scorrere sui loro corpi ancora stretti e tremanti, ma che rimasero impresse a fuoco nel cuore dell'unico appartenente alla stirpe Mortale al quale era stato concesso il privilegio di conoscere quella travolgente ed eterna passione.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco riprese a possedere il corpo del principe di Gondor, a carponi davanti a lui, dopo essersi chinato per passare sensualmente la lingua sul suo collo, alla base della nuca, in quel punto solitamente nascosto dai riccioli scuri.  
Soddisfatto del gemito di piacere in risposta, gli percorse la schiena inarcata col palmo fino a portarla sul suo fianco e, dopo alcune spinte più energiche in quel calore che avrebbe voluto violare per tutto il tempo che gli rimaneva, si decise ad allontanare il bacino da lui con un lieve lamento che si unì a quello stupito del giovane.  
Ma non gli diede nemmeno un momento per permettere a quella sorpresa di farsi più consistente perché subito lo fece voltare, costringendolo con la schiena sul materasso, e si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui.  
Incrociò il suo sguardo e vide le sue labbra socchiuse incurvarsi in un sorrisino un istante prima che da esse uscisse un sospiro compiaciuto quando, lui stesso, permise alla virilità del compagno di scivolare nel proprio corpo, iniziando così a domarlo selvaggiamente sotto di sé come aveva fatto la prima volta.  
  
Eldarion non riuscì a tenere gli occhi aperti all'inizio, troppo perso in quell'intimità che, quella sera, non aveva ancora sentito, ma presto la consapevolezza che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, glieli fece riaprire e, dolcemente, cominciò ad accarezzargli il viso, sfiorandogli con la punta delle dita il profilo come se tentasse di memorizzare ogni singola espressione dell'estasi su di esso.  
Vide la curiosità negli occhi dell'elfo dopo alcuni momenti, per quel gesto insolito, così fece scorrere il palmo lungo il suo petto, percorrendogli però con estrema lentezza i pettorali e gli addominali come se volesse imprimere nella propria mente anche quel percorso seducente.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto sospingerlo di lato e mettersi sopra di lui, baciare e leccare ogni singolo punto di quella pelle candida che, nella penombra, pareva brillare di un tenue chiarore... avrebbe voluto più di altra cosa guardarlo, sotto di sé, e perdersi nel suo corpo come non gli era mai stato concesso di fare, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che, se avesse osato quel gesto, avrebbe rovinato tutto quanto.  
Così si lasciò dominare ancora una volta da quelle cosce che sentiva stringere e tremare contro i fianchi per quella movenza sensuale e continua, arrivando soltanto con la mano sul suo ventre per stringere nel pugno il suo vigore.  
  
Lanthir si inumidì le labbra a quella carezza che, fin da subito, divenne veloce e insistente, ma dopo solo alcuni attimi, chiuse le dita su quelle del giovane per fargli rallentare quel gesto.  
Si chinò sopra di lui e lo baciò appassionatamente fino a quando poté, sospirandogli poi sulle labbra umide...  
“Hai fretta, ragazzino?” lo vide scuotere debolmente la testa ed aggiunse “Allora aspetta qui...” senza esitazione si alzò da lui e scese dal letto. Si diresse al ripiano ed afferrò la brocca, ritornando poi lentamente verso quella visione enormemente seducente che aveva istantaneamente attirato ogni sua attenzione non appena si era voltato nuovamente in quella direzione.  
  
Il principe di Gondor si stava asciugando il viso ed il petto dal sudore, inarcandosi sensualmente sopra le lenzuola con un'espressione però assolutamente inconsapevole... che divenne una incuriosita quando, nel posare lo sguardo sulla creatura eterna, lo vide sopraggiungere con quell'oggetto.  
“Cosa vuoi fare...?” gli mormorò, seguendo le sue azioni ed usando quei pochi attimi per recuperare il fiato.  
  
“Ora lo vedrai.” rispose Lanthir tornando in quella posizione di predominio sopra al suo bacino. Alzò la brocca e bevve alcuni sorsi prima di puntare gli occhi su di lui... e far cadere l'acqua sul proprio petto, lasciandola scorrere su di sé e, di conseguenza, sul corpo del giovane tra le sue cosce, per bagnare entrambi. Si passò il palmo sull'addome e su quel punto che gli pulsava nel basso ventre, fino a quando il liquido terminò ed allora sorrise divertito nello scorgere i brividi che percorrevano il compagno.  
  
“Ah... è... è... fredda!” si lamentò subito Eldarion, scoppiando però a ridere e tentando, come poteva di riscaldare la pelle per quel brusco cambio di temperatura che lo aveva fatto tremare, soprattutto in un punto in particolare... ma quello stesso punto avvampò all'istante, non appena vide l'elfo posare con noncuranza l'anfora a terra per poi portare quella stessa mano su di sé.  
  
“No... sei tu ad essere troppo caldo...” gli sussurrò allora il Guardiano, lasciando scivolare lentamente tra le dita la propria virilità, senza allontanare lo sguardo da quello interessato del compagno, se non per un breve attimo in cui notò quel petto bagnato sotto di sé alzarsi e abbassarsi rapidamente per via del respiro affannoso “...entrambi... lo eravamo...” aggiunse allora, sospirando ed allontanando il pugno dal proprio corpo “...ma manca ancora... un'ultima cosa...”  
  
Il giovane fece per pronunciare quella ovvia domanda ma si bloccò appena vide la creatura eterna spostarsi più in alto sul suo torace ed allora comprese senza bisogno di parole.  
Mise le mani sui suoi fianchi e dischiuse la bocca, accogliendolo anche in quell'ultimo lascivo modo dentro di sé. Circondò la carne bollente senza nessun indugio, stringendola tra le labbra e percorrendola con voracità con la lingua senza badare a insicurezze e vergogne... e dopo pochi momenti, sentì la mano dell'elfo sotto la nuca che lo aiutava in quel gesto senza però forzarlo.  
Percepì le sue dita tra i capelli in una lieve carezza che divenne, di tanto in tanto, una stretta più convinta... ma poi, all'improvviso, dovette interrompere quell'attenzione lussuriosa per perdersi in un gemito stupito quando sentì l'altra mano del Guardiano sul proprio vigore che si chiudeva ed iniziava un movimento costante.  
Alzò lo sguardo su di lui quasi gli servisse una specie di approvazione per riprendere in ciò che stava facendo e quando vide un sorrisino malizioso, gli afferrò con possessività i glutei e ricominciò quello che era intenzionato a portare a termine.  
  
Continuarono a lungo a darsi piacere a vicenda in quel modo, lentamente, fino a quando entrambi raggiunsero inevitabilmente un limite fisico che li spinse a cedere all'estasi.  
E non appena Lanthir avverti attorno a sé quel gemito soffocato che ormai conosceva, seguito da un'evidente spinta del bacino del giovane che contrastava, istintivamente, il movimento del suo pugno in quell'ultima movenza di piacere, perse a sua volta, irrazionalmente, il controllo di sé. Abbandonò quella carne per afferrare la testiera accanto al viso di Eldarion e permise alla lussuria di sconvolgerlo, lasciandosi sciogliere in quella bocca che l'aveva tentato fin dal primo momento con ogni parola e con ogni sospiro.  
E sulle sue labbra in quel preciso istante, invece, si formò ancora una volta quel nome che doveva dimenticare, insieme al desiderio e a quelle pericolose sensazioni che aveva cominciato a provare.  
Quel nome che risuonò però distintamente tra le pareti di legno, nonostante il suono incessante della pioggia lo avesse reso poco più di un sussurro...  
  
“Eldarion...”  
  
...seguito, come un rimprovero per quella debolezza, da un tuono poderoso e dalla furiosa ed impetuosa Natura che prese a cadere sul Bosco di Foglieverdi con della grandine tanto violenta quanto il battito del cuore di coloro che, da quel momento, non avrebbero più dovuto essere amanti.  
  
~ * ~  
  
 

 


	16. ~ 16 ~

 

  
“Aragorn...”  
“Mmm...”  
“Stai tremando...”  
“Mmm...”  
“Forse dovremmo rivestirci...”  
“Mmm...”  
  
All'ennesimo mugolio dell'uomo, Legolas sorrise dolcemente e fece scorrere la mano lungo le ciocche scure del compagno che ancora stringeva possessivamente a sé.  
Erano rimasti immobili in quella posizione da quando l'estasi fisica e l'unione dei loro spiriti aveva raggiunto quell'apice di impressionante intensità e nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato ad allontanarsi dall'altro, nonostante il freddo pungente della notte e la pioggia battente che insisteva a cadere su di loro con gocce sempre più grosse e violente.  
“Ti prenderai un malanno...” gli sussurrò di nuovo, pur continuando a sfiorargli lievemente la schiena con le dita mentre assaporava invece, contro il proprio collo, il suo respiro caldo che ora aveva assunto una lenta regolarità “...ed io mi sentirò in colpa.” aggiunse quell'ultima affermazione consapevole di ottenere una reazione da parte sua, e difatti il re di Gondor rialzò lentamente la testa dalla sua spalla e lo guardò negli occhi.  
  
“Sentiti in colpa per avermi fatto vivere qualcosa di così incredibile da non poter essere descritto nemmeno con le parole più poetiche, romantiche e appassionate che uno dei vostri menestrelli possa trovare...” mormorò Aragorn, posandogli un lieve bacio sulle labbra prima di proseguire “...perché con nessuno dei loro immensi doni sarebbero in grado di ricreare davanti ai miei occhi qualcosa di anche solo paragonabile a quello che ho visto e che il mio cuore ha provato.”  
  
L'elfo non rispose per un lungo momento, rimanendo semplicemente ad osservare se stesso in quelle iridi azzurre nelle quali poteva chiaramente scorgere, in profondità, l'abbagliante luce che il loro nuovo legame aveva ricreato nel suo spirito.  
Poi, sorridendogli teneramente, alzò una mano sopra la sua fronte come per proteggergli il viso dalla incessante pioggia e bisbigliò...  
“Stai cercando nuovamente di sedurmi, giovane Uomo...?” lo vide sorridere divertito e scosse leggermente la testa “Non è necessario, te l'ho già detto... tutto ciò che stai guardando o toccando in questo istante... ti appartiene. Non devi conquistarmi con le lusinghe perché basta un tuo cenno o un tuo sospiro per ottenere ogni singolo desiderio che ancora non ha preso forma nei tuoi pensieri.”  
  
L'uomo si discostò quel poco che bastava dal suo corpo per poter alzare le mani ai lati del suo collo e carezzargli il mento coi pollici, prima di chiedergli con un tono basso e seducente...  
“Quindi se volessi ricominciare... tutto quanto... dal principio... accetteresti...?  
  
“Il tuo corpo riuscirebbe a sostenerlo...?”  
  
“Credo proprio di sì...”  
  
“Allora quella è la mia stessa risposta...” replicò infine il principe del Reame Boscoso, aggrottando però all'improvviso le sopracciglia “...sì... però...” alzò di scatto entrambe le braccia e le piegò sopra alla testa del compagno, guardandolo dall'apertura rimasta tra di esse “...sta iniziando a grandinare!” scorse la sua espressione stupefatta ma in quello stesso attimo, le gocce assunsero la solidità del ghiaccio e presero a infrangersi su di loro e su tutto ciò che li circondava.  
Si lasciò sfuggire una risata divertita che si unì a quella dell'uomo che, subito, fece un passo indietro, aiutandolo a scendere dal ripiano di pietra, prima che entrambi, il più velocemente possibile, raggiungessero i propri abiti e si rivestissero come meglio potevano.  
  
“Questa è la prima volta che mi ritrovo... completamente nudo sotto la grandine... devo ammetterlo!” gli gridò Aragorn per farsi udire oltre al fragore che li attorniava mentre infilava, barcollando all'indietro, gli stivali, chinandosi poi per recuperare la lunga tunica e indossarla.  
  
Legolas rise nuovamente, facendo quei passi che li avevano divisi per tornare da lui, mentre si allacciava velocemente l'abito sul petto.  
“A me è accaduto diverse volte ma... erano temporali estivi e ci hanno colti impreparati mentre facevamo il bagno nel torrente!” allungò la mano per prendere la sua e lo trascinò con sé al tavolo che avevano appena lasciato, indicandogli di ripararsi sotto di esso.  
  
Una volta seduti, l'elfo si portò i lunghi capelli dietro le spalle, stringendoli tra i pugni per privarli dell'acqua e poi, d'istinto, avvicinò una mano al viso del compagno per spostargli le ciocche scure, che gli erano scivolate in avanti, dietro l'orecchio.  
L'uomo accennò un sorriso a quel gesto, lanciandogli un'occhiata mentre ancora era intento a riallacciarsi la tunica e, sempre senza interrompere quell'azione, mormorò...  
“Con chi eri...?”  
  
“Come...?”  
  
“Quando ti sei trovato sotto la grandine...” aggiunse allora, stringendo le labbra quasi nervosamente “...con chi eri...?”  
  
“Oh...” il principe del Reame Boscoso aggrottò un istante le sopracciglia nel notare quello strano tono irritato e si inumidì le labbra prima di ribattere “...mi sembra... una volta con Ferydir e... due o tre con Lanthir... anche se lui mi aveva avvertito che avrebbe grandinato ma non gli ho dato retta e...” lo vide annuire lentamente ma allora si fermò, come se l'istinto lo volesse far desistere dal dire altro, così pensò rapidamente ad un modo per cambiare discorso e la prima cosa che gli passò per la mente, dopo qualche istante d'esitazione fu “...ti ho raccontato che anche tuo figlio s'è riparato qui sotto una volta?”  
  
Aragorn respirò intensamente prima di rialzare lo sguardo su di lui ed incrociare le gambe davanti a sé, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso però ancora tirato.  
“No... ho solo saputo da tuo padre che anche lui ha tentato di raggiungere il centro ma è stato colto alla sprovvista dal temporale.” rispose allora, cercando di mettere a tacere quell'assurda ondata di gelosia irrazionale che l'aveva pervaso per un qualcosa di totalmente futile come quegli avvenimenti.  
E per qualche momento ci riuscì, restando ad ascoltare il compagno anche interessato da quel racconto che Eldarion, probabilmente, aveva accuratamente evitato di narrargli... fino a quando dalla bocca dell'elfo uscì nuovamente quel nome...  
  
“...e fortunatamente Lanthir ha visto gli altri all'ingresso, si è fatto dire cos'era successo ed è entrato qui a cercarlo. Ma ha iniziato a grandinare anche quella volta e si sono dovuti riparare qui sotto ma... da come ho capito, Eldarion era spaventato dal temporale...”  
  
“Sì lui... da piccolo era rimasto nei giardini durante una tempesta... da allora ne ha sempre avuto paura...” iniziò a replicare, passandosi la mano sul viso e tentando ancora una volta di ignorare quell'irritante sensazione che però riprese a martellargli nella testa quando il compagno proseguì...  
  
“...infatti sono rimasti molto tempo qui perché quando io stesso sono rientrato a palazzo, ho trovato Lanthir qui fuori e...”  
  
“Possiamo smettere di parlare di lui?” lo interruppe a quel punto, alzando la voce con un tono decisamente più ostile di quanto in realtà avesse intenzione “C'è sempre lui nei nostri discorsi! Lanthir ha fatto questo... Lanthir ha detto quest'altro... sta diventando estenuante!” vide però l'espressione perplessa sul suo viso e si rese subito conto di aver esagerato. Sospirò, accennando poi un lieve sorriso “Mi dispiace ma... è la verità! Non riesco più a... sopportarlo, Legolas! Io non... davvero... so che è tuo amico... e forse dovrei dire... nostro amico ma... non ci riesco! È più forte di me... davvero...”  
  
“Questa non è la verità...” sussurrò allora Legolas, cercando di ritrovare i suoi occhi, e quando finalmente l'uomo rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, comprese palesemente il reale motivo di quell'aggressività dalla luce che brillava in essi, ma tuttavia, aggiunse “...dimmela.”  
  
“Perché sei stato con lui...?” gli chiese in un bisbiglio appena udibile il re di Gondor “Perché proprio con lui? Avevi... decine di altri elfi che avrebbero accettato le tue attenzioni senza nemmeno dire una parola...” alzò lo sguardo quasi rassegnato per poi fare un cenno con la mano verso di lui “...quel tuo... scudiero... col quale ti ho visto anche mesi fa... o le tue ancelle... o chiunque altro...” deglutì, incrociando poi le dita di entrambe le mani tra le cosce “... e sarei stato comunque geloso di tutti quanti, non posso farne a meno... nemmeno ora che il nostro rapporto è diventato... così... totale... ma lui... lui è Lanthir... sai bene cos'è significato per me... e dirlo così sembra che provi qualcosa per lui il che non è assolutamente vero ma... ” sbuffò nel sentirsi uno sciocco a continuare con quel discorso ma andò comunque avanti “...ho cercato di non pensarci da quando me l'hai rivelato quella sera... eppure anche questa mattina quando vi ho visto vicini... ho perso la testa... e continuo a chiedermi... perché...” un altro intenso sospiro “...non sei stato con lui per oltre duemila anni... perché proprio adesso?”  
  
“Perché...” l'elfo iniziò subito a ribattere ma si accorse che, quello che stava per dire, non poteva risultare una spiegazione ovvia e razionale, così si fermò, incurvando le sopracciglia in un'espressione pensierosa per un momento forse troppo lungo che infastidì però ulteriormente l'uomo...  
  
“Non vuoi dirmelo... va bene. Non importa.”  
  
...ed allora non poté far altro che mormorare velocemente la verità, tenendo lo sguardo basso fino al termine della frase.  
“...perché è l'unico che conosco che ha diviso il suo letto con te.”  
  
“E questo che significa...? Cos'era... una sfida...? Sei stato con lui solo perché... lui è stato con me...?”  
  
“No...!” esclamò all'istante, scuotendo la testa e fissandolo perplesso da quelle domande “Non è stato per... rivalità... come puoi pensarlo?”  
  
Aragorn spalancò la bocca in una risata nervosa ed alzò le spalle.  
“Non lo so! Dimmelo tu cosa devo pensare allora!” si passò entrambe le mani sul viso, sospirando “Arrivo qui e... mi porti alla costruzione, ti comporti come lui ed inoltre scopro anche che vi siete concessi una notte insieme! Dimmi cosa significa... perché davvero... non lo so! E poi... la mattina successiva alla nostra prima...” una pausa per un respiro più profondo “...unione carnale... ti trovo abbracciato a lui in quell'atteggiamento così... intimo e sembravate molto... vicini, nonostante le sue frasi provocatorie, mentre invece... poco fa, mi hai detto che non vuoi che lo nomini mentre sono con te... io sul serio non riesco a...”  
  
“Non ho mai concesso le mie attenzioni ad un Uomo!” lo interruppe a quel punto Legolas, alzando leggermente la voce per impedire al compagno di continuare con quelle assurde supposizioni “Ad un... Mortale... questo dovresti già saperlo ma...” strinse le labbra ed accenno un lieve sorriso “...quello che mi importava era che... Lanthir è stato tuo amante... ti ha conosciuto in quel modo... come io non avevo mai fatto e volevo solo... apprendere da lui come... dividere quel momento con te nella maniera migliore... perché temevo di sbagliare e non potevo permettere che accadesse con te... desideravo solo che fosse... perfetto...”  
  
Il re di Gondor lo fissò quasi sbalordito da quelle rivelazioni ma non riuscì a controllare i propri pensieri che ricreano sulle sue labbra una replica stizzita...  
“E non potevi semplicemente fartelo raccontare? Doveva anche mostrartelo?” un'altra lieve risata irritata “È davvero ridicolo...”  
  
Legolas rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, guardandolo confuso e sconvolto da quella indifferente ostinazione che non si aspettava.  
“Non giudicarmi, Aragorn!” gli mormorò con un tono serio “Non hai nessun diritto di criticare le mie azioni, pur avventate o... sciocche che siano! Non per gelosia e non per amicizia. Il mio corpo non è mai stato legato al tuo prima della scorsa notte e non puoi... reclamarne la proprietà per qualcosa che è già avvenuto. Ti ho donato incondizionatamente il mio cuore e il mio spirito e quelli ti sono sempre appartenuti ma ora non puoi biasimarmi per essermi concesso ai desideri della carne quando tu stesso non hai mai dimostrato quest'ultimo interesse nei miei confronti.” deglutì, chiudendo per qualche istante gli occhi “Non posso giustificarmi ogni volta con te per gli amanti che ho avuto fino ad ora... o potrei farlo ma non servirebbe a niente. Non ho il potere di cancellare la gelosia dalla tua mente come non ne ho per la mia... e quindi questo... discorso non può arrivare ad una conclusione. Almeno non adesso.”  
  
“Perdonami...” sussurrò subito il re di Gondor, chinando la testa nel rendersi conto dell'assurdità del proprio comportamento “...non dovevo parlarti così. Sono io quello ridicolo... sono ridicolo, irrazionale, sciocco. Una parte di me lo comprende... comprendo di non avere nessuna valida ragione per giudicare la tua intimità ma l'altra parte...” alzò le spalle con un debole sorriso “...quella che mi faceva perdere la testa anche solo nel vederti parlare per più di qualche momento con Éomer... quella mi fa davvero impazzire ora che tra noi è successo... tutto questo.”  
  
“Non basta ricordati che qualcosa di simile non è mai accaduto con nessun altro né mai accadrà?”  
  
“No...” sospirò allora, alzando poi lo sguardo su di lui e sorridendogli con più decisione “...voglio dire, sì... sì, basta ma... forse non da subito. Ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo per razionalizzare tutto quanto e mettere a tacere queste insulse emozioni che mi fanno agire come uno... stupido innamorato che si rende ridicolo ai tuoi occhi perché prova invidia per le tue avventure amorose passate.”  
  
“E dunque fino ad allora...” replicò Legolas, sostenendo quell'azzurro limpido che ora vedeva chiaramente più tranquillo “...continuerai a parlarmi come un compagno geloso, possessivo ed insicuro?”  
  
L'uomo scoppiò a ridere, annuendo.  
“Beh... sì... qualcosa del genere credo... puoi sopportarlo?”  
  
“Sì...” gli bisbigliò allora dolcemente, allungando una mano per prendere la sua che ancora indugiava tra le ginocchia divaricate. Lo fissò intensamente senza la necessità di aggiungere altro perché quel solo sguardo era in grado di colmare quel silenzio ed annullare all'istante ogni altro dubbio rimasto ancora in sospeso tra loro.  
E dopo quel lungo momento, gli fece un cenno col capo mentre si lasciava cadere disteso sul pavimento di pietra.  
“Vieni qui... dovremo attendere ancora un po' prima di poter rientrare.”  
  
Aragorn lo osservò incuriosito ma poi sorrise e si sdraiò al suo fianco, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto e lasciandosi circondare dalle sue braccia come il compagno gli stava indicando di fare... e nel ritrovarsi avvolto ancora una volta da quel calore protettivo, ogni insicurezza ed ogni risentimento, svanì all'istante.  
“Hai intenzione di passare l'intera notte qui sotto? Non è un posto molto comodo per dormire...”  
  
“In verità... non mi sento stanco... pensavo soltanto che avremmo potuto continuare a parlare come una tempo.”  
  
“Ieri notte... eri stremato e ti sei addormentato nel giro di pochi attimi...”  
  
“Credo sia stato per... la tensione e l'emozione e... tutto quanto. Non ero preparato all'intensità e alla forza di quel legame e mi sono sentito... prosciugato...”  
  
“In senso buono...?”  
  
“In senso molto, molto, molto buono!” con quella risposta, il principe del Reame Boscoso sorrise divertito ma avvertì distintamente il corpo del compagno tremare contro di sé, così iniziò a far scorrere con decisione le mani lungo la sua schiena e il braccio che poteva raggiungere “Tremi ancora, Estel... hai freddo...?”  
  
“Solo un poco...” mormorò l'uomo per poi correggersi nel sentire i brividi sempre più violenti, nonostante il piacevole tepore di quelle carezze “...no, d'accordo, sento decisamente freddo! Ma credo sia meglio tenere gli abiti bagnati addosso piuttosto che restare senza.”  
  
“Ricordo ancora le ore successive alla Battaglia al Fosso...” iniziò Legolas, respirando intensamente “...quando tutti gli Uomini di Rohan cercavano riparo davanti ai camini per scaldarsi mentre tu stavi come se niente fosse nell'armeria ad aiutare i fabbri con le armi.” sorrise tra sé e proseguì bisbigliando “E come tremavano le tue mani... non volevi darlo a vedere ma eri esausto. Non avevi riposato dal tuo ritorno quel pomeriggio, avevi perso molto sangue... ed eri bagnato e ferito.”  
  
“Ci avevi provato a costringermi a riposare, vero?”  
  
“Sì... ovviamente. Ma non mi hai dato retta, come al solito!”  
  
Il re di Gondor rise divertito, prima di continuare a sua volta quel racconto.  
“Eri rimasto a fissarmi in silenzio per quasi un'ora... fino a quando mi sono deciso a lasciare quel posto. Tu mi hai seguito e non avrei sfilato nemmeno la tunica senza il tuo aiuto... e poi mi hai abbracciato.” rialzò lo sguardo e vide le labbra della creatura eterna incurvarsi in un tenero sorriso “Ho sentito un forte calore pervadermi... più intenso e ardente di ogni fiamma accesa tra quelle mura. E a quel tempo pensavo fosse semplicemente a causa della mia debolezza fisica che provavo quelle potenti sensazioni ma ora...” aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito “...eri stato tu? Voglio dire... era la tua luce...?”  
  
Qualche attimo di silenzio e poi l'elfo sussurrò dolcemente...  
“No... no, Aragorn... ti ho semplicemente abbracciato quella volta. Ho solo tentato di scaldarti col mio corpo perché ti vedevo stremato e infreddolito.”  
  
“Oh... e allora com'è possibile che...”  
  
“Dovresti chiederlo al tuo cuore... forse ora conosce la risposta.”  
  
A quel punto, l'uomo si limitò a respirare intensamente, sorridendo con la stessa dolcezza che ancora era ben visibile sul viso della creatura immortale al suo fianco... ma dopo poco, ripeté come tra sé...  
“Così cieco... così cieco... e sordo pure... non vedevo... non ascoltavo!” parole che strapparono una risata divertita al principe del Reame Boscoso che lo strinse con più forza a sé, mormorandogli...  
  
“Quella volta ti ho solo abbracciato... vediamo cosa posso fare però ora...” e con quella frase, chiuse gli occhi ed entrò in contatto col proprio spirito.  
Una tenue luce iniziò a circondare il suo corpo e quello del compagno che teneva contro di sé... un bagliore che crebbe di intensità, sprigionando al tempo stesso un costante calore che aumentava in prossimità delle sue mani, le quali, lentamente, avevano preso a percorrere la schiena del re di Gondor con delle carezze però, appena accennate.  
  
Aragorn chiuse gli occhi, aggrappandosi a lui nell'istante stesso in cui si sentì avvolto da quella languida fiamma che sembrava pervaderlo da ogni punto con cui rimaneva in contatto con l'elfo, benché entrambi indossassero comunque degli abiti.  
Era diverso da ciò a cui si era, piacevolmente ed incredibilmente, abituato... percepiva la sua luce su di sé eppure era come un dolce e costante calore che lo lambiva, così simile al fuoco che divampa in un camino, ma, al tempo stesso, molto più avvolgente e protettivo.  
Sentì all'improvviso le guance avvampare quanto l'intero corpo, come se fosse rimasto per ore immobile proprio davanti ad uno di questi fuochi attizzati in continuazione e presto, i fremiti che avvertiva sotto la pelle che, da gelida, si stava scaldando sempre di più, divennero così intensi da risultare quasi dolorosi.  
Così, debolmente, pronunciò il suo nome...  
  
“Legolas...”  
  
...un richiamo che all'istante il principe del Reame Boscoso comprese.  
  
La luce si affievolì fino a svanire ed in quel momento, la creatura eterna rialzò le palpebre, cercando di incrociare lo sguardo del compagno che già lo stava fissando allibito.  
“Ti ho scaldato...?” gli chiese con una velata ironia nel tono, sorridendogli divertito e sfiorandogli il viso con la punta delle dita “Sei affaticato per qualcosa, Estel? Le tue guance sono tinte di un rosso scarlatto...”  
  
“Tu...” Aragorn cercò di ribattere, restando però a bocca aperta per alcuni istanti prima di riuscirci “...tu sei...” scosse leggermente la testa e scoppiò a ridere, passandosi una mano sul volto “...sei più caldo di qualsiasi fuoco io abbia mai sentito su di me!” fece scorrere le dita tra i capelli e in quel momento aggrottò le sopracciglia ancora più stupito “Ma cosa...” se li toccò, facendo scendere poi la mano lungo il proprio abito “...com'è possibile...? La stoffa è asciutta... è davvero... asciutta!”  
  
Legolas rise a sua volta nello scorgere la sua espressione meravigliata, passandosi il palmo sulla propria tunica.  
“Sì... l'intenzione era quella. Era da tanto che non lo facevo... e a dire il vero, è la prima volta che provo su un altro essere umano.” cercò di rimanere serio quando sentì su di sé lo sguardo basito dell'uomo “È una cosa che facevo soprattutto da fanciullo al torrente ma di nascosto da tutti, perché mio padre non approverebbe l'impiego del mio dono eterno per uno svago di questo tipo.”  
  
“Oh... mi hai appena rivelato di aver fatto qualcosa per me che tuo padre non approverebbe?”  
  
“Sembra di sì...”  
  
“Sono molto stupito, principe di Bosco Atro...” gli bisbigliò a quel punto l'uomo, rialzandosi quel poco che bastava per arrivare a parlargli all'orecchio “...questo non è assolutamente un atteggiamento che hai tenuto in passato!” lo sentì ridere e continuò con un tono più sensuale “E ad ogni modo... questo tuo insolito passatempo ha funzionato per l'abito ma ha lasciato i miei pantaloni ancora intrisi di pioggia.”  
  
“Oh... davvero...?” esclamò incuriosito l'elfo, allungando la mano sulle ginocchia del re di Gondor e constatando di persona quel fatto sotto lo sguardo divertito di quest'ultimo “Tu mi hai... interrotto, pensavo che...”  
  
“Stavo scherzando, Legolas!” lo fermò allora Aragorn ridendo “Non sulla stoffa bagnata ma... non importa, non sento più freddo!” replica che però non servì perché la creatura eterna si era già rialzata su un gomito, lasciando scivolare il compagno sulla pietra e si stava accingendo a far scivolare la mano libera lungo le sue gambe “Non è necessario... non usare la tua luce per questo... non...” ma appena iniziò a percepire di nuovo quel calore sempre più intenso all'altezza dei polpacci, si abbandonò a quelle piacevole sensazione, alzando lo sguardo su di lui.  
Vide i suoi occhi fissi sull'azione che stava compiendo ed in essi riuscì a scorgere quel bagliore argenteo che ormai conosceva... ed era ancora intento ad ammirare quell'espressione risoluta sul suo viso che riluceva come una delle stelle che, quella notte, non potevano essere avvistate, quando la mano di Legolas gli raggiunse le cosce. In quel momento, l'istinto gli fece riportare subito l'attenzione su se stesso e seguì con una certa apprensione quella carezza rovente che gli aveva discostato i due lembi di stoffa per avvicinarsi pericolosamente al suo inguine.  
Deglutì appena il palmo dell'elfo gli percorse l'interno delle cosce che lui stesso però, aveva divaricato leggermente come se, inconsapevolmente, volesse dargli la possibilità di continuare su quel tragitto, ma appena quella mano si fermò sul basso ventre, sopra alla virilità che, inevitabilmente, aveva reagito a quella sola ma ardente carezza, non si controllò dall'alzare di scatto la propria mano ed afferrare l'abito del compagno sul petto.  
“No... no... no... aspetta un momento non...” sussurrò debolmente con una risatina nervosa che divenne però subito un gemito di piacere sbalordito quando iniziò a sentire delle intense, ed immensamente piacevoli, ondate di calore, percorrerlo da quel punto.  
Come se non riuscisse a controllarsi, rialzò all'improvviso il bacino, afferrando con l'altra mano, il braccio della creatura eterna che era impegnato in quel gesto... ed allora incrociò i suoi occhi. Li vide bruciare da quella fiamma argentata e da quella languida del desiderio che aveva imparato a riconoscere in quelle ultime ore e nello scorgere la curva maliziosa delle sue labbra, comprese presto che quell'azione era stata completamente intenzionale.  
“Legolas... cosa vuoi...” non riuscì nemmeno ad arrivare a metà della frase che voleva pronunciare perché in quel preciso istante, le labbra del principe del Reame Boscoso si posarono con forza sulle sue, dando inizio ad un bacio profondo e famelico durante il quale non solo domandava, ma esigeva il pieno dominio di ogni singolo sensuale movimento.  
  
Passarono dei lunghi e appassionati momenti in quella posizione, mentre l'elfo proseguiva con quella particolare attenzione tra le cosce del compagno, senza però alterarne la movenza lenta e continua e, al tempo stesso, possedeva la sua bocca con selvaggia passione, permettendogli solamente, di tanto in tanto, di recuperare un minimo di quel respiro ansimante che lo scuoteva.  
Ad un tratto però, le dita dell'uomo si chiusero tra la chioma bionda della creatura immortale e dalle sue labbra uscì il gemito roco e soffocato dell'estasi che l'aveva pervaso in quella maniera totalmente insolita ed inaspettata.  
  
Solo allora, quando sentì il corpo Mortale sotto di sé, abbandonarsi a quel frastornante rilassamento che solo il piacere carnale poteva portare, Legolas rialzò la mano da quel punto che aveva, volutamente, fatto ardere col proprio dono, e si distese nuovamente al suo fianco, osservando il viso vicino al proprio, in silenzio, fino all'istante in cui ritrovò gli occhi azzurri languidi e ancora, disorientati.  
“Dunque...” gli sussurrò allora con un sorrisino “...cosa stavamo dicendo...?” ma nel sentire una sonora risata in risposta, non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a sua volta a ridere.  
  
“Tu sei... folle!” cercò di esclamare Aragorn, passandosi una mano sul viso che ora sentiva quasi sudato “Mi hai fatto arrivare a... quello, nel giro di pochi momenti, solo con una mano ed un bacio... ed ora mi chiedi di cosa stavamo parlando?”  
  
“Non ne ero sicuro...”  
  
“Di cosa...?”  
  
“Di poterlo fare...” terminò a quel punto il principe del Reame Boscoso, sorridendo divertito “...solo sfiorandoti e permettendo alla mia luce di scaldarti... non sapevo se era possibile per il corpo di un Uomo, ma a quanto sembra, è così...”  
  
“Perchè...? A voi succede così spesso?”  
  
“Non lo so...” rispose, inumidendosi le labbra con un'espressione quasi imbarazzata “...non l'ho mai fatto con qualcun altro. Le mie unioni con altri appartenenti al mio popolo sono state sempre e solo carnali e, ad eccezione delle notti delle Benedizioni del Bosco, non ho mai diviso il mio dono con un... compagno...”  
  
A quelle parole, il re di Gondor sentì un'improvviso moto di tenerezza che lo fece sorridere dolcemente per la velata innocenza sul suo viso e istintivamente si chinò in avanti, baciandolo per qualche attimo lievemente.  
“Dunque... hai in mente ancora qualcosa da sperimentare per la prima volta con me...?” gli accarezzò il viso con la punta delle dita, posando poi il palmo sulla sua guancia e bisbigliando “La tua pelle è così calda... potrei restare a toccarti tutta la notte...”  
  
“Puoi farlo...” gli sussurrò Legolas sorridendogli “...non mi muoverò da qui e nemmeno mi addormenterò, quindi non dovrai temere di svegliarmi... e per il momento, quello che ho scoperto in questi due giorni mi basta...” a sua volta si avvicinò e gli lambì le labbra sensualmente prima di ripetere “...per il momento.”  
  
Aragorn ricambiò il sorriso, respirando profondamente prima di guardare in lontananza oltre il viso del compagno.  
“Ha smesso di grandinare... probabilmente domattina sorgerà il sole e viaggeremo sotto la sua protezione.”  
  
“Credi sia meglio rientrare a palazzo, quindi? A quest'ora Eldarion sarà tornato nella sua stanza e avrà letto il tuo messaggio... forse dovresti andare da lui e parlargli.”  
  
“Se è venuto a conoscenza della nostra partenza... l'ultima cosa che vorrà in questo momento è parlare con me. Se lo conosco bene, sarà in collera e amareggiato e non credo che nessuna mia parola potrebbe risollevargli l'umore. Forse potresti consegnargli i tuoi doni... sono certo che di quelli sarebbe immensamente felice!”  
  
“Oh... vuoi usare me per allietare lo spirito di tuo figlio?” mormorò divertito l'elfo “Non è molto corretto... e poi intendevo donarglieli prima del nostro rientro a Minas Tirith, quando ci fermeremo nell'Ithilien.”  
  
“E va bene... allora penserò a qualcosa d'altro per farlo sorridere di nuovo.” replicò l'uomo, aggrottando poi le sopracciglia “Verrai con me fino a palazzo?” lo vide annuire e subito sorrise “Bene... sono sicuro che Arwen sarà felice di rivederti... mi aveva espressamente chiesto di riportati a Gondor con me perché anche a lei mancava la tua compagnia.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso strinse un istante le labbra, socchiudendole poi per ribattere su quell'aspetto del loro nuovo rapporto che ancora, non avevano affrontato. Avrebbero dovuto parlarne e chiarire alcune cose ma fece solo in tempo a sussurrare una sillaba che Aragorn parlò di nuovo, cambiando completamente discorso...  
  
“A proposito... so di averti chiesto di non parlare più di lui ma... da sovrano di quelle Terre devo essere interessato a saperlo... il capitano dei tuoi Guardiani tornerà con noi a Osgilliath per riprendere quei compiti che gli erano stati assegnati prima della vostra necessaria partenza?”  
  
“Oh... quindi ora sto parlando con Re Elessar...?” gli chiese allora, sorridendogli divertito prima di rispondere, sempre con un tono ironico “Non ne sono ancora a conoscenza, mio signore... gli è stato chiesto da mio padre di scegliere se ritornare o se guidare i guerrieri a nord, lungo le Montagne, in una missione esplorativa.”  
  
“Legolas...!” esclamò a quelle parole l'uomo, stringendo gli occhi e fingendo un'espressione indispettita che rubò alla creatura eterna una risata “Comunque... credo che dovrà decidere a breve se vorrà viaggiare con noi... non che la cosa mi entusiasmi molto ma... se proprio è necessario, meglio avere un Guardiano con noi durante le veglie notturne.” lo vide scuotere la testa con un sorriso ormai rassegnato ma a sua volta gli sorrise “Tu cosa credi sceglierà?”  
  
“Se lo conosco bene... deciderà per la missione. Non rinuncerebbe all'onore di guidare il nostro popolo... anche se mio padre gli ha dato la possibilità di scegliere, il suo cuore è sempre legato al dovere e al rispetto per il ruolo che ricopre.”  
  
Nel pronunciare quelle frasi però, l'elfo ripensò a quell'avvenimento che, per promessa, doveva tacere ad Aragorn riguardo la prova di Eldarion, e per qualche istante i suoi pensieri si soffermarono sulla singolarità di quel gesto che, solo all'ultimo, aveva impedito e sul fatto che, forse, negli ultimi tempi, Lanthir aveva tenuto degli atteggiamenti che lui stesso aveva ritenuto alquanto bizzarri... ma poi la voce del compagno rapì nuovamente ogni suo pensiero...  
  
“Beh, domani all'alba lo scopriremo... ma... Legolas...?”  
  
“Sì...?”  
  
“Te ne sei accorto...?”  
  
“Di cosa...?”  
  
“Stiamo parlando come una volta... sul serio intendo. Ci siamo uniti, ci siamo... amati... posseduti... abbiamo discusso e di nuovo abbiamo... hai portato il mio corpo dove mai era giunto ed ora... stiamo ancora parlando come un tempo...”  
  
...e a quelle parole, fissando gli occhi azzurri e luminosi davanti a sé, sorrise.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“ _Sei stremato, ragazzino... tieni quegli occhi chiusi e riposa!”_  
  
L'ultima frase che il principe di Gondor aveva udito da sveglio, gli si formò nuovamente nei pensieri quando, stancamente, rialzò le palpebre dopo essere caduto inevitabilmente in un sonno profondo a causa di quell'estremo, seppur piacevole e decisamente appagante, sforzo fisico al quale si era sottoposto.  
Si trovò a fissare il soffitto dell'abitazione di legno, cercando di immaginare quanto tempo avesse passato addormentato in quel letto, come mai gli era accaduto, ma poi, guardandosi attorno prese coscienza di alcuni dettagli.  
Le fiaccole alle pareti erano ormai spente... il suono incessante del temporale era svanito... e una tenue luce stava, lentamente, penetrando dalle aperture sulle pareti.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia ed istintivamente si voltò sul fianco, come se si aspettasse di trovare qualcuno su quel lato del letto che non occupava, invece si rese conto di essere la sola persona distesa sotto le coperte scarlatte, ed inoltre, di essere posizionato praticamente al centro del materasso.  
Sentì un'improvvisa stretta al cuore che, per alcuni istanti, lo precipitò in un baratro di angosciante consapevolezza, ma subito dopo, i suoi sensi, ancora lievemente assopiti, si destarono completamente e lo portarono a realizzare di non essere, ad ogni modo, l'unica presenza in quel luogo.  
Così girò su se stesso, verso l'altro lato del letto, e finalmente il battito convulso che gli opprimeva il petto, assunse di nuovo una parvenza di regolarità.  
Vide la creatura eterna che aveva condiviso con lui quelle ore notturne, seduta sul pavimento di legno con la schiena appoggiata al basso materasso, le gambe piegate davanti a sé, leggermente divaricate, coperte da un lenzuolo, e le braccia posate sulle ginocchia, in una posizione tanto simile a come l'aveva ammirato quando si erano riparati, a causa della grandine, sotto il tavolo di pietra del Labirinto.  
Ed ora, come a quel tempo, non poté fare a meno di ammirare il suo viso, che poteva scorgere però solo di profilo, velato da un'espressione severa e pensierosa, mentre gli occhi chiari erano fissi oltre l'apertura che dava all'esterno, verso un punto che, probabilmente, solo la sua vista acuta poteva scorgere.  
Restò in silenzio, osservandolo quasi incerto sul motivo per cui se ne stava immobile in quella maniera, nonostante avesse, sicuramente, avvertito i movimenti del materasso al suo risveglio... ma poi, dimenticò ogni pensiero razionale e si rialzò sul gomito.  
Gradualmente allungò l'altra mano, avvicinandola a quel volto all'apparenza freddo e impassibile, e timidamente gli sfiorò, col dorso delle dita, la guancia.  
Trattenne quasi il respiro, attendendosi una qualche frase pungente che lo avrebbe interrotto o, più probabilmente, un gesto che l'avrebbe allontanato malamente... ed invece niente di tutto questo avvenne.  
Scorse le labbra carnose dell'elfo, che aveva fatto proprie in ogni modo durante quelle ore trascorse, incurvarsi in un lieve sorriso mentre, contemporaneamente, le palpebre si abbassavano, donando così a quell'espressione imperturbabile, una parvenza di arrendevole dolcezza.  
Sentì la propria mano tremare lievemente in quel momento, ma niente, nemmeno il timore, l'insicurezza o il cuore stesso, che ora aveva ricominciato a battergli prepotentemente per la sorpresa, gli avrebbe impedito di ripetere quella carezza ancora e ancora... soprattutto quando gli parve di percepire un debole movimento del Guardiano che, in maniera appena accennata, aveva reclinato il capo proprio su quel lato come per intensificare quel tocco, pur non muovendo però nessun altro muscolo del corpo.  
  
Lanthir sentì quella tentennante carezza scivolargli con una tenera sensualità sulla pelle, andando a risvegliare ogni senso che, con molta fatica, era riuscito a far riassopire durante le ore che Eldarion aveva passato addormentato.  
Era rimasto a fissarlo all'inizio, seduto accanto a lui sul letto, ma appena il giovane si era lasciato abbracciare dal sonno, lui si era rimesso in piedi e, dopo aver rialzato le coperte rosse sul suo corpo, aveva afferrato un lenzuolo e se l'era legato in vita, uscendo poi a grandi passi all'esterno della costruzione.  
La grandine si stava abbattendo violentemente sulla Foresta in quei momenti, andando anche a colpire, di tanto in tanto, il punto in cui lui stesso si era fermato, con le mani chiuse con forza sul parapetto di legno, tanto da farlo scricchiolare.  
Era rimasto immobile, con gli occhi fissi tra gli alti rami degli alberi che lo circondavano, senza riuscire a badare ad altro se non al cuore che aveva preso a battere con una velocità inaudita da quando quell'ultimo atto appassionato era terminato.  
Ed era stato quello il motivo.  
Se ne era reso conto mentre guardava il principe di Gondor e, nella sua mente, si era formata quell'unica e semplice parola.  
Fine.  
Quella era stata la fine, la pagina conclusiva di quel libro che avrebbe dovuto, più di una volta, chiudere senza pensare ad altro se non alla ragione.  
Razionale. Fredda. Sicura. Preannunciata.  
La fine della tentazione... la fine della sconsideratezza... la fine dell'imprudenza... la fine di quell'incoerente passione... e la fine di quelle potenti e pericolose sensazioni.  
Erano queste ultime, però, che gli stavano facendo pulsare disperatamente il petto dall'interno... una foga imperterrita, violenta, bruciante, impetuosa... dolorosa.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato di poter scrivere, senza ulteriori preoccupazioni, la parola fine su quel libro... doveva essere sollevato... ma non lo era.  
Si sentiva triste, incollerito, impotente... vuoto.  
Svuotato di qualcosa che nemmeno sapeva di possedere... qualcosa che non voleva possedere.  
  
E così, mentre quella Natura che l'aveva visto nascere e crescere, e alla quale apparteneva tanto quanto lui stesso la percepiva nel proprio spirito, si scatenava senza remore, aveva afferrato ancor più saldamente il parapetto davanti a sé ed aveva pronunciato quel monito nei propri confronti.  
  
“No...”  
  
L'aveva ripetuto più e più volte con la stessa decisione, lottando disperatamente contro il proprio cuore che, invece, pareva rispondergli con quei battuti incessanti, l'esatto contrario.  
  
“No... no... no... no...”  
  
Una cantilena continua, celata dal picchiettare della grandine e dallo scrosciare della pioggia che, dopo lunghissimi momenti, divenne via via un sospiro pesante e profondo... mentre quel sentimento devastante tornava a riassopirsi in un punto nascosto di quel cuore che aveva dovuto, irrimediabilmente, sottostare alle regole della ragione come da anni e anni aveva ormai imparato a fare.  
  
Era rientrato a quel punto e si era lasciato cadere seduto ai piedi del letto per non destare il giovane che lo occupava... e lì, in silenzio, aveva assistito allo svanire del temporale e all'arrivo delle ore che precedevano l'alba.  
Alba che però, portava con sé una domanda alla quale, ora, sapeva come rispondere.  
In quell'unico modo che l'avrebbe, ancora una volta, tenuto lontano da qualcosa che, da oltre mille anni, si era ripromesso di dimenticare.  
  
“Devi rivestirti e andare a preparare le tue cose.” esclamò allora, discostando leggermente il capo dal lato opposto per non sentire più su di sé quella dolce tortura che lo stava facendo, nuovamente, vacillare.  
  
“Non voglio...” mormorò subito Eldarion, senza nemmeno riflettere un istante e stringendo a pungo quella mano che aveva dovuto allontanare.  
  
“Non hai possibilità di scegliere questa volta.”  
  
Respirò profondamente, ripetendosi che era vero. Aveva avuto tutto ciò che desiderava fino a quel momento, gli era stata concessa ogni richiesta e la possibilità di agire come meglio credeva... ma adesso non poteva più tirarsi indietro o decidere per la via più facile.  
Aveva scelto se restare a Minas Tirith o fuggire di nascosto dal padre.  
Aveva scelto se dirigersi a sinistra o a destra quando si era ritrovato davanti l'antico albero al suo arrivo nel Reame Boscoso.  
Aveva scelto se ritornare sui propri passi o lottare per ciò che non aveva mai vissuto.  
Ed aveva permesso al desiderio di prendere per lui, durante quei mesi, delle decisioni che non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter fare.  
Ma ora si ritrovava lì, immobile in quel letto, dopo un'ultima notte di passione che lui stesso aveva perdutamente e ostinatamente voluto, nell'impossibilità di fare quella scelta per la quale, il suo corpo ed il suo cuore, stavano spasimando.  
“Quando verrai nell'Ithilien?” quella sola e flebile domanda si era resa palese nella sua mente, attorniata da altre centinaia che non avrebbe mai potuto esprimere ad alta voce, ma il timore della replica lo fece rialzare lentamente seduto con lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie gambe, ancora ricoperte dal tessuto scarlatto.  
  
“Quando mi verrà ordinato...” sussurrò il Guardiano senza mutare la propria posizione, nonostante avesse avvertito, distintamente, il movimento dietro di sé. Per un attimo pensò di rivelargli le sue intenzioni... quella scelta che aveva fatto e che lo avrebbe portato, ancora una volta, a guidare i guerrieri del suo popolo alla ricerca del nemico... ma poi si disse che non era necessario, ed aggiunse semplicemente “...forse a Primavera.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor annuì, pur consapevole che il compagno non avrebbe notato il suo cenno, ed allora si costrinse a spostare le gambe verso il lato del letto libero e a posare i piedi sul pavimento.  
Per un lungo momento il suo corpo non collaborò in quell'intento di riprendere una posizione eretta perché ancora, ogni singolo muscolo, sembrava metterlo in guardia che, qualsiasi tentato movimento, avrebbe significato intorpidimento e dolore.  
Eppure alla fine, si decise a darsi la spinta necessaria per rialzarsi e, pur barcollando, raggiunse i propri abiti e li indossò il più rapidamente possibile, cercando di concentrarsi soltanto su quelle ovvie movenze e sulle fitte assillanti che sentiva lungo braccia, gambe e schiena, per non badare ad altre sensazioni ancor più soffocanti che lo stavano affliggendo.  
Lanciò solo un'occhiata alla creatura immortale a pochi passi da lui e si rese conto che quegli occhi limpidi erano ancora, irremovibilmente, puntati nella stessa direzione... e fu in quell'istante che ogni forza di volontà che l'aveva fatto agire con determinazione poco prima, venne inevitabilmente a mancargli.  
Si diresse in quel punto e si mise davanti a lui, oscurandolo col proprio corpo dalla tenue luce che stava iniziando a infiltrarsi dall'apertura.  
Ed allora, finalmente, riuscì ad ottenere ancora una volta la sua attenzione, insieme ad un sospiro all'apparenza infastidito...  
  
“Devi andare.”  
  
...rimase fermo ancora qualche attimo, scrutando in quegli specchi chiari come se non riuscisse a convincersi che quell'atteggiamento indifferente fosse ciò che, realmente, l'elfo stava provando.  
E difatti, non appena intravide in quella profondità nella quale, solo negli ultimi giorni, era riuscito a perdersi, un'insolita e languida luce così diversa da quel freddo distacco che invece il compagno sembrava voler dimostrare, sentì un inaspettato tuffo al cuore che lo privò di ogni forza, obbligandolo ad accasciarsi di fronte a lui, in ginocchio tra le gambe divaricate della creatura eterna che, a sua volta, seguì quel suo gesto con lo sguardo senza però far niente per impedirlo.  
Lo fissò di nuovo, da quella minima vicinanza che gli permetteva di avvertire il suo respiro veloce sul viso e, senza più badare alla ragione che lo stava spingendo ad abbandonare quel luogo finché ne aveva ancora le forze, alzò entrambe le mani sulle sue guance e si chinò in avanti per baciarlo.  
  
Riuscì però solo a sfiorare le sue labbra, perché immediatamente, Lanthir reclinò sul lato la testa per evitare quel pericoloso contatto... ed allora perse nuovamente ogni dignità che possedeva e, ancora una volta, come aveva fatto molte altre da quando lo conosceva, lo implorò per ottenere quel semplice e solo gesto.  
“No... no, ti prego...” glielo bisbigliò contro la guancia, accanto alla propria mano, nell'unico punto che poteva raggiungere “...non farmi questo... baciami!”  
  
“Farai tardi... e Legolas e tuo padre dovranno aspettarti...”  
  
“Io ho aspettato più di tre mesi prima che ti decidessi a concedermi un bacio...” sussurrò allora con un tono disperato, lasciando scivolare i palmi sulle sue spalle solo per sentire il suo viso contro il proprio “...ora aspetteranno loro, perché non ho nessuna intenzione di uscire da qui senza aver ottenuto l'ultimo!”  
  
E a quelle parole, Lanthir sorrise.  
Un sorriso dolce e, al tempo stesso, rassegnato perché sapeva, nonostante tutti i conflitti interiori che lo stavano distruggendo silenziosamente, che non sarebbe riuscito a negarglielo.  
Dopo un sospiro pesante, spinse debolmente la testa del giovane con la propria per allontanarla quel poco che bastava per riuscire a guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi... e quando li incrociò, riuscì soltanto a sussurragli...  
“Sciocco ragazzino testardo...” prima di posare le labbra sulle sue.  
  
Lo baciò quell'ultima volta con una lentezza ed una profondità esasperante, come se a toccarsi, a lambirsi e a possedersi non fossero semplicemente le loro bocche ma interamente i loro corpi, benché fossero rimasti lontani e ancora divisi da una minima distanza.  
Gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie, lievemente e dolcemente, come se stesse percorrendo la sua pelle in quei sentieri che aveva disegnato lungo la sua schiena ed il suo collo.  
Gliele leccò, succhiandole ardentemente e mordendole debolmente come se stesse dedicando quelle attenzioni lascive a quella parte del suo corpo che non aveva mai conosciuto il piacere carnale prima che le loro vite si incrociassero.  
Spinse la lingua nella sua bocca, violandola e possedendola con le stesse passionali e costanti movenze con cui aveva reso schiavo della lussuria il suo corpo, durante le lunghe notti e i brevi momenti che si concedevano nell'arco delle giornate.  
E gli rubò ancora il fiato, spingendolo al limite della resistenza fisica di quel respiro che si scambiavano l'un l'altro fino a quando, inevitabilmente, entrambi furono costretti ad interrompere quell'amplesso più sensuale e licenzioso di ogni altro atto che avevano compiuto insieme fino a quel momento.  
Allora, chinò il viso per arrivare a parlargli all'orecchio e, con tutta l'autorità che poteva trovare in quella circostanza, gli mormorò...  
“Ora va via... sbrigati.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor annuì, ma nel rialzare le palpebre che aveva abbassato per lasciarsi trasportare da quelle incredibili sensazioni, si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata nervosa.  
“Non ci riesco...” alzò lentamente una mano davanti a sé, per mostrarla al compagno, e lui stesso si stupì nel vederla tremare vistosamente senza che potesse, in alcun modo, controllarla.  
  
“Certo che non ci riesci!” disse l'elfo, afferrandogli il braccio per farglielo riabbassare e proseguendo poi con una cadenza volutamente provocatoria “Ti avevo avvertito che non saresti riuscito a rialzarti dal letto questa mattina.” reclinò il capo per riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi e fargli intendere, con un sorrisino, l'ironia della sua affermazione, ed allora vide le sue labbra piegarsi in un debole sorriso amareggiato.  
  
“Non è per quello... io non riesco a muovermi... non riesco ad allontanarmi da te... non posso...”  
  
“Sì che puoi invece!” lo interruppe istantaneamente perché non voleva restare ad ascoltare quelle dichiarazioni affettuose dettate solo dal momento... non voleva e non ci riusciva “Sei un guerriero adesso... sei in grado di dominare le tue emozioni ed agire come impone la ragione.” lo vide scuotere la testa ed allora strinse i denti e alzò le mani sul suo viso per costringerlo ad incrociare lo sguardo col suo. Riuscì a scorgere il liquido velo delle lacrime su quell'azzurro, come era già accaduto la volta precedente nelle stalle, quando però l'aveva informato che la sua partenza non sarebbe avvenuta, e trattenendo quasi il fiato per un istante, si decise a continuare con un tono più comprensivo “Sono stato il tuo amante per tutta la notte come mi hai chiesto... adesso è il momento che tu sia il mio...” fece una pausa, come se il solo pronunciare quella parola che significava appartenenza lo avesse, in qualche modo, turbato, ma poi proseguì “...guerriero... come ti ho insegnato. Riprendi il controllo della tua mente, metti a tacere l'emotività e oltrepassa quella soglia.”  
  
“No... non...”  
  
“Sì... devi farlo... fallo, Eldarion... mostrami che ne sei capace! Dimostrami che in tutti questi mesi non hai fissato soltanto le mie labbra ma hai anche ascoltato le parole che ne uscivano.”  
  
A quella frase, il giovane sorrise dolcemente e piegò in avanti la testa per arrivare a sfiorargli la fronte con la propria, mentre con le mani, ancora, teneva saldamente le sue spalle.  
“Ho ascoltato ogni frase che hai detto...” gli mormorò sulle labbra, ridendo poi lievemente “...ogni rimprovero ed ogni grido esasperato per la mia incostanza...” lo vide sorridere e sentì le sue dita scivolargli lungo il viso con una tenerezza che non aveva mai avvertito, così deglutì per cercare di tenere a bada le emozioni come gli era stato chiesto, ma si ritrovò istantaneamente a continuare con un tono sensuale “...ogni sospiro ed ogni gemito di piacere...” notò che le sue palpebre si erano serrate all'improvviso e, al tempo stesso, sentì una stretta sui polsi come se il Guardiano avesse intenzione di allontanarlo da sé, eppure udì semplicemente un sussurro...  
  
“Eldarion... smettila... devi andare...”  
  
...e non riuscì a trovare la forza di desistere. Gli sfiorò ancora le labbra e le percepì, contro le proprie, socchiudersi all'istante, benché le dita del compagno non accennassero ad allentare la presa.  
“...ogni volta che hai pronunciato il mio nome quando ti sei concesso all'estasi con me...”  
  
“Va via...” gemette a quel punto Lanthir, scuotendo la testa e tentando di controllare quel battito pulsante e frenetico che aveva ricominciato ad avvertire nel petto e nella testa all'udire quella frase “...va via... ragazzino impertinente...” lo pronunciò di nuovo, alzando la voce e cercando di staccare le mani del giovane da sé, ma appena ci riuscì, aggrottò le sopracciglia e fissò attonito il pavimento perché quel battito, invece di tornare regolare, aveva assunto un ritmo ancor più feroce e doloroso.  
Si ripeté per qualche momento, nella mente, quella parola che aveva sussurrato alla pioggia, eppure, nemmeno in quel modo riuscì a domare quella sensazione opprimente.  
Scorse ancora il principe di Gondor davanti a sé che, tentennando, stava per rialzare di nuovo una mano verso di lui... e per un effimero istante, desiderò che lo facesse.  
Ma l'istante successivo, si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi e ad impedire quel gesto, spingendo con forza il compagno all'indietro per allontanarlo da sé.  
“Va via...!” glielo gridò questa volta, con tutta quella rabbia che provava per se stesso e con l'amarezza e la frustrazione per non riuscire ad impedire a quelle emozioni di pervaderlo “Va via...!” di nuovo, con la stessa disperata foga e rialzando una mano verso di lui, come se volesse fermare un suo nuovo, eventuale, tentativo di avvicinamento. Piegò istintivamente l'altro braccio, posando il gomito al ginocchio, per nascondere contro di esso il volto e, ancora una volta, quell'ordine angosciato lasciò le sue labbra “Dannazione, va via!”  
  
Eldarion spalancò gli occhi, non tanto per quella reazione, che, in quel momento, non riusciva ancora ad elaborare mentalmente, ma per il nodo alla gola che gli si era serrato così violentemente da togliergli quasi il fiato.  
Eppure, benché sentisse ogni muscolo del corpo tremare per contrastare la sua intenzione, si rialzò leggermente dal pavimento, sul quale era ricaduto seduto dopo la spinta della creatura eterna, e si chinò ancora verso di lui.  
Avvicinò le labbra al lato del suo viso e gli bisbigliò dolcemente all'orecchio...  
“Non imprecare...” inspirò profondamente il profumo dei suoi capelli, tanto simile alla nuvola impalpabile che l'acqua ricrea ai piedi di una cascata... quell'immensa cascata che aveva visto nei suoi occhi, e si azzardò ad alzare un'ultima volta la mano per sentire i fili di seta ondulati scivolargli tra le dita... ed allora si rimise di scatto in piedi.  
Raggiunse a grandi passi la porta, senza voltarsi indietro, ma prima di varcarla e richiuderla dietro di sé, prese qualcosa dalla tasca della tunica e la posò lentamente sul ripiano di legno poco distante, accanto ai calici dai quali, nessuno, aveva mai bevuto.  
  
Il suono sordo dell'anta di legno che sbatteva, parve destare Lanthir dallo stato in cui era caduto.  
A poco a poco rialzò la testa, lasciandola ricadere indietro sul materasso mentre ancora il suo petto si alzava e abbassava ad una velocità inaudita, quasi non riuscisse a ricevere l'aria necessaria per ricominciare a respirare normalmente.  
Rimase immobile a fissare il soffitto sopra di sé per tentare di placare tutto quell'insieme di insopportabili sensazioni che lo stavano sconvolgendo, rassicurandosi col pensiero che era stata solo quella situazione a farlo reagire così ed erano state quelle parole a confonderlo... si disse che presto sarebbe passato... ma non fu così.  
Almeno non fino a quando, con un pesante sospiro, voltò di lato il capo per guardare verso la porta che si era richiusa con forza, ed i suoi occhi si posarono sull'oggetto che Eldarion aveva lasciato sul tavolo.  
Solo allora, quel cuore che batteva all'impazzata ebbe un lieve sussulto e, incomprensibilmente, rallentò la propria corsa, con sorpresa della stessa creatura immortale che incurvò le labbra in un lieve ed arrendevole sorriso.  
  
~ * ~  
  
L'alba arrivò ed i viaggiatori che si stavano apprestando a partire si diressero infine verso il luogo dove avrebbero trovato i destrieri riposati e pronti.  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso, dopo aver atteso il termine del temporale e le prime ore del mattino insieme al re di Gondor, sotto il tavolo al centro del Labirinto, era rientrato al fianco di quest'ultimo a palazzo e, mentre l'uomo finiva di recuperare i propri bagagli, l'elfo era andato dal proprio padre per salutarlo e per discutere con lui alcune questioni rimaste in sospeso.  
Solo dopo alcune ore ed aver preparato il necessario per la propria partenza, si diresse verso le stalle dove si era dato appuntamento con Aragorn, per constatare di persona che i cavalli fossero già sellati e pronti al lungo viaggio.  
Stranamente però, del compagno ancora non c'era traccia, ma al suo posto, scorse, poco lontano dalle scuderie, il principe del più grande regno degli Uomini, con addosso gli abiti per cavalcare, intento ad accarezzare distrattamente il muso dell'animale che lo aveva condotto in quel luogo mesi prima, anch'esso bardato e preparato a lasciare quei confini.  
Così si avvicinò subito a lui, tentando di nascondere alla bene e meglio dietro la schiena ciò che portava con sé, tra cui c'erano anche i doni che ancora però non era intenzionato a consegnargli.  
  
“Eldarion...” lo chiamò sorridendogli dolcemente ma dovette ripetere il suo nome perché il figlio di Aragorn parve non udirlo, troppo occupato a guardarsi attorno “Eldarion... sei già pronto? Hai trovato il messaggio di tuo padre...?”  
  
“Oh... Legolas... sì.” rispose a quel punto il giovane, accennando un lieve sorriso “Sì... l'ho letto ieri sera e... all'alba sono venuto qui ad aspettarvi.” abbassò lo sguardo però quando incrociò per un istante quello profondo dell'elfo perché, di certo, non poteva raccontargli la verità.  
Non poteva raccontargli che, alle prima luce del mattino, era ancora a camminare tra gli alberi per cercare di trattenere quelle lacrime che non volevano smettere di scivolargli lungo le guance.  
Non poteva raccontargli che, rientrando nelle proprie stanze, aveva letto e strappato con rabbia quella lettera, per poi lasciarsi cadere seduto a terra e sfogare nuovamente tutte quelle insopportabili e angoscianti sensazioni che lo stavano devastando.  
E non poteva nemmeno raccontargli che, da quando era arrivato in quel punto, non aveva smesso per un solo attimo di cercare con gli occhi, tra le decine di elfi che, come ogni giorno, erano impegnati a svolgere i loro compiti, quell'unica creatura immortale che voleva disperatamente vedere ancora una volta.  
Perché non capiva.  
Non capiva il motivo di quella reazione da parte di Lanthir... non capiva quelle frasi comprensive e subito dopo, il modo brusco con cui l'aveva allontanato... e non capiva quella strana e languida luce nei suoi occhi in quei pochi attimi in cui era riuscito a fissarli.  
L'indifferenza l'avrebbe compresa, l'ironia o qualche frase provocatoria o battuta pungente... ed anche qualche insulto per spingerlo a lasciare quella costruzione... ma non quell'aggressività e quella rabbia.  
Avrebbe voluto scorgerlo in quel luogo e andare da lui per parlargli di nuovo... per mostrarsi in un modo diverso, e far sì che il Guardiano si ricordasse di lui non come un ragazzino emotivo e piagnucoloso dalle mani tremanti, ma come l'allievo che era stato, seppur ostinato e impulsivo.  
Ma sembrava proprio che quel suo ultimo desiderio non poteva essere esaudito.  
  
“Mi dispiace che tu l'abbia dovuto scoprire così.” gli disse Legolas nell'avvertire la tristezza e lo sconforto del suo spirito “Tuo padre voleva parlartene ieri sera ma non ti ha trovato qui a palazzo...”  
  
“Mi ero attardato nel Bosco... ma non importa.” lo interruppe però il principe di Gondor, scuotendo la testa ed alzando le spalle “Dirmelo a voce o per scritto, l'evidenza non sarebbe in alcun modo cambiata, quindi... se dobbiamo tornare a Minas Tirith... andiamo.”  
  
L'elfo annuì, alzando una mano per accarezzargli teneramente il braccio.  
“Aspetta qui, dunque... vado a prendere i nostri destrieri ed appena tuo padre ci raggiungerà, partiremo.” vide il suo sguardo puntarsi ancora in lontananza verso un punto indefinito ed allora, dopo aver respirato profondamente, si avviò verso le stalle.  
  
Entrò, proseguendo a passo spedito fino a dove sapeva di trovare i due animali e giunto all'esterno della staccionata che li teneva rinchiusi, appoggiò a terra quello che portava con sé, alzando la voce.  
“Gilíen...!” si guardò attorno incuriosito nel non vedere lo scudiero come solitamente accadeva non appena varcava la soglia, così lo richiamò di nuovo “Gilíen... ma dove sei...?”  
In quel momento udì dei rumori provenire da dietro uno degli altri recinti e, non appena si voltò in quella direzione, vide con suo enorme stupore, l'elfo che stava cercando che si ricomporsi alla bene e meglio gli abiti, seguito da una fanciulla che, a sua volta, cercava di ripulirsi i lunghi capelli biondi dalla paglia rimasta imprigionata tra di essi.  
  
“Mio signore...” esclamò Gilíen con un evidente imbarazzo sul viso, mentre lo raggiungeva e, schiarendosi la voce, continuò “...non ti aspettavo così... presto... mi era stato detto che sareste partiti in tarda mattinata...” lanciò un'occhiata alla dama che, dopo aver accennato un lieve inchino, si era voltata per uscire frettolosamente, e riportò l'attenzione sul proprio sovrano “...ma... i vostri destrieri sono pronti con... l'acqua e... il cibo e le coperte per...”  
  
“È la tua compagna...?” lo interruppe a quel punto Legolas, fissandolo intensamente ma con un sorriso comprensivo sulle labbra che però non parve placare l'agitazione dell'altra creatura eterna.  
  
“Sì... o meglio... no... non ancora... ci stiamo solo... vedendo assiduamente da qualche tempo. Non ci siamo legati ma... sembra che accadrà, o almeno lo spero.” rispose lo scudiero, abbassando però lo sguardo nervosamente “Perdonami io non... sapevo arrivassi e comunque non avrei dovuto intrattenermi con lei qui...”  
  
“Ti sei intrattenuto anche con me in questo luogo, non vedo il motivo per cui non dovresti con lei!”  
  
A quelle parole, gli occhi grigi dell'elfo si rialzarono per incrociare quelli del proprio principe e, finalmente, il suo viso si distese in un'espressione più tranquilla.  
“Sì, questo... è vero...”  
  
“Sono felice per te, Gilíen...” gli mormorò allora Legolas sorridendogli dolcemente “...per voi... e vi auguro di trovare presto la vostra strada se questo legame è ciò che il Destino ha in serbo per te.” lo vide chinare la testa in segno di ringraziamento ma allora fece un passo avanti verso di lui e gli accarezzò una guancia prima di tirarlo a sé per abbracciarlo.  
Sentì subito le braccia dell'altra creatura eterna cingergli la vita ed allora chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo con più decisione nel ripensare a tutto il tempo passato con lui. Era stato uno dei suoi amanti da anni e proprio ora, anche lui sembrava aver trovato una compagna con la quale dividere la propria eternità.  
  
“Grazie, mio prin...” sussurrò Gilíen, discostandosi però per guardarlo intensamente e, con un sorriso, ripetere “...grazie, Legolas.”  
  
Ed allora il principe del Reame Boscoso annuì debolmente, continuando a fissarlo per un lungo momento, prima di alzare di nuovo la mano e far scivolare le dita tra i capelli biondo scuro per togliere alcuni fili di paglia ancora imprigionati tra di essi.  
Non aggiunse altro e restò semplicemente a guardarlo, fino a quando l'altro elfo, a sua volta gli accarezzò dolcemente il viso, facendo poi un passo indietro aggiungendo...  
  
“Buon viaggio.”  
  
...prima di voltarsi ed avviarsi per uscire dalle stalle, facendo un cenno come saluto al nuovo arrivato.  
  
Legolas spostò allora lo sguardo sui cavalli che doveva prendere ma non si mosse, mentre un insolito velo malinconico appariva sul suo volto... espressione che non sfuggì all'uomo che, lentamente, lo stava raggiungendo.  
  
“Perché sei triste...?”  
  
Nell'udire quella voce, aggrottò le sopracciglia e si voltò verso di lui, ancora sovrappensiero.  
“No io... non sono triste... solo... sorpreso...”  
  
“È per lui...?” gli chiese Aragorn, fermandosi davanti al compagno ma tentando con ogni volontà di non manifestargli quella gelosia che l'aveva, ancora una volta, pervaso, nel vederlo in quell'atteggiamento con lo scudiero “Ti mancherà...?”  
  
L'elfo accennò un sorriso, portando poi l'attenzione su di lui.  
“Come qualunque altro appartenente al mio popolo al quale sono vicino e che non vedrò per lungo tempo... sì.” alzò le spalle “Sono solo sorpreso... l'ho trovato qui con la sua compagna e non mi aveva mai rivelato di avere un interesse per lei... se l'avessi saputo non l'avrei cercato per...” si fermò, lanciandogli un'occhiata quando lo vide annuire distrattamente mentre prendeva le redini del proprio destriero e lo portava fuori dallo steccato, e capì che non era il caso di proseguire “...ad ogni modo, ora lo so e sono felice per lui... sorpreso ma felice.”  
  
Il re di Gondor tornò al suo fianco e lo fissò intensamente per qualche istante ma poi, pur continuando a tenere con una mano l'animale, alzò l'altra dietro la nuca della creatura eterna e lo tirò a sé per baciarlo.  
  
Un bacio lungo e dolce che, quando terminò, lasciò sulle labbra di Legolas un tenero sorriso.  
“E questo...?” gli sussurrò, alzando un sopracciglio incuriosito.  
  
“Questo per farti smettere di pensare a lui e perché... non ho idea di quanto tempo dovrò restare in questi giorni senza poterti baciare nuovamente e non volevo perdere l'ultima opportunità di farlo, ora che siamo ancora soli.”  
  
“Oh... il primo intento è riuscito appieno...” replicò allora l'elfo con una lieve risata “...mentre per la seconda motivazione, farò tutto il possibile perché le opportunità non manchino nemmeno durante il viaggio.”  
  
I due compagni si sorrisero ancora una volta prima di sistemare le ultime cose e incamminarsi fianco a fianco.  
Fuori dalle scuderie, raggiunsero il terzo viaggiatore che, appena li vide, si mise in sella con una smorfia di dolore che venne notata però da entrambi e difatti, mentre cavalcavano lentamente per arrivare ai portoni che davano sulla Foresta, il re di Gondor si affiancò al figlio.  
  
“Ti senti bene...?” gli chiese con una certa apprensione “Mi è parso che faticassi a salire in...” ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a terminare, che il giovane ribatté con un tono secco ma deciso...  
  
“Sto bene... mi duole solo la schiena perché questa notte non ho trovato riposo, ma mi sento bene.”  
  
Aragorn allora annuì con un'espressione però non del tutto convinta e proseguì.  
“Devo chiederti perdono... avrei dovuto parlartene di persona quando abbiamo preso questa decisione e non lasciarti semplicemente un messaggio. Ma abbiamo dovuto disporre in fretta la partenza per via delle informazioni che tua madre ci ha mandato e quindi non...”  
  
“Non fa niente.” di nuovo, Eldarion lo interruppe senza incrociare il suo sguardo, nonostante gli evidenti tentativi del padre “L'ho detto anche a Legolas, non cambiava comunque ciò che doveva essere fatto. Dobbiamo tornare a Gondor... ci stiamo tornando. Va bene così.”  
  
“Eldarion... lo so che avresti desiderato restare ancora in questo Reame ma purtroppo...”  
  
“Lo so!” sbottò a quel punto con un tono quasi esasperato “Lo comprendo! Non devi continuare a ripetermelo!” ma allora alzò lo sguardo al cielo per cercare di far sciogliere il nodo alla gola che gli si era di nuovo formato e scosse la testa, addolcendo poi i toni “Lo so, ada... so che dobbiamo tornare, lo sapevo da quando sei arrivato qui... sono solo...” un profondo respiro avvilito “...triste per quello che lascerò indietro e non potrò più avere ma... ormai sono abbastanza cresciuto per farmene una ragione. Non mi metterò a gridare fuori da queste porte e a battere i piedi per poter rientrare...” lanciò un'occhiata al padre e terminò “...sono un guerriero adesso.”  
  
L'uomo gli sorrise dolcemente, permettendogli poi di avanzare di una distanza rispetto a lui perché sapeva di non poter dire niente, in quell'istante, per attenuare quella sua tristezza, doveva solo concedergli il tempo necessario per il suo cuore, di ritrovare la serenità.  
Così rallentò l'andatura, fino a fermarsi e subito venne raggiunto dal principe del Reame Boscoso che, a sua volta gli sorrise annuendo.  
  
Il giovane proseguì con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé ancora per un lungo momento, fino a quando si rese conto di essere il solo ad essersi già addentrato tra i primi alberi che circondavano la Montagna... ed allora aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso e fece voltare il destriero, tornando indietro di qualche passo.  
“Cosa state aspettando...?” gridò allora in direzione dei due compagni. Non voleva attendere ancora... se doveva per forza lasciare quel luogo, voleva farlo subito senza più un attimo di esitazione e quella nuova inutile attesa lo aveva, in parte, irritato.  
  
“Anche il termine... cosa... sarebbe appropriato...” gli rispose subito il re di Gondor, strappando una lieve risata divertita all'elfo al suo fianco “...ma direi piuttosto... chi... stiamo aspettando.” tirò un profondo respiro ed alzò la voce, rialzando anche lo sguardo al cielo con una finta espressione rassegnata “Qualcuno che è sempre in ritardo!”  
  
Ed in quell'istante, il portone semichiuso della Montagna, venne superato da un altro viaggiatore che, quel giorno, avrebbe lasciato il Bosco di Foglieverdi alla volta del regno di Gondor.  
  
“Non sono in ritardo!” esclamò Lanthir, facendo tenere al proprio destriero un'andatura lenta e tranquilla nonostante il richiamo “...sapevo che tu ci avresti messo il doppio del mio tempo a prepararti e non mi sono messo fretta.”  
  
Aragorn lanciò un'occhiataccia al nuovo arrivato ma poi sorrise, incontrando infine lo sguardo di Legolas prima che, entrambi, spingessero i cavalli a partire al galoppo, superando Eldarion che, a quel punto, era rimasto immobile ed interdetto nel punto in cui aveva rallentato poco prima.  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco proseguì fino ad arrivare accanto a lui e, gli sussurrò, guardandolo solo per qualche breve attimo...  
“Ed ho anche passato una notte decisamente molto movimentata... mi sono concesso qualche momento per riprendermi.” accennò un sorrisino ed avanzò come se niente fosse.  
  
Il giovane deglutì, tentando con molte difficoltà di calmare il proprio cuore che aveva preso a battere ad un ritmo forsennato da quando aveva visto la creatura eterna varcare quell'uscita.  
Un insieme violento e contrastante di emozioni l'avevano invaso e prima ancora di riuscire a dare un senso a tutte, si ritrovò a girare su se stesso e a raggiungere rapidamente l'elfo che era comunque rimasto alquanto distante dagli altri due viaggiatori.  
“Mi hai mentito!” gli disse a denti stretti, cercando di mantenere un tono basso per non farsi udire e chinandosi quel tanto che poteva nella sua direzione “Mi hai fatto credere che saresti rimasto qui! Mi hai detto che forse saresti tornato a Primavera!”  
  
“Chiudi la bocca, ragazzino fastidioso!” mormorò Lanthir sospirando “Mi è stato chiesto di scegliere e quando tu l'hai voluto sapere, ancora non avevo preso una decisione visto che sono stato impegnato in altre faccende!”  
  
“Perché non me l'hai detto?” continuò però Eldarion, tentando di incrociare i suoi occhi “Potevi dirmi che dovevi ancora decidere cosa fare... e non farmi intendere che la scorsa notte sarebbe stata l'ultima occasione che avevo per vederti!”  
  
“Il fatto che stia cavalcando vicino a te ora non cambia quello che ci siamo detti.” replicò quasi in un soffio l'elfo, fissando i due amici che li precedevano come per prestare attenzione a qualsiasi segno che potesse, in qualche modo, attirare il loro interesse in quella conversazione “Quello che è stato, è terminato col sorgere del sole questa mattina.”  
  
“Guardami...”  
  
Nell'udire quella richiesta nella quale percepiva una dolce demoralizzazione, strinse le labbra nervosamente.  
Ancora non riusciva a spiegare nemmeno a se stesso il motivo per cui aveva, improvvisamente, cambiato idea sulle proprie intenzioni, né tanto meno, avrebbe potuto dare un motivo razionale a quel giovane che lo stava fissando insistentemente.  
Non riusciva e forse, non voleva... perché più di tutto, gli costava ammettere che, da quando era rimasto solo sulla costruzione, non era più riuscito ad ascoltare la ragione che lo spingeva a seguire, come sempre, l'onore e il dovere. L'aveva semplicemente ignorata e, non appena nei suoi pensieri era tornata a farsi strada l'altra possibilità che Sire Thranduil gli aveva offerto, anche quel cuore che batteva follemente, aveva trovato una tregua.  
E gli era anche parso di scorgere una evidente rassegnazione nella voce del sovrano quando, poche ore prima, era andato da lui per comunicarglielo, come se Thranduil stesso fosse già consapevole della scelta che avrebbe compiuto. In quell'occasione, però, non aveva ricevuto rimproveri o raccomandazioni da lui ma nei suoi occhi, profondi come l'oceano del tempo, aveva intravisto una vaga preoccupazione che non aveva mai notato in precedenza.  
La felicità invece, aveva reso radioso il volto di Legolas quando, successivamente, glielo aveva detto, eppure, benché non desiderasse altro che partire per poter osservare la reazione del principe di Gondor a quella scoperta, si era volutamente attardato perché, ancora, non era certo invece della propria.  
E difatti, ora che l'aveva di nuovo davanti, tutto ciò che aveva bramato, provato e temuto, era di nuovo riaffiorato in superficie, nonostante l'ostinazione lo facesse agire ancora con quel comportamento indifferente e provocatorio che aveva sempre manifestato con lui.  
  
“Guardami!”  
  
La richiesta precedente si ripeté in un ordine ed allora si disse che, se davvero voleva mostrarsi come sempre in sua presenza, non poteva permettere che uno sguardo lo intimorisse, così, con un intenso sospiro, portò l'attenzione su di lui.  
“Dobbiamo cavalcare, principino... non siamo qui per fare conversazione, o impiegheremo il doppio del tempo per arrivare al tuo bel palazzo!”  
  
Eldarion sostenne per qualche istante i suoi occhi chiari in silenzio poi, debolmente, sussurrò...  
“Non ti ho chiesto niente e non intendo ritornare su ciò che è già stato stabilito se non lo desideri...” accennò un amaro sorriso “...avrei solo voluto sapere la verità.”  
  
“La verità non cambia la realtà dei fatti!”  
  
“Sì invece... se poteva impedirmi di passare ore in lacrime come uno stupido e... sciocco e... infantile e detestabile ragazzino che non riesce a fare altro che pensare a qualcuno che pensava di non rivedere per mesi!”  
  
A quelle parole, il Guardiano scosse leggermente la testa e riportò lo sguardo davanti a sé.  
“Non dovevi piangere per me.” mormorò, pur provando una stretta inaspettata al cuore a quella rivelazione “Non devi piangere per nessuno. Nessuno merita le tue lacrime.”  
  
“A quanto sembra... no.” bisbigliò Eldarion con la voce però leggermente tremante che interferiva con la freddezza che, invece, voleva dimostrare “Ma non temere... non accadrà mai più!” e con quelle parole spronò il cavallo e avanzò rapidamente, superando anche gli altri due viaggiatori che lo seguirono con lo sguardo.  
  
“Desideri che provi a parlarci io?” chiese allora Legolas al compagno al suo fianco “Forse ha solo bisogno di sfogare la sua collera con una voce amica dalla quale non si sente giudicato.”  
  
“No...” mormorò l'uomo tirando un profondo respiro “...lascia che rifletta da solo sulle proprie emozioni. Una notte di sonno e di riposo probabilmente sarà abbastanza.”  
  
“Pensavo che potrei consegnargli i miei doni quando ci fermeremo al tramonto... non allevieranno le sue pene ma la sorpresa potrebbe, in qualche modo, giovargli.”  
  
“Oh... sarebbe un ottimo tentativo!” esclamò Aragorn sorridendogli “Grazie!” fece per allungare una mano e accarezzare quella dell'elfo ma in quel momento udì la voce del figlio che, prudentemente, gliela fece ritrarre.  
  
“Che strada volete prendere...?”  
  
~ * ~  
  
Cavalcarono per l'intera giornata con solo brevi momenti di soste, e per tutto il tempo, il principe di Gondor rimase davanti agli altri, immerso nei propri pensieri. Dietro di lui, i due compagni che proseguirono a stare affiancati ogni momento possibile, ed infine l'altra creatura immortale li seguiva da una certa distanza, anch'esso perso nella solitudine della propria mente, benché a volte, si ritrovasse a rispondere a dei rapidi sorrisi che Legolas, voltandosi verso di lui, gli accennava.  
  
Al crepuscolo, raggiunsero una radura poco distante dai confini di quel regno e lì si fermarono per far riposare i destrieri e passare la notte, prima di guadare il Grande Fiume al sorgere del sole.  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso, apprestandosi a sistemare i giacigli, scambiò un'occhiata d'intesa con Aragorn, il quale, si guardò attorno come alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
  
Al tempo stesso, poco distante, Eldarion era intento a legare il proprio animale ad un albero, accanto agli altri, azione che prolungò il più possibile per evitare di alzare lo sguardo sulla creatura immortale che, a sua volta, gli si era affiancato per fare lo stesso.  
Trattenne quasi il fiato in quei momenti nel sentire la sua presenza proprio dietro la schiena e strinse le mani sulle redini quando, inconsapevolmente, il Guardiano del Bosco lo urtò col braccio durante uno dei movimenti.  
E stava per voltarsi verso di lui ed esclamare una frase sdegnata per celare invece i fremiti che aveva sentito lungo il corpo a quell'innocente contatto, quando udì la voce del padre a pochi passi da dove si trovavano...  
  
“Torno tra poco...”  
  
...aggrottò le sopracciglia e si girò verso di lui, ma allora sentì la voce dell'elfo che, a sua volta, era stato attirato da quell'esclamazione.  
  
“Dove stai andando...?” gli chiese Lanthir con un tono serio “Non dovresti vagare da solo, anche se siamo ancora nei nostri confini!”  
  
Aragorn gli lanciò un'occhiata e gli mostrò le borracce che recava con sé.  
“Se subirò un attacco, sarai il primo ad esserne informato, per tua grande gioia.” ribatté con un lieve sorriso “Vado solo al Fiume a riempire queste.”  
  
Le labbra dell'elfo si incurvarono in un sorrisino divertito prima di ribattere...  
“Fa attenzione allora... potresti fare strani incontri in quel luogo!” incrociò il suo sguardo al quale, anche l'uomo, rispose con un sorriso allusivo, ma poi aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito nell'udire la nuova replica...  
  
“Se li farò io, li farai anche tu... seguimi!”  
  
...istintivamente guardò verso Legolas che era rimasto in disparte e lo vide annuire. Così non poté far altro che alzare le spalle non noncuranza e mormorare...  
“Sei diventato troppo vecchio per portare qualche borraccia piena, adesso?” ma in quell'istante venne colpito violentemente al petto dalla spalla del principe di Gondor che, voltandosi per allontanarsi, l'aveva volutamente urtato. Lo seguì con lo sguardo, rendendosi conto solo in quell'istante dello scambio di battute che aveva tenuto con Aragorn, ma cercò di ignorare quel lieve senso di colpa per non aver badato minimamente a quel riferimento sul loro passato e seguì lentamente l'uomo che si era già inoltrato tra gli alberi.  
  
Rimasto solo col giovane, il principe del Reame Boscoso prese gli oggetti, celati in una stoffa blu notte e si avvicinò a lui.  
“Credi di avere posto sul tuo destriero per questi...?” si fermò alle sue spalle, attendendo che Eldarion si rimettesse in piedi, dopo essersi chinato per posare le proprie borse accanto al giaciglio, e quando incrociò il suo sguardo evidentemente turbato, gli sorrise dolcemente “Non mi è stato possibile presenziare al tuo compleanno negli ultimi tempi e desideravo farti un dono adatto al giovane coraggioso che sei diventato perché...” si inginocchiò, appoggiando le armi a terra per discostare la stoffa e mostrargliele “...ritengo che i giocattoli in legno coi quali ti divertivi da fanciullo, ora non siano più consoni al titolo che ti è stato assegnato.”  
  
Eldarion spalancò la bocca meravigliato, senza nemmeno riuscire a pronunciare una sola parola, quando vide l'elfo rialzarsi e sfoderare una spada di evidente fattura elfica con un'impugnatura finemente lavorata e delle incisioni che si susseguivano da essa fino a ridiscendere sulla lama... e lungo quest'ultima, una frase che, chinando la testa, cercò di decifrare.  
  
“È stata creata dal mio popolo per te...” aggiunse allora Legolas, tenendola sui palmi ed avvicinandola lentamente a lui “...e l'incisione l'ho realizzata io. Ho fatto il possibile per quanto quest'arte non mi appartenga.” osservò il suo viso che all'istante parve illuminarsi e sussurrò “Maethor o gwaith edhellen a ion o estel Aphadrim.”  
  
“Guerriero del Popolo Elfico e figlio della speranza degli Uomini.” bisbigliò il giovane con un filo di voce prima di lasciarsi sfuggire una lieve risata emozionata mentre, tentennando, impugnava l'arma per rialzarla dinnanzi a sé “Io... non so cosa dire... Legolas è...” fece dei profondi respiri, scuotendo leggermente la testa nel non trovare delle frasi sensati in quel momento “...è incredibile... non ho mai visto niente di più... bello... ed è per me... io non...” seguì con gli occhi il suo movimento quando lo vide abbassarsi di nuovo e prendere anche l'arco per mostrarglielo, ed ancora respirò profondamente con un raggiante sorriso.  
  
“E con questo invece, potrai sostituire quelli che ti ho costruito quando eri ancora un bambino... ma non lanciare frecce a tuo padre come facevi ogni volta appena te ne donavo uno!”  
  
Scoppiò subito a ridere, sfiorando con la punta delle dita il legno anch'esso lavorato con la maestria che solo gli elfi possedevano, e non riuscì a far altro che guardare di nuovo il volto sorridente davanti a sé.  
“Non so come ringraziarti... questi superano di gran lunga ogni altro dono che ho ricevuto in tutti questi anni!”  
  
L'elfo appoggiò allora di nuovo l'arco sulla stoffa dentro alla quale era custodito e fece lo stesso con la spada che il principe di Gondor aveva riposto lentamente nel fodero.  
“Questo non rivelarlo a tua padre però o si sentirà inferiore per ciò che lui stesso ti ha regalato!” gli sorrise teneramente ma si ritrovò all'improvviso a rispondere ad un abbraccio forte e determinato quando Eldarion gli circondò il collo con le braccia e si strinse a lui.  
  
“Grazie, Legolas! Grazie... grazie... grazie...”  
  
Gli cinse subito la vita, accarezzandogli dolcemente la schiena come faceva quando era ancora un fanciullo e, per lasciarsi abbracciare da lui, doveva inginocchiarsi sul pavimento o rialzarlo a sé, e prima che il giovane si discostasse, gli sussurrò...  
“Ci sarò sempre per te, ricordalo... insieme a tuo padre e a tua madre... se avrai bisogno di un aiuto o di un consiglio... o solo di sfogare i tuoi timori o i tuoi dubbi... io ci sarò. Anche se dovessi cavalcare ininterrottamente per giorni per poterti raggiungere... io ci sarò.”  
  
A quelle parole, Eldarion chiuse gli occhi, stringendosi di più a lui perché, tuttavia, era consapevole di non potergli rivelare ciò che veramente affliggeva i suoi pensieri anche se, con tutto il cuore, avrebbe voluto.  
Fece infine un passo indietro per guardarlo nuovamente e sentì una tenera carezza sul viso che, ancora per qualche istante, gli diede quel senso di tranquillità e protezione che sempre provava nel restargli accanto.  
  
E quell'abbraccio venne osservato a distanza anche dalle altre due persone che, lentamente, stavano ritornando all'accampamento dopo aver portato a termine il loro compito.  
  
Passarono alcune ore e, alle prime ombre della sera, i compagni accesero il fuoco, sedendosi attorno ad esso e soffermandosi a discutere di disparati argomenti che, spesso però, andavano a toccare il passato che Legolas e Aragorn aveva condiviso in quella stessa Foresta.  
Ad un certo punto, il principe di Gondor si rialzò, lasciando il proprio padre intento in un divertente dibattito con l'elfo, e raggiunse il proprio destriero per passare qualche istante in sua compagnia e restare, al tempo stesso, da solo, perché, nonostante la gioia per i doni ricevuti, non poteva evitare di sentire quel peso opprimente dentro di sé per quanto riguardava quell'altra situazione che, teoricamente, doveva essersi conclusa alle prima luci del sole.  
Ed era occupato in quei soliti pensieri, accarezzando distrattamente il muso dell'animale, quando si rese conto di essere stato avvicinato dall'altra creatura eterna che, poco prima, si era addentrata tra gli alberi circostanti per controllare la zona.  
  
“Ti sei di nuovo rabbuiato, principino? Non sei felice per le nuove armi che hai ricevuto?”  
  
“Lasciami in pace...” bisbigliò a denti stretti, senza nemmeno voltarsi verso di lui nonostante percepisse la sua presenza proprio accanto a sé.  
  
Lanthir guardò qualche istante verso il fuoco acceso per accertarsi che gli altri fossero ancora impegnati a parlare tra loro, dopodiché, avvicinò la mano alla borsa che portava il suo cavallo.  
“Tieni... questa appartiene a te.”  
  
Eldarion lanciò allora un'occhiata al suo gesto, ma non appena intravvide tra le dita dell'elfo, la pipa che lui stesso gli aveva lasciato sul tavolo quella mattina prima di abbandonare la costruzione sull'albero, sentì una stretta improvvisa al cuore, come se il riaverla indietro significasse un nuovo allontanamento.  
“Non mi importa... puoi tenerla per te...” mormorò, abbassando subito lo sguardo “...o puoi gettarla nel fiume... sei libero di farci ciò che più ti aggrada!” diede un'ultima carezza all'animale e fece un passo per tornare all'accampamento ma dovette bloccarsi di scatto quando la creatura immortale glielo impedì, parandosi di fronte a lui.  
  
“Avanti, ragazzino permaloso, prendila!” esclamò il Guardiano, allungando la mano per afferrare quella del compagno e posare su di essa la pipa e, con essa, un sacchettino di pelle contenente quella stessa erba necessaria per il suo utilizzo.  
  
Il giovane sentì l'intero braccio fremere per quel solo tocco mentre veniva attraversato da un'ondata di calore, ma si costrinse, con tutta la volontà che possedeva, a tenere gli occhi puntati sul proprio palmo, ed allora, aggrottò le sopracciglia stranito nel vedere quell'altro oggetto.  
“Questo non è mio...”  
  
“Lo so.” sussurrò Lanthir con un lieve sorriso, prima di fargli richiudere il pugno con l'altra mano ma tenendolo intrappolato tra le proprie ancora qualche istante “Consideralo un regalo per quel compleanno che hai festeggiato prima di giungere in queste Terre.” guardò il suo viso e, finalmente, riuscì ad incrociare il suo sguardo. Lo sostenne per un lungo momento come se lui stesso, a quel nuovo contatto fisico, non riuscisse a dire altro, ma appena percepì un debole tremore nella mano che stringeva, la lasciò libera, facendo un passo indietro ed aggiungendo “Oggi sei fortunato!”  
  
“Dove l'hai presa?” gli chiese allora il principe di Gondor con un filo di voce, infilando però subito nella tasca della tunica quello che aveva ricevuto.  
  
“L'ho rubata a tuo padre mentre era distratto!” replicò all'istante il Guardiano, sorridendogli divertito dall'espressione sconvolta ed allibita che ricevette, prima di scuotere la testa per fargli intendere che scherzava “Ho i miei segreti... e non verrò di certo a rivelarli a te!”  
  
Eldarion guardò un attimo verso il campo e nel notare che i due compagni non stavano minimamente badando al loro, fece quel passo che lo stava ancora dividendo dalla creatura al suo fianco, fingendo però di accarezzare il dorso del proprio destriero.  
“Pensavo di essere bravo a mantenere i segreti...” gli bisbigliò e avvertì il profondo respiro dell'elfo che, ad ogni modo, non aveva fatto nemmeno un movimento per riprendere le distanze.  
  
“A quanto sembra... questa è un'altra delle cose in cui sei bravo.” replicò Lanthir, osservando il profilo del suo viso e scorgendo il lieve sorriso che aveva incurvato le sue labbra a quell'affermazione sulla quale, il giorno successivo alla loro prima unione carnale, avevano già avuto un dibattito e, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, alla frase di risposta del giovane...  
  
“Quindi non avevi apprezzato troppo presto le mie capacità?”  
  
...si sentì pronunciare le parole successive con un tono sensuale.  
“No, gli eventi mi hanno dimostrato che anche a quel tempo avevo valutato in modo corretto le tue qualità.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor, strinse leggermente le labbra per tentare di nascondere un sorriso soddisfatto ed in quell'attimo scorse con la coda dell'occhio l'elfo che, restando comunque voltato verso di lui, aveva alzato una mano lungo la criniera dell'animale in una carezza appena accennata, forse per camuffare quella vicinanza tra loro agli occhi degli altri due presenti.  
“Beh, sembra che questi... eventi siano avvenuti con la frequenza adatta per permettermi di dimostrare il meglio di me...” nel mormorare quella replica, aveva gradualmente percorso il collo del cavallo fino a raggiungere le dita del compagno “...anche se ora non ho più l'opportunità per...” deglutì quasi timorosamente prima di sfiorargliele con le proprie “...svelare ciò che invece ho... appreso di recente.” trattenne il fiato, aspettandosi un immediato allontanamento, ed invece, con sua immane sorpresa, sentì quelle stesse dita tra le proprie in un tocco lieve e incerto, che divenne uno sfioramento più evidente quando, con la punta, il Guardiano gli percorse il dorso della mano fino a raggiungergli il polso che, quella mattina, aveva dovuto celare sotto una benda dello stesso colore della camicia, per evitare che sguardi indiscreti notassero i segni ancora ben visibili.  
  
“C'è un tempo per ogni cosa... non è sempre necessario dimostrare le proprie abilità.” disse a quel punto Lanthir, chinando di poco la testa verso la sua prima di aggiungere in un soffio appena udibile “Svaniranno presto... il tuo corpo è simile al nostro sotto alcuni aspetti, le ferite guariranno prima di quanto immagini.”  
  
“Non mi importa portare con me questi segni... perché non mostrano niente che vorrei dimenticare.”  
  
A quella risposta, si lasciò sfuggire un altro sorriso, questa volta però, rassegnato e, incontrollabilmente, si ritrovò ancora una volta a fare qualcosa che non doveva e che non aveva in alcun modo previsto.  
Alzò l'altra mano dietro la schiena del giovane e gliela percorse lentamente fino ad arrivare alle spalle, sotto ai riccioli scuri che le ricoprivano, e debolmente gli accarezzò con le dita il collo nudo alla base della nuca.  
“Dovresti...” gli bisbigliò, senza riuscire ad allontanare lo sguardo dal suo viso e vide le palpebre del compagno abbassarsi pesantemente mentre, dalle sue labbra, usciva un sospiro...  
  
“Lanthir...”  
  
...e la sola pronuncia del proprio nome, con quel tono disperatamente sensuale, lo attraversò come una fiamma ardente che, oltre ad infiammargli quel corpo che ancora spasimava per possedere e fare proprio quello che aveva di fronte, accese anche quelle sensazioni che l'avevano spinto a prendere la decisione di recarsi nell'Ithilien.  
E quindi dovette nuovamente lottare con sé stesso, come aveva già fatto un tempo, per quella tentazione che non poteva più concedersi.  
“Va a dormire...” gli sussurrò pericolosamente vicino all'orecchio, concedendosi solo alcuni istanti in quella posizione per respirare il suo profumo, prima di voltarsi di scatto e tornare all'accampamento.  
  
In quegli stessi momenti, attorno al fuoco, gli altri due compagni avevano appena terminato il racconto di un divertente aneddoto del loro passato che li aveva portati a ridere a lungo, fino a quando le risate, si spensero in sorrisi complici e in uno sguardo che riempiva quel silenzio che, ora stavano dividendo.  
  
“Credi che passeremo tutte le serate così?” esclamò il re di Gondor, spostando distrattamente uno dei legni che bruciavano tra le fiamme “A parlare tra noi mentre mio figlio si annoia e... Lanthir fa di tutto per allontanarsi e non ascoltarci?”  
  
“Non è poi un brutto passatempo, no? Per noi almeno.” rispose Legolas, sorridendo e facendo un intenso respiro “Anche se... desidererei trascorrere queste ore sotto le stelle con te in modo diverso... come un tempo forse... semplicemente abbracciati fino a quando il fuoco si spegneva e tu ti addormentavi sfinito...”  
  
“Io vorrei baciarti...”  
  
La replica sincera dell'uomo gli strappò una nuova risata stupita e, d'istinto, lanciò un'occhiata precauzionale verso il punto in cui erano legati i cavalli.  
“Lo vorrei anch'io... vorrei tante cose in questo istante... ma non posso avere nessuna di esse.”  
  
“Perché non l'hai detto, allora?” gli chiese Aragorn, sorridendo a sua volta divertito “Perché hai detto che desideravi solo restare abbracciato a me?”  
  
“Perché...” l'elfo scosse la testa quasi basito da quella richiesta con un'espressione evidentemente imbarazzata sul viso “...perdonami, ma non è... ovvio?” indicò con un cenno verso Eldarion “Non posso certo mettermi a raccontare di come vorrei... spingerti a terra, spogliarti e... amarti per tutta la notte fino a quando il sole prenderà il posto di queste fiamme!”  
  
“Vorresti questo...?”  
  
“Sì...”  
  
“Oh...”  
  
I due compagni si guardarono per qualche attimo prima di scoppiare nuovamente a ridere all'unisono, cercando poi, di tornare seri per non attirare troppo l'attenzione.  
Ed allora l'uomo allungò una mano e prese quella del principe del Reame Boscoso, iniziando ad accarezzarla e a sfiorarla con le dita dolcemente. Sentì un lieve tremore in essa e vide lo sguardo dell'elfo rialzarsi ancora verso il luogo in cui si trovavano gli altri, così gli sussurrò...  
“Non ci vedono... sono lontani e staranno litigando come al solito... ed inoltre ti sto solo stringendo la mano! Non è niente di compromettente!” presto sentì anche le sue dita rispondere con la stessa sensuale tenerezza a quel tocco e sospirò “Quando credi che potremo... stare da soli senza infondere dubbi nei pensieri di mio figlio?”  
  
“Io non lo so, Estel...” mormorò Legolas, chinando allora la testa per guardare quelle carezze affettuose “...ma spero davvero presto perché tutto quest'oggi ho fatto una fatica immane a starti lontano...” sorrise tra sé, stupendosi quasi delle proprie rivelazioni “...e non è solo il mio spirito ad essere irrequieto... è soprattutto il mio corpo e questo... desiderio che non diminuisce!” si girò verso di lui e scorse un sorrisino malizioso sulle sua labbra prima che il re di Gondor, con la scusa di prendere qualcosa dietro la sua schiena, si chinò nella sua direzione, arrivando a sfiorargli il più possibile il lato del viso col proprio.  
  
“Allora è meglio che porti il tuo corpo il più possibile lontano dal mio... o che io scambi il giaciglio con quello di Eldarion perché... non credo che riuscirò a chiudere occhio se solo penso a ciò che i tuoi abiti mi tengono celato.”  
  
Nell'udire quelle frasi provocatorie, abbassò all'istante le palpebre e si perse in un sospiro sensuale che si unì a quello di Aragorn quando, afferrandogli il polso, gli fece rialzare il palmo lungo la propria coscia, per portarselo sotto la stoffa della tunica, in quel punto che sentiva pulsare dal desiderio.  
“I miei abiti possono celare la passione ma...” gli bisbigliò, spingendo leggermente la guancia contro la sua con un gemito nel sentire le dita del compagno muoversi debolmente tra le sue gambe incrociate “...non riesco a fare a meno di provarla se mi stai vicino.” udì un sospiro, pericolosamente vicino all'orecchio che gli percorse la schiena ed il ventre come una vampata di fuoco...  
  
“Ti voglio, Legolas... e ti giuro che sto implorando col pensiero il tuo caro amico di giungere a interromperci perché... non riesco ad allontanarmi da te!”  
  
...ed allora rialzò leggermente le palpebre per scorgere cosa stava avvenendo in lontananza, prima di ribattere con un tono altrettanto seducente.  
“Ed io da te... non posso credere di essere diventato da un giorno all'altro così!” sorrise, deglutendo quando sentì sul fianco anche l'altra mano dell'uomo che lo accarezzava “Il piacere non mi ha mai reso suo schiavo... e l'estasi non mi ha mai privato della ragione... ma con te...” un altro sospiro “...perdo ogni contegno... e mi sento così... disperatamente... tuo...” aggrottò le sopracciglia nello scorgere l'altra creatura eterna che, in quel momento, si stava avvicinando a loro e aggiunse rapidamente “...all'alba, mi recherò al Fiume per prendere di nuovo l'acqua... vieni con me.” e con quelle parole fece allontanare di scatto la mano del compagno dalle proprie cosce, tentando di ricomporsi.  
  
Aragorn fece appena in tempo a rimettersi seduto normalmente che vide, a pochi passi da loro, il Guardiano del Bosco che stava sopraggiungendo.  
“Lanthir...” esclamò allora, schiarendosi la voce per mantenere un atteggiamento per lo più abituale, benché quella proposta l'avesse, ancor di più, fatto bruciare “...mio figlio ti ha di nuovo tenuto testa in una delle tue discussioni insolenti?”  
  
L'elfo appoggiò un ginocchio a terra, alzando un sopracciglio basito per quella domanda, ma si rivolse in primo luogo al proprio principe.  
“La zona circostante è sicura...” poi guardò verso il re di Gondor, indicandolo per seguire comunque quella sua ipotesi “...e tuo figlio dovrebbe imparare le buone maniere...” ed infine riportò l'attenzione sull'altra creatura immortale “...e non ci sono orme o segni del nemico. Al sorgere del sole possiamo guadare l'Andúin oppure proseguire lungo questa sponda ancora per qualche giorno.” lo vide annuire e, per qualche attimo, il suo sguardo venne attirato da dei movimenti poco distanti, quando Eldarion tornò a sua volta al campo per sdraiarsi nel proprio giaciglio, così aggiunse “Vuoi che resti di guardia per questa notte?”  
  
“No, andrò io.” replicò allora Legolas, rialzandosi con un sospiro “Riposa almeno per qualche ora... mi occuperò io della guardia.” fece qualche passo e gli mise una mano sulla spalla prima di allontanarsi ma lanciando ancora un'occhiata d'intesa al re di Gondor che, con un sorrisino, finse poi di attizzare il fuoco.  
  
~ * ~ 

 


	17. ~ 17 ~

 

  
“Legolas...!”  
  
L'uomo girò su stesso, guardandosi attorno con la borraccia tra le mani.  
Dopo quella lunga notte in cui, faticosamente, era riuscito a non pensare al proprio corpo e a trovare qualche ora di riposo, si era risvegliato e, non appena l'elfo si era allontanato per andare a prendere l'acqua fresca per il viaggio, aveva trovato come scusa per raggiungerlo quell'ultimo contenitore dimenticato e, rapidamente, si era inoltrato in quella stessa direzione, fingendo di non badare allo sguardo incuriosito di Eldarion e a quello, evidentemente più consapevole, di Lanthir.  
L'unico problema era che oramai era arrivato al Fiume ma del compagno non c'era traccia, così lo richiamò nuovamente con un lieve velo di nervosismo nella voce.  
“Dove sei, Legolas...?”  
Non avevano molto tempo da concedersi per non far sorgere strani dubbi all'unico altro viaggiatore che non conosceva il tipo di rapporto che ora intrattenevano e quell'attesa lo stava, ulteriormente, agitando.  
Ma fu proprio quando stava per esclamare ancora una volta quel richiamo che intravide un movimento tra gli alberi...  
  
“Perché non smetti di gridare il mio nome al vento e non vieni qui a sussurrarmelo sulle labbra?”  
  
...si voltò in quella direzione nell'udire la sua voce e non trattenne un sorriso nel vedere il compagno fare qualche passo per uscire allo scoperto ed appoggiarsi ad un tronco con una gamba piegata ed il piede contro di esso.  
“Dov'eri finito...?” gli chiese, avanzando subito verso di lui “Non possiamo giocare a nasconderci adesso!” percorse il suo corpo con lo sguardo e sospirò nel vedere il suo abito già slacciato sul petto che gli permetteva di scorgere la pelle candida tra i due lembi di stoffa.  
  
“Sarebbe stato sciocco ritornare all'accampamento con le borracce ancora vuote, non credi?” replicò l'elfo, respirando profondamente nel vedere il compagno avvicinarsi. Seguì con gli occhi i suoi gesti come se ogni singolo movimento calamitasse la sua attenzione... la mano che lasciava cadere a terra con noncuranza il recipiente che portava con sé, l'altra che si alzava per aprire velocemente i lacci della tunica... e il solo pensiero di ciò che stava per accadere gli fece perdere improvvisamente la pazienza. Allungò un braccio e gli afferrò l'abito, trascinandolo addosso a sé ed in un bacio che divenne all'istante profondo e selvaggio.  
Sentì subito le mani dell'uomo sui fianchi ed il bacino premere con forza contro il suo per mettere in contatto i loro corpi che già bruciavano per il desiderio, ma appena discostò le labbra dalle sue per parlare, quelle del re di Gondor iniziarono a percorrergli il collo fino a raggiungergli il petto.  
“Aragorn...” sorrise, accarezzandogli i capelli e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere nel sentire la sua lingua sui capezzoli, seguita dai denti e dal rude solletico della barba sulla pelle sensibile di quei punti “...non abbiamo... tempo per questo... non sai quanto lo desideri ma...”  
  
“Lo so... lo so...” mugugnò allora Aragorn, leccando lascivamente quel percorso fino a risalire al suo mento “...è così... assurdo! Abbiamo avuto quasi cento anni per stare inseme... ed ora non abbiamo tempo!” lo baciò di nuovo con foga ma presto perse l'intento predominante e si lasciò possedere dalla sua lingua quando Legolas, invertì di colpo le posizioni, spingendolo contro l'albero al suo posto.  
  
“Lo avremo...” gli sussurrò contro le labbra l'elfo mentre faceva scivolare una mano tra le sue cosce “...te lo prometto, troveremo quel tempo per noi! Avremo lunghi giorni ed intere notti...” posò il palmo sulla virilità dell'uomo che sentiva premere contro la stoffa dei pantaloni e reclinò il viso per sfiorargli il suo “...ci ameremo e ci divertiremo per ore e ore...” chiuse un istante gli occhi per percepire il proprio spirito e, nel riaprirli, il blu vellutato brillò di una luce argentea “...faremo invidia alla lussuria stessa e la passione sembrerà gelida neve in confronto al bruciante ardore che ci scambieremo.” gli sorrise dolcemente e permise al proprio dono di fluire nel suo corpo nella stessa seducente maniera con cui, il giorno precedente, lo aveva portato ai limiti dell'estasi semplicemente toccandolo.  
  
Il re di Gondor spalancò gli occhi nel sentire ancora quelle sensazioni selvagge e roventi e non poté fare a meno di portare entrambe le mani ai lati del collo del compagno per tenerlo il più possibile contro di sé.  
“Per tutte le stelle del...” un gemito soffocò l'ultima parola e si ritrovò a premere le labbra contro le sue per ottenere un nuovo bacio e possedere almeno la sua bocca come invece avrebbe disperatamente voluto fare in quel momento con quel corpo che sentiva sempre più caldo contro il proprio. Senza quasi accorgersene, anche il sangue prese a divampargli nelle vene portando il suo spirito a reagire prepotentemente ed inevitabilmente, il potere antico che lo pervadeva, unito alla luce della creatura eterna, iniziò a scorrere anche dai suoi palmi dentro il compagno “...Legolas...” avvertì il suo gemito improvviso ed incrociò subito i suoi occhi ma non ci lesse altro che quello stesso desiderio di unione che anche lui provava, così accennò un sorriso “...vuoi che... continui...?”  
  
“Sì... sì... toccami...” sospirò il principe del Reame Boscoso, appoggiando la fronte alla sua “...toccami come sto facendo io... concentrati su di...” spalancò la bocca in un grido non appena sentì la mano ferma dell'uomo tra le cosce e si perse per qualche istante in una lieve risata sorpresa nel venire scosso violentemente da delle ondate di bruciante piacere “...così... proprio... così...” gli sfiorò il viso col proprio, leccandogli sensualmente le labbra che vide incurvarsi in un sorrisino soddisfatto.  
  
“Ti piace sentirmi... in questo modo?” gli chiese Aragorn, muovendo il palmo su quel vigore che avrebbe voluto privare dalla stoffa sotto cui era imprigionato per sentirlo pulsare ancora una volta tra le dita “Perché... la tua mano e la tua luce mi stanno facendo perdere completamente la ragione ed è... incredibile... ma non pensavo di poter fare... lo stesso...” lo vide annuire e dischiudere le labbra, senza però riuscire a pronunciare delle parole coerenti ed allora sorrise, portando la mano libera sul suo viso per arrivare a sfiorargli il profilo dell'orecchio con le dita “...e così, invece?”  
  
Per un lungo momento attorno ai due compagni aleggiò un tenue chiarore dai toni rosseggianti, come se una cortina di nebbia celasse i loro movimenti passionali che diventavano sempre più intensi e frenetici. Le mani, impegnate ad accarezzare i loro corpi bollenti erano diventate avide di sentire, mentre le labbra, che restavano unite in baci famelici, si discostavano soltanto per consentire all'aria di fluire ed accrescere i respiri affannosi che si stavano scambiando.  
Ed i loro sguardi sembravano essere costantemente incatenati come se da essi potessero percepire l'estasi che rapidamente si stavano portando a raggiungere a vicenda.  
  
Fu proprio in quell'istante, quando il piacere carnale divenne troppo impetuoso per essere trattenuto, che l'uomo strinse con forza la mano tra i capelli dell'elfo, riuscendo solo a gemere...  
“Legolas... sto...” prima di venire sopraffatto da quel qualcosa di incontrollabile che mai aveva assaporato con quella passionale e selvaggia foga.  
Riuscì a malapena a tenere alzate le palpebre allora, ma fu in grado di scorgere l'espressione della creatura eterna assumere quella indecifrabile ed estremamente seducente della stessa lussuria, quando anch'egli si lasciò andare a quella nuova e lasciva esperienza.  
  
Lentamente entrambi ricominciarono a percepire la realtà che li circondava... lo scorrere del Grande Fiume, gli svelti rumori degli animali del Bosco... e i loro stessi respiri che tornavano alla normalità.  
Il re di Gondor allora riaprì gli occhi e guardò per qualche istante i rami che lo sovrastavano mentre, teneramente, accarezzava la nuca del compagno che aveva stancamente nascosto il viso contro il suo collo.  
“Ti ho già detto che... questa cosa ancora mi sembra... impossibile...?” gli bisbigliò debolmente “Va davvero oltre la mia comprensione!” percepì dei lievi baci sulla pelle in quel punto e sorrise dolcemente “È talmente... incredibile che tu riesca a portarmi al piacere in così poco tempo e soltanto, accarezzandomi appena... e non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare come sia riuscito io stesso a...” in quel momento incrociò di nuovo i suoi occhi ed ogni curiosità o perplessità affievolì nella semplice certezza di quella luce che vedeva ardere in essi.  
  
“Shh... quanto parli!” gli sussurrò dolcemente Legolas, baciandolo lievemente per sentire ancora le sue labbra contro le proprie “Sempre il solito Uomo che deve avere una definizione e una spiegazione per tutto... non possiamo viverlo e basta?” lo vide annuire subito con decisione e gli sorrise, aggiungendo “Sai cos'è davvero incredibile? Che nonostante quello che abbiamo appena fatto... continui a desiderare il tuo corpo nel mio e... attorno al mio... per sentire il tuo calore e la tua carne che... freme... la tua pelle velata dal sudore e i tuoi... muscoli che si contraggono insieme ai miei durante quelle movenze che ci spingono l'uno contro l'altro...” sospirò sensualmente “...questo è incredibile.”  
  
Aragorn rise debolmente prima di mormorare...  
“Temevo che, dicendotelo, mi avresti preso per un... non lo so... un amante infervorato che pensa soltanto al tuo corpo.” scorse il suo sorriso piacevolmente sorpreso e respirò profondamente “Ma ti giuro che provo la stessa cosa... ed ora, se dobbiamo tornare al campo, smettila di parlare in questo modo o non riuscirò nemmeno a salire in sella!”  
  
L'elfo gli sfiorò un ultima volta le labbra e fece faticosamente un passo indietro, richiudendosi gli alamari della tunica.  
“Puoi pensare al mio corpo per tutto il tempo che vuoi...” gli mormorò, continuando ad indietreggiare “...perché io continuerò a fantasticare sul tuo fino a quando troveremo un altro momento per stare da soli e concederci quello che entrambi bramiamo.” gli sorrise maliziosamente ed infine si voltò, andando a recuperare le borracce che aveva riempito per avviarsi poi all'accampamento.  
  
E l'uomo non poté far altro che passarsi una mano sul viso e ridere tra sé per quell'atteggiamento volutamente provocatorio del compagno al quale, ancora, non si era abituato.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“Se attendiamo ancora, al tramonto avremo solo superato questi confini!”  
  
Il lamento della creatura eterna arrivò vagamente alle orecchie del principe di Gondor che era impegnato a legare i doni ricevuti alla sella del proprio destriero. Si disse mentalmente che non era necessario ribattere e che, di sicuro, non era un'affermazione rivolta a lui, ma infine non si trattenne da quella possibilità di instaurare un nuovo dialogo con lui dopo quello della sera precedente che l'aveva confuso ulteriormente sui propri propositi.  
“Sembri seccato...” replicò, senza guardare però nelle sua direzione “...o forse ti infastidisce semplicemente che Legolas e mio padre stiano godendo l'uno della compagnia dell'altro come facevano un tempo mentre tu... sei costretto a restare con me ad annoiarti, tentando in tutti i modi di tenermi lontano e di non parlarmi?”  
  
“Sono infastidito quando perdiamo inutilmente delle ore di viaggio, sì...” rispose Lanthir, avanzando di qualche passo verso di lui fino a mettersi dal lato opposto dell'animale accanto a cui era fermo il giovane “...e non sto tentando di tenerti lontano o di non parlarti. Mi sto comportando con te come avrei sempre dovuto fare agli occhi di tuo padre e del mio principe.” sentì subito gli occhi azzurri su di sé e li sostenne con decisione “Il mio atteggiamento nei tuoi confronti è consono al titolo che mi appartiene ed al ruolo che ricopro... e questa lontananza che tengo, è quella che avrei dovuto...”  
  
“Smettila!” lo interruppe bruscamente Eldarion, fissandolo intensamente e scuotendo la testa allibito da quel tono “Smettila di parlare in quel modo con me... come se non fosse successo niente in questi mesi e in questi... giorni! Non lo sopporto!”  
  
“Dovrai imparare a sopportarlo, ragazzino!” gli mormorò l'elfo con un'espressione seria sul viso “E dovrai dimenticare quello che è accaduto o per lo meno, fingere che non ci sia stato niente tra noi ad eccezione dell'addestramento perché da ora in avanti sarà così!”  
  
“Non puoi chiedermi di... fingere anche con te!” esclamò il principe di Gondor deglutendo “Non ce la faccio! È già tremendamente difficile ignorarti quando siamo con loro... non posso farlo anche quando siamo soli!” attese un istante e, tirando un profondo respiro, aggiunse “Non dopo ieri sera...”  
  
Il Guardiano aggrottò le sopracciglia quando intese a cosa si stesse riferendo, ed allora si voltò, dandogli le spalle per stringere le cinghie al proprio cavallo.  
“Ieri sera non è accaduto niente...” ribatté, ostentando un tono indifferente benché sapesse, nel profondo, di aver ceduto nuovamente alla debolezza in quell'occasione “...ti ho solo consegnato un dono.”  
  
“Non è per il...” il giovane sbuffò, spostandosi rapidamente per raggiungerlo e fronteggiarlo “...dono! E lo sai! Come mi hai parlato e... quelle carezze...” vide i suoi occhi limpidi rialzarsi al cielo come scocciati ma infine li incrociò di nuovo quando la creatura eterna si girò inevitabilmente verso di lui, ed allora gli sussurrò “...tu non vuoi che sia finita, come non lo voglio io! Perché non puoi essere sincero con me almeno in questo?”  
  
“Quanto sei... insistente e seccante, Eldarion!” sospirò allora Lanthir, superandolo per riprendere ancora le distanze da lui fino a fermarsi con le mani sui fianchi senza nemmeno guardarlo “Cosa importa? Era solo una... gentilezza, nulla di più! E quante volte devo ancora ripeterti che non conta cosa voglio io? Deve essere così... che ti piaccia oppure no!” in quel momento udì ancora una volta la replica del compagno...  
  
“Perché non mi guardi? Girati verso di me e guardami mentre lo dici!”  
  
...una specie di ordine ma pronunciato con un velo dolce e angosciato che non fece altro che accrescere ancora di più quelle sensazioni insopportabili che provava... e si ritrovò a voltarsi e ad affrontarlo con un tono autoritario e deciso che lasciava trapelare però quella collera che sentiva per se stesso e per quella situazione che non riusciva a controllare come invece avrebbe dovuto.  
“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?” glielo gridò all'inizio, ma subito la sua voce si spense in un sussurro per evitare che altri potessero udire anche a distanza “Che vorrei spingerti ancora a terra e cavalcarti da qui al tramonto? Che desidero possedere il tuo corpo e sentirti gridare il mio nome fino a quando non avrai più fiato? Che l'ultima notte che abbiamo trascorso insieme mi ha tolto ogni volontà e ho dovuto lottare con me stesso per mandarti via all'alba?” senza accorgersene si era avvicinato a lui ma il principe di Gondor non aveva fatto nemmeno un passo per indietreggiare o allontanarsi questa volta, era rimasto immobile, coi pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, a fissarlo “Che nonostante l'onore ed il rispetto per il mio titolo e per ciò che sono... continuo a volerti nello stesso modo in cui ti volevo da ancor prima di conoscerti...?” vide gli occhi azzurri spalancarsi leggermente quando ormai gli si fermò a meno di un passo di distanza e non gli fu difficile scorgere ciò che il giovane non faceva il minimo tentativo di nascondergli... il desiderio, la passione e quelle sensazioni confuse e contraddittorie che lo facevano reagire in quella maniera ad ogni loro dibattito... così, scuotendo debolmente la testa con un sospiro rassegnato, continuò “Non posso dirtelo, ragazzino... e non perché tutto questo non corrisponda a verità ma unicamente perché... non posso. Devi andare avanti per la tua strada ed io devo proseguire lungo la mia... ed è meglio per tutti se prendiamo questo bivio fin da subito senza guardare a ciò che è stato.” attese qualche istante in silenzio come se si aspettasse una qualche replica che però non giunse, ed allora alzò le spalle, accennando un lieve sorriso “Ho solo creduto che prendendo le distanze da te in quel modo ti sarebbe stato più semplice dimenticare quello che abbiamo fatto... ma se te lo rende insopportabile, d'accordo! Posso ricominciare ad agire con te come ho sempre fatto con quel principino viziato che è arrivato nelle mie Terre mesi fa.” si fermò a quel punto, restando ad osservare il suo viso come se tentasse, lui stesso, di trovare quella risposta che non arrivava... ed in quegli attimi, si diede dello stupido perché sapeva troppo bene che, riprendendo quegli atteggiamenti sfrontati e provocatori con quel giovane, sarebbe stato lui a perdere la ragione nell'inutile tentativo di far dimenticare al proprio corpo ciò che aveva provato in sua compagnia in quei giorni, ma non aveva altra scelta perché, in fondo, era stato lui a permettere che il rapporto tra loro diventasse di quel tipo ed ora ne doveva pagare le conseguenze.  
  
Eldarion tirò un lungo e profondo respiro per riuscire a riprendersi da tutto ciò che aveva udito e dal proprio cuore che, ad ogni frase, aveva perso un battito per accelerare con una velocità inaudita.  
E, ancora tramortito da quell'insieme di emozioni che stava provando, non poté fare altro se non annuire leggermente e sussurrare...  
“Se devo scegliere tra l'essere ignorato o l'essere... insultato... preferisco la seconda.” accennò un sorriso e alzò le spalle “Almeno ho la possibilità di replicare e difendermi in qualche modo!” chinò in avanti la testa per avvicinarla alla sua, senza però guardarlo negli occhi come se temesse qualsiasi sua reazione a quel punto, e gli bisbigliò “Non avrei mai immaginato che i tuoi silenzi potessero ferirmi più delle tue parole.” percepì un sospiro da parte della creatura eterna e stava già per indietreggiare quando vide, con la coda dell'occhio, la sua mano rialzarsi ed arrivare quasi a sfiorargli la guancia... ma quel tocco non avvenne. La sentì tentennare solo per qualche attimo prima che il Guardiano la stringesse a pugno e la riabbassasse per poi voltarsi e tornare al proprio cavallo...  
  
“Avanti, ragazzino fannullone! Recupera il giaciglio di tuo padre e legalo al suo destriero! Se dobbiamo aspettare che lo faccia lui al suo ritorno finiremo col partire nel primo pomeriggio!”  
  
...e a quel nuovo ordine, sorrise dolcemente come se, inconsciamente, sapesse che presto qualcosa, sarebbe nuovamente cambiato.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Un'altra lunga ma tranquilla giornata a cavallo era appena trascorsa per i quattro viaggiatori che, infine, avevano deciso per proseguire lungo quella sponda del Grande Fiume prima di guadarlo alla volta delle Terre degli Uomini.  
Il fuoco era già stato acceso e i compagni si stavano apprestando e preparare l'occorrente per cenare con le provviste che avevano portato con loro.  
Il re di Gondor era intento a scaldare la carne come in passato era abituato a fare durante i lunghi viaggi che aveva intrapreso quando era solo un semplice ramingo con una discendenza ancora temuta sulle spalle. Accanto a lui, il principe del Reame che avevano da poco abbandonato, era inginocchiato ad osservare i suoi movimenti seppur molto spesso, i suoi profondi occhi blu si rialzassero per incrociare quelli azzurri dell'uomo, scambiandosi degli sguardi ricolmi di promesse segrete che presto, però, si sarebbero realizzate.  
A qualche passo di distanza, l'altra creatura eterna stava prendendo le ultime borracce ancora piene, lanciando delle rapide occhiate al giovane che, poco lontano, stava posando il proprio giaciglio per la notte.  
“Ehi, principino!” lo richiamò allora, ottenendo subito la sua attenzione “Porta questa a tuo padre!” allungò verso di lui una borraccia e, nel passargliela, gli sfiorò involontariamente le dita con le proprie... gesto che provocò istantaneamente la perdita della presa da parte del principe di Gondor e la conseguente caduta del contenitore a terra con fuoriuscita di parte dell'acqua in esso contenuta. Si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata quando lo vide chinarsi subito per raccoglierla con un sospiro e un'espressione imbarazzata, e gli mormorò “Possibilmente piena... altrimenti dovrai recarti al Fiume a prenderne dell'altra...” incrociò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise, bisbigliando sensualmente “...e sappiamo bene entrambi che non sei bravo a tenere con te le borracce quando compi questa impresa.”  
  
Eldarion socchiuse le labbra quasi allibito da quella allusione ma non trattenne a sua volta un sorrisino e, rimettendosi in piedi, gli mormorò...  
“Questo dipende da chi mi distrae mentre mi appresto a farlo.” e, dopo averlo fissato ancora qualche istante, si diresse dagli altri due presenti che, al suo arrivo, si discostarono, fingendo di parlare del tragitto percorso.  
  
Iniziarono a cenare dai piccoli piatti che avevano con sé ma, mentre Aragorn, Legolas e Lanthir discutevano della strada da intraprendere il giorno successivo e delle scorciatoie meno rischiose, Eldarion aveva appena toccato il cibo che aveva di fronte ed era rimasto a fissare a lungo il Guardiano del Bosco che era seduto poco distante da lui.  
Uno sguardo insistente che non sfuggi di certo a quest'ultimo, il quale per un po' di tempo però, non dimostrò nessun fastidio a riguardo... almeno fino a quando, nel finire l'ultimo boccone di carne, esclamò...  
“Cos'hai da guardare, ragazzino? La cena ti si sta raffreddando...”  
  
A quelle parole, il giovane parve scuotersi da quello stato inconsueto in cui era caduto e, notando gli occhi di tutti, puntati su di sé, non poté far altro che deglutire con un certo nervosismo.  
“No io... è solo che...” balbettò, cercando una spiegazione coerente che, in parte, era anche veritiera, dato che, da quando avevano iniziato a mangiare, si era reso conto di non aver mai visto il Guardiano in quella circostanza. Ma di certo non poteva mettersi a raccontare di quanto, ogni singolo e abituale gesto che aveva scorto, gli era sembrato estremamente sensuale, se compiuto da lui... dal semplice portarsi alla bocca il cibo, al deglutire, al passarsi la lingua sulle labbra umide per l'acqua bevuta... tutto gli era sembrato enormemente lascivo e provocante, tanto da aver risvegliato addirittura il desiderio tra le sue cosce per un qualcosa di così banale. Ed allora tentò di ritrovare un po' di contegno e replicare “...mi sono accorto che è la prima volta che ti vedo mangiare... voglio dire, durante le cene di solito stavi in piedi a fissarci...”  
  
Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio basito da quella risposta ed Aragorn scoppiò a ridere divertito... solo Legolas, con un sorriso comprensivo, guardò il principe di Gondor e gli mormorò...  
“I Guardiani si ritrovano a cenare in un'altra stanza accanto alle cucine quando terminano i loro compiti... per questo motivo non hai mai visto nessuno di loro mangiare.” guardò l'altra creatura immortale sorridendogli “Ma non significa che non si nutrano come noi... anzi, ricordo di aver dovuto lottare più di una volta con lui per alcuni dolci che preparano solo in giornate speciali...”  
  
“Alla festa di Primavera... i dolci farciti con lo zucchero e la vaniglia...” replicò il Guardiano, lanciando un'occhiata d'intesa al proprio principe e poi all'uomo al suo fianco “...ed io rammento di aver ricevuto una sfida da parte di uno stolto Mortale per l'ultima fetta di una torta con la panna...”  
  
“E l'hai anche vinta... dunque non lamentarti!” intervenne a quel punto il re di Gondor con un sospiro prima di ridere di nuovo “Ed era con le fragole e le bacche... e quella...” alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa “...quella crema squisita che si scioglie in bocca lasciando il sapore delle fragole anche per... ore...” con un finto lamento si passò la mano sul viso “...ora la sognerò per tutta la notte!”  
  
Legolas spalancò la bocca, ridendo sorpreso da quella esternazione e non si trattenne dall'accarezzare teneramente la nuca del compagno per qualche momento, guardando però verso Eldarion per aggiungere...  
“Come hai sentito... non solo ci cibiamo tutti allo stesso modo per sopravvivere... ma anche per il semplice piacere di gustare le prelibatezze che le mani dei nostri popoli possono preparare.”  
  
“Oh... certo... beh... era ovvio...” sussurrò il giovane, sorridendo per la reazione del padre ma tenendo ora lo sguardo fisso sul proprio piatto mentre mangiava distrattamente qualche boccone... nel rialzarlo però poco dopo, quando quella sua riflessione ad alta voce oramai, era stata dimenticata, incrociò quello di Lanthir e scorse il sorrisino malizioso sulle sue labbra come se, nonostante il tentativo di dissimulare i suoi veri pensieri, l'elfo avesse comunque compreso cosa gli era passato per la mente.  
  
Scese infine la notte e, mentre il Guardiano del Bosco stava facendo il turno per vegliare sulla sicurezza dei compagni, questi ultimi si erano coricati nei propri giacigli per riposare... almeno due tra questi, perché uno di loro, nonostante fosse disteso sotto la coperta, continuava a tenere gli occhi aperti e puntati in una direzione.  
E a niente servivano i vari tentativi di voltarsi dal lato opposto o di serrare le palpebre perché inevitabilmente, dopo pochi istanti, si ritrovava a guardare nello stesso punto con quella sensazione di crescente disagio che aumentava, unendosi a quell'altro impulso, risvegliatosi durante la cena e che non voleva riassopirsi.  
Così, dopo aver sbuffato per l'ennesima volta, il principe di Gondor si rialzò molto lentamente in piedi, prestando attenzione a non fare il minimo rumore... ma il suo tentativo di passare inosservato fallì miseramente perché, non appena fece qualche passo, si dovette bloccare improvvisamente quando una voce interruppe la sua fuga.  
  
“Dove stai andando, Eldarion...?”  
  
Il richiamo di Legolas era appena sussurrato, per non destare l'uomo al suo fianco che stava invece dormendo profondamente, ma di certo non poteva fingere di non averlo udito, così mormorò...  
“Io non... riesco a dormire, volevo solo fare qualche passo qui attorno.” strinse le labbra, aspettandosi ovviamente un rimprovero per quell'idea incosciente, e si meravigliò invece di sentire, dopo qualche attimo, un'approvazione...  
  
“D'accordo... ma non ti allontanare troppo. Resta dove Lanthir può vederti!”  
  
...e a quelle parole, cercò di nascondere un sorrisino.  
“Oh... certo.” rispose, prima di incamminarsi lungo la radura ed inoltrarsi tra gli alberi verso quel punto che non poteva fare a meno di osservare.  
Avanzò imperterrito, passando davanti al tronco contro cui era appoggiata di guardia la creatura eterna che, in quel momento, lo fissò perplesso, e proseguì sul lato, mettendosi a sua volta contro uno degli alberi accanto, in direzione opposta a quella che l'elfo stava invece tenendo per controllare l'accampamento.  
  
“Cosa stai facendo qui, ragazzino? Torna al campo!”  
  
L'immediato ordine del Guardiano lo fece sorridere e, in quegli istanti che precedettero la sua replica, si chiese se quella decisione di avventurarsi da lui fosse stata la più consona e se, in qualche modo, sarebbe almeno servita a qualcosa se non a riavvicinarsi all'elfo come invece voleva disperatamente. Così, inspirando intensamente l'aria della notte, girò la testa nella sua direzione e mormorò...  
“Mi vedi...?”  
  
Lanthir sospirò, aggrottando però le sopracciglia titubante, prima di guardare verso di lui.  
“Che domanda stupida... certo che ti vedo!”  
  
“Legolas ha detto che potevo allontanarmi ma dovevo stare dove tu mi vedevi!”  
  
“Oh, divertente!” esclamò allora, scuotendo la testa e riportando l'attenzione avanti a sé “Ora torna a dormire!”  
  
“Non posso... dormire! Non ci riesco!”  
  
“Prova a chiudere gli occhi, vedrai che è facile...”  
  
Il giovane appoggiò la testa all'albero con un sospiro esausto ed infine, con un tono comunque basso ma deciso, replicò...  
“Continui a fissarmi! Come faccio a dormire?”  
  
“Non ti fisso!” lo contraddisse il Guardiano con una lieve risata che voleva celare però l'evidenza di quel fatto perché, non poteva negare a se stesso di non essere riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo da lui fin da quando si era appostato in quella posizione “Osservo il campo. Sono un Guardiano ed è il mio turno di guardia ... è questo che devo fare.”  
  
“No... sento i tuoi occhi su di me... non riesco a dormire!”  
  
“E va bene!” sussurrò esasperato l'elfo, alzando lo sguardo al cielo prima di riportarlo su di lui “Posso fissare solo Legolas e tuo padre se proprio lo desideri ma che poi non ti venga in mente di venire qui a lamentarti perché pensi che io stia tentando di sedurre entrambi!”  
  
Eldarion socchiuse per qualche istante le labbra, stupito da quella risposta, ma poi scosse subito la testa, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
“Ma non è solo... questo!” continuò, ricevendo una nuova occhiata sconcertata “Tu mi guardi... e mi... tocchi! Mi sfiori in continuazione! Per passarmi la borraccia o il piatto... o per aiutarmi a togliere la sella al cavallo!”  
  
“Oh... perdonami se sono stato cortese con te! Non lo farò più!”  
  
Lo vide girare di nuovo la testa verso l'accampamento con un'espressione annoiata sul viso e si accorse di non aver fatto altro che irritarlo con quelle lamentele senza arrivare dove veramente voleva, così ci riprovò.  
“Non è quello che...” ma non riuscì a trovare una maniera adatta per esprimersi, così colpì lievemente con la nuca il tronco, mormorando nervosamente tra sé “...oh dannazione!” un'esclamazione che però non sfuggì alla creatura eterna che, pur non guardandolo, fece per replicare in quel solito modo...  
  
“Non...”  
  
“...imprecare! Lo so! Lo so!” si nascose per qualche attimo il viso nelle mani, respirando profondamente per calmare l'agitazione “È solo che... non ce la faccio più... ogni volta che mi sfiori o vedo i tuoi occhi su di me... mi sento... bruciare dentro...” reclinò lievemente il capo per osservarlo e gli parve di scorgere un sorrisino incurvare le labbra carnose, benché l'elfo continuasse a tenere lo sguardo fisso verso l'accampamento “...e sto impazzendo. Da quando siamo partiti... in ogni momento devo convivere con il desiderio che mi fa pulsare il corpo quando ti sono vicino... e non ce la faccio più!” si passò una mano sul collo, aprendosi poi il primo laccio dell'abito sotto la gola “Non ce la faccio davvero più!”  
  
“Oh... e dunque...” iniziò a quel punto Lanthir lanciandogli però solo una fugace occhiata “...ti sei nascosto qui per concederti quella... viziosa solitudine e placare il fuoco che ti fa ardere nel silenzio delle tue fantasie?”  
  
“Se proprio non ho altra scelta... sì.”  
  
A quella risposta, trattenne per alcuni attimi il respiro, tentando di ignorare il fremito che lo aveva attraversato nel venire a conoscenza di quella intenzione.  
Si disse che non era difficile d'altronde... se davvero l'avesse fatto, gli sarebbe bastato allontanarsi per lasciarlo solo... dirigersi all'altro lato del campo e continuare in quello che doveva fare senza badare a lui. Doveva solo ignorare quel corpo caldo che lo tentava ad ogni più piccolo gesto e gli riportava alla memoria tutti gli atti di indecente e sfrenata lussuria che aveva compiuto con lui in quei giorni... ed era occupato a darsi questa convinzione illusoria quando gli mormorò...  
“Hai la scelta di controllare i tuoi impulsi come dovresti aver imparato a fare.”  
  
Una replica in parte insensata che strappò una lieve risata al principe di Gondor.  
“No... intendevo... se proprio devo farlo da solo... sì.”  
  
“Sai bene che tra noi non deve più succedere niente del genere.”  
  
Si aspettava già quell'affermazione e si accorse anche di non avere però pensato ad un replica con cui controbattere per ottenere ciò che voleva.  
In quel momento si sentì uno sciocco ragazzino che stava goffamente tentando di sedurre qualcuno che non era minimamente interessato a lui e che, anzi, l'aveva più di una volta, respinto.  
Provò un insieme di rabbia, insicurezza, delusione, frustrazione ma d'istinto, riportò lo sguardo su di lui... lo osservò, scendendo lungo quel corpo che aveva tanto bramato per mesi e che, alla fine, aveva ottenuto con quella selvaggia e sconvolgente passionalità... e vide la mano del Guardiano stretta a pugno in quello che gli parve un tentativo di mantenere il controllo.  
Così ritrovò un po' di quella sicurezza di sé che lo aveva accompagnato in quegli ultimi giorni e sospirò sensualmente...  
“Ti voglio...”  
  
“Basta, Eldarion...” bisbigliò l'elfo, abbassando per qualche istante le palpebre “...devi smetterla adesso... non farmelo ripetere di nuovo... deve essere finita quella mattina.”  
  
“Non siamo ancora a Gondor...”  
  
“Non siamo nemmeno nei confini del Reame Boscoso.”  
  
“Bene... terra neutrale! Niente regole o imposizioni!”  
  
E a quelle parole scosse la testa, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata sfinita.  
Non sapeva più come fare o cosa dire per allontanarlo da sé... e la cosa peggiore era che, non solo non ci riusciva, ma soprattutto non voleva.  
Perché, nonostante tutti gli ordini e i doveri... l'onore e il rispetto per il titolo che possedeva... gli anni passati a controllare se stesso e il proprio cuore... non voleva lasciarlo andare.  
Anche la sera precedente, quando era andato con Aragorn al fiume ed aveva ascoltato, da un lato anche sorpreso, i suoi ringraziamenti per ciò che aveva fatto per Eldarion, si era sentito colpevole di quel segreto che gli nascondeva e si era ripetuto decine di volte che non avrebbe mai più ceduto a quella tentazione... ora che era di nuovo a un passo da lui però, si rendeva conto che gli era impossibile resistere.  
  
Eldarion sospirò pesantemente e, tentando di non badare alla vergogna che comunque, ancora provava, si discostò la tunica dalle cosce ed aprì velocemente i lacci dei pantaloni.  
“E va bene... allora continua a guardare quello che stai guardando... Guardiano!” gli mormorò con un tono seccato prima di chiudere le dita su di sé ed iniziare ad accarezzarsi con determinazione. Abbassò le palpebre, reclinando di poco il capo contro il tronco dietro di sé, e pensò all'ultima lunga notte che avevano passato insieme e a quello stesso gesto intimo che l'elfo gli aveva ordinato di compiere proprio davanti ai suoi occhi. Rivide con la memoria la languida e famelica luce in quegli specchi limpidi e profondi e lo sguardo intenso che non lo aveva abbandonato nemmeno per un attimo, come se Lanthir stesse bevendo direttamente da lui il piacere che si stava portando a provare... il suo respiro rapido e irregolare, identico a quello che lasciava le sue stesse labbra in quei momenti... e quei sospiri sensuali ed enormemente eccitanti che anche in quel preciso istante gli parve di udire.  
Rallentò il movimento del proprio pugno per comprendere se fosse realtà o semplicemente fantasia ma il cuore che aveva preso a battergli con forza nel petto e nella testa gli impedì di realizzare cosa davvero stesse avvenendo, così timidamente girò la testa verso la creatura eterna e riaprì gli occhi.  
E quel cuore gli arrivò direttamente in gola quando vide lo sguardo intenso e penetrante del Guardiano del Bosco fisso su di sé.  
Non riuscì più a riflettere quando si sentì accarezzato, percorso e posseduto da quegli occhi profondi nei quali era più che evidente il desiderio che voleva invece nascondere, e si ritrovò ad allungare la mano libera verso di lui in un ultimo disperato tentativo di portarlo di nuovo da sé.  
  
Dopodiché divenne solo una questione di respiri.  
Un respiro e Lanthir guardò rapidamente verso l'accampamento.  
Un respiro e distese a sua volta il braccio, sfiorando le dita che lo stavano chiamando in silenzio.  
Un respiro ed afferrò di scatto quella mano protesa verso di lui.  
Un respiro e trascinò il giovane dal suo lato, indietreggiando al tempo stesso per poi spingerlo dietro all'albero contro il quale avrebbe dovuto continuare il turno di guardia.  
  
Ed un respiro profondo, sorpreso e sollevato lasciò infine le labbra del principe di Gondor quando sentì finalmente, ancora una volta, le mani dell'elfo sulle guance, che premevano con forza quasi volessero tenerlo immobile in quella posizione.  
Si rese conto di aver posato entrambe le proprie sui fianchi del compagno e di aver interrotto il gesto lascivo che stava compiendo su di sé, solo quando percepì il corpo del Guardiano contro il proprio, specialmente in quel punto che lui stesso aveva privato dalla stoffa e che ora strusciava addosso agli abiti della creatura immortale ad ogni più lieve movimento tra loro, provocandogli dei fremiti roventi.  
  
Ma appena tentò di dire qualcosa, Lanthir lo fermò con un tono debole e straziante.  
“Smettila... smettila, folle e ostinato ragazzino! Devi smetterla... smetti di farmi... questo... smetti!”  
  
“Di fare... cosa...?”  
  
“Di cercarmi... di provocarmi...” scosse lievemente la testa, posando poi la fronte alla sua con un sospiro sconfortato “...ne abbiamo già parlato! Deve essere finita... e questo tuo comportamento non fa altro che rendere le cose più... difficili! Possibile che non lo capisci?”  
  
“Non siamo ancora a Gondor...” gli mormorò allora Eldarion, accennando un sorriso ancora incerto “...quando supereremo quei confini... quando varcherò l'entrata della mia città, ti giuro...” deglutì nel sentirsi pronunciare quella promessa ma sapeva di non avere altra scelta “...te lo giuro... non ti cercherò più e dimenticherò quello che c'è stato tra di noi... o almeno fingerò di non desiderarti e di non provare niente quando mi guardi o mi tocchi... ma fino a quel momento...” tentò di chinare in avanti la testa, socchiudendo le labbra per arrivare alle sue ma le mani del Guardiano lo tennero saldamente, impedendoglielo, così non poté far altro che proseguire “...fino ad allora non avrò titoli o corone sulla testa... sarò solo un giovane Uomo che viaggia con te!”  
  
“Perché...” iniziò Lanthir, avvicinando però pericolosamente le labbra a quelle del giovane che erano rimaste ancora dischiuse in attesa “...perché vuoi passare ancora dei giorni nell'illusione di qualcosa che deve cessare di esistere?”  
  
“Perché quello che sento nel mio corpo quando ti sto vicino... non è un'illusione!” gli bisbigliò Eldarion, guardandolo intensamente “Quello che provo quando mi accarezzi anche solo per... gentilezza, come dici tu... o quando mi parli in questo modo anche se...” sorrise sospirando “...vuoi solo tenermi alla larga perché ti infastidisco con la mia testardaggine... è reale... e non voglio ancora dimenticarlo! Non fino a quando non avrò davvero altra scelta.”  
  
“Tu...” sussurrò a quel punto l'elfo con un lieve sorriso rassegnato “...ragazzino viziato... sciocco e... provocante...” aprì leggermente la bocca avvicinandola a quella del compagno, a sua volta rimasta dischiusa in quella invitante richiesta di essere violata e percepì il suo respiro rapido dentro di sé “...tu mi fai dimenticare i miei doveri... mi fai dimenticare la ragione... mi fai dimenticare ogni cosa! Perché sei salito a cavallo quel giorno? Perché sei venuto proprio nelle mie Terre? Perché...? Dannazione!”  
  
“Non impreca...” la replica del principe di Gondor venne però istantaneamente interrotta e soffocata dalle labbra dell'elfo che si posarono con foga sulle sue, imprigionandole in un bacio ardente e possessivo che crebbe d'intensità attimo dopo attimo, fino a divenire il materializzarsi di quel fuoco incandescente che sentivano dentro di loro e che avevano inutilmente tentato di sopprimere.  
  
Eldarion riuscì soltanto a sottomettersi a quel gesto nel sentirsi spinto con forza dal corpo del compagno contro il tronco. Le dita della creatura eterna gli avevano raggiunto la nuca e lo tenevano praticamente immobile mentre quella furiosa unione nelle loro bocche, continuava incessantemente.  
Ed anche se il vigore tra le sue cosce stava chiedendo disperatamente le attenzioni che non aveva ancora ottenuto, in quel momento non tentò nemmeno di muovere le proprie mani che si erano chiuse dietro la schiena dell'elfo quasi per sostenersi durante quell'impetuoso attacco che gli stava facendo quasi cedere le gambe.  
  
“Non darmi ordini!” gli bisbigliò ad un tratto Lanthir, allontanando di poco le labbra ma continuando a mantenere il più possibile il contatto con quelle umide del compagno, il quale però, non trattenne un gemito nel sentire improvvisamente il pugno della creatura eterna stringersi attorno alla sua virilità ed iniziare un movimento veloce e continuo “E non gridare! O dovrai inventarti un modo fantasioso per spiegare a tuo padre e al mio principe il motivo per cui le mie dite sono chiuse in un punto del tuo corpo che non avrebbero nemmeno mai dovuto sfiorare!”  
  
Il giovane annuì subito, mordendosi il labbro per frenare un nuovo gemito di piacere a quelle carezze insperate che lo precipitarono subito nel turbinio di sensazioni che lo avrebbero avvicinato prepotentemente all'estasi carnale.  
“Non griderò ma... tu parlami...” gli sussurrò allora, reclinando il viso per arrivargli all'orecchio “...dimmi cosa vorresti da me adesso... o cosa mi faresti se loro non fossero laggiù...”  
  
“Stai iniziando a pretendere un po' troppo...” replicò il Guardiano, accennando però un sorrisino divertito “...non ti basta scioglierti in silenzio nel piacere che posso darti col mio tocco?”  
  
“No... voglio tutto quello che ti appartiene... le tue mani... il tuo corpo... la tua voce...”  
  
E a quella frase, respirò intensamente, strusciando la guancia contro la sua come se, dietro a quella parole, avesse potuto scorgere anche dell'altro.  
Quel... tutto ciò che gli apparteneva... gli aveva provocato un calore improvviso nel petto che, unito al desiderio che già faceva da padrone al suo corpo, aveva ridestato anche le sensazioni che si stava costringendo ad allontanare... così non trovò altro modo per andare oltre se non accontentarlo.  
“Vuoi sapere cosa ti farei...? Prima prenderei il mio pugnale e ti lacererei ogni abito che indossi... e quando non sarai vestito con altro se non la tua pelle calda...” gli sospirò sensualmente prima di continuare, stringendo con più forza nel palmo la sua carne bollente “...mi inginocchierei ai piedi di questo albero e ti costringerei sulle mie cosce...ed inizierei a possedere il tuo corpo con forza... sempre più forte... spingendoti contro questo tronco finché mi imploreresti di smettere... ma io andrei avanti... ancora e ancora... raggiungendo le profondità del tuo corpo e ti farei gridare alla notte quel perdono che dovrai chiedermi per avermi... provocato in questo modo coi tuoi gesti viziosi...” sentì il suo respiro affannoso sul collo quando Eldarion nascose il viso contro di esso nel sentirsi arrivare estremamente vicino al limite ed allora intensificò ancora di più quell'azione che stava compiendo su di lui “...ed anche quando il fuoco che ti arde dentro ti farà sciogliere nella mia mano... io non mi fermerò... nemmeno quando accarezzandoti la schiena sentirò le ferite causate dalla corteccia...” percepì il corpo contro al proprio scuotersi ed un gemito strozzato per via delle labbra premute contro la sua spalla, così sorrise compiaciuto senza però interrompere quel gioco seducente che aveva cominciato “...mi supplicherai a quel punto, perché non avrai più fiato né forze per andare avanti ma...”  
  
“Aspetta... un...” balbettò debolmente Eldarion, tentando di ricomporsi dopo quel piacere carnale selvaggio e irruento che aveva appena provato “...Lanthir... un... istante... fermati...” si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata nel rialzare la testa e, nel vedere il suo sorrisino soddisfatto, si chinò in avanti e lo baciò lievemente.  
  
Il Guardiano rispose senza forzare quel contatto mentre gli richiudeva la stoffa sui fianchi, nonostante l'insolita dolcezza di quel gesto, e solo dopo un lungo momento passato semplicemente ad assaporare quelle labbra contro le sue, si discostò per ribattere con un tono ironico.  
“Ti stavo appunto dicendo che non avresti più avuto le forze per continuare...”  
  
“Ho ancora... abbastanza forze per fare qualcosa però...” gli sussurrò il principe di Gondor con un tono provocatorio prima di far scivolare le mani lungo i suoi fianchi per arrivare alla stoffa che li ricopriva.  
  
Un gesto che però venne bruscamente interrotto dall'elfo.  
“No. Non posso distrarmi mentre sono di guardia!” lanciò un'occhiata al campo “Anche se non ci sono tracce del nemico qui intorno, non significa che...” in quell'istante però, riportò l'attenzione in lontananza verso il punto, oltre al fuoco, dove i due compagni erano distesi, e subito inclinò la testa di lato, aggrottando le sopracciglia allibito, ritrovandosi a bisbigliare tra sé “...ma... non è... possibile...” quando scorse dei movimenti appena distinguibili ma un chiarore attorno ai due corpi che, ai suoi occhi, pareva un caldo alone luminoso e costante.  
  
“Cosa...? Mio padre s'è svegliato? Sta venendo qui?”  
  
Le domande apprensive e intimorite del principe di Gondor lo fecero riprendere da quella visione che di certo non si aspettava di osservare... e dovette posargli di scatto una mano sul viso per impedirgli di voltarsi e guardare a sua volta in quel punto.  
“No... tuo padre non si muoverà da lì per un bel po' di tempo.” mormorò con un lieve sorriso ancora sorpreso ma si rese conto che l'espressione sul volto del compagno non si era per niente distesa, così scosse la testa, aggiungendo “Non preoccuparti, è ancora coricato, nessuno di loro sta badando a noi.” risposta che, però, non fece altro che infondere di nuovo la sicurezza nelle intenzioni che il giovane voleva compiere.  
  
“Bene... meglio così...” gli sussurrò a quel punto Eldarion “...allora tu continua a svolgere il tuo compito e a sorvegliare l'accampamento.” e con quelle parole gli leccò lascivamente le labbra per poi inginocchiarsi lentamente davanti a lui.  
  
Lanthir lo seguì con lo sguardo ma appena sentì il calore avvolgente della sua bocca attorno alla virilità a cui cercava di non pensare, non poté far altro che appoggiare una mano al tronco davanti a sé per sostenersi e stringere l'altra tra i riccioli scuri di quel Mortale che, ancora una volta, l'aveva messo di fronte ad ogni sua debolezza e l'aveva privato di ogni certezza che aveva sempre posseduto.  
  
Oltre le ceneri di quel fuoco che andava via via spegnendosi, l'altra creatura immortale presente in quel luogo, si era voltata sul fianco verso il compagno che era profondamente addormentato da tempo.  
Poco prima, quando aveva permesso al figlio di Aragorn di allontanarsi, aveva preso in fretta quella decisione perché sapeva che il capitano dei suoi Guardiani era comunque allerta tra gli alberi e che non avrebbe avuto niente da temere... ma una parte del suo inconscio sapeva che aveva concesso quella passeggiata notturna al principe di Gondor anche per restare da solo con quell'uomo che respirava regolarmente nel sonno ad una minima distanza da lui.  
  
In altre circostanze, si sarebbe già avvicinato e lo avrebbe stretto a sé, ma in fondo era consapevole che non poteva arrischiarsi a tanto perché, anche se Lanthir avesse scorto con la sua vista le sue azioni e avesse tentato comunque di distrarre Eldarion per allontanare le sue attenzioni da loro due, non aveva la sicurezza che ci sarebbe riuscito o che, ad ogni modo, Aragorn avrebbe ritenuto appropriato in quella situazione uno scambio di affettuose ed intime effusioni tra loro.  
  
Così era rimasto ad osservare l'uomo, disteso sulla schiena con un braccio piegato accanto a sé e la mano all'altezza della spalla. Il viso era voltato dalla parte opposta e gli era difficile scorgerne il profilo ma percepiva il suo respiro tranquillo ed il suo... calore.  
Era quello che lo infiammava fin nel profondo, destando il suo spirito e percorrendo il suo corpo con le ondate del desiderio che ormai non nascondeva più.  
Il calore di quella pelle abbronzata che avrebbe voluto baciare e leccare... di quei muscoli torniti e frementi che bramava sentire sotto le dita ad ogni carezza... e la viziosa carnalità di quei pensieri gli impediva qualsiasi genere di riposo perché, ogni volta che aveva anche solo abbassato le palpebre, aveva rivisto l'atto d'amore lussurioso che avevano compiuto sul tavolo del Labirinto e si era sentito stringere di nuovo tra le braccia forti di Aragorn... aveva provato il piacere del suo corpo nel proprio e l'estasi totale nel perdersi invece in quello dell'uomo che si era concesso a lui.  
L'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto, in quel preciso momento, sarebbe stata ripetere quelle stesse azioni dalla prima all'ultima ma non poteva... doveva mettere da parte il desiderio fisico che aveva cominciato a sentire così violentemente per lui e limitarsi a qualche semplice contatto che avrebbe potuto interrompere in qualsiasi momento, in caso di necessità.  
Allora, una volta accertatosi che Eldarion si fosse allontanato abbastanza, aveva avvicinato la mano a quella che il re di Gondor teneva verso di lui e aveva iniziato a far scorrere l'indice lungo il suo palmo in uno sfioramento continuo ma appena accennato, durante il quale, permise alla propria luce di scorrere dentro di lui... ed era ancora impegnato a disegnare forme immaginarie sulla sua pelle quando vide il volto del compagno girarsi in quella stessa direzione, nonostante i suoi occhi fossero ancora serrati.  
Sorrise dolcemente allora e prese a far scorrere le dita tra le sue con una cadenza sensuale che strappò un sospiro all'uomo, il quale, solo dopo un lunghissimo momento di quella inconsapevole e maliziosa tortura, spalancò gli occhi con un'espressione meravigliata sul viso.  
  
“Cosa...”  
  
“Shh...” lo zittì subito Legolas senza però interrompere le proprie azioni “...tuo figlio sta facendo una passeggiata qui attorno e ho pensato che avremmo potuto passare qualche istante... insieme...”  
  
Aragorn socchiuse le labbra in un profondo respiro che divenne un sorriso ancora perplesso.  
“Sì ma... mentre dormivo...?” guardò la propria mano, attraverso la quale poteva percepire quelle onde ardenti di calore che avevano destato il suo spirito e il suo corpo ma che, solo fino a poco prima, aveva sentito senza però essere conscio della loro effettiva provenienza, così sorrise di nuovo, portando poi l'attenzione sul compagno disteso davanti a lui “Non hai pensato magari... a svegliarmi, prima?”  
  
“Sei sveglio, no...?”  
  
“E ti sembra questa la maniera più consona per... svegliarmi?” gli chiese continuando con quel tono basso col timore di essere udito “Non hai destato solo me... hai risvegliato il mio intero corpo, il mio spirito e, come se non bastasse, quel desiderio a cui ho tentato di non badare per tutto il giorno!” non gli sfuggì il sorrisino divertito e compiaciuto sulle labbra della creatura eterna ed allora aggiunse “Cosa credi che dovrei fare adesso, principe di Bosco Atro?”  
  
“Potresti lasciarti andare...” gli sussurrò allora l'elfo, appoggiando di tanto in tanto il palmo sul suo per trasmettergli delle ondate più intense “...guardami e uniamoci in questo modo! Stringimi la mano e dammi il tuo potere... fidati di me!”  
  
“L'ultima volta che mi sono fidato di te...” replicò Aragorn sorridendogli dolcemente “...credo di aver vissuto l'esperienza più sconvolgente della mia intera vita... almeno fino a quel momento, e quindi sono molto tentato ma... se mio figlio...”  
  
“È lontano... e se dovesse avvicinarsi nuovamente, Lanthir lo terrà impegnato con qualche suo dibattito irritante e lo distrarrà... non temere!”  
  
“Oh certo... ora mi sento davvero molto più sollevato!” mormorò con una lieve risata “È una... follia, Legolas... dov'è finita la creatura immortale saggia e prudente che conoscevo?”  
  
“Rivuoi quella...?” gli chiese il principe del Reame Boscoso, inumidendosi le labbra “Oppure... preferisci questa...?” e con quelle parole posò il palmo sul suo, intrecciando le dita con quelle del compagno che, a quel contatto, spalancò la bocca in un grido silenzioso nel sentirsi pervaso dal dono eterno dell'elfo così impetuosamente da farlo tremare.  
  
Solo dopo un lungo momento, l'uomo riuscì a riprendere coscienza dei propri pensieri e delle proprie azioni, ed allora, sorridendo, gli sussurrò...  
“Questa... decisamente... questa...” gli strinse a sua volta la mano e, fissandolo intensamente, permise al proprio potere di scivolare dentro di lui tramite quel solo contatto. Vide quel volto davanti a sé risplendere nell'oscurità mentre il cielo vellutato dei suoi occhi assumeva quella tonalità argentea che li faceva sembrare due stelle ardenti e, al tempo stesso, sentì i suoi sospiri direttamente dentro di sé, in quel punto che si era ovviamente destato e che ora premeva contro i confini della stoffa sotto la quale era tenuto.  
  
“Così... Aragorn... sì...” gemette Legolas nel sentirsi pervadere ancora una volta da quel fiume infuocato che, oltre ad infiammargli l'intero corpo, andava a concentrarsi proprio nel basso ventre dove già quel desiderio che si era destato in lui poco prima, lo faceva pulsare selvaggiamente. Socchiuse le labbra, cercando però di trattenere i sospiri di piacere quando vide il compagno mettersi di scatto sul fianco nella sua direzione, per poterlo guardare ancor più direttamente e nello scorgere le fiamme dei suoi occhi gli bisbigliò “...lo senti...? Lo senti anche tu...?”  
  
“Non so cosa... sento... ma mi piace...”  
  
“Anche a me... anche... a me...”  
  
L'uomo rimase in balia di quell'unione incredibile senza riuscire ad aggiungere altro, ammirando nel mentre quel volto perfetto davanti a lui che assumeva i contorni lussuriosi del piacere a mano a mano che quello scambio proseguiva... fino a quando gli parve di sentire quella stretta crescere ancora di forza ed allora intravide l'altra mano delle creatura eterna chiudersi sulle coperte sotto di loro.  
“Legolas...” cercò di richiamarlo dolcemente e quando rivide quegli occhi profondi su di sé, che di tanto in tanto, si chiudevano per dei brevi istanti, continuò “...credi di poter... raggiungere l'estasi solo con...”  
  
“Non lo so... io... non...” le parole che riuscì a pronunciare l'elfo vennero intervallate dai sospiri sempre più frenetici che ormai non poteva più tenere a bada, come non era in grado di controllare il proprio corpo che stava reagendo in una maniera impetuosa e violenta a quel legame. Era sul punto di cedere a tutto... a quel fiume ardente che lo percorreva e al piacere fisico che lo stava sconvolgendo in un modo che non aveva previsto... e quando sentì sul viso l'altra mano del compagno in quella che doveva essere una tenera carezza, si perse completamente. Strusciò la guancia contro il suo palmo e, subito dopo, aprì la bocca contro di esso, lambendolo con le labbra e leccandolo lascivamente con la lingua, soffocando poi in quel modo i gemiti dell'estasi carnale che, prepotentemente, lo pervase.  
  
Aragorn si ritrovò senza fiato ad osservare quella reazione senza essere in grado di fare altro che seguirla con dei deboli spostamenti del polso dopo che la dissoluta visione di quel gesto lo aveva completamente rapito dalla realtà, spingendolo a quel confine lungo il quale, anche un solo, debole, movimento, lo avrebbe trasportato oltre le soglie di un piacere fisico selvaggio e irruento.  
“Come può la tua bellezza in questo istante superare di gran lunga quella di ogni stella e della stessa Luna...?” gli bisbigliò con la poca voce che era riuscito a trovare quando rivide nuovamente gli occhi intensi del compagno aprirsi e fissarsi nei suoi mentre le labbra morbide che avrebbe voluto disperatamente baciare, ancora indugiavano socchiuse contro il suo palmo “Riesco appena a respirare ma resterei anche per ore solo a guardarti...”  
  
“Shh...” bisbigliò a quel punto Legolas, sorridendogli dolcemente nel recuperare intanto quel fiato che aveva perso “...parli troppo in questi momenti, Aragorn...” deglutì, liberando lentamente la mano dalla stretta del compagno “...dovresti solo... sentire...” e improvvisamente l'abbassò, intrufolandola tra le coperte che nascondevano il corpo dell'uomo.  
  
Il re di Gondor spalancò gli occhi nel sentire le dita dell'elfo chiudersi con decisione tra le sue cosce ed iniziare un rapido movimento in quel punto... ma nel giro di pochi attimi, si ritrovò ad abbassare il palmo col quale ancora gli stava accarezzando il viso, sul suo petto e a stringerlo con forza sulla stoffa per controllarsi quando venne sospinto furiosamente oltre il confine dell'estasi sul quale già era in bilico.  
Quando anche il suo corpo trovò pieno appagamento, seppur in un modo alquanto più materiale rispetto alla creatura immortale, si trovò a fissare di nuovo intensamente gli occhi blu del compagno in quell'apparente ed intima quiete che seguiva quei loro rapporti intimi.  
“Io non comprendo più cosa ci sta succedendo...” gli mormorò con un dolce sorriso “...è tutto così nuovo e meraviglioso... anche se ci stiamo comportando come ragazzini incoscienti ma...” udì la sua debole risata e sospirò “...non voglio smettere... qualsiasi cosa accada... non voglio...”  
  
“Estel...” lo fermò allora il principe del Reame Boscoso con un sorriso comprensivo “...noi ci stiamo solo... amando... come non abbiamo mai fatto in tutti questi anni. Non c'è niente di sbagliato... o di inopportuno... o di... incomprensibile nell'amore...”  
  
L'uomo strinse le labbra per un istante, lasciandosi poi sfuggire una lieve risata.  
“È così strano che fino a poco tempo fa... nemmeno volevi che pronunciassi quel termine per esprimere quello che provo per te... ed ora sei tu a ripeterlo per descrivere quello che ci scambiamo.”  
  
“Perché... non è solo questo...”  
  
“Lo so... so che non è solo amore che c'è tra noi ma... è bello sentirtelo dire...” fece una pausa e le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorrisino “...dillo!”  
  
“Cosa...?” gli chiese sovrappensiero Legolas prima di intuire dal suo sguardo cosa intendesse, ed allora rise divertito “Oh, Aragorn... è sciocco così! Non mi sembra... necessario ora...” comprese però dalla sua espressione risoluta che non avrebbe ceduto ed allora sospirò, inumidendosi le labbra e sorridendo “E sia... d'accordo...” lo fissò intensamente e, senza quasi accorgersi del tono incredibilmente dolce e appassionato delle proprie parole, gli sussurrò “...ti amo, Aragorn.”  
  
Il re di Gondor gli sorrise teneramente e, rialzando la mano che aveva chiuso sul suo petto, gli sfiorò le labbra con l'indice.  
“Quattro volte in quasi cento anni...” gli bisbigliò “...ed io che credevo peggio!”  
  
“Cinque...” lo corresse allora l'elfo, ridendo divertito da quell'affermazione “...te l'ho ripetuto due volte nelle scuderie, prima della tua partenza... quindi sono cinque le volte.”  
  
“Oh... adesso sì che posso dormire sonni tranquilli!” replicò l'uomo con un sorrisino ironico sul viso che si spense in una finta smorfia dolorante quando il principe del Reame Boscoso lo colpì debolmente col pugno al petto.  
  
“Ora girati dall'altra parte e dormi! Altrimenti domani cadrai dalla sella per la stanchezza!”  
  
Tentò di restare serio ed eseguì quell'ordine ma, non appena chiuse gli occhi, parlò nuovamente.  
“Legolas...”  
  
“Sì...?”  
  
“Ti amo anch'io...”  
  
E la creatura eterna, sorridendo dolcemente, mormorò tra sé una replica che strappò comunque un'altra risata divertita all'uomo.  
“Otto... hai vinto.”  
  
~ * ~


	18. ~ 18 ~

 

  
“Sembra felice, vero?”  
  
“Cosa...?”  
  
Legolas lanciò un'occhiata incuriosita all'amico che cavalcava lentamente al suo fianco per quella strana disattenzione, ma poi ripeté la domanda, indicandogli con un cenno i due appartenenti alla stirpe Mortale che, invece, li superavano di diverse distanze, anche loro uno accanto all'altro, lungo quel sentiero che, da tutta la mattinata, stavano percorrendo.  
“Eldarion... sembra felice quest'oggi... la tristezza per la partenza deve aver infine lasciato il suo cuore.”  
  
“Oh... sì, sembra di sì. Prima o poi doveva succedere.” rispose a quel punto Lanthir, accennando un lieve sorriso e riprendendo a guardare proprio davanti a sé verso il padre ed il figlio che, non badando a loro, erano impegnati in quella che sembrava una divertente discussione famigliare.  
Di certo non poteva narrargli il reale motivo per cui, con tutta probabilità, il principe di Gondor ora pareva raggiante e spensierato perché era qualcosa che lui stesso faticava a spiegarsi.  
Aveva ceduto. Ancora una volta.  
E ciò che lo impensieriva maggiormente, non era l'averlo fatto, ma quel tremendo e incessante desiderio di ripetere tutto ciò che si era ripromesso di dimenticare.  
Anche la sera precedente, quando Eldarion si era rialzato di fronte a lui con uno splendido sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra... quelle labbra che gli avevano appena fatto provare un piacere carnale intenso e travolgente... non era riuscito a ordinargli semplicemente di tornare a dormire.  
Si era chinato verso di lui e l'aveva baciato. Aveva assaporato se stesso in quel bacio ma nonostante quello, aveva continuato a possedere la sua bocca con una lentezza sensuale per un lunghissimo momento, ed aveva sentito le mani del giovane sul viso e tra i capelli che lo accarezzavano dolcemente come se entrambi, in quegli attimi, non bramassero altro che quella vicinanza.  
Ed anche quando era infine riuscito a sussurrargli di tornare al campo, si era dato come scusante per quel gesto affettuoso la necessità di tenerlo ancora impegnato fino a quando gli altri due compagni, accanto al fuoco, avessero ripreso le adeguate distanze... ma in fondo, era consapevole che si trattava soltanto di quello... una scusa.  
  
“Io... immagino che tu abbia scorto quello che è accaduto al campo...” iniziò ad un tratto il principe del Reame Boscoso senza però guardare l'amico “...e quindi... credo di doverti ringraziare per aver impedito al figlio di Aragorn di... tornare dalla sua passeggiata nel momento meno opportuno.”  
  
Il Guardiano rialzò un sopracciglio divertito da quelle frasi prima di mormorare.  
“Non è stato poi così difficile tenere impegnata la mente di un ragazzino presuntuoso con qualche provocazione...” mentì volutamente come era ovvio che facesse ma poi aggiunse “...però potresti almeno avvertirmi la prossima volta che avrai intenzione di concederti una di queste... unioni peccaminose ed altamente luminose con il tuo Uomo!”  
  
Legolas spalancò la bocca stupito ma non trattenne una risata divertita da quell'espressione.  
“Bene... allora lo farò! E ad ogni modo... non è il mio Uomo, te l'ho già detto.”  
  
“Oh... certo che no!” replicò l'altro elfo con un sorrisino “Di sicuro non si sente... tuo... quando lo fai risplendere insieme a te come un raggio di sole in piena notte!” voltò lo sguardo verso di lui per vedere la sua espressione ma si accorse che gli occhi blu del compagno erano puntati in avanti e le sue labbra si stavano incurvando in un lieve sorriso malizioso.  
Così, a sua volta, riportò l'attenzione dinnanzi a sé e si accorse che, ancora molto distanti da loro, Aragorn ed Eldarion si erano fermati. L'uomo era sceso da cavallo e si era chinato per raccogliere delle erbe accanto ad un albero... e non gli fu difficile scorgere le curve di quel corpo Mortale lungo le quali, lo sguardo dell'altra creatura eterna, si era soffermato con un interesse tutt'altro che innocente.  
“Lo stai fissando...” bisbigliò allora, tentando di tornare serio nonostante quell'insolito atteggiamento che non aveva mai notato nel proprio principe “...se i tuoi occhi fossero state carezze... a quest'ora il caro Estel sarebbe già senza abiti addosso e con desideri molto più lascivi per la mente di quello di raccogliere delle erbe da mostrare a suo figlio.”  
  
A quelle parole, Legolas abbassò di scatto gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con un'evidente velo di imbarazzo sul viso.  
“Non lo stavo... fissando... ero solo... assorto...”  
  
“Eri assorto nei pensieri su come togliergli quegli abiti... infatti.”  
  
“E va bene... sì!” sospirò allora, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso “Mi sembra sciocco fingere che non sia vero e soprattutto... inventarmi delle scuse con te, poi!” udì la risata divertita dell'amico e respirò intensamente “È solo che... non pensavo fosse così difficile e... estenuante questo continuo controllo che devo mantenere sul mio corpo quando sono con lui. Non mi sono mai sentito così... spinto verso qualcuno... carnalmente intendo e ancora non mi capacito che mi stia accadendo con lui ma... è così.” guardò quasi timidamente verso l'altro elfo ed incrociò i suoi occhi nei quali lesse però solo comprensione, ed allora proseguì “Mi sento bruciare quando mi tocca e al tempo stesso, mi sembra di perdere la ragione se non lo sfioro con le mie mani... e succede sempre... in ogni istante! Anche ora vorrei solo... scendere da cavallo e andare da lui per...” si fermò con una lieve risata “...è così assurdo che non riesca a tenere a bada i miei impulsi!”  
  
“Si chiama desiderio.” sussurrò allora Lanthir, guardando però istintivamente verso il principe di Gondor “Non si è sempre in grado di controllarlo o di combatterlo... nemmeno noi possiamo... anche se, solitamente, siamo più abili dei Mortali in questo.”  
  
“Credo di aver perduto irrimediabilmente questa mia abilità allora!”  
  
La replica rassegnata dell'altra creatura immortale gli strappò subito una risata.  
“Vivilo e basta, Legolas! Lasciati bruciare e sciogliere da lui tutte le volte che ne avrai l'opportunità... ed ora che sei più che certo di volerlo, non farti frenare dai timori o dalla timidezza!”  
  
“Ne sono molto... certo...” rispose a quel punto il principe del Reame Boscoso sorridendo “...se solo si presentassero queste... opportunità...” lasciò la frase in sospeso, non del tutto certo di volerla continuare e nemmeno che l'altro elfo avesse colto le sue intenzioni, ma voltandosi verso l'amico, scorse un sorrisino deciso sulle sue labbra.  
  
“Non abbiamo fretta di raggiungere Gondor, vero?” chiese il Guardiano, senza attendere una reale replica a quella domanda “Guarda.” gli indicò con un cenno del capo gli altri due viaggiatori che, nel frattempo, avevano proseguito con la stessa andatura lenta e costante lungo quel percorso ed alzò la voce per farsi udire anche da loro “Ehi... stolto Mortale!”  
  
A quel richiamo sia Aragorn che Eldarion si voltarono all'unisono all'indietro, provocando nei due elfi una lieve risata divertita che Legolas tentò di camuffare, abbassando la testa in avanti.  
  
“Proseguite verso destra... ci fermiamo prima quest'oggi.” esclamò allora Lanthir, allungando una mano per mostrare agli altri un sentiero in lontananza “A meno di un'ora da qui, verso est, c'è un insieme di rocce dalle quali sgorga un diramazione del torrente... possiamo accamparci laggiù per la notte.”  
  
Il re di Gondor socchiuse le labbra con un'evidente espressione perplessa sul viso ma, prima di ribattere, incrociò lo sguardo di Legolas e qualcosa, in quegli zaffiri luminosi, gli fece intendere che non era necessario.  
  
~ * ~  
  
I compagni raggiunsero quindi quel luogo. Una piccola radura accanto ad un complesso roccioso dal quale scaturiva una cascata d'acqua limpida di modeste dimensioni, circondata da alti e rigogliosi alberi.  
Dopo aver legato i cavalli, il principe del Reame Boscoso si guardò attorno, pensando ad una scusa plausibile per allontanarsi senza destare sospetti nel figlio dell'Uomo che, comunque, voleva portare con sé, ed infine, l'unica che gli venne in mente, fu anche la più ovvia.  
“Serve la legna per il fuoco...” esclamò ad un tratto, lanciando un'occhiata all'altra creatura eterna che tentò di nascondere un sorrisino, prima di azzardare una replica...  
  
“Vuoi che me ne occupi io...?”  
  
“No... posso andare io questa volta...” continuò allora, incamminandosi lentamente ma fermandosi a qualche passo di distanza dal re di Gondor “...vuoi darmi il tuo aiuto, Aragorn? O preferisci raccogliere altre erbe qui intorno?”  
  
“Ah... no io...” mormorò leggermente allibito l'uomo prima di annuire “...posso aiutarti, certo!” e con quelle parole, si avviò a sua volta dietro l'elfo che, nel giro di pochi momenti, svanì tra gli alberi.  
  
“Perché ci siamo fermati così presto?” chiese a quel punto Eldarion, mentre si sfilava il guanto dalla mano sinistra per inginocchiarsi poi sulla riva del corso d'acqua.  
  
“Decisione di Legolas...” replicò il Guardiano del Bosco, seguendo le sue azioni con lo sguardo “...d'altronde non è necessario affrettarci per il momento.” reclinò di lato la testa, osservando il giovane che si bagnava il viso più e più volte, lasciando scorrere poi l'acqua tra i capelli e lungo il collo e per un attimo si domandò se stesse tenendo quell'atteggiamento provocatorio con intenzione  
“Sei accaldato, ragazzino...?”  
  
“Sì...” sospirò il principe di Gondor, continuando con quell'azione senza quasi badare alla creatura eterna che lo stava raggiungendo “...non credevo potesse fare così caldo a cavalcare in Inverno sotto il sole!” si slacciò il mantello, lasciandolo nell'erba e arricciò le maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti per immergere poi nuovamente le braccia nel torrente “Anche se... l'acqua è gelida invece! Quanto vorrei fare un bagno come si deve... mi sembra di essere avvolto dalla terra e dalla polvere!”  
  
“Oh... al principino viziato manca la sua bella vasca da bagno con l'acqua calda e le ancelle che gli massaggiano la schiena!” mormorò Lanthir con un tono sensuale, fermandosi dietro di lui senza riuscire a trattenere un sorrisino divertito quando il giovane, rialzandosi, lo fissò con una evidente perplessità sul volto.  
  
“Non ho ancelle che mi massaggiano la schiena!” replicò Eldarion spalancando la bocca “Ma se vuoi prenderti gioco di me perché desidero una vasca per...” quella frase gli si spense in un debole sospiro quando sentì le dita dell'elfo scivolargli sul profilo del viso, dalla fronte fino alle labbra e poi proseguire oltre al mento e lungo la gola, fermandosi solo nell'incontrare la stoffa scura della tunica.  
  
“Non dovresti inginocchiarti ai piedi degli alberi allora, se non vuoi che i tuoi abiti si riempiano di polvere.” gli bisbigliò il Guardiano, fissandolo intensamente con un sorrisino malizioso per poi spalancare gli occhi in una finta espressione colpevole “Oh... credo di averti sporcato di nuovo.” vide il suo sguardo incuriosito da quell'azione che, lui stesso, non riuscì a spiegarsi ma, ad ogni modo, continuò con ciò che la sua mente lo stava esortando a fare. Si chinò verso di lui e avvicinò le labbra alla sua gola, ripercorrendo il tragitto inverso lungo il suo volto usando la punta della lingua.  
  
Eldarion abbassò le palpebre al passaggio e accennò un sorriso ancora sorpreso.  
“Cosa fai...?” sussurrò, inumidendosi poi le labbra per sentire il suo sapore “Mio padre e Legolas sono qui vicino e... svegli... potrebbero tornare da un momento all'altro!”  
  
“Non torneranno... non subito almeno.”  
  
La risposta della creatura eterna lo lasciò comunque spiazzato perché, nonostante desiderasse immensamente qualsiasi tipo di contatto con lui, era alquanto insolito quel suo comportamento, più avventato di quanto non fosse mai stato in circostanze simili.  
Ma stava ancora tentando di comprendere con una vaga razionalità quelle azioni, quando si sentì afferrare per la tunica e trascinare contro di lui.  
  
“Ora cosa ti prende, ragazzino?” gli mormorò Lanthir sulle labbra “Ieri sera hai tentato in ogni modo di riottenere le mie attenzioni e adesso che ci sei riuscito... ti tiri indietro...?”  
  
“No... è solo che...” cercò di ribattere il giovane ma si ritrovò irrimediabilmente a rispondere in un modo molto più esauriente alla bocca del compagno che si era posata con ardore sulla sua. Chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi tra le braccia che lo avevano circondato ed alzando le proprie attorno al suo collo per stringersi con forza a lui mentre quel bacio cresceva e cresceva di intensità, con un impeto passionale che aveva provato solo negli ultimi giorni con lui.  
Ad ogni tocco con cui la lingua dell'elfo lambiva la sua, sentiva una fiammata di calore lungo il corpo che andava ad incendiargli i lombi in una maniera imprevista e potente... e attimo dopo attimo iniziava a percepire. sempre di più, non solo il desiderio carnale ma anche la passione che si celava dietro ad esso.  
Mentre le mani di Lanthir gli percorrevano la schiena e le braccia lo racchiudevano con quel fare possessivo contro il suo corpo... mentre lui stesso si aggrappava al compagno, infilando le dita tra i lunghi capelli biondi come se volesse impedirgli di allontanarsi... quelle sensazioni profonde che sentiva dentro di sé aumentavano e gli facevano battere selvaggiamente il cuore con un ritmo incalzante che gli provocava dei continui fremiti caldi proprio a partire da quel punto. Qualcosa che non aveva mai provato con quell'avvolgente intensità.  
  
Lentamente quel bacio si tramutò in un lieve sfioramento di labbra che lo meravigliò ancora di più, ed allora, quando finalmente riuscì a rialzare le palpebre e a guardare negli specchi cristallini davanti a sé, pur con il respiro affannoso, bisbigliò...  
“Cos'era...?”  
  
“Cos'era... cosa...?” gli chiese sorridendo Lanthir, lambendogli provocatoriamente le labbra ancora umide con la lingua.  
  
“Quello che... abbiamo fatto...”  
  
Una lieve risata allibita prima che spostasse di lato la testa per strusciare la guancia contro la sua e mormorargli...  
“Pensavo che oramai avessi compreso cosa significasse baciare qualcuno... hai perso la memoria...?”  
  
Eldarion sorrise a sua volta, sfiorandogli poi volutamente il profilo dell'orecchio con le labbra ad ogni parola.  
“Ricordo come... baciare... intendevo il modo...” si perse in un sospiro di piacere quando sentì le mani del compagno scivolargli sui glutei e stringerli tra le dita “...non mi hai mai baciato... così...”  
  
“Non ho un modo per baciarti, ragazzino... ti bacio e basta!”  
  
“Sì ma...” nell'udire però il tono quasi irritato dell'elfo in quella replica, deglutì, aggiungendo le ultime parole con un lieve tremore intimorito nella voce “...è stato... diverso...”  
  
A quel punto il Guardiano tirò un profondo respiro e fece un passo indietro, uscendo dall'abbraccio del giovane che, a quell'inaspettato distacco, rimase a fissarlo con gli occhi azzurri spalancati.  
“Era un bacio, Eldarion!” esclamò debolmente, passandosi una mano sulla fronte “Solo un bacio... non c'era niente di... diverso dal solito! L'unica diversità probabilmente era che tu avevi timore di ricambiare perché tuo padre potrebbe essere poco distante da qui... ed è...” sospirò, scuotendo leggermente la testa “...è giusto! È giusto così.” gli lanciò un'ultima occhiata e si voltò, incamminandosi verso la cascata.  
  
“Aspetta... dove...”  
  
“Vado a rinfrescarmi... tu non ti muovere da quel punto!” rispose seccamente prima di salire con uno scatto fluido sulle rocce che circondavano il corso d'acqua per arrivare a quella da cui fluiva dall'alto.  
Proseguendo, scosse la testa tra sé come se volesse disapprovare quel suo stesso gesto completamente senza senso che si era concesso con lui.  
Era stato sciocco, irresponsabile, impulsivo... e sbagliato.  
Aveva appena detto a Legolas di vivere il desiderio e lasciarsi bruciare senza timori, eppure era stato lui, in quel momento, a perdersi in quel qualcosa che non si poteva concedere... ed Eldarion l'aveva percepito.  
Perché c'era stato davvero qualcosa di diverso in quel bacio, come in quello della sera precedente e in quello che, giorni prima, doveva essere l'ultimo.  
Il desiderio e la lussuria andavano bene.  
La passione e l'ardore, anche.  
Ma la dolcezza e l'affetto, no.  
Arrivò nel punto in cui l'acqua si gettava dall'alto delle rocce, ricreando una piccola cascata, e si tolse rapidamente gli abiti che gli ricoprivano la parte superiore del corpo, lanciando comunque delle occhiate al principe di Gondor che era rimasto immobile ad osservarlo.  
Si mise davanti al flusso d'acqua e reclinò indietro la testa, bagnandosi i capelli e il viso per qualche istante, e nel rialzare il capo, mentre si passava le mani lungo il petto, vide il compagno stringere i pugni e avanzare a sua volta in quella direzione con un'espressione però ancora disorientata.  
  
“Lanthir...!” lo chiamò a quel punto Eldarion, sospirando pesantemente “Io non volevo... non avevo intenzione di...” fece una pausa aggiungendo in un soffio “...parlare...” prima di alzare lo sguardo al cielo, ricominciando però a mormorare tra sé “...perfetto! Ma quanto sono stupido! Non potevo semplicemente stare zitto? Andava tutto alla perfezione e io cosa faccio? Parlo!”  
  
Nell'udire quelle frasi, il Guardiano però sorrise divertito e si disse che, in fondo, era inutile sprecare tutto quel tempo che avevano a disposizione in quel modo visto che Legolas e Aragorn di certo non sarebbero tornati almeno per un'ora, se non di più... e si rassicurò ancora una volta di essere in grado di allontanare le emozioni che, irrimediabilmente, stava ancora provando, in favore della semplice e facilmente gestibile carnalità.  
Così, alzando la voce con un sorrisino a incurvargli le labbra, gli rispose...  
“Cosa hai detto? Non ti sento... vieni qui a ripeterlo!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor fece per ribattere all'istante ma appena scorse la maliziosa richiesta di quella bocca che si era poi socchiusa sensualmente sotto al getto d'acqua, sorrise con convinzione e si guardò attorno per cercare un percorso migliore e raggiungerlo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“Ora mi vuoi spiegare perché ci siamo fermati così presto?” chiese Aragorn quando ormai, seguendo il compagno, erano giunti dietro l'ammasso roccioso e stavano proseguendo tra gli alberi che lo circondavano “È primo pomeriggio, potevamo cavalcare ancora per qualche ora.” si fermò appena vide l'elfo avanti a sé fare lo stesso ma aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito quando quest'ultimo si voltò nella sua direzione e, con passo deciso, avanzò per accorciare la distanza che li divideva. Fece soltanto in tempo a socchiudere le labbra per l'espressione determinata che scorse sul suo viso, che si ritrovò a rispondere ad un bacio impetuoso e appassionato, quando Legolas, senza dire una parola, strinse una mano tra i suoi capelli e lo tirò a sé, avventandosi sulla sua bocca.  
Dopo l'iniziale sorpresa per quell'attacco, il re di Gondor gli circondò la vita con le braccia, trattenendolo contro di sé quando quel corpo immortale cominciò a strusciarsi con foga contro al suo, rendendo più che palese l'evidente desiderio che già aveva infiammato il basso ventre di entrambi.  
Sentì un ginocchio dell'elfo rialzarsi mentre, con la caviglia, il compagno gli imprigionava la gamba con la propria, ed allora fece scivolare una mano sul suo fondo schiena fino a percorrergli la coscia e trascinarlo a sua volta con forza contro di sé, facendo così barcollare entrambi in quella posizione precaria.  
  
“Ti sei chinato...” gemette ad un tratto Legolas, spingendo la testa dell'uomo per fargli proseguire con le labbra lungo il collo... gesto che il compagno fu molto felice di compiere, iniziando così a baciare, leccare e mordere la pelle morbida “...ti sei... chinato per raccogliere quelle erbe e non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare al... tuo corpo...”  
  
Aragorn sorrise, succhiando con ardore un punto poco sotto il colletto della tunica che il principe del Reame Boscoso indossava.  
“E cosa hai pensato di fare al mio corpo... mentre ero chinato...?” gli mormorò con un tono roco e sensuale che provocò un nuovo sospiro dalle labbra socchiuse della creatura eterna.  
  
“Posso raccontartelo... “ gli sussurrò l'elfo con un sorrisino, muovendo il bacino con decisione contro il suo “...o posso mostrartelo... cosa preferisci?”  
  
“Mostramelo!”  
  
Rise debolmente a quella risposta che già si aspettava di ottenere e, seppur con molta fatica, fece un passo indietro, allontanando il compagno da sé.  
“Allora chiudi gli occhi, Aragorn...” gli bisbigliò con un tono accattivante, attese che l'uomo eseguisse, anche se titubante, quell'ordine, dopodiché aggiunse, questa volta lambendogli l'orecchio ad ogni parola “...conta fino a dieci e poi vieni a cercarmi!”  
  
Il re di Gondor aggrottò le sopracciglia allibito da quella proposta inaspettata.  
“Cosa...? No, Legolas... avanti!” esclamò con un sospiro sfinito dopo solo pochi attimi “Non è il momento di fare questo gioco... adesso!” rimarcò l'ultima parola, alzando la voce e riaprendo di scatto gli occhi... ma la creatura immortale era già svanita dalla sua vista.  
Si diede una rapida occhiata attorno e la sua attenzione fu subito attirata da una rientranza tra le rocce a pochi passi di distanza che portava in quella che pareva una caverna nascosta... così, con un sorrisino, si avviò in quella direzione.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Eldarion camminò attorno al complesso roccioso, immaginando che, prima o poi, si sarebbe imbattuto in una qualche cavità che gli avrebbe permesso di raggiungere Lanthir in quel punto.  
La sua mente era intenta a cercare una qualche frase provocatoria da esclamare quando, finalmente, si sarebbe ritrovato di nuovo vicino a lui, ed i pensieri invece, gli stavano già mandando immagini licenziose di ciò che avrebbero potuto fare sotto quel getto d'acqua.  
Indietreggiò di qualche passo per osservare meglio la roccia e difatti si accorse di un rientro, poco distante da dove si trovava, così, con un sorrisino soddisfatto, fece per avanzare in quel punto... ma in quell'istante gli accadde qualcosa che lo lasciò totalmente esterrefatto.  
  
“Porta subito quel corpo qui...!”  
  
Fece appena in tempo ad avvertire quella voce che sentì un'improvvisa stretta al polso e venne trascinato con forza contro uno degli alberi che aveva attorno... e si trovò, ancora una volta, imprigionato contro un tronco, tra le braccia di una creatura eterna... ben diversa però, da quella che, nelle occasioni precedenti, aveva visto davanti a sé.  
  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi in un'espressione inizialmente allibita che venne velata dopo alcuni istanti dal panico e dall'imbarazzo.  
“Eldarion...” bisbigliò con un filo di voce facendo di scatto un passo indietro per liberare il giovane da quella presa che tutto aveva, fuorché l'intenzione di essere un abbraccio amichevole “...cosa... fai qui?” comprese dagli occhi azzurri che ancora lo fissavano intimoriti e confusi che il figlio di Aragorn aveva di certo avvertito, in quel gesto, qualcosa che andava ben oltre un gesto affettuoso e che, con la stessa sicurezza, aveva compreso che, al suo posto, avrebbe dovuto trovarsi il genitore visto che nessun altro era presente in quel luogo.  
Per qualche attimo si diede dello sciocco per non aver riflettuto su quell'azione, ma non aveva nemmeno minimamente badato ai suoi sensi in quella circostanza che, probabilmente, lo avrebbero fatto desistere in tempo... ed i suoi pensieri stavano già raggiungendo la consapevolezza che, sicuramente, Eldarion aveva anche percepito il desiderio che aveva pieno possesso del suo corpo quando lo aveva spinto con quell'irruenza contro l'albero, ma in quel momento udì una debole ed incerta risposta...  
  
“Ah... io... niente stavo solo... facendo un giro...”  
  
...deglutì, guardando il suo viso che si era disteso in un'espressione ancora palesemente agitata ed allora cercò di sorridergli il più tranquillamente possibile.  
“Perdonami io... era solo un'infantile gioco che facevamo con tuo padre anni fa... non era mia intenzione spaventarti.”  
  
“Oh no, non sono... spaventato... credo.” mormorò allora Eldarion, tirando un profondo respiro per calmarsi e mascherando quel nervosismo con un sorriso mentre si passava la mano tra i capelli.  
Per un istante aveva davvero creduto che fosse Lanthir... la possessività delle sue mani che gli avevano cinto i fianchi... il corpo caldo contro il proprio nel quale gli era anche parso di percepire, contro al ventre, un desiderio fisico evidente... ma poi aveva incrociato gli occhi blu del principe del Reame Boscoso e si era reso conto subito di chi si trovava di fronte.  
E quella realtà gli aveva riempito la mente di domande e dubbi sul motivo di quell'azione verso colui che l'elfo credeva fosse suo padre... ma poi l'imbarazzo che lui stesso provava e che riusciva a percepire nello sguardo della creatura eterna, lo fece tornare al presente e al tentativo di andare oltre il disagio per quella circostanza imprevista.  
Così si lasciò sfuggire una risata e mise le mani si fianchi.  
“Lo sarei di più se avessi visto mio padre correre tra gli alberi e giocare a... nascondersi!” vide un sorriso più rilassato anche sulle labbra dell'amico ed allora proseguì “Voglio dire... è da quando ha smesso di cercare e rincorrere me nei giardini del palazzo che non lo vedo... divertirsi! ” alzò le spalle “Quello sarebbe stato davvero... strano e spaventoso!”  
  
Legolas lo guardò qualche istante stupito ma poi scoppiò a ridere, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Credo che... se lo vedessero correre per i corridoi con la corona di Gondor sul capo, anche i suoi uomini lo riterrebbero... strano!”  
  
“Ma con te si diverte...” mormorò a quel punto il giovane, sorridendogli dolcemente “...lo vedo nei suoi occhi... sono vivi e luminosi e... ride spesso, è raggiante ed è... bello parlare con lui perché... quando è felice sembra ascoltare davvero. Non si limita ad annuire distrattamente con quel velo di tristezza e malinconia sul viso. L'uomo che giunge nelle tue Terre e... l'uomo che passa le giornate sul trono e tra le mura di Minas Tirith... sono due persone diverse... e se devo essere sincero, preferisco di gran lunga il primo!” respirò profondamente e terminò “E credo proprio anche lui.”  
  
L'elfo rimase un lungo momento in silenzio con una tenera espressione ad incurvargli i tratti del viso come se non sapesse come rispondere o se fosse necessario, ma poi sussurrò...  
“Ora che tornerò nell'Ithilien, ti prometto che farò tutto il possibile per far... uscire quell'uomo dalle mura della tua città e farlo tornare quello che si divertiva nei Boschi e con suo figlio.” in quel momento però si guardò attorno come se solo allora si fosse ricordato dell'effettivo divertimento che stava intrattenendo con Aragorn poco prima e si incuriosì che il compagno non li avesse notati e raggiunti, così riportò il discorso sul principe di Gondor che, a sua volta, fissava un punto in lontananza “E tu invece? Come mai ti sei spinto fin qui da solo? Non dovevi restare al campo? Lanthir non doveva permetterti di allontanarti!”  
  
A quella serie di domande, Eldarion deglutì nervosamente, rispondendo con quella scusa che aveva elaborato mentalmente in quegli istanti.  
“No lui... si stava rinfrescando alla cascata e non mi sembrava... opportuno... restare a fissarlo, così ho fatto... una passeggiata e poi ho...” indicò la rientranza nella roccia, tentando di usare un tono convincente “...intravisto quella... pensavo fosse una grotta ed ero curioso di vedere dove conducesse.” scorse una certa incertezza nello sguardo della creatura davanti a sé, così non poté far altro che aggiungere “Se vuoi... potresti venire con me in esplorazione...”  
  
Legolas aprì la bocca per ribattere ma si accorse presto di non avere una valida ragione per rifiutare e di certo non poteva dargli quella reale, così non gli rimase che sorridergli ed annuire, indicandogli con un cenno della mano di precederlo in quel percorso ma lanciando una fugace occhiata dietro di sé, tra gli alberi, nel tentativo di scorgere l'uomo col quale avrebbe voluto disperatamente stare.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Quello stesso tragitto era stato percorso, solo alcuni momenti prima, proprio dal re di Gondor che, inconsapevole di cosa stesse accadendo tra gli alberi, si era avventurato per un certa distanza nelle profondità dell'ammasso roccioso, fino a giungere in una caverna da dove poteva scorgere la cascata ed il corso del torrente che defluiva verso l'esterno.  
Restò un momento ad ammirare quel luogo dove l'acqua scivolava e si rincorreva tra le pareti di pietra ed i sassi, ricreando dei getti che finivano nelle polle più o meno profonde sul terreno... ma ad un tratto la sua attenzione venne attirata verso un lato dove, da un'apertura, scaturiva una sorgente.  
Oltre al flusso corrente, intravvide le forme slanciate di quello che, senza ombra di dubbio, era un elfo dai lunghi capelli biondi che si stava bagnando sotto la cascata.  
I raggi del sole, ancora alto nel cielo, si infrangevano sull'acqua, rendendo i contorni di quella figura indefiniti e liquidi come se la stesse osservando da dietro un vetro su cui si stava abbattendo una pioggia torrenziale, ed in quell'istante le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorrisino perché sapeva che, in realtà, non c'era nessun vetro a dividerlo da lui.  
Senza riflettere nemmeno per un istante su ciò che si stava apprestando a fare, raggiunse in pochi e rapidi passi quel punto, con l'intenzione di riportare il compagno in quella grotta e concedersi, finalmente, quel tanto agognato momento insieme.  
  
Lanthir si passò le mani sul viso, proseguendo poi sulla testa dopo essersi nuovamente chinato all'indietro per bagnarsi, ed allora aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito quando si accorse che il principe di Gondor stava impiegando molto più di quanto aveva previsto per raggiungerlo.  
Sospirò, immaginandolo già smarrito lungo qualche sentiero e fece per fare un passo ed allontanarsi dalla cascata quando sentì una carezza decisa lungo la schiena.  
Si bloccò un istante, preso alla sprovvista da quel gesto che gli provocò un'espressione piacevolmente sorpresa sul viso, ma invece di voltarsi e tirare a sé il giovane, finse indifferenza e si inarcò ancora una volta, chiudendo gli occhi, per lasciare che l'acqua gli scorresse tra i capelli.  
In quel momento sentì quelle mani scivolargli in avanti sul petto e percorrerglielo con un andamento lento e sensuale che gli riaccese all'istante l'ardore al basso ventre.  
Sorrise tra sé quando quelle carezze lascive si fermarono, come se il compagno non osasse andare oltre il profilo dei pantaloni ormai bagnati, così posò le proprie sulle sue e gliele spinse più sotto per fare in modo che, coi palmi, gli toccasse le cosce e il vigore che premeva contro la stoffa stretta.  
Non trattenne però un gemito di piacere quando le dita si chiusero su quel punto in una stretta vigorosa, ma non fece in tempo a riabbassare lo sguardo su di sé che venne trascinato all'indietro ed oltre il getto d'acqua, per finire violentemente di schiena contro una roccia.  
  
“Ehi... fa piano raga...” l'esclamazione che istintivamente gli si formò sulle labbra rimase in sospeso quando si ritrovò di fronte un Mortale decisamente diverso da quello che si aspettava.  
  
Aragorn si immobilizzò all'istante, fissando sbigottito la creatura eterna che stava tenendo imprigionata col proprio corpo contro la roccia bagnata e solo dopo qualche attimo ritrovò la lucidità per parlare.  
“Io... perdonami... credo di aver tentato di sedurre l'elfo sbagliato...”  
  
“Sì... lo credo anche io...” gli sussurrò il Guardiano tentando di mascherare la sua stessa sorpresa con un sorrisino tirato.  
  
L'uomo allora aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se solo in quel momento si fosse reso conto di cosa realmente fosse avvenuto.  
“Perché non mi hai detto subito che eri tu?” gli chiese, troppo occupato da quella strana sensazione che l'aveva attraversato per ricordarsi che sarebbe stato più opportuno fare un passo indietro da lui prima di iniziare un dibattito “Perché hai lasciato che ti toccassi?” lo fissò incuriosito quando gli parve di scorgere nei suoi occhi un'insicurezza che raramente gli apparteneva e per un attimo gli sembrò che anche l'elfo fosse veramente stupito di essersi ritrovato davanti lui.  
  
Lanthir deglutì, conscio che la spiegazione razionale che aveva non sarebbe di sicuro stata quella più adatta da raccontare al padre di colui che si aspettava di vedere, così non poté far altro che accennare un sorrisino e riprendere quell'atteggiamento con il quale il re di Gondor lo aveva conosciuto fin dal primo giorno.  
“Non sarebbe certo la prima volta...” sussurrò, spingendo poi improvvisamente l'uomo ed invertendo le posizioni, ma quando si trovò di nuovo ad avere il controllo su quella situazione, si rese anche conto che, in quel modo, entrambi potevano chiaramente sentire il desiderio fisico che aveva pieno possesso di tutti e due i loro corpi e che, per non fargli intendere il vero motivo delle azioni che aveva compiuto, non gli rimaneva che fingere “...non è vero, Estel...? Quante volte avresti voluto toccarmi così ed avere il dominio su di me?”  
  
“Un tempo... ora non più.” replicò Aragorn, continuando però a sostenere il suo sguardo con una sicurezza che non pensava di possedere in una circostanza di quel tipo con colui che era sempre stato in grado di sottometterlo anche solo con una parola “Ma forse ora sei tu quello che desidera sentire le mie mani visto che, non appena le ho posate su di te, il tuo corpo è andato a fuoco...”  
  
A quell'affermazione seguì un attimo di inconsueto silenzio che sorprese ancora di più il re di Gondor, fino a quando, finalmente, l'elfo decise di assecondare quella ipotesi per riuscire ad uscire nel modo più semplice da quell'increscioso avvenimento.  
“Cosa vuoi sentirti dire...?” bisbigliò ad un soffio dalle sue labbra “Che ho pensato all'ultima notte che abbiamo passato insieme? Che ho desiderato possederti e plasmare ancora il tuo corpo?” continuò a parlargli sensualmente per risultare il più credibile possibile “Che ho sognato di cavalcarti fino al sorgere del sole?” posò i palmi sulla roccia dietro di lui e strusciò il bacino contro il suo con un sospiro “Sì...” ma qualcosa non andò come aveva previsto, perché sentì sui fianchi le mani dell'uomo e venne di nuovo spinto lateralmente, tornando ad essere quello tra i due, imprigionato contro la parete rocciosa.  
  
“Stai mentendo...” gli sussurrò Aragorn, fissandolo intensamente, ancora incuriosito e perplesso da quel comportamento che non riusciva a decifrare perché, nonostante la provocazione e quelle frasi accattivanti, era certo che ci fosse qualcosa, negli occhi chiari che sostenevano comunque con convinzione e spavalderia i suoi, che non aveva mai scorto prima.  
  
“Anche tu...” replicò a quel punto Lanthir, inumidendosi le labbra ed alzando la mano sul viso del re di Gondor per chiudere le dita sul suo mento “...mi vuoi ancora come il primo giorno che hai posato i tuoi occhi su di me!”  
  
Restarono immobili a guardarsi, uno troppo occupato a celare l'evidenza e l'altro interessato invece a scoprirla, che non si resero conto di essere stati raggiunti anche dagli altri due viaggiatori, i quali, messo piede in quel punto, si bloccarono all'improvviso, uno dietro l'altro, sconvolti ed increduli per la visione che si erano ritrovati di fronte.  
  
Eldarion, rimasto di poco più indietro rispetto alla creatura eterna che lo aveva accompagnato per quel breve percorso, non riuscì nemmeno a fare un passo avanti quando vide il proprio padre stringere i fianchi del Guardiano del Bosco e rimase immobile ad osservare la scena che avvenne dinnanzi ai suoi occhi senza riuscire a comprenderne il significato.  
  
Vide i due compagni voltarsi nella direzione dalla quale loro erano appena giunti e gli sembrò di scorgere il proprio padre fare subito un passo indietro, ma in quello stesso istante, Legolas accorciò la distanza che lo separava da quel punto.  
Vide il principe del Reame Boscoso afferrare il braccio del re di Gondor e trascinarlo quasi con violenza lontano dall'altro elfo per poi mettersi di fronte a lui e fissarlo con una strana e amareggiata espressione sul viso.  
Gli parve di scorgere delusione, collera, gelosia, un insieme di emozioni confuse ma evidenti... e al tempo stesso, intravide la mano dell'uomo alzarsi per prendere la sua e stringerla nella propria.  
Non una parola lasciò le loro labbra per esprimere ciò che si stavano scambiando attraverso quello sguardo persistente, ma ad un tratto vide la creatura eterna liberarsi con forza da quella stretta per poi spingere brutalmente all'indietro il compagno che aveva davanti.  
  
Solo allora udì il proprio padre pronunciare un flebile e disperato richiamo mentre scuoteva lentamente la testa...  
“Legolas...”  
  
E lui stesso, in quell'istante, si lasciò sfuggire quasi senza rendersene conto, un sospiro...  
“Ada...?”  
  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi, come se solo in quel momento si fosse accorto di dove fossero e di chi stesse osservando la scena.  
Aveva perso completamente ogni controllo.  
Prepotentemente, furiosamente, irrimediabilmente.  
Aveva visto Aragorn in quell'atteggiamento intimo con Lanthir e in quel preciso attimo la ragione lo aveva abbandonato, portandolo a reagire in quella maniera violenta ed irrazionale.  
Sentiva pulsare il cuore nelle tempie oltre che nel petto e quella sconsiderata gelosia lo aveva pervaso fino a fargli compiere quell'azione prepotente e imprudente proprio davanti agli occhi di Eldarion.  
Ma non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non... perché?  
Solo e semplicemente quella domanda. Perché...?  
Non la chiese ad alta voce perché sapeva benissimo che l'uomo l'avrebbe letta nei suoi occhi insieme alla delusione e all'amarezza, ma ora non poteva far altro che rimediare in qualche modo a quell'insano gesto che, sicuramente, aveva portato ulteriori dubbi nella mente del principe di Gondor.  
Così, si ritrovò a compiere l'unica azione che gli venne spontanea.  
  
Girò su sé stesso e si avventò sul proprio Guardiano, bloccandolo contro alla roccia con le mani premute sul suo petto.  
“Come osi...?” gli sussurrò, fissandolo intensamente nella speranza che l'amico comprendesse che, quel suo nuovo comportamento, era dovuto soltanto al tentativo di non far comprendere ad Eldarion il reale motivo di quella sua reazione alla quale aveva assistito “Non ti è permesso agire in questo modo davanti ai miei occhi! Ricorda chi sei e dov'è il tuo posto!”  
  
Lanthir sostenne i suoi occhi blu nei quali scorse, nel profondo, tutte le emozioni che lo avevano scosso e per un istante non poté evitare di sentirsi in colpa perché, nella realtà, tentare nuovamente di sedurre in qualsiasi maniera Aragorn, era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai più fatto dopo ciò che era avvenuto... e non solo per via del rapporto che si era creato tra il re di Gondor e Legolas.  
Ma oramai non poteva più tornare indietro, né avrebbe nemmeno potuto spiegare al proprio principe il motivo della scena alla quale aveva, in parte, assistito, così si limitò ad annuire lentamente.  
“Perdonami...” mormorò, consapevole che quell'attacco era comunque necessario soltanto per l'apparenza che l'altro elfo doveva tenere davanti ad Eldarion “...non avrei dovuto.”  
  
“No, non avresti dovuto!” ripeté allora Legolas respirando profondamente “Sei il mio amante, non il suo!” lanciò un'occhiata ad Aragorn ed una ancor più fugace a suo figlio e, rialzando la mano tra i capelli dell'altra creatura eterna, lo tirò a sé, premendo con forza le labbra sulle sue.  
  
Il Guardiano non reagì e si limitò a sottostare a quell'attacco che doveva sembrare passionale, senza però far niente per approfondirlo, come gli pareva che anche l'altro elfo stesse facendo. Ma in quell'istante si chiese se, in quel gesto, non si nascondesse, oltre alla collera, alla tensione e alla gelosia, anche una vaga intenzione di vendetta nei confronti dell'uomo che era rimasto ad occhi spalancati a fissarli coi pugni stretti lungo i fianchi.  
  
“Ricordatelo!” esclamò infine il principe del Reame Boscoso, discostandosi da lui e, senza voltarsi indietro, proseguì a passo svelto oltre la cascata per uscire nuovamente all'aperto.  
  
Aragorn sentì le gambe muoversi con una propria volontà e spingerlo a seguire i passi del compagno senza nemmeno badare agli altri due presenti in quel luogo, rischiando così di vanificare quell'azione provocatoria che Legolas aveva certamente tenuto in quel momento per mascherare ciò che non poteva essere rivelato.  
  
Ed allora, quando in quella grotta risuonò soltanto lo scrosciare dell'acqua sulle pietre, Lanthir portò l'attenzione verso colui che aveva tentato in tutti i modi di ignorare da quando aveva percepito la sua presenza poco prima.  
Notò la sua espressione turbata per ciò a cui aveva assistito, mentre le sue labbra erano ancora socchiuse per lo stupore di quell'ultimo gesto che lo aveva lasciato sconvolto e senza fiato, così, dopo aver tirato un intenso respiro, si avviò verso di lui e, arrivatogli vicino, gli mise una mano sotto al mento, fingendo di rialzarglielo.  
“Chiudi la bocca, ragazzino... non hai visto poi chissà cosa!”  
  
Eldarion spostò lo sguardo su di lui ma di scatto gli colpì il braccio per farglielo allontanare.  
“Non mi toccare!”  
  
L'elfo comprese subito l'astio e la gelosia in quel tono, ed allora sospirò, alzando gli occhi al soffitto di roccia.  
“Credevo fossi tu...” sussurrò, passandosi una mano sul volto ancora bagnato “...non l'ho fatto per...” una risata innervosita però lo interruppe.  
  
“Oh certo! Per te siamo tutti uguali! Basta che abbiamo quel... sangue Mortale nelle vene!” replicò a voce fin troppo alta il giovane “E quando hai visto che era mio padre, perché non ti sei allontanato?”  
  
Lanthir strinse gli occhi, guardando in quelli azzurri che attendevano una risposta e fece un passo verso di lui, per mantenere un tono più contenuto.  
“Cosa avrei dovuto dire? Oh... perdonami... pensavo fossi tuo figlio? Dopo che mi ero spinto la sua mano tra le cosce...?”  
  
Il principe di Gondor abbassò lo sguardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia per quella rivelazione che lo turbò maggiormente, ma poco dopo lo rialzò di nuovo per incrociare ancora il suo.  
“Cosa c'è tra te e Legolas...?” scorse subito l'espressione annoiata sul suo viso ma ottenendo soltanto un silenzio indifferente, dopo un breve istante, esclamò con un tono più deciso “Rispondi alla domanda!”  
  
“Niente!” esclamò allora il Guardiano alzando le braccia in un gesto rassegnato “È il mio principe!”  
  
“E tu sei il suo amante...”  
  
“Lo sono stato... una volta.”  
  
“Bugiardo! Due volte... come minimo!” lo aggredì a quel punto il giovane, alzando di nuovo la voce “E da come ha reagito e... ti ha parlato... sembrava ci fosse anche altro!”  
  
“Non è così...”  
  
“Ah, no...? Allora perché si è comportato così poco fa? Perché ha allontanato mio padre da te in quel modo? Perché... anche quando lo addestravi e gli stavi vicino, c'era la gelosia sul volto del... tuo principe?”  
  
A quelle domande, l'elfo aggrottò le sopracciglia, indeciso su come uscirne questa volta, ma alla fine si limitò a sospirare...  
“Vedi cose che non esistono!”  
  
“No, vedo cose che avrei dovuto vedere prima!” ribatté Eldarion, stringendo poi le labbra per controllare quelle violente sensazioni che gli stavano facendo battere il cuore, avvolgendolo però in una stretta opprimente. Si voltò con l'intenzione di incamminarsi per uscire attraverso la cavità nella roccia ma udì la replica del compagno...  
  
“Non affermare di aver compreso fatti dei quali non puoi avere conoscenza, ragazzino arrogante! Tu non sai! Non puoi capire!”  
  
...e quel tono gli fece esplodere qualcosa nel profondo che lo fece tornare nuovamente sui suoi passi per scagliarsi con forza contro la creatura immortale.  
“No, non capisco!” gli gridò, spingendolo violentemente contro la parete dietro di lui “Io non capisco niente, è vero! Non capisco Legolas... non capisco mio padre e non... capisco te!” non badò alla sua espressione indispettita per quel gesto e colpì con entrambi i palmi la roccia ai lati del suo viso in uno scatto di quell'ira che non riusciva a controllare “E soprattutto con capisco me stesso! Perché in tutto questo... continuo a cercarti e a immaginare che ti importi qualcosa di quello che fai con me!” vide le sue labbra socchiudersi per dargli una qualche replica ma lo anticipò, continuando con quel tono alto e incollerito “Io non comprendo più niente, dannazione! Perché... prima scopro te con mio padre... poi te con Legolas... e come se non bastasse, anche mio padre e Legolas si comportano come se il loro rapporto fosse molto più che... amichevole! Ma non è finita! Guardo per un istante da un'altra parte e quando mi rigiro... tu sei nuovamente tra le braccia di mio padre e... l'istante successivo... Legolas ti fa quella... scenata di gelosia come se fosse il tuo compagno!” ancora un colpo violento con le mani contro la parete e si lasciò sfuggire una risata esasperata “Io non capisco e non riesco nemmeno più a... tentare di comprendere! Perché è troppo difficile... e... estenuante questa ricerca! E...” deglutì, fissando per qualche attimo gli occhi chiari che non lo avevano abbandonato durante quel lungo discorso a senso unico ed allora strinse i pugni, continuando con un filo di voce come se non avesse più le forze per continuare “...fa male... prima non mi importava cosa avvenisse tra di voi, purché... voi foste felici ma adesso... più tento di arrivare ad una conclusione e più... quello che vedo mi fa male... e non mi piace quello che ho iniziato a provare... non voglio provarlo!” sospirò pesantemente, rialzando gli occhi al soffitto “Non voglio sentirmi geloso di mio padre o di... Legolas... a causa tua... io non... non ce la faccio più! Sono stanco di... toccare il cielo stellato con le dita una notte perché sono riuscito ad ottenere ancora le tue attenzioni, mentre il pomeriggio successivo mi ritrovo a...” si fermò, scuotendo la testa come se non sapesse come continuare ed accennò un sorriso allibito “...non so nemmeno cosa sto facendo! È assurdo!” fece un passo indietro, passandosi una mano sul viso e tra i capelli, tenendola tra di essi come se ancora non riuscisse a spiegarsi il motivo di quella reazione esagerata.  
  
“È stato solo un malinteso, Eldarion...” riuscì a mormorare a quel punto Lanthir, seguendolo con lo sguardo “...è a causa di questo... segreto che ti ho costretto a tenere... non è tua la colpa...”  
  
“No, è tua...” sussurrò allora il giovane, appoggiandosi alla parete opposta con gli occhi bassi “...è sempre colpa tua... sei tu la causa di quello che faccio o dico... o provo... ma anche se mi sforzo per farmene una ragione... va sempre peggio!” sbuffò, sorridendo di nuovo con un'evidente rassegnazione sul viso “E sono stanco... sono davvero... stanco di tutto questo!” lentamente si lasciò scivolare seduto a terra, piegando le gambe davanti a sé “Avevi ragione... non dovevo cercarti di nuovo ieri sera... dovevo lasciar perdere.”  
  
“Ora sono io a non capirti...” esclamò il Guardiano, fissandolo confuso da quelle frasi.  
  
“Mi arrendo... basta...” continuò il principe di Gondor, alzando le braccia in segno di resa per poi appoggiarle sulle ginocchia “...hai vinto tu! Resterò al mio posto e non farò più niente per ottenere le tue attenzioni... non voglio più lottare in questa... continua battaglia con te e... per te, basta...” sorrise debolmente, guardando però le proprie mani invece del compagno quando sentì un nodo alla gola per ciò a cui stava rinunciando “...e questa volta lo dico per davvero... basta.”  
  
Dalle labbra dell'elfo uscì una lieve risata allibita e, per un lungo momento, fu l'unico suono a riecheggiare tra le basse volta di quella cavità.  
Una risata stupefatta ma al tempo stesso, amareggiata per quel qualcosa che non si aspettava di ascoltare.  
Qualcosa che aveva tentato lui stesso di portare con le proprie parole e i propri gesti ma che, fino a quell'istante, non era mai riuscito ad ottenere realmente.  
“Cambi idea in fretta, ragazzino...” mormorò senza rendersene conto, come se a parlare non fosse stato lui ma quell'insieme aggrovigliato e confuso di sentimenti pericolosi che aveva iniziato a provare “...pensavo volessi approfittare della nostra... vicinanza ancora per questi giorni! Ed ora che l'hai ottenuta in ogni modo...”  
  
“Ti sto dando ragione...” disse il giovane, lanciandogli solo una rapida occhiata per non fargli scorgere il velo di lacrime che gli stava annebbiando la vista “...il tuo orgoglio dovrebbe gioirne! Tu avevi ragione ed io torto... è stato divertente finché... eravamo dentro i vostri confini, ora non lo è più... quindi non ti sentire ancora obbligato a comportarti con... gentilezza o altro con me. Diventa... l'amante di chi vuoi... di mio padre... di Legolas... di entrambi, non fa differenza. Di certo non devo dirtelo io...” trattenne il fiato quando, alle proprie parole, sentì una stretta al cuore “...voglio solo smettere di pensare a questa cosa.”  
  
Lanthir rimase ancora qualche istante immobile, con lo sguardo che vagava sul compagno accasciato ad un passo da lui nella fastidiosa consapevolezza di non riuscire a comprendere né lui né se stesso.  
Stava ottenendo ciò che voleva... ciò che doveva ottenere, senza più il minimo sforzo e doveva esserne sollevato. Eppure quello che sentiva dentro di sé era l'esatto opposto.  
Fece quel passo che lo separava da lui e si accosciò a sua volta per arrivare alla sua altezza e cercare di scorgere il viso che il principe di Gondor teneva basso avanti a sé, e quasi con apprensione gli sussurrò...  
“Non ho tentato di sedurre tuo padre poco fa... non l'avrei mai fatto e non lo farei. Non... ora.” respirò profondamente quando vide il giovane scuotere la testa, fingendo indifferenza ma proseguì “Quello che ti ho detto... è la verità. Ho stupidamente creduto che fossi tu ed ho spinto le sue mani sul mio corpo... e quando mi sono reso conto dell'errore, era tardi per trovare una spiegazione razionale che non lo insospettisse, così ho dovuto fingere di desiderare le sue attenzioni... ed inoltre credo di non averlo nemmeno convinto, nonostante la mia immane capacità di persuasione.” pronunciò quella frase ironica volutamente e scorse un lieve sorriso sulle sua labbra “E con Legolas è...” fece una pausa, stringendo gli occhi per controllare quell'impeto che lo stava spingendo prepotentemente a raccontargli quella verità che il figlio di Aragorn però non doveva conoscere, ed infine continuò “...una vita di promesse e di vincoli silenziosi che non possono essere detti. L'amicizia porta con sé anche dei segreti che non possono essere rivelati, nemmeno per delle giuste ragioni... quindi non presumere di conoscere ogni cosa, Eldarion... perché non è così. A volte ciò che ignori è più vicino alla realtà di ciò che invece credi di sapere... non tentare di darti spiegazioni che altro non fanno se non portare nei tuoi pensieri false verità.” allungò una mano e gli sfiorò la guancia con la punta delle dita per poi portargli i riccioli scuri dietro l'orecchio. Sentì distintamente il movimento della sua testa per seguire quel gesto e percepire di nuovo quella lieve carezza sul viso, così sorridendo dolcemente, lo ripeté, percorrendogli col dorso delle dita quel lato, benché il compagno si ostinasse a tenere lo sguardo basso “Ma nonostante tutto questo... hai preso la decisione giusta. Quello che è accaduto quest'oggi forse... doveva avvenire per permetterti di riprendere il tuo cammino perché... così deve essere.” tirò un profondo sospiro e tentò di terminare con un tono più convinto “Non guardarti indietro, Eldarion figlio di Aragorn... prosegui per la tua strada e passo dopo passo, va incontro al Destino che è stato scritto per te.”  
  
Ma benché quelle pronunciate dalla creatura eterna fossero parole ricolme di speranza, il principe di Gondor sentì il nodo alla gola stringersi con forza e delle nuove e brucianti lacrime bagnargli gli occhi che ora però, aveva rialzato per incrociare quelli davanti a sé.  
“Non mi è mai... piaciuto essere chiamato in questo modo da te...” gli bisbigliò, tentando di sorridere nel modo più convincente possibile, nonostante la voce tremante “...ed ora puoi... per favore... alzarti e andare via...? Devo mettermi a piangere come un... bambino viziato che non può avere ciò che desidera... e non voglio farlo davanti a te.”  
  
Il Guardiano gli sorrise annuendo, lasciando scorrere ancora una volta le dita tra i suoi capelli prima di allontanare la mano.  
“D'accordo... sciocco ragazzino capriccioso.” replicò, guardandolo intensamente prima di tentare di rialzarsi.  
Ma non ci riuscì... non riuscì semplicemente a rimettersi in piedi e ad allontanarsi come gli era stato chiesto. E gli parve di essere tornato alla mattina della loro partenza, quando i ruoli erano invertiti e lui stava spingendo il giovane lontano da sé.  
Ora però, era lui quello a non volersene andare e a non voler scrivere la parola fine in quel breve libro che avevano creato insieme.  
Rise debolmente, stupendosi di se stesso ma in qualche modo riuscì infine a ritrovare la forza di volontà che gli mancava e ad ignorare il battito violento del proprio cuore.  
Si chinò in avanti, reprimendo quell'impetuoso impulso che lo stava spingendo a raggiungere le sue labbra ancora una volta e si limitò a posare le proprie sulla sua fronte, con le mani premute ai lati del suo viso in un breve ma intenso bacio, così diverso ed innocente rispetto a tutti gli altri che aveva scambiato con lui.  
Ma appena percepì il tremore nel corpo di Eldarion per quelle lacrime che non riusciva più a trattenere, si alzò di scatto in piedi e si avviò rapidamente verso l'uscita, permettendo ai singhiozzi soffocati dell'erede al trono di Gondor di mettere termine a quel vincolo segreto che avevano creato.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“Fermati...!” esclamò Aragorn, cercando di stare al passo del compagno che lo precedeva rapidamente per discendere dalle rocce “Ascoltami...!”  
  
“Non mi importa...” mormorò quasi tra sé il principe del Reame Boscoso, senza voltarsi verso di lui e tenendo lo sguardo basso, facendo attenzione a dove metteva i piedi per non finire nel corso d'acqua che fluiva accanto a lui.  
  
“Legolas...”  
  
“No, non mi importa... non voglio ascoltare... non c'è niente da dire.” ripeté nuovamente a quel richiamo, cercando con tutte le proprie forze di ignorare ogni sensazione violenta che lo stava scuotendo dall'interno.  
  
“Credevo fossi tu... ho visto la sua figura oltre la cascata e l'ho attirato a me, pensando fossi tu!”  
  
Quando udì però quella spiegazione che comunque non aveva chiesto, sentì un fremito lungo il corpo che lo portò a bloccarsi e a girarsi di scatto verso di lui, restando in bilico sul terreno roccioso che stavano percorrendo.  
“E quando ti sei reso conto di essere in errore, perché non l'hai lasciato?” gli chiese con un tono elevato, senza poter controllare la collera che lo stava facendo reagire in quel modo.  
  
“Lui ha... risposto alle mie carezze ma...” iniziò allora a rispondere il re di Gondor, fissando gli occhi blu spalancati del compagno nei quali, continuamente, riusciva a vedere quella sola domanda... perché...? Era stato solo uno sciocco malinteso ed era più che certo che Lanthir non aveva la minima intenzione di sedurlo in quel momento, anche se ancora non si spiegava il motivo di quelle provocazioni... ma non gli importava del Guardiano o delle sue frasi azzardate.  
L'unica cosa che voleva, era comprendere Legolas e quella sua reazione in parte anche esagerata. Provò per un attimo a mettersi nella sua posizione e a riflettere su come si sarebbe comportato lui nel vedere i due elfi ancora insieme... forse nell'identico modo... forse anche in uno peggiore... ma quelle supposizioni vennero cancellate dal sospiro incredulo che la creatura eterna fece in quell'istante, ed allora si ritrovò a continuare “...era solo una delle sue solite provocazioni! Non è accaduto niente! Nemmeno ciò che invece tu hai fatto con lui davanti a noi.” vide le lunghe sopracciglia aggrottarsi come se solo in quel momento si fosse, a sua volta, reso conto del gesto appena compiuto, ed allora fece un passo verso di lui, sostenendosi però con la mano contro la roccia che avevano accanto.  
  
“Non importa, te l'ho detto...” mormorò Legolas, scuotendo la testa e incrociando le braccia sul petto quasi volesse mantenere una distanza fisica da lui “...non devi giustificarti con me... ho perso il controllo davanti ad Eldarion e ho dovuto rimediare in quel modo ma... non importa... sono solo tuo amico, non ho diritti su di te.”  
  
Sul volto dell'uomo apparve un'espressione stupita e confusa.  
“Non sei mio amico, tu... non sei più solo quello, e lo sai!”  
  
“Ma ad ogni modo non ho nessun diritto da reclamare sulle tue attenzioni...” replicò l'elfo accennando un lieve sorriso che però non nascondeva il disagio e la tristezza che lo stavano pervadendo “...non sei il mio sposo... Arwen ha quei diritti, non io.”  
  
Il re di Gondor, a quell'affermazione, spalancò la bocca allibito e, dopo un breve istante di silenzio, si trovò a reagire in una maniera brusca e totalmente inaspettata.  
“Lasciala fuori da questa cosa...” gli sussurrò a denti stretti con un tono serio, accorciando la distanza che era rimasta ancora tra loro quasi a volerlo fronteggiare “...lasciala fuori! Riguarda me e te... riguarda solo noi!” lo fissò intensamente, sostenendo il suo sguardo con la stessa decisione che ora vedeva chiaramente in quel cielo vellutato che si trovava di fronte.  
Percepì il suo respiro sul viso, rapido ma profondo come se stesse tentando di controllarsi e in quei brevi attimi cercò, a sua volta, di comprendere il motivo per cui gli aveva risposto in quel modo.  
Se fosse stato semplicemente per un senso di protezione verso l'altra creatura eterna... o per quel discorso riguardo proprio la sua sposa che ancora, lui non aveva voluto affrontare... o perché davvero il ruolo di Arwen in quella loro discussione, non doveva e non poteva rientrare... perché era solo tra loro due... erano solo loro... ma all'improvviso sentì un dolore alla schiena.  
  
“Sì, hai ragione!” sbottò in quell'istante Legolas, spingendolo violentemente contro la parete di roccia dietro di lui “Riguarda noi! Riguarda noi perché tu sei mio!” glielo gridò sul viso, tenendolo immobile con le mani strette con forza sulle sue braccia come se temesse che, lasciandolo, l'uomo sarebbe svanito dalla sua vista “Sei mio e non devi azzardarti mai più a toccare un altro elfo o... chiunque altro all'infuori di me!” alzò di scatto un pugno e lo chiuse prepotentemente dietro la sua nuca, tra i suoi capelli, costringendolo a piegare la testa di lato per continuare a mormorargli ma con un tono sempre autoritario “Tu mi appartieni, Aragorn... ogni giorno di più... ogni ora che passiamo insieme... ogni volta che ci uniamo... tu appartieni a me!”  
  
L'uomo restò qualche istante a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati e il respiro che, durante l'esternazione della creatura eterna, gli era aumentato rapidamente di velocità, divenendo affannoso e frenetico tanto quanto il battito del cuore che aveva preso a cavalcargli furiosamente nel petto.  
Ad ogni gesto rabbioso... ad ogni frase possessiva... aveva provato delle lingue incandescenti attraversarlo nel profondo, che lo avevano portato a desiderare che l'elfo continuasse a rivendicare quell'appartenenza ancora e ancora... perché era la verità.  
Era suo e si sentiva suo... ogni giorno ed ogni attimo di più. Voleva esserlo, ardentemente e disperatamente, come voleva con la stessa foga che Legolas gli appartenesse in una maniera totale e assoluta, senza più doverlo dividere con Lanthir o con qualunque altro dei suoi amanti.  
Purtroppo però sapeva di non poterlo pretendere e di non poterglielo chiedere... come era ben consapevole di non potergli offrire la stessa completa proprietà che il compagno gli stava domandando.  
Ma in quel momento... in quel preciso momento, lo erano. Uno solo ed esclusivamente dell'altro.  
Così, senza nemmeno ribattere a quelle frasi, cercò di chinare in avanti la testa per arrivare a baciarlo.  
  
Allora Legolas socchiuse le labbra ma si discostò, mentre un velo di incredulità gli compariva sul viso.  
Aveva perso la testa ed aveva agito impulsivamente senza pensare nemmeno per un attimo a ciò che stava dicendo e a come si stava comportando.  
E quello non era lui. Non era mai stato così... mai.  
Ma la gelosia, benché esagerata e insulsa per quel qualcosa a cui aveva assistito e al quale, la ragione, aveva già dato una spiegazione plausibile, l'aveva divorato a tal punto da farlo agire con quella assurda e incontenibile ira per un'appartenenza ed un diritto che non poteva... e non avrebbe mai potuto... reclamare.  
“Perdonami...” gli bisbigliò allora, scuotendo debolmente la testa con gli occhi fissi nei suoi “...io non...”  
  
“Baciami!” sussurrò subito Aragorn, tentando nuovamente di raggiungere la sua bocca e, questa volta, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi per tirarlo a sé.  
  
A quella richiesta pronunciata quasi disperatamente, l'elfo si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro quasi stupito ma un attimo dopo si ritrovò ad assecondare il compagno, stringendo anche l'altra mano tra i suoi capelli e premendo con ardore le labbra sulle sue.  
Dopo un lunghissimo momento passato a possedere la bocca del re di Gondor senza concedergli nemmeno un attimo per riprendere fiato, liberò le ciocche scure dalla propria presa e fece scendere le dita su di sé per aprirsi frettolosamente la tunica.  
“Toccami!” gli ordinò, reclinando il volto per arrivare, nel mentre, a baciargli il collo, succhiando avidamente la pelle in quel punto e strappando all'uomo un gemito sorpreso.  
  
Aragorn non se lo fece ripetere e fece scorrere i palmi lungo la sua schiena fino a chiudere saldamente le dita sui suoi glutei per iniziare così un movimento oscillatorio e continuo dei loro bacini uniti.  
Ma quella piacevole frizione che stava ricreando venne presto interrotta dal principe del Reame Boscoso che, in un sospiro, esclamò...  
“Torniamo dentro!”  
  
Con dei movimenti frenetici, spingendosi l'uno contro l'altro e, al tempo stesso, addosso alle rocce dalle quali, con molto più attenzione, erano ridiscesi poco prima, i due compagni ripercorsero i propri passi fino a superare la cascata che aveva dato il via a quell'inaspettato inconveniente.  
Rubandosi dei brevi ma passionali baci a vicenda durante quel tempo che, i loro corpi, non avevano potuto restare in completo contatto, arrivarono finalmente all'interno del complesso roccioso e l'uomo bloccò la creatura immortale contro la roccia bagnata, esigendo un nuovo e, questa volta, lungo e profondo bacio che l'elfo gli concedette all'istante, chiudendo le braccia attorno al suo collo in un atteggiamento arrendevole.  
  
“Qui...?” gli chiese allora Aragorn, slacciandosi poi velocemente i lacci della tunica scura che portava ma al cenno di dissenso dell'altro, si fermò in attesa.  
  
“No... laggiù!” replicò il principe del Reame Boscoso, afferrando di scatto il polso del compagno per trascinarlo con sé in un punto più basso, celato da alcune rocce ed in parte immerso dal corso d'acqua. Prima di raggiungerlo però, si fermò per togliersi completamente ogni indumento, imitato dall'uomo che osservò quasi titubante il luogo in cui si stavano per dirigere.  
  
Il re di Gondor fece appena in tempo a sfilarsi l'ultima stoffa che lo ricopriva che venne di nuovo afferrato per una mano e trascinato in quella polla dove il livello dell'acqua corrente gli arrivava alle ginocchia.  
“Sei sicuro di voler stare... qui...?” non fece resistenza però, quando Legolas si appoggiò con la schiena ad una roccia posata obliquamente rispetto il terreno e lo tirò a sé “Nell'acqua...?”  
  
“Sì...” rispose subito l'elfo con un sorrisino compiaciuto “... cosa c'è? Lo trovi sconveniente...” rialzò il viso per avvicinarlo al suo e bisbigliargli sensualmente “...Elessar...?”  
  
Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia, stupito e stordito dall'udire quel nome che solo pochissime altre volte il compagno aveva usato, così si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata.  
“Non usare quel nome per chiamarmi...” sentì una dolce carezza sul viso e, voltandolo in quella direzione, gli baciò il palmo “...non sono re di fronte a te e non voglio quel titolo.”  
  
“Allora mostrami l'uomo che sei...” gli sussurrò il principe del Reame Boscoso a quel punto, alzando un ginocchio sul suo fianco e spingendo le loro virilità a toccarsi “...mostrami il giovane cresciuto dal mio popolo... mostrami il ramingo... mostrami te stesso...” sospirò con un sorriso quando sentì le mani del compagno avventurarsi subito sui suoi glutei e tra le cosce per fargliele aprire “...mostrami solo ciò che vuoi essere!”  
  
Il re di Gondor non rispose per diversi istanti. Un silenzio che gli servì per ascoltare invece il gemito di piacere del compagno quando, lentamente, si spinse dentro al suo corpo, tenendolo fermamente contro di sé per permettergli di rialzare entrambe le gambe ed adagiarsi completamente sopra alla roccia inclinata sulla quale era appoggiato.  
Lo guardò intensamente, iniziando un movimento del bacino estremamente lento e profondo e perdendosi semplicemente nelle sensazioni che quella unione fisica gli stava provocando e, forse per la prima volta, la percepì realmente in maniera totale.  
Nonostante i loro spiriti si fossero destati all'istante ed avvertisse dentro di sé il proprio potere bruciargli le vene e la calda luce di Legolas pervaderlo, sentiva distintamente anche il suo corpo... i muscoli che si contraevano ad ogni sua spinta... il calore materiale della sua pelle e del suo respiro veloce... e la carne pulsante che gli premeva contro il ventre e che avrebbe voluto soddisfare in ogni singolo modo che conosceva ed in quelli che, ancora, non aveva mai osato concedersi.  
“Ti voglio, Legolas...” gli mormorò prima di leccargli il collo lascivamente “...tu... non immagini quanto... ti desidero...”  
  
“No...” sospirò l'elfo sorridendo e cercando di sostenersi con una mano sul masso per incrementare quelle movenze “...tu non immagini quanto io... voglio te...” incrociò le caviglie dietro la sua schiena, chiudendo gli occhi e per lungo tempo si lasciò soltanto possedere da quel corpo Mortale senza pensare a niente se non alle brucianti ondate di piacere che lo percorrevano ad ogni mossa.  
Ascoltò il respiro di Aragorn farsi sempre più affannoso e le parole indefinite che, di tanto in tanto, lasciavano le sue labbra insieme ai gemiti rochi ed estremamente sensuali... e si ritrovò a sua volta a gemere senza freni a quelle spinte vigorose che divennero presto selvagge e irruente.  
Il resto, in quei momenti, parve svanire dietro a quell'atto di passione carnale, improvviso e incontrollabile nel quale, entrambi sembravano aver riversato tutta la gelosia e la possessività che si erano sempre espressi in altri modi, sempre meno materiali.  
  
“Sto... scivolando...” sussurrò ad un tratto il re di Gondor, interrompendo un bacio appassionato per lasciarsi sfuggire una lieve risata “...non riesco... a tenerti...” rallentò di poco i movimenti del bacino per riuscire a guardare il compagno e lo vide sorridere divertito a sua volta.  
  
“Allora scivola...” replicò Legolas, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle per discostarsi quel tanto che bastava dalla roccia “...inginocchiati e portami con te! Portami ovunque tu voglia...” sorrise dolcemente quando sentì il compagno barcollare mentre tentava di compiere quel movimento nel modo più naturale possibile, ma infine non trattenne un debole lamento nel venire sospinto con forza contro una rientranza tra due sassi al livello dell'acqua che ora gli bagnava i fianchi.  
  
“Perdonami... ti ho...”  
  
“No... continua!”  
  
Un sospiro sollevato ed Aragorn riprese con le movenze sinuose ed energiche del proprio bacino, avventandosi subito sul lato del collo che la creatura eterna aveva esposto senza il minimo riservo.  
Sentì presto i suoi respiri divenire ancora una volta affannosi e, da quelle labbra che, di tanto in tanto, gli sfioravano la tempia, iniziò ad udire dei mormorii sensuali che lo incitavano a proseguire con ancor più impeto. Non disattese quella sua aspettativa e allargò maggiormente le ginocchia per avere più stabilità, perdendosi in un lungo gemito di piacere quando anche l'elfo, divaricando a sua volta le cosce per quanto gli era concesso, gli diede tutto l'accesso possibile al proprio corpo, contrastando quelle spinte irruente coi propri fianchi.  
  
“Sei mio... Aragorn...?” bisbigliò ad un tratto Legolas, facendo scorrere un braccio attorno alle spalle del compagno, mentre con l'altro tentava di darsi un sostegno sulla roccia al suo fianco.  
  
“Sì...”  
  
Sorrise a quell'immediata risposta ma, come in un gioco malizioso e provocante, continuò a ripetere la stessa domanda ogni qual volta i sospiri di quel piacere carnale, appassionato e prorompente, glielo permettevano.  
“Sei mio, Aragorn...?”  
  
“Sì...”  
  
“Sei... mio... Aragorn...?” e come un eco sensuale, avvolta dai respiri frenetici dell'uomo, riceveva sempre la stessa spontanea replica...  
  
“Sì...”  
  
“Dimmelo! Dimmelo, Aragorn... dimmi che sei mio!”  
  
“Sono tuo...” gli gemette allora il re di Gondor, quasi soffocando le parole contro l'incavo del suo collo nel sentirsi ormai vicino a perdere il controllo dei propri sensi “...sono tuo... lo sono sempre stato! Da quando ho... guardato la prima volta nei tuoi occhi... ho perduto me stesso dentro di te...” in quell'istante sentì il viso della creatura eterna chinarsi e all'orecchio udì un sospiro.  
Legolas aveva semplicemente pronunciato il suo nome ma con una tale disperata, lasciva e seducente passione da spingerlo oltre al limite dell'estasi in quel preciso momento... e stringendo con possessività i suoi glutei nei palmi, la raggiunse.  
Selvaggiamente e prepotentemente, tanto da lasciarlo in balia di quei fremiti ardenti per un tempo indefinito.  
  
Solo quando avvertì il battito del proprio cuore tornare con calma alla normalità, rialzò la testa ed incrociò gli occhi blu del compagno dove la languida luce argentea si stava ancora affievolendo... ed allora prese consapevolezza di un particolare.  
“Mi dispiace... io non...” sospirò con un sorriso quasi imbarazzato “...non sono riuscito a... trattenermi e non ti ho...” ma quella frase venne interrotta da una lieve risata divertita dell'elfo che, discostandosi di poco da lui, si fece scivolare due dita lungo il petto, mostrando poi all'uomo la propria essenza che li bagnava.  
  
“Non mi hai... cosa...?” bisbigliò Legolas, con un tono provocatorio nel notare lo sguardo allibito in risposta “Credo che tu abbia fatto tutto ciò che... ti eri ripromesso di fare.” fece per abbassare la mano ma il re di Gondor glielo impedì, afferrandogli il polso per portarsi quelle dita alle labbra. Faticò a tenere alzate le palpebre quando sentì la sua lingua su di esse che prese a lambirle e succhiarle con l'esplicito intento di assaporare ciò di cui erano bagnate, e solo quando il compagno le lasciò scivolare dalla propria bocca, chiuse quella stessa mano tra i suoi capelli e si abbassò su di lui per baciarlo con ardore e sentire, per quanto gli era possibile, quella lussuriosa intimità che, ancora, non avevano condiviso.  
  
“Tu sei incredibile!” gli mormorò Aragorn, sorridendogli ancora allibito quando l'elfo si allontanò “Riesci a raggiungere l'estasi in modi impensati e... senza nemmeno che ti tocchi...”  
  
“Io non faccio niente!” replicò a quel punto il principe del Reame Boscoso con una risata divertita “Sei tu... è quello che mi fai... come mi fai sentire in questi momenti. Il tuo potere mi fa avvampare ogni fibra e fa bruciare la mia anima... il tuo corpo mi incendia la carne e la fa pulsare e fremere incondizionatamente... e la tua voce... le tue parole mi accarezzano e mi sospingono all'estasi giungendo dove le tue mani non si avventurano.” si inumidì le labbra, proseguendo con un tono più dolce “Io respiro... te, quando ci uniamo... non entri soltanto nel mio corpo ma mi penetri nello spirito e percorri le mie vene... tu diventi una parte di me e...” un intenso sospiro ed abbassò lo sguardo come se non trovasse le parole adatte per continuare “...non ho mai... mai provato niente di simile e dunque non so darti spiegazioni su questi... modi impensati... perché nemmeno io le ho.”  
  
“Non le voglio, Legolas...” intervenne l'uomo, sorridendogli e scuotendo la testa “...non voglio nessuna spiegazione, non mi interessa! L'unica cosa voglio sei tu... e stare con te.” lo fissò intensamente per un lungo momento senza aggiungere altro, fino a quando udì la replica ironica del compagno...  
  
“Non sono una cosa...”  
  
...ed allora, ridendo, alzò lo sguardo al soffitto della grotta.  
“No... ed ora dovrai aiutarmi a rialzarmi perché credo di non poter più muovere le gambe!”  
  
Altre risate risuonarono nel silenzio di quel luogo mentre i due compagni recuperavano i propri abiti e tornavano ad un livello superiore, oltre a quello dell'acqua in cui si erano nascosti.  
Ed erano ancora occupati nella ricerca degli indumenti che indossavano quando Aragorn, con solo le gambe fasciate dai pantaloni scuri ancora aperti, si voltò più volte su stesso con un'espressione dubbiosa sul viso ed una mano alzata tra i capelli.  
  
“Ah... vedi per caso i miei stivali?” chiese con un tono lievemente preoccupato “Se li ha trasportati fuori la corrente sarà difficile spiegare a mio figlio il motivo.” senza attendere però una risposta, si voltò, chinandosi in avanti per controllare tra alcune rocce e dando le spalle alla creatura eterna che si era comunque girata verso di lui nell'udire la domanda.  
  
“Credo siano rimasti...” iniziò Legolas con una decisione nella voce che si spense però pochi istanti dopo, quando il suo sguardo si perse sulla posizione assunta in quel momento dal re di Gondor. Venne percorso improvvisamente da un'ondata di calore, proprio come era accaduto quando era a cavallo qualche ora prima e l'aveva visto piegato in quel modo, e quella crescente sensazione interruppe anche l'azione di richiudersi la stoffa che si era infilato, sui fianchi. Si morse il labbro inferiore, tentando di controllare quell'improvviso e spudorato desiderio che l'aveva pervaso di nuovo, ma solo pochi attimi dopo, si ritrovò a percorre rapidamente la distanza che lo separava da lui.  
Gli afferrò un braccio, facendolo rialzare e spingendolo contro le rocce che lo affiancavano, sostenendo per qualche istante gli occhi perplessi e incuriositi dell'uomo per quell'atteggiamento.  
“Cosa stavi facendo...” gli bisbigliò allora sulle labbra “...in quella posizione, ramingo? Non ci sono erbe da raccogliere, qui!”  
  
“Io stavo... solo cercando i miei stivali...” replicò ingenuamente Aragorn con un filo di voce, sentendo immediatamente i battiti del cuore aumentargli di velocità a quello sguardo famelico che sembrava volerlo possedere, così diverso da quello languido nel quale stava guardando solo poco prima... diverso ma altrettanto attraente ed eccitante.  
  
“Non avresti dovuto...”  
  
La nuova risposta che udì lo percorse come una fiamma incandescente e si trovò a sospirare lascivamente quando il principe del Reame Boscoso si abbassò davanti a lui quel tanto che bastava per passargli la lingua lungo il petto a partire dall'ombelico fino a risalire alla gola.  
“Legolas... cosa...” un altro gemito, questa volta sorpreso, gli lasciò le labbra quando venne afferrato, voltato e spinto di nuovo con forza contro la roccia, e non poté far altro che posare i palmi su di essa quando la mano del compagno, dietro la sua nuca, lo invitò ad abbassarsi leggermente in avanti.  
  
“È arrivato il momento di mostrarti cosa avevo pensato di fare col tuo corpo mentre eri chinato nella Foresta.” gli sussurrò sensualmente l'elfo all'orecchio, prima di arrivare ai suoi fianchi con le mani e sfilargli nuovamente i pantaloni dalle gambe.  
  
Il re di Gondor si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata.  
“Li avevo appena messi... quelli...” che divenne però un profondo respiro quando sentì le labbra della creatura eterna partirgli dalle cosce e risalire lentamente il suo corpo con dei lievi ed umidi baci “...Legolas... vuoi davvero...”  
  
“Ti sembra che stia scherzando...?” lo interruppe l'elfo, raggiungendogli le spalle ed infine il collo che lambì provocatoriamente con la lingua per farglielo reclinare di lato “Mm... Aragorn devi fare attenzione adesso... non sono più solo un amico che ti guarda le spalle quando sei voltato...” si abbassò a sua volta i pantaloni sulle cosce e strusciò lentamente la propria virilità tra i suoi glutei “...il mio sguardo scende e... sale... e non posso più reprimere il desiderio di possedere ciò che mi mostri...” portò le mani sul suo petto e gli carezzo lievemente la carne turgida sui pettorali, sorridendo nel sentire dei dolci sospiri in reazione “...vuoi che lo faccia...?”  
  
“Sì... fallo...”  
  
“No... intendevo...” rise lievemente, perdendo per un istante quel tono dominate e autoritario “...se vuoi che reprima il mio deside...” una precisazione che si perse in un gemito di piacere quando l'uomo si mosse all'indietro contro il suo bacino alla ricerca di quell'atto che non avevano ancora iniziato a compiere.  
  
“Allora no...” sussurrò Aragorn, sorridendo però divertito prima di afferrargli un polso e portarsi quella mano tra le cosce, su quel vigore che aveva ricominciato ad ardere con foga non appena aveva compreso le intenzioni del compagno “...e sì... fallo! Mostrami cosa hai immaginato... adesso!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso sorrise, strusciando il viso contro il suo collo prima di arrivare all'orecchio e bisbigliargli dolcemente.  
“Ti amo, Aragorn...”  
  
E l'uomo sentì un tuffo al cuore che prese a galoppargli furiosamente nel petto.  
“Sei.” mormorò allora, strappando una lieve risata alla creatura eterna prima che quest'ultima, riprendendo il controllo della situazione, spinse con una movenza decisa il proprio corpo in quello che si stava concedendo a lui.  
  
Per lungo tempo, tra le alte arcate della grotta, risuonarono i sospiri di piacere dei due compagni che, di tanto in tanto, venivano intervallati da frasi provocatorie e da espressioni di lussuriosa sottomissione.  
  
“Non ti sento... Aragorn... dimmelo!”  
“Sono tuo... rendimi... tuo...”  
“Non è abbastanza...”  
“Legolas... ti prego... non... sì... così...”  
“Così... come...?”  
“Più... forte... sì...”  
“Non ridere... Aragorn... non stiamo... giocando!”  
“Scusami non...”  
“Oh... adesso non ridi più...”  
“Continua... non ti fermare... non... toccami ancora così!”  
“Sei... davvero dipendente dalla mia luce...”  
“Non ti piace che... lo sia...?”  
“Sì... sì mi piace... non vorrei che fosse diversamente...”  
“Allora... prendimi... dammi il tuo dono... dammi... ogni cosa!”  
  
Gemiti, mormorii e grida che si spinsero ai confini dell'estasi che stavano vivendo, riecheggiando in ogni volta ed in ogni anfratto... scivolando insieme all'acqua tra le rocce... e percorrendo le rientranze e gli stretti percorsi di quell'ammasso roccioso dentro al quale, l'elfo e l'uomo, si stavano amando.  
  
~ * ~

 


	19. ~ 19 ~

 

 

  
“Lanthir... devo parlarti.”  
  
Il richiamo del principe del Reame Boscoso fece rallentare l'andatura all'altra creatura eterna che, lanciando un'occhiata al proprio fianco, attese di essere raggiunto dall'amico a cavallo.  
Già si aspettava qualche domanda sullo strano atteggiamento che aveva tenuto la notte appena trascorsa perché, mentre l'altro elfo ed il re di Gondor si erano comportarti come al solito, parlando e ridendo tra loro, lui era rimasto in disparte con la scusa di stare di guardia e non aveva pronunciato che poche parole.  
Il suo sguardo si era posato in continuazione sull'altro appartenente alla stirpe Mortale che, a sua volta, aveva tenuto un silenzioso riserbo per tutte le ore trascorse durante la cena ed aveva accennato solo vaghi e tirati sorrisi alle domande o alle richieste degli altri due compagni quando si rivolgevano a lui.  
Non era riuscito a fingere che non fosse avvenuto nulla quel pomeriggio.  
A fingere che non gli importasse e che non provasse un senso di opprimente disagio e frustrazione al pensiero che quel lieve bacio che aveva posato sulla fronte di Eldarion, sarebbe stato definitivamente l'ultimo contatto fisico tra loro.  
Forse dopo qualche giorno ci sarebbe riuscito di nuovo... ma non subito.  
Così gli era stato distante ed aveva scambiato con lui solo qualche rapida e necessaria frase per non far insospettire gli altri due presenti ma sapeva bene che, dentro di sé, quel giovane che tentava in ogni modo di non incrociare il suo sguardo, stava soffrendo.  
E su questo invece finse. Finse con se stesso di non essere consapevole che, in quelle lacrime che il principe di Gondor aveva versato per ore, seduto da solo nel complesso roccioso, non c'era solo l'amarezza per la perdita di un amante che non avrebbe più diviso il suo letto.  
Finse che in quegli occhi azzurri che, per pochi e fugaci istanti, era riuscito ad incrociare, ci fosse solo delusione e tristezza per una piacevole abitudine alla quale doveva rinunciare.  
E finse di non vedere tutti gli altri segnali che lo avrebbero potuto portare alla certezza che, quel loro semplice e chiaro rapporto carnale che avevano intrattenuto, si era trasformato in qualcosa di ben diverso.  
“Dovremmo cercare un riparo per questa notte...” esclamò allora quando percepì al proprio fianco la presenza dell'altro elfo “...il cielo è coperto e l'aria gelida... nevicherà.”  
  
“Sì... provvederemo anche a questo.” replicò subito Legolas, lanciandogli un'occhiata quasi indeciso se proseguire con ciò che aveva in mente “Io volevo... dovrei chiederti una cosa ma non so se farlo come tuo principe o come... tuo amico.”  
  
Il Guardiano sorrise, incuriosito da quelle parole.  
“Non c'è niente che negherei al mio principe ma... il mio amico ha diritto alla lealtà e alla sincerità delle mie risposte, quindi chiedimi ciò che vuoi in nome di quest'ultimo.”  
  
“D'accordo, io...” l'elfo cominciò, fermandosi poi un istante per tirare un profondo respiro “...devo chiederti di non tenere più quei comportamenti provocatori nei confronti di Aragorn.” vide l'amico alzare un sopracciglio divertito ma allora continuò “Io so di non avere alcun diritto di chiedertelo ma... vorrei che tu non... ti intrattenessi più con lui in quel modo, con quella vicinanza e con quella... intimità. Comprendo che non potete cancellare ciò che è avvenuto in passato tra voi ma... vedervi in quegli atteggiamenti ora... mi infastidisce e mi porta a reagire come non vorrei e quindi...”  
  
“È stato solo uno sciocco e spiacevole malinteso, Legolas.” lo interruppe a quel punto Lanthir con un sorriso comprensivo sul viso “Ti posso giurare... con tutto l'affetto e l'amicizia che provo per te e...” alzò lo sguardo al cielo come se tentennasse “...un po' anche per lui... che non ho più alcuna intenzione verso quel Mortale. E ti prometto che, da questo momento, non avverrà niente che potrebbe, in qualche modo, infastidirti o farti credere che queste mie parole siano menzogne. Anche a costo di prendere a pugni il caro Estel se, per un malaugurato caso, dovesse di nuovo confondersi ed abbracciare me al tuo posto!”  
  
Legolas scoppiò a ridere all'istante, divertito ma al tempo stesso sollevato per essere riuscito ad ottenere ciò che desiderava, ed allora, con un'espressione più rilassata sul viso, guardò in avanti dove il re di Gondor stava spronando il cavallo per raggiungere il proprio figlio.  
  
“Non ti allontanare troppo!” esclamò l'uomo, affiancando il giovane che, nonostante avesse avvertito la sua presenza, continuava a guardare fisso davanti a sé con uno sguardo perso nel vuoto “C'è qualcosa di strano nell'aria... forse è solo il freddo ma è meglio evitare di distanziarci troppo quest'oggi.” lo vide annuire distrattamente ed allora, inspirando profondamente, proseguì con ciò che era veramente interessato a dirgli “Devo chiedere il tuo perdono... non avrei mai voluto che tu assistessi a ciò che è avvenuto ieri alla cascata.” chinò la testa per cercare di incrociare i suoi occhi ma gli fu impossibile, così continuò “È stata solo una sciocca provocazione tra due amici che ha avuto un effetto totalmente inaspettato e ridicolo... ma come Legolas si è... infastidito da ciò che si è ritrovato di fronte... immagino che anche vedere tuo padre con...”  
  
“Padre... te ne prego...” lo interruppe a quel punto Eldarion, scuotendo la testa senza però guardarlo “...abbiamo già discusso una volta dei rapporti che intrattenete e, come allora, i miei pensieri rimangono gli stessi. Non devi rendere conto a me delle tue azioni... e per quanto mi riguarda, devo essere sincero e dire semplicemente che non mi importa.” strinse un istante le labbra per trovare le parole più convincenti possibili “Non mi importa dei vostri atteggiamenti o delle vostre provocazioni finché nessuno di voi arriverà a soffrirne... dunque non chiedere il mio perdono perché quello che ho visto non mi ha recato nessuna offesa.” sentì una stretta al cuore per quella menzogna ma sapeva bene di non poter fare altrimenti così, dopo un intenso respiro, aggiunse “Piuttosto è a Legolas che devi porgere le tue scuse considerato il fatto che era il suo... amante che stavi abbracciando... ma a quanto ho notato, tra di voi non c'è più inimicizia quindi devo supporre che ne abbiate già parlato.”  
  
“Sì noi...” replicò a quel punto Aragorn, aggrottando le sopracciglia leggermente stupito da quella condiscendenza “...ne abbiamo discusso e abbiamo appianato i nostri contrasti subito dopo quell'avvenimento.”  
  
“Quindi non c'è altro da dire.”  
  
La risposta secca e, all'apparenza, disinteressata del figlio gli infuse però ulteriori dubbi sul suo strano comportamento, così cercò nuovamente di guardare il suo viso, allungando una mano per prendere la sua e fargli tirare le redini.  
“Non comprendo allora questa tua tristezza, Eldarion...” lo sentì sospirare come innervosito ma non si diede per vinto “...sembravi felice ieri mattina ed invece nel giro di poche ore, il tuo sorriso si è spento in favore di questa cupa impassibilità. Rivelami cosa ti turba!”  
  
“Sono solo... volubile, ada!” ribatté il principe di Gondor, accennando un lieve sorriso e lanciando, infine, un'occhiata al padre per fare in modo che smettesse con quelle domande “Ormai dovresti conoscermi... la consapevolezza che i giorni che ci dividono da Gondor diventano sempre meno mi ha di nuovo portato a pensare a ciò che ho lasciato... ma so bene di non poter più cambiare ciò che deve essere. Quando varcherò le porte della nostra città, tutto tornerà come un tempo e rivedrai di nuovo il figlio che ti cerca per delle sciocchezze durante le tue riunioni e che si ostina a comportarsi come un giovane qualunque, portandoti ansie e provocando inconvenienti.”  
  
“Desidero solo rivedere un sorriso sincero sul tuo volto, Eldarion...” gli mormorò allora l'uomo, arrivando a stringergli la mano “...qualsiasi altra preoccupazione o contrattempo non ha importanza, voglio solo che tu sia felice.”  
  
“Lo sarò...” sussurrò il giovane, questa volta con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra per quelle parole ricolme d'affetto “...sarò felice, ada. Devi solo concedermi il tempo necessario per poterlo essere.”  
  
In quel momento però, i due appartenenti alla stirpe Mortale si videro superati da una delle creature eterne che, sfrecciando di lato, raggiunse un punto tra gli alberi e lì si fermò all'improvviso, facendo girare il destriero su se stesso, come se stesse in ascolto di qualcosa.  
Poi, ad un tratto, sguainò uno dei pugnali che portava legati in vita.  
  
“Siamo circondati!” gridò il Guardiano del Bosco, tenendosi saldamente alle redini quando una freccia, scoccata da lontano, fece alzare il cavallo sulle zampe posteriori “È un'imboscata! Legolas!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso raggiunse rapidamente gli altri due compagni, mettendosi di fianco ad Aragorn.  
“Sono orchi... almeno una ventina e si stanno avvicinando... devono averci seguito da quando ci siamo inoltrati qui.” incrociò lo sguardo dell'uomo, fissandolo intensamente prima di aggiungere “Devi portare tuo figlio alle caverne... non siamo lontani dal confine con l'Ithilien!”  
  
Il re di Gondor scosse istantaneamente la testa, chiudendo il pugno sull'elsa della spada.  
“Non ti lascio qui!” esclamò con un tono deciso “Va tu con lui!”  
  
“Non c'è tempo per discutere!” replicò l'elfo spalancando gli occhi allibito “Tra pochi momenti saranno qui... io e Lanthir li terremo occupati... dovete andare ora!” lo guardò negli occhi e comprese subito che il compagno non aveva la minima intenzione di eseguire quell'ordine ma prima ancora di poter di nuovo ribattere, udì la voce dell'altro presente.  
  
“Questo è stupido! Possiamo combattere!”  
  
“No!” dissero all'unisono Legolas ed Aragorn in risposta, ma l'istante successivo videro comunque il principe di Gondor incitare il cavallo a proseguire fino ad arrivare nei pressi dove l'altra creatura eterna aveva già fatto allontanare il proprio per prepararsi alla battaglia.  
  
Lanthir vide con la coda dell'occhio il destriero che si allontanava rapidamente ed allora, voltandosi, si trovò di fronte il giovane con la spada forgiata per lui dagli elfi stretta nella mano.  
“Non è il momento per essere sciocchi e avventati, ragazzino!” gli gridò con un tono serio e preoccupato “Torna a cavallo e va a nasconderti nelle grotte!”  
  
“Un guerriero non si nasconde...” mormorò Eldarion, fermandosi a qualche passo da lui e dandogli le spalle prima di rialzare la lama davanti a sé in posizione di difesa “...un guerriero combatte!”  
  
“Sì, bene... hai imparato la lezione! Ora va!” sbottò nuovamente l'elfo pur consapevole che, nonostante tutto, non sarebbe stato ascoltato.  
  
Pochi attimi dopo vennero affiancati dagli altri due compagni che, abbandonando a loro volta i cavalli, si prepararono con le armi in pugno.  
  
“Eldarion...” disse allora Legolas, mettendosi vicino al giovane quando intravide in lontananza un gruppo di orchi che, velocemente si stava dirigendo verso di loro “...qualunque cosa accada, devi restarmi vicino!” lo vide annuire e scorse le sue mani tremare debolmente sull'elsa della spada.  
  
A qualche passo di distanza, il re di Gondor si avvicinò invece all'altra creatura eterna che, appena percepì la sua presenza, esclamò esasperato...  
“Una cosa dovevi fare! Portare tuo figlio e te stesso al riparo e sei ancora qui?”  
  
“Fa silenzio, Lanthir!” replicò l'uomo, accennando però un sorrisino prima di tornare serio e sussurrare “Dimmi solo che mio figlio è in grado di combattere...”  
  
“L'ho addestrato io... certo che è in grado!”  
  
“Non ne avevo dubbi.”  
  
I due amici si scambiarono un'occhiata durante la quale però, entrambi poterono percepire nell'altro la preoccupazione e il timore per ciò che stava per accadere.  
  
E d'improvviso il silenzio venne interrotto dalle grida furiose degli orchi che si scagliarono senza il minimo indugio su di loro.  
  
Aragorn, brandendo tra le mani la lama che il popolo immortale aveva riforgiato per lui dai frammenti di Narsìl, riuscì ad eliminare diversi nemici senza la minima difficoltà, aiutato anche dal nuovo dono che aveva fatto proprio. Spesso si ritrovò, inevitabilmente, a cercare con lo sguardo il figlio, che la battaglia aveva fatto allontanare ancora di più, ma ogni volta riuscì a sorprendere le creature che, in quegli attimi, tentavano di colpirlo alle spalle e portarle alla morte con poche e rapide mosse.  
Ma fu quando i suoi occhi andarono alla ricerca del principe del Reame Boscoso che, quell'esitazione, gli risultò quasi fatale. Lo vide intento in una lotta con tre orchi, ai quali però, se ne stavano per aggiungere altri, così, senza nemmeno un istante di esitazione, fece per correre in suo aiuto ma venne scaraventato a terra da un nemico e si ritrovò a dover parare un colpo dopo l'altro di quell'essere che, con forza, cercava di abbatterlo.  
Lo respinse prepotentemente con un piede per allontanarlo ma non fece in tempo a rialzarsi che dovette di nuovo sottomettersi ad una serie di fendenti sempre più brutali.  
Tentò di spingersi sulla schiena per raggiungere un punto vicino dove aveva intravisto una spada abbandonata da un orco caduto e arrivato nei pressi, cercò di allungare la mano libera per afferrarla... ma si rese conto che la forza con cui il nemico si stava abbattendo su di lui era troppa e che non sarebbe riuscito a sostenere quei colpi ancora per molto e, per giunta, con una sola mano.  
In quell'istante però, vide una lama di evidente fattura elfica fuoriuscire dall'addome dell'orco che lo sovrastava, provocando un lamento sorpreso di quest'ultimo.  
Fissò la punta del pugnale mentre il ricordo di ciò che era avvenuto mesi prima in una circostanza simile gli percorse i pensieri e, con un lieve sorriso, mormorò...  
“Legolas...”  
  
“No, è occupato!” esclamò Lanthir, spingendo di lato con noncuranza il nemico senza vita per poi allungare la mano e aiutare l'uomo ad alzarsi “Fa attenzione! Non posso passare il tempo a salvarti!” gli sorrise e riprese l'arma che aveva lasciato nel corpo del nemico.  
  
Nel frattempo, non molto distante da quel punto, il principe di Gondor aveva dato mostra di tutte le capacità che aveva appreso in quei mesi, uccidendo senza problemi più di quattro nemici e lasciando crollare a terra l'ultimo dopo avergli tranciato di netto con un fendente la testa dal collo.  
Sorrise tra sé, benché sentisse il cuore in gola ed il respiro incredibilmente veloce, e si voltò, guardandosi rapidamente intorno per cercare gli altri.  
Vide suo padre a terra, sovrastato da un orco e spalancò gli occhi terrorizzato... ma poco distante, scorse anche il Guardiano del Bosco che eliminò in un solo gesto, due nemici con dei colpi laterali dei pugnali che stringeva nei pugni, per poi voltarsi proprio dove l'uomo era caduto.  
Spostò lo sguardo dal lato opposto e vide Legolas destreggiarsi con altri esseri che sembravano non volergli dare tregua, così si avviò in quella direzione ma, correndo, con la coda dell'occhio intravide tra gli alberi un orco che era rimasto a distanza e che stava puntando un arco proprio nel punto che lui stesso voleva raggiungere.  
  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, rallentando il passo come se tentasse di comprendere e tutto, attorno a lui, gli parve diventare indefinito.  
I movimenti frenetici, le grida, i combattimenti... tutto divenne inconsistente come nebbia.  
Tutto all'infuori di quell'essere e del bersaglio al quale stava mirando.  
  
Una voce stridula gli arrivò alle orecchie... la voce di un altro orco che si stava avventando sul principe del Reame Boscoso, il quale, nel mentre, stava abbattendo ad uno ad uno i suoi avversari.  
“Prendete gli elfi! Uccidete gli Uomini!”  
  
Ed allora, qualcosa nella sua mente lo spinse a decidere e a reagire.  
“Legolas!” lo gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, riprendendo a correre per giungere nel punto in cui l'elfo stava lottando.  
Un orco gli si parò di fronte... poi un altro... ed uccise entrambi.  
  
“Legolas! Spostati!”  
  
Un altro grido disperato, ignorando la consapevolezza che la creatura eterna era ancora troppo impegnata a combattere per poterlo udire.  
  
Ancora un orco... ed un nuovo fendente alla gola.  
Violento. Freddo. Come gli era stato insegnato... senza alcun rimorso per quegli essere crudeli.  
  
“Legolas!”  
  
Ed un nuovo richiamo che raggiunse le orecchie del principe del Reame Boscoso un istante prima che la freccia, destinata a lui, venisse scoccata.  
  
Da quel momento, il tempo parve rallentare fino quasi a fermarsi per tutti coloro che ancora respiravano in quel luogo.  
  
Legolas mise fine alla vita dell'ultimo nemico che stava affrontando e si voltò di scatto verso la direzione in cui gli era sembrato provenisse quel grido.  
Si voltò... in tempo per spalancare gli occhi blu quando vide Eldarion, a pochi passi da dove si trovava, bloccarsi all'improvviso ed abbandonare sui fianchi le braccia come se non avesse più la forza per tenerle alzate.  
La mano che impugnava la spada si aprì lentamente, lasciando scivolare l'arma sul terreno... ed un istante dopo, l'elfo si spostò in avanti, gettando i pugnali, per afferrare il giovane prima che le gambe, cedendo, lo facessero accasciare a terra.  
Lo strinse a sé, inginocchiandosi con lui quando sentì il suo corpo perdere stabilità, e con lo sguardo intravvide la freccia che lo aveva colpito alla schiena.  
  
“Aragorn!”  
  
Un nuovo ma altrettanto angosciato e terrorizzato grido risuonò nel silenzio ovattato di quella battaglia che sembrava essere arrivata ad una fine.  
  
E dal lato opposto da dove quel richiamo era partito, il re di Gondor sentì il proprio cuore fermarsi quando, voltandosi, vide il proprio figlio con una freccia conficcata nella schiena tra le braccia della creatura alla quale, quello stesso cuore, apparteneva.  
Le sue dita persero la presa sull'arma che teneva e le sue gambe lo portarono con una corsa sfrenata in quel punto, lasciando solo l'altro compagno che, a sua volta, aveva spostato l'attenzione in quella direzione.  
  
Lanthir restò immobile come se nessun muscolo del suo corpo volesse reagire a ciò che aveva scorto... come se non fosse reale... come se non potesse esserlo.  
Restò alcuni istanti in quello stato, seguendo con gli occhi l'uomo che raggiungeva quel punto e si gettava in ginocchio vicino a Legolas, il quale, ancora, teneva stretto a sé l'erede al trono del più grande regno degli Uomini... fino a quando un movimento catturò il suo sguardo e vide l'essere che aveva scoccato la freccia, avvicinarsi rapidamente a lui.  
Reclinò di lato la testa, fissandolo incuriosito quasi non comprendesse il perché continuasse a tenere l'arco puntato su di lui nonostante la distanza che li divideva fosse ormai di poco più di dieci passi.  
Ma in quell'attimo, le sue dita reagirono di nuovo ai comandi della mente e, stringendo con forza i pugnali tra le mani, si girò verso di lui per fronteggiarlo.  
Non un'esitazione... non un tentennamento.  
Con le lame deviò, con un'abilità innata, una dopo l'altra le frecce che l'orco gli lanciò, prima che quest'ultimo, con un grugnito, abbandonò l'arco in favore di una spada ricurva che teneva al fianco.  
Parò il fendente violento che gli venne inferto con un pugnale e, con una movenza rapida, fece roteare l'altro nella mano e lo spinse con forza nell'addome dell'essere fino all'elsa.  
E di nuovo restò immobile, con gli occhi puntati sul volto della creatura come se stesse osservando la vita che la stava abbandonando, e solo quando sentì l'arma del nemico ricadere sul terreno ai suoi piedi, estrasse con un movimento fluido la lama dal suo corpo.  
Udì un debole lamento provenire da quella bocca deforme ed all'istante rialzò l'altro pugnale e gli tagliò di netto la gola, restando ancora con gli occhi spalancati a fissarlo, nonostante il sangue scuro che gli era spruzzato sul viso e sugli abiti, per quei pochi attimi che separarono l'orco dalla morte.  
Solo allora, quando l'essere che aveva scoccato quella prima freccia, era riverso senza vita ai suoi piedi, si voltò di nuovo e si diresse verso il luogo in cui gli altri erano ancora fermi.  
  
“Mi dispiace...” sussurrò Eldarion, stringendo le mani sulle spalle dell'elfo che gli aveva all'istante cinto la vita, tenendolo a terra con lui “...mi dispiace... non sono... riuscito a restarti... vicino...” i suoi occhi rimasero fissi in punto indefinito tra gli alberi mentre quel dolore acuto gli penetrava il corpo, scorrendogli nelle vene come una lingua di fuoco “...non mi sentivi e... ho dovuto...” deglutì nell'avvertire un movimento accanto a sé e, senza accorgersene, ripeté “...mi dispiace... dovevo starti vicino...”  
  
“Non importa Eldarion...” gli sussurrò Legolas, guardando con un'espressione velata dal panico l'uomo che li aveva raggiunti e che, con un movimento rapido, aveva lacerato col pugnale la stoffa dell'abito del figlio per vedere la ferita “...non hai fatto niente di sbagliato! Andrà tutto bene... è solo una freccia... ora tuo padre la toglierà e starai bene!”  
  
“Sì ma... fa male...”  
  
Nell'udire la voce flebile e tremante per il dolore, Aragorn si spostò di lato per vedere il volto del figlio, accarezzandogli più volte la nuca.  
“Eldarion... guardami...” glielo mormorò, cercando di incrociare gli occhi che ora il giovane faticava a tenere aperti “...guardami, piccolo... guardami...” gli prese il viso tra le mani e poté scorgere la paura in quell'azzurro che amava con tutto se stesso “...andrà tutto bene! Ma ora dobbiamo farti distendere e togliere la freccia, d'accordo...?” lo vide scuotere debolmente la testa e stringere di più le braccia al collo della creatura eterna ed allora udì la voce debole del compagno...  
  
“Lo tengo io... fallo...”  
  
...così tornò di nuovo di fronte a lui e lo fissò intensamente, mentre prendeva dalla tasca l'athelas che aveva raccolto, per coincidenza, la mattina precedente.  
“Premi sulla ferita quando la estraggo.” lo vide annuire ed allora si portò le foglie alle labbra per preparare l'erba all'utilizzo.  
  
“Dov'è... dov'è Lanthir...?”  
  
La domanda appena udibile del principe di Gondor fece all'improvviso prendere coscienza a Legolas di quell'assenza, ma proprio in quell'istante, scorse l'amico avanzare verso di loro con una strana, impassibile ed indecifrabile espressione sul viso.  
“È qui...” gli sussurrò dolcemente, indicando all'altro elfo col capo di andare dietro le sue spalle per mostrarsi “...sta bene anche lui... stiamo tutti bene e starai bene anche tu, non preoccuparti!” e strinse con più forza il corpo del giovane a sé quando vide che l'uomo si stava apprestando a compiere quel gesto.  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco percorse quei pochi passi che lo portarono dietro all'altra creatura eterna ed in quel momento incrociò gli occhi di Eldarion, velati da quella pena che stava sopportando.  
Li sostenne intensamente come se non potesse fare altro mentre qualcosa, dentro di lui, lo fece nuovamente bloccare in quell'angosciosa e tremenda incredulità.  
Ma allora vide una mano del giovane lasciare la presa sulla spalla di Legolas e rialzarsi lentamente nella sua direzione in una silenziosa e disperata richiesta.  
La fissò un solo ed effimero istante... e quello successivo allentò la stretta sull'elsa che ancora teneva in un pugno, lasciando cadere l'arma non noncuranza a terra e rialzò la propria verso la sua.  
Gli sfiorò le dita in un lieve tocco e, riportando lo sguardo sul suo viso, scorse una lacrima scivolargli lungo la guancia... ma prima di potergliela stringere nella propria, come aveva intenzione di fare, quella del principe di Gondor si riabbassò di scatto, afferrando con forza l'abito dell'elfo mentre un grido disperato gli lasciò le labbra.  
  
“Aragorn...” sospirò in quel momento Legolas, premendo sulla ferita come avrebbe dovuto fare mentre sul suo viso compariva la confusione e il terrore “...Aragorn... non c'è sangue!” vide lo stesso panico negli occhi del compagno che, comunque, stava ricoprendo la ferita con l'erba senza però dare segni di averlo udito e così parlò di nuovo “Dobbiamo portarlo al sicuro nelle grotte! Adesso!” ottenne solo un debole cenno d'assenso da parte dell'uomo ed allora, alzando la voce, si rivolse all'amico dietro di lui “Lanthir... i cavalli, presto!”  
  
Il Guardiano aggrottò le sopracciglia quasi non avesse compreso quell'ordine, perché ogni sua attenzione era calamitata dagli occhi di Eldarion che non si erano ancora riaperti dopo quel grido straziante che l'aveva attraversato come una lama affilata puntata dritta al cuore.  
Poi, ad un tratto, girò su stesso come se avesse ripreso coscienza di sé e, riponendo con dei rapidi movimenti le armi nei foderi, tentò di percepire la presenza degli animali e corse in quella direzione mentre i primi fiocchi di neve iniziavano a cadere.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Tre ore trascorsero da quando Legolas, portando il principe di Gondor con sé sul proprio destriero, arrivò alle caverne che, dai tempi della Guerra dell'Anello, Faramir e i suoi cavalieri avevano sempre tenuto come luogo in cui ripararsi durante i viaggi, disponendo acqua e cibo sempre pronti in caso di necessità.  
Due ore da quando Aragorn, dopo averli raggiunti, aveva tentato in ogni modo di usare il proprio potere di guarigione sul figlio, trattenendo a stento le lacrime nel vedere il suo corpo scuotersi violentemente per il dolore che, probabilmente, gli stava infliggendo, benché il giovane avesse perso i sensi dopo solo pochi momenti che aveva posato le mani su di lui.  
Un'ora passò invece da quando Lanthir sopraggiunse sul proprio destriero, portando con sé quello di Eldarion e le armi che tutti quanti avevano abbandonato sul campo di battaglia senza prestar loro attenzione.  
  
Solo quando gli animali erano stati accuditi e rinchiusi, e le armi riposte e pulite con cura su di un tavolo, il Guardiano si decise a fare quei passi che lo avrebbero portato alla stanza in cui gli altri due compagni stavano vegliando il giovane.  
Trattenne il fiato quando, superando la bassa arcata di roccia, intravide il principe di Gondor adagiato sul fianco, su di un basso giaciglio, con una benda bianca che gli fasciava il petto nudo e la spalla. Una pesante coperta scura gli ricopriva le gambe ed il fuoco era stato acceso nella conca della parete adibita a focolare, ma benché nella stanza si avvertisse un tiepido calore, il corpo del giovane sembrava scosso in continuazione da brividi violenti. I suoi occhi erano semichiusi e poté scorgere una strana opacità sulle iridi solitamente azzurre e limpide.  
Spostò lo sguardo e vide sul lato Aragorn, evidentemente sconvolto, che camminava nervosamente con le maniche della camicia arricciate sul gomiti ed una mano alzata, stretta tra i capelli, mentre poco distante da lui, Legolas era appoggiato col fondo schiena ad un tavolo e lo sguardo fisso sul figlio dell'uomo.  
  
“Ho provato... ogni cosa!” esclamò ad un tratto il re di Gondor, scuotendo la testa con un sospiro rassegnato “Ogni arte che possedevo ma non...” indicò il giovane restando poi un attimo con la bocca aperta mentre la stretta che sentiva attorno al cuore si faceva ancor più brutale “...non cambia niente! Sta peggiorando, Legolas! E non...” girò su se stesso con lo sguardo perso in quella realtà che non voleva affrontare “...non so cos'altro fare! Era solo una freccia! Solo una freccia, maledizione! Ne ho curate a centinaia di ferite simili!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso cercò di fare un profondo respiro, nonostante sentisse il cuore battergli con una frenesia inaudita nel petto per quella consapevolezza che il compagno sembrava non voler possedere... quel qualcosa che un padre non potrebbe mai comprendere e che, lui stesso, aveva sperato con tutto se stesso ed implorato i Potenti perché non avvenisse quando aveva visto il colore scuro assunto dalla ferita e l'assenza di sangue.  
Ma ignorare la verità non avrebbe cambiato la verità di ciò che stava accadendo, così tentò di ascoltare la ragione ed alzò gli occhi sull'uomo che lo fissava in attesa di un aiuto che non poteva dargli.  
“Aragorn...” riuscì solo a sussurrare il suo nome quando incrociò il suo sguardo angosciato e la voce gli tremò come se non volesse pronunciare le parole successive.  
Ed in quel momento udì un'altra voce, altrettanto debole e provata da tutto quanto ma che aveva trovato il coraggio di esprimere quelle frasi che gli erano invece rimaste imprigionate tra il dolore e l'amore che provava per le due persone coinvolte.  
  
“Sta cadendo nell'Ombra.”  
  
I due compagni si voltarono allora verso l'entrata di quella stanza come se solo in quell'istante si fossero rese conto dell'altra creatura eterna presente.  
  
“La freccia era avvelenata.” proseguì Lanthir, gettando sul tavolo proprio quell'oggetto che aveva recuperato dal terreno poco prima “Un veleno che mi è sconosciuto... la punta forgiata dal fuoco e dalla magia oscura. È stata creata per soggiogare, non per uccidere.” respirò profondamente, riportando lo sguardo sul principe di Gondor “Se colpito al cuore, un Uomo può perire ma in altri punti, la ferita si può rimarginare...” deglutì, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi prima di continuare “...è il potere oscuro a tenere imprigionato lo spirito, trascinandolo nell'Ombra e rendendo schiavo chi viene colpito.” udì il gemito angosciato del proprio principe ed allora lo guardò, incontrando gli occhi blu spalancati, prima di sussurrare “È stata creata per noi.”  
  
“E dunque perché non si riprende?” intervenne Aragorn, alzando la voce e facendo un passo verso il Guardiano “L'ho curato! Ho curato il suo corpo! Perché non...”  
  
“Ti prego, Aragorn!” lo interruppe Lanthir, spostando lo sguardo su di lui con un sospiro stremato “Metti da parte per un istante il padre impaurito e apri gli occhi del ramingo che affrontato il Male di Mordor ed i suoi servi!” indicò il giovane usando un tono secco e distaccato per non mostrare ciò che invece lo stava devastando nel profondo “Sta cadendo nell'Ombra perché tuo figlio appartiene in parte al nostro popolo! Ha il nostro dono eterno dentro di sé! Se fosse stato solo un Mortale a quest'ora starebbe probabilmente già correndo ma è il suo spirito ad essere soggiogato all'Oscurità!” vide gli occhi azzurri e velati di lacrime dell'uomo spalancarsi ed allora annuì debolmente, come se in essi potesse finalmente leggere ciò che il suo cuore, fino a quel momento, non aveva voluto riconoscere “Quest'arma è stata realizzata per noi! Per rendere il nostro spirito schiavo delle Ombre! E tu... tu non puoi fare nient'altro per lui.”  
  
“Era indirizzata a me.” bisbigliò allora Legolas, aggrottando le sopracciglia e guardando l'uomo che, nell'udirlo si era girato nuovamente verso di lui “Eldarion stava tentando di avvertirmi e si è messo inconsapevolmente sulla traiettoria della freccia... non doveva colpire lui. Volevano me.”  
  
“E me.” gli fece eco l'altra creatura immortale, avanzando senza quasi rendersene conto verso il punto in cui Eldarion era disteso “Qualunque cosa il nemico stia progettando... noi ne facciamo parte.”  
  
In quel momento, il re di Gondor si passò una mano sul viso e rialzò gli occhi al soffitto per tentare di riflettere senza badare alle tormentose sensazioni che lo affliggevano, fino a quando un fugace pensiero gli attraversò la mente.  
“È il suo spirito ad essere intrappolato nell'Ombra, giusto?” mormorò allora, guardando negli occhi Legolas che, a quella domanda, annuì subito, trattenendo però il fiato nello scorgere in quelle iridi chiare e bagnate dalla sofferenza che stava provando, ciò che l'uomo stava per chiedergli “Com'era accaduto a me...”  
  
“Sì...” un debole sospiro lasciò le labbra dell'elfo in quell'istante e subito sentì sulle guance le mani del compagno che, tremando, lo stavano accarezzando.  
  
“Tu puoi aiutarlo...? Puoi aiutarlo come hai fatto con me...? Puoi salvarlo...?”  
  
E nell'udire quelle disperate richieste che già si aspettava non poté fare a meno che accennare un lieve sorriso.  
“Io non posso sapere quanto questa nuova Oscurità sia potente, Estel...” gli sussurrò, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi intensamente “...non so quanto il suo spirito sia tenuto legato. Era stata la tua mente ad essere precipitata nel baratro oscuro a quel tempo ed il tuo spirito Mortale era riuscito ad uscirne grazie alla mia luce ma non...” strinse le labbra, posando la fronte alla sua “...non mi è dato sapere se con tuo figlio l'esito sarà il medesimo.”  
  
“Ma puoi provare...?” mormorò con un tono sconsolato l'uomo, facendo scivolare le dita tra i suoi capelli “Dimmi che puoi... almeno tentare di salvare mio figlio! Ti prego, Legolas...”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso alzò a sua volta le mani sul viso del compagno e gli sorrise dolcemente prima di bisbigliargli...  
“Farei qualsiasi cosa per salvare tuo figlio...” reclinò il volto e gli baciò lievemente le labbra “...non devi nemmeno chiedermelo, Aragorn. Prego solo i Potenti che mi diano la forza per non fallire.”  
  
Aragorn ricambiò il sorriso ed il bacio con un altro altrettanto dolce.  
“Non ti accadrà niente di male, vero?” gli chiese con un velo di apprensione nella voce che svanì appena lo vide scuotere la testa ed allora sospirò, socchiudendo le labbra per pronunciare quelle parole d'amore che voleva dirgli, ma l'elfo spostò di scatto due dita sulla sua bocca per impedirglielo.  
  
“Non è necessario ora...” gli disse allora Legolas, sorridendogli di nuovo “...potrai farlo più tardi, quando tuo figlio sarà tornato alla luce.” e con quelle parole si discostò dal compagno e fece qualche passo verso il giovane... e sul suo viso, la tenera espressione di poco prima venne velata da qualcosa simile al timore e all'insicurezza.  
Ma prima che quelle sensazioni divenissero più intense, udì la voce dell'altro presente che, fino a quel momento, era rimasto immobile con lo sguardo fisso sul principe di Gondor.  
  
“Non puoi farlo!” esclamò Lanthir, voltandosi solo allora verso l'amico ed ignorando volutamente l'uomo che, a quelle parole, si era a sua volta avvicinato a lui, fissandolo allibito “Non puoi farlo, Legolas! Tu sei il nostro principe, devi guidare il nostro popolo quando attraverserai il Mare e ti recherai nelle Terre Imperiture.” sostenne con decisione gli occhi blu che si erano spalancati e proseguì, abbassando la voce pur consapevole che, l'altra persona presente, avrebbe udito “Non puoi donare la tua luce ad un altro Uomo che ha per giunta sangue Dùnadan e Mezzelfo nelle vene! Se lo fai... dovrai restare in queste Terre troppo a lungo...” vide lo sguardo dell'amico spostarsi fugacemente verso Aragorn in quell'istante ma appena lo ritrovò, aggiunse in un soffio “...non puoi essere legato anche a lui!”  
  
“Cosa significa...?”  
  
La domanda del re di Gondor venne trascurata da entrambe le creature immortali che continuarono a fissarsi intensamente per un lungo momento.  
  
“Non lascerò che suo figlio diventi schiavo dell'Ombra!” ribatté Legolas, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi “È l'unica possibilità che abbiamo per salvarlo... se non lo faccio, il suo corpo guarirà ma rimarrà per sempre imprigionato nelle Tenebre!” deglutì, scuotendo debolmente il capo “È suo figlio, Lanthir... ed è anche... un'appartenente al nostro popolo... non resterò qui a guardare mentre il suo spirito viene torturato dal Male!”  
  
“Che cosa state dicendo?” intervenne nuovamente Aragorn quasi gridando e spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro dei due elfi che, ancora, sembravano non badare a lui “Che cosa significa? Legolas?”  
  
“Tu non puoi...” mormorò allora il Guardiano, respirando intensamente “...non posso lasciartelo fare, Legolas. Quando il tuo tempo qui sarà terminato, dovrai raggiungere gli altri e non puoi...” abbassò un istante le palpebre “...non puoi legarti ancora all'erede al trono di Gondor.” le rialzò e le sue labbra si incurvarono in un debole sorriso, prima che da esse uscisse un sussurro “Non è l'unica possibilità che abbiamo.” e con quelle parole, alzò le mani ed iniziò a slacciarsi i lacci della tunica che indossava.  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso, scosse subito la testa e tentò di fermare quel gesto, fissando angosciato l'amico davanti a sé che però non gli permise di bloccarlo.  
“No...! No... no... Lanthir! No! Non puoi farlo tu! Non... non posso permetterlo! Non devi!” cercò delle parole più convincenti per impedire qualcosa che, di certo, avrebbe provocato delle conseguenze per l'altra creatura eterna, ma si accorse che i suoi occhi erano fissi su Eldarion e non stavano più facendo caso a lui, così tentò di nuovo di parlare ma venne interrotto da Aragorn che, a quel punto, si fece avanti afferrandogli il braccio e trascinandolo verso di sé.  
  
“Che sta succedendo?” gli chiese di nuovo l'uomo alzando la voce, questa volta fissandolo con un'espressione agitata e confusa sul viso “Cosa significa che... non puoi legarti a lui perché... dovresti restare qui troppo a lungo?” sentì il sospiro innervosito del compagno ma gli impedì di tornare dall'altra creatura eterna, trattenendolo con forza “Legolas...!”  
  
“Non adesso, Aragorn!” replicò a sua volta quasi gridando il principe del Reame Boscoso, girandosi per rivolgersi di nuovo all'amico che si stava già sfilando la tunica “Lanthir, no! È suo figlio! È il figlio di Aragorn... tu non hai alcun dovere verso di lui! Non devi! Lo farò io!”  
  
“So bene chi è...” bisbigliò quasi tra sé il Guardiano, togliendosi rapidamente anche la camicia e tirando poi un profondo respiro, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal corpo tremante del giovane.  
Per un lunghissimo momento gli parve che, attorno a lui, tutto si fermasse e che l'unico suono che sentisse fosse il respiro affannoso e irregolare di Eldarion... poi lentamente, ad esso si sostituì il battito del cuore che gli pulsava freneticamente nel petto e che sentiva stringersi in una morsa sempre più dolorosa a mano a mano che, dalle labbra socchiuse del giovane, iniziavano ad uscire dei sospiri acuti e quasi innaturali.  
All'improvviso però, alle sue orecchie iniziò a giungere la discussione che stava avvenendo alle sue spalle e che lo riportò alla realtà.  
  
“Perché, Legolas...?”  
“Non ora! Basta, Aragorn... devo impedirglielo!”  
“Cosa significa, maledizione! Perché vuole farlo lui?”  
“Io non... ne parleremo più tardi... adesso devi lasciare che...”  
“No, ne parliamo ora! Perché...?”  
“Aragorn... non...”  
  
“Smettetela!” gridò a quel punto Lanthir lanciando solo un'occhiata ai due compagni che si erano però zittiti all'istante “Fate silenzio! Tutti e due! Fuori da qui!” percepì un movimento del re di Gondor che aveva accennato ad avvicinarsi a lui ed allora parlò nuovamente con lo stesso tono autoritario e intransigente “No! Non una parola! Tuo figlio sta morendo, Aragorn... lo spirito che gli appartiene sta per essere sopraffatto dall'Oscurità! Quindi se volete ancora discutere, lo farete fuori da quella porta!”  
  
Legolas guardò ancora per qualche attimo l'altro elfo senza però riuscire ad incrociare i suoi occhi e allora, ormai conscio di non poter più modificare ciò che aveva deciso, fece segno ad Aragorn di uscire e, non appena il re di Gondor, a passo svelto, lasciò la stanza, lo seguì, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
  
Rimasto solo col giovane, il Guardiano raggiunse il giaciglio e discostò le coperte per privare quel corpo ancora vistosamente tremante dagli ultimi indumenti che indossava.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia nell'accorgersi di stare compiendo quel gesto che decine di altre volte aveva già fatto con una consapevolezza ed un peso nel cuore però differente, e la stessa insolita e soffocante sensazione lo attraversò anche mentre si sfilava gli stivali e i pantaloni.  
Lentamente si distese al suo fianco, davanti a lui, facendo scivolare un braccio sotto il suo collo per tirarlo a sé e nel farlo percepì la pelle, che aveva accarezzato e baciato, ogni giorno ed ogni notte nell'ultimo periodo, calda e bagnata dal sudore della passione, ora gelida e spenta... tanto quanto quegli occhi che, per quel movimento improvviso, si riaprirono leggermente.  
Allora guardò in essi e vide l'azzurro limpido e sincero, nel quale aveva imparato a specchiarsi e a scorgere l'ardente luce della lussuria, nascosto da un opaco e glaciale velo che li rendeva vuoti e indifferenti.  
E desiderò con tutto se stesso rivederli. Rivedere la luce nei suoi occhi... rivedere il sorriso su quelle labbra ora socchiuse e pallide... e sentire nuovamente il vigore ed il fuoco in quel corpo statico che stava stringendo  
In quel momento provò una nuova e dolorosa fitta al cuore che abbatté ogni minima insicurezza che ancora lo faceva indugiare dal compiere quell'atto estremo che lo avrebbe legato indissolubilmente ad Eldarion da quell'instante in poi, ed allora, debolmente, gli sussurrò...  
“Sciocco ragazzino impulsivo...” accennò un lieve sorriso, consapevole però che il giovane non l'avrebbe udito “...perché non sei andato a nasconderti?” fece passare l'altro braccio sotto al suo e si avvicinò di più a lui, trattenendo quasi il fiato quando sentì il freddo della sua pelle contro la propria “Farai meglio a riprenderti perché ho intenzione di fartela pagare davvero cara per questo tuo gesto sconsiderato!” vide le palpebre del principe di Gondor richiudersi pesantemente come se anche l'ultima forza che gli era rimasta fosse svanita ed in quell'istante un insieme convulso e confuso di pensieri e ricordi gli invasero la mente, ma riuscì a tenere a freno la memoria ed a ritrovare dentro di sé la sicurezza di ciò che stava per fare.  
Ed allora, nel silenzio di quella stanza, interrotto solo dallo scoppiettare del fuoco, risuonò un debole ma determinato richiamo...  
“Lasto beth nîn... tan i el onech anim anno anhen... pathro e galad nîn i faer în... (Ascoltate le mie parole, quello che voi mi avete concesso, datelo a lui... riempite il suo spirito della mia luce.)” chiuse gli occhi e, respirando profondamente posò le labbra sulla sua fronte in un dolce bacio, prima di aggiungere in un sospiro “Maetho Eldarion... tolo dan nan galad... tolo dan o nin! (Combatti Eldarion, ritorna alla luce, ritorna da me.)”  
  
Dal corpo della creatura eterna si sprigionò un'intensa ed accecante luce che cancellò i contorni di tutto ciò che circondava quel giaciglio nel quale, coloro che fino al giorno precedente, erano stati amanti, si stavano abbracciando.  
Il bagliore etereo crebbe attimo dopo attimo e divenne simile ad un astro che rischiara la notte più cupa, irradiando un calore devastante, tanto da superare quello di ogni altro fuoco ed in grado di sciogliere la stessa neve che stava cadendo abbondantemente all'esterno.  
  
~ * ~  
  
I due compagni, fuori dalla stanza, erano rimasti invece stranamente in silenzio con lo sguardo puntato sulla porta come se da essa potessero scorgere cosa stava avvenendo all'interno ma appena dalle fessure, scorsero l'improvvisa e crescente luce, Aragorn fece istintivamente dei passi verso quel punto quasi con l'intenzione di entrare.  
  
“No... Estel...” esclamò all'istante Legolas, parandosi di fronte a lui e scuotendo la testa “...i tuoi occhi non possono assistere a quello che sta avvenendo. Fidati di lui.”  
  
L'uomo lo fissò intensamente per qualche attimo senza dire niente e cercando nei suoi occhi invece la spiegazione che non aveva ancora ricevuto e nel non riuscire a scorgerla, replicò...  
“Posso fidarmi di lui come mi sono sempre fidato di te.” incrociò le braccia sul petto e, tentando disperatamente di non pensare al proprio figlio in fin di vita oltre quella porta che non poteva spalancare, continuò “E mi fido di te, Legolas... ma devi rivelarmi cosa mi tieni nascosto! Adesso!” vide le palpebre della creatura eterna abbassarsi pesantemente ed allora fece un passo verso di lui “Dimmelo... cosa intendeva dire Lanthir con quelle frasi?”  
  
“Solo... quello che ha detto.” mormorò a quel punto il principe del Reame Boscoso, conscio di non poter più rimandare quel momento “Ci sono alcune cose che non sai riguardo al dono che ti ho fatto oltre vent'anni fa per salvarti dall'Oscurità che ti teneva prigioniero. Qualcosa che... non avresti dovuto sapere ma che non cambia nulla di ciò che è stato e di ciò che ancora deve venire.”  
  
Il re di Gondor aggrottò le sopracciglia, sentendo il cuore iniziare a battere più velocemente senza ancora conoscerne però il reale motivo.  
“Allora dimmelo... ti sto ascoltando.”  
  
L'elfo annuì, facendo però qualche lento passo nella stanza come se cercasse le parole più adeguate per esprimersi e senza mostrare al compagno l'inquietudine che comunque stava provando.  
“Quando due creature eterne si scambiano questo dono...” iniziò con un tono deciso ma solo dopo alcuni istanti si lasciò sfuggire una risata nervosa e si passò la mano sul viso “...non riesco a trovare il modo giusto per dirtelo!”  
  
“Dillo e basta! Mi stai spaventando, Legolas!” mormorò l'uomo, deglutendo nel sentirsi ancor più agitato a quel tentennamento “Siamo sempre amici... parlami come mi hai sempre parlato!”  
  
“Questo lo so... è solo che l'ultima cosa che voglio e che tu creda che...”  
  
“Dimmelo!”  
  
“Sono legato a te!” replicò a quel punto Legolas, alzando la voce e voltandosi di scatto verso di lui “Sono... realmente legato a te e non sto parlando dei sentimenti che ci uniscono o di quello che provo e che ho sempre... provato per te!” sospirò, alzando gli occhi al soffitto per calmarsi e continuare con un tono più adeguato “Quando ti ho salvato dall'Ombra quella volta... quando... ti ho donato la mia luce... ho legato il mio spirito al tuo e quel... dono implicava la mia scelta di restare su queste Terre, con te... fino al momento in cui il tuo Destino Mortale si sarebbe compiuto.”  
  
Aragorn socchiuse le labbra in un sospiro stupito e dopo un lungo momento, riuscì a sussurrare...  
“Stai dicendo che... avendomi donato la tua luce, ora sei obbligato a restare su queste Terre fino al giorno della mia morte?”  
  
“Non è un obbligo, Estel...” lo corresse subito l'elfo, scuotendo la testa e accennando un sorriso “...è una scelta. Una scelta che... probabilmente... anzi, sicuramente avrei fatto comunque perché non avevo nessun desiderio di partire e lasciarti!”  
  
“Questo è... assurdo!” esclamò all'improvviso il re di Gondor, portandosi una mano tra i capelli come se cercasse di riflettere benché un groviglio di emozioni violente e contrastanti gli impedisse di farlo razionalmente “Non puoi lasciare queste sponde e raggiungere le Terre Immortali perché mi hai donato la tua luce per salvarmi?” scosse la testa facendo degli intensi respiri per controllarsi “E quando... morirò... cosa accadrà, quindi? Questo legame si spezzerà e sarai libero di raggiungere il tuo popolo?”  
  
“Io suppongo di sì...”  
  
“Tu supponi...?” ripeté allibito alzando la voce “Che significa... supponi?”  
  
“Non lo so, Aragorn!” rispose l'elfo, a sua volta con un tono alto ed un'espressione confusa sul viso per quella reazione “Io non posso saperlo! Non conosco altre creature eterne che abbiano compiuto un gesto simile con un Mortale! So solo che un unione di questo tipo si crea spesso tra gli appartenenti al mio popolo quando entrambi i compagni lo vogliono ed i loro spiriti restano legati per l'eternità perché... è questo che sono... eterni! E benché spesso il tempo e le necessità costringano coloro che si sono legati alla lontananza, il vincolo permane e si rafforza nella consapevolezza che, alla fine, le loro anime si riuniranno di nuovo attraversando il Mare o, se il funesto Fato incombe sul loro cammino, nelle Aule di Mandos dove gli spiriti di coloro che vengono strappati all'Immortalità dimorano.” fece qualche passo per avvicinarsi a lui ed aggiunse “Ma tu sei... Mortale, come lo è il tuo spirito e non ci è dato sapere cosa i Potenti hanno deciso per voi quando lasciate la vita materiale... quindi non... non posso dirti con certezza qualcosa che nemmeno io conosco!” sospirò cercando il suo sguardo che stava vagando nel vuoto “L'unica certezza che ho è che... non posso entrare a Valinor senza una parte della mia anima perché non potrei sopportarlo... e quella parte appartiene a te.” incontrò finalmente gli occhi azzurri nei quali scorse un velo di lacrime e terminò con un tono più dolce “Dunque io dimorerò su queste Terre, accanto a te fino a quando giungerà il tuo momento di dipartire... e solo allora lascerò queste sponde e porterò con me il nostro legame e quella parte di te che in tutti questi anni mi hai donato... perché questo... questo vincolo che ci unisce... sono certo che permanerà per tutte le Ere a venire dentro di me.”  
  
In quel momento l'uomo chiuse gli occhi, cercando di controllare il nodo che gli si era stretto all'improvviso alla gola nell'udire quella verità che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di ascoltare.  
“Io non...” si passò una mano sugli occhi, asciugando rapidamente le lacrime che stavano scivolando da essi “...e quando avresti avuto intenzione di dirmelo?”  
  
“Non era necessario, Estel...”  
  
“Sì, invece!” sbottò ad un tratto, facendo spalancare gli occhi della creatura eterna davanti a lui “Era necessario, Legolas! Questa era una delle cose necessarie da dire!” continuò quasi gridando, facendo però qualche passo all'indietro con un'espressione indecifrabile sul viso “Sei costretto a rimanere qui per colpa mia! Io non... è assurdo! È davvero... incredibile!”  
  
“Non sono costretto! Te l'ho già detto... sarei rimasto in ogni caso!”  
  
“Ma avresti avuto una scelta!” inveì di nuovo, scuotendo la testa come se non riuscisse a tenere a bada tutti i pensieri che gli avevano affollato la mente “Avresti potuto scegliere se e quando andare... ma ora non l'hai più! Devi restare qui fino a quando morirò e...” fece un cenno verso di lui “...ti ridarò indietro quella parte del tuo spirito che è unita al mio!”  
  
“Estel... ti prego... non...”  
  
“No! No, Legolas! Avresti potuto chiamare... Gandalf quella notte e forse lui avrebbe trovato un altro modo per riportarmi alla luce senza il bisogno di donarmi la tua e incatenarti a me per centinaia di anni!”  
  
“Ero già... incatenato a te!” replicò l'elfo con un sorriso allibito per quella discussione che stava degenerando in qualcosa di imprevisto “Ero tuo amico, Aragorn! L'amicizia che provavo per te a quel tempo, da sola, sarebbe bastata a farmi compiere quel gesto senza il minimo ripensamento! E se tornassi indietro in quel preciso istante lo rifarei di nuovo!”  
  
“Ma dovevi dirmelo!” gli gridò disperatamente Aragorn, avventandosi su di lui fino ad arrivargli faccia a faccia “Dovevi dirmelo, maledizione! Dovevi dirmelo prima che... io tornassi indietro sulle decisioni che avevo preso a quel tempo e legassi nuovamente Arwen a me!”  
  
Legolas aggrottò le sopracciglia nel sentire il nome della dama e solo in quell'istante, iniziò a provare una vaga consapevolezza di quello che stava accadendo... ma appena tentò di replicare, l'uomo lo interruppe.  
“Aragorn non capisco cosa...”  
  
“Lei ha scelto una vita Mortale su queste Terre per il mio amore e tu sei vincolato a me fino al giorno della mia morte! Lei resterà qui e si spegnerà a causa mia e tu... non puoi attraversare il Mare fino a quel momento... a causa mia! Come credi che debba sentirmi?”  
  
“Sono state nostre scelte...” ribatté allora, fissando il suo viso anche se il compagno faceva di tutto per non guardarlo, camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro “...entrambi le abbiamo fatte per te, questo è vero ma... nessuno dei due avrebbe mai voluto che fosse diversamente. Quello che è avvenuto... è stato fatto per amicizia e per amore... e non ci sono delle motivazioni più adeguate per prendere una decisione.”  
  
“E nessuno dei due si è mai chiesto cosa avrei voluto io, invece?”  
  
A quella domanda sentì una stretta al cuore che iniziò a corrergli freneticamente nel petto ed istintivamente cercò di avvicinarlo, alzando una mano per prendere la sua, ma il re di Gondor scosse la testa, lanciandogli solo un'occhiata e rialzando quella stessa mano ma per indicargli di stare lontano.  
“Aragorn...”  
  
“No. No... Legolas...” sussurrò a quel punto l'uomo, come se tutta la rabbia e la confusione di poco prima si fossero spente in un'amara rassegnazione “...dovevi dirmelo... dovevi dirmelo prima di spingermi di nuovo da lei.” e con quelle parole raggiunse rapidamente il mantello che aveva tolto e se lo rimise sulle spalle, sistemandosi anche gli abiti con un'evidente intenzione di lasciare quel luogo, sotto gli occhi increduli del principe del Reame Boscoso “Devo uscire da qui...”  
  
“Sta nevicando...” si ritrovò a bisbigliare Legolas restando immobile, stupefatto e turbato per quell'atteggiamento.  
  
“Devo prendere dell'altra erba per ripulire la ferita di mio figlio” fu la secca replica del re di Gondor che, senza concedergli nemmeno un rapido sguardo, si voltò ed uscì dalla stanza.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Trascorsero diverse ore, durante le quali Legolas rimase seduto sul tavolo a guardare la porta oltre la quale stava avvenendo quell'atto che, lui stesso, aveva compiuto oltre vent'anni prima proprio col padre di quel giovane.  
Vide la luce, proveniente dalle fessure, affievolirsi fino a spegnersi ed allora, mentre da quel luogo proveniva ora soltanto il debole e danzante chiarore del fuoco, implorò silenziosamente i Potenti perché quel sacrificio compiuto dall'altra creatura eterna in onore dell'amicizia e dell'Alleanza che univa ancora Elfi e Uomini, fosse servito a ridare nuova vita e speranza al principe erede al trono di Gondor.  
Ben presto però, i suoi pensieri lo riportarono a quelle riflessioni che lo avevano scaraventato in un baratro di dubbi e timori causati dalle parole piene di risentimento e tristezza del compagno che, ancora, non era rientrato.  
Non poteva permettere che quel silenzio che aveva tenuto fino a quel momento, li portasse ad allontanarsi l'uno dall'altro.  
Non poteva credere che Aragorn non capisse che quel suo gesto era stato dettato semplicemente da ciò che provava per lui e che non aveva cambiato niente di quello che sarebbe comunque avvenuto.  
E ad ogni modo, non comprendeva quella reazione impulsiva e irrazionale e soprattutto, le ultime parole che l'uomo aveva pronunciato prima di andarsene.  
  
Finalmente udì lo scricchiolio della porta principale ed una forte folata di vento di quella bufera di neve che si stava scatenando all'esterno... e sentì un tuffo al cuore che lo spinse a rialzarsi subito e a dirigersi nell'altra stanza.  
  
Anche in quel punto il fuoco era acceso, in un braciere sul pavimento, e il re di Gondor, dopo essersi sfilato il mantello e la casacca bagnata, si inginocchiò per ravvivare le fiamme, per poi sedersi accanto a quel calore costante e recuperare un po' di quello che il gelo gli aveva fatto perdere.  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso lo raggiunse lentamente e non gli sfuggì il profondo respiro che ottenne quando, senza dubbio, il compagno si rese conto della sua presenza.  
Lo fissò qualche attimo in silenzio e scorse un'evidente tremore nel suo corpo ed in quelle mani che si propendevano verso il fuoco per tentare di scaldarsi, così, senza nemmeno pensare, si avvicinò e si mise seduto dietro di lui.  
Allargò le gambe per spingersi contro la sua schiena e allungò le braccia in avanti per tirarlo contro di sé.  
  
“Legolas...”  
  
“Shh...” lo zittì subito, stringendolo a sé mentre con le mani cercava di infondergli un po' di calore ed appena percepì contro la guancia, il viso pallido del compagno, gelido e bagnato, chiuse gli occhi e permise alla propria luce di pervadere il suo corpo per donargli in pochi momenti quel calore di cui aveva bisogno.  
Lo sentì abbandonarsi a quell'abbraccio senza più fare resistenza, così sorrise, baciandogli dolcemente la tempia fino a quando ogni brivido di freddo svanì e la pelle dell'uomo tornò ad essere calda e viva.  
Rialzò le palpebre e a lungo restò in silenzio ad osservare le fiamme che danzavano davanti a loro come anche Aragorn stava facendo, fino a quando fu quest'ultimo ad iniziare il dialogo che avevano interrotto.  
  
“Non dovevo parlarti in quel modo.” gli sussurrò, cercando subito la sua mano per stringerla nella propria “Non dovevo... gridare o... accusarti dopo quello che hai fatto per me. È solo che... quando mi hai detto quella cosa io... non lo so... una parte di me si è sentita in colpa per essere il motivo per cui non ti è possibile raggiungere il tuo popolo dove è giusto che dimoriate ma l'altra...” respirò intensamente “...l'altra si è infuriata in una maniera incomprensibile... e non riuscivo nemmeno io a comprenderne il perché...”  
  
“Ha a che fare con l'ultima frase che mi hai detto prima di fuggire lontano da me?” gli chiese allora l'elfo, sorridendo però divertito nell'udire la replica del compagno...  
  
“L'Athelas per pulire la ferita ad Eldarion? No... quella era una cosa che dovevo fare...”  
  
...e così gli diede una debole pacca sul petto con la mano libera, prima di proseguire.  
“No, impaziente Uomo che non mi permette mai di terminare un discorso!” udì una lieve risata e sospirò “Mi riferivo a quando mi hai detto che... avrei dovuto dirtelo prima di spingerti da lei.” una pausa e percepì i muscoli dell'uomo tendersi ed irrigidirsi “Cosa volevi dire, Estel? Perché avrei dovuto rivelartelo prima di incoraggiarti a tornare sui tuoi passi e a seguire il corso che il Destino ha scritto per voi?”  
  
“Perché l'avrei lasciata andare.” rispose in un soffio Aragorn, chiudendo gli occhi senza vedere che, la creatura eterna alle sue spalle, aveva fatto lo stesso “Io... non lo so... forse ora ti parlo così per quello che si è creato tra noi in questi anni ma... se ci penso... se ci penso davvero... con quello che adesso conosco... forse non le avrei ridato la speranza del mio amore quando siamo tornati dalla Guerra.”  
  
“Aragorn non parlare così...” gli mormorò l'elfo, accennando un debole sorriso e fissando di nuovo le fiamme, benché quell'affermazione l'avesse scosso prepotentemente “...è solo la confusione che ti porta a fare questi pensieri e... l'apprensione per lo stato di tuo figlio. Tu sai di amare Arwen... l'hai sempre amata da quando l'hai vista per la prima volta quel giorno tra le betulle di Imladris e con la stessa convinzione vi siete promessi amore. Ed in nome di questo sentimento, lei ha scelto di restare su queste Terre e di vivere una sola vita al tuo fianco.” respirò intensamente, chinando il viso per parlargli dolcemente all'orecchio “Non l'avresti mai lasciata andare veramente, anche se il dubbio fa parte della tua natura, quanto l'incostanza e l'avventatezza.”  
  
“Non lo so, Legolas... non sono più sicuro di niente da anni.” replicò il re di Gondor, abbassando lo sguardo sulla mano che teneva quella del compagno “Ho passato una stagione con lei a Lòrien prima che decidesse di legarsi a me, rinunciando all'Immortalità del vostro popolo e... da quel momento è stata nei miei pensieri e nel mio cuore ogni giorno anche se eravamo distanti. In questi anni, da quando ci siamo uniti in matrimonio, siamo diventati complici e... tutto ciò che due sposi dovrebbero essere e va bene, è quello che ho sempre desiderato perché... se non ci fosse lei a palazzo, probabilmente a quest'ora sarei già fuggito nella Contea!” udì la risata divertita dell'elfo ed anche sulle sue labbra si dipinse un sorriso, ma malinconico e incerto “Ma c'è... qualcosa a cui non posso fare a meno di pensare ogni singolo istante della mia vita... dovunque mi trovi e con chiunque mi trovi... qualcosa che è impresso a fuoco nella mia mente e soprattutto nel mio cuore... e che... ha preso quel posto da prima che io me ne rendessi conto!” sospirò, chinando leggermente il capo indietro sulla sua spalla e guardando il basso soffitto di roccia “Ed è questo che mi fa... gridare e arrabbiare... perché se solo l'avessi visto e ascoltato... avrei mantenuto fede a quella scelta che Elrond mi chiese di fare prima della nostra partenza da Granburrone.”  
  
“Cosa, Estel...?” gli chiese allora Legolas, posando il viso al suo e stringendo il suo corpo con ancor più forza come se, inconsapevolmente, conoscesse però già quella risposta.  
  
Ed in quel momento Aragorn rialzò leggermente la testa, voltandosi per arrivare a sfiorargli l'orecchio e bisbigliargli dolcemente...  
“Tu...” un sospirò affranto gli lasciò le labbra, seguito da una inconsulta lieve risata “...ci sei sempre stato tu nei miei pensieri e nel mio cuore... e il mio spirito ha disperatamente cercato il tuo fin dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto! Ma non l'ho mai... ascoltato come invece avrei dovuto fare! Se solo mi fossi fermato un attimo... un solo attimo a riflettere davvero su ciò che provavo, mettendo da parte i dubbi, la confusione e il... terrore di poter rovinare anche solo minimamente l'amicizia che ti legava a me... forse avrei potuto impedire ad Arwen di scegliere la sofferenza ed il peso degli anni Mortali per un Uomo che non potrà mai darle veramente l'amore che si aspetta e che merita.”  
  
“Non rinnegare il tuo passato...” replicò l'elfo senza però trattenere un dolce sorriso “...perché ogni scelta che hai fatto ti ha condotto fino a qui ed è stata... quella giusta. Come quella di Arwen e la mia...” alzò la mano libera e gli sfiorò teneramente la fronte e i capelli “...doveva essere così, per te... per tutti noi... e per la Terra di Mezzo.” sentì che il compagno stava di nuovo per ribattere e glielo impedì, aggiungendo però con un tono ironico per alleggerire quel discorso “E poi hai detto tu stesso che lei è nata per essere regina... cosa avresti fatto per tutto questo tempo su quel trono senza di lei?”  
  
“Potevi esserci tu...” mormorò l'uomo, sorridendo per quell'affermazione apparentemente provocatoria che però gli proveniva dal cuore “...su quel trono con me. Voglio dire... sei principe, praticamente svolgi già gli stessi compiti ed hai i medesimi doveri di un sovrano!” gli lanciò un'occhiata e, nel vedere le sue labbra incurvate in un sorrisino, continuò “Saresti rimasto a regnare su Gondor con me e, quando il mio Destino si sarebbe compiuto... avresti potuto raggiungere le Terre al di là del Mare per continuare a guidare il tuo popolo.” sospirò e, con un tono più seducente, terminò “E sei meraviglioso quando porti sul capo la tua corona...”  
  
Legolas rise, quasi sollevato dal fatto che quella discussione ora aveva assunto dei contorni scherzosi anche se sapeva bene che, molto probabilmente, il compagno aveva cominciato con serietà.  
“Ricordo questa storia...” iniziò allora “...credo di avertela narrata io stesso la notte in cui venimmo attaccati dagli orchi accanto al torrente... anche se terminava in modo leggermente diverso.”  
  
“Io preferisco questo finale...”  
  
“Non puoi decidere tu ogni cosa!” tentò di replicare con convinzione per poi ridere a sua volta quando udì la risata del re di Gondor che alzò le mani come per arrendersi “Fingiamo per un istante allora che mio padre avrebbe accettato di vedere suo figlio come sovrano degli Uomini e che... il tuo popolo, a sua volta, avrebbe accettato di avere... due sovrani invece di una regina...” lo sentì annuire contro il volto ed allora aggrottò le sopracciglia “...cosa sarebbe avvenuto quando il tuo regno avrebbe iniziato a richiedere la presenza di un erede al trono per assicurare la pace e la stabilità negli anni a venire? Non credo proprio che a Eldarion farebbe piacere essere privato della corona e della sua discendenza in questo modo!”  
  
“Non ho idea di come sarebbe nato mio figlio ma...” replicò Aragorn, trattenendo una nuova risata mentre, lentamente, si rialzava per voltarsi completamente verso di lui e guardarlo intensamente negli occhi “...immagino che sarebbe stato molto divertente continuare a provare e... provare...” si chinò e gli lambì dolcemente le labbra con le proprie “...e provare...”  
  
“Avremmo potuto provare giorno e notte ma non credo proprio che...”  
  
“Starà bene, vero...?”  
  
La domanda dell'uomo riportò subito un'espressione seria sul volto della creatura eterna che, annuendo, gli prese il viso tra le mani.  
“Tuo figlio starà bene! Tornerà ad essere colui che è sempre stato... l'Oscurità non lascerà nessuna traccia nel suo spirito e il dono che gli ha fatto Lanthir, per onorare la nostra Alleanza, non farà altro che rafforzare ancora di più quella parte del suo essere che è legata al nostro popolo.” inclinò la testa e lo baciò lievemente come faceva quando, tra loro, doveva esserci solo una grande amicizia e ripeté “Starà bene! Fidati di me.”  
  
“Oh... mi devo fidare...?” gli bisbigliò Aragorn, alzando la mano per accarezzargli i capelli e far scivolare le dita tra di essi “Vediamo... le ultime volte che mi sono fidato... devo dire che sono state entrambe incredibilmente meravigliose...” vide un sorrisino malizioso comparirgli sulle labbra “...quindi... mi fido molto molto volentieri... di te.” socchiuse la bocca con l'intenzione di concedersi un bacio più passionale ma in quell'istante udì dei rumori violenti riecheggiare nel silenzio “Eldarion!” esclamò all'improvviso, rialzandosi subito in piedi per dirigersi in quella stanza.  
  
Qualche attimo dopo però, sentì una stretta sul braccio e Legolas, che a sua volta l'aveva seguito, gli indicò con un cenno del capo un'altra porta più distante, da dove, dopo un momento, risuonarono nuovamente dei colpi violenti come di oggetti che si frantumavano sul pavimento.  
  
“Ci hanno seguito?” sussurrò l'uomo, avviandosi in quel punto e stringendo nel pugno la spada che, prontamente, aveva afferrato dal tavolo sul quale il Guardiano del Bosco le aveva posate “Forse ce n'è sfuggito qualcuno...”  
  
L'elfo scosse la testa anche se il compagno avanti a lui non l'avrebbe comunque notato e sul suo viso apparve un'espressione confusa ed incerta.  
“Non è possibile... me ne sarei accorto mentre tu eri fuori... e ad ogni modo, non penso che degli orchi entrerebbero qui per mettere a soqquadro un ripostiglio!” lo seguì fino a quando arrivarono fuori dalla porta ed allora si ritrovò ad alzare un sopracciglio basito quando il re di Gondor, dopo aver abbassato cautamente la maniglia, allungò quel braccio sul lato, davanti a lui, come per intimargli di stare indietro.  
“Cos'è... questo?” esclamò allora allibito, indicandogli con la mano quell'azione quando Aragorn si voltò per guardarlo incuriosito dalla domanda “Cos'è... questo...? Che significa...?”  
  
“Ah... no... beh... io...” balbettò a quel punto l'uomo, deglutendo nell'accorgersi dell'assurdità di quel movimento che gli era venuto naturale, ma che era alquanto sciocco da compiere nei confronti di una creatura che aveva affrontato numerose battaglie e che aveva, oltretutto, una forza e una velocità superiore alla sua, ma prima di trovare una risposta sensata, udì la risata divertita dell'elfo.  
  
“Ti sembra che abbia bisogno di essere protetto, Estel?” gli chiese Legolas, tentando di tornare serio prima di superarlo “Io proteggo te... io salvo te... non dimenticarlo!” gli sorrise dolcemente e, appena il re di Gondor, rispondendo al sorriso, gli fece cenno con la mano di precederlo, spinse debolmente l'anta di legno... ed in quell'istante la sua espressione venne velata dalla preoccupazione mentre la voce, nel pronunciare le parole successive, tremò debolmente “Va da tuo figlio, Aragorn... va da Eldarion, tra poco si risveglierà... ci penso io qui.”  
  
“Ma cosa...” l'uomo lanciò un'occhiata all'interno e, riabbassando la spada, spalancò gli occhi sbigottito e confuso “...perché lo sta facendo? Cosa gli succede...?”  
  
“Aragorn... ti prego...” mormorò di nuovo il principe del Reame Boscoso, visibilmente scosso per quello che si era trovato davanti ma che, nel profondo, già temeva che potesse accadere “...lascia che me ne occupi io! Andrà tutto a posto e... anche lui starà bene ma... devo parlargli da solo. Va da Eldarion... resta con lui.” lo vide annuire e voltarsi per tornare dove il principe di Gondor ancora stava riposando ed allora, tirando un profondo respiro come per darsi la forza, fece quel passo che lo portò ad attraversare la soglia e a richiudere dietro di sé la porta della stanza... rimanendo così solo con l'altra creatura eterna presente in quel luogo.  
  
~ * ~  


	20. ~ 20 ~

 

  
Lanthir si bloccò, immobile, al centro dello stanzino dove erano raccolti gli oggetti e la mobilia che non venivano utilizzati.  
La camicia che aveva indossato poco prima sopra ai pantaloni, era ancora allentata sul petto e gli scendeva su un braccio, lasciando scoperta la spalla nuda, mentre il viso era in parte seminascosto dalle ciocche ondulate che gli erano ricadute in avanti a causa di quei movimenti frenetici.  
Gli occhi chiari erano spalancati e stavano fissando un punto indefinito in un angolo, e dalle labbra socchiuse usciva un respiro rapido e irregolare.  
  
Nella sua mente, per un momento, ritornarono le immagini e le sensazioni dell'atto che aveva appena compiuto.  
Eldarion che si scuoteva da quel rigido torpore... le sue braccia che lo avevano stretto con forza... il suo corpo che lentamente ritrovava la vita e il calore.  
La dolcezza con cui il giovane aveva nascosto il viso contro il suo collo con un debole mugolio quando quell'unione potente e mistica si era andata via via attenuando, fino a lasciarli semplicemente abbracciati come due compagni che si concedono degli istanti di tenerezza dopo un appassionato legame carnale.  
La difficoltà con cui l'aveva lasciato scivolare dalle proprie braccia per poi voltarsi e concedersi il tempo necessario per recuperare le forze del corpo e dello spirito dopo ciò che aveva fatto.  
Ed infine il risveglio.  
Aveva riaperto gli occhi e a lungo era rimasto a fissare il soffitto di roccia senza riuscire a dare dei contorni definiti ai pensieri che gli affollavano la mente.  
Si era alzato, aveva infilato i pantaloni, gli stivali e la camicia... ed allora il suo sguardo era tornato sul principe di Gondor che pareva tranquillamente addormentato come lo aveva visto la notte prima della loro partenza.  
In quel preciso istante, il suo cuore aveva iniziato ad accelerare i battiti e quella porta che aveva chiuso con immane fatica sul suo passato oltre mille anni prima, si era socchiusa.  
  
Aveva lasciato la stanza ed era entrato in quella dove ora si trovava... e lì, da solo, i pensieri che gli erano riaffiorati nella testa, avevano assunto una brutale e dolorosa concretezza.  
  
Strinse nuovamente i pugni lungo i fianchi, tentando ancora una volta di controllarsi, ma i suoi occhi presero a spostarsi da un lato all'altro come se stessero osservando delle immagini che scorrevano davanti a lui.  
  
_Una fanciulla era seduta su di una panchina di pietra, circondata dagli alberi e dai cespugli del giardino che, il suo popolo, curava con attenzione e amore._  
_E sul suo bel viso, incorniciato da lunghi riccioli di un castano chiaro, comparve un sorriso pieno di quello stesso amore, quando i suoi intensi occhi azzurri si posarono sull'altra creatura eterna che la stava raggiungendo._  
“ _E dunque...?” chiese all'istante, allungando le mani verso il compagno che le prese subito tra le proprie, prima di sedersi al suo fianco “Cosa ha deciso Sire Thranduil? Parla avanti!”_  
_L'elfo dai lunghi capelli ondulati le sorrise dolcemente prima di annuire._  
“ _Sono uno di loro adesso...” mormorò, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata quando la dama gli gettò subito le braccia al collo “...credo che Legolas abbia messo una buona parola nei miei confronti però.”_  
  
“ _Sono così felice per te!” esclamò la fanciulla, allontanandosi solo per posare le labbra sulle sue in un tenero bacio “Era quello che volevi... e l'hai ottenuto!” un nuovo sorriso ed alzò la mano per accarezzargli il volto “Sei il mio Guardiano, ora!”_  
  
“ _Non sono solo il tuo Guardiano...” replicò Lanthir, sorridendole prima di estrarre dalla tasca della tunica un sacchettino di velluto blu “...spero di essere anche qualcosa di più...”_  
  
“ _Sai di esserlo... sei ogni cosa per me...”_  
  
“ _Io vorrei che tu portassi questo.” abbassò lo sguardo e mostrò alla compagna un bracciale d'argento, sottile ed elegante con delle piccole pietre azzurre “Apparteneva a mia madre... me lo diede prima di lasciare queste sponde per dirigersi con mio padre nelle Terre al di là del Mare... e visto che, d'ora in avanti, probabilmente dovrò assentarmi da questi confini, se mi sarà ordinato, per portare a termine i miei doveri... vorrei che lo tenessi come memoria di ciò che siamo.”_  
  
“ _Un dono...” sussurrò l'altro elfo con un sorriso raggiante “...non è corretto! Tu avresti dovuto riceverne uno quest'oggi, non io!” ma nonostante quelle parole, allungò il polso verso di lui come in attesa, strappando a Lanthir una lieve risata._  
  
“ _Io ho già ricevuto il dono più prezioso il giorno in cui hai accettato di divenire la mia compagna... non ne chiedo altri.”_  
  
“ _Non adularmi...” disse allora lei, sfiorandosi con l'indice il bracciale che ora aveva al polso “...lo terrò con me in ogni istante e per tutti i giorni che verranno! Ma credo manchi qualcosa...” alzò un sopracciglio, fissandolo come se si aspettasse delle parole da lui ed allora sorrise nel notare una punta di imbarazzo sul suo viso, prima che il compagno rialzasse gli occhi chiari e profondi su di lei e mormorasse dolcemente..._  
  
“ _Hai il mio amore Ivraen... il mio cuore ti appartiene ed il mio spirito seguirà il tuo, ovunque tu deciderai di recarti.”_  
  
“ _E tu il mio, Lanthir... in questa vita e in tutte le Ere che verranno.”_  
  
Si scagliò contro il tavolo che aveva davanti e col braccio fece cadere sul pavimento i vasi di terracotta che si frantumarono in mille pezzi.  
Si voltò su se stesso, appoggiandosi al ripiano come se non riuscisse a stare in piedi... e il suo sguardo parve perdersi sui cocci sparsi ai suoi piedi dove già altri oggetti di legno erano stati gettati.  
  
“ _Quando...?”_  
  
“ _Tra un mese o poco più... Ivraen ti prego...”_  
  
“ _No...! No avevi detto che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta!” esclamò la dama, facendo qualche passo nella stanza “Mi avevi promesso che non saresti tornato nelle Terre degli Uomini almeno per quest'anno!”_  
  
“ _Mi è stato ordinato... non posso rifiutare!_ _È_ _un onore per me portare la parola del mio sovrano...”_  
  
“ _No, Lanthir! Non ti è stato ordinato... ti sei offerto!” disse di nuovo, voltandosi verso il compagno che, a quell'affermazione, aveva abbassato lo sguardo con un sospiro “Non mentirmi, almeno... perché ho parlato con gli altri ed anche se non l'avessi fatto, riconoscerei la menzogna nei tuoi occhi anche a venti passi di distanza!” si avvicinò a lui ed alzò una mano per accarezzargli una guancia, continuando con un tono più dolce “Io ti conosco... so bene quanto hai desiderato questo ruolo e quanto tieni a portare a termine i tuoi doveri ma... altri possono andare al tuo posto! Non devi sempre mostrare le qualità che possiedi al tuo sovrano, perché già ne è consapevole.” incrociò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise teneramente “Resta con me fino al prossimo anno... dimentica i tuoi doveri e viviamo quella vita insieme che ci siamo promessi!”_  
  
_Lanthir chiuse gli occhi, muovendo il viso contro il palmo della fanciulla e, riaprendoli, si chinò verso di lei per baciarla dolcemente._  
“ _Il mio desiderio di restare al tuo fianco è immenso e non c'è altra cosa che vorrei di più se non passare ogni istante insieme a te...” respirò intensamente prima di proseguire e lesse facilmente negli occhi lucidi della compagna la consapevolezza di ciò che, ancora, non aveva udito “...ma non posso dimenticare i miei doveri, Ivraen... non posso! Verrà un tempo in cui il Male verrà sopraffatto e le Ombre svaniranno oltre la Luce ma fino ad allora... devo mantenere fede e onore alla parola che ho dato e fare tutto ciò che è possibile per proteggere il nostro popolo... e soprattutto te.”_  
  
_La fanciulla abbassò le palpebre pesantemente, annuendo mentre faceva un passo indietro._  
“ _E sia... se questa è la tua decisione.” con la mano prese però quella del Guardiano e lentamente gli posò sul palmo il bracciale che fino a quel momento aveva portato al polso “Questo appartiene a te... desidero che tu me lo ridia solo quando avrai scelto veramente l'amore che ti lega a me, sopra ai doveri che ti sei imposto.”_  
  
“Lanthir...”  
  
Una voce indistinta lo fece per un attimo bloccare, con le mani strette sul ripiano di uno degli armadi che lo circondavano.  
Trattenne il fiato, ancora con gli occhi sbarrati ma prima di poter veramente comprendere chi l'avesse raggiunto, a quella voce se ne sostituì un'altra.  
  
“ _Lanthir...”_  
  
_Il Guardiano si voltò, restando a bocca aperta nello scorgere chi aveva appena varcato l'entrata della sua tenda._  
“ _Com'è possibile...?” sussurrò meravigliato, avanzando subito verso la dama che, a sua volta, si stava avvicinando a lui con un radioso sorriso sul viso “Come puoi essere qui...?”_  
  
“ _Ho pregato Ferydir di farmi giungere qui insieme alla delegazione... perché non c'è altro posto in cui vorrei essere...”_  
  
“ _Oh, Ivraen... poteva essere pericoloso!” le disse allora, stringendola però tra le braccia non appena la fanciulla gli circondò il collo con le proprie “Devi lasciare l'accampamento all'alba insieme ai guerrieri che torneranno a Bosco Atro... non puoi restare...”_  
  
“ _Lo so... lo so, Lanthir...” gli mormorò Ivraen sorridendogli dolcemente “...al sorgere del Sole me ne andrò, ma sotto i raggi di questa Luna... sono qui... e sono tua.” rialzò il mento e lo baciò per un lungo momento prima di bisbigliargli “Amami... concediamoci questo amore.”_  
  
_Il Guardiano la fissò intensamente e nello scorgere la sicurezza di quel sentimento immenso che li legava, le cinse i fianchi e la portò oltre le tende che racchiudevano il giaciglio su cui riposava._  
_Con dei movimenti lenti si privarono l'un l'altra degli abiti e l'elfo fece adagiare la compagna sulle coperte, prima di percorrere ogni singolo punto del suo corpo con dei dolci e sensuali baci._  
_E solo dopo aver reso propria la sua pelle candida con le labbra, si distese su di lei ed insieme si lasciarono avvolgere per la prima volta dalla passione._  
_Solo quando l'amore che si stavano scambiando tornò ad essere un susseguirsi di rapidi respiri, Lanthir lasciò le mani dell'altra creatura eterna che aveva stretto nelle proprie, accanto al suo volto, prima che entrambi venissero bruciati da quell'estasi appassionata, e raggiunse con le dita la tunica che aveva abbandonato poco distante._  
_Senza dire una parola, riprese il bracciale, che aveva sempre portato con sé, dalla tasca e lo chiuse di nuovo attorno al polso della compagna, baciando poi quel punto prima di tornare a sfiorare dolcemente le sue labbra._  
_Chinò la testa e posò la fronte contro l'incavo del suo collo quando sentì le braccia della fanciulla circondarlo amorevolmente... e così non poté vedere i suoi occhi azzurri velati dalle lacrime._  
  
“Lanthir... ascoltami... sono io...”  
  
Gli oggetti presenti sui ripiani di legno finirono a terra, l'uno dopo l'altro, e l'elfo girò di nuovo su se stesso, portandosi le mani tra i capelli mentre fissava il pavimento col respiro affannoso come se avesse corso e corso per ore senza un solo istante di tregua... ed il cuore, che gli batteva con la stessa frenesia dentro al petto, gli si serrò violentemente come se fosse stato afferrato e compresso in un pugno.  
  
“ _Dov'è...?”_  
  
“ _Lanthir... aspetta...”_  
  
“ _No... no... dov'è lei...?”_  
  
_Il Guardiano proseguì a grandi passi lungo il salone, concedendo solo un'occhiata al proprio principe che, respirando intensamente, lo seguì verso una stanza chiusa._  
  
“ _Non avevo idea che intendesse partire con gli altri... non me l'aveva rivelato!” mormorò Legolas, cercando di mantenere il suo passo “Sono stati attaccati prima di raggiungere i Porti... e appena ci sono giunte notizie siamo andati da loro ma...”_  
  
_Lanthir spalancò le porte ed arrivò al letto sulla quale la dama era distesa ed i suoi occhi limpidi si sbarrarono nel terrore di ciò che, la ragione, aveva già compreso._  
  
“ _...i pochi sopravvissuti non sono riusciti a resistere al viaggio di ritorno.” proseguì il principe di Bosco Atro, affiancandosi all'amico “Ivraen ha lottato fino ad ora ma... le ferite non stanno guarendo e il suo spirito è troppo debole per...”_  
  
“ _Posso salvarla...” bisbigliò allora l'elfo dai lunghi capelli ondulati mentre iniziava ad aprirsi l'abito che indossava “...posso raggiungerla e riportarla indietro.”_  
  
_Legolas chiuse gli occhi sospirando per poi mettere una mano sulla spalla dell'altro elfo._  
“ _È troppo tardi, Lanthir... il suo spirito la sta lasciando... non è più possibile...”_  
  
“ _No...!” esclamò il Guardiano, discostandosi da lui per sfilarsi la casacca “No... lei tornerà indietro... tornerà da me!” si voltò verso l'amico e lo fissò intensamente, sussurrandogli “Ti prego Legolas...”_  
  
_Il principe di quelle Terre allora annuì e si voltò per lasciare la stanza, incrociando gli occhi del proprio padre che era rimasto sulla soglia ad assistere... ma Sire Thranduil, guardandolo, scosse la testa in un cenno ormai rassegnato._  
  
“Guardami... Lanthir! Devi calmarti... adesso!”  
  
Un grido risuonò in quella stanza.  
Un grido disperato, doloroso, straziante, e l'altra creatura eterna si lasciò cadere in ginocchio sul pavimento con le dita strette tra i capelli ed il volto chinato in avanti quasi tentasse di strappare dalla propria mente quei ricordi che lo stavano di nuovo devastando.  
  
Legolas fece quei passi che lo distanziavano da lui e gli posò le mani sulle spalle, ma in quell'istante Lanthir si rialzò di scatto e lo sospinse violentemente contro la parete di roccia.  
Chiuse gli occhi quando sentì il dolore alla schiena ma rimase immobile, continuando a cingergli il collo con le braccia per tenerlo stretto a sé, nonostante udisse i pugni e i colpi brutali che l'altro elfo stava dando alla parete contro cui erano finiti.  
“Lanthir... lasto beth nîn...(Ascolta le mie parole)” iniziò allora a sussurrargli dolcemente “ Nach sì na nin... tolo dan na sì (Sei qui con me, ritorna al presente)” continuò a ripetere quelle stesse frasi a lungo come una cantilena, fino a quando sentì quel gesto rabbioso placarsi ed il corpo che stava abbracciando divenire debole come se ogni forza che l'aveva fatto agire con quella disperata furia, fosse svanita.  
E in quel momento si lasciò scivolare a terra, portando l'amico con sé e tirando un intenso respiro quando iniziò a percepire i singhiozzi di quel pianto angosciato al quale aveva ceduto.  
“Calmati adesso...” bisbigliò, appena si sentì cingere con forza la vita “...va tutto bene... passerà di nuovo... andrà bene...” alzò una mano e prese ad accarezzargli la nuca teneramente, quasi cullandolo tra le braccia mentre avvertiva le lacrime di bruciante sofferenza dell'amico scivolargli lungo il collo “...andrà bene... passerà, Lanthir... passerà...”  
  
~ * ~  
  
Trascorse più di un'ora, ed il re di Gondor, durante quel tempo, rimase disteso accanto al figlio, guardandolo dormire mentre, di tanto in tanto, gli accarezzava il viso sorridendo dolcemente nell'attesa di rivedere i suoi occhi aprirsi.  
Ad un tratto però, un altro sorriso gli illuminò il viso e mormorò...  
“Ricordo ancora l'ultima volta che mi sono coricato con lui... più di dieci anni fa... aveva avuto un incubo ed io invece ero insonne, così sono rimasto tutta la notte nella sua stanza a stringerlo tra le braccia.”  
  
“E sei riuscito ad addormentarti...?” sussurrò Legolas, restando però sulla soglia con le braccia conserte ad osservarli con una tenera espressione sul volto.  
  
“No... l'ho solo guardato mentre riposava tranquillo e sereno... e in quel momento non avrei desiderato altro se non tenerlo abbracciato, protetto e al sicuro da tutto quanto.” replicò l'uomo, facendo un profondo respiro, per poi aggiungere “Mi sono sentito morire quando l'ho visto cadere tra le tue braccia... e se non ci fossi stato tu... e Lanthir... a quest'ora...”  
  
“Shh... Estel... basta...” lo zittì con un tono però comprensivo l'elfo “...non pensare a ciò che è stato. Tuo figlio si riprenderà e questi saranno solo brutti momenti da dimenticare.”  
  
Aragorn si chinò per posare un bacio sulla fronte di Eldarion e lentamente si rimise in piedi, avvicinandosi al compagno.  
“E non vedo l'ora di poter dimenticare.” gli bisbigliò, accennando un sorriso prima di tornare serio “Come sta Lanthir...? Cosa gli è successo...?”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso gli fece cenno di seguirlo nuovamente nella stanza dove era acceso il fuoco ed arrivati in quel luogo, rispose.  
“È ancora nel ripostiglio ma sta recuperando la ragione.” vide lo sguardo perplesso dell'uomo ed allora sospirò “Questo era il motivo per cui avrei voluto impedirgli di compiere quel gesto.”  
  
“Non capisco... è stato per il dono che ha fatto a mio figlio che ha perduto la testa in quel modo?”  
  
“Sì e... al tempo stesso no.” mormorò a quel punto, facendo qualche passo ed incrociando le braccia sul petto come indeciso se replicare o meno, ma alla fine proseguì “Molto tempo fa, lui era legato ad una fanciulla...”  
  
“Sì... mi aveva vagamente accennato la storia una volta...” intervenne subito il re di Gondor, appoggiandosi di schiena ad un tavolo “...ma lei è partita per le Terre al di là del Mare e lui è rimasto qui.”  
  
Un amaro sorriso comparve sulle labbra dell'elfo.  
“Non è andata proprio come racconta. Lei stava raggiungendo i Porti insieme ad altri ma il gruppo venne attaccato dal Nemico e nessuno sopravvisse. Ivraen venne riportata a palazzo e quando Lanthir venne informato dell'incidente, era ancora lontano dai nostri confini... si precipitò a Bosco Atro e tentò di salvarla...” indicò con una mano in direzione della stanza in cui si trovava Eldarion “...in quel modo... cercò di raggiungere il suo spirito e riportarlo alla luce ma le ferite erano troppo gravi e... si spense quella sera.” vide gli occhi del compagno chiudersi e a sua volta fece una pausa prima di continuare “Restò al suo fianco per ore... impedendo a chiunque di allontanarla dalle sue braccia... fino a quando riuscii a farlo ragionare e a portarlo via.” deglutì, alzando lo sguardo al soffitto “E per giorni ho dovuto assistere a ciò che tu stesso hai visto questa sera... il dolore lo stava devastando dall'interno, spingendolo ad agire con quella furiosa rabbia come se non trovasse altro modo per sfogarlo... e ho creduto che avrebbe ceduto.” incrociò di nuovo gli occhi dell'uomo e strinse le labbra “Ho creduto che si sarebbe fatto sopraffare dalla sofferenza e che il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato, portando il suo spirito ad affievolirsi fino a...” si fermò, come se non volesse aggiungere altro riguardo quella fine dolorosa alla quale il popolo immortale poteva essere destinato “...ed invece, riuscì a lottare con se stesso e con quelle strazianti sensazioni che l'avrebbero portato all'oblio. Celò in profondità quel cuore che stava comunque soffrendo e lasciò riaffiorare quel...” alzò le spalle, accennando un debole sorriso “...quell'elfo che hai conosciuto e che tutt'ora ti trovi davanti.”  
  
“E quello che ha fatto per mio figlio...” disse allora Aragorn, sospirando pesantemente “...ha riportato in superficie tutto quello che aveva voluto dimenticare...?”  
  
“Cedo di sì. Non vedo altri motivi per cui possa essere accaduto... ed era quello che temevo. Compiere nuovamente quell'atto di sacrificio estremo per qualcuno che, quella volta però, non ebbe l'effetto che disperatamente aveva sperato.”  
  
Il re di Gondor restò per un lungo momento in silenzio con gli occhi puntati sul pavimento, perso nei propri pensieri fino a quando, aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“C'è una cosa che non comprendo... quella fanciulla era ancora viva quando ha cercato di raggiungere il suo spirito... perché non c'è riuscito come hai fatto tu con me o come... è accaduto ora con Eldarion...?”  
  
Legolas cercò per alcuni istanti il modo migliore per ribattere, ed infine si avviò verso di lui, guardandolo negli occhi.  
“È difficile da spiegare ad un Uomo ma... prova ad immaginare un ramo sulla superficie di un torrente. Puoi allungare una mano e, col palmo, impedirgli di proseguire oltre e di non essere trascinato via dalla corrente... e questo è ciò che ha fatto Arwen un tempo, ricordi...? Quando vi ha raggiunti dopo che gli Spettri vi hanno attaccato a Colle Vento...” lo vide annuire ed allora continuò “...lei ha usato il suo dono per proteggere Frodo e fare in modo che arrivasse salvo a Granburrone e alle cure di suo padre.”  
  
“Sì ha... semplicemente trattenuto il ramo...”  
  
“Esattamente. Come accade anche durante le notti della Benedizione del Bosco... i nostri spiriti si sfiorano senza diventare però un tutt'uno con quello dell'altro. Mentre ora... immagina che quel ramo sia già in balia della corrente, risucchiato dal flusso d'acqua che lo trascina sul fondo... ora devi immergere la mano, cercarlo, afferrarlo e strapparlo a quella furia per riportarlo da te. Questo è ciò che ho fatto io oltre vent'anni fa... e lo stesso atto che ha compiuto ora Lanthir con tuo figlio. E questa azione crea un legame tra la... mano ed il ramo... il braccio e gli abiti vengono bagnati e...”  
  
“Sì... ho inteso...”  
  
“Bene.” gli accennò un sorriso, fermandosi ad un passo da lui e lo fissò intensamente “Per quanto riguarda ciò che è accaduto con quella fanciulla...”  
  
“Il ramo... era già stato trascinato via dalla corrente... e la mano non ha potuto raggiungerlo...”  
  
Le parole dell'uomo gli provocarono una stretta al cuore ma non poté far altro che annuire.  
Intravide la tristezza nell'azzurro limpido che stava ricambiando il suo sguardo e per qualche attimo si chiese cosa stesse passando in quel momento nella sua mente, ma prima di riuscire a porgergli quella domanda, una voce interruppe il loro silenzio.  
  
“Prima che iniziate a... baciarvi o qualsiasi altra cosa vogliate fare... ho bisogno di parlare con lo stolto Mortale.”  
  
I compagni si voltarono subito in quella direzione e videro Lanthir fermo accanto al fuoco con le braccia conserte sul petto e la sua solita espressione sfrontata sul viso, benché gli occhi chiari, fossero ancora evidentemente gonfi per quelle lacrime che però, ora, si erano asciugate.  
  
“Vado da Eldarion.” mormorò Legolas, sorridendo dolcemente all'amico prima di passargli accanto e lasciare la stanza.  
  
“Lanthir... io...”  
  
“Silenzio!”  
  
La creatura eterna interruppe subito il tentativo di esprimersi dell'uomo, con un tono quasi stupefatto mentre, scuotendo la testa, si avvicinava a lui.  
“Io devo parlare... tu stai in silenzio finché ho finito, chiaro...?” intravide un lieve sorrisino sulle sue labbra ed allora continuò, parandosi di fronte a lui e guardando i suoi occhi “Non dovrà mai saperlo.” si fermò un istante come se volesse sottolineare l'importanza di quella frase “Mai, Aragorn. Tuo figlio non dovrà mai sapere quello che è accaduto qui questa notte. Mai. Per nessuna ragione.” lo vide annuire ma proseguì con la stessa autorità nella voce “Devi promettermi che non gli rivelerai quello che ho fatto e ciò che ora anche tu conosci. Sarò legato a tuo figlio da oggi fino al momento in cui i Potenti decideranno se il suo Fato è quello di seguire i Mortali o quello di perdurare come la stirpe di sua madre ma... mai dovrà esserne messo a conoscenza!” abbassò la voce, ripetendo debolmente “Mai, Aragorn. Devi promettermelo.”  
  
Il re di Gondor guardò per un lungo momento gli occhi chiari che lo stavano silenziosamente implorando, ed infine, annuendo, mormorò...  
“Te lo prometto. Su tutto ciò che ho caro a questo Mondo... ti prometto che Eldarion non ascolterà mai questa verità dalle mie labbra.” lo vide fare un cenno col capo come in segno di ringraziamento prima di voltarsi, ma in quell'istante allungò istintivamente la mano e gli afferrò il polso per trattenerlo. Attese di incontrare nuovamente il suo sguardo incuriosito ed allora sussurrò “Grazie. Grazie Lanthir... anche se il gesto che hai compiuto può essere solo lontanamente paragonato alla semplice azione che io ho fatto vent'anni fa per guarirti dalle ferite della battaglia... ora siamo pari.”  
  
L'elfo sorrise quasi divertito, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.  
“Mantieni questa... possibilità di ottenere la mia gratitudine per avermi salvato a quel tempo, Estel.” replicò, riportando l'attenzione su di lui “Ti dimostrerò la mia riconoscenza in un altro modo, un giorno... perché ciò che ho compiuto questa notte, non l'ho fatto per te... ma per lui. Per tuo figlio, per l'erede al trono di Gondor... per l'Alleanza che unisce i nostri popoli e per...” sospirò, sorridendo maliziosamente “...l'amore che ti lega a Legolas.”  
  
“Oh... d'accordo, allora!” ribatté l'uomo, alzando entrambe le mani ma sorridendogli dolcemente “L'hai fatto per questo... va bene.” si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa e il Guardiano, si voltò nuovamente...  
  
“Non una parola, stolto Mortale! Ricordalo!”  
  
...lo seguì con lo sguardo ma prima che abbandonasse la stanza, lo richiamò.  
“Lanthir... io... volevo dirti che mi dispiace per...”  
  
“No.” lo zittì all'istante la creatura eterna, senza però girarsi verso di lui “No, Aragorn. No. Immagino cosa ti abbia raccontato Legolas e comprendo perché l'abbia fatto ma... no. Non dispiacerti... non provare niente di tutto quello che, adesso, stai provando per me. Io sono quell'elfo che ti ha sorpreso al torrente... che ti ha sedotto e fatto scoprire i piaceri carnali con un altro uomo a quel tempo... sono la persona che ti provoca e ti insulta e... si diverte a metterti in difficoltà ogni volta che gli si presenta l'occasione... e sono il Maestro che ti ha insegnato a combattere eccellentemente come hai fatto quest'oggi. Sono quella persona.” un sospirò e ripeté “Sono solo quella persona, Aragorn.”  
  
“Come desideri.” sussurrò allora il re di Gondor, accennando però un triste sorriso “Sei quell'elfo egocentrico, arrogante, vanitoso ed enormemente irritante. E che non insegna nemmeno con quell'eccellenza che crede di possedere!” udì una risata divertita prima che la creatura eterna si allontanasse ed allora riabbassò lo sguardo sulle fiamme che danzavano ancora a pochi passi da lui.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“Mm... dove sono...?”  
  
Il mugolio del giovane fece spalancare all'istante gli occhi dell'elfo seduto al suo fianco mentre l'espressione sul suo viso si faceva raggiante.  
“Eldarion... guardami...” gli accarezzò la fronte fino a quando gli occhi del principe di Gondor si socchiusero nella sua direzione “...va tutto bene, siamo al sicuro nelle grotte. Ti abbiamo curato e ti stai riprendendo.” lo vide sbattere le palpebre più volte come infastidito da qualcosa, ma tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo quando il figlio di Aragorn si rimise seduto, passandosi le mani tra i capelli.  
  
“Quanta luce c'è qui dentro...” mormorò Eldarion, strofinandosi gli occhi “...non pensavo che le caverne fossero così... abbaglianti!”  
  
Legolas lo fissò incuriosito da quelle frasi ma appena riuscì ad incrociare il suo sguardo poté percepire nel profondo di quelle iridi azzurre, la nuova luce che l'aveva strappato dalle grinfie dell'Oscurità e che ora gli apparteneva, così gli sorrise dolcemente.  
“È solo... un effetto delle medicine che ti abbiamo dato... la tua vista tornerà presto alla normalità. Come ti senti...?”  
  
“Bene... credo...” rispose il giovane stiracchiandosi e portando poi, istintivamente, la mano dietro la schiena dove ricordò di essere stato colpito “...e non fa più male. È una cosa buona, vero?” vide l'elfo annuire ed allora sorrise “Ma ho sete...! Mi sembra di non bere da giorni!” intravide una borraccia sul tavolo e fece per alzarsi, ma appena discostò le coperte, si rese conto di essere completamente nudo, così si bloccò di scatto e le sue guance si tinsero di rosso “Ah... perché... non sono vestito...?”  
  
“Oh... sì... ha cominciato a nevicare mentre ti portavamo qui ed i tuoi abiti stanno asciugando.” mentì il principe del Reame Boscoso, alzandosi però per prendere la borraccia e passargliela.  
  
Eldarion beve un lungo sorso poi, per alcuni istanti si guardò attorno come confuso mentre dei vaghi pensieri gli riaffioravano nella mente.  
“È strano...” mormorò allora “...ricordo di essere stato colpito, ricordo il dolore... molto dolore... e ricordo mio padre che cercava di guarirmi col potere che appartiene alla sua stirpe ma poi... il buio...” lanciò un'occhiata alla creatura eterna che si era di nuovo inginocchiata accanto a lui “...un buio profondo... lugubre... come se stessi dormendo e non riuscissi a svegliarmi...”  
  
“Era a causa del veleno...” sussurrò Legolas, accarezzandogli dolcemente il viso “...la freccia era avvelenata e per molto tempo quel... veleno è rimasto in circolo nel tuo sangue, ma grazie a tua padre e alle cure che io e Lanthir conosciamo, ora non ce n'è più traccia nel tuo corpo.”  
  
Nell'udire quel nome, il principe di Gondor abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo e si sentì pervaso da una strana sensazione.  
Ricordava di averlo cercato nella Foresta e di aver allungato la mano per afferrare la sua, prima che il dolore alla schiena diventasse lancinante.  
Ricordava di aver pensato a lui ogni istante da quando era stato colpito... e ricordava quella cascata impetuosa.  
Ad un tratto, quell'oscurità che lo aveva circondato era stata spazzata via da un corso d'acqua devastante e travolgente, e si era ritrovato ancora una volta ai piedi di quella cascata dove il sole sembrava specchiarsi, rendendo tutto attorno a lui incredibilmente luminoso e accecante.  
Si era sentito avvolgere e trasportare da quella corrente fino ad essere sovrastato da quel getto costante e potente che aveva preso a scorrere sul suo corpo come a voler lavare via da lui quell'Ombra che lo stava possedendo.  
Poi tutto era sembrato placarsi ed era di nuovo lambito e cullato dall'acqua, in un calore costante e protettivo... ed aveva aperto gli occhi.  
Ricordò distintamente di aver rialzato le palpebre e di aver visto quelle di Lanthir invece abbassate.  
L'elfo era disteso accanto a lui e sembrava profondamente addormentato.  
Per un istante, riprendendo coscienza di sé, si era chiesto cosa fosse avvenuto ma poi la stanchezza lo aveva trascinato di nuovo nel sonno.  
Eppure ancora lo sentiva.  
Sentiva quella sensazione dentro di sé come se fosse abbracciato a lui in quella sera accanto al torrente in cui, poco prima, era stato spinto dallo stesso Guardiano.  
“Io... forse stavo sognando ma...” cercò lo sguardo del principe del Reame Boscoso e continuò “...mi era sembrato di svegliarmi e di vedere... Lanthir sdraiato qui... addormentato...”  
  
Legolas deglutì, annuendo per qualche attimo mentre cercava una scusa realistica per spiegare quel  
avvenimento.  
“Sì è stato... qualche ora fa.” ribatté col tono più convincente che riusciva a trovare “Tuo padre è uscito a cercare dell'athelas per ripulire la tua ferita e... io ho chiesto a Lanthir di vegliare su di te per qualche tempo... ma anche lui era sfinito per la battaglia e suppongo abbia trovato riposo per alcune ore.”  
  
Eldarion strinse le labbra insicuro quasi non fosse del tutto convinto di quella risposta, ma prima di poter aggiungere altro, si ritrovò a rispondere ad un abbraccio vigoroso del proprio padre che, appena aveva raggiunto la stanza, si era subito inginocchiato per stringerlo a sé.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Arrivò il nuovo giorno e con esso, la bufera di neve parve placarsi in favore di una pallida alba che però, ancora, non si azzardava a sciogliere il manto bianco che la notte aveva visto formarsi all'interno dei confini delll'Ithlien.  
  
I compagni si stavano apprestando a ripartire per raggiungere Osgillath prima del tramonto ed avvicinarsi ancora di più a Gondor, e mentre Legolas ed Aragorn erano intenti a preparare delle provviste per il viaggio e l'acqua fresca, Lanthir era tornato dai cavalli che aveva legato la sera prima e stava iniziando a sellarli.  
  
In quel momento, Eldarion uscì dalla stanza in cui era rimasto per tutto quel tempo e lentamente attraversò la sala centrale dove il fuoco era ormai spento. Si guardò attorno, osservando quel luogo che non aveva mai visitato e intravide il proprio padre, in uno dei saloni adiacenti, occupato in una vivace e, all'apparenza, intima discussione col principe del Reame Boscoso.  
Li guardò e scorse le loro mani scivolare le une sulle altre durante ogni gesto che compivano, gli sguardi incatenarsi e le labbra incurvarsi in sorrisini complici, così, dopo aver respirato profondamente, proseguì e, seguendo i corridoi, arrivò in una zona più esterna dalla quale provenivano dei nitriti.  
  
Ed appena il suo sguardo si posò sulla creatura eterna che stava stringendo le cinghie ad uno dei destrieri, il cuore iniziò a martellargli prepotentemente nel petto.  
Se avesse ascoltato semplicemente quel battito e l'istinto, l'unica cosa che avrebbe fatto in quel preciso istante, sarebbe stato andare da lui ed abbracciarlo... stringerlo a sé con tutta la forza che possedeva e farsi cingere da quelle braccia per assaporare di nuovo quel piacevole senso di affettuosa protezione che ricordava.  
Sapeva fin troppo bene di non poterlo fare perché l'aveva allontanato il giorno prima, convincendosi che quella era la scelta migliore e che gli avrebbe portato meno sofferenza... e se avrebbe dovuto a tutti i costi dimenticarlo, sarebbe stato meglio cominciare da subito.  
Poi però c'era stata la battaglia... il dolore insopportabile... e l'aveva cercato.  
Nonostante quella freccia che gli stava provocando delle fitte lancinanti lungo tutto il corpo, aveva pensato a lui ed aveva temuto che gli fosse accaduto qualcosa quando non aveva avvertito la sua presenza vicino.  
Ma infine l'aveva visto davanti a sé, ricoperto dal sangue dei nemici uccisi e con quell'espressione indecifrabile sul viso... ed aveva tentato di toccarlo perché, tutto quello che aveva bisogno di sentire, in quei terribili istanti, era lui.  
E ci era riuscito... aveva visto la mano dell'elfo abbandonare l'arma ed alzarsi verso la sua... gli aveva sfiorato le dita... nonostante l'avesse allontanato da sé.  
  
Ora era lì, a pochi passi da lui, con un'infinità di pensieri ed emozioni intense e contrastanti, ma non poteva permettersi di agire come avrebbe disperatamente desiderato fare.  
Così non poté far altro che reprimere quell'impulso e cercare un modo tranquillo e distante per approcciarsi a lui.  
“Dovresti consigliare a Faramir di far portare anche degli abiti di scorta in questo posto...” esclamò allora, avanzando verso di lui fino a fermarsi a solo qualche passo di distanza “...se non avessi avuto con me gli altri cambi, avrei dovuto viaggiare fino a Gondor con la tunica strappata.” si accorse subito dalla insensatezza di quelle frasi quando sentì un profondo respiro lasciare le labbra della creatura eterna, prima che da esse ne uscisse un debole mormorio...  
  
“Cosa fai qui, ragazzino...? Dovresti essere in quella stanza a riposare ancora qualche ora!”  
  
...così fece per avvicinarsi e mettersi di fronte a lui, ma subito il Guardiano, a testa bassa, si spostò dall'altro lato dell'animale, dandogli di nuovo la spalle.  
“Ho riposato abbastanza... un'intera notte credo sia a sufficienza per una ferita che non sanguina e che nemmeno mi provoca più dolore!” ribatté con un tono quasi divertito, prima di stringere nervosamente le labbra e continuare “Ad ogni modo... volevo parlare con te.”  
  
“Perché mai dovresti parlare con me?” gli chiese distrattamente Lanthir, continuando a tenere gli occhi puntati su ciò che stava facendo come se non volesse dargli attenzione “Va a parlare con tuo padre... è stato in pensiero per te per ore...”  
  
“Ho già parlato con lui... è con te che voglio... parlare!” ripeté a quel punto il giovane, incuriosito però da quell'atteggiamento “Perché voglio... voglio dirti che mi dispiace per averti deluso.”  
  
“Ma cosa stai dicendo...?” sussurrò perplesso l'elfo, accennando un lieve sorriso “Per che motivo dovresti...”  
  
“Ho sbagliato...” continuò subito Eldarion senza lasciarlo finire “... durante la battaglia. Ho perso di vista il nemico e ho lasciato che le emozioni mi portassero ad agire impulsivamente.” scorse le mani del compagno che, in quel momento, si erano chiuse a pugno sulle cinghie che invece avrebbe dovuto allacciare ma proseguì “Io ho... cercato di avvertire Legolas e... non lo so... credo di aver perso l'orientamento e di essermi messo sulla traiettoria della freccia... è accaduto tutto così in fretta ma...” sospirò e si mise dal lato opposto del cavallo per cercare di guardare il suo viso “... so di aver sbagliato, perché se avessi ascoltato i miei sensi come mi hai insegnato... avrei probabilmente agito diversamente... sarei andato da quell'orco che stava puntando l'arco per affrontarlo o... beh, ora non saprei ma... so di averti deluso e mi dispiace.”  
  
Lanthir strinse con forza quel cuoio come se fosse l'unico appiglio che gli impediva di cadere da un precipizio, perché, in fondo, era così che si sentiva.  
Si sentiva in piedi su di un scarpata e non aveva alcun modo per tornare indietro... ovunque si voltasse, c'era il vuoto e se da una parte quell'abisso profondo e cupo significava ripiombare nel passato e nel dolore... dall'altra il salto avrebbe significato la perdita di ogni sicurezza e la caduta in un futuro ignoto.  
E più restava lì, nell'immobilità e nel timore di compiere anche un solo movimento, più il suo spirito lo stava spingendo a voltarsi e ad aggrapparsi con tutto se stesso a quel giovane che lo stava osservando in silenzio e che gli aveva appena chiesto delle scuse, non necessarie ed insensate, con un tono di voce sconsolato ed incredibilmente dolce che avrebbe fatto sciogliere lo strato di neve che si era depositato fuori da quelle caverne.  
“Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato.” riuscì a sussurrare, facendo però dei profondi respiri per calmare l'inquietudine che provava dentro di sé “Hai agito ed hai salvato la vita ad un compagno, questo conta.”  
  
“Sì ma... mi sono quasi fatto uccidere!” replicò il principe di Gondor con una debole risata mentre, a sua volta, chiudeva i lacci della sella che aveva dalla sua parte, lanciandogli delle insistenti occhiate “Non ricordo niente di simile nelle tue lezioni! D'accordo, alcune volte non badavo proprio a tutto ciò che dicevi...” abbassò la voce “...soprattutto quando ti bagnavi le labbra o... muovevi le mani in un certo modo...” scorse un sorrisino sul suo viso, benché la creatura eterna tenesse ancora lo sguardo basso, ed allora prese più sicurezza “...ma sono abbastanza certo che non ci fossero istruzioni riguardo il... fare da bersaglio ad un orco...” fece una breve pausa, il tempo per inspirare ed aggiunse come parte di quella frase “...perché non mi guardi?”  
  
A quella domanda, il sorriso che aveva incurvato le labbra del Guardiano, assunse una piega tirata, tanto quanto i suoi gesti che divennero rapidi ed agitati.  
“Hai prestato più attenzione di quanto pensi...” mormorò, allontanandosi per andare dall'altro destriero “...ed ora va ad avvertire tuo padre che tra poco potremo ripartire.”  
  
“No...” ribatté seccamente il giovane, seguendolo e parandosi davanti a lui quando l'elfo si avvicinò al tavolo per prendere l'altra sella “...non andrò fino a quando non mi guarderai di nuovo!”  
  
“Sciocco... ragazzino invadente! Ti ho detto di andare!” sospirò il Guardiano, cercando di superarlo senza però un esito positivo.  
  
“Io... so cosa ti ho detto ieri.” iniziò a quel punto Eldarion, cercando di spostare il capo per avere quel contatto visivo che ancora non era riuscito ad ottenere “So di averti detto che volevo che quei nostri... incontri segreti terminassero perché non sopportavo più come mi sentivo e credo ancora che sia giusto così! Che avevi ragione tu e che... non dovevo insistere qualche notte fa ma... questo non implicava che... non dovessi più guardarmi o limitarti ad accennarmi solo qualche parola... io...” si passò una mano tra i capelli, sospirando profondamente “...non lo so... è che... ad un tratto quando sono stato colpito e Legolas mi ha preso tra le braccia... e il dolore stava diventando insopportabile...” si bagnò le labbra ed abbassò ancora di più la voce, sussurrandogli “...io mi sono ritrovato a pensare a te e... a sperare che stessi bene perché non ti vedevo... e quando poi ti sei spostato e sono riuscito a guardarti... io... volevo solo essere stretto tra le tue braccia... non mi importava del dolore o di quello che mi stava succedendo... volevo solo... che mi stringessi a te.” vide le palpebre del compagno abbassarsi pesantemente, anche se ancora si ostinava a tenere il viso voltato di lato ed allora alzò timidamente una mano per posarla sul suo petto, sopra la stoffa della tunica che l'elfo aveva di nuovo indossato “Non sto cercando di... sedurti o di ottenere ancora le tue attenzioni... vorrei solo... mantenere quello che si è creato perché... non voglio perdere i tuoi sguardi... o le tue frasi, che siano provocazioni o comandi...” sorrise tra sé “...o i tuoi abbracci... perché... ne ho bisogno e...” inspirò intensamente e si strinse nelle braccia con una debole risata “...e credo di non aver mai parlato così tanto davanti a te da quando ti ho riempito di... insulti quella volta alla costruzione ed è abbastanza strano che tu non non mi abbia ancora interrotto quindi potresti...” ed in quell'istante si bloccò come se il fiato che l'aveva fatto parlare per tutto quel tempo gli fosse venuto all'improvviso a mancare.  
  
Lanthir aveva posato lo sguardo su di lui senza dire una sola parola.  
L'aveva semplicemente guardato ancora negli occhi, come aveva fatto decine di altre volte... ma in quel momento non si sentì solo divorare da quelle iridi chiare e profonde.  
Si sentì afferrare, stringere, lambire, cullare, abbracciare, baciare.  
Si sentì possedere e penetrare, come se quello sguardo gli fosse entrato dentro e avesse preso a scorrergli nelle vene insieme al suo sangue.  
E venne pervaso da un ardente fuoco, completamente diverso da quello della lussuria e del desiderio che comunque continuava a provare per lui, ma altrettanto potente e accecante.  
Lo stesso calore che percepì distintamente sulla guancia quando il Guardiano rialzò lentamente una mano e l'avvicinò al suo viso senza però toccarlo.  
Un calore intenso, avvolgente e, al tempo stesso, dolce e attraente, che gli bruciava la pelle anche se il palmo della creatura eterna non si era nemmeno posato su di lui.  
  
Improvvisamente poi tutto cessò e si ritrovò a barcollare all'indietro di un passo, confuso e stupito, e solo dopo alcuni istanti si rese conto che l'elfo si era voltato di nuovo ed ora gli stava dando le spalle.  
  
“Va da tuo padre, Eldarion... quello che hai detto... va bene ma ne riparleremo un'altra volta... ora va da lui!”  
  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia nell'udire la voce del compagno debole e quasi tremante e stava già per ribattere quando qualcun altro chiamò il suo nome.  
  
“Eldarion...” esclamò Legolas avvicinandosi a loro con un sorriso sul viso “...tuo padre ti sta cercando. Termino io di sellare i cavalli con lui!” comprese subito dall'espressione sul viso del giovane che qualcosa lo turbava e scorse anche i pugni dell'altra creatura eterna serrati sul tavolo come in un tentativo di mantenere un controllo su di sé, ma fortunatamente il principe di Gondor annuì e lasciò rapidamente la stanza, così poté mettersi al fianco dell'amico e posargli una mano sulla “Lanthir...”  
  
“La vedo dentro di lui, Legolas.” bisbigliò il Guardiano, tirando dei lunghi sospiri per recuperare la ragione che stava perdendo pochi attimi prima “Se lo guardo negli occhi... vedo me stesso dentro di lui ed è... potente... abbagliante... sconvolgente... io non...” deglutì e le sue labbra si incurvarono in un lieve sorriso incredulo “...non l'ho nemmeno sfiorato ma l'ho percepita comunque...”  
  
“Lo so... ma passerà.” rispose dolcemente il principe del Reame Boscoso non appena l'altro elfo si voltò verso di lui con un'espressione palesemente agitata sul viso “Presto quel dono diventerà parte del suo spirito e guardandolo negli occhi rivedrai semplicemente il ragazzo che hai sempre guardato. Ma non puoi... mostrargli che temi il suo sguardo o la sua vicinanza se non l'hai fatto fino ad ora, altrimenti comprenderà che qualcosa è cambiato... e già si pone delle domande.” lo vide annuire e chinare indietro la testa quasi cercasse di trovare la forza dentro di sé “Non è solo un Mortale... è in parte come noi e tu l'hai addestrato ad ascoltare i propri sensi. Se vuoi che venga tenuto allo scuro di ciò che ha ricevuto... devi essere il primo a non insinuare dei dubbi nella sua mente.”  
  
“Come posso fingere che sia ancora quel principino viziato che risponde a tono alle mie provocazioni quando...” Lanthir si interruppe ed abbassò lo sguardo, passandosi una mano sul viso, sospirando pesantemente.  
Fingere... di nuovo. Come se fino a quel momento fosse stato semplice.  
Fingere di non desiderarlo, di non sentirsi perdutamente attratto da lui, di non bramare disperatamente ogni suo tocco.  
Fingere di non aver cominciato a provare qualcosa, anche se ancora indistinto e velato dal semplice affetto che può legare un Maestro ad un allievo col quale ha passato intere nottate a parlare.  
Fingere che il suo cuore non si fosse fermato nell'istante in cui l'aveva visto a terra con la freccia nella schiena e che avesse ripreso a battere regolarmente solo quando aveva sentito il suo corpo tra le braccia, riassumere la vitalità e la forza che possedeva.  
Fingere che tutto quanto non gli riportasse alla memoria quello straziante passato che voleva aver dimenticato... quel qualcosa che gli apparteneva ed aveva perduto senza poter fare niente.  
Fingere che il suo spirito, ora, non cercasse di ottenere quella parte mancante che aveva donato a lui per strapparlo all'Oscurità.  
Fingere. Quello doveva continuare a fare.  
  
“Sarà difficile, Lanthir... lo so!” gli mormorò Legolas incrociando di nuovo i suoi occhi “Credimi, lo so bene... è stato incredibilmente difficile anche per me non mostrare ad Aragorn quello che gli tenevo nascosto, e non parlo solo della notte che non avrebbe mai dovuto ricordare. Lui aveva già compreso il gesto che avevo fatto per lui proprio quella sera stessa, ma questo non cambiava come... io mi sentivo... quello che provavo ogni volta che mi sfiorava o abbracciava... o mi guardava.” sorrise e con una punta di ilarità aggiunse “Certo... tu con suo figlio non hai lo stesso legame che avevo io con lui ma non puoi nascondermi che sei affezionato a quel giovane come lo sono io.”  
  
A quelle parole il Guardiano guardò oltre le spalle dell'amico, accennando però un sorrisino.  
Penso per un istante a quanto si sbagliasse, a quanto non potesse in realtà comprendere... a quanto non vedesse davvero ciò che aveva davanti... e a quanto lui stesso invece, gli stava mentendo. Quest'ultima riflessione gli toccò il cuore e gli provocò una fitta dolorosa. Stava mentendo a colui che l'aveva sempre aiutato e che gli era sempre stato accanto... e che probabilmente l'aveva salvato, oltre mille anni prima, da un fine devastante solo grazie alla sua presenza e al suo amore.  
Ma non poté far altro che annuire e mormorare ironicamente...  
“Se chiami affetto il sopportare la sua presenza fastidiosa e le sue continue repliche arroganti... sì, forse sì.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso rise sollevato nell'udire quella sua replica e con una tenera carezza sul viso, fece per allontanarsi, ma venne fermato da una nuova domanda...  
  
“Quanto tempo?”  
  
...si voltò per guardarlo e vide l'amico mettere le mani ai fianchi quasi si stesse apprestando ad accettare una sfida che, in questo caso però, era con se stesso.  
  
“Per quanto tempo hai continuato a vederti e sentirti dentro di lui così... potentemente?”  
  
“Un giorno... forse poco più...” replicò allora, alzando leggermente le spalle “...non so dirtelo con certezza. Anche Aragorn ha continuato a percepire dopo ore la mia luce quando lo toccavo ma le sensazioni più forti alla fine sono svanite... quelle più evidenti... perché per le altre...” strinse le labbra e scorse il sorriso rassegnato sulle labbra dell'altra creatura eterna “...le altre, come ti dicevo, hanno sempre continuato a restare dentro di me.”  
  
“Dunque... potresti tenermi quel ragazzino lontano per qualche tempo? Non vorrei essere costretto a prenderlo a pugni in queste ore per la sua irritante insolenza e fargli percepire... quello che non deve percepire...”  
  
Legolas alzò un sopracciglio stupito da quella richiesta ma poi scosse la testa ridendo.  
“Farò il possibile!”  
  
~ * ~  
  
I compagni infine ripartirono e il principe del Reame Boscoso mantenne quella promessa, restando per la maggior parte del tempo accanto ad Eldarion, intavolando con lui decine di discorsi e attirando la sua attenzione quando vedeva quella del giovane spostarsi di tanto in tanto verso Lanthir che cavalcava, per lo più, silenziosamente, accanto ad Aragorn.  
  
Al tramonto, raggiunsero l'accampamento accanto alle mura di Osgillath dove gli elfi che risiedevano in quei confini e diversi cavalieri di Gondor, stanziavano continuamente per proseguire coi lavori esterni.  
La città sul fiume era stata quasi completamente ricostruita e in essa dimoravano Faramir con dama Éowyn, i quali governavano quelle Terre e facevano da tramite tra il popolo degli Uomini, che aveva deciso di abitare quel luogo, dopo la Guerra, per riportarlo a nuovo splendore, e il regno di Gondor.  
  
Legolas e Lanthir vennero accolti con tutti gli onori dagli appartenenti al loro popolo che gioirono per il loro arrivo e si fermarono per diverse ore a discutere con loro di ciò che era accaduto durante la loro assenza, e lo stesso avvenne per Aragorn che si impegnò con tutti i suoi cavalieri di portare a Faramir le richieste che ancora non erano state accolte.  
Eldarion seguì il padre in quei momenti, tentando di ascoltare cosa veniva detto ed esposto da quegli uomini, ma spesso il suo sguardo andava altrove e si posava in un punto distante dove il gruppo di elfi si trovava riunito.  
  
Le ombre stavano ormai calando e il re di Gondor si decise ad entrare nella città per raggiungere Faramir che era già stato avvisato della sua venuta, ma prima di oltrepassare le mura, si diresse, seguito dal figlio, dalle creature immortali e chiamò a sé le due che lo avevano accompagnato.  
  
“Devo recarmi da Faramir...” disse allora, guardando il principe del Reame Boscoso che subito annuì “...è tornato qui da pochi giorni e deve parlarmi di ciò che è avvenuto a Minas Tirith durante la mia assenza.”  
  
“Sì... anche io ho molto da discutere coi miei guerrieri riguardo l'attacco che abbiamo subito.” ribatté Legolas sorridendogli “Dunque... ci rivedremo all'alba, prima di ripartire per Gondor?”  
  
“Veramente... speravo che venissi con me... ora.” mormorò l'uomo, fissandolo intensamente quasi volesse fargli intendere altro con quello sguardo “Lanthir è in grado di illustrare agli altri cosa è accaduto... ed inoltre... credo che la tua presenza a Osgillath sia... indispensabile per le decisioni che dobbiamo prendere.” proseguì con un tono più deciso, quasi a voler sottolineare quella frase successiva con la voce “E l'ora è tarda... passeremo per forza la notte qui.”  
  
“Questo è certo ma trovo più opportuno che sia io a...” fece per replicare l'elfo, fermandosi però ad un tratto ed aggrottando le sopracciglia quando scorse una luce che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere negli occhi azzurri che lo stavano praticamente implorando di accettare “...oh...” un lieve sospiro come se solo allora si fosse reso davvero conto di cosa volesse alludere il compagno “...sì... a questo punto allora credo sia... più consono che ti segua per discutere con... Faramir...” si voltò verso l'altro elfo che era rimasto qualche passo più indietro e vide la sua espressione basita per quel dialogo “...tu potresti...”  
  
“Io posso fare qualsiasi cosa!” esclamò subito Lanthir, sorridendo poi divertito “Voi però potreste invece trovare scuse più sensate!” sospirò e fece cenno a entrambi di andare, lanciando poi un'occhiata al principe di Gondor che era rimasto però distante, intento a discutere con uno dei cavalieri che aveva conosciuto tempo prima a Minas Tirith.  
  
Aragorn e Legolas si sorrisero e, a passo svelto, si diressero verso le mura, richiamando Eldarion quando gli passarono accanto.  
In quel momento il giovane si girò in quella direzione e i suoi occhi si spalancarono quando si accorse di dover seguire il padre e che, invece, il Guardiano del Bosco era rimasto immobile in lontananza.  
I suoi occhi allora cercarono irrimediabilmente quelli della creatura eterna e li incrociò.  
Restò un lunghissimo istante a fissarlo come se solo l'idea di dovergli stare lontano per la notte lo avesse improvvisamente scosso... e lo vide chinare di lato la testa ed accennargli un sorriso.  
  
“Eldarion! Sbrigati!”  
  
“Sì... io... sto arrivando...” gridò allora al padre, cominciando ad indietreggiare senza però riuscire a smettere di fissarlo quasi che, nel profondo, sentisse che quello sguardo fosse in realtà un addio.  
Perché in fondo poteva esserlo. Al sorgere del sole, lui sarebbe risalito in sella mentre Lanthir si sarebbe fermato in quel luogo. E quella consapevolezza gli fece battere violentemente il cuore nel petto.  
Ma ad un tratto urtò contro un uomo che stava passando dietro di lui e dovette girarsi per porgergli le sue scuse per quella disattenzione... e riportando poco dopo gli occhi nel punto in cui il Guardiano era fermo, non lo vide più.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Com'era possibile non riuscire a prestare attenzione ad una sola parola che lasciava le labbra di Aragorn, perché il suo sguardo continuava a fissarsi sugli impercettibile movimenti della sua lingua?  
Com'era possibile non essere in grado di concentrarsi su una singola frase, perché i suoi occhi incominciavano a vagare sui gesti che compivano le sue mani?  
Come poteva restare seduto a quel tavolo ovale e pensare in ogni istante a quanto avrebbe voluto che Faramir lasciasse la stanza per poter salire su quel ripiano di legno e scivolare tra le braccia dell'uomo che gli stava davanti?  
Come poteva perdersi in ogni sospiro che il compagno faceva e desiderare che fosse lui a provocarglieli col proprio corpo?  
E soprattutto... come poteva restare immobile su quella sedia quando, da ore, sentiva il basso ventre in fiamme per un desiderio fisico incontrollabile che non era riuscito a far affievolire nemmeno con tutte le più decise intenzioni che possedeva?  
  
Queste riflessioni continuarono a tormentare la mente del principe del Reame Boscoso durante la lunga riunione che avevano tenuto in presenza di colui che governava quelle Terre.  
Benché annuisse a ciò che i due uomini affermavano e, di tanto in tanto, riuscisse anche ad intervenire con delle osservazioni sensate, i suoi pensieri erano rimasti altrove per tutto quel tempo, e di certo Aragorn aveva intuito quella sua costante distrazione, perché più volte gli aveva rivolto dei sorrisini maliziosi e delle velate allusioni quando Faramir era immerso nei propri pensieri.  
Finalmente la riunione terminò, ed i due compagni vennero invitati a seguire un servitore che li avrebbe condotti alle stanze che potevano occupare per la notte... e mentre attraversavano il corridoio, una voce femminile attirò la loro attenzione.  
  
“Sire Aragorn... mi sono giunte voci del vostro arrivo ma non immaginavo di trovarvi qui!”  
  
Il re di Gondor si voltò verso la donna che li stava raggiungendo e sul suo volto comparve un dolce sorriso.  
“Éowyn...” mormorò, chinando il capo in segno di saluto e prendendo la mano alla dama, quando fu abbastanza vicino, per baciarla “...il tuo sposo ha tessuto le tue lodi poco fa e devo dire che le sue parole corrispondono a verità.”  
  
“Ti ha anche detto come non mi permette di aiutare coloro che stanno lavorando fuori dalle mura? E di come devo insistere ogni volta per riuscire ad ottenere una risposta affermativa?”  
  
L'uomo spalancò la bocca e scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.  
“No, a dire il vero no... ma una cosa è certa! Non sei cambiata!”  
  
La dama gli sorrise dolcemente, stringendogli la mano che ancora teneva la sua e solo allora guardò oltre le sue spalle, aggrottando le sopracciglia sorpresa.  
“Legolas... sei tornato, finalmente! E devo dire che anche tu non sei cambiato in tutto questo tempo!”  
  
L'elfo si limitò ad accennare un sorriso perché subito la donna proseguì, tornando a guardare Aragorn.  
  
“Ogni volta che incontro Arwen me ne stupisco... e ritrovarmi davanti anche lui...” un sospiro “...sembra di essere tornati a quei tempi! Dovrei avvertire mio fratello ed invitarlo qui... credo sia ancora molto curioso di vedere quanto gli anni scivolino via sul volto degli elfi!”  
  
L'uomo lanciò un'occhiata al compagno senza però riuscire a scorgere il suo viso.  
“Avevo già chiesto ad Èomer di recarsi in questi confini quando Legolas sarebbe tornato... per discutere con lui dell'educazione di suo figlio alle armi.”  
  
“Elfwine... impugnare una spada?” esclamò allora Éowyn ridendo divertita “Credo sia un'impresa impossibile ma se accadesse, vorrei tanto assistere! Ora perdonatemi ma... mio figlio richiede la mia presenza...” fece un debole inchino “...il suo cuore è in tumulto per una fanciulla della quale ancora non mi ha rivelato il nome ma sarà mio compito scoprirlo!” guardò intensamente il re di Gondor e mormorò “Inoltre credo sia una giovane che vive a Minas Tirith quindi, se ce ne fosse bisogno, chiederò a te di svelarmi qualcosa sul suo conto!”  
  
Con quelle parole la dama proseguì lungo il corridoio, lanciando solo un rapido sguardo al principe del Reame Boscoso che rimase ancora qualche istante immobile, attirando l'attenzione del compagno che invece si era di nuovo avviato.  
  
“Legolas...?” lo richiamò allora incuriosito Aragorn, girandosi verso di lui e, nel notare la sua espressione stranita, aggiunse “Cosa...?”  
  
“Il suo cuore batte ancora per te...” sussurrò l'elfo, sorridendo lievemente “...l'hai compreso anche tu. E questo ti lusinga.”  
  
L'uomo socchiuse la bocca senza saper come rispondere e restò a fissarlo, mentre il compagno lo raggiungeva, superandolo per dirigersi alla stanza che gli avevano preparato.  
“Io non...”  
  
“Ama il suo sposo ma continua a provare qualcosa per te...” proseguì Legolas, fermandosi davanti alla porta e attendendo che il re di Gondor tornasse di fronte a lui per poterlo guardare intensamente negli occhi “...e nel profondo ancora ti domandi cosa sarebbe accaduto se non avessi ascoltato il tuo cuore a quel tempo.”  
  
“Basta, Legolas...” sussurrò il re di Gondor con un debole sorriso nervoso “...sono solo futili pensieri che chiunque a volte si ritrova a fare! Non significano niente...” ma nell'udire la nuova replica della creatura eterna, lo guardò sorpreso...  
  
“Ed io sono ancora geloso come in quei giorni.”  
  
...scorse un sorriso sulle sue labbra e non si controllò dal rialzare la mano e posarla sulla sua guancia.  
“Lo eri di niente a quell'epoca... e ancor più inutilmente lo sei ora!”  
  
“Quando ti vedo con lei...” iniziò allora l'elfo con un sospiro “...ogni volta che accade, nonostante gli anni che passano, mi ritrovo a pensare a quello che è accaduto a Edoras... e a come sono stato sciocco a non capire veramente che non era solo della tua amicizia che ero geloso.” socchiuse gli occhi nel sentire il palmo dell'uomo scendergli sul collo “Ti ho... addirittura baciato una notte, per la prima volta, dopo averti atteso per ore e nonostante quello...” sospirò con una lieve risata “...non ho compreso!”  
  
“Fallo ora...” bisbigliò subito Aragorn, facendo quel passo che gli mancava per toccarlo col proprio corpo “...baciami ora e mostrami cosa infine hai compreso!”  
  
“Non credo che... ora... riuscirei a baciarti semplicemente in quel modo, Estel!”  
  
“Allora non fermarti al bacio...” continuò con un tono seducente, allungando l'altra mano per aprire lentamente la porta dietro le spalle della creatura eterna, la quale incominciò ad indietreggiare, superando la soglia, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi “...mostrami tutto quello che hai compreso in questi lunghi anni. Quello che non era chiaro a nessuno dei due ad Edoras... quello che ci rendeva confusi e gelosi senza una spiegazione razionale...” qualche istante dopo aver compiuto quel gesto, sentì attorno al polso le dita del compagno che lo stavano trascinando con lui, invitandolo ad entrare.  
  
“Ne sei sicuro, Aragorn...? Potrebbero venire a cercarti nelle tue stanze...”  
  
“Ma non verranno a cercarmi nelle tue!”  
  
“Tu credi...? E se Éowyn o Faramir avessero inteso qualcosa di più dai nostri sguardi?”  
  
“Allora lo avrebbero dovuto intendere già da quegli anni perché come ti guardavo a quel tempo... ti guardo ora.”  
  
“Come un amico...?”  
  
La domanda dell'elfo gli strappò una risata ma ad ogni modo, iniziò a seguirlo all'interno della stanza.  
“Come un uomo che era... ed è... follemente, disperatamente e perdutamente innamorato di te.” si perse alcuni istanti nei suoi occhi, scorgendo nelle profondità di quel mare blu, un'onda d'argento abbagliante e l'unica cosa che poté fare, fu assecondarlo e far chiudere dietro di sé la porta.  
  
~ * ~

 


	21. ~ 21 ~

~ 21 ~

  
Eldarion sbuffò quando si trovò ad incespicare nel lungo abito elegante che il padre lo aveva costretto, qualche ora prima, ad indossare per la cena con Faramir. Stava camminando a passo svelto lungo i corridoi e quando finalmente incontrò l'uomo che aveva visto anche nel salone, rallentò.  
  
“Mio signore...” mormorò stupito il servitore, accennando un inchino “...vi siete forse perduto?”  
  
“No io... cercavo mio padre e mi è stato detto che la sua stanza e quella del principe Legolas sono in quest'ala del palazzo...”  
  
“Oh, certo, mio signore! Sono laggiù...” rispose subito l'uomo indicando due porte in lontananza.  
  
“Vi ringrazio!” disse allora il giovane, sorridendogli prima di proseguire.  
Non era certo che l'idea che aveva avuto per lasciare quelle mura fosse abbastanza credibile ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Doveva uscire dalla città e tornare all'accampamento.  
Così arrivò alla porta che gli era stata mostrata e bussò con forza.  
“Ada... sono io! Ada... ci sei...?”  
Nessun segno dall'interno e sospirò, chinando indietro la testa e fissando qualche istante l'alto soffitto, già stremato al pensiero di doverlo cercare in lungo e in largo per il palazzo... ma poi ad un tratto, voltò la testa verso l'altra stanza che il servitore gli aveva segnalato.  
Strinse un'istante le labbra e poi, con passo deciso, la raggiunse e bussò con la stessa forza di prima.  
“Legolas...?”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso si bloccò ad occhi spalancati, fermando le mani sul petto nudo del compagno che, nel mentre, si stava sfilando l'abito dalle braccia.  
Ed anche Aragorn rialzò il capo che aveva chinato per baciare il collo dell'elfo con lo stesso velo di apprensione sul viso.  
Si guardarono per qualche attimo nell'indecisione su come agire a quell'interruzione inaspettata ma quando Eldarion chiamò nuovamente il nome della creatura eterna, quest'ultima non poté far altro che rispondere.  
“Sì... Eldarion... ci sono...”  
  
“Mi dispiace disturbarti ma... stavo cercando mio padre...”  
  
“Non si trova qui...”  
A quella replica che gli era venuta spontanea vide lo sguardo allibito del re di Gondor e non poté fare altro che alzare le spalle come se solo allora si fosse accorto dell'assurdità che quella frase poteva avere per il giovane.  
  
“Sì, io... l'ho cercato nelle sue stanze ma non c'è e... volevo solo avvisarlo che sto uscendo per andare all'accampamento. Prima ho incontrato un mio amico e... volevo passare qualche ora con lui.”  
  
Aragorn scosse subito la testa e Legolas, aggrottando però le sopracciglia incuriosito da quel divieto, esclamò...  
“Eldarion io... non so se tuo padre acconsentirebbe... sei ancora debole per l'incidente di ieri, forse dovresti andare a riposare.”  
  
“Legolas... ti prego! Non mi sento stanco e nemmeno debole... e mi sto annoiando! Non conosco nessuno qui... e... non lo so... potrei restare un po' con te a questo punto...”  
  
Il re di Gondor sbarrò gli occhi, senza però allontanarsi dalla posizione in cui, fino a quel momento, erano rimasti... abbracciati l'uno all'altro a pochi passi da quella porta.  
E a quel punto l'elfo cercò di trattenere una risata e ribatté...  
“D'accordo dunque... ma solo per qualche ora! Non ti attardare troppo!”  
  
“Grazie!” esclamò all'istante Eldarion “Buonanotte!” e si girò su se stesso, allontanandosi rapidamente... con un sorrisino soddisfatto ed insolitamente consapevole sul viso.  
Andò nelle proprie stanze per indossare un mantello visto la bassa temperatura di quella notte e si diresse subito all'esterno.  
Arrivato all'accampamento si guardò attorno, cercando di orientarsi in quel luogo che però aveva visto solo per poco tempo, così si ritrovò a camminare senza una meta precisa, cercando con lo sguardo quell'unica persona che voleva ritrovare.  
C'erano diversi fuochi accesi, Uomini ed elfi intenti a chiacchierare e discutere tra loro, alcuni stavano ancora cenando, altri entravano ed uscivano dalle tende in un'atmosfera comunque molto amichevole e tranquilla... e sorrise perché era la prima volta che vedeva davanti ai propri occhi i due popoli uniti in quella maniera.  
Infine però, si disse che stava solo perdendo momenti preziosi e si decise a domandare ad un cavaliere ciò a cui era interessato, con la scusa di dover portare degli ordini da parte del principe del Reame Boscoso.  
  
Arrivò così alla tenda e tirò degli intensi respiri prima discostare il drappo per scivolare furtivamente all'interno.  
L'ambiente era molto essenziale, solo un tavolo in vista con sopra depositate le armi, alcune sedie e alcuni piccoli mobili con brocche e bicchieri. In un braciere ovale ardeva un piccolo fuoco ed il terreno, attorno alla colonna di legno quadrata centrale che sosteneva la tenda, era coperto da tappeti e pelli. Dalla parte opposta all'entrata invece, delle stoffe leggere che pendevano dall'alto, dividevano lo spazio in cui, con tutta probabilità, era disposto il giaciglio per riposare.  
Restò fermo, osservando la figura che riusciva ad intravvedere oltre quei drappi e gli parve che si stesse cambiando d'abito e, in quel momento, stesse infilando una tunica ed avesse cominciato a chiuderla sul ventre.  
Trattenne quasi il fiato appena vide la persona fare qualche passo con ancora la testa chinata, per spostarsi in quel lato della tenda dove lui si trovava, ma prima ancora di poterla scorgere senza veli a dividerli, udì il suo sospiro annoiato...  
  
“Che cosa hai intenzione di fare qui, ragazzino? Ritorna subito tra quelle mura!”  
  
...aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso e dovette però deglutire per calmarsi, quando vide la creatura eterna a pochi passi da sé coi lunghi capelli bagnati che gli ricadevano sulle spalle, sopra ad un abito di un rosso scuro che faceva sembrare i suoi occhi ancora più limpidi e luminosi.  
Abbassò lo sguardo lungo gli stretti pantaloni neri che gli fasciavano le gambe e notò che era scalzo... il tutto gli fece supporre che avesse appena terminato di lavarsi e quella considerazione lo riempì di immagini seducenti che lo fecero desistere per qualche momento dall'intento di parlare semplicemente con lui.  
“Ah... io...” iniziò balbettando, scuotendo poi la testa “...come sapevi che ero io?”  
  
Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio basito, lanciandogli una rapida occhiata.  
“Sapevo che eri tu da prima che ti accingessi a superare quell'entrata.” sospirò “Hai altre domande sciocche...? O vuoi dirmi che cosa fai qui e perché...” in quell'istante vide il movimento che il giovane fece per sfilarsi il mantello e reclinò la testa di lato, percorrendolo con lo sguardo.  
Gli sembrò di avere davvero davanti, per la prima volta, il principe di Gondor... con un lungo abito blu notte ricamato da sottili fili argentati e cinto in vita da una cintura di cuoio nera sulla quale era impresso l'Albero Bianco di Minas Tirith. Sulla fronte invece, come a voler ricordare ciò che ora era divenuto, aveva l'elegante corona con la pietra azzurra che significava l'appartenenza ai guerrieri del popolo immortale.  
“...perché sei vestito in quel modo...?” continuò in modo diverso rispetto a ciò che voleva dire e scorse un sorrisino quasi imbarazzato sulle labbra del compagno.  
  
“Oh, questo...?” rispose allora Eldarion, alzando le spalle “Era il dono di Faramir ed Éowyn per il mio compleanno ma visto che sono... fuggito a quel tempo, me l'hanno consegnato solo questa sera e mio padre ha voluto che lo indossassi per la cena.” si strinse nelle braccia quando si accorse degli occhi dell'elfo puntati su di sé come quella mattina invece non era accaduto, e respirò profondamente “Ad ogni modo... sono venuto qui per...”  
  
“Come sapevi che questa era la mia tenda...?”  
  
“Beh l'ho... chiesto a un cavaliere...” replicò subito, stupito da quell'interruzione, ma prima di poter proseguire con ciò che voleva esporre, di nuovo la voce della creatura eterna lo fermò.  
  
“L'hai chiesto? E non hai pensato che quell'uomo potesse incuriosirsi per...”  
  
“Gli ho detto che dovevo portarti degli ordini da parte di Legolas!” replicò senza lasciarlo terminare, spalancando gli occhi azzurri ancor più perplesso “Non sono così... stupido! E sono solo qui per parlare di quello che abbiamo lasciato in sospeso all'alba! Avevi detto che ne avremmo discusso un'altra volta e visto che domani dovrò ripartire per Minas Tirith, ho pensato che...”  
  
“Oh, tu hai pensato di venire qui per parlare?” lo bloccò di nuovo il Guardiano, accennando un sorrisino “Sai cosa ti dico, Eldarion figlio di Aragorn...? Credo che tu abbia parlato abbastanza quest'oggi!” scorse lo stupore sul suo viso e lentamente iniziò ad avvicinarsi a lui “Ora tu resti in silenzio e ascolti perché è arrivato il mio turno di parlare!”  
  
Eldarion deglutì con un'evidente insicurezza negli occhi ma non poté far altro che incrociare le braccia sul petto e annuire.  
“D'accordo... ti ascolto.” fece un passo e si appoggiò con la schiena alla colonna, seguendo la creatura eterna con lo sguardo e tentando di non farlo scendere lungo il suo petto nudo che ancora intravvedeva tra i due lembi dell'abito che l'elfo aveva lasciato aperto.  
  
“Avresti ascoltato comunque, non era una richiesta...” mormorò Lanthir, tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui “...era un ordine!” per un istante si chiese cosa stesse facendo e perché gli parlasse in quel modo, ma presto quel briciolo di sensatezza lasciò spazio a tutto quello che sentiva dentro e che non era riuscito a ribattere quella mattina a causa della travolgente attrazione che quel dono gli aveva provocato.  
“Primo... tu non hai sbagliato durante la battaglia. Hai agito correttamente e non avevi altro modo per salvare la vita a Legolas se non mettere a repentaglio la tua.” lo vide accennare un sorriso e proseguì, camminando lentamente nella sua direzione “Mentre combatti, la linea tra ragione e imprudenza è sottile, non puoi sapere quando è più giusto usare una o l'altra perché esitare può significare la morte di un amico o di qualcuno che ti è caro. Sì, avresti potuto andare da quell'orco ma se un altro ti avesse sbarrato la via, avresti fallito in ogni caso... quindi non dispiacerti con me perché non ne hai motivo! Ti ho osservato quando avevo tregua dal nemico e non ho mai avuto l'impulso di venire ad aiutarti perché non ne avevi bisogno... ti sei comportato bene, forse con ancora qualche tentennamento ad uccidere gli avversari all'inizio ma... bene. ” lo raggiunse ed allora prese a girare attorno a lui e alla colonna con la stessa estenuante lentezza “Secondo... i miei occhi continueranno a posarsi su di te come hanno sempre fatto e nello stesso identico modo ti parlerò da oggi in avanti perché niente è cambiato. La decisione che hai preso alle grotte non ha modificato il mio comportato nei tuoi confronti o i miei pensieri... è quella giusta e l'unica che avresti dovuto prendere fin dal principio.” a quelle parole scorse le sue labbra stringersi nervosamente ma andò avanti con lo stesso tono deciso “Il motivo per cui questa mattina non ho agito come sempre, è stata semplice stanchezza dovuta a pensieri e memorie di un tempo ormai passato che ancora mi tormentano in alcune circostanze.” si fermò dietro le sue spalle in quell'istante, tirando un intenso respiro per quella menzogna che doveva per forza raccontare, ma dopo poco, rialzò lo sguardo e si portò nuovamente dinnanzi a lui “Terzo... io non abbraccio! Non so come ti sia venuto in mente ma... io non abbraccio! Faccio molte altre cose, davvero tante, ma... se fossi stato al posto di Legolas, probabilmente ti avrei lasciato cadere a terra.” sentì la lieve risata del giovane, alla quale rispose con un sorrisino ironico perché sapeva bene che quella non era la verità ma solo una provocazione “Quindi se vuoi essere stretto tra le braccia di qualcuno perché ne senti il bisogno... non rivolgerti a me perché io... non abbraccio!” rimase un lungo momento in silenzio a fissare il volto davanti a sé e si rese conto di riuscire ancora a scorgere nella profondità di quelle iridi azzurre, la luce che gli apparteneva e che stava ancora bruciando nello spirito di quel Mortale, unita al dono eterno che lui stesso, per discendenza, possedeva.  
La sua espressione assunse una insolita piega incuriosita ed incerta quando vide il dolce sorriso che ora aveva incurvato le labbra del principe di Gondor, ma appena queste si dischiusero per replicare, credendo finito quel discorso, si ritrovò ad agire impulsivamente, senza badare a nessuna delle ragioni che avrebbero dovuto farlo allontanare.  
Fece quel passo che li divideva e inclinò la testa verso di lui per sussurrargli con una cadenza improvvisamente sensuale e provocante...  
“E quarto... ora esci subito da qui e va a chiuderti oltre le mura, altrimenti ti spingo su quei cuscini... ti strappo di dosso questo bell'abitino regale che indossi ed inizio a possedere il tuo corpo, che tu lo voglia o meno, da questo momento fino al prossimo tramonto che oscurerà il cielo.” chiuse subito gli occhi quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva appena detto, rimproverandosi col pensiero in ogni modo che conosceva e non poté far altro che sperare che il giovane mantenesse fede a quella decisione che aveva preso, andandosene con magari qualche battuta altrettanto allusiva o indisponente.  
Mantenne le palpebre serrate anche quando, lentamente, si discostò da lui perché, probabilmente, se l'avesse guardato ancora una volta, sarebbe stato spinto dal desiderio e da quella nuova ed irresistibile attrazione a cedere irrimediabilmente all'impulso di assoggettare al proprio volere, come un tempo, colui che ora gli sembrava davvero un principe e non solo per stirpe.  
Ascoltò uno... due... tre profondi respiri, aspettandosi a quel punto di udire anche le sua voce, ma invece sentì le mani di Eldarion tra i capelli che lo trascinavano in avanti... e si ritrovò a rispondere, senza fare però la minima resistenza, ad un bacio improvviso ed estremamente selvaggio e appassionato.  
  
Le lingue si cercarono all'istante, lambendosi e danzando senza che nessuno dei due amanti cercasse veramente di avere il predominio, come se in quel momento non fosse necessario stabilirlo perché ad entrambi bastava quel contatto mancato nei pochi giorni trascorsi che a loro, però, erano parsi lunghi come settimane.  
L'elfo cercò, con quel minimo controllo che gli era rimasto, di tenere il proprio corpo lontano da quello del compagno e, per farlo, dovette posare le mani sulla trave di legno contro cui il giovane era appoggiato, accanto ai suoi fianchi, e sostenersi così, mentre quell'unione impetuosa tra le loro labbra, proseguiva.  
Arrivarono però a doversi separare per riprendere fiato, ed allora, ansimando, spostò il volto a lato del suo per mormorargli all'orecchio...  
“Cosa fai, ragazzino...? Cosa ti è passato per la mente...?” restò immobile benché sentisse le dita del principe di Gondor che ancora indugiavano tra i suoi capelli bagnati “Avevi deciso di non voler più le mie attenzioni... perché l'hai fatto?”  
  
Eldarion impiegò alcuni istanti per recuperare la lucidità necessaria e rispondere, perché quella semplice provocazione che avrebbe dovuto prevedere ed essere in grado di controbattere come un tempo faceva, l'aveva invece completamente spiazzato, facendogli scoppiare un'improvviso e potente fuoco nelle vene.  
Non aveva pensato. Non aveva riflettuto.  
Aveva solo agito, compiendo l'unica azione che sentiva il disperato bisogno di fare... e nonostante tutto ciò che aveva detto in precedenza, non se ne pentiva.  
“Mi dispiace io non...” deglutì, guardando distrattamente le ciocche biondo cenere che gli imprigionavano le dita come delle corde di seta dalle quali però non voleva essere liberato “...non lo so ma... è solo... solo un bacio... ho detto di non voler più continuare con le nostre unioni segrete e... va bene ma... questo potremmo... potremmo farlo.” udì un sospiro da parte della creatura eterna che, ad ogni modo, non stava tentando di allontanarsi da quella posizione ed allora prese coraggio, continuando a mormorargli a sua volta all'orecchio “Potremmo solo... baciarci e toccarci senza andare oltre... la vita, così non sarebbero carezze troppo intime... e poi...” sentì il proprio corpo reagire subito a quelle supposizioni impulsive che gli stavano lasciando le labbra e sospirò sensualmente “...non siamo a Gondor... no? Farlo qui non è... proibito...”  
  
“Cosa sarebbero queste...? Regole...?” bisbigliò il Guardiano mentre un sorriso però divertivo gli compariva sul viso “Vuoi dettare regole su cosa possiamo o non possiamo fare quando ci vedremo in questi confini?” avvicinò le labbra alla sua guancia e gliela sfiorò, aggiungendo “Anche quello che abbiamo fatto ora è proibito... anche guardarmi come hai fatto prima è proibito... anche... sospirarmi in questo modo all'orecchio è proibito ed anche... vestirti con questo abito è... proibito perché mi fai desiderare di togliertelo... mi fai perdere il controllo di ogni cosa!” sentì i palmi del giovane scivolargli sul collo e strinse i denti per mantenere la calma “Dovevi solo girarti ed uscire di qui... era così difficile...?”  
  
“È difficile restare lontano da te!” replicò subito Eldarion, cercando di strusciare il viso contro al suo “Anzi, fino a ieri è stato difficile restare lontano da te... da questa mattina invece è terribilmente complicato! Non ce la faccio... devi concedermi il tempo necessario per far dimenticare al mio corpo il... tuo... non posso farlo da un giorno all'altro come se non fosse niente!”  
  
“Questo è stupido, ragazzino... limitarci a dei baci o a delle effusioni non cambierà il desiderio che senti... devi usare la ragione! Non puoi continuare ad entrare e uscire da questa... cosa... quando più ti aggrada! Non è un gioco... te l'ho già detto una volta.”  
  
“L'ho perduta, la ragione! L'ho perduta già da tempo ed anche tu... altrimenti mi avresti spinto lontano prima ancora che le mie labbra raggiungessero le tue! Ti prego... almeno per qualche tempo... fingiamo che... non sia mai successo altro che questo... ”  
  
Lanthir trattenne il fiato a quella frase.  
Fingere... fingere... sembrava dovesse fare solo quello nell'ultimo periodo. Ed era stanco di fingere. Perché la finzione, i segreti, i silenzi continuavano a avvolgere, strato dopo strato, il suo cuore, come pensati coperte, una sopra l'altra che, ad un certo punto, non permettono più di muoversi nel letto.  
Ma aveva altra scelta?  
Aveva tentato di allontanare Eldarion da sé, aveva tentato di allontanare se stesso da lui, aveva tentato di ignorarlo, di comportarsi come se non fosse accaduto niente tra di loro, come se non gli importasse... ma ogni singola volta aveva fallito.  
Forse l'unica possibilità che gli era rimasta era assecondare quella sua insensata e alquanto infantile richiesta, sperando che, col tempo, lo stesso giovane decidesse di non provare più interesse in ciò che facevano e spostasse il suo interesse altrove. E forse così, non trovandosi più di fronte quel corpo caldo e desideroso di attenzioni, anche lui sarebbe riuscito a dimenticare tutto quanto.  
“E dunque cosa vuoi...?” gli sussurrò infine “Vuoi i miei baci e le mie mani su di te senza che oltrepassi il confine della stoffa che ti ricopre i fianchi? Credi di sopportare la mia vicinanza senza che il desiderio che hai tra le cosce ti spinga ad un atto più completo?”  
  
“So solo... che voglio te...” rispose il principe di Gondor, spostando il viso per riuscire a guardare quello del compagno “...e se non posso avere quello che ho ottenuto fino ad ora perché devo imparare a dimenticare... allora fino a quel momento mi farò bastare quello che puoi concedermi.” incrociò finalmente i suoi occhi, nei quali lesse palesemente quella scintilla che conosceva bene e gli sorrise maliziosamente “Quando potrò recarmi qui... o dovunque, fuori dai confini del mio regno... io ti cercherò... anche solo per uno sguardo o per un bacio... o una carezza...” alzò il mento e gli lambì le labbra con la lingua, ripetendo “...ti cercherò... ti troverò... e ti avrò.”  
  
Il Guardiano sentì un fremito lungo il corpo a quella promessa che gli infiammò all'istante il basso ventre e si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisino.  
“Oh... mi avrai...?” alzò una mano e la portò sotto la sua gola, guardando compiaciuto le bocca del compagno che si apriva con un gemito sensuale per la sorpresa “No, principino... io avrò te! Perché anche solo con i miei baci o il mio tocco... posso farti implorare e gridare come se ti stessi possedendo contro questa colonna!”  
  
“Allora fallo!” sussurrò Eldarion, fissandolo intensamente “Fallo adesso!” sentì una lieve pressione delle sue dita sul collo ma subito dopo, ad esse, si sostituì la sua lingua che prese a lambirgli la pelle sensualmente mentre con le mani gli apriva velocemente l'abito. Lo aiutò, sfilandosi la cintura e gettandola a terra ed in quel momento l'elfo gli scostò con un gesto violento i due lembi di stoffa per scoprire il petto nudo.  
Posò la testa indietro contro la colonna, inarcando la schiena con un gemito quando sentì quei baci scendere lungo il corpo fino a quel confine che non potevano più superare... e si diede del folle perché era enormemente difficile quello che aveva proposto. Stava bruciando già da quel primo bacio che gli aveva rubato e non sarebbe riuscito ad ignorare quella carne che gli pulsava sotto i pantaloni, ma sapeva anche che la creatura eterna non avrebbe ceduto facilmente, infrangendo da subito quelle regole che si erano imposti.  
Così per il momento si limitò a sostenersi con le mani posate sul legno dietro di sé, allargando di più le gambe quando la lingua del Guardiano prese a spingersi nel suo ombelico, quasi a imitare ciò che non poteva fare altrove.  
“Questo è... bello...” gemette tra i respiri veloci “...tanto... bello... non me l'avevi mai fat...” si perse in un debole grido sentendo le labbra salire sui pettorali ed i denti dell'elfo stringersi sui suoi capezzoli in una lieve ma continua tortura e sorrise compiaciuto appena l'abito gli venne quasi strappato dalle braccia per essere gettato lontano con noncuranza.  
  
“Come puoi pretendere che in pochi giorni possa farti tutto ciò che conosco?” gli sussurrò Lanthir, tornando a leccargli la gola “E poi la tua impazienza di cominciare non mi ha mai nemmeno concesso il tempo di compiere qualcosa di simile!”  
  
“Ti avrei concesso tutto il tempo necessario se solo me l'avessi chiesto!”  
  
“Io non devo chiedere niente...” gli bisbigliò con una cadenza seducente all'orecchio “...prendo semplicemente quello che voglio! E ora girati...” incrociò il suo sguardo incandescente mentre il giovane, senza ribattere, si voltava verso la colonna, ed allora ricominciò a percorrergli la schiena con dei leggeri baci coi quali riuscì comunque a provocare un continuò tremore nel corpo a cui stava dando quelle particolari attenzioni.  
Ad un tratto raggiunse con le labbra la ferita lasciata dalla freccia che, grazie alla capacità di guarigione di Aragorn e al dono immortale che scorreva nelle vene del principe di Gondor, si era già rimarginata, lasciando solo una piccola cicatrice. Inspirò profondamente e la lambì delicatamente con la punta della lingua, strappando però al compagno un gemito più forte.  
“Col tempo svanirà...” mormorò contro la sua pelle, continuando a sfiorarla con le labbra “...avevo ferite decisamente peggiori ed ora non ne rimane traccia su di me.”  
  
“Come... i lividi sui polsi...?” chiese con un filo di voce Eldarion, mordendosi però il labbro e appoggiando entrambe le mani sulla colonna davanti a sé per sostenere il proprio peso “Quelli sono... spariti del tutto...” sospirò “...purtroppo.”  
  
“Qui non ci sono testiere a cui legarti... altrimenti l'avrei già fatto...”  
  
“Temi che possa usare le mani come non è permesso dalle nuove regole che ci siamo dati?”  
  
“Non lo temo... so già che lo farai.” replicò il Guardiano, sorridendogli sulla spalla mentre con le dita discostava i riccioli scuri sull'altra per liberare completamente il collo “E lo farai quando io inizierò a baciarti... qui...” posò le labbra alla base della nuca e prese a succhiare e baciare lievemente quel punto, spostandosi da sinistra a destra fino ad arrivare al lato del suo collo e lì, morderlo con più decisione per ascoltare i gemiti sempre più continui che sapeva di potergli rubare.  
  
“Oh... questo non... non vale...” ansimò subito il giovane, muovendo però il capo per favorirgli quell'azione che gli provocava delle ondate tremendamente eccitanti lungo tutto il corpo “...non è giusto... non dovevo dirti che... mi piaceva...”  
  
“E pensi davvero che non l'avrei capito da solo?” ribatté l'elfo, facendo nel frattempo scivolare i palmi sui suoi fianchi. Con uno di essi si spinse più avanti, sul ventre e dovette faticare per trattenere l'impulso a spingerlo sul vigore che premeva contro la stoffa stretta sotto la quale era celato “Il tuo corpo non è in grado di nascondermi niente, ragazzino... è come un libro aperto per me... ed io posso leggere e comprendere ogni pagina da un tuo sospiro... da un tuo movimento o da un tuo brivido di piacere...”  
  
Il principe di Gondor deglutì, tentando inutilmente di controllarsi quando iniziò a provare il disperato bisogno di sentire quelle dita, che lo sfioravano sul ventre, nel punto che invece stava pulsando poco più sotto, così appoggiò di scatto una mano sulla sua e cercò di spingerla in basso, ma udì subito il bisbiglio del compagno all'orecchio...  
  
“No... è proibito...”  
  
...riconobbe l'evidente provocazione nella sua voce ma ormai stava andando troppo oltre per ragionare a causa di quei baci dolcemente sensuali, e l'unica cosa che poté fare, fu abbassare allora la propria mano, aprirsi rapidamente la stoffa sui fianchi e chiudere il pugno su di sé con un gemito di soddisfazione.  
“La tua... non la mia...” sospirò allora, iniziando un movimento deciso e veloce e tentando, al tempo stesso, di girare la testa per arrivare alle sue labbra.  
  
“Vuoi tentarmi ancora in questo modo e farmi cedere...?” gli sussurrò Lanthir prima di leccargli la bocca ed unirla alla propria in un lungo ed intenso bacio che cessò però quando lui stesso si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di piacere nel sentire il fondo schiena del compagno spingere e strusciare contro il suo bacino, andando a destare ancora di più quel desiderio che già lo faceva bruciare in quel punto “Fa... piano...! Questo è... rompere le regole, principino!”  
  
“No... questo no!” gemette Eldarion, sorridendo ed inarcandosi contro di lui con la bocca aperta mentre le sue dita si stringevano sempre più sulla carne che si stava accarezzando per portarsi all'estasi “Questo è permesso...!”  
  
“Ah sì...?” il Guardiano fece un sorrisino e gli circondò la vita con un braccio, tirandolo a sé e, contemporaneamente, iniziando a spingersi con dei movimenti circolari ed intensi contro di lui “Forse lo è perché abbiamo ancora... queste stoffe a dividerci... perché altrimenti... ti avrei già sottomesso a me ed avrei infranto tutte le regole in una sola...” una spinta più violenta “...unica...” un'altra “...volta!” ed di nuovo, come se stesse davvero possedendo il corpo davanti a sé.  
  
Il giovane gemette con forza ad ogni mossa, alzando infine la mano libera sopra la testa, sulla colonna, con gli occhi stretti mentre quell'immaginaria realtà che aveva già vissuto altre volte, lo stava facendo arrivare sempre più vicino al limite.  
Non tentava nemmeno di controllarsi perché riusciva solo a sentire quel vigore contro i glutei e la propria mano che sembrava proseguire senza che nemmeno lui la comandasse, troppo inebriato da quelle insolite sensazioni che stava provando.  
E tutto divenne ancora enormemente più intenso quando avvertì sul dorso della mano posata al legno, quella della creatura eterna... le dita gli scivolarono tra le sue, serrandosi ritmicamente allo stesso tempo delle spinte che ancora sentiva sul fondo schiena, e contemporaneamente, l'altra mano del compagno gli accarezzò dolcemente il ventre, cingendolo poi saldamente quasi a volergli impedire di allontanarsi.  
“Lanthir...” sospirò in quell'istante, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di aver chinato indietro la testa sulla sua spalla mentre l'andamento del suo pugno diveniva frenetico “...sì... non smettere...” ed allora però, udì un debole sussurro all'orecchio, velato da qualcosa simile allo sconforto...  
  
“Mandami via, Eldarion... mandami via... allontanami da te...”  
  
...tentò allora di scorgere il suo viso e vide le sue palpebre abbassate ma oramai il piacere che gli scorreva lungo il corpo aveva raggiunto il livello oltre al quale gli sarebbe stato impossibile fermarsi, anche volendolo fare... così, al contrario di ciò che gli era stato appena chiesto, cercò ancora più contatto con lui.  
“No... io ti voglio! Ti voglio, Lanthir... ti voglio... ti...” lo ripeté finché trovò il fiato ed infine si perse con un gemito roco e sensuale, sciogliendosi nella propria mano e stringendo l'altra con forza, insieme alle dita dell'elfo che ancora indugiavano tra le sue.  
Per qualche istante perse il senso della realtà e gli parve che le gambe non lo reggessero in piedi, ma cercò istintivamente di voltarsi... e fu allora che quel braccio che gli attorniava la vita si strinse con ancor più possessività, impedendogli di cadere a terra.  
Si ritrovò così in ginocchio, davanti al Guardiano che, lentamente, si era abbassato portandolo con sé, e per qualche attimo rimase semplicemente a fissarlo come se volesse scorgere qualcosa in quegli occhi limpidi che, a loro volta, lo osservavano.  
Qualcosa della quale nemmeno lui era ancora consapevole... qualcosa che ancora non conosceva.  
Ma poi provò una lieve ondata di imbarazzo nel rendersi conto di quello che era accaduto e di come, ancora una volta, lo aveva cercato, implorandolo per ottenere delle attenzioni in quel modo spudorato, ed allora chinò in avanti la testa, guardandosi mentre si sistemava i pantaloni con un lieve sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra.  
“Ora starai pensando che sono solo uno... sciocco ragazzino viziato, indeciso e sfrontato... che è venuto qui a pregarti per avere di nuovo qualcosa che invece dovrebbe...” la frase gli si spense nella gola e venne sostituita da un profondo respiro quando percepì sul viso le dita dell'elfo che lo stavano esortando a rialzarlo... ed allora lo fece. Alzò di nuovo la testa ed incrociò il suo sguardo, benché sentisse le guance in fiamme per l'atto appena compiuto e per la vergogna che ancora provava.  
  
Lanthir restò in silenzio, percorrendogli con la punta delle dita la fronte, le tempie ed i lati del volto lentamente. Sfiorò la sottile corona che ancora portava, scendendo sulla pietra azzurra, così simile agli occhi che lo stavano fissando, ma non altrettanto luminosa come quelle iridi nelle quali intravvide di nuovo una fiamma del dono che gli aveva fatto il giorno prima.  
Ed allora si chiese cosa stesse facendo... come era arrivato a quel punto e soprattutto perché non voleva più tornare indietro.  
Non trovò una risposta... almeno non a parole.  
La ricevette invece da quel cuore che, solo poche ore prima, era stato devastato nuovamente dal dolore e dal rancore per ciò che aveva perduto.  
Lo sentì battere prepotentemente nel petto ma non per la lussuria che ancora gli scorreva nel corpo... gli rimbombava in ogni angolo, lasciando dietro di sé un eco delle sensazioni che aveva ricominciato a provare a causa di quel giovane che gli stava davanti.  
“Non pensavo a quello...” gli mormorò, facendo scorrere infine le dita lungo la sua gola “...anche se sei ad ogni modo, sciocco, viziato, indeciso e sfrontato!” lo vide sorridere e lo stesso fece lui, respirando intensamente prima di proseguire “Non mi hai pregato per ottenere qualcosa da me... è stata mia la colpa questa volta... io non ti ho permesso di lasciare questo posto quando invece avrei dovuto...” aggrottò le sopracciglia come se solo allora si fosse ricordato di un particolare ed alzò lo sguardo sospirando “...e non ho nemmeno chiuso la tenda! Non mi fai solo dimenticare... ogni cosa! Mi fai scordare anche la semplice prudenza!”  
  
“Oh... poteva entrare chiunque...?” chiese il principe di Gondor, fingendo preoccupazione nella voce prima di lasciarsi sfuggire una lieve risata divertita “Beh... a questo possiamo rimediare subito!” posò le mani sul tappeto e gattonò fino all'entrata, rialzandosi poi sulle ginocchia per allacciare le cinghie del drappo, sotto lo sguardo allibito del compagno che, però, non poté evitare di ammirare le curve del suo corpo durante quell'azione.  
“Ora è chiuso...” disse infine, ritornando allo stesso modo di fronte a lui “...e non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciare questo posto! Non ancora almeno...” alzò le mani e le avvicinò molto gradualmente a lui, aprendo gli alamari che erano rimasti a chiudere l'abito della creatura eterna. Gli lanciò un'occhiata e scorse la palese curiosità sul suo viso ma, facendosi coraggio, scese con le dita al profilo dei suoi pantaloni slacciando rapidamente il laccio che li chiudeva.  
  
“Proibito...” gli bisbigliò il Guardiano con un sorrisino malizioso che provocò una risata nel giovane, il quale però, deglutendo poi nervosamente, prese il suo polso per fargli avvicinare la mano a quel punto.  
  
“Per le mie mani sì...” sussurrò a quel punto Eldarion, incontrando nuovamente il suo sguardo “...ma non per le tue...” allungò il braccio per accarezzargli timidamente una guancia e gli portò indietro i capelli ancora umidi, sfiorandogli poi con le dita il profilo dell'orecchio “...posso farti provare... piacere in questo modo mentre tu...”  
  
“Io non credo proprio.” rispose l'elfo, continuando però a sorridere divertito “Non è necessario e non ho mai avuto bisogno di trovare l'estasi con le mie mani in oltre duemila anni!” avvertì però un altro sfioramento in quel punto sensibile che gli provocò una violenta ondata di calore ma tentò di mantenere la fermezza su quell'affermazione “Puoi andare se vuoi... ed io posso controllare il mio corpo... non c'è alcun bisogno di...”  
  
“Posso andare così... tu cercherai le attenzioni di qualcun altro?” lo interruppe all'istante il giovane, aggrottando le sopracciglia in un'espressione palesemente infastidita “È questo che vuoi dire? Appena uscirò da qui ti troverai un amante che soddisfi il tuo corpo perché per voi è... inconcepibile e superfluo darvi piacere da soli visto che è così... semplice trovare qualcuno che ve lo procuri?”  
  
“Non ho detto questo ma... se volessi... sì... potrei...”  
  
“Oh... bene! Certo... era ovvio!”  
  
Sul volto del Guardiano comparve un'espressione basita quando vide il compagno iniziare a scuotere la testa e parlottare tra sé mentre, sempre gattonando, arrivava all'abito poco distante.  
“Ragazzino, che stai...”  
  
“No è... giusto... sono stato io a imporre queste regole... mi sembra normale che... insomma... non è che devi obbligatoriamente fare come... me...”  
  
“Eldarion...”  
  
“No... no... va bene... tu puoi... aprire la tenda e invitare il primo elfo che passa qui davanti... e lui ovviamente accetterebbe... ovvio! Chi non accetterebbe? Anche qualsiasi cavaliere qui fuori non ci penserebbe un solo istante ad entrare qui!”  
  
“Eldarion...?” lo richiamò nuovamente, sospirando quando lo vide infilarsi il vestito sulle braccia, dopo averlo però rigirato più volte per trovare il modo giusto e continuando a tenere lo sguardo basso.  
  
“E poi... sono duemila anni che fai così... che... hai amanti ogni giorno che... appagano le tue esigenze... non vedo perché dovresti cambiare le tue... abitudini... solo perché io ho dettato delle... stupide regole...”  
  
“Chiudi quella bocca... sei davvero...”  
  
“Lo capisco... va bene... mi sento solo un po'... ridicolo per avertelo chiesto e... niente... dov'è la mia cintura?”  
  
Il principe di Gondor si guardò attorno deglutendo, ancora con un atteggiamento visibilmente agitato. Cercò con tutto se stesso di non pensare a ciò che avrebbe fatto la creatura eterna con qualcun altro, quando lui avrebbe lasciato la tenda, ed era impegnato in questo tentativo di soffocare quella fastidiosa gelosia quando, senza nemmeno allacciarsi l'abito, si allungò in avanti per arrivare alla cintura che cercava... ed in quel momento sentì una stretta tra i capelli che lo costrinse a voltarsi nuovamente verso il compagno e ad appoggiare entrambi i palmi sul tappeto sotto si sé per non cadere in avanti.  
Le labbra carnose dell'elfo si premettero sulle sue, pretendendo subito l'accesso con la lingua, ed il giovane non fece la minima resistenza, concedendoglielo ed iniziando a rispondere con la stessa bramosa passione.  
Si spostò sulle ginocchia per avvicinarsi di più a lui e portò entrambe le mani ai lati del suo collo quando avvertì un leggero movimento all'indietro del compagno, come se si stesse piegando sulle cosce, ma proseguì a baciarlo e a lasciarsi baciare a lungo, anche quando gli parve che il respiro del Guardiano iniziasse ad essere veloce ed affannoso.  
Ed allora, quando si rese conto dei sospiri che stava soffocando con le proprie labbra, socchiuse gli occhi e li abbassò lentamente... e venne attraversato da una lingua di fuoco appena scorse l'altra mano della creatura eterna impegnata in quello stesso atto che, fino a poco prima, sembrava non volesse compiere.  
“Avevi detto che...” iniziò con un filo di voce e un sorriso sorpreso sulle labbra, ma all'istante quelle di Lanthir gli si posarono sul collo, prendendo a succhiargli avidamente la pelle.  
  
“Shh...” bisbigliò a quel punto l'elfo, strusciando il viso contro l'incavo della sua spalla “...non una parola... potrei ancora cambiare... idea...” liberò i capelli del giovane dalla stretta che fino ad allora li aveva intrappolati e fece scivolare le dita lungo il suo petto fino a tracciare i muscoli contratti dell'addome fino al ventre. Rialzò leggermente le palpebre che aveva chiuso non appena aveva racchiuso nel pugno la propria virilità, senza più pensare a niente se non al fatto che, l'ultima cosa che voleva, era che Eldarion se ne andasse in quel modo, e spostò lo sguardo dal gesto che stava compiendo su di sé, al ventre del compagno dove poteva scorgere il desiderio che si era già ridestato.  
  
“No... non la cambierai...” gli sussurrò sensualmente il principe di Gondor, prima di spostargli all'indietro i capelli e chinare il volto su di lui per lambirgli provocatoriamente il profilo dell'orecchio con la lingua “...non la cambierai se faccio... questo...” ed allora prese a percorrerlo in continuazione, soffermandosi sempre più a lungo sulla punta. Ed ogni volta che la succhiava debolmente o con maggiore intensità, percepiva dentro di sé quegli stessi sospiri di piacere che gli rubava, che andavano ad aumentare il battito già furioso del suo cuore per quello che stava succedendo.  
“Voglio guardarti...” mormorò ad un tratto, cercando di discostare il viso per poter posare lo sguardo su quella creatura stupenda che si stava portando all'estasi davanti a lui “...ti prego... lascia che...”  
  
“Vuoi... troppo... principino!” replicò Lanthir tra i respiri estremamente veloci, continuando però a tenere più contatto possibile con lui quasi gli servisse quel corpo caldo e che desiderava da impazzire per poter raggiungere il limite.  
Sapeva che in realtà non era così e che avrebbe potuto trovare il proprio appagamento quando avrebbe voluto... in pochi momenti o trattenendosi per ore... conosceva se stesso e le proprie reazioni fisiche, anche se non l'aveva mai fatto da solo.  
Eppure voleva sentirlo... con una disperazione violenta e incontrollabile... e quello che più lo stupiva, era che non gli importava di perdere il controllo davanti a lui o di mostrargli quel lato vulnerabile che comunque possedeva.  
  
“Lanthir... ti prego...”  
  
Udì quella nuova dolce richiesta all'orecchio e si ritrovò quasi subito ad allontanarsi quel poco che bastava da lui per guardarlo negli occhi, senza però rallentare l'azione che stava compiendo su di sé.  
Vide il suo sguardo abbassarsi e scorse l'impercettibile movimento della sua lingua che inumidiva le labbra socchiuse, dalle quali usciva un respiro rapido quasi quanto quello che scuoteva lui ed allora non si trattenne dall'avvicinare la mano libera alla sua bocca.  
La sfiorò più volte con l'indice e la sentì dischiudersi per permettergli di violarla con un'arrendevole e conturbante sensualità... così lo fece, lentamente ed assaporando le selvagge ondate di piacere che lo percorrevano, trasportandolo con una rapidità che non si aspettava verso il limite.  
  
Eldarion, dopo qualche attimo di titubanza, puntò gli occhi in quelli limpidi e ardenti che lo stavano fissando, iniziando a dare alle sue dita, le stesse lascive attenzioni che altre volte aveva concesso a quella parte del suo corpo ora stretta nel pugno del Guardiano.  
Cercò di portarsi ancora più vicino a lui per posare un palmo sul suo polso e sentire così quei movimenti veloci che il compagno stava compiendo, ma con l'altra mano si ritrovò a sfiorargli il viso dolcemente, perso in quei lineamenti perfetti ed incurvati in espressioni di evidente piacere.  
Sorrise, rialzando il mento quando sentì le dita dell'elfo abbandonargli le labbra per lasciare un sentiero umido lungo il suo collo, prima che si stringessero con forza sull'abito che ancora portava aperto.  
“Prendimi...” gli bisbigliò sensualmente con un sorrisino provocante nel comprendere che non gli mancava molto per perdersi “...più forte... così... fammi stare al mio posto...” si sentì trascinare in un nuovo a famelico bacio al quale faticò a resistere e che gli tolse anche quel poco fiato che aveva.  
Senza controllarsi alzò all'improvviso entrambe le braccia e gli circondò il collo, spingendosi quasi prepotentemente contro di lui e per un lungo momento non comprese più cosa avvenne.  
Sentì un gemito di piacere intenso contro le labbra.  
Sentì l'essenza bruciante dell'estasi raggiunta dalla creatura eterna bagnargli il ventre.  
E si sentì cadere in avanti senza poterlo impedire.  
Allora sbatté le palpebre e fissò intensamente il viso sotto di sé.  
Era finito disteso sopra al compagno, ancora stretto a lui in una posizione che non gli era mai stato concesso di restare... ed ora, mentre lo guardava sotto di sé, gli parve di intravvedere una strana ed attraente luce in quegli specchi d'acqua cristallina, ora spossati per l'intensa estasi carnale appena provata.  
“Sei così... bello...” sospirò, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di aver pronunciato veramente quelle parole. Avvicinò impulsivamente le labbra a quelle socchiuse dell'elfo e gliele baciò dolcemente per qualche istante, senza ottenere nessuna reazione contraria, ed allora sorrise, sfiorandogli poi il viso col proprio “...e la tue pelle è incredibilmente calda e... luminosa... non ti avevo mai visto... così...”  
  
Il Guardiano restò stranamente immobile sotto di lui, con le palpebre semi abbassate sugli occhi chiari nei quali si sarebbe potuto chiaramente scorgere la fiamma di quello spirito eterno che si era risvegliato durante quel momento di assoluta perdizione, dove aveva smarrito ogni coscienza di sé come da oltre mille anni non gli accadeva.  
Col respiro ancora rapido ed irregolare, si trovò a concedere al giovane un nuovo lieve ma lungo bacio, al termine del quale, debolmente, gli sussurrò...  
“Cosa mi stai facendo, Eldarion...?” cercò quella risposta nello sguardo che il principe di Gondor sembrava non voler allontanare dal suo anche se, in realtà, nemmeno avrebbe voluto porre la domanda ad alta voce “Perché mi fai sentire così...?” scorse subito l'espressione incuriosita che comparve sul viso ad un soffio dal suo ma poi, in quell'istante, recuperò la lucidità.  
Con uno scatto ribaltò le posizioni e spinse il compagno sul tappeto, tornando a mettersi, come aveva sempre fatto, sopra di lui con quell'atteggiamento autoritario e predominante.  
“Il tuo posto è questo...” gli mormorò allora con un tono provocatorio, totalmente diverso da quell'incerto e flebile sussurro di poco prima “...sotto di me... dove è sempre stato!”  
  
“Non ho mai voluto stare da nessun'altra parte!”  
  
A quella replica gli sorrise e si rimise rapidamente in piedi, allungando una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
“Vieni... l'ora s'è fatta tarda e devi rientrare prima che tuo padre si insospettisca!”  
  
Eldarion annuì, seguendo quel suo gesto e rialzandosi a sua volta. Si rivestì come prima non era riuscito a fare ma continuò a lanciargli delle occhiate per tutto il tempo, ancora stordito e confuso da quello che era accaduto.  
Vide l'elfo sistemarsi gli abiti per poi andare all'entrata della tenda, aprire il drappo e scrutare all'esterno come per sincerarsi che nessuno fosse troppo vicino per scorgere il viso del giovane quando sarebbe uscito, dopodiché gli fece cenno di andare.  
  
“Io non ho idea di quando... potrò tornare...” disse allora, indossando il mantello per poi alzarsi il cappuccio sulla testa e nascondere la corona su di essa prima di avvicinarsi infine a lui “...e non so se... mio padre acconsentirà a farmi giungere qui da solo ma...”  
  
“Non dobbiamo stabilire il giorno e l'ora del nostro prossimo incontro!” lo fermò Lanthir con una lieve risata “Non ce n'è bisogno... quando avverrà... quando... ci rivedremo... allora sapremo che è quello il momento.” si voltò verso di lui e lo vide annuire a labbra strette, così alzò la mano e col dorso delle dita gli sfiorò una guancia, attirando all'istante la sua attenzione “Torna alla tua casa, principino... i tuoi amici e... la tua vita ti stanno aspettando.” si rese conto di aver usato un tono insolitamente dolce quando vide un sorriso comparire su quel volto che si era appena rabbuiato.  
  
“Vorrei solo che... venissi anche tu con me...”  
  
“Stai scherzando?” ribatté a quel punto, ostentando di nuovo quell'atteggiamento che lo caratterizzava “Sono pieno di lavoro qui! Non avrò un solo attimo di riposo per mesi... non posso certo farmi un viaggio a Minas Tirith per passare il tempo!”  
  
Il giovane comprese le sue intenzioni e sorrise, respirando intensamente prima di fare quel passo che l'avrebbe condotto all'esterno, ma discostando il drappo, si ritrovò a rialzare gli occhi su di lui, quando l'elfo si chinò in avanti per arrivare a bisbigliargli sulle labbra...  
  
“E in quei confini mi è proibito agire come invece desidererei fare... dunque preferisco aspettare qui che un ragazzino ostinato e intraprendente trovi il modo per sfuggire di nuovo agli ordini del proprio padre!”  
  
...sospirò, sfiorandogliele appena con le proprie e si limitò a fissarlo intensamente per fargli intendere solo con gli occhi che l'avrebbe fatto... e l'avrebbe fatto molto presto.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“Non si trova qui?” ripeté con un tono stupefatto Aragorn, dopo aver lasciato trascorrere alcuni momenti da quando il figlio aveva salutato “Che significa... non si trova qui? Era... ovvio per Eldarion che non mi trovassi qui!”  
  
“Io non....” cercò di ribattere Legolas alzando le mani “...perdonami! È la prima cosa che mi è passata per la mente!” sentì la risata del compagno ed anche lui sorrise ancora con un lieve imbarazzo “Ed anche tu avresti potuto consentirgli subito di uscire per un po' di tempo senza farmi inventare... scuse che non conosco!” lo fissò ad occhi stretti mentre l'uomo, dopo essersi tolto l'abito e gli stivali, stava tornando lentamente da lui “O preferivi che passassi la serata con tuo figlio invece che qui con te?”  
  
“Non avrei resistito un'altra ora senza starti vicino!” replicò il re di Gondor, spostandosi dietro di lui per sfilargli dalle braccia la tunica e passargli poi le dita lungo la schiena, dandogli un lieve anticipo di quello che il suo potere gli avrebbe provocato “Durante la riunione con Faramir... mi perdevo nei tuoi occhi e sulle tue labbra... e non so quante volte ho ripetuto le stesse affermazioni perché... i miei pensieri si soffermavano continuamente su quello che avrei voluto farti...”  
  
“Anche per me è stato... difficile...” l'elfo chiuse gli occhi, reclinando indietro la testa per abbandonarsi a quelle carezze che già gli bruciavano la pelle “...non potevo concentrarmi su niente all'infuori... di te...”  
  
“Ed ora che siamo qui, dunque...” gli bisbigliò Aragorn all'orecchio, sorridendo compiaciuto per il respiro del compagno che si stava facendo fin da subito più rapido “...perché non mettiamo in pratica qualcuno dei... pensieri che ci hanno fatto distrarre per tutta sera?”  
  
Legolas sorrise e si voltò all'improvviso verso di lui.  
“Speravo lo dicessi!” mormorò allora, avventandosi all'istante sulle sue labbra. Prese a baciarlo con ardore, posando le mani sul suo viso mentre l'uomo cercava di rispondere, barcollando però all'indietro sotto a quell'attacco.  
Presto sentì sui fianchi le sue mani che tentavano inutilmente di slacciargli alla cieca i pantaloni, così lo sospinse con più forza all'indietro, facendolo finire seduto sul materasso con gli occhi azzurri spalancati per la sorpresa.  
“Cosa...?” gli domandò incuriosito, togliendosi velocemente gli stivali che ancora portava, ma si fermò a guardarlo quando udì una risata ancor più sbalordita.  
  
“Cosa... mi chiedi?” il re di Gondor si passò la lingua sulle labbra umide che ancora sentiva pulsare per quel bacio famelico e si portò una mano sulla fronte “Tu! Ecco... cosa!” sorrise nello scorgere lo sguardo confuso della creatura eterna che si stava però aprendo il laccio della stoffa che gli ricopriva le gambe “Un istante prima sei dolce e... quasi insicuro davanti a me... e quello successivo diventi così... selvaggio e appassionato... tanto da scaraventarmi sul letto!”  
  
“Oh... e questo... ti infastidisce?” sussurrò a quel punto Legolas, con un velo di apprensione nella voce “Se ti disturba che agisca così con te posso... cercare di controllarmi e...”  
  
“No... certo che no!” l'uomo rise di nuovo, alzando di poco il bacino per sfilarsi i pantaloni che erano diventati estremamente stretti dopo solo quei pochi momenti “Adoro tutto quello che sei... è solo che... mi disorienti e non so mai cosa... aspettarmi o come devo comportarmi io...”  
  
“Devi saperlo... ora?”  
  
“No... ma non vorrei... disilludere delle tue aspettative...” mormorò quasi timidamente, sorridendogli nel passarsi le mani lungo le cosce quando si accorse di essere l'unico dei due completamente nudo “...voglio dire... sono solo pochi giorni che ci concediamo questa... intimità ed ogni singola volta è stata meravigliosa ma non so ancora cosa... ti piace ricevere o... fare... e mi sento decisamente... impacciato su questo campo... con te...”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso, respirò intensamente, facendo quei passi che lo distanziavano dal compagno, dopo aver abbandonato sul pavimento i pantaloni, con un dolce sorriso a incurvargli le labbra.  
“Ti è piaciuto quello che abbiamo fatto sulla costruzione...?” lo vide annuire “Quello che è accaduto nel Labirinto...?” un nuovo cenno affermativo ed allora si chinò davanti a lui, baciandolo teneramente prima di arrivare ad inginocchiarsi tra le gambe dell'uomo che lo stava fissando con un'evidente tensione “Quello che... ci siamo scambiati all'accampamento?”  
  
“Sì... molto... ma...”  
  
“E quello che invece... abbiamo fatto nelle grotte? Immersi nell'acqua e... contro quella roccia?”  
  
“Sì... davvero tanto... è solo che...”  
  
“Quello mi piace ricevere...” lo interruppe a quel punto, guardandolo fisso negli occhi “...e quello mi piace fare.” iniziò a sfiorargli il collo con le labbra, ricoprendolo di lievi baci “E adorerò qualsiasi altra cosa vorrai fare con me o... avere da me... non temere niente!” percorse i pettorali, lambendoli sensualmente con la punta della lingua e succhiandogli per alcuni attimi i capezzoli, prima di proseguire sul ventre ed arrivare all'ombelico, oltre al quale la sua bocca non si era mai avventurata. Alzò lo sguardo e vide sul suo viso quello che già poteva percepire dal suo spirito irrequieto e dal respiro frenetico... insicurezza, imbarazzo, desiderio... così gli sorrise, aggiungendo “Tutto quello che faremo insieme, sarà meraviglioso, unico ed indescrivibile come quello che ci unisce... non pensare a come comportarti con me... sii solo te stesso e lasciati andare!” sentì una tenera carezza tra i capelli ed allora sospirò “Se cadrai... io sarò lì ad afferrarti...” guardò per un istante tra le sue cosce e si bagnò le labbra, ascoltando il proprio cuore che prese a battere incessantemente al solo pensiero di ciò che stava per fargli “...se ti perderai... io sarò lì a tenerti la mano...” strusciò la fronte contro il suo ventre, permettendo al tempo stesso alla virilità calda e pulsante del compagno di accarezzargli la guancia “...e se griderai...” gli lanciò un'occhiata e con un gesto incredibilmente lento e lascivo, percorse quella carne con la lingua, strappando un gemito improvviso all'uomo che strinse istintivamente le dita tra i suoi capelli “...se griderai... sarò stato io l'unico a fartelo fare!” e ripeté l'azione più volte, ottenendo sempre la stessa istantanea ed intensa risposta.  
  
“Legolas... Legolas... aspetta... non è necessario che tu... lo... faccia...” Aragorn cercò di ribattere con un filo di voce ma nel giro di pochi attimi si ritrovò sospinto con la schiena sul letto da una mano della creatura eterna che, dopo avergli sorriso maliziosamente senza dire però una sola parola, ricominciò subito a dargli quell'intima attenzione.  
Per alcuni momenti restò con gli occhi aperti fissi verso il soffitto e un lieve sorriso ancora incredulo sulle labbra, mentre il suo corpo veniva attraversato da dei fremiti di bruciante piacere sempre più continui... ma ad un tratto fece l'errore di rialzarsi leggermente per poter guardare il compagno e ciò che sentiva su di sé. Osservò come, con le labbra e la lingua, l'elfo stava percorrendo quel punto senza la minima indecisione e spalancò la bocca in un gemito quando si vide scivolare dentro la sua. Così, istintivamente fece scorrere le dita che teneva ancora tra i suoi capelli, fin sulla sua guancia, e sorrise nel sentire il movimento del suo volto contro il palmo come alla ricerca di quel gesto affettuoso, nonostante l'atto assai più lussurioso che stava compiendo.  
Riuscì a resistere solo per poco però, perché presto il suo corpo iniziò a reagire incontrollabilmente a quel calore indescrivibile e si lasciò ricadere di nuovo sul materasso col respiro affannoso e le palpebre serrate.  
“Io non... Legolas... non so quanto... ancora...” un mormorio indefinito che venne sostituito da dei sospiri sempre più frequenti quando sentì nuovamente la mano del principe del Reame Boscoso percorrergli il ventre ed arrivargli sul petto.  
  
“Non ti ho chiesto di... trattenerti...” sussurrò allora Legolas, rialzando lo sguardo su di lui “...abbiamo tutta la notte per amarci... lascia che anche il tuo corpo trovi la soddisfazione che cerca...” e sorridendo permise alla propria luce di fluire dentro di lui, attraverso il palmo posato sopra il suo cuore.  
  
L'uomo inarcò la schiena con un grido roco e soffocato, stringendo le dita di entrambe le mani tra i lunghi capelli biondi, non appena l'elfo riprese a dargli piacere con le proprie labbra con un andamento ancor più rapido e continuo. Non passarono che alcuni attimi e la combinazione di quell'azione, insieme all'irresistibile e bruciante dono che stava ricevendo, gli fecero raggiungere prepotentemente il limite fisico che poteva sopportare.  
L'estasi lo rapì e, pronunciando un'ultima volta il nome del compagno, si perse nella sua bocca con alcuni movimenti del proprio bacino che non poté frenare.  
“Mmm...” mugugnò allora, alzando un braccio per nascondere il viso sotto di esso appena sentì dei lievi baci sul ventre che, lentamente, proseguirono fino a salirgli alla gola, insieme al peso della creatura eterna.  
  
“Mmm... cosa significa...?” gli bisbigliò Legolas, mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra ai suoi fianchi e restando ad osservarlo quasi divertito “Ha a che fare col fatto che... stai cercando di non guardarmi...?” vide le sue labbra incurvarsi in un sorriso, benché il resto del suo volto fosse ancora celato ed allora, seppur tentennando al principio, si chinò e gliele lambì con la lingua, cercando di intrufolarsi tra di esse.  
In quel momento venne però afferrato e spinto di lato con forza, lasciandosi poi sfuggire una risata quando si trovò sotto al compagno che, dopo avergli fissato la bocca per alcuni istanti, si abbassò reclamando un lungo e profondo bacio che divenne sempre più passionale e aggressivo quando entrambi iniziarono una lotta, uno sull'altro, per chi dovesse tenere la posizione di predominio.  
Si rigirarono più e più volte, rotolandosi sopra le coperte e spingendosi da un lato all'altro, quasi che nessuno dei due volesse sottostare e perdere, ma quell'apparente battaglia non era niente in confronto al duello che cresceva di intensità nelle loro bocche, rimaste per tutto quel tempo unite.  
  
Alla fine, quando i loro polmoni chiesero disperatamente una tregua per riavere aria, il re di Gondor si rese conto di essere finito ancora con la schiena sul materasso, la testa tra i cuscini e, cosa più importante, l'elfo era di nuovo sopra di lui col respiro affannoso e gli occhi blu ardenti e bagnati di un liquido argento.  
Alzò di poco il capo e gli leccò sensualmente le labbra che teneva socchiuse prima di mormorargli...  
“Non ti guardavo perché... non pensavo di poter smarrire la ragione in così poco tempo...” gli spostò dietro le orecchie le ciocche che gli erano ricadute sul viso “...ma tu sai essere così... intenso e travolgente...”  
  
“Perdonami...” sussurrò allora Legolas, sorridendogli e chinando subito dopo la testa per baciargli il collo “...la prossima volta cercherò di fare... più piano...” pensò al fatto che, probabilmente, era stato troppo precipitoso in quell'atto e non si era concesso il tempo di assaporare ogni istante come avrebbe voluto, ma forse compiere quello che, solitamente, era lui a ricevere, l'aveva in parte agitato.  
  
“Oh... quello che conta... è che ci sarà una prossima volta...”  
  
“Ci saranno molte... prossime volte...”  
  
Aragorn respirò profondamente e si accorse che il compagno stava compiendo dei deboli ma continui movimenti del bacino, strusciando contro la sua coscia quel desiderio che, in lui, era ancora acceso, così deglutì e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio per bisbigliargli...  
“Vorresti che... lo facessi io a te... ora?” sentì il cuore nel petto ripartire ad un battito accelerato a quella domanda che lui stesso aveva posto, perché sapeva bene di non aver mai compiuto quel gesto su nessun altro e che, probabilmente, il lieve imbarazzo che già provava, sarebbe cresciuto a dismisura se avesse dovuto rivelare quel dettaglio al compagno... e difatti quel timore si unì alla però crescente eccitazione, quando udì la sua risposta.  
  
“Sì... sì, lo vorrei...” sospirò l'elfo, sfiorandogli il viso col proprio per poi arrivare a sua volta a parlargli all'orecchio “...ma non... adesso... non per ricambiare. Vorrei che lo facessi solo quando davvero ne sentirai il desiderio...”  
  
“Io voglio...”  
  
Appena sentì quella replica, alzò la testa e lo guardò intensamente con un sorrisino, provocando una lieve risata nell'uomo.  
“Menti a qualcun altro, Estel... con me è inutile.” si ritrovò all'improvviso a rispondere ad un bacio e quando terminò, aggiunse “Aspetterò quel momento... e fino ad allora... ci sono molte altre cose che posso fare con te!”  
  
Il re di Gondor sentì un brivido bollente lungo il corpo a quell'affermazione e, dopo aver guardato qualche istante il viso del compagno, sorrise e fece scivolare entrambe le gambe sui lati delle sue.  
“Ti riferisci a... questo...?” piegò le ginocchia e rialzò leggermente i fianchi, andando a strusciare il bacino contro il suo, strappandogli così all'istante un gemito di piacere “Vuoi che stia... sotto di te...?”  
  
“Sì...” un sospiro lasciò le labbra dell'elfo che, istintivamente, portò le mani sotto le sue cosce, graffiandole lievemente mentre faceva scorrere le dita su di esse al pensiero di quello che stava per fare “...ma solo se anche tu...” quella frase però venne interrotta dalla voce dell'uomo che, con un tono caldo e roco, gli mormorò...  
  
“Sono tuo, Legolas... puoi avere tutto quello che desideri da me...”  
  
La creatura eterna gli sorrise dolcemente e, aiutato da lui, fece scivolare le coperte verso il basso, riportandole poi sopra di loro e, una volta sotto a queste, sentì di nuovo il movimento delle gambe di Aragorn che si divaricavano per concedergli lo spazio necessario a tornare nella posizione precedente.  
Ed allora lo guardò intensamente come a volergli dimostrare tutta l'immensità di sentimenti che provava per lui solo in quello sguardo.  
Lo guardò, mentre avvicinava il palmo alla sua bocca per fare in modo che l'uomo lo lambisse, laccandolo per inumidirlo con la saliva.  
Lo guardò quando, portando quella mano su di sé, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di quel piacere che ancora lo stava bruciando solo per soffocarlo, l'istante successivo, in un bacio appassionato.  
Lo guardò, aggrottando le sopracciglia quando, spingendosi con estrema lentezza nel suo corpo, vide le sue palpebre socchiudersi leggermente ed una lieve smorfia di dolore comparirgli sul viso.  
Lo guardò, restando immobile, benché quell'estremo e trascinante calore che l'aveva avvolto lo stesse spingendo a muoversi con tutta la forza che possedeva.  
E lo guardò anche quando sentì le sue mani sui glutei che, stringendoli, lo stavano incitando a proseguire... così lo fece.  
Iniziò a renderlo di nuovo completamente suo con una movenza lenta e profonda, restando appoggiato sui gomiti per continuare ad osservare il suo viso, fino a quando non poté far altro che abbandonarsi a tutto... agli spiriti che si stavano nuovamente fondendo tra loro, a quegli occhi azzurri che bruciavano sotto di lui, a quel corpo Mortale che lo circondava e che, da solo, sarebbe bastato per farlo smarrire nell'estasi più assoluta dopo solo pochi movimenti.  
Si abbandonò e chinò il viso contro il suo collo, gemendo il suo nome quando l'estasi lo pervase con una dolce ma, al tempo stesso, intensa e appagante, potenza... e quando ancora i fremiti infuocati lo stavano facendo tremare dall'interno, si sentì cingere tra le braccia di Aragorn con una possessività che gli fece battere, se fosse stato possibile, ancor più freneticamente il cuore nel petto.  
  
“Puoi addormentarti così se lo desideri...” gli mormorò il re di Gondor con ancora un tono debole e seducente “...così sei sicuro che non scapperò per evitare di svegliarti.”  
  
“Mmm... perché dovresti ogni volta fuggire?” gli chiese allora Legolas, sorridendo dolcemente con ancora il volto nascosto contro di lui “Svegliami... accarezzami... toccami... puoi farmi ciò che vuoi... ma non fuggire!” iniziò a sentire delle lievi carezze lungo la schiena che gli provocarono da subito dei nuovi brividi piacevoli lungo il corpo e, aprendo la bocca, gli morse debolmente l'incavo del collo, mugugnando contro di esso “Aragorn... dovresti tenere quelle mani ferme o... sarò io quello che ti farà ciò che vuole mentre tu starai dormendo...”  
  
L'uomo non trattenne una risata ma poi lo lasciò libero di allontanarsi inspirando profondamente.  
“D'accordo... e forse qualche ora di sonno dobbiamo concedercela... io per lo meno!” fece per voltarsi sul fianco, dandogli le spalle ma prima di farlo totalmente, gli lanciò un'occhiata, fingendo un'espressione incerta “Se mi volto... posso aspettarmi che prima o poi mi abbraccerai?”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso, che si era disteso sulla schiena per recuperare il fiato, scoppiò a ridere e allungò una mano, spingendolo per farlo girare.  
“Sì... Uomo impaziente! Concedimi un attimo per respirare e le mie braccia si chiuderanno attorno a te come sempre!” sospirò e si inumidì le labbra con un sorriso divertito nell'udire anche la risata del compagno.  
A lungo restò a guardare distrattamente il soffitto, senza dei pensieri precisi per la mente, se non le immagini di ciò che aveva appena vissuto e che, di tanto in tanto, gli causavano dei maliziosi sorrisi, fino a quando, il respiro profondo di Aragorn che, fino a quel momento, aveva accompagnato quel suo silenzio, divenne irregolare quasi che l'uomo tentasse di trattenerlo.  
Così si girò subito verso di lui e gli accarezzò teneramente i capelli per qualche istante.  
“Estel...? Credevo ti fossi addormentato...”  
  
“No io... perdonami...”  
  
“Per cosa...?” gli sussurrò dolcemente, facendo passare poi la mano attorno al suo corpo per stringerlo a sé “Parlami... cosa ti turba?”  
  
Il re di Gondor strinse gli occhi, inspirando intensamente come se stesse controllando delle lacrime.  
“Da quando abbiamo lasciato le grotte...” iniziò allora con un tono basso e quasi titubante “...ci sono dei pensieri che si fanno strada nella mia mente ed anche se cerco di allontanarli perché sono inutili e... insensati... ogni volta che mi ritrovo nel silenzio, ricominciano ad assillarmi...” un sospiro profondo “...soprattutto ora che manca poco a varcare le porte di Minas Tirith.”  
  
“Vuoi rivelarmeli...?”  
  
Accennò un debole sorriso a quella domanda perché già sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto.  
“Non so cosa fare, Legolas... non so come comportarmi quando aprirò quelle porte e lei mi verrà incontro... non so con che... coraggio la guarderò negli occhi come se non ci fosse niente di diverso... non so per quanto tempo riuscirò a fingere che sia tutto come prima, perché...” deglutì, continuando con la voce ancor più flebile “...non è così. Non è più come prima... ed anche se provo ancora amore per lei... sono certo di questo... non posso guardarla e mostrarmi a lei come quello sposo che le ha promesso quel sentimento più di vent'anni fa... come posso?” scosse leggermente la testa quando sentì un sospiro contro il collo “Io non so quanto riesca a leggere nei miei occhi... quanto abbia visto fino ad ora, anche se sono ben consapevole che conosce da sempre il sentimento che mi lega a te ma... tu non sei più solo mio amico!”  
  
Legolas attese alcuni attimi prima di replicare perché lui stesso non conosceva le risposte che l'uomo aveva bisogno di ascoltare. Benché avesse uno stretto rapporto con Arwen, erano trascorsi molti anni dalla loro ultima discussione riguardante Aragorn e non era stata altro che un divertente scambio di impressioni.  
La realtà, era che nemmeno lui aveva mai aperto completamente il cuore all'altra creatura eterna e per tutto quel tempo si era sempre nascosto dietro l'immensa amicizia che lo legava a colui che ora era re di Gondor, per spiegare i forti sentimenti che provava per lui.  
Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe compreso Arwen quando lo avrebbe di nuovo guardato negli occhi ed era altresì certo che, se anche l'uomo fosse riuscito a mentirle riguardo il loro rapporto, lui non avrebbe mai potuto.  
“Nessuno ti sta chiedendo di fingere, Estel... non io e men che meno lo vorrebbe lei.” gli sussurrò allora, muovendo lievemente il viso contro la sua spalla “Forse potresti celare le tue emozioni all'inizio quando le sarai davanti ma... che utilità avrebbe se non rendere la verità ancor più difficile da dire? Non è con la menzogna che si ottiene l'amore o la fiducia e... tu non vuoi perdere quelli di Arwen... né uno né l'altra.”  
  
“Non è così... semplice come ti sembra!” ribatté Aragorn sospirando “Pur essendo cresciuto tra voi, non posso capire appieno i vostri pensieri ma... sinceramente non credo sia facile per uno sposo andare dalla propria compagna e rivelarle che il suo cuore ha iniziato a battere anche per un'altra persona... o probabilmente è sempre appartenuto solo a quest'ultimo e che... il suo corpo prende fuoco ogni singola volta che gli sta accanto... i suoi pensieri non fanno altro che soffermarsi su di lui e...” alzò la mano e la posò su quella dell'elfo ferma sul suo petto “...anche ora, nonostante la sua mente sie invasa da questi dubbi... vorrebbe solo voltarsi e ricominciare ad amarlo fino al sorgere del sole!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso sorrise dolcemente, baciandogli più volte il collo nei punti che poteva raggiungere senza discostarsi da lui.  
“Devi solo trovare il modo giusto per parlarle... io credo che conosca già quanto sia profondo il legame tra di noi, come altrettanto bene sa quanto tu la ami e dunque... resta solo una cosa...”  
  
“E qual è questa... cosa...?”  
  
“La sincerità. Essere sinceri tra noi ora che abbiamo affrontato i nostri timori e siamo sicuri di quello che proviamo.”  
  
L'uomo tirò un lungo respiro ed accennò un sorriso, anche se il suo cuore batteva ancora sotto il pesante fardello dell'incertezza.  
Non voleva dare un dolore alla creatura che aveva rinunciato all'immortalità per lui e non poteva perderla perché non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato... ma quell'altro corpo eterno che lo stringeva in un protettivo abbraccio in quel momento, oramai aveva soggiogato ogni suo singolo pensiero e l'irrefrenabile foga con la quale il suo spirito si stava di nuovo ridestando gli fece intendere che presto avrebbe dovuto fare quella scelta che invece gli altri due elfi non gli avevano mai permesso di fare.  
  
~ * ~   
  
 

 


	22. ~ 22 ~

   
_\- Gondor, Minas Tirith -_  
  
Il sole era già alto nel cielo limpido e riscaldava quella mattinata in cui, la più grande città appartenente al regno degli Uomini, avrebbe visto il ritorno del proprio sovrano e dell'erede a quello stesso trono.  
Il portone d'ingresso si era già spalancato, e i tre viaggiatori stavano cavalcando lentamente lungo la strada principale, facendo dei cenni col capo, di tanto in tanto, per rispondere agli inchini e ai saluti che la popolazione riservava loro.  
Arrivati nei pressi delle stalle, scesero dai propri destrieri per consegnarli agli scudieri ai quali, il re di quelle Terre, diede ordine di portare a palazzo i loro bagagli, una volta accuditi gli animali.  
E stavano camminando uno di fianco all'altro, per dirigersi a quella dimora, quando delle grida euforiche attirarono la loro attenzione e, principalmente, quella di Eldarion, visto che era il suo nome che, i cinque giovani, stavano chiamando a squarcia gola, correndo in quella direzione.  
Aragorn allora, sorridendo divertito, disse al figlio di fermarsi coi suoi amici e che avrebbe potuto rientrare più tardi, continuando poi lungo la via accanto alla creatura eterna, a sua volta piacevolmente sorpresa da quel benvenuto.  
  
Fu quando entrambi salirono la scalinata e si ritrovarono dinnanzi alla porta del palazzo che le espressioni gioiose sui loro volti assunsero un velo agitato e timoroso.  
  
“Ci siamo...” bisbigliò l'uomo, stringendo le mani lungo i fianchi prima di appoggiarle sul legno.  
  
“Arwen è già a conoscenza del nostro arrivo?” gli chiese Legolas, lanciandogli un'occhiata senza poter nascondere quanto, anche lui, fosse nervoso, nonostante le parole sicure della notte precedente.  
  
“Sì... Faramir ha mandato la scorsa sera un messaggero per avvertirla.”  
  
“Allora va, Estel... ti starà aspettando.”  
  
A quelle parole, Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso e girò la testa verso di lui.  
“Cosa significa... va? Dove vuoi recarti tu, invece...?”  
  
L'elfo spalancò la bocca, lasciandosi poi sfuggire una debole risata che, per qualche istante, lo risollevò da quell'insensato timore che provava.  
“Intendevo... apri la porta e entra!” gli indicò con la mano di compiere quel gesto “Ed io ti seguirò... dove pensi che debba andare?”  
  
“Oh... certo!” esclamò allora sorridendo il re di Gondor e, respirando profondamente come se per molto tempo non avrebbe più potuto farlo, discostò le ante che gli si paravano davanti.  
Subito alcuni servitori lo salutarono, chinandosi rispettosamente, seguiti da dei cavalieri che, in quel momento, stavano per uscire dal salone principale e stava già per girarsi verso due consiglieri che lo stavano per raggiungere quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla cima della scalinata laterale, dalla quale, rapidamente, la regina del regno degli Uomini stava discendendo con un radioso sorriso sul viso.  
Il suo cuore prese a battere con un ritmo forsennato, ma in quell'istante non comprese se fosse per l'emozione di rivederla o per tutto l'insieme di altre sensazioni che stava provando.  
Si ritrovò a fare alcuni passi in quella direzione, seguendo i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo senza poter fare a meno di ammirare la sua bellezza come ogni volta che le si parava di fronte.  
  
Quel giorno, la figlia di Elrond Mezzelfo, indossava un morbido abito di velluto verde smeraldo e i lunghi capelli scuri erano raccolti, in parte, dietro alle orecchie, sotto la corona dorata con l'effige alata di Gondor che ne disegnava i contorni.  
I grandi occhi azzurri sembravano velati da una languida commozione che però veniva quasi messa in secondo piano dalla piega felice sulle sue labbra che, in quell'istante, si socchiusero per mormorare...  
“Il mio signore aveva perduto la via di casa...?”  
  
Aragorn le sorrise dolcemente ed allargò istintivamente le braccia per stringerla a sé quando la dama gli circondò all'istante il collo con le proprie e chiuse gli occhi, assaporando le calde sensazioni che la sua vicinanza, comunque, gli stavano provocando.  
“Arwen...” fece però solo in tempo a pronunciare il suo nome, che sentì la propria sposa cercare di fare un passo indietro per liberarsi dalla sua stretta, così glielo permise con un'espressione però palesemente stupita.  
  
“Ma non l'hai solo ritrovata...” continuò Arwen, accarezzandogli i capelli prima di posare lo sguardo sull'altra creatura eterna presente che si era fermata poco distante “...hai anche portato un raggio di sole con te!” allungò subito le mani verso Legolas che, a sua volta, con un dolce sorriso, la strinse a sé, guardando per un breve attimo verso il compagno rimasto a qualche passo di distanza ad osservarli.  
  
“Arwen... sei splendida come l'ultima volta che ti ho visto.” le mormorò il principe del Reame Boscoso, tentennando però a lasciarla andare per evitare quel contatto visivo che temeva.  
Ma dopo un lungo momento dovette cedere e distanziarsi da lei, incrociando infine i suoi occhi.  
  
I due elfi si fissarono per alcuni istanti senza dire niente e, nonostante sui loro volti fossero rimasti i sorrisi di due amici che si rivedono dopo oltre vent'anni, entrambi percepirono a vicenda il turbamento che scuoteva lo spirito dell'altro.  
  
Ad un tratto però, la regina alzò una mano ed accarezzò teneramente la guancia del principe del Reame Boscoso, sussurrando...  
“Bentornato Legolas... il mio cuore attendeva con ansia il tuo ritorno in queste Terre!” vide le sue labbra socchiudersi per replicare ma non glielo permise, voltandosi nuovamente verso l'uomo “E dov'è nostro figlio?” la sua espressione si fece all'improvviso seria e cupa “Com'è sta? Mi hanno comunicato dell'attacco che avete subito!”  
  
“Eldarion si è intrattenuto coi suoi amici, rientrerà presto...” replicò allora il re di Gondor, guardando verso il compagno e notando il suo sguardo fisso sulla dama accanto a loro ed una strana curiosità dipinta sul volto “...e... per quanto riguarda l'imboscata... credo che tu debba essere informata sull'accaduto.”  
  
Raggiunsero allora i giardini interni e lì, al riparo da occhi ed orecchie indiscreti, discussero per ore e ore sulla battaglia, sul ferimento del giovane principe e su ciò che Lanthir aveva fatto per salvargli la vita.  
Arwen ascoltò attentamente senza però nascondere la preoccupazione per il proprio figlio che aumentò notevolmente quando venne messa a conoscenza anche dell'altro dono che, in lui, sembrava essere diventato ancora più potente.  
Aragorn parlò a lungo, cercando di tanto in tanto l'approvazione di Legolas, il quale però, si limitava a qualche breve affermazione quasi che i suoi pensieri fossero rivolti altrove, mentre quell'insolito velo incerto sul suo viso non accennava a diminuire.  
Trascorsero il pomeriggio in quella fitta discussione, intervallata da lunghe pause silenziose, durante le quali, gli occhi dei due compagni si cercavano e si incontravano, restando uniti quando quelli della dama erano bassi e la sua mente impegnata a comprendere ciò che gli era stato rivelato.  
  
Venne infine il tramonto, così decisero di proseguire con i dialoghi che ora si erano fatti più leggeri e divertenti, nella sala dove era stata imbandita la tavola per la cena.  
L'assenza di Eldarion venne fatta presente più volte dalla madre ma ogni volta che il principe del Reame Boscoso si offriva per andare a cercare il giovane e, lasciare così, i due sposi da soli, per una ragione o per l'altra, Aragorn glielo impediva, ricominciando a parlare ed attirando di nuovo la sua attenzione.  
  
Quando le portate erano ormai terminate, Arwen guardò l'uomo al suo fianco e mise una mano sulla sua, sorridendogli.  
“Vedo la stanchezza sul tuo viso...” disse, sfiorandogli il dorso dolcemente con le dita “...perché non vai a riposare?” appena vide le sue labbra aprirsi per ribattere però, lo anticipò “Attenderò io nostro figlio... ma non lo rimproverò per aver tardato perché di certo sarà rimasto con le persone che ha care e delle quali ha sentito la mancanza in questi mesi...” lanciò un'occhiata a Legolas, sempre sorridendo “...e sua madre è l'ultima di una lunga lista quindi... dovrò pazientare per riabbracciarlo!”  
  
L'elfo le sorrise a sua volta, spostando poi lo sguardo verso Aragorn. Notò subito l'insicurezza nei suoi occhi e comprese quanto dovesse sentirsi a disagio in quel momento visto che, lui stesso, non aveva potuto fare a meno di provare una stretta al cuore al solo pensiero di dover passare la notte lontano da lui... ed una fitta ancora più brutale, nel diventare cosciente che sarebbe stata l'altra creatura eterna seduta davanti a lui a dividere il letto del re di Gondor.  
Ma lo sapeva... e così doveva essere, anche se era terribilmente difficile fingere che non gli importasse.  
Così, dopo aver respirato profondamente, si rivolse al compagno.  
“Resterò a palazzo fino a domani...” esclamò, tentando di fargli intendere con quel solo sguardo tutto ciò che in realtà sentiva e che non poteva però esprimere a parole “...quindi in mattinata possiamo riunirci e discutere dei tuoi propositi riguardo l'Ithilien e la minaccia che incombe...” gli sorrise dolcemente, aggiungendo “...ma prima dovrai riposare o Arwen incolperà me se sarai intrattabile e scortese coi tuoi consiglieri!”  
  
Aragorn deglutì, cercando di controllare se stesso e le decine di impulsi diversi che sentiva in quel momento.  
Avrebbe voluto gridare, alzarsi dal tavolo e fuggire, guardare la propria sposa e dirle ogni cosa perché stava per esplodere, allungare una mano e trascinare Legolas tra le proprie braccia perché solo quel pomeriggio passato senza poterlo toccare era stato devastante, e l'idea di non rivederlo fino al giorno successivo lo stava già distruggendo.  
Ma non poteva fare niente di tutto questo perché quella parte del suo cuore ancora legata ad Arwen ed il rispetto e l'amore che provava ad ogni modo per lei, glielo impedivano e lo stavano esortando a seguire il suo consiglio e a dirigersi nelle proprie stanze per tentare di dormire come, la notte prima, non era comunque riuscito a fare.  
“Posso riposare anche per giorni ma...” iniziò allora, rialzandosi in piedi con un sorriso ironico sulle labbra “...niente mi tratterrà dal rispondere a tono ad alcuni di loro se il loro atteggiamento in queste settimane non è mutato!” si chinò verso la propria regina e le posò un bacio sulla guancia, sussurrandole “Buonanotte...” prima di fare qualche passo verso il lato in cui sedeva il compagno.  
Non riuscì però a distogliere gli occhi da quelli blu che sembravano non volerlo, a loro volta, lasciare e scorse il lieve sorriso che il principe del Reame Boscoso accennò, quasi a volerlo incoraggiare e rassicurare che stava facendo la cosa giusta.  
Ma quando si ritrovò accanto a lui, il suo corpo decise da solo e prese il sopravvento su ogni ragione... così si ritrovò ad alzare la mano per accarezzargli rapidamente la nuca, portando poi il palmo sulla sua spalla, mentre le dita gli sfioravano lievemente il collo nudo sotto ai capelli.  
“A domani dunque...” gli bisbigliò, chiudendo per un istante gli occhi prima di trovare la poca forza di volontà rimasta e lasciare a passo svelto la sala.  
  
Non poté vedere che anche Legolas, in quei brevi attimi, aveva abbassato le palpebre e stretto con forza i pugni sul tavolo per controllarsi a sua volta, quando quella sola e lieve carezza gli provocò un fremito ardente lungo il corpo, come se il potere dell'uomo lo avesse attraversato, andando a chiamare a gran voce il suo spirito che già faticava a tenere a bada.  
Ed era ancora impegnato a riprendere un respiro regolare quando udì, solo dopo alcuni momenti, la voce flebile dell'altra creatura eterna presente...  
  
“Devo parlare con te, Legolas... puoi seguirmi?”  
  
~ * ~  
  
“E quanti ne hai uccisi...? Sette...?”  
“Ha imparato dagli Elfi! Ora può batterci uno dopo l'altro ad occhi chiusi!”  
“Ed ha anche salvato la vita al principe di quelle Foreste!”  
“Il nostro Eldarion è un grande guerriero adesso!”  
  
Le risate e le voci divertite dei ragazzi lasciarono però spazio a dei sorrisi orgogliosi dopo che Eldarion terminò quel lungo racconto di ciò che era avvenuto in quei mesi.  
Erano stati l'intero pomeriggio a chiacchierare fuori dalle scuderie, interrompendosi a vicenda e narrando uno dopo l'altro i fatti più importanti o particolari che li avevano visti testimoni, anche se spesso era il giovane figlio di Aragorn a parlare, mentre i suoi amici lo ascoltavano attentamente e con grande ammirazione dipinta sui volti.  
E nonostante le frasi ironiche che si scambiavano, tutti quanti erano felici di riavere con loro il principe di quel regno ma soprattutto l'amico che era divenuto e che, ad ognuno di loro, era mancato.  
  
“Ora è meglio che vada!” esclamò ad un tratto Eldarion, guardando il cielo “Ormai il sole è tramontato e... mia madre sicuramente si starà domandando perché ancora non sono andato a salutarla!”  
  
“Oh sì, ti conviene andare a rinchiuderti!” replicò uno dei ragazzi, dandogli una pacca amichevole sulla spalla e guardando poi gli altri “Se ti trova prima Sedrin... non basteremo noi a salvarti dalla sua collera!”  
  
Tutti scoppiarono in una sonora risata, ad eccezione del principe di Gondor che deglutì, con un sorriso tirato sul viso.  
“È davvero... ancora arrabbiata con me? Insomma... ho letto cosa mi ha scritto nell'unica lettera che mi ha mandato ma... pensavo che col passare dei giorni...”  
  
“Certo! Col passare dei giorni ha solo escogitato dei modi più efficaci per fartela pagare!” rispose l'amico con un sorrisino “Ti ha scritto che è diventata decisamente più abile di noi con la spada? Ha avuto molto tempo per esercitarsi visto che tu non c'eri... quindi...” alzò le spalle, lasciando apposta la frase a metà che provocò un'espressione palesemente intimorita nel giovane e la successiva risata degli altri presenti “...torna a palazzo e pensa sul serio a come farti perdonare!”  
  
Eldarion sospirò passandosi una mano sul viso come rassegnato ma poi sorrise e, salutando i compagni, si avviò rapidamente lungo la strada... voltandosi però poco dopo quando udì un nuovo richiamo...  
  
“Ah... Eldarion! Ricordati che i fiori con lei non servono! A meno che non vuoi ritrovarteli sbattuti sulla testa perché è quella la fine che fanno solitamente!”  
  
...ed allora si lasciò sfuggire una risata divertita.  
“No, grazie... ho già la mia corona ed è abbastanza fastidiosa da sola!” proseguì, indietreggiando e indicandoli “Ma voi non ditele niente se la incontrate! Voglio raccontarle ogni cosa di persona!” li vide annuire mentre, con dei cenni lo incitavano ad andare, così sorrise tra sé al pensiero di cosa sarebbe accaduto quando avrebbe rivisto l'amica... ma non fece in tempo a girarsi nuovamente che urtò violentemente con la schiena contro un passante.  
“Oh... perdonatemi!” mormorò subito, spostandosi e chinandosi appena vide che, quel colpo improvviso, aveva fatto cadere a terra ciò che l'altro portava con sé “Ero distratto... vi chiedo di nuovo perdono!” fece per raccogliere il fodero rettangolare di cuoio dal quale erano usciti dei fogli e, nel farlo, notò che su di essi erano disegnati dei volti di uomini e fanciulle perfettamente riprodotti.  
  
“No... perdonatemi voi!” disse allora il passante, discostando il mantello che indossava per inginocchiarsi e riporre uno sopra l'altro i disegni, spingendoli di nuovo nella custodia “Sono uscito dalla porta senza badare a dove andassi.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor si rialzò lentamente, osservando quello che, dall'abbigliamento, sembrava un ragazzo all'incirca della sua età, e ne ebbe la conferma quando questi, reclinando indietro la testa mentre, a sua volta, si rimetteva in piedi, fece cadere dietro di sé il cappuccio che portava e che gli celava il volto.  
  
Lunghi capelli lisci di un rosso intenso, scivolarono sulle spalle di quel giovane che, per qualche istante, aggrottò le sopracciglia come incuriosito nel trovarsi di fronte qualcuno che non aveva mai visto prima, ma subito gli angoli delle sue labbra si inclinarono in un sorriso, mentre gli occhi verdi si abbassavano in segno di gratitudine per l'aiuto ottenuto.  
“Vi ringrazio... e accettate ancora le mie scuse.” un sospiro e sorrise con più convinzione “Non è mia abitudine andare a finire contro le persone che mi passano davanti!”  
  
“Siete un'artista...?”  
  
Quella domanda lasciò la bocca di Eldarion senza quasi che se ne rendesse conto perché il suo sguardo era rimasto stranamente fisso sul viso di quello sconosciuto.  
Non comprese se la sua attenzione fosse stata attratta in quel modo dagli splendidi disegni che aveva intravisto o dall'altrettanto affascinante volto che si era trovato di fronte... tutto quello che riuscì a fare, fu tentare di continuare quel dialogo che, fino a quel momento, si era limitato ad un susseguirsi di scuse non necessarie.  
  
“A dire il vero... non esattamente!” replicò a quel punto il ragazzo con una debole risata divertita “Quello che avete visto, è solo un passatempo... la mia speranza e... ciò per cui mi sto addestrando, è di divenire, un giorno, cavaliere.”  
  
“Oh.... io credevo...”  
  
Il sospiro sorpreso del figlio di Aragorn venne però interrotto da altre voci e risate che si avvicinarono improvvisamente al punto in cui si era fermato.  
  
“Ehi, Eldarion! Hai conosciuto Adenath!” esclamò uno dei giovani che raggiunsero subito i due, fermi al centro della strada.  
  
“Eldarion...?” ripeté allora il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli rossi, spalancando ora sorpreso i grandi occhi verdi che sembrarono però illuminarsi per la meraviglia “Il... principe Eldarion?” deglutì come se tutto d'un tratto si fosse innervosito e chinò subito la testa in segno di reverenza “Io non... sapevo foste voi... perdonatemi se vi ho... rubato del tempo con la mia sbadataggine... non era mia intenzione...”  
  
“No... non è necessario che...” cercò di ribattere Eldarion nell'udire ancora una volta quelle scuse ma la voce gli venne a mancare quando, dopo alcuni istanti, incrociò di nuovo il suo sguardo.  
Vide qualcosa di insolito, sconosciuto e terribilmente attraente in quegli occhi intensi e al tempo stesso, screziati da un'infinità di sfumature che li facevano sembrare davvero delle pietre preziose come quelle dello stesso colore che vengono incastonate nei gioielli, e si ritrovò a farsi un'infinità di domande su di lui per le quali però, sapeva di non poter ottenere subito risposta.  
Così non poté far altro che sorridere, quasi sollevato, quando alcune frasi dei suoi amici interruppero quell'imbarazzante silenzio in cui erano caduti.  
  
“Avanti! È solo Eldarion... te l'abbiamo detto! Principe è una delle altre cose...”  
“Già... non chiamerei principe qualcuno che fugge di notte dalla sua stanza per venire alla locanda ad ubriacarsi!”  
“E che fuma di nascosto nei vicoli più bui!”  
“O che finge di sedurre le fanciulle per rubare l'erba pipa dalle credenze della bottega!”  
  
A quell'ultima affermazione però, si scosse e spalancò la bocca allibito.  
“Non l'ho mai fatto! Non ho mai... sedotto nessuno!” sentì all'istante il calore colorargli le guance a quelle sue stesse parole, quando i suoi ricordi lo contraddissero, riportandogli alla memoria ciò che aveva fatto in quei mesi e, soprattutto, i vari tentativi di seduzione che avevano portato a ben altro ed istintivamente guardò quel giovane, fino a quel momento, sconosciuto, e notò che le sue labbra si erano inclinate in un sorrisino.  
  
“Sì... certo! Ad ogni modo... lui è il nuovo compagno del quale ti abbiamo accennato prima!”  
  
“Tu sei...” disse allora, ritrovando un po' di contegno in quella situazione totalmente inaspettata “...il cavaliere che... re Éomer ha mandato da Rohan per unirsi ai nostri uomini?” lo vide annuire e spostare lo sguardo sugli altri amici quasi incuriosito e impensierito da quello che avevano potuto raccontare di lui, così, come se la sua intenzione fosse quella di rassicurarlo, aggiunse “In pochi mesi hai raggiunto il livello di preparazione degli altri senza aver mai combattuto prima... è davvero incredibile!”  
  
“Mio padre era un cavaliere di Rohan, fedele fino all'ultimo a re Theoden...” mormorò Adenath, rivolgendosi subito al principe come se avesse ritrovato all'improvviso tutta la sicurezza che sembrava aver smarrito nel venire a conoscenza del titolo di chi si trovava davanti “...e mio fratello si è battuto, quando era ancora un fanciullo, al fianco del nostro sovrano nella battaglia al Fosso di Helm. Io ero ancora in fasce e tra le braccia di mia madre, nascosti nelle grotte ma... sono cresciuto coi suoi racconti di come tuo padre gli ha dato speranza prima che il nemico si abbattesse su di noi... e di come ci ha condotti alla vittoria grazie alla sua forza e al suo coraggio.” proseguì, continuando a fissarlo intensamente come se non ci fosse più nessun altro attorno a loro “È un onore per me poter far parte dei suoi uomini... e non passa giorno che non lo ringrazi per avermi accettato tra loro.” in quell'istante alzò lo sguardo con una lieve smorfia divertita “Anche se... formalmente non sono ancora cavaliere di Gondor ma... sto facendo del mio meglio per diventarlo.”  
  
Solo in quel momento, Eldarion ritrovò l'aria per respirare che quel racconto appassionato gli aveva fatto perdere.  
Non comprese immediatamente se fossero state però le parole a rapirlo dalla realtà o semplicemente quegli occhi verdi dai quali non riusciva a distogliere l'attenzione, ma non aveva più badato a niente se non a lui, in tutto quel tempo.  
Si accorse di essere ancora attorniato dagli altri amici solo quando alcuni di loro gli diedero delle lievi spinte per farlo proseguire...  
  
“Muoviti adesso! Devi tornare a casa o finirai già in punizione a poche ore dal tuo ritorno!”  
  
...accennò allora un sorriso divertito, seguendo poi con lo sguardo altri due ragazzi che presero quello dai lunghi capelli rossi per trascinarlo via con loro, così, senza nemmeno riflettere, esclamò in quella direzione...  
“Io sono sicuro che il tuo sogno si realizzerà presto!”  
  
Adenath si voltò verso di lui, restando di qualche passo indietro rispetto agli altri che invece continuarono imperterriti, ridendo tra loro.  
“Ed io sono certo che riuscirai a sedurre qualcuno!” gli sorrise quando scorse la sua espressione sorpresa da quella replica ma poi si girò, raggiungendo rapidamente gli amici.  
  
Il principe di Gondor riprese a camminare verso il palazzo, senza quasi badare ai saluti e agli inchini che riceveva.  
Si chiese perché era rimasto così affascinato da quel giovane che altri non era che uno di coloro che, probabilmente, col tempo, sarebbe diventato suo amico.  
Si chiese come fosse possibile che un guerriero potesse avere un tocco così delicato e preciso per tracciare i contorni di quei visi perfetti e reali che aveva solo intravvisto sui disegni.  
Si chiese, ancora piacevolmente stupito, il motivo per cui aveva sentito un fremito lungo la schiena nell'udire quell'ultima frase riferita allusivamente a quella sua stessa replica imbarazzata che si era lasciato scappare.  
E sorridendo tra sé, senza quasi rendersene conto, superò i portoni della propria casa, proseguendo poi verso le proprie stanze... fino a quando, all'improvviso, sentì una spinta violenta provenire da dietro.  
  
Si girò dopo aver barcollato di qualche passo, con un'espressione allibita sul viso ma si ritrovò a stringere a sé la fanciulla dai lunghi capelli corvini e dagli occhi, anch'essi verdi come quelli del ragazzo appena conosciuto, ma molto più chiari e limpidi che, da quando aveva messo piede a palazzo, l'aveva seguito in silenzio.  
“Sedrin!” mormorò con una debole risata e il cuore che, comunque, aveva preso a battergli con forza per l'emozione “Credevo che...”  
  
Uno schiaffo gli fece andare a fuoco il lato sinistro del viso, interrompendo bruscamente quella frase, appena la giovane si discostò quel poco che bastava per colpirlo.  
Spalancò gli occhi, fissandola sconcertato senza nemmeno trovare la capacità di parlare e lo stesso silenzio ottenne in risposta per un lungo momento.  
Restarono a guardarsi fino a quando l'espressione severa e adirata sul viso dell'ancella della regina si addolcì in un lieve sorriso seguito da un nuovo e vigoroso abbraccio.  
  
“Ti odio!” gli bisbigliò Sedrin all'orecchio, stringendosi però con tutta la forza che aveva all'amico “Mi hai fatto preoccupare da impazzire!”  
  
“Mi dispiace... non avevo altra scelta... non potevo...” iniziò allora a mormorare Eldarion, accarezzandole teneramente la schiena ma interrompendosi di nuovo con un debole lamento di dolore quando la ragazza gli afferrò i capelli accennando a tirarglieli, senza però discostarsi da lui.  
  
“Hai trovato quello che cercavi...?”  
  
A quella domanda, pronunciata con un tono nel quale poteva percepire tutto l'affetto che provava per lui, sorrise dolcemente...  
“Sì... ho trovato molte... molte... cose...”  
  
Nell'udire la replica, la fanciulla si allontanò per guardarlo negli occhi intensamente e mormorare...  
“Allora va a salutare tua madre... e tra due ore ci troviamo al solito posto! E spero che tu non sia stanco per il viaggio perché non uscirai da quella stanza fino a quando mi avrai raccontato ogni cosa!”  
  
~ * ~  
  
Le uniche due creature immortali presenti a Minas Tirith varcarono le porte della grande Biblioteca Reale, proseguendo nel salone dove, a quell'ora, nessuno era più presente, nemmeno il custode stesso.  
I passi leggeri di entrambi risuonarono nel silenzio delle alte volte, fino a quando la regina di quel regno si fermò, continuando però a dare le spalle all'altro presente.  
“Ricordi cosa ti chiesi prima della vostra partenza da Imladris, l'anno della Grande Guerra?” la sua voce era bassa ma senza il minimo accenno di insicurezza che, invece, era ben visibile sul volto del principe del Reame Boscoso, rimasto immobile a sua volta, leggermente distante.  
  
“Mi hai chiesto di restare accanto ad Aragorn...” rispose dopo solo un momento Legolas, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lei “...di proteggerlo e di dargli la mia amicizia perché il suo cuore era colmo di timori e incertezze... ed il suo spirito provato dalla debolezza di quella discendenza che non voleva riconoscere.” notò un debole cenno col capo come se la dama stesse annuendo ed allora aggiunse “Ho mantenuto fede alla promessa che ti feci... in ogni modo in cui mi è stato possibile.”  
  
“Non sto dicendo il contrario.” replicò Arwen, girandosi lentamente verso di lui e cercando i suoi occhi che però, all'istante, si abbassarono “Entrambi mi avete narrato cosa è accaduto in quei lunghi mesi ed io non ho potuto far altro che sentirmi sollevata nel sapere che eravate uno accanto all'altro in ogni momento e che il legame che avevate ha aiutato Aragorn a vincere l'Oscurità che stava facendo soccombere queste Terre... e quella ancor più opprimente che pesava invece su di lui.” fece un passo nella sua direzione, reclinando di lato la testa come se lo stesse osservando, prima di proseguire “Ma ora devi rivelarmi la verità in onore del vincolo che invece ti lega a me.” udì l'intenso respiro fatto dall'altro elfo ed accennò un lieve sorriso “Te lo sto chiedendo in nome della nostra amicizia e dell'affetto che ci unisce, perché i tuoi silenzi forse possono nascondermi la realtà ma non i tuoi occhi... come non possono i suoi. Ho sempre visto quelli del mio sposo illuminarsi e risplendere alla sola pronuncia del tuo nome da quando ci siamo uniti in matrimonio e lo stesso fanno ora, quando tu gli stai davanti... ma i tuoi mi evitano e si abbassano come per mascherare una colpa che non comprendo.” un altro passo e si mise di fronte a lui “Devi parlarmi Legolas.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso fissò qualche istante il pavimento di pietra come se avesse perduto ogni capacità di parola, fino a quando un lieve sussurro lasciò le sue labbra.  
“Non spetta a me, Arwen... non posso essere io a parlartene.”  
  
“Desidero saperlo da te... ed attenderò che lui me lo riveli di sua iniziativa ma ora... lo sto chiedendo a te.”  
  
“Non posso farlo... io non... non ho alcun diritto per pronunciare qualcosa che potrebbe... ferirti, perché è l'ultima cosa che vorrei! Tu hai sempre avuto la mia amicizia e il mio rispetto ed è... in onore di quelli che devo farmi da parte affinché il tuo... sposo... trovi dentro sé la sincerità necessaria per affrontare questa discussione con te.”  
  
“Oh Legolas...” sospirò a quel punto Arwen, alzando lo sguardo al soffitto per poi scuotere la testa e camminare lentamente lungo la sala per distanziarsi un poco da lui “...abbiamo trascorso anni e anni a confidarci ogni più piccolo segreto ed impressione su di lui, senza che ne venisse a conoscenza, e mai ho dovuto chiederti di rivelarmi ciò che provavi perché era tutto scritto sul tuo volto... ed ora invece temi di dirmi qualcosa che è evidente come le stesse stelle che risplendono questa notte nel cielo?” vide le sue mani stringersi con forza e comprese che era inutile proseguire con quelle richieste così, inspirò intensamente e continuò con un tono più basso e rassegnato.  
“Sono la sua prigione.” attese alcuni attimi e incrociò finalmente gli occhi blu sorpresi dell'altra creatura eterna “L'ho compreso fin dal giorno che venne incoronato sovrano di questo regno. L'ho guardato mentre ti raggiungeva e il suo volto era radioso e sereno, come se il peso che era stato posato sul suo capo non fosse nient'altro che un ramoscello... e per alcuni istanti, quando poco dopo l'ho riabbracciato, mi era parso che nel suo bacio ci fosse la stessa speranza che io nutrivo in lui... ed in quello che saremmo divenuti. Ma presto la sorpresa e la gioia sul suo viso furono velati dall'angoscia e dalla rassegnazione...” sospirò, stringendosi nelle braccia “...e mentre camminavo al suo fianco, in mezzo a coloro che sarebbero stati, da quel momento in poi, il nostro popolo, ho visto chiaramente nei suoi occhi ciò che ora conosco bene.”  
  
“Arwen...”  
  
“Io sono la sua prigione... e tu la sua libertà.” continuò senza badare al richiamo dell'altro elfo, fissandolo intensamente benché l'amarezza fosse palese sul suo volto “Io sono sempre stata quel Destino dal quale cercava di scappare con tutto se stesso... restare al mio fianco significava mettersi quella corona sulla fronte, sedersi su quel trono e governare questo regno come il sangue che scorre nelle sue vene, presto o tardi, gli avrebbe imposto di fare. Mentre tu...” sorrise, alzando leggermente le spalle “...tu sei sempre stato la sua fuga da tutto ciò che lo circondava, dai timori, dai dubbi, dal terrore di divenire come i suoi avi... la sua felicità... il suo sorriso... le sue risate... anche nei momenti più bui, tu eri in grado di riportargli la luce... perché è questo che sei per Aragorn.” lo raggiunse ed alzò una mano per accarezzargli la guancia “Tu sei il sole che risplende per lui durante la notte... ed io la luna che vela con l'amara realtà i suoi giorni. Siamo entrambi necessari affinché la sua giornata cominci e finisca ma... come posso biasimarlo se preferisce la luce all'oscurità?”  
  
“Questo non è vero, Arwen!” intervenne a quel punto Legolas, scuotendo la testa con decisione “Sei sempre stata nel suo cuore e non ti ha mai considerata una... prigione! Ha scelto di avere te al suo fianco perché ti ama e non avrebbe voluto nessun altro al tuo posto!”  
  
“Perché nei tuoi occhi allora non c'è la certezza di ciò che dici?” mormorò la dama, interrompendolo e indietreggiando di qualche passo, senza mai smettere di sostenere il suo sguardo “Io stavo lasciando queste sponde, Legolas!” alzò leggermente la voce e vide le sopracciglia dell'altra creatura eterna aggrottarsi “Stavo veramente abbandonando queste Terre dopo che mi ha rivelato di non voler tornare da me. Per giorni mi sono chiesta se fosse stato solo convinto da mio padre o se pensasse veramente ciò che aveva detto... ed infine il peso del tempo che avrei dovuto sopportare, restando qui al suo fianco, insieme a tutte le incertezze che si erano abbattute su di me, mi avevano fatto prendere quella decisione.” strinse le labbra “Stavo partendo e avrei portato l'amore che provavo per lui al di là del Mare senza ripianti, ma mentre mi recavo ai Porti...” un lungo momento di pausa come se lei stessa non riuscisse a proseguire, fino a quando intravvide il movimento dell'altro elfo che, istintivamente si stava avvicinando a lei con un'espressione confusa sul viso, così gli sorrise debolmente “...ho visto mio figlio.” gli occhi azzurri le si velarono di lacrime “Mio padre mi fece intendere che nel mio futuro ci sarebbe stato solo dolore e morte ma... in quell'istante, vidi la vita che sarebbe svanita se avessi proseguito quel viaggio. E il mio cuore s'è fermato in quell'attimo perché non avrei mai potuto lasciare queste Terre col volto di mio figlio nella mente.” le lacrime le scivolarono sulle guance ma non fece niente per nasconderle “Come potevo voltare le spalle ad una vita che, per la scelta che stavo compiendo, non sarebbe mai nata?”  
  
Legolas restò a fissarla nel silenzio più totale, interrotto solo dal suo stesso respiro che si era fatto frenetico e irregolare ma prima ancora di poter dare un senso alle centinaia di pensieri che gli affollavano la mente, udì di nuovo la voce della regina di Gondor.  
  
“Aragorn ha il mio amore e sono certa che, per quanto gli è concesso, lui stesso mi dona il suo... ma se ho scelto di vivere in queste Terre, è stato per mio figlio... per il bambino che, altrimenti, non avrei mai stretto tra le braccia.”  
  
“Arwen... io non so cosa...”  
  
“Inizia col raccontarmi la verità.” disse subito la figlia di Elrond, accennandogli un sorriso mentre, lentamente, andava a sedersi su di una sedia, accanto al tavolo ovale “Rivelami quale vincolo ti lega ad Aragorn adesso... oltre a quello del silenzio che tentavate entrambi di tenere nei miei confronti.” seguì con lo sguardo l'amico che arrivò al suo fianco, appoggiandosi col fondo schiena al ripiano con un'espressione ancora palesemente scossa e confusa, così mormorò “Puoi cominciare dalla notte dopo la sua incoronazione che avete passato accanto all'Albero Bianco e dal temporale che ha impedito al sole di sorgere.”  
  
Gli occhi blu di Legolas si spalancarono ancora una volta e di scatto portò l'attenzione su di lei.  
“Come sai che quella notte...”  
  
“Il dono che probabilmente mio figlio comprende meglio di me.” rispose allora Arwen senza lasciarlo terminare, quasi volesse tranquillizzarlo sul fatto che potesse parlare liberamente come una volta “Ho avuto una visione quella notte... non potevo essere certa che fosse stata però una futura realtà o semplicemente un insolito sogno, ma ne ho avuto la conferma quando Aragorn entrò silenziosamente nelle nostre stanze con gli abiti strappati e intrisi di pioggia. Allora i miei timori si sono rivelati fondati.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso tentennò alcuni momenti prima di rispondere, perché ancora non poteva credere alle parole che aveva appena udito, ma infine guardò l'altro elfo e non vide nessuna condanna nel suo sguardo, solo una consapevole rassegnazione che ora riuscì a scorgere, quasi che la dama l'avesse tenuta nascosta a chiunque fino ad allora.  
Così si decise ad aprirle il suo cuore come forse, probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto fare in passato, fin dal primo istante in cui aveva compreso che aveva cominciato a battere per Aragorn.  
“È iniziato tutto molto prima di quella notte... fin da quando abbiamo intrapreso la Missione. Il mio spirito ha tentato di mettermi in guardia ogni giorno, ma ero troppo occupato ad ascoltare i sentimenti e l'immensa amicizia che mi legava a lui per comprendere cosa provassi davvero.” sorrise lievemente ed incrociò le braccia sul petto “Poi è accaduto ciò che già conosci... l'ho strappato dall'Oscurità e quel legame è diventato ancora più forte e... potente... e nei giorni che precedevano il tuo arrivo e la sua incoronazione, ci siamo recati nelle mie Terre dove si è svolta la Benedizione dei Boschi e in quell'occasione...”  
  
“Avete condiviso i vostri spiriti e i vostri doni come avviene per il nostro popolo...?”  
  
Annuì, respirando poi profondamente.  
“Sì. Inizialmente non ero convinto ma la certezza che quell'evento non avrebbe lasciato traccia nella sua memoria, mi ha rassicurato. Purtroppo però... è stato con le mie emozioni che ho dovuto lottare ed ho inevitabilmente perduto la sera della sua incoronazione... tutto ciò che provavo per lui... i sentimenti, l'affetto, l'insensata gelosia che mi tormentava... e quel ricordo invece indelebile nella mia mente e nel mio cuore... mi hanno spinto a quel limite che mi ero imposto di non superare e, senza quasi rendermene conto, gli ho raccontato ciò che non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere.” spostò lo sguardo in lontananza come se rivedesse davanti agli occhi quello che stava narrando e proseguì mormorando dolcemente “I nostri spiriti si sono ritrovati e fusi nuovamente quella volta, proprio come il tuo dono ti ha voluto mostrare... ma da allora, benché entrambi lo desiderassimo e faticassimo a controllarci quando ci vedevamo, non è più accaduto.” un intenso sospiro, a quel punto, diede l'opportunità ad Arwen di replicare...  
  
“Fino a quando Eldarion è fuggito per recarsi nelle tue Terre e lui si è precipitato a riprenderlo...”  
  
...annuì, piegandosi per alcuni istanti in avanti alla ricerca delle frasi più consone per continuare.  
“Abbiamo affrontato una battaglia quella notte, alcuni orchi avevano oltrepassato i confini, come ti avrà raccontato e così... decise che la mattina successiva sarebbe ripartito. Io non... non so perché sia accaduto proprio allora ma l'impeto ed il... bisogno di unirci in quel modo era devastante e incontrollabile... credo che entrambi abbiamo tentato disperatamente di non cedere ma...”  
  
“E cos'è cambiato quella volta?” lo interruppe con un tono debole l'altra creatura eterna, guardando però le proprie mani che teneva unite sulle cosce “Quando Aragorn è tornato... era diverso... assente, intrattabile, lontano... perso nella sua mente e distante dalla realtà che lo circondava, quasi che... il ritorno alla sua vita gli fosse impossibile.” rialzò gli occhi verso di lui e si accorse che l'altro elfo aveva un'espressione accigliata ed assorta “Cos'è accaduto quella volta, Legolas...? Cos'è cambiato tra voi da impedire ad Aragorn di tornare ad essere il sovrano, l'uomo e lo sposo che era stato per oltre vent'anni?”  
  
“Amore... desiderio... passione.” il principe del Reame Boscoso sospirò quelle tre parole, sorridendo poi lievemente “L'amore che ci ha sempre legato... il desiderio irrefrenabile di quelle unioni proibite e potenti... e una... passione che nessuno dei due si aspettava di provare.” chinò indietro la testa e fissò l'alto soffitto che li sovrastava “Ne abbiamo discusso a quel tempo ed entrambi sembravamo convinti che... quelle nostre unioni non avessero niente a che vedere con la lussuria... che il desiderio fisico fosse solo una conseguenza di quell'azione... eppure in questi mesi trascorsi lontani... qualcosa è cambiato per tutti e due.”  
  
Le palpebre della regina di Gondor si abbassarono pesantemente, prima che dalle sue labbra socchiuse uscisse un debolissimo sospiro...  
“Siete divenuti amanti...?”  
  
“Arwen... non...”  
  
“Rispondimi, Legolas... come hai fatto fino in questo momento.” continuò, con lo stesso tono basso “Tu ed Aragorn siete amanti, ora?” un lunghissimo silenzio seguì quella domanda ed allora annuì leggermente tra sé, tirando un profondo respiro prima di rialzare gli occhi su di lui “Questo lo considero un sì.” incrociò quelli blu dell'altra creatura eterna e li sostenne quasi tentasse di trovare una spiegazione in essi per tutto quello che stava, piano piano, comprendendo, ed infine accennò un lieve sorriso “Dal nostro matrimonio, spesso ho temuto che la sua attenzione potesse essere attirata altrove tra queste mura, perché conosco quanto i desideri dei Mortali possano essere volubili e facilmente influenzabili dall'avvenenza... e non ti nego che, spesso, ho immaginato che i suoi pensieri potessero essere ancora rivolti verso Éowyn. Altre volte invece, ho avuto la sensazione che le memorie di ciò che aveva vissuto in passato col tuo amico Guardiano, ancora accendessero i suoi istinti... ed invece... eri tu!”  
  
“È stato qualcosa di... imprevisto... nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai aspettato che ciò che provavamo potesse diventare così... carnale... credimi! Io...” Legolas si passò entrambe le mani sul viso, portando poi i capelli dietro le orecchie “...non avevo mai provato un'attrazione di questo tipo per lui... benché desiderassi la sua vicinanza... e dei contatti fisici che mi erano... indispensabili... io davvero non credevo che saremmo mai potuti essere anche... amanti!”  
  
“Non siete amanti, Legolas.” sussurrò Arwen, rimettendosi lentamente in piedi e andandogli di fronte “Nonostante i profondi sentimenti che provo per entrambi... lui rimane l'uomo che, per primo, ha fatto battere il mio cuore e al quale apparterrà per l'eternità e mi costa ammetterlo ma... voi non siete amanti, perché ciò che vi ha legato fin dall'inizio è sempre andato oltre l'amore o la lussuria, e ne siete consapevoli.” alzò una mano e la posò delicatamente sulla guancia dell'altro elfo “Tu avrai sempre il mio affetto e cercherò di non badare al risentimento e all'invidia per qualcosa che non ho mai posseduto perché...” aggrottò improvvisamente le sopracciglia, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui quasi volesse evitare quel contatto visivo e stranamente interruppe quella frase, proseguendo con un'altra “...non devi temere il mio giudizio... non ho nessuna intenzione di oppormi a ciò che, a quanto sembra, i Potenti hanno permesso.”  
  
“Io... capirei se invece lo facessi.” bisbigliò a quel punto il principe del Reame Boscoso, seguendo i suoi movimenti quando la dama prese a passeggiare davanti al punto in cui era ancora fermo “Tu hai dei diritti su di lui... sei la sua sposa e sebbene per nostra natura, possiamo.... solitamente... impedire alla gelosia di appartenerci... quello che mi lega ad Aragorn non è mai stato, e mai sarà, semplicemente un... rapporto carnale che puoi trovare irrilevante. Lui...” un intenso sospiro ma poi proseguì perché sapeva bene che non poteva più esimersi dal farlo “...possiede il mio cuore, la mia anima ed il mio corpo... e non potrò mai, per nessuna ragione, scindere queste parti di me quando sono con lui.”  
  
“E cosa cambierebbe se mi opponessi?” gli chiese allora la regina, lanciandogli una rapida occhiata mentre continuava a camminare lungo il salone come se, nel frattempo, stesse permettendo ai pensieri di ritrovare un filo logico nella sua mente “Dovrei forse imporre ad Aragorn una scelta...?” non attese una replica e si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata sconfortata “Non la farebbe mai... o forse, più probabilmente, tornerebbe a quella decisione che invece prese oltre vent'anni fa quando lasciaste la mia casa. Con l'unica differenza che... ora... non ha più quella possibilità, perché i doveri che ha nei confronti del suo regno glielo impedirebbero.”  
  
“Non ti lascerebbe mai come a quel tempo... nemmeno se potesse.”  
  
“E nemmeno volterebbe le spalle a te... non l'ha mai fatto e non gli sarà nemmeno permesso farlo!”  
  
A quell'affermazione però, Legolas aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso nel ricordare che, qualcosa di simile, era stato pronunciato anche da suo padre tempo prima, ma non riuscì a pronunciare una domanda che Arwen lo anticipò...  
  
“È questo il nostro Destino a quanto sembra... io sono la sua regina... e tu... tutto ciò per cui vale la pena vivere!” si avvicinò ancora una volta a lui e gli prese entrambe le mani nelle sue, guardandolo ora negli occhi intensamente “Non sono in collera con te o con lui... perché vi amo e per entrambi desidero solo la felicità. Credimi, Legolas... anche se il mio cuore di donna e sposa, probabilmente faticherà a convivere con la realtà che ora mi hai rivelato, io continuerò ad amarvi allo stesso, identico, modo. Solo una cosa ti chiedo...” respirò profondamente e proseguì “...non devi rivelare ad Aragorn di questa nostra discussione. Desidero che sia lui a trovare la forza dentro di sé per parlarmi dei suoi sentimenti... che sia domani, tra un mese od un anno, non importa... ma deve essere lui.”  
  
“Mi stai chiedendo di mentirgli?” bisbigliò il principe del Reame Boscoso con un'espressione perplessa sul viso “Lui è in pena quanto lo ero io per questo... non posso fingere di non conoscere i tuoi pensieri!” deglutì, alzando poi lo sguardo “Io non capisco, Arwen... non ne comprendo il motivo e nemmeno... perché hai voluto parlarne con me e non con lui!”  
  
“Perché lui non mi avrebbe detto la verità... o almeno non l'avrebbe fatto ora. Mentre tu non avresti potuto nascondermela.”  
  
Restarono entrambi in un lungo silenzio a fissarsi nuovamente come se uno cercasse di scorgere qualcosa negli occhi dell'altro che, in quel dibattito, non era stato svelato, ma infine fu Legolas ad annuire lentamente.  
  
“Se è questo che desideri...”  
  
“Ti ringrazio.” mormorò allora la dama, sorridendogli dolcemente “Ed ora perdonami ma... devo recarmi dalla ragione per cui ho scelto di donare la mia grazia al popolo Mortale.” indietreggiò, lasciandogli le mani “Mio figlio sta per giungere qui e voglio riabbracciarlo.” gli fece un cenno di saluto col capo e fece per lasciare la biblioteca ma prima di aprire la porta, udì la voce dell'altro elfo...  
  
“Andrai... da Aragorn questa notte...?”  
  
“No... il mio spirito ha bisogno di solitudine e la mia mente di riflettere.” sospirò, accennando un lieve sorriso “Non provare gelosia per qualcosa che ormai possiedi...” lo scricchiolio dell'anta che si riapriva seguì quell'affermazione e precedette l'ultima frase che la regina di Gondor pronunciò “...non cercherò le sue braccia... a meno che non sarà lui stesso a volermele concedere.”  
  
“Madre! Madre!”  
  
Le grida di Eldarion riecheggiarono nel corridoio e giunsero alle orecchie di Legolas prima che la porta venisse richiusa dietro l'altra creatura eterna che, senza un attimo di esitazione, corse incontro al figlio.  
  
~ * ~  
  
La luna splendeva alta nel cielo limpido di quella notte invernale, ed Aragorn, dopo aver passato alcune ore insonne a rigirarsi nel letto, con un sospiro esasperato si alzò in piedi ed indossò una pesante vestaglia di velluto nero.  
Non riusciva a dormire. E non perché non fosse esausto fisicamente, ma perché c'era qualcosa che gli mancava in maniera disperata.  
Per alcuni momenti aveva pensato al fatto che non aveva mai riposato sotto quelle coperte da solo, ed il fatto che Arwen ancora non si fosse coricata al suo fianco, lo incuriosì... ma solo qualche attimo dopo, si rese conto che non era il desiderio della propria sposa accanto a sé a tenerlo sveglio.  
Uscì sul grande balcone che dava nei giardini interni... alberi, piante, fiori e fontane che lui stesso aveva voluto, per portare in quel punto del palazzo un po' della Natura che aveva sempre respirato fin da fanciullo a contatto col popolo immortale.  
E difatti, quello fece.  
Respirò profondamente l'aria della notte, osservando le stelle che brillavano nell'intenso blu scuro che lo sovrastava... ma presto si sentì spinto ad abbassare lo sguardo verso i giardini, e lì, appoggiato ad uno dei mallorn che, stranamente per quel periodo dell'anno, avevano ancora dei fiori dorati, vide colui per il quale il suo spirito non riusciva a trovare una tregua.  
  
Legolas era adagiato con la schiena contro il tronco e stava semplicemente immobile con gli occhi puntati proprio verso quel balcone, sul quale, più volte durante il tempo trascorso a Minas Tirith in passato, era uscito con l'amico per discutere di un'infinità di argomenti.  
Aveva sentito il bisogno di recarsi in quel luogo quando aveva lasciato la biblioteca, perché il suo cuore continuava a battere incessantemente per ciò che aveva saputo e che, però, non poteva rivelare.  
Avrebbe dovuto tenere quel silenzio in onore dell'amicizia che lo legava ad Arwen ma l'opprimente sensazione di dover mentire ad Aragorn, per farlo, lo stava già distruggendo.  
Era enormemente confuso su ogni cosa, soprattutto quando, negli occhi della sposa di colui che era divenuto il compagno della sua anima, era riuscito a scorgere dei segreti e delle parole non dette che, l'altra creatura eterna, ancora teneva per sé.  
Comprendeva però che, se non gli aveva parlato di ogni cosa, probabilmente c'era un motivo che andava oltre la sua comprensione e forzarla con delle domande, in quell'occasione, non sarebbe stato opportuno.  
In quel momento però, vide un'ombra muoversi nella stanza e presto, sotto la luce della luna, comparve quello stesso uomo che avrebbe voluto disperatamente raggiungere.  
Non poteva negare di aver sentito una stretta nel petto al pensiero che Aragorn, quella notte, avrebbe stretto a sé qualcun altro, ed in parte si era sentito sollevato nel conoscere invece le intenzioni di Arwen... ma sapeva altrettanto bene che, prima o poi, quella gelosia che non doveva provare, lo avrebbe di nuovo devastato.  
Dal punto in cui si trovava, poteva scorgere il viso del compagno, illuminato dai pallidi raggi, e vide un'espressione palesemente sorpresa mentre raggiungeva il parapetto e posava le mani su di esso.  
  
Erano distanti... molto distanti, troppo per parlarsi a gran voce senza destare chi già era assopito tra quelle mura, così entrambi, a lungo, rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi intensamente come se quel semplice sguardo potesse annullare all'istante ogni lontananza.  
Ed in parte fu così, perché tutti e due sentirono nel profondo il calore di quegli occhi e gli spiriti che, inevitabilmente, si destarono nel bisogno di trovare il conforto e l'amore invece dell'inquietudine e dei dubbi che stavano provando.  
  
Ad un tratto, il re di Gondor alzò una mano e si portò due dita alle labbra. Le baciò lievemente e le indirizzò poi verso l'elfo in un'infantile gesto che, nella sua mente, avrebbe voluto far intendere quanto volesse posare le proprie labbra su quelle dell'altro.  
Un'intenzione che, con tutta probabilità, il principe del Reame Boscoso, comprese perché sorrise dolcemente e ripeté l'azione verso di lui, mantenendo però il braccio alzato nella sua direzione per un lungo istante.  
  
Aragorn sospirò, sorridendo debolmente a sua volta nel sentire quel bisogno disperato di scendere da lui e stringerlo a sé.  
Ma non poteva... così si limitò a portarsi la mano sopra al petto e, qualche attimo dopo, rivolgerla ancora verso il compagno che non aveva mai smesso di fissarlo, in un saluto tanto simile a quello che gli elfi si scambiavano ma col quale, in realtà, lui voleva esprimere l'appartenenza del proprio cuore a quella sola creatura immortale.  
  
Ed anche questa volta, Legolas ricambiò con un tenero sorriso e lo stesso identico gesto verso di lui, prima di abbassare per qualche attimo lo sguardo con un'espressione divertita sul viso.  
Fece in tempo a riportare l'attenzione su di lui, reclinando leggermente di lato la testa quasi incuriosito da cosa avrebbe fatto ora... e difatti si ritrovò ad alzare un sopracciglio allibito e, successivamente, scoppiò a ridere, quando vide la mano dell'uomo scivolare lentamente ed intraprendere la via verso il basso ventre.  
Scorse il sorrisino malizioso che gli aveva incurvato le labbra in quel momento e non poté fare a meno di inumidirsi le proprie nel rendersi conto di quanto bramasse quelle mani su di sé in quel preciso istante... di quanto il solo pensiero che Aragorn si trovasse da solo in quella stanza da letto, con nient'altro che quella vestaglia addosso, avesse risvegliato ben altro che il suo spirito... ma sapeva che quella notte non sarebbe potuto avvenire niente tra loro, così, fingendo di tornare serio, ripeté anche quell'azione, sfiorandosi col palmo tra le cosce per poi indicare con l'indice il re di Gondor, il quale rise divertito, passandosi poi una mano tra i capelli con un sospiro però rassegnato.  
  
Di nuovo rimasero a guardarsi per diverso tempo, senza però che altri pensieri li distraessero da quell'effimero modo in cui stavano tentando di restare in contatto, fino a quando Aragorn fece qualche passo sul lato e si appoggiò con la spalla al muro, chinando anche la testa contro di esso, prima di incrociare le braccia sul petto.  
Sarebbe potuto restare in quel punto anche per ore e non gli sarebbe importato di attendere l'alba in piedi, perché l'unica cosa che voleva, era tenere lo sguardo su Legolas e perdersi in lui... in quegli occhi che sentiva su di sé e in quei piccoli e appena percettibili movimenti che compiva.  
Così, senza trattenersi, si ritrovò a pronunciare in un lieve sospiro due sole parole...  
  
“Melin le... (Ti amo)”  
  
...ed un nuovo, estremamente dolce sorriso gli incurvò le labbra quando vide quelle dell'elfo muoversi e ricreare in silenzio la stessa risposta...  
  
“A im melin le (Ed io amo te)”  
  
...allora respirò intensamente nel sentire un tuffo caldo al cuore, ma poco dopo finse un'espressione pensierosa per poi alzare entrambe le mani e contare con le dita fino a sette, strappando così un'altra allegra risata al compagno.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“Tu... cosa...?!”  
  
La domanda sconvolta della fanciulla risuonò nella stanza in cui, da ore, era rinchiusa con l'erede al trono di Gondor.  
Si erano ritrovati in quel luogo dove, da anni, si nascondevano per parlare in segreto al riparo da tutti. Un salone abbastanza grande, usato come ripostiglio per le armi non più in uso o che dovevano essere affilate.  
Pochi mobili, un tavolo, alcune sedie, una panca ed alcune botti vuote, il tutto circondato da sacchi, stracci, spade e pugnali.  
Un ambiente tranquillo nel quale i due amici, spesso si sfidavano per qualche ora con le armi senza che nessuno potesse interromperli o criticarli per quella stretta unione che si era creata tra colui che sarebbe divenuto sovrano di quel regno e la semplice figlia di un cavaliere e di una delle ancelle della regina.  
Si erano scontrati un giorno, quando erano poco più che fanciulli, e dopo un battibecco che era stato interrotto dall'arrivo delle madri di entrambi, i due erano diventati subito amici e quasi inseparabili, nonostante il passare degli anni.  
  
E come allora, anche in quel momento, Eldarion spalancò gli occhi incredulo per quella reazione, indicandole poi con un cenno di sedersi nuovamente.  
“Non gridare!” esclamò, osservando l'amica che, ancora palesemente scossa, tornava a sedersi sulla panca dove era rimasta fino a quell'istante ad ascoltare il suo racconto “Non dovevo nemmeno parlartene! Quindi, il minimo che puoi fare è... non farlo sapere a tutto il palazzo!” si mosse nervosamente sul tavolo sopra al quale era salito, unendo le mani tra le ginocchia, ma subito dopo si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata “Io lo so che può sembrare assurdo ma... non potevo tornare qui e far finta che non mi importasse più... e quella mi è sembrata l'unica soluzione... razionale.”  
  
“Razionale...?” ripeté Sedrin alzando un sopracciglio basita “Quella tu la chiami... soluzione razionale?” scosse la testa, passandosi entrambe le mani sul viso “D'accordo... facciamo qualche passo indietro perché io non ho trovato molto... razionale... tutto questo!” respirò intensamente e rialzò lo sguardo sul giovane davanti a sé “Dunque... tu e quell'elfo... come si chiama...?”  
  
“Lanthir...”  
  
“Lanthir... siete diventati amanti in questi mesi... giorni... ad ogni modo... lo siete diventati. Nessuno lo sa e nessuno deve saperlo per via del tuo titolo e del suo... ma nonostante avreste dovuto smettere di cercarvi quando avete lasciato i confini del Reame Boscoso, non siete riusciti a stare uno lontano dall'altro e siete tornati ad essere amanti!” si fermò come per recuperare fiato e vide l'amico annuire così proseguì “Ma... ora che lui è nell'Ithilien a svolgere i suoi doveri col suo popolo, avete preso la decisione... o meglio, tu hai proposto di proseguire questi vostri... incontri... solo quando ti recherai in quel luogo e soprattutto... limitandovi a delle... effusioni che però non raggiungono l'intimità che invece vi siete concessi fino ad ora.”  
  
“Sì... pressapoco è così.”  
  
“Oh... e in tutto questo...” si rialzò all'improvviso, andando da lui per spingerlo con forza all'indietro “...fa attenzione quando combatti! Non ti azzardare mai più a farti colpire da una freccia! Sei stato molto fortunato! Lo sai che poteva andare peggio?”  
  
Il principe di Gondor rise debolmente a quel gesto ma poi le sorrise quando la vide tornare al proprio posto, come se niente fosse, con un'espressione ancora pensierosa sul viso.  
“Prometto che non farò più da bersaglio ad un orco ma... davvero credi che abbia sbagliato a chiedergli quel tipo di attenzioni, da ora in avanti...? Voglio dire... io non voglio che sia finita tra di noi e... se devo farmi bastare qualche bacio o... carezza... va bene... e meglio di niente, no?”  
  
La ragazza lo fissò ancora per qualche momento in silenzio, per poi alzare le gambe ed incrociarle sulla panca, benché portasse la lunga gonna che era obbligata a indossare quando stava a corte e seguiva i compiti insieme a sua madre.  
“La verità...?” alzò le spalle e sorrise “Io credo sia davvero... davvero assurdo! Non ha un senso che cerchiate di... frenare quello che sentite di voler fare l'uno con l'altro perché alla fine... il desiderio ha sempre la meglio! E credimi... sono mesi che fingo con tutti che non mi importi di Brandir ma... ogni volta che lo vedo è come se... scoppiasse un incendio che non riesco a domare!”  
  
Eldarion aggrottò le sopracciglia nell'udire quel nome.  
“Brandir... quel Brandir?” le chiese allora, spalancando poi la bocca meravigliato “Il figlio di Faramir? Hai perso la testa per lui?” scoppiò a ridere, attirando così uno sguardo perplesso della fanciulla “Erano mesi che tentava di sedurti in ogni modo, da quando è giunto qui per la prima volta con suo padre... e alla fine c'è riuscito?”  
  
“Quant'è divertente, Eldarion! Ridi... ridi pure!” mormorò Sedrin, senza però trattenere un sorriso imbarazzato “Sai cos'altro è divertente...? Lui credeva che non accettassi le sue lusinghe perché ero innamorata di te!”  
  
A quella frase, il giovane tentò di tornare serio e si schiarì la voce.  
“Beh... allora... ha atteso che fossi via per tornare all'attacco? Veramente un ottima tecnica! Molto coraggiosa e leale!” un'altra risata divertita che si unì a quella dell'amica, la quale però, afferrò uno straccio e glielo lanciò addosso.  
  
“D'accordo, basta adesso!” esclamò l'ancella, prima che un sorrisino si formasse sulle sue labbra “Torniamo a te...” attese di avere di nuovo l'attenzione del giovane e sussurrò “...parlami di lui! Com'è questa... creatura eterna che non hai la forza di dimenticare?”  
  
Il principe di Gondor abbassò un istante lo sguardo come se cercasse di trovare delle parole abbastanza esaurienti, ed infine iniziò a rispondere con un tono improvvisamente dolce.  
“Lui è... l'avvenenza, la spregiudicatezza e l'ardore. È sfacciataggine, è confusione, è... irritabilità...” sorrise tra sé “...è passione, irruenza, impeto... è un fuoco che divampa in un desiderio costante... ed è un... selvaggio corso d'acqua che rapisce e protegge.” si bagnò le labbra, alzando gli occhi al soffitto “È la carnalità dietro ad un intenso bacio che lascia senza fiato... e la dolcezza di una carezza che sfiora appena la pelle... è qualcosa che non riesco a comprendere ma che mi penetra dentro ogni singola volta che lo guardo negli occhi. Ed i suoi occhi...” sospirò, scuotendo debolmente la testa “...i suoi occhi sono una cascata che mi lambisce e scorre su di me fino a trasportarmi dove solo l'estasi può arrivare... il suo profumo... una nuvola impalpabile che come nebbia mi avvolge per poi svanire al primo soffio di vento... le sue labbra sono... morbidi e caldi cuscini di piume dai quali non vorrei mai allontanarmi... ed il suo corpo...” deglutì nel sentire il battito del proprio cuore aumentare ancora di più di velocità per le proprie parole “...il suo corpo è ciò che la lussuria sarebbe se prendesse forma e divenisse di carne e sangue... è la voluttuosa ebbrezza del piacere in grado di sottomettere i miei sensi ed ogni... singola parte di me con un solo, debole cenno o con una lieve e sussurrata parola.”  
  
“E lui... lo sa...?”  
  
Nell'udire la domanda dell'amica, sbatté le palpebre come se solo allora si fosse ripreso da quel discorso a senso unico che aveva tenuto.  
Sorrise con un velo di imbarazzo sul viso per aver esternato in quel modo i suoi pensieri ed alzò le spalle.  
“Oh, certo che lo sa!” rispose, guardandola divertito “Ha un'alta opinione di sé... forse prima avrei dovuto aggiungere che è anche presuntuoso ed arrogante!”  
  
Sedrin lo fissò per qualche istante con un tenero sorriso sulle labbra e scosse la testa.  
“No... io intendevo... Lanthir sa che sei innamorato di lui...?”  
  
Eldarion restò a bocca socchiusa per un lungo momento, senza riuscire a reagire in alcun modo a quella replica che l'aveva completamente spiazzato.  
Il cuore gli pulsava non solo nel petto ma anche nella testa per quel qualcosa che non aveva mai voluto seriamente pensare e che ora, però, aveva improvvisamente assunto una concretezza inaspettata.  
“Cosa...?” sussurrò ad un tratto, ridendo poi nervosamente e passandosi una mano tra i capelli “Non... scherzare... avanti! Io non sono... innamorato di lui! Quello che facciamo è solo... fisico... non ha niente a che vedere con... questo!”  
  
“Oh... certo!” mormorò allora la fanciulla, fissandolo però incuriosita da quello strano atteggiamento “Quindi è questa la scusa che ti stai dando per quello che provi...? Che quello che fate sono solo... rapporti carnali ed è dal suo corpo che non riesci a stare lontano?” comprese dall'espressione sul viso del giovane che quelle parole lo stavano, in qualche modo, turbando così cercò di usare un tono più comprensivo “Ti conosco Eldarion... come tu conosci me, quindi è inutile che ci prendiamo gioco l'uno dell'altra. Tu sai bene quanto io non abbia mai avuto particolari attenzioni per i ragazzi fino a quando ho incontrato Brandir... ed io so, altrettanto bene, quanto invece tu, spesso ti sei infatuato di alcune fanciulle che vedevi in città ma...” sorrise nel ritrovare finalmente i suoi occhi “...credimi, il modo in cui mi parlavi di loro a quel tempo, non è nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a come, ora, stai parlando di lui! Tu non puoi vedere la luce nei tuoi occhi o sul tuo viso quando lo nomini... o non badi a come trema la tua voce per l'emozione... o forse stupidamente non vuoi notarlo...”  
  
“Io non lo so... probabilmente è solo... perché quelle dame le ho sempre e solo ammirate da lontano mentre con Lanthir... con lui... c'è stato molto di più... ed è il... desiderio che provo per quelle unioni a farmi parlare in questo modo!”  
  
La ragazza sospirò, alzandosi in piedi per mettersi di fronte a lui.  
“Tu...” gli puntò l'indice al petto ed attese fino a quando il giovane si decidesse ad incrociare il suo sguardo “...vuoi iniziare a mentirmi, adesso? Vuoi davvero guardarmi negli occhi e dirmi che il tuo cuore non batte furiosamente quando sei vicino a lui? Vuoi guardarmi e dirmi che i tuoi pensieri non sono... ogni istante che trascorri... rivolti a lui? O dirmi che... anche adesso... non vorresti essere nell'Ithilien in quella tenda con lui... e non solo per... fare ciò che vi siete vietati fare ma... semplicemente per stare con lui?”  
  
Eldarion respirò profondamente e scosse debolmente il capo.  
“No... non posso farlo.” sussurrò, accennando poi un sorriso arrendevole “Io non lo so, Sedrin... non lo so cosa provo perché... non l'ho mai provato prima, è questo il problema!” alzò le spalle, stringendosi le mani tra le ginocchia “Non so se il mio cuore batte così forte per lui o se è solo il desiderio del suo corpo a farmi reagire in questo modo... non so se impazzisco dalla voglia di vederlo perché... è lui che mi manca o se... quella che sento è la mancanza di quegli atti fisici... io non...” un altro intenso sospiro “...è tutto così confuso... lo è sempre stato fin dall'inizio perché... sono stato io a cercarlo! E non me ne pento... anche se sono stato insistente e... sfrontato perché sapevo che anche lui mi voleva... adesso però... non so più niente... è come se qualcosa fosse diverso...” strinse le labbra, facendo una breve pausa “...da qualche giorno è...diverso. Prima sembrava che volesse evitarmi... e poi l'ultima volta che l'ho visto è stato... indescrivibile.” sorrise restando alcuni istanti in un silenzio sognante “Sembrava che... gli importasse davvero di quello che stavamo facendo... e il modo in cui mi toccava e mi parlava... era... non so... non credo che... la dolcezza sia qualcosa che possa appartenergli ma... c'era... affetto nei suoi gesti... o forse sono stato io a volerlo vedere... non ne ho idea!”  
  
“Non potrebbe essere che anche lui provi qualcosa per te...? Insomma... sì, sei altamente detestabile a volte ma... potresti aver fatto breccia comunque nel suo cuore, non credi?”  
  
Una risata nervosa risuonò nel silenzio dopo quelle domande e la fanciulla guardò l'amico con un'espressione allibita.  
  
“Stai... scherzando vero...?” disse allora il principe di Gondor, scivolando giù dal tavolo ed iniziando a camminare da un lato all'altro della stanza “Lui è... Lanthir! Lui ha... decine... forse centinaia di amanti... ma non significa che provi qualcosa per ognuno di loro! Anzi, so di certo che non è così!Io sono solo... uno di questi... sì, beh... forse sono dei più insistenti ma... sono solo quello per lui! Un amante con cui passare qualche ora... me l'ha ripetuto più e più volte! E non...” scosse la testa, fermandosi poi in un punto con lo sguardo basso “...non lo so perché negli ultimi giorni che abbiamo trascorso insieme si sia comportato... in quel modo ma... di certo non ha niente a che vedere col fatto che lui potrebbe...” abbassò improvvisamente la voce come se quel pensiero lo avesse scosso ancora di più “...provare qualcosa nei miei confronti.”  
  
Sedrin a quel punto alzò entrambe le mani sui lati come a volersi arrendere.  
“E va bene! Scusa se ho fatto questa ipotesi! Ma non credi che... probabilmente sarebbe giusto che tu invece gli rivelassi ciò che senti? Insomma... almeno sapresti veramente cosa ne pensa!”  
  
Eldarion si appoggiò stancamente ad una parete, stringendosi nelle braccia e mordendosi per il nervosismo il labbro inferiore.  
“Io non... non sto dicendo che sia vero che... provo dei... sentimenti per lui ma anche se lo fosse... e non lo è... ma... se lo fosse...” udì il sospiro esausto dell'amica e si decise a proseguire, alzando gli occhi su di lei “...se gli dicessi che sono... innamorato di lui, probabilmente scoppierebbe a ridere e mi chiederebbe se mi sono ubriacato!”  
  
“Avanti, Eldarion! È un elfo! Sono creature sagge e... sensibili... non ti risponderebbe mai in quel modo!”  
  
“Oh... tu non lo conosci!” replicò allora con un sorriso rassegnato “Lui non è... come... mia madre o Legolas... o tutte le altre creature che dimorano in queste Terre e che ogni tanto giungono qui... lui è... Lanthir... lui non...” un sospiro profondo e si nascose il viso tra le mani, mugugnando poi contro di esse “...non capisco più niente, Sedrin! Niente! Nemmeno credevo di poter provare... attrazione per un altro uomo... mi sembrava... inconcepibile ma dal primo momento che l'ho visto...” si fece scivolare le dita lungo il volto e le fermò ai lati del collo “...l'ho desiderato e... sognato... poi sono arrivate quelle visioni a spingermi ancora di più verso di lui... e adesso... mi ritrovo ad aver perso la testa per un... elfo che ha oltre duemila e... cinquecento anni più di me e che ha tentato sempre di allontanarmi perché non potrebbe mai restarmi accanto per via della mia... stirpe e per centinaia di ottimi e validi motivi!” sbuffò, guardando la fanciulla che era tornata davanti a lui e lo stava fissando “È tutto così... irrazionale e assurdo! Dovrei semplicemente dirgli addio e... dimenticarlo... lasciarlo nell'Ithilien e trovare... qualcuno qui che potrebbe ricambiare i miei sentimenti e le mie attenzioni ma... non posso! Non posso farlo perché è come se... mi fosse entrato dentro e fosse divenuto una parte di me! È... ovunque... nei miei pensieri, nel mio cuore, nei miei... desideri e non posso... voltarmi e fingere che non esista più!”  
  
La ragazza alzò le mani e gli prese il volto tra di esse, sorridendo quasi divertita nonostante l'evidente frustrazione e angoscia sul viso del giovane che aveva di fronte.  
“No, Eldarion... tu non sei innamorato di lui...” gli mormorò debolmente per poi alzare la voce a man mano che continuava “...tu sei follemente, perdutamente e irrimediabilmente... innamorato di quell'elfo! Per questo non puoi fingere che non ti importi o che sia... soltanto attrazione fisica quella che senti! E capisco che è... molto complicata questa situazione perché... forse sarebbe stato meglio che perdessi la testa per un giovane di qui... o quanto meno, sarebbe stato più facile da gestire per il momento... ma... ormai è avvenuto, e il fatto che la tua mente te l'avesse anche mostrato, forse significa che era proprio così che doveva andare e quindi... o resti dentro questa cosa fino in fondo e vai incontro alle conseguenze oppure... ne esci e impari a convivere con quello che non puoi avere.” alzò le spalle, accennando un sorriso “Nessuna delle due soluzioni è semplice.”  
  
“Lo so, Sedrin...” sussurrò il principe di Gondor, chiudendo gli occhi “...so bene qual'è la cosa più razionale e meno... dolorosa da fare... è solo che... non voglio e non... posso farla. Ci ho provato... una, due, tre volte... ma non ci riesco! Non sono abbastanza forte per restargli lontano... non adesso almeno.”  
  
L'ancella respirò intensamente e gli diede delle deboli pacche sulle guance, prima di indietreggiare e sedersi su uno dei barili poco lontani.  
“E sia, allora!” esclamò, sorridendo ora con più convinzione “Restiamo in questa... storia misteriosa e segreta con l'affascinante Guardiano del Bosco che ammalia e confonde le menti e i cuori!” vide l'espressione basita sul viso dell'amico e rise divertita “Cosa hai intenzione di fare?”  
  
“Come...?” le chiese a quel punto il giovane, aggrottando le sopracciglia perplesso.  
  
“Come hai intenzione di agire? Che farai? Non resterai davvero qui ad aspettare che tuo padre, per qualche strana ragione, decida di farti andare nell'Ithilien da solo!”  
  
“No ma...” rise a sua volta, alzando poi le spalle incerto su come rispondere “...non ne ho idea! Non ho ancora pensato a come... agire!” scorse lo sguardo pensieroso dell'amica vagare nel vuoto fino a quando sul suo volto comparve un sorrisino compiaciuto.  
  
“Potresti venire con me tra quattro giorni...” iniziò allora Sedrin, fissandolo intensamente “...devo recarmi all'accampamento, quella sera, per vedere Brandir...” vide la bocca del principe di Gondor spalancarsi con evidente sorpresa e sospirò “...sì... beh... né i miei genitori né i suoi sono ancora al corrente di quello che ci unisce e stiamo... cercando di mantenere i nostri incontri ancora... segreti, quindi ogni quattro giorni mi vesto come un cavaliere e vado oltre le mura di Osgillath per vederlo... lui esce di nascosto dalle sue stanze e... ad ogni modo... questo è il piano!”  
  
“Sono... davvero sbalordito!”  
  
“Sì ma... non dire niente agli altri o in mezza giornata lo saprà tutta Minas Tirith!” replicò, ridendo divertita, prima di tornare con una parvenza di serietà “Allora... immagino che tu non abbia problemi ad uscire da qui senza farti riconoscere ed evitare le sentinelle di guardia, visto che l'hai già fatto... quindi possiamo trovarci prima del ponte sul fiume. Dirò a Brandir che sei un amico che mi ha accompagnata per la mia sicurezza visto i recenti attacchi e... non farà altre domande. E mentre noi due passiamo qualche ora insieme...” lo indicò con un cenno della mano “...tu potrai cercare Lanthir e... parlargli di ciò che provi.”  
  
“Questo è un piano... perfetto ma... non credo che riuscirò a farlo!” esordì Eldarion, incrociando le braccia sul petto “Intendo... sì, ti seguirò e tutto il resto ma... non credo proprio che riuscirò a rivelargli ciò che sento! Perché... nemmeno io ne sono consapevole! Non posso iniziare un discorso di questo tipo con lui senza nemmeno avere la sicurezza di dove voglio... arrivare!”  
  
“Bene... allora limitati a parlare con lui e cerca di comprendere qualcosa dalle sue parole... fa qualche accenno... qualche vago riferimento! Andiamo... lo sai fare! E poi... tra due settimane in quelle Terre si svolge la Festa di Inizio Inverno, no? Faranno i fuochi d'artificio e ci saranno musica e danze... potresti prendere accordi con lui per quella sera... e passare ancora del tempo insieme! Certo con... più riservatezza visto che ci saranno anche tuo padre, tua madre e... praticamente quasi tutta la città ma... è un'altra occasione per vederlo.”  
  
Eldarion sentì il cuore iniziare a battere con forza al solo pensiero di poter rivedere la creatura eterna tra soli quattro giorni e per un istante, tutti i dubbi e le insicurezze che lo attanagliavano, passarono in secondo piano rispetto all'immenso desiderio di restargli di nuovo accanto.  
Cercò di non badare nemmeno a quella supposizione che l'amica gli aveva fatto notare e che, lui stesso, ora, aveva iniziato a considerare, perché era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto dire apertamente a Lanthir e nemmeno accennare.  
Ma gli sarebbe bastato andare da lui e restare ancora per alcune ore tra le sue braccia per dimenticare tutto il resto... così, scambiandosi un sorrisino complice con la fanciulla, sussurrò...  
“A che ora lasceremo la città tra quattro giorni?”  
  
~ * ~  
  
In un'altra stanza isolata del palazzo, la regina di quel regno stava seduta ad una scrivania, assorta nei propri pensieri mentre, lentamente, scriveva su di un foglio, intingendo di tanto in tanto la penna nell'inchiostro.  
Trascorse ora a compiere quell'azione perché, spesso, i suoi grandi occhi azzurri si rialzavano e scrutavano un punto indefinito oltre le finestre... fino a quando, da quelle stesse aperture, scorse la prima luce dell'alba che stava giungendo.  
Così terminò quella lettera, con attenzione ripiegò il foglio e lo inserì in una busta rettangolare senza alcuna intestazione, chiudendola poi con la cera ed il sigillo di Gondor.  
Si alzò dalla sedia e raggiunse l'arcata che dava nei giardini interni ed il suo sguardo si abbassò subito tra gli alberi dove scorse l'altra creatura eterna presente in quel luogo, immobile ai piedi di un mallorn.  
Rimase ad osservare l'amico senza distogliere l'attenzione da lui fino a quando le sue lunghe sopracciglia scure presero una curva sorpresa.  
Vide l'espressione sul viso del principe del Reame Boscoso divenire raggiante e luminosa, quasi quanto quello stesso Sole che stava facendo capolino dalle montagne e pochi istanti dopo, seguì con lo sguardo l'uomo che, in quel momento, stava arrivando proprio in quel punto con dei passi rapidi e decisi.  
Vide la mano del proprio sposo rialzarsi all'istante per posarsi sulla guancia dell'elfo, mentre l'altra si allungava per stringere quella del compagno in un gesto che, per molti, avrebbe potuto significare semplicemente affetto ed amicizia... ma a lei non sfuggirono gli occhi fissi l'uno nell'altro, i dolci sorrisi e quei tentennati movimenti che entrambi compivano, quasi inconsapevolmente, per trovare una maggiore vicinanza.  
Con un profondo respiro si voltò, consapevole che restare ad osservarli non avrebbe giovato a quell'amara rassegnazione che comunque provava... e in quel momento due colpi alla porta attirarono la sua attenzione.  
  
“È aperto.”  
  
“Mia signora... mi hanno detto che mi cercavate!” disse un cavaliere, entrando lentamente dopo aver fatto un inchino.  
  
“Sì... desidero che tu recapiti anche questa, insieme al resto della corrispondenza che domani porterete nel Bosco di Foglieverdi.” con quella richiesta, la dama prese la lettera e la porse all'uomo che subito la prese, riponendola con cura nella tasca della tunica.  
  
“Sì, mia signora...” mormorò il cavaliere, accennando un sorriso “...sarà fatto... come sempre.”  
  
“Non occorre ricordarti di mantenere la massima segretezza e che dovrai consegnarla esclusivamente nelle mani di un Guardiano di nome Thamais... lui solo sa a chi deve giungere.”  
  
“Certo, non l'ho scordato, mia signora... sarà fatto.”  
  
Arwen allora gli sorrise, facendo un cenno col capo per congedarlo e dopo un altro debole inchino, il messaggero che, di lì a qualche giorno, si sarebbe recato con altri cavalieri nell'Ithilien e, successivamente, sarebbe partito alla volte del Reame Boscoso con le lettere dei sovrani e degli elfi, lasciò la propria regina con quell'incarico che, da anni, gli era stato assegnato.  
  
~ * ~ 


	23. ~ 23 ~

 

  
“Li hai fatti ridere!” esclamò Legolas con un sorriso sorpreso mentre proseguiva fianco a fianco dell'uomo, lungo i corridoi del palazzo.  
Avevano appena terminato la riunione coi consiglieri ed era rimasto piacevolmente stupito di come il re di Gondor avesse affrontato ogni questione ed ogni osservazione che gli era stata posta con un insolito buon umore e un continuo scambio di opinioni, pacate ma divertenti, benché gli uomini si ostinassero a controbattere e ad esigere più informazioni.  
  
“Non hanno... riso...” replicò Aragorn, alzando le spalle “...hanno sorriso, ma è già molto! Visto e considerato che solitamente l'unica approvazione che riesco ad ottenere da loro sono dei cenni con la testa!” indicò alla creatura eterna di proseguire alla propria destra e si addentrarono in un area più isolata dove le pareti si facevano più strette e i soffitti più bassi, rispetto alle immense stanze e le alte volte presenti ai piani destinati ai sovrani.  
  
“Alcuni di loro si sono messi davvero a ridere, Estel! Li ho visti coprirsi la bocca per non mostrarlo!” l'elfo gli lanciò un'occhiata e lo vide sorridere compiaciuto “Sai... ho pensato a una cosa che tuo figlio mi ha rivelato. Un giorno mi ha detto che l'uomo che giunge nelle mie Terre e quello che vive tra queste mura... sono diversi e lui preferisce di gran lunga il primo perché... è felice, sorridente ed è in grado di ascoltare e comprendere.”  
  
“Oh... Eldarion ha detto così?” mormorò incuriosito il re di Gondor “Beh, suppongo sia perché... decisamente preferisco restare nei tuoi confini piuttosto che in questi!”  
  
“Ma ora siamo a casa tua, Aragorn...”  
  
L'uomo pensò per alcuni istanti a quell'affermazione e non poté negare a se stesso che era vero e che sapeva bene anche il motivo di quella sua gioia... perché gli stava camminando vicino, così con un profondo respiro, si corresse.  
“Preferisco restare nei tuoi confini... perché ci sei tu.” aprì la porta che si erano trovati di fronte e gli fece segno di entrare, sostenendo il suo sguardo intenso quando l'elfo lo superò.  
  
“Ed ora sei felice anche qui... perché ci sono io...?”  
  
“Pensavo fosse una risposta ovvia ma... sì.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso sorrise dolcemente e lanciò un'occhiata alle proprie spalle verso di lui, pur proseguendo il cammino lungo quel nuovo corridoio.  
“Quindi... quando domani tornerò nell'Ithilien... ricomincerai con quell'atteggiamento aggressivo e scontroso coi tuoi consiglieri ed a... ignorare le proteste di tuo figlio?”  
  
“No...” ribatté subito Aragorn con una debole risata “...no, te lo prometto! Non sarai a giorni e giorni di distanza da me... mi basterà salire a cavallo e in poche ore ti raggiungerò... è una sicurezza che basterà a spronarmi per comportarmi nel migliore dei modi con tutti!”  
  
“Mm... vedremo se manterrai fede a queste parole!” sussurrò allora Legolas, fermandosi poi d'un tratto mentre il suo sorriso si trasformava in un'espressione confusa “Estel, dove... stiamo andando? Non ho memoria di questo lato del palazzo!”  
  
Il re di Gondor superò il compagno ed aprì un'altra porta che dava su quelle che parevano delle dispense con decine di scaffali alle pareti.  
“Per di qui!” avanzò ancora, superando un'arcata e fermandosi infine davanti ad un'altra porta di legno scuro “Non ne hai memoria perché non sei mai giunto in questo posto. Principalmente si recano qui i servitori ed i cuochi dalle cucine... è dove tengono le provviste e le scorte. È un luogo fresco ed abbastanza asciutto per la loro conservazione...” abbassò la voce, usando per continuare un tono palesemente più seducente “...isolato e... poco frequentato... se non nelle ore che precedono i pranzi e le cene... e si da il caso che io abbia... questa...” prese dalla tasca della tunica rossa che indossava, una chiave e con essa aprì la porticina che avevano davanti.  
  
L'elfo seguì il suo gesto aggrottando le sopracciglia, ancora non del tutto certo del significato e del motivo per cui si trovassero lì, e di certo non ottenne risposte quando si spostò davanti a lui per guardare all'interno di quello che sembrava un piccolo ripostiglio, incavato nella roccia, completamente vuoto.  
“Estel... perdonami ma... mi sfugge la necessità della nostra presenza in questo posto! Dobbiamo forse aiutare a...” in quell'istante però si voltò verso il compagno e spalancò leggermente gli occhi quando scorse il suo sorrisino malizioso mentre riprendeva la chiave, solo per inserirla nella serratura interna “...oh...!” si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro ed istintivamente si inumidì le labbra nel comprendere cosa avesse in mente “Vuoi che...”  
  
“Sì...” rispose subito l'uomo senza lasciarlo finire, aggiungendo poi in un soffio “...tu...?”  
  
“Sì... certamente... ma non pensavo che...”  
  
“Nessuno ci disturberà qui... perché nessuno mai verrà a cercarci in questo posto...” fece qualche passo verso la creatura eterna, alzando le mani per iniziare a slacciarsi il lungo abito “...ed anche se qualcuno dovesse arrivare per prendere delle provviste...” gli indicò con lo sguardo la maniglia “...sarà chiuso.” si fermò davanti a lui, sfiorandolo col proprio corpo mentre il compagno non sembrava dare segno di voler indietreggiare, così gli sorrise, inclinando la testa per lambirgli le labbra con le proprie ad ogni parola successiva “Siamo soli... lontani da tutto e da tutti... e... ti desidero da impazzire, Legolas... passare una notte lontano da te a guardarti dall'alto senza poterti toccare è stato... tremendo.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso inspirò intensamente, faticando quasi a tenere alzate le palpebre nel percepire il calore del suo corpo ed il respiro veloce sul viso.  
Rifletté solo alcuni istanti sul fatto che, quello che stavano tenendo, era un comportamento rischioso e azzardato perché c'era, ad ogni modo, una piccola possibilità che qualcuno sarebbe giunto e li avrebbe uditi... ma nel pensare proprio a questo potenziale pericolo, sentì una vampata d'eccitazione attraversarlo, come se compiere quell'atto in un luogo simile lo rendesse proibito e, al tempo stesso, ancora più attraente.  
“Ora siamo qui...” gli sussurrò a quel punto, facendo infine un passo indietro nella penombra del ripostiglio “...puoi toccarmi... cosa stai aspettando...?”  
  
Aragorn gli diede solo il tempo di terminare la frase prima di spingerlo col proprio corpo all'interno e richiudere poi rapidamente la porta dietro di sé.  
“Sto aspettando... che ti spogli!” mormorò sorridendogli, cominciando ad aprirgli rapidamente gli alamari della tunica, lasciandogli però lo spazio necessario per fargli compiere la stessa azione. Si avventò sulle sue labbra, rubandogli un lungo e appassionato bacio che avrebbe voluto concedersi fin dalle prime ore di quel mattino, quando era corso da lui nei giardini, senza pensare a nient'altro se non al desiderio di rivederlo dinnanzi a sé.  
Allungò le braccia per permettergli di sfilargli l'abito e poco dopo fece lo stesso con il suo, discostandosi però da lui quando soffocò un debole lamento di dolore con la bocca.  
“Cosa...?” gli chiese subito, ricevendo però una lieve risata in risposta.  
  
“Niente... ho colpito con la mano il muro!” replicò l'elfo, guardando il compagno intensamente, illuminato semplicemente dagli spiragli della luce danzante delle fiaccole che penetrava dalle tavole di legno “Sarà anche un'ottima soluzione... dopo l'armadio ma... è molto piccolo!”  
  
“Oh... che succede... principe di Bosco Atro...?” gli bisbigliò l'uomo sorridendogli divertito “Lo trovi... sconveniente...?” a quella domanda però, si ritrovò sospinto con forza contro la parete dietro di sé a rispondere ad un bacio selvaggio e possessivo, mentre le mani del compagno gli accarezzavano con bramosia il petto nudo e la schiena, fino ad arrivare ai pantaloni che slacciarono ed abbassarono senza indugio “Legolas...” chiuse gli occhi nel sentire le labbra abbandonare le sue per scendere sensualmente lungo il suo corpo e quando si rese conto che la creatura eterna era ormai in ginocchio davanti a lui per togliergli gli ultimi indumenti, deglutì, sospirando “...ho sognato... di farlo... questa notte... mentre ti guardavo...” percepì il suo respiro caldo sulla virilità ora libera da costrizioni e portò subito la mano tra i suoi capelli per accarezzarlo “...ho sognato di scendere nei giardini da te e... di inginocchiarmi ai tuoi piedi...” si perse in un gemito quando iniziò a sentire le labbra e la lingua del compagno in quel punto e faticò ancora di più a terminare dal momento in cui l'estremo ed umido calore della sua bocca lo avvolse completamente, donandogli dei lunghi istanti di quell'intima attenzione che solo da poco aveva potuto assaporare da lui “...ho... immaginato di... baciare... il tuo corpo e... ho desiderato che la mia lingua... danzasse con lui nella mia... bocca...” inarcò la schiena, graffiando invece la sua per sostenersi sotto quell'attacco che, improvvisamente però, divenne più lieve fino ad interrompersi, quando il principe del Reame Boscoso si rimise in piedi di fronte a lui, sotto il suo sguardo ora incuriosito ed evidentemente, dispiaciuto.  
  
“Allora i nostri sogni sono molto simili, Aragorn...” gli bisbigliò sensualmente Legolas, leccandogli le labbra “...perché sono... mesi che io immagino di riceverlo da te...” fece scorrere le mani sui suoi fianchi fino a portarle dietro e stringerle sul suo fondo schiena, facendo entrare così in contatto i loro bacini privi delle stoffe che, poco prima, si era a sua volta tolto “...mesi che desidero la tua bocca attorno a me... e la tua lingua che danza col mio corpo e che non lo abbandona dal suo caldo abbraccio finché... l'estasi non lo porta a perdersi nella tua gola.” si sentì improvvisamente spinto all'indietro di quella brevissima distanza che lo divideva dal muro ma subito chiuse le dita tra i capelli dell'uomo quando questi fece per abbassarsi davanti a lui “Non ora... non qui.”  
  
“Non tentarmi in questo modo, allora!” gemette quasi con un tono sconsolato il re di Gondor, limitandosi a succhiargli con forza la pelle morbida alla base del collo “Non hai idea di quanto... desideri farlo...”  
  
“Non desideri anche fare... qualcosa d'altro...?” gli chiese provocatoriamente l'elfo mentre alzava una gamba, piegando il ginocchio ed appoggiando facilmente il piede contro la parete dietro al compagno visto il minimo spazio che avevano a disposizione. Subito sentì le dita dell'uomo sotto le cosce che lo invitavano ad aprirle, così con un sorrisino si aggrappò alle sue spalle e rialzò anche l'altra gamba, stringendo il polpaccio contro la sua schiena per sostenersi.  
“Questo...?” gli sospirò sulle labbra con un sorriso sensuale “Vuoi possedermi.?”  
  
“Voglio amarti...” lo corresse subito Aragorn con un tono dolce prima di baciarlo per un lungo momento, lasciandosi però sfuggire una debole risata “...e sì... d'accordo... anche possederti.” tornò serio e lo fissò intensamente “Voglio renderti mio... sentirti gridare il mio nome e... farti dimenticare tutti gli amanti che hai avuto in passato...” scorse, nei suoi occhi, la brillante luce argentea che conosceva ed allora fece forza con le ginocchia e si spinse lentamente dentro quella splendida creatura immortale che si stava concedendo senza inibizioni a lui “...voglio... che il tuo corpo ricordi solo il mio.”  
  
Legolas sorrise dolcemente, stringendosi a lui e aiutandolo in quei movimenti sinuosi coi fianchi.  
Cercò di replicare ma le parole vennero sostituite da un gemito di piacere quando si sentì pervaso dall'ardente potere dell'uomo mentre le spinte diventavano sempre più irruente e profonde.  
  
“Sei mio...?”  
  
Un sospiro roco all'orecchio gli strappò un gemito più forte prima che la risposta gli lasciasse le labbra in un soffio.  
“Sì... Aragorn...”  
  
“Ti voglio... ti voglio solo... per me... e so di non poterlo pretendere ma... voglio che tu sia solo... mio...”  
  
“Lo sono...” sospirò nuovamente senza nemmeno riflettere perché, nonostante la situazione lo portasse a rispondere affermativamente a qualsiasi cosa, sapeva che quella era la verità.  
Non avrebbe cercato le attenzioni di qualcun altro perché non si sarebbe mai più sentito completo e appagato con qualcuno, all'infuori dell'uomo che, in quel momento, lo stava amando.  
  
Il re di Gondor rallentò per alcuni istanti quelle movenze, limitandosi a stringere con forza e possessività il compagno a sé.  
“Lo dico sul serio, Legolas...” gli bisbigliò, cercando di discostare il viso per guardare il suo “...vorrei davvero, con tutto me stesso, che fossi solo mio perché... il pensiero di doverti dividere con qualcuno mi fa... perdere il senno...”  
  
L'elfo sostenne i suoi occhi azzurri nel quale vide divampare la fiamma del suo spirito e gli sorrise, ripetendo con più convinzione...  
“Io... sono... solo... tuo...” scandì ogni parola senza la minima incertezza o tentennamento nella voce ed appena scorse lo stupore velare il viso del compagno, rise lievemente, aggiungendo “...ed ora continua a prendere ciò che è tuo... altrimenti reclamerò invece la mia proprietà in altro modo!”  
  
A quella provocante minaccia, Aragorn ricambiò con un sorrisino prima di lasciare scivolare a terra le gambe che teneva rialzate.  
Con dei gesti rapidi e quasi violenti, lo fece voltare e lo spinse contro la parete, sospirando compiaciuto quando la creatura eterna non fece la minima resistenza ed appoggiò le mani contro la parete, inclinando poi il volto per cercare di guardare dietro di sé.  
“È il mio turno... di reclamare...” gli sussurrò sensualmente per poi discostargli i lunghi capelli dalla schiena e far scorrere su di essa le dita, con una movenza lenta e continua, che gli permise di ammirare come il potere della sua stirpe fluiva dentro l'elfo, ricreando sulla pelle chiara, al passaggio, dei disegni rosseggianti simili a delle lingue di fuoco.  
Il modo in cui il corpo immortale si inarcò a quel tocco, unito ai gemiti di piacere che ottenne, lo fece fremere dal desiderio di ricominciare a renderlo suo, così gli afferrò i fianchi e con una nuova spinta fluida e decisa, riprese a violarlo, cercando con tutta la forza che possedeva di controllare anche se stesso quando il principe del Reame Boscoso incominciò a contrastarlo con dei movimenti del bacino che rendevano quell'atto sempre più profondo e frenetico.  
  
A lungo entrambi non fecero altro che godere di quell'unione incredibilmente appassionata dove la carnalità, l'amore e tutti i sentimenti che provavano l'uno per l'altro, si fondevano in un connubio perfetto di selvaggia passione.  
Improvvisamente però, quando i due compagni oramai stavano per lasciarsi andare alla lussuria che li stava pervadendo, il principe del Reame Bosco aggrottò le sopracciglia e, nonostante il respiro rapido, riuscì a bisbigliare...  
“Sta... arrivando qualcuno...”  
  
“No... maledizione... non adesso!”  
  
La replica demoralizzata dell'uomo gli provocò un sorriso divertito, ma si accorse che, nonostante l'avvertimento, le spinte all'interno del suo corpo erano solo diminuite di intensità ma non erano cessate... ed anzi, quel nuovo ritmo lento, costante e ondulatorio, lo stava facendo ardere ancora di più.  
“Aragorn...” gettò indietro la testa sulla sua spalla con un gemito “...fermati... o non... riuscirò a...” le parole successive vennero soffocate dalla mano del re di Gondor che salì di scatto a coprirgli la bocca quando lui stesso udì delle voci, ancora lontane e, probabilmente, di alcuni servitori fermi nella dispensa principale.  
  
Aragorn chiuse gli occhi allora, tentando disperatamente di controllare il proprio corpo che ormai era in bilico sul confine che l'avrebbe sospinto all'estasi, ma benché il timore di essere sorpreso da qualcuno gli avesse attraversato con un brivido la schiena, quelle altre potenti e travolgenti ondate che sentiva dentro di sé, gli impedirono di eseguire la richiesta di Legolas e di frenare l'impulso a proseguire.  
Continuò a possedere la creatura eterna che aveva davanti, profondamente e senza esitazione, fino a quando sentì sul polso della mano che teneva ferma sul suo fianco, quella dell'elfo che lo stava esortando a portarla in quel punto che non aveva ancora toccato.  
Così chiuse subito il pugno sulla sua virilità e prese a muoverlo rapidamente, ritrovandosi a soffocare con l'altra mano dei gemiti ancor più elevati.  
A sua volta iniziò a percepire la lingua del compagno sul palmo mentre le labbra si erano ormai aperte sensualmente contro di esso e non poté fare a meno di chinare la testa e avventarsi sulla sua spalla per evitare di gridare a sua volta quel piacere che lo stava sconvolgendo.  
Gli morse con forza la pelle alla base del collo quando si sentì bruciare e sciogliere selvaggiamente per quell'atto segreto che stavano compiendo e nello stesso istante, Legolas strinse un pugno sulla parete e l'altro sul polso dell'uomo, quando anche lui raggiunse l'estasi in quel modo silenzioso ed incredibilmente eccitante.  
  
Le voci si affievolirono poco a poco fino a svanire, e i due compagni, lentamente, scivolarono in ginocchio sul pavimento mentre i loro cuori ricominciavano a battere normalmente dopo le sensazioni intense che avevano appena provato.  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso posò la fronte alla parete di pietra, ancora con le palpebre abbassate ed il respiro affannoso, sorridendo però dolcemente nel sentire le braccia forti dell'uomo dietro di sé, cingergli con fare possessivo la vita, senza però discostarsi da lui, per permettere ai loro corpi di restare ancora uniti.  
“Credo di... doverti chiedere perdono...” bisbigliò allora, quando ritrovò il fiato per parlare “...non avevo mai vissuto una... esperienza simile... in un ripostiglio con il timore di essere scoperti e...” deglutì quasi imbarazzato dall'evidenza dei fatti “...non immaginavo potesse esser così... piacevole...”  
  
“Mm... sentirti perdere irrimediabilmente il controllo tra le mie braccia in questo modo... è molto più che piacevole!” gli mormorò Aragorn, sorridendo debolmente contro la sua spalla “Anche se abbiamo rischiato che... qualcuno ci sorprendesse...” lambì dolcemente la pelle chiara sulla quale ora, riusciva ad intravvedere un segno evidente del morso ed udì un debole gemito in risposta “...e sinceramente, non ho idea di come avrei potuto spiegare ciò che i miei uomini si sarebbero trovati davanti!” la risata del compagno lo fece sorridere ma poi, in un soffio, aggiunse “Ti ho fatto male...?” alzò una mano e gli sfiorò delicatamente il collo e la spalla “Non ci sono andato molto leggero qui...”  
  
“No...” sussurrò subito Legolas, benché sentisse un leggero dolore in quel punto “...non è niente di insopportabile... e il livido svanirà presto.” respirò intensamente “Ed io invece...?”  
  
L'uomo rise qualche istante fingendo di aprire e chiudere la mano, con la quale lo aveva toccato durante quei momenti, come se faticasse a muoverla.  
“Vediamo... mi hai quasi stritolato un polso ma... no! Niente di irreparabile...”  
  
Entrambi scoppiarono nuovamente in una debole risata e la creatura eterna, molto lentamente, si discostò infine dal compagno per rialzarsi e recuperare i propri abiti, facendo attenzione a non colpire lui mentre li indossava.  
Gli lanciò alcune occhiate durante quell'azione e si accorse dell'espressione assorta sul suo volto, così, incuriosito, gli chiese...  
“A cosa stai pensando, Estel...? Qualcosa ti turba...”  
  
Aragorn alzò le spalle, finendo di richiudersi la lunga tunica sul petto, prima di replicare.  
“Solo... pensieri... naturali pensieri, oserei dire.” un sospiro e rialzò lo sguardo su di lui “Mi chiedo se Arwen possa aver intuito qualcosa... perché... non lo so... è insolito che non mi abbia raggiunto ieri notte e, questa mattina, mi abbia solo salutato con un bacio prima di svanire con le sue ancelle chissà dove.”  
  
“Avresti voluto che ti raggiungesse nel vostro letto...?” gli chiese allora Legolas con un tono basso dove però non poté nascondere quella lieve gelosia che continuava a provare, anche dopo le parole che la regina di Gondor, comunque, gli avevo detto.  
  
L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia come se non riuscisse subito a trovare una risposta razionale, ed infine sussurrò...  
“Non lo so...” si passò una mano sul viso “...e sembra assurdo ma... davvero non lo so. Desidero la sua compagnia e la sua vicinanza... ed il mio cuore è ancora legato a lei ma... non so rispondere se è lo stesso per il mio corpo.” vide gli occhi del compagno allontanarsi in quel momento e si rese conto di quanto potesse essere inadeguato quel discorso con lui, così deglutì nervosamente, scuotendo poi la testa “Perdonami... io non... non dovrei rivelartelo... capisco che non è più come una volta e che... non è corretto da parte mia parlarti di questo...”  
  
“Va tutto bene, Estel...” mormorò a quel punto l'elfo, sorridendogli dolcemente, senza però guardarlo fisso negli occhi perché sapeva che, altrimenti, non sarebbe riuscito a tenere quel segreto come invece aveva promesso alla sua sposa “...puoi ancora parlarmi di lei come hai sempre fatto e... io credo che si sia attardata con Eldarion ieri sera perché era impaziente di rivederlo e riabbracciarlo ma... credo anche che... tu dovresti prenderti del tempo per riflettere su te stesso e su di voi.”  
  
“Questo lo so... so bene di dover... comprendere come svelarle ciò che è accaduto tra di noi. È solo che ancora non ho idea di come fare! Non voglio che soffra... e sono certo che la verità, in qualche modo, graverà sul suo cuore e sul suo spirito ma... non posso nemmeno continuare a fingere che non sia cambiato niente!”  
  
“Estel...” intervenne il principe del Reame Boscoso, mettendosi ora davanti a lui e prendendogli il volto tra le mani “...devi solo trovare dentro di te la forza per farlo. Ma di sicuro, la mia presenza tra queste mura è fonte di...” accennò un sorrisino “...distrazioni che ti impediscono di ascoltare il tuo cuore. Credo sia meglio che io ritorni nell'Ithilien questa sera per darti modo di comprendere ciò che ancora ti è oscuro... e quando questo avverrà... saprai dove trovarmi.”  
  
Aragorn respirò profondamente al solo pensiero di doverlo salutare di lì a poco, così lo strinse subito a sé, posando di nuovo le labbra sulle sue in un dolce e lungo bacio.  
“Troverò le parole adatte il prima possibile...” gli mormorò poi, sfiorandogli il viso con il proprio “...perché non posso più costringerti a nasconderti con me come abbiamo fatto oggi...” vide l'espressione però divertita sul suo viso ed a sua volta sorrise “...d'accordo... anche se è stato molto... appagante!” una debole risata e poi tornò serio per proseguire “Parlerò con Arwen e le dirò che sarà sempre l'amore della mia vita ma che... tu...” lo fissò intensamente “...tu sei il compagno della mia anima e la luce del mio cuore... che ti appartengo e che non potrò mai più fare a meno della tua presenza al mio fianco.”  
  
Legolas lo baciò teneramente, accarezzandogli i capelli per un lungo momento, prima di bisbigliargli...  
“Penso sia un ottimo modo per cominciare...” si ritrovò però all'improvviso a rispondere ad un altro bacio, questa volta possessivo e famelico che lo lasciò senza fiato, ed allora sorrise, reclinando indietro la testa per sfuggire alle sue labbra, quando l'uomo tentò di nuovo di raggiungerle “...ma... ora è meglio uscire da qui o... a cominciare di nuovo qualcosa... saremo noi!” ed entrambi scoppiarono in una risata divertita.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Quella sera, poco prima del tramonto, il principe del Reame Boscoso mantenne fede alle sue intenzioni e si avviò lungo i cortili interni del palazzo per uscire e dirigersi alle stalle.  
Rialzò lo sguardo ad un certo punto e vide che, in uno dei corridoi esterni, il re di Gondor era intento a passeggiare con alcuni cavalieri, i quali lo stavano aggiornando sulle novità di quelle settimane.  
Si fermò allora, con gli occhi fissi su di lui e scorse quelli azzurri dell'uomo che, dopo un primo istante di confusione, trovarono il motivo per cui, il suo spirito si era improvvisamente destato.  
Restarono a guardarsi per un lungo momento, come era accaduto la notte precedente... uno sulla via della partenza e l'altro immobile dietro al parapetto.  
Tutto il resto attorno a loro svanì e perse di consistenza, voci, persone, forme, colori... rimasero solo loro e quello sguardo col quale si erano nuovamente incatenati... fino a quando, entrambi, sorrisero dolcemente e si rivolsero un cenno col capo in saluto.  
Aragorn strinse le mani sulla roccia quando vide il compagno voltarsi e sparire oltre le volte ma il calore che quegli occhi blu gli avevano trasmesso, fu sufficiente a dargli la forza per riprendere i propri passi e proseguire insieme agli altri uomini verso quei doveri che non poteva esimersi di compiere.  
  
Tre giorni trascorsero da quella partenza.  
Tre giorni durante i quali, Legolas riprese il comando dei lavori nell'Ithilien come se non fosse mai stato lontano dal luogo in cui avrebbe voluto dimorare.  
Le ore sotto il Sole erano facili da passare perché gli ordini e gli aiuti che doveva dare tenevano occupata la sua mente, ma quando la Luna saliva nel cielo stellato, il peso dell'incertezza e le domande che lo affliggevano, si risvegliavano e impedivano al suo cuore di trovare riposo.  
Spesso, la notte, passava ore a passeggiare con Lanthir tra gli alberi per ascoltare una voce amica che lo rincuorava e gli dava speranza con quei suoi modi diretti e ironici, perché non aveva potuto evitare di narrare, per lo meno a lui, ciò che Arwen gli aveva detto nella Biblioteca.  
Sapeva che l'amico non avrebbe infranto con Aragorn quel segreto e si sentì sollevato di averlo nuovamente al suo fianco in quelle Terre, perché altrimenti, la mancanza dell'uomo, la solitudine e l'impossibilità di parlare con gli altri, lo avrebbero fatto impazzire.  
A volte però, gli pareva che anche il Guardiano fosse distante coi propri pensieri, eppure quando tentava di farsi rivelare il motivo, l'altro elfo eludeva le sue domande con battute sarcastiche o provocatorie che riportavano le loro discussioni su quel Mortale che, ancora, non aveva trovato l'audacia di parlare con la propria sposa dei veri desideri della sua anima.  
  
A Minas Tirith invece, il sovrano di quel regno proseguiva le sue giornate come sempre, rimanendo però molto spesso solo nella sala del trono o in altre stanze del palazzo come se volesse trovare, nel silenzio, quelle parole che ancora non aveva detto.  
Tuttavia non aveva nemmeno trovato l'occasione giusta per farlo, perché dal suo ritorno tra quelle mura, Arwen non aveva passato che pochi momenti con lui, se non durante le cene o le riunioni dove però, di certo, non avrebbe potuto intavolare quel discorso con lei, sotto gli occhi dei servitori o degli altri uomini e donne di corte.  
Anche la notte, nel loro letto, la regina giungeva sempre più tardi, dando come motivazione il tempo trascorso col figlio o con le proprie ancelle per discutere della Festa che si sarebbe svolta nell'Ithilien e, per la quale, anche loro avrebbero partecipato con addobbi e decorazioni dal tema invernale.  
E con lei, sotto le lenzuola, non si era mai scambiato più di qualche lieve bacio perché presto, entrambi, si lasciavano abbracciare dal sonno o dalle riflessioni che li portavano ad un nuovo, insolito, silenzio. Si chiedeva spesso il motivo di quella distanza fisica tra loro, ma sapeva anche che, solitamente, fin dal loro matrimonio, era sempre stato lui quello ad iniziare ed a chiedere le sue attenzioni, cosa che, in quei giorni, benché provasse ancora attrazione per quella splendida creatura che giaceva al suo fianco, gli risultava molto difficile visto che il desiderio del corpo veniva, in qualche modo, frenato da quello del cuore e dello spirito che lo spingevano invece prepotentemente verso l'altro elfo che era però lontano.  
  
Arrivò il quarto giorno e l'uomo era seduto al tavolo della biblioteca, intento a controllare alcune carte alle quali doveva apporre la propria firma.  
Compito assai complesso visto che la sua mente non lo aiutava, portandolo invece a pensare a Legolas e a quanto sentisse la sua mancanza... ed inoltre al fatto che, ancora, non aveva parlato con Arwen di quella questione che non poteva lasciare in sospeso per molto.  
  
Ad un tratto la porta si aprì, ed il principe di Gondor fece il suo ingresso, proseguendo a passo deciso fino a raggiungere il proprio padre.  
“Ada... non vorrei disturbarti ma...” iniziò con un piglio sicuro che però divenne un sospiro quando si accorse che l'uomo non aveva nemmeno rialzato lo sguardo da ciò che stava facendo “...devo chiederti un permesso.” alzò un sopracciglio perplesso appena si rese conto che l'attenzione del padre era fissa in un punto indefinito e non stava, propriamente, leggendo i fogli che aveva di fronte, così scosse la testa ed alzò la voce “Ada!”  
  
Nell'udire quel nuovo richiamo, Aragorn si scosse dai propri pensieri e voltò subito la testa verso di lui.  
“Oh... Eldarion! Non ti avevo sentito entrare!”  
  
“Sì, l'avevo capito...” mormorò il giovane, alzando le spalle con un lieve sorriso “...ad ogni modo, volevo chiederti il permesso per tardare di qualche ora questa sera. I ragazzi e Sedrin mi hanno preparato una piccola... festa di bentornato a casa di uno di loro e sarebbe scortese da parte mia non partecipare.” lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia ma non capì se fosse per le sue parole o perché i pensieri del re di Gondor si fossero già allontanati, così proseguì “Non farò molto tardi e... presterò attenzione a rientrare... e se lo desideri, posso bussare alla vostra stanza quando tornerò, così sarete certi della mia presenza.” fece una pausa, attendendo una qualche risposta che non arrivò, e così aggiunse “Beh... non staremo comunque tanto lontani da palazzo... credo sia poco distante dalle scuderie e quindi...”  
  
“Va bene, Eldarion...” sussurrò all'improvviso Aragorn, sorridendogli dolcemente e riportando l'attenzione su di lui “...va bene, puoi andare dai tuoi amici! Sono mesi che non li vedi e avrete molte cose da raccontarvi... cerca solo di non fare troppo tardi.”  
  
“Oh... certo... grazie!” esclamò a quel punto Eldarion, spalancando gli occhi quasi stupito da quella assenza di obiezioni da parte del padre e, senza aggiungere altro, uscì dalla biblioteca con un sorrisino soddisfatto sulle labbra.  
Dopo aver fatto qualche passo nel corridoio però, incontrò la propria madre che, con alcune sue ancelle, tra le quali c'era anche Sedrin, stava giungendo dalla direzione opposta.  
  
“Eldarion... cosa fai qui...? Tuo padre ti ha forse chiamato?”  
  
“No... sono... passato per chiedergli un permesso!” disse allora, sorridendole e lanciando un'occhiata complice all'amica poco distante “E mi ha concesso di tardare questa sera quindi... nel caso dovesse lamentarsi per la mia assenza o mettersi a gridare perché non mi trovo nelle mie stanze... potresti ricordargli che mi ha accordato lui la possibilità di uscire?”  
  
Arwen lo guardò perplessa ma poi gli sorrise a sua volta, annuendo.  
“Glielo ricorderò... anche se dubito che tuo padre possa perdere la memoria nel giro di poche ore!”  
  
Il giovane alzò le spalle, avanzando di qualche passo, prima di fermarsi di nuovo e guardare verso le dame che stavano per proseguire.  
“Madre... Legolas è tornato nell'Ithilien, vero?” vide la creatura eterna annuire ed allora sospirò pesantemente, aggiungendo poi rassegnato “Certo... era ovvio...”  
  
La regina seguì il proprio figlio con lo sguardo, comprendendo solo allora quell'ultima domanda e la richiesta precedente, perché lei stessa aveva notato che, come era già accaduto, Aragorn era tornato ad essere distante e assente come se la sua mente si trovasse altrove.  
Così congedò le proprie ancelle e si recò dal proprio sposo nella biblioteca.  
Lo vide assorto nei propri pensieri con la schiena appoggiata allo schienale e le mani immobili sul tavolo... e in una di esse, la penna che stringeva tra le dita stava macchiando con l'inchiostro uno dei fogli bianchi che invece avrebbe dovuto scrivere.  
  
“Sono solo quattro giorni, amore mio...” disse con un tono dolce mentre si avvicinava a lui “...possibile che la sua mancanza ti crei già questo vuoto?”  
  
Il re di Gondor, strinse per alcuni istanti gli occhi, e posò la penna, rialzandosi poi lentamente dalla sedia per andarle incontro.  
“Perdonami... ero solo... assorto nei pensieri su ciò che devo svolgere!” finse di ignorare quella domanda, accennandole un sorriso “Non basta la minaccia del nemico che incombe, devo anche destreggiarmi tra le richieste e le approvazioni per una Festa d'Inverno della quale non ho mai compreso la necessità!”  
  
La dama ricambiò il sorriso, consapevole però di non aver avuto nessuna risposta da lui.  
“Sono tradizioni... ed è bene proseguirle fintanto che il tuo popolo le richiede.” allungò le mani e prese quelle dell'uomo tra le proprie “È di buon auspicio per un Inverno clemente ed un clima non troppo rigido... ed un'occasione per la tua gente di divertirsi e passare del tempo insieme senza pensare al domani e alle minacce che ben conosciamo.” una pausa e lo vide annuire “E d'altro canto... i primi anni del nostro regno non ti è mai pesata l'organizzazione di questi avvenimenti...”  
  
“Forse a quei tempi era tutto diverso... nuovo e più... piacevole...”  
  
“Forse a quei tempi non eri il solo ad occupartene...” lo corresse allora, cercando i suoi occhi e, quando li ritrovò, proseguì con un sorriso “...forse a quei tempi... anche Legolas ti aiutava con le sue idee e la sua presenza.” scorse, come sempre, una luce nelle iridi azzurre che stava osservando alla sola pronuncia di quel nome e così scosse la testa, alzando una mano per sfiorargli il viso “Potresti andare da lui e chiedergli di partecipare come allora... comprendo che avrà altre responsabilità ora, a causa degli attacchi che abbiamo subito, come le hai tu qui ma... è solo per una decina di giorni! E sono certa che sarà felice di passare qualche ora qui, come non gli dispiacerà percorrere a cavallo la distanza che ci separa.”  
  
Aragorn restò a fissarla sbalordito da quella richiesta che sembrava pronunciata con tutto l'amore e l'affetto possibile.  
Si sentì di nuovo un codardo a guardarla negli occhi senza trovare la forza per dirle come stavano davvero le cose ora ma si disse che, forse, quell'idea era la cosa migliore.  
Sarebbe andato da Legolas e gli avrebbe chiesto consiglio su come parlarle, visto che, nonostante tutto, i due elfi si conoscevano da molto prima che lui nascesse... ed era ovviamente un'ottima occasione per stare un po' tempo con lui.  
Ma prima ancora di poter ribattere, sentì di nuovo la voce dolce della regina di Gondor, echeggiare nel silenzio di quelle mura.  
  
“Va questa sera... dopo cena! Avvertilo e vedrai che da domani avrai il nostro amico al tuo fianco come sempre!”  
  
“Questa sera...?” ripeté ancor più confuso l'uomo, annuendo però subito “Sì... d'accordo... dopo aver cenato manderò ad avvertire gli scudieri di sellare il mio destriero, allora!”  
  
Arwen gli sorrise quando scorse l'espressione titubante ma raggiante che ora velava il volto del suo sposo, così si chinò e gli posò un lieve bacio sulle labbra, prima di voltarsi ed avviarsi verso la porta.  
“Ed in questo modo, almeno... non resterai in pena per il ritorno di nostro figlio!” esclamò, lasciandosi sfuggire una lieve risata quando sentì la replica perplessa dell'uomo...  
  
“Cosa...?”  
  
~ * ~  
  
Arrivò la sera, e non appena le prime ombre calarono su Minas Tirith, il principe di quel regno lasciò le mura del palazzo per dirigersi alle scuderie, prestando molta attenzione a non essere scorto.  
Aveva abbandonato gli abiti regali che doveva indossare per mostrare il proprio titolo, e si era rimesso quelli semplici che aveva usato per viaggiare, sotto ad un pesante mantello nero che lo avvolgeva completamente, celando la sua figura ed il suo volto, sotto a grande cappuccio che aveva alzato sulla testa.  
L'idea della festa era stata di Sedrin e difatti aveva funzionato con suo padre, ma sapeva bene che, per lasciare la città senza essere riconosciuto, avrebbe dovuto usare anche le altre abilità che aveva appreso in quei mesi.  
La discrezione, la rapidità e la scaltrezza, erano tra queste.  
E quindi aveva rimesso il guanto senza dita sulla mano sinistra per celare l'anello della sua stirpe che, ad ogni modo, non desiderava togliere e si era incamminato verso le stalle a testa bassa.  
Nessuno difatti fece caso ad un comune viaggiatore che percorreva le strade della città in una notte di inizio Inverno come tante ed arrivò facilmente dove voleva, senza dare nell'occhio.  
  
Rapidamente sellò il proprio cavallo ed era ancora intento a stringere le cinghie quando, ad in tratto, avvertì una presenza alle proprie spalle.  
L'indecisione sul voltarsi e mostrare il proprio volto o restare nell'ombra, sperando di passare inosservato gli fece però perdere quegli istanti preziosi necessari ad agire, e presto sentì la punta di una lama puntata alla schiena, seguita da un'esortazione decisa e autoritaria...  
  
“Alza subito le mani e allontanati dal destriero del principe, straniero!”  
  
...deglutì, stringendo per degli attimi gli occhi nella consapevolezza di non poter far altro che eseguire quell'ordine.  
Così alzò lentamente le mani ai lati, esitando però a muoversi da quella posizione... e subito quella voce ripeté il comando con un tono ora inflessibile...  
  
“Allontanati e voltati! Ora! Mostrami il tuo viso e forse ti concederò pietà per aver tentato di rubare un animale che non ti appartiene!”  
  
...respirò intensamente nel comprendere che non poteva più esimersi dal farlo e si fece scivolare il cappuccio sulle spalle, girandosi lentamente verso quella che, certamente, doveva essere una guardia.  
“Mi allontanerò dal mio destriero... solo quando mi spiegherai perché mai avrei dovuto... rubarlo...” l'ultima parola divenne quasi un sospiro quando si ritrovò davanti un volto che non si aspettava di vedere.  
Spalancò gli occhi allibito e per un lungo momento non riuscì a far altro che fissare quelli, altrettanto sconvolti del giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi col quale si era scontrato solo pochi giorni prima.  
  
“Eldarion...” sussurrò subito Adenath, riponendo all'istante la spada nel fodero ed accennando un debole inchino, facendo poi un passo indietro “...perdonami... io non ti avevo riconosciuto...” rialzò lo sguardo su di lui ed accennò un lieve sorriso “...di nuovo.”  
  
“Cosa... fai tu qui....?” gli chiese il principe di Gondor, abbassando solo allora le mani quasi se ne fosse scordato “Solitamente a quest'ora le scuderie sono... vuote...”  
  
“È il mio lavoro...” rispose il ragazzo, sorridendogli “...tuo padre mi ha concesso di accudire gli animali nelle ore serali visto che la mia casa dista solo pochi passi da qui...” si strinse nelle braccia facendo un cenno col capo verso l'uscita “...ma probabilmente te ne sei già accorto visto che uscendo l'altro giorno ci siamo... urtati.”  
  
“Oh... sì, certo!” replicò Eldarion, stringendo le labbra per nascondere un sorrisino prima di scuotere la testa per distogliere infine gli occhi da quelli che, ancora, lo avevano ammaliato per qualche insolita ragione “Ma... ad ogni modo... dovrei essere io a porgerti... di nuovo... le mie scuse perché nessuno mi aveva avvertito della tua presenza.”  
  
“E nessuno aveva invece avvertito me che eri intenzionato a viaggiare...” disse Adenath, seguendo i movimenti dell'altro giovane che, velocemente, terminava quello che stava facendo poco prima “...altrimenti avresti già trovato il tuo destriero sellato e pronto alla partenza.”  
  
“No... è solo che...” il principe di Gondor deglutì, prendendo le redini per far uscire il cavallo dal recinto ma fermandosi poi accanto al cavaliere proveniente da Rohan “...l'ho deciso all'ultimo momento e...” vide la sua espressione chiaramente dubbiosa ed allora si lasciò sfuggire una risata “...d'accordo... mio padre non ne è a conoscenza! Devo accompagnare in segreto una mia amica nell'Ithilien dal suo compagno e... mio padre invece crede che resterò per qualche ora ad una festa poco lontano da qui.” scrutò il suo viso per comprendere se fosse qualcuno di cui potersi fidare o meno ma ad un tratto sentì un fremito lungo il corpo nello scorgere il sorrisino che aveva incurvato le sue labbra e che aveva formato delle lievi fossette sulle sue guance.  
  
“Dimenticavo che... non sei solo principe ma agisci spesso di nascosto da tuo padre!” mormorò divertito lo scudiero, osservando poi per qualche attimo in silenzio l'altro giovane ma appena scorse la tensione evidente sul suo volto, gli sorrise di nuovo, facendogli un cenno col capo verso l'uscita “Resterò qui ancora per diverse ore... mi occuperò del cavallo quando ritornerai e tuo padre non scoprirà niente.”  
  
“Io... ti ringrazio, allora!” mormorò a quel punto Eldarion con un sospiro sollevato, prima di salire in sella e riportarsi il cappuccio sulla testa. Guardò ancora verso Adenath e si rese conto che quegli occhi verdi erano ancora fissi su di lui così, istintivamente, accennò un sorrisino d'intesa quasi incredulo però che quel ragazzo che praticamente nemmeno conosceva, stesse seriamente mettendo a rischio la sua posizione per coprire quel suo segreto... ma lo vide fare un passo indietro e indicargli con la mano di andare, così spronò subito l'animale e lasciò le scuderie.  
  
Come già una volta aveva fatto, riuscì ad eludere le sentinelle di guardia e lasciò le porte della città, cavalcando poi velocemente fino a raggiungere il ponte dove aveva appuntamento con Sedrin, e lì, rallentando l'andatura, la vide sbucare da alcuni alberi sul proprio destriero con addosso degli abiti maschili che la rendevano irriconoscibile.  
  
“Ma quanto ci hai messo?” esclamò la fanciulla, affiancandolo all'istante per proseguire vicino a lui “È quasi un'ora che ti aspetto! Pensavo che tuo padre avesse cambiato idea!”  
  
“Ci avrei messo di meno... se qualcuno mi avesse avvertito della presenza dello scudiero a questa tarda ora!”  
  
L'ancella spalancò subito gli occhi, portandosi la mano sulla bocca.  
“Uh... Adenath! Mi ero scordata di lui!”  
  
“Esatto... lui!” le fece eco Eldarion, scuotendo però la testa con un sorriso “Nessuno mi aveva detto che le scuderie sono controllate anche adesso... e quel ragazzo mi ha preso per un ladro che tentava di rubare... il mio cavallo!”  
  
“Perdonami! Non avevo pensato a questo...” sussurrò Sedrin, lanciando un'occhiata dispiaciuta all'amico al suo fianco “...non è da molto che svolge quel compito e non avevo riflettuto sull'eventualità che avrebbe potuto crearti dei problemi! Che scusa hai usato per non farlo incuriosire...?”  
  
Il principe di Gondor alzò le spalle, sorridendo tra sé.  
“Nessuna... gli ho detto la verità. Che dovevo accompagnare una mia amica nell'Ithilien e che mio padre ne era allo scuro e mi credeva invece ad una festa vicino al palazzo.” vide l'espressione perplessa sul volto della ragazza e scoppiò a ridere “Che altro avrei potuto inventarmi? E ad ogni modo ha funzionato... e mi anche rassicurato che provvederà lui al cavallo e che mio padre non lo verrà a sapere.”  
  
“Oh...” un sospiro incredulo lasciò le labbra della fanciulla prima che anche lei si concedesse una risata “...adoro quel ragazzo! L'ho sempre detto che è una fortuna averlo tra noi!”  
  
A quelle parole, il giovane però aggrottò le sopracciglia interessato e non si frenò dal porle la domanda che gli era affiorata subito nella mente.  
“Lo conosci bene, quindi? Voglio dire... io l'ho incrociato solo per pochi momenti fino ad ora ma tutti mi parlano con questa... ammirazione di lui e delle sue gesta.” scorse un sorrisino sul viso dell'amica ed aggiunse “Insomma... so che è qui per divenire cavaliere... ed è anche un artista... ora scopro che lavora come scudiero... c'è qualcosa d'altro che fa e che ancora ignoro?”  
  
“Vediamo...” iniziò Sedrin, fingendo di pensarci per qualche istante, prima di esclamare “...oh! Una cosa di certo... fa perdere la testa alle ragazze!” spostò lo sguardo verso il giovane al suo fianco e rise nel vedere la sua espressione allibita “Sul serio! Da quando è giunto qui... decine di ragazze hanno tentato di ottenere le sue attenzioni... tra le quali anche alcune mie care amiche ma... l'affascinante e misterioso Adenath sembra non aver tempo da dedicare alle povere fanciulle che cadono irrimediabilmente ai suoi piedi, perché ogni momento lo passa ad allenarsi o a lavorare o a... disegnare... hai visto i suoi disegni?”  
  
“Qualcosa... vagamente... mentre li sistemava quando ci siamo scontrati la prima volta...”  
  
“Vi siete... scontrati?” ripeté stupita, scuotendo poi la testa “Comunque... dovresti vederlo come realizza quelle opere! Sembra che... la realtà attorno a lui svanisca fino a quando segna l'ultima riga sul foglio! È davvero incredibile come riesce a cogliere ogni particolare e a renderlo perfettamente col carbone!”  
  
“Bene...” sussurrò quasi tra sé Eldarion, sorridendo lievemente come perso nei pensieri di ciò che la compagna gli aveva appena raccontato “...quindi è cavaliere, artista, scudiero, seduttore di fanciulle... altro...?”  
  
Sedrin, strinse gli occhi scrutando il volto dell'amico nonostante il buio di quella sera.  
“Perché ti interessa saperlo...?”  
  
“È solo... curiosità.” rispose subito il principe di Gondor, cercando di non mostrarle però l'agitazione per quella domanda perché, effettivamente, nemmeno lui stesso sapeva spiegarsi il motivo “Torno qui e... sembra che tutti siate rimasti... affascinati da questo ragazzo di Rohan che è giunto solo da pochi mesi!”  
  
“E tu... invece...? Non ne sarai rimasto affascinato a tua volta?”  
  
“Cosa...?” scosse subito la testa con una lieve risata nervosa, comprendendo però benissimo, dal tono che aveva usato la fanciulla, una vaga allusione che scorse anche nei suoi occhi quando si voltò verso di lei “Ma che... no!” rise nuovamente, stringendo le mani sulle redini “Cos'è quello sguardo? Ero solo... incuriosito, tutto qui! E poi... il semplice fatto che io provi attrazione verso un elfo che... per puro caso... è appartenente al genere maschile... non significa necessariamente che debba sentirmi attratto da qualsiasi... giovane affascinante che mi compare davanti!”  
  
“Oh... no... certo che no... era solo una domanda la mia...”  
  
“Beh... non farmele queste... domande! Sono già abbastanza nervoso per quello che sto andando a fare!”  
  
L'ancella allora sorrise dolcemente, cercando nuovamente il contato coi suoi occhi, prima di mormorare...  
“Hai pensato a cosa dirai a Lanthir quando lo rivedrai...?” vide l'amico scuotere la testa e sospirò “Eldarion! Hai avuto giorni!”  
  
“Non è... così facile, Sedrin! Non posso entrare nella sua tenda e chiedergli... se prova qualcosa per me!”  
  
“Bene... ma pensa a qualcosa perché tra poco saremo arrivati!”  
  
~ * ~  
  
Una debole brezza fredda si era alzata sull'accampamento dove elfi e uomini stavano ancora cenando, parlando amichevolmente tra loro del lavoro svolto quel giorno e di quello che avrebbero dovuto compiere all'alba.  
In una delle tende però, una creatura immortale era distesa sul proprio giaciglio con solo un paio di pantaloni bianchi a fasciargli le gambe.  
Molti cuscini gli facevano da appoggio dietro la schiena e su di essi, i lunghi capelli biondi che da poco si erano asciugati, ricadevano in morbide onde, ricreando dei disegni indefiniti sulla stoffa candida.  
Il braccio sinistro era piegato in alto accanto al volto, la mano sotto la nuca, mentre con l'altra si stava sfiorando distrattamente il petto che, solo poco prima, aveva terminato di bagnare con uno degli oli profumati, dopo essersi ripulito dalla polvere e la terra che l'avevano ricoperto durante la lunga giornata trascorsa.  
Da quando era tornato in quel luogo non aveva fatto altro che dirigere i lavori e mettersi all'opera fin dalle prime ore del mattino per tenere la mente occupata e i pensieri fissi su ciò che doveva svolgere... lontani da quel giovane che aveva salutato solo quattro notti prima.  
Ogni sera poi, ringraziava Legolas per il tempo che trascorrevano insieme a parlare di Aragorn perché, anche in quel modo, riusciva a distrarre la propria attenzione dal figlio di quel Mortale che, invece, era sempre sulle labbra del principe del Reame Boscoso.  
Quando restava di nuovo solo nella propria tenda però, le memorie di quello che aveva compiuto con Eldarion ritornavano ad essere nitide ed il suo cuore riprendeva a sussultare, riempiendolo di ardenti brividi che lo risvegliavano fin nel profondo.  
Più volte era stato sul punto di uscire e cercare qualcuno con cui placare, almeno per qualche ora, il fuoco che gli scorreva nelle vene... e sebbene sapesse che sarebbe stato semplice trovare un amante tra le decine di altri elfi presenti in quel campo, perché gli sarebbe bastato uno sguardo e qualche allusione, non aveva mai portato a termine quella intenzione.  
Ed era questo che lo turbava maggiormente... era pervaso dal desiderio fisico per qualcuno che non poteva avere ma non voleva soddisfarlo come aveva sempre fatto fino a quel momento.  
  
Respirò profondamente, chiudendo per alcuni attimi i profondi occhi chiari che, fino ad allora, erano rimasti fissi in un punto nel vuoto e si chiese come era arrivato a tanto.  
Come aveva potuto perdersi in quel modo per qualcuno che non doveva essere altro che un semplice amante?  
Come poteva aver perso interesse in chiunque altro dopo solo alcuni mesi a contatto con un ragazzo di soli vent'anni?  
E come poteva, ancora, fingere che tutto quello che provava fosse irrilevante e passeggero?  
Non era solo per via del dono che gli aveva fatto per salvarlo, perché la confusione, le emozioni ed ogni altra intensa sensazione, erano cominciate molto prima, e forse la luce che ora era in grado di scorgere negli occhi di Eldarion, non aveva fatto altro che aprire anche i suoi a qualcosa che invece non voleva vedere.  
  
Eldarion... un nome, un volto, un corpo.  
Era entrato nella sua vita in una mattina come tante altre ed ora... non voleva più uscirne.  
E lui stesso, non voleva permettere che accadesse.  
Perché nonostante tutto, continuava a desiderarlo perdutamente in ogni singolo istante ed ormai non servivano più i moniti che si dava... non esistevano più regole o saggezza... c'era solo quel giovane e quel sentimento che tuttavia non voleva più provare.  
  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, quasi stupito dai suoi stessi pensieri ed ancor di più, da quella mano che stava scivolando lentamente lungo il suo petto, mentre la sua mente stava iniziando a ricreare delle immagini di quello che era accaduto l'ultima notte che il principe di Gondor l'aveva raggiunto in quella tenda.  
Possibile che quel ragazzino sfrontato l'avesse cambiato fino a quel punto? Più di mille anni passati con centinaia di amanti di ogni tipo, da quando aveva conosciuto per la prima volta la passione carnale, ed in una sola manciata di giorni, si ritrovava a non desiderare più la compagnia di qualcuno perché sapeva che, qualsiasi atto fisico non sarebbe stato altrettanto appagante come quelli che compiva con lui.  
Ed era nuovamente solo, nella propria tenda, a tentare con la poca volontà rimasta di trattenere l'impulso a far scendere la propria mano tra le cosce per darsi quel piacere che il suo corpo bramava raggiungere.  
Ma questa volta... stava fallendo.  
Le dita scivolarono lungo il ventre che si alzava e abbassava per via del respiro rapido, ed arrivarono ad accarezzare il gonfiore sotto la stoffa candida che il ricordo di ciò che ora, per volontà di Eldarion, era diventato proibito, aveva istantaneamente provocato.  
  
Proprio quando le labbra carnose però, stavano per rilassarsi in un sorriso, i sensi acuti che il suo popolo possedeva, lo scossero da quel momento di solitudine che si stava, infine, concedendo, facendogli stringere all'istante il pugno... poco prima che un altro elfo rialzasse il drappo della tenda e facesse il suo ingresso.  
  
“Mi stupisce trovarti rinchiuso qui dentro!” esclamò la creatura eterna, facendo qualche passo sui tappeti, senza però superare il tendaggio che lo divideva dal giaciglio sul quale riusciva a intravedere l'amico “In verità, quando Legolas mi ha mandato a chiederti se desiderassi unirti a lui tra qualche ora per una passeggiata, pensavo di doverti cercare in tutte le tende degli appartenenti al nostro popolo... e non solo...”  
  
Le ultime parole allusive pronunciate dall'elfo, strapparono un sorrisino divertito a Lanthir che, lentamente, si rimise in piedi, provvedendo però ad indossare una camicia, anch'essa bianca, e ad afferrare una cintura, prima di superare la leggera stoffa che pendeva dal soffitto per arrivare davanti a colui che era appena giunto.  
“Ho fatto bene a desistere dall'intenzione di cercare compagnia, dunque...” mormorò con una cadenza provocatoria mentre si legava sui fianchi la fascia di cuoio, sopra la camicia, che lasciò però aperta sul petto “...almeno ti ho risparmiato una ricerca estenuante...” si fermò quando un passo lo divideva da lui e fissò per qualche istante gli occhi grigi che si erano però abbassati sul suo corpo, prima di rialzarsi nuovamente “...o forse avresti voluto scoprire a chi avevo concesso le mie attenzioni per... unirti a noi...?”  
  
“Per quanto possa trovare seducente la prospettiva... il viaggio che mi ha portato qui in soli due giorni mi ha... momentaneamente... privato del desiderio di compiere altro col mio corpo se non... riposare!”  
  
I due elfi si guardarono intensamente ancora per qualche attimo prima che entrambi scoppiassero in una lieve risata, seguita da un lungo abbraccio amichevole che terminò quando il Guardiano fece di nuovo un passo indietro con un'espressione però incuriosita.  
“Due giorni...? Per quale motivo siete stati spinti a giungere in così poco tempo, Ferydir? È accaduto qualcosa nei nostri confini?”  
  
“Un attacco... a nord ovest, prima del torrente.” rispose allora Ferydir, respirando intensamente e sfilandosi le armi che ancora portava in vita, lasciandole sul tavolo prima di appoggiarsi ad esso “Sire Thranduil mi ha mandato con un gruppo da voi per avvertirvi e durante il tragitto ci siamo imbattuti negli orchi che vi hanno teso l'imboscata. Legolas mi ha raccontato in breve quanto è accaduto e... al più tardi domani manderemo un messaggero dal nostro sovrano in modo che anche Thamais venga a raggiungerci prima di partire per la missione sulle Montagne.”  
  
“Pensavo avvenisse tra qualche mese...” disse Lanthir, osservando il compagno che, a quella frase, alzò gli occhi per incrociare i suoi “...ha deciso di anticipare la partenza per ciò che è successo?”  
  
“Sì... ed immagino che, quando verrà informato di ciò che avete subito voi, non attenderà un solo giorno di più per darci l'ordine a metterci in marcia.”  
  
Il Guardiano annuì, stringendo le labbra prima di sussurrare con un velo di apprensione nella voce...  
“Cosa ti ha detto il nostro principe dell'agguato?”  
  
“Mi ha detto che vi siete battuti con onore...” replicò l'altra creatura eterna, accennando un sorrisino soddisfatto “...anche il giovane Eldarion che, a quanto sembra, ha meritato il titolo che gli abbiamo dato!” vide lo sguardo del compagno abbassarsi all'improvviso in quell'istante ma, benché lo trovasse insolito, proseguì “E che avete scoperto delle frecce avvelenate... forgiate dal fuoco e dalla magia oscura per sottomettere il nostro popolo... ed è questo che, temo, spingerà Sire Thranduil ad anticipare la Missione.”  
  
Lanthir respirò profondamente, andando ad appoggiarsi di fianco al compagno che lo seguì con lo sguardo quasi lo stesse scrutando per comprendere.  
“Credo sia la cosa più giusta da fare...” sussurrò “...forse abbiamo sottovalutato troppo a lungo questa nuova minaccia. È ora che l'Oscurità soccomba nuovamente sotto alla luce dell'Alleanza che ancora ci unisce agli Uomini.”  
  
“Sì...” sospirò l'altro Guardiano, dando però una debole spinta all'amico con la spalla “...ma in questo preciso istante l'unica cosa che riesco a fare... è pensare ai muscoli che mi dolgono per l'ininterrotta cavalcata che abbiamo compiuto!” si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata e vide anche le labbra dell'elfo accanto a lui incurvarsi divertite.  
  
“È strano...” ribatté Lanthir istintivamente con un tono sensuale “...una volta non ti lamentavi per il dolore causato da lunghe e... incessanti... cavalcate.” guardò il compagno, rendendosi conto solo allora, nello scorgere il sorrisino malizioso apparso sul suo viso, della provocazione che aveva pronunciato, così rise, scuotendo la testa “Perdonami... è... l'abitudine!”  
  
Ferydir reclinò il volto verso il suo per arrivare a parlargli all'orecchio con un tono volutamente seducente...  
“A volte è bene che queste... vecchie abitudini... vengano ritrovate...” vide le palpebre dell'altro elfo abbassarsi pesantemente e scorse le sue mani che si posavano sul ripiano di legno contro il quale erano appoggiati quasi a volersi sostenere, così, sorridendo compiaciuto, si spostò lentamente di fronte a lui, facendo, al tempo stesso, scivolare un palmo sul suo ventre.  
  
“Pensavo fossi... esausto per le ore passate a... cavalcare...” sussurrò il Guardiano, incurvando le sopracciglia in un'espressione quasi stupita nel sentire le dita del compagno scendere ad accarezzargli quel vigore tra le cosce che non si era del tutto assopito poco prima e che, in quel preciso istante, si risvegliò prepotentemente.  
  
“Forse mi sono rimaste le forze per... proseguire un altro po'...”  
  
Strinse le mani sul tavolo a quella replica, più sbalordito dalla propria reazione che dal tentativo di seduzione dell'altra creatura eterna, perché, benché il suo corpo l'avesse già tradito, manifestando quel desiderio fisico che provava, la sua mente continuava a riempirlo di immagini di colui che realmente stava bramando.  
“Ed io sarei molto... curioso di vedere queste forze che ancora possiedi ma... anche la mia giornata è stata piena e non...” le parole divennero un lieve gemito quando iniziò a sentire la lingua dell'amico lungo il profilo dell'orecchio, alla quale, presto, si aggiunse anche la sua voce con la stessa cadenza provocatoria di poco prima.  
  
“Oh... sbaglio o questo è un tentativo di ritrarti?” gli bisbigliò Ferydir, sorridendo incuriosito prima di succhiargli sensualmente la punta dell'orecchio “C'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, Lanthir? È forse cambiato qualcosa dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti?” premette il palmo con decisione su quel punto che aveva sentito crescere, ancora nascosto dalla stoffa leggera dei pantaloni che l'altro elfo portava e sospirò a sua volta “O le passeggiate che fai con Legolas celano in realtà un significato che van ben oltre il semplice... mettere un piede davanti all'altro?”  
  
“Legolas è il mio principe... ed il mio più caro amico...” mormorò allora Lanthir, cercando di controllare il proprio respiro che si stava facendo sempre più rapido “...l'affetto che provo per lui non cela niente che tu già non conosca.” portò le mani sulle braccia del compagno, con l'intento di allontanarlo ma non lo fece ed anzi, lo tirò di più a sé quando sentì il movimento della sua mano divenire costante, anche se, a parole, tentò di esprimere l'esatto opposto “Non è... necessario che tu lo faccia... non questa notte...”  
  
Un breve momento di silenzio nel quale il Guardiano appena giunto all'accampamento si discostò per osservare il volto di quello che teneva prigioniero contro il tavolo di legno, dopodiché si avventò nuovamente sull'orecchio che, fino ad allora, aveva lascivamente, torturato.  
“Con chi credi di stare parlando?” gli chiese, riprendendo a leccarne il profilo “Hai forse dimenticato chi sono, Lanthir...? Hai dimenticato che sono stato io a farti conoscere il piacere che due corpi maschili possono scambiarsi? Hai dimenticato che...” portò l'altra mano sul suo fondo schiena e fece scorrere debolmente le dita tra i suoi glutei, sorridendo per il gemito che ottenne “...sono stato il primo a possedere il tuo ed a concederti senza riserbo il mio, per saziare la tua sete di sapere? Io ti ho insegnato i piaceri della carne e la lussuria che si nasconde dietro un semplice gesto o una parola... ed io ti ho mostrato come sottomettere le menti e sedurre i pensieri... io ti ho...” quella nuova affermazione venne interrotta però bruscamente dall'inaspettata reazione dell'altra creatura immortale che respinse violentemente all'indietro l'amico... solo per afferrarlo dopo un istante, costringendolo poi a voltarsi, contro la colonna di legno al centro della tenda.  
  
“Tu mi hai rivelato i segreti della tentazione...” gli mormorò a quel punto Lanthir all'orecchio, stringendogli i lunghi capelli biondo scuro nel pugno per fargli reclinare indietro la testa “...e l'arte che si cela in un bacio o una carezza... ma poi...” sospirò sensualmente e spinse con forza il bacino contro di lui, provocando un gemito sorpreso da parte dell'altro “...poi ti ho domato, Ferydir... dopo solo pochi mesi... ho superato il mio Maestro... lo ricordi, questo?” si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisino soddisfatto quando percepì subito i movimenti che l'amico tentava di fare per ottenere più contatto col suo corpo “Ti sei sottomesso a me... ad ogni mia volontà... e mi hai implorato, col poco fiato che ti lasciavo, di continuare a prenderti... perché non potevi più fare a meno di me... e di quello che... avevo imparato...”  
  
“Sì... sì e non me ne sono mai pentito!” riuscì a replicare Ferydir, tenendo le mani ferme sulla colonna davanti a sé ma continuando a strusciarsi all'indietro contro di lui “Ho visto nei tuoi occhi la ferocia della passione fin dalla prima volta che siamo rimasti soli in quel rifugio... ma non avrei mai immaginato che tu potessi... diventare così...”  
  
“Così... come...?” chiese provocatoriamente Lanthir, leccandogli il lato del collo che lo costringeva ad esporre.  
  
“L'amante della lussuria stessa...” gemette l'altro elfo sorridendo “...il desidero della concupiscenza e la licenziosa e carnale brama di un corpo nato per la seduzione...”  
  
“È questo che vuoi, dunque...?” bisbigliò a quel punto il Guardiano dai lunghi capelli ondulati “Il mio corpo...? Le mie attenzioni...?”  
  
“Come sempre...”  
  
“Allora implorami per ottenerli!” glielo ordinò con un tono autoritario che fece tremare l'altra creatura eterna “Ora sei tu che dimentichi chi sono, Ferydir... dillo...!”  
  
“Sì... mio capitano... ti prego...”  
  
Quella supplica gli provocò un fremito ardente lungo il corpo che, per alcuni momenti, annebbiò ogni altro pensiero che gli aveva occupato la mente... e si stava apprestando a slacciare gli abiti del compagno per esaudire quella richiesta quando un'altra ondata di calore lo pervase.  
Intensa. Potente. Seducente.  
In grado di risvegliare non solo quel desiderio fisico di cui era già preda il suo corpo, ma anche lo spirito che, da giorni, sentiva inquieto e confuso.  
Chiuse istintivamente gli occhi come per comprendere e si rivide in quel punto ma, tra le braccia, stava stringendo un altra persona... riuscì a scorgere il suo viso e percepì le violente sensazioni che la vicinanza di Eldarion gli provocava.  
Penetranti. Roventi. Avvolgenti. Dolci. Attraenti. Abbaglianti.  
Abbaglianti come quel corpo che, nella sua memoria, stava tenendo a sé e che stava diventando via via incredibilmente luminoso... una lucentezza insostenibile che gli fece spalancare all'improvviso gli occhi.  
  
Fece un passo indietro, passandosi le mani sul viso ancora scosso da quello che aveva provato e intravvide l'amico voltarsi incuriosito nella sua direzione.  
  
“Lanthir...? Che succede?”  
  
“Io non...” deglutì, cercando di ritrovare un po' di contegno e di riassumere quell'atteggiamento che solitamente mostrava “...non credo di poterlo fare questa sera... perdonami.” accennò un sorriso “La prossima volta magari...”  
  
Ferydir lo seguì con lo sguardo, perplesso e turbato da quell'insolito comportamento, e lo vide tornare ad appoggiarsi al tavolo ed incrociare le braccia sul petto con gli occhi fissi sui tappeti.  
“D'accordo... non è un problema ma... sei certo di non volermi parlare di ciò che...” non riuscì a terminare perché la voce concisa dell'altro elfo lo bloccò...  
  
“Sto bene... è solo stanchezza... grazie per l'interessamento.”  
  
...così annuì e si avviò verso l'apertura della tenda.  
“Come desideri... ma se cambiassi idea... sai dove trovarmi.” con quelle parole uscì, proseguendo lentamente tra i fuochi accessi e le decine di cavalieri e guerrieri ancora svegli.  
Lanthir gli aveva mentito.  
E quello non sarebbe stato di certo grave... e nemmeno sarebbe stata la prima volta.  
Ma ciò che lo preoccupava, era quell'impensabile e repentino cambio di intenzioni perché mai, in oltre mille anni, da quando erano diventati amanti, aveva assistito a qualcosa di simile.  
Rimase assorto in quei pensieri e solo dopo diversi passi si ricordò di aver lasciato le proprie armi sul tavolo, così girò su stesso con l'intento di tornare a riprenderle... ma dopo aver percorso una breve distanza, si bloccò, immobile, ed aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
  
Vide una figura incappucciata, stretta in un lungo mantello nero, tentennare fuori dall'ingresso di quella stessa tenda che lui aveva da poco abbandonato.  
Era lontano per scorgerne chiaramente il profilo al buio ma qualcosa, dall'andatura e dall'insicurezza che pareva possedere, gli fece supporre che fosse un Mortale.  
Ed ancor più curioso, fu il fatto che quello sconosciuto rialzò il drappo e scivolò all'interno della tenda senza nemmeno annunciarsi.  
Così si avvicinò ancora di qualche passo a quel punto, restando nascosto accanto ad un albero in attesa che, chiunque fosse entrato furtivamente, uscisse.  
  
~ *~


	24. ~ 24 ~

 

  
Eldarion si ripeté più volte di stare calmo e che non era successo niente di particolare.  
Aveva intravvisto un elfo uscire dalla tenda del Guardiano del Bosco che stava per raggiungere... un elfo che gli era parso anche di riconoscere... un elfo che già una volta aveva spiato o quantomeno, ascoltato, in un momento di intimità insieme a Lanthir... un elfo che, con tutta probabilità, era stato in quel luogo per lo stesso motivo.  
E non era riuscito a controllare il cuore che aveva preso a corrergli freneticamente nel petto quasi alla ricerca di un angolo buio in cui nascondere quella verità che, però, non poteva fingere di non sapere.  
Perché sapeva bene che di certo Lanthir non era rimasto solo quelle notti che avevano passato lontani... lo sapeva, lo comprendeva, ma nonostante questo, ne veniva inevitabilmente ferito.  
Era quella la cosa peggiore da sostenere... non l'andare da lui senza sapere cosa dire o come agire, bensì la consapevolezza di non essere altro che uno dei tanti amanti che, in quelle ore, l'avevano cercato.  
Così si era dato coraggio ed era scivolato sotto il pesante drappo, aspettandosi già di trovare il Guardiano disteso nel giaciglio dove, presumibilmente, si era intrattenuto con Ferydir... e rimase invece sbalordito di vederlo invece appoggiato al tavolo, con ancora degli indumenti addosso ed un'espressione accigliata e pensierosa sul viso.  
  
“Forse ricordi il resto ma dimentichi le tue armi!” sussurrò in quel momento Lanthir quando percepì di nuovo una presenza accanto all'entrata ma gli bastarono pochi attimi da quell'affermazione per capire che non era dell'amico appena uscito che si trattava.  
Voltò la testa in quella direzione e gli parve di sentire dentro di sé quell'abbagliante luce che lo aveva scosso poco prima, impedendogli di portare a termine quell'atto carnale per il quale, invece, il suo corpo stava smaniando.  
“Cosa fai qui, ragazzino...?” una domanda che lasciò le sue labbra in un sospiro sgomento mentre però, tutto il resto di lui pareva essere avvampato solo per aver posato lo sguardo su quel giovane che era rimasto immobile ad un passo dall'ingresso.  
E comprese. Comprese che il suo spirito l'aveva messo in guardia qualche momento prima, rendendolo conscio della presenza di colui al quale aveva donato la propria luce... era stata la vicinanza di Eldarion... la vicinanza di quella parte della sua anima legata a lui... a mostrargli quel chiarore abbagliante nella mente.  
  
“Io stavo...” il principe di Gondor tentò di ribattere ma dovette fermarsi per riprendere fiato, come se avesse corso fino a quell'istante, quando incrociò gli occhi chiari e profondi dell'elfo “...sono...” deglutì e cercò con molta fatica di controllare i propri che subito scesero lungo il corpo della creatura immortale, perdendosi sulle curve e sui muscoli che la camicia aperta non nascondeva “...ho... accompagnato una mia amica dal suo... compagno... qui... e... ho pensato di passare a... salutarti...” aggrottò le sopracciglia alle proprie parole, rendendosi conto di quanto potessero sembrare infantili e stupide, ma di nuovo il suo sguardo finì sul petto nudo che poteva scorgere tra la stoffa aperta e la visione di quella pelle candida lucida e all'apparenza, lievemente bagnata, gli tolse all'improvviso ogni capacità di ragionare. Sentì il sangue bruciargli le vene ed andare a concentrarsi nel basso ventre, risvegliando furiosamente il desiderio di toccare e baciare quel corpo eterno che, con estrema lentezza, ora lo stava raggiungendo.  
  
“Sei folle!” sussurrò Lanthir, spalancando leggermente gli occhi ed avanzando verso di lui “Potrebbero riconoscerti! Ci sono anche i cavalieri di tuo padre qui! Per non parlare di Legolas... e Ferydir!”  
  
“Nessuno mi ha visto...” replicò il giovane, facendosi scivolare il cappuccio sulle spalle per poi alzarle con noncuranza “...ma difatti ho notato Ferydir che usciva da qui poco fa... non sapevo fosse giunto.” strinse le labbra, abbassando poi lo sguardo “E quindi probabilmente ora sarai stremato e vorrai... riposare... credo che andrò ad attendere la mia amica da qualche altra parte.” fece in tempo però a fare solo un passo indietro che venne raggiunto all'istante dal Guardiano. Alzò gli occhi, trovandosi a fissare i suoi da quella minima vicinanza e trattenne il respiro quando percepì le braccia del compagno rialzarsi ai due lati del suo corpo... ma non sentì nessun tocco su di sé.  
Avvertì invece dei movimenti alle proprie spalle e dei fruscii che gli fecero intendere cosa, in realtà, stesse facendo.  
  
Quando terminò di chiudere le cinghie per impedire che il drappo della tenda venisse di nuovo rialzato, Lanthir rimase un lungo momento a guardare il volto davanti a sé, come se ancora non realizzasse che fosse davvero a meno di un passo da lui.  
L'agitazione, l'inquietudine, i dubbi, la confusione... tutto sembrava essersi placato nell'istante in cui l'aveva avuto di nuovo dinnanzi a sé.  
Ed anche quell'allusione che il giovane aveva fatto riguardo a Ferydir e all'essere stremato, era già svanita dietro ai pensieri e ai desideri che l'avevano pervaso nel sentire quel corpo così vicino.  
“Sei davvero folle se riesci ad essere geloso per qualcosa che non è avvenuto...” gli bisbigliò ad un soffio dalle sue labbra che vide socchiudersi in quell'innocente attesa che l'aveva fatto impazzire fin dal primo momento. Invece di colmare quella distanza però, alzò le mani e gli tolse il mantello, soffermandosi poi con le dita tra i riccioli scuri che erano ricaduti morbidamente sulle spalle dopo quel gesto “...ed ancor più incosciente se pensi di non attirare l'attenzione su di te venendo in un accampamento con la pretesa di essere un viaggiatore per gli abiti che indossi ma...” chinò la testa e respirò intensamente il suo profumo, lasciando che la chioma gli sfiorasse il viso “...coi capelli puliti e profumati come se fossi appena uscito dalla tua bella vasca da bagno.”  
  
“Io... a questo non ho pensato...” mormorò il principe di Gondor con un filo di voce e chiudendo gli occhi quando quel lieve tocco gli provocò però dei piacevoli fremiti alla nuca “...ma anche tu sei...” sospirò con un sorriso, alzando la mano per far scorrere le dita tra le lunghe ciocche bionde del compagno “...pulito e... profumato...” arrivò al suo petto e proseguì con una lieve carezza su di esso quasi con la stessa insicurezza con la quale, prima che diventassero amanti, l'aveva sfiorato, in quello stesso punto, nell'armeria “...e la tua... pelle... è così... calda...”  
  
Il Guardiano socchiuse gli occhi al passaggio della sua mano nel sentirsi attraversare da un fuoco improvviso che andò a far pulsare ancora di più il desiderio insoddisfatto tra le sue cosce... ed il cuore che già batteva con forza nel suo torace.  
Era come se la sua pelle ed ogni muscolo del corpo fosse diventato più sensibile a quelle carezze... e gli stava accadendo solo ora, con lui.  
Ancora il tempo di un sospiro e, senza riuscire ad aggiungere altro a parole, strinse le mani sulla sua nuca, tirando il principe di Gondor a sé in un bacio profondo e appassionato.  
Dopo un attimo di probabile stupore da parte del compagno, si sentì sospinto all'indietro e non fece resistenza fino a quando finì con la schiena contro la colonna quadrata al centro della tenda.  
Soffocò con le labbra un gemito di piacevole sorpresa del giovane per quell'apparente remissività che aveva dimostrato, ma prima di poter esprimere a voce una qualche frase provocatoria, la bocca che aveva posseduto fino a quell'istante, scese lungo il suo collo ed iniziò a percorrergli i pettorali, a succhiargli sensualmente i capezzoli fino ad arrivare a leccare l'addome, provocandogli delle violente scariche di piacere in tutto il corpo.  
  
“Ho sognato... questo... ogni notte...” sussurrò Eldarion, disegnandogli con la punta della lingua i muscoli che si contraevano al passaggio. Cercò di ignorare quel punto che percepiva distintamente ad un soffio dal viso perché sapeva che, quelle stupide regole che aveva imposto, gli proibivano di concedergli attenzione e difatti, presto, sentì le mani dell'elfo che lo costringevano a rialzarsi.  
Gli cinse il collo con le braccia, rispondendo ad un altro bacio energico e voluttuoso ma impulsivamente prese a spingere il bacino contro il suo per sentire, almeno in quel modo, il vigore del compagno contro al proprio.  
  
“Anche i tuoi... sogni dunque si sottomettono alle decisioni che hai preso?” gli mormorò Lanthir sulle labbra, arrivando poi coi palmi sui suoi fianchi per fargli rallentare quei movimenti che stavano iniziando a fargli perdere ogni contegno “Niente carezze o... altro... al di sotto della vita...”  
  
“Non hai idea di cosa i miei sogni mi portino ad immaginare...” replicò il giovane con un sorrisino prima di cercare ancora la sua bocca e concedersi un altro lungo bacio “...mm... qualcosa che non ho mai ottenuto...” proseguì, sospirandogli sensualmente ogni frase sulle labbra “...qualcosa che forse non otterrò mai... ma che mi fa... impazzire dal desiderio...”  
  
“Dillo... sentiamo fino a dove si sono spinti i tuoi pensieri peccaminosi su di me!”  
  
Quella specie di ordine pronunciato però con un tono seducente, gli tolse ogni volontà e pudore, così si strinse di più a lui, parlandogli praticamente contro la bocca.  
“Tu... sotto di me... le tue cosce che mi circondano i fianchi...mentre da queste tue... labbra che mi fanno perdere la testa... escono degli imploranti sospiri...” chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando per alcuni istanti il respiro altrettanto affannoso della creatura eterna, prima di continuare “...la tua voce che mi... supplica di continuare a prendere il tuo corpo... le tue braccia che mi stringono come se temessi di perdermi...” deglutì e gli lambì la mandibola con la lingua per risalire all'orecchio e lì, bisbigliargli sensualmente “...e la tua carne che mi brucia il palmo quando il piacere che ti porto a provare inizia a scorrermi tra le dita...” rallentò i movimenti del bacino perché quella fantasia, unita alla realtà che sentiva contro di sé, lo aveva sospinto quasi al limite del controllo fisico.  
Ma allora percepì una carezza sul viso e lo discostò da quello della creatura eterna per guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi con un lieve sorriso imbarazzato.  
  
“Togli quell'innocenza dalle labbra...” gli bisbigliò Lanthir che, a sua volta, stava faticando a tenere a bada il proprio corpo a causa di quello che aveva ascoltato “...non ti è permessa dopo le parole di dissoluta perversione che hai appena pronunciato!”  
  
“Io... ti... voglio...” mormorò allora il principe di Gondor, scandendo ogni parola e portando le mani su di sé per aprirsi velocemente gli abiti “...in qualsiasi modo tu desideri... ma ti voglio...” lo fissò intensamente mentre lasciava cadere a terra la tunica e passava ad aprirsi la camicia sottostante “...adesso! Sottomettimi a te... mettimi al mio posto o... concediti all'estasi sopra di me... non importa come ma...” respirò profondamente, terminando in un soffio “...ho bisogno di te.” scorse l'espressione disorientata del compagno e deglutì, allungandosi poi subito verso di lui per baciarlo nuovamente, quando anche l'altra veste finì sui tappeti.  
Forse non doveva dirlo... non doveva mostrarsi così arrendevole... così disperato... e per un attimo pensò di aver esagerato, ma era la verità.  
Aveva bisogno di lui... del suo corpo e della sua voce, della sua presenza e di tutto ciò che gli apparteneva.  
E quando l'elfo discostò le labbra dalle sue, provò una violenta fitta al cuore... ma quello che gli era sembrato un rifiuto, divenne semplicemente un'altra provocazione.  
  
“Questo è... infrangere le tue regole, principino!” disse a quel punto il Guardiano, sorridendogli maliziosamente “Mi stai chiedendo di compiere qualcosa di... proibito?”  
  
“Infrangile! Cambiale... dimenticale! Non m'importa!” gemette Eldarion, a sua volta con un sorriso sollevato “Abbiamo trasgredito ad ogni ordine da mesi ormai! Siamo andati contro la ragione... contro la saggezza... non voglio più tornare indietro!” mise le mani sul suo petto nudo e percepì, sotto al palmo, il cuore della creatura che batteva follemente, così trovò l'audacia per aggiungere “Niente regole... doveri... imposizioni... titoli... discendenze... solo noi!”  
  
Lanthir tirò un ultimo, lungo ed intenso respiro... e fece quel passo oltre il confine che si era sempre imposto di non superare.  
Forse a causa di quel dono che, inevitabilmente, percepiva nel giovane ad ogni sfioramento e lo attraeva come una falena con la fiamma.  
Forse per via dei sentimenti che si stava negando ma che, ad ogni modo, non poteva più evitare di provare.  
Forse perché, semplicemente, non aveva più la determinazione e la volontà di restare lontano da qualcosa che avrebbe potuto, nuovamente, distruggerlo.  
“E quindi... noi...” bisbigliò a quel punto, cercando però di mantenere il controllo su quella situazione come era solito fare “...siamo ancora troppo vestiti per poter... trasgredire a tutto quanto!” scorse il sorriso d'intesa sul viso del principe di Gondor ma appena lo vide abbassarsi con l'intento di sfilarsi gli stivali, si chinò e gli prese il volto tra le mani, rubandogli un rapido ma passionale bacio “Non qui!” gli sussurrò, indicando con un cenno oltre il tendaggio che pendeva dall'altro “Se dobbiamo provocare l'ira dei Potenti con le nostre azioni... è meglio farlo nel luogo dove è più consono che queste avvengano.”  
  
Eldarion respirò profondamente nell'udire quelle parole e per qualche momento i suoi pensieri vennero attraversati dall'insolita facilità con cui le sue intenzioni erano state accettate... ma quando si sentì stringere tra le braccia del compagno e trascinare dove il giaciglio e i cuscini erano celati, ogni altra ragione lo abbandonò.  
“I Potenti hanno ben altro a cui dare le loro attenzioni di questi tempi.” disse allora, appoggiando le mani all'indietro quando l'elfo lo spinse ad adagiarsi “Non baderanno di certo a noi e alle nostre azioni!”  
  
“Eppure sono stati così solerti a riempire la tua mente con quelle visioni su di me...” replicò il Guardiano, sorridendo divertito da quelle supposizioni azzardate “...avrebbero potuto proseguire con le immagini dei boccali di birra che, in un modo o nell'altro, finiscono per cadere dal parapetto!” sentì la risata del giovane ed intanto, terminò l'atto che era stato interrotto poco prima.  
Gli tolse gli stivali ed i pantaloni, facendo però scorrere questi ultimi con estrema lentezza lungo le sue gambe mentre osservava il viso del compagno che, per qualche strana ragione, ancora si tinse di un incomprensibile imbarazzo.  
  
“Forse quelle visioni su un futuro che non riuscivo mai ad evitare... li stavano annoiando!” ribatté il principe di Gondor, deglutendo e appoggiandosi ai cuscini dietro di sé, dopo essersi passato una mano sul volto che aveva sentito in fiamme per lo sguardo della creatura eterna.  
  
“Il risultato che hanno ottenuto con le ultime che il tuo dono ti ha mostrato... non è comunque cambiato... o sbaglio?”  
  
Quell'allusione gli strappò un'altra lieve risata che divenne però un susseguirsi di rapidi sospiri quando si sentì rialzare una gamba sopra la spalla del compagno.  
Le labbra morbide del Guardiano iniziarono a percorrergliela, a partire dalla caviglia, con degli sfioramenti e dei baci appena percettibili... continuarono sulla curva del ginocchio fino a ridiscendere all'inguine, mentre l'elfo seguiva il proprio gesto, spostandosi lentamente verso il basso, sopra di lui.  
Si rese conto di stare ansimando per un semplice susseguirsi di baci quando vide le labbra di Lanthir incurvarsi in un sorrisino nel trovare alcune difficoltà a continuare sul suo addome con un movimento fluido perché si abbassava e rialzava freneticamente, ed allora lui stesso tentò di trattenere il respiro per calmarsi perché era assurdo che quelle, insolitamente dolci, attenzioni, lo stessero spingendo con quella potenza inaudita, al limite.  
“Tu sei... ancora vestito...” sussurrò allora, allungando le mani per far scivolare la camicia aperta dalle sue spalle “...questo è... strano...”  
  
Lanthir sorrise, rialzandosi un poco da lui per permettergli quell'azione.  
“Strano...?” ripeté, mettendosi poi in ginocchio per sfilarsi, di propria iniziativa, la stoffa dalle gambe “Strano è che sei completamente nudo sotto di me ed ancora il mio corpo non è immerso nelle profondità del tuo!” si abbassò su di lui, posando i palmi ai lati del suo viso, e lo guardò intensamente “Questo è... strano, Eldarion...” pronunciò il suo nome quasi in un soffio e non gli sfuggì il gemito che lasciò le labbra del giovane nell'udirlo “...perché è la cosa che... il desiderio mi sta spingendo disperatamente a fare in questo momento!”  
  
“E dunque...” tentò di ribattere il principe di Gondor, facendo scivolare timidamente le mani lungo i suoi fianchi ed aprendo di più le ginocchia quando sentì quelle dell'elfo sotto le cosce che lo invitavano a farlo “...perché non ascolti il desiderio e ti... immergi... dentro di me...?”  
  
“Perché... io...” rispose il Guardiano, sorridendo tra sé, quasi stupito, prima di ripetere quel termine “...io... voglio fare un'altra cosa prima!” a tastoni arrivò alle fiale contenenti gli oli profumati che lui stesso aveva usato prima dell'arrivo di Ferydir e, restando inginocchiato tra le gambe del compagno, gliene versò una discreta quantità sul petto e sull'addome.  
  
“Ma cosa...” esclamò però divertito Eldarion, mordendosi il labbro nel sentire il liquido freddo scorrergli sulla pelle accaldata “...pensavo avessi detto che ero già troppo... profumato... per fingermi un viaggiatore!”  
  
Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio, lanciandogli un'occhiata con un sorrisino malizioso sulle labbra.  
“Prima che tu esca da qui...” iniziò allora con una cadenza provocante “...ti avrò fatto diventare così caldo che qualsiasi olio con cui ti ricoprirò non sarà altro che un velo impalpabile dissolto sul tuo corpo.” iniziò a far scivolare lentamente le dita sul suo petto, spargendo il liquido che rese subito i muscoli lucidi e bagnati. Li sentì fremere sotto le mani e sospirò nel vedere il compagno inarcare la schiena e abbandonarsi completamente a quelle carezze, ma dopo un lungo momento, gli afferrò i polsi e ricominciò i movimenti sensuali insieme alle stesse mani del principe di Gondor.  
  
Il giovane si bagnò le labbra, cercando di guardare, oltre le palpebre leggermente socchiuse, il volto della creatura eterna.  
“È così... mm... bello...” mormorò, facendosi scivolare le dita bagnate sul ventre e, spingendo, al tempo stesso, quelle dell'elfo nel punto che ormai sentiva pulsare selvaggiamente per tutte quelle nuove e ardenti sensazioni che stava provando, ma più cercava di fargliele portare dove voleva, più il Guardiano, con un sorriso provocatorio, le allontanava, fino a quando, senza quasi rendersene conto, sospirò “...ti prego...” rialzando il bacino per tentare di strusciarlo contro di lui.  
  
L'elfo allora gli prese una mano e gliela fece arrivare proprio dove il principe di Gondor desiderava essere toccato.  
“Accarezzati...” un bisbiglio che però non ammetteva repliche e difatti nel giro di pochi istanti, vide le sue dita chiudersi ed iniziare a scorrere con un andatura lenta e seducente su quel vigore che, lui stesso, fino ad allora, aveva finto di ignorare.  
Si perse a guardarlo a lungo, bevendo da ogni suo gesto e gemito di piacere quella lussuria che stava bruciando entrambi, fino a quando scorse l'altra mano del giovane che era scesa, a sua volta, a carezzare l'inguine, così la raggiunse con la propria e la spinse a proseguire più in basso tra le sue cosce. Venne attraversato da un fremito rovente al pensiero di ciò che lo stava esortando a fare ma quando non sentì alcun tipo di resistenza da parte sua, sorrise maliziosamente e con le dita, lentamente, portò il compagno a violare il suo stesso corpo.  
  
Eldarion si tese al principio, spalancando leggermente gli occhi per quel gesto che non aveva mai compiuto né su di sé, né su di lui, eppure dopo solo quel tentennamento iniziale, prese più sicurezza e cominciò a far scivolare dentro di sé le dita bagnate dall'olio allo stesso ritmo continuo che stava tenendo il suo pugno.  
Nel farlo, tenne lo sguardo fisso sulla creatura eterna ancora ferma tra le sue cosce e la luce che intravvide nei suoi occhi lo fece bruciare ancora più dei suoi gesti.  
“Non... ho fatto questo mentre ero nella mia... bella vasca da bagno...” mormorò, cercando di dissimulare con l'ironia l'agitazione che comunque provava, ma si rese conto che, benché si stesse dando piacere da solo, era come se sentisse la presenza del compagno in una maniera nuova ed incredibilmente intensa.  
  
“Se l'avessi fatto invece...” replicò il Guardiano senza mai smettere di fissarlo “...avrei tanto voluto assistere!” socchiuse le labbra ed gli fece inclinare la mano tra le cosce per arrivare con le dita più in profondità... e sorrise compiaciuto quando la reazione violenta del giovane gli fece intendere che era arrivato nel punto che voleva fargli sfiorare.  
Lo vide alzare di scatto il bacino ed inarcarsi più volte per l'ondata di piacere che l'aveva scosso... lo vide serrare le palpebre e spalancare invece la bocca in gemiti continui... come continui e insistenti erano diventati i movimenti di entrambe le sue mani che parevano non ubbidire più a nessun comando se non a quello dell'estasi che voleva raggiungere.  
Ed allora, pur consapevole della crudeltà della propria azione, gli afferrò i polsi e glieli allontanò per impedirgli di proseguire oltre con ciò che stavano facendo, portandoglieli poi a lato del volto.  
  
“No...! No... no... no... ti prego!” gemette disperatamente Eldarion, guardando confuso il compagno e tentando, ancora, in ogni modo possibile, di rialzare i fianchi per strusciare quel punto che stava per esplodere, contro qualsiasi parte del corpo immortale che lo sovrastava “Ti prego... sono così... vicino... non riesco a continuare altrimenti! Ne ho bisogno... ti prego! Lasciamelo... fare... ti prego...”  
  
“Shh... basta implorare!” gli bisbigliò sensualmente l'elfo sulle labbra, sfiorandogli però, volutamente, la carne pulsante tra le sue cosce, con la propria e creando così una frizione che fece gemere per la frustrazione il giovane sotto di lui “Guardami, Eldarion... tu sei più forte di lui! Puoi soggiogare il piacere e tenerlo a bada fino a quando non sarai tu stesso a decidere che sarà arrivato il momento di raggiungerlo!”  
  
“Non posso... non...”  
  
“Sì... puoi invece!” continuò a guardarlo intensamente e finalmente vide anche gli occhi azzurri e bagnati dalla lussuria del compagno, puntarsi su di lui “Tu hai il potere di controllare l'estasi che ti brucia dentro e di concederti a lei solo quando lo vorrai... e renderla ancora più lunga, intensa e appagante di quanto non sia mai stata fino ad ora!”  
  
“Forse... tu ne sei in grado...” sospirò il principe di Gondor con un tono rassegnato per poi farsi sfuggire una debole risata “...ma ti giuro che se mi... sfiori per solo qualche altro istante... non potrò controllare più... niente!”  
  
“Non ti sfiorerò dunque...” replicò Lanthir con un sorrisino divertito quando vide l'espressione allibita a quelle parole “...farò molto di più!” e bloccandogli entrambi i polsi con una mano, si aiutò col braccio libero per rialzargli il bacino e spingersi in una sola, lenta e profonda mossa dentro quel corpo che già stava bruciando sotto di lui.  
Iniziò a possederlo con determinazione, allontanando gli occhi dai suoi solo per abbassarsi e posare le labbra su quelle che, sempre più continuamente, lo imploravano di non smettere e di toccarlo.  
Ma quando quelle suppliche venivano interrotte da un respiro frenetico e dai gemiti continui che gli facevano intuire quanto Eldarion si avvicinasse al piacere, rallentava i movimenti sinuosi tra le sue cosce per guardarlo e scuotere debolmente la testa.  
Gli sfiorava dolcemente le labbra in quegli istanti, attendendo che il giovane ritrovasse il controllo sul proprio corpo che gli permettesse di prolungare quell'atto carnale ancora e ancora.  
E si rese presto conto che era lui stesso a non volere che finisse... perché la fine significava che il principe di Gondor avrebbe lasciato nuovamente la sua tenda per chissà quanti giorni e tutti i pensieri, i dubbi e la confusione avrebbero ricominciato ad affliggerlo.  
Ma si accorse anche che, quello che stava compiendo con Eldarion, non era solo un rapporto carnale come i primi che aveva intrattenuto con lui... se ne accorse dal cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata per un solo suo sospiro o nell'ascoltare il proprio nome lasciare quelle labbra socchiuse ad ogni spinta che faceva dentro di lui... ed era ancor più evidente dallo sguardo che riceveva, quando era lui stesso a sussurrare, debolmente e quasi timidamente, il nome che apparteneva all'erede al trono del più grande regno degli Uomini.  
Fu allora, quando nella sua mente tornò quella discendenza che ben conosceva, che si rialzò di poco da lui, facendosi forza su un gomito per poi portarsi la mano sinistra del giovane vicino al viso.  
Vide l'espressione confusa del compagno a quell'interruzione ma, senza dire una parola, socchiuse le labbra e lasciò che il suo indice gli scivolasse nella bocca.  
Lo lambì con la lingua, succhiandolo per alcuni istanti ed inumidendolo con la saliva, strappando così ad Eldarion un nuovo gemito piacevolmente stupito... ma allora, aiutandosi coi denti, raggiunse l'anello che portava e, lentamente, glielo sfilò, prendendolo poi dalle proprie labbra.  
“Hai detto... niente titoli, giusto?” gli bisbigliò, guardando quel simbolo che significava l'appartenenza del giovane alla stirpe di Elendil prima di posare nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui.  
  
Il principe di Gondor aprì la bocca in un gemito sbalordito, cercando di recuperare il fiato che, quel gesto inaspettato, gli aveva fatto perdere.  
“Sì...” sospirò, sorridendogli poi dolcemente “...niente titoli... niente doveri...” sfiorò la mano dell'elfo con la propria e prese l'anello, posandolo il più lontano possibile oltre i cuscini “...solo tu ed io... qui... adesso.” incrociò nuovamente i suoi occhi chiari e gli parve di scorgere un'insolita ed attraente luce nella loro profondità... qualcosa che non aveva mai notato ma che, in quell'istante, sentì dentro di sé come se, in qualche modo, gli appartenesse.  
A quell'intensa sensazione però, si sostituì quella più materiale del corpo della creatura eterna che riprese a possederlo con la selvaggia passione che invece conosceva bene.  
  
“Stringiti a me... come per non cadere...” gli sussurrò l'elfo sulle labbra, facendo scivolare un mano sotto la sua schiena e l'altra tra i loro due corpi che avevano ricominciato a spingersi l'uno contro l'altro “...e soprattutto...” aggiunse infine con un sorriso “...non gridare!”  
  
“Come...?” fu l'unica parola che il giovane riuscì a sospirare prima che le dita del Guardiano si chiudessero con forza sulla virilità che lo aveva supplicato, decine di volte, di soddisfare.  
Gli cinse il collo con le braccia, aggrappandosi a lui proprio come se temesse di piombare nel vuoto da un momento all'altro, mentre quelle movenze irruente lo catapultarono con una potenza inaudita verso l'estasi che sentiva crescere e crescere dentro di sé.  
Chiuse gli occhi, nascondendo il viso contro l'incavo del suo collo per soffocare le grida che, altrimenti, non sarebbe riuscito a controllare, perché quello che stava provando andava oltre ogni piacere carnale che fino a quella notte aveva assaporato con lui.  
“Sì... sì... per tutte le...” gemette parole indefinite ad ogni spinta che lo colpiva nelle profondità del suo corpo, scuotendolo con delle lingue di fuoco che sembravano percorrergli le vene fino ad arrivare in superficie, sotto la pelle che pareva bruciasse “...sì... Lanthir...” chiuse impulsivamente entrambe le mani tra i suoi capelli, stringendoli tra le dita disperatamente mentre veniva sospinto sulle coperte e tra i cuscini con una foga selvaggia e in quell'istante percepì anche il palmo della creatura eterna, salirgli sotto la nuca e, le dita che, a loro volta, si imprigionarono volutamente tra i suoi riccioli scuri, quasi a voler rendere quell'abbraccio in cui erano stretti, ancora più avvolgente e protettivo.  
“Lanthir...” il nome del compagno continuava a lasciargli le labbra, che tentava di tener premute contro la sua spalla, mentre quella sfera incandescente che sentiva nel ventre aumentava a dismisura, come l'andamento frenetico dell'intima carezza che stava ricevendo.  
Ma allora udì una risposta, tra i respiri convulsi dell'elfo che aveva reclinato il viso, spingendolo contro il suo collo quasi che, anche lui, cercasse di reprimere in quel modo i gemiti della passione che lo stava sconvolgendo...  
  
“Sono qui... non ti lascio cadere...”  
  
...qualcosa in quel tono e in quelle parole, gli fece perdere completamente la testa ed ogni genere di controllo che ancora poteva tenere e di scatto, chiuse le cosce contro i suoi fianchi, incrociando le caviglie dietro la sua schiena per contrastare le spinte vigorose fino a quando venne accecato dall'estasi.  
Degli spasmi convulsi lo fecero tremare violentemente e con essi, benché avesse le palpebre serrate, continui ed abbaglianti lampi di luce gli attraversarono gli occhi e la mente come se dei fulmini si fossero abbattuti, uno dopo l'altro, su di lui.  
Un piacere lungo e continuo che lo soggiogò per un tempo che non riuscì a decifrare... e lui stesso, non poté far altro che restare abbracciato al compagno con tutta la forza che possedeva.  
  
Nessuno dei due riaprì gli occhi in quei momenti durante i quali vennero pervasi da quella voluttuosa ebbrezza... e nessuno dei due vide il tenue ed etereo chiarore che i loro corpi sprigionarono per alcuni istanti, mentre silenziosamente, quel dono che apparteneva alla creatura eterna, si riuniva alla parte mancante che dimorava nel giovane, rendendo nuovamente completo lo spirito immortale che oramai li legava indissolubilmente.  
  
La realtà tornò ad essere nitida e tangibile attorno a loro solo quando Lanthir si discostò un poco da lui, sfiorandogli il viso col proprio.  
Rialzò leggermente le palpebre, respirando ancora affannosamente e sorrise lievemente nel vedere la pelle ambrata del principe di Gondor velata dal sudore di quella passione che avevano appena consumato... e stava per mormorare qualcosa a riguardo quando si sentì tirare i capelli, segno che quelle dita che li avevano serrati in una morsa fino ad allora, li stavano liberando.  
  
“Perdonami... ti ho... scompigliato e annodato i capelli...”  
  
Quelle parole lo fecero sorridere di nuovo nell'incredulità di quanto, Eldarion, potesse essere così ingenuo da pensare che gli potesse, anche solo lontanamente, importare di quello dopo ciò che avevano fatto.  
“I capelli sono l'ultimo dei miei pensieri ora...” replicò, facendo allora scorrere le dita dai suoi riccioli per arrivare ad accarezzargli con la punta delle dita il collo.  
  
“E qual'è il primo...?”  
  
Deglutì nel percepire le labbra del compagno che, nel pronunciare quella domanda, gli avevano lambito il profilo dell'orecchio, così non si trattenne dal rispondere con la verità.  
“Il tuo respiro che mi accarezza l'orecchio...” gli bisbigliò con un tono ancora basso e velato dal piacere che sentiva vivido dentro di sé “...e il tuo corpo bagnato e sudato sotto al mio...”  
  
Eldarion, nell'ascoltare quella dichiarazione che mai, prima di allora, aveva udito dopo gli atti carnali che avevano condiviso, richiuse gli occhi che aveva faticosamente aperto.  
Qualcosa era cambiato... qualcosa era diverso.  
Lanthir era diverso... e lui stesso si sentiva diverso.  
Non riuscì a darsi delle spiegazioni perché sarebbe stato troppo facile pensare che, veramente, avessero iniziato a provare qualcosa l'uno per l'altro.  
Una conclusione troppo azzardata che avrebbe potuto portargli solo sofferenza se si fosse rivelata errata... e si era già sbagliato su di lui, molte volte, e non voleva più star male per qualcosa di cui non era davvero certo.  
Così scacciò quelle supposizioni e mormorò qualcosa che però, venne comunque annebbiata da quella speranza che non poteva smettere di sentire...  
“È stato... io... non trovo nemmeno le parole per descriverlo... vorrei solo... poter restare qui... così... per sempre...”  
  
“Sempre è un tempo molto molto lungo...” replicò allora il Guardiano, spostandosi su un fianco per liberarlo dal proprio peso quando si accorse del respiro ancora rapido del compagno “...per tutti e due.”  
  
“Per me forse... non per te... tu hai quel tempo...”  
  
Accennò un sorriso a quelle parole e per alcuni istanti rimase in silenzio ad osservare il profilo del suo viso accanto al proprio come forse mai aveva fatto dopo le loro unioni, all'inizio perché non ne sentiva la necessità e nelle ultime che si erano concessi, perché era troppo occupato a nascondere a se stesso quello che aveva provato.  
“Non sai cosa è stato deciso per te...” sussurrò ad un tratto, scendendo con lo sguardo sulla mano che aveva spostato lentamente sul suo petto “...possiedi centinaia di anni per il sangue antico che ti scorre nelle vene e... la luce degli Eldar che ti può portare all'eternità.”  
  
“Non credo di... desiderarla... l'eternità.” ribatté subito il principe di Gondor, riaprendo infine gli occhi e guardando il soffitto di stoffa che li sovrastava “Restare su queste Terre da solo mentre ogni altra persona che ho amato si spegne...” respirò profondamente, proseguendo con un tono intristito “...vedere il Mondo cambiare davanti ai miei occhi quando i giorni invece, su di me, non lasciano traccia...” scosse leggermente la testa, non comprendendo come fossero finiti a parlare di quello... un futuro sul quale, ancora, non aveva mai riflettuto realmente, ma poi aggiunse in un soffio “...per voi è un dono... non per me.”  
  
“Non sarai solo...”  
  
Quel sussurro quasi indistinto che l'elfo gli aveva bisbigliato all'orecchio, gli percorse il corpo e gli provocò un tuffo inaspettato al cuore.  
Lo incuriosì... lo confuse e gli diede improvvisamente una speranza che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter possedere.  
“Cosa intendi...?” gli chiese quasi timidamente, nell'immaginare che però, di certo, il Guardiano, non si stava riferendo a qualcosa tra di loro e difatti ne ebbe la conferma dopo un lungo e, quantomeno insolito, momento di silenzio.  
  
“Tu... farai nuove conoscenze ed avrai nuovi amici nel corso degli anni...”  
  
Annuì con un amaro sorriso sulle labbra e gli lanciò un'occhiata, benché non riuscisse a scorgere completamente il suo volto, per l'estrema vicinanza che ancora tenevano.  
“Per perderli tutti, uno dopo l'altro, quando la sabbia del loro tempo finirà sul fondo?” sospirò “Non posso semplicemente girare la clessidra e ricominciare... non voglio soffrire ogni volta per la loro fine e non voglio ricominciare ad amare, conscio che presto o tardi... quell'amore diventerà ancora dolore.” aggrottò le sopracciglia per le proprie affermazioni che gli erano venute naturali come se fossero certezze che già possedeva e non semplici pensieri che mai avevano attraversato la sua mente... ed allora, con quell'evidente perplessità sul viso, si voltò leggermente sul fianco verso il compagno ed aggiunse “Non voglio l'eternità.”  
  
Lanthir sentì il proprio cuore riprendere un battito convulso a quelle frasi che, inevitabilmente, gli riportarono alla mente ciò che si era lasciato indietro e che, pochi giorni prima, era tornato prepotentemente in superficie.  
Si ritrovò a fissare intensamente quegli occhi azzurri lievemente bagnati da una emotività che quella discussione, totalmente inattesa e forse fuori luogo, gli aveva causato e, consapevole che ormai aveva perduto ogni capacità razionale in sua presenza, rialzò la mano sul lato del suo collo e col pollice gli sfiorò le labbra.  
“Amore e dolore sono legati eternamente tra loro...” gli sussurrò quasi con un velo di rassegnazione nella voce “...uno non esiste senza l'altro. In ogni intenso e profondo amore c'è del dolore... acuto, violento, imprevedibile... e ogni dolore è causato dall'amore... dall'affetto e dai sentimenti, perché non si può soffrire per qualcosa o... qualcuno al quale il nostro cuore non è legato.” tirò alcuni intensi respiri prima di proseguire “Imparerai ad amare... imparerai a convivere con la sofferenza... ed imparerai a... lasciare andare e mettere da parte ciò che provi quando sarà il momento.”  
  
Eldarion socchiuse le labbra per ribattere ma le parole che avrebbe voluto pronunciare gli si bloccarono nella gola, soffocate dal timore per la reazione che avrebbero potuto provocare.  
Così accennò un sorriso e, istintivamente, si mosse verso di lui come se avesse bisogno nuovamente di quel corpo contro al proprio per placare l'inquietudine.  
“Non ho... nemmeno cominciato a conoscere l'amore e già... temo quello che potrebbe farmi provare.” gli sfuggì una lieve risata per via della tensione che sentiva crescere dentro di sé “Sono davvero un ragazzino infantile e piagnucoloso che si preoccupa per qualcosa che nemmeno possiede!”  
  
“Lo conoscerai...” gli mormorò l'elfo, inclinando istintivamente il viso verso il suo per raggiungergli la bocca “...e lo possiedi già.” comprese all'istante, dal fremito che aveva percepito nel corpo del giovane, che quell'affermazione e la stessa azione che stava compiendo, avrebbero potuto confonderlo e fargli intendere qualcosa che andava ben oltre quella discussione che stavano facendo, così frenò l'impulso di baciarlo e si discostò nuovamente con un sorriso di circostanza “Hai l'amore... di tuo padre, di tua madre... dei tuoi amici... ci sono molti tipi di amore, tutti importanti e degni di essere vissuti.” lo vide annuire e stringere le labbra nervosamente ma allora si rese conto di quanto, seriamente, stesse perdendo il controllo su di sé.  
Per la seconda volta, nel giro di pochi momenti, era stato sul punto di rivelargli qualcosa di cui il principe di Gondor doveva rimanere allo scuro.  
Prima gli stava dicendo che non sarebbe rimasto da solo perché lui gli sarebbe rimasto accanto per tutta la vita che i Potenti gli avrebbero concesso su quelle Terre... e come se non bastasse, gli stava per dichiarare un sentimento che nemmeno era certo di provare.  
Amore... affetto forse, di quello ormai era sicuro anche se gli costava ammetterlo a se stesso... desiderio di vicinanza... brama del suo corpo e della sua presenza... ma amore...?  
Era davvero pronto ad amare di nuovo qualcuno? Qualcuno che, oltretutto, non avrebbe mai potuto avere come compagno... qualcuno che aveva già un Destino prefissato e che era completamente diverso dal suo? Qualcuno per cui avrebbe, inevitabilmente, sofferto?  
Era sciocco... insensato... irragionevole... pericoloso... e avventato.  
Solo pochi mesi di conoscenza... una manciata di giorni in cui, quella conoscenza, era diventata molto intima e fisica... e poteva pensare all'amore?  
Un amore nato dalla lussuria e dalla carne? Dal desiderio e dalla passione?  
Un amore così diverso da quello che gli aveva fatto battere il cuore per la prima volta e che l'aveva rapito tra le braccia di un sentimento puro e intenso.  
Poteva davvero ricominciare ad amare un ragazzo di soli vent'anni che aveva avuto come amante per pochi giorni e che gli sarebbe stato portato via, presto o tardi, dalla discendenza e dal titolo che possedeva?  
La ragione e la saggezza gli dicevano di no... ma il cuore ed il corpo, erano di tutt'altro parere,  
  
“Ricordo di aver già tenuto una dibattito su questo argomento con te.” disse ad un tratto il giovane, guardando però le proprie dita che, tentennando, avevano iniziato a percorrere la gola ed i pettorali della creatura eterna “Io forse non posso esprimere i miei pensieri su quel genere di amore che non ho ancora conosciuto ma tu...” rialzò gli occhi su di lui e fissò quelli limpidi del compagno “...tu ancora parli come se l'avessi posseduto e in seguito... perduto.” in quell'istante perse il contatto visivo con lui ed aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma non riuscì a trattenersi dal proseguire “Tu hai amato davvero qualcuno... con quella travolgente intensità di cui mi hai parlato quella volta... ed hai anche... sofferto quando...”  
  
“È stato molto tempo fa...” lo interruppe bruscamente il Guardiano, appoggiandosi di schiena sul giaciglio ed allontanando lo sguardo da quello del compagno “...e non ho intenzione di parlarne. Non adesso e non...” un sospiro e cercò di riprendere un tono volutamente provocatorio per interrompere quel discorso che era andato a finire proprio dove non avrebbe voluto “...non con un ragazzino imprudente che farebbe bene a rivestirsi e a tornare a casa prima che cominci a piovere.”  
  
Sul volto del principe di Gondor comparve un'espressione stranita a quell'affermazione.  
“Non c'era una nuvola in cielo quando sono giunto!” esclamò, rialzandosi sui gomiti e guardando incuriosito la creatura eterna che stava però sorridendo divertita.  
  
“Forse non ce n'erano... all'incirca quattro ore fa...”  
  
“Quattro... ore?” ripeté ad occhi spalancati “Sono qui da quattro ore?” si rimise di scatto seduto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli chiaramente confuso “Dovevo... ritrovarmi con Sedrin all'entrata dell'accampamento due ore fa!”  
  
“Allora farai meglio a sbrigarti...” mormorò Lanthir, seguendo con lo sguardo i suoi movimenti frenetici mentre tentava di rivestirsi e ricomporsi rapidamente “...anche se ormai è troppo tardi per evitare il temporale.” appena terminò quella frase, le prime gocce di pioggia iniziarono ad infrangersi sulla tenda che li sovrastava in un lieve picchiettio che divenne subito continuo e violento.  
  
“Perfetto! Davvero perfetto!” mugugnò tra sé Eldarion, allacciandosi distrattamente la tunica sul petto per poi superare il tendaggio e tornare nell'altro lato per recuperare anche il mantello “Sedrin mi ucciderà! Mio padre mi ucciderà se mi vedrà rientrare completamente fradicio di pioggia! Ma proprio oggi doveva piovere?” si rese conto di aver esagerato con quelle preoccupazioni quando tutte quante svanirono istantaneamente nel voltarsi su se stesso e trovarsi di fronte il Guardiano che, silenziosamente, l'aveva seguito senza però indossare nessuno degli indumenti che prima portava.  
  
“Ti interroghi sull'eternità quando nemmeno sai se supererai la notte...?” gli sussurrò l'elfo con un sorriso ironico sulle labbra mentre, lentamente, lo raggiungeva. Sentì subito il suo sguardo su di sé ma proseguì fino a fermarsi davanti a lui, senza dare minimamente peso al fatto che fosse completamente nudo ed il compagno, invece, interamente vestito per il viaggio di ritorno.  
  
“Io... forse ora sto ripensando al fatto di... desiderarla...” ribatté il giovane con un sorriso più rilassato quando sentì le sue mani sfiorargli le guance per poi rialzargli il cappuccio sulla testa.  
  
“Va, ragazzino... torna a casa e cerca di arrivare a domani!”  
  
Annuì, inclinando a sua volta la testa quando vide l'elfo farlo per ottenere un bacio, ma improvvisamente si allontanò.  
“Oh... no! Aspetta!” scorse la palese perplessità sul suo viso ma continuò imperterrito “Io volevo chiederti... o meglio... tra dieci giorni ci sarà la Festa d'Inizio Inverno... qui... e pensavo che noi... voglio dire...” un intenso respiro per cercare di calmarsi e ricominciò “...ho pensato che avremmo potuto rivederci in quell'occasione. D'accordo non saremo... soli... ma verrò qui con mio padre e mia madre e resterò per la notte nella città e... potremmo passare qualche ora... insieme... ai festeggiamenti...” deglutì provando a decifrare qualcosa dallo sguardo sbalordito del compagno “...qui... anche solo per parlare o... vederci... se... se vuoi o... dimmi qualcosa!”  
  
“Mi stai invitando ad una festa?” gli chiese a quel punto il Guardiano, trattenendo a stento una risata per tutto quel discorso impacciato senza capo né coda che avrebbe potuto fermare fin dall'inizio con una risposta positiva ma che aveva voluto invece ascoltare divertito.  
  
“Sì...” sospirò allora Eldarion fissandolo con un chiaro timore negli occhi, aggiungendo poi rapidamente “...beh... formalmente saresti tu a dover... invitare me... perché si tiene all'interno dei confini dove tu dimori ma...” si perse in una risata agitata e si strinse nelle braccia “...non sto dicendo che... lo devi fare... o che dobbiamo... vederci... se non vuoi... è solo che...”  
  
“Ferma quella bocca e riprendi fiato!” lo zittì in quel momento Lanthir, sorridendogli “Sì... possiamo vederci quella sera.” lo vide di nuovo socchiudere le labbra ed alzò una mano verso di lui per impedirgli di dire altro “No, non qui! Resta coi tuoi amici... ti troverò io quando sarà più opportuno.”  
  
Un sorriso radioso comparve allora sul volto del principe di Gondor che cercò però di dissimulare la gioia, annuendo ed indietreggiando per arrivare all'entrata della tenda.  
Si voltò per slacciare le cinghie che impedivano al drappo di essere rialzato ma prima di uscire, tornò di nuovo a passo svelto dal compagno e gli mise le mani sul viso per rubargli un altro lungo ed appassionato bacio.  
  
Il Guardiano glielo concesse senza nessuna esitazione, restando poi a fissare la tenda che si richiudeva dietro di lui.  
Respirò intensamente senza trattenere a sua volta un dolce sorriso, e ritornò al giaciglio per infilarsi nuovamente i pantaloni bianchi ma in quel momento intravvide tra i cuscini quell'ornamento che Eldarion aveva scordato di infilarsi.  
Sospirò, scuotendo la testa e stava già per chinarsi a raccoglierlo quando udì il fruscio del drappo che si discostava ancora una volta.  
“Dove hai la testa, ragazzino...?” esclamò allora girandosi per andare da lui “L'avresti dimenticata insieme all'anello se non fosse...” quella frase gli si bloccò sulle labbra quando, superato il tendaggio, si trovo dinnanzi qualcuno di ben diverso dal giovane che si aspettava fosse tornato indietro per riprendere il simbolo della stirpe alla quale apparteneva.  
  
“A dire il vero... pensavo di aver dimenticato le armi... non una anello.”  
  
“Sì... difatti è così.” sussurrò a quel punto, avanzando molto lentamente verso l'altra creatura eterna che era entrata e fissandola intensamente per comprendere quanta consapevolezza ci potesse essere, nei suoi pensieri, di ciò che aveva udito.  
  
“Ma anche se dubitassi della mia memoria...” proseguì Ferydir, restando immobile a qualche passo dall'ingresso “...non credo proprio che possa essere considerato... un ragazzino.”  
  
Lanthir allora capì dal suo sguardo che qualcosa lo stava turbando... chiaramente quel qualcosa che l'amico aveva potuto intendere dalle frase che lui stesso aveva pronunciato. Ed il timore che quel segreto che celava potesse essere scoperto, gli impedì di atteggiarsi come avrebbe invece fatto in altre situazioni.  
“Le tue armi sono dove le hai lasciate.” disse con un tono pacato e distante “Vorrei riposare ora, se non ti dispiace.”  
  
Ferydir annuì, fingendo di andare a raccogliere i propri pugnali ma, dando le spalle al compagno, aggiunse...  
“Come sta il nostro Eldarion...? Immagino non sia felice di essere tornato a Minas Tirith...”  
  
“L'ultima volta che l'ho visto... bene... e la felicità tornerà nel suo cuore quando comprenderà che quello è il suo posto.”  
  
“E dov'è il tuo...?” non attese una risposta questa volta e si voltò improvvisamente verso di lui, ripetendo con un tono deciso “Dov'è il tuo posto, Lanthir...? Dimmi che non è dove credo che sia perché la sconsideratezza è qualcosa che non ti può appartenere!” si fermò ad un passo da lui con gli occhi grigi fissi in quelli limpidi dell'altro Guardiano che, nonostante quell'attacco, non si erano abbassati “Dimmi che non era il principe di Gondor che ha lasciato la tua tenda dopo ore dalla sua venuta! Dimmi che non l'hai portato in quel giaciglio con te! Dimmi che non è l'anello di Barahir che è stato dimenticato tra quei cuscini!” alzò leggermente la voce pur consapevole di conoscere già tutte quelle risposte “Dimmi che non è il figlio di Aragorn... il giovane che è stato tuo allievo per mesi... l'erede al trono dei nostri alleati... che hai fatto diventare tuo amante!”  
  
Lanthir restò in silenzio a lungo, guardando semplicemente l'amico mentre un insieme confuso di emozioni lo stava devastando... ed infine sussurrò soltanto...  
“Perché mi domandi ciò che già conosci...?”  
  
“Per l'intero firmamento, Lanthir!” esclamò stupefatto l'altro elfo, scuotendo la testa e indietreggiando di qualche passo “Non è solo un gioco questo! Che cosa stai facendo? Quello...” indicò con la mano l'ingresso della tenda “...quello non è un semplice Mortale che puoi far entrare e uscire dal tuo letto quando più ti aggrada! O qualcuno che puoi sedurre una notte e abbandonare la mattina successiva! È il figlio di Aragorn e Arwen! È l'unico erede al trono di Gondor!”  
  
“Smetti di ripetere il suo titolo! Credi forse che non lo sappia?” intervenne a quel punto il Guardiano del Bosco, questa volta quasi gridando “Dimmi qualcosa che già non conosco se proprio vuoi restare a ricordarmi i miei errori!”  
  
Ferydir aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di calmare il proprio spirito che si era inevitabilmente agitato a quella scoperta.  
“Perché non hai impedito che avvenisse?” gli chiese con un tono più dolce “Conosco la tua attrazione per gli Uomini ma non hai mai lasciato che il desiderio ti annebbiasse la ragione!”  
  
“Ho tentato in ogni modo di impedirlo... all'inizio...”  
  
“All'inizio...? Da quanto tempo ti intrattieni con lui...?”  
  
“Un mese... giorno più giorno meno...”  
  
“Da quando era ancora nelle nostre Terre...? Da quando... ha terminato il suo addestramento?” vide l'amico annuire ed incrociare le braccia sul petto nudo per andare ad appoggiarsi al tavolo poco distante, così lo seguì per avvicinarsi ancora a lui e cercare i suoi occhi “Legolas ne è a conoscenza...?”  
  
“No...”  
  
“E suppongo neanche Aragorn...” un cenno col capo in risposta gli bastò e tirò un intenso respiro “...quindi nessuno lo sa... l'avete tenuto segreto fino ad ora?”  
  
Lanthir strinse le labbra, alzando le spalle rassegnato all'idea che oramai, non poteva più nascondergli la verità.  
“Sire Thranduil l'ha intuito tempo fa...” gli lanciò un'occhiata e scorse l'espressione sconvolta sul suo viso “...poco dopo le nostre prime... unioni carnali.”  
  
“Non ti ha vietato di proseguire?”  
  
“No ma... mi disse di non fargli rimpiangere di non averlo fatto... e che... sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui ogni svago avrebbe dovuto cessare.”  
  
“E forse quel momento è giunto, Lanthir!” replicò subito l'elfo dagli occhi grigi “Come l'ho scoperto per coincidenza io... può accadere con Legolas... o con Aragorn! Come credi che reagirebbero?”  
  
“Non è più... così semplice come abbandonare un amante al sorgere del Sole! È...” il Guardiano dagli occhi limpidi si passò una mano tra i capelli, guardando poi in lontananza prima di proseguire “...è successo qualcosa durante il viaggio di ritorno. Qualcosa che Legolas non ti ha rivelato...” percepì l'amico avvicinarsi ulteriormente e continuò sussurrando “...Eldarion è stato colpito da una delle frecce avvelenate... una freccia indirizzata al nostro principe... ed il suo spirito è caduto preda dell'Ombra. La mia scelta era tra restare me stesso e vederlo perire, schiavo dell'Oscurità... o legarmi a lui e riportarlo alla luce.” sorrise tra sé, scuotendo debolmente la testa “Veramente non era una... scelta perché fin dal primo istante in cui ho compreso... già sapevo cosa avrei dovuto fare.”  
  
“La grazia della tua vita eterna dimora nello spirito dell'erede al trono di Gondor?” disse l'altra creatura immortale più a se stessa che all'amico come se ancora non potesse credere a ciò che aveva udito “Sei legato a lui su queste Terre...”  
  
“Curioso che debba seguire lo stesso Fato di Legolas per poter permettere alla stirpe dei Re di perdurare, vero...?”  
  
“Aragorn è Mortale... non ci è dato sapere quale futuro i Potenti hanno deciso per suo figlio...” ribatté allora ma con un tono debole e angosciato “...potresti essere costretto a passare l'eternità su queste sponde!”  
  
Lanthir accennò un sorrisino per mascherare tutte le altre sensazioni che stava provando nell'ascoltare a voce ciò di cui il suo cuore era già consapevole.  
“Beh... ho i miei metodi per trascorrere il tempo nel modo più... soddisfacente!” nonostante quella provocazione però, la malizia sul suo volto lasciò presto spazio ad un velo di sconforto perché, nel profondo, sapeva che ormai quei piacevoli passatempi ai quali voleva riferirsi, non erano più in cima ai suoi pensieri.  
  
“Tu... mi nascondi ancora qualcosa...” sussurrò Ferydir, fissandolo intensamente come se cercasse di percepire le parole non dette dai suoi occhi e ad un tratto spalancò i propri “...no... non può essere...” gli prese all'improvviso il volto tra le mani tentando di incrociare nuovamente lo sguardo dell'amico che si era all'istante abbassato ed in un sospiro meravigliato aggiunse “...sei innamorato di lui...”  
  
Il capitano dei Guardiani del Bosco si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata agitata e si discostò da lui, rimettendosi in piedi per fare qualche passo nella tenda.  
“Non dire assurdità... non sono... innamorato di nessuno! Provo solo... rispetto... amicizia forse... affetto... non...” si fermò deglutendo e mise le mani sui fianchi, fissando il fuoco che ancora ardeva nel braciere.  
  
“...amore...?” terminò allora l'altro elfo sospirando “Non riesci nemmeno a dirlo ma nei tuoi occhi è così evidente.” si avvicinò di nuovo all'amico, continuando con un tono più comprensivo “Ero lì, Lanthir... ero lì... oltre mille anni fa quando il tuo cuore ha amato per la prima volta. Ero lì quando si è infranto e si è avvicinato all'oblio...” lo vide chiudere gli occhi ma andò avanti, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla “...ed ero lì quando, ringraziando i Valar, hai trovato la forza per tornare alla luce e alla speranza. Non sono Legolas... tra di noi non c'è mai stata l'amicizia che invece ti lega a lui... io sono solo quello che ti ha mostrato la strada verso qualcosa di piacevole e appagante ma...” intravide un lieve sorriso sulle sue labbra “...sono comunque tuo amico... e non posso restare a guardare mentre concedi il tuo cuore a qualcuno che non potrà mai ricambiare.”  
  
“Non è come credi, Ferydir... non c'è... niente tra di noi... sono solo... rapporti carnali che si sono spinti oltre i nostri confini come forse non avrebbero dovuto.”  
  
“No...? Bene... dunque non è amore il sentimento che ti risplende negli occhi quando parli di lui...” replicò a quel punto, incrociando le braccia “...ed Eldarion invece? Quanto credi che un... ragazzino, come l'hai chiamato, possa continuare a compiere questi atti fisici senza iniziare a provare qualcosa che va oltre il piacere della carne? Avrà anche il nostro dono dentro di sé ma è comunque un Uomo... confuso, vulnerabile e... giovane, Lanthir! Ha solo vent'anni... anni passati probabilmente a fantasticare su principi e principesse... sulle fanciulle che incrociavano il suo cammino... e sul trono su cui un giorno dovrà sedersi. E poi...? Com'è andata? Giunge nelle nostre Terre e viene attirato dal tuo aspetto e dai tuoi modi provocatori... e in pochi mesi inizia a desiderare qualcosa alla quale non aveva mai pensato.”  
  
“Basta Ferydir...”  
  
“Desiderio... passione... e infine amore... un passo dopo l'altro... passi che per qualcuno sono inevitabili. Guardalo negli occhi, Lanthir... guardalo e dimmi che in essi non scorgi nessun sentimento oltre alla brama per il tuo corpo.”  
  
“No, non lo farò...” bisbigliò il Guardiano, fissando lo sguardo tra le fiamme “...non voglio conoscere i suoi pensieri, non voglio... conoscere quella risposta.” ed in quell'istante però si chiese il motivo.  
Perché temeva di sapere cosa provasse veramente Eldarion...?  
Perché voleva ignorare e tener celato qualcosa che, probabilmente, nel profondo, già aveva compreso?  
  
“Dovrai farlo un giorno...” mormorò l'altro Guardiano indietreggiando lentamente per tornare all'ingresso “...ed è meglio che sia il prima possibile... per tutti e due.” fece per rialzare il drappo ed uscire all'esterno dove il temporale si stava abbattendo, ma prima di farlo, aggiunse “Partiremo per la Missione dopo la Festa d'Inverno... vieni con noi. Lascia che la distanza ed il tempo allenti il vincolo che oramai vi lega... dimenticalo ora... evita l'inutile sofferenza che un sentimento di questo tipo può portare... e permetti ad Eldarion di proseguire lungo il cammino che è stato posato sotto ai suoi piedi... prima che sia troppo tardi.”  
  
Lanthir rimase in silenzio quando udì la tenda richiudersi pesantemente.  
Si inumidì le labbra che gli si erano inaridite ma mentre alle sue orecchie giungeva solo il suono martellante della pioggia e il rotolio distante dei tuoni, si lasciò sfuggire un debole ed affranto sospiro...  
“È già troppo tardi...”  
  
~ * ~  
  
Il principe di Gondor corse fino al punto in cui aveva legato il destriero, senza essere notato dai pochi cavalieri che si erano attardati fuori dalle tende per mettere al riparo le ultime cose.  
Salì e percorse rapidamente la distanza che lo separava dal luogo in cui doveva ritrovarsi con Sedrin e non appena lo raggiunse, la ragazza lo affiancò, gridandogli per superare il rumore del temporale...  
  
“Hai perso la testa? Dov'eri finito? Sono quasi due ore che ti attendo!”  
  
“Lo so... mi dispiace...”  
  
“È tardi! Cosa dirà tuo padre?”  
  
“Lo scoprirò presto... corri adesso!”  
  
Ripartirono al galoppo, spingendo i cavalli alla massima velocità e superarono il ponte sul Fiume.  
Sfrecciarono tra i portoni di Minas Tirith, dove anche le sentinelle si erano messe al coperto, e si separarono poco prima di raggiungere le scuderie con la promessa di rivedersi il giorno successivo come sempre.  
Eldarion proseguì e prima di entrare nelle stalle, rallentò per scendere dalla sella.  
  
“Pensavo avessi detto solo qualche ora!”  
  
La voce dello scudiero attirò la sua attenzione e, nel voltarsi, si accorse che il ragazzo l'aveva raggiunto sotto la pioggia e aveva preso le redini dell'animale per portarlo all'interno.  
“Ho perso la cognizione del tempo!” replicò allora, seguendolo tra i recinti “Non avevo idea che venisse a piovere!”  
  
“Gli animali erano irrequieti... avrei dovuto immaginarlo!” esclamò Adenath con una evidente agitazione nella voce “Ma non era questo che mi preoccupava...” si spostò sul lato del destriero ed iniziò a slacciare rapidamente le cinghie “...tuo padre ha voluto che preparassi il suo cavallo... sta per arrivare! E se fosse giunto prima del tuo ritorno...”  
  
Il principe di Gondor spalancò gli occhi, fissandolo perplesso.  
“Mio padre...? A quest'ora?”  
  
“Sì... credo debba recarsi nell'Ithilien. Hai avuto fortuna a non incontrarlo sulla strada!” continuò lo scudiero cercando di fare il più in fretta possibile, ma nel vedere l'altro giovane immobile e sovrappensiero, alzò leggermente la voce “Aiutami con le cinghie! Presto! Se lo vede sellato che scusa userai?”  
  
Eldarion si scosse all'improvviso ed annuì, eseguendo quella richiesta nel modo più rapido possibile.  
“Dannazione! Ho le mani gelate!” mormorò quasi tra sé, chiudendo e aprendo le dita per qualche attimo... ed allora, guardandole, sentì un tuffo al cuore nel rendersi conto di aver dimenticato di rimettere l'anello. Un pensiero che però passò in secondo piano quando udì nuovamente la voce, questa volta divertita, dell'altro.  
  
“Non è sconveniente, per un principe, imprecare in quel modo?”  
  
Rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, oltre la schiena del cavallo e gli sussurrò con un tono più provocatorio di quanto in realtà volesse...  
“Faccio molte cose sconvenienti per un un principe... imprecare è solo una delle tante!”  
  
Adenath inarcò un sopracciglio incuriosito da quell'affermazione ma si limitò a sorridergli e a spostare la sella dal dorso dell'animale per appoggiarla in un angolo... e fece appena in tempo a ricoprirla con una coperta che un'altra voce risuonò nelle stalle...  
  
“Adenath...? Dove sei...?”  
  
...lanciò un'occhiata ad Eldarion e vide che aveva appena finito di togliere le redini ma, nell'udire il richiamo del proprio padre, si era immobilizzato con gli occhi che vagavano nel vuoto come alla ricerca di qualche ragione per spiegargli il motivo per cui si trovasse lì.  
Così sorrise di nuovo e, superando il principe di Gondor, uscì dal recinto che, ormai però, il sovrano aveva raggiunto.  
“Sono qui, mio signore.” esclamò, chinando il capo in segno di reverenza “Il vostro destriero è pronto.”  
  
“Bene...!” il sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra di Aragorn divenne un'espressione sorpresa nello scorgere il figlio, a qualche passo di distanza, completamente fradicio di pioggia... tanto quanto lo era il suo cavallo poco lontano da lui “Eldarion? Cosa fai qui? Ti credevo alla festa!” lo seguì con lo sguardo quando lo vide avanzare lentamente, per fermarsi però dietro la palizzata con un'evidente tensione sul viso “A dire il vero... l'ora è tarda e avresti già dovuto rientrare...” strinse gli occhi incuriosito ed aggiunse “...e perché mai il tuo destriero è bagnato?”  
  
“Io stavo... stavo rientrando proprio ora... ma...” Eldarion lanciò un'occhiata al padre, prestando attenzione a tenere la mano sinistra dietro la schiena per evitare che notasse anche quell'altro particolare mancante ma stava ancora tentando di trovare una scusa plausibile... quando udì una replica da parte dell'altro ragazzo che era rimasto fermo a qualche passo dal re di Gondor.  
  
“Temo sia mia la colpa per il suo ritardo, sire.” mormorò Adenath, tenendo il capo basso come se fosse realmente responsabile di qualcosa “Stavo terminando di accudire il destriero del principe quando un tuono lo ha agitato e... è sfuggito al mio controllo, uscendo nella piazza. Vostro figlio era poco distante da qui e... lo ha scorto...” lanciò una breve occhiata ad Eldarion “...e mi ha aiutato e riportarlo al riparo. Vi chiedo perdono.”  
  
“Oh...” il sospiro stupito di Aragorn fu l'unico suono che risuonò tra le pareti di legno per un lungo momento, fino a quando accennò un sorriso e fece un passo verso lo scudiero “...d'accordo, non importa!” gli mise una mano sulla spalla come per rassicurarlo e proseguì per arrivare al proprio cavallo “Ma fa attenzione la prossima volta durante il temporale! Qualcuno poteva rimanere ferito qui fuori.” salì in sella e guardò qualche istante il figlio che ancora però, tentennava dall'incrociare il suo sguardo “Torna a casa adesso, Eldarion... domattina mi racconterai della festa in tuo onore!” e con quelle parole spronò il destriero ed uscì sotto la pioggia.  
  
“Hai mentito a mio padre!” esclamò allora il principe di Gondor, ricominciando finalmente a respirare normalmente dopo quei momenti di agitazione. Rise debolmente e seguì con gli occhi lo scudiero che stava tornando all'interno del recinto.  
  
“Stavi per farlo anche tu... e non avevi ancora trovato una menzogna che spiegasse tutto quanto!”  
  
“Sì ma... avrebbe potuto punirti o... privarti di questo compito!”  
  
Il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli rossi sorrise, scuotendo però la testa mentre si accingeva a prendere i panni e le spazzole per accudire il cavallo.  
“Il secondo giorno di lavoro...” iniziò allora con un tono divertito “...mi sono sfuggiti tre cavalli e ho impiegato ore per trovarli tra le vie della città. Fortunatamente non hanno fatto danni e nessuno è rimasto ferito perché erano stati fermati da dei cavalieri e, in quell'occasione, mi aveva solo ricordato gli errori commessi, esortandomi a fare più attenzione.” alzò le spalle e posò gli oggetti sulla palizzata, accanto al punto in cui l'altro giovane era fermo “Ho solo pensato che anche questa volta non si sarebbe adirato per così poco.”  
  
“Ma hai rischiato ad ogni modo...” continuò Eldarion seguendo i suoi gesti con lo sguardo, ancora confuso da tutto quanto “...per me. Ti sei preso la colpa di un gesto sconsiderato che ho compiuto io.”  
  
“Sei il mio principe...” replicò Adenath, sorridendogli “...è il minimo che possa fare...” prese un panno e si avvicinò all'altro giovane per superarlo, e mentre lo faceva, aggiunse “...per te.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor fissò per alcuni attimi quegli occhi verdi così vicini e venne pervaso da una strana ma piacevole sensazione, come se, pur non conoscendolo, sapesse già, dentro di sé, di potersi fidare di lui e che sarebbe divenuto col tempo un amico molto stretto.  
Così, senza nemmeno riflettere sull'azione che stava per compiere, lo seguì da quel lato ed allungò la mano per prendere il panno che lo scudiero aveva appena posato sul dorso del cavallo.  
“Allora lascia che ti ringrazi almeno!” mormorò con un sorriso “Posso aiutarti ad accudirlo prima che...” in quell'attimo però, le sue dita entrarono in contatto con quelle dell'altro ragazzo... ed un lampo di luce, inteso come quelli che stavano rischiarando il cielo all'esterno, gli attraversò la mente.  
  
_Era seduto ai piedi di un albero, sotto il sole di in un caldo pomeriggio primaverile, ed al suo fianco, c'era quel giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi, intento a disegnare su un foglio._  
_Ridevano e scherzavano tra loro fino a quando lo scudiero, per gioco, tracciò col carboncino un segno nero sulla sua guancia._  
  
_Un lampo accecante._  
  
_Ancora ridendo si stavano rotolando insieme nell'erba mentre lui stesso tentava di prendere, dalla mano dell'altro, la pietra, per vendicarsi del torto subito._  
  
_Un altro lampo._  
  
_E si vide seduto sui fianchi dell'amico con finalmente tra le dita ciò che voleva raggiungere._  
_Si vide disegnare delle linee sul suo viso mentre Adenath cercava ancora di trattenere le risate divertite, senza fare niente per impedirlo, benché avesse le mani libere accanto alla testa._  
_Si vide far scorrere il carbone lungo il suo collo fino al petto che la leggera camicia aperta lasciava scoperto... e si vide sfiorare quella pelle con la punta delle dita che tenevano la pietra._  
  
_Ancora una luce abbagliante._  
  
_Alle risate si sostituirono degli intensi respiri... ed allora incrociò gli occhi verdi dell'altro ragazzo che lo stavano fissando sorpresi._  
_Ed in quel momento, lentamente, si chinò su di lui, avvicinando il viso al suo._  
  
“Eldarion...?”  
  
Sbatté le palpebre e si accorse di aver lasciato cadere il panno a terra, così indietreggiò, appoggiandosi con una mano al recinto.  
“Perdonami... io non...” deglutì, cercando di calmare il cuore che gli stava battendo all'impazzata nel petto per quella visione inaspettata, ma non appena rialzò lo sguardo sullo scudiero, il ricordo di quel futuro probabile che aveva intravisto, gli provocò una nuova ondata di agitazione che lo lasciò senza parole.  
  
“Non importa...” continuò allora Adenath con un sorriso comprensivo “...sarai stanco e infreddolito per il viaggio! Va pure a palazzo... ci penso io a lui.”  
  
“D'accordo... grazie.” mormorò a quel punto Eldarion, allontanandosi in tutta fretta dalla palizzata per avviarsi verso la porta.  
Non si voltò verso di lui e non poté scorgere lo sguardo perplesso del giovane per quello stano comportamento.  
Proseguì imperterrito, uscendo all'esterno sotto il temporale e camminando rapidamente per arrivare alle proprie stanze... e dimenticare.  
Voleva dimenticare il prima possibile quella strana visione, quelle piacevoli sensazioni e quegli occhi verdi che sembrava continuassero ad attrarlo irrimediabilmente ogni volta.  
Confusione... curiosità... ed ora anche un'immagine futura di qualcosa che forse poteva nascere.  
Un'amicizia... o qualcosa di diverso? No... non voleva nemmeno pensarci.  
Non voleva provare niente di tutto quello e soprattutto, non voleva sentirsi confuso per qualcosa che forse nemmeno sarebbe avvenuto.  
E spostando allora la propria concentrazione sugli avvenimenti molto più materiali che invece gli erano accaduti quella sera, sorrise tra sé e superò le soglie della propria casa.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Il temporale continuava ad imperversare sull'accampamento quando il re di Gondor lo raggiunse.  
In pochi notarono il suo arrivo e nessuno lo riconobbe mentre rapidamente si avventurava tra le tende fino ad arrivare a quella della creatura immortale che cercava.  
Aprì la bocca con l'intento di annunciarsi ma prima di farlo, sorrise divertito e si limitò ad alzare il drappo ed entrare all'interno dove due fuochi ardevano nei bracieri, creando un clima tiepido e molto più sopportabile rispetto al freddo sferzante della notte.  
Fece solo alcuni passi e si fermò ad osservare la figura oltre le tende leggere che celavano il giaciglio su cui l'elfo riposava. Gli parve che stesse terminando di chiudersi l'abito appena indossato, così aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito dal motivo per cui si fosse cambiato a quell'ora, ma non disse niente fino a quando udì invece la sua voce.  
  
“Credo che la nostra passeggiata di questa sera sia rimandata...” esclamò Legolas avviandosi solo allora oltre le tende “...se desideri possiamo restare qui a parlare per un...” in quel momento rialzò lo sguardo e, nel trovarsi di fronte quella visita totalmente inaspettata, spalancò la bocca “...Estel!” sorrise dolcemente, guardandolo quasi incredulo “Io... pensavo fosse Lanthir ma... cosa fai qui?” si avvicinò a lui, osservando come fosse completamente fradicio per la pioggia “Sta piovendo a dirotto... è accaduto qualcosa...?”  
  
“Ad eccezione del fatto che... c'è un temporale e tu non eri con me?” gli chiese l'uomo ricambiando il sorriso e respirando profondamente nel vederlo scalzo, con addosso solo dei leggeri calzoni verdi ed una tunica altrettanto sottile, sotto la quale riusciva quasi ad intravedere i muscoli del suo corpo “No... niente.” rialzò gli occhi per incrociare i suoi e lo fissò intensamente.  
  
“Avrei dovuto saperlo...” mormorò il principe del Reame Boscoso, proseguendo lentamente nella sua direzione, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui “...prima che cominciasse a piovere mi sono sentito... vuoto... incompleto... agitato...” gli arrivò di fronte ed alzò una mano per accarezzargli la guancia “...come un fiume in piena che mi scorreva nelle vene e le faceva bruciare...” mentre ancora stava terminando quella frase, chinò la testa e premette con forza le labbra sulle sue, circondandogli subito il collo con l'altro braccio.  
  
Aragorn rispose all'istante con la stessa foga, cercando la sua lingua e succhiandola come se da mesi non sentisse il suo sapore ma benché l'ardore di quel bacio aumentasse, non posò le mani sul suo corpo ed anzi, tentò quasi col proprio di mantenere un certo distacco fisico che stupì difatti la creatura eterna, la quale, invece, si era aggrappata a lui, stringendo le mani tra i suoi capelli bagnati.  
  
“Perché le tue braccia non mi hanno ancora stretto?” gli bisbigliò allora Legolas, guardandolo incuriosito, senza allontanarsi minimamente da lui e, nello scorgere le labbra che aveva appena lasciato, socchiudersi quasi nell'indecisione su come rispondere, sul suo viso comparve un'espressione turbata “Cosa... Aragorn? Cosa tiene lontano il tuo corpo dal mio?”  
  
“Io... è solo che... guardami!” iniziò il re di Gondor accennando allora una lieve risata imbarazzata “I miei abiti sono madidi di pioggia! Se ti abbraccio... i tuoi non faranno una fine migliore e... ti sei appena cambiato a quanto sembra... quindi forse è meglio se...” ma non arrivò nemmeno a metà di ciò che voleva pronunciare che udì il sospiro palesemente perplesso del compagno, così si diede dello stupido per averlo pensato e scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo poi lievemente la testa “No...?”  
  
L'elfo si inumidì le labbra con un sorrisino divertito e mosse a sua volta il capo per confermare quella risposta prima di aggiungere un ordine ma con un tono sensuale...  
“Il tuo corpo... contro al mio... adesso!”  
  
E l'uomo lo assecondò all'istante, circondandogli con un braccio la vita e con l'altro le spalle per trascinarlo in un altro vorace e passionale bacio.  
Sentì il compagno contro di sé che prese a strusciarsi mentre, al tempo stesso, tentava di tirarlo all'indietro così avanzò lentamente, incespicando però, di tanto in tanto, nei tappeti a cui non riusciva a badare in quei momenti.  
Superarono il tendaggio continuando a baciarsi ininterrottamente, l'uno stretto all'altro, fino a quando il principe del Reame Boscoso mugugnò rapidamente qualcosa contro le labbra del compagno...  
“Aspetta... aspetta... asp...”  
...che divenne un lamento di dolore quando, a sua volta, inciampò nelle coperte e perse l'equilibrio, trascinando con sé e sopra il proprio corpo, quello dell'uomo.  
  
Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere ma subito Aragorn cercò di spostare il peso sul fianco, carezzando poi il viso della creatura eterna che continuava a fissarlo sorridendo.  
“Questo mi ricorda... qualcosa...” gli mormorò divertito “...solo che a quel tempo, il giaciglio era di Gandalf!” sentì lo spostamento che tentava di compiere così, si inginocchiò per dargli la possibilità di mettersi seduto.  
  
“Sai cosa ricordo io...?” gli sussurrò Legolas, aprendogli il mantello per gettarlo poi lontano “Che come a quel tempo...” lo fissò intensamente “...indossi troppi vestiti!” fece scendere le mani sul suo petto e velocemente gli slacciò la tunica, aiutato contemporaneamente dall'uomo che se la sfilò all'istante, passando poi alla camicia sottostante con qualche difficoltà in più, perché si ritrovò a rispondere ad un bacio appassionato dell'elfo.  
  
Quando anche quell'indumento finì per terra, il re di Gondor si sciolse i lacci dei pantaloni ma allora guardò il compagno che si era di nuovo disteso sulle coperte, con le gambe divaricate ai lati delle sue, e lo stava osservando con un sorrisino malizioso sulle labbra.  
“Anche tu... indossi ancora troppi abiti...” gli sorrise a sua volta, passandogli una mano lungo il petto dove la leggera stoffa verde, ormai bagnata, aderiva totalmente ai muscoli del suo corpo, ma quando fece per aprire il primo alamaro, la creatura eterna si rialzò di scatto e gli catturò le labbra in un altro bacio famelico.  
  
“Tagliala...” gli gemette dopo un lungo momento Legolas col respiro rapido e affannoso, guardando gli occhi azzurri che, in quell'istante, si erano riaperti “...taglia la stoffa...” gli sorrise provocatoriamente e gli lambì la guancia con la lingua, arrivando a bisbigliargli all'orecchio “...prendi il tuo pugnale, ramingo!” e lentamente si sdraiò di nuovo, continuando a fissarlo.  
  
Aragorn aggrottò per un breve istante le sopracciglia, indeciso se compiere davvero quell'azione ma nello scorgere il bagliore della fiamma argentea nelle iridi blu del compagno, ogni dubbio svanì dalla sua mente ed allungò subito la mano per sfilare il pugnale dal proprio stivale.  
“Ne sei sicuro... elfo?” gli sussurrò con un sorrisino, facendogli scivolare lievemente la lama dal ginocchio alla caviglia.  
  
“Come sono sicuro di appartenerti... sì.”  
  
Gli sorrise dolcemente ma un attimo dopo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere quando sentì tra le cosce il piede della creatura eterna che aveva iniziato a massaggiarlo lentamente.  
Si guardò, con le labbra socchiuse per la sorpresa, per poi lanciargli un'occhiata oltre le ciocche bagnate che gli erano ricadute sul viso.  
Senza aggiungere altro, avvicinò il pugnale a quella caviglia, fece scivolare le dita sotto la stoffa leggera e, con una mossa decisa, la lacerò fino al ginocchio, provocando un lungo sospiro nel compagno che, istintivamente, inarcò la schiena quando, subito dopo, gli strappò violentemente il resto dei pantaloni fino all'inguine.  
“Vuoi che continui...?” gli mormorò con un tono roco e sensuale e non appena lo vide annuire, portò cautamente la lama sul sue ventre e tagliò l'ultima parte di stoffa, liberando così tutta la gamba prima di salire sulla tunica e recidere ad uno ad uno gli alamari.  
Discostò i lembi dell'abito dal suo petto, percorrendoglielo poi con la punta del pugnale fino a tornare al ventre dove era ben visibile il desiderio che stava bruciando il corpo immortale sotto di lui.  
  
Solo allora il principe del Reame Boscoso allungò la mano e gli prese il polso, allontanando l'arma prima di imprigionare l'uomo tra le cosce e spingerlo di lato, invertendo così le posizioni per mettersi a cavalcioni sopra di lui.  
Lo guardò per qualche momento e fece scivolare a sua volta la lama lungo il suo petto, rasentando la pelle umida ma prestando attenzione a non ferirlo per via dei respiri veloci che il compagno non riusciva a controllare. Arrivò al ventre, sopra la virilità che la stoffa aperta dei pantaloni scuri non nascondeva, ed allora udì un sospiro più profondo.  
Un tuono squarciò il suono incessante della pioggia e nell'incrociare gli occhi del re di Gondor, li vide avvampare della fiamma antica che gli apparteneva.  
Senza dire una parola, abbandonò il pugnale di lato e si chinò su di lui, iniziando a possedere le sue labbra con un ardore improvviso, permettendo però al re di Gondor di sfilargli dalle braccia la tunica aperta.  
Freneticamente gli prese la mano e gliela portò sul ventre per fargli stringere il suo vigore in modo che, lui stesso, potesse scendere con facilità su di esso. Chiuse gli occhi ed inarcò la schiena con un gemito profondo nel sentirsi percorso, non solo dalla sua carne, ma anche dal potere antico che all'istante prese a lambirlo con delle onde continue di calore e pochi attimi dopo cercò le sue mani per incrociare le dita con le sue.  
Restò chinato sul compagno coi palmi premuti sui suoi ai lati del suo viso per poterlo, al tempo stesso, baciare con foga ma più all'esterno il temporale diventava violento, più i suoi movimenti sul bacino dell'uomo, divenivano rapidi e profondi.  
Ad un tratto si sentì spingere all'indietro tramite le mani ancora unite, così si rialzò sulle ginocchia, senza mai smettere di salire e scendere sul corpo del compagno.  
  
Aragorn prese ad alzare con forza i fianchi per contrastare le sue mosse, facendosi forza con le gambe leggermente piegate ma nemmeno per un istante sciolse l'unione delle loro dita che continuavano a stringersi, creando un legame indissolubile tra i loro corpi, mentre attraverso i palmi, i loro spiriti continuavano a fondersi, circondandoli di un alone luminoso e rosseggiante.  
Le spinte divennero sempre più frenetiche e si ritrovò a dover trattenere per le mani l'elfo che, di tanto in intanto, inarcando la schiena, rischiava di essere scaraventato all'indietro dall'impeto di quell'amplesso appassionato.  
Finalmente riuscì ad incrociare gli occhi di Legolas e, nonostante le movenze convulse, sostenne il suo sguardo a lungo, perdendosi in quel mare di liquido argento in tempesta, tanto quanto si sentiva sprofondare nel calore avvolgente del suo corpo.  
Cercò di aprire la bocca per parlargli ma si rese conto di essere solo in grado di respirare affannosamente e di gemere quel piacere che sentiva scorrere dentro di sé come lo stesso sangue che gli bruciava le vene.  
Fu allora però che udì una voce nella mente, debole ma distinta come se provenisse dalle labbra socchiuse della creatura eterna...  
  
“ _Toccami Aragorn... portami con te...”_  
  
...e senza nemmeno pensare, lo fece. Gli lasciò una mano per portarla sulla virilità che, ad ogni movimento, sentiva strusciare contro il ventre in una silenziosa richiesta di essere sfiorata. Chiuse il pugno e prese a muoverlo con lo stesso impeto con cui lo stava possedendo e presto sentì tra i capelli le dita dell'elfo che lo obbligarono a rimettersi seduto.  
Lo assecondò all'istante ed arrivò nuovamente alle sue labbra ma il principe del Reame Boscoso gli permise solo di lambirle con un sorrisino provocatorio, così gli fece piegare all'indietro il braccio del quale ancora stringeva la mano e lo tirò con possessività a sé, strappandogli un gemito piacevolmente sorpreso per quel vigore.  
  
Legolas allora chinò la testa e lo baciò selvaggiamente mentre quell'unione furiosamente appassionata raggiungeva il suo apice.  
Sentì la stretta della mano dell'uomo divenire quasi dolorosa quando il piacere carnale lo fece bruciare prepotentemente e percepì quell'estasi dentro di sé, attraverso la sua bocca che rimase, per un lungo momento, aperta senza però la forza per rispondere al bacio che stava invece continuando.  
Così lui stesso si lasciò andare all'ardore della lussuria che lo pervase impetuosamente poco dopo e lo lasciò tremante ed ansimante contro al corpo di Aragorn, il quale proseguì comunque a spingersi debolmente dentro di lui con una movenza ora lenta e ondeggiante.  
  
Le strette si allentarono e le braccia del re di Gondor si chiusero attorno alla vita del compagno mentre quelle della creatura eterna si rialzarono entrambe per cingergli il collo.  
Dopo un lunghissimo momento passato ancora in quella posizione, a strusciarsi dolcemente l'uno contro l'altro, il principe del Reame Boscoso respirò profondamente, sussurrandogli...  
“Questa è la prima volta che non ti sento... parlare... per tutto il tempo!” si distanziò leggermente per guardarlo ma venne spinto sul lato e adagiato sopra le coperte, seguito subito dall'uomo che si mise al suo fianco.  
  
“Devo dire che quella tua... richiesta all'inizio...” rispose allora Aragorn con un sorrisino divertito “...mi ha lasciato letteralmente senza parole!” gli indicò con un cenno il pugnale poco distante e lo guardò incuriosito quando l'elfo scoppiò a ridere, passandosi una mano sul viso come se si sentisse in imbarazzo.  
  
“D'accordo... è... è insolito, me ne rendo conto!” mormorò Legolas, fissando per qualche istante il vuoto come se cercasse le parole “Ma a volte ho ripensato alla notte della tua incoronazione quando... mi hai lacerato gli abiti in quel modo e...” sospirò, inumidendosi le labbra “...il mio corpo reagiva impulsivamente portandomi a... desiderare che lo facessi di nuovo e... al tempo stesso... la memoria di quel gesto simile che avevi compiuto con... Lanthir per poterlo curare...” una lieve risata e si voltò sul fianco per guardarlo negli occhi, e quando non scorse nessun turbamento ma solo stupore, continuò “...non lo so... già quella volta mi aveva... scosso...”  
  
“Scosso...?”  
  
“Sì... io...” alzò le spalle, sorridendo lievemente “...avevo provato un... fremito... strano ma molto piacevole ed ora che il nostro rapporto è diventato così... intimo... ho pensato che...” sospirò, dandogli una lieve pacca sul petto quando scorse il sorrisino sulle sue labbra divenire sempre più pronunciato “...devo continuare o hai capito?”  
  
Il re di Gondor rise di nuovo, mettendosi seduto per sfilarsi gli stivali e i pantaloni ancora bagnati.  
“Ho inteso e... se devo essere sincero...” gli lanciò un'occhiata divertita “...mi piace molto questo tuo nuovo... approccio nei miei confronti... davvero poco... principesco, oserei dire!”  
  
“Non sono principe davanti a te... l'hai forse scordato?” gli sussurrò l'elfo, sorridendogli quando lo vide distendersi e ricoprire entrambi con le coperte “Puoi restare un altro po'?”  
  
“Posso restare anche fino all'alba... devo solo rientrare in mattinata perché ho promesso ad Eldarion che avrei ascoltato il suo racconto riguardante la festa in suo onore alla quale ha partecipato questa sera.”  
  
“Come sta tuo figlio? È ancora triste per il suo ritorno?”  
  
“Non a quanto mostra a me. È sempre occupato con le sue amicizie... vecchie e nuove a quanto sembra, che probabilmente tengono i suoi pensieri distanti da quello che si è lasciato indietro.”  
  
“E suo padre invece?” sussurrò a quel punto, osservando il profilo dell'uomo che era rimasto sulla schiena a guardare verso l'alto “Come si sente ora che è tornato a sedersi su quel trono che tanto detesta?”  
  
Aragorn rifletté per qualche attimo prima di rispondere con un debole sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Scomodo...” udì la risata della creatura eterna e sorrise con più convinzione “...il trono ovviamente! Ed il resto... credo non sia cambiato molto. Mi sento ancora in gabbia tra quelle mura e l'unica cosa che mi permette di respirare, è il pensiero che mi basta salire a cavallo e in poco tempo posso essere tra le tue braccia.”  
  
“Hai parlato con Arwen, dunque? Per questo sei giunto qui a questa tarda ora?”  
  
A quella domanda tirò un intenso respiro e rialzò il braccio, dal lato opposto a dove si trovava il compagno, sopra i cuscini.  
“No... non ho trovato il momento opportuno.”  
  
“Estel! Sono passati quattro giorni! Possibile che...”  
  
“Lo so... lo so, Legolas!” lo interruppe con un tono però debole e quasi avvilito “Ogni volta che penso sia l'occasione giusta... la vedo sorridere o inizia a raccontarmi di Eldarion e di quello che combina durante il giorno e... quando invece termina e torna il silenzio tra noi... anche quando siamo soli nel nostro letto, io non... non ci riesco! Le parole restano bloccate nella mia mente e non trovano il modo di arrivare alla mia bocca!” sospirò e girò la testa verso di lui quando sentì una dolce carezza sul viso “Ed inoltre credo che abbia compreso. Forse l'ha scorto nei miei occhi o... non lo so ma... è stata lei questa sera a spingermi a raggiungerti.” vide il suo sguardo abbassarsi quasi confuso ma proseguì “Mi ha visto... assorto e distante e mi ha esortato a venire qui per chiederti di partecipare insieme a me ai preparativi per la Festa. Tu credi che... possa essere così? Credi che possa aver inteso ogni cosa?”  
  
Legolas non rispose subito, troppo occupato a tentare di nascondere quell'infinità di pensieri che aveva promesso di non rivelare all'uomo, e solo dopo un lungo momento, riportò l'attenzione su di lui con un sorriso comprensivo sul viso.  
“L'unica cosa che credo è che tu debba rivelarglielo, Estel. Non giova a nessuno questo silenzio e nemmeno la supposizione che lei conosca già il tuo cuore ed i sentimenti che ora ti legano a me. Devi essere sincero con la tua sposa e solo allora ogni dubbio ed ogni incertezza svanirà.”  
  
Il re di Gondor annuì, riabbassando il braccio per prendere la mano del compagno e stringerla nella propria.  
“È la debolezza a frenarmi... e il timore di farla soffrire per qualcosa che gli ho ingiustamente promesso ma che non mi apparteneva già più a quel tempo.” un altro intenso respiro ed accennò un sorriso “Credo di aver passato tre notti su quattro insonni a riflettere su come iniziare questo discorso con lei! Ed ogni volta che trovavo il coraggio, mi giravo e la vedevo addormentata al mio fianco e non... riuscivo a proseguire.” guardò il volto del compagno e scosse debolmente la testa “Sono debole, Legolas... debole, codardo e terrorizzato! Vorrei poter gridare al cielo quello che provo per te e dimenticare tutto quanto... stringerti a me e baciarti davanti a tutti perché è quello che avrei dovuto fare fin dal primo momento ma... non mi è permesso a causa di questo titolo e di quel trono sul quale devo restare seduto! E l'unica ragione che mi impedisce di impazzire tra quelle mura, oltre a mio figlio, è Arwen... ed ora quando le dirò la verità... la farò soffrire... capirà di aver fatto un tremendo errore a scegliere questa vita con me e che avrebbe fatto meglio a seguire suo padre. Come se non bastasse... anche Eldarion dovrà esserne messo a conoscenza, perché non posso essere sincero con lei e continuare invece a fingere con mio figlio e non ho la minima idea di come potrà reagire!” una lieve risata nervosa “Lui sa bene i forti sentimenti che ci legano e... non è uno sciocco! Comprenderà che quello che c'è tra noi non è qualcosa di... insignificante come quello che mi ha visto fare con Lanthir e non...” sbuffò, serrando poi le palpebre “...come spiego a mio figlio che, nonostante ami sua madre e ringrazi ogni giorno i Potenti per la gioia che ho provato alla sua nascita, il mio cuore appartiene ad un altra persona?” non attese una reale replica a quella domanda e si girò verso di lui, nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto “E sono così... stanco, Legolas! Di mentire... di fingere... di agire come un sovrano e di indossare quella corona quando invece vorrei scappare da tutto e tornare ad essere ciò che ero! Non voglio questo potere... non l'ho mai voluto!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso chiuse a sua volta gli occhi e lo strinse a sé, facendo scivolare le braccia attorno al suo corpo.  
Sapeva di non avere risposte sensate da dargli ma era anche consapevole che, probabilmente, l'uomo non le voleva ma aveva semplicemente bisogno di sfogarsi con l'amico che aveva un tempo e che ancora, nonostante tutto, possedeva.  
Così gli baciò la fronte e prese ad accarezzargli dolcemente la schiena, limitandosi a bisbigliargli...  
“Dormi Estel... libera il tuo cuore e la tua mente da questi pensieri... sii solo te stesso per questa notte.” restò in silenzio, ascoltando il respiro del compagno divenire lento e regolare nel sonno al quale aveva, inevitabilmente, ceduto per via della stanchezza mentale e fisica.  
  
Passò molto tempo ma l'elfo continuò a tenere tra le braccia il re di Gondor senza accennare un solo movimento, benché i suoi occhi blu si fossero riaperti e vagassero nel vuoto alla ricerca di una soluzione che però, non poteva trovare.  
Sentì la pioggia battente diventare sempre più debole e rada fino a svanire mentre dei tuoni, ora distanti, scivolavano via nella notte che avevano, fino ad allora, fatto tremare.  
Ad un tratto un altro suono raggiunse i suoi sensi... il fruscio del drappo all'ingresso della tenda che si alzava e abbassava, e dei passi lievi che, lentamente, si avvicinavano.  
Guardò allora verso il tendaggio, senza però sciogliere quell'abbraccio protettivo nel quale teneva l'uomo, perché aveva intuito già chi fosse la creatura eterna appena giunta... l'unica che aveva il permesso di entrare senza doversi annunciare ed attendere un ordine.  
  
“Perdona il ritardo...” mormorò Lanthir, quando ancora era dietro le stoffe leggere “...Ferydir mi ha avvertito diverse ore fa del tuo invito ma mi sono intrattenuto per qualche tempo con lui e non...” la sua voce si spense quando raggiunse il giaciglio e gli occhi chiari si posarono sui due compagni distesi sotto le coperte “...oh... avevo immaginato che ti fossi coricato ma...” un sorrisino gli incurvò le labbra carnose e si fermò in quel punto “...non pensavo in compagnia di uno stolto Mortale che deve aver sfidato la furia del temporale per arrivare da te!” fece un cenno col capo in segno di saluto ma appena indietreggiò per lasciarli ovviamente soli, il richiamo debole dell'altro elfo lo fece fermare.  
  
“Puoi restare...” mormorò Legolas, osservando incuriosito il viso dell'amico come se quel velo all'apparenza triste che aveva scorto pochi attimi prima, lo avesse turbato “...possiamo parlare comunque... Aragorn è stremato, non lo disturberemo!”  
  
Il Guardiano aggrottò le sopracciglia stranito da quella richiesta ma annuì, sedendosi sopra le coperte sul lato libero, tra il tendaggio che scendeva dall'alto e il corpo addormentato dell'uomo, prestando attenzione a non urtarlo.  
“Ma se si sveglia... l'idea è stata tua, ricordatelo!” vide il sorriso complice del compagno e respirò profondamente, cercando di allontanare i pensieri che lo avevano afflitto fino a poco tempo prima e che lo avevano portato a lasciare la propria tenda per andare da lui e... rivelargli quella verità che, fino ad allora, gli aveva tenuto nascosta.  
Ora quell'intenzione però non poteva di certo essere portata a compimento, perché parlare a Legolas di Eldarion e di come il loro rapporto era mutato in quell'ultimo mese, era una cosa... ma farlo in presenza del padre del giovane... era una possibilità alla quale non aveva pensato.  
Così cercò di riprendere quell'atteggiamento sfrontato che gli apparteneva e, guardando per qualche attimo il re di Gondor, sussurrò...  
“Dunque... il caro Estel ha finalmente rivelato ad Arwen i suoi reali sentimenti ed è corso qui per avvertirti che non dovete più nascondere ciò che provate in sua presenza?”  
  
Legolas respirò profondamente e scosse la testa.  
“Tutt'altro... non le ha ancora detto una parola e non sa come farlo.”  
  
“Questi Mortali e la paura che hanno per la loro stessa ombra!” esclamò Lanthir, sorridendo ed allungando le gambe per mettersi semi disteso sul fianco, appoggiato ad un gomito “Quanto tempo ha intenzione di attendere? Anni? E sperare che la sua sposa se ne renda conto da sola?” guardò l'amico e vide il suo sguardo abbassarsi su Aragorn con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra “Mentre tu non gli hai ancora raccontato di quella discussione...” lasciò la frase in sospeso e appena scorse il suo cenno negativo col capo, sospirò “...e quindi ti trovi ancora in mezzo tra loro, nell'indecisione su cosa sia più giusto tra tradire la promessa con una cara amica o l'essere totalmente sincero con l'uomo che possiede il tuo cuore.”  
  
“Ho un'altra scelta forse...?”  
  
“Sì... potresti chiuderti con loro in una stanza e obbligarli a parlarsi!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso si lasciò sfuggire una risata allibita.  
“Questa non è una scelta... è follia!”  
  
“In ogni uomo... o elfo... c'è un po' di follia!”  
  
“Di certo ma... le tue idee assurde battono qualsiasi pazzia che potrei mai fare!”  
  
“Così parlò colui che si intrattiene in segreto col sovrano del più grande regno degli Uomini, senza nemmeno chiudere la tenda dove stanno compiendo degli atti di indicibile e sfrenata lussuria!”  
  
La replica dell'amico gli strappò un'altra risata divertita che cercò di controllare per non svegliare il compagno.  
“Sei l'unico in questo accampamento ad avere il privilegio di poter entrare qui... e credo di non dovermi preoccupare che... ciò che potresti trovarti davanti, ti turbi... o sbaglio?” scorse il sorrisino malizioso sulle sue labbra che prese però, dopo alcuni attimi, una piega tirata mentre i suoi occhi chiari si abbassavano, così con un tono più serio, aggiunse “Ma qualcosa, ad ogni modo, ti rende inquieto e ti preoccupa... vuoi parlarmene?”  
  
Il Guardiano socchiuse le labbra per replicare, scuotendo però debolmente la testa quando il suo sguardo salì sul volto di Aragorn che gli ricordò che quella non era l'occasione adatta per essere completamente sinceri.  
“Non è niente di davvero... preoccupante. Solo pensieri causati dalla discussione con Ferydir che si sono aggiunti a quelli che già occupavano la mia mente.”  
  
“Prima o dopo esservi... intrattenuti?”  
  
Vide il sorrisino allusivo del proprio principe e respirò profondamente, passandosi la mano tra i lunghi capelli biondi per portarli dietro le spalle.  
“Non è stato propriamente un intrattenimento di quel tipo.” mormorò allora, ridendo però per l'espressione sorpresa dell'amico “Sì, lo trovi inconcepibile, ho capito ma...” sospirò, stringendo qualche istante le labbra per trovare le parole “...quello che è accaduto in questi giorni... mi sta ancora... bruciando dentro... i ricordi del mio passato... quello che ho fatto alle grotte... e sinceramente pensavo fosse più facile da mettere a tacere eppure... il battito del mio cuore continua a scuotermi l'anima ogni volta che le mie memorie tornano indietro.”  
  
“Ci vorrà del tempo, Lanthir... e sarà molto difficile ma ci riuscirai. E non dover essere sempre a contatto con Eldarion è un vantaggio, perché ti eviterà di percepire il tuo dono che scorre dentro di lui, come invece succedeva a me con Aragorn.”  
  
Annuì, cercando di sembrare divertito da quell'affermazione prima di ribattere...  
“Sì, beh... se avessi avuto tra i piedi quel ragazzino fastidioso ogni giorno... di certo sarebbe stato più difficile!” lanciò un'occhiata all'amico e vide i suoi occhi blu abbassarsi ancora verso il re di Gondor, mentre con le dita gli sfiorava distrattamente il petto e all'improvviso provò un'ondata di inaspettata gelosia... non per i due compagni ma per quello che li univa e che, ora, non avevano più problemi a nascondersi, così, senza trattenersi, proseguì con un tono più basso “Tuttavia mi chiedo... cosa stia provando lui...” sentì lo sguardo di Legolas di nuovo su di sé ma non lo incrociò “...se abbia intuito qualcosa o se... si senta diverso in qualche modo per quella parte di me che ora... possiede.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso lo fissò per un lungo momento, come incuriosito da quella strana malinconia nella sua voce, ma poi, quasi a volerlo rassicurare, mormorò...  
“Credo che Eldarion stia bene e che non si stia ponendo domande insolite su ciò che gli è accaduto. Aragorn mi ha detto che si sta facendo nuove amicizie ed è sempre molto impegnato con quelle che già aveva creato... quindi non impensieriti per lui, non ce n'è motivo.”  
  
Lanthir accennò un sorriso, annuendo debolmente tra sé e fissando per alcuni istanti in silenzio le coperte che ricoprivano i corpi dei due compagni.  
“Bene... è meglio che sia così.” bisbigliò ad un tratto, attirando però nuovamente l'attenzione dell'altra creatura eterna.  
  
“Cosa ti succede...?” gli chiese Legolas aggrottando le sopracciglia “Parlami, Lanthir... fino a ieri sera sembrava andasse tutto bene ma ora i tuoi occhi sono tristi e intimoriti per qualcosa che non comprendo.” fece una pausa per poi aggiungere con un sospiro stupito “Oh... è Ferydir? È per lui...? C'è qualcosa tra voi che non conosco...?”  
  
Il Guardiano scosse la testa con una lieve risata, cercando di riprendere il controllo sulle proprie emozioni.  
“Conosci tutto quello che c'è da sapere su di noi!” esclamò, rialzando finalmente gli occhi per incrociare i suoi “Anche più di quello che forse avresti voluto sapere! Non c'è altro... né mai ci sarà.” allungò una mano e gli accarezzò il braccio col quale l'altro elfo cingeva il corpo dell'uomo a sé “Sto bene... davvero. I ricordi passati presto svaniranno e tutto tornerà come prima.” vide l'amico aprire bocca per ribattere ma in quel momento, Aragorn mugugnò qualcosa nel sonno e si distese sulla schiena, con una mano posata sul petto... azione che il principe del Reame Boscoso gli lasciò compiere, accennando però un sorriso divertito.  
  
“Sai una cosa...” continuò allora Lanthir mentre sul suo viso appariva una delle sue solite espressioni provocatorie “...questa... situazione...” indicò se stesso e poi i due compagni sdraiati uno di fianco all'altro “...parecchi anni fa... avrebbe potuto portare a qualcosa di molto... molto... interessante... e che sicuramente ti avrebbe fatto comprendere in poche ore che quella che ti legava a questo Mortale non era solo... pura ed intensa amicizia!”  
  
“Oh ma davvero?” sussurrò sbalordito Legolas per quell'ipotesi allusiva, scoppiando poi in una risata divertita “E sentiamo... come avrebbe dovuto evolversi questa... situazione interessante?”  
  
“Non saprei... probabilmente avrei iniziato a sedurre il caro Estel... che ovviamente nel giro di pochi istanti avrebbe ceduto come aveva già fatto in precedenza...” replicò l'altro elfo fingendo di riflettere e spostando lo sguardo su di loro “...poi forse avrei tentato di far scivolare cautamente le mani verso di te per appurare se anche tu avresti potuto... essere intenzionato a partecipare...” lo guardò e scorse l'espressione sorpresa ma divertita dell'amico, così proseguì con lo stesso tono sensuale “...e sarebbe stato molto interessante scoprire come avrebbe reagito il tuo Uomo, a quel tempo, se l'avessi costretto a voltarsi verso di te mentre le mie carezze scendevano tra le sue cosce e...” abbassò lo sguardo su Aragorn e tentò di trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto quando gli parve di scorgere un leggero rossore sulle sue guance “...ancor più intrigante sarebbe stato vedere cosa avrebbe fatto infine quando io avrei osato fare... questo...” si chinò lentamente in avanti, inclinando il viso per arrivare a baciare le labbra di Legolas che si erano dischiuse per lo stupore di quel gesto totalmente inaspettato... ma un istante prima di sfiorarle, sentì un'improvvisa stretta al collo, decisa ma non dolorosa... dopo che la mano del re di Gondor si era rialzata per posarsi di scatto sulla sua gola.  
Scoppiò a ridere, allontanandosi subito ed incrociando gli occhi azzurri dell'uomo accanto a lui che ora erano aperti.  
“Non sai fingere di dormire, sciocco Mortale!” esclamò divertito non appena la presa si allentò “Non avrai creduto davvero di ingannarmi...?”  
  
Legolas spalancò la bocca allibito e guardò entrambi, senza poter trattenere a sua volta una risata.  
“Vedi...? Con tutta probabilità sarebbe successo proprio questo!”  
  
“Per tua fortuna però...” mugugnò a quel punto il re di Gondor, stiracchiandosi ed accennando un sorrisino “...quando fingo di dormire riesco ad avere il controllo sulle mie mani... altrimenti ti saresti ritrovato davvero senza fiato! E non per quel bacio che non ti avrei lasciato rubare!” girò la testa verso Legolas e di scatto rialzò la mano, la portò dietro la sua nuca per tirarlo a sé e lo baciò con ardore.  
  
“Mm... non so se questo sia un tentativo per farmi ingelosire...” bisbigliò allora il Guardiano con un sorrisino malizioso “...o un gesto, molto piacevole da guardare, ma che significa... vattene da qui, ora abbiamo altro da fare invece che ascoltarti... quindi...” si rialzò seduto, attendendo però che i due compagni si distanziassero e posassero lo sguardo su di lui “...nel dubbio, me ne andrò.” si appoggiò volutamente sul petto di Aragorn per rimettersi in piedi, strappandogli così un lamento ed una successiva risata, ed indietreggiando, guardò il proprio principe, sorridendogli dolcemente “A domani.” si voltò per lasciare rapidamente la tenda... e la sua espressione tornò a velarsi di quella insolita ed inevitabile rassegnata malinconia che provava dentro di sé.  
  
“Da quanto tempo sei sveglio?” chiese a quel punto Legolas, fissando incuriosito l'uomo “Cosa hai ascoltato?”  
  
“Solo qualche momento... le uniche cose che ho sentito sono state delle frasi che riguardavano Ferydir e poi quest'ultimo... tentativo di seduzione andato male!”  
  
“Oh... e dunque... per quale motivo sei arrossito, Estel...?”  
  
Il re di Gondor deglutì, girandosi sul fianco per dare la schiena al compagno e non fargli notare il calore sul viso che ancora percepiva.  
“Niente... solo... alcuni ricordi... di... pensieri... che avevo fatto... tempo fa...”  
  
“Pensieri che avevi fatto...?”  
  
“Sì... beh... quando ho iniziato a... pensare al tuo corpo mesi fa... alcune volte nella mente mi si sono ricreate delle... fantasie... su... non farmelo dire, Legolas! È imbarazzante!”  
  
“Dillo...!”  
  
“Solo... una situazione molto simile a questa... cioè... a quella che stava raccontando Lanthir... e a quel tempo, anche se tentavo di spostare il mio desiderio su di lui... mi ritrovavo sempre a immaginare che anche tu... iniziassi a partecipare e che... tu ed io... d'accordo ora che mi sento come un ragazzino che non ha mai parlato di queste cose... posso tornare a dormire?”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso si mise a sua volta sul fianco, dietro di lui e si spinse contro il suo corpo, stringendo quello dell'uomo a sé.  
“Tu credi davvero di poter iniziare questo discorso e poi metterti a dormire come se niente fosse?” gli bisbigliò sensualmente all'orecchio “Non ti permetterò di chiudere gli occhi fino a quando mi avrai svelato ogni più piccolo dettaglio di ciò che accadeva in quelle tue fantasie... e di sicuro... tu non riposerai fino a quando...” fece scivolare una mano lentamente tra le sue cosce “...io non li avrò messi in pratica!”  
  
Aragorn sorrise nel sentirsi pervaso all'istante da una lingua ardente di piacere e, seppur con un tono basso e ancora insonnolito, mormorò...  
“Erano fantasie molto lunghe... ne sei certo?” ma la replica istantanea dell'elfo gli tolse ogni dubbio.  
  
“Anche quella che ti attende è una notte molto... molto... lunga!”  
  
~ * ~  
 

 


	25. ~ 25 ~

 

  
Arrivò così la Festa d'Inizio Inverno che tutto il regno stava attendendo con ansia per lasciarsi alle spalle, almeno per una sera, i timori per la nuova minaccia che stava incombendo sulla Terra di Mezzo.  
I giorni che la precedettero furono pieni di preparativi da parte della maggioranza della popolazione che, fin dalle prime ore dal sorgere del sole, si metteva all'opera per creare festoni, ghirlande di stoffa d'oro e d'argento, cucire tovaglie e centritavola per i lunghi tavoli che sarebbero stati montati fuori e dentro le mura di Osgillath, la quale, per quell'occasione, sarebbe stata aperta a tutti gli abitanti di Minas Tirith e dell'Ithilien che avrebbero voluto giungere per i festeggiamenti.  
La via che univa le due città degli Uomini, difatti, fu molto frequentata dai messaggeri e dagli stessi uomini e donne che portavano avanti e indietro il necessario, su ordine dei due regnanti che continuavano a rimanere in contatto per accordarsi su ogni particolare, sulla sicurezza e sugli eventi che si sarebbero svolti quella notte particolare.  
Il re di Gondor, aiutato come promesso dalla prolungata presenza del principe del Reame Boscoso, si diede da fare per ottenere i migliori cantori, i menestrelli, gli intrattenitori e i musicisti del regno Mortale per assicurare giochi, danze e divertimento a tutti, ed ottenne anche il supporto delle creature eterne che, a loro volta, gli fornirono ogni sostegno in quei campi dei quali erano maestri.  
Anche per i fuochi d'artificio, l'evento più atteso di quella magica notte, Aragorn si dedicò scrupolosamente alla scelta degli uomini migliori che padroneggiavano quell'arte in grado di sbalordire ed ammaliare il pubblico presente.  
  
Nella frenesia per l'allestimento però, l'uomo non trovò il tempo né l'opportunità di discutere con la propria sposa di quell'argomento per il quale, ogni giorno, anche Legolas gli faceva pressione, e tanto meno pareva essere disponibile Arwen che passava ore ed ore in compagnia delle proprie ancelle per decidere, anche grazie ai suggerimenti di Dama Éowyn che giungevano dall'Ithilien, come disporre i tavoli ed adornare il palco ed ogni altro luogo necessario all'intrattenimento.  
E alle dame di corte, di tanto in tanto si aggiungeva Sedrin, che si destreggiava senza problemi tra quei compiti, l'addestramento che compiva, grazie al padre, insieme ai giovani che sarebbero divenuti cavalieri, ed il tempo passato a parlare con Eldarion di tutti quei dubbi e quelle speranze che ora riempivano la mente ed il cuore del principe di Gondor.  
  
Giunse infine la serata tanto attesa e dall'alto del palco preparato in loro onore, Aragorn e Faramir, affiancati dalle loro spose e dal principe del popolo eterno che dimorava in quelle Terre, diedero il via ai festeggiamenti, con una invocazione ai Potenti per un Inverno mite e favorevole.  
La musica allegra degli Uomini iniziò a risuonare nella radura e presto le coppie aprirono le danze, aiutate anche dalla presenza degli elfi che si offrivano come cavalieri per le fanciulle che desideravano ballare.  
In un punto poco più distante tra gli alberi e meno illuminato dalle fiaccole, un lungo tavolo era imbandito con botti di birra dalle quali alcuni giovani stavano riempiendo per la terza volta i boccali, ridendo divertiti tra loro per quella sistemazione che, grazie all'amicizia con una delle ancelle della regina di Gondor ed al figlio di quest'ultima, erano riusciti ad ottenere per non farsi scorgere facilmente dai genitori a bere con quella frequenza come invece desideravano fare.  
A loro si unì poco dopo anche Eldarion, che riuscì a svignarsela dalle continue interruzioni che suo padre e sua madre dovevano sopportare per dare la propria attenzione a chiunque la richiedeva, come era loro dovere fare.  
Sopportò come sempre le battute sul suo aspetto regale, a confronto degli amici, per via dell'abito, dono dei regnanti di Osgillath, che aveva dovuto indossare per l'occasione ma ricevette con soddisfazione anche i loro complimenti quando i loro discorsi tornarono sul modo in cui aveva ricevuto dagli elfi la corona d'argento che portava sulla fronte.  
Quando però il gruppo decise di spostarsi verso la radura per partecipare alle danze, declinò l'invito con la promessa di ritrovarsi più tardi e rimase solo accanto al tavolo, con lo sguardo che si spostava rapidamente tra gli alberi e tra le centinaia di persone presenti, alla ricerca di quella che voleva disperatamente, trovare.  
Lanthir gli aveva detto di non cercarlo, e che sarebbe stato lui a trovarlo, ma era più di un'ora che si trovava lì e non l'aveva nemmeno scorto tra la folla quando era in piedi sul palco, accanto a Legolas.  
Per un attimo gli era passato per la mente di chiederlo a lui dove si trovasse il Guardiano ma alla fine aveva deciso di trattenersi per non infondergli dubbi... purtroppo però non riusciva più a controllarsi per l'euforia e il desiderio di rivederlo.  
Rigirò tra le mani il boccale ormai vuoto e si decise a riempirlo nuovamente, con l'intento di rimanere in quel punto isolato dove, probabilmente, l'elfo avrebbe potuto avvicinarlo senza essere visto.  
Mentre lasciava scorrere lentamente la birra nel contenitore, vide alcuni fanciulli correre divertiti accanto a sé, verso il lato opposto dove alcuni elfi stavano dipingendo i volti con dei colori dorati e argentati e sorrise tra sé, pensando che forse avrebbe potuto andare a dare un'occhiata e magari domandare distrattamente a loro... ma aveva appena terminato di riempire il bicchiere quando una voce alle spalle lo fece sussultare.  
  
“Il principe Eldarion... ora non ho più dubbi.”  
  
Si girò di scatto, tanto che la birra fuoriuscì dal bordo, bagnandogli la mano e si ritrovò a guardare ancora una volta negli occhi verdi che, da qualche giorno, avevano iniziato a dargli degli insoliti pensieri.  
“Adenath...” sussurrò, accennando un sorriso e muovendo rapidamente la mano per asciugarla dal liquido.  
  
Lo scudiero gli sorrise e si avvicinò, indicandogli la fronte mentre prendeva un boccale vuoto dal tavolo.  
“Sono stato facilitato questa volta... con quella corona non posso di certo non riconoscerti!” si spostò di un passo verso di lui per poter versare la birra dalla botte e trovò strano che l'altro giovane non si fosse discostato subito per fargli spazio, ma anzi fosse rimasto immobile benché la vicinanza tra loro fosse diventata minima.  
  
Solo allora Eldarion si rese a sua volta conto di quel fatto e fece un passo indietro, abbassando lo sguardo quasi stordito quando, improvvisamente, la visione che gli era stata mostrata nelle stalle, tornò prepotentemente in cima ai suoi pensieri.  
“Oh... questa... questa però non è di Gondor...” disse, alzando le spalle prima di bere un lungo sorso non appena sentì di nuovo quegli occhi su di sé “...mi è stata donata dagli Elfi della Foresta di Foglieverdi quando ho terminato l'addestramento con loro un mese fa. Per loro significa l'appartenenza ai guerrieri del popolo immortale.” deglutì nel rendersi conto che il suo sguardo era fisso su quell'ornamento come se lo stesse studiando e per qualche istante non fece nessun movimento quasi temesse di distrarlo... ma poi iniziò a sentire un certo imbarazzo e sorrise, fingendo di guardare altrove come se stesse attendendo l'arrivo di qualcuno... cosa in parte, anche vera.  
  
“È molto bella...” mormorò a quel punto Adenath quando ritrovò i suoi occhi che, dopo poco, erano tornati su di lui “...è elegante ma lontana dal sembrare il gioiello di una dama... è lavorata con un tocco particolare sull'argento che la rende maschile. Mi piacerebbe poterla disegnare un giorno!”  
  
“Oh... beh io credo... credo di sì...” balbettò Eldarion, allibito da quella richiesta “...credo di potertela... prestare se è necessario...” ma la lieve risata divertita del ragazzo, unita alle sue parole successive, gli provocarono un fremito lungo il corpo che lo confuse ancora di più...  
  
“Sì... ma dovresti prestarmi anche la tua fronte! Intendevo... disegnarla sul tuo capo... farti un ritratto mentre la indossi.”  
  
...restò alcuni attimi a bocca aperta e, prima di ribattere con un'evidente agitazione nella voce, bevve un nuovo sorso di birra fin quasi a svuotare il boccale.  
“Io non ho mai... posato per un ritratto... a dire il vero...”  
  
“Non dovresti proprio... posare...” sussurrò lo scudiero, rigirando tra le mani il bicchiere a sua volta innervosito dall'audacia che aveva usato col proprio principe “...solitamente mi basta guardare la persona che disegno senza il bisogno che questa resti immobile per ore ma...” rise debolmente, bevendo un sorso e passandosi poi la lingua istintivamente tra le labbra umide nel vedere ora lo sguardo dell'altro giovane fisso su di sé “...mi rendo conto che è una richiesta alquanto sciocca e precipitosa da farti visto che probabilmente le tue giornate saranno piene di impegni... ed io non sono un vero... artista come quelli che frequenteranno la corte quindi non...”  
  
“No è... va bene!” si ritrovò ad esclamare all'improvviso il principe di Gondor, interrompendolo senza quasi rendersene conto a causa del suo sguardo che era finito inevitabilmente su quelle labbra che, in quel futuro che gli era stato mostrato, aveva desiderato raggiungere “Non ho mai posato per gli artisti di corte ma... ho visto le tue opere... o meglio... intravisto di sfuggita... e le ho trovate davvero stupende quindi magari... non lo so... un giorno potresti mostrarmele di nuovo e... se ancora lo vorrai... potremo parlare di questo... ritratto.” lo fissò intensamente in attesa di qualche segno da parte sua e si accorse che, forse, aveva accettato solo per toglierlo dall'imbarazzo che gli sembrava stesse provando. Eppure qualcosa gli diceva che, in fondo, lui stesso voleva avere quell'opportunità per parlargli di nuovo e conoscerlo veramente... e probabilmente, sfatare quella visione alquanto improbabile visto che ormai era certo che il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere per quella creatura eterna che, ancora però, non si era fatta viva.  
  
“Grazie...” gli sussurrò allora Adenath, chinando la testa “...sarei onorato se tu mi concedessi la possibilità di mostrarteli.”  
  
“So dove trovarti...” disse Eldarion, sorridendogli e alzando il boccale verso di lui “...nei prossimi giorni posso passare alle scuderie una sera e...” in quell'istante però, scorse oltre le spalle del ragazzo che gli stava davanti, l'ancella di sua madre che ben conosceva che, gesticolando in direzione dello scudiero, si avvicinava rapidamente a loro “...ah... io credo che... Sedrin ti stia... cercando...” aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito e con un cenno indicò l'amica.  
  
“Sedrin...?” ripeté stranito il giovane dai capelli rossi, voltandosi e sospirando nel vedere l'espressione contrariata sul volto della fanciulla “Giusto... me ne stavo dimenticando! Le ho promesso che avrei danzato con una delle sue amiche questa sera.”  
  
“Promesso...?”  
  
“La conosci meglio di me... credo sia stato più un obbligo che una promessa ma... le ho dato la mia parola.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor scoppiò a ridere annuendo.  
“A quanto sembra hai davanti una lunga serata... ma sei fortunato, le sue amiche sono molto simpatiche e... attraenti.” non comprese subito il motivo per cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole ma rimase senza fiato quando lo scudiero fece un passo verso di lui per affiancarlo, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi e bisbigliargli...  
  
“Sono attratto da altro al momento...”  
  
...sentì un'improvviso calore al viso e ringraziò l'ombra della notte che lo celava, ma pochi istanti dopo si diede dello stupido quando udì la frase successiva che il giovane, sorridendo, aggiunse...  
  
“...e finché lo avrò ottenuto... nient'altro sarà più affascinante ai miei occhi!”  
  
...guardò il punto che gli stava indicando con la mano e vide un cavaliere con addosso l'armatura di Gondor intento in una dimostrazione con delle armi di legno davanti ad alcuni ragazzi.  
“Oh... sono certo che... lo otterrai.” deglutì, cercando di controllarsi e riprendere un atteggiamento tranquillo “Più facilmente di quanto quella ragazza otterrà una danza con te!”  
  
Adenath rise debolmente, facendo una smorfia divertita prima di superarlo ma, invece di allontanarsi verso il punto dove Sedrin si era fermata ad attenderlo con le mani sui fianchi, si voltò nuovamente verso di lui, indietreggiando per poter continuare a parlare.  
“È la seconda volta che il principe di questo regno mi infonde certezza... ora non dovrei avere più dubbi!”  
  
“Beh... non averne, dunque!” esclamò allora Eldarion sorridendogli e seguendolo con lo sguardo, scoppiando però a ridere quando udì la sua nuova replica...  
  
“E tu... infine hai sedotto qualcuno?”  
  
...scosse la testa, alzando poi le spalle fingendosi rassegnato e ripetendo le parole che lo scudiero aveva pronunciato poco prima.  
“Non ho tempo... sai... giornate piene di impegni... e tutto il resto...”  
  
“Anche tu non avere dubbi a riguardo, Eldarion!” gli disse a quel punto Adenath, indicandolo “Ci riuscirai... e credo molto prima di quando io potrò finalmente divenire cavaliere!” e con quelle parole, gli sorrise un'ultima volta, girandosi per arrivare da Sedrin e metterle un braccio sulle spalle, trascinandola poi con sé mentre la fanciulla cominciava ad inveire e a lamentarsi per il suo ritardo.  
  
Il principe di Gondor li seguì con lo sguardo, restando immobile per tentare di decifrare quegli insoliti brividi caldi che, ancora, lo avevano pervaso nell'udire quell'affermazione.  
Riportò il boccale vicino alla botte per riempirlo di nuovo e i suoi sensi erano ancora confusi da quelle strane emozioni da non accorgersi della presenza, dietro ad uno degli alberi poco distanti, di una creatura eterna che, fino a quel momento, aveva assistito di nascosto e in silenzio alla scena.  
  
Lanthir abbassò gli occhi che, fino ad allora, aveva tenuto fissi su Eldarion mentre era impegnato in quella discussione con quello che sembrava essere un suo amico, ma del quale non era riuscito a scorgere il viso dal punto in cui si trovava, per non rischiare di essere visto.  
Aveva però udito ogni parola e non gli erano sfuggiti gli atteggiamenti del giovane in quei momenti... aveva visto la confusione, l'agitazione, l'emozione... e quello sguardo incuriosito e ammaliato che spesso aveva notato proprio su di sé agli inizi della loro conoscenza.  
E per un istante aveva provato dentro di sé qualcosa che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter sentire nei suoi confronti.  
Gelosia... possessività... collera.  
Dei sentimenti assurdi causati da una semplice discussione con quello che non si era dimostrato altro che un amico... ma qualcosa aveva risvegliato in lui quegli istinti ed aveva faticato a rimetterli a tacere in quei momenti in cui avrebbe voluto uscire allo scoperto e trascinare via con sé il principe di Gondor, per poterlo portare in un posto solo per loro dove avrebbero potuto restare soli.  
Ma era insensato.  
Eldarion non era suo. Non gli apparteneva e mai gli sarebbe appartenuto.  
E quelle nuove violente sensazioni che aveva provato, non avevano fatto altro che ricordargli quanto si stesse spingendo troppo oltre con lui... e quanto stava rischiando.  
Tirò un intenso respiro e dopo qualche attimo fece riaffiorare sul proprio viso quell'espressione provocatoria che faceva di lui la creatura arrogante ed egocentrica che tutti conoscevano, e si incamminò lentamente nella sua direzione.  
  
“Credevo fossi circondato da amici... e invece ti ritrovo a bere da solo nel tavolo più isolato della festa?”  
  
Eldarion si girò subito verso di lui quando udì la sua voce e perse la presa sul boccale mezzo pieno che teneva, facendolo finire a terra nell'erba.  
Sorrise non appena posò lo sguardo sulla creatura eterna e per un lungo momento faticò a tenere a bada l'impulso di stringersi a lui e baciarlo con tutte le forze che possedeva, quando lo vide avvicinarsi, passo dopo passo, mentre il lungo abito di velluto grigio che indossava, si apriva sulle sue gambe.  
Notò i bracciali di pelle nera che gli stringevano le maniche dal polso al gomito e, in aggiunta a quell'abbigliamento che gli aveva già visto addosso in un'altra occasione, l'elfo portava sulla fronte una corona d'argento tanto simile a quella che a lui era stata donata, ma con alcune piccole pietre trasparenti incastonate su di essa che riflettevano la luce della luna.  
L'ornamento gli teneva dietro alle orecchie le lunghe ciocche ondulate e sul lato sinistro del suo viso riuscì a scorgere una linea argentata dipinta sulla pelle che, partendo dalla tempia, gli scendeva elegantemente sullo zigomo e la guancia, riprendendo il motivo della lavorazione che la corona stessa aveva.  
Non riuscì a far altro che respirare rapidamente mentre il suo cuore aveva preso un battito forsennato che gli ricordò quanto, ogni altra sensazione provata poco prima, fosse niente in confronto a ciò che sentiva quando si trovava in sua presenza.  
Ed era ancora immobilizzato a fissarlo, con le braccia lungo i fianchi, quando si rese conto che ormai la creatura eterna era davanti a lui e lo stava guardando incuriosito.  
  
“Hai fatto cadere il boccale, ragazzino.”  
  
A quella giusta osservazione, si scosse e sbatté le palpebre, annuendo.  
“Oh... sì... mi è scivolato...” fece per chinarsi ma in quell'istante un ordine lo fece di nuovo bloccare.  
  
“Fermo!”  
  
Non poté far altro allora che seguire con lo sguardo il Guardiano il quale, lentamente, si inginocchiava davanti a lui per recuperare quel contenitore, rialzandosi poi con la stessa estrema lentezza e sfiorando col profilo del viso, in maniera appena percettibile, il petto del giovane al passaggio.  
  
“Fa attenzione, principino...” gli sussurrò a quel punto Lanthir, appoggiando il boccale sul tavolo al loro fianco “...hai un titolo questa sera qui... non puoi inginocchiarti di fronte a chiunque!”  
  
Eldarion lo seguì con lo sguardo quando la creatura eterna gli girò attorno con l'intento di mettersi davanti alla botte ma in quel momento, sentì una carezza sulla schiena, all'altezza della vita, che il compagno gli aveva volutamente percorso con la mano durante lo spostamento.  
“Mi inginocchierei davanti a te all'istante senza nemmeno ricevere una richiesta...” gli bisbigliò sensualmente “...e non mi rialzerei per nessuna ragione diversa dalla pronuncia del mio nome in un tuo grido di piacere.” vide il compagno fingere di riempirsi un boccale e sorridere maliziosamente, così fece un passo e si mise alla sua sinistra, appoggiandosi al tavolo col fondo schiena e le mani mentre con gli occhi fissava nel vuoto.  
  
“Tieni a freno quella lingua impertinente...” mormorò il Guardiano, lanciandogli un'occhiata prima di guardarsi con attenzione attorno “...almeno per adesso. Ci sono molti elfi qui e il loro udito è acuto più di quanto tu pensi!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor annuì, spostando a sua volta lo sguardo per far sembrare che stesse osservando altro.  
“Il tuo volto...” disse allora, sorridendo dolcemente “...è splendido!”  
  
“Lo so... lo è sempre stato.”  
  
La replica dell'elfo lo fece ridere ed allora rialzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando...  
“Non intendevo... quello... beh, anche ma... mi riferivo al disegno... e alla corona...”  
  
“Thamais... è opera sua.” rispose Lanthir, tamburellando con le dita sul boccale ancora vuoto e facendo un cenno col capo verso il lato opposto “È laggiù con altri due elfi che si destreggiano abilmente coi colori... e stanno dipingendo i fanciulli e chiunque lo desideri.” spostò infine gli occhi su di lui e lo guardò intensamente “E la corona è un simbolo, come quella che indossi tu... solo che questa rappresenta la mia appartenenza ai Guardiani delle mie Terre.”  
  
“Oh... beh comunque così sei... sei davvero molto... affascinante...”  
  
Alzò un sopracciglio, quasi sorpreso da quel complimento e vide che il giovane teneva lo sguardo basso, così sorrise, mormorando...  
“Stai forse tentando di sedurmi per dare ragione a quel tuo amico che si è allontanato poco fa...?”  
  
Nell'udire quella frase, Eldarion deglutì, spalancando gli occhi come se non avesse la minima idea di come rispondere a quella semplice domanda che però lo aveva istantaneamente agitato.  
“Ah... no io... pensavo solo che...” ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensare ad una replica che percepì un lieve tocco sul dorso della mano sinistra che teneva appoggiata al ripiano di legno.  
  
“Hai scordato qualcosa l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti...” gli sussurrò allora il Guardiano che, nel notare il nervosismo nella sua voce, aveva volutamente cambiato subito discorso, iniziando poi a sfiorargli le dita con le proprie quasi che, inconsapevolmente, volesse con quel gesto, allontanare i suoi pensieri da quell'altro ragazzo.  
  
“Sì ma... nessuno l'ha notato...” replicò il giovane, sorridendo dolcemente nel sentire le carezze proprio lungo l'indice privo dell'anello.  
  
“Hai avuto fortuna... non puoi dire di aver smarrito un ornamento che appartiene alla tua stirpe da generazioni! Tuo padre avrebbe mandato decine di cavalieri a cercarlo in lungo e in largo per il palazzo!”  
  
“Ma lo avrebbero ritrovato solo se tu avessi permesso a qualcuno di loro di entrare nella tua tenda e di... mettere le mani tra i tuoi cuscini...”  
  
Lanthir aggrottò le sopracciglia a quella vaga allusione ma in quell'istante sentì le dita del compagno rispondere a quel tocco segreto ed iniziare a scorrere tra le sue con una movenza lieve e sensuale.  
“Se questo è un tentativo di scoprire se ho cercato la compagnia di qualcuno in questi giorni... la risposta è no.” incrociò i suoi occhi e li sostenne per un lungo momento, aggiungendo poi con un sorrisino “Non ho avuto tempo con tutti i preparativi per questa vostra Festa...”  
  
“Pensavo rispondessi... che non devi renderne conto a me, se l'avessi fatto...” sussurrò il principe di Gondor, tentando di nascondere un sorriso compiaciuto che divenne una lieve risata quando difatti l'elfo proseguì...  
  
“...ed anche se l'avessi fatto, non devo di certo renderne conto a te!”  
  
...guardò allora le loro mani che ancora si stavano accarezzando e sospirò profondamente.  
“Dimmi che adesso possiamo andare da qualche parte e stare insieme! Sono stanco di restare qui a fare... il principe!”  
  
“Non ancora.” replicò subito il Guardiano, scuotendo la testa “Devo tornare da Ferydir... e fino ai fuochi d'artificio non posso liberarmi di nuovo.” udì il suo respiro sconsolato e continuò “E tu devi presenziare al loro inizio coi tuoi genitori sul palco centrale all'interno delle mura, no?” lo vide annuire e sbuffare così aggiunse “Subito dopo, sali ad uno dei piani superiori, sotto ad uno dei porticati laterali... da lì potrai vederli ed io potrò scorgere te.”  
  
“Sei certo di riuscire a trovarmi...?”  
  
“Più che certo...” gli bisbigliò allora con una cadenza sensuale, fissandolo intensamente “...posso sentirti nella completa oscurità e tra centinaia di persone.” gli sorrise, facendo un passo indietro ma, prima di allontanarsi, sospirò “Ti troverò.”  
  
E ad Eldarion non restò altro da fare che seguirlo con lo sguardo e sperare che quel momento arrivasse il prima possibile.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“Che i Potenti ci diano la grazia della loro benedizione!” esclamò il re di Gondor dall'alto del palco sul quale, accanto ad Arwen, stava per dare il via allo spettacolo più atteso della serata “Tra qualche momento alzate gli occhi al cielo e lo vedrete illuminato dai mille colori della Primavera, dell'Estate e dell'Autunno che ci accompagneranno nella memoria in questi mesi invernali.” un'ovazione seguì quella frase così sorridendo, aggiunse “Buon divertimento!” e, nello scosciare di applausi e grida gioiose che lo accolsero, si voltò e, tenendo nella mano quella della propria sposa, scese dal palco seguito da Eldarion e dal principe del Reame Boscoso, mentre invece Faramir ed Éowyn si intrattennero in quel punto dove vennero portate per loro delle poltrone.  
Ad un tratto si chinò verso la dama al suo fianco ed annuì alla parole che gli vennero sussurrate all'orecchio. Le baciò il dorso della mano che stringeva e la lasciò libera di allontanarsi, seguita da due ancelle.  
  
“Dove sta andando?” chiese a quel punto Legolas, avvicinandosi a lui e aggrottando le sopracciglia quando vide anche il giovane che aveva accanto, sgattaiolare via tra la folla che si stava raccogliendo poco distante “Dove... stanno andando... anzi!”  
  
“Arwen desiderava andare a salutare gli elfi che sono giunti qualche giorno fa...” replicò Aragorn, guardandosi attorno come se stesse riflettendo su qualcosa “...e mio figlio... probabilmente avrà qualche appuntamento coi suoi amici.” dopo solo un attimo di pausa però, aggiunse “Stanno per terminare le scorte di birra!” si voltò verso il compagno con un'espressione decisa sul viso e sorrise nel vedere invece quella basita sul suo per quell'esclamazione “Ho detto a Faramir che sarei andato a controllare di persona che i miei uomini abbiano consegnato quelle dalle nostre cantine. Vuoi accompagnarmi...?”  
  
La creatura eterna socchiuse le labbra come per ribattere a quella insolita richiesta ma poi alzò le spalle ed annuì, seguendo l'uomo che, rapidamente, si avventurò sotto il porticato e verso le porte che davano all'interno del palazzo.  
Camminando uno di fianco all'altro, intrattennero un rapido discorso iniziato proprio dal principe del Reame Boscoso al quale, ancora, era oscuro il motivo di quell'incarico.  
“Gentile da parte tua offrirti per controllare il lavoro dei tuoi uomini... e poter bagnare la gola del tuo popolo che, altrimenti, potrebbe seccarsi in una serata come questa!”  
  
“È mio dovere farlo... ma è stato invece gentile da parte tua accompagnarmi! Non eri tenuto a farlo...”  
  
“Dimoro in queste Terre... è come se in parte questa popolazione fosse anche la mia.”  
  
“E dunque gli uomini e le donne di Gondor dovrebbero essere sollevati nell'avere dei sovrani che pensano alle loro necessità invece di godersi i festeggiamenti che con tanta premura hanno organizzato per loro!”  
  
Proseguirono rapidamente lungo i corridoi, fino a quando Legolas rallentò il passo con un sorriso smarrito sulle labbra.  
“Non ho idea di dove ci stiamo recando!” mormorò, tentando di orientarsi “Non conosco i sotterranei del palazzo!”  
  
“Da questa parte!” disse allora il re di Gondor, indicandogli di dirigersi verso una porta semichiusa in fondo al corridoio.  
  
“Oh... conosci questo posto meglio di me, allora!”  
  
“No...” fu la sua risposta quando superarono quella soglia “...l'unica cosa che so è...” allungò la mano ed afferrò il polso del compagno, tirandolo contro di sé per poi spingerlo contro la parete “...che qui non c'è nessuno e posso fare questo!” premette con forza le labbra sulle sue e subito sentì le braccia della creatura eterna circondargli il collo, mentre inarcava il corpo contro al suo con una movenza sinuosa e sensuale.  
  
“Mm... allora non stavi pensando alle necessità del tuo popolo, sire Aragorn...” gli bisbigliò l'elfo sorridendogli maliziosamente “...ma alle tue!”  
  
Il re di Gondor fece scivolare avidamente le mani lungo la sua schiena fino ai glutei e li strinse nei palmi, rialzando il compagno ancor più verso di sé.  
“Non riesco a pensare ad altro... principe Legolas... se compari davanti alla mia vista con questo abito addosso!” abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e sull'elegante vestito dorato che portava “Non dovevi mettere proprio questo!” e subito sentì un sospiro all'orecchio...  
  
“A dire il vero... credevo ti piacesse...”  
  
...sorrise e rialzando la testa gli rubò un altro bacio lungo ed intenso prima di replicare.  
“Mi piace... e mi ricorda la nostra... prima notte che abbiamo passato insieme alla costruzione sull'albero!”  
  
“Oh... ma davvero...?” gli chiese Legolas con una finta ingenuità nella voce che strappò una risata al compagno davanti a lui.  
  
“L'hai fatto di proposito! Per farmi perdere la ragione... ammettilo!”  
  
“No, sire Aragorn...” gli bisbigliò sensualmente sulle labbra, guardandolo intensamente “...non lo farei mai!”  
  
“Non chiamarmi così!” disse allora l'uomo prima di avventarsi sul suo collo e leccarlo lascivamente con la lingua fino a dove poteva. Ascoltò i respiri veloci della creatura eterna che chinò di lato la testa per dargli l'accesso a quel punto, e sorrise nell'udire la sua replica, più simile però ad un gemito di piacere, quando iniziò a muovere ritmicamente il bacino contro al suo...  
  
“E tu... non chiamarmi... principe...”  
  
...continuò a strusciarsi addosso a lui, risalendo con le labbra sulle sue per baciarlo con ardore, ma quando quell'azione divenne vorace e le mani di entrambi iniziarono a chiedere dii più, si discostò quel poco che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi e, quasi ansimando, gli mormorò...  
“Resterai con me questa notte, vero?”  
  
“Fammi riflettere...” replicò dopo un momento il principe del Reame Boscoso, fissandolo a sua volta intensamente mentre faceva scivolare le dita tra le ciocche scure dei suoi capelli “...hai parlato con Arwen?” vide gli occhi chiari rialzarsi al soffitto e subito dopo il debole cenno di diniego con la testa, così sospirò “E dunque non posso restare...” scorse all'istante il velo di sconforto sul suo viso ed allora gli sorrise dolcemente “...ma immagino che tu possa trovare una qualche valida ragione per recarti qui fuori all'accampamento e... scivolare furtivamente nella mia tenda quando meno me lo aspetto.”  
  
“Conosco molte... valide ragioni!”  
  
Nel rivedere il sorriso illuminargli il volto, gli baciò ora teneramente le labbra e gli accarezzò il viso.  
“Torniamo alla festa quindi! Avremo tutto il tempo che desideriamo per noi più tardi!”  
  
Si guardarono ancora per un lungo momento e poi, ricomponendosi il più possibile, ritornarono sulla via che avevano intrapreso poco prima, uscendo all'esterno.  
Legolas fece per proseguire e recarsi al centro della piazza ma sentì subito una stretta sul polso che glielo impedì, costringendolo a restare sull'angolo di una volta, a lato della folla riunita a qualche passo da loro.  
“Siamo troppo indietro, Estel...” esclamò allora, girandosi a guardare il compagno “...non vedrai lo spettacolo da qui! Forse quelli che lanceranno più in alto ma quelli bassi non...” si fermò però quando sentì il palmo dell'uomo sulla guancia e gli occhi azzurri fissi nei suoi.  
  
“Non mi importa...” gli bisbigliò Aragorn, sorridendogli e sfiorandogli dolcemente il viso con la punta delle dita “...nessun'altra meraviglia può essere paragonata a quella che i miei occhi stanno guardando ora.” vide le sue labbra socchiudersi per replicare ma scosse leggermente la testa come per dirgli che non era necessario... ed istintivamente fece scorrere quella mano dietro la sua nuca e lo strinse con forza a sé, circondandogli subito la vita con l'altro braccio.  
  
“Aragorn...” gemette all'istante l'elfo, spalancando gli occhi per quel gesto azzardato che chiunque si fosse voltato su quel lato, avrebbe potuto scorgere, benché tutti i presenti fossero comunque con gli sguardi puntati verso l'alto in attesa dei fuochi d'artificio.  
  
“Shh... ci stiamo solo abbracciando...” gli sussurrò il re di Gondor, abbassando le palpebre con un sospiro quando sentì, ad ogni modo, le braccia del compagno cingerlo con possessività “...quante volte ci siamo abbracciati a Minas Tirith quando eravamo... solo amici?”  
  
“Non c'erano... centinaia di persone attorno a noi però! Ora qualcuno potrebbe intuire altro da questo... abbraccio...”  
  
“Ed anche se fosse... dovrebbero venire a dirlo faccia a faccia al loro sovrano perché non intendo lasciarti!” replicò con un tono estremamente dolce, accarezzandogli teneramente la schiena “Sei mio amico, Legolas... e posso stringerti a me ogni singola volta che lo desidero!” abbassò di più la voce, continuando in un bisbiglio al suo orecchio “E sei il mio compagno... la forza del mio corpo... la luce della mia anima... non permetterò che degli sguardi possano tenerci lontani!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso chiuse a sua volta gli occhi, come se quelle parole lo stessero cullando dolcemente tanto quanto il calore di quella stretta possessiva e affettuosa... e avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio, gli sospirò quello che il suo cuore ormai conosceva bene...  
“Melin le, Aragorn... (Ti amo)” ma faticò a trattenere una lieve risata nell'udire la frase dell'uomo...  
  
“Otto...? Siamo pari adesso?”  
  
...così, respirando profondamente gli mormorò...  
“Ho perso il conto... ma non importa! Da questo momento lo ascolterai dalle mie labbra talmente tante volte che mi implorerai di smettere perché il suono del mio amore ti ubriacherà!”  
  
Aragorn allora sciolse a malincuore l'abbraccio ma rialzò entrambe le mani sul suo viso, fissandolo intensamente prima di sussurrargli...  
“Mai, Legolas. Non accadrà mai che mi stanchi della tua voce!” abbassò lo sguardo sulle labbra che si erano incurvate in un dolce sorriso ma, tirando un profondo respiro si spostò, mettendosi al suo fianco quando il primo fuoco d'artificio scoppiò nel cielo. In quell'istante però sentì lungo il braccio una carezza e, subito dopo, le dita della creatura eterna si intrecciarono con le sue in quella stretta che, per loro, era il simbolo di tutti i sentimenti che li legavano e molto più di quello che, chiunque altro, avrebbe mai potuto scorgere.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Qualche momento prima dell'inizio dello spettacolo che avrebbe illuminato a giorno la notte tra i confini dell'Ithilien, gli ultimi abitanti ancora presenti nella radura fuori dalle mura di Osgillath, si stavano affrettando a raggiungere i posti migliori dai quali assistere.  
Accanto ad alcuni alberi, gli elfi che si erano dedicati a disegnare i volti di grandi e piccini coi più svariati colori, si stavano a loro volta rialzando per andare ad assistere alle mille luci che stavano per esplodere sotto le stelle.  
Solo uno di loro era rimasto seduto su una sgabello, accanto al tavolino dove erano posati pennelli e ciotole coi colori che aveva usato fino ad allora, e stava terminando di tracciare delle linee dorate sulla guancia paffuta di una bambina, la quale dopo aver ringraziato, era fuggita via tra le braccia della madre che la stava attendendo, con una risata gioiosa.  
La creatura eterna sorrise, seguendola con lo sguardo mentre si ripuliva le mani per poi portarsi dietro le spalle i lunghi capelli castani che, quella sera, aveva lasciato sciolti come il resto del suo popolo.  
  
“Sono oltre trent'anni che non assisto ad una delle tue opere... ma la tua maestria non è per niente diminuita!”  
  
La voce flebile attirò subito la sua attenzione e si voltò sul fianco, in tempo per vedere la regina di Gondor farsi avanti da dietro un tronco, con addosso un lungo abito dove il bianco e l'argento si fondevano, ricreando dei riflessi luminosi sotto la luce della luna, tanto quanto la corona che portava sulla fronte.  
“Ed oltre venti sono trascorsi da quando ti ho ammirato l'ultima volta, mio signora... ma il tuo splendore non è diminuito e fa ancora impallidire ogni altra dama in tua presenza.”  
  
Arwen sorrise lievemente, avvicinandosi con dei passi lenti al punto in cui l'altro elfo sedeva.  
“Non lusingarmi, Thamais...” mormorò allora “...non credere che abbia dimenticato il tempo in cui giungevi con Legolas nella mia casa ed insieme ai miei fratelli ti prendevi gioco di me per gli abiti che indossavo e che non erano adatti per cavalcare al vostro fianco!”  
  
Il Guardiano sorrise a sua volta, scuotendo leggermente la testa ma indicandole la sedia che aveva di fronte per invitarla ad accomodarsi.  
“Eri una principessa in quegli anni e portavi le stoffe più preziose per il titolo che ti apparteneva...” incrociò gli occhi azzurri della dama che si era seduta ed aggiunse “...ora sei regina di Uomini ed Elfi... forse dovrei chiederti le mie scuse per l'insolenza che ho avuto in passato...?”  
  
La regina di Gondor rise debolmente, abbassando poi la testa per osservare i colori sul tavolino accanto a loro.  
“Inizia col chiedermi quale disegno desidero sul volto...” indicò l'argento e il celeste con una mano e riportò l'attenzione sull'altra creatura eterna che, sorridendo divertita, prese subito un pennello pulito...  
  
“Quale... mio signora?”  
  
“Le prime stelle di una serata d'Estate.”  
  
Thamais annuì, guardandola per un lungo momento come se stesse riflettendo sui tratti da dipingere sulla sua guancia, dopodiché intinse il pennello e delicatamente iniziò a disegnare sulla pelle candida.  
Sentì il suo sguardo su di sé per tutto il tempo e, di tanto in tanto, quando si fermava per miscelare i colori o pulire il pennello, lo incontrò col proprio senza però dire una sola parola fino a quando quello che stava compiendo, giunse al termine.  
Allora la osservò nuovamente e non poté fare a meno di sorriderle con dolcezza nel notare la luce incuriosita nei suoi occhi per ciò che, però, non poteva vedere.  
“Forse ora dovresti tornare da Aragorn...” le disse con una punta di rammarico nel tono “...lui saprà di certo dirti se il mio lavoro è degno di adornare il volto della sua sposa!”  
  
“Qual'è il tuo giudizio, invece?”  
  
“Non si chiede il pensiero di un artista sulle proprie opere!” replicò allora con una lieve risata, mentre si ripuliva le dita sporche di colore con una panno bagnato.  
  
“Ma sono la regina ed io posso chiederlo...” ribadì Arwen, sorridendogli e guardandolo in attesa di una risposta che, appena giunse, le rubò un altro dolce sorriso...  
  
“Il mio pensiero è che la bellezza del disegno non può essere paragonata allo splendore della tela.”  
  
...lo guardò intensamente ancora per alcuni istanti ed infine abbassò lo sguardo con un profondo respiro.  
“Dovrei andare ora... lo spettacolo sta per cominciare.”  
  
Thamais annuì ma si chinò per prendere qualcosa dalla borsa che recava con sé, posata ai piedi del tavolo.  
“In questo caso allora... ho un compito da portare a termine.” si guardò rapidamente attorno ed appoggiò una busta bianca sul tavolino, tenendo su di essa la mano mentre la faceva scivolare verso di lei.  
  
La regina di Gondor trattenne quasi il fiato quando la vide ma annuì ed allungò a sua volta la mano... rialzò gli occhi sull'altro elfo però quando, lievemente, gli sfiorò le dita con le proprie prima di prendere la lettera e nasconderla tra le pieghe dell'abito.  
“Ti ringrazio... come sempre.”  
  
“Ha voluto che te la consegnassi io stesso...” sussurrò a quel punto Thamais, continuando a lanciare veloci occhiate attorno a loro per accertarsi che nessuno potesse ascoltare “...e sembrava ansioso che giungessi qui per fare in modo che te la portassi ma... non ho avuto opportunità di recarmi a Minas Tirith al mio arrivo senza incuriosire...”  
  
“Lo comprendo.” intervenne subito Arwen, interrompendolo e sospirando “Non temere... il tempo non ci è nemico... non ancora.” con quelle parole si rialzò, aspettando che anche l'altro elfo la imitasse.  
  
“Mi rivelerai mai quale segreto celano queste lettere delle quali sono messaggero da quando Sire Elrond ha lasciato queste sponde...?”  
  
La domanda del Guardiano la fece però sorridere amaramente ma tentò di allontanare lo sconforto e riportò i grandi occhi azzurri in quelli verdi dell'altra creatura eterna.  
“Un giorno... quando sarà il momento, sarai il primo che ne verrà messo a conoscenza.” fece qualche passo, fermandosi però poco dopo per fargli un cenno con la mano “Desideri accompagnarmi oltre le mura, Thamais? I fuochi d'artificio stanno per iniziare...”  
  
E l'elfo, sorridendole dolcemente, accennò un inchino e si affiancò a lei, sussurrando...  
“Se non tenterai di farmi credere che le scintille mi ricadranno sul capo come facesti l'ultima volta che osservammo quelli di Mithrandir... sì.” e dalle labbra della regina di Gondor uscì un'altra risata divertita.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Eldarion salì al terzo piano del palazzo e raggiunse i corridoi esterni. Nessuno era presente in quel punto e tutta la popolazione era in attesa nella piazza con gli occhi puntati in alto verso il cielo dove, di lì a poco, sarebbero apparse le prime luci dello spettacolo.  
Così si mise sotto ad un'arcata ed appoggiò le mani al parapetto, scrutando sotto di sé alla ricerca della creatura eterna che sperava giungesse presto.  
Intravide sua madre che usciva dalle porte principali per dirigersi nella radura, seguita da due ancelle che, poco dopo, la lasciarono.  
Abbassando lo sguardo, vide suo padre e Legolas camminare uno di fianco all'altro ed entrare dal portone nell'altro lato rispetto a dove lui si trovava ed aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito... ma pochi istanti dopo, la sua vista catturò un altro volto conosciuto tra la folla.  
Scorse Adenath, appoggiato ad una delle colonne, stringere tra le braccia una fanciulla che riconobbe come una delle amiche di Sedrin, probabilmente quella a cui lo scudiero doveva concedere un ballo. Vide il volto della ragazza rialzarsi verso quello del compagno e quest'ultimo, chinarsi per posarle un bacio sulle labbra... ed allora alzò subito gli occhi come se, in qualche modo, quella visione l'avesse turbato.  
Pensò che in fondo, allora, il giovane che desiderava diventare cavaliere di Gondor non era poi così disinteressato alle attenzioni delle dame e si diede dello stupido per aver immaginato che, dietro la sua gentilezza e le sue parole, forse poteva nascondersi invece un altro tipo di interesse nei suoi confronti.  
Aveva passato forse troppo tempo con gli elfi per credere che qualsiasi sguardo di un giovane come lui potesse significare qualcosa di diverso dalla semplice intenzione di instaurare un'amicizia.  
Non era più tra le creature eterne ma tra gli Uomini, e nonostante l'insolita visione che aveva avuto su quel ragazzo, ora ne era ancor più consapevole.  
  
Un'improvvisa ondata di calore lo avvolse e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, mentre sul suo viso compariva un'espressione evidentemente sbalordita per quelle sensazioni... ma un istante dopo, ne comprese il motivo quando udì una voce provenire da dietro la colonna a qualche passo da lui.  
  
“Ottima scelta, ragazzino. A quanto sembra ti ho insegnato bene come trovare dei punti nascosti!”  
  
Sorrise nel rendersi conto che, con tutta probabilità, il suo corpo aveva riconosciuto prima dei suoi sensi l'arrivo di colui che stava attendendo.  
“Già, credo proprio sia merito del mio Maestro...” mormorò allora, girandosi subito per raggiungerlo, ma l'ordine della creatura eterna glielo impedì.  
  
“No! Aspetta.” esclamò Lanthir, lanciando un'occhiata in lontananza “Quando comincerà lo spettacolo. Ancora troppi sguardi sono distratti e vagano senza meta in questo momento... qualcuno potrebbe giungere fino a qui.”  
  
“E cosa mai vedrebbe?” gli chiese il giovane sospirando ma restando immobile, guardando il cielo in trepidante attesa dell'inizio “Il loro principe che parla sotto ad un porticato con un Guardiano del popolo immortale!” scosse la testa sorridendo “Quale immane visione viziosa potrebbe essere da scatenare stupore nelle loro menti?”  
  
L'elfo accennò un sorrisino, girandosi sul fianco per osservarlo.  
“Dunque sono queste le tue intenzioni...” sussurrò, chinando il capo contro la colonna “...quando mi avvicinerò a te... parlare?”  
  
“Beh... credo... inizialmente... sì...”  
  
“Oh... quindi stiamo ancora facendo conoscenza? Pensavo fossimo già arrivati al punto in cui... ti trascino nella prima stanza libera e ti concedo il mio corpo fino al sorgere del sole ma...” si inumidì le labbra, alzando le spalle e cercando di restare serio quando vide le mani del principe di Gondor stringersi sul parapetto “...a quanto sembra ci sarà ancora da aspettare.”  
  
“Ah... no... forse... in questo caso credo che...”  
  
Sorrise divertirlo nel sentirlo balbettare nervosamente come se fosse ancora quel ragazzo ingenuo che aveva visto mesi prima nel Bosco... e in quel momento il primo fuoco d'artificio illuminò il cielo, ma lui lo vide risplendere sul volto di Eldarion, il quale, a sua volta, spalancò gli occhi in ammirazione.  
Ed allora, mentre il silenzio veniva interrotto dalle grida meravigliate dei presenti, fece lentamente quei passi che lo dividevano da lui e si appoggiò col fondo schiena al parapetto, afferrandogli un polso e tirandolo davanti a sé.  
  
Il principe di Gondor percepì improvvisamente il cuore prendere a battere freneticamente solo per quella vicinanza e senza nemmeno pensare a cosa stesse facendo, posò le mani sui suoi fianchi e reclinò il volto per arrivare alle sue labbra.  
Le sfiorò appena, aspettandosi però di essere fermato per quel gesto azzardato che stava per compiere, ed invece sentì i palmi dell'elfo sulle guance, prima di essere trascinato in un bacio che, in pochi istanti, divenne profondo e selvaggio.  
Oltre le palpebre che aveva abbassato per lasciarsi andare, avvertiva le luci che esplodevano nel buio, rendendolo luminoso tanto quanto il giorno, ma le voci erano diventate sempre più distanti rispetto al respiro rapido della creatura eterna che sembrava essere l'unico suono reale in quegli attimi.  
Poi quel bacio tornò ad essere un lieve sfioramento ed allora si discostò per guardarlo negli occhi. Un nuovo bagliore, oltre le spalle dell'elfo, attirò la sua attenzione che però, subito dopo, riportò sul volto che aveva davanti.  
“In questo modo non vedi lo spettacolo però...” gli mormorò, sorridendogli dolcemente.  
  
Lanthir scosse debolmente la testa, continuando a fissarlo intensamente.  
“Sono qui per vedere te.” replicò allora, prendendogli la mano sinistra nella propria mentre con l'altra discostava l'abito sul fianco per estrarre dalla tasca l'ornamento che aveva portato con sé. “Questo ti appartiene, princip...” fece una smorfia divertita e si corresse “...Eldarion.”  
  
Il giovane abbassò lo sguardo e vide l'anello della sua stirpe tra le dita del compagno così, tirando un profondo respiro, fece per ribattere ma si bloccò quando il tentativo del Guardiano di infilarglielo nuovamente all'indice, fallì, così, sorridendo maliziosamente, gli bisbigliò...  
“Forse devi... usare lo stesso metodo con cui me l'hai tolto...”  
  
L'elfo alzò un sopracciglio, fingendosi sorpreso da quella richiesta, ma poi si portò la mano del principe di Gondor alle labbra e lambì più volte l'indice con la lingua, facendolo poi scivolare nella bocca per succhiarlo lascivamente.  
“Mm... sì, forse hai ragione.” sussurrò allora, avvicinando nuovamente al suo dito l'anello che ora scorse facilmente fino al punto giusto.  
  
Eldarion scoppiò a ridere e gli percorse con quella mano il petto per arrivare alla sua gola.  
“Se ogni volta farai così... me lo farò togliere e rimettere molto spesso!” inaspettatamente, invece di qualche altra battuta provocatoria, si sentì cingere la vita e subito dopo le labbra del Guardiano iniziarono a lambirgli il collo, in un modo incredibilmente lieve e dolce che lo fece però tremare con forza, riscaldandolo come nessun altro fuoco, acceso quella notte, aveva potuto fare.  
Gettò indietro la testa con un gemito quando le mani dell'elfo presero ad accarezzargli la schiena ed in quell'istante comprese che sarebbe rimasto anche per ore tra le sue braccia, senza desiderare altro che quelle dolci attenzioni, anche se il suo corpo stava già bruciando.  
  
“Come sono i fuochi d'artificio...?”  
  
Udì quella domanda all'orecchio e sorrise, strusciando il viso contro al suo.  
“Non ne ho idea...” sospirò “...riesco solo a sentire quelli che mi stai facendo provare tu...”  
  
“Oh... davvero?” gli sussurrò Lanthir sorridendo divertito, discostandosi però per arrivare nuovamente alle sue labbra “Questo stai provando... solo per qualche carezza?  
  
“Ogni volta che mi tocchi... sento quelle... esplosioni dentro di me...” ribatté allora il giovane, posando la fronte alla sua e sfiorando con le dita il disegno che aveva lungo il lato sinistro del viso “...sento il fuoco che mi percorre e... la luce splendente che mi acceca e...” si fermò inevitabilmente quando il compagno gli rubò un lungo bacio passionale ma quando questo terminò, scosse leggermente la testa con una debole risata “...non ricordo più cosa stavo dicendo!”  
Respirò intensamente, fissando gli occhi limpidi che lo stavano guardando e nei quali gli parve di scorgere, ancora una volte, una scintilla di quel qualcosa ancora sconosciuto ma terribilmente attraente.  
Si sentiva strano quella sera... forse era l'emozione per la Festa o semplicemente quell'insieme sempre più potente di sensazioni che sapeva di provare... forse i suoi sensi che lo portavano a riconoscere quei cambiamenti, ormai evidenti, in quel rapporto tra di loro che, chiaramente, era divenuto ben diverso dalle unioni carnali che si concedevano all'inizio... o forse ancora l'istinto che intensamente lo spingeva a credere fermamente che qualcosa ora era diverso... o che presto, lo sarebbe diventato.  
Non sapeva se in bene o in male ma... qualcosa sarebbe cambiato veramente.  
E fu quell'istinto che gli era stato insegnato ad ascoltare e che, comunque, sapeva di dover seguire, che lo spinse nuovamente a dar retta al cuore che gli pulsava prepotentemente nel petto.  
  
“Eldarion...”  
  
Un sospiro all'orecchio... un tono dolce, velato da una lieve rassegnazione che però non riuscì a comprendere in quell'istante... ma la sola pronuncia del suo nome su quelle labbra che, fin dal primo attimo, l'avevano attratto disperatamente, distrusse immediatamente l'ultima barriera di timori e incertezze che ancora era rimasta alzata su quei sentimenti che aveva cominciato a provare.  
Così, sfiorandogli lievemente il profilo del viso col proprio, si ascoltò bisbigliare delle parole che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter dire a quell'elfo arrogante, prepotente e presuntuoso che gli aveva però fatto perdere la testa...  
“Io... credo di essermi innamorato di te...” mantenne lo sguardo basso, perché l'audacia che aveva avuto era svanita all'istante quando si era reso conto che, presto o tardi, avrebbe dovuto fare i conti anche con una risposta.  
  
Un silenzio fatto di rapidi respiri fu l'unica replica che Lanthir riuscì a dargli per un lunghissimo momento ed un'esplosione molto simile a quelle che stavano avvenendo nel cielo invece, era stato ciò che aveva sentito dentro di sé nell'udire quella dichiarazione.  
Un'esplosione luminosa ed impetuosa che aveva distrutto quelle ultime barriere dietro le quali aveva rinchiuso una parte del suo cuore... quella che non voleva più soffrire, quella che non voleva più amare.  
“Non dire sciocchezze, ragazzino...” non si rese quasi conto di averlo sospirato realmente con un debole sorriso sulle labbra, perché l'unica cosa che riusciva a sentire, era quel battito incessante nel petto che, proprio come i fuochi d'artificio sopra di loro, mandava scie abbaglianti e ardenti in ogni punto del suo corpo.  
  
“Non è una...” tentò allora di replicare Eldarion con un filo di voce, fissando le mani che aveva fermato sopra al petto del compagno “...sì beh... forse lo è... ma...” una lieve risata nervosa sfuggì al suo controllo “...è questo il punto... non so cos'è... sono solo sicuro di quello che... ho iniziato a provare... ma non posso sapere cosa... sia di preciso perché... non mi era mai successo prima... ma credo che...”  
  
“Devo partire.”  
  
Una freccia conficcata nella schiena in quel preciso istante, probabilmente, gli avrebbe provocato meno dolore di quello che sentì dentro di sé quando il Guardiano lo interruppe con quel sussurro.  
Tutto si sarebbe aspettato... di essere deriso, di essere respinto, di essere definito infantile o stupido... tutto, eccetto quello.  
“Cosa...?” un bisbiglio... od un grido... nemmeno comprese di aver pronunciato a parole quelle domande che si erano formate inevitabilmente nella sua mente “Quando...?”  
  
“Domani.” rispose l'elfo, mantenendo a sua volta lo sguardo basso sulle proprie mani con le quali però, in quel momento, prese quelle del giovane “La missione di ricerca è stata anticipata a causa di un altro attacco avvenuto nei nostri confini... ed insieme a quello che abbiamo subito noi, rende questa nuova minaccia ancor più preoccupante.” fece un intenso respiro quando, nel sentire le dita del principe di Gondor stringersi con forza sulle sue, divenne pienamente consapevole della realtà.  
L'aveva detto... ci era riuscito.  
Quello a cui stava pensando da giorni... dalla notte in cui era andato da Legolas, deciso a rivelargli quel vincolo segreto che aveva mantenuto troppo a lungo, ed invece non l'aveva fatto a causa della presenza di Aragorn.  
Forse era stata una semplice coincidenza, o forse era un segno di quel Destino che gli aveva semplicemente ricordato qual'era il suo posto e la strada che doveva seguire.  
Mentre tutti erano impegnati nei preparativi per quella Festa, i suoi pensieri erano rivolti a quella decisione che, ormai, sembrava essere l'unica via da intraprendere per riportare il corso della sua vita e di quella dell'erede al trono di Gondor, come avrebbe dovuto essere fin dal principio.  
Non credeva di poterlo fare veramente, come già altre volte aveva tentato di allontanarsi da lui senza mai mantener fede a quella scelta, ma nell'udire ad alta voce la dichiarazione di quel sentimento che aveva finto per troppo tempo di non scorgere negli occhi e nei comportamenti di Eldarion, aveva capito che il momento in cui ogni svago avrebbe dovuto cessare... era infine giunto.  
L'unica cosa che non aveva previsto però, e che solo da poco aveva davvero compreso, era che quello che faceva col giovane figlio di Aragorn, aveva già cessato di essere uno svago da diverso tempo... e si era tramutato per entrambi in qualcosa di molto più importante e difficile da dimenticare.  
  
“Dove... dove dovrai recarti...?”  
  
“Non lo so con certezza.” mormorò, rialzando solo allora gli occhi su di lui e rendendosi così conto che quelli azzurri del compagno erano spalancati e fissi sul suo viso.  
  
“Per quanto tempo starai lontano?”  
  
“Questo non lo so... quello necessario.”  
  
“Sarà pericoloso...?”  
  
“Non lo posso sapere.”  
  
Una risata perplessa ed agitata lasciò allora le labbra del principe di Gondor che subito dopo scosse la testa.  
“C'è qualcosa che sai...?” gli sussurrò, fissando intensamente quelle iridi limpide come se non potesse fare altro in quell'istante... ed allora sentì dei lievi sfioramenti sulle mani, quando la creatura eterna prese ad accarezzarle con le dita, tenendole tra le proprie.  
  
“L'unica cosa di cui sono certo...” iniziò il Guardiano, sostenendo il suo sguardo e continuando a toccarlo dolcemente come se, con quelle carezze, volesse dimostrargli ciò che la decisione e l'impassibilità del suo tono cercava di mascherare “...è che questa... è la nostra ultima notte insieme.”  
  
Eldarion abbassò le palpebre pesantemente nel percepire un'altra violenta stretta al cuore... ma se da un lato si sentiva spinto prepotentemente verso di lui per poter assaporare ancora un'ultima volta ciò di cui sarebbe stato nuovamente privato, dall'altra l'istinto lo stava mettendo in guardia, ricordandogli che più gli sarebbe rimasto ancora vicino, più avrebbe sofferto, come già era accaduto.  
Così, stupendosi quasi di se stesso, si ritrovò a mormorare con un tono debole e velato dall'angoscia...  
“Non posso sopportare un'altra... ultima notte...” riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò, scorgendo lo stupore misto a qualcosa che sembrava dispiacere, sul suo viso “...non che non lo voglia perché...” sorrise lievemente, scuotendo la testa “...che la Luna mi sia testimone... lo vorrei con tutto me stesso ma...” deglutì ed abbassò lo sguardo per osservare le proprie dita che si intrecciavano con le sue “...è proprio per... me stesso... che non posso affrontare di nuovo tutto quello che comporta... il passare queste ore con te... sentirmi ancora tra quelle stelle e provare... ogni singola emozione che provo ogni volta quando mi tocchi per poi... esserne privato da un istante all'altro e dover... uscire dalla porta un'altra volta col pensiero che non potrò più rivederti per chissà quanto tempo... o sentirti... o...” respirò intensamente per permettere al nodo che gli serrava la gola di sciogliersi “...abbracciarti... se mai accadrà di nuovo... io non...” alzò le spalle, tentando di accennare un sorriso tirato “...non posso.”  
  
Lanthir si rese conto solo allora di aver stretto con forza le sua mani nelle proprie, quasi che quella specie di rifiuto lo avesse totalmente spiazzato, tanto da farlo piombare in un vuoto dal quale non sapeva come uscire.  
Non si aspettava che il momento di salutarlo e di metter fine a quel loro rapporto arrivasse così presto, ma a quanto sembrava, non era più lui a decidere e forse era così che doveva essere.  
“Lo comprendo...” gli sussurrò allora, sorridendo debolmente “...è giusto che vada in questo modo... non è necessario prolungare qualcosa che deve cessare di esistere. Anche se... è stata un'illusione...” sospirò e guardò le proprie dita tra quelle del giovane “...è stata una bella illusione.”  
  
“Non è... giusto!” esclamò però Eldarion, ostentando un sorriso benché nel profondo si sentisse completamente devastato “È... il contrario... è totalmente ingiusto! Ma è... vero che è stata...una bella illusione... davvero... bella.” fece un passo indietro e con tutta la forza di volontà che possedeva, sciolse la stretta delle mani ed incrociò invece le braccia sul petto “Forse è meglio che tu... vada ora... se resti credo che... potrei continuare ad illudermi e... farò già fatica a dimenticare tutte le altre illusione che mi sono fatto.”  
  
Il Guardiano annuì e fissò per alcuni attimi il pavimento di pietra prima di trovare, lui stesso, la volontà di rialzarsi dal parapetto.  
Riportò lo sguardo sul viso del compagno e scorse facilmente tutte le emozioni che stava tentando di nascondere, ma non aveva altra scelta se non assecondarlo e fingere, ancora un'ultima volta, che gli andasse bene così.  
Fece un passo verso di lui ed alzò una mano per accarezzargli il viso, eppure non trovò la forza di sfiorarlo... mantenne il palmo accanto alla sua guancia per un lunghissimo momento, fissandolo negli occhi senza dire però una sola parola delle centinaia che i suoi pensieri lo stavano spingendo a pronunciare, ed infine serrò quella mano a pugno e si voltò, incamminandosi lentamente lungo il corridoio esterno, verso il lato opposto dal quale era giunto.  
Non si rese conto della distanza che stava percorrendo e nemmeno delle grida estasiate che ancora giungevano alle sue orecchie... né delle luci multicolori che brillavano nel cielo... l'unica cosa che percepiva distintamente era, ancora una volta, come quella mattina sulla costruzione, il battito irregolare e forsennato del suo cuore.  
Un passo dopo l'altro... solo quello doveva costringersi a fare perché se le gambe lo avessero tradito, anche tutto il resto avrebbe inevitabilmente ceduto.  
La ragione... la forza di volontà... le certezze che aveva sempre avuto.  
Un passo dopo l'altro... che l'avrebbero portato definitivamente lontano da tutto ciò che aveva cominciato a ritenere importante.  
  
E all'improvviso una stretta.  
Vigorosa, decisa, quasi dolorosa.  
Dita che si chiusero violentemente sul suo polso per frenare quei passi e che lo obbligarono a fermarsi di scatto... ed a voltarsi verso quel giovane che l'aveva velocemente raggiunto sotto al porticato.  
  
“Io... forse... forse potremmo... forse ancora un bacio...”  
  
Un debole sussurro che lo fece però avvampare come se fosse stata una delle frasi più licenziose che aveva mai udito e l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare, ancor prima che Eldarion terminasse quella insicura richiesta, fu alzare entrambe le mani sul suo viso e tirarlo a sé per baciarlo con tutta la passione e il desiderio che provava per lui.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“Non pensavo durassero così tanto!” esclamò Legolas, sorridendo divertito al continuo susseguirsi di fuochi artificiali nel cielo “È uno spettacolo davvero meraviglioso!”  
  
Aragorn si girò verso di lui ed osservò per un istante i colori che risplendevano sul suo viso.  
“Sono molti di più degli scorsi anni... non ti stai annoiando, vero?”  
  
“Oh... no! Certo che no! Ma c'è... una cosa della quale sento la mancanza però...”  
  
“Sì...? Cosa...?” gli chiese allora ingenuamente, rendendosi conto cosa veramente intendesse solo dopo che la creatura eterna si voltò nella sua direzione, mettendosi davanti a lui per tirarlo poi contro di sé.  
  
“Il tuo corpo tra le mie braccia.” gli bisbigliò l'elfo, stringendo subito il compagno a sé come il re di Gondor aveva fatto poco prima dell'inizio di quella manifestazione luminosa. Sentì subito le braccia dell'uomo cingerlo senza il minimo indugio e respirò intensamente, sorridendo prima di continuare “Ho assistito a centinaia di questi spettacoli... ma credo che questo sarà quello che ricorderò per tutte le Ere a venire.”  
  
“Ma non lo stai più guardando...” replicò divertito il re di Gondor, sfiorandogli l'orecchio con le labbra e stringendolo più forte quando sentì il suo corpo tremare.  
  
“Non le luci ma... essere abbracciato a te, in mezzo a centinaia di persone che non badano a noi come se non fossimo altro che due compagni che si scambiano il loro amore... è qualcosa che la mia memoria ed il mio cuore non scorderanno mai.”  
  
Aragorn sospirò, abbassando le palpebre per alcuni istanti per lasciarsi cullare dal calore di quel gesto.  
“Non ho mai voluto essere altro che quello...” gli sussurrò allora dolcemente “...essere solo un uomo che passa inosservato tra la folla e può concedersi ogni azione perché a nessuno importa di lui...” riaprì gli occhi e fece un passo indietro, spostandosi per appoggiarsi di schiena all'arcata sotto cui erano fermi ma senza allentare quella stretta “...ed ora non vorrei altro che poter tornare ad essere quell'uomo al quale è concesso un abbraccio od un bacio senza che...” il suo sguardo vagò per alcuni momenti senza una destinazione precisa... e da quella nuova posizione, venne però attirato da dei movimenti che stavano avvenendo in uno dei corridoi esterni, ai livelli superiori, dietro le spalle di tutti coloro che, ancora, ammiravano i fuochi artificiali sopra le loro teste.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di decifrare quello che stava avvenendo, ed il suo cuore ebbe un sussulto quando riconobbe il proprio figlio, sotto a quel porticato, tra le braccia di qualcuno che, senza alcun dubbio, dall'abbigliamento e dalla lunga chioma, doveva essere una creatura eterna.  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso sentì l'improvvisa tensione nel corpo che stava stringendo, così incuriosito, sciolse l'abbraccio e si discostò dal compagno per guardare il suo viso.  
“Estel...? Cosa succede...?” lo vide scuotere la testa come se volesse fargli intendere con quel cenno che non riguardava loro, ma l'inquietudine che sentiva non diminuì quando si accorse che l'uomo stava facendo alcuni passi in avanti con gli occhi puntati verso l'alto, nella direzione opposta a dove tutto il suo popolo però stava guardando.  
Così, a sua volta, alzò lo sguardo ed all'istante un brivido gelido lo percorse, quando la sua vista riconobbe ciò che, probabilmente, al re di Gondor, ancora non era chiaro.  
  
“C'è... mio figlio lassù...” mormorò a quel punto Aragorn, senza girarsi però verso il compagno “...ma non... non riesco a scorgere il volto di chi è con lui...” deglutì ed iniziò a sentire il cuore battergli più forte nel petto quando vide quell'elfo ancora sconosciuto, stringere Eldarion tra le braccia mentre quel bacio che si stavano scambiando pareva diventare sempre più profondo ed intimo, tanto quanto estremamente intime erano le carezze con le quali si percorrevano la schiena a vicenda, scendendo sui glutei per poi risalire... carezze passionali... carezze di amanti.  
  
“Io... non...”  
  
“Chi è con lui...?” lo ripeté, e questa volta, si girò di scatto verso la creatura eterna che era rimasta immobile, con gli occhi blu spalancati in uno sgomento però più consapevole, così, senza quasi accorgersene, alzò la voce “Chi c'è con mio figlio, Legolas? Chi è quell'elfo?”  
  
E Legolas non poté far altro che abbassare lo sguardo su di lui e, dopo aver tirato un profondo respiro per calmare se stesso, bisbigliare quel nome che forse, inconsciamente, entrambi avrebbero già dovuto immaginare.  
“Lanthir...”  
  
Passò un solo brevissimo istante, dopodiché il re di Gondor, di scatto, si voltò, incamminandosi a passo veloce tra la folla per raggiungere l'entrata del palazzo che lo avrebbe condotto in quel punto, e all'elfo rimasto solo, con quell'incredulità dipinta sul viso, non rimase altro che tentare di richiamarlo...  
  
“No...! Aragorn! Aspetta!”  
  
...prima di correre a sua volta in quella direzione.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Quel bacio intenso ed appassionato si affievolì, divenendo un dolce scambio di sfioramenti, mentre le mani dei due amanti erano rimaste serrate sugli abiti in un disperato tentativo di restare ancora uniti.  
E solo dopo un lunghissimo momento passato a lambire le labbra socchiuse della creatura eterna, Eldarion ritrovò un minimo di forza per mormorare...  
“Dunque... questo è davvero un addio?” scorse un leggero sorriso sul suo viso e subito dopo sentì una carezza tra i capelli.  
  
“Non dire mai addio, Eldarion.” gli sussurrò allora Lanthir, discostandosi per arrivare a parlargli all'orecchio “Non dirlo mai... e non lo sarà.” rialzò il mento e gli posò un lungo bacio sulla fronte, prima di voltarsi all'improvviso e proseguire quel cammino che il principe di Gondor, poco prima, aveva interrotto.  
Non lo guardò un'ultima volta negli occhi perché quello che avrebbe visto, l'avrebbe frenato nuovamente... cercò di ignorare tutto quello che stava provando in quegli attimi, come aveva imparato a fare negli anni in cui il dolore per la perdita dell'amore l'aveva totalmente annientato, ed andò avanti, passo dopo dopo, fino a rientrare dalla porta che lo avrebbe condotto ai piani inferiori e all'esterno delle mura.  
  
Ma era a metà di quel corridoio, quando un'altra voce interruppe il silenzio nel quale si stava rinchiudendo per non ascoltare i propri pensieri.  
  
“Lanthir! Fermati!”  
  
“Non ora, Aragorn...” esclamò, senza guardarsi indietro, benché avesse udito il richiamo provenire dalla scalinata che portava invece nella piazza centrale “...ho da fare.”  
  
“Ti ho visto...!”  
  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia a quell'affermazione ma continuò imperterrito per la propria strada fino a quando, le parole successive, lo fecero bloccare come se fosse stato afferrato nuovamente, questa volta però con una forza brutale.  
  
“Ti ho visto con mio figlio!”  
  
“Devo andare.” fu l'unica risposta che riuscì però a dargli prima di riprendere il cammino.  
  
“Non puoi farmi questo!”  
  
Un alto grido che rimbombò nel corridoio mentre i passi rapidi del re di Gondor lo raggiungevano.  
  
“Ed è per questo motivo che devo andare!” ripeté a sua volta con un tono elevato, ma istintivamente si fermò di scatto, un attimo prima di essere afferrato sul serio e spinto violentemente contro la parete.  
  
“Non vai da nessuna parte!” gli disse Aragorn, tenendo stretti i pugni sulla stoffa dell'abito che la creatura eterna indossava “Non andrai, finché mi guarderai... e mi dirai come hai potuto sedurre mio figlio davanti ai miei occhi in questo modo!”  
  
“Non l'ho fatto per farti ingelosire, se è questo che pensi!” gli mormorò il Guardiano, accennando un sorrisino che si tramutò in una smorfia di dolore quando venne colpito con forza al volto da un pugno, ed allora comprese che era inutile tentare quella via.  
  
“Niente giochi, maledizione! Sono stanco dei tuoi giochi! Stavi baciando mio figlio, Lanthir!”  
  
“E dunque hai visto tutto quello che c'era da vedere! Cos'altro devo dirti?”  
  
“La verità!” gridò allora l'uomo, tirandolo a sé e spingendolo nuovamente con forza contro al muro “Perché l'hai fatto? Puoi avere chiunque... perché hai sedotto lui? Era tornato ad essere felice qui... con noi e con i suoi amici... si era lasciato alle spalle quei pensieri che l'avevano fatto fuggire mesi fa! Perché hai dovuto... confondere i suoi pensieri proprio questa sera? Perché l'hai fatto?”  
  
“Non sai cosa stai dicendo, Estel...” tentò di replicare l'elfo ma improvvisamente la mano del re di Gondor si chiuse sulla sua gola...  
  
“Parla! Adesso! O ti giuro che dimenticherò l'Alleanza e l'amicizia che ci unisce!”  
  
...trattenne il fiato, pensando a come spiegargli qualcosa che non avrebbe mai voluti dirgli a quel punto, ma appena socchiuse le labbra per rispondere, udì un debole richiamo a qualche passo di distanza da dove si trovavano...  
  
“Aragorn...”  
  
...e stranamente la stretta attorno al suo collo si allentò e l'uomo indietreggiò, passandosi le mani sul viso e tra i capelli con un'espressione palesemente sconvolta sul viso.  
Lanciò un'occhiata verso il nuovo arrivato e scorse lo stesso smarrimento negli occhi del principe del Reame Boscoso, così sospirando, mormorò...  
“È stato un errore... ho fatto molti... errori... e l'unico modo che ho per rimediare è...”  
  
“Oh hai terribilmente ragione su questo!” lo interruppe bruscamente il re di Gondor, portando nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui “Pensavo fossimo amici, nonostante tutto! Ed invece... ti trovo a cercare le attenzioni di mio figlio in questa maniera... spudorata? Tu non...” scosse la testa e mise le mani sui fianchi con un sospiro allibito “...non hai un minimo di decenza? Solo qualche giorno fa hai tentato di provocarmi alle cascate ed ora, appena superati questi confini invece cerchi di...” si fermò quando incrociò gli occhi chiari della creatura eterna ed un vago senso di consapevolezza calò all'improvviso su di lui, tanto che il suo cuore riprese un ritmo convulso nel suo petto “...non ci posso credere!” alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, lasciandosi sfuggire una lieve risata agitata “Non ci posso... credere! Anche quella volta!” non ottenne nessuna risposta da parte sua ma la lesse chiaramente sul suo viso “Credevi fossi lui! Alla cascata quando... per quello stupido malinteso ti ho accarezzato... tu hai pensato che fossi... mio figlio!”  
  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi e li spostò dal compagno, che ora aveva iniziato a camminare rapidamente da una parte all'altra, all'amico che restava invece immobile ed in silenzio contro la parete.  
“Non saltare a... conclusione affrettate, Estel...” sussurrò debolmente “...forse ti stai solo...”  
  
“...sbagliando?” terminò Aragorn, lanciandogli un'occhiata e scuotendo subito la testa “No, non mi sto sbagliando, vero Lanthir...?” si voltò nuovamente verso l'altra creatura eterna e la fissò “Tu non hai visto la sorpresa sul suo volto quando mi ha guardato... lui non... non si aspettava che fossi io! Ma come ho potuto non accorgermene...?” tornò rapidamente di fronte a lui e sussurrò “Da quanto tempo?” attese solo un istante e ripeté, questa volta gridando “Da quanto tempo sei l'amante di mio figlio?!”  
  
Ed allora il Guardiano respirò profondamente e non poté esimersi dal parlare perché, ormai, ogni segreto sarebbe stato svelato... ed avrebbe dovuto affrontarne le conseguenze.  
“Da quando il suo addestramento è terminato.” lo disse fissando l'uomo, perché non sarebbe riuscito a sostenere lo sguardo del proprio principe e la delusione che, probabilmente, gli aveva causato “Quello che è accaduto quella sera non avrebbe più dovuto ripetersi ma non sono stato in grado di... terminare ciò che avevo iniziato.” si fermò, aspettandosi un nuovo scatto d'ira da parte del re di Gondor, ed invece lo vide voltarsi verso Legolas con un'evidente confusione sul viso.  
  
“Tu lo sapevi...?” mormorò a quel punto Aragorn con un filo di voce e benché il compagno scosse subito la testa, proseguì “Tu sapevi che... Eldarion e il suo Maestro erano divenuti amanti?”  
  
“No... no Aragorn io non...” cercò allora di ribattere il principe del Reame Boscoso ma venne interrotto dalla voce del compagno...  
  
“Ti ho affidato mio figlio, Legolas! Ho lasciato mio figlio nella tua casa ed ora scopro che lui ed il... tuo migliore amico... sono diventati amanti sotto ai tuoi occhi...?”  
  
...a quelle parole sentì una violenta stretta al cuore e riuscì solo a socchiudere la bocca per replicare qualcosa che nemmeno conosceva.  
“Io non... non lo sapevo, Estel...”  
  
“Erano lì davanti a te, dannazione!” gridò l'uomo, voltandosi ora verso il compagno “Ogni singolo giorno erano davanti a te! E non ti sei accorto che Eldarion era diventato il passatempo del tuo Guardiano?”  
  
“Non è il mio passatempo!”  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
Eldarion svoltò l'angolo ma si bloccò come pietrificato nell'udire quel grido e nel trovarsi di fronte quella scena.  
Era rimasto alcuni momenti immobile all'esterno, dopo che il Guardiano era svanito dalla sua vista, e quello che provava nel profondo alla sola idea di non poterlo rivedere per mesi se non di più, era così terribilmente opprimente da togliergli anche la capacità di sfogare il dolore con le lacrime.  
Poi però, l'impulso di correre ancora da lui per passare quelle ultime ore insieme, superò anche la sofferenza che la mattina successiva l'avrebbe certamente distrutto e velocemente lo seguì per raggiungerlo e fermarlo.  
Non sapeva cosa avrebbe detto per fargli intendere che, nuovamente, aveva cambiato idea su qualcosa che lui stesso aveva deciso, ma arrivato in quel corridoio, la realtà che si era trovato davanti annebbiò tutti gli altri pensieri e rimase in silenzio ad osservare i tre compagni come se, in qualche modo, in quel discorso lui non c'entrasse e fosse solo uno spettatore inconsapevole.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Questa volta fu la voce fin troppo alta di Lanthir a risuonare nel corridoio, e gli altri due presenti che, fino ad allora, si stavano fissando intensamente per comprendersi a vicenda, si girarono verso di lui.  
  
“Non è il mio passatempo!” ripeté di nuovo l'elfo, spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro “Non l'ho... sedotto per gioco e non l'ho mai forzato nelle azioni che ha deciso di compiere! È mia la colpa per non essere riuscito ad allontanarlo, questo è vero ma... ho solo...”  
  
“Era un giovane confuso!” lo fermò dopo pochi istanti il re di Gondor “Un giovane giunto nei vostri confini dopo aver ascoltato per anni una bella storia su di voi, con la curiosità di conoscere ciò che io stesso gli avevo narrato! Come poteva essere consapevole di ciò che faceva?” fece una pausa, guardando la creatura eterna contro alla parete, per poi aggiungere con un tono più basso “È il mio bambino, Lanthir! E non hai esitato un solo momento a prendere la sua innocenza? Dopo quello che c'è stato tra noi... l'hai sedotto come se fosse stato uno qualunque degli amanti che ti si gettano tra le braccia?” si portò una mano tra i capelli e strinse le dita, alzando ancora la voce “È solo un ragazzino, maledizione!”  
  
“Non è un ragazzino!” gridò il Guardiano, quando la pronuncia di quel nomignolo che lui stesso dava ad Eldarion gli fece scattare qualcosa dentro “È un uomo!” fece un passo avanti verso Aragorn con gli occhi fissi in quelli azzurri dove la collera era ben visibile “Un giovane uomo... forte, audace, consapevole ed attraente!” capì dalla sua bocca che stava per ribattere ma non glielo permise “È un uomo, Aragorn! Un uomo in grado di fare delle scelte e di affrontare le decisioni che prende! Non è più quel... fanciullo che si nasconde sotto al tavolo per un temporale e che hai rimproverato perché ti ha disubbidito! Lui...” fece un sospiro e lanciò un'occhiata a Legolas “...resta sotto la pioggia adesso e sa che, nel farlo, i suoi abiti si bagneranno ma nonostante questo... lui resta sotto quella dannata pioggia! Perché è quello che vuole!” una debole risata gli lasciò le labbra e scosse la testa quasi incredulo delle proprie parole, eppure proseguì, spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro “Siete stati voi a spingermi ogni giorno verso di lui! Accompagnalo, Lanthir... addestralo, Lanthir... proteggilo, Lanthir! Ed ora... vi stupite se ho perso la testa per lui?” deglutì nel sentire un tuffo al cuore dopo aver pronunciato quell'affermazione ma un istante dopo si avvicinò ancora di più a entrambi “Voi mi conoscete! Voi... sapete come sono fatto... voi... lo sapete!”  
  
“Non ti ho mai chiesto di portarlo nel tuo letto!” gli sibilò l'uomo, stringendo gli occhi ed i pugni sui fianchi “Mi sono fidato di te!”  
  
“No... ma nessuno dei due ha mai voluto vedere la verità perché per voi contava il segreto che potevate mantenere!” replicò l'elfo, girandosi ora verso il proprio principe che, fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio, per mormorare “Ogni volta che restavate soli... ogni volta che mi chiedevate di badare a lui... perché nessuno di voi mi ha mai chiesto cosa facessimo? Ve lo siete mai domandato?” vide gli occhi di Legolas chiudersi per un lungo attimo ed accennò un amaro sorriso “No... perché non vi importava! Non avete alcun diritto di biasimare le mie azioni anche se sbagliate! Non lo avete!”  
  
“Non ti azzardare a dirlo, Lanthir!” intervenne di nuovo il re di Gondor, facendo un passo per mettersi davanti a lui “Non osare accusare noi per...”  
  
“Oh, fa silenzio, Estel!” lo bloccò allora il Guardiano, fronteggiandolo come anche l'uomo stava facendo “Te lo sei mai chiesto? Ammettilo! Quando eri sulla costruzione lontano da tutto e da tutti... ti sei mai chiesto dove fosse Eldarion...?” scorse le sue mani stringersi con ancora più forza ed accennò un sorrisino “No. Non esisteva più nient'altro al di fuori di quelle quattro mura! Quindi ora non fingere di essere il padre premuroso che non sei!”  
  
“Sta zitto!” mormorò Aragorn scuotendo la testa, ma la voce dell'elfo raggiunse ancora le sue orecchie...  
  
“Io ho dovuto fermare Eldarion mesi fa quando era convinto di dover ritornare qui!”  
  
“Sta... zitto!”  
...e ancora...  
  
“Io l'ho dovuto mettere a conoscenza della sua partenza anche qualche giorno fa!”  
  
“Sta zitto! Basta!”  
  
“Ed io l'ho stretto tra le braccia, notte dopo notte, quando voi eravate troppo impegnati a condividere quello che vi lega per scorgere nei nostri occhi la verità!”  
  
...e a quell'affermazione provocatoria non controllò più le proprie azioni.  
“Ma è mio figlio!” gli gridò violentemente, colpendolo con un pugno brutale al volto.  
Collera... furore... delusione... impotenza... consapevolezza... un insieme indefinito e potente di emozioni lo sconvolse dall'interno e non poté più trattenerle.  
Afferrò l'elfo e lo spinse ferocemente contro la parete opposta per poi avventarsi ancora su di lui con un altro pugno allo stomaco.  
  
Lanthir si chinò su se stesso con una smorfia e strinse a sua volta le mani quasi stesse cercando di trattenersi dal reagire a sua volta.  
“E credi forse che non lo sappia...?” esclamò a voce alta, prima che sul suo viso comparisse una smorfia sofferente quando, cercando di rialzarsi, sentì un dolore acuto alla spalla che aveva colpito il muro.  
  
Legolas afferrò di scatto il braccio del re di Gondor quando lo vide rialzarsi nuovamente e tentò di trattenerlo.  
“Aragorn... fermo!” glielo mormorò come se non riuscisse a trovare più la voce od il coraggio di esprimersi dopo quel dibattito che gli stava bruciando dolorosamente il cuore.  
  
“Ogni... volta che lo sfioro...” proseguì debolmente il Guardiano, senza badare al sangue che gli stava colando sulla guancia sinistra per il taglio sullo zigomo che il colpo aveva causato “...vedo quella corona sulla sua fronte... ma non posso più tornare...” si dovette interrompere però quando l'uomo, dopo essersi rapidamente liberato dalla presa del compagno, lo raggiunse e lo afferrò ancora una volta, trascinandolo violentemente contro la parete fino a gettarlo su quella opposta.  
  
“Mi fidavo di te... dannazione! Mi fidavo!”  
  
Chiuse gli occhi, deglutendo e posando una mano al muro per sostenersi, prima di rialzare le palpebre e guardare il proprio principe.  
“Fallo smettere!” gli sussurrò come in un ordine dal tono però implorante “Fallo smettere... o dimenticherò chi è per te... e per tutti noi!”  
  
Legolas guardò l'amico senza però riuscire a fare un solo movimento, perché tutto quello che stava accadendo gli aveva tolto ogni capacità di ragionare o di agire correttamente.  
I pensieri gli si accavallavano nella mente senza averne il controllo e le parole che invece avrebbe voluto pronunciare, per porre fine a quella lotta inutile e cruenta, gli si spegnevano in frenetici respiri sulle labbra.  
Fu quando, però, con la coda dell'occhio intravide il movimento di Aragorn che fece un passo come con l'intenzione di assalire di nuovo l'altro elfo... che i suoi sensi tornarono alla realtà ed allungò subito un braccio per fermarlo... ma troppo tardi rispetto all'azione che qualcun altro stava invece già compiendo.  
  
“Basta!!”  
  
Il suo sguardo si posò sul principe di Gondor, dopo che il suo grido aveva rotto quel silenzio angosciante.  
Lo vide correre verso di loro e pararsi tra il Guardiano del Bosco ed il proprio padre, con una mano rialzata verso quest'ultimo per intimargli di stare lontano, mentre col corpo sembrava voler proteggere quello della creatura eterna che faticava però a stare in piedi, se non grazie al muro contro cui era appoggiata.  
  
Aragorn si ritrovò allora a guardare negli occhi del proprio figlio.  
Scorse la rabbia... l'angoscia... la paura... ed una decisione che raramente aveva potuto vedere in quelle iridi azzurre tanto simili alle sue.  
Ma era così accecato da tutto ciò che stava provando, che l'unica cosa che riuscì a mormorare, fu...  
“Va nelle tue stanze, Eldarion... non ti riguarda!”  
  
“Perché tu possa ricominciare a colpirlo e ad accusarlo di colpe che non ha...?” gli chiese all'istante il giovane, scuotendo poi la testa senza muoversi di un solo passo “No...!”  
  
~ * ~  
  
All'esterno delle mura, lo spettacolo stava proseguendo con gli ultimi fuochi d'artificio, quelli più belli ed emozionanti, lasciati proprio per il gran finale.  
Ma in quel momento, la regina di quelle Terre alzò all'improvviso lo sguardo verso l'alto, in un punto imprecisato del palazzo come se fosse in ascolto di qualcosa.  
  
“Arwen...?” la richiamò pochi attimi dopo l'elfo al suo fianco, incuriosito da quella distrazione, e la curiosità divenne preoccupazione quando sentì una stretta sul braccio “Mia signora... cosa succede?”  
  
“Sta accadendo qualcosa a mio figlio...” sussurrò quasi tra sé la dama, spalancando poi i grandi occhi azzurri prima di voltarsi verso l'amico “...devo andare da lui, Thamais.”  
  
Il Guardiano annuì, seguendola poi per qualche passo quando la vide fuggire via tra la folla per rientrare.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Il re di Gondor sostenne per alcuni attimi quello sguardo risoluto prima di ripetere, questa volta come un comando...  
“Eldarion, va!”  
  
“No...! Resterò qui! Con lui!” gridò però Eldarion, rimanendo immobile in quella posizione “E se vuoi ancora colpire qualcuno... colpisci me!” fece alcuni intensi respiri ma oramai aveva perduto la calma ed ogni altro controllo, quando la confusione e lo sbalordimento per le parole di Lanthir ed i gesti del proprio padre, si erano tramutati in un insolito coraggio ed in una determinazione che l'avevano fatto uscire allo scoperto, così proseguì senza dare il tempo all'uomo che aveva davanti di ribattere “Io l'ho cercato! Io ho continuato ad insistere anche quando mi rifiutava! Io l'ho voluto così... disperatamente da tentare di ottenere in ogni modo le sue attenzioni! E se alla fine...” accennò un lieve sorriso “...forse per sfinimento, non lo so... ma se ha ceduto ed ha ignorato la ragione... il suo titolo e... i doveri che aveva nei miei confronti... è stato a causa mia!”  
  
Aragorn scosse debolmente la testa, passandosi una mano sul viso e tentando però di replicare con un tono più comprensivo di quello usato fino ad allora.  
“Sei solo confuso, Eldarion... quello che hai vissuto in questi mesi... ti ha disorientato...”  
  
“Non sono confuso, ada...” mormorò il giovane, abbassando allora la mano ma restando fermo in quel punto “...forse all'inizio lo ero, ma ora conosco i miei desideri e sono certo di cosa... o chi... c'è nel mio cuore. Io...” continuò, sottolineando quella parola con la voce “...non sono confuso, padre.” fece una pausa fissandolo intensamente “Tu puoi dire lo stesso?” ed allora spostò lo sguardo su Legolas, immobile ad un passo da loro.  
  
Un lungo momento in cui nessuno osò pronunciare una sola parola.  
Un lungo momento in cui proprio Legolas fece allora un passo verso il principe di Gondor, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.  
Ed in quel momento poté scorgere in essi qualcosa che aveva sempre avuto il timore di vedere.  
“Lo sa...” bisbigliò con un tono appena udibile “...sa di noi...”  
  
Solo i respiri rapidi dei presenti risuonarono sotto le volte e nessuno di loro badò a dei passi leggeri che si stavano avvicinando, fino a fermarsi ad una discreta distanza, quasi che la creatura appena giunta non volesse intervenire ma assistere in silenzio.  
  
“Come...” Aragorn tentò infine di parlare ma la voce gli si spense nella gola, prima ancora che Eldarion, riportando l'attenzione su di lui, proseguì senza dargli il tempo di trovare le forze per andare avanti.  
  
“Non sono più il ragazzino ingenuo e confuso che tu credi che io sia! Ho visto i vostri sguardi... le carezze... i sorrisi... e vi ho sentiti...” il giovane deglutì però in quell'istante nel ricordare le decine di sensazioni contrastanti che aveva provato in quel momento, solo una manciata di giorni prima “...vi ho sentiti... amarvi... alle cascate... mentre ero disperato per qualcosa a cui avrei dovuto rinunciare.” cercò di lanciare un'occhiata dietro di sé per vedere il volto di Lanthir ma poi si girò verso il principe del Reame Boscoso, proseguendo con un tono stranamente più dolce “Non hai mai visto cosa accadeva davanti ai tuoi occhi, perché eri troppo impegnato a nascondere ai miei quello che non volevi che io scoprissi.” poi, di nuovo, guardò il proprio padre “Entrambi lo eravate... giorno dopo giorno... così occupati da quello che vi legava e dal modo migliore per non mostrarmelo, da non capire che... avreste potuto semplicemente dirmi la verità! Senza pretese... o finzioni... senza...” sospirò profondamente “...fingere! È così difficile per tutti smettere di fingere?” si passò le mani tra i capelli, guardandosi attorno e per un istante i suoi occhi si puntarono in lontananza, ma tornarono poco dopo sui compagni che aveva davanti “Tutti questi... segreti che non fanno altro che rendere ogni cosa più... complicata e dolorosa! Perché?” sentì un'improvvisa ondata di lacrime agli occhi ma non smise di spostare lo sguardo da uno all'altro, facendo un passo sul lato in direzione della propria madre “Perché...?”  
  
In quel momento gli occhi di tutti si rialzarono verso la regina di Gondor che rimase però ferma dov'era a guardare intensamente il proprio figlio, il quale, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, aggiunse...  
  
“Sono stanco di tutti i silenzi... dei segreti... delle menzogne... sono davvero stanco! Possibile che voi non lo siate?” scosse la testa con un sospiro rassegnato ed allora girò su se stesso a si rivolse al Guardiano del Bosco “Stai sanguinando...” gli sussurrò dolcemente “...lascia che ti aiuti almeno a medicarti prima di andare.”  
  
Lanthir non rispose subito, si limitò a fissarlo senza trovare né la forza per parlare, né quella di ribattere se non con un cenno. E quello fece... annuì e si rialzò lentamente dal muro con una smorfia di dolore, per poi guardare, uno dopo l'altro, gli altri tre presenti.  
  
Quando però l'elfo si incamminò, seguito dal giovane, Aragorn allungò una mano ed afferrò il polso del figlio.  
“Aspetta Eldarion... dobbiamo...” ma la sua richiesta di dialogo più che logica, dopo quella discussione irrazionale ed incredibile che era avvenuta, venne interrotta rudemente da Eldarion che si liberò con uno strattone dalla sua presa...  
  
“No!” esclamò allora “Resta fuori dalla mia vita! Tutti quanti! Almeno fino all'alba... restate fuori dalla mia vita e pensate alle vostre!” e con quelle parole si allontanò rapidamente, seguendo la creatura eterna lungo il corridoio.  
  
Quello che avvenne in quel luogo invece, fu uno scambio di sguardi incerti... preoccupati... ansiosi... spaventati... che terminò con la voce dell'unico Uomo presente...  
  
“Questo è... assurdo...” un bisbiglio affranto ed angosciato che lasciò le sue labbra prima di incamminarsi a testa bassa con l'intenzione di raggiungere le proprie stanze.  
  
Legolas allora, dopo aver guardato un'ultima volta verso l'altro elfo rimasto, deglutì e seguì per qualche passo il compagno, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla per fermarlo.  
“Aragorn... aspetta...” ma si ritrovò a spalancare gli occhi allibito nell'essere allontanato con un braccio.  
  
“No! Non adesso... no!”  
  
Fu l'unica replica che ricevette e non poté far altro che restare immobile ad osservarlo, mentre il re di Gondor svoltava l'angolo senza voltarsi indietro.  
  
“Lanthir è divenuto l'amante di mio figlio...?”  
  
La debole domanda che udì in quel momento, lo fece però voltare verso la dama ed allora annuì, guardando i suoi occhi azzurri che si chiudevano rassegnati.  
“Arwen... io non l'ho compreso... te lo giuro... non...”  
  
“Lo so... non te ne sto facendo una colpa.” lo bloccò subito Arwen, rialzando le palpebre per fissarlo “Va da Aragorn ora... io devo recarmi in un posto.” e con quelle parole si voltò su se stessa incamminandosi.  
  
“Forse dovresti... andare tu da lui... per parlargli!” esordì Legolas, perplesso dalla reazione dell'altra creatura eterna “Ora... crede che anche tu ne sei venuta a conoscenza questa sera... dovresti...”  
  
“Quando verrà il momento!” tagliò corto la regina senza nemmeno girarsi verso di lui.  
  
Ed allora il principe del Reame Boscoso non poté far altro che raggiungere il compagno e tentare di placare il suo spirito, ora che ogni segreto era stato svelato.  
Respirò intensamente e si avviò... consapevole però che tra loro due ancora un vincolo di silenzio era rimasto intatto... e non gli rimaneva altro da fare, a quel punto, che infrangerlo.  
  
~ * ~


	26. ~ 26 ~

 

  
“Perdona il disordine...” esclamò Eldarion, dopo essere entrato nelle proprie stanze “...io non mi aspettavo che... venissimo qui.” cercò il più velocemente possibile di liberare il letto dalle decine di vestiti che erano sparsi su di esso e li gettò sopra alla poltrona di velluto poco distante.  
  
“Quanti abiti per una sola notte!” disse il Guardiano, seguendolo lentamente per poi sedersi sul materasso, una volta libero dagli indumenti.  
  
“Beh, ero... indeciso su quale indossare ma poi mi sono ricordato che questo...” replicò il giovane, indicandosi “...ti faceva venire voglia di... togliermelo... almeno così hai detto una volta e...” aggrottò le sopracciglia e proseguì però in tutt'altro modo “...comunque... forse potevamo... prendere dell'acqua dalle cucine ma...” continuando a parlare, andò al tavolo e versò dell'acqua fresca in una ciotola rotonda per poi cercare dei panni puliti nell'armadio “...se qualcuno ti avesse visto... avrebbe potuto farsi delle domande e non... non mi sembrava opportuno.” portò prima una cosa e poi l'altra sul comodino accanto al letto, sotto lo sguardo della creatura eterna che, in silenzio, lo stava osservando.  
“Io non so... nemmeno se servano degli unguenti però...” mormorò a quel punto, dopo essersi seduto al suo fianco ed aver bagnato uno dei panni nella bacinella che aveva messo tra di loro... ed allora rialzò gli occhi sul suo viso, tentennando dal compiere qualsiasi movimento quando incrociò i suoi occhi.  
  
“L'acqua basterà.” rispose in un soffio Lanthir, allungando una mano per prendere la stoffa dalla sua, ma accennò un lieve sorriso quando il giovane glielo impedì...  
  
“No... io... lascia che lo faccia io...”  
  
...così annuì e voltò la testa per aiutarlo in quel compito, mostrandogli il lato sinistro del volto.  
Subito sentì il tocco debole e tremolante mentre, con estrema cura, il compagno prese a ripulirgli la guancia dal sangue, tocco che divenne ancor più lieve quando si avvicinò alla ferita.  
“È solo un taglio...” gli disse, quasi a volerlo rassicurare “...al più tardi domani sera sarà rimarginato.”  
  
“Sì ma... è un peccato per il disegno...” mormorò il principe di Gondor, sorridendo debolmente “...l'ho dovuto... cancellare.” respirò intensamente e proseguì, alzando la voce, come se volesse cambiare discorso “Sai che... questa situazione... mi ricorda quella volta che mi hai medicato il braccio dopo che sono scivolato dall'albero...? Sì, insomma... i ruoli sono invertiti ma... eravamo seduti sul mio letto e... beh, anche... la cura è diversa... ma... me lo ricorda.” un istante di pausa ed abbassò di nuovo il tono, quasi che non dovesse farsi udire da qualcuno “Perché non ti sei difeso...? Potevi reagire e... non l'hai fatto...”  
  
Il Guardiano lo osservò alcuni attimi in silenzio, consapevole che, con tutta probabilità, Eldarion era rimasto turbato da quello che era avvenuto ma cercava in quel modo di non mostrarlo, così lo lasciò proseguire con quell'azione che stava compiendo e che pareva distrarlo, benché non servisse poi tutta quella estrema attenzione per una ferita così lieve.  
“Non siamo nelle mie Terre...” iniziò dopo qualche momento “...se avessi colpito il sovrano del vostro regno, nonostante sia stato lui ad iniziare la lotta, sarei stato probabilmente rinchiuso in queste prigioni... e sono certo che, visto l'evolversi della serata, tuo padre non avrebbe esitato un solo istante a farmici portare.” accennò una lieve risata che strappò però solo un sorriso tirato al giovane, così lo guardò intensamente e scorse la sua gola contrarsi come se deglutisse per trattenersi.  
  
“Allora è stato un bene che... io ti stessi seguendo e sia... intervenuto prima che tu reagissi...”  
  
Continuò a fissarlo e si rese conto che, nonostante stesse cercando di sorridere e di prestare attenzione a ciò che faceva, i suoi occhi azzurri erano velati dalle lacrime... e che una di queste lo tradì, scivolando lungo la sua guancia, ma il principe di Gondor l'asciugò rapidamente col dorso della mano, come se niente fosse, bagnando poi di nuovo il panno per allontanare però lo sguardo dal suo.  
  
“Così... la ferita è pulita... posso andare però a prendere l'unguento per... gli altri colpi che hai subito e che dovrebbe alleviare un po' il dolore e... non so dove sia il curatore ma... posso domandare a qualcuna delle cuoche che staranno ripulendo le cucine e... magari...”  
  
“Ci ha visti.” lo interruppe in quel momento, quando si accorse che era inutile continuare ad ignorare quanto era successo “Tuo padre... ci ha visti mentre ci baciavamo.” ripeté, sussurrandolo appena e lanciando un'occhiata alle mani del compagno che stava strizzando il panno sopra alla bacinella con l'acqua, ora tinta di un lieve rosso a causa del sangue “E ha... ovviamente... preteso delle spiegazioni.” lo vide annuire e continuò “Gli ho dovuto dire la verità e non l'ha presa molto bene. Io non so quanto hai sentito della nostra discussione ma...” alzò le spalle, sospirando “...non volevo che ti prendessi delle colpe in questa storia perché... non importa quanto tu mi abbia cercato e abbia insistito all'inizio... sono stato io a non riuscire a tenerti lontano e... a tenermi lontano da te. Ogni volta mi ripetevo che sarebbe stata l'ultima ma... inevitabilmente, fallivo nel mio intento appena posavo nuovamente gli occhi su di te quindi... non credere che abbia ceduto per...” sorrise divertito “...sfinimento ai tuoi tentativi di seduzione. Io lo volevo... ti volevo... da ancor prima di conoscerti, già lo sai ma... ricordatelo... non è colpa tua.”  
  
“Sarebbe comunque una colpa che non mi importerebbe di portare.” replicò allora Eldarion, appoggiando il contenitore sul comodino prima di rialzare gli occhi su di lui “Mio padre, mia madre... Legolas... possono pensare ciò che vogliono ma... non sono più confuso come credono. Sono davvero sicuro di cosa... provo e di ciò che desidero... è solo che...” sospirò, scuotendo debolmente la testa come rassegnato “...questo non cambia niente, vero?” deglutì e riportò l'attenzione su di lui “Ora che loro... lo sanno... di noi... non cambia la tua decisione di partire...? Perché... è per questo che te ne andrai... a causa di quello... beh, di me... insomma... altrimenti saresti rimasto come avevi scelto di fare un mese fa...”  
  
“Eldarion...” bisbigliò l'elfo, rialzandosi in piedi per fare qualche passo mentre si massaggiava la spalla ancora dolorante “...la mia permanenza qui, non farebbe altro che rendere le cose più difficili per tutti. Ed anzi... proprio ora che i tuoi genitori e il mio principe ne sono a conoscenza... credo che la cosa migliore da fare sia esattamente questa.”  
  
“La mia opinione non conta...?” esclamò allora il principe di Gondor, seguendolo con lo sguardo ma spalancando gli occhi nell'udire quella replica improvvisa...  
  
“No, non conta! Deve andare così... non c'è un altro modo!”  
  
...così si alzò a sua volta in piedi, osservandolo perplesso quando lo vide appoggiare le mani contro l'anta dell'armadio con le palpebre serrate.  
“E quindi te ne andrai... facendo finta che non sia successo niente?” senza accorgersene alzò la voce, avvicinandosi però con estrema lentezza a lui “Fingerai che hai semplicemente abbandonato un amante col quale ti sei intrattenuto per qualche tempo?”  
  
“Non fingerò... è...” un sospiro avvilito e la creatura eterna si corresse “...doveva... essere così!”  
  
“Ma non lo è!” replicò il giovane, fermandosi dietro di lui benché non potesse vedere il volto che il compagno teneva reclinato in avanti, tra le braccia distese “Non lo è più... non è come all'inizio... come quando ti cercavo durante il giorno solo per sentire le tue mani su di me o... la notte sulla costruzione, quando non attendevo nemmeno che entrassi dalla porta per toglierti gli abiti di dosso!”  
  
“Stai parlando di te stesso, non di me...”  
  
“Non... fingere!” glielo gridò questa volta e vide il Guardiano girarsi di scatto verso di lui, come irritato da quel tono “Non fingere che non sia diverso! Non pretendere che ti creda quando le tue parole ed i tuoi gesti, quando siamo soli, dicono che non è così!”  
  
“E da quando hai la capacità di giudicare le mie azioni? Non sai niente, ragazzino!”  
  
“Non... chiamarmi in quel modo quando a mio padre hai detto l'opposto!” continuò allora con lo stesso tono esasperato “Non chiamarmi... ragazzino... quando sospiri invece il mio nome mentre ci uniamo! Ti ho sentito, dannazione! Tu...” lo fissò intensamente ed appoggiò le mani sul suo petto, tenendolo fermo contro l'armadio “...mi hai insegnato come ascoltare... e ti ho ascoltato! È cambiato qualcosa! Smettila di negarlo... perché è la realtà! Da quando siamo giunti qui... qualcosa è cambiato! Forse anche da prima ma... non fingere che... le due volte che ti ho raggiunto nella tua tenda... non siano state... diverse!”  
  
“Sono... solo sensazioni... Eldarion!” cercò di ribattere Lanthir, scuotendo la testa per allontanare gli occhi dai suoi perché, ogni istante che passava, trovava più difficoltoso mentirgli ed ostinarsi ad ignorare ciò che anche il giovane aveva ormai compreso “Non c'è niente di... diverso...”  
  
“Smetti di mentirmi!” un altro grido lasciò le labbra del principe di Gondor, prima che afferrasse gli abiti del compagno e lo attirasse a sé “Hai detto a mio padre che hai... perso la testa per me! Ti ho sentito!”  
  
“Erano solo parole... solo...”  
  
“Guardami allora! Guardami e dimmi che non è vero!” sentiva la gola in fiamme ma la disperazione che lo spingeva a proseguire era più forte di qualsiasi dolore “Lo vedo nei tuoi occhi! Non sono uno stupido! Lo vedo che... c'è qualcosa! Dimmi la verità... almeno tu! È così difficile?”  
  
“Basta Eldarion!” inveì a sua volta il Guardiano, afferrandogli i polsi per spingerlo lontano da sé, perché non riusciva più a sostenere quella vicinanza e ad insistere, al tempo stesso, con quelle menzogne... il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata nel petto ma non poté far altro che tentare di nuovo con quell'ordine “Basta!”  
  
Grida che si sovrapposero a quelle di Eldarion che, a sua volta, non desisteva...  
“Dimmi la verità!”  
  
“Ho detto... basta!”  
  
“No! Voglio la verità!”  
  
...fino a quando quest'ultimo, all'improvviso, si immobilizzò con gli occhi spalancati.  
  
Ed allora l'elfo lo fissò intensamente con un'espressione sconvolta e preoccupata sul viso, e scorse le iridi azzurre offuscate e distanti che si muovevano rapidamente come se seguissero delle immagini indefinite.  
Un lungo momento passato in quella posizione statica con la consapevolezza di ciò che stava accadendo e, al tempo stesso, il timore di quello che ne sarebbe derivato... ed infine si ritrovò a stringere le mani sulle braccia del compagno, quando la realtà ritornò prepotentemente su di lui, lasciandolo scosso e indebolito.  
“Eldarion...?” bisbigliò il suo nome con un'apprensione totalmente diversa dalla rabbia e dal nervosismo di poco prima, ed il principe di Gondor non riuscì a far altro che reclinare in avanti il capo contro il suo petto, mentre il respiro tornava regolare nei suoi polmoni.  
  
Ed allora Lanthir gli circondò le spalle con le braccia e lo strinse a sé, come se quello fosse l'unico gesto da fare in quel momento. Sentì al tempo stesso, quelle del compagno che, gradualmente, arrivavano a cingergli la vita e non fece altro che assecondarlo, continuando a tenerlo contro di sé quasi temesse che, lasciandolo, in qualche modo, tutto sarebbe cambiato.  
Spostò lo sguardo da un punto all'altro della stanza, senza una meta precisa, fino a quando il mormorio del giovane lo fece bloccare, con gli occhi fissi davanti a sé ed un brivido violento lungo la schiena...  
  
“Lasto beth nîn... tan i el onech anim anno anhen... pathro e galad nîn i faer în... cosa significa...?”  
  
...un lungo silenzio fu l'unica risposta che riuscì a dargli, tanto che gli parve di ascoltare, con le proprie orecchie, il battito stesso del cuore che gli pulsava selvaggiamente nel petto.  
  
“Maetho Eldarion... tolo dan nan galad... tolo dan o nin... cosa... significa...?”  
  
La voce del giovane pronunciò ancora quelle parole nella lingua del popolo immortale quasi con un velo di disperata necessità... prima che ritrovasse le forze per rialzare il volto e guardare negli occhi la creatura che gli stava davanti.  
“Ascoltate le mie parole... quello che voi mi avete concesso, datelo a lui... riempite il suo spirito della mia luce...” ripeté allora, questa volta nella lingua corrente, ma con lo stesso tono incredulo “...combatti... ritorna alla luce... ritorna... da me...” fece una pausa come se quelle frasi che aveva ascoltato nella visione che aveva avuto, lo avessero nuovamente scosso “...l'hai detto tu... cosa... significa...?” scorse qualcosa nello sguardo del Guardiano... qualcosa simile allo sgomento... alla paura... all'incapacità di comprendere... ed allora gli sussurrò dolcemente, come se tutta la collera che sentiva prima, fosse svanita “Io ti sento... dentro di me... da quel giorno... da quando...” deglutì e rialzò le mani sul suo viso per fare in modo che l'elfo non potesse distogliere lo sguardo dal suo “...mi sono svegliato, dopo essere stato colpito con quella freccia e... ti ho visto al mio fianco... addormentato. I tuoi occhi erano chiusi e tu stesso mi avevi rivelato che... li chiudete per riposare solo quando accade qualcosa che vi priva delle forze... e solo in quel modo il vostro spirito si riprende.” respirò intensamente “Cos'era accaduto quella notte?”  
  
“Non... posso Eldarion... non me lo chiedere...”  
  
La disperazione era chiara nella sua voce, ma non poté esimersi dal ripetere quella domanda perché esigeva una risposta... doveva averla... così, come aveva già fatto una volta per rivelargli cosa la sua mente gli aveva mostrato a quel tempo, indietreggiò e si voltò, dandogli le spalle per arrivare al tavolo a qualche passo di distanza.  
“C'era buio... molto buio... un'oscurità opprimente, crudele, malvagia... questo lo ricordo e proprio quando mi è sembrato di soffocare... come se l'ombra stessa mi avesse ghermito la gola... una luce abbagliante mi ha strappato da quelle dita e mi ha portato via... un flusso d'acqua potente che mi ha avvolto e sospinto lontano sotto...” sospirò, sorridendo tra sé e sfiorando distrattamente il ripiano di legno “...quella cascata che vedevo nei tuoi occhi... ed era tutto così... luminoso e caldo... mentre quel getto scrosciava su di me... il gelo angosciante che sentivo dentro, svaniva... e mi sentivo... protetto... e al sicuro... come se fossi... tra le tue braccia.” respirò intensamente ed alzò lo sguardo al soffitto “Ed ora... ho questa immagine nella mia mente... tu, sdraiato davanti a me che mi stringi e mi accarezzi e mi... dici quelle parole... prima che un'esplosione di luce renda ogni cosa indefinita e... vorrei solo... capire il motivo per cui... ora... tutto quello che ho sentito in quei momenti sembra avere un senso.” attese in silenzio, sperando con tutto se stesso di udire quella replica che bramava... ed improvvisamente, la sentì, benché la voce fosse debole e quasi tremante.  
  
“La freccia che ti ha colpito, era avvelenata. Il veleno, insieme alla magia oscura con cui è stata forgiata, avrebbe intrappolato per sempre la parte del tuo spirito immortale nell'Ombra... e stavi soccombendo ad essa quella notte.”  
  
Deglutì e si girò nuovamente verso l'elfo, ancora immobile contro all'armadio con le palpebre abbassate, guardandolo sbigottito.  
“Stavo... morendo...?”  
  
“Il tuo corpo no... la tua anima sarebbe divenuta schiava del Male per l'eternità. L'unica possibilità di salvarti... era riportarti alla luce, e per farlo... una creatura di luce avrebbe dovuto legarsi a te per raggiungere il tuo spirito e strapparlo all'Oscurità che lo stava possedendo.”  
  
“E questo cosa...”  
  
“Ti ho donato la mia luce...” lo interruppe a quel punto Lanthir, riaprendo gli occhi per guardarlo intensamente “...ti senti diverso perché... quella parte del mio spirito dimora ancora dentro di te, e così sarà per sempre.” strinse le labbra, continuando con un lieve sorriso per mascherare quella parte di storia che, però, non aveva intenzione di rivelargli “Il resto non è cambiato... sei ancora te stesso ma... nel profondo... continuerai a percepire il dono che ti ho fatto per salvarti. Forse col tempo e la distanza questa... percezione diminuirà... non lo so... perché l'unica creatura eterna che conosco e che ha fatto questo gesto con un Mortale è... Legolas, durante la Guerra dell'Anello... per tuo padre ma... lui è un Uomo... e nel tuo sangue invece scorre anche la grazia di tua madre e quindi non... so a cosa andrai incontro ma... sei vivo e libero. Questo conta.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor indietreggiò lentamente, cercando alla cieca, con la mano, la colonna del letto per arrivare a sedersi sul materasso come se le gambe non lo sostenessero più, e quando ci riuscì, appoggiò i gomiti alle ginocchia divaricate ed unì le mani tra di esse, guardandole come se avessero le decine di risposte alle domande che si stavano rincorrendo nella sua mente, fino a quando, alla ricerca di un senso, iniziò ad esprimerne alcune ad alta voce.  
“Quelle... capacità che mio padre ora possiede... in battaglia... quelle per cui l'hai addestrato... sono dovute al dono che Legolas gli ha fatto per salvarlo, dunque?”  
  
“Sì... all'incirca è per quel motivo...”  
  
“E quindi... anche io svilupperò queste... capacità?”  
  
Lanthir accennò un sorriso, incrociando le braccia sul petto ma restando fermo contro l'armadio.  
“Tu le possiedi già... e dovresti aver imparato come ascoltare il tuo spirito e l'istinto... ed i sensi... tuo padre non ha le tue percezioni. Voi non siete uguali. La grazia del nostro popolo che hai ricevuto da tua madre... ti rende molto simile a noi. Forse questo fatto renderà i tuoi sensi più... sviluppati ma... non cambierà ciò che sei sempre stato.” lo vide annuire e dal suo sguardo basso comprese però che stava per replicare qualcosa, e difatti, pochi istanti dopo, udì la sua voce bassa ed incerta...  
  
“Mio padre e Legolas...sono diventati amanti per questa cosa? Voglio dire... sono stati spinti l'uno dall'altro a causa di questo... legame che si è creato tra loro?”  
  
...a quella domanda però, non rispose subito perché nemmeno lui aveva una vera spiegazione, così tentò di dargli quella più plausibile.  
“Posso dirti quello che credo ma... dubito che addirittura loro saprebbero darti una risposta. Loro erano sconosciuti, divenuti poi amici... un'amicizia cresciuta col tempo e resa più profonda dal desiderio di rivedersi per via della lontananza. E a volte il confine tra amicizia e amore può essere così sottile da svanire e... quando un sentimento tra due persone cresce al punto tale che nessuno dei due è in grado di vedere un giorno senza l'altro... ed è così intenso e travolgente da annullare tutto ciò che, fino ad allora, si è creduto di provare... in quel caso... credo che nemmeno un legame come quello che si è creato tra loro durante la Guerra, possa cambiare poi molto i loro cuori. Probabilmente sarebbero stati compagni ed amanti da sempre se solo avessero guardato oltre l'amicizia che li univa ma... ci hanno messo quasi cento anni per comprenderlo.” fece una pausa e, guardando il giovane, incrociò i suoi occhi che, durante quel discorso, si erano rialzati su di lui “Quindi per risponderti... no. Quello che è accaduto, probabilmente li ha solo aiutati ad aprire i loro cuori grazie agli spiriti che sono entrati in contatto ma...” alzò le spalle, accennando un sorriso “...tutto il resto... i cuori appunto... come le menti ed i corpi... si sono sempre appartenuti, da ancor prima che se ne rendessero conto.”  
  
“E tra di noi, invece...?” gli sussurrò a quel punto Eldarion, stringendo ora le mani, una nell'altra, nervosamente “Se dici che... quel legame... quel... dono di luce che mi hai fatto... non ha cambiato niente... perché mi sento così? Perché non posso fare a meno della tua presenza? Perché... ti desidero e...” rise lievemente “...non avrei mai pensato di dirlo... non solo per il tuo corpo ma semplicemente... desidero averti accanto...?” deglutì e sostenne il suo sguardo che, stranamente, per quello che si aspettava, non si era però allontanato “E perché tu... mi parli, mi guardi, mi... tocchi... mi stai vicino come se... ti importasse qualcosa di me oltre a...” si guardò, indicandosi per poi allargare le braccia “...questo...?”  
  
Il Guardiano strinse le labbra ed alzò per un istante gli occhi al soffitto, prima di posarli di nuovo su di lui e bisbigliare quasi con una dolce rassegnazione...  
“Forse perché è così...”  
  
Eldarion non controllò una risata isterica mentre sul suo viso appariva un'espressione meravigliata da tutta quella situazione. Non sapeva se sentirsi felice per quella specie di dichiarazione che era riuscito ad estorcergli o tremendamente confuso per averla ascoltata proprio a poche ore dal momento in cui avrebbe dovuto salutarlo per un tempo indefinito.  
“E allora perché vuoi partire...? Perché non puoi restare qui... con me...?”  
  
“Per le decine di ragioni che già conosci, Eldarion... quelle più semplici e... ovvie...”  
  
Con un profondo sospiro si lasciò cadere indietro sul letto e fissò il vuoto per degli istanti prima di replicare.  
“È così... assurdo ed incredibile! Davvero non... non può essere così... senza senso!” si passò le mani sul viso e le posò poi accanto alla testa “Io provo... qualcosa per te e... anche a te importa di me ma... all'alba te ne andrai comunque in quella missione che ti porterà chissà dove per chissà quanto tempo!”  
  
“Sì...”  
  
“E non puoi restare perché... io sono il principe erede al trono di questo regno e tu...” a quel punto si fermò come se non sapesse in realtà come continuare, e fu allora che udì la voce della creatura eterna che, lentamente, si stava avvicinando a lui.  
  
“Solo qualcuno che non potrà restarti accanto.”  
  
“Certo...!” esclamò, scuotendo il capo e sbuffando “E quindi dovrò... cercare qualcuno del quale invece non mi importa e per il quale...” aggrottò le sopracciglia e si corresse “...la quale... non provo niente... solo perché... Gondor deve avere un erede al trono... con una sposa...”  
  
“È il tuo Destino...” gli mormorò il Guardiano, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra “...come lo è stato per tuo padre...” raggiunto il materasso, si sedette con un sospiro su di esso, accanto al compagno, prima di aggiungere “...e come lo sarà per tuo figlio.”  
  
“Non mi importa del Destino, dannazione!” sussurrò all'istante Eldarion, restando sdraiato ma girando in quel momento la testa sulla destra per guardarlo e continuare con un tono ancora più debole e disperato “Io voglio stare con te!”  
  
Lanthir gli sorrise dolcemente, restando a fissarlo per alcuni attimi in silenzio, perché sapeva bene che quella discussione non avrebbe potuto concludersi in un modo che avrebbe sollevato il morale al giovane, il quale, ancora lo osservava in attesa di una risposta che non poteva dargli.  
Così fece l'unica cosa se si sentiva di fare in quel momento... si abbassò sul fianco per appoggiare il gomito sul letto ed avvicinò il viso al suo.  
“Non imprecare!” gli bisbigliò come molte altre volte aveva fatto e nel vedere subito le labbra del principe di Gondor incurvarsi in un sorrisino, non poté controllarsi dal lambirle con le proprie. Un bacio che restò, stranamente, superficiale a lungo come unico contatto tra i loro due corpi... un tocco lieve e continuo che si interrompeva di tanto in tanto, solo per essere sostituito da fugaci occhiate che palesavano una, altrettanto insolita, insicurezza che nessuno dei due amanti aveva mai avuto in quelle circostanze.  
  
Ad un tratto però, Eldarion alzò di scatto la mano sinistra e la chiuse sulla spalla della creatura eterna, cercando di tirarla sopra di sé mentre, rialzando la testa, tentò al tempo stesso di intensificare quel bacio... ma si ritrovò a soffocare invece con la bocca un debole lamento del compagno che piegò il braccio contro il petto.  
“Io... perdonami...” mormorò subito, guardandolo con uno sguardo dispiaciuto e preoccupato “...non volevo...”  
  
“A me invece era sembrato che... volessi...” lo fermò invece Lanthir con una intonazione provocatoria, prima di lambirgli sensualmente le labbra con la lingua.  
  
“Beh... sì ma... intendevo... non volevo farti... male...”  
  
“Passerà... non è niente... devo solo prestare attenzione a non fare troppo peso sulla spalla per qualche giorno.”  
  
“Allora... non facciamo... troppo peso.” replicò Eldarion, sorridendogli prima di rialzare di nuovo la mano e farla scivolare questa volta tra i suoi capelli. Si inarcò sul lato verso di lui e questa volta, il bacio che gli rubò divenne all'istante profondo e passionale... presto sentì il braccio dell'elfo attorno alla vita che lo tratteneva contro il suo corpo ed allora fece scivolare il palmo sul suo collo, iniziando a slacciargli l'abito grigio che indossava.  
  
Il Guardiano chiuse gli occhi nel sentire le dita del compagno sfiorargli il petto nudo a mano a mano che la stoffa veniva aperta, e quando quella carezza raggiunse il ventre, discostò le labbra dalle sue per parlargli all'orecchio.  
“Avevi detto che... non avresti potuto sopportare un'altra... ultima notte con me...”  
  
“Dico molte cose...” ribatté in un sospiro il giovane “...ancora ti stupisci dei miei... cambi di intenzioni? Dovresti aver capito che sono... indeciso e volubile!” percepì una lieve risata ma si ritrovò allora sospinto di nuovo con la schiena sul materasso mentre la mano della creatura eterna, ora, gli percorreva il petto, aprendo facilmente gli alamari del lungo abito regale che portava, fino a discostare i due lembi ed arrivare con le dita al profilo dei pantaloni.  
Con sua sorpresa però, le dita non proseguirono oltre e si fermarono sul suo ventre, così riportò l'attenzione su di di lui, con un'espressione incuriosita.  
  
“Toglili...!”  
  
Quell'ordine gli provocò un fremito lungo la schiena ma non fece altro che annuire, slacciando rapidamente i lacci. Piegò allora un ginocchio e poi l'altro, rialzandoli per arrivare a sfilarsi gli stivali scuri, senza però spostarsi da quella posizione e, in quel mentre, sentì la mano del compagno, scivolargli sulle cosce in una sensuale carezza.  
Sorrise quando finalmente fece scorrere la stoffa lungo le gambe e, nel voltarsi verso di lui, si accorse che l'elfo nel frattempo si era a sua volta tolto i bracciali e l'abito, ed ora si stava rimettendo in piedi, davanti a lui.  
Restò a fissarlo quando lo vide abbassarsi per privarsi degli ultimi indumenti che ancora portava e sorrise divertito nel notare che, nonostante l'abbigliamento elegante, nascondeva sempre due pugnali negli stivali... le armi che lui stesso, decine di volte, gli aveva sfilato, restando inginocchiato di fronte a lui.  
Fu quando però Lanthir si chinò sopra di lui per catturargli la bocca in un bacio, che si rese conto degli ornamenti che ancora avevano, così scoppiò a ridere...  
“Via queste corone...!” gli mugugnò contro le labbra prima di spingerlo di lato all'improvviso.  
Si rimise seduto e prese la propria, appoggiandola con poca attenzione sul comodino, accanto alla bacinella per poi togliergli la sua e farla finire nello stesso punto. Vide lo sguardo piacevolmente sorpreso dell'elfo ed allora respirò intensamente, passando a sfilarsi con noncuranza anche l'anello per gettarlo accanto alle corone, seguito dalla tunica che ricadde sul pavimento “Niente titoli... niente regole.”  
  
Il Guardiano sostenne il suo sguardo per alcuni istanti prima di allungare una mano e farla scorrere tra i riccioli scuri ora privi da costrizioni.  
In quegli occhi azzurri scorse chiaramente quel sentimento che ormai il giovane era certo di provare e sentì un tuffo al cuore nel rendersi conto che quella, probabilmente, sarebbe stata la prima e, al tempo stesso, l'ultima notte che avrebbero passato insieme, entrambi davvero consapevoli che quello che stavano facendo aveva smesso di essere un semplice atto carnale ed aveva invece assunto tutta l'importanza e l'intensa emozione che un gesto simile può comportare.  
Ma nonostante tutto, il desiderio irrefrenabile e la passione che avevano sempre sentito l'uno per l'altro non erano mutati, e così non si trattenne dall'afferrare il compagno e spingerlo con forza sul materasso, per mettersi subito dopo a cavalcioni su di lui.  
“Ed io ho dimenticato i miei doveri già da molto tempo!” proseguì a sua volta, soffocando la risata stupita del principe di Gondor per quell'azione improvvisa, con un bacio famelico e possessivo “E sono curioso di scoprire cosa hai imparato in questo mese di follie che abbiamo trascorso insieme!” gli sorrise e scivolò subito lungo il suo corpo, leccandolo lascivamente fino a raggiungere la virilità che aveva sentito premere contro l'inguine fino a poco prima. La lambì con le labbra, lanciando un'occhiata al compagno che pareva essere rimasto senza fiato ed allora glielo rubò del tutto, lasciando scivolare nella bocca la carne bollente, senza un istante di esitazione.  
Ascoltò soddisfatto i gemiti che ottenne fin dall'inizio di quell'attenzione divenuta immediatamente rapida, ma appena sentì le dita del giovane che si chiudevano tra i suoi capelli, abbandonò il suo corpo per risalire sopra di lui e spingere la lingua tra le sue labbra socchiuse.  
Soffocò in quel bacio quello che gli parve un lamento ma presto percepì i movimenti del suo bacino tra le cosce ed allora, aiutandosi con una mano, si rialzò sulle ginocchia per poi scendere su di lui, rimanendo a quel punto immobile, quasi volesse assaporare le sensazioni che quel vigore dentro di sé gli stava provocando.  
  
Eldarion spalancò la bocca a quell'azione svelta e inaspettata e rimase a sua volta fermo, con le mani sui suoi fianchi, quasi non sapesse come agire arrivato a quel punto.  
“Ah... non... immaginavo che... avessimo fretta!” riuscì a sospirare, guardando allibito la creatura sopra di sé ma si accorse presto, dalla luce nei suoi occhi, che non era la fretta a farlo comportare con quella passione selvaggia, così respirò profondamente e gli sorrise, iniziando a muovere lentamente i fianchi quel poco che il compagno gli stava permettendo.  
  
Lanthir fece scivolare le mani sul suo petto, lasciando scorrere i capezzoli tra le dita, senza smettere di fissarlo intensamente.  
“Fretta...?” ripeté con un sorrisino malizioso “Devi continuare a possedermi fino all'alba... non la chiamerei... fretta!” vide all'istante l'espressione sul viso del giovane velarsi di un improvvisa insicurezza e si inumidì provocatoriamente le labbra “Credi di esserne in grado? Spingerti nel mio corpo per ore... lasciare che ti cavalchi incessantemente e... ripetutamente... senza permettere all'estasi di avere la meglio su di te?”  
  
“Beh... no!” rispose Eldarion dopo averci riflettuto alcuni attimi. Rise allibito, scuotendo la testa senza però smettere quella debole movenza che aveva cominciato “Come posso...? Io... d'accordo la scorsa volta ci sono riuscito ma era... diverso... voglio dire... eri tu che...” deglutì, iniziando a sentire una lieve agitazione crescergli dentro “...insomma... ora... solo il calore avvolgente del tuo corpo mi fa... impazzire! Non posso continuare per ore!”  
  
“Ci riuscirai.” replicò però deciso l'elfo, guardandolo negli occhi ed iniziando a sua volta a scendere e salire sopra di lui ma cercando di non rendere quell'atto troppo veloce.  
Scorse la sua espressione per niente convinta e sorrise divertito, prendendogli una mano per portarsela alle labbra. Gli leccò il palmo, lasciando poi scivolare uno ad uno le dita nella bocca e percepì le sue spinte farsi più profonde... così, tenendogli il polso si fece scorrere quella mano lungo il petto e sul ventre, fino a farle raggiungere la virilità che ancora non era stata accarezzata.  
  
Il principe di Gondor allora chiuse il pugno su di lui, cercando di concentrarsi su quel gesto invece che sulle ondate di calore che il corpo del compagno, anche con quelle minime movenze, gli stava provocando.  
Ma quando rialzò lo sguardo su di lui e lo vide abbandonarsi a quella carezza con gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata all'indietro, sentì qualcosa dentro di sé andare a fuoco e risvegliargli ogni impulso che aveva sempre tentato, con molta difficoltà, di tenere a bada quando si trovava in quella posizione tra le sue cosce.  
Si rialzò seduto e chiuse le braccia attorno al corpo della creatura eterna, spingendolo con forza di lato, sul letto, senza però abbandonare il calore che lo stava avvolgendo.  
Percepì i muscoli del compagno irrigidirsi nell'istante stesso in cui toccò con la schiena il materasso, ma restò fermo sopra di lui a fissare gli occhi limpidi che si erano, immediatamente riaperti nell'accorgersi di aver perso quella posizione di predominio.  
  
“Non è divertente...!” gli sussurrò allora Lanthir, accennando però un sorrisino “Torna al tuo posto... ragazzino insolente e spudorato!” subito cercò di spostarsi com'era precedentemente ma appena riportò il giovane sotto di sé, venne di nuovo ribaltato sul fianco e si ritrovò a fissare perplesso ed in parte adirato, il volto del compagno che ancora lo sovrastava “Nessun Uomo può sottomettermi!” gli bisbigliò a quel punto con un velo di irritazione nella voce. Mise di nuovo le mani sui suoi fianchi per allontanarlo ma anche quel tentativo fallì, quando il principe di Gondor gli afferrò i polsi e glieli portò sui cuscini, accanto alla sua testa, così alzò leggermente la voce “Eldarion... ho detto...”  
  
“Non sono un Uomo...” sussurrò allora Eldarion, fissandolo intensamente e proseguendo con un tono incredibilmente dolce che differiva totalmente dall'azione selvaggia che invece stava compiendo “...il sangue dell'antica stirpe dell'Ovest scorre nelle mie vene e il dono del popolo immortale fluisce nel mio corpo...” fece una breve pausa ed accennò un lieve sorriso che tradì la sicurezza che invece voleva mostrargli “...e la tua... luce risplende dentro di me... una parte del tuo spirito mi appartiene e non...” un sospiro e terminò in un soffio “...non sono solo un Uomo, Lanthir.”  
  
Il Guardiano lo guardò negli occhi per un lungo momento ma non riuscì ad ascoltare nemmeno uno dei pensieri che gli stavano riempiendo la mente con dubbi e domande.  
Li ignorò tutti e lasciò scivolare via anche l'insicurezza, l'orgoglio e tutto ciò che l'aveva sempre fatto agire con quell'ostentata autorità con lui e, seppur un lieve timore rimanesse in fondo al suo cuore per ciò a cui si stava concedendo, in quel solo momento tornò ad essere la creatura eterna che era stata prima che il dolore lo costringesse a scegliere tra l'oblio o il freddo distacco da qualunque sentimento che gli avrebbe fatto di nuovo battere il cuore.  
“Ho sempre detto che saresti stato la mia rovina...” gli mormorò, respirando poi profondamente mentre tornava a rilassarsi sotto di lui “...fin dalla prima volta in cui ho posato le mani su di te.” e lentamente annuì, facendo al tempo stesso scivolare di poco i polsi dalla stretta che li ghermiva per intrecciare le dita con le sue.  
  
Il principe di Gondor restò comunque immobile come se, nonostante avesse avuto il consenso per quell'atto che, solo qualche giorno prima, non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di chiedergli, ancora non ne fosse del tutto convinto.  
E con quella visibile sorpresa sul viso, unita all'imbarazzo per qualcosa che non aveva mai compiuto, si trovò a balbettare...  
“Io non... non volevo insistere e... se non vuoi... possiamo...”  
  
“Fa svanire quell'innocenza dalle tue labbra, Eldarion!” lo interruppe a quel punto l'elfo, sorridendogli dolcemente per poi stringere le cosce contro i suoi fianchi ed incitarlo così a muoverli “Sono qui... sotto di te... mostrami cosa accadeva in quel sogno che non ti ho mai permesso di realizzare!” rialzò la testa per arrivare alla sua bocca, ancora socchiusa per l'incredulità, ma riuscì solo a sfiorarla con la propria, così, fissandolo intensamente, esclamò con più convinzione “Prendimi... ora!”  
  
Eldarion si lasciò sfuggire un gemito solo nell'udire quell'ordine lascivo ma dopo un ultimo momento di incertezza, lo eseguì, come aveva sempre fatto a qualsiasi comando impartito da quella creatura eterna che gli aveva fatto scoprire il significato di desiderio, lussuria, passione... e non solo.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Legolas oltrepassò la soglia della stanza che, per quella notte, apparteneva al re di Gondor, ed una volta richiusa la porta dietro di sé, si appoggiò ad essa con lo sguardo però fisso sul compagno, immobile sul pavimento.  
  
Era seduto ai piedi del grande letto a baldacchino con le gambe piegate davanti a sé e le braccia sulle ginocchia, con le quali si teneva la testa, chinata su di esse quasi a volerla nascondere. Sembrava non curarsi del lungo abito di velluto che aveva gettato a qualche passo da lui come se, in uno scatto d'ira, se lo fosse strappato per liberarsi dalla stoffa elegantemente lavorata che, probabilmente, gli provocava un senso di opprimente incapacità di respirare, in confronto alla semplice camicia blu notte che gli era rimasta addosso.  
E lo stesso valeva per la corona, abbandonata sulle lenzuola quasi fosse un ninnolo di poco conto, e non l'emblema di quel regno sul quale governava.  
  
Per qualche momento, l'elfo tentennò dal compiere qualsiasi movimento, incerto su quale fosse stata l'azione più giusta da compiere. Sapeva però che era inutile quel silenzio ed anche se non era certo di cosa dire o come dirlo di preciso, l'unica cosa da fare, era iniziare quel discorso che li avrebbe portati, con tutta probabilità, a scontrarsi, ma che non poteva più tacere.  
“Sei in collera con me...” mormorò debolmente, consapevole che l'uomo l'avrebbe comunque udito.  
  
“Non lo so.”  
  
L'immediata replica lo fece sorridere e con un sospiro, si strinse nelle braccia.  
“Non era una domanda, Estel...” continuò, tenendo gli occhi puntati su di lui “...era un'affermazione. Lo sei... posso sentirlo.”  
  
Aragorn allora rialzò la testa e la scosse, guardando davanti a sé.  
“Credo di essere... in collera con tutti quanti.” sussurrò, portandosi poi una mano sulla fronte “Con Lanthir per aver tradito la mia fiducia e la mia... amicizia, se così la posso chiamare, e per aver trascinato mio figlio in questo... rapporto senza futuro. Con Eldarion per aver permesso al desiderio di annebbiargli la ragione fino a concedersi a quell'elfo arrogante. Con...” respirò intensamente “...Arwen per non aver nemmeno... reagito quando ha saputo dalla bocca di nostro figlio quel segreto che le tenevo nascosto! Io non... non lo so... era come se le fosse scivolato addosso senza nemmeno lasciare una minima traccia e...” una lieve risata nervosa “...è così irrazionale! E non so come posso esserlo veramente ma... sono in collera con te perché... per mesi non ti sei reso conto di cosa stava accadendo tra loro due e non... non comprendo come sia possibile! Ma d'altro canto, sono tremendamente furioso con me stesso per l'identico motivo! Come ho potuto lasciare che il mio amore per te mi rendesse così cieco di fronte alla realtà che ogni giorno vedevo?” si portò i capelli dietro le spalle e li tenne stretti nel pugno come se quel gesto lo aiutasse a riflettere “E mi sento... terribilmente male perché nonostante possa disapprovare quello che hanno fatto... loro hanno ragione! Non ho badato a niente se non a noi due, Legolas... non mi chiedevo dove fosse mio figlio o cosa facesse... non l'ho mai guardato attentamente negli occhi per scorgere quell'attrazione che aveva iniziato a sentire per Lanthir ed ancor peggio... non mi sono mai soffermato per scoprire cosa provasse o cosa mi nascondesse coi suoi silenzi, perché ero troppo impegnato a raccontargli menzogne su ciò che temevo scoprisse.” in quel momento rialzò finalmente lo sguardo su di lui “Come può un amore... fartene dimenticare un altro...? Io non... non voglio essere quel padre... non voglio e non posso pensare solo a me stesso, ignorando i bisogni ed i... desideri di mio figlio... io... non voglio.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso annuì, sostenendo i suoi occhi prima di replicare a sua volta con un tono basso.  
“Tuo figlio aveva ragione anche riguardo al fatto che... i segreti e le menzogne non fanno altro che rendere la realtà più difficile. Forse se fossimo stati sinceri con lui fin dall'inizio... anche lui lo sarebbe stato con noi... o forse no, non ci è dato saperlo ma... non è troppo tardi per rimediare.”  
  
“Dopo questa sera...?” gli chiese quasi rassegnato l'uomo, scuotendo la testa per poi appoggiarla indietro sul materasso “Forse l'unica cosa sensata che potrei fare è chiudermi qui dentro e non uscirne più.” gli lanciò un'occhiata e lo vide sorridere debolmente “Veramente, io... ho colpito Lanthir... ho perso la testa con te... Eldarion non mi vuole più avere nella sua vita e... probabilmente nemmeno sua madre dopo ciò che ha visto e sentito!”  
  
“Io sono ancora qui.” bisbigliò l'elfo, sorridendogli dolcemente quando il re di Gondor riportò lo sguardo su di lui, a sua volta, con un tenero sorriso a incurvargli le labbra...  
  
“Come sempre...”  
  
...a quella replica però sospirò, stringendo le mani che aveva lasciato cadere di nuovo lungo i fianchi.  
“Vedremo tra poco se vorrai ancora che ci resti... qui.” scorse subito l'espressione incuriosita del compagno per quella frase ed allora proseguì “Devo parlarti di una cosa.”  
  
“Ti ascolto...”  
  
“Arwen è a conoscenza di ciò che ci lega.”  
  
A quell'affermazione, Aragorn alzò un sopracciglio basito, prima di sussurrare...  
“Sì, lo so... è ovvio che abbia sentito le parole di Eldarion...”  
  
“No io intendevo...” cercò di ricominciare Legolas, tirando un intenso respiro “...lei ne era già a conoscenza. La sera del nostro ritorno a Minas Tirith, quando sei andato a coricarti... Arwen ha voluto che la seguissi nella biblioteca e... mi ha chiesto di rivelarle ogni cosa.”  
  
“E me lo dici... ora?” esclamò sgomento l'uomo, spalancando gli occhi “Hai aspettato quanto...? Tre settimane per...”  
  
“Aspetta, Estel! Lasciami terminare... te ne prego!”  
  
Alla richiesta implorante del compagno allora, strinse le labbra ed annuì, continuando a fissarlo... solo allora la creatura eterna proseguì.  
  
“Lei ha visto... grazie al dono che possiede, quello che è accaduto tra di noi la notte della tua incoronazione, quindi già era consapevole che la nostra... amicizia era mutata in qualcosa di diverso e molto più profondo fin da allora. Poi col tempo ha iniziato a chiedersi cosa fosse cambiato a tal punto tra noi due a causa dei tuoi... atteggiamenti distanti quando tornavi qui e... le ho dovuto narrare ogni cosa... le nostre unioni... il tipo di rapporto che ora ci lega e... nonostante tutto, ha deciso di non opporsi a questo perché... non servirebbe e... desidera che siamo felici.”  
  
In quel momento però, il re di Gondor non trattenne una risata esterrefatta ed alzò una mano verso di lui come per fermarlo.  
“No... ritorna all'inizio per un istante!” disse a voce fin troppo alta “Lei ha visto cosa è accaduto accanto all'Albero Bianco quella notte... e ha deciso di unirsi comunque a me in matrimonio, senza farmene il minimo accenno?”  
  
“Sì... ma...”  
  
“È... inconcepibile!”  
  
“Estel... lascia che...”  
  
“No! No... non ha alcun senso!” lo interruppe bruscamente, scuotendo la testa senza riuscire a dare un senso alle emozioni che gli bruciavano dentro e ai pensieri che lo confondevano ancora di più “Si è legata a me... sapendo che non avrei potuto darle tutto il mio amore perché... la mia anima apparteneva già a te...?” non gli diede il tempo di rispondere e continuò, quasi stesse parlando tra sé “Ha deciso di restare qui... e spegnersi su queste Terre... sapendo che non l'avrei mai amata come avrei dovuto?”  
  
“Lei comunque ti amava, Aragorn... e ti ama ancora ma...”  
  
“No... no è così assurdo e... stupido! Se me l'avesse rivelato... se ne avessimo parlato a quel tempo... sarebbe partita con suo padre! L'avrei spinta a partire perché... è impensabile che uno di voi perda l'eternità per... questo! Perché...? Che senso ha? Perché restare e... morire per me quando...”  
  
“Non è rimasta per te!” intervenne a quel punto l'elfo, alzando la voce per interromperlo ed appena vide gli occhi azzurri del compagno spalancarsi ancora di più, continuò però con un tono più dolce “Stava partendo per le Terre al di là del Mare dopo che le hai tolto la speranza del tuo ritorno, ma durante quel viaggio ha avuto una visione di vostro figlio... ed è ritornata indietro perché non avrebbe mai potuto voltare le spalle a ciò che la vostra unione avrebbe potuto creare. Lei ti ama anche se è consapevole di non avere tutto il tuo cuore, ma se ha deciso di restare su queste sponde... è stato per poter abbracciare il bambino che la sua mente le ha mostrato. È rimasta per Eldarion.”  
  
In quel preciso istante, gli occhi azzurri dell'uomo si abbassarono, spostandosi da un angolo all'altro come se seguissero i pensieri che, di certo, la sua mente stava cercando di elaborare.  
Si portò entrambe le mani sulla fronte per alcuni momenti, prima di lasciar cadere le braccia in avanti sulle ginocchia quasi che non avesse più la forza per tenerle alzate.  
Si era sentito all'improvviso perso e vuoto come se ogni certezza che aveva avuto fino a quel giorno fosse svanita come neve al sole... ma quei raggi non erano caldi e piacevoli... erano freddi, fastidiosi, spietati... ma più cercava di trovare una spiegazione razionale per placare quell'angosciosa e frustrante sensazione, più piombava in una statica apatia che gli impediva di scuotersi e reagire in qualche modo.  
Legolas gli aveva mentito per giorni, nascondendogli una verità che probabilmente lo avrebbe spronato fin dal principio ad instaurare quel dialogo che invece temeva di iniziare.  
Eldarion gli aveva mentito per mesi, fingendo indifferenza e astio verso qualcuno che invece desiderava e col quale si concedeva alla passione ogni volta che, lui stesso, dava loro le spalle.  
Arwen gli aveva mentito per oltre vent'anni, spingendolo a credere in un amore del quale lei stessa avrebbe fatto a meno, se non fosse stato per il frutto nato da quella loro unione.  
E lui stesso aveva mentito, giorno dopo giorno, mese dopo mese, anno dopo anno, a tutte quante le persone che aveva più care.  
Non era riuscito ad essere del tutto sincero su ciò che provava con la creatura che aveva, da sempre, rubato il suo cuore.  
Aveva celato a suo figlio un legame e dei sentimenti, ingannandolo e spingendolo così verso lo stesso elfo per il quale, il giovane, aveva infine perso la testa.  
E in ogni sguardo che aveva concesso alla sua sposa, fin dal primo momento, c'era la menzogna di un amore puro velato invece dalla passione che invece sentiva per colui che era stato il suo amico più stretto.  
Falsità... segreti... silenzi.  
Ma in una sola notte, tutto quanto era ricaduto su di loro, creando degli immensi vuoti dove prima c'erano sicurezze.  
“Come siamo arrivati a questo...?” bisbigliò ad un tratto, fissando il nulla che aveva di fronte, con lo sguardo vacuo e le iridi ora velate da una triste rassegnazione.  
  
“Mi dispiace, Estel...” sussurrò Legolas che, a sua volta, era rimasto rinchiuso nel silenzio fino ad allora “...avrei dovuto dirtelo quella sera stessa ma... mi ha implorato di non farlo. Voleva attendere che tu stesso trovassi la forza per rivelarle ogni cosa e... mi ha chiesto di non dirti niente in onore dell'amicizia che ci lega da ancor prima che tu nascessi.” sospirò, facendo alcuni lenti passi nella sua direzione “Ed è stato... tremendamente difficile tenerti nascosto qualcosa che forse ti avrebbe spinto e incoraggiato a quella discussione... come terribile è stato dover ascoltare le tue angosce e i tuoi timori, quando sarebbero bastate alcune parole per mettere fine a questo tormento ma... non potevo fare altrimenti. Io stesso ho tradito la sua fiducia in tutti questi anni... non ho mai trovato il coraggio per parlarle veramente di cosa provasse il mio cuore e la mia anima quando ti restavo accanto e... il solo fatto che quella visione le avesse fatto intuire qualcosa prima del vostro matrimonio, non rende meno incresciose le azioni che le abbiamo nascosto in questi anni.”  
  
“Come quella decisione che lei ha tenuto segreta a me...” sussurrò Aragorn, rialzandosi dal pavimento tenendo ancora gli occhi bassi “...o il silenzio di un amico... le cui parole invece avrebbero potuto disciogliere le insicurezze già da tempo.”  
  
“Estel... le avevo dato la mia parola... io non...”  
  
“Lasciami solo, Legolas.” disse all'improvviso, scuotendo la testa e voltandosi dal lato opposto.  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso sentì una violenta stretta al cuore a quell'ordine ma si fermò comunque nel punto che aveva raggiunto.  
“Non avrei mai voluto tenere questo silenzio con te... credimi!” mormorò con un tono quasi disperato “E rivelartelo ora... in questo modo... forse non è stato nemmeno corretto ma... dopo quello che è accaduto...”  
  
“Lasciami solo... va via!”  
  
A quella nuova esclamazione decisa, aggrottò le sopracciglia e, respirando profondamente, bisbigliò...  
“No.”  
  
“Ho detto... va via, Legolas!” gridò questa volta il re di Gondor, girandosi verso di lui.  
  
“No...!”  
  
“Vattene! Adesso! Lasciami solo!”  
  
“No...!” la fermezza nella voce della creatura eterna non diminuì nemmeno quando il compagno lo raggiunse a grandi passi fino a fronteggiarlo con gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
  
“Non voglio parlare con te! Vattene!”  
  
“Allora non parlare!” replicò a sua volta con un tono alto “Ma non varcherò quella soglia!”  
  
“Mi hai mentito! Anche tu!”  
  
Un nuovo grido dell'uomo, questa volta però straziato dall'angoscia, lo attraversò come una lama appuntita dritto al petto, ma restò fermo, come se inconsciamente sapesse che quella rabbia non era realmente indirizzata verso di lui.  
Una spinta violenta sul petto lo respinse all'indietro di qualche passo... una distanza che riprese però dopo solo un attimo di confusione.  
“Vuoi colpirmi, Estel...?” gli chiese allora, fissandolo intensamente senza dimostrare però la minima incertezza “Fallo! Vuoi sfogare su di me la tua collera? Fallo! Ma quando sarai esausto per i pugni che mi avrai inferto... dovrai trascinarmi fuori da qui perché anche allora... non me ne andrò!”  
  
“Va via!” cercò di nuovo di gridargli Aragorn, spingendolo coi palmi, ma nel non riuscire a discostarlo se non di una minima distanza, gli afferrò l'abito sul petto, gemendo con disperazione “Va via... ti prego!” scosse la testa ed una lacrima gli scivolò lungo la guancia “Lasciami...”  
  
“Mai...” bisbigliò all'istante Legolas, interrompendo quell'ennesima richiesta prima di imitare il gesto impulsivo del compagno ma per trascinarlo contro di sé.  
Chiuse le braccia attorno a lui e lo trattenne con tutta la forza che possedeva quando l'uomo cercò di respingerlo per liberarsi, fino a quando sentì quelle mani che prima avevano tentato di allontanarlo, scivolargli attorno ai fianchi per cingerlo a loro volta in un abbraccio tanto vigoroso quanto disperatamente bisognoso.  
Attimo dopo attimo percepì quella foga brutale placarsi e la tensione nel corpo del compagno tramutarsi in amara accettazione di quelle verità che ora conosceva.  
Ascoltò i suoi respiri divenire irregolari e singhiozzanti e l'unico gesto che riuscì a compiere, fu quello di trascinare con sé l'uomo e di sedersi con lui sul materasso, senza mai allentare quella stretta nel quale, il re di Gondor voleva essere racchiuso.  
Non poteva scorgergli il viso che teneva nascosto contro il suo collo, ma sentiva sulla pelle il calore scottante delle lacrime per tutte quelle sensazioni che, ovviamente, lo stavano scuotendo e bruciando nel profondo.  
Un pianto continuo ma silenzioso... un pianto di anni passati nella convinzione di una scelta che poteva essere diversa e di una vita che poteva essere cambiata con la sincerità.  
Un pianto che durò dei momenti interminabili, durante i quali nessuno dei due compagni accennò una sola parola od un movimento.  
  
Fu solo quando i singhiozzi divennero profondi sospiri, che l'elfo fece scivolare una mano tra i capelli dell'uomo e lo portò con sé a distendersi sul grande letto.  
Appoggiarono semplicemente la schiena sul materasso, senza rialzare i piedi da terra perché, scivolare fino ai cuscini avrebbe significato allontanarsi l'uno dall'altro anche solo per qualche istante, e nessuno dei due lo avrebbe potuto sopportare.  
E così rimasero per ore.  
Aragorn con la testa posata sul petto di Legolas ed un braccio attorno alla sua vita ad ascoltare in silenzio il suo respiro lento e regolare ed il battito costante del suo cuore che, di tanto in tanto, a causa dei pensieri che affollavano la mente dell'elfo, aumentava di velocità per poi tornare a placarsi subito dopo. Gli occhi azzurri comunque aperti, nei quali le lacrime si erano lentamente asciugate, lasciando ad ogni modo un velo di triste consapevolezza, erano fissi in un punto indefinito come se stessero guardando davanti a loro lo scorrere del passato che avevano osservato alla ricerca di una spiegazione per tutto ciò che era avvenuto.  
Ma ogni volta che il nodo alla gola gli si serrava nuovamente per quei ricordi, percepiva delle tenere carezze lungo la schiena e tra i capelli che lo riempivano di calde ed avvolgenti onde e lo riportavano al presente ed a smarrirsi nel profumo famigliare ad amato della creatura eterna, la quale, sembrava inconsciamente riconoscere quegli attimi di bisogno ed anticiparli con quelle affettuose attenzioni.  
  
E ciò che li legò in quel tempo che scorreva attorno a loro, oltre all'abbraccio dei loro corpi... fu il silenzio.  
Quel silenzio che avevano tenuto tra loro e con gli altri, nella vana certezza che fosse la cosa migliore.  
Quel silenzio che li aveva uniti per anni, vincolandoli in qualcosa che, infine, era sfuggito ad entrambi portandoli alla cruda ed inevitabile realtà di quella sera.  
Quel silenzio al quale erano stati sottoposti dalle persone che amavano e che ora ardeva dolorosamente come una fiamma dalla quale non ci si può allontanare.  
Quel silenzio che, però, l'uno sapeva riconoscere e comprendere nell'altro.  
  
Non furono le parole a riunirli e a placare i contrasti ed i rancori tra loro.  
Non furono le grida o gli scatti incolleriti.  
Non fu l'ammissione delle proprie colpe e dei propri sbagli.  
E non fu nemmeno la consapevolezza che, ad ogni modo, nessuna discussione provocatoria o violento litigio, seppur sensato o motivato, avrebbe mai potuto dividerli.  
Quello che li riunì in quelle ore che precedevano l'alba, fu semplicemente l'avvolgente e placido silenzio di due spiriti che non avevano bisogno di parole, spiegazioni o scuse per ritrovarsi ancora una volta.  
  
Solo quando il timido Sole di quel mattino fece capolino dalle finestre, scivolando furtivamente oltre le tende fino a bagnare le loro gambe piegate, il principe del Reame Boscoso tirò un intenso respiro, chiuse un lungo attimo gli occhi dopodiché, quasi all'unisono col movimento del compagno, allentò la stretta e gli permise di discostarsi da quell'abbraccio.  
  
Entrambi si rimisero seduti ma solo il re di Gondor, dopo aver rialzato gli occhi al soffitto, si alzò in piedi, passandosi le mani tra i capelli prima di fare un passo ed afferrare l'abito che, la sera appena terminata, si era tolto con rabbia e disperazione.  
Iniziando ad indossarlo, tornò di fronte al compagno ed incrociò lo sguardo col suo, restando a fissarlo dall'alto mentre con le dita richiudeva gli alamari, uno dopo l'altro... ed era così perso in quel mare profondo che si rese conto che l'elfo aveva intrapreso la via contraria lungo la stoffa, compiendo la stessa azione, solo quando entrambi si ritrovarono con le dita sullo stesso laccio.  
“Io devo...” solo allora la sua voce risuonò in quella stanza, un lieve bisbiglio lasciato in sospeso che la creatura eterna seduta sul letto però, parve capire.  
  
“Lo so.” sussurrò a sua volta, con un tono basso e flebile, Legolas. Non aggiunse altro e restò immobile a sostenere i suoi occhi ancora per un lungo momento fino a quando lo vide annuire ed accennare a fare un passo indietro.  
In quell'istante però, portò tempestivamente le mani sui suoi fianchi per fermarlo e, con un movimento sinuoso, scivolò dal materasso per finire con le ginocchia sul pavimento, dinnanzi a lui.  
Non smise di guardarlo nemmeno mentre compiva quel movimento e scorse una lieve curiosità sul suo viso per quel gesto inatteso... così reclinò in avanti la testa e gli baciò dolcemente l'addome per alcuni attimi, come l'uomo stesso aveva fatto in passato con lui.  
Chinò indietro la testa poco dopo per poter tornare a fissarlo con la stessa intensità di prima, ma quando socchiuse le labbra per chiedergli nuovamente quel perdono, probabilmente non necessario, che sentiva però il bisogno di pronunciare per tutti i segreti che gli aveva tenuto nascosti in quegli anni, vide Aragorn scuotere debolmente la testa per impedirglielo.  
  
I palmi del re di Gondor si posarono in quell'istante sulle guance dell'elfo e, al tempo stesso, si abbassò in avanti verso di lui e posò le labbra sulle sue in un bacio dolce, affettuoso, lieve ma contemporaneamente pieno di amore e passione, come il primo che, oltre vent'anni prima, si erano scambiati.  
Le ciocche scure ricaddero ai lati del suo viso, celando quel gesto intimo che si concluse dopo un lungo momento in uno scambio di teneri sorrisi.  
Ed allora Aragorn attese che il compagno si rialzasse nuovamente in piedi davanti a lui, fece scorrere le dita tra i lunghi fili dorati dei suoi capelli e rimase ancora a perdersi nell'oceano ardente dei suoi occhi, fino a quando il principe del Reame Boscoso annuì... e come se avesse avuto il bisogno di quell'implicita approvazione a ciò che si stava apprestando a compiere, tirò un profondo respiro e si voltò su se stesso, uscendo dalle proprie stanze.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Le prime luci del mattino giunsero di soppiatto anche tra le mura dove altri due compagni giacevano ancora nel letto, sotto le pesanti coperte che, solo fino a poco tempo prima, erano rimaste aggrovigliate sul materasso per via dei movimenti a volte frenetici e lussuriosi, ed altre lenti e passionali, di quell'atto carnale nel quale si erano uniti per ore.  
Il giovane, dopo essersi di nuovo chinato sull'elfo per un lungo e profondo bacio, bagnato dall'estasi che avevano raggiunto uno dopo l'altro, si era discostato da lui con l'intenzione di distendersi nell'altro lato del grande letto, ma inaspettatamente, la creatura eterna l'aveva trattenuto e cinto con un braccio per tenerlo a sé.  
E così era restato. Col volto in parte nascosto contro il suo collo ed una mano posata sopra il suo petto, con la quale accarezzava distrattamente la pelle liscia e sudata.  
Tutto il resto del suo corpo aderiva a quello del compagno ed una gamba era rimasta leggermente piegata tra le sue... tra le cosce dove i suoi fianchi si erano spinti per dei momenti eterni in cui ogni altra cosa era svanita attorno a loro. Le aveva sentite stringersi per incitarlo, bloccarlo per costringerlo a rallentare... e aveva provato le incredibili sensazioni di essere racchiuso tra di esse, quando le ginocchia del Guardiano si rialzavano ed i polpacci si piegavano contro la sua schiena per contrastare le sue movenze senza però cercare, in ogni modo, di impedirle e prendere il controllo di quella situazione come si aspettava facesse.  
Si era sottomesso a lui.  
Lanthir, l'elfo arrogante, altezzoso, autoritario e disinibito, si era sottomesso spontaneamente al suo volere e alle sue decisioni come mai aveva fatto.  
E si era sentito incredibilmente impacciato all'inizio, per quella posizione del tutto nuova che aveva sempre e solo immaginato di poter tenere con lui, eppure ogni timore ed inesperta insicurezza erano svaniti appena aveva ritrovato il suo sguardo.  
L'aveva guardato a lungo, concentrandosi quasi di più su quegli occhi limpidi che sul gesto che stava compiendo il suo corpo, e nuovamente aveva rivisto quel qualcosa di indefinito brillare nelle loro profondità... quel qualcosa che forse, adesso, conosceva e sentiva anche dentro di sé.  
Presto però, la lasciva carnalità che c'era sempre stata nel loro rapporto, aveva preso il sopravvento e si era sentito catapultato, ancora una volta, in quel turbinio di provocanti, dissolute e sfrenate sensazioni che quell'amore fisico poteva provocare.  
Attimi, lunghi momenti, ore... il tempo era divenuto inesistente perché l'unica cosa che percepiva, era se stesso e quello splendido, ardente e attraente corpo sotto di sé... fino a quando il piacere, trattenuto al limite della resistenza, ebbe la meglio e trovò il modo di sfogarsi con una immane intensità che lo lasciò completamente spossato e distrutto sopra il compagno.  
E da quell'istante, si era lasciato stringere da lui in quell'abbraccio protettivo che tanto desiderava, senza la necessità di dire una sola parola perché quel semplice calore avvolgente, insieme al silenzio, era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno.  
  
Ma poi i raggi del sole avevano iniziato a rischiarare lentamente quelle stanze ed aveva percepito un movimento nella creatura eterna... come un lunghissimo e profondo sospiro mentre ogni suo muscolo si tendeva nella consapevolezza che quel tenue bagliore significava che era giunto il momento di rialzarsi.  
Fu così che lo anticipò.  
Appena sentì l'abbraccio allentarsi, si rimise di scatto in piedi e si infilò i pantaloni e gli stivali, per poi afferrare la vestaglia dorata che aveva lasciato sopra al tavolo quando, in tutta fretta, aveva disfatto i bagagli portati con sé per scegliere l'abito da indossare alla festa.  
Mentre si stava legando in vita la cintura, udì infine la voce debole ma dal tono incuriosito del Guardiano che, a sua volta, si era messo seduto...  
  
“Devi andare da qualche parte...?”  
  
...così accennò un lieve sorriso e si passò le dita tra i capelli per sistemarli alla bene e meglio.  
“No io... è solo che non volevo restare di nuovo da solo nel letto come è successo l'ultima volta.”  
  
Lanthir sorrise, scuotendo la testa con un'espressione però divertita sul viso.  
A sua volta si alzò e lentamente si rivestì con la lunga tunica di velluto grigio, senza però guardare verso il compagno che era rimasto immobile accanto al tavolo, con le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
Una volta pronto, allungò la mano verso la corona dorata ma invece di prenderla e mettersela sul capo, la sfiorò semplicemente con le dita e la lasciò nel punto dove si trovava, accanto a quella del principe di Gondor.  
Allora si voltò ed andò di fronte a lui, guardando intensamente gli occhi azzurri che sembravano non volersi allontanare dai suoi.  
Sapeva di non poter dire niente per mascherare le violente e opprimenti sensazioni che provavano, né per il giovane né per se stesso, perché ormai, proprio come aveva sussurrato quando Ferydir aveva lasciato la sua tenda qualche giorno prima... era davvero troppo tardi per chiudere quel libro con la parola fine, senza conseguenze.  
Ma non aveva altra scelta... e se era reale quel sentimento che aveva cominciato a provare per Eldarion, doveva fare l'unica cosa che, proprio quel sentimento, lo portava a compiere per lui.  
Lasciarlo andare per permettergli di trovare la felicità ed di seguire il Destino che lo attendeva.  
Così gli sorrise dolcemente ed alzò una mano per accarezzargli i riccioli scuri ancora scompigliati.  
“Hai la bellezza e il fascino di un Uomo e la grazia e la luce del popolo eterno...” iniziò a sussurrargli sotto il suo sguardo chiaramente stupito “...sei bellissimo Eldarion, qui...” scese con le dita e gli sfiorò il viso col dorso “...qui...” proseguì, tra i due lembi di stoffa aperta, lungo l'addome e girò la mano per percorrergli con la punta, il ventre, accennando un sorrisino malizioso al sospiro che ottenne a quella lieve carezza “...ma soprattutto... qui...” ed allora posò il palmo sul suo cuore, riprendendo subito un'espressione decisa “...non permettere mai che qualcuno dica il contrario.”  
  
Eldarion deglutì e, non appena il respiro rapido gliene diede l'opportunità, mormorò...  
“Non... l'avevi mai detto... non mi avevi mai fatto un vero... complimento...”  
  
“Non abituarti... forse non lo rifarò!”  
  
Nell'udire quella replica così tipica di quella creatura sfrontata che conosceva, rise debolmente, solo per tornare improvvisamente serio quando percepì il passo indietro che il compagno stava per compiere.  
“Non andare... ti prego!” gemette allora, afferrandolo per le spalle e tirandolo a sé per sentire ancora una volta quel corpo contro il proprio “Resta qui, Lanthir...”  
  
“Sai che devo farlo...” gli sussurrò l'elfo all'orecchio, ricambiando però l'abbraccio con lo stesso disperato vigore.  
  
“Non voglio perdere quello che c'è ora tra noi... quello che provo...”  
  
Cercò di controllare il respiro a quella frase, benché fosse troppo tardi per il cuore che aveva preso a battergli, di nuovo, furiosamente nel petto.  
“Qualsiasi cosa sia... sai bene che è irreale e non può perdurare, Eldarion...” il nodo alla gola che l'aveva serrata quasi in una morsa, gli impedì di pronunciare le ultime parole con la stessa convinzione, e dalle sue labbra uscì quasi un sospiro appena percettibile “...devi lasciarla andare.”  
  
“Sarà anche irreale ma... è nostra... è dentro di me...” gli bisbigliò il giovane, stringendosi, se possibile, con ancor più forza a lui mentre strusciava dolcemente il viso contro al suo “...tu sei... dentro di me... non partire! Non lasciarmi solo...”  
  
“Eldarion... ti scongiuro... basta...”  
  
In quel momento percepì un liquido calore sulla guancia... qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato e qualcosa che non sapeva come affrontare se non con un abbraccio disperatamente intenso... qualcosa che lui stesso sentiva bruciargli gli occhi ma che stava cercando, in tutti i modi, di trattenere.  
Ma non disse niente a riguardo perché sapeva fin troppo bene che quella era una debolezza troppo Mortale che, probabilmente, il Guardiano non avrebbe voluto mostrargli, così si limitò a sussurrargli...  
“Promettimi che tornerai... tra un mese... o un anno... o dieci... ma promettimelo!  
  
“Tornerò... ma sai bene che non dovrai attendermi.” rispose a quel punto Lanthir, chiudendo alcuni istanti gli occhi per costringersi a scacciare quelle lacrime che non voleva e non poteva permettersi di versare davanti a lui “Mettitelo bene in quella testa, capito...?” continuò con un tono ostentatamente più determinato, nonostante la voce ancora gli tremasse debolmente “Non dovrai aspettarmi!” sentì il lieve cenno col capo che il principe di Gondor stava facendo per rispondere in modo affermativo ed allora si discostò da lui, lo guardò negli occhi e non poté trattenersi dal raggiungere quelle labbra rimaste dischiuse.  
  
Un bacio appassionato, selvaggio, profondo, disperato... devastante, perché entrambi i compagni erano consci che sarebbe stato veramente l'ultimo... forse per mesi... forse per anni... forse per sempre.  
  
Senza attendere che terminasse, il Guardiano si allontanò all'improvviso, voltandosi per percorrere la stanza ed arrivare alla porta... ma dopo solo alcuni passi, si sentì afferrare per il braccio come già era accaduto la sera prima.  
  
“Aspetta...” gli mormorò Eldarion e, dopo averlo guardato alcuni istanti negli occhi, si spinse contro di lui e lo tirò a sé per un altro bacio... ora lieve ed insicuro... uno sfioramento continuo che fece sorridere entrambi.  
  
L'elfo respirò intensamente quando il giovane fece un passo indietro e, nuovamente, si girò su stesso per lasciare quel luogo... ma di nuovo, dopo solo pochi attimi, venne fermato ed attirato tra le braccia del compagno...  
  
“Aspetta...”  
  
...ancora un richiamo ed ancora le labbra del principe di Gondor si posarono sulle sue... con una dolcezza appassionata e coinvolgente. Non poté fare a meno di stringerlo con forza a sé, mentre le loro lingue danzavano da una bocca all'altra, rincorrendosi e cercandosi per dei momenti interminabili, fino a quando, inevitabilmente, dovettero allontanarsi per riprendere a respirare normalmente... ed allora Eldarion, lasciando scorrere le dita tra i lunghi capelli ondulati, gli bisbigliò sulle labbra...  
  
“Ricordati di me...”  
  
Lanthir sentì quella flebile richiesta penetrargli direttamente il cuore che gli pulsava furiosamente, gonfio di quella tristezza che non sapeva più come contenere, ma allora lasciò scivolare un'ultima volta la guancia contro la sua e le mani lungo la sua schiena, prima di voltarsi e varcare quella soglia che l'avrebbe condotto lontano da colui che doveva lasciare andare ma che ormai, gli bruciava dentro all'anima, proprio come non doveva permettere che accadesse.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Lungo il corridoio, una fanciulla dai lunghi capelli corvini stava passeggiando a fianco di quello che pareva essere un cavaliere per gli abiti, ma che portava una elegante corona sul capo, segno della sua discendenza.  
Non davano l'idea di essere una coppia ma, di tanto in tanto, si sfioravano la mano che, entrambi tenevano lungo il fianco, e si davano delle debole spinte con dei radiosi sorrisi sul viso.  
Ad un tratto però, svoltando un angolo, incrociarono il cammino di una creatura eterna che, a passo spedito, stava provenendo dalla direzione opposta alla loro.  
La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia quando vide la sua espressione tesa e gli occhi chiari spalancati, e non faticò a riconoscere che qualcosa lo stava turbando, visto anche i pugni che stringeva con forza sui lati del corpo... ma fu quando gli furono di fianco che, guardando il suo volto in attesa di un saluto, come solitamente accadeva in quelle circostanze, scorse le lacrime che gli solcavano la guancia.  
Si bloccò allora, voltandosi per seguirlo con lo sguardo come se, in qualche modo, sapesse di conoscerlo, benché il suo viso non gli ricordasse propriamente qualcuno... e quando la sua attenzione si soffermò sulle lunghe onde dei capelli biondi, qualcosa dentro di lei la portò a spalancare la bocca incredula e, al tempo stesso, improvvisamente preoccupata.  
  
“Sedrin... che fai?” esclamò a quel punto il giovane che, inconsapevolmente, aveva proseguito senza quasi badare a quel loro incontro “Tra poco dovrò ritornare da mio padre... non vuoi salire per qualche momento sul balcone per...”  
  
“Devo andare da Eldarion...” mormorò quasi tra sé la fanciulla, raggiungendo subito il compagno per dargli un rapido bacio sulle labbra “...perdonami, Brandir ma... è successo qualcosa! Ci rivediamo più tardi al solito posto!” e con quelle parole, corse via sotto lo sguardo allibito del principe dell'Ithilien.  
  
Raggiunse le stanze che sapeva appartenevano all'amico e, nel vedere la porta semi aperta, deglutì, rallentando improvvisamente. La discostò per guardare all'interno... e vide ciò che, purtroppo, aveva intuito.  
  
Eldarion era seduto sul pavimento con la schiena appoggiata alla parete e gli occhi puntati nel vuoto davanti a sé... un velo di dolore li rendeva liquidi e tristi e la sua gola si contraeva come se si stesse obbligando a trattenere qualcosa che, però, lo stava distruggendo dall'interno.  
  
Così si avvicinò a lui e si sedette subito al suo fianco per poi alzare una mano sulla sua guancia e fargli voltare il viso nella sua direzione.  
Vide le sue labbra socchiudersi per pronunciare qualcosa ma tremarono soltanto... e l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare, in quel momento, fu tirarlo tra le proprie braccia e stringerlo, mentre le disperate lacrime che fino ad allora il principe di Gondor aveva cercato di controllare, scivolavano con una crudele foga lungo il suo volto.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Non molto distante da quel luogo, un'altra creatura eterna varcò la soglia delle stanze nelle quali era rimasto per tutta la notte con l'Uomo al quale aveva rivelato un segreto che invece avrebbe dovuto tenere celato.  
Si era deciso ad uscire proprio in quel momento, come se l'istinto l'avesse spinto a farlo e difatti ne comprese il motivo quando vide chi aveva appena superato quella porta per dirigersi alle scale.  
  
“Lanthir! Fermati!” esclamò subito, senza nemmeno riflettere su cosa avrebbe voluto in realtà dirgli.  
Era un ordine... o per lo meno, il tono che aveva usato era quello di un ordine, anche se in realtà, dentro di sé, aveva ancora una tale confusione da non accorgersi nemmeno del modo in cui l'aveva pronunciato.  
  
Ed il Guardiano del Bosco si bloccò, immobile, al centro de corridoio, senza però voltarsi verso il proprio principe.  
“Sto partendo.” disse allora, come se nemmeno volesse attendere di conoscere il motivo per il quale era stato richiamato “Andrò con Ferydir e Thamais alle Montagne Nebbiose, guiderò i guerrieri come ho sempre fatto.”  
  
“Non ti ho chiesto questo.” replicò Legolas, aggrottando le sopracciglia perplesso da quella rivelazione che, nonostante tutto ciò che era avvenuto, gli aveva fatto provare una stretta al cuore.  
  
“Ti ho mentito...” continuò però imperterrito Lanthir, dandogli sempre le spalle “...ti ho deluso... ti ho... tradito... ho tradito la tua fiducia e quella di Aragorn. Ti ho promesso aiuto, sostegno ed amicizia quando in realtà, tutto quello che facevo era per me stesso... per permettere che quel... legame segreto che intrattenevo potesse continuare, tenendo voi all'oscuro. Non mi pento di ciò che ho detto ad Aragorn perché era la verità... ma non posso farvene una colpa, perché io per primo ho dimenticato ogni cosa ed ignorato la saggezza per qualcosa che... non doveva avere un inizio. Dunque...” respirò profondamente e proseguì con un tono più debole “...perdonami, se puoi. Perdona i segreti... le menzogne... e le volte che i miei occhi hanno sostenuto i tuoi pur ostentando false verità e, nonostante tu avresti potuto forse scorgerle davvero nei miei e riconoscere ciò che ti nascondevo, la colpa è mia... e l'unico modo per porre fine a tutto, è questo.”  
  
“Non è l'unico modo!” ribatté allora il principe del Reame Boscoso, facendo qualche passo verso di lui “Non devi per forza partire! Possiamo parlarne... trovare una soluzione! Non te l'avrei mai ordinato, anche se Aragorn o... chiunque altro... mi avesse chiesto di farlo!”  
  
“È una mia scelta, Legolas... forse l'unica giusta che posso fare per rimediare ai miei errori. Se resto... niente cambierà. Non sono più abbastanza forte per fare in modo che... cambi.”  
  
Per qualche momento non trovò le parole per rispondere a qualcosa che, l'amico, sembrava pronto a portare a termine con convinzione, ma quando lo vide riprendere il cammino lentamente, alzò leggermente la voce per richiamarlo.  
“Hai detto... la scorsa notte... hai detto che noi ti conosciamo e che non potevamo stupirci se, dopo averti spinto verso Eldarion, tu avessi perso la testa per lui...” fece una pausa e vide l'altra creatura eterna fermarsi di nuovo “...ma io ti conosco molto più di Aragorn e, dopo quello che hai passato... ero certo che il tuo cuore non avrebbe mai ceduto ad un sentimento per qualcuno che non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare come meriteresti. Quindi... era solo una provocazione, quella? O sono realmente divenuto così cieco da non riconoscere l'amore negli occhi della persona che mi è più cara da oltre duemila anni...?”  
  
Lanthir strinse le labbra ed accennò un amaro sorriso, benché l'altro elfo, ad ogni modo, non potesse scorgerlo.  
“Come ti ho detto poco fa...” mormorò allora “... non mi pento di ciò che ho detto ad Aragorn perché...” un profondo sospiro e bisbigliando aggiunse “...era la verità.” e con quelle parole si incamminò nuovamente, senza voltarsi indietro, per lasciare il palazzo, sotto lo sguardo attonito del proprio principe.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“Puoi avvicinarti.”  
  
La voce flebile della regina di Gondor risuonò nel silenzio della piccola biblioteca, ancora non del tutto completa.  
Era in quel luogo da ore, da quando quella violenta discussione nel corridoio del palazzo aveva avuto termine, e lei si era diretta dove sapeva di poter trovare il necessario per poter compiere ciò di cui sentiva la necessità.  
Aveva preso dalle pieghe del lungo abito, la lettera che gli era stata consegnata la sera precedente e l'aveva letta e riletta più volte, per permettere ai propri pensieri di dare un nuovo senso alle frasi scritte con l'inchiostro, alla luce dei nuovi avvenimenti successi.  
Dopodiché aveva preso a sua volta un foglio bianco ed aveva iniziato a scrivere una risposta, con più difficoltà di quanto aveva previsto perché, di tanto in tanto, i suoi occhi azzurri si velavano di lacrime.  
Lacrime per qualcosa che già conosceva... per qualcosa che ora le era chiaro... e per qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettata.  
Scrisse fino a quando udì dei lievi passi oltrepassare la soglia ed allora posò la lunga penna nell'inchiostro e rialzò lo sguardo, senza però voltarsi in quella direzione perché già sapeva chi potesse essere.  
  
“Perdonami... ti ho cercata all'alba e mi è stato detto che ti eri diretta qui la scorsa notte.”  
  
“E qui sono rimasta...” replicò allora, chiudendo accuratamente il foglio per poi ripiegarlo e metterlo nella busta senza intestazione “...ma se non fossi giunto, ti avrei cercato io stessa.” si rialzò dalla poltrona e si girò verso l'altra creatura eterna presente che, nello scorgere la lettera, aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito.  
  
“Hai già risposto...?” le chiese Thamais, spostando poi gli occhi sul suo viso “Ed è accaduto qualcosa...” vide il debole sorriso in risposta e si avvicinò a sua volta a lei “...dimmi come posso aiutarti...”  
  
“Come sempre... semplicemente consegnandola.”  
  
A quella richiesta però, l'elfo dai capelli castano chiaro respirò profondamente.  
“Posso farla giungere in segreto nei miei confini ma...” scosse leggermente la testa “...non posso essere io a recapitarla. Questo pomeriggio partirò con Ferydir e gli altri guerrieri per la missione nelle Montagne Nebbiose che Sire Thranduil vuole portare a termine.” scorse lo stupore e, al tempo stesso, una strana preoccupazione velare lo splendido viso della dama davanti a lui, così aggiunse “Non so per quanto tempo resteremo lontani ma... farò tutto il necessario perché la tua corrispondenza giunga e venga ricevuta come è sempre stato.”  
  
“Non è per una lettera che il mio cuore è in pena...” sussurrò a quel punto Arwen, guardandolo intensamente “...ma per il timore che una missione di questo tipo possa recare più pericoli di quanto ci aspettiamo...” poi all'improvviso abbassò lo sguardo, prima di aggiungere bisbigliando “...e per l'angosciante sensazione che qualcuno a me caro possa non fare ritorno.”  
  
“Sono uno dei capitani...” replicò Thamais, sorridendole dolcemente quando riuscì di nuovo ad incrociare i suoi occhi “...è mio dovere fare in modo che i miei guerrieri ritornino sani e salvi nelle loro Terre. Dunque non temere... ti prometto che farò tutto ciò che in mio potere per evitare che qualcuno a te caro possa essere ferito o lasciato indietro.”  
  
La regina di Gondor allora gli sorrise quasi divertita, alzando una mano per accarezzargli la guancia.  
“Non ho dubbi che così sarà.” mormorò, respirando poi intensamente quando, nel riabbassare la mano, l'altro elfo gliela prese per poi baciarle teneramente il dorso.  
Lo seguì con lo sguardo quando, dopo aver preso la lettera con sé, iniziò ad indietreggiare, ed in quel momento, sempre a bassa voce, aggiunse...  
“Potresti fare in modo di... tornare a tua volta con loro...?” strappando una lieve risata al Guardiano ed un cenno affermativo col capo, prima che si voltasse per lasciare la biblioteca.  
  
Thamais non trattenne un dolce sorriso quando, abbassando lo sguardo, nascose con attenzione la lettera nella tasca della tunica, ma in quel momento urtò con la spalla qualcuno che si stava dirigendo proprio nel luogo che lui stesso aveva da poco lasciato.  
E stava già per porgere le proprie scuse quando, rialzando il capo, incrociò gli occhi azzurri e ancora chiaramente gonfi del re di Gondor.  
“Aragorn...” sussurrò a quel punto con un'evidente stupore nella voce “...perdonami io... va tutto bene?”  
  
“Suppongo di sì.” replicò subito l'uomo, accennando un rapido saluto col capo prima di superarlo, ma proprio quando udì i passi svelti dell'elfo, allontanarsi, sul suo volto comparve un'espressione incuriosita nel comprendere da dove provenisse il Guardiano... lo stesso luogo dove lui stesso si stava recando.  
Così, prima di varcare l'entrata della biblioteca, girò la testa e fissò, leggermente disorientato, la creatura eterna per alcuni attimi, finché quest'ultima svanì oltre l'angolo che dava nell'altro corridoio.  
Poi però riportò l'attenzione davanti a sé e fece quel passo che lo avrebbe avvicinato, infine, alla reale e cruda verità che doveva affrontare.  
Proseguì lentamente ed i suoi passi riecheggiarono nel silenzio, facendo voltare la dama ancora presente in quelle stanze, ed appena incrociò i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, tirò un lungo ed intenso respiro, esclamando con un tono basso ma estremamente convinto...  
  
“Arwen... dobbiamo parlare.” 

**~ * ~ * ~ FINE ~ * ~ * ~  
  
PER ADESSO... OVVIAMENTE!**

  
  
  
**NOTE:**  
  
Un immenso a grazie a tutti voi che mi avete seguito fino a questo finale... sì, non è proprio un finale, lo ammetto!  
Ma ci sarà poco da pazientare perché presto arriverà l'ultima parte di questa storia: Minuial – Oltre Il Destino.  
Vi aspetto... e nel frattempo: non smettete mai di sognare.  
  
Ene 

 


End file.
